En équilibre
by pommedapi
Summary: Zoro et Sanji se découvrent une attirance inattendue et décident de s'y risquer. Entre révolte, désir et équipage loufoque épris d'aventures, comment évoluera leur relation? Est-ce une nouvelle manière de se faire la guerre ou l'occasion de voir apparaitre des sentiments plus complexes? Dans tous les cas, il y aura des étincelles. Entre eux, c'est toujours une question de fierté.
1. L'étincelle

**En équilibre**

Genres: Romance, Action/Aventure, Friendship, Humor

Quelques indications:

J'essaye de respecter au maximum la cohérence des caractères des personnages et tout ce qui est arrivé jusqu'à la fin de l'arc Thriller Bark.

Je me base sur la VF de l'anime.

Couple principal: Zoro/Sanji

Couple secondaire: Luffy/Nami

Rythme de publication prévu: un chapitre toutes les une à deux semaines.

Je prendrai le temps de développer et de passer par nombre de péripéties pour fouiller la psychologie des personnages.

Disclaimer: Bien sûr, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'oeuvre originale. Je n'en tire aucun bénéfice commercial et je remercie au passage l'auteur de nous laisser les utiliser comme bon nous semble.

 **Rating M** pour langage (cru, grossier, vulgaire), violence et sexe (scènes très suggérées et/ou explicites). Attention, il s'agit bien de scènes de relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

Une pensée particulière à **Typone Lady** qui m'a fait découvrir l'univers de One Piece en devenant sa beta-correctrice et qui a eu la gentillesse de me donner son avis sur les deux premiers chapitres. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu l'œil attiré sur ce pairing et sur ses possibilités. Je vous encourage à lire ses histoires.

Vos avis sont plus que bienvenus car je débute dans cet exercice.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **L'étincelle**

 _Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Sanji mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas. Il y aura aussi un point de vue omniscient (externe), le point de vue de Zoro, et plus rarement celui des autres membres de l'équipage._

Sanji se regarda dans la glace, l'œil vide. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et le teint pâle. Il était épuisé. Il soupira et ajusta sa cravate sur sa chemise bleue puis vérifia si son costume n'était pas froissé avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Déjà plus de deux semaines depuis qu'ils avaient repris la mer après leurs aventures sur Thriller Bark… Dehors, le soleil se levait à peine et la matinée s'annonçait fraîche. Il vit Robin un peu plus loin, le regard clair malgré la fin de son tour de garde.

Arrivé dans sa cuisine, il expédia les quantités gargantuesques nécessaires au petit déjeuner de l'équipage grâce à ses gestes rendus experts par la force de l'habitude. Il était en train de savourer une cigarette quand ses compagnons commencèrent à le rejoindre.

Comme à l'accoutumée, le repas était un champ de bataille perpétuel où le butin se comptait en nourriture et en boisson au milieu d'un brouhaha indescriptible. Ce matin ne faisant pas exception, Luffy avait déjà englouti la moitié des plats avant que le cuisinier ne le stoppe pour qu'il en laisse aux autres. Le capitaine décida alors de piocher dans les assiettes autour de la table et bientôt, une pluie de protestation s'éleva.

En soupirant, Sanji décida de se battre au moins pour les plats de ses deux déesses et c'est donc à coups de fourchette frôlant une main élastique qu'il apporta leurs repas à Nami et à Robin qui le remercièrent. De leur côté, Chopper et Ussop tentaient vainement de manger en surveillant leurs aliments tandis que Franky sirotait son cola et que Brook faisait concurrence au garçon au chapeau de paille concernant les quantités englouties. Zoro débarqua un peu plus tard et tenta lui aussi de manger en échappant aux bras de son capitaine qu'il fusillait régulièrement du regard.

Dès que la tornade des membres de l'équipage s'éparpilla à ses diverses activités, Sanji s'attaqua à la vaisselle puis nettoya la cuisine. Quand il émergea de la pièce, la matinée était bien avancée et le blond s'étira.

Il venait seulement de finir de gérer le premier repas de la journée. Plus que deux autres. Sans compter les encas du capitaine. Ni les goûters. Ni les rafraîchissements. Ni les douceurs pour Nami et Robin, même si cette dernière tâche ne lui pesait pas autant que les autres. Heureusement, le cuisinier adorait son boulot et les diverses aventures de l'équipage au chapeau de paille égayaient suffisamment sa vie.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Luffy lui lancer une question muette depuis le pont et secoua fermement la tête pour le dissuader de quémander si tôt. Quelques instants plus tard, il le regarda se tordre de rire devant le poisson microscopique que venait de pêcher Ussop. Un peu plus loin, Franky retapait le mât du bateau abîmé par la précédente tempête, Brook montrait à Chopper quelques accords, Zoro s'entraînait, Robin lisait et Nami était plongée dans ses cartes. Une journée ordinaire en somme.

Mais aujourd'hui avait un goût différent. Ou plutôt, hier avait été différent et aujourd'hui était étrange.

Sanji s'accouda au bastingage gauche et alluma une cigarette. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et pressentait que la journée serait longue. La faute à la tête d'algue qui se comportait pourtant de manière parfaitement normale, occupée à suer sur le pont. A croire que peut-être, il avait tout simplement halluciné...

Le cuisinier repartit un peu en arrière dans ses souvenirs. Quand, comment, pourquoi cela avait-il commencé, il avait passé la nuit à tenter d'y répondre.

Sans succès.

 _*Flash-back*_

Il se rappelait qu'il avait ressassé son sentiment d'avoir été ridicule contre Kuma malgré les paroles rassurantes de Brook sitôt après leur départ de Thriller Bark. Il se sentait diminué face à la tronche de cactus qui s'était sacrifié et tout naturellement, sa rancœur contre lui-même avait viré à la colère contre l'escrimeur.

Zoro, un rival si évident. Il avait été soulagé de le savoir en vie sur le moment mais il avait beau avoir admiré son courage et sa résistance, plus il y pensait et plus son attitude traîtresse à son égard lui revenait en mémoire. Pourquoi l'avait-il assommé? Comme si sa personne n'était pas aussi importante que la sienne vis-à-vis du gouvernement mondial. Comme s'il n'aurait pas été capable d'être à la hauteur. Comme si son amitié pour Luffy ne comptait pas autant.

Après l'euphorie de la victoire, il avait donc passé les premiers jours en mer à ruminer dans la cuisine pendant que Zoro récupérait grâce aux excellents soins de Chopper. Et à une chance inespérée.

Le médecin de l'équipage maintenait le sabreur à l'infirmerie. Malgré ses menaces, il n'avait droit qu'à une ou deux heures de sortie par jour sur le pont et le renne lui sautait régulièrement dessus pour refaire ses bandages que l'épéiste enlevait aussi vite. Son corps avait été extrêmement meurtri et malgré sa récupération extraordinaire, ses blessures avaient été telles que Chopper n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque.

Alors, lorsque le sabreur avait repris son entraînement à l'insu de tous, ça avait été la goutte d'eau.

C'est lui qui l'avait découvert. Il lui apportait ses repas à l'infirmerie à la demande du médecin et ce jour-là, il l'avait trouvé en équilibre sur un bras en train de faire des pompes. Trop énervé pour se soucier des blessures de son rival, il n'avait pas résisté et lui avait envoyé un coup qui l'avait fait s'écraser sur le sol. Furieux, Zoro avait tenté d'attraper ses sabres contre le mur pour se défendre mais Sanji avait été plus rapide et les avait déjà éloignés.

"T'es vraiment qu'un putain de connard," lui avait lancé le blond.

Bien sûr, l'escrimeur n'avait pas compris et l'avait dévisagé, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Sanji avait soupiré et avait daigné lui expliquer l'évidence.

"T'as frôlé la mort il y a une semaine. Tu crois pas que tu pourrais faire une pause dans ton programme suicide?"

Zoro avait alors haussé les épaules.

"J'me sens bien."

Le cuisinier avait levé les yeux au ciel. Non content d'avoir enduré les pires douleurs, il le narguait en reprenant sa discipline de fer aussi vite. Ce crétin n'accordait vraisemblablement aucune importance à sa propre vie et ça, c'était son problème mais ce qui ennuyait vraiment Sanji, c'était qu'il n'avait pas idée de la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé à lui. A son ego.

Il avait déposé son assiette et était parti sans un mot de plus.

Fin du premier acte. Jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Zoro attendait sagement sur son lit et le blond avait cru que son petit discours avait eu un effet quelconque mais il n'en était rien. Il l'avait regardé s'approcher en souriant de toutes ses dents et Sanji avait compris que quelque chose clochait avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

"T'as pas dit à Chopper que je m'entraînais."

Tiens, c'était vrai, il n'avait rien dit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ça aurait été une bonne excuse pour que le médecin lui foute une raclée pourtant.

"T'as vraiment envie que j'y passe, hein?"

Là, Sanji l'avait regardé avec perplexité. La tête d'algue ne comprenait décidément rien.

"Si je te dis de te reposer, tu en conclues que c'est parce que j'ai envie que tu meurs?"

C'était le truc le plus illogique qu'il ait pu lui sortir après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, mais ça ne l'avait presque pas étonné.

"Ouais. Tu m'as dégommé l'épaule et j'pouvais rien dire à Chopper car il m'aurait tué de m'être entraîné, donc j'avais le choix entre mourir des mains du doc ou de douleur en fermant ma gueule. J'en conclus que tu veux que je meurs, et ça fait même aucun doute."

Le blond l'avait dévisagé gravement.

"Si j'voulais te tuer, j'aurais pas essayé de m'interposer entre toi et Kuma, imbécile.

\- Arrête de me la faire à l'envers, c'est pas pour moi que t'as fait ça."

Sanji n'avait rien ajouté. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Enfin, pas entièrement. Zoro s'était redressé lentement, ses blessures probablement plus douloureuses qu'il ne voulait bien le dire et s'était penché vers le cuisinier qui avait déposé son assiette à côté de lui.

"Tu digères pas que je sois encore debout, hein?" lui avait-il lancé d'un air goguenard.

Le cuisinier s'était figé et le sabreur avait continué.

"Tu supportes pas que j'sois meilleur que toi."

Sanji s'était à son tour lentement tourné vers lui et avait planté durement son regard dans le sien.

"T'as pas la moindre petite idée de ce que je pense alors ferme-la."

Il était sorti le plus tranquillement du monde.

Fin du deuxième acte.

* * *

Hier, dernier acte.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Sanji avait continué à lui apporter son assiette une ou deux fois par jour sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot tandis qu'un autre membre de l'équipage se chargeait des autres repas. Zoro allait mieux et Chopper allait l'autoriser à refaire définitivement surface parmi les vivants d'un jour à l'autre.

Ce jour-là, l'équipage avait fait escale sur une île minuscule et visiblement déserte qui ne prendrait pas longtemps à explorer. Le cuisinier avait été désigné pour surveiller le bateau et il s'était donc occupé en cuisine une bonne partie de la matinée, heureux de pouvoir prendre de l'avance et de ne pas être coupé dans son travail pour une fois.

Vers midi, il avait frappé à la porte de l'infirmerie et avait trouvé le sabreur en train de méditer sur le sol. Il avait déposé sans bruit son assiette et s'apprêtait à ressortir quand l'autre l'avait interpellé.

"On est où? lui avait-il demandé.

\- Pas sur l'île qu'on visait mais probablement pas loin. Celle-là est tellement petite qu'elle n'est pas répertoriée selon Nami et Robin ne la connaît pas non plus. Ils sont partis l'explorer mais on devrait repartir dès ce soir."

Avec un sourire, le sabreur s'était levé, avait attrapé son assiette et était sorti sur le pont avant que Sanji n'ait pu faire un geste. Il l'avait suivi à l'extérieur et l'avait trouvé en train de manger par terre appuyé contre le mât au soleil. Comme il s'approchait, l'escrimeur avait froncé les sourcils.

"Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais j'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter", l'avait-il prévenu d'un air menaçant.

Sanji n'avait pas répliqué tout de suite mais il avait senti la colère monter d'un cran. Zoro l'agaçait toujours autant et depuis leur dernière conversation, c'était pire encore.

"T'as pas bientôt fini de croire que tu sais ce que je pense? lui avait-il répondu en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Et toi, quand est-ce que tu vas reconnaître que j'ai raison?

\- Putain mais il y a que ça qui compte pour toi? s'était énervé le blond. Etre le meilleur? Ecraser les autres?!

\- Évidemment! avait répondu Zoro comme si Sanji avait perdu la tête. J'veux être le meilleur sabreur du monde, j'te rappelle!

\- Tu parles, tu seras pas le meilleur sabreur du monde si tu te proposes de mourir à tout bout de champ, abruti!" lui avait sèchement fait remarquer le cuisinier.

L'escrimeur avait saisi l'allusion mais avait haussé les épaules.

"Au moins, j'aurais essayé alors."

Sanji l'avait dévisagé une seconde avant de sentir la rage le submerger.

"Je sais très bien ce que t'as enduré pour sauver Luffy! avait-il craché d'une voix sombre. C'est moi qui t'ai récupéré après et les frères Risky m'ont tout raconté! Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé y aller, hein? Tu te crois tellement meilleur que les autres ou alors c'est ton rêve qui n'est pas si important que ça?!"

Zoro l'avait gravement considéré d'un regard dur comme la pierre.

"C'était pas ta place, avait-il ensuite répliqué calmement.

\- Quoi?! Espèce d'enfoiré! Tu te prends pour qui?!"

Le sabreur n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que le cuisinier hors de ses gonds l'avait envoyé s'exploser contre la balustrade du Sunny, son assiette fracassée au sol. Zoro s'était relevé rapidement, le regard noir, et s'était jeté sur lui à son tour, toutes lames dehors.

Le combat avait été rude et les dégâts s'étaient accumulés rapidement sur le bateau. Sanji n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus depuis plusieurs jours ou simplement sous l'effet de la colère mais il ne retenait pas ses attaques malgré l'état de son adversaire et ce dernier lui rendait coup pour coup.

Au bout d'un moment, le pied de Sanji s'était retrouvé bloqué par deux lames et Zoro l'avait contemplé, le sourire moqueur.

"Trop susceptible, le cuistot", avait-il ricané.

Ce dernier s'était débarrassé des armes du sabreur et l'avait réexpédié au tapis.

"Trop faible, la tête d'algue", avait-il répliqué.

L'épéiste s'était démené pour reprendre le dessus et Sanji avait dû se plaquer contre la porte de la cuisine pour éviter l'une de ses lames. Profitant de l'occasion, Zoro avait foncé sur lui et l'avait entraîné dans sa chute quand la porte avait volé en éclat sous leur poids. Ils s'étaient relevés tous les deux prestement, furieux de ne pas l'emporter sur l'autre.

"C'est stupide, avait alors fait le cuisinier en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Je sais ce que je vaux, j'ai pas besoin de ton avis."

Il en avait eu marre. Ce type lui sortait par les yeux et il bouillait littéralement de rage rien qu'en le regardant.

"T'abandonnes? lui avait demandé le sabreur avec intérêt.

\- Même pas en rêve!"

Le cuisinier lui avait envoyé une rafale de coups de pieds et Zoro s'en était protégé tant bien que mal avant de répliquer à coups de sabres dans sa direction. A la fin, la lame avait touché la veste de Sanji et il avait sursauté au contact trop proche de son bras. Furieux, il avait balancé une chaise sur l'épéiste qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que de la découper avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

"Abruti de bretteur! Une veste toute neuve!" avait-il hurlé en se ruant sur lui à nouveau.

Zoro avait froncé les sourcils, étonné. Sanji avait été aveuglé par la colère et il s'était mis à découvert, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait perdu tout son sang-froid et le sabreur n'avait eu qu'à en profiter en lui faisant un léger croche pied. Le blond avait alors perdu l'équilibre et Zoro l'avait retenu prisonnier contre le mur, la lame sous la gorge.

"Tu te relâches, sourcil en vrille", lui avait-il fait remarquer avec un sourire satisfait.

Sanji était demeuré hystérique et la lame contre son cou ne l'avait pas calmé. Il avait gesticulé et hurlé les pires insanités à l'adresse du sabreur qui avait fini par retirer son arme, la ranger et plaquer une main sur la bouche du cuistot d'un air renfrogné.

"Mais c'est pas vrai, tu vas la fermer! avait-il grogné. T'es vraiment mauvais perdant."

Sanji s'était immobilisé après plusieurs minutes. Il n'avait plus eu d'air avec la main de l'escrimeur qui l'empêchait de respirer et qu'il n'arrivait pas à dégager mais ses yeux avaient continué de le menacer des pires douleurs possibles. Enfin, Zoro avait retiré sa main et le cuisinier avait pu reprendre sa respiration, le souffle court.

C'est alors que l'impensable s'était produit. Le sabreur avait remplacé sa main par sa bouche sur ses lèvres, le plaquant encore plus violemment contre le mur. Et là, aussi improbable que cela puisse être, Sanji avait répondu à son geste. Si le sabreur pensait qu'il renoncerait en l'entrainant vers l'inconnu, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Qu'importe la provocation, il répondrait toujours. Son ego ne lui permettait plus de perdre la moindre parcelle de terrain face à son adversaire. Plutôt mourir que de reculer face à la tête d'algue.

Une autre bataille s'était alors engagée, toujours pour le pouvoir de l'un sur l'autre. Zoro avait usé de son poids pour le maintenir contre le mur mais Sanji avait réussi à le déstabiliser en lui mordant durement la lèvre, ce qui l'avait fait reculer, le regard contrarié et un filet de sang dégoulinant de la bouche.

Le cuisinier en avait profité pour le bousculer rudement jusqu'au mur opposé, prenant ainsi le contrôle. Tandis que leurs langues reprenaient leur bataille, Sanji avait descendu ses mains contre le mur de part et d'autre de la taille du sabreur pour le maintenir à sa merci. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'était aventuré à embrasser et mordre son cou, Zoro avait fait passer ses mains sous sa chemise et le contact qui l'avait électrisé lui avait fait perdre son ascendant. L'escrimeur avait alors enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille pour mieux le maintenir contre lui avant de le repousser brutalement jusqu'à ce que le blond heurte la table avec son dos. Il s'était alors propulsé contre lui, le renversant sur la surface de bois et l'emprisonnant sous son corps.

Sanji s'était souvenu à ce moment-là qu'il avait déjà perdu une bagarre et qu'il ne voulait pas d'une seconde défaite. Il avait donc usé de ses mains contre le dos du bretteur pour le griffer et se dégager pendant que leurs bouches se rencontraient à nouveau sauvagement. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait vu le sabreur se débarrasser de son tee-shirt et arracher sa propre chemise et sa cravate avant de se jeter sur son torse, il s'était dit que peut-être, le gagnant n'était pas celui qu'il croyait.

Et il avait commencé à se perdre dans des sensations plus plaisantes malgré les morsures de l'épéiste sur son ventre et ses mains qui l'empêchaient de bouger. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps jusqu'à ce que Zoro le relève soudainement pour le débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements avant de le réexpédier sur la table aussi vite. Sa peau nue avait souffert du contact rêche du bois contre son dos et il s'était redressé, furieux contre lui-même de s'être montré si passif et si réceptif à la fois.

L'escrimeur lui avait semblé aussi peu connecté au monde que lui, ce qui l'avait un peu rassuré. Concentré, le désir qui obscurcissait son regard l'avait rendu bestial et directif, renforçant leur sentiment de compétition.

Le besoin de se mesurer l'un à l'autre ne les avait pas quitté une seconde. Ce combat d'un autre genre, c'était tout de même une question d'honneur.

Personne n'avait reculé.

 _*Fin du flash-back*_

Sanji émergea de ses pensées en rougissant. Il avait beau se repasser le fil des événements dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas ce qui leur avait pris et même si Zoro avait lancé les hostilités, il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'avait pas été en reste pour lui répondre. Sa colère n'expliquait pas tout, leur rivalité non plus, et ça le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Aucune idée de ce genre ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, ni avec le sabreur ni avec un homme tout court. Son besoin de se mesurer à son rival allait-il aussi loin ? Au point de se laisser entrainer sur un terrain pareil ? Au point de prendre le risque de tordre encore un peu plus leur relation bouillonnante ?

Focalisé sur sa volonté de ne pas perdre la face, il s'était fait embarquer par les caresses abruptes de Zoro qui avaient peu à peu fait place à la volupté. Lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, son corps réclamait avec avidité le sien et sa raison avait foutu le camp.

Le blond contracta la mâchoire. Le sabreur avait gagné sur toute la ligne. Encore. Il avait pris les choses en main, s'était approprié le corps du cuisinier, lui imposant sa place et son rythme. Tout juste Sanji avait-il pensé à l'interroger du regard en voyant qu'il ne prenait aucune précaution au moment fatidique et Zoro lui avait simplement fait remarquer dans un souffle rauque que Chopper les suivait suffisamment pour ne pas s'en inquiéter. Et lui l'avait cru sur parole.

C'était carrément flippant à bien y réfléchir et il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas été empoisonné ou si on lui avait jeté un sort. Cependant, l'hypothèse la plus logique étant souvent la meilleure, il dut reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient certainement laissés emporter par leurs émotions et que celles-ci les avaient déposés en terre inconnue.

Par-dessus le marché, cette terre était douloureuse après coup et Sanji soupira en étirant doucement son dos. Il avait cru défaillir ce matin en se redressant mais il avait préféré serrer les dents plutôt que quiconque remarque quoi que ce soit au sein de l'équipage.

La douleur était pourtant lancinante et lui vrillait les reins. Il aurait dû s'en douter au vu de ce qu'il avait d'abord ressenti mais la tension qui l'habitait à cet instant avait eu besoin d'un aboutissement. A ce moment, Zoro l'avait contraint au calme, forçant sur ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Au départ survolté par cette attitude qu'il avait prise pour une domination de plus, Sanji avait cherché à remuer dans tous les sens malgré la douleur. L'escrimeur avait renforcé sa prise sur lui et avait plongé son regard impénétrable dans le sien, le faisant enfin s'immobiliser. Ils étaient restés ainsi quelques instants, le souffle court et douloureux pour le blond qui s'était progressivement rendu compte que la souffrance refluait. Le sabreur avait alors recommencé à bouger et les minutes suivantes avaient été tellement délicieuses que Sanji en avait oublié ce qu'il se laissait infliger…

Le retour à la réalité avait été toute aussi brutal que le reste. Après la vague de plaisir qui les avait submergés, ils avaient brusquement réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer et surtout, avec qui. Zoro n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était éclipsé sitôt ses affaires retrouvées, ne lui adressant qu'un rapide coup d'œil. Sanji avait eu plus de mal à se redresser, et encore plus à accepter ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Il avait enfilé ses vêtements avec des gestes mécaniques avant de tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce.

En soupirant, le cuisinier se dirigea doucement vers sa cuisine pour commencer les préparatifs du prochain repas. Au moins, le sabreur n'agissait pas de manière bizarre avec lui depuis la veille et pour une fois, il avait subi les récriminations de Nami sur leur comportement infantile de manière presque soulagée lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'état du bateau à son retour et Zoro avait obtenu la permission d'un Chopper désespéré pour reprendre une vie normale.

Cet enchaînement d'événements restait incompréhensible pour le cuisinier et il avait hâte de les chasser de sa mémoire. Il n'imaginait pas une seconde que cet épisode soit autre chose qu'un moment d'égarement de son côté et à voir le comportement du bretteur, il semblait du même avis. Heureusement.

* * *

Le soir même, Nami annonça pendant le repas qu'ils atteindraient la prochaine île dès le lendemain. Une île automnale voire hivernale à en juger par le climat qui s'était établi depuis quelques heures. L'île des hommes-poissons n'était plus à l'ordre du jour depuis que la tempête qu'ils avaient essuyée trois jours auparavant les avait projetés à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de leur trajectoire après plusieurs coups de burst nécessaires à leur survie. Fidèle à son optimisme, le capitaine avait décrété qu'il s'agissait du destin des aventures de Grand Line et qu'ils entreraient dans le Nouveau Monde par un autre chemin pour mieux retrouver l'île plus tard. Le cuisinier et le squelette avaient été les plus déçus de ne pas rencontrer les sirènes qu'ils s'imaginaient plus belles les unes que les autres aussi rapidement qu'ils le pensaient avant de finalement être à leur tour gagnés par l'enthousiasme de Luffy.

Robin leur expliqua donc que l'île de Nerwa était une île vallonnée et montagneuse dont la population se massait sur les côtes où les températures étaient plus clémentes. Il n'y avait à priori rien de particulier hormis une petite base marine qu'il faudrait donc à tout prix éviter le temps que le Log-Pose se recharge.

La nuit tombée, Sanji s'installa sur le pont puisqu'il avait le premier tour de garde. Son manque de sommeil ne serait pas rattrapé de sitôt et il tombait de fatigue. Le froid lui déplaisait car il raidissait ses muscles déjà endoloris mais il l'aidait à se tenir éveillé et il s'affala sur le siège derrière le gouvernail. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma avant de la porter à ses lèvres. La mer était calme et les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel.

Il aurait dû se sentir bien auprès de ses amis sur le Sunny mais il se sentait d'humeur mélancolique. Les nuits comme celles-ci lui rappelaient les heures qu'il avait passé à contempler les étoiles, perdu avec ce vieux schnock de Zeff au milieu de la mer. Et ça le ramenait inévitablement à son rêve.

All Blue. Avait-il seulement une chance de parvenir à l'apercevoir, occupé à courir sur Grand Line ou à se battre pour sauver sa vie? Et en même temps, où d'autre pouvait-il le chercher? Et avec qui? Sûrement les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille étaient-ils les meilleurs pour l'accompagner dans cette quête. Quel autre équipage que le leur pouvait se targuer de regrouper des membres aux rêves aussi insolites?

Ussop et ses ambitions de courage et de gloire.

Nami et ses coups de crayons à l'assaut de la carte du monde.

Zoro et sa volonté d'être le meilleur manieur de sabres.

Chopper et son envie de soigner toutes les maladies.

Robin et son espoir de découvrir l'histoire à travers une langue perdue.

Franky et son désir de parcourir les mers sur sa création.

Brook et sa détermination à revoir une baleine.

Et bien sûr, Luffy et son obsession pour devenir le roi des pirates.

Finalement, découvrir un océan légendaire, ça ne paraissait pas si difficile au milieu de tous ces objectifs improbables…

Sanji s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans la couverture qu'il avait apportée. Oui, s'il devait trouver All Blue un jour, ce serait avec ces dégénérés.

Sa famille.

* * *

 _Les prochains chapitres seront construits différemment, il s'agit ici davantage d'un prologue en réalité. Si vous êtes tentés de poursuivre l'aventure, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message (dans le cas inverse aussi d'ailleurs !).  
_

 _La suite dans une semaine._


	2. Proposition indécente

_Merci pour les alertes/mises en favori et notamment à Mlle Hatake pour sa review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur._

 _Merci encore à Typone Lady qui m'a donné son avis sur ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Proposition indécente**

L'île de Nerwa s'offrait à leurs regards en ce début d'après-midi, baignée par une faible lumière automnale. Ses hautes montagnes enneigées contrastaient avec ses flancs verdoyants. Les seules portions de terre moins dénivelées s'étalaient le long de la mer où les habitations se regroupaient et le port accueillait quelques navires mais il était relativement désert, ce qui arrangeait bien l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

"Le temps n'est pas au beau fixe, constata Nami, contrariée. J'espère qu'aucune tempête ne frappera l'île pendant que nous serons là…"

Elle distribua ensuite à chacun son rôle. Franky et Zoro aux réserves de cola, Sanji et Ussop à la nourriture, Chopper et Luffy aux médicaments, Brook à la surveillance du bateau, et Robin et elle à la recherche d'une banque pour échanger leurs trésors contre des berrys sonnants et trébuchants.

"Rappelez-vous, la base de la Marine n'est pas très loin alors pas de bagarre et pas d'histoire! On se rejoint sur le Sunny dans quatre heures."

Le cuisinier regarda s'éloigner la belle navigatrice d'un air béat avant qu'Ussop ne le pousse du coude vers le marché.

Ce dernier était petit mais les produits locaux de bonne qualité et Sanji en profita pour refaire le plein de viande et d'aliments en tout genre avec l'argent que Nami lui avait donné. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils devraient tenir jusqu'à la prochaine île alors il prenait tout ce qui en valait la peine.

Ussop le suivait tant bien que mal entre les étals, les bras chargés de sacs énormes qui lui bouchaient la vue. En plus, le blond s'arrêtait devant chaque femme qui passait pour lui faire les yeux doux et le tireur d'élite avait manqué de le perdre plus d'une fois. Enfin, Sanji jugea qu'ils avaient fini et ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le bateau.

* * *

Tout en marchant, ils rencontrèrent Franky et Zoro qui revenaient également vers le port, les bras chargés de cola. Ils passèrent ensuite devant une coutellerie où de magnifiques couteaux de cuisine luisaient en vitrine.

Sanji s'en approcha, fasciné. Les siens commençaient à dater et ceux-là semblaient de qualité supérieure. Il entra dans la boutique tandis que ses compagnons l'attendaient dehors et qu'Ussop s'écroulait au sol, mort de fatigue.

Le cuisinier examina les couteaux avec attention et manqua de s'évanouir lorsqu'une ravissante jeune femme brune lui proposa de l'aider. Papillonnant des cils, il buvait littéralement chacune de ses paroles depuis de longues minutes lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota désagréablement l'épaule.

"Faut qu'on bouge, il est l'heure.

\- Tu vois pas que j'suis occupé, tête d'algue! s'énerva immédiatement le blond.

\- Hé, reste tranquille, sourcil en vrille!

\- Sinon quoi?

\- Sinon j't'explose ta sale tête de pervers à deux balles!"

Sanji se retint de lui balancer son pied dans les dents. Il ne voulait pas créer de désagréments à la charmante vendeuse qui les fixait avec stupeur.

"Mille pardons, ravissante créature. Mon rustre de camarade ne connaît pas la politesse.

\- C'-c'est pas grave", balbutia-t-elle avant de lui tendre le set de couteaux qu'il avait choisi.

Le cuisinier lui tendit l'argent qu'il lui devait avant de s'incliner devant elle et de se diriger vers la sortie. Le sabreur le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent sur la place à nouveau. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais il ne réchauffait pas vraiment l'atmosphère et le fond de l'air était frais.

"C'est pas trop tôt, vous foutiez quoi? grommela Franky.

\- C'est l'autre imbécile qui faisait du gringue à la vendeuse, grogna Zoro.

\- Encore? soupira le cyborg.

\- Fermez-la tous les deux, les menaça le blond en s'allumant une cigarette. Cette jeune fille avait une expertise non négligeable.

\- Tu parles! s'esclaffa le bretteur. Une expertise en quoi? En décolleté pigeonnant pour appâter le premier abruti qui passe?"

Cette fois, Sanji lui envoya son pied en plein torse, le faisant reculer sous l'effet du coup. Une seconde plus tard, Zoro lançait ses sabres contre lui, obligeant le cuisinier à esquiver en se décalant brusquement. Il repartit ensuite à l'assaut et arrêta les lames à quelques centimètres de son visage grâce à sa jambe droite. Il coinça encore un peu plus son mégot entre ses lèvres, furieux.

"Tu vas regretter tes paroles, face de cactus.

\- Tu vas ravaler les tiennes, imbécile de cuistot."

Les deux hommes se foncèrent dessus et disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Ussop tournoya autour d'eux, au bord la panique.

"Arrêtez! Nami va nous exterminer!"

Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'entendait, il se tourna vers le cyborg.

"Franky, fais quelque chose! s'écria-t-il.

\- Comme quoi? fit-il en haussant les épaules. J'veux pas m'en prendre une, ils sont déchaînés.

\- C'est pas vrai mais c'est pas vrai!" gémit le tireur en regardant Zoro éviter un coup de pied et Sanji se baisser au passage d'une lame.

* * *

"Tiens, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" s'enquit Robin en voyant une petite troupe se former à l'arrière du marché.

La banque n'avait pas beaucoup de liquidités et les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pu échanger que peu de trésors mais la navigatrice avait tout de même les yeux étincelants. Elle jeta donc un coup d'œil rapide en contrebas et haussa les épaules.

"Sûrement deux abrutis qui se tapent dessus. Je parie que…"

Nami contempla fixement son amie, un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillant soudain.  
"Si l'un d'entre eux s'est déjà fait un ennemi…

\- Allons voir", lui proposa l'archéologue.

Les deux jeunes femmes se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule de curieux qui s'était amassée et remontèrent enfin à la source de la clameur. Quand Ussop les aperçut, il hurla et se cacha derrière Franky.

"C'est pas moi, Nami, j'te le jure! J'ai essayé de les en empêcher mais ils ne peuvent pas se contrôler, c'est plus fort qu'eux!"

La navigatrice sentit la colère lui monter au nez. Incapables de rester tranquilles quelques heures sans se battre! Elle allait mettre fin d'autorité à la bagarre quand une immense main s'abattit sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Qui êtes-vous?"

Ussop blêmit et Nami frissonna. La Marine… Une petite escouade de vingt officiers. Il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse sans faire de vague.

"Nos amis ont un petit peu trop bu mais ils ne sont pas méchants, lui répondit-elle de sa voix la plus assurée. On va y aller, ne vous en faites pas, monsieur l'officier.

\- Il est interdit de troubler l'ordre public, lui rappela l'homme en fixant les deux chiffonniers qui n'avaient pas arrêté de se battre.

\- C'est ce qu'on n'arrête pas de leur dire! s'exclama Ussop pour soutenir la navigatrice. Zoro, Sanji! Faut y aller maintenant!"

Nami fixa le canonnier avec horreur et celui-ci réalisa son erreur.

"Qui ça? répéta l'officier en braquant son regard sur lui.

\- Personne! Personne! bégaya le jeune homme.

\- Chef! L'un des individus correspond à un pirate extrêmement recherché! L'autre n'a pas d'avis de recherche mais je crois qu'il fait partie du même équipage!" s'écria un officier en s'approchant.

L'homme arracha l'avis de recherche en question de la main de son sous-fifre.

"L'équipage du chapeau de paille, fit-il avec un sourire tandis que Nami et Ussop reculaient le plus discrètement possible. Vou-

\- Courez!" hurla la navigatrice en s'enfuyant tandis que Robin, Ussop et Franky s'élançaient derrière elle.

Quelques officiers se mirent à les poursuivre mais la majorité se regroupa instantanément autour des deux combattants tandis que la foule s'écartait avec terreur.

"Vous êtes en état d'arrestation!" hurla le chef de l'escouade dans les oreilles des deux derniers membres présents.

Ceux-ci consentirent enfin à jeter un coup d'oeil à leur environnement et constatèrent qu'ils étaient encerclés par des officiers de la Marine qui les tenaient en joue.

"C'est arrivé comment? grogna le sabreur en repositionnant ses sabres vers ses nouveaux ennemis.

\- J'en sais foutrement rien, répliqua le cuisinier dans son dos.

\- Ils sont pas nombreux.

\- Ce sera vite fait."

Zoro fit tournoyer ses sabres, un sourire enjoué aux lèvres et les Marines reculèrent. Ils connaissaient le montant de la prime de l'ancien chasseur de pirates et ils avaient peur de ne pas faire le poids, même au nom de la justice…

L'escrimeur se jeta dans le tas et en deux coups de ses trois lames, le groupe se désintégra. De son côté, Sanji se débarrassa de l'autre moitié de l'escouade en un coup de pied net et précis, laissant le chef horrifié et seul devant sa troupe décimée.

"Rien dans le pantalon, grommela Zoro, déçu.

\- Parle pas trop vite."

Une nouvelle troupe arrivait par le port tandis qu'une autre les approchait par le nord du marché.

"On se sépare, décida le cuisinier. Rendez-vous au Sunny."

Le sabreur acquiesça et courut vers les officiers les plus proches, sautant agilement d'un obstacle à l'autre pour mieux les éviter. Sanji quant à lui fila vers la route opposée.

* * *

"Je vais vous tuer tous les deux!" hurla la navigatrice, retenue par Chopper et Ussop qui pleurait à ses pieds.

Les quatre pirates pris en chasse avaient rejoint le Sunny après s'être débarrassés des quelques officiers qui les avaient suivis. Ils avaient ensuite du mettre les voiles rapidement, leur présence ébruitée. Heureusement, Luffy et Chopper étaient déjà sur le retour quand ils avaient sauté sur le pont et Sanji avait débarqué quelques minutes plus tard mais le sabreur manquait toujours à l'appel. Évidemment, il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le port.

"C'est pas d'chance qu'ils aient croisé la Marine! fit le capitaine, philosophe.

\- C'est à cause de leurs stupides chamailleries! renifla Ussop en regardant la terre s'éloigner.

\- Je suis désolé, Nami-chérie, s'excusa platement le cuisinier. Cette tête d'algue me met hors de moi…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Zoro? s'inquiéta le petit renne. Il est encore en convalescence…

\- Celui-là, qu'il se débrouille! vociféra la rousse, toujours hors d'elle.

\- Sans vouloir remettre en doute ses capacités, je doute qu'il puisse nous retrouver, intervint Robin. D'autant que nous ne pouvons pas rester ici."

Le silence se fit quelques instants avant que la navigatrice ne reprenne la parole d'une voix glaciale.

"Très bien. Sanji, tu vas le chercher. On fait le tour de l'île et on vous récupère dans la crique ouest. Le Log-Pose sera rechargé d'ici demain midi, ça vous laisse le temps de traverser.

\- Je peux y aller, moi ! s'écria Luffy, débordant d'excitation.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! aboya sa navigatrice. Deux crétins finis livrés à eux-mêmes, vous finirez à Impel Down avant demain matin ! C'est Sanji qui s'y colle !

\- Mais Namie-chérie…

\- C'est de votre faute ce qui est arrivé alors c'est toi qui va le chercher! Et t'as intérêt à te grouiller parce que le temps tourne!" lui hurla-t-elle avant de le balancer par-dessus bord.

* * *

Le cuisinier essora sa veste trempée avant de la remettre sur ses épaules et le vent frais le fit frissonner à cause de ses vêtements mouillés. Il extirpa son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche qui dégoulina entre ses mains et il l'envoya dans la première poubelle qu'il trouva. Quel crétin ce sabreur! A cause de lui, sa précieuse Nami était en colère et il était obligé d'aller le chercher alors que la ville était en émoi et que des officiers de la Marine grouillaient dans les rues...

Sanji contourna les axes principaux et s'écarta rapidement de la cité pour rester à l'abri des regards. De toute façon, Zoro n'était pas assez stupide pour rester au milieu de la foule et puis le connaissant, il avait dû s'éloigner en croyant se rapprocher de son but…

* * *

"Quel enfoiré!"

Sanji découvrit la tête d'algue dormant paisiblement sous un arbre à l'orée de la forêt et il ne se priva pas pour le réveiller d'un coup de pied bien placé. En retour, une lame frôla sa joue droite avant que le dormeur ne reconnaisse le blond.

"Putain, t'es complètement malade! J'ai failli t'embrocher!

\- Debout, imbécile! Comment tu peux dormir dans un moment pareil?! A cause de tes conneries, on doit traverser l'île maintenant!"

Zoro rangea ses sabres et se mit en route. Il voyait que le cuisinier était particulièrement furieux mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure.

"En même temps, si tu m'avais pas provoqué..., commença-t-il.

\- La ferme, crétin! T'étais obligé de t'enfuir aussi loin pour échapper à la Marine, toi?!

\- J'me suis pas enfui! J'les ai dégommés et j'ai foncé dans une rue pour rejoindre le port mais vous aviez tous disparu!

\- Bordel, ça fait des plombes que j'te cherche! J'ai dû faire au moins 15 bornes!

\- Et pourquoi t'es venu me chercher si t'es tellement contrarié? s'agaça le sabreur.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le choix?! Nami était tellement en colère qu'elle m'a envoyé te chercher comme punition si tu veux tout savoir!"

Le silence retomba, seulement troublé par le bruit de leur marche et le chant des oiseaux de la forêt qui bordait la route.

"C'est quoi le plan? demanda finalement Zoro.

\- Ils ont déplacé le bateau de l'autre côté de l'île pour échapper aux Marines. On va les rejoindre dans la crique ouest. D'ici là, le Log-Pose sera rechargé et on fichera le camp.

\- C'est loin?

\- Au moins 10h de marche."

Le sabreur soupira. Il sentait la faim venir. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis ce midi et il supposait que Sanji n'avait rien emmené non plus.

* * *

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin et il s'écoula deux bonnes heures sans qu'aucun des deux hommes n'ouvre la bouche. Sanji scrutait le ciel avec appréhension. Les prévisions de la navigatrice semblaient s'avérer exactes car le ciel se couvrait rapidement d'épais nuages gris et noirs. Le cuisinier pressa le pas mais bientôt, le brouillard descendit sur la vallée, leur bouchant totalement la vue au-delà des deux mètres. Sanji ragea. Dans cette purée de pois, il était trop facile de se perdre. Le chemin de terre était à peine visible et un vent froid se levait du côté de la montagne. Le blond se mit alors à prier pour qu'il ne neige pas.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche ralentie, une petite pluie fine et glacée se mit à tomber, et le cuisinier décida de chercher un abri mais il ne voyait rien en dehors des premiers arbres de chaque côté de la route caillouteuse. L'île était quasiment déserte hormis quelques villages côtiers comme leur avait dit Robin et il doutait de toute façon de trouver quoi que ce soit dans cette brume. Alors que le vent se renforçait encore et que la température chutait, Sanji se retourna vers le sabreur qui le suivait quelques pas derrière.

"Faut qu'on trouve quelque chose où on va finir gelé! lui cria-t-il pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vent.

\- D'accord."

Les deux hommes se placèrent de chaque côté de la route dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un abri de fortune le long du chemin et continuèrent lentement à avancer. Tout en observant les alentours, le cuisinier fit bien attention à ne pas perdre de vue le sabreur. Il était capable de s'évanouir dans la nature en une seconde et s'il y avait bien une chose que Sanji ne voulait pas, c'était avoir à chercher une nouvelle fois cette stupide tête d'algue.

Une autre heure s'étira et la nuit tombante obscurcissait encore un peu plus le peu de vue qu'il leur restait. Sanji s'aperçut bientôt avec angoisse qu'il ne sentait plus ses mains et il les frappa vigoureusement l'une contre l'autre pour faire circuler le sang. La pluie fine s'était muée en grésil mais aucune averse de neige n'était tombée. Par contre, le vent froid lui glaçait les os et il avait l'impression que ses cheveux s'étaient figés en stalactites. Enfin, le cuisinier crut apercevoir la silhouette d'une petite bâtisse en contre-haut parmi les arbres et il fit signe au sabreur de le suivre.

Arrivés devant la porte fermée à clé, le blond envoya un coup de pied dans le chambranle qui ne résista pas. Soulagé, il se rua dans ce qui s'avéra être une étable visiblement à l'abandon depuis plusieurs années. Hormis de petits enclos recouverts de paille vieillie, un coin contenait des outils rouillés et de vieux morceaux de bois moulus.

Sanji n'allait pas se plaindre, il n'en avait pas la force. Entre la fatigue des deux derniers jours et le froid, il se sentait totalement engourdi. Il s'adossa contre la barrière d'un enclos avec précaution, son corps entier le lançant douloureusement.

De son côté, Zoro inspecta l'endroit sous toutes les coutures et utilisa les quelques bouts de bois ne tombant pas en poussière pour boucher au mieux les courants d'air glacés avant de s'installer près du cuisinier qui avait fermé les yeux.

"T'as froid, remarqua-t-il enfin en voyant les lèvres bleuies et les membres tremblants de l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Ouais. Faut dire qu'un costume, c'est pas adapté pour la montagne, répondit le blond avec amusement sans pouvoir s'empêcher de claquer des dents.

\- Je vais faire un feu.

\- Avec quoi?" s'étonna Sanji.

Le sabreur ne lui répondit pas, se glissant à nouveau à l'extérieur. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de contrôler ses tremblements, il les rouvrit en sursaut en voyant Zoro revenir les bras chargés de bûches et de brindilles. Il avait dû s'assoupir quelques instants sans s'en apercevoir. Ou tomber en hypothermie.

Pour se maintenir éveillé, il regarda l'épéiste déposer le bois non loin de lui mais à distance prudente des murs et disposer ensuite des pierres tout autour pour délimiter un foyer. Après avoir emprunté son briquet qui avait survécu à son séjour dans l'eau au cuisinier, il dut encore s'acharner de longues minutes avant que l'humidité ne cède et que les premières flammes jaillissent timidement.

Zoro se rassit ensuite auprès de son compagnon d'aventure qui tendait ses mains vers la petite source de chaleur prenant doucement de l'ampleur. Après quelques instants, ce dernier grimaça et serra contre lui ses membres rougis.

"Putain, je déteste le froid.

\- Ouais, ça caille", confirma le sabreur.

Sanji examina ses doigts, visiblement inquiet. Ils étaient douloureux et leur teinte n'était pas tout à fait habituelle. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir abîmé ses mains...

"Quoi? lui demanda Zoro qui avait remarqué son manège.

\- Rien."

Le cuisinier tenta de se secouer mais son corps était encore engourdi et ses vêtements raides lui glaçaient le corps. Il s'obligea à enlever sa veste et la déposa près du feu pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Dès que ce fut suffisamment le cas, il la reprit et s'en servit comme couverture de fortune. Son paquet de cigarettes lui manquait terriblement.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au bretteur qui avait déposé ses lames et fermé les yeux d'un air concentré. Il était en tee-shirt mais ne semblait pas souffrir du froid. Sanji se cala du mieux qu'il put contre la barrière. Il entendait le vent rugir au dehors et se renfonça dans sa veste avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le blond se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Le feu crépitait toujours et il se sentait mieux. Il s'étira et remarqua que le sabreur n'avait pas bougé. Décidant de faire quelques pas, il se releva et constata par la fenêtre avec déception que la neige s'était mise à tomber à son tour en petits tourbillons, recouvrant le sol d'une pellicule blanche et verglacée. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sentit le sachet de gâteaux au miel qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt pour ses princesses. Il l'examina. L'emballage avait l'air d'avoir protégé les gâteaux de son séjour dans l'eau, c'était inespéré.

"Tête d'algue."

Sanji s'approcha pour secouer l'escrimeur mais retira brusquement la main de son bras. Il était glacé.

"Putain, t'es en train de geler!

\- Ca va.

Ouais, c'est ça."

Le cuisinier lui tendit la moitié du sachet de gâteaux.

"C'est tout ce que j'ai.

\- Merci."

Après leur maigre encas, Sanji se réinstalla près du feu avant de contempler l'épéiste pendant un moment puis d'esquisser un sourire que l'autre remarqua.

"Quoi?

\- Rien. Je me disais juste que ça fait un moment que j'avais pas eu envie de te casser la gueule. Plusieurs heures, t'imagines?

\- Ouais. Pareil pour moi.

\- Faut croire qu'une bonne tempête, ça n'a pas que des inconvénients. Même s'il fait vraiment trop froid…"

Le cuisinier retomba dans la contemplation du feu quand il sentit Zoro se rapprocher de lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif avant de remarquer l'étincelle au fond de ses yeux.

"J'connais un moyen de nous réchauffer", lui lança l'escrimeur sur le ton de la conversation.

Sanji sursauta avant de le dévisager. Ce qui était arrivé était un accident de parcours et s'ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, c'est précisément parce que ça les mettait mal à l'aise et que le sabreur pensait la même chose que lui… N'est-ce pas?

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? fit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi? Me dis pas que t'as pas aimé la dernière fois, j'te crois pas.

\- C'est pas ça, tête d'algue, répondit le cuisinier en rougissant malgré lui. C'est juste… pas normal ce qui s'est passé.

\- Pas normal?"

Zoro le considéra un instant d'un air suspicieux.

"T'es homophobe?"

Sanji sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

"Mais où est-ce que t'as été pêché ça?! J'ai jamais rien dit de tel!

\- T'as dit que c'était pas normal.

\- Ouais, c'était pas normal dans le sens où on passe notre vie à se taper dessus depuis des lustres et un jour on finit par s'envoyer en l'air sur le bateau!

\- Ah, ça."

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ouais, "ça", comme tu dis, c'est pas rien.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi? répéta le blond avec agacement. Parce que ça me ressemble pas, tiens! Peut-être que pour toi c'est un truc habituel mais moi, c'était ma première fois!

\- Quoi?!"

Le sabreur le dévisagea avec effroi et Sanji soupira bruyamment.

"Fais pas cette tête-là, imbécile. C'était pas ma première fois avec une personne, c'était la première fois que je laisse un mec s'approcher de moi comme ça et surtout dans ces conditions. Ca me perturbe, c'est logique.

\- Donc c'était ta première fois avec un homme?"

Le blond considéra un instant la question. Il pouvait toujours lui mentir mais à quoi cela l'avancerait-il de toute façon? Le sabreur avait bien dû le remarquer...

"Ouais, c'était la première fois…"

Zoro sembla y réfléchir une seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

"En même temps, j'aurais dû m'en douter. T'es tout le temps en train de courir après les filles et j'ai trouvé étrange ta façon de faire mais on était aussi à moitié en train de se battre alors..."

Sanji soupira à nouveau. En plus d'être humilié, il se sentait vraiment stupide maintenant. Le bretteur du dimanche avait apparemment assouvi ses pulsions sans réfléchir et lui l'avait tranquillement laissé faire, lui offrant même la primeur de son corps dans ce domaine…

"J'savais pas. Sinon, j'l'aurais pas fait."

Le cuisinier releva la tête, étonné.

"Ah bon? Qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Rien mais te connaissant, je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es autant sur les nerfs. J'imagine que t'avais pas prévu ça.

\- Parce que tu l'avais prévu, toi? grinça le blond.

\- Non mais j'le regrette pas. C'est arrivé et on a apprécié alors pas besoin d'en faire un drame.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve! s'étrangla le cuisinier. Jusqu'ici tu me hurlais ton dégoût à chaque occasion et maintenant qu'on a baisé, ça te fait ni chaud ni froid?!

\- Jusqu'ici j'avais jamais eu envie de te baiser, c'est ça la différence.

\- Et tu trouves ça logique?!

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas perdu l'envie de t'en coller une pour autant."

Zoro lui lança un sourire provocateur et Sanji se concentra sur les flammes, dépité. Tout semblait si simple dans la tête de ce crétin, c'en était parfaitement injuste. Injuste et incompréhensible. Finalement, il reporta son attention vers l'autre homme qui contemplait lui aussi le feu. Confidence pour confidence...

"C'était pas la première fois pour toi, je me trompe? s'enquit-il.

\- Non.

\- Et les femmes alors?"

Le sabreur haussa les épaules.

"Aussi. Mais moins souvent."

Sanji secoua la tête, sidéré.

"Si on me l'avait dit, je l'aurais jamais cru.

\- Quoi? lui demanda Zoro en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Je pensais que t'étais plutôt du genre auto-suffisant dans ce domaine, expliqua le blond. Genre dormir-manger-s'entrainer, rien d'autre ne compte.

\- C'est vrai la plupart du temps. Mais si une personne me plaît et que je lui plais, c'est parfait. C'est tout.

\- Je vois. Pas de sentiment là-dedans.

\- Pour quoi faire?

\- Ce que tu peux être rustre! grogna le cuisinier. T'es jamais tombé amoureux?

\- J'crois pas.

\- Ouais, tu l'as jamais été. Tu le saurais sinon.

\- Pourquoi? C'est si bien que ça?"

Sanji le dévisagea, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Évidemment, crétin de bretteur!

\- Et comment tu le sais? Tu l'as déjà été toi, peut-être? répliqua le sabreur, piqué au vif.

\- Je suis amoureux de toutes les femmes que je croise!

\- T'y connais rien non plus, ricana Zoro. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

\- Tout le monde le sait."

Sanji haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux à la recherche d'un peu de sommeil. Cette conversation avec la tronche de gazon avait pris une tournure inattendue et il voulait y mettre un terme au plus vite. C'était sans compter sur la dite tronche de gazon qui reprit la parole.

"N'empêche, même si c'est pas normal, j'suis partant pour recommencer."

Sanji rouvrit les yeux, stupéfait. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et le regard qu'il lui lança le fit frissonner malgré les flammes. C'était un regard emplit de désir et de défi. Un regard de prédateur. Son propriétaire se rapprocha alors doucement du corps à demi allongé du cuisinier et celui-ci déglutit, se forçant à se redresser pour ne pas perdre contenance.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, tête de cactus? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

\- T'as qu'à m'arrêter si ça te plaît pas."

Zoro lui laissa une seconde de réflexion pendant laquelle le blond resta abasourdi avant de le plaquer contre lui d'un geste ferme. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent avec brutalité contre les siennes, réclamant leur contact. Le cuisinier constata que le sabreur avait récupéré sa température normale quand il sentit ses doigts chauds partir à la découverte de son dos en passant sous sa veste et sa chemise. C'était agréable, il ne pouvait pas le nier et son propre corps semblait vouloir en profiter. Il passa alors ses mains sous le tee-shirt du sabreur, le rapprochant encore un peu de lui tandis que ce dernier se penchait voracement vers son cou.

Il ne sut combien de temps s'écoula mais il reprit conscience des évènements lorsque Zoro le poussa sur le sol afin d'accentuer ses caresses. Sanji ouvrit les yeux avec angoisse et sentit sa respiration se bloquer en même temps que ses muscles se raidir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il n'allait pas encore se faire avoir par cette brute tout de même! Il se redressa brutalement et repoussa le corps du sabreur qui, surpris, ne refusa cependant pas de suivre le mouvement.

"C'est pas… J'ai pas envie", balbutia le blond en s'écartant de lui.

Zoro ne répondit pas mais un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Le cuisinier calma sa respiration haletante en se concentrant sur les flammes devant lui et il remercia mentalement l'escrimeur de tenir sa parole quant à sa décision car sa volonté n'était pas aussi forte qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il sentait son coeur s'emballer au souvenir des minutes précédentes et il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à faire un geste pour prolonger cet état mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin? Il n'avait jamais été attiré par ce crétin, il ne s'était jamais dit qu'il était beau ou grand ou fort ou quoi que ce soit de plaisant. Alors pourquoi avait-il tendance à se laisser faire?

Sanji sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose clochait mais il ne savait pas quoi et il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir y réfléchir maintenant.

Ce nouveau comportement entre eux était trop incongru, trop difficile à appréhender. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le contact de l'épéiste ne l'écoeurait pas comme cela avait toujours été le cas. D'accord, ils ne s'étaient pas toujours détestés, le début de leur cohabitation ne s'étant pas si mal passée mais très vite, une rivalité s'était développée, teintant tous leurs échanges de provocations, de coups et d'insultes, masquant probablement le respect profond qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Le brusque changement de leur relation perturbait Sanji au plus haut point, d'autant plus que ça ne semblait pas gêner l'homme à ses côtés. A croire qu'il se fichait royalement de la cohérence qu'étaient leurs vies depuis le début de leurs aventures avec l'équipage au chapeau de paille…

Le cuisinier ne s'aperçut pas que ses réflexions l'entraînaient lentement vers le sommeil, et il s'assoupit sans en avoir conscience.

* * *

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le sabreur décida de réveiller le blond. Tandis que celui-ci s'étirait douloureusement, il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Le vent était tombé et la neige avait cessé mais elle recouvrait tout de son manteau blanc et le sol devait être glissant.

Ils se remirent donc en route avec précaution après que Sanji se fut assuré de leur itinéraire et leur longue marche reprit en silence.

Peu avant midi, le profil du Thousand Sunny apparut dans une petite crique à flanc de montagne, leur faisant retrouver le sourire.

Nami les accueillit d'un coup d'oeil critique avant de finalement grimacer devant leur état. De son côté, Luffy brailla aux pieds de son cuisinier, pleurnichant à quel point il lui avait manqué. La navigatrice les envoya tout de même prendre une douche avant de hurler au capitaine qu'ils pouvaient enfin lever l'ancre.

* * *

 _Merci de m'avoir lu!_

 _J'espère que la crédibilité de l'histoire et des personnages sont au rendez-vous, c'est ma préoccupation principale..._

 _A bientôt._


	3. Un goût de revanche

_Merci pour les mises en alerte/favori et notamment à Siriana2526 et à Eckstein pour leurs reviews._

 _Je précise que je réponds à tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser un avis car c'est vraiment là que je puise mon énergie._

 _* Attention, ce chapitre contient un lemon *_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Un goût de revanche**

"Y a une énorme bestiole sous le bateau!"

Ussop sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et les larmes dévalèrent son visage. Un monstre marin digne de ses pires cauchemars ondulait sous la surface de l'eau. A voir son ombre, il dépassait la taille du Sunny de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et ses cris redoublèrent.

"On va tous mourir!"

Luffy se pencha vers le bord, débordant d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'un affrontement.

"Ca tombe bien, j'avais une petite faim!

\- T'emballe pas, on sait pas si c'est comestible, le prévint le cuisinier à ses côtés en plaçant son mégot entre ses lèvres.

\- Il est gigantesque!" s'écria Chopper à son tour, inquiet.

Un peu plus loin, Zoro fit entendre le cliquetis de ses sabres.

"Je crois qu'il ne nous a pas vu, constata Robin.

\- Il remonte à la surface! s'alarma la navigatrice. Il va nous faire chavirer!

\- On va tous mourir! hurla le canonnier de plus belle, parfaitement hystérique.

\- Ferme-la, Ussop, grogna Franky.

\- Cramponnez-vous tout le monde!" les prévint alors le squelette un peu plus loin.

Le Sunny fit une embardée quand le monstre remonta à la surface un peu plus loin, les vagues frappant violemment sa coque. Les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille basculèrent dans tous les sens et chacun essaya de s'accrocher à quelque chose.

"Cette fois, il nous a vu! Il nous fonce dessus!" s'écria Chopper en se relevant.

Une nouvelle vague d'eau salée s'abattit alors sur le pont et lorsque les amis rouvrirent les yeux, ils constatèrent effectivement que le monstre serpentait dans leur direction.

"Gum-Gum Bullet!"

Le poing du capitaine élastique s'abattit avec force sur le museau de l'anguille géante, la stoppant dans sa course. Elle hurla de rage en retour et plongea sous l'eau pour échapper au prochain coup de son adversaire qui écarquilla les yeux.

"Elle a disparu!

\- Ca va faire mal, comprit Franky qui suivait son avancée sous l'eau.

\- Billes explosives!"

Ussop avait pris son courage à deux mains et il tira une salve qui atteignit sa cible avant qu'elle ne touche le bateau. L'anguille se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur, surplombant l'équipage d'une vingtaine de mètres, les crocs dégoulinant.

"Au secours! hurla le tireur d'élite en détalant.

\- Weapon left!"

La bête évita le canon et tenta de désintégrer le cyborg avec sa puissante mâchoire que Sanji dévia d'un coup de pied. Sonné, l'anguille se retourna alors vers Chopper et Nami qui se tenait à l'écart et fonça vers eux, provoquant leur panique.

"En garde, monstre des mers!"

Brook protégea ses deux compagnons en se positionnant devant eux, l'épée prête à frapper. Cependant, devant la masse de l'animal, il n'en menait pas large.

"Vingt fleurs!"

Les mains de Robin poussèrent sur la gueule de l'animal et réussirent à la maintenir fermée alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur du squelette. Celui-ci en profita pour hurler de peur tandis que la navigatrice et le renne s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes.

"Gum-Gum Rafale!" s'écria le capitaine en précipitant ses poings vers la tête du poisson qui flancha sous l'avalanche de coups.

Zoro surgit à ses côtés et fonça vers sa proie, toutes lames dehors.

"Technique à trois sabres. Demon slash!"

Le tranchant des épées atteignit son adversaire à de multiples reprises, signant son arrêt de mort et plusieurs parties de son corps s'écrasèrent sur le bateau, les faisant à nouveau tanguer dans tous les sens. Quand le roulis s'estompa, Luffy bondit pour en attraper un énorme morceau sur le pont, comblé de bonheur.

"C'est répugnant, constata la navigatrice en fronçant les lèvres de dégoût.

\- Regardez l'état de mon bateau! grommela Franky en arrachant un lambeau de bois de la rambarde.

\- Tu crois que ça se mange, Sanji? s'enquit le garçon au chapeau de paille avec espoir.

\- Faut voir, réfléchit le blond. Je pense que j'ai une recette qui devrait te plaire.

\- Génial!"

* * *

Sanji passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait fini de cuisiner l'énorme anguille terrassée le matin même, ne lui restait plus qu'à disposer les accompagnements et à composer de belles assiettes. Puisque leur capitaine avait saisi l'occasion de leur victoire pour organiser une petite soirée festive, le blond avait décidé d'innover et s'était ingénié à créer un cocktail bleu turquoise qui reflétait la couleur du monstre pour ses princesses. Pour les autres, il prendrait une bouteille quelconque.

L'après-midi s'était déroulé tranquillement, aucun nouveau monstre ni attaque n'ayant troublé l'équipage et chacun avait pu vaquer à ses occupations préférées. Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon et le temps au beau fixe avait incité le cuisinier à dresser la table du dîner sur le pont pour en profiter.

Tandis qu'il enchaînait les dernières préparations sans y réfléchir, son esprit dériva lentement vers les évènements de la précédente île quelques jours auparavant.

Il avait bien tenté d'oublier les regards explicites du sabreur au coin du feu ainsi que ses caresses brûlantes mais il avait aussi honte de reconnaître qu'il avait guetté des signes de la part de Zoro pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Et bien sûr, la tête d'algue avait remarqué son manège et lui envoyait depuis des oeillades provocatrices dès que le reste de l'équipage avait le dos tourné.

Sanji avait d'abord détourné les yeux, trop gêné, avant de sentir son amour-propre protester face à un tel traitement. Alors il avait commencé à soutenir le regard de l'escrimeur avant de lui retourner ses expressions moqueuses et subversives.

Il avait bien conscience de son attitude ambivalente. Zoro avait été clair avec lui mais de son côté, le cuisinier pataugeait encore. Après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir à son attitude désinvolte sur l'île, il en avait conclu qu'il était obnubilé par son désir de vengeance et que cela le poussait à répondre au sabreur, quand bien même le terrain était dangereux. Et rien qu'à l'idée de lui faire payer la domination qu'il lui avait infligée, il avait envie de recommencer. Il n'y avait donc qu'une explication plausible au fait qu'il pourrait avoir envie de partager à nouveau ce genre de chose avec lui, et c'était son besoin de revanche.

Cependant, la stupidité de son raisonnement ne lui échappait pas. Son corps n'était pas un moyen de pression pour consoler son estime de lui-même face à un rival puissant qu'il ne devait pas sous-estimer. Zoro était non seulement un opposant mais aussi un homme. Deux caractéristiques qui auraient déjà dû le dissuader de s'engouffrer dans une escalade des regards à ce sujet. A croire que son ego ne pouvait tolérer aucun écart lorsqu'il s'agissait du sabreur. Il avait besoin de se mesurer à lui. Pour lui prouver qu'il ne reculait devant rien. Pour se prouver que sa fierté était intacte.

Mais Sanji avait franchi un pas la veille. Au détour d'une conversation faussement anodine, il avait pris la peine de vérifier auprès de Chopper la nature des examens qu'il leur faisait tous passer régulièrement et il en était sorti rassuré. Au moins du côté des maladies, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Le cuisinier soupira en finissant d'assaisonner sa vinaigrette. Quelque part, il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il voulait prendre sa revanche sur le corps de l'escrimeur pour ensuite classer cette affaire définitivement. Il fallait qu'il démontre à ce crétin qu'il pouvait lui aussi prendre le contrôle dans ce genre de situation sinon, il garderait à jamais en mémoire son humiliation.

Il en était donc là. Il voulait bien répondre positivement à la proposition de Zoro pour cette simple et unique fois mais il ne savait pas comment lui faire passer le message. Et hors de question de venir lui en parler au détour d'un de ses entraînements ou lorsqu'il passait par la cuisine. Pour peu qu'il ait changé d'avis, Sanji n'avait pas envie d'être la risée du sabreur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...

Le blond terminait tout juste de dresser ses assiettes lorsqu'une tornade brune déboula dans son antre.

"Sanji! J'ai faim!

\- Encore une minute, espèce de goinfre!"

Finalement, il disposa la dernière touche à son plat et satisfait, invita les membres de l'équipage à passer à table. Nami et Robin s'installèrent les premières, ravies de découvrir la délicatesse de la présentation. Très vite, tout le monde s'attabla et le blond servit les assiettes avant de déposer les cocktails devant les deux jeunes femmes.

"Sanji, c'est splendide et vraiment délicieux! le complimenta la navigatrice qui adorait être le centre de tant d'attentions.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, Nami-chérie! batifola le cuisinier avant de lancer négligemment une bouteille du côté des garçons. Robin d'amour, veux-tu que je réchauffe ton plat? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas lorsque la nourriture est tiède!

\- Non merci, il est parfait", le remercia poliment la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Rassuré, le cuisinier s'installa en bout de table, une cigarette aux lèvres, surveillant nonchalamment le déroulement du repas et attentif en priorité au bien-être de Nami et de Robin. Évidemment.

* * *

Les assiettes furent vidées et re-remplies de nombreuses fois avant que Luffy ne repousse la sienne avec un énorme sourire, le ventre plein.

"C'était trop bon, Sanji! Faut que t'en refasses tous les jours!

\- Et puis quoi encore? grogna l'intéressé. Faire cuire un truc pareil, ça prend des heures!

\- Génial! On aura du gigot demain!" en déduisit bizarrement le capitaine qui se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Le blond haussa les épaules et Brook se mit à jouer une musique endiablée, entraînant Chopper, Ussop, Franky et Luffy dans une farandole à toute allure. Ensuite, le garçon au chapeau de paille réclama la chanson du Bon Rhum de Binks à son musicien et celui-ci la déclina successivement au violon, au piano et à la guitare. Franky en profita pour inventer une chorégraphie et il entraîna Ussop et Chopper à sa suite jusqu'à ce que ses amis s'emmêlent les pieds et s'aplatissent sur le pont. Luffy riait aux éclats et essaya de reprendre les Yohohoho de Brook en rythme avec lui.

De leur côté, les filles applaudissaient et profitaient de l'attention de leur cuisinier personnel qui leur apporta une part de cheesecake meringué à la framboise avant de remplir à nouveau leurs verres. Bien qu'immobile, le sabreur n'était pas en reste et profitait de la joie de son équipage en se laissant porter par leur bonne humeur.

La soirée s'écoula donc gaiement, les plats et les bouteilles se succédant sur la table. Finalement, les filles finirent par se diriger vers leur chambre mais les danseurs ne voulaient pas s'arrêter là et Brook entama une musique country des plus cocasses.

Après avoir bu un café, Sanji fuma tranquillement sa cigarette, le regard perdu dans leur contemplation. Il avait un peu abusé sur le vin qu'il avait sorti de sa réserve mais il y avait vu un moyen de se donner du courage pour parler au bretteur qui discutait maintenant avec Chopper non loin de lui. Il savait que cette technique n'était pas très honorable mais l'alcool aidant, il avait même fini par reconnaître que le corps de son rival n'était pas si horrible et cette perspective lui permettrait de faire passer un peu plus agréablement ce qu'il voulait faire.

Pourtant, il ne trouva pas d'occasion pour aborder le sujet avec l'épéiste et celui-ci quitta la table peu après pour la vigie, laissant le blond déçu.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Sanji ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il s'était endormi sur la table. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et découvrit que Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, Franky et Brook s'étaient écroulés sur le pont, ronflant à poings fermés, le sourire et la bave aux lèvres. La nuit était d'un noir profond et l'eau calme autour d'eux, le Sunny semblant glisser sur sa surface sans un bruit.

En soupirant, le cuisinier déplia ses longues jambes et entreprit de débarrasser un minimum. Il ressentait les effets de l'alcool sur son organisme de manière encore plus appuyée depuis qu'il s'était levé et il grimaça en pensant à la migraine qu'il aurait probablement le lendemain.

Parvenu jusqu'à sa cuisine malgré ses gestes maladroits, il renversa finalement la pile d'assiettes sales sur le sol avant d'atteindre l'évier et faillit les rejoindre en se penchant pour les ramasser. Agacé, il décida de s'asseoir par terre car la chaise était décidément trop éloignée de lui. Il repoussa donc du pied les assiettes éparpillées, résolu à attendre un peu que sa tête cesse de tourner en allumant une cigarette, le dos contre le comptoir.

A cet instant, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et le sabreur y pénétra d'un pas assuré.

"Un problème, cuistot?"

Sanji releva doucement la tête avant de la secouer exagérément de droite à gauche, ce qui accentua sa sensation de tournis.

"Je me repose.

\- Par terre? Au milieu des assiettes? lui fit remarquer Zoro d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, tête d'algue? Tout le monde n'est pas insensible à l'alcool comme toi, j'te signale.

\- Pourquoi t'as eu besoin de boire autant alors? Tu sais que tu tiens pas l'alcool, sourcil en vrille, ricana l'épéiste au-dessus de lui.

\- J'en ai pas eu besoin! s'empourpra le cuisinier qui sentait sa langue répondre plus vite que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu. D'ailleurs, j'suis pas si bourré que ça."

Pour le lui prouver, il se redressa et réussit à se mettre debout.

"Oh, putain. Ca tourne…"

Il choisit alors de s'emparer de la chaise la plus proche pour ne pas retomber et s'y assit de justesse.

"Impressionnant, commenta sobrement Zoro.

\- La ferme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toute façon, crétin de sabreur?

\- J'ai entendu du bruit, j'suis venu voir ce que c'était.

\- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi? Trop aimable, ironisa le blond en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier.

\- N'importe quoi. Je suis de garde, c'est tout."

Comme l'escrimeur ne bougeait pas, Sanji attrapa le reste de la bouteille sur le comptoir et la lui lança.

"Assieds-toi, tu payeras pas plus cher."

Zoro obtempéra et il s'ensuivit quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles l'épéiste buvait lentement et le blond peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

"Au fait, j'ai bien réfléchi et j'suis d'accord."

Le sabreur contempla son interlocuteur comme s'il ne comprenait pas, l'incitant à expliciter sa pensée.

"De quoi tu parles? lui demanda-t-il.

\- De ta proposition. Sur l'île de Nerwa."

Comme Zoro accentuait sa prétendue incompréhension que Sanji ne remarquait pas à cause de son état, le cuisinier soupira et se rapprocha par-dessus la table, vacillant.

"Pour nous deux."

L'escrimeur eut un sourire entendu avant de secouer fermement la tête.

"Pas question, fit-il, soudain sérieux.

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi?!

\- T'es complètement fait, tu sais pas ce que tu racontes.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? répliqua le cuisinier, outré.

\- Je sais que demain quand tu te réveilleras, tu viendras m'étriper si j'ai profité de ton état.

\- T'es vraiment une tête d'algue, répondit Sanji comme si ça expliquait tout. J'te dis que j'suis d'accord, tu veux quoi de plus? Que je te signe une décharge?"

De mauvaise humeur, le blond se releva en chancelant dangereusement et se dirigea vers la porte.

"J'vais me coucher, maugréa-t-il.

\- Attends", intervint le sabreur en le retenant par le bras.

Le blond lui jeta un regard mauvais, le défiant de continuer.

"Si demain t'as pas changé d'avis, je suis d'accord."

Sanji se dégagea de son emprise d'un geste brusque et haussa les épaules avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Le cuisinier se leva comme un automate le lendemain matin. Il se rappelait vaguement de leur petite fête et il découvrit avec désolation l'étendue des dégâts dans sa cuisine parmi les assiettes fracassées. Tandis qu'il commençait sa journée par un nettoyage en bonne et due forme, les souvenirs refirent peu à peu surface en lui et lorsqu'il rangea la bouteille laissée sur la table, sa discussion avec le sabreur lui revint en mémoire. Il attrapa alors une chaise d'un geste tremblant et s'y laissa lourdement tomber.

Il avait maintenant terriblement honte. D'un côté, il était content d'avoir arraché à Zoro la promesse d'une revanche mais de l'autre, il s'était donné en spectacle sur un sujet qui ne prêtait pas à rire… Bon sang, il l'avait limite supplié et c'était cet idiot qui avait été le plus mature d'eux deux! Etant donné son état, si le sabreur avait accepté sur le champ, nul doute que le cuisinier n'aurait pas su s'imposer. Zoro avait probablement eu pitié de lui. Il voulait que son rival ait toute sa lucidité pour l'affronter dignement. Quel déshonneur...

Définitivement mortifié, Sanji laissa s'écraser sa tête sur la table de la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance, le bateau allait s'ouvrir en deux et Grand Line l'engloutir pour toujours. Ouais, c'était la meilleure chose à espérer…

Finalement, le blond finit par se redresser. Il avait affreusement mal à la tête, comme prévu, mais il devait tout de même préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il se força donc à s'activer et prépara le repas tant bien que mal pour l'heure habituelle.

Lorsque l'épéiste passa le pas de la porte, le petit-déjeuner était déjà bien avancé et personne ne prêta attention à lui. Sanji avait décidé de jouer la carte de l'amnésie, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé une solution pour ne pas apparaître totalement indigne si Zoro venait lui en parler. Cependant, le sabreur ne broncha pas davantage que les autres et s'assit comme une masse pour attaquer son repas puis il sortit en même temps qu'Ussop qui voulait lui montrer une nouvelle invention dont il n'avait probablement rien à faire.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa le plus normalement possible pour un équipage aussi déjanté, c'est à dire que Luffy ne passa qu'une fois par-dessus bord, qu'Ussop eut la peur de sa vie lorsque sa nouvelle bille au tabasco heurta l'un des mandariniers de Nami et que Chopper fut pris d'une crise de larmes après que Franky se soit reçu l'un des énormes poids de Zoro sur la tête. Grâce à eux, le cuisinier se sentait dans son élément et il oublia peu à peu les évènements de la veille.

* * *

Pendant le repas du soir, Nami leur annonça qu'ils ne devaient plus se trouver très loin de la prochaine île, ce qui fut accueilli dans l'allégresse générale. Sanji resta donc un peu plus tard que d'habitude en cuisine après la vaisselle afin de faire le compte de l'état des provisions mais surtout pour réfléchir à ses prochains achats en vue de nouvelles recettes.

Il y était encore alors que le bateau était devenu silencieux, l'équipage ayant regagné leurs lits respectifs. Occupé à griffonner ses idées, Sanji ne fit pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un escrimeur assoiffé et qui se dirigea naturellement vers la réserve de bouteilles. S'en apercevant enfin, le blond sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et il étala d'un coup de pied le malotru qui osait pénétrer dans son antre sans autorisation.

Zoro se releva en un éclair, les sabres sortis et le regard furieux.

"C'était en quel honneur?! rugit-il.

\- Pour t'apprendre la politesse, crétin de sabreur!"

Le sabreur en question se rua sur le cuisinier qui se décala de justesse pour éviter une lame tranchante mais qui ne put empêcher de se prendre le comptoir dans les reins. Il grimaça pendant que Zoro revenait à l'attaque et il le balaya avec un coup de pied au niveau des chevilles. L'épéiste ne dut son salut qu'à la table derrière lui qui l'empêcha de s'écrouler au sol et il relança ses sabres contre Sanji qui les arrêta de sa jambe levée.

S'ensuivirent plusieurs minutes de combat où le bretteur et le cuisinier se rendirent coup pour coup au milieu de la pièce en tentant d'éviter les meubles.

Finalement à bout de souffle, ils s'affrontèrent du regard, prêts à relancer la bagarre au moindre signe de provocation de l'autre.

"T'es vraiment perturbé comme type, sourcil en vrille! lui lança Zoro en repositionnant ses sabres devant lui.

\- Tu peux parler, tête d'algue! répliqua Sanji en étirant sa jambe. T'as aucune notion de bienséance!

\- Ah ouais? Pourtant, j't'ai pas touché hier, j'te rappelle!"

Le blond rabaissa sa jambe, le dévisageant.

"Et me dis pas que t'as oublié parce que j'ai bien remarqué tes regards en coin quand je m'entrainais aujourd'hui!"

Sanji devint cramoisi et Zoro afficha un sourire vainqueur, baissant ainsi ses épées.

"Dire que t'as été obligé de picoler pour m'en parler. J'suis sûr que t'oses même plus te regarder dans un miroir," ricana-t-il.

Le cuisinier sentit sa honte revenir au galop et il se redressa, blême de colère.

"Tu vas la fermer, sabreur dégénéré!"

Il se rua sur lui et Zoro se retrouva acculé, n'ayant pas prévu sa réaction impulsive. Cependant, même dos au mur, il ne désarma pas, son air supérieur au coin des lèvres.

"T'as même pas le courage d'assumer que t'as aimé ça et que t'en redemandes.

\- J'suis pas attiré par ta tête d'algue périmée! hurla le blond, tendu à l'extrême. Tu vas me payer ce que tu m'as fait l'autre fois et c'est tout!

\- Tu perds tes nerfs, cuistot. T'es pathétique."

Le sourire narquois et éclatant de l'épéiste à quelques centimètres de son visage acheva de raffermir la volonté de Sanji qui plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne pour le faire taire. Zoro déposa brusquement ses lames sur le comptoir et attrapa le corps du cuisinier pour le presser contre le sien. Le blond agrippa alors sa nuque et approfondit leur baiser tandis que le sabreur le faisait pivoter brutalement, le coinçant à son tour contre le mur.

Sanji eut un mouvement de résistance. S'il était là, c'était pour prendre l'ascendant sur Zoro et rien d'autre. Il bouscula alors le sabreur pour s'échapper et le repoussa jusqu'à la banquette contre le mur droit de la cuisine sur lequel l'homme s'écroula, l'entraînant à sa suite pour le maintenir contre lui.

Le blond se prit à sourire. Là, il se sentait mieux. C'était lui qui allait mener la danse et l'autre ne pourrait rien y faire. Les genoux de part et d'autre de sa taille, il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de l'épéiste qui lui facilita le passage pour qu'il le retire. Satisfait, le cuisinier laissa ensuite ses mains descendre vers son pantalon dont il déboucla la ceinture rapidement.

Il ne devait pas perdre de temps, il devait asseoir sa domination sur Zoro. Il repoussa le tissu vers le bas et sentit le bretteur l'aider à se débarrasser de ses bottes dans la foulée. Cependant, l'escrimeur en profita pour arracher au passage la chemise du blond qui grimaça avant de se focaliser sur la prochaine étape. Zoro était presque nu et lui n'avait perdu que sa chemise, il pouvait faire avec.

Il passa sa main sur le membre durci de l'escrimeur et le sentit réagir tandis que ses hanches bougeaient contre sa main. Décidément, c'était un vrai jeu d'enfant…

Il se détendit un peu et prit alors conscience des caresses rudes du bretteur contre son dos ainsi que de ses baisers agressifs sur son cou lorsqu'il se plaqua contre son torse. Une excitation sourde gagnait son corps pour se concentrer dans son bas-ventre. Ces sensations n'étaient pas si désagréables, elles… elles le déviaient de son train de pensée et de son objectif!

Sanji se redressa brutalement mais le sabreur le suivit, collant leurs bassins et le maintenant contre lui dans une poigne de fer. Il l'embrassa avidement et le blond constata que ses mains déboutonnaient son propre pantalon. De toute façon, il devrait bien le faire donc autant lui laisser l'illusion de le laisser agir...

Il ôta son vêtement, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes d'un mouvement des jambes et revint plaquer Zoro contre le canapé. Le bretteur se saisit de ses fesses à pleines mains et le blond ne put s'empêcher de frissonner malgré lui. Sa peau se hérissait sous le feu des caresses du sabreur et sa langue qui lui mordillait l'oreille lui arrachait des petits soupirs bien malgré lui. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré. Il le fallait…

C'était le moment de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il chercha à tâtons le dernier bout de tissu sur le corps de son rival et tenta de le lui enlever, le souffle court et les idées confuses. Zoro bougea contre lui et le cuisinier le laissa faire, pensant qu'il allait encore lui faciliter la tâche.

L'épéiste se releva effectivement pour se débarrasser de son dernier vêtement ainsi que de celui du cuisinier mais il en profita aussi pour se saisir des hanches de son compagnon qu'il retourna brutalement pour le plaquer contre la banquette sous son propre poids. Horrifié, Sanji tenta de bouger mais la main de l'escrimeur faisait de merveilleux va-et-vient sur sa virilité et il poussa seulement un soupir de bien-être qu'il étouffa entre ses lèvres avec rage. Après quelques instants de traitement auxquels il ne parvenait pas vraiment à se soustraire, l'autre homme commença à glisser ses doigts vers son intimité, sonnant le signal d'alarme dans la tête du cuisinier.

Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il se contorsionna pour échapper à ses caresses, ne faisant qu'augmenter la friction entre leurs deux peaux et il se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir à ce contact. Il attrapa le membre du sabreur pour le noyer de sensation et ainsi reprendre le contrôle mais n'obtint en retour que des soupirs rauques qui ne firent que l'exciter davantage et qui permirent au bretteur de reprendre son activité précédente autour de son intimité.

Tout lui échappait, tout foutait le camp.

Le cuisinier tenta de repousser le sabreur qui lui imprimait maintenant des aller-retour brutaux avec ses doigts, le laissant haletant de plaisir mais aussi terriblement en colère. Il se redressa enfin, le front perlé de sueur, lorsque Zoro se retira pour se positionner à son entrée. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Sanji le bouscula pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

C'était hors de question. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Son corps criait peut-être pour retrouver le sien mais il ne pourrait pas supporter une autre défaite. Il se releva brusquement, arrachant un regard étonné à l'escrimeur qui le suivit du regard.

Sanji l'empoigna par le bras et le fit basculer par terre d'un geste ferme. L'épéiste grogna mais accepta de suivre le mouvement et il accueillit à nouveau le cuisinier sur ses hanches au-dessus de lui, assit sur son bassin.

Le souffle court, ils s'observèrent quelques instants. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, le sabreur bougea ensuite son bassin, rappelant à son partenaire que leurs anatomies étaient loin d'en avoir fini. Le blond reprit un peu le contrôle de sa respiration et de son calme en constatant que Zoro acceptait la position. Il répondit alors à son mouvement et bientôt, leurs soupirs reprirent, doucement étouffés par leur volonté.

Ici, le plaisir était plus acceptable pour le cuisinier. Et il prenait de l'ampleur. Une vague partait du bas de son ventre et menaçait de déferler à tout moment.

Soudain, le sabreur souleva ses hanches et Sanji fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre son intention. Ainsi placé, il ne perdrait pas la face, il pourrait dominer Zoro. Ici, il imprimerait son propre rythme et le bretteur devrait suivre ses gestes.

Satisfait, il se laissa retomber doucement sur le membre dur mais se figea pourtant rapidement de douleur et ferma les yeux. La souffrance l'envahissait totalement.

Il sentit alors la bouche du sabreur contre la sienne. Zoro s'était redressé et tentait de le détendre, laissant sa langue le découvrir de son mieux. Il accepta son aide et se fit emporter par des sensations plus agréables jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau bouger.

Le plaisir était à la hauteur de la douleur. Des vagues d'émotions contradictoires le submergeaient, du désir bestial à la félicité absolue, en passant par la joie de savoir qu'il avait atteint son but. Bientôt, ses réflexions s'estompèrent pourtant, ne laissant place qu'à la recherche de la jouissance ultime.

Lorsqu'ils se délivrèrent enfin, le souffle court, Sanji se laissa tomber sur ses avant-bras autour de l'épéiste. Tous les muscles de son corps et même ceux de ses jambes le lançaient atrocement d'avoir tenu cette position trop longtemps mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Certes, il aurait préféré prendre entièrement le pouvoir sur le bretteur mais il était passé tellement près de la catastrophe que la conclusion de leurs ébats l'avait amplement soulagé. Il était comblé.

Après quelques secondes, il se releva pour s'essuyer brièvement, la démarche chancelante mais le sourire assuré. Il ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés et contempla Zoro qui se redressait lentement à son tour, le regard encore flou. Souriant toujours, le cuisinier passa rapidement sa chemise et son pantalon avant de s'éclipser de la pièce en direction de la salle de bain.

Ce soir, il allait bien dormir.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Maintenant que vous commencez à connaître mon style, je serai curieuse de connaitre votre avis sur ce que je fais des personnages._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, la prise de tête sera à son apogée pour ce pauvre Sanji ;)_

 _A bientôt!_


	4. Recherche paix intérieure, désespérément

_Merci pour les mises en alerte et notamment à Siriana2526, Typone Lady, emylou, Lulucyole et Sarahahah pour leurs reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Recherche paix intérieure, désespérément**

Sanji ouvrit les yeux et grimaça, s'étirant doucement. Il n'avait pas besoin de bouger pour savoir qu'il était temps qu'il se lève, son horloge interne ne le trompait jamais. Il s'extirpa sans un bruit de sa couchette tandis que tous ses compagnons dormaient encore comme des bienheureux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain d'un pas automatique et plongea directement sous la douche. Une douche froide de préférence. Pour se réveiller et pour chasser de sa tête les souvenirs encore trop présents de l'avant-veille.

Le cuisinier délassa son corps sous l'eau fraîche puis augmenta la température pour détendre ses muscles. Il n'était pas habitué au genre d'exercice auquel il s'était prêté avec le sabreur mais c'était finalement un moindre mal.

Il frissonna un peu. Il savourait encore sa victoire mais il était aussi étonné d'en avoir retiré tant de plaisir physique. Ils n'en avaient bien sûr pas reparlé et la journée suivante s'était déroulée la plus normalement du monde. Même les regards en coin de son rival avaient cessé. Sans doute l'escrimeur ruminait-il sa défaite, à la plus grande joie du blond.

L'île où ils avaient débarqué la veille s'était révélée totalement ravagée par un pillage de pirates peu de temps auparavant. Les habitants n'avaient plus rien à leur vendre ni même à leur donner au vu de la terreur que leur inspirait chaque équipage au drapeau noir. Ils étaient donc repartis bredouilles aussitôt que le Log-Pose avait eu fini de recharger, ce qui n'avait pas pris plus de quelques heures.

A cette occasion, Zoro et lui avaient même réussi à s'envoyer quelques coups avant que Nami n'intervienne et le cuisinier avait accueilli avec soulagement cette prise de tête banale. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Son corps un peu moins douloureux grâce à l'eau chaude, Sanji prit le parti de détendre également son esprit. Il avait répondu au défi du bretteur et maintenant qu'il lui avait cloué le bec, il n'avait plus de raison de s'en faire. Il allait pouvoir passer à autre chose.

La prochaine terre se trouvait à plusieurs jours de traversée et il devrait faire attention à leurs réserves puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu ravitailler la veille. Cela sous-entendait qu'il devrait probablement réduire les rations avant leur arrivée et il imaginait déjà les cris de détresse du capitaine quand il s'en apercevrait…

Il fut soudain tiré de ses réflexions par un intrus qui s'invita littéralement sous sa douche. Estomaqué, le blond constata que Zoro n'avait même pas le bon goût de lui demander son avis alors qu'il commençait déjà à dévorer son cou.

"Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, face de mousse?! s'étrangla-t-il en le repoussant.

\- Ça se voit pas? grogna l'autre, blasé.

\- Mais… n'importe qui pourrait rentrer! Et puis, c'est ma douche! Je pensais pas que-

\- Que quoi? Ils dorment."

Le cuisinier passa une main mouillée dans ses cheveux, déconcerté.

"D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu dors pas, toi?

\- Je t'ai vu te lever.

\- Et ça t'as donné l'idée de me rejoindre à poil ici?!

\- Ouais", répondit tranquillement le sabreur.

Sanji avala difficilement sa salive. Lui qui était persuadé une minute auparavant qu'il pourrait tranquillement tourner la page…

Il coupa les robinets d'un geste sec et bouscula le sabreur pour sortir de la cabine. Il attrapa ensuite une serviette qu'il noua à ses hanches tandis que Zoro sortait à son tour de la douche. Comme l'épéiste ne faisait pas mine de vouloir se sécher, Sanji lui balança une autre serviette avant de se planter devant lui.

"Faut qu'on se mette d'accord.

\- Sur quoi? lui demanda l'autre.

\- Mais... sur tout ça!

\- C'est pas ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois?

\- On n'a pas vraiment parlé, grinça le cuisinier.

\- Ah ouais, se souvint le sabreur en haussant les épaules. Bon, c'était clair quand même, non?

\- J'suis pas sûr qu'on ait compris la même chose justement! s'irrita le blond.

\- Y a pas trente-six trucs à dire! s'impatienta le bretteur. On est là parce que cette activité me plaît plus que prévu et que tu t'es découvert une nouvelle passion pour les corps musclés, point. Tu vois autre chose?"

Sanji le dévisagea, pétrifié. Cette histoire de défi n'était-elle donc qu'un signal de départ pour des parties de jambes en l'air entre deux rivaux selon lui?

"Quoi? Il va falloir que je te provoque des jours entiers à chaque fois pour que tu te rappelles que t'as aimé? s'agaça l'escrimeur. T'es si coincé que ça?"

Le cuisinier rougit avant de serrer furieusement les poings.

"Putain, est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce qu'on a fait ou alors ta cervelle est plus écrasée qu'une purée de brocolis?! On a fait match nul sur ce coup-là et maintenant, on passe à autre chose! "

Zoro secoua la tête avant de plonger son regard sombre dans le sien.

"Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis? On en avait envie. T'en avais envie.

\- J'avais envie de prendre ma revanche, c'est tout!"

Le sabreur soupira. S'il avait accepté de ne pas le maintenir sous lui la dernière fois, c'était parce qu'il avait senti que la fierté du blond n'allait pas le supporter. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de se sentir maîtriser l'autre et avec cet effort, il avait cru que Sanji se rendrait compte qu'il avait fait sa part pour le contenter. Mais apparemment, son déni était le plus fort.

"On est des adultes, cuistot, faut que t'assumes. Tu penses pas que cette histoire de défi est une excuse parfaite pour ta p'tite conscience?

\- Arrête, tu racontes n'importe quoi! Je sais très bien ce que je fais!

\- Alors tu devrais commencer à te poser des questions parce que pour un simple rôle, t'as sacrément pris ton pied!"

A ces mots, Sanji se sentit acculé dans l'espace trop étroit de la salle de bain face au bretteur et ses émotions se déchaînèrent en lui.

"Et tu veux que j'assume quoi, tête d'algue?! Tu veux que j'te dise que j'aime me faire baiser par un mec que je déteste?! Je peux pas faire ça, bordel!"

Zoro eut un sourire en coin.

"Pourtant, c'est ce que t'as fait.

\- C'est pas ce qui s'est passé!

\- Tu t'es laissé prendre au jeu.

\- Non! Non…"

Le blond refusait d'y penser davantage. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient comme un ouragan dans sa tête. Il n'était pas attiré par un homme. Il n'était pas attiré par Zoro. Il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas lui. Jamais il n'avait fantasmé sur son corps ou celui d'un autre. Jamais!

"C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit soudain l'épéiste. T'as beau avoir une grande gueule, en réalité, t'as aucun cran."

Sanji sortit de ses pensées et le contempla, exaspéré.

"Tu vas me faire croire que ça te pose aucun problème ce qu'on a fait? Que tu trouves ça logique et le plus naturel du monde?!

\- Contrairement à toi, j'accepte les défis quelle que soit leur nature.

\- C'est des conneries!"

Le cuisinier se détourna mais cette fois-ci, Zoro s'empara de son épaule pour le retourner brutalement face à lui.

"Si t'avais pas aimé, j'aurais compris mais que tu recules parce que tu ressens du désir pour un homme, c'est minable. Et ça te ressemble pas."

Le blond se dégagea de son emprise avant de le fusiller du regard, parfaitement furieux.

"Ca n'a rien à voir, crétin! C'est juste que c'est toi! J'ai tellement l'habitude de vouloir t'en coller une que j'vois pas comment j'pourrais avoir envie d'autre chose!

\- On peut baiser et se détester. C'est pas incompatible.

\- Si, ça l'est, imbécile! Et puis arrête de trouver des arguments! Pourquoi tu veux pas que ça redevienne comme avant?!

\- Parce que c'est pas possible.

\- Pourquoi?!

\- Parce qu'on a couché ensemble, énonça tranquillement le sabreur tandis que le cuisinier grimaçait. Quoi que tu fasses, tu pourras pas effacer ce qui s'est passé.

\- Pourquoi pas? tenta soudain le blond avec espoir. On pourrait faire comme si…

\- Tu peux, convint l'escrimeur. Tu peux devenir un lâche et fuir ce que tu ressens, c'est ton choix.

\- Un lâche? Non mais t'exagères, là! Et puis, je ressens rien du tout, j'te signale!

\- Tu crois? Un type qui préfère tenter d'oublier ce qu'il a fait parce qu'il a pas le courage d'envisager les choses différemment, ça s'appelle comment?"

Sanji ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, réduit au silence. Vraiment, il détestait quand la tête d'algue avait autant de répartie.

Finalement, il s'adossa au mur qui glaça sa peau encore humide.

"Je suis pas un lâche mais tout ça me dépasse, admit-il ensuite avec un soupir. J'ai la tête qui va exploser à force d'y penser…

\- Alors arrête de penser.

\- Mais j'peux pas!

\- Comme tu voudras."

Zoro récupéra ses affaires et le dépassa en un éclair. Le blond regarda la porte se refermer derrière lui, surpris. Il avait été sur le point de prolonger sa réflexion, de la partager avec le sabreur mais celui-ci avait disparu, le laissant des interrogations plein la tête.

* * *

Depuis deux jours, Sanji se concentrait sur ses préparations pour mieux oublier les paroles dérangeantes de la tête d'algue. Ce matin, il avait expédié le petit-déjeuner et planchait déjà sur le déjeuner alors qu'il était à peine dix heures. Les encas de Luffy étaient prêts, les cocktails pour ses princesses aussi.

Lorsqu'il mit la dernière touche à son dessert une heure plus tard, il envisagea de commencer le dîner avant de se reprendre. Il n'allait pas cuisiner 24h sur 24h tout le reste de sa vie pour échapper à quelques phrases ridicules...

Il rinça ses casseroles d'un air absent tout en tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées mais c'était peine perdue. Il se sentait sur des charbons ardents depuis leur dernière conversation et l'assurance qu'il avait ressentie suite à sa victoire s'était effritée aussi rapidement qu'un château de sable grignoté par la marée.

Malgré lui, les arguments du sabreur s'étaient insinués dans sa tête et le faisaient douter de sa propre attitude. Il avait tenté de les rejeter mais s'ils revenaient si souvent le perturber au point de l'empêcher de se reposer, c'était bien parce qu'ils résonnaient étrangement en lui. Des mots inconciliables circulaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Zoro. Plaisir. Homme. Haine. Envie.

"Sanji!"

Le cuisinier sursauta, les joues rouges.

"N-Nami-chérie, que puis-je faire pour toi? se reprit-il immédiatement.

\- T'étais complètement ailleurs, mon pauvre, lui fit-elle remarquer en secouant la tête. J'ai remarqué que l'aquarium n'est pas plein et je voulais savoir s'il faut demander à Luffy et à Ussop de pêcher un peu.

\- Oui, ce serait bien. Mieux vaut avoir des réserves de ce côté-là…

\- La viande va bientôt manquer?" comprit la navigatrice.

Le blond hocha la tête.

"Ne dis rien à Luffy. Je vais faire le maximum pour qu'il ne s'en rende compte qu'au dernier moment."

Nami approuva en soupirant avant de laisser son ami à ses préparations. Elle était consciente que le moment viendrait bien trop vite pour leur capitaine de constater qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de viande jusqu'à la prochaine escale.

* * *

Le déjeuner se déroula dans un brouhaha monstrueux et le tourbillonnement des pensées du cuisinier de l'équipage s'en trouva redoublé. Luffy et Brook hurlaient de rire après que le capitaine lui ait montré sa technique des baguettes dans le nez, Chopper reniflait bruyamment en constatant qu'on lui avait volé sa part de dessert, Franky et Ussop construisaient des petites tours en braillant à l'aide de bouts de pain, et Nami et Robin conversaient joyeusement. Seule la tête d'algue demeurait silencieuse et Sanji aurait pu remercier le sabreur de ne pas augmenter son mal de tête s'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Au contraire, le fait qu'il soit le seul à se comporter tranquillement l'énerva au plus haut point.

"Arrête de faire la gueule, face de chou! J'en ai marre que tu tires la tronche à tous les repas!

\- Pas ma faute si ta bouffe est dégueulasse, cuistot de pacotille! lui fit remarquer sournoisement le bretteur.

\- Putain, cette fois tu vas rejoindre tes congénères dans l'océan!" s'emporta le cuisinier en se préparant à lui envoyer un coup de pied.

Zoro avait déjà sorti ses sabres et se jeta sur le blond qui échappa de peu à son attaque avant de lui balancer son pied dans le torse. Le sabreur l'esquiva à son tour de justesse avant de tournoyer sur lui-même et de relancer ses sabres de chaque côté du cuistot qui choisit de se baisser pour éviter les lames.

"Toujours en train de se battre, ils gâchent tous nos moments tranquilles", s'agaça Nami en entraînant Robin à l'extérieur pour ne plus les entendre.

Les autres membres de l'équipage les imitèrent rapidement avec la fin du repas et les deux rivaux se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls sans s'en rendre compte, s'échangeant des coups sans discontinuer.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brook repassa le pas de la porte à la recherche de son archet et constata que la querelle n'avait pas pris fin. Il observa alors les deux meilleurs ennemis du Sunny avant de se racler la gorge.

"Pardonnez-moi, chers amis. Auriez-vous besoin de vous détendre? Comme vous le savez, la musique adoucit les mœurs!"

Sanji et Zoro se tournèrent vers lui avant de se fusiller à nouveau du regard, le souffle court.

"Match nul, cuistot.

\- Va te reposer, tête d'algue. Je sais que t'as pas l'habitude de bouger autant entre tes siestes."

Le bretteur grogna avant de prendre la porte et le musicien resta planté devant le blond.

"Oh, Brook. C'est gentil de ta part mais tu devrais pas te donner tant de mal pour cette face de gazon. Elle va s'endormir toute seule dans une minute.

\- En réalité, je trouvais que c'était surtout toi qui avait l'air stressé, lui répondit le squelette avec empathie.

\- Ah bon?"

Le cuisinier soupira. Bien sûr qu'il était nerveux. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir normalement depuis des jours mais il pensait avoir géré sa mauvaise humeur de manière plus discrète. A ce niveau-là, sa petite bagarre avec Zoro lui avait au moins permis de se défouler.

"C'est vrai que je suis un peu surmené ces derniers temps, convint-il. T'as quelque chose pour me faire oublier les abrutis à tronche de cactus dans ton répertoire?"

Brook se mit à réfléchir quelques instants.

"Si tu as besoin de dormir, je peux jouer ma berceuse, lui proposa-t-il.

\- Pas la peine d'aller jusque-là, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot, lui montra le blond en désignant les assiettes sales empilées.

\- D'accord. Je connais une balade que les marins apprécient pour sa douceur. Elle parle de la joie de vivre le moment présent au milieu des vies tourmentées!

\- Pourquoi pas", approuva le cuisinier en haussant les épaules.

Le musicien entama les premières notes et Sanji débarrassa la table en se laissant porter par le tempo lent et profond du violon. Il se concentra sur la chanson et tenta d'oublier son agitation. Le rythme était engageant et la musique l'enveloppait agréablement.

Il commença la vaisselle avec entrain et les assiettes, les verres et les couverts défilèrent à bonne allure. Laver, rincer, sécher. Rien de plus simple à comprendre et à appliquer. Pas besoin de réfléchir ou de se poser des questions. Un bonheur.

Satisfait, il s'attaqua ensuite à un plat où la nourriture avait accroché. La tâche avait du mal à partir et le cuisinier fronça les sourcils. Il attrapa le grattoir et y mit plus de force. Cette tâche n'allait pas rester incrustée dans son plat, elle n'allait pas faire comme la tête d'algue et lui gâcher la vie!

Sanji reposa doucement son éponge en soupirant. Il avait réussi à avoir la tâche mais ses pensées reprenaient leur marathon dans son cerveau. La chanson se termina et le blond remercia son ami puis le libéra. Il termina sa vaisselle et s'assura qu'il restait du café pour Robin dans l'après-midi.

Il résolut ensuite de s'asseoir à table pour réfléchir posément. Il évitait depuis trop longtemps d'approfondir ses pensées et il commençait à en devenir malade. En effet, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas assumer ses actes et il se sentait ridicule de fuir une telle situation dans sa propre tête.

Il plaça une cigarette entre ses lèvres pour s'aider. Il ne s'agissait après tout que de mots, il n'allait pas s'effondrer pour si peu.

Donc… Il avait couché avec Zoro.

Cette simple phrase sonnait terriblement faux mais il fallait s'en tenir aux faits. L'escrimeur avait suggéré qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une simple envie de revanche et le blond lui-même avait été le premier à remarquer que la raison qu'il s'était donné pour recommencer n'était pas la plus adaptée alors il devait creuser cette perspective.

Donc… Il avait couché avec Zoro - deux fois - et il n'avait pas détesté. S'il fallait être honnête, il avait même largement apprécié.

Donc… S'il suivait la logique, il avait couché avec Zoro et il avait apprécié alors… il voulait recommencer? Juste pour le plaisir de cet acte et non par réponse à un défi?

Son ventre se contracta douloureusement à cette idée. Non, il ne voulait pas. Parce que c'était Zoro. Parce que c'était un homme. Parce qu'il avait agi pour protéger sa fierté.

Donc… Il avait couché avec Zoro, il avait apprécié mais il ne voulait pas recommencer? Une autre sensation désagréable lui tordit le ventre et le blond soupira. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de recommencer mais il n'appréciait pas non plus celle d'y mettre un terme. Pourquoi? Parce que la possibilité de dominer l'escrimeur de cette manière était enivrante. Parce que le plaisir qu'il y avait pris n'était pas négligeable.

Sanji secoua la tête, désespéré. Il avait couché avec Zoro, il avait apprécié mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait! Parce que c'était Zoro. Parce qu'il était lui. Parce que leur relation était ingérable depuis le début.

Le cuisinier se releva et se dirigea vers le pont, plus perdu que jamais. Il avait pourtant besoin de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment pour retrouver la sérénité et être en accord avec lui-même. Il avait besoin d'une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. Il en allait de sa santé mentale et de ses principes les plus profondément ancrés en lui.

Il descendit le petit escalier et leva instinctivement les yeux vers la vigie. S'il voulait prendre la bonne décision, il devait impérativement faire le point sur ses ressentis au-delà de l'enchaînement des faits qui ne le menait à rien. Mais il en était incapable à l'heure actuelle. Ses pensées l'assaillaient et le déroutaient, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer pour y réfléchir de manière objective.

Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle il ne voulait pas revenir, c'était le point d'honneur qu'il mettait à demeurer honnête envers les autres et envers lui-même en toute circonstance. Sa fierté ne lui permettait tout simplement pas de faire autrement.

Sanji inspira intensément et profita de l'air du large pour se concentrer.

* * *

L'heure du goûter était passée, Luffy était venu réclamer sa part et Sanji en avait profité pour apporter une petite gourmandise aux autres membres de l'équipage. De retour dans sa cuisine, il tournait en rond. Son esprit l'échauffait, il n'arrivait à rien et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

Il avisa une bouteille que la tête d'algue n'était pas venue chercher et décida de la lui monter puisqu'il ne lui avait rien apporté. En même temps, il pourrait toujours essayer de lui chercher des noises pour pouvoir lui en coller une et se détendre un peu…

Le cuisinier découvrit l'escrimeur en pleine méditation. Aussi immobile qu'une statue, les yeux clos, il ne bougea pas à son approche et Sanji perdit rapidement l'espoir d'arriver à initier une bagarre. Ses traits décontractés et sereins contrastaient avec son propre combat intérieur et il soupira longuement.

"Tu fais une tête d'enterrement, cuistot."

Sanji braqua son regard dans ses yeux à présents grand ouverts et il haussa les épaules d'un air las. Il lui lança ensuite sa bouteille et le bretteur l'attrapa au vol.

Le blond resta quelques secondes à le contempler sans le voir. Il se sentait fébrile, perdu et terriblement affaibli. Il ne parvenait même pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa propre tête et l'abattement s'empara de lui à l'idée de ne jamais en voir la fin.

"Comment j'peux savoir ce que j'veux? demanda-t-il brutalement à l'épéiste. Ça m'fait chier de l'admettre mais j'suis pas foutu de réfléchir calmement au problème pour prendre la meilleure décision..."

Zoro cessa de boire. Il le fixa une seconde et Sanji crut qu'il allait lui rire au nez. D'ailleurs, c'est probablement ce que lui aurait fait à sa place.

"T'as essayé la relaxation?

\- Tu te fous de moi? s'agaça le cuisinier. Bien sûr que j'ai essayé de me détendre et de faire le vide dans ma tête mais ça n'a pas marché!

\- La relaxation par les sens est une pratique simple de la méditation.

\- Par les sens? C'est à dire?

\- Tu te concentres sur ce que tu ressens et tu t'en sers pour détendre ton corps qui apaisera ton esprit."

Comme le blond ne répliquait pas, l'escrimeur lui indiqua de s'asseoir par terre face à lui et Sanji obtempéra. Faire appel à Zoro ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais il le faisait pour en avoir le coeur net et faire un choix qui contenterait à la fois sa conscience et ses principes alors il n'allait pas reculer. Il en avait marre de sentir ses entrailles le culpabiliser que ce soit à la perspective d'expérimenter ce nouveau jeu avec le sabreur ou à la pensée de le refuser. Et puis surtout, il n'en pouvait plus d'être pris dans un tel tourbillon de pensées depuis que tout avait basculé entre eux. Il avait besoin de retrouver la paix de l'esprit.

"Ferme les yeux.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi?"

Zoro ferma les siens et soupira.

"Tu vas t'opposer à tout ce que je vais dire? C'est toi qui m'as posé une question, j'te rappelle.

\- Ça va. J'ai juste été un peu surpris, c'est tout, marmonna le blond en fermant les yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- Respire profondément. Concentre-toi uniquement sur ton corps…"

La consigne était bizarre mais Sanji tenta de l'appliquer. Il se focalisa sur ses jambes, ses mains, ses bras. Il ne savait pas comment faire ni combien de temps y passer alors il essaya d'enchaîner toutes les parties de son organisme. Peut-être que s'il se concentrait sur l'ensemble de son corps en même temps, il obtiendrait plus de résultat?

"Arrête de réfléchir, lui intima alors le sabreur. Tu dois te débarrasser de tes pensées si tu veux trouver ta réponse.

\- Et comment j'peux avoir une réponse si j'pense pas? rétorqua le blond, irrité que Zoro l'ait percé à jour.

\- Tu n'auras pas de réponse si tu ne passes pas par ton corps.

\- Hein?

\- Détends-toi, bon sang. Relâche tes muscles. Un endroit à la fois."

Le cuisinier fit la moue mais se concentra malgré tout sur sa main droite. Son outil le plus précieux. Ses jambes étaient à l'origine de sa force mais il chérissait bien davantage ses mains qui lui permettaient d'exercer son art. Le mouvement souple du poignet quand il montait des oeufs en neige, ferme quand il fallait ramollir la viande, précis quand il coupait ses légumes. De ses doigts agiles à la puissance de son bras, tout convergeait vers la juste mesure, celle qui rendait son plat unique et inégalable.

Sanji fut brutalement tiré de sa réflexion quand il entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la chute d'un de ses camarades sur le pont. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux mais la voix de Zoro le ramena immédiatement à son exercice.

"Oublie ton environnement. Tu dois te focaliser sur ton monde intérieur."

Sanji le dévisagea. Le sabreur n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux face à lui et pourtant, il avait su que le cuisinier n'était plus concentré. Il referma les paupières en tentant de calquer sa respiration sur celle de son compagnon, ample et profonde. Une aura de calme l'entourait et il en profita pour s'y bercer jusqu'à se détendre progressivement.

"Ne te concentre que sur les sensations de ton corps. Ecoute-le. Ressens-le."

Obéissant à la voix suave du bretteur, Sanji laissa son esprit se tendre vers ses perceptions. Au fil des minutes, il prit pleinement conscience de son propre corps, de la pointe sèche de ses orteils jusqu'à la pulpe sensible de ses doigts en passant par son ventre qui se gonflait lors de chaque inspiration.

Il ordonna à ses muscles de se relâcher un par un, commençant par son pied gauche, puis son pied droit, ses mollets, ses cuisses, et remontant ainsi jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Parvenu au bout, il constata qu'il se sentait étonnamment serein. Le bouillonnement qui l'agitait depuis des jours avait reflué face à l'intensité tranquille que lui imposait ses propres respirations.

Sanji sentit qu'il se relâchait mentalement. Une tension qu'il n'avait pas conscience de contenir s'écoula, laissant tous ses sens se répandre pour capter la moindre information présente en lui et autour de lui. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait totalement connecté avec lui-même.

Une main se posa alors doucement sur son bras, le sortant de sa torpeur.

"Je… j'ai pas encore ma réponse, tête d'algue, grogna-t-il au perturbateur en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Tu l'auras mais avant ça, tu dois nourrir Luffy."

Sanji tendit l'oreille et remarqua effectivement que son capitaine hurlait à la mort en cherchant son cuisinier. Il s'était vraiment concentré s'il ne l'avait même pas entendu!

Il soupira et se releva avant de quitter la vigie. Sa sensation de bien-être s'estompait déjà et il menaça mentalement Luffy de représailles douloureuses s'il ne parvenait pas par sa faute à se débarrasser rapidement de son dilemme.

* * *

Après le repas du soir, Sanji avait rapidement fait la vaisselle, pressé de retrouver un environnement calme pour poursuivre ses réflexions. Lorsqu'il regagna sa couchette, ses compagnons dormaient déjà autour de lui. Seul le lit de Zoro était vide.

Le cuisinier se glissa dans les draps et ferma les yeux. Il batailla quelques minutes pour se remettre en condition en essayant de se souvenir des consignes du sabreur et il parvint assez rapidement à retrouver son état précédent. Il reconnut bientôt l'espèce de bouclier protecteur et de distance salvatrice caractéristiques de cette sensation qui l'isolaient du monde extérieur. Ses pensées s'écoulaient tranquillement autour de lui, bruissant sans pour autant le rendre sourd à leur cacophonie.

Il se laissa envelopper par celle qui le préoccupait tout en conservant sa précieuse distance pour ne pas replonger dans l'agitation. Zoro lui avait dit que la réponse viendrait de son corps. Peut-être par l'apaisement qu'il lui procurait à cet instant?

Que répondait son corps à cette idée si dérangeante? A l'idée de se laisser emporter par la folie de ses sens avec un autre homme? A l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'un être qu'il détestait si facilement? Qu'il adorait détester.

Une douce chaleur l'envahit. Celle de l'envie et du désir mais aussi celle qui réchauffait l'âme, qui faisait que tout corps aspire à en toucher un autre, à se sentir important, à se sentir exister.

C'était l'appel d'un toucher, d'une caresse, d'un effleurement sur sa peau qui prenait de l'ampleur, renforcé par un vent ascendant. C'était un feu qui brûlait l'oxygène de la raison jusqu'à ce que l'être soit totalement consumé par le brasier des sens. C'était l'envie d'un corps à corps.

Sanji s'aperçut rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'affaire du corps d'un homme ou d'une femme. C'était juste l'appel d'un être qui se tendait vers un autre dans l'espoir de partager sa chaleur.

Néanmoins, il savait qu'il adorait toujours le corps des femmes, leurs courbes et leur douceur. C'était ancré en lui. Mais il découvrait aussi celui des hommes, puissant et rêche sous ses doigts, si différent mais tout aussi attrayant dans son propre domaine. L'appel de la curiosité face à cette nouvelle sensibilité était bien présente en lui, alimentant son envie et son désir.

Et enfin, Zoro. Un être qui le connaissait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Un corps qui pouvait lui renvoyer sa propre violence et ses désirs enfouis. Un homme qui avait le don de faire naître en lui des émotions totalement paradoxales et qui le défiait par sa simple existence. Une douce ivresse d'incertitude et de provocation à l'idée qu'un rival soit à l'origine de tant de sensations contradictoires le submergea alors.

Le blond ouvrit doucement les yeux, le souffle lent et profond. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la couchette du sabreur toujours vide alors qu'autour d'eux, le calme régnait.

La marée rugissante en lui s'estompait. Elle était présente, elle existait, mais elle ne l'étouffait plus au point de l'empêcher de penser.

Sanji prit une grande inspiration, presque troublé par ce qu'il venait de vivre et qui était pourtant issu de sa propre personne.

Il relâcha sa respiration.

Peut-être.

Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient à la fois baiser et se détester.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas si incompatible.

Peut-être...

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura convaincu sur le cheminement de Sanji._

 _Dans le prochain, vous aurez enfin le point de vue de Zoro, la fin du raisonnement de Sanji et ce sera surtout un chapitre plus léger et humoristique où nous retrouverons l'équipage._

 _A bientôt!_


	5. Trop tard

_Merci pour les mises en alerte/favori._

 _Je remercie particulièrement ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis, à savoir pour ce chapitre Typone Lady, Arya Cahill, Sarahahah et Camargo._

 _Guest_ _: si tu repasses par là, n'hésite pas à préciser ta review car je crois qu'elle n'a pas bien été éditée!_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Trop tard**

Le lendemain matin, Sanji se leva ragaillardi. Il se sentait plus léger et il prépara une multitude de plats pour le petit déjeuner. Même si les réserves diminuaient, il savait qu'il aurait de quoi nourrir ses amis jusqu'à la prochaine île. La véritable difficulté était que la viande se raréfiait et que Luffy allait bientôt devoir se restreindre au profit d'autres choses…

Il prépara donc des crêpes pour les gourmands, tout de même un peu de viande pour leur glouton de capitaine, des fruits frais pour ses princesses, des tartines grillées, du lait, du thé, du café, du cola et même des boulettes de riz pour faire plaisir au sabreur. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça. Grâce à sa technique, il avait largement avancé dans ses réflexions et rien n'égalait la paix de l'esprit.

Pendant que tout le monde mastiquait plus ou moins bruyamment quelques instants plus tard, Nami récupéra le journal et le parcourut des yeux, attentive aux nouvelles du monde. Soudain, elle se figea et l'archéologue à ses côtés s'en aperçut.

"Que se passe-t-il? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est… Ace", bredouilla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le capitaine.

Ce dernier la contempla tranquillement tandis que les autres membres de l'équipage se figeaient, attendant la suite.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien? s'enquit le canonnier, mal à l'aise.

\- Il s'est évadé lors d'un transfert, lut Nami. Il a échappé aux Marines, probablement grâce à des complicités et à son équipage. Personne ne sait où il se trouve.

\- C'est une super nouvelle! s'exclama Franky.

\- Oui mais il a été blessé, continua la navigatrice, soucieuse. Le gouvernement mondial assure qu'au vu de son état, ils vont rapidement le repérer et le récupérer. Ils ont mis toutes leurs forces dessus…

\- Regarde sa carte de vie, Luffy, lui proposa Sanji.

\- Non, c'est pas la peine."

L'équipage le dévisagea, étonné par sa réaction.

"Mais, Luffy, la Marine dit qu'il a été gravement blessé, lui rappela doucement la rousse.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à sa rencontre? ajouta Brook.

\- Mon grand frère sait se défendre, c'est pas la peine de s'en faire!" leur expliqua le garçon au chapeau de paille avec un grand sourire.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, ses amis hésitant entre admirer son optimisme ou craindre un déni de la réalité. Finalement, Zoro avala sa bouchée de riz et prit la défense de son capitaine.

"Si Luffy pense qu'il va bien, alors il va bien. De toute façon, la Marine a tout intérêt a diffusé ce genre d'information pour faire croire qu'elle a contrôle de la situation."

Luffy approuva et le reste de l'équipage ne put qu'acquiescer à ses paroles. Chacun termina ensuite son repas dans la bonne humeur retrouvée.

Tout en resservant Chopper en lait, Sanji jeta un coup d'oeil au sabreur qui finissait d'engloutir son assiette. Il avait remarqué depuis le début de leurs aventures la confiance inébranlable que Luffy et Zoro partageaient l'un en l'autre. Il leur suffisait d'un simple regard pour se comprendre. Zoro était celui qui saisissait le mieux le raisonnement parfois déroutant du capitaine. Il était aussi celui que Luffy écoutait le plus.

Le cuisinier n'avait jamais compris comment deux personnes aussi peu semblables parvenaient à s'entendre aussi bien mais le fait est qu'ils avaient une même vision du monde constituée de volonté inébranlable pour atteindre leurs objectifs et de loyauté indéfectible envers leurs amis. Et grâce à ce tandem, l'équipage du chapeau de paille parviendrait à ses fins, il en était persuadé.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde sortit sur le pont et le cuisinier débarrassa avant de s'attaquer à la montagne de plats sales. Il décida ensuite de profiter à son tour de l'air tiède de la journée en fumant sa cigarette.

Dehors, Luffy poussait le petit renne qui riait aux éclats sur sa balançoire et Brook composait une nouvelle chanson avec l'aide de Franky. Un peu plus loin dans l'herbe, Zoro enchaînait les pompes et les équilibres en faisant sauter la barre d'haltère sur ses pieds. Sanji souffla la fumée tout en contemplant l'escrimeur.

Hier, il avait senti qu'il avait atteint l'aboutissement de son raisonnement. Il avait désormais toutes les cartes en main pour prendre la meilleure décision. Il l'avait même déjà prise. Elle lui était venue tout naturellement dès qu'il avait rouvert les yeux.

Il voulait se laisser tenter à la perspective de cette nouvelle aventure. Zoro avait beau être son meilleur ennemi, il avait confiance en lui. Bien plus qu'il ne le lui avouerait jamais. Le sabreur n'aurait aucun problème à rester franc envers lui parce qu'il se fichait bien de lui faire du mal s'il s'agissait de dire la vérité. Il saurait faire la part des choses quoi qu'il se passe entre eux s'ils se retrouvaient face à des adversaires. Il ne le jugerait pas tant que le cuisinier demeurerait honnête envers lui-même. Et ça lui suffisait. Au fond, que demander de plus?

Le blond tira une nouvelle fois sur son mégot. Il ne pensait pas regretter son choix mais il voulait prendre le temps de s'y habituer. Après tout, sa vie allait changer et même si ce n'était probablement qu'une passade, elle ferait basculer pour toujours leur relation déjà chaotique.

Se demandant ce que l'avenir pourrait encore bien lui réserver comme surprise, Sanji laissa son regard se perdre dans l'océan. Le temps n'était pas tout à fait dégagé mais l'air suffisamment doux pour en profiter et il se laissa porter par le roulement du Sunny sous ses pieds.

Demain serait le premier jour du reste de sa vie mais aujourd'hui, il profiterait simplement de l'instant présent.

* * *

Zoro jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre de la vigie. Le jour s'assombrissait et il but une longue rasade d'eau le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Il avait senti Sanji laisser traîner son regard sur lui toute la journée. Pas un regard irrité ou dégoûté comme il pouvait en avoir l'habitude mais plutôt un regard apaisé et pensif. Le sabreur n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que la séance de relaxation qu'il avait proposé s'était révélée constructive et il s'était pris à imaginer le corps du cuisinier sous le sien avant la fin de la journée. Malheureusement, la nuit tombait et Sanji prenait son temps, peut-être pour soupeser encore un peu plus son choix.

Le sabreur détendit un peu ses muscles en faisant quelques pas, songeur.

Après la soudaineté de leurs premiers ébats, il avait lui-même été surpris par l'envie qu'il avait eu à nouveau pour le corps du blond sur l'île de Nerwa. Les jours précédents, il avait pensé que la tension accumulée entre eux s'était déversée et que leur corps à corps en resterait là mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, au contraire. Quand il s'en était rendu compte, il ne s'était pas demandé si ce qu'il proposait au cuisinier était bien ou mal, logique ou non. Il en avait eu envie alors il s'était fait comprendre.

Cependant, Sanji était loin de prendre les choses aussi simplement que lui. Du point de vue de l'escrimeur, le blond n'acceptait pas certains de ses désirs et se retranchait devant la logique des faits. Lui au contraire ne prenait en compte que ce qu'il ressentait. La raison ne dictait pas sa conduite, c'était son corps qui lui envoyait des signaux qu'il savait interpréter. Il avait bien plus confiance en ses ressentis qu'en son jugement.

Zoro n'était pas un penseur, sa plus grande force était son corps qu'il passait son temps à aguerrir toujours un peu plus. Son esprit lui servait à capter les informations de son environnement et à en retirer de nouvelles forces pour améliorer sa puissance et renforcer son mental.

Il avait conscience d'être vulnérable face aux raisonnements plus complexes car il ne les comprenait pas toujours mais il s'en fichait. Sa manière de penser pouvait paraître simpliste mais elle lui avait toujours réussi jusque-là.

Etre un manieur de sabres supposait être connecté à l'esprit de ses épées, à leur métal, et donc à la nature. Et celle-ci ne s'encombrait pas à échafauder des plans inutiles. Elle pouvait accorder toute sa puissance à l'observateur suffisamment attentif mais demandait en contrepartie une humilité et un travail constants. Il n'y avait qu'en se débarrassant de ses pensées superflues que la nature offrait ses trésors et Zoro l'avait bien compris. Il prenait exemple sur elle pour se rapprocher de son rêve et c'est donc de la même manière qu'il prenait chaque décision de sa vie. En écoutant les sensations issues de son corps et en se fiant à son instinct.

Zoro avait remarqué dès le premier jour que le cuistot raisonnait totalement différemment de lui. Là se basait sans doute les racines de leur rivalité, inhérente à leurs personnalités si opposées. Le blond tentait de rationaliser au maximum ses pensées et l'épéiste pensait que sa sensibilité était à l'origine de cette manière de fonctionner. Sanji ressentait tout à l'extrême et les émotions qui le transperçaient de toute part le laissait à la fois plus fort mais aussi à leur merci.

Le sabreur admirait secrètement la facilité avec laquelle il décryptait les intentions et les pensées des autres, c'était un indiscutable avantage car il s'adaptait ainsi à toutes les situations. D'où son excellence dans son métier de cuisinier car il était à l'affût des désirs de chacun et savait les anticiper.

Néanmoins, il souffrait en retour des possibilités infinies de ses raisonnements. Il ne pouvait pas tout maîtriser mais il essayait et aujourd'hui, il se trouvait en difficulté car ce qu'il ressentait ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il avait toujours cru savoir de lui-même.

C'était donc tout naturellement qu'au lieu de se demander quand, comment et pourquoi il en était là, le bretteur s'était contenté d'accepter cette attraction inattendue. Tout avait rapidement et logiquement trouvé sa place dans sa tête. Pour lui, il n'y avait en effet que du plaisir à retirer à la perspective de cette nouvelle occupation.

Un plaisir jubilatoire à l'idée de soumettre le cuisinier le plus insolent de Grand Line. Un plaisir sadique à le regarder se rendre compte que sous ses airs de Don Juan, le corps des hommes ne le laissait pas si indifférent. Un plaisir étourdissant à goûter sa silhouette svelte et musclée pour l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses.

Il n'y avait rien de dégradant ou d'incongru qui aurait pu faire obstacle à son désir ou tenter de l'arrêter. Il trouvait Sanji insupportable la plupart du temps mais il savait reconnaître que le blond n'en était pas moins une personne valeureuse qui portait aussi haut que lui la question de sa fierté et de ses principes. Et en cela, il le respectait suffisamment pour lui proposer de partager une intimité inédite.

Après tout, ils ne se promettaient rien. Il s'agissait simplement de la possibilité de s'offrir quelques instants de plaisir entre deux adultes consentants. Alors il espérait que la réflexion du blond pencherait en sa faveur mais si celui-ci ne parvenait pas à voir au-delà des apparences de leur rivalité ou de sa sexualité, il n'y pouvait rien et il n'allait pas s'acharner. Il n'allait pas lui courir après pour un simple contact charnel, même si l'avant-goût lui en avait laissé l'eau à la bouche.

Reprenant ses haltères en main, Zoro se repositionna sur son tapis, les muscles contractés et la respiration ample. Il était encore tôt et il avait le temps de parfaire ses exercices.

Concentré, le bretteur oublia bientôt son compagnon d'équipage.

* * *

La matinée suivante était nuageuse mais elle se déroula normalement jusqu'à ce qu'Ussop alerte soudain ses amis.

"Bateau en vue à dix heures!"

Lunettes vissées sur la tête, il indiqua à l'équipage qui avait accouru sur le pont la direction du navire. Nami prit ses propres jumelles et les braqua sur la mer.

"Je vois un pavillon…

\- Des pirates? Dis, ce sont des pirates?! voulut immédiatement savoir le capitaine à ses côtés.

\- J'ai du mal à voir…

\- Ca sent l'aventure! s'exclama le garçon au chapeau de paille, trépignant déjà d'impatience.

\- C'est un pavillon commercial, constata finalement la navigatrice.

\- Un pavillon commercial? s'enquit Franky. Ils vendent quoi?

\- C'est un bateau-pharmacie.

\- C'est vrai?!"

Chopper avait brusquement des étoiles dans les yeux et il tourbillonna sur le pont.

"Je vais pouvoir acheter toutes les nouveautés médicales de la dernière revue scientifique de Grand Line!

\- On va rester prudent, Chopper, le calma la rousse qui voyait déjà les berrys lui échapper. C'est vrai que tu as besoin de matériel mais il ne faudrait pas qu'ils en profitent au prétexte qu'on ne peut pas se ravitailler ailleurs pour l'instant."

Le petit renne approuva et fila vers l'infirmerie pour faire l'état de ses réserves.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un représentant du bateau-pharmacie demanda la permission d'accoster et Brook lui lança une corde pour y amarrer une passerelle. S'il fut surpris de se faire saluer par un squelette, il n'en montra rien.

"Bien le bonjour, jeunes gens. Je m'appelle Frinks, je suis représentant pharmaceutique issue de la collaboration des meilleurs médecins du Nouveau Monde, se présenta-t-il en soulevant cordialement son chapeau haut de forme.

\- Wow, le Nouveau Monde! s'extasièrent Chopper et Luffy, admiratifs.

\- Les équipages souhaitant s'y rendre ont tout intérêt à avoir le nécessaire dans leur infirmerie ainsi que du personnel compétent!

\- On a un médecin génial, lui montra le capitaine en désignant le petit renne qui se mit à se dandiner en rougissant.

\- Très honoré, cher confrère."

L'homme serra la patte de Chopper qui rougit de plus belle.

"Vous faites des réductions? s'enquit immédiatement Nami.

\- Bien sûr. Nous avons un large choix ainsi que des remises selon le montant de vos achats. Avez-vous notre catalogue?

\- Je ne crois pas, se désola le médecin. La dernière île que nous avons visitée n'avait que de vieux exemplaires.

\- Astrid, veuillez m'apporter le dernier catalogue, je vous prie!"

Une jeune femme à l'allure dynamique et aux cheveux courts et violets retenus par un foulard fleuri débarqua quelques secondes plus tard, un épais catalogue à la main. En un temps record, elle déplia une table et trois chaises sur le pont du Sunny avant d'inviter Chopper à s'y installer. A cette vue, le cuisinier de l'équipage ne manqua pas de se liquéfier d'amour.

"Mademoiselle Astrid, permettez-moi de me présenter. Sanji la Jambe Noire, cuisinier de ce navire, pour vous servir.

\- Enchantée. Je suis infirmière et je renseigne les équipages sur les dernières techniques médicales ainsi que le matériel nécessaire à toute traversée sur les mers du globe.

\- Infirmière? se récria le blond, subjugué. Quel métier absolument admirable! Je parie que vous devez être magnifique dans votre petite blouse blanche moulante, Astrid!

\- Auriez-vous du papier et un stylo, s'il vous plait, Sanji? l'interrompit-elle alors avec un grand sourire enjôleur.

\- Mais absolument!"

Comme le cuisinier volait littéralement pour satisfaire sa demande, la jeune femme se tourna vers le reste de l'équipage blasé et leur adressa un clin d'oeil.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude. Les hommes ont tendance à fantasmer sur les infirmières, particulièrement les marins isolés en mer.

\- Malheureusement, il n'a pas besoin d'être isolé pour se comporter comme un crétin", grogna Nami tandis que Robin retenait un rire.

* * *

"Vous avez des bandages élastiques? Je veux dire, vraiment élastiques?"

Le petit renne examinait les différents types de pansements devant lui, indécis.

"Nous avons ces rouleaux issus d'un alliage extrêmement moderne capables de torsions importantes, lui montra Frinks.

\- Ces bandages sont résistants à l'eau", compléta Astrid en les lui tendant.

Le médecin les étira quelques instants dans tous les sens avant de hocher la tête.

"Ça a l'air vraiment solide…"

Chopper les mit de côté avant de montrer une illustration sur le catalogue.

"Au niveau des écharpes d'immobilisation, elles sont robustes?

\- La meilleure qualité de tout Grand Line! assura le représentant. Le maintien est assuré par un mélange de carbone ultra solide et de plumes de canard qui assurent un équilibre entre l'immobilisation et la souplesse nécessaire au membre blessé.

\- C'est que j'ai des patients récalcitrants, confia le petit médecin. Ça vous ennuie si j'en teste une?

\- Mais je vous en prie."

Le renne se tourna vers le mât et appela le sabreur.

"Zoro, tu peux venir une minute, s'il te plaît?"

L'escrimeur s'approcha et Astrid lui fixa l'écharpe sur son épaule gauche pour la démonstration.

"Tu te sens comment?" lui demanda Chopper.

Zoro haussa les épaules.

"Normal.

\- Il s'agit de la position habituelle, confirma Frinks. Astrid."

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ajusta d'un coup sec l'écharpe qui se resserra, empêchant le sabreur de bouger son épaule malgré ses mouvements agacés.

"Impressionnant, constata Chopper en examinant Zoro.

\- C'est un modèle unique en son genre. Il est utile pour les fortes têtes."

Comme le médecin approuvait et s'éloignait pour passer à autre chose, Luffy s'approcha à pas de loup de son second et enclencha l'écharpe au maximum en s'esclaffant. L'épéiste en eut le souffle coupé et se contorsionna avec son autre main pour échapper à la prise fixée dans son dos, sans succès. Alors que le garçon au chapeau de paille éclatait de rire, Ussop passa à leur hauteur et dévisagea le sabreur qui soufflait comme un boeuf.

"Il est peut-être un peu trop serré, non? Il devient bleu…

\- Fais voir!"

Luffy planta son visage devant celui de l'escrimeur et approuva.

"T'as raison! On dirait qu'il peut plus respirer, c'est vachement balèze ce truc!

\- La tête d'algue s'étouffe? s'enquit Sanji, intéressé.

\- Ouais, regarde, il est tout bleu!"

Le cuisinier se rapprocha à son tour.

"Cette couleur est vraiment atroce avec celle de ses cheveux...

\- Mais quelle bande de débiles, c'est pas vrai!"

Nami fendit l'attroupement et délivra Zoro qui s'écroula sur le pont, les yeux hagards.

"Arrêtez de jouer avec le matériel médical! Si vous l'abîmez, c'est vous qui le rembourserez!"

Le petit groupe se sépara en baissant la tête et Zoro se releva difficilement avant de se traîner jusqu'à la vigie pour reprendre son souffle loin de ses prétendus amis.

* * *

Les deux représentants étaient repartis plusieurs heures plus tard. Sanji leur avait apporté une collation tandis qu'ils continuaient à examiner le catalogue avec Chopper. Ensuite, Nami avait négocié férocement chaque prix avant de finalement tomber d'accord sur la somme finale. Le petit renne s'était donc retrouvé avec des dizaines de cartons étalés sur le pont à ranger dans son infirmerie et Franky lui avait donné un coup de main. Zoro était demeuré enfermé à la vigie tout le reste de la journée et n'était sorti que quelques minutes pour dévorer son déjeuner et repartir dans sa tanière.

Le soir venu, le médecin continua de s'extasier pendant le repas sur ses achats et le reste de l'équipage l'écouta avec un sourire attendri.

Enfin, la nuit tomba et Robin remplit son petit arrosoir pour ses fleurs. Le cuisinier n'oublia pas de lui apporter un café comme elle allait être de garde et elle sourit à cette délicate attention. Sanji proposa également une tasse de thé à Nami et à Brook puis il nettoya la pièce avant de partir à la recherche du sabreur.

Il s'était donné le temps pour être sûr de sa décision et maintenant qu'il l'était, une douce excitation l'envahissait à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il débarqua rapidement à la vigie mais ne trouva personne. Il chercha alors à l'arrière du bateau et dans la chambre mais sa couchette était libre et les autres dormaient paisiblement. Le cuisinier réfléchit quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire d'anticipation n'étire ses lèvres.

Il savait où trouver Zoro.

* * *

Un courant d'air dans la salle de bain fit se retourner le sabreur. Il venait de prendre sa douche et sa serviette lui pendait encore aux hanches. Il s'était entraîné pendant de longues heures avec acharnement et même lui n'aurait pas supporté d'aller se coucher après avoir autant transpiré.

La porte se referma derrière son invité surprise et il esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de son visiteur malgré la vapeur encore présente dans la pièce. Il vit sa silhouette se découper parmi les volutes d'eau chaude et s'arrêter avant de le rejoindre.

"Tu t'es remis de tes aventures de ce matin? lui lança le blond d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Et toi, t'es prêt pour celle qui t'attend?"

Le cuisinier ne répliqua pas mais s'approcha d'un pas en hochant la tête.

"Tu crois pas si bien dire, tête d'algue."

Zoro le contempla quelques instants sans bouger. Le cuisinier avait son regard fier et confiant, à la limite de l'arrogance, l'impertinence au bout de la langue. Nul doute qu'il avait pris sa décision et immédiatement, le sabreur décida de le remettre à sa place. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait assumer son désir qu'il devait prendre la grosse tête.

Il le plaqua brutalement contre le mur humide de vapeur et entreprit de descendre ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps qui tressaillit à son contact, déployant son aura menaçante au maximum.

"J'ai encore rien dit, frémit le blond, hésitant soudain entre excitation et appréhension. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que la réponse va dans ton sens?

\- Ton corps parle pour toi."

Ce faisant, l'escrimeur pencha la tête, laissant le soin au cuisinier de combler la distance restante entre leurs bouches pour le lui prouver. Celui-ci ne douta qu'une seconde avant de s'emparer vivement des lèvres de son compagnon, l'entraînant dans un ballet mouvementé où leurs langues cherchaient à maîtriser celle de l'adversaire.

Après quelques minutes occupées à se découvrir totalement, Sanji reprit son souffle, le rouge aux joues et les yeux brillants.

"C'est bizarre d'embrasser une algue.

\- C'est bizarre d'embrasser une tête de sourcil vrillé."

Avec un sourire railleur, le blond passa rapidement ses mains autour de la nuque de l'épéiste, rapprochant leur deux corps déjà ivres l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur lutte. Cette sensation avait un délicieux goût d'interdit et il s'y laissa plonger avec un soupir de bien-être.

Sans attendre, Zoro tira brutalement sur les manches de la veste du cuisinier et celui-ci s'empressa de suivre le mouvement pour éviter qu'elle ne se déchire. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, le sabreur remonta ensuite ses mains le long de son torse sous sa chemise, arrachant un frisson au blond face à lui.

"J'espère que tu vas pas t'enfuir, cuistot.

\- Pourquoi? balbutia l'autre contre sa bouche.

\- Parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie de m'arrêter."

Il pressa son corps contre le sien et Sanji sentit le désir de l'escrimeur contre sa hanche. Cette constatation le fit frémir et il sentit sa propre envie l'assaillir de toute part. Il desserra sa cravate puis attrapa le dos de l'escrimeur et remonta ses bras le long de sa peau nue tandis qu'il mordillait son cou. Impatient, le bretteur poursuivit ses caresses sous la chemise encore présente puis força sur le vêtement.

"Atte-"

Trop tard, les boutons s'éparpillèrent au sol et Zoro balança le tissu, satisfait. Voir le blond s'avancer de lui-même vers lui excitait tous ses sens et il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder sur des détails. Il s'empara donc à nouveau de la bouche tentatrice tout en maintenant fermement le cuisinier contre le mur.

De son côté, Sanji fit rapidement abstraction de son geste. Il passa à son tour ses mains sur le torse de l'escrimeur et profita pour la première fois de la sensation du corps chaud contre lui sans arrière-pensée. Il laissa ensuite ses doigts remonter et se perdre dans les cheveux du bretteur, s'enivrant de son odeur masculine et encore humide, ne décollant jamais leurs lèvres.

De toute façon, il était trop tard.

Trop tard pour sa chemise, trop tard pour vouloir reculer, et trop tard pour ne pas se laisser happer par la volupté.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu!_

 _Ca y est, vous avez enfin eu le point de vue de Zoro alors ne me faites pas languir et dites-moi s'il vous a convaincu!_

 _J'ai essayé de démontrer que Zoro et Sanji se situent chacun à une extrémité d'un mode de fonctionnement, d'où leur rivalité mais aussi la valeur qu'ils s'accordent malgré tout. Encore une fois, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que la cohérence avec les personnages d'origine soit respectée, que ce soit dans la partie humour ou plus sérieuse._

 _A partir du prochain chapitre, on va basculer dans un nouveau type de relation pour nos deux héros, de nouvelles péripéties seront donc au rendez-vous!_


	6. Juste une mise au point

_Merci pour les mises en alerte/favori._

 _Je remercie plus particulièrement Siriana2526, Typone Lady, hasegawa-chwan et Sarahahah pour leurs reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Juste une mise au point**

Après le petit déjeuner du surlendemain, Zoro vit Sanji descendre dans la cale les bras chargés de bouteilles vides tandis qu'il sommeillait d'un oeil sur le pont. Sans y réfléchir davantage, il se dirigea à son tour vers les escaliers pour le suivre. Ils ne s'étaient pas rejoints à nouveau depuis que le blond lui avait signifié son accord dans la salle de bain et le voir s'isoler lui avait brusquement donné des idées.

A présent seuls dans la pièce sombre, il savait que le cuisinier l'avait entendu. Cependant, il ne bougeait pas et continuait à déposer ses bouteilles, lui tournant le dos. Il s'approcha donc jusqu'à le frôler.

De son côté, Sanji frissonna lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud du bretteur contre sa nuque et ferma les yeux. Alors que l'escrimeur le faisait pivoter face à lui, il repoussa pourtant ses mains brûlantes qui se frayaient déjà un chemin sous sa chemise.

"C'est pas possible, tête de cactus."

Ce dernier planta ses yeux dans les siens, étonné.

"Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu savais ce que tu voulais maintenant?

\- C'est le cas mais j'peux pas, c'est tout, répliqua le cuisinier.

\- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? grogna le bretteur, agacé.

\- Je peux pas aujourd'hui, précisa alors le blond en plissant son vêtement contre son corps, le rouge aux joues.

\- Ah bon? C'est quoi aujourd'hui, un jour spécial?"

Sanji soupira longuement. Pourquoi fallait-il tout lui expliquer? Absolument tout? La colère enfla brusquement en lui à ce triste constat et il lui jeta un regard noir.

"Je peux pas parce que t'es un putain d'enfoiré qui connaît pas la délicatesse! Tu comprends mieux maintenant?!" siffla-t-il entre ses dents pour ne pas prendre le risque de voir débarquer quelqu'un.

Zoro mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il sous-entendait et à sa plus grande horreur, le blond vit un sourire narquois étirer ses lèvres.

"J'pensais pas que t'étais si fragile, cuistot."

Sanji le contempla sévèrement. Ca amusait peut-être le sabreur de profiter de son inexpérience en la matière mais il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de se croire tout permis si ce petit jeu devait durer entre eux.

"Va falloir te calmer un peu parce que c'est hors de question que ça se passe comme ça à chaque fois. Je sais pas comment t'as l'habitude de procéder mais moi, je me laisserai pas faire!"

Zoro haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

"J'ai jamais su ce qu'en pensaient les précédents, j'ai pas demandé.

\- Peut-être bien mais avec moi, ce sera différent."

Le cuisinier plongea son regard dans le sien, le défiant du regard. Cette brute avait intérêt à se soucier un minimum de sa personne car malgré tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait y avoir, il était persuadé que les conséquences physiques pouvaient être moins importantes en s'y prenant mieux. Il sentit Zoro l'étudier un moment et ne baissa pas les yeux. Au moins, il semblait prendre son discours au sérieux car il avait perdu son sourire supérieur.

"T'avais l'air d'aller bien, se rappela alors l'escrimeur.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Alors quoi?

\- Alors je vais bien mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir mal, crétin!"

Le sabreur fronça les sourcils, ennuyé.

"Si mal que ça?"

Sanji eut un geste agacé de la main.

"Suffisamment pour que j'te dise que c'est pas possible de recommencer tout le temps comme ça."

Le bretteur resta silencieux un moment et le cuisinier s'en irrita.

"Me dis pas que tu le sais pas quand même! C'est moi le novice en la matière, pas toi!

\- Disons que je m'en doute mais…"

L'escrimeur lui adressa un sourire éclatant et Sanji se passa une main sur le visage. Évidemment. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

"D'accord, alors j'te le dis. Ça fait mal alors si tu veux que ça continue, faudra t'adapter. Et faudra aussi que t'apprennes à échanger."

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il voulait bien faire des efforts mais certaines parties de son anatomie n'étaient pas ouvertes à toute proposition. C'était le cas de le dire.

"Si c'est parce que ta constitution est tellement faible, j'verrais ce que j'peux faire," biaisa-t-il.

Le blond le fusilla du regard avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la cale. Cette décision était sensée ne leur apporter que des avantages mais Sanji voyait déjà un inconvénient de taille : le sabreur était un imbécile jusque dans l'intimité et il faudrait qu'il passe outre pour en profiter.

* * *

"J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire."

Tout l'équipage se figea autour de la table du déjeuner et posa un regard soucieux sur Sanji qui venait de prendre la parole d'une voix grave. Seul Luffy continua à engloutir sa part et celle des autres.

"Ca concerne la nourriture."

Le capitaine stoppa sa fourchette devant sa bouche, l'air soudain effrayé. Il avala tout rond sa dernière bouchée et fixa son cuisinier avec appréhension.

"Va falloir se restreindre un peu. On n'a pas fait de provision sur la dernière île et les réserves ont sévèrement diminuées. Je propose de supprimer les encas."

Un silence de mort accueillit sa déclaration tandis que les regards dérivaient lentement vers le capitaine de l'équipage.

"Du moment qu'on a toujours le dix heures et le quatre heures! répliqua joyeusement celui-ci.

\- Ça veut dire plus de bouffe et donc plus de viande en dehors des trois repas, Luffy, lui traduisit le blond.

\- Quoi?!"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille le dévisagea, au bord des larmes.

"Mais j'ai trop faim, Sanji! Tu peux pas faire ça!

\- C'est pas la faute de Sanji, c'est à cause de ces fichus pirates qui ont pillé la dernière île, soupira Ussop.

\- Dans combien de temps on atteindra la prochaine destination? s'enquit Franky.

\- Quelques jours. Une semaine tout au plus, répondit Nami.

\- Ca ne devrait pas être si terrible, nous pourrons bientôt refaire nos réserves, fit remarquer Chopper à son capitaine toujours malheureux.

\- Et en plus, on peut pêcher! s'enthousiasma le musicien.

\- La restriction s'applique aussi pour les boissons alors tu vas mettre un frein à ta consommation, le sabreur alcoolique, ajouta le cuisinier.

\- Putain...

\- Zoro, arrête de dramatiser, grinça la navigatrice. Tout le monde va faire un effort.

\- Fais chier."

Tandis que Nami levait les yeux au ciel, l'épéiste se leva et embarqua la bouteille qu'il avait devant lui.

"T'as intérêt à ce qu'elle tienne toute la journée parce que t'en auras pas d'autre, tête de gazon!" lui cria Sanji tandis que la porte claquait derrière lui.

Le reste de l'équipage quitta la tablée avec moins d'entrain que d'ordinaire tandis que le blond soupirait en pensant aux journées à venir. L'ambiance allait être beaucoup moins légère maintenant...

* * *

"Salut, Chopper! Alors, quoi de neuf? demanda Luffy en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie le lendemain matin.

\- Je fabrique de nouveaux médicaments à partir des herbes que j'ai achetées au bateau-pharmacie, lui montra le petit renne debout sur son tabouret.

\- C'est quoi ça?

\- De la feuille de laurier.

\- Et ça?

\- Du gingembre.

\- Et ce truc bizarre?

\- De l'usnée. C'est une plante antiseptique."

Le capitaine plongea ensuite sa main dans un mélange de feuilles vertes avant de la ressortir brusquement.

"Ah! Ca brûle! Ca brûle!" s'écria-t-il.

Dans sa détresse, il bouscula les différents pots du médecin qui se fracassèrent sur le sol sous les yeux horrifiés de son propriétaire.

"Ca gratte!

\- C'est de l'ortie, ce n'est pas grave! tenta de le calmer Chopper. Mets cette crème apaisante."

Le capitaine arracha le tube des pattes du médecin et en étala une énorme quantité sur sa propre main.

"Ah, ça va mieux!" apprécia le garçon au chapeau de paille après quelques instants.

Le renne ramassa ses mélanges éparpillés avec lassitude et se tourna ensuite vers son ami.

"Luffy, ça t'embêterait de sortir de l'infirmerie? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses à nouveau…

\- D'accord. Amuse-toi bien!"

Aussitôt sorti, il avisa le canonnier non loin de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ussop?

\- Un mélange détonnant à base de haricots rouges et de poudre à canon! expliqua fièrement le tireur d'élite à son capitaine.

\- Wow!"

Luffy passa ses doigts dans le mélange avant de le porter à sa bouche.

"C'est dégueulasse! s'offusqua-t-il ensuite.

\- Évidemment! Ca n'est pas fait pour être mangé! lui expliqua sèchement son ami.

\- Mais j'ai faim! pleurnicha le capitaine.

\- Laisse-moi travailler…"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille soupira et son regard identifia Robin sur son transat. Il se propulsa dans sa direction et atterrit sur ses genoux. L'archéologue leva les yeux de son livre avant de les baisser à nouveau, indifférente à ceux qui la scrutaient avec intérêt.

"Tu lis quoi?

\- Un livre.

\- Un livre de quoi?

\- Un livre sur les runes de Bardia.

\- Les ruines de Bardia?

\- Les runes de Bardia.

\- Ah."

Luffy se gratta la tête par-dessus son chapeau de paille.

"C'est quoi?

\- Une écriture antique sur la cité légendaire de Bardia.

\- Ah."

Le capitaine étira son cou jusqu'à ce que sa tête passe devant celle de Robin, lui bouchant ainsi la vue.

"C'est intéressant?

\- C'est primordial.

\- Ca veut dire quoi?

\- Ca veut dire qu'il faut que je finisse ce livre."

Robin décala la tête de Luffy d'une troisième main et replongea dans son ouvrage. Le garçon au chapeau de paille se laissa alors tomber à ses côtés sur l'herbe verte du pont, mort d'ennui.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit une silhouette se déplacer et il se releva d'un bond.

"Oh, Zoro!"

Le sabreur se figea avant de grimacer lorsqu'il vit son capitaine se diriger vers lui à toute allure avec l'un de ses sourires stupides collé au visage. Luffy était insupportable depuis la veille et il faisait le tour de tous les membres de l'équipage sans discontinuer. Tout ça parce que le cuistot avait pris des dispositions pour réduire les portions de nourriture. Maintenant, il le maudissait de n'avoir pas gardé cette information vitale hors de la portée des oreilles de Luffy.

"Tu fais quoi? lui demanda son capitaine avec curiosité.

\- Je vais m'entraîner.

\- Génial! J'peux venir avec toi?!

\- Si tu veux."

Luffy bondit dans tous les sens tandis que Zoro continuait stoïquement sa marche jusqu'à ses haltères à l'arrière du Sunny. Arrivé à destination, il s'empara de l'une d'elles et commença à muscler son bras droit tandis que le capitaine soufflait comme un phoque pour soulever l'autre.

"C'est super lourd!" se plaignit-il, le visage rouge.

Le sabreur haussa les épaules et Luffy se concentra pour maintenir l'haltère en équilibre au-dessus de sa tête. Il se mit cependant à tanguer et, emporté par le poids, il alla s'écraser contre le bastingage que Franky venait tout juste de repeindre, le brisant en mille morceaux.

"Putain, mon haltère!" s'indigna Zoro en la regardant s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

Sans perdre un instant, il plongea dans la mer tandis que le cyborg à quelques pas fixait son capitaine d'un air mauvais.

"Désolé, Franky, rigola celui-ci. C'était vachement lourd! Au fait, tu fais quoi?"

* * *

Autour de la table du dîner ce soir-là, un silence tendu s'étirait. Luffy avait redoublé de stratégie pour voler de la nourriture à son équipage et tout le monde le regardait avec mauvaise humeur. Inconscient de ce qu'il se tramait, le capitaine se tourna d'un air larmoyant vers son chef cuisinier.

"J'ai faim…

\- Luffy, combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète? soupira le blond. Tu n'auras rien d'autre.

\- Mais j'ai f-

\- Si tu le redis encore une fois, je te fais bouffer ton chapeau, le menaça sérieusement la navigatrice.

\- Et moi, j'te jette par-dessus bord, ajouta le charpentier d'un oeil noir.

\- Mais…

\- Faut que tu te calmes, Luffy, grogna son second. On va pas mourir de faim.

\- Tu pourrais trouver une occupation, réfléchit Chopper. Ca t'aiderait à ne pas y penser.

\- J'ai acheté un nouveau jeu de cartes sur l'île de Nerwa. Tu veux le tester ce soir? lui proposa gentiment Ussop.

\- Oh, je connais des tas de jeux de cartes! s'enthousiasma Brook. J'ai eu le temps de tous les apprendre lorsque j'ai dérivé pendant cinquante ans sur le triangle de Florian! A force de regarder les cartes, j'en avais les yeux qui se croisaient!

\- C'est trop marrant que tu dises ça parce que t'as plus d'yeux! rigola son capitaine en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Yohohoho!"

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et les autres se jetèrent des regards désabusés tandis que Robin riait doucement.

"Surtout, ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, vous pouvez y aller tout de suite", leur offrit Nami avec un grand sourire plein d'espoir.

\- Ah, non! On n'a pas eu le dessert! protesta le garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- Sanji, ne les fais pas attendre, lui ordonna alors la navigatrice.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, Nami-chérie!"

Le cuisinier s'empressa d'apporter un tiramisu et la jeune femme rousse soupira en constatant que le blond prenait quand même le temps de la servir elle et Robin en premier. Heureusement, Luffy engloutit sa part en une seconde et entraîna ensuite Brook et Ussop vers la porte, au plus grand soulagement du reste de l'équipage.

* * *

Sanji observa pensivement l'horizon sans fin de la mer depuis la vigie pour échapper aux bourrasques de vent. Après le rangement de sa cuisine, il avait voulu profiter du calme retrouvé parmi l'équipage. Le ciel était sans étoile, les vagues remuaient régulièrement le bateau et une tempête n'était pas à exclure dans les prochaines heures. Cependant, la navigatrice leur avait fait remarquer avec raison que le temps tournait plus vite sur Grand Line que dans n'importe quelle autre partie du monde. Tout était donc envisageable.

Le blond s'alluma une cigarette. Une nouvelle journée se terminait sur le Thousand Sunny mais il n'avait pas encore sommeil, le stress de la journée encore présent en lui.

"T'as plus mal maintenant?"

Le cuisinier se retourna lentement vers l'escrimeur et retira le plus calmement possible le mégot qu'il avait coincé au coin de ses lèvres. Il le considéra ensuite gravement avant de souffler la fumée.

"T'en as d'autres des entrées en matière dans le genre?" lui lança-t-il avec agacement.

Zoro haussa les épaules et se rapprocha.

"Tu voulais que je m'adapte alors je demande. En plus, avec la journée de merde que j'ai passée grâce à toi, t'as de la chance que j'te pose même la question."

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et le jaugea encore un instant du regard.

"C'est pas encore ça."

En réalité, il était pratiquement remis mais il ne voulait pas laisser croire au sabreur qu'il était à sa disposition aussi facilement.

"Putain mais ça fait trois jours! s'exclama ce dernier, dépité. Et puis, si t'es là, c'est pas pour rien, non?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'insurgea le blond. T'insinues que j'ai envie que tu poses tes sales pattes sur moi?! J'ai le droit de venir à la vigie si j'veux, c'est pas ta propriété privée!

\- Tout le monde sait que c'est mon endroit! répliqua vivement l'épéiste.

\- Mais j'm'en fous, le bateau est à tout le monde!

\- Et ta cuisine, j'ai le droit d'y foutre les pieds à tout bout de champ, peut-être?!

\- Pourquoi, t'as envie d'y aller?!

\- Si c'est pour voir ta sale face de sourcil permanenté, non merci!

\- Bah alors, crétin de sabreur!"

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard une minute, les veines saillantes et le regard débordant de colère. Sanji sentait l'adrénaline courir dans son corps. Il n'y avait que Zoro pour le mettre hors de lui en si peu de temps. De son côté, l'escrimeur n'en pensait pas moins. L'insolence du cuistot avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds et ses sabres ne le démangeaient jamais autant que face à sa tête d'imbécile.

"De toute façon, on en serait pas là si tu savais prendre soin des autres, bretteur du dimanche! continua le cuisinier avec hargne. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi d'avoir traité tes partenaires de la sorte sans même leur demander s'ils allaient bien!"

L'épéiste croisa les bras, le visage fermé.

"J'allais pas leur faire la causette, j'étais pas là pour ça.

\- Et alors? C'est juste du respect, tête d'algue!"

Zoro soupira et s'appuya contre une fenêtre de la salle d'observation. Il fixa obstinément le large un petit moment avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je ne pensais pas y être allé aussi fort. On a... pris le temps quand même, non?" marmonna-t-il finalement.

Sanji l'observa à la dérobée, tirant toujours sur sa cigarette.

"Pris le temps? T'as même pas eu la patience de nous déshabiller sans déchirer nos vêtements j'te rappelle. Ma chemise est foutue!

\- Ouais mais j'veux dire… J'y suis pas allé directement, quoi."

\- C'est sûr, t'as dû tenir une bonne minute avant d'aller droit au but… A croire que tu peux pas te retenir bien longtemps."

Le cuisinier lui adressa un sourire moqueur tandis que le sabreur se redressait, le regard noir.

"Maintenant que j'y pense, ça veut dire que t'avais fait un effort, là?" reprit brusquement le blond.

Coupé dans son élan, Zoro souffla, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Un peu…

\- Bon sang, je plains sérieusement ceux qui n'ont pas eu droit à ta grandeur d'âme! ricana le cuisinier.

\- Tu m'emmerdes à la fin! s'emporta le bretteur. Si c'était si insupportable, t'aurais pu m'arrêter, non? A moins que ce soit ça ton délire, peut-être? T'aimes avoir mal?"

Sanji perdit son sourire devant le regard narquois de l'épéiste et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, furieux.

"Si j'avais voulu, j't'aurais encastré dans le mur, crétin!"

\- Donc c'était pas si terrible! triompha l'escrimeur.

\- Pour un type qui dit avoir de l'expérience, j'm'attendais à mieux, c'est tout."

Le cuisinier termina sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans son cendrier tandis que le sabreur le dévisageait, décomposé.

"Panique pas, tête d'algue. J'ai pas dit que t'étais un mauvais coup, tempéra le blond en retrouvant le sourire.

\- La ferme, espèce de cuisinier dépravé!"

Sanji pouffa de rire devant les joues rouges et le regard embarrassé de l'escrimeur.

"Je dis juste qu'il peut y avoir de l'amélioration. Et pour ça, on devra s'entraîner…"

Sa proposition suggestive fit bouger l'homme à ses côtés.

"Et il démarrera quand l'entraînement, hein? bougonna-t-il.

\- Ce soir.

\- Ce so-?"

Sanji s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres et passé le coup de la surprise, le sabreur y répondit avec force, le serrant violemment contre lui. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait avidement, il grogna contre sa bouche.

"J'croyais que tu pouvais pas?

\- On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusque-là, non?" répondit le cuisinier sur le même ton.

La réponse sembla convenir car le sabreur n'ajouta rien et continua la bataille qu'il avait engagée pour la possession de sa bouche avant de le pousser sur un bout de banc qui entourait la vigie sur toute sa longueur.

"T'as vérifié qu'il n'y a personne? s'enquit soudain le blond, haletant.

\- Ils sont partis se coucher. Luffy est de garde.

\- Il va pas monter? s'inquiéta-t-il tandis que Zoro descendait vers son cou.

\- Crois pas. Son nouveau jeu l'occupe bien."

Cette perspective n'était pas vraiment rassurante mais le cuisinier avait du mal à garder le fil de ses pensées cohérent lorsqu'il sentait le corps du sabreur se presser contre le sien de cette manière. Passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt, il s'agrippa un peu plus à lui, l'enjoignant d'approfondir leur contact.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour que Luffy ne passe pas par ici cette nuit et qu'aucune tempête n'éclate dans les prochaines heures...

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera chaud bouillant alors avis aux amateurs… Vous êtes prévenus :-)_


	7. Jeux de pouvoir

_Merci à Aria Cahill, Sarahahah et Typone Lady pour leur reviews._

 _*Attention, je rappelle que cette histoire est rating M. Ceux qui apprécient pourront en profiter pendant tout ce chapitre. Pour les autres, je vous suggère d'attendre le prochain…*_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Jeux de pouvoir**

Lorsque Sanji ouvrit un oeil ce matin-là, il constata qu'il était l'heure pour lui de se lever mais il avait envie de traîner au lit pour une fois et il s'étira longuement. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le lit vide de la tête d'algue qui s'était probablement endormie dans la vigie après son entraînement de la veille.

Le blond fila se réveiller sous la douche mais son humeur indolente se mua en désir lascif et avant d'attaquer la préparation du repas de l'équipage, il décida d'aller profiter de son nouveau passe-temps même à cette heure si matinale.

Déjà quatre jours qu'ils se provoquaient avec le sabreur pour faire grimper la température à chaque occasion possible et il s'amusait comme un fou, oubliant ainsi les lamentations infinies de Luffy à propos du manque de viande.

Après avoir escaladé le cordage, il découvrit comme prévu l'escrimeur étalé de tout son long sur le tapis à même le sol de la vigie, visiblement profondément installé au pays des rêves. Le cuisinier se demandait comment Zoro pouvait se reposer dans une position si inconfortable puis il se rappela que de toute façon, ce dernier avait la capacité improbable de trouver le sommeil partout pour mieux récupérer.

Sanji hésita un instant à le réveiller délicatement ou plus brutalement. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se décider et s'approcha alors avec un sourire calculateur. Il enjamba l'épéiste sans un bruit et s'agenouilla sans pour autant le toucher afin de conserver tout l'effet de surprise. Il savait que Zoro avait des réflexes efficaces et il prit donc toutes les précautions pour déplacer du bout des doigts son tee-shirt afin d'avoir accès à son pantalon.

Ce simple effleurement fit frissonner le corps de l'épéiste et le blond s'appliqua encore plus doucement à dégager son vêtement au maximum. Satisfait, il posa ensuite sa main sur son caleçon au niveau de son entrejambe et commença à la bouger sensuellement tout en s'emparant de ses lèvres en même temps.

Le sabreur s'éveilla d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et referma immédiatement ses bras autour de l'homme au-dessus de lui, accélérant l'allure de leur baiser. Le cuisinier se laissa entraîner par la fougue de son amant et passa sa main sous son dernier vêtement, resserrant ainsi sa prise autour de sa virilité qui grandissait dans sa main, ce qui accentua à son tour le désir du sabreur.

Très vite, Zoro haleta au rythme des mouvements tandis qu'il partait à la recherche d'un contact plus prononcé sous la chemise du blond. Sanji profita lui aussi de la sensation et fit jouer sa langue contre celle du bretteur qui se tendit finalement, agrippant le cuisinier contre lui lors de sa délivrance dans un grognement rauque.

L'escrimeur ajusta ensuite son regard vers l'homme au-dessus de lui, le souffle court. Celui-ci le contemplait avec amusement.

"Tu pourras pas dire que j'ai gâché ta journée cette fois!"

Zoro ne répliqua pas, encore bien trop étourdi par ce réveil si délicieux. Il ne broncha pas non plus lorsque Sanji s'écarta de lui et se releva, pourtant à son plus regret.

"A toute à l'heure, tête d'algue!" lui lança gaiement le blond en se dirigeant vers la trappe.

* * *

"C'est super bon ces nouvelles galettes, Sanji! s'exclama son capitaine, la bouche pleine à craquer lors du petit déjeuner quelques instants plus tard.

\- Oui, c'est excellent! approuva Ussop. C'est une nouvelle recette?

\- Pas vraiment, fit le cuisinier. J'ai juste mis un ingrédient auquel je n'avais jamais pensé avant.

\- Ah bon? C'est quoi? demanda Chopper avec curiosité.

\- J'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, on dirait une confiture peut-être, réfléchit Nami.

\- Ou de la gelée, ajouta Robin. Mais je ne saurai dire de quel fruit il s'agit…

\- C'est un ingrédient que j'ai déniché ce matin, leur expliqua le blond avec un grand sourire. Comme il faut faire attention à la nourriture, j'utilise des recettes inédites."

Face à lui, le sabreur arrêta sa mastication endormie et fronça les sourcils.

"J'peux en ravoir? supplia alors Luffy.

\- Prends. Il en reste deux, lui montra le cuisinier.

\- Génial!"

Luffy croqua dans ses galettes et s'en mit partout. Il chercha ensuite à récupérer les miettes autour de sa bouche avec sa langue d'un air gourmand.

"On dirait presque du miel, ça colle! rigola-t-il.

\- On peut dire ça", fit Sanji en fixant distraitement le bretteur au passage.

A ses paroles, il vit Zoro s'étouffer avec sa propre galette dont le restant tomba dans son assiette. Lorsqu'il remarqua ensuite qu'il jetait un regard angoissé en direction de Luffy, il comprit soudain la raison de son attitude étrange et réprima un rire.

"Ca va, Zoro? s'enquit aussitôt le garçon au chapeau de paille. Tu veux plus de ta galette?"

Luffy lécha un à un tous ses doigts face au sabreur dans l'attente évidente de la récupérer. Le bretteur devint blanc comme un linge.  
"Je crois qu'il n'en veut plus, tu peux la prendre", proposa le cuisinier avec amusement.

Le capitaine se jeta sur la nourriture de son second et l'avala en une bouchée sans remarquer son trouble.

L'équipage quitta ensuite doucement la pièce au milieu des bavardages tandis que Sanji débarrassait la table. Il observa le sabreur s'extraire lourdement de sa place, toujours pâle, et lui jeter un regard fuyant malgré qu'ils soient désormais seuls dans la pièce.

Le cuisinier se planta alors devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu crois vraiment que j'me suis pas lavé les mains, tête de cactus?"

Zoro se mit à rougir et bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Sanji éclata de rire et lui lança un petit pot après avoir ouvert un placard.

"C'est du sirop d'agave, sabreur obsédé.

\- C'est ta faute avec tes sous-entendus et ce que t'as fait ce matin…

\- C'est ça. T'as vraiment les idées mal placées…"

L'escrimeur déposa le pot en maugréant malgré son soulagement et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte, laissant le blond s'esclaffer dans sa cuisine.

* * *

En milieu de matinée, Nami annonça à l'équipage qu'ils atteindraient la prochaine île le lendemain, ce qui ravit tout le monde. Luffy en particulier hurla sa joie à l'idée de ne plus être restreint sur la nourriture et le cuisinier se laissa emporter par sa bonne humeur, lui promettant un délicieux déjeuner.

Sanji avait donc attaqué ses plats depuis un bon moment quand il se retourna au son de la porte qui s'entrouvrait. Il vit Zoro hésiter sur le pas de la porte et fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Rien.

\- Rien? répéta le blond sur la défensive. Rien comme une bouteille? J't'ai déjà dit qu-

\- Non."

Le sabreur prit une chaise et s'assit en silence sous le regard perplexe du cuisinier. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas digéré qu'il se soit moqué de lui ce matin? Finalement, comme Zoro ne bougeait pas, il haussa les épaules et continua sa préparation.

Il coupa finement les oignons et les poivrons avant de les ajouter au poulet qui revenait dans l'huile d'olive puis hacha les herbes avant de goûter la sauce et de rajouter une pointe de cannelle. Il s'attela ensuite à faire fondre du chocolat avec une noix de beurre pour le dessert. Il avait prévu de faire une forêt noire, un gâteau dont Nami était particulièrement friande. Tout en pensant à sa navigatrice préférée, le blond mit la dernière touche à sa chantilly maison avant de la mettre au frais. Il coupa alors le feu sous son plat et le couvrit avant de ciseler de nouvelles herbes fraîches qu'il déposerait au dernier moment dans les assiettes.

"Cuistot."

Tiens, il l'avait oublié celui-là.

"Hm?"

L'épéiste avait suivi des yeux tous les mouvements du chef. Il prenait rarement le temps de le voir évoluer dans son véritable environnement, sa cuisine. Son aisance et sa dextérité le plaçaient incontestablement dans son élément, lui faisant oublier tout le reste. Zoro avait donc pu l'observer tout à loisir.

Quand il était entré, il avait eu une idée bien précise en tête et puis il avait hésité. D'habitude, il ne s'embarrassait pas de manière mais cette fois-ci, il s'était demandé s'il ne s'écoutait pas un peu trop. Bien que leur passe-temps soit agréable, il ne fallait pas que cela devienne son activité principale quand même. Il avait donc pris le temps de s'asseoir pour se réfréner mais voir le blond s'agiter devant lui avait eu raison de sa réflexion. Cela faisait des jours que lui et Sanji se provoquaient et il atteignait sa limite.

"J'ai faim."

Le cuisinier se tourna vers lui, intrigué. L'homme le dévisageait gravement.

"Ce sera prêt d'ici une bonne vingtaine de minutes."

Zoro se leva et Sanji le regarda s'approcher de lui, de plus en plus étonné.

"J'ai faim de toi, précisa alors le sabreur en se plantant à un centimètre de lui, parfaitement sérieux.

\- Oh..."

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir mais cette invitation des plus sommaires n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses plats avant de reporter son attention sur le bretteur dont le regard de braise ne le quittait plus.

"Il me reste la ganache au chocolat du gâteau à faire et...

\- T'auras le temps."

Sanji en doutait mais les yeux de l'homme face à lui l'hypnotisaient totalement. Zoro se pencha pour l'embrasser avec impatience et le blond sentit sa dernière hésitation fondre comme neige au soleil.

"On va à l'aquarium. Pas question de ruiner mes préparations si près de l'heure du repas", décida-t-il alors.

Le sabreur acquiesça, se fichant bien du lieu du moment qu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait.

Ils allaient s'engager vers la porte de derrière pour rester le plus discret possible lorsque la voix de Nami retentit depuis l'extérieur.

"Tout le monde sur le pont!"

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Zoro soupira tandis que le cuisinier se précipitait déjà vers la navigatrice. Il lui emboîta rapidement le pas et retrouva le reste de l'équipage. Dehors, le vent s'était renforcé et la jeune femme avait enfilé un ciré.

"Je pense qu'on va avoir droit à un petit coup de vent, tenez-vous prêts!" leur lança-t-elle.

Chacun acquiesça. Le ciel était clair mais l'intuition de Nami ne la trompait jamais et ils s'activaient encore quand ils aperçurent des nuages noirs se profiler à l'horizon.

* * *

Finalement, le repas put se dérouler une heure plus tard, la tempête étant rapidement retombée pour laisser place à de simples nuages gris. Au fil de l'après-midi, le temps se stabilisa sur le climat de la prochaine île en un magnifique ciel bleu, offrant un soleil printanier et une brise chaude. Le cuisinier eut alors envie de régaler ses amis d'un encas inattendu en fin d'après-midi. Il pouvait bien vider ses réserves puisqu'il les referait le lendemain.

"Tournée de glaces!

\- Génial!" hurla le capitaine en se ruant vers Sanji.

Il fut cependant stoppé dans son élan par le pied du cuisinier dans son estomac, lui coupant le souffle.

"D'abord les filles, espèce de malpoli!" s'insurgea le blond.

Il se tourna vers la navigatrice et l'archéologue qui se reposaient dans leurs transats, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

"Mesdemoiselles, laissez-vous tenter par nos multiples saveurs. Ananas et coco pour les jeunes filles en quête d'exotisme, fruits rouges pour les passionnées ou le classique chocolat noir pour celles qui n'ont pas peur de s'embraser face aux arômes corsés. Toutes nos saveurs sont agrémentées de chantilly maison, de copeaux de chocolat noirs et de coulis de framboise."

Les filles eurent un sourire de remerciement et Nami choisit celle aux fruits rouges tandis que Robin prenait une coupe ananas-coco. Le cuisinier leur fit un dernier regard enjôleur avant de se tourner vers les garçons qui bavaient derrière lui.

"Je veux le chocolat corsé! s'écria aussitôt Luffy.

\- Chocolat corsé! répéta Brook béatement.

\- Moi je veux fruit rouge, s'il te plait, Sanji! supplia Ussop.

\- Moi aussi! demanda Chopper.

\- Chocolat, ça me va bien", fit le cyborg.

Le blond termina sa distribution par Zoro qui était resté somnoler contre le mât. Franky s'installa un peu plus loin pour réfléchir à un nouveau gadget et Brook s'assit près de lui dans le but de composer une nouvelle balade sur le thème des saveurs glacées qui rafraichissaient le corps qu'il n'avait plus.

"Il reste ananas-coco, face de gazon, lui montra Sanji en tendant la coupe à l'escrimeur.

\- J'aime pas ça, grogna-t-il, une mine de dégoût sur le visage.

\- Depuis quand? s'étonna le cuisinier. Tu manges de tout d'habitude.

\- Quand j'ai le choix, j'ai des préférences et j'aime pas ananas-coco."

Sanji grommela. Il détestait que sa cuisine soit remise en cause mais en bon professionnel, il était de son devoir de satisfaire ses convives. Même s'il s'agissait de cet imbécile.

"Qu'est-ce que t'aimes comme goût? s'enquit-il avec lassitude.

\- Menthe chocolat.

\- Ben voyons. J'aurais dû m'en douter...

\- Pourquoi? lui demanda l'autre, étonné.

\- Parce que c'est aussi vert que ta tête d'algue!" se moqua le cuisinier.

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire et Zoro se renfrogna.

Comme il se sentait d'humeur généreuse, il s'éloigna ensuite vers sa cuisine et prépara une nouvelle coupe de glace. Il secoua la tête en considérant le coulis de framboise qui ne s'associerait pas aussi bien avec la menthe et prit le temps de faire fondre du chocolat à la place.

Lorsqu'il présenta sa glace au sabreur, celui-ci la prit du bout des doigts, toujours grognon, et le blond fronça les sourcils. Quand même, il avait carrément refait une coupe pour lui, il pouvait se montrer un minimum reconnaissant!

"Cache ta joie, sabreur de mes deux, grommela-t-il.

\- Ca va, c'est qu'une glace. Tu vas pas chialer pour ça, si? répliqua le bretteur, ravi de reprendre le dessus.

\- Sanji, y a d'autres glaces? s'enquit alors Luffy, barbouillé de chocolat.

\- T'as mangé assez de sucre pour aujourd'hui, toi.

\- Oh…"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille s'étala sur l'herbe du pont non loin d'eux et Chopper et Ussop le rejoignirent bientôt. Le blond était maintenant de mauvaise humeur et regardait le sabreur déguster sa glace à petites bouchées, un air suffisant collé au visage.

"Vous savez ce qu'il faudrait sur le Sunny? lança soudain le capitaine à ses deux amis à côté de lui. Une piscine!

\- Une piscine? Mais tu peux même pas nager! lui fit remarquer le tireur d'élite.

\- Une piscine de glaces! précisa Luffy avec détermination.

\- Oh, ce serait agréable! imagina avec délice le petit renne, fermant déjà les yeux.

\- On pourrait se reposer tout en étant au frais et dès qu'on a une petite faim, hop, une glace! expliqua le capitaine.

\- Mais ça fonderait, leur rappela Ussop. Ca tiendrait pas cinq minutes!

\- Franky fabriquera un refroidisseur permanent! s'exclama son capitaine. Il y aura tous les parfums qu'on veut! C'est pas vrai, Franky?!"

L'ingénieur fit un vague signe de tête que Luffy prit pour une approbation alors qu'il était plus probable qu'il n'ait même pas entendu sa question.

Le cuistot s'éclipsa, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Il venait d'avoir une idée de génie pour emmerder le bretteur du dimanche.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, la glace ananas-coco restante enfoncée dans un cône et il se réinstalla innocemment face au sabreur non loin de ses camarades.

Luffy continuait de faire rêver ses camarades.

"Un jour, la piscine sera remplie de glace au chocolat, un jour à la fraise, un jour à la vanille, un jour à..."

Il continua d'énumérer tous les parfums de glace de la création tandis que Sanji mangeait tranquillement la sienne. Ou plutôt, léchait sensuellement son cône du point de vue de Zoro face à lui. D'ailleurs, il était presque certain que le blond le faisait exprès pour se venger de son manque de politesse tout à l'heure. Et ça marchait.

"On pourrait faire des jours glace à l'italienne! intervint soudain Chopper. Double parfum!

\- Ce sont les meilleures glaces! approuva le canonnier. Une bouchée vanille. Une bouchée fraise. Hmmm!"

Zoro retint son souffle quand le blond fit lentement remonter sa langue sur la longueur du sorbet avant d'avaler la pointe de coco qui s'y était déposée en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il rêvait où le cuistot était en train de l'allumer avec une glace devant tout l'équipage?

Quel espèce de...

"Et tu sais ce qui est encore mieux? continua Luffy avec excitation. La chantilly! C'est léger comme un nuage et ça fond dans la bouche!"

...Pervers.

Le cuisinier avala entièrement la glace jusqu'au cône avant de la retirer et de se lécher les lèvres, le regard toujours rivé au sien. Le sabreur déglutit péniblement et lui rendit un regard brûlant, espérant seulement que personne ne regardait dans leur direction.

"Une piscine de glace à la chantilly, ce serait le rêve", confirma Chopper tandis que les trois amis soupirèrent de bien-être à l'unisson.

Sanji laissa encore sa langue jouer tout autour de la glace et sentit le regard embrasé de Zoro sur lui. La tension était clairement montée d'un cran entre eux et il se réjouit d'être à l'extérieur.

Il fixa l'homme à quelques mètres de lui et lécha à nouveau sa glace, les yeux dans les yeux avec le sabreur. Alors qu'il sentait Zoro se tendre, il ancra une dernière fois son regard dans le sien avant de croquer le sorbet, le sectionnant net.

L'épéiste sursauta légèrement face à lui et Sanji lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Déconfit, le sabreur bougea contre le mât.

Le cuisinier se releva sans plus lui accorder un regard et ramassa les coupes de tout le monde avant de les laver et de s'attaquer gaiement au repas du soir.

Ca lui apprendrait à croire qu'il pouvait se comporter comme un enfant gâté avec lui!

* * *

Zoro était parti s'entraîner après l'épisode de la glace et le cuisinier ne le revit pas jusqu'au repas, ce qu'il décida de s'attribuer comme victoire. Pendant le dîner, le sabreur lui envoya pourtant des signaux qui ne trompaient pas et ses yeux plein de défi lui assurèrent que la partie n'était pas encore terminée.

Sanji l'attendait de pied ferme. S'ils avaient bien un point commun, c'était leur désir de ne jamais plier devant l'autre, quel que soit le sujet.

* * *

"Tu croyais que t'allais t'en tirer comme ça?"

La voix chaude et suave dans son dos envoya à Sanji un délicieux frisson sans même qu'il se retourne. Il continua de rincer l'assiette qu'il tenait entre les mains, prenant son temps. L'escrimeur avait pris le sien, attendant probablement que le Sunny s'endorme et il l'entendit déposer ses sabres contre le mur avant de verrouiller la porte. Le message était clair.

"De quoi tu te plains? T'as pas aimé peut-être?" répondit-il ensuite, narquois.

\- Tu m'as laissé sur ma faim. C'est pas digne d'un véritable cuistot", lui lança le sabreur en se rapprochant.

Le blond se retourna enfin, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

"C'est parce que t'es pas du genre à savourer. Faut que tu dévores tout de suite alors que tu apprécierais davantage en prenant le temps de déguster chaque bouchée.

\- Si tu sais varier les saveurs, je suis sûr que je pourrais me régaler.

\- Faut jamais dire à un chef comment s'y prendre. C'est lui qui décide ce qui passera ou non à la casserole."

Les deux amants se firent face, le regard étincelant. Aucun d'eux ne voulait perdre le duel verbal qu'ils avaient engagé mais leurs paroles réveillaient leurs sens.

"Et après, tu viendras me dire que t'as pas l'esprit mal placé, hein? s'amusa le blond.

\- Faut dire que tu t'y connais en allusion, foutu pervers.

\- Je reconnais que te voir imaginer tout ce que je peux te faire est un vrai plaisir."

Zoro s'avança d'un pas, son sourire de prédateur au coin des lèvres.

"Dire qu'il y a encore quelques temps, tu voulais me faire croire que c'était pas ton truc. Tu caches bien ton jeu…

\- Faut croire que c'est parce que je pensais ne rien pouvoir tirer de ta tête de brocolis."

Le sabreur ricana.

"T'es sacrément gonflé de m'avoir allumé comme ça tout à l'heure, cuistot et je compte bien te faire hurler pour que tu le regrettes cette nuit.

\- C'est toi qui me supplieras de t'achever avant l'aube, répondit le cuisinier sur le même ton.

\- Je vais te faire ta fête, séducteur à la manque, souffla Zoro en le rapprochant brutalement de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends alors, bretteur du dimanche? Un carton d'invitation?"

L'escrimeur franchit en un éclair les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore, se jetant sauvagement sur ses lèvres et l'aspirant contre lui. En réponse, Sanji passa immédiatement ses mains sous son tee-shirt et griffa son dos pour le maintenir. Zoro s'attaqua ensuite à son cou et le poussa contre le mur le plus proche afin que ses mains puissent investir le reste de son corps.

Le cuisinier n'était pas décidé à se laisser mener et il résolut d'employer la manière forte pour parvenir à ses fins. D'un coup de pied bien placé, il déstabilisa l'épéiste qui tomba sur le sol et avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, il s'installa à califourchon sur lui tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

Le sabreur avait compris la manoeuvre et il essaya d'user de sa force pour inverser les rôles. Pressentant son geste, le blond fit bouger son bassin contre le sien et leurs virilités se frottèrent délicieusement, stoppant l'escrimeur dans ses efforts, le souffle court. Sanji assura ensuite son ascendant en enlevant lui-même sa chemise et en offrant son torse aux mains avides du sabreur pendant qu'il lui enlevait son tee-shirt. Dans la foulée, il déboutonna le pantalon de Zoro et le baissa en même temps que son caleçon qu'il envoya valser plus loin en même temps que ses bottes.

Il ne restait plus au sabreur que son bandana attaché à son bras gauche et le blond décida de le lui laisser, trouvant cette image plutôt érotique. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, concentré sur sa seule impatience, et Sanji fit enfin glisser sa main le long de son membre durci.

Le cuisinier avait remisé son anxiété et sa gêne au fond de son cerveau, trop obnubilé par sa victoire sur le corps de l'escrimeur et sa respiration irrégulière. Le sabreur pressentait ce qui allait se passer et il n'osait plus bouger. C'était exactement ce que le blond désirait, que Zoro lui laisse la main et qu'il puisse imposer son propre rythme.

Sanji planta son regard assuré dans celui fiévreux de son vis-à-vis et passa une langue sur ses lèvres, provoquant au possible.

"Crois-moi, tu vas plus jamais regarder une glace de la même façon, tête d'algue."

L'épéiste écarquilla les yeux en sentant la langue du cuisinier remonter paresseusement le long de son membre fièrement dressé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sanji ose continuer à le fixer dans cette position, un air de défi dansant au fond de ses prunelles. Il allait le lui faire payer.

Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle en se redressant pour lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas sensible à ses caresses mais le blond referma alors entièrement sa bouche autour de lui et Zoro retomba en arrière, hors d'état de nuire.

"Enfoiré…"

Il sentit un sourire étirer les lèvres du cuisinier et se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui laisser plus de source de satisfaction.

"Si tu veux que j'arrête, n'hésite pas à me supplier, se moqua son amant contre sa peau.

\- Ca se voit que t'es qu'un débutant", rétorqua-t-il, le souffle pourtant haletant.

Sanji haussa les sourcils, un sourire joueur au coin des lèvres. Il reprit ses caresses du bout de la langue et ajouta sa main pour varier les plaisirs. Malgré sa volonté de lui résister, il sentait Zoro se tendre au-dessus de lui et sa respiration s'accélérer. Il accentua alors ses mouvements et les doigts de l'épéiste s'enfoncèrent dans le sol pour l'empêcher de perdre totalement la face devant le blond. Ce dernier poursuivit ses gestes jusqu'à sentir le bretteur s'arquer contre lui avant de brutalement se retirer.

Le regard fou, l'escrimeur se redressa sur un coude et le dévisagea. Sanji lui offrit un immense sourire innocent, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer prodigieusement.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous? haleta-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

\- Je m'amuse.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer comme cet après-midi?!

\- Ca dépend de toi...

\- Tu peux pas faire ça! s'indigna-t-il.

\- T'as qu'un mot à dire. S'il te plaît.

\- Va te faire foutre!

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Connard..."

L'escrimeur se laissa retomber sur le sol, contrarié au plus haut point. Le cuisinier se mit quant à lui à tracer de petits cercles langoureux du bout des doigts sur le ventre du sabreur qui se soulevait à un rythme rapide. Il appuya ensuite ses caresses et joua nonchalamment avec son membre toujours durci. Zoro aurait pu l'envoyer balader ou même reprendre ses affaires et partir mais il n'en avait visiblement pas la force. Ou l'envie.

"T'as pas le droit de faire ça, marmonna encore le bretteur.

\- J'ai tous les droits.

\- T'es vraiment un foutu pervers...

\- Un mot."

Sanji lécha sensuellement le torse du bretteur dont les hanches se soulevèrent sans rencontrer quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'apaiser. Le blond accentua alors ses gestes et sentit les mains de Zoro se planter durement sur ses épaules. L'escrimeur avait une sacré volonté mais il était décidé à remporter le duel de ce soir.

"Fais-le…", haleta le sabreur.

Le cuisinier continua à faire jouer sa langue de manière lascive sur son torse tout en effleurant ses hanches et le souffle de l'épéiste se bloqua au-dessus de lui.

"Tu disais?"

Zoro relâcha sa respiration et se mordit les lèvres. Sanji en profita pour passer sa langue le long de son sexe surchauffé et un grognement rauque lui échappa.

"Putain, fais-le!

\- Dis-moi le mot magique...

\- S'il te plait... Fais-le…"

Le sabreur n'avait plus de dignité mais il n'avait plus de limite non plus. Il voulait que le cuisinier aille au bout et le délivre de son supplice par tous les moyens.

"Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué…

\- Ta gueule maintenant!"

Le blond ne put retenir un rire mais il n'avait qu'une parole et il déposa sa bouche sur son membre, le couvrant de petits baisers avant de lentement y faire jouer sa langue. Au-dessus de lui, tous les muscles du sabreur se contractaient à chacune de ses respirations et lorsqu'il l'enveloppa entièrement de sa bouche, l'escrimeur expira avec soulagement, accompagnant ses mouvements de ses hanches de plus en plus rapidement.

La position était loin d'être très confortable pour le cuisinier mais entendre Zoro perdre le contrôle en valait la peine et il utilisa sa main pour le stimuler davantage tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. Il n'était pas sûr de bien s'y prendre et se retrouver à genoux entre les jambes du sabreur l'avait un peu rebuté au début mais finalement, il avait vite compris qu'il se trouvait au meilleur endroit pour prendre le pouvoir. Chaque inspiration saccadée, chaque mouvement du corps de l'escrimeur dépendait de lui. Il en profita alors pour faire tournoyer sa langue au sommet du membre tendu et apprécia le grognement rauque qu'il arracha à l'homme au-dessus de lui. Décidément, c'était bien plus excitant que prévu...

Soudain, le corps du sabreur se crispa violemment et Sanji se sentit arracher à son activité avant que son amant ne se libère sur son propre ventre. Tandis que l'escrimeur reprenait ensuite son souffle, les yeux clos, le blond l'observa avec étonnement.

"Tu voulais pas que…

\- Quoi, t'aurais voulu?

\- Euh… Non, j'crois pas, admit le cuisinier. J'pensais juste que tu me ferais pas ce cadeau."

Zoro ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui.

"Tu vas le regretter, sourcil en vrille. J'vais tellement te faire crier que tu vas plus en avoir de voix demain matin."

Sanji répondit à sa provocation par un regard suggestif. En réalité, il pensait qu'après cette intensité, Zoro glisserait vers le sommeil sans demander son reste mais il avait visiblement sous-estimé le sabreur. Décidément, aucun d'eux n'aimait perdre...

L'épéiste se releva et attrapa son tee-shirt, essuyant nonchalamment son ventre avec avant de le balancer sur le plan de travail. S'étant également remis sur ses jambes, le blond suivit son geste des yeux, mécontent.

"Jette pas ça n'importe où, t'es dans une cuisine quand même!

\- Cherche pas à détourner le sujet. Tu vas morfler," rétorqua l'homme en le rapprochant de lui, un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres.

Il arracha son bandana et, entièrement nu, l'embrassa avidement tout en laissant ses mains parcourir son torse blanc, laissant des traces brûlantes tout le long de sa peau. Sanji s'attendait probablement à ce qu'il se montre aussi impatient que d'habitude et il était décidé à le surprendre. En plus, grâce à sa petite gâterie, il pouvait plus facilement se montrer calme maintenant.

Contre lui, le cuisinier commençait déjà à réagir. Il resserrait sa prise autour du corps du sabreur qui passa sa main contre son entrejambe pour jauger de son degré d'excitation. Satisfait à ce niveau-là, Zoro déboucla lentement sa ceinture tout en poursuivant ses baisers sur sa bouche avant de descendre vers sa clavicule.

Sanji était sur ses gardes. Il savait que l'escrimeur avait une idée en tête mais il ne savait pas laquelle et l'appréhension le disputait au délice qui l'envahissait progressivement. Zoro lui provoquait de merveilleux frissons au creux des reins alors qu'il ne faisait que l'embrasser… Abruti de sabreur, pourquoi était-il aussi doué? Pourtant, le cuisinier ne pouvait pas refuser ce défi car la lâcheté serait pire que la défaite. Il retint un gémissement quand il sentit les mains de son amant masser lentement son membre tout en mordillant son téton gauche. Il tenta de s'agripper au mur derrière lui mais il était trop loin et à contrecoeur, il passa ses bras autour des épaules du sabreur, l'attirant ainsi encore plus à lui.

Zoro avait fini par se débarrasser du pantalon du blond et celui-ci s'était occupé de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes en un seul geste. Le sabreur le sentait se presser de plus en plus contre lui, réclamant un contact plus grand qu'il ne voulait pas formuler à haute voix.

C'était là toute la tactique du bretteur. Il allait le rendre tellement dingue qu'il n'aurait rien à exiger, et ce serait à Sanji de s'abaisser à lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, il frotta volontairement son membre à celui de son vis-à-vis, lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration lorsque le cuisinier constata que son boxer faisait encore obstacle entre eux. Reprenant ses caresses sur son torse, l'épéiste lui mordilla le cou avant de lécher le lobe de son oreille et de redescendre vers sa nuque.

Sanji avait vraiment chaud maintenant. Entre ses mains, sa bouche et son entrejambe, Zoro semblait couvrir l'intégralité de son corps, ne lui laissant aucun répit pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Son membre commençait sérieusement à l'élancer à force de subir des frottements trop précaires et rapides. Pourtant, son amant ne passait pas à la suite, comme décidé à le faire languir.

"Qu'est-ce que t'attend, tête d'algue? lui souffla-t-il.

\- Quoi, déjà?" répondit tranquillement l'homme contre son oreille.

Déjà? se répéta le cuisinier. Ca faisait au moins quinze minutes qu'il le chauffait, il n'avait pas envie de passer à autre chose? Zoro continuait à l'agacer avec sa langue dans son cou et le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à rester sur ses jambes. Lorsque le sabreur remonta ses mains le long de son ventre jusqu'à ses tétons, Sanji sentit sa respiration accélérer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment comme ça, il n'allait pas tenir...

Il attrapa le sabreur et l'entraîna vers la banquette de la pièce sans pour autant décoller leurs lèvres, sentant l'excitation lui vriller les reins. Il s'allongea et Zoro suivit le mouvement au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant de plus belle et descendant retracer ses abdominaux de la langue pendant de longues minutes.

Au comble de la fébrilité, Sanji se redressa à nouveau et fit lui-même glisser son boxer entre ses jambes sous le regard moqueur de son compagnon.

"T'es une vraie pucelle, sourcil en vrille.

\- Ferme-la. Je croyais que t'allais me faire crier, tête de cactus?

\- Ca va venir."

Zoro ne croyait pas si bien dire car lorsque leurs sexes se rencontrèrent sans la barrière de tissu, le cuisinier se cambra dans un gémissement rauque qui envoya des frissons à son bourreau. Le sabreur devait lui aussi faire des efforts pour se contrôler, son excitation étant revenue au galop ces dernières minutes. Il sentait néanmoins que le blond arrivait au bout de sa patience et qu'il allait bientôt renoncer à sa fierté.

En effet, Sanji se perdait dans les sensations. Elles le submergeaient avant de l'offrir en pâture à une nouvelle vague. Il contrôlait de moins en moins ses soupirs et ses gémissements auxquels Zoro répondait en redoublant d'ardeur. Il savait ce que l'escrimeur attendait. Qu'il craque. Et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt atteindre son point de rupture mais il en voulait davantage.

"Zoro…"

Le sabreur releva la tête de son torse, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? murmura-t-il.

\- Tu le sais bien, grogna le cuisinier.

\- T'es sûr? J'voudrais pas que tu aies mal cette fois, s'enquit-il, faussement inquiet.

\- Fais pas chier, imbécile! J'te dis que j'suis prêt!

\- Bien…"

Zoro cacha son large sourire contre le ventre palpitant de son amant. Si Sanji imaginait son calvaire terminé, il allait vite s'apercevoir de son erreur...

Il approcha un doigt de son intimité qui effectivement n'eut aucune difficulté à passer. Le deuxième fut plus laborieux mais engendra aussi plus de plaisir chez son compagnon qui haletait de plus en plus fort. Le sabreur bougea à l'intérieur, prenant cette fois le temps de le préparer convenablement pour accentuer encore son exaltation et enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Le cri de surprise du blond lui offrit sa victoire et il recommença à tendre vers son point sensible, envoyant le cuisinier vers le septième ciel à toute vitesse parmi des gémissements impudiques qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher.

L'état de son amant commençait sérieusement à le rendre fou et le sabreur soupira de soulagement lorsque la main de Sanji l'arrêta et que son regard hagard se posa sur lui.

"Dépêche-toi, putain", lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Zoro ne chercha pas à faire durer plus longtemps encore le suspense et il le pénétra d'un coup, s'immobilisant néanmoins le temps nécessaire pour que Sanji s'habitue à sa présence et que la douleur inévitable s'atténue. S'emparant de ses lèvres pour le détendre plus rapidement, il sentit le blond enfoncer ses ongles dans ses épaules avant de l'encourager à bouger par de petits mouvements de bassin. La course à la libération était à présent engagée mais le sabreur n'oubliait pas sa promesse et il bougea jusqu'à retrouver ce qui foudroyait son amant.

Terrassé par le plaisir et la stupéfaction que lui procurait son compagnon avec ce geste, le cuisinier se laissa aller en arrière tandis que Zoro assurait sa prise sur ses hanches, le faisant suffoquer à chaque coup de rein.

Le sabreur sentait Sanji se contracter de plus en plus régulièrement autour de lui, le menaçant à son tour de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il ne pouvait cependant pas flancher avant lui et il se pencha vers son corps brûlant pour se saisir de son membre et lui imprimer des va-et-vient. Le blond se cambra aussitôt et s'appuya contre ses avant-bras, la respiration saccadée et les gémissements ininterrompus. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se délivra entre leurs deux corps en sueur et Zoro le rejoignit deux coups de hanche plus tard, s'écroulant sur lui.

Ils s'octroyèrent ensuite une bonne minute de récupération silencieuse avant que Sanji ne prenne la parole.

"Merde… C'était quoi ça?" murmura-t-il, encore essoufflé.

Zoro se retira et roula sur le côté contre le mur. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il l'observa en appui sur un coude.

"Ca, c'était la preuve que je peux te faire crier comme une fille.

\- Tu peux parler, tête de gazon. Tu m'as carrément supplié tout à l'heure!

\- C'était la chance des débutants…

\- N'empêche, on en est à 3-1 aujourd'hui, lui fit remarquer le blond avec un sourire moqueur en attrapant ses cigarettes du bout des doigts.

\- 3-1?

\- Trois fois pour toi, une seule pour moi. J'ai beau être le petit nouveau, c'est pas moi qui peux pas me retenir."

Zoro n'ajouta rien mais se promit de revenir à l'équilibre le plus rapidement possible.

"Par contre, je dois bien reconnaître que tu t'es amélioré", reprit pensivement le cuisinier en soufflant sa fumée.

Le sabreur retrouva immédiatement le sourire.

"Si t'es sage, je pourrais envisager de remettre ça un de ces jours, ricana-t-il.

\- Tu rêves. C'est toi qui y passe la prochaine fois."

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils et Sanji termina sa cigarette avant de l'éteindre d'un geste lent sans remarquer son air préoccupé. Un nouveau silence les enveloppa et le blond se sentit aspirer par le sommeil.

"J'crois que j'vais m'endormir ici, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux mais ce serait bizarre si quelqu'un débarque à l'improviste.

\- Fais chier..."

Sanji s'extirpa de la banquette. Dire qu'il devait encore se laver avant d'aller se coucher... Il se redressa et tenta mollement de remettre ses vêtements.

De son côté, Zoro ne prit pas cette peine et après les avoir ramassés, il sortit tranquillement de la pièce, ses habits dans une main et ses sabres dans l'autre.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Si vous avez la gentillesse de me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait très plaisir :)_


	8. Cache-cache

_Merci pour les mises en alerte/favori et à Typone Lady et Guest (dont je remercie l'enthousiasme!) pour leurs reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Cache-cache**

Le lendemain après-midi, Franky apporta la délivrance à son équipage.

"Ile en vue!"

Aussitôt, une marée humaine investit le pont et tous les yeux se braquèrent sur le bout de terre avec excitation.

"Enfin de la bouffe et de l'aventure! hurla Luffy, au comble du bonheur.

\- C'est l'île des amandiers, expliqua Nami tandis qu'ils découvraient une île montagneuse aux parois verdoyantes.

\- Ils exportent des amandes dans toute la région de Grand Line, confirma Robin.

\- Les amandes sont excellentes pour la santé, apprécia Sanji en s'allumant une cigarette.

\- On pourra avoir de nouvelles recettes? s'enquit son capitaine, le regard brillant.

\- Truite aux amandes, gâteau aux amandes, poulet aux amandes, énuméra le cuisinier, ravissant de plus en plus le garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- On passera au marché et cette fois, on va vraiment faire le plein," approuva la navigatrice.

Le Sunny s'amarra dans la baie calme de l'île et Nami guetta les hurlements de terreur liés au pavillon noir du bateau mais pas un garde ne vint réclamer ne serait-ce que la taxe d'amarrage. Elle en apprécia d'autant plus l'île.

Après avoir distribué ordres, recommandations et coups, la rousse laissa chacun s'atteler à sa tâche. Sanji et Chopper étaient assignés aux courses, Franky et Brook aux réserves de cola, Robin et Nami au shopping, Zoro à la surveillance du Sunny et Ussop à celle de Luffy qui s'était éjecté du bateau dès qu'ils avaient eu le dos tourné.

Une seconde plus tard, les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille posèrent le pied sur la terre ferme avec enthousiasme et s'élancèrent gaiement dans les rues.

* * *

"Regarde, Ussop! Un spectacle!"

Le tireur d'élite se cramponna au mur, la langue pendante. Après avoir rapidement retrouvé Luffy qui contemplait béatement un poulet tourner sur sa broche, il lui en avait acheté un pour lui faire plaisir. Depuis et à son plus grand désespoir, le capitaine courrait partout à la découverte de la ville.

"Luffy, par pitié! le supplia-t-il. Arrête de courir partout… J'en peux plus...

\- Mais regarde!"

Le capitaine lui colla son long nez contre l'affiche plaquée au mur et le canonnier fit un effort pour ajuster sa vue.

"Une grande fête en l'honneur de l'éclipse, lut-il. Quelle éclipse?

\- Celle de demain midi, jeunes gens! lui répondit un habitant rondouillard à leur côté, un large sourire aux lèvres. Vous n'êtes pas au courant?"

Comme les deux secouaient négativement la tête, il continua.

"Une éclipse totale de soleil aura lieu demain à midi. C'est un évènement très rare et beaucoup d'animations auront lieu le soir pour célébrer l'évènement. Des forains seront présents, des musiciens viennent de toute la région et il y aura un concours du plus gros mangeur d'amandes!

\- Un concours de bouffe? C'est génial! s'exclama Luffy.

\- Vous pouvez vous inscrire mais j'vous préviens, il y a de sacrés mangeurs par chez nous!

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, le rassura Ussop en soupirant.

\- Alors profitez-en! termina l'habitant en reprenant son chemin.

\- Merci! Au revoir!" lui répondirent-ils en choeur.

* * *

Le cuisinier examinait avec attention les différentes variétés d'amandes qui s'étalaient devant lui. Il n'en avait jamais vu autant et il était absolument ravi de ses découvertes, des dizaines de recettes inédites germant dans son esprit à leur seule vue. Non loin de lui, Chopper sélectionnait des herbes séchées par le soleil de l'île dont les senteurs envahissaient tout le marché.

Soudain, Sanji sursauta. Le sabreur s'était approché tellement près de lui qu'il avait failli lui rentrer dedans en se retournant.

"Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, tête de gazon?! aboya-t-il. T'étais pas censé surveiller le bateau?

\- J'ai pris une pause.

\- Hein?

\- Viens cinq minutes…

\- Mais t'es complètement mal-

\- Ferme-la, Chopper va t'entendre."

Le cuisinier lui jeta un regard courroucé et se décala un peu tout en baissant effectivement la voix malgré la foule bruyante.

"T'es complètement malade! répéta-t-il. Laisser le Sunny sans surveillance! Je sais que j't'ai fait monter au septième ciel hier soir mais quand m-

\- Brook et Franky sont revenus, l'interrompit l'épéiste. J'me suis dit qu'on avait peut-être le temps…

\- J'ai pas fini les courses, moi, bougonna le blond. Et comment t'as réussi à venir jusqu'ici d'ailleurs?"

Zoro sentit ses joues se colorer.

"J'ai cherché… un peu.

\- Combien de temps? voulut savoir Sanji en levant un sourcil moqueur.

\- Pas si longtemps, éluda le sabreur.

\- Bien sûr…

\- Bon alors, tu viens ou pas?

\- Mais où tu veux qu'on fasse… ça? s'enquit le blond, mi-intrigué mi-agacé.

\- J'sais pas... La rue là-bas, elle est p-

\- Oublie, j'suis pas aussi désespéré, déclara posément le cuisinier. Faut que je finisse les courses de toute façon."

Le sabreur se renfrogna et le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Fais pas la tête. On aura d'autres occasions.

\- Oh, Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'enquit alors Chopper en s'approchant.

\- Il s'est perdu, fit le cuisinier en haussant les épaules.

\- Pas du tout. Franky m'a demandé de dire au cuistot qu'il lui fallait d'autres réserves de cola. Faut qu'on aille l'aider.

\- Ah bon? fit le petit renne. Mais, et les courses?

\- Ouais, et les courses, tête d'algue? ricana le cuisinier qui avait compris la manoeuvre de Zoro.

\- On se grouille et on y va après, expliqua-t-il d'un air assuré.

\- Moi je veux rencontrer les spécialistes des feuilles des amandiers, fit Chopper. Je vous retrouve là-bas, d'accord?

\- Pas de problème."

Zoro regarda s'éloigner le renne, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

"T'as eu de la chance, crétin, le rabroua le cuisinier une fois certain que Chopper ne pouvait plus les entendre.

\- On se dépêche avec tes amandes?" répliqua le sabreur, visiblement pressé.

Sanji soupira et se reconcentra sur l'étal devant lui.

* * *

Nami jeta une vingtième jupe sur le tas devant elle.

"Celle-là aussi, mademoiselle? s'enquit le vendeur, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, juste la première. Les autres sont trop chères.

\- B-bien, bégaya l'homme. Et vous, mademoiselle? fit-il en se tournant vers Robin.

\- Je vais prendre ce chemisier, répondit-elle en lui tendant le vêtement.

\- Ce sera tout?

\- Non. On va regarder les chaussures maintenant! s'exclama la navigatrice avec ravissement.

\- Avec plaisir. Par ici, je vous prie."

Le vendeur soupira intérieurement. Ces deux pestes lui faisaient vider ses étagères pour ne prendre que de minuscules articles. Il était temps qu'il demande une augmentation à son patron…

* * *

Le sabreur poussa le cuisinier d'un coup d'épaule vers une ruelle à l'écart de l'agitation du marché, le faisant trébucher.

"Mais t'es pas bien! s'énerva le blond en rétablissant son équilibre et ses sacs d'amandes de justesse.

\- Arrête de jouer les rabat-joie, grogna Zoro en l'attirant contre lui après avoir balancé ses propres sacs dont le trésor s'échappa sur le sol.

\- Mes amandes!" s'indigna le blond.

L'escrimeur soupira.

"Tu veux pas oublier ta bouffe cinq minutes? maugréa-t-il. On dirait Luffy...

\- Lui au moins ferait plus attention que toi avec cette nourriture! répliqua sèchement le cuisinier. Tout est foutu maintenant, abruti!

\- J'ai pas envie de me disputer, murmura ce dernier en plongeant dans son cou.

\- Pas question, tête d'algue! le repoussa Sanji. Tu mérites pas!"

L'épéiste écarquilla les yeux, interloqué.

"Comment ça?

\- Tu mérites pas que je te laisse le privilège de toucher à mon merveilleux corps. T'es trop irrespectueux!

\- T'es timbré, grogna-t-il.

\- N'empêche que t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau jusqu'à demain si tu veux profiter de moi!

\- Demain? répéta Zoro, contrarié. Mais pourquoi attendre jusqu'à demain?

\- Parce que t'as ruiné mes achats et que je dois y retourner et puis parce que j'ai décidé que ce serait comme ça alors t'as pas le choix!" trancha le blond.

Sanji ramassa les derniers sacs épargnés et retourna vers la foule du marché tandis que le sabreur sentait sa mâchoire se crisper violemment tandis qu'il le regardait s'éloigner.

* * *

Le blond ramassa les dernières assiettes et retourna les déposer en cuisine après le repas du soir sur le Sunny. En ressortant, il sentit le regard du bretteur traîner sur lui d'un air absent. En effet, Zoro ne participait pas à la conversation animée de la tablée installée sur le pont. Il se foutait royalement de cette éclipse et des tarés qui lui vouaient un culte mais tous les autres trouvaient ça passionnant et avaient déjà prévu d'assister aux festivités du lendemain.

Avec un air digne des plus grands acteurs, Sanji profita de la joyeuse pagaille générale pour frôler volontairement la main de Zoro lorsqu'il attrapa sa bouteille. Ce dernier sursauta et lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais le cuisinier l'ignora superbement, replongeant le sabreur dans la morosité. Peu après, il recommença son manège en effleurant sa jambe sous la table tandis qu'il fumait sa cigarette tout en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation. Encore une fois, Zoro bougea, visiblement perdu par les signaux contradictoires qu'il croyait capter et Sanji ne regretta pas son idée diabolique. Cet idiot devait payer sa rudesse du matin et rien de tel que de le rendre fou le plus longtemps possible.

Lorsque chacun partit se coucher quelques instants plus tard, le blond termina de nettoyer sa cuisine et s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa couchette lorsqu'il vit le sabreur sur le pont pour son tour de garde. Sanji se prit alors à sourire. Vérifiant que plus personne ne traînait dans les parages, il retira sa veste et sa chemise avant de passer nonchalamment devant l'épéiste qui ouvrit des yeux ronds à son approche.

"Putain, cuistot! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à moitié à poil?

\- Hein? Oh, rien. Un petit accident tout à l'heure, répondit-il avec détachement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Il restait de l'huile bouillante dans une casserole et j'me suis retourné trop vite. Tiens, pendant que tu es là, tu veux pas vérifier que ça ne m'ait pas brûlé? s'enquit-il alors en lui tournant le dos pour qu'il l'examine. J'voudrais pas déranger Chopper mais ça a quand même ruiné ma chemise", continua-t-il en prenant un air affecté.

Zoro jeta un coup d'oeil aux épaules blanches et au dos musclé du cuisinier. Il hésita une seconde avant de céder à la tentation et posa une main sur sa taille.

"Touche avec tes yeux, d'accord? l'arrêta le blond. Je suis peut-être blessé.

\- T'as rien, bougonna le sabreur après quelques instants d'examen sans main baladeuse.

\- Me voilà soulagé."

Sur ces mots, le cuisinier poursuivit sa route vers son lit avec un grand sourire, ignorant délibérément les tourments de l'autre homme.

* * *

Le lendemain, Zoro pénétra silencieusement dans le quartier des garçons où Sanji finissait de nouer sa cravate. Il était bientôt midi et tout le monde se préparait à rejoindre la place du centre-ville pour admirer l'éclipse totale de soleil.

"Le délai est écoulé", fit remarquer sournoisement le sabreur dans son dos.

Le cuisinier ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et se contempla dans le miroir.

"Non, répondit-il tranquillement.

\- T'avais dit demain et c'était hier! lui rappela vivement le bretteur.

\- On a jusqu'à 23h59 à ce que je sache alors arrête de pleurnicher."

Zoro sentit la colère l'envahir. Il était prêt à parier que le blond se délectait de la situation depuis la veille et qu'il en profitait allègrement. Sanji prenait un peu trop de plaisir à le contrarier dès qu'il en avait la possibilité, et leur nouvelle relation n'y changeait rien. Au contraire, il semblait y avoir découvert un moyen supplémentaire de jouer avec les nerfs de son rival et amant. Le bretteur avait l'impression que le cuisinier continuait à vouloir se faire désirer à tout prix et il hésitait entre l'agacement et l'appel attrayant de la provocation.

"Très bien. De toute façon, ça m'est égal. J'ai plus envie, déclara-t-il alors en croisant les bras.

\- Mais bien sûr."

Sanji se retourna enfin, un sourire assuré aux lèvres, et passa sans gêne sa main contre le pantalon de l'escrimeur qui le contempla avec surprise. Le blond n'eut alors que quelques secondes à attendre avant de sentir sa virilité se réveiller.

"Je ne suis pas inquiet, s'esclaffa-t-il alors tandis que Zoro s'empourprait.

\- Cuistot pervers!

\- Sanji! Zoro! les appela Nami depuis l'extérieur. On y va!

\- J'arrive Nami-chérie!" s'écria le cuisinier en s'envolant vers la porte.

L'épéiste prit quelques secondes pour se calmer avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de son attitude. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait du prolongement de leur rivalité ou si Sanji en profitait encore pour se défiler face à son désir.

Finalement, il haussa les épaules. Le blond finissait toujours par craquer et Zoro obtenait donc ce qu'il voulait alors le cuistot pouvait bien tenter de se défiler, le sabreur n'en sortait pas moins vainqueur.

* * *

La lune assombrissait l'astre solaire, rendant l'atmosphère magique et irréelle. Sur la place autour d'eux, les cris de joie et d'admiration commençaient à fuser et les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille n'étaient pas en reste, émerveillés. La place du centre-ville était immense et il leur semblait que toute la ville s'y était donnée rendez-vous. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient revêtu des lunettes spéciales recommandées par Ussop pour les protéger des rayons du soleil et fixaient le ciel avec fascination. Tous sauf le bretteur qui regardait d'un air ennuyé la mer au-delà de l'horizon.

"Me dis pas que tu fais la tête?" lui chuchota furtivement le cuisinier qui s'était rapproché.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

"C'est nul.

\- C'est pas vrai, quel manque de goût!"

Le sabreur leva les yeux au ciel et allait replonger dans sa morne contemplation lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sanji tirer la sienne discrètement en arrière. Il vit ensuite le cuisinier lui faire signe de reculer silencieusement et il le suivit, alléché par son sourire aguicheur. Arrivés au croisement de la rue, ils s'éloignèrent encore un peu de la foule de quelques pas, protégés par l'étroitesse d'une petite rue et par l'obscurité grandissante.

"Tu devrais apprendre à profiter des spectacles de la nature, lui souffla alors Sanji avant de l'embrasser sans ménagement.

\- J'y travaille", grogna l'autre en rapprochant leurs deux corps d'un geste brusque.

Cachés par l'obscurité totale à présent, Sanji passa ses mains sous le vêtement du sabreur dans son dos afin de le maintenir le plus en contact possible avec sa propre peau tandis que celles de Zoro cherchaient à couvrir le plus d'espace possible le long de son corps. Leurs langues s'emmêlaient et leurs souffles se raréfiaient mais la sensation était trop délicieuse pour être stoppée. Ils n'avaient que quelques minutes et il s'agissait d'en profiter.

Le temps filant trop vite, la luminosité revint et le blond se résolut à repousser doucement son compagnon. Il adorait ces petits moments volés qu'il arrachait à l'escrimeur quand il ne s'y attendait pas. Il se plaisait ainsi à lui démontrer qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien lui offrir le paradis comme l'enfer selon ses envies.

"C'était un petit avant-goût de ce soir", promit-il alors, essoufflé et le regard emplit de défi.

Le sabreur hocha la tête et se décolla à regret de son corps, conscient que leur secret n'était plus qu'une question de secondes maintenant.

Ils regagnèrent leurs places auprès de leurs amis juste à temps pour les voir retirer leurs lunettes et échanger avec excitation leurs ressentis. Zoro ancra son regard dans celui du cuisinier par-delà les rires et les acclamations de l'équipage.

Ce soir. Il avait promis.

* * *

La fête nocturne donnée en l'honneur de l'éclipse était royale. Sur la place qu'occupait la foule le matin-même, des tréteaux et des stands multicolores avaient pris place au milieu de grandes tablées. La musique et les rires résonnaient autour d'eux tandis qu'une odeur alléchante d'arachides grillées attira immédiatement le capitaine de l'équipage vers le concours du plus gros mangeur d'amandes.

"Ussop, tu t'inscris? demanda-t-il à son ami.

\- Pourquoi pas, fit le canonnier. C'est une aventure qui ne me parait pas trop risquée pour une fois!

\- Tu peux toujours mourir d'une indigestion, lui fit remarquer l'archéologue à ses côtés.

\- Merci, Robin, ronchonna-t-il. Je vais juste me contenter d'une brochette dans ce cas…

\- Zoro, tu veux participer? s'enquit Luffy.

\- Les amandes, c'est pas mon truc à ce point, grimaça le sabreur.

\- Chopper? Sanji?

\- Non merci, je préfère les barbes à papa! répondit le petit renne tandis que les filles, Franky et Brook déclinaient également.

\- On va plutôt t'encourager, Luffy. T'inquiète pas pour nous, ajouta le cuisinier.

\- D'accord!"

Le jeune homme se présenta auprès de l'organisateur et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un badge et son numéro d'inscription, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Il y a un spectacle son et lumière retraçant l'histoire de la ville un peu plus tard, lut Nami qui avait pris le programme. Ca t'intéresse, Robin?

\- Ca doit être passionnant, approuva la jeune femme brune.

\- Regarde, Brook, ils ont prévu des concerts! lui montra Franky.

\- Où ça?!"

Le petit groupe se balada ensuite au milieu des différents stands et se laissa porter par l'ambiance festive de la ville. Ils passèrent alors devant un stand de tirs à la carabine et Nami tomba en admiration devant une magnifique boussole. Les yeux plein d'étoiles, elle se tourna vers ses camarades.

"Celui qui me décroche cette boussole, je lui offre une semaine de tour de garde!"

Tout le monde se précipita vers le stand et le forain les accueillit chaleureusement malgré la présence effrayante d'un squelette parmi eux.

"La demoiselle a raison, c'est une pièce unique qui sert à s'orienter en dehors de Grand Line!

\- On sait ce que c'est, intervint la rousse, les yeux étincelants. Elle brille de mille feux!

\- Elle est en or massif, ma petite dame! s'exclama l'homme. Il vous suffit que l'un d'entre vous atteigne cinq fois la cible et place trois anneaux autour de cette bouteille et elle est à vous!

\- C'est pas si évident, la cible est de travers, remarqua immédiatement Ussop.

\- Allons, allons! D'aussi solides gaillards tels que vous ne me feront pas croire que ce genre de défi n'est pas à leur portée!"

Ussop plongea la main dans son sac, parfaitement sûr de lui.

"Ca tombe bien, se rengorgea-t-il. Je suis justement le fier capitaine Ussop et j'ai terrassé avec mon seul lance-pierres les plus grands monstres de Grand Line! Je vous préviens, votre petit jeu ne va durer que quelques secondes!

\- Wow! Qu'est-ce que tu es fort, Ussop! s'émerveilla le petit renne à ses côtés.

\- Nami-chérie! Si je gagne, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre mes tours de garde, je te les offre!" s'écria le cuisinier en tournoyant autour d'elle.

Finalement, Chopper, Ussop, Luffy, Sanji, Brook et Franky s'alignèrent. Robin avait poliment décliné et Zoro ne comptait pas se fouler pour des tours de garde qu'il appréciait par ailleurs. En plus, c'était à eux de payer pour participer, la navigatrice n'avançant pas les frais. Évidemment.

Luffy et Chopper n'atteignirent même pas la cible avec leur sept cartouches et ils furent les premiers éliminés. La marge d'erreur était serrée mais Ussop en était déjà à la quatrième et Franky à la troisième.

Quelques instants plus tard, le tireur d'élite toucha la cible pour la cinquième fois sans avoir eu besoin des deux cartouches supplémentaires et il fit tournoyer fièrement son arme avant que le forain ne lui apporte quatre anneaux. Franky en manqua une mais réussit finalement à se qualifier lui aussi pour les anneaux. De leur côté, Brook et Sanji étaient à la traîne et le cuisinier finit par manquer la cible une troisième fois, l'éliminant du jeu. A l'inverse, Brook se qualifia de justesse.

"Allez les gars! Il me la faut!" leur hurla Nami derrière eux, déconcentrant Ussop qui grimaça.

Déterminé, Franky parvint à accrocher la première bouteille tandis qu'Ussop la manquait.

"C'est moins évident que le tir", bougonna ce dernier en réévaluant son geste.

La bouteille était entourée d'autres gadgets, ce qui rendait difficile l'évaluation de la perspective et donc de la direction à donner à son geste. Il réussit ses deux lancers d'après et Franky manqua le suivant tandis que Brook réussissait son premier essai. Ussop se concentra au maximum. Encore un anneau et à lui les longues nuits tranquilles sur le Sunny! Il visa, lança et… accrocha la cible.

"J'ai gagné! hurla-t-il, fou de joie.

\- Je regrette, l'interrompit le forain. Il faut absolument que l'anneau soit entièrement passé autour de la bouteille. C'est donc perdu!"

Le canonnier le dévisagea, bouche ouverte, avant de s'en retourner en maugréant vers ses amis.

"Quelle arnaque ce truc!

\- T'aurais pu faire un effort quand même! se plaignit la navigatrice. T'y étais presque!"

Brook avait réussi son deuxième lancer et Franky manqua le troisième puis le quatrième, l'éliminant du jeu.

Seul en lice, le squelette sentit le poids du regard de ses camarades dans son dos.

"Allez, Brook! hurla Luffy. C'est l'honneur de l'équipage des chapeaux de paille qui est en jeu!

\- Arrête de lui mettre la pression, c'est super dur ce truc, marmonna Franky.

\- T'es le meilleur, Brook!" s'écria à son tour le petit renne.

Le doyen de l'équipage se concentra au maximum avant de lancer l'anneau qui rata sa cible. Grimaçant, il prit le dernier anneau tandis que ses amis retenaient leurs souffles. Il détendit les os de sa main et l'envoya souplement vers sa cible qu'elle atteignit. Une explosion de joie retentit et Nami se précipita dans ses bras.

"T'as toujours été mon préféré! lui lança-t-elle avec adoration.

\- Yohohoho! Pourrais-tu alors avoir l'extrême amabilité de me montrer ta culotte?

\- Même pas en rêve", répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant vers son trophée.

Le forain décrocha la boussole et la tendit à la navigatrice qui l'examina, les yeux brillants.

"Je suis sûre que ça vaut une petite fortune! Je vais la revendre dès qu'on passera par une banque d'échange!"

L'homme la dévisagea et sentit qu'il s'était fait avoir. En grognant, il demanda alors aux amis de laisser la place aux joueurs suivants.

Après quelques minutes, Nami et Robin abandonnèrent les garçons pour assister au spectacle son et lumière. Luffy décida alors de s'installer à l'une des nombreuses tables au milieu de la place pour se restaurer un peu.

"Mais tu vas participer à un concours de nourriture dans une demi-heure! s'exclama Ussop. Tu vas pas manger maintenant!

\- Je vais juste grignoter", le rassura son ami.

En guise de grignotage, le capitaine avala deux poulets et quatre sandwichs avant que Sanji ne l'interrompe au vu de l'heure.

Les garçons s'installèrent sur les bancs face à la scène tandis que Luffy prenait place à une table en compagnie des autres mangeurs. Tous étaient énormes et le garçon au chapeau de paille faisait vraiment pâle figure à leur côté. Zoro entendit d'ailleurs plusieurs personnes se demander ouvertement comment ce gringalet espérait gagner quoi que ce soit et il esquissa un sourire confiant. Il adorait quand les gens les sous-estimaient.

L'équipage du chapeau de paille n'était en effet pas le moins du monde inquiet, sûr de la victoire du capitaine. Ainsi, lorsque celui-ci leva victorieusement les bras en l'air une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils se contentèrent de le saluer sobrement.

Le capitaine redescendit ensuite de l'estrade en emportant sa coupe du meilleur mangeur d'amandes de l'année sous les acclamations de la foule déchaînée.

"T'as mangé combien de kilos d'amandes? s'enquit Franky peu après.

\- J'sais pas. J'ai mangé toutes les assiettes qu'il y avait en tout cas. Elles étaient grillées, c'était trop bon!

\- L'amande contient une faible dose de cyanure, s'inquiéta soudain Chopper.

\- Il faudrait qu'il en ait mangé une vingtaine de kilos pour que ce soit toxique, lui fit remarquer le cuisinier en allumant une cigarette. Il en a beaucoup mangé mais pas à ce point.

\- Oui, tu as raison."

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se déroula paisiblement. Ils refirent un tour parmi les forains de la place avant de s'asseoir à une grande tablée face aux musiciens qui saturaient l'air de leurs guitares électriques, à la plus grande joie de Brook. Les filles les retrouvèrent peu après et chacun s'attabla devant une assiette, le capitaine n'étant pas en reste malgré son concours.

"Luffy, pourquoi t'appelles tout le monde "papi"? s'enquit Ussop après l'avoir entendu demandé un steak à "papi bouffe".

\- Bah, parce qu'ils sont vieux! lui expliqua son ami.

\- Les gens ne sont pas tous vieux. Ils sont plus âgés que toi mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont bientôt crever!

\- Il a raison, intervint Nami. Ca peut être vexant de se faire traiter de vieux alors qu'on a tout juste trente ans.

\- Papi bouffe, il est vieux", insista Luffy en avalant son steak en deux bouchées.

Zoro se désintéressa de cette conversation et plongea son regard dans celui du blond face à lui. Il trouvait le temps horriblement long depuis près d'une heure. La nuit était largement avancée et personne ne donnait de signe de fatigue, à son plus grand désespoir. Sanji intercepta son regard avant de réprimer un rire. Il savait ce qu'il pensait et n'était pas loin de partager son avis mais en même temps, la soirée était agréable et ils avaient peu l'occasion de se mêler si tranquillement à un évènement festif.

Le cuisinier se leva quelques minutes plus tard et proposa de ramener des desserts. Chacun passa commande et il se dirigea vers un vendeur ambulant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, les bras chargés de sucreries, il tomba sur la silhouette du sabreur un peu plus loin. Il regardait Ussop et Franky insérer des pièces dans des machines à sou en priant les dieux de Grand Line de décrocher le maximum de berrys.

"Alors, tête de cactus, tu tiens le coup? fit-il en s'approchant, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'as pas idée de ce que je vais te faire quand on sera rentré", répliqua simplement l'escrimeur en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le blond sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il s'efforça de se détacher des yeux magnétiques face à lui.

"T'inquiète pas. Ca devrait plus tarder maintenant."

Si seulement il avait su.

* * *

De retour à leur table, Sanji distribua les desserts et chacun dégusta sa gourmandise. Afin de célébrer le moment, Brook improvisa alors une chanson que l'équipage reprit en coeur avant que Luffy n'entraîne ses compagnons dans une danse survoltée.

Après que l'ambiance soit redevenue plus calme, les conversations reprirent au milieu des rires et de la foule toujours nombreuse autour d'eux. Sous la table, le cuisinier déposa soudain sa main sur la cuisse du sabreur qui était venu s'installer à ses côtés à son retour. L'homme se tendit instantanément au contact du blond mais s'obligea à ne pas déporter son regard vers lui de peur d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Parfaitement conscient de son dilemme, Sanji en profita pour laisser sa main remonter innocemment et il commençait à vraiment s'amuser lorsque l'escrimeur stoppa sa course avec sa propre main à quelques centimètres de l'endroit fatidique. Le blond accepta sa décision, récupéra sa main et se reconcentra sur la conversation.

Pas pour longtemps.

Zoro se pencha par-dessus la table pour attraper une bouteille et au passage, laissa volontairement traîner sa main sur l'entrejambe de Sanji qui s'étrangla avec sa gaufre au chocolat. Non loin de lui, Franky lui jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué mais le cuisinier fit comme si de rien n'était et le cyborg ne s'attarda pas. De son côté, Zoro esquissa un sourire satisfait et croisa une seconde plus tard les yeux de son amant qui lui indiquèrent que sa propre patience était en train de s'effilocher.

* * *

Enfin, les filles donnèrent le signal du départ. Sanji n'y croyait presque plus et son amour pour elles s'en trouva redoublé. Malgré la bonne humeur, les gestes étaient devenus plus lents et ils mirent une bonne vingtaine de minutes à retourner au bateau. Le cuisinier avait aussitôt retrouvé toute sa vigueur mais il s'empêcha de le montrer en enchaînant les cigarettes sur le chemin. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au sabreur qui marchait aux côtés de son capitaine, l'air détendu.

Arrivés au Sunny, Robin alla chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque tandis que Nami la suivait pour continuer leur discussion. Luffy remarqua alors un énorme papillon de nuit et s'élança à sa poursuite dans une course effrénée, Chopper sur ses talons.

Sanji contempla ses camarades, au bord de l'implosion. Pourquoi n'allaient-ils pas se coucher, bon sang?! Zoro semblait dans le même état que lui mais voulut donner l'exemple en se posant au pied du mât. Le cuisinier grimaça. Le sabreur était capable de réellement s'endormir et il était hors de question qu'il aille se coucher dans son état.

Pour s'occuper, il prit la coupe de Luffy et lui trouva une place dans la cuisine. Enfin, Franky proposa quelques instants plus tard de prendre le premier tour de garde dans la vigie et Brook et Ussop se dirigèrent vers leurs couchettes. Chopper les rejoignit peu après tandis que Nami et Robin se dirigeaient vers leur chambre tout en continuant à parler.

N'y tenant plus, Sanji envoya un petit coup de pied au sabreur qui bondit sur ses jambes, visiblement loin de s'endormir. Il attrapa le cuisinier par la taille et le relâcha tout aussi subitement lorsque Luffy déboula sur le pont, son papillon au creux des mains.

"Vous venez pas vous coucher? demanda-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Si, bien sûr. J'suis crevé, répondit le cuisinier avec un sourire forcé.

\- Moi aussi! approuva le capitaine. J'vais mettre le papillon dans un bocal et j'vais dormir comme un loir!"

Luffy n'avait pas encore tourné au coin du bateau que Zoro tira le blond en arrière, direction l'aquarium du navire.

* * *

"Putain, j'ai cru qu'ils iraient jamais se coucher! gémit le blond tandis que le sabreur le plaquait violemment contre la porte menant à l'aquarium.

\- C'est toi qui voulais attendre, souffla le sabreur dans son cou. Avec tes conneries et les leurs, on a failli y passer la nuit...

\- Laisse-moi ouvrir cette porte, on va se faire repérer, grogna Sanji en tâtonnant derrière lui.

\- J'attendrai pas une minute de plus, débrouille-toi.

\- Au lieu de parler, embrasse-moi alors", exigea le cuisinier.

Zoro grogna. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne d'ordre alors il mordit le cou de son compagnon juste assez fort pour que celui-ci se débatte un peu. Sanji sentit ensuite la poignée tourner enfin dans sa main et ils pénétrèrent en titubant dans la pièce, ne voulant pas se lâcher une seconde. Le sabreur referma la porte d'un coup de pied et se détacha un instant de sa proie pour déposer ses sabres au sol.

Le blond en profita pour se laisser tomber sur les fauteuils rouges disposés tout autour de la pièce tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle mais Zoro l'y rejoignit en un éclair, l'écrasant sous son poids et l'embrassant de plus belle.

Le cuisinier répondit avec la même avidité à ses caresses. Il s'était bien amusé jusqu'à ce soir à faire languir le sabreur mais le jeu s'était retourné contre lui et il s'était retrouvé dans le même état au fur et à mesure de l'avancée des heures.

Il sentit soudain la main de Zoro plonger dans son pantalon et ses hanches accompagnèrent son mouvement sans même l'avoir commandé. Ses doigts remontèrent sous le tee-shirt du sabreur et s'enfoncèrent dans son dos tandis qu'il se cambrait. L'escrimeur en profita pour se débarrasser de sa chemise et Sanji fit passer son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, rejoignant enfin leurs peaux. Leurs caresses redoublèrent d'intensité et d'impatience, la main du sabreur passant fébrilement sous le dernier vêtement et celles du cuisinier s'agrippant un peu plus à lui, déjà noyé sous les sensations.

"C'est ton tour, tête d'algue", murmura soudain le blond en glissant ses doigts sous son caleçon.

Le bretteur se tendit et agrippa fermement sa main.

"Pas aujourd'hui, grogna-t-il en accentuant ses caresses sur le membre de son partenaire.

\- Pourquoi? soupira le blond en profitant de ses délicieux mouvements.

\- J'ai pas envie mais j'peux faire autre chose pour compenser.

\- Ah bon? Qu'est-ce qu-"

La fin de la phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand il sentit la langue du bretteur remonter le long de son sexe. Il en eut le souffle coupé et sentit à peine son amant se débarrasser de son boxer qu'il avait descendu.

"Ca te va comme ça? lui demanda Zoro avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ca ira pour cette fois mais… on en reparlera", lui promit le cuisinier en fermant les yeux.

Le sabreur eut un petit rire et fit jouer sa langue autour du membre du blond tandis que la respiration de ce dernier s'accélérait et que ses soupirs prenaient de l'ampleur.

L'épéiste était bien décidé à lui faire oublier jusqu'à son nom cette nuit.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous vous êtes amusé(e)s autant que moi!_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, Luffy et Nami entrent enfin en scène. Non, je n'avais pas oublié mais j'avais d'abord besoin de poser solidement les bases pour mon couple principal :)_


	9. Tu devrais en parler à

_Je poste exceptionnellement ce soir car je ne pourrai pas le faire demain._

 _Merci à Manouchka-san et Siriana2526 pour leurs reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Tu devrais en parler à…**

"Zoro, est-ce que t'as mal au ventre?"

Le sabreur leva un oeil endormi vers son capitaine qui attendait sa réponse, penché à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il se redressa en grognant. Il pouvait oublier sa sieste au pied du mât maintenant.

"Non, répondit-il sans chercher à comprendre l'incongruité de la question.

\- C'est bizarre. J'ai mal au ventre parfois, continua le jeune homme brun.

\- T'as faim, Luffy, lui assura le bretteur prêt à se rendormir.

\- Ouais. Mais c'est pas ça.

\- Comment tu le sais?

\- C'est pas pareil.

\- Bon. T'as peut-être attrapé un rhume, proposa le sabreur sans conviction.

\- Tu crois? En même temps, j'ai jamais été malade alors t'as peut-être raison! s'exclama Luffy, ravi de partir à la découverte de cette nouvelle aventure même s'il s'agissait d'une maladie.

\- J'sais pas, fit son second en haussant les épaules. Si t'as juste mal au ventre, ça devrait passer...

\- Non, j'ai d'autres symptômes! s'écria son capitaine au comble de l'excitation.

\- Ah bon? s'étonna Zoro.

\- J'ai les mains mouillées, ma respiration accélère toute seule… J'ai l'impression que je vais plonger dans un combat gigantesque même s'il y en a pas, t'imagines?!"

Luffy riait maintenant à gorge déployée et l'épéiste se redressa, définitivement inquiet.

"C'est pas normal, Luffy. Tu devrais en parler à Chopper.

\- Tu crois? lui demanda-t-il, étonné par son sérieux. J'me sens pas si mal, c'est rigolo!

\- On sait jamais avec toutes les saloperies qu'on peut choper sur Grand Line. Rappelle-toi quand Nami est tombée malade après Little Garden, elle a bien failli y passer.

\- OK, j'irai voir Chopper!" lui promit-il avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Le garçon au chapeau de paille tint son engagement et se dirigea avec joie vers l'infirmerie quelques instants plus tard.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Luffy? l'interrogea le petit renne en le voyant pousser la porte.

\- Chopper, je suis malade!" déclara-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le médecin bondit de sa chaise, parfaitement paniqué, et commença à courir dans tous les sens. Luffy n'était jamais malade, il fallait qu'il voit un médecin! Ah oui, c'était lui le médecin ici...

"Qu'est-ce que tu as comme symptôme? lui demanda-t-il alors en se précipitant à ses côtés pour l'ausculter.

\- Ben… J'ai mal au ventre. Les mains qui deviennent glissantes. Ma respiration va plus vite.

\- Depuis quand?

\- Quelques semaines, se remémora le capitaine.

\- Quelques semaines?! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt?!"

Le renne s'agita frénétiquement et fouilla dans un tiroir pour en sortir son stéthoscope.

"Je vais d'abord écouter ton coeur.

\- D'accord."

Le silence se fit quelques instants pendant que le médecin étudiait ensuite son patient des pieds à la tête.

"Tout a l'air normal, déclara-t-il après avec soulagement. Tu as de la fièvre? Mal à la tête?

\- Non.

\- Je vais faire une prise de sang pour être sûr."

Le capitaine acquiesça et se laissa piquer avant de repartir pour que Chopper puisse étudier son prélèvement.

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, le petit renne interpella son capitaine alors qu'il passait devant l'infirmerie et le fit entrer dans la pièce. Luffy avait déjà oublié la raison pour laquelle Chopper tenait à lui parler et il le dévisagea avec curiosité.

"J'ai étudié ton prélèvement sanguin tout à l'heure et tout est normal, lui apprit le médecin.

\- Ah oui! Oh… j'suis pas malade alors? s'enquit Luffy, presque déçu.

\- Non mais tes symptômes sont étranges. C'est la première fois que tu ressens ça? l'interrogea le médecin.

\- Ouais! Je disais à Zoro que c'est comme avant un combat! J'me sens tout bizarre et des fois ça me fait un truc, là. Pourtant, j'ai pas plus faim que d'habitude!"

Il désigna son estomac à Chopper qui prit consciencieusement des notes.

"Luffy, est-ce que cette sensation arrive dans des moments particuliers?

\- Non, ça peut être n'importe où, réfléchit le capitaine.

\- Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose de différent?

\- De différent?

\- Oui, par rapport à d'habitude.

\- Je sais pas trop…

\- Tu n'as mangé que de la nourriture préparée par Sanji?

\- Oui! déclara fièrement le garçon au chapeau de paille. J'voulais manger ce gros poisson-ballon qu'on a pêché hier mais Ussop m'a dit qu'il était toxique alors j'ai laissé tomber!"

Chopper soupira de soulagement à l'entente de cette nouvelle et reprit son questionnaire.

"Pas de démangeaison? De gonflement de la peau?

\- Non."

Le médecin soupira avant de tapoter son crayon sur sa feuille, pensif.

"Est-ce que tu as remarqué un élément, quelque chose de commun aux moments où tu ressens ces symptômes?"

Le futur seigneur des pirates se concentra au maximum de ses capacités. Chopper avait l'air contrarié de ne pas trouver la cause de sa maladie alors il devait l'aider.

"Je crois qu'il y a presque toujours Nami", déclara-t-il finalement.

Le renne en laissa tomber son stylo et sa mâchoire heurta le sol.

"Ca va pas, Chopper? Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle essaye de m'empoisonner, tu sais, raisonna le capitaine.

\- Non, non... P-pas de problème, Luffy. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qui t'arrive! s'écria-t-il ensuite triomphalement.

\- Wow! T'es le meilleur, Chopper! s'exclama Luffy avec admiration.

\- La ferme! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises ce genre de choses, ça ne m'atteint pas du tout!"

Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille éclata de rire. Vraiment, ses amis étaient trop drôles!

"Tu es amoureux, Luffy, ajouta solennellement le renne.

\- Amoureux? répéta le capitaine, perplexe. C'est une maladie grave?

\- Ce n'est pas exactement une maladie. Parfois, on a certains symptômes mais tout est variable d'une personne à l'autre…

\- Ca va durer combien de temps?

\- Encore une fois, ça dépend des personnes et-

\- C'est super cool! Je suis enfin malade!" brailla Luffy, radieux.

Chopper se mordit les lèvres. Son capitaine ne semblait pas comprendre ce que son diagnostic impliquait.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi mais tu devrais en parler à…"

Mais Luffy s'était déjà sauvé de l'infirmerie en riant et Chopper se rassit en secouant la tête. Il était vraiment dans un équipage de fous...

* * *

"Alors, Luffy, t'as vu Chopper? s'enquit Zoro en s'avançant vers son capitaine qui s'était assis à son poste favori sur la figure de proue un peu plus tard.

\- Ouais! T'avais raison, je suis malade! lui apprit-il avec un énorme sourire.

\- Ah bon? C'est grave? lui demanda son second en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il a dit que ça dépendait des gens.

\- Et il va te soigner?

\- Il a pas parlé de ça, répondit Luffy en haussant les épaules.

\- Comment ça, y a pas de remède? s'inquiéta Zoro.

\- J'sais pas, fit-il comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité.

\- Mais putain, c'est quoi cette maladie?!

\- La maladie de l'amoureux! C'est cool, hein?"

Le sabreur fixa quelques instants son capitaine sans comprendre ou plutôt, ayant peur de comprendre.

"Luffy... T'es amoureux? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- C'est ce que Chopper a dit.

\- Et… de qui? s'enquit-il, de plus en plus étonné.

\- Comment ça? fit le jeune homme brun.

\- Ben si t'es amoureux, c'est bien d'une personne, non?

\- J'sais pas. Chopper m'a pas dit."

Zoro observa attentivement son capitaine. Évidemment, il n'avait rien compris au diagnostic du petit renne. Le bretteur aurait pu faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu mais la curiosité était trop forte. Et puis, il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui explique…

"Avec Chopper, vous avez parlé de quelqu'un d'autre?

\- Oui, il m'a demandé de penser à quelque chose de commun quand j'avais mes symptômes.

\- Et donc?"

Zoro était vraiment curieux d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

"Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait presque toujours Nami et c'est là qu'il a trouvé ma maladie. Il est trop fort!" s'exclama-t-il en tapant ses pieds l'un contre l'autre.

Le sabreur recula d'un pas, saisi d'horreur. Nami? Cette... sorcière? Elle allait le mener par le bout du nez et le pressuriser jusqu'au dernier berry! Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont elle se comportait avec leur cuistot dès qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Pauvre Luffy...

"Luffy, tu sais ce que c'est être amoureux? lui demanda son second, à présent pris de pitié.

\- Ben c'est quand on a mal au ventre et qu'on a envie de se battre! Même si je vois pas le rapport avec Nami...

\- Ouais...

\- Dis, Zoro, tu crois que ça va passer? C'est pas que ce soit très embêtant mais c'est bizarre et Chopper a dit que ça dépendait des gens."

Là, le sabreur était très embêté. Le garçon au chapeau de paille le dévisageait de ses grands yeux innocents et il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Ce genre de conversation était bien trop étrange à avoir avec son capitaine.

"Tu devrais en parler à Sanji. C'est lui le spécialiste de l'amour, lui proposa-t-il alors.

\- Mais bien sûr! C'est génial!"

Zoro regarda Luffy sautiller de joie à la perspective d'avoir une réponse et il s'éloigna, le sourire aux lèvres. Non seulement il s'était débarrassé d'un sujet épineux mais en plus, le cuistot allait s'évanouir en entendant ce que le capitaine allait lui raconter. Oh, il avait hâte de voir sa tête...

* * *

Occupé à nettoyer son évier après le repas du soir, Sanji entendit soudain la porte grincer dans son dos.

"Non, Luffy. Tu devras attendre jusqu'à demain matin."

Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait encore une fois de son capitaine venu quémander un encas.

"Mais, s'teu'plait! J'ai vraiment faim!"

Sanji essora son éponge et se retourna lentement, désabusé.

"Tu as toujours faim, Luffy.

\- C'est vrai mais là, c'est pire! En plus, il faut que je te demande quelque chose! le supplia-t-il.

\- C'est quoi cette nouvelle embrouille? soupira le cuisinier en déposant son torchon tandis que Luffy s'installait à table.

\- Zoro m'a dit que tu pourrais m'expliquer si je vais continuer à avoir la maladie de l'amoureux pendant longtemps. Il a dit que t'étais un spécialiste!"

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent de stupeur. Trop d'information. Pas assez d'information. Il prit une chaise et se cala en face de Luffy, lui offrant une pomme au passage que son morfale de capitaine avala tout rond.

"Explique. C'est quoi cette maladie de l'amoureux?

\- C'est Chopper qui me l'a dit. Zoro m'a dit d'aller le voir parce que je me sentais bizarre et que je voulais être malade. Et Chopper a dit que j'avais la maladie de l'amoureux mais il sait pas si je vais la garder longtemps et Zoro m'a dit de te le dire parce que t'es un spécialiste de l'amour, débita-t-il d'un trait tout en cherchant d'autres encas du regard.

\- Attends, attends, attends, l'interrompit Sanji. Tu crois que t'es malade parce que tu es amoureux?

\- Ouais!

\- Et Zoro a dit que j'étais un spécialiste de l'amour?

\- Ouais! C'est bien le cas, non? s'enquit Luffy avec espoir.

\- Eh bien…"

Le cuisinier commençait à se douter que le sabreur lui avait envoyé Luffy en ayant une idée derrière la tête mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Le point aussi important qu'inattendu était que leur capitaine semblait avoir succombé au charme de l'amour et ça, ça le mettait vraiment en joie.

"Tout d'abord, Luffy, tu dois savoir une chose extrêmement importante, fit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Quoi?"

Son capitaine se pencha vers lui par-dessus la table et le fixa avec toute la concentration dont il était capable. Sanji apprécia son attitude sérieuse à son égard et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Etre amoureux n'est pas une maladie. C'est la plus belle des émotions que tu puisses ressentir un jour.

\- Ah bon?

\- Absolument! s'emballa le blond. Quand tu es amoureux, tout devient lumineux et magique! Le ciel est plus bleu, le soleil plus brillant, le parfum des fleurs est enivrant, l'être aimé est magnifique, solaire, c'est une d-

\- L'être aimé?"

Luffy se gratta la tête, totalement perdu, et Sanji réprima une envie de lui balancer un coup de pied. Après tout, Luffy était novice en la matière et il fallait qu'il choisisse des mots simples.

"Laisse-moi t'expliquer les choses de façon plus concrète, lui proposa-t-il et son capitaine approuva. Dis-moi, de qui es-tu amoureux?

\- Apparemment, ça a un rapport avec Nami, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion en repensant à sa conversation avec Chopper puis Zoro. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi ce serait sa faute...

\- Ah, Nami-chérie, quel choix exquis! s'exclama le cuisinier, béat. Mais attention, ce n'est pas de sa faute! C'est comme ça, c'est le destin! Je comprends, mon cher Luffy, Nami est une créature d'exception...

\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est vrai que quand j'y pense, des fois quand je la regarde et qu'elle crie pas, j'ai mal au ventre et ça me fait une drôle de sensation dans le corps! T'y comprends quelque chose, toi?!

\- C'est l'amour, répondit Sanji en souriant.

\- L'amour? répéta le garçon au chapeau de paille comme si le mot n'avait aucun sens.

\- Oui, insista son cuisinier. Ce que tu ressens sont les symptômes classiques de l'amour. Tu éprouves des sensations uniques en la regardant car Nami est une personne spéciale à tes yeux."

Comme Luffy fronçait les sourcils, Sanji décida d'expliciter encore un peu plus.

"Dis-moi, tu as envie de passer plus de temps avec elle?

\- Ben, ça dépend. Quand elle crie, j-…

\- Envie de lui faire plaisir?

\- Bien sûr!

\- Envie de la protéger en cas de problème?

\- Evidemment!

\- Envie qu'elle t'apprécie?"

\- Luffy marqua un temps d'arrêt. La question lui semblait plus ardue que les précédentes.

"Je crois que oui...

\- Et c'est nouveau ça, non?"

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de son capitaine.

"C'est vrai, c'est spécial à Nami ça! T'es vraiment un grand spécialiste, Sanji! Tu sais exactement ce que c'est que la maladie de l'amoureux!"

Furieux, le cuisinier lui envoya un coup de pied par dessous la table.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas une maladie! aboya-t-il.

\- Aïe! Désolé…

\- Maintenant, la question essentielle : est-ce que tu lui en as parlé?

\- A qui? demanda le brun en se massant douloureusement la jambe qui avait pris un coup.

\- Fais un effort, Luffy! s'énerva le blond. A Nami, bien sûr!

\- Ah non, j'y ai pas pensé. Il faut que je lui en parle?

\- Ca dépend. Si tu veux qu'elle t'apprécie et qu'elle te voit autrement, je te conseille de réfléchir à un plan précis parce que c'est pas gagné…

\- Un plan? Bah ça alors! C'est vachement sérieux cette histoire! s'étonna le capitaine.

\- Bon, je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir, soupira Sanji. Réfléchis à ce que tu veux faire et on avisera, d'accord?

\- D'accord! Mais, euh, Sanji… Je peux avoir un petit encas, s'il te plait?"

Le sourire de Luffy était tellement éclatant que le cuisinier céda et lui lança une autre pomme. Bien que déçu que ce ne soit pas de la viande, le garçon au chapeau de paille l'attrapa au vol avant de sortir comme une tornade de la cuisine.

Sanji se releva doucement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il retourna à son nettoyage et tout en finissant de récurer, il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux pour Luffy. Il était même envieux de son détachement et de son ignorance totale envers des concepts pourtant si élémentaires. Leur capitaine prenait les choses avec philosophie sans se poser de question et profitait pleinement de chaque instant. Tout le contraire de lui.

A cet instant, Sanji se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois sentit son coeur se serrer lorsque Luffy avait évoqué ses sentiments pour Nami.

Le cuisinier soupira et rangea son torchon après s'être essuyé les mains. Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur. Si cela était encore nécessaire, il avait la preuve que malgré son adoration pleine et entière pour les femmes de l'équipage, il ne ressentait rien pour elles qui aurait pu s'apparenter à de l'amour au sens premier du terme. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était leur bonheur et qu'elles soient en sécurité, rien d'autre. Les femmes étaient des créations divines qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vénérer et d'admirer de toute façon.

Il se posait beaucoup plus de questions par rapport au fait d'être attiré par un homme. Avait-il changé? Evolué? Etait-ce transitoire ou définitif? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire sur sa personnalité profonde? S'était-il toujours leurré? Avait-il surinvestit les femmes pour tenter d'ignorer une attirance inconsciente?

Sanji soupira et porta la cigarette à ses lèvres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le pont. Il adorait ses petits jeux avec le sabreur mais malgré sa décision qu'il ne regrettait pas, il ne pouvait ignorer les milliers d'interrogations qui l'accompagnaient.

* * *

Le cuisinier profita de l'air de la nuit tout en soufflant la fumée qui s'envola rapidement autour de lui. Un peu plus loin, il vit Zoro se rapprocher d'un pas tranquille, ses énormes haltères à la main.

"Au fait, cuistot, t'as vu le capitaine? lui demanda nonchalamment le sabreur tandis qu'il passait devant lui.

\- Ouais.

\- Alors?"

L'épéiste déposa les poids à ses pieds et Sanji haussa les épaules.

"Alors je lui ai expliqué les bases."

Zoro secoua la tête en se redressant.

"T'es sûr qu'il a compris quelque chose? Parce que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être évident pour lui...

\- Ne te moque pas de ses sentiments," grogna le blond.

L'escrimeur eut soudain un sourire.

"J'me moque pas. C'est juste que, le pauvre... Nami!

\- Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit sur notre navigatrice!" le menaça le cuisinier en retirant le mégot du coin de sa bouche, l'air furieux.

Zoro réprima un rire railleur.

"A ce propos, j'me demandais... Vous vous êtes battus pour ses beaux yeux?

\- Quoi?"

Le cuisinier le dévisagea sans comprendre avant de repenser à la déclaration de Luffy où le sabreur l'avait envoyé vers lui pour prendre ses conseils. La machination perverse de son amant s'étala ainsi au grand jour dans son esprit.

"Attends, tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais me battre avec Luffy parce qu'il est amoureux de Nami? s'indigna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas. Ca aurait mis un peu d'ambiance, rétorqua l'épéiste d'un air appréciateur.

\- Tu es un être méprisable...

\- Vous auriez pu vous provoquer en duel ou un truc de chiffe molle comme ça, continua-t-il avec amusement.

\- T'es trop stupide, tête d'algue, soupira finalement le cuisinier en tirant une nouvelle fois sur son mégot.

\- Oh, ça va. Me dis pas que t'as pas pensé à lui envoyer ton poing dans la figure quand il te l'a dit, hein?

\- Non."

Zoro le contempla avec arrogance, son sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.  
"Je suis peut-être stupide mais toi t'es sacrément prétentieux pour croire que Luffy n'a aucune chance. Si tu veux mon avis, il a plus de chance de l'avoir que toi, d'ailleurs.

\- Parce que tu crois que ton avis m'intéresse, face de gazon? grinça le blond.

\- Hé oui, le roi des pirates sera riche, pas comme un cuistot minable au fin fond d'All Blue!" ricana alors l'épéiste.

Sanji serra les poings.  
"Putain, t'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré!

\- Ouais, me remercie pas pour t'avoir ouvert les yeux surtout," conclut le sabreur en s'éloignant gaiement, ses poids de nouveau en main.

Le cuisinier le regarda disparaître vers la salle d'observation et s'autorisa alors à se détendre. Zoro avait tout compris de travers mais ça l'arrangeait bien. Il n'avait pas envie de le détromper sur ses sentiments envers Nami puisque de toute façon, il serait toujours prêt à la défendre. En plus, ça lui permettait d'être en colère contre lui et de se dégager de cet espèce d'attachement qu'il était en train de développer à l'égard du sabreur ces derniers temps.

Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de trop fort mais le fait qu'ils partagent une telle intimité, même dénuée de sentiment, tissait tout de même des liens puissants et complexes dont il ne démêlait pas encore toutes les conséquences.

Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur la stupidité de l'escrimeur et avec un peu de chance, son comportement débile allait le vacciner contre lui-même...

Satisfait de la tournure des évènements, Sanji termina de fumer sa cigarette avec plaisir avant d'entamer son tour de garde.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est directement inspiré par une phrase d'un chapitre_ _D'un baiser sur tes lèvres_ _, la fiction de Typone Lady, où j'ai repris l'idée d'un Luffy confondant ses sentiments avec les symptômes d'une maladie. J'ai surexploité son filon et je la remercie pour cette superbe idée que je continuerai de développer à outrance!_

 _Ceci étant dit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir votre avis :)_


	10. Sea, (no) sex and sun

_Merci à Arya Cahill et Typone Lady pour leurs reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Sea, (no) sex and sun**

Le Thousand Sunny filait sur la mer. Les journées se succédaient plus ou moins paisiblement selon les humeurs de chacun et les aventures inhérentes à Grand Line et comme chaque soir, la tombée de la nuit fit progressivement diminuer l'ambiance survoltée.

Profitant de ce calme relatif, Zoro débarqua brusquement dans la cuisine occupée par le maître des lieux penché au-dessus de l'évier. Sans un mot, il se pressa immédiatement contre son dos, passant déjà l'une de ses mains sous sa chemise tandis que l'autre débouclait sa ceinture mais le blond le repoussa d'un mouvement d'épaule.

"Pas ce soir, grommela-t-il en rinçant sa vaisselle.

\- Pourquoi? grogna l'autre homme tout en continuant son manège.

\- J'suis pas d'humeur."

Sanji ne voulait pas lui avouer que ses muscles se contractaient douloureusement à chacun de ses mouvements. Leur petit jeu de la veille avait été plus violent que d'habitude et les courbatures ne s'étaient pas faites attendre. Le cuisinier était résistant mais il sentait qu'il atteignait ses limites entre le manque de sommeil, les bagarres et leurs nuits agitées depuis plusieurs semaines.

"J'te crois pas", continua Zoro qui déposait à présent de petits baisers dans son cou, le faisant frissonner.

Sanji se sentit faiblir mais il se força à rester droit et termina de rincer son assiette.

"Arrête. Les autres sont juste à côté.

\- Peux pas. Trop envie."

Le sabreur était passé en mode monosyllabique, transmettant son excitation au blond qui hésita une seconde avant de se secouer. En plus de son corps au bord de l'épuisement, il voulait absolument montrer un peu plus de résistance face aux avances de l'escrimeur. Il était celui qui protestait le plus mais il était bien conscient qu'il s'agissait de sa façon de reprendre un peu le contrôle sur la situation, d'essayer de se persuader que ce qu'il acceptait n'était pas aussi incroyable que ça en avait l'air. Comme s'il n'était pas totalement accro à leur nouveau passe-temps.

Bientôt, Zoro n'aurait plus qu'à claquer des doigts et lui se poserait uniquement la question d'accourir dans la minute ou dans la seconde. Bon, il exagérait peut-être un peu mais il voulait en tout cas prouver au sabreur qu'il pouvait s'opposer à lui et sa résolution redoublait ce soir.

En plus, il était tout simplement hors de question d'admettre qu'il était épuisé. Il voyait d'ici le sourire éblouissant de l'épéiste qui lui resterait gravé dans la mémoire...

Cependant, Zoro ne le lâchait pas et il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le calmer afin que le refus ne vienne pas de lui.

"J'ai pensé à un truc, tête d'algue, fit-il d'une voix détachée en coupant finalement l'eau.

\- Hm?"

Sanji se retourna vers lui et l'épéiste en profita pour l'embrasser mais il se dégagea doucement.

"Un truc… important.

\- Quoi? soupira l'autre à contrecœur.

\- J'me disais qu'on pourrait expérimenter un peu. Tu sais… faire de nouvelles choses."

Son ton était tout juste assez évasif pour susciter l'attention et la curiosité du sabreur qui dressa immédiatement l'oreille avec intérêt.

"Sans blague? T'es pas croyable, cuistot, constata Zoro avec un sourire. Dire qu'il y a peu, tu savais même pas que les mecs t'intéressaient. En fait, t'as eu une putain de révélation, oui!

\- Je suis pas sûr que ça t'emballe, éluda Sanji, mine rien. C'est pas le genre de chose que tout le monde apprécie. Faut être un peu ouvert d'esprit, tu vois?"

Avec ce soupçon de défi, le cuisinier était sûr de ferrer définitivement le poisson et il se retint de sourire quand son amant y fonça à pied joint.

"Accouche. Tout ce qui permet d'augmenter l'expérience est bon à prendre.

\- T'as déjà fait un plan à trois?"

Zoro fronça les sourcils, manifestement surpris.

"Ca pourrait être carrément excitant, non? En plus, j'imagine bien quelqu'un en particulier, ajouta le blond avec un grand sourire.

\- Qui? demanda-t-il avec prudence.

\- Ben, tu sais…"

Sanji voulait faire durer le suspense et laissa le sabreur essayer de deviner.

"J'ai compris, soupira ce dernier après quelques instants de réflexion. C'est encore un de tes plans pour ramener Nami ou Robin dans ton lit, c'est ça?

\- Mais non, imbécile! Comme si tu étais digne de partager ce genre de choses avec Nami-chérie ou Robin d'amour! Enfin, à moins que toutes les deux, elles soient d'accord pour m'inviter à les rejoindre…

\- C'est qui alors? grogna l'escrimeur qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Quelqu'un que tu connais mais c'est un peu particulier, poursuivit Sanji d'un ton qui se voulait gêné. Qu'on voit de temps en temps… Un homme.

\- Un homme?"

Le cuisinier savoura l'expression anxieuse de son vis à vis avant de le voir se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il passait probablement en revue les membres de l'équipage. Se retenant de rire, Sanji décida de lui donner le coup de grâce.

"Smoker."

Zoro recula d'un pas, horrifié.

"S-Smoker? balbutia-t-il.

\- Tu le trouves pas sexy? Il est super musclé et son côté "je vous traquerai jusqu'à la mort", c'est foutrement excitant. Bon, c'est sûr qu'il ne va pas être facile à convaincre mais-

\- Je sais pas si…"

Le sabreur avait visiblement pâli et Sanji ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, laissant son compagnon d'équipage dans l'incompréhension.

"Vraiment, c'était trop facile! articula le cuisinier entre deux rires. T'as plongé les deux pieds dedans, tête d'algue!"

Comprenant que le blond s'était moqué de lui, Zoro sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en même temps qu'un immense soulagement.

"On n'a pas idée de faire des blagues pareilles, grommela-t-il.

\- Oh, bon sang, t'aurais dû voir ta tête quand j'ai parlé de Smoker!"

Le blond s'affala sur la table, secoué de spasmes.

"Espèce d'enfoiré, tu perds rien pour attendre, le menaça le sabreur, rouge de colère à présent.

\- Je vais… jamais m'en... remettre..." hoqueta Sanji, les larmes aux yeux.

L'épéiste marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas avant de sortir de la cuisine d'un pas furieux, laissant le cuisinier se tordre de rire pendant encore de longues minutes.

* * *

Zoro esquissa un sourire mauvais. Il avait attendu patiemment une bonne semaine, endormant la méfiance de Sanji et lui laissant le temps de trouver la vengeance parfaite. Il s'était même payé le luxe de jouer la comédie comme s'il était passé à autre chose afin qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Son plan était machiavélique. Aucun détail ne devait être laissé au hasard pour que le blond tombe dans le panneau. La prochaine île était en vue et la première partie de son plan se mettait en place. Le cuisinier allait regretter de s'être moqué de lui.

* * *

"On ne va pas rester longtemps sur cette île mais il faut recharger le bateau et racheter des provisions, expliqua Nami avant le débarquement le lendemain. Je ne veux pas de débordement, la base de la Marine n'est pas très loin alors tenez-vous à carreaux! On se donne rendez-vous ici dans quatre heures. Robin restera pour surveiller le Sunny, elle est déjà venue sur cette île et il ne faut prendre aucun risque. Franky et Ussop, vous retrouvez Luffy qui s'est encore envolé sans nous attendre et vous l'empêchez de faire n'importe quoi. Sanji avec Chopper et Brook, vous vous occupez de la nourriture et des médicaments. Zoro, tu viens avec moi."

Le sabreur hocha gravement la tête, ne manquant pas le coup d'oeil surpris du cuisinier à sa navigatrice préférée. Cet idiot aurait très certainement voulu se porter volontaire pour porter ses sacs de shopping...

Chacun partit ensuite avec son groupe et Zoro suivit la jeune femme rousse avec un soupir. Il lui avait fait miroiter une somme d'argent à récupérer sur l'île pour le remboursement de sa dette en échange d'un objet précieux et bien sûr, Nami avait sauté sur l'occasion. Arrivés devant une boutique obscure de prêteur sur gage, la navigatrice lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

"Ca ira, ici?

\- Euh, ouais.

\- T'as dix minutes. Et surtout, tu ne t'éloignes pas d'ici."

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers le magasin de vêtements situé en face, laissant le sabreur grimacer. Il entra dans la boutique au cas où elle le surveillerait et en fit rapidement le tour. Il n'y avait que du bric-à-brac sans valeur là-dedans et tout était couvert de poussière. Un homme sans âge dormait contre le comptoir et il ne prit pas la peine de le réveiller.

Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit sur les marches. Il n'avait pas intérêt à bouger car il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se perdre - même s'il ne voyait pas comment ce serait possible - et de saboter ainsi son plan. Il sortit en soupirant tout l'argent qu'il avait pu amasser ces derniers jours en jouant au poker contre Chopper et Luffy ou encore en faisant de stupides paris avec Ussop, Franky et Brook. Il n'était pas sûr que cela fasse grand-chose mais en tout cas, il n'avait jamais eu autant d'argent en sa possession et il allait le donner à l'autre sorcière... Il espérait au moins que cela servirait effectivement à l'abaissement de sa dette en tout cas.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Nami vint le chercher et le sabreur lui tendit les berrys avec résignation. Cependant, devant le sourire qu'elle afficha, il sut qu'il n'avait pas si mal joué son coup et cela le consola un peu.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils revinrent sur le bateau, Zoro était lessivé. Ils avaient passé tout leur temps dans des boutiques de shopping, Nami refusant de le laisser seul trop longtemps. Il avait dû piétiner, patienter, regarder la jeune femme rendre fou les vendeurs et pour finir, elle lui avait refilé tous les sacs à porter comme s'il était son domestique. Cet après-midi avait été un cauchemar et le sabreur ne s'était pas senti aussi humilié depuis un bon moment.

Alors qu'il songeait à enfin balancer les paquets aux pieds de la navigatrice, il aperçut Sanji avec son plateau, un verre de rafraîchissement prêt pour sa princesse. Tandis qu'elle s'en saisissait avec un sourire, elle se tourna vers le sabreur.

"J'ai rarement passé une aussi bonne journée. On recommence quand tu veux, Zoro!"

Sur ce, elle récupéra ses sacs et pénétra dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle. Médusé, le cuisinier se tourna vers le sabreur qui affichait un sourire narquois.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire? s'enquit le blond, méfiant.

\- Rien. On a juste passé l'après-midi ensemble, c'est tout, éluda volontairement l'épéiste.

\- T'as fait du shopping avec elle? Et vous ne vous êtes pas entretués?

\- La preuve que non."

Sur ce, le sabreur tourna les talons, laissant Sanji parfaitement incrédule.

Phase 1 terminée.

* * *

"Nami, j'ai besoin que tu gardes mes sabres quelques heures, fit Zoro deux jours plus tard alors qu'ils avaient repris la mer.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi? s'étonna la navigatrice.

\- J'ai acheté une nouvelle huile de nettoyage pour mes lames. Elles ne doivent pas être exposées au soleil ni être touchées et si je les laisse ici, tu sais comment vont se comporter les autres.

\- Ouais, d'accord. Mets-les dans ma chambre."

Le sabreur se dirigea avec bonne humeur vers le quartier des filles. Ce petit jeu lui coûtait des efforts mais les coups d'oeil interrogatifs de Sanji à son égard depuis sa mystérieuse après-midi shopping avec Nami n'avaient pas de prix. Il avait même prétexté être trop fatigué pour leur petit jeu du soir la veille et le cuisinier n'avait pas manqué de le dévisager longuement avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Une fois dans la pièce, il déposa deux de ses sabres sur le sol du côté du lit de la navigatrice. Ainsi disposés, on aurait pu croire qu'ils y étaient tombés négligemment. C'était parfait. Il conserva néanmoins le Wadô par précaution. Il ne voulait pas que cela paraisse trop suspect et puis surtout, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une attaque surprise.

Ressortant de la chambre, il s'installa tranquillement contre le mat pour une petite sieste bien méritée.

* * *

Le soleil était haut et la chaleur montait progressivement au fil de l'après-midi. Après le repas, Chopper s'était réfugié à l'infirmerie et les filles avaient quitté leurs chaises longues, Robin pour aller à la bibliothèque et Nami pour étudier quelques illustrations d'îles dans sa chambre. Luffy, Brook, Franky et Ussop alternaient les parties de carte et les parties de pêche tandis que le sabreur avait décidé de déplacer son entraînement pendant les heures plus fraîches de la soirée et profitait donc d'une énième sieste.

Sanji débarqua un peu plus tard avec des boissons pour tout le monde et commença sa distribution par les filles. Il apporta un verre à Robin avant de passer par la chambre de la navigatrice. Il frappa et la jeune femme rousse lui cria d'entrer. En s'avançant dans la pièce, il remarqua soudain des reflets scintillants et découvrit avec étonnement deux des sabres de Zoro non loin du lit de la navigatrice.

"Ah, c'est toi, Sanji.

\- Je t'apporte un rafraîchissement, Nami-chérie!

\- Merci.

\- C'est… Ce sont les sabres de Zoro? demanda-t-il alors en désignant les épées du menton.

\- Hm? Oui, il a dû les oublier depuis ce matin. S'il ne passait pas son temps à dormir aussi..."

Sanji ouvrit et referma la bouche mais la navigatrice ne remarqua pas son trouble et retourna à ses cartes.

Alors que le cuisinier revenait vers le pont pour balancer le reste des boissons aux garçons, le sabreur ouvrit un oeil. Quand le blond repassa devant lui quelques minutes plus tard, le pas pressé et le regard préoccupé pour récupérer ses verres, il sourit imperceptiblement.

Phase 2 enclenchée.

* * *

"J'm'ennuie! gémit Luffy. Et j'ai chaud!"

La langue pendante, le capitaine tentait de se faire un peu d'air avec son chapeau de paille, en vain. Le soleil était maintenant écrasant et tout l'équipage en souffrait. Sanji avait déjà fait plusieurs tournées de boisson et il reposait maintenant à côté de ses camarades à l'ombre du pont. Il avait même ôté sa veste, sa cravate et relevé les manches de sa chemise.

Nami et Robin avaient enfilé leurs maillots de bain et tandis que l'archéologue lisait à l'ombre d'un grand parasol, la navigatrice avait étalé une serviette sur l'herbe du pont et dessinait, dos à la mer. Évidemment, le cuisinier n'avait pas manqué de s'extasier sur leurs peaux mises à nu et Nami l'avait repoussé avec agacement comme il l'empêchait de travailler.

Soudain, des cris stridents se firent entendre au loin dans le ciel et Robin releva la tête.

"Regardez, des oiseaux-singes! s'exclama Luffy, totalement excité.

\- Des quoi? s'enquit Ussop à ses côtés.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de ça, fit l'archéologue en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hé, ils viennent vers nous! remarqua Chopper.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent?" s'étonna Sanji.

Les étranges volatiles fonçaient vers l'équipage qui se plaqua au sol pour les éviter.

"Mais c'est quoi ces trucs? Ils sont malades, marmonna Zoro contre le mât.

\- Baissez-vous! commanda Robin. Ce sont des singes des airs, ils attaquent en bande pour voler de la nourriture et ils sont attirés par ce qui brille.

\- Comme les pies voleuses! constata Brook tandis qu'il s'aplatissait au sol.

\- Ah! Mes affaires!"

Tout le monde se tourna vers la navigatrice dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

"Ces salopards d'oiseaux m'ont piqué mon bâton climatique! Je vais les tuer!"

Comme Luffy éclatait de rire, Ussop secoua la tête, dépité.  
"C'est toute l'attention que tu portes à ce que je t'ai offert, bravo!

\- Au lieu de raconter des conneries, dégomme-moi ces bestioles! hurla la jeune femme, verte de rage.

\- OK, ça va, faut pas t'énerver."

Ussop ajusta son lance pierre et visa l'un des étranges oiseaux à forme de petit singe avec des ailes qui évita le projectile en se décalant.

"Ils sont rapides, ces singes volants! grimaça-t-il.

\- Attention, ils reviennent!" s'écria le squelette.

Tout le monde se plaqua à nouveau au sol, n'oubliant pas cette fois de protéger leurs affaires personnelles. Le canonnier réajusta son arme et toucha le singe des airs qui tenait le bâton climatique, le laissant tomber dans l'océan.

"J'y vais! se proposa le cuisinier avant de plonger dans la mer.

\- Il y en a d'autres! cria encore la navigatrice.

\- Ca vient!" grinça Ussop, essayant de se concentrer.

Franky se positionna pour l'aider et il leur fallut trois tirs supplémentaires ponctués de deux nouvelles attaques pour que les singes des airs cessent leur invasion.

En réalité, ils avaient simplement décidé de contourner le problème et l'équipage fut alerté par les cris de Chopper à l'arrière du bateau qui les avertissaient que les singes des airs s'en prenaient maintenant aux mandariniers. Tous s'y précipitèrent à l'exception de Zoro qui s'était rendormi contre le mât, jugeant cette attaque trop faible pour qu'elle mérite son attention.

Horrifiée à la pensée de perdre ses précieux fruits, la navigatrice se releva elle aussi d'un bond mais son haut de maillot de bain retenu par deux ficelles croisées dans son dos se dénoua, la stoppant brutalement. Plaquant ses bras contre sa poitrine alors que les autres avaient déjà filé, elle tenta de les rattacher en maugréant.

"Nami-chérie, j'ai retrouvé ton arme!" s'écria alors Sanji, des coeurs dans les yeux en se hissant sur le pont.

Il aperçut ensuite le dos nu de la navigatrice qui ne parvenait pas à lacer les ficelles de son haut.

"Quel corps absolument splendide! Laisse-moi t'aider, navigatrice de mon coeur!

\- Pas touche, sale pervers! l'arrêta Nami en se retournant d'un seul coup. J'te fais pas confiance!

\- Mais je t'assure, Nami-chérie, je s-

\- Zoro, viens là!"

Le sabreur ouvrit un oeil, maussade. Les cris de la jeune femme puis les remarques dégoulinantes du cuistot lui tapaient sur les nerfs et l'empêchaient de dormir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore?

"Aide-moi à rattacher ça!"

L'épéiste allait lui répondre qu'il n'était ni son chien ni à son service lorsqu'il observa le regard emplit de stupeur de Sanji aux côtés de la rousse. Décidant alors de mettre à profit ce coup de pouce du destin, il se leva tranquillement et entreprit d'attacher le haut du maillot de bain de la navigatrice, un sourire aux lèvres. Il reprit ensuite sa place tandis que les autres revenaient vers eux, le cuisinier n'ayant toujours pas dit un mot.

"Comment vont mes mandariniers? s'enquit aussitôt Nami avec inquiétude.

\- Pas de problème, on les a protégés! répondit fièrement Ussop.

\- C'était génial, j'en ai eu un! hurla Luffy en le brandissant sous son nez. Faut que tu le fasses cuire, Sanji!"

Le jeune homme sortit enfin de sa léthargie et fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça se mange ce truc.

\- Ah bon?

\- En plus, il est encore vivant, grimaça le canonnier.

\- Tu devrais le relâcher, fit Chopper. Il a peur.

\- On pourrait en faire un animal de compagnie, proposa Franky.

\- Génial, je vais lui apprendre à parler! s'exclama le capitaine, ravi.

\- Virez-moi ce truc, grogna la navigatrice. On en a assez vu.

\- Je vais nous faire une chanson pour fêter cette victoire!" conclut Brook sous les acclamations de ses amis.

L'archéologue reprit sa place sur sa chaise longue en silence tandis que Nami attrapait ses cartes, désireuse d'oublier ces affreuses bêtes. Quant au sabreur, il se rendormit aussi vite, non sans avoir pensé avec satisfaction que sa vengeance se déroulait encore mieux que prévue.

* * *

Pendant le dîner, Luffy tenta de faire parler son singe des airs qu'il avait attaché avec une longue corde à la patte reliée à sa chaise. L'animal demeurait récalcitrant et le mordait dès que possible mais le capitaine ne désarmait pas. Il tenta même de l'amadouer avec des morceaux de nourriture que le singe rejeta.

"C'est pas un perroquet, Luffy, lui fit remarquer Ussop.

\- Il faut juste un peu d'entraînement, rétorqua son ami. Ca va venir!

\- Hé! Il vole mon cola, cet enfoiré! s'emporta soudain le cyborg en se relevant brutalement. Reviens ici!"

L'ingénieur se mit à pourchasser le singe volant qu'il plaqua finalement au sol en bousculant tout sur son passage.

"J't'ai eu! fit-il en lui arrachant sa bouteille avec satisfaction.

\- Il dit que tu es en train de l'étouffer, Franky, lui fit remarquer le petit renne avec inquiétude.

\- C'est vrai qu'il ne bouge plus! s'affola Brook.

\- Ca va aller, lui montra le médecin tandis que le singe se relevait. Mais il faut que tu fasses attention, Luffy. Comme il a peur, il se montre agressif. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il ne veut rien entendre...

\- Vous en avez pas marre de cette bestiole? soupira alors Nami.

\- Non, c'est un parfait animal de compagnie!" s'entêta le capitaine.

Zoro et Robin continuèrent de manger en silence, comme imperméables aux cris et aux vociférations. De son côté, le cuisinier demeurait également muet, mais pour d'autres raisons. Il resservit même distraitement Luffy qui ne le lui avait pas encore demandé, à son plus grand bonheur.

Il débarrassa ensuite la table après le départ de ses compagnons et décida finalement de partir en quête de réponse.

* * *

Il trouva la personne recherchée accoudée au bastingage et se dirigea droit vers elle, sa cigarette au coin des lèvres.

"D'accord, tête d'algue. Dis-moi ce que t'as fait à Nami."

Zoro masqua son sourire et lui offrit son regard le plus arrogant. Ils y étaient. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Sanji craquerait aussi vite mais ça l'arrangeait bien en vérité.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il tranquillement tandis que son sourire le démentait.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule! Vous êtes bizarres tous les deux depuis quelques jours!

\- Tu te fais des idées...

\- Est-ce que… il se passe un truc entre vous?"

Zoro savoura le regard inquiet que lui lançait le cuisinier. Oui, toutes ces heures de labeur étaient largement récompensées.

"Peut-être bien et alors? Ca te regarde pas. On n'a pas de contrat d'exclusivité toi et moi."

Le blond le dévisagea, consterné.

"Mais… Comment?

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin? lui proposa l'escrimeur avec malice.

\- Ferme-la, putain!"

Le cuisinier se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa si précieuse navigatrice dans les bras de ce grossier personnage. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle mais une chose était sûre, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une brute épaisse comme Zoro. Elle méritait tellement mieux...

"Je ne comprends pas… Nami-chérie est tellement délicate! Et toi, t'es si… rustre!

\- Nami-chérie est une grande fille, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, le singea le sabreur. Et il s'avère qu'elle apprécie les hommes qui ne se traînent pas à ses pieds."

Zoro souriait de contentement. C'était trop facile de rendre le cuisinier fou de jalousie et de désespoir lorsqu'il s'agissait de la navigatrice. Il était temps à présent de passer à la dernière phase de son plan.

"Au fait, j'lui ai parlé de ton délire à trois, fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

\- T'as fait quoi?! s'étrangla le blond.

\- Ouais, je sais que t'adorerais ça.

\- Mais t'es malade! Je plaisantais!

\- Ouais bah de toute façon, elle m'a dit que c'était même pas la peine d'y penser."

C'était cruel mais lui faire espérer quelque chose de ce genre quand il saurait la vérité l'était tout autant, voire plus. Sanji se laissa d'ailleurs glisser contre la rambarde jusqu'à terre, mortifié.

"Nami…"

Passé la stupeur, il se redressa pourtant avec colère et l'épéiste crut qu'il allait lui faire la morale.

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais à Luffy?! Tu connais ses sentiments pour elle!

\- Arrête de me faire chier. Luffy n'en a rien à foutre, j'lui ai parlé, inventa-t-il illico.

\- Ben voyons! Luffy ne comprend rien à ce genre de truc, il n'a aucune idée de ce que vous faîtes! T'es vraiment un monstre, Zoro!"

Là, ça allait un peu trop loin et le sabreur soupira. Il aurait bien voulu en profiter encore un peu mais il était temps d'en finir.

"Ca va, détends-toi. J'ai rien dit à Nami.

\- Quoi?

\- J'voulais me venger de ta blague pourrie avec Smoker.

\- Tu veux dire que t'as séduit Nami juste pour prendre ta revanche?!"

Zoro le considéra gravement. S'il lui expliquait toute l'étendue de sa vengeance, ce n'était plus drôle mais son regard interloqué l'incita pourtant à développer.

"Non. Il s'est rien passé entre elle et moi, je me suis juste débrouillé pour que tu le crois."

Le silence se fit un moment avant que le cuisinier ne jette rageusement sa cigarette au sol, furieux.

"T'es vraiment un putain d'enfoiré de première classe, face de gazon!"

Zoro sourit. Le cuisinier avait compris.

"C'est toi qui a commencé, sourcil en vrille.

\- Ma blague a duré trois minutes! La tienne tient sur plusieurs jours et t'as sacrément dû creuser ta tête d'algue pour la mettre en place!

\- Ouais. Ca m'a fait chier mais ça valait le coup."

Sanji s'agita avant de prendre une nouvelle cigarette dans son paquet et de soupirer.

"Bon. J'imagine qu'on est quitte, maintenant."

Le sabreur acquiesça et observa la mer calme.

"Ouais. Plus de plan à trois.

\- Plus de plan à trois", répéta le cuisinier en secouant la tête.

* * *

 _Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié également!_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera moins léger alors profitez-en :)_


	11. La réalité en face

_Merci pour les alertes/mises en favori et à Typone Lady pour sa review._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **La réalité en face**

Quelques jours plus tard à la nuit tombée, Zoro observa la lumière briller derrière le hublot de la cuisine du Sunny. Il s'y dirigea et en ouvrit la porte avec assurance.

"Alors comme ça, tu me fais att-"

Le sabreur ravala son sourire provocateur en tombant sur une silhouette à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Robin lisait son livre à la table de la cuisine en utilisant un troisième bras pour boire sa tasse de café. Elle ne releva pas les yeux de son ouvrage et Zoro mit une seconde à trouver une excuse à sa présence tardive.

"J'viens chercher une bouteille."

Une seconde de trop.

"Le chef cuisinier s'est rendu à la salle d'observation. Je crois qu'il te cherchait lui aussi."

L'épéiste sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Il se méfiait d'elle et même si sa présence parmi l'équipage ne faisait aucun doute, cette femme était trop bizarre à sa façon de deviner tout ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles", répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Robin ne répondit pas et Zoro en profita pour prendre la première bouteille qu'il trouva dans la réserve. Il allait s'éclipser sans demander son reste lorsqu'elle reprit la parole sans quitter son livre des yeux.

"Je vous suggère de ne pas utiliser la vigie lorsque ce n'est pas votre tour de garde. Ou tout du moins de la fermer à clé."

Le sabreur se figea. Le sous-entendu était parfaitement clair et il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? grogna-t-il.

\- Il aurait pu s'agir de Chopper ou de Luffy, ce n'est pas prudent", répondit-elle en tournant une page.

Zoro demeura un instant parfaitement immobile. Il était inutile de nier face à elle, l'archéologue était loin d'être stupide.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as vu exactement? s'enquit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Plus que je n'aurais voulu mais soyez rassurés, l'un de vous deux avait toujours ses sous-vêtements."

Cette fois-ci, l'escrimeur sentit tous les muscles de son corps se tendre. Il se fichait bien de ce que pouvait penser Robin ou les autres mais il savait qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour le cuisinier. Il se demanda alors s'il devait menacer la jeune femme pour qu'elle garde le silence et mit la main sur ses sabres.

"Si t'en parles à qui que ce soit…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, le coupa-t-elle tranquillement. L'intimité est difficile à conserver sur un bateau."

Là, elle marquait un point.

"Ouais bah… On fermera à clé."

Robin n'eut pas un regard supplémentaire pour lui mais elle esquissa un vague sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos et il s'empressa de sortir de la cuisine.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette bouteille, tête d'algue? s'étonna Sanji lorsque le sabreur le rejoignit dans la salle d'observation quelques instants plus tard.

\- Rien."

Zoro déposa la bouteille dans un coin, se demandant s'il devait tout de suite lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer avec l'archéologue. En réalité, ce n'était peut-être pas la peine de l'évoquer. A part le voir flipper, qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait? Pourtant, il n'aimait pas l'idée de cacher des informations à ses compagnons d'équipage, même s'il s'agissait ici d'une situation particulière. Quelle que soit la réaction du blond, il mettait un point d'honneur à demeurer honnête. Décidé, il allait prendre la parole lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sanji caresser sensuellement son dos. Il préféra alors repousser la conversation à plus tard. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas à quelques heures près…

* * *

"Faut que j'te dise quelque chose, fit Zoro tandis que le cuisinier reboutonnait sa chemise non loin de lui.

\- Hm?

\- Robin. Elle nous a vus.

\- Quoi?!"

Sanji en laissa tomber sa cigarette qu'il n'avait pas encore allumée et braqua son regard dans le sien.

"Co-comment tu le sais?

\- Elle me l'a dit. Elle était dans la cuisine tout à l'heure.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu m'en parles?! s'insurgea le blond.

\- J'aurais pu ne même pas te le dire. Ca aurait changé quoi? lui fit remarquer placidement le sabreur.

\- Je sais pas, c'est juste que…"

Le cuisinier grimaça et se saisit son briquet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit penser maintenant…

\- Ce qui veut dire? grogna l'épéiste en rangeant ses lames à sa hanche.

\- Tu le sais très bien, fit le blond en le fusillant du regard.

\- Non."

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel.

"J'veux pas qu'elle s'imagine quoi que ce soit!

\- Elle a pas besoin d'imaginer. Elle a vu.

\- Mais non, crétin! s'agaça le cuisinier. Je veux pas qu'elle croit qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous deux!

\- Tu veux dire que t'as peur qu'elle ne tombe plus sous ton charme parce que tu t'envoies en l'air avec un homme?

\- Ouais, un truc comme ça..."

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il avait prévu une réaction de ce genre de la part du cuistot mais ça l'énervait quand même. Cette façon qu'il avait de se défiler face à son attirance après toutes ces dernières semaines lui donnait envie de vomir. Sanji faisait tout pour que son petit secret sulfureux n'atteigne jamais les oreilles de leurs amis et même si lui s'en fichait, il n'aimait pas se rendre compte que le blond n'assumait pas son comportement. Il baissait dans son estime à cette simple pensée.

"Toute façon, t'avais pas une chance avec elle ni avec Nami, répliqua-t-il durement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein?"

L'épéiste ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et boucla sa ceinture.

"Si t'as tellement honte de ce qu'on fait, on ferait mieux d'en rester là. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les lâches dans ton espèce, reprit-il ensuite.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? grogna le blond en sentant la colère le gagner.

\- Tu m'as entendu.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème, tête de gazon?!"

Sanji ne comprenait pas le soudain changement d'humeur du sabreur. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il appréciait leur nouveau passe-temps qu'il ne pensait pas à l'avenir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir davantage ou même répondre à sa provocation, Zoro se dirigea vers la porte.

"Laisse tomber. J'vais me coucher."

L'escrimeur quitta la vigie et le cuisinier fuma sa cigarette, pensif. La tête d'algue ne tournait pas rond mais il n'avait pas d'inquiétude, ça allait lui passer.

* * *

Ca ne lui passait pas.

Cela faisait cinq jours que Zoro évitait Sanji, plongeant le blond dans la perplexité et dans un agacement croissant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi leur petite conversation avait pris une telle tournure ni de telles proportions. Le cuisinier n'avait pas non plus osé en parler avec la belle archéologue et il espérait en réalité que celle-ci aurait la bonté de ne jamais l'évoquer devant lui car il sentait qu'il ne serait pas capable de se justifier convenablement.

Il accueillit donc leur arrivée sur une nouvelle île avec soulagement et enthousiasme. Il allait pouvoir se changer les idées et réfléchir à une stratégie pour discuter avec le sabreur loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Aussitôt débarqué, l'équipage s'était réparti les tâches habituelles et Sanji avait filé vers le marché en compagnie du cyborg. Après deux bonnes heures de négociation et d'achats, ils en avaient pratiquement fait le tour et ils se dirigèrent vers les derniers marchands.

Le cuisinier se pencha soudain vers un étal et attrapa une aubergine pour en tester la qualité. Satisfait, il en acheta une bonne vingtaine et passa au commerçant suivant.

"Tu aimes le citron, Franky?"

L'ingénieur à ses côtés haussa les épaules.

"J'aime bien mais ça me nourrit plus tellement.

\- Ca pourrait peut-être agrémenter le goût de ton cola?

\- Ca va surtout tout détraquer. T'avise pas de faire ça, grogna-t-il.

\- Comme tu veux."

Quelques instants plus tard, Sanji aperçut le sabreur un peu plus loin en train de somnoler à la table d'un bar, une chope de bière vide devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours mais ne vit Luffy nulle part. Pourtant, c'est bien lui que Nami avait désigné pour rester avec le bretteur "même si c'était les deux pires imbéciles" selon ses mots. En cherchant mieux, il aperçut le capitaine à l'intérieur de l'établissement, occupé à dévorer un immense plat de viande au comptoir. Il allait sûrement y laisser tout son argent.

Sanji eut un sourire satisfait. Zoro était seul et ne l'avait pas repéré. C'était l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair et il se tourna vers Franky non loin de lui.

"Tu peux rentrer au Sunny. J'ai encore une course à faire et j'arrive.

\- Super!"

Le cyborg s'éloigna rapidement malgré le poids des courses et du cola, et le cuisinier se saisit d'une chaise qu'il rapprocha de la table du sabreur.

"Cette fois, tu ne peux pas te défiler," attaqua-t-il en plaçant une cigarette à ses lèvres.

Zoro leva ses yeux endormis vers lui et grogna lorsqu'il le reconnut.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me fuis depuis la dernière fois, fit-il tranquillement en faisant jaillir la flamme de son briquet.

\- J'te fuis pas! répliqua immédiatement l'épéiste en se redressant.

\- Pourquoi tu fais la gueule alors?"

Le blond prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, patient.

"J'ai plus envie de continuer ces conneries, c'est tout.

\- Et depuis quand? l'interrogea-t-il , étonné.

\- Depuis que tu préfères t'inquiéter de ce que les autres pensent."

Sanji souffla la fumée de sa cigarette et fronça les sourcils.

"Tu comprends tout de travers, tête d'algue.

\- Me prends pas pour un con, répliqua le sabreur avec agressivité. T'as tellement la trouille de virer gay que tu préférerais crever plutôt que d'admettre ce qu'on fait. Surtout vis-à-vis de Robin et de Nami."

Le cuisinier retira la cigarette du coin de ses lèvres et le considéra avec agacement. Il prit un moment pour réfléchir malgré l'envie qu'il avait de lui hurler au visage toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait. Il ne niait pas que l'avis de ses princesses lui importait le concernant mais cela ne dictait pas sa conduite pour autant. Le pire était que Zoro venait de lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce par quoi il passait ces derniers temps. Il regardait les choses depuis son petit monde et de manière tout à fait égoïste sans penser un instant à lui. En même temps, qu'aurait-il pu espérer d'autre de sa part?

"Tu veux que je te dise la vérité? siffla-t-il finalement. Je ne me pose même plus la question de mon orientation sexuelle. Je suis complètement paumé et je revois les cases dans lesquelles je pensais pouvoir tracer toute ma vie. Alors excuse-moi si de temps en temps je réagis un peu excessivement mais il me semble que ce n'est pas tout à fait illégitime."

Il lui adressa ensuite un regard venimeux avant de reporter sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

"T'as raison, je suis pas encore habitué à trouver les mecs attirants mais si c'est un jour le cas, je ferais passer une annonce pour que tout le monde le sache. Comme ça, tu te sentiras plus à l'aise."

Sanji contempla le sabreur dont les joues s'étaient empourprées de colère. S'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés en public, nul doute qu'ils se seraient écharpés depuis longtemps et ils se fusillèrent du regard par-dessus la table.

"J'en ai rien à foutre de tes états d'âme, crétin de cuistot! fulmina Zoro. Ca faisait pas partie de notre plan!

\- A part baiser, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse de toute façon dans ce plan? ragea Sanji. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien trouver n'importe qui d'autre et moi j'aurais plus à me prendre la tête!"

Sur ces mots, il se releva et se fondit dans la foule, parfaitement furieux. Dire qu'il était venu vers le sabreur pour régler cette histoire. En fait, Zoro et lui n'étaient absolument pas sur la même longueur d'onde et il aurait dû le voir venir depuis longtemps.

* * *

Sanji apprécia le silence sur le bateau. Face à lui, les lumières de la ville scintillaient dans la nuit noire mais le port se trouvait suffisamment en retrait pour que le bruit des fêtards ne leur parvienne pas trop fort. Son tour de garde promettait d'être tranquille.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée sans accroc. Ils avaient fait le plein en nourriture, médicaments, cola et vêtements pour les filles. L'île était calme, sans base marine ou patrouille pour les déranger et ils avaient pu passer la soirée tranquillement dans une auberge avant de rentrer dormir sur le Sunny.

Soudain, le sabreur sauta agilement sur le pont depuis le quai et atterrit à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter. Le cuisinier se mordit la langue pour ne pas l'invectiver immédiatement. Zoro avait disparu de la circulation depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés et tout le monde avait tempêté contre son mauvais sens de l'orientation mais le blond savait que là n'était peut-être pas l'unique raison de son absence.

"T'as réussi à retrouver le chemin du Sunny? ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander, railleur.

\- J'avais à faire, éluda l'escrimeur avant de le contempler d'un air supérieur. A ce propos, t'avais raison. T'es facilement remplaçable."

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'arrogance tandis que le bretteur le dépassait, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Tant mieux. Comme ça, on est deux."

Zoro s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers lui, amusé.

"Tu mens mal, sourcil en vrille. Jamais tu te serais envoyé en l'air aussi vite avec un homme, t'as trop "d'états d'âme" pour ça.

\- Qui t'a dit que c'était avec un homme?" répliqua posément le blond en tirant sur sa cigarette avec provocation.

Le sabreur fronça les sourcils. Il avait du mal à y croire mais c'était davantage plausible.

"Félicitations alors, tu es officiellement redevenu hétéro."

Il tourna les talons et le cuisinier le regarda disparaître avant de soupirer. Il avait été stupide de répondre sur le même ton que Zoro sur ce terrain. Il avait effectivement passé une bonne journée mais il avait insinué avoir couché avec la première fille venue et c'était déshonorant d'en être arrivé là. Lui qui vénérait tellement les femmes… Qu'avait-il besoin de prouver à cet imbécile de toute façon?

* * *

Avec le retour du sabreur et le Log-Pose rechargé, la navigatrice décida de reprendre la mer le lendemain matin. Elle avait trouvé une vieille carte dans une sombre boutique suggérant un trésor sous-marin dans les eaux proches et après l'avoir étudiée toute la nuit, elle ne tenait plus en place.

Elle passa donc toute la journée à chercher l'emplacement désigné sur la carte parmi les fonds. Elle fit tourner le Shark Submerge à plein régime et il finit par s'immobiliser à cause d'un surmenage après plusieurs heures, laissant Franky au bord des larmes. Ses compagnons d'équipage n'ayant pas mangé de fruit du démon furent donc envoyés à l'eau pour sonder les récifs et le reste de l'équipe se relaya pour leur envoyer de l'air via une machine construite par le cyborg.

Le temps s'étira pourtant sans succès et l'équipage épuisé se retrouva le soir en cuisine pour profiter d'un repas bien mérité malgré le singe des airs du capitaine qui continuait à essayer de voler régulièrement leurs affaires. Nami ne désarmait pas et annonça à ses amis que les recherches reprendraient le lendemain matin dans un périmètre plus large. Tout le monde approuva, n'osant pas contredire la navigatrice lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un trésor et Luffy prit le tour de garde avec son animal.

* * *

C'est ainsi que dès l'aube, la jeune femme rousse manoeuvra et calcula avec détermination, transcendée à la perspective de nouvelles richesses. Pendant qu'elle travaillait consciencieusement, les autres membres de l'équipage eurent quartier libre et les activités habituelles se firent à nouveau entendre sur le bateau.

De son côté, Sanji avait décidé de classer et de ranger ses nouveaux aliments, réfléchissant à des recettes inédites qui l'occupèrent toute la matinée. Alors qu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuner et que le repas était prêt, il attrapa un pot de champignons séchés et plusieurs épices avant de faire un mélange et de les déposer sur son étagère. Il allait faire de même avec du romarin et du cerfeuil pour une future marinade lorsque le sabreur déboula dans sa cuisine, essoufflé et transpirant. Il fonça sur sa réserve de bouteilles et le cuisinier grimaça.

Il voyait la lueur de provocation dans ses yeux depuis l'autre bout de la pièce et il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre. Zoro le narguait sans arrêt depuis la veille et ils passaient leur temps à se battre et à s'insulter.

"Arrête de te pavaner, crétin. Prends ta bouteille et tire-toi, lui intima-t-il sèchement.

\- Et si j'en ai pas envie? répondit l'escrimeur en accentuant son sourire narquois.

\- Tu veux que je te foute dehors moi-même? gronda le blond.

-Parce que tu crois que t'en es capable, sourcil en vrille?"

Le cuisinier serra les dents. Nami les avait déjà repris deux fois ce matin et il savait qu'elle avait besoin de calme pour trouver l'emplacement du trésor. Il fit donc de son mieux pour ignorer cette nouvelle provocation.

"Dégonflé en plus de ça", ricana l'épéiste.

Sanji le fusilla du regard.

"Ca te ferait trop plaisir que je te réponde mais j'ai décidé de me passer de toi. Dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Pauvre petit cuistot paumé qui a peur de ce qu'il est, se moqua Zoro.

\- Mais pourquoi t'as besoin d'être un tel connard?! siffla le blond qui perdait patience.

\- Parce que je l'ai décidé."

Le cuisinier le fusilla du regard, hors de lui.

"Tu vas pas me pomper l'air comme ça à tout bout de champ, tête d'algue!

\- Sinon quoi? le provoqua à nouveau l'épéiste.

\- Sinon tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

\- J'aimerais voir ça."

A bout de nerfs, Sanji attrapa son couteau de cuisine et le lança en direction de sa cible qui, surprise par son geste, ne se décala pas assez rapidement. La lame se planta dans le mur, retenant le tee-shirt de l'escrimeur au niveau de son ventre.

"Putain!"

Blême de rage, Zoro tenta de se dégager mais le couteau du cuisinier ne bougea pas et déchira simplement un peu plus son vêtement. Le blond s'approcha, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se saisit du manche et en profita pour plonger son regard dans celui du bretteur à quelques centimètres.

"Tu sais que je n'aime pas me servir de mes outils de travail pour me battre mais si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver."

Zoro lui décocha un regard meurtrier et le cuisinier arracha le couteau du mur avec un sourire satisfait. Il savait que le sabreur n'allait pas s'éclipser tranquillement après cet éclat alors il prit lui-même la porte le temps qu'il sorte, lui laissant ainsi un échappatoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il revint, il constata que Zoro avait déguerpi et il s'attela avec bonne humeur à disposer ses plats.

* * *

"Bougez-vous, je suis sûre que c'est là!" s'impatienta Nami.

Elle regarda les trois plongeurs du moment, à savoir Ussop, Sanji et Zoro. Le tireur d'élite pleurait silencieusement à l'idée d'être dévoré par un monstre marin et les deux autres se lançaient des regards assassins par-delà leurs scaphandres. N'y tenant plus, elle les poussa à l'eau et ils tombèrent avec un cri de surprise. Satisfaite, elle reprit ensuite sa carte et dévisagea Luffy qui l'observait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, crétin? Va pomper!

\- Ah, ouais!"

La navigatrice soupira. Elle était entourée d'une bande de bras cassés et elle se demandait par quel miracle ils étaient encore tous en vie. Heureusement, Robin remontait leur niveau lamentable et elle se dirigea vers elle.

"Franky et Chopper surveillent que les plongeurs n'aient pas de problème mais je serais plus rassurée si tu supervises, lui expliqua-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. De mon côté, je vais m'assurer que Luffy et Brook n'arrêtent pas de leur envoyer de l'oxygène.

\- D'accord."

L'archéologue s'accouda près de Franky qui semblait somnoler contre le bastingage. A l'inverse, le petit renne fixait les cordes reliées à leurs amis avec toute la concentration dont il était capable.

"Tout se passe bien? leur demanda-t-elle.

\- Super, bailla le cyborg.

Les cordes de Zoro et Sanji n'arrêtent pas de remuer. Je suis sûr qu'ils se battent, remarqua le médecin.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a un trésor là-dessous? s'enquit l'ingénieur en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

\- C'est la conviction de notre navigatrice.

\- J'espère qu'on va vite le trouver parce que ça commence à me gonfler…"

* * *

"Ils en mettent du temps, ces imbéciles", bougonna Nami en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Plus de trente minutes qu'ils étaient sous l'eau et aucun signe de remontée jusqu'ici. Quelle bande d'empotés…

"Nami, j'suis fatigué!" se plaignit le capitaine.

Ses bras gonflés et rougis par le soleil attestaient de son état et la navigatrice soupira.

"OK, Brook et toi, vous échangez avec Franky et Chop... Hé, mais attendez!"

Les deux idiots s'élancèrent vers l'avant du pont, laissant la machine s'arrêter. Le temps que le cyborg et le médecin comprennent qu'ils devaient prendre leur place, les cordes des trois plongeurs s'affolèrent et Nami se rua pour pomper à leur place.

"Bande de sombres crétins!" leur hurla-t-elle tandis qu'ils grimaçaient à plusieurs mètres de là.

Soudain, le bateau fut secoué de part et d'autre et la navigatrice se figea. Tout le monde vacilla sur le pont mais Franky eut le réflexe de maintenir la machine à oxygène en équilibre et ils recommencèrent à tourner la roue dès que possible.

"Merde, c'est quoi ça? grogna-t-il après que le calme soit revenu.

\- Un monstre! paniqua Chopper à ses côtés.

\- Non, je ne crois pas", intervint Nami, soucieuse.

Un peu plus loin, Luffy, Brook et Robin vérifiaient les cordes. Elles semblaient toujours solidement attachées et personne n'avait tiré pour être remonté.

Une deuxième secousse plus longue et plus intense se fit alors ressentir. Robin empêcha Brook et Luffy de passer par-dessus bord grâce à ses multiples bras tandis que la corde d'Ussop se rompait sous le choc. Chopper et Nami s'envolèrent contre un des murs du Sunny et Franky retint de toutes ses forces la machine pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe à la mer.

"La corde d'Ussop a lâché! s'alarma Brook quelques secondes plus tard.

\- On fait quoi? hurla Franky pendant que lui et Chopper reprenaient la roue de la machine à oxygène.

\- Oh, non."

La navigatrice se précipita vers le bastingage et se pencha au-dessus de l'eau avec inquiétude.

"C'est pas bon, murmura-t-elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il? s'enquit Robin qui s'était approchée.

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre. C'est…"

Nami jeta un coup d'oeil à Brook et Luffy qui contemplaient le bout de corde du tireur d'élite, les yeux écarquillés.

"Pas de panique, leur lança-t-elle. Ussop a toujours son tuyau d'oxygène. Vous allez remonter Sanji et Zoro immédiatement.

\- Quoi? Et le trésor? s'étonna le capitaine.

\- Oublie le trésor, faut qu'on se barre d'ici!"

Tout l'équipage la contempla avec stupeur. Si Nami abandonnait la perspective de richesse aussi près du but, l'heure était indubitablement à la catastrophe.

* * *

 _Des hypothèses sur ce qui se trame? Des avis concernant la prise de tête entre Zoro et Sanji?_

 _J'attends vos propositions avec impatience :)_


	12. Orgueil et préjugés

_Merci pour les mises en alerte/favori et notamment à MiaoiFuki et Typone Lady pour leurs reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Orgueil et préjugés**

Luffy fut le premier à réagir et commença à tirer la corde de Sanji pour le remonter. Robin se précipita pour l'aider tandis que Nami envoyait Franky aider Brook pour tirer celle de Zoro. Elle prit sa place à côté de Chopper et ils tournèrent la roue à oxygène, les dents serrés.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nami? lui demanda le petit renne, apeuré.

\- Un tsunami, Chopper. Faut qu'on dégage au plus vite."

Le médecin sentit la peur s'insinuer au plus profond de ses entrailles mais s'obligea à la refouler. Il devait continuer à envoyer de l'oxygène à ses amis le temps qu'ils reviennent parmi eux.

* * *

"Pourquoi il se tient pas tranquille? grogna le cyborg en resserrant sa prise sur la corde de Zoro qui bougeait dans tous les sens.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment", grimaça le squelette.

Sanji émergea des flots quelques instants plus tard, l'air hagard. Il se débarrassa difficilement de sa combinaison et se tourna vers ses amis après avoir grimpé sur le pont.

"On a été secoué, expliqua-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? C'est pour ça que vous nous avez remontés?

\- Sanji, à la barre, tiens-toi prêt! lui cria la navigatrice de loin. Brook, remplace-moi. Franky, si Zoro n'est pas là dans deux minutes, va chercher Ussop. Luffy se chargera de la corde.

\- Ussop? répéta le cuisinier.

\- Sa corde s'est brisée.

\- Merde!

\- Tous à vos postes!"

Les membres de l'équipage s'exécutèrent en courant, pressentant que l'heure était grave. La navigatrice s'empara des jumelles et braqua son regard vers la mer, à la recherche de la vague meurtrière.

"La voilà", murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Le temps filait dangereusement et Zoro se débattait toujours sous l'eau, au plus grand désespoir de ses compagnons qui essayaient de le remonter.

"Il doit avoir un problème, constata Luffy, soucieux.

\- Il cherche peut-être à rejoindre Ussop en voyant qu'il ne remonte pas, réfléchit l'archéologue.

\- Ou alors, il y a un monstre marin là-dessous!" s'affola Brook.

Soudain, la corde se détendit brutalement entre les mains du cyborg et il remonta un bout arraché.

"Il s'est détaché! s'exclama le capitaine.

\- Je vais les chercher", décida Franky en plongeant.

* * *

Les minutes s'égrenèrent et Franky ne réapparaissait pas, tout comme Zoro et Ussop.

"Bon sang, il faut qu'on bouge! s'impatienta la navigatrice, les yeux rivés sur la vague qui se rapprochait.

\- Nami-chérie, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? lui cria le cuisinier depuis la barre.

\- Prépare-toi à virer à tribord, répondit-elle. Brook, Luffy, descendez les voiles! Chopper, continue à pomper. Robin, tu ne les vois pas remonter?

\- Non, toujours rien.

\- Et merde…"

Enfin, Zoro émergea des flots un peu plus loin, Franky à ses côtés. Ils tenaient le corps inconscient d'Ussop et nagèrent vers le bateau mais le courant de plus en plus fort les entraînait au large.

"Zoro! Franky! leur hurla le petit renne. Tenez bon!

\- Ils sont aspirés par la mer, remarqua l'archéologue. Et nous aussi…"

Le Sunny dérivait de plus en plus vite, comme attiré par une force invisible et le sol tangua sous les pieds de l'équipage.

"C'est quoi ce truc? fit Luffy, les yeux écarquillés en s'agrippant au bord.

\- La mer se retire, expliqua Nami, la mâchoire serrée. Sanji, sors les roues à aubes! On va devoir utiliser un coup de burst pour s'en sortir...

\- Il faut attendre qu'ils soient remontés! supplia Chopper.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?!" hurla le cuisinier dans leur dos, totalement déséquilibré lui aussi.

La navigatrice pointa son doigt vers l'ouest et tous suivirent son regard avant de se figer, horrifiés.

"Q-qu'est- qu'est-ce que c-c'est? balbutia Brook.

\- Un tsunami, comprit Robin avec effroi. Les secousses étaient des tremblements de terre.

\- Exactement, lui confirma Nami. On n'a pas intérêt à traîner ici."

Déterminé, Luffy se tourna vers l'archéologue.

"Robin, il faut que tu me tiennes pendant que je vais les chercher. Le courant est trop fort, ils n'arriveront pas à remonter!

\- Quoi? s'écria le médecin. Luffy, tu ne peux p-"

Le capitaine s'était déjà hissé au bord de la tête de proue et il lança ses bras élastiques en avant à la recherche de ses compagnons. Robin positionna ses bras tout autour de son corps pour l'empêcher de glisser, l'aspiration se faisant de plus en plus forte.

Nami se précipita quant à elle vers la cale pour s'assurer que les réserves de cola étaient prêtes et suffisantes. Elle se prépara ensuite à enclencher leur carte maîtresse et seul espoir de survie. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil par le hublot et pâlit.

"Luffy, dépêche-toi", murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Le Sunny prenait de la vitesse. Malgré les puissantes roues à aubes tournant à plein régime, il était entraîné par le reflux considérable de la vague géante qui s'élevait de plus en plus haut vers le ciel.

Perché sur la tête de proue, le capitaine s'étira de son mieux et réussit à attraper le corps de son second. Il enroula son bras autour de lui et le tira vers le bateau à une vitesse folle, le faisant s'écraser contre le mât à son arrivée. Ses bras repartirent ensuite à la recherche de Franky qui tenait Ussop contre lui. Il frôla sa main mais une secousse le dévia.

"C'est pas vrai, je vais pas y arriver comme ça!" ragea-t-il en se penchant davantage.

Robin resta concentrée et raffermit sa prise pour maintenir l'équilibre de Luffy. Elle avait du mal à conserver sa propre stabilité mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger car le garçon au chapeau de paille s'appuyait de plus en plus sur ses multiples bras.

"Heavy point!"

Chopper attrapa l'archéologue d'une main ferme tandis qu'il s'accrochait de l'autre au bastingage, leur assurant une prise. Brook de son côté traîna le sabreur à l'intérieur lorsqu'il remarqua que du sang dégoulinait de sa combinaison le long de sa jambe.

* * *

"Luffy!" hurla la navigatrice sur le pont.

La vague n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et fonçait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

"Je les ai!"

Sous la vitesse de l'impact de son bras, Luffy se prit le cyborg et le canonnier en pleine tête, l'éjectant à son tour, et ils terminèrent leur course contre la porte de la cuisine.

"Accrochez-vous!" hurla à nouveau Nami. Sanji, barre à tribord!"

De son côté, elle enclencha le coup de burst et le Sunny décolla à l'assaut de la vague qui venait à sa rencontre. Nami réussit ensuite à se hisser aux côtés du blond qui avait tourné le gouvernail au maximum et serrait les dents. Il fallait que le bateau s'élève suffisamment vite où ils étaient perdus.

"Allez, allez! psalmodia la navigatrice, les yeux rivés sur la masse d'eau. Allez, va plus haut! Va plus haut!"

Enfin, Nami aperçut le ciel bleu de l'autre côté de la vague et le Sunny la dépassa dans une gerbe d'eau étincelante.

"Oui!" hurla-t-elle, folle de joie.

Le cuisinier et la navigatrice observèrent alors pendant quelques secondes hors du temps le paysage démonté de Grand Line qui se tordait sous l'effet du tsunami au-dessous d'eux. La force de la nature était toujours un spectacle à couper le souffle.

"On redescend!" cria ensuite le blond aux autres.

L'atterrissage fut plutôt brutal et secoua tout l'équipage qui se releva doucement, encore groggy par les différentes accélérations. Chopper se précipita vers Franky qui crachait de l'eau en se redressant. Ussop était toujours inconscient et il l'examina rapidement avant de le transporter à l'infirmerie. Enfin, le musicien sortit en tenant l'escrimeur dont la jambe ruisselait toujours de sang.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? s'enquit Luffy en se rapprochant de son second.

\- On a senti des secousses et un tourbillon s'est formé entre deux fonds, expliqua Zoro en grimaçant. Vous avez essayé de nous remonter mais Ussop s'est fait entraîner donc j'suis allé le chercher.

\- Et ta jambe? lui demanda Franky.

\- Un rocher qui m'est tombé dessus à cause du tourbillon.

\- Va à l'infirmerie, lui ordonna Nami. Chopper va s'occuper de toi. Je vais voir où on a atterri."

* * *

Il s'avéra qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin de leur route initiale et le Log-Pose indiquait leur prochaine destination vers le sud. Au cours du repas, Ussop refit son apparition ainsi que le sabreur dont la blessure avait été soignée. Le singe des airs de Luffy était terrifié et hurlait sans discontinuer depuis que la bateau avait décollé, au grand dam de tout l'équipage.

"Luffy, il a vraiment eu peur, traduisit Chopper avec compassion.

\- Bizarre, j'lui ai dit que c'était fini pourtant! s'étonna le capitaine.

\- Ca suffit, il faut que tu le relâches, intervint Nami, agacée.

\- Mais c'est mon animal de compagnie!

\- Il ne sera pas heureux avec nous, lui montra Sanji. Regarde dans quel état il est…"

Luffy contempla son singe qui bondissait dans tous les sens, visiblement toujours affolé. Il soupira et fixa son regard dans le sien. L'animal le dévisagea de longues secondes et le garçon au chapeau de paille crut deviner ses pensées.

"D'accord. Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, Vanille-Fraise."

Personne ne fit de commentaire sur le nom que le capitaine avait donné à son singe des airs et il l'attrapa avant de l'emmener dehors.

Le tireur d'élite en profita pour raconter son aventure sous-marine enjolivée sous les regard admiratifs du petit renne. Il prit ensuite son sac et fouilla dedans.

"J'ai trouvé quelques babioles avant de me voir mourir, grommela-t-il.

\- T'as trouvé le trésor?" s'enquit la navigatrice, les yeux brillants.

Il lui tendit de la vaisselle et des objets aux lueurs mordorées. Nami gratta la moisissure et les examina avec intérêt avant de soupirer.

"Ca faisait sûrement partie d'un trésor beaucoup plus vaste. Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas tout pris…

\- Surtout ne me remercie pas, j'ai juste failli y passer! Et compte pas sur moi pour y retourner! s'insurgea le canonnier.

\- De toute façon, le tourbillon a dû tout emporter, fit Robin. Ca ne sert plus à rien de le chercher."

Nami soupira de plus belle mais le capitaine revint à cet instant, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Vanille-Fraise s'est envolé avec ses amis! Dis donc, on s'est quand même bien aujourd'hui!"

* * *

Sanji s'était installé à l'avant du Sunny pour son tour de garde. En réalité, c'était le tour de la navigatrice mais le cuisinier gentleman lui avait galamment proposé de prendre sa place au vu de la journée exténuante qu'ils avaient passé. Nami l'avait remercié avec un sourire enjôleur et le blond s'était lentement décomposé de bonheur à ses pieds.

Avec les derniers rebondissements, le bateau était déjà calme, chacun étant allé se coucher rapidement après le repas.

Le cuisinier sentit soudain une présence dans son dos et se retourna. Face à lui, Zoro avait dégainé ses sabres et se mit en garde, déterminé.

"Tu crois peut-être que j'ai oublié ce que t'as fait ce matin? lui lança-t-il d'une voix froide. On a des comptes à régler, toi et moi."

Sanji grimaça. Même sous l'eau, ils avaient essayé de s'envoyer des coups et ce n'était visiblement pas la blessure du sabreur qui l'empêchait de vouloir continuer à en découdre.

"Je vais t'exploser ta tronche de sourcil permanenté."

Le blond eut à peine le temps de se décaler qu'il sentit le passage de la lame non loin de sa joue.

"C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de me chercher! s'emporta-t-il à son tour en lui balançant un coup de pied.

\- Je ne supporte pas ta tête d'abruti transi d'amour!

\- Pourtant, tu t'en accommodais bien jusqu'ici!"

Zoro lança ses sabres contre le cuistot qui les évita avant de relancer lui-même une attaque qui frôla le sabreur.

"J'ai jamais apprécié les dégonflés de ton espèce! reprit Zoro en abattant son épée devant lui.

\- Ni moi les crétins dans la tienne!"

Les coups ininterrompus s'enchaînèrent pendant de longues minutes. Sans intervention de la navigatrice, leur bagarre se déchaîna et la tension accumulée de la journée put enfin se déverser.

Cependant, malgré sa fureur, le blond se sentit bientôt fatigué par leurs bagarres incessantes. Ils n'allaient pas se battre jusqu'à la fin des temps à cause d'une dispute aussi futile tout de même. Il s'éloigna alors un peu pour reprendre son souffle.

"Ecoute, tête d'algue, faut que tu passes à autre chose. J'adore me battre contre toi mais là, t'en fais trop.

\- C'est ça ton excuse pour te défiler? rétorqua le sabreur, amusé. Décidément, c'est vraiment ton truc...

\- Joue pas au plus malin, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler," s'agaça Sanji.

Zoro savait mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que le cuisinier luttait depuis deux jours pour ne pas répondre à ses provocations et il voulait lui démontrer à quel point il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, quoi qu'il en dise. Une idée sournoise émergea alors dans son esprit et il baissa ses lames, faussement contrit.

"D'accord, sourcil en vrille. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

\- Pourquoi on se calmerait pas un peu tous les deux, hein? embraya le blond. On a besoin de respirer, je crois.

\- Respirer?"

L'épéiste se rapprocha, ses sabres en main, jusqu'à lui faire face à quelques centimètres. Il ne le dominait pas beaucoup en taille et il accentua donc le poids de son regard dans le sien.

"Tu parles de respirer mais ce qu'il faudrait, c'est qu'on soit séparé d'une centaine de kilomètres. Là, je pourrais respirer."

Sanji soupira.

"Tu exagères. On a réussi à cohabiter jusque-là.

\- Ouais. Jusque-là."

Le sabreur avait pris une voix rauque et avait planté un regard avide dans le sien. Le cuisinier s'en étonna une seconde avant de se sentir happé par ses yeux farouches qui ne le quittaient plus et il crut y lire une invitation. Il voulut se pencher pour se saisir de ses lèvres mais Zoro l'en empêcha, un sourire vainqueur lui déformant les traits.

"Dommage, cuistot, t'as été un chouette passe-temps mais j'ai trouvé mieux."

Sanji comprit alors que l'épéiste l'avait une fois de plus provoqué pour mieux pouvoir l'humilier et il rougit de colère.

"Y en a marre de ton ego de merde!"

Il le repoussa violemment et Zoro percuta le mât avec un rire insolent.

"Tu flanches déjà dans tes nouvelles résolutions?" lui lança dédaigneusement l'escrimeur.

Le blond rajusta sa chemise et le fusilla du regard.

"Et les tiennes alors? T'étais pas passé à autre chose?

\- Bien sûr que si et là-dessus, on dirait que j'ai une longueur d'avance sur toi", répliqua-t-il avec arrogance.

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment lassé de toute cette histoire.

"A quoi ça rime tout ça? J'ai essayé d'être honnête avec toi, je t'ai dit ce que je pensais mais ça t'as pas plu, lui fit-il remarquer en soupirant. Maintenant tu peux faire ce que tu veux sans que je te prenne la tête alors c'est quoi le souci?"

Zoro se rapprocha d'un pas pour le toiser. Ils étaient enfin sérieux tous les deux et il allait lui asséner la vérité qu'il ne voulait pas accepter.

"Peu importe ce que tu veux me faire croire, t'as toujours envie de moi, cuistot.

\- Et alors? Ca n'a jamais été ça le problème," répliqua posément le blond.

Le sabreur perdit de son assurance pendant une seconde et le cuisinier poursuivit avec irritation.

"J'ai été sincère avec toi dès le départ, tête d'algue. Je t'ai dit que c'était l'inconnu pour moi et t'as jamais dit que ça te posait un problème!

\- Ouais mais je savais pas que tu jouerais les poules mouillées à ce sujet!

\- Mais tu t'attendais à quoi, sérieusement? s'indigna alors Sanji. A ce que j'oublie que j'ai passé ma vie à être attiré par les filles?!"

Zoro bougea, soudain mal à l'aise. Ses convictions se fissuraient lentement face au discours du blond et ses véritables motivations vinrent le heurter de plein fouet. Pourtant, il n'était pas prêt à les admettre aussi facilement.

"T'as peur de ce que les autres vont penser de toi! cracha-t-il avec mépris.

\- Mais non, crétin! J'ai seulement peur de me découvrir tous les jours différent de ce que j'étais la veille!"

Le sabreur fronça les sourcils et Sanji soupira avant de s'allumer une cigarette et de planter son regard dans le sien.

"Je me suis toujours imaginé entouré de femmes! Ressentir du désir pour un homme, passer à l'acte et en redemander, c'était pas prévu. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer la prochaine fois? Je vais tirer un trait sur All Blue et m'engager dans la Marine?"

Zoro le dévisagea, abasourdi.

"T'as découvert une autre facette de ta personnalité, ça veut pas dire que tu vas te transformer en quelqu'un d'autre!"

\- Peut-être que c'est évident pour toi mais moi, j'en sais rien."

Le cuisinier s'appuya contre le bastingage et se perdit dans ses pensées parmi les volutes de fumée. La nuit était presque entièrement tombée, projetant une ombre fantomatique sur le bateau au milieu de l'éclat froid des étoiles.

L'épéiste fixa quelques instants son compagnon d'équipage et rangea enfin ses sabres à sa taille. Il soupira bruyamment à son tour et se rapprocha jusqu'à lui faire face, le visage fermé.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant que tu fasses le tri dans ta p'tite tête d'imbécile?" grommela-t-il en croisant les bras.

Sanji releva la tête, surpris.

"Je croyais que c'était clair et que t'avais déjà pris ta décision par rapport à ça? C'est à toi que ça pose un problème. Tu trouves mes états d'âmes débiles, j'te rappelle."

Zoro se renfrogna.

"C'est plutôt que comme tu refuses cette partie de toi, je vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais continuer."

Le blond le considéra un instant avec stupéfaction.

"Mais je ne la refuse pas, bon sang! J'ai juste besoin de temps pour maîtriser ce qui m'arrive! Je ne suis pas capable de faire abstraction et de hausser les épaules en me disant que je verrais bien! J'ai essayé mais je ne suis pas comme ça, c'est tout!

\- Donc ce qu'on faisait te posait pas de problème? lui demanda le bretteur.

\- Si j'avais été gay toute ma vie et que t'étais une femme, je me poserais les mêmes questions. C'est plus clair pour toi?"

Le sabreur acquiesça lentement et Sanji écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier.

"De toute façon, ça ne change rien pour nous, continua-t-il. Si on a démarré ça, c'était pour en profiter sans se prendre la tête alors t'as le droit de vouloir y mettre un terme, c'est logique."

Zoro demeura immobile tout en contemplant le cuisinier. Il s'était senti profondément déçu par ce qu'il avait pris pour une forme de lâcheté de la part de celui qu'il estimait plus qu'il ne voulait bien admettre. A cause de son caractère volcanique et de son insolence permanente, l'escrimeur avait à la fois envie de le découper en tranches mais aussi une certaine admiration pour sa volonté de ne jamais flancher devant lui. Sa résistance exagérée le fatiguait mais elle était aussi la preuve que le blond tenait à ses principes plus que tout et pour cela, il le considérait comme digne de confiance et de son respect. Deux caractéristiques qu'il avait pensé perdre en croyant constater que le cuistot préférait se renier plutôt que d'accepter ce qu'il était.

Maintenant qu'il avait compris son raisonnement, sa colère s'amenuisait. Il pouvait se montrer honnête à son tour.

"Je suis toujours partant."

Sanji fronça les sourcils, dubitatif, avant de lui lancer un regard moqueur devant son air sérieux.

"Je croyais que j'étais facilement remplaçable?"

Le sabreur haussa les épaules.

"Probablement. Mais j'ai la flemme de chercher."

Le cuisinier eut un sourire indulgent devant ce demi-aveu. Finalement, ils avaient tous les deux modifié la réalité.

"Pareil pour moi, reconnut-il alors.

\- Je le savais, fit Zoro avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Non, t'en avais aucune idée, lui rappela tranquillement le blond. Tu m'as même félicité pour mon retour en tant qu'hété-

\- Ferme-la, crétin de cuistot."

L'épéiste s'empara de ses lèvres brutalement et Sanji retrouva avec délice la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Il n'avait pas eu conscience du manque qu'il ressentait avant ce soir quand Zoro l'avait provoqué et ce simple fait lui donnait une indication supplémentaire : il ne savait pas s'il serait attiré par d'autres hommes un jour mais concernant la tête d'algue, c'était clair. Peut-être était-ce dû à leur rivalité issue de leurs personnalités dissemblables mais les émotions étaient toujours dévastatrices en sa présence, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Le cuisinier accentua la pression de ses mains et les fit remonter le long du dos de l'escrimeur, provoquant un redoublement de passion de sa part puisqu'il déposa ses sabres maladroitement un peu plus loin pour se plaquer contre lui.

Zoro embrassait le blond avec voracité. Il l'entraîna contre le mur le plus proche et utilisa ses mains pour l'y maintenir avant de céder à la tentation et de les glisser fébrilement sous la chemise entrouverte. Ses doigts parcoururent avec délectation le torse finement musclé du cuisinier tandis qu'il résistait à l'envie d'arracher purement et simplement tous ses vêtements. Le vent soufflait doucement entre eux, rafraîchissant agréablement leurs peaux déjà brûlantes.

Il s'éloigna un instant de sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle mais ne cessa pas pour autant ses caresses et il entendit le blond pousser un soupir de bien-être contre son oreille. Son désir s'intensifia immédiatement et il descendit l'une de ses mains vers la virilité de son compagnon dont les hanches l'accompagnèrent dans son mouvement.

Il n'allait pas tenir, il était trop excité. Les gémissements étouffés du cuisinier le rendaient fou et il cessa brusquement ses gestes pour les calmer tous les deux. Contre lui, Sanji tenta de maîtriser les battements erratiques de son coeur pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche. Ce laps de temps fut bien trop court pour permettre au sabreur de redescendre en pression et il se laissa happer par la langue de son amant qui s'enroulait autour de la sienne. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la main du blond s'était déposée autour de son membre sous son pantalon et il retint à grand peine un grognement de plaisir que le baiser de Sanji vint assourdir contre ses lèvres.

"On devrait se trouver un coin tranquille, souffla-t-il au cuisinier.

\- J'aimerais bien mais je suis de garde, lui rappela le cuisinier, essoufflé.

\- Ah bon?

\- J'ai proposé à Nami de prendre son tour, elle était fatiguée.

\- Idiot."

L'épéiste désigna alors la vigie d'un coup de tête.

"De là-haut, on pourra faire les deux.

\- T'es sûr? hésita le blond.

\- Tu préfères t'arrêter là?" lui demanda-t-il en redéposant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Sanji secoua mollement la tête et Zoro l'entraîna fermement vers la vigie avec un sourire satisfait.

Aussitôt arrivés, il jeta un coup d'oeil aux larges fenêtres pour vérifier qu'aucune menace n'était en vue puis il passa à nouveau ses mains sous la chemise du cuisinier face à lui qui débouclait son pantalon, le regard enfiévré.

L'escrimeur se jura alors qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'idée stupide de se tenir à l'écart de ces sensations enivrantes de sa propre initiative.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous trouvez toujours les personnages cohérents..._

 _Retour de Nami et de Luffy dans le prochain chapitre!_


	13. Intuition féminine

_Merci pour les mises en alerte/favori et à little-grumpy, Guest et Typone Lady pour leurs reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Intuition féminine**

"Franky, je peux te poser une question?

-Ouais."

L'ingénieur donna un dernier coup de pinceau à la porte de la salle de bain des filles et sourit, satisfait, avant de se tourner vers le capitaine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

\- Je suis amoureux de Nami.

\- Quoi?!"

Le cyborg en laissa tomber son pot de peinture qui n'éclaboussa heureusement pas le sol et contempla le garçon au chapeau de paille parfaitement calme face à lui. Il décida alors qu'il avait forcément mal entendu.

"Tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît? fit-il en ramassant ses affaires.

\- Je suis amoureux de Nami", réitéra donc posément Luffy.

Franky se figea et déposa précautionneusement ses pinceaux à ses pieds.

"D'accord mais euh… C'est pas une question ça, remarqua-t-il, déboussolé par cet aveu.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il faudrait que j'le lui dise? Sanji m'a demandé d'y réfléchir mais j'en sais rien!

\- Euh…

\- J'ai toujours mal au ventre, ça passe pas!

\- Euh…

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?!"

Franky dévisagea son capitaine. Cette conversation le dépassait totalement. Il avait juste repéré que Sanji était au courant de quelque chose, c'était déjà ça.

"On va aller voir le cuistot, faut qu'il m'explique deux-trois trucs", bougonna-t-il.

* * *

"Hé, Sanji, explique-moi quelque chose, commença Franky en pénétrant dans sa cuisine. Il parait que Luffy est amoureux de Nami? C'est quoi ce délire?"

Le blond se tourna vers les deux arrivants, le cyborg paumé et le capitaine au sourire démesuré. Il soupira et coinça son mégot entre ses dents.

"C'est la vérité, Luffy a découvert l'amour. Chopper l'a diagnostiqué, il pensait qu'il était malade."

Le charpentier se tourna vers le concerné, parfaitement sidéré.

"Wow, j'en reviens pas, marmonna-t-il ensuite en observant le visage émerveillé de son capitaine qui lui souriait de plus belle.

\- Luffy, tu t'es décidé si tu voulais lui en parler? en profita pour lui demander Sanji.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Franky! lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Franky ne peut rien pour toi, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Faut que tu choisisses si tu préfères rester comme ça ou prendre le risque de lui en parler et voir ce qu'elle en pense.

\- Hum…"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille se concentra pendant un moment avant de relever la tête, dépité.

"Je sais pas quoi faire! hurla-t-il alors.

\- Pas la peine de crier, maugréa le cuisinier tandis que le cyborg soupirait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? s'enquit Ussop en passant sa tête par la porte.

\- Juste Luffy qui est amoureux de Nami et qui ne sait pas s'il doit lui en parler ou non, résuma tranquillement Franky.

\- Qu- que...Q- Quoi?!

\- Ouais, c'est à peu près ce que j'ai dit il y a cinq minutes."

Le tireur d'élite se rua vers son ami et l'agrippa par les épaules pour le regarder en face.

"C'est sérieux, Luffy? T'es amoureux de Nami?!

\- Ben oui, je crois. C'est Chopper qui me l'a dit."

Le canonnier le serra dans ses bras avec émotion et Luffy lui rendit son étreinte en rigolant.

"Vous êtes tous trop marrants avec cette histoire!

\- Qui est au courant? demanda ensuite le canonnier aux deux autres.

\- Pas mal de monde", répondit Sanji en haussant les épaules.

Ussop se tourna à nouveau vers son capitaine, l'air ravi.

"C'est la plus grande aventure de Luffy au chapeau de paille! claironna-t-il en entamant une danse avec lui.

\- Génial, une aventure!" reprit le capitaine avec excitation.

Tandis qu'ils tournaient ensemble en riant, Franky les interrompit.

"C'est bien beau de danser mais faudrait peut-être qu'on réponde à sa question. J'crois pas qu'il s'en sortira seul sur ce coup-là. Défoncer des grands corsaires, ça le connaît mais les femmes, il est loin d'y biter quoi que ce soit!"

Le canonnier s'arrêta de tournoyer et hocha la tête.

"Tu as raison, il faut y réfléchir sérieusement. Voyons… Tu sais, Luffy, si tu ne te sens pas de le lui dire, le mieux est de te faire remarquer positivement et c'est elle qui viendra t'en parler, conseilla-t-il alors.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, approuva le cuisinier.

\- Génial, on va faire ça!" s'écria Luffy, ravi.

Les deux amis dansèrent encore quelques instants avant que Sanji ne vire tout le monde pour continuer à travailler. Franky et Ussop entraînèrent alors Luffy à l'extérieur en se lançant dans des explications pointues pour que Nami tombe sous son charme. En chemin, ils croisèrent Brook et lui exposèrent le problème. Le squelette proposa aussitôt d'écrire une chanson en l'honneur de la navigatrice pour que Luffy puisse la lui offrir et le capitaine accepta avec enthousiasme.

Ils s'installèrent donc sur le pont et amorcèrent leur composition non loin de Zoro dont ils perturbèrent la sieste et qui refusa de se joindre à eux. Pour finir, Chopper sortit de l'infirmerie en compagnie de Robin et la jeune femme fut mise dans la confidence à son tour.

En moins de quinze minutes, tout le Sunny avait été mis au courant à l'exception de la principale concernée occupée à faire les comptes dans sa cabine. Fort du conseil de ses amis et décidant de suivre la stratégie d'Ussop, le capitaine décida alors de passer à l'action dès le prochain repas.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, bon sang?

Nami dévisagea Luffy pour la troisième fois du déjeuner. Celui-ci lui demandait gentiment si elle revoulait d'un plat qu'il n'avait pas encore entièrement dévoré et bien logiquement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son attitude totalement incongrue. Depuis quand faisait-il des efforts concernant la nourriture? Peut-être pour la remercier d'avoir trouvé ces quelques breloques en or? Non, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du capitaine.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Sanji qui approuvait le garçon au chapeau de paille en lui tendant le plat en question.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce plat, tu ne l'aimes pas?" lança-t-elle à Luffy avec méfiance.

Autour de la table, ses amis toussèrent de manière gênée et elle fronça davantage les sourcils. Quelque chose lui échappait dans cette histoire et elle n'aimait pas être tenue à l'écart. Voyant tous les visages fixés sur elle en attente de sa réponse, elle décida de botter en touche.

"Non merci, je n'ai plus faim."

Elle aurait pu croire que Luffy serait déçu mais celui-ci engloutit avec un grand sourire la part qu'il lui proposait quelques secondes auparavant. A l'inverse, le cuisinier paraissait contrarié.

"C'est très bon, Sanji, ajouta-t-elle. C'est juste que j'ai suffisamment mangé et qu'on va bientôt arrivé à notre prochaine destination, je dois surveiller le cap.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce. Je préparerai des cocktails cet après-midi!" fit le blond avec un sourire séducteur.

Rassurée, la navigatrice s'empressa de sortir de la cuisine pour retrouver l'air frais du large. Elle observa le Log-Pose qui lui confirma qu'ils étaient toujours dans la bonne direction. Ils devraient arriver en début de soirée si ses calculs étaient exacts. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une île hivernale et des flocons commençaient d'ailleurs à voltiger dans le ciel.

* * *

Après avoir pris le temps de redessiner les contours de leur dernière destination sur sa carte, Nami croisa Robin en train d'arroser ses fleurs et elle en profita pour la prévenir qu'elle devrait prévoir des vêtements chauds pour leur débarquement.

"Au fait, tu ne trouves pas que les garçons sont bizarres en ce moment? demanda-t-elle ensuite à son amie.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Robin qui versait le contenu de son petit arrosoir.

\- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'ils essayent de me dire quelque chose mais je ne comprends rien…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Luffy? s'enquit tout à coup l'archéologue.

\- Luffy? Comment ça?

\- Est-ce qu'il te plaît?

\- Qu-quoi? balbutia la navigatrice. J'en sais rien. Honnêtement, je n'y ai jamais réfléchis…

\- Peut-être que tu devrais y penser, proposa Robin d'un ton égal.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Comme ça.

\- T'es aussi étrange que les garçons", marmonna Nami en jetant un coup d'oeil suspicieux à la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers ses mandariniers.

* * *

"Terre en vue!", s'écria Chopper avec enthousiasme.

L'équipage se rua à l'avant du bateau, débordant d'excitation à l'idée d'une nouvelle aventure. Le soleil descendait sur Grand Line et les derniers rayons décomposaient la lumière de la neige autour d'eux. L'atmosphère était magique malgré l'air polaire et des sourires confiants s'étiraient sur tous les visages.

Bonnet vissé sur la tête, Nami donna le signal du départ dès qu'ils accostèrent. Elle avait décidé d'emmener l'équipage se restaurer en ville, à la plus grande joie de ses amis. Le port était gardé et il n'y avait pas de raison de surveiller le Sunny cette fois.

Le capitaine repéra bien vite une auberge aux odeurs alléchantes et tout le monde s'y précipita bruyamment. S'installant à une longue table auprès d'une large cheminée, ils commandèrent la moitié des plats de la carte qu'ils dévorèrent ensuite à belles dents en riant.

"Hé, aubergiste! T'as une autre bouteille?" lui lança soudain Zoro à travers la salle.

L'homme approuva d'un signe de tête et envoya sa serveuse déposer la commande. Sanji se dévissa la tête en la suivant du regard et Brook le rattrapa avant qu'il n'en tombe par terre.

"Devinez qui j'imite? ricana alors Ussop en plaçant une mèche de cheveux devant son oeil gauche en forme de coeur. "Mademoiselle, je serai votre chevalier servant jusqu'à la fin des temps!"

La tablée éclata de rire et le tireur d'élite remercia son public avant que Luffy ne prenne sa place. Il releva ses cheveux en une banane improbable et enleva son pantalon sous les yeux ahuris des autres clients de l'auberge.

"Où sont mes bouteilles de cola?! J'vais vous en coller une si vous me les rendez pas!"

Ses compagnons d'équipage se tordirent de rire et le capitaine renfila son pantalon sous les applaudissements.

"Hé ben, mon vieux. Y a de l'ambiance dans ce patelin!"

Un type à la mine patibulaire venait de faire son apparition, plombant immédiatement l'ambiance dans tout le restaurant.

"Patron, tu nous offres la tournée? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'aubergiste.

\- Si t'as pas de quoi payer, tu peux rentrer chez toi, répliqua l'homme sans se démonter.

\- J'ai de l'argent mais vois-tu, j'ai pas envie de le dépenser."

Il s'assit non loin de la table de l'équipage au chapeau de paille et ses acolytes débarquèrent derrière lui à leur tour, riant d'un air mauvais.

"Patron, on a soif", répéta l'homme.

Comme l'aubergiste ne bougeait pas, l'homme renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

"M'oblige pas à me relever, tu le regretterais."

A ces mots, l'un de ses sous-fifres fit jaillir un couteau en direction de l'aubergiste qui recula d'un pas.

"T'es sourd ou quoi? Il t'a dit non, face de rat!"

L'homme attablé leva les yeux vers un gringalet aux cheveux noirs cachés sous un chapeau de paille qui bouillonnait de rage face à lui.

"Du calme, petit, t'en mêle pas. Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses?"

Autour de lui, ses amis rigolèrent et l'un d'eux lui balança un avis de recherche.

"On est l'équipage de la pastèque! La tête du capitaine vaut 100 millions de berrys!"

Luffy laissa la feuille s'envoler derrière lui, l'ignorant totalement.

"J'en ai rien à faire de savoir qui vous êtes. Vous allez dégager d'ici, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse."

Le capitaine de la pastèque s'esclaffa et les autres l'imitèrent.

"T'es bien sûr de ça, gamin?

\- Aussi sûr que je serai un jour le roi des pirates!"

Cette fois-ci, l'homme et ses amis éclatèrent de rire avec mépris.

"Le roi des pirates, rien que ça! reprit le capitaine. La bande de jeunots derrière toi est ton équipage alors?

\- Exactement! On est l'équipage au chapeau de paille!

\- L'équip-"

L'homme eut un blanc de quelques secondes, se raidissant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'un de ses subordonnés qui fouilla dans une sacoche avant de pâlir.

"C- ce sont eux, chef. L'équipage au grand complet!"

Furieux, son capitaine se releva brutalement, défiant l'autre équipage du regard dont les sourires calmes n'avaient rien pour le rassurer.

"T'es peut-être un homme élastique, Chapeau de paille mais moi je suis un homme pastèque et tu ne peux rien contre moi! J'vais te faire bouffer ton chapeau et j'empocherai la récompense!"

Ses hommes se positionnèrent derrière lui, sortant des armes variées et des sourires cupides. De leur côté, Franky, Zoro et Sanji se levèrent à leur tour pour rejoindre Luffy.

"On peut jamais manger tranquille", bougonna Nami pour elle-même en attrapant une frite.

* * *

L'homme pastèque gonfla jusqu'à crever le plafond, son corps devenant aussi rond qu'une pastèque. Tout son organisme semblait être devenu le célèbre fruit, jusqu'à sa chaire rouge et ses pépins noirs.

"C'est vachement cool! fit Luffy avec admiration.

\- T'as encore rien vu! ricana son adversaire. Mon corps tournoie plus vite qu'une toupie et si je t'attrape, tu seras réduit en bouillie par le poison issue du fruit de la pastèque!"

Pour prouver ses dires, il se laissa tomber sur la table qui disparut dans un bruit de succion, littéralement dévorée par le poison qui la rongea entièrement. Les clients de l'auberge s'enfuirent en hurlant devant ce dernier détail peu ragoutant et Luffy décida d'éviter de se faire toucher.

"C'est balèze! s'extasia-t-il pourtant, les yeux brillants.

\- Luffy, concentre-toi, marmonna Sanji à ses côtés. Ce type essaye de nous impressionner mais ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux.

\- T'as raison, se reprit son capitaine. Zoro…

\- Pas de problème, on s'occupe des autres", lui assura son second.

A ces mots, le sabreur posa sa main sur ses lames dans leurs fourreaux, un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres. Il fonça ensuite vers les dix hommes les plus proches, brandissant ses épées dans un Falcon Wave dont le souffle terrassa ses ennemis. Sanji leva sa jambe droite, prêt à assommer les dix suivants et Franky dévissa son bras en direction des dix derniers.

"Prenez ça, tronches de pastèque!"

* * *

La bataille ne fit rage que quelques minutes et bientôt, seuls Luffy et l'homme pastèque étaient encore en scène. Le reste de ses sous-fifres gisaient dans des états plus ou moins lamentables dans la salle détruite tandis que Sanji, Zoro et Franky n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'avoir souffert. Derrière eux, le reste de leurs amis attendaient, prêts à intervenir en cas de nécessité.

L'adversaire du chapeau de paille était rapide et son seul point faible était sa tête puisque le reste de son corps décimait tout ce qu'il touchait. Luffy avait donc du mal à viser une aussi petite partie de son corps au vu de sa vitesse. Le capitaine de la pastèque lui crachait également ses pépins au visage et ces derniers tranchaient chaque obstacle sur leur route, faisant reculer ses compagnons à distance raisonnable.

Après quelques instants supplémentaires, Luffy braqua son regard sur son ennemi qui venait encore une fois d'essayer de l'écraser, un sourire aux lèvres.

"J'avoue que t'es rapide pastèque-man mais je vais te réduire en jus! Gear second!"

Aussitôt, son corps se mit à rosir et à fumer, et son attaque suivante atteignit enfin la tête qu'il convoitait, l'assommant à moitié. Il enchaîna avec un Gum Gum Rafale qui ne permit pas à l'homme de reprendre ses esprits et il vacilla. Déterminé, Luffy lui envoya alors un énorme Gum Gum Bullet qui l'envoya voltiger dans le ciel avant de retomber lourdement au sol qu'il creusa de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, le visage défiguré et le ventre rond dégonflé.

Ses hommes blessés se traînèrent en grimaçant jusqu'à leur chef inconscient avant de le tirer de son trou et de détaler non sans avoir promis vengeance au chapeau de paille et à son équipage.

Satisfait mais fatigué, le capitaine revissa son chapeau sur sa tête et se dirigea vers l'aubergiste.

"Désolé pour votre restaurant mais au moins, ils viendront plus vous embêter!

\- Vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude, répondit l'homme en soupirant. Merci en tout cas.

\- Bon, les gars, faut qu'on trouve un autre endroit pour terminer la soirée! Faut que j'refasse mes réserves!" s'enthousiasma Luffy en se tournant vers ses amis qui approuvèrent avec joie.

* * *

L'équipage se fit recommander une autre auberge à quelques rues de la première et ils commandèrent les desserts qu'ils n'avaient pas eus. Tout en reprenant leurs rires et leurs discussions au milieu des notes de violon de Brook, Nami se sentit brutalement d'humeur mélancolique. Intriguée, elle jeta un coup d'oeil machinal à son Log-Pose et le bracelet qui scintilla à ses côtés lui en rappela la raison.

"Quelque chose ne va pas? s'enquit Robin à ses côtés.

\- Non, rien de grave, la rassura-t-elle. Je crois que je vais retourner sur le bateau, je vous attendrai là-bas.

\- Tu es sûre? insista l'archéologue.

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas."

A ces mots, elle se leva et fit un petit signe d'au-revoir à son amie tandis que les autres l'observaient passer le pas de la porte avec surprise.

"Où va Nami-chérie? demanda Sanji. Si ces enfoirés l'ont blessée, j'vais en faire du hachis! ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, elle rentre simplement pour se reposer, répondit Robin.

\- Toute seule? insista le blond, préoccupé.

\- Notre navigatrice sait se défendre."

Le cuisinier approuva avec un soupir et Chopper se leva.

"Si elle est malade, je dois l'ausculter.

\- Je ne pense pas, fit l'archéologue. Je dirai que cela ressemble davantage à une baisse de moral.

\- Nami déprime? C'est nouveau ça, constata Franky.

\- Je connais de nombreuses chansons pour remonter le moral des troupes! proposa alors Brook.

\- Luffy, c'est l'occasion de te montrer sous ton meilleur jour! intervint alors Ussop en saisissant le bras de son ami

\- Comment ça? s'enquit son capitaine.

\- Il faut que tu lui parles! développa le tireur d'élite.

\- Tu crois? Si elle n'a pas le moral, c'est pas forcément le bon moment, lui fit remarquer le cuisinier.

\- Au contraire! Luffy, il faut que tu t'intéresses à elle et que tu la réconfortes!

\- Que je la réconforte? s'interrogea le capitaine. D'accord!"

Il se leva et enfila son manteau.

"Est-ce que je lui dis pour mon mal de ventre? demanda-t-il ensuite au canonnier.

\- S'il augmente quand tu lui parles, fais-le."

Luffy lui envoya un immense sourire et Ussop le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux baignés de larmes.

"C'est comme si mon tout petit devenait grand, chouina-t-il lorsque le capitaine fut parti à son tour.

\- Ca va bien se passer, long-nez, fit Franky en lui tendant un mouchoir.

\- Tes conseils sont les plus avisés en ce qui concerne cette facette de notre capitaine, approuva Robin.

\- M-merci beaucoup."

Le tireur d'élite se moucha à grand bruit et la conversation reprit doucement parmi les membres restants de l'équipage.

* * *

Nami regardait le clair de lune se refléter sur la mer, assise au bord du pont et les pieds se balançant dans le vide. Elle joua quelques instants avec le bracelet en or qui ornait son poignet et posa sa tête contre la balustrade. L'air polaire glaçait chacune de ses expirations mais elle aimait la sensation du froid piquant contre sa peau.

"T'es malade, Nami?"

Luffy la dévisageait avec curiosité, penché au-dessus d'elle.

"Luffy? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lui demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

\- Robin a dit que tu te sentais pas bien et que tu étais retournée ici. T'aimes pas la nouvelle auberge?

\- Non, ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle. En réalité, je pensais à Nojiko...

\- Elle est malade?"

La jeune femme rousse esquissa un sourire. Son capitaine pouvait être si obtus parfois.

"Je ne sais pas. J'espère que non. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle..."

Le garçon au chapeau de paille s'installa à côté d'elle.

"Tu peux utiliser l'escargophone, non?

\- Oui mais j'ai peur que la ligne soit surveillée et je ne veux pas leur créer d'ennuis. Je l'ai déjà trop fait par le passé.

\- C'était pas ta faute, Nami."

La navigatrice lui sourit. Elle se sentait encore aujourd'hui immensément reconnaissante envers Luffy de l'avoir délivrée du joug d'Arlong.

"En fait… Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Je me suis toujours arrangée pour être présente ce jour-là avec elle mais depuis qu'on est sur Grand Line, je n'ai pas pu honorer la promesse que je m'étais faite, lui confia-t-elle alors.

\- Tu veux qu'on lui achète un énorme cadeau? lui demanda son capitaine avec excitation. On pourra lui envoyer de notre part à tous!

\- Tu-tu ferais ça? balbutia la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr! Si c'est important pour toi, on peut dépenser nos berrys pour un cadeau pour ta soeur!"

Nami vit le jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille lui offrir son immense sourire dont il avait le secret. Elle mesura alors toute la chance qu'elle avait eu de le rencontrer.

"Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir mais tu sais, j'ai mon propre argent, répondit doucement la navigatrice. C'est à moi d'acheter ce cadeau pour elle mais le fait que tu l'ai proposé me touche beaucoup. Je te remercie, Luffy. De tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis… tout ce temps."

Son capitaine ne lui répondit pas mais il la contempla en souriant, visiblement satisfait. La jeune femme observa alors son profil à la fois fier et enfantin, son visage rieur qui pouvait pourtant se révéler si sérieux et plein de colère. Elle approcha sa main et caressa les contours de son chapeau de paille qu'il ne quittait jamais.

"Je ne l'oublierai pas", murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Le garçon en question approuva en souriant de plus belle avant de reprendre la parole d'un air déterminé.

"Faut que je te dise quelque chose, Nami."

Ses paroles firent tressaillir la navigatrice qui recula précipitamment, gênée. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que son visage s'était autant rapproché du sien et elle remercia les dieux de Grand Line qu'il s'agisse de Luffy.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'enquit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espéra assurée.

\- Quand je te vois, souvent j'ai mal au ventre."

La rousse lui jeta un regard intrigué et attendit la suite.

"Chopper a dit que c'était pas grave et puis Sanji m'a assuré que c'était pas une maladie mais Ussop pense qu'il faut que je te le dise," continua-t-il comme s'il lui racontait la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Nami fronça les sourcils, les pièces s'assemblant petit à petit dans son cerveau.

"Je sais pas pourquoi ça m'arrive mais parfois, je me sens bizarre quand je suis avec toi. Comme maintenant."

Sous le choc de la révélation, la navigatrice sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et en resta quelques secondes sans voix. Elle comprenait mieux son attitude étrange à table, les mines de leurs amis et les questions de Robin tout à coup.

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il la contemplait sereinement, déjà rassuré quant au fait qu'elle saurait probablement quoi faire. Le jeune homme était un bon capitaine, quoique totalement déjanté et incontrôlable. Il avait pour lui sa loyauté et son honnêteté sans faille pour les gens qu'il aimait. Et puis, quelle personne autre que Luffy lui avait toujours témoigné une confiance aveugle quant à ses intentions, alors qu'elle en avait elle-même douté?

"C'est comment… quand tu te sens bizarre?" lui demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille se mit à réfléchir.

"C'est comme avant une bagarre sauf que j'ai pas envie de me battre.

\- Tu voudrais faire quoi alors?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit sincèrement Luffy. J'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse!

\- Moi si."

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui poser plus de questions, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, guettant sa réaction. Elle ne pensait pas s'être trompée mais il s'agissait de Luffy alors tout pouvait arriver… Avec un sourire victorieux, elle sentit bientôt le jeune homme tenter de répondre maladroitement à son baiser et elle accentua la pression de sa bouche pour le guider tandis qu'elle l'attirait davantage contre son corps.

Quelques instants plus tard, à bout de souffle, le garçon au chapeau de paille la dévisagea, parfaitement sidéré.

"C'est incroyable! Comment t'as su que c'était ça?! J'aurais jamais deviné, moi!

\- Intuition féminine", répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

* * *

Lorsque le reste de l'équipage revint sur le Sunny quelques temps plus tard, ils trouvèrent le capitaine et la navigatrice en grande conversation sur le pont, les joues rougies par le froid. Essayant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé sans en avoir l'air, Ussop se racla ostensiblement la gorge en passant devant eux.

Nami releva la tête et eut un sourire en comprenant les regards désespérés que le tireur d'élite adressait à Luffy. Inconscient de sa demande muette, le capitaine se contenta de se relever, son immense sourire aux lèvres.

"Alors, Ussop, c'était bien?

\- Oui, oui. Et… vous?"

La navigatrice leur souhaita une bonne nuit et s'éclipsa avant de devoir répondre à la place du garçon au chapeau de paille qui ne comprendrait certainement pas le sens caché de la question. Robin fit de même quelques instants après et se dirigea vers leur chambre tandis que Franky l'encourageait d'un geste à extorquer des informations à son amie quand elles seraient seules. L'archéologue eut un sourire mystérieux et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Ussop se planta alors devant son capitaine, l'air le plus sérieux du monde, tandis que Brook, Franky, Sanji et Chopper se rassemblaient autour de lui, tout aussi impatients. Seul Zoro monta directement à la vigie, pas intéressé pour un sou.

"Alors Bro, t'as assuré? s'enquit l'ingénieur naval.

\- J'ai assuré! rigola Luffy, pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins du fier capitaine au chapeau de paille! s'exclama Brook.

\- Attends, je suis pas sûr qu'il ait bien compris, l'interrompit le cuisinier, dubitatif. Luffy, comment ça s'est passé avec Nami?

\- Bien! fit le capitaine, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Mais encore? l'encouragea Ussop. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

\- On a parlé de Nojiko, elle était triste parce que c'est son anniversaire!

\- Oh, voilà pourquoi Nami ne se sentait pas bien tout à l'heure, devina le petit médecin.

\- Et ensuite, vous avez fait quoi? le pressa le cyborg. T'as conclu?

\- Conclu? répéta le capitaine, perdu.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de ton mal de ventre? précisa Sanji.

\- Oh, oui!

\- Et?!"

Tout son équipage était suspendu à ses lèvres et Luffy éclata de rire.

"Elle m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire quand j'avais mal au ventre et comme je savais pas, elle m'a fait un bisou, là."

Il désigna ses lèvres et eut un sourire béat.

"Oh, Luffy…."

Ussop le serra dans ses bras, ne retenant plus les larmes qui dévalaient son visage.

"Je suis vraiment fier de toi, renifla-t-il contre lui.

\- Ah bon?

\- Bravo, capitaine, approuva Franky avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hourra pour notre capitaine! s'écria le squelette.

\- Hourra!" reprirent-ils tous en coeur.

Au milieu de l'enthousiasme de ses camarades, Luffy se laissa emporter par leur bonne humeur et cria également sa joie. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi son équipage le félicitait autant mais leur bonheur était ce qui le rendait heureux alors il en profita avec eux.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous appréciez l'évolution entre Luffy et Nami, j'essaye de garder leur relation assez légère car je ne vois pas Luffy être trop sérieux. En plus, ça ne les empêche pas d'avancer plus vite que certains... Malgré les apparences, ils sont sûrement plus doués :)_


	14. Comme un lundi

_Bienvenue à ceux qui me rejoignent dans l'aventure. Merci à Arya Cahill et Loulyss pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Comme un lundi**

"Merde!"

Zoro se redressa en grognant. Une nouvelle fois, il s'était endormi dans la vigie après son entraînement et il avait tout laissé en plan pour s'écrouler sur son tapis. Ce matin, il le regrettait après s'être pris son haltère en pleine tête en se retournant sur son lit de fortune.

Le sabreur se leva d'un air maussade. Agacé par son réveil douloureux, il balança son haltère un peu plus loin qui rebondit et fit éclater les lattes de bois du sol en retombant. Se figeant quelques instants, Zoro soupira. Il ne pourrait plus s'entraîner correctement maintenant au vu des dégâts.

"Génial."

Il grimaça encore une fois avant de bouger, direction la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce en question, tout le monde était déjà autour de la table et discutait joyeusement. Ils avaient repris la mer depuis quelques jours déjà et la prochaine île serait bientôt en vue selon Nami. Il se servit sans broncher et mastiqua en silence tout en essayant de faire abstraction du bruit environnant.

"Hé, mais pourquoi t'as une bosse sur la tête, Zoro? s'étonna soudain son capitaine entre deux bouchées débordantes.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà battus avec Sanji? se désola le petit renne.

\- Franchement, vous êtes pas croyables", bougonna la navigatrice en leur lançant un regard mauvais.

Le cuisinier jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif au sabreur qui de son côté sentait poindre le mal de tête. Il serra les dents avant de fusiller la tablée du regard.

"J'me suis cogné. Fin de l'histoire."

Tout le monde sentit l'aura menaçante du bretteur s'étendre dans la pièce et se détourna donc de lui pour reprendre une conversation plus agréable.

* * *

Sitôt le repas fini, Zoro fila prendre une douche puis intercepta le cyborg qui bricolait dans son atelier.

"J'ai eu un p'tit accident avec une haltère dans la vigie, l'informa-t-il nonchalamment. Faudra que tu passes voir.

\- D'accord mais fais gaffe au matériel, grommela l'intéressé, pas dupe.

\- Ouais, ouais."

Le charpentier secoua la tête et reprit son travail tandis que l'escrimeur se dirigeait à nouveau vers la cuisine, prêt à oublier le début catastrophique de sa journée.

* * *

"Cuistot lover, j'ai besoin de me détendre."

Depuis son évier, Sanji se retourna et lui jeta un regard désabusé.

"T'es au courant que je suis pas à ta disposition? Ni un objet?

\- Déconne pas, j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées..."

Le cuisinier soupira et s'essuya les mains.

"A vrai dire, j'ai mal commencé moi aussi, lui avoua-t-il. J'ai cette putain de chanson que Brook n'arrête pas de chanter dans la tête et j'ai flingué le tiroir des couverts en l'ouvrant...

\- Tu vois, ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux, l'encouragea l'escrimeur en s'approchant résolument.

\- Laisse-moi quand même finir ce que je fais. Je te rejoindrai à la vigie, d'accord?

\- Traîne pas."

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et entendit Zoro s'en aller tandis qu'il reprenait sa vaisselle. Leurs conversations étaient surréalistes quelquefois...

* * *

Dès que Sanji referma la trappe de la vigie, le sabreur bondit sur lui, envoyant balader la veste et la chemise par terre tandis qu'il s'était déjà débarrassé de son propre tee-shirt. Le blond l'arrêta cependant à la vue de l'état de la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, tête d'algue? s'enquit-il, stupéfait.

\- Rien. J'ai pas eu de chance."

Sanji ne répliqua pas mais son regard blasé parla pour lui et Zoro l'attira de nouveau pour oublier le sujet. Le cuisinier ne voulut pas être en reste et se plaqua lui-même contre le corps chaud de l'épéiste jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur le tapis, leurs bouches se cognant et leurs souffles s'emmêlant.

Aucun mot n'était nécessaire, leurs désirs parlaient pour eux et leurs corps traduisaient leurs envies. Ainsi, Sanji se retrouva entouré par les bras musclés de l'épéiste au-dessus de lui tandis que ce dernier mordillait son cou avec excitation.

"Oh, la vache!"

Franky dévisagea ses compagnons d'équipage depuis la trappe de la vigie et les deux amants se séparèrent d'un bond, épouvantés. Le cyborg termina de pénétrer dans la pièce et les contempla quelques secondes de plus avec ébahissement. Il avisa ensuite son tas de planches destiné aux réparations dans un coin et les vêtements qui le jonchaient.

"Putain, les mecs! C'est dégueulasse!"

Zoro fronça les sourcils et Sanji sentit son coeur se contracter étrangement à ces paroles mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. L'ingénieur s'approcha du tas de bois et s'apprêta à virer leurs affaires avant de se raviser. Il se tourna alors vers eux, indécis.

"Me dites pas que vous avez fait ça dans mon atelier?"

Le sabreur lui répondit par un sourire carnassier et le charpentier grogna.

"Et merde, je vais plus oser toucher quoi que ce soit maintenant!"

Il les contempla ensuite longuement tandis que Sanji avait attrapé sa chemise, le regard fuyant.

"Vous avez fait ça partout, hein?"

Devant le silence du cuisinier et le sourire provocateur toujours présent de l'escrimeur, Franky poussa un soupir.

"Vous nettoyez au moins? Oh, non, me dites pas. En fait, j'veux pas savoir…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Franky? grogna le sabreur, visiblement ennuyé.

\- Ben c'est toi qui m'a demandé de passer faire des réparations! rappela-t-il à Zoro en désignant sa boîte à outils dans sa main. D'ailleurs, t'as totalement bousillé le plancher, qu'est-ce que t'as fabriqué, putain?!

\- Un accident avec l'haltère.

\- Mouais…"

Le cyborg soupira après avoir évalué les dégâts d'un coup d'oeil puis reporta son regard sur le cuisinier et le sabreur.

"Robin m'a dit de ne pas monter tout de suite mais j'avais pas compris pourquoi. Elle aurait pu me dire, franchement...

\- C'est pas le bon moment, approuva l'escrimeur en croisant les bras d'un air maussade.

\- Je pourrais repasser plus tard mais... Quand même...

\- Quoi? gronda Zoro.

\- Pourquoi vous l'avez pas dit, les mecs?! renifla soudain le charpentier. Luffy nous a bien raconté pour Nami!

\- Hein?

\- Mon beau Sunny a fait naître l'amour une seconde fois et vous dites rien? C'est pas sympa, merde!"

Sanji et Zoro le dévisagèrent avec horreur tandis que le cyborg retirait ses lunettes de soleil, les yeux larmoyants.

"Franky, je t'interdis de pleurer pour ça! s'étrangla le sabreur.

\- Ouais, franchement ça me met mal à l'aise, grimaça Sanji en s'allumant une cigarette, les doigts tremblants.

\- Mais j'pleure pas! J'ai une poussière dans l'oeil... Oh, Brook! Viens voir ça!"

Le squelette passa à son tour sa tête dans la vigie et le cyborg l'agrippa par les épaules tout en essuyant ses yeux tandis que les deux autres le regardaient faire avec des yeux exorbités.

"T'imagines, mec? pleurnicha l'ingénieur. Ils ont trouvé l'âme soeur sur mon bateau et ils me disent rien!"

Sanji vira rouge brique et Zoro sentit tous ses muscles se tendre, prêt au combat.

"Putain, Franky! Arrête de raconter ça à tout le monde! siffla-t-il.

\- Oh, déconnez pas, déjà que vous vous planquez! s'entêta le charpentier.

\- L'amour?! se récria Brook, aux anges. Oh, mon Dieu, je vais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps… Ah non, j'ai pas de corps! Yohohohoho!"

Le squelette partit dans un grand éclat de rire et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il constata que les trois autres le fixaient avec lassitude.

"Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi aussi? reprit le bretteur, les dents serrées.

\- Je venais m'enquérir d'une nouvelle technique de méditation, lui apprit le musicien avec ravissement. Je suis vraiment stressé en ce moment, j'ai besoin de me détendre!

\- Te détendre?

\- Oui, tous mes muscles sont contractés, il faut je relâche la pression. Bien que je n'ai pas de muscles…!"

Sanji remarqua alors que le sabreur menaçait de perdre son sang-froid. Reprenant ses esprits, il décida de prendre les choses en main.

"Les gars, vous êtes sympa mais Zoro et moi, on aimerait que ça reste discret, commença-t-il, incertain.

\- Oh, je vois! se réjouit Franky. Vous en êtes encore à la phase fusionnelle? C'est tellement mignon!

\- Euh… Ouais, ouais, balbutia-t-il. Alors si vous pouviez faire... comme si de rien n'était, hein? Ce serait cool...

\- Tu peux compter sur nous, Sanji, on dira rien! lui promit-il gravement. On préservera votre intimité! Pas vrai, Brook?

\- Absolument, je n'ai qu'une parole!

\- M-merci, les gars."

Sur ces mots, Franky entraîna le squelette vers la porte non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil attendri à ses amis. Derrière le cuistot, Zoro crut que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête.

"Merde. Cette fois, on est vraiment grillé, soupira Sanji en s'asseyant lourdement sur le tas de planche une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls.

\- Quel crétin ce tas de ferraille! Et c'est quoi cette excuse de merde de phase fusionnelle?! s'énerva le sabreur en attrapant enfin son tee-shirt avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Ouais bah si t'es pas content, fallait trouver autre chose à leur servir! répliqua sèchement le blond. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et en plus, tout ça c'est de ta faute, tronche d'algue avariée! C'est toi qui m'a entraîné ici alors que t'avais dit à Franky de passer!"

Zoro grommela entre ses dents. La journée avait mal commencé, il aurait dû se douter que ce serait le moment pour que des membres de l'équipage les surprennent.

Après quelques instants de silence tendu, le cuisinier finit par soupirer. Il coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et s'appuya contre le mur, pensif.

"Tu sais, j'ai eu peur un moment… de ce qu'il allait dire."

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son amant pour voir s'il comprenait l'allusion et Zoro se renfrogna.

"S'il avait fallu lui refaire le portrait, j'l'aurais fait avec plaisir.

\- C'était visiblement pas la peine mais tout le monde n'a pas cette… ouverture d'esprit", marmonna le blond.

L'escrimeur le dévisagea durement.

"J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que quiconque peut penser."

Sanji lui rendit son regard en tirant sur sa cigarette.

"Si t'en as tellement rien à foutre, pourquoi t'as failli le tabasser quand il a insinué qu'on était ensemble?

\- Parce que cet imbécile est du genre à parsemer la cuisine de pétales de roses pour créer une ambiance romantique!" répliqua le sabreur d'un air dégoûté.

Sanji acquiesça doucement et eut finalement un petit rire.

"Je me demande si t'aurais pas préféré qu'il nous insulte plutôt que sa réaction, en fait…"

Zoro grimaça et sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir en repensant aux larmes de leur ingénieur naval. Ce mec avait beau être fait au trois-quarts de métal, il était plus sentimental qu'une gamine...

* * *

Brook et Franky avaient tenu parole et pas un mot n'avait été prononcé sur le sujet pendant le repas du midi, ni même un regard entendu échangé. Rassurés, le sabreur et le cuisinier avaient décidé de se retrouver un peu plus tard pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé lorsqu'ils auraient le temps et l'après-midi avait débuté tranquillement pour l'équipage.

La météo était nuageuse et Nami surveillait régulièrement le cap et le Log-Pose, tentant en même temps de canaliser l'ennui du capitaine. Ussop avait proposé à Luffy de participer à l'élaboration de feux d'artifice mais la navigatrice avait refusé sous prétexte qu'il y avait un risque trop grand qu'il mette le feu au Sunny.

Depuis que le canonnier était reparti dans son atelier, le capitaine se traînait sur le pont au comble du désespoir.

"Je vais faire une partie de cartes avec Chopper! décréta-t-il d'un coup.

\- Fais donc ça", approuva Nami en précisant leur direction d'un léger changement sur le gouvernail.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille disparut en un éclair avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard, contrarié.

"T'as vu le jeu de cartes, Nami? lui demanda-t-il. J'le trouve pas!

\- Il était où la dernière fois que tu l'as vu? soupira la jeune femme.

\- Euh… Dans la cale! J'l'ai mis dans la cale! s'écria Luffy avant de vouloir s'y précipiter.

\- Pas question que t'ailles là-bas, il y a une partie de nos réserves de nourriture! l'arrêta sa navigatrice

\- Mais… pitié! pleurnicha le capitaine. Je m'ennuie…."

Nami lui lança un regard exaspéré avant de capituler.

"D'accord! Je vais le chercher ton fichu jeu de cartes!"

Elle dévala en pestant la volée de marches qui la mènerait à la cale. Quelle idée d'avoir rangé ce truc dans un endroit aussi peu adapté! Bien sûr, il n'était pas question de laisser Luffy aller dans la réserve de victuailles alors elle était bien obligée de s'y coller sinon elle allait l'entendre geindre jusqu'à ce soir...

Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte de la pièce et tomba sur la scène la plus inattendue qui soit. Incrédule, elle vit Sanji plaqué contre un des murs par le sabreur de l'équipage, leurs bouches s'arrachant l'une de l'autre au son de la porte. Le visage du blond prit un air affolé en la découvrant sur le seuil et elle lui renvoya un regard totalement abasourdi. De son côté, Zoro tourna seulement la tête dans sa direction, la maudissant déjà de les avoir dérangés sans pour autant desserrer sa prise sur le cuisinier.

"Vous croyez vraiment que cet endroit est fait pour ça?!"

Sur ce, elle ressortit aussi vite et claqua la porte derrière elle avant de secouer la tête. Sanji avait beau passer son temps à virevolter autour des filles, finalement, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Ces deux-là étaient sans arrêt en train de se taper dessus et il n'y avait parait-il qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour…

Elle remonta les marches et fit un signe de tête négatif au capitaine qui l'attendait avec impatience.

"Tu peux aller faire des feux d'artifice avec Ussop."

Luffy eut un sourire radieux et ne se demanda même pas pourquoi la navigatrice avait si soudainement changé d'avis. Celle-ci soupira et retourna vers le gouvernail en haussant les épaules.

* * *

"Hé bah, c'est pas notre jour, constata le sabreur après que la porte se soit refermée derrière Nami. On doit être lundi…"

Contre le mur, le cuisinier se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, blanc comme un linge.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous? grogna Zoro.

\- Rien. Laisse-moi une minute..."

Le bretteur leva les yeux au ciel et Sanji finit par se relever avant de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses vêtements.

"Déjà que Franky et Brook nous ont vus ce matin, il faut maintenant que ce soit Nami-chérie, grimaça-t-il.

\- Robin n'avait pas tort, remarqua l'épéiste avec philosophie. On aurait dû fermer à clé.

\- Et merde, tout le monde est au courant! s'alarma le blond.

\- Pas tout le monde mais je t'accorde que ça fait pas mal d'un coup.

\- J'espère que Nami ne va pas venir nous en parler, je vais pas savoir quoi lui dire!

\- Comme si ça la regardait de toute façon, marmonna le bretteur.

\- Faut qu'on trouve une solution, tête d'algue! s'agaça soudain le cuisinier. On peut pas continuer comme ça!

\- J'veux bien mais qu'est-ce que tu proposes, hein? Qu'on attende les îles?

\- Oui! Ce serait plus prudent, approuva Sanji avec soulagement. On attendra la prochaine île!"

Zoro n'ajouta rien mais lui lança un regard qui en disait long. Comme s'ils allaient tenir plus de quelques heures de toute façon...

* * *

Ussop regarda le sabreur se glisser sans bruit dans la cuisine en fin d'après-midi. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Zoro de prendre des précautions pour se faufiler ainsi, d'autant que Sanji s'y trouvait aussi et qu'ils n'allaient probablement pas tarder à se jeter les chaises à la figure pour changer.

Le tireur d'élite haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur son mélange artificier. Luffy l'avait lâchement abandonné un peu plus tôt pour prêter main forte à leur musicien qui voulait composer une balade à la gloire des poissons de leur aquarium et il avait encore beaucoup à faire. Ses réserves diminuaient mais il avait encore de quoi faire une belle collection de projectiles en tout genre.

Après plusieurs minutes, il redressa la tête en souriant. Sa préparation était fin prête et il glissa les mélanges soigneusement fermés dans sa poche. Son regard passa alors à nouveau sur la porte de la cuisine et il fronça les sourcils. Sanji et Zoro étaient toujours dans la pièce puisqu'il aurait vu ressortir quiconque, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Plus étrange encore, il n'entendait aucun bruit, aucun cri, aucune bagarre. Ce n'était pas normal. Et puis, il se souvint que le sabreur avait eu une attitude étrange en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Aussi silencieux que possible.

"Bon sang!"

Il se releva d'un bond et Chopper non loin de lui, lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ussop?" s'enquit-il.

Le tireur d'élite le fixa avec anxiété.

"Je crois que Zoro a fait une bêtise...

\- Comment ça? fit le petit renne en se rapprochant.

\- Il est entré dans la cuisine où se trouve Sanji et il n'y a aucun bruit depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai peur qu'ils se soient entretués! gémit-t-il.

\- Tu crois? s'épouvanta le médecin. Mais on aurait entendu quelque chose!

\- Il est entré silencieusement, il devait préparer une vengeance ou un piège!

\- Zoro ne ferait jamais une chose pareille! protesta Chopper.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir, décida bravement le canonnier. Suis-moi!"

Les deux amis se plaquèrent contre la porte de la cuisine, guettant le moindre signe de bruit, en vain, et ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils essayèrent ensuite de jeter un coup d'oeil par le hublot sur la porte mais il s'agissait d'une fausse fenêtre qui ne permettait pas de voir quoi que ce soit.

"Il faut passer par l'extérieur du bateau, il y a un autre hublot, réfléchit Ussop.

\- D'accord!"

Arrivés au niveau du bastingage, le tireur d'élite et le renne se contemplèrent avec appréhension. Il s'agissait maintenant pour eux de longer la coque sur la pointe des pieds tout en s'accrochant au minuscule rebord jusqu'à atteindre le côté de la cuisine. Ussop prit une grande inspiration et se lança le premier, Chopper sur ses talons.

"Surtout, ne tombe pas, Chopper", lui chuchota le canonnier en avançant à petit pas.

Le médecin secoua vigoureusement la tête et continua sa marche, concentré. Ses petits sabots n'étaient pas aussi habiles que des mains mais il ne manquait pas d'adresse. Enfin parvenus au niveau de la cuisine, ils observèrent le hublot un peu plus haut au-dessus d'eux.

"Grimpe sur mes épaules, je vais nous hisser, lui proposa Ussop. Ne fais pas de bruit!"

Le renne sauta agilement sur son dos et s'assit sur ses épaules. Le tireur d'élite utilisa alors la force de ses bras pour remonter jusqu'à hauteur de vue.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vois?

\- Ahhh!"

Chopper eut un sursaut de recul et Ussop faillit perdre l'équilibre. Se raccrochant au bord pour les empêcher de basculer tous les deux, il trembla de tous ses membres.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! paniqua-t-il. Il y a du sang partout, c'est ça? Sanji est mort?!

\- Ils… Ils…"

Le canonnier prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. La vision était telle qu'un médecin aussi expérimenté que Chopper en avait perdu l'usage de la parole! Le carnage devait être atroce mais il était le fier Capitaine Ussop, il ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin maintenant!

Il se hissa à nouveau de manière à pouvoir regarder à son tour tandis que Chopper cachait ses yeux sous ses petites pattes.

"Nom de..."

Ussop réussit à conserver son équilibre et repartit le plus vite possible en sens inverse, les jambes en coton. Lorsqu'ils sautèrent à nouveau sur le pont, ils échangèrent un regard empli de stupéfaction et d'effroi.

"On n'aurait pas dû faire ça, grimaça le tireur d'élite.

\- On n'aurait jamais dû", approuva le petit renne avec culpabilité.

Le canonnier se passa alors une main sur le visage, hagard.

"Je ne vais plus pouvoir m'enlever ces images de la tête, Chopper, je suis victime d'un traumatisme...

\- Il ne faut pas dire ça, le tempéra le médecin. C'est de notre faute si on a vu quelque chose. On aurait dû les laisser tranquilles...

\- Tu as raison alors n'en parlons plus, soupira son ami. Ca ne nous regarde pas…"

Le renne approuva fermement et chacun repartit de son côté, bien décidé à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

"T'as pas entendu un truc?"

Sanji stoppa un instant la course de sa langue sur le torse nu du sabreur. La cuisine était calme et il n'entendait personne s'approcher de la porte mais il avait eu la nette impression de discerner des voix toutes proches.

"Non...

\- Je dois être parano, marmonna le blond. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui…

\- Sans compter le fait qu'on n'a pas attendu la prochaine île finalement, lui fit remarquer Zoro qui reprenait un peu son souffle.

\- Ouais… On manque vraiment de volonté…"

Le sabreur secoua la tête et repartit à l'assaut du corps du cuisinier qui reprit ses caresses sur le sien. La prochaine île était encore à plusieurs jours d'ici et il n'y avait eu que Sanji pour croire qu'ils patienteraient sagement jusque-là.

* * *

Le repas du soir se déroula comme d'habitude entre les cris et les rires. Au plus grand soulagement du blond, Nami ne lui adressa pas un regard ni une parole concernant ce qu'elle avait surpris l'après-midi même et il lui en fut vraiment reconnaissant. Cependant, Sanji remarqua assez vite que leur médecin de bord ne se sentait pas dans son assiette et il lui demanda de rester tandis que leurs compagnons d'équipage s'éclipsaient un par un. Il appréciait le petit renne et voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à l'écouter en cas de besoin.

Toujours assis à table, Chopper jouait donc nerveusement avec ses petits sabots alors qu'ils étaient maintenant seuls.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? s'enquit gentiment le blond en terminant de débarrasser. Tu n'as rien mangé et-

\- Je vais très bien, laisse-moi tranquille! s'écria le petit renne en tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas croiser son regard.

\- D'accord, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer."

Sanji fouilla dans un tiroir avant d'en présenter le contenu au médecin de bord qui ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'oeil curieux.

"Tiens, ça devrait te remonter le moral.

\- M-merci."

Le renne attrapa la sucette avant de relever la tête vers le cuisinier, rouge de gêne.

"Je suis désolé, Sanji, balbutia-t-il. C'est juste que... je…

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire", l'encouragea le chef en sortant une cigarette.

Alors, le médecin éclata en sanglots, stupéfiant son interlocuteur.

"J-je s-suis d-désol-lé, S-Sanji… J-je vou-voulais pas m-mais... on v-vous a v-v-vu avec Zo-Zoro…"

Sanji déposa sa cigarette sur la table le plus sereinement possible. "On"? Ils étaient plusieurs en plus? Il soupira. Alors c'était ça qui mettait le renne dans tous ses états… Ca ne lui plaisait pas de constater que leur secret n'en était vraiment plus un mais Chopper avait l'air de se sentir encore plus mal que lui alors il fit un effort.

"C'est pas grave, Chopper, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Je suis juste… un peu surpris que tu le saches."

Le médecin renifla.

"Ussop a cru que Zoro voulait te tendre un piège parce qu'il est entré sans bruit dans la cuisine…. Alors... on voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien…"

Donc, il s'agissait d'Ussop. Le cuisinier se retint pour ne pas se mettre à rire nerveusement. Il fallait qu'il retienne cette date pour s'en méfier à l'avenir...

"C'est moi qui suis désolé, Chopper, tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça… On aurait dû être plus discret", admit-il, mal à l'aise.

Le renne sécha ses yeux et lui offrit un petit sourire.

"Je me sens mieux de te l'avoir dit, lui avoua-t-il. Je voulais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu pour ne pas vous embêter mais…

\- Laisse-tomber, ne t'en fais pas pour nous."

Chopper sauta de sa chaise, sa sucette à la main. Avant de quitter la cuisine, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son compagnon d'équipage, soudain déterminé.

"Tu sais, je suis médecin et si toi ou Zoro avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ou de conseils, je su-...

\- Chopper, tu te rappelles de cette volonté que tu avais de nous laisser nous débrouiller?" le coupa vivement le cuisinier.

Le renne hocha la tête.

"Surtout, ne l'oublie pas."

Le médecin comprit le message et sortit enfin de la pièce.

* * *

"On est dans la merde", marmonna Sanji.

Le cuisinier avait retrouvé l'épéiste dans la vigie flambant neuve et l'avait informé de sa conversation avec Chopper.

"Je vais parler à Ussop pour qu'il oublie ce qu'il a vu, décida l'escrimeur.

\- A quoi ça sert, plus personne ne l'ignore maintenant! maugréa le cuisinier.

\- Ouais mais personne ne sait que les autres le savent aussi. Si on les menace bien, ils n'oseront pas en reparler."

Le blond secoua la tête. Leur équipage avait beaucoup de qualités mais la discrétion n'était pas leur fort. Les menacer ne servirait absolument à rien, il en était persuadé.

"Tu vas pas me refaire le coup de ta crise existentielle, hein?" grogna le sabreur en jetant un coup d'oeil maussade au cuisinier.

Sanji le fusilla du regard.

"Ca va dépendre de ton attitude, crétin. Si tu te remets à croire que je suis pas capable de faire la différence entre le regard des autres et mes questionnements légitimes, j'dis à tout le monde que c'est toi qui m'a supplié de commencer tout ça!"

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel.

" Luffy n'est pas au courant, c'est déjà ça, reprit ensuite le bretteur.  
\- Hé bien c'est presque dommage parce que c'est le seul qui aurait pu ne rien comprendre! lui fit amèrement remarquer le blond.

\- Arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort, s'agaça l'escrimeur. A partir de maintenant, on fera plus attention et c'est tout."

A ces mots, Zoro sortit de la vigie et Sanji laissa son regard se perdre par-delà les fenêtres dans la nuit tombante.

Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. La situation était en train de leur échapper.

* * *

"Ussop."

Le canonnier sursauta au son de la voix grave du sabreur qui venait de pénétrer dans son atelier.

"Euh... Un problème, Zoro? s'enquit-il, étonné de le voir ici.

\- Ouais. Toi.

\- M-moi? M-mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? bredouilla-t-il, déjà terrifié par l'aura du second.

\- T'as intérêt à oublier ce que t'as vu cet après-midi."

Le tireur d'élite leva de timides yeux vers son compagnon.

"J-je vois pas de qu-quoi tu parles, tenta-t-il maladroitement.

\- Fais pas le malin. Chopper a craché le morceau."

Pour appuyer ses dires, Zoro sortit l'un de ses sabres de son fourreau et Ussop poussa un petit cri strident.

"D-d'accord! Faut pas t'énerver, je te promets que je dirai jamais rien à personne! Je te le jure! Jusqu'à ma mort et même au-delà, t'as ma parole!"

Satisfait, l'épéiste rangea son arme.

"Bah voilà, c'était pas compliqué."

Totalement terrorisé, Ussop approuva d'un air guindé et Zoro quitta son atelier d'un pas assuré.

La menace, ça fonctionnait toujours quoi qu'en pense le cuistot.

* * *

 _Je me suis bien amusée aux dépens de nos deux héros XD_

 _J'ai essayé d'imaginer la réaction de chacun des membres de l'équipage selon leurs sensibilités et j'espère que ça vous a paru crédible!_


	15. Garantie 100 pour cent frisson

_Merci pour les mises en alerte/favori._

 _Un grand merci à Arya Cahill, Wado21, Siriana2526, Pauline et Rineca, little-grumpy et Typone Lady pour vos reviews. Grâce à vous, ma motivation ne faiblit pas!_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Garantie 100% frisson**

"Ile en vue!" s'exclama Brook avec ravissement deux jours plus tard.

Aussitôt, l'équipage se retrouva sur le pont, Luffy trépignant d'impatience en tête.

"C'est une île touristique connue pour ses randonnées sur d'anciens volcans, expliqua Robin.

\- Des volcans? s'inquiéta Ussop. C'est dangereux ces machins-là…

\- Ils sont pour la plupart tous endormis depuis des milliers d'années mais il est vrai qu'une éruption est généralement peu prévisible", convint l'archéologue.

Le tireur d'élite se sentit pâlir et porta une main à son ventre en grimaçant.

"Je crois que ça me reprend... Une crise de "ne va pas surtout pas sur cette île pleine de volcans mortels!"

\- Tu peux rester surveiller le bateau si tu préfères", proposa Nami avec indifférence.

Le canonnier réfléchit une seconde avant de redresser la tête, déterminé.

"Je suis le Grand Capitaine Ussop! Malgré les maladies et le danger, il est de mon devoir de rester auprès de mon équipage et de-

\- Regardez cette montagne! l'interrompit Chopper. Elle est étrange!"

Tous suivirent des yeux la direction que leur montrait le petit renne et purent en effet apercevoir une colline en forme d'énorme monstre se débattant contre un ennemi invisible.

"C'est trop cool! s'enthousiasma Luffy.

\- Comment ont-ils réussi à faire une sculpture d'une telle taille? s'étonna le cuisinier.

\- Ce n'est pas une sculpture, le détrompa Nami.

\- C'est quoi alors? s'enquit Franky. C'est super ressemblant pourtant!

\- Il s'agit probablement d'un véritable monstre enseveli sous la terre, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Co-comment ça? bégaya Brook.

\- La seconde phase d'une éruption est la plus destructrice, confirma Robin. Elle donne naissance à des écoulements plus ou moins denses de matériaux incandescents et de gaz le long des flancs du volcan appelés nuées ardentes ou coulée pyroclastique. Elles brûlent tout sur leurs passages. Les êtres vivants tentant de fuir sont ensuite retrouvés sous une couche de cendre mêlée de gaz qui a pénétré dans les poumons et a provoqué l'asphyxie de la victime. Au fil du temps, les poussières de roche se solidifient et ils deviennent comme de la pierre.

\- Donc ce monstre a été tué lors de la dernière éruption, en conclut Zoro.

\- Très certainement, approuva l'archéologue. Il est ainsi figé pour l'éternité."

Ussop ne pouvait plus empêcher ses jambes de trembler et il se cacha derrière le sabreur qui se contenta de rester stoïque.

"Je vais peut-être garder le bateau finalement…

\- Luffy, avant que tu ne sautes par-dessus la rambarde, j'aimerais te parler", l'arrêta la navigatrice qui avait constaté que leur capitaine tendait déjà ses bras élastiques sur le bastingage. Pendant ce temps-là, préparez-vous à débarquer, indiqua-t-elle aux autres. Sanji, je te laisse la barre. Tâche de nous trouver un coin tranquille.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, Nami-chérie!"

* * *

Nami entraina le garçon au chapeau de paille dans sa cabine. Après qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, elle attrapa machinalement son compas sur son bureau pour s'occuper les mains et jeta un coup d'oeil au capitaine qui attendait ses explications.

La navigatrice grimaça et décida de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il était plutôt rare qu'elle se retrouve à court de mots et elle n'était d'habitude jamais gênée pour aborder n'importe quel sujet mais là, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

"Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, reprit-elle. Quelque chose d'important.

\- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Luffy s'avança et s'assit sur le lit de Robin face à elle. Nami soupira devant son air curieux. Évidemment, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

"On n'a jamais reparlé de ce qui s'est passé quand on était sur l'île où ce type en forme de pastèque a voulu nous attaquer. Tu sais… quand on était sur le bateau tous les deux cette nuit-là."

Le capitaine acquiesça et Nami se réjouit qu'il ait compris si rapidement.

"Ce qu'on a fait à ce moment-là, quand on s'est… embrassé. C'est un peu particulier et je voulais savoir ce que tu en penses aujourd'hui.

\- Ce que j'en pense? Hé bien…"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille sembla réfléchir intensément à la question, ce qui inquiéta un peu la navigatrice. Il n'y avait donc jamais songé à nouveau depuis tout ce temps?

"J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, admit-il. En même temps, c'était agréable. Comme si tu avais trouvé quelque chose qui résonnait avec mon mal de ventre…"

Nami souffla intérieurement.

"Est-ce que tu as toujours… mal au ventre?"

Autant continuer à filer cette métaphore si ça lui permettait de comprendre plus vite...

"C'est plus ou moins fort selon les moments mais c'est toujours là. Pourquoi?

\- Je voulais juste être sûre."

La navigatrice prit ensuite une grande inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui de Luffy. Elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi elle allait s'embarquer mais les aventures auprès de son capitaine s'étaient toujours bien terminées jusqu'ici. Pourquoi ne pas tenter celle-là après tout…

"Je me disais que peut-être, si tu es d'accord, on pourrait recommencer des fois, murmura-t-elle en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il est possible que… j'ai un peu mal au ventre moi aussi quand je te regarde.

\- Ah ouais? Trop cool!"

Luffy lui offrit son plus large sourire et elle lui sourit également en retour, heureuse de sa réaction. Elle allait profiter de leur moment de calme pour discuter encore un peu quand Franky frappa à la porte pour leur signifier qu'ils allaient pouvoir débarquer. Aussitôt, Luffy détala et elle ne chercha pas à le retenir.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille ne se rendait probablement pas compte de tout ce que pouvait impliquer cette nouvelle relation entre eux mais la jeune femme rousse ne se faisait pas de souci, elle savait que chaque question viendrait au fur et à mesure. Aujourd'hui, était un début. Un bon début.

* * *

L'île voyait se déverser une quantité impressionnante de touristes chaque année et au vu du drapeau pirate, les gardes du port avaient indiqué à l'équipage un endroit plus à l'écart pour s'amarrer. Ils ne refusaient pas d'accueillir des hors la loi mais ils étaient également prompts à avertir la Marine en cas de problème et leur avertissement latent n'échappa pas aux concernés. La priorité absolue des autorités locales était de maintenir leur attractivité auprès de la population de Grand Line qui assurait leur principal revenu, ce qui incluait donc leur sécurité.

Nami s'acquitta de la somme réglementaire pour faire garder leur bateau en grommelant et elle prévint rapidement ses camarades de faire attention aux attrapes touristes car les prix lui paraissaient excessivement élevés.

Les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille se dirigèrent ensuite tous ensemble vers le centre-ville afin de prendre connaissance des différentes possibilités de l'île. Ils apprirent bientôt que le marché avait lieu tous les matins et que de nombreuses excursions étaient proposées. La durée de recharge du Log-Pose allait être de deux jours et les garçons réclamèrent de dormir sur place mais la navigatrice refusa au vu du prix des auberges alentours. Elle leur promit cependant qu'ils dineraient sur l'île le soir-même et cela suffit à relancer l'enthousiasme.

Ils déambulaient donc tranquillement dans la ville lorsque Franky tomba en arrêt devant la boutique de ses rêves.

"Alors là, les bras m'en tombent! s'écria-t-il. Regardez ça!"

Tout le monde s'approcha avec curiosité et tandis que certains s'esclaffaient, d'autres soupirèrent.

"Il m'en faut absolument!" s'enthousiasma le cyborg en se précipitant dans le magasin.

Ses amis décidèrent de l'attendre dehors mais le charpentier les appela bientôt pour leur montrer ses trouvailles et ils le rejoignirent avec résignation.

"Non mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais?! s'affola Ussop en s'approchant de son ami. Ca s'essaye pas ces trucs-là!

\- Ah non et comment j'suis censé faire un choix, hein? répliqua Franky en s'admirant dans une glace. Vous en pensez quoi? demanda-t-il ensuite aux autres.

\- C'est plutôt intéressant, commenta Brook. Ca change définitivement ton style.

\- C'est pour les soirées disco!"

Sanji fronça les sourcils et Zoro détourna les yeux, dégoûté. Nami quant à elle vira rouge.

"Achète-toi un pantalon pour changer, espèce de pervers! Tu vois pas que tout le monde te regarde à chaque fois qu'on va quelque part?!

\- Et alors? Le regard des gens, ça m'atteint pas, répondit l'ingénieur en observant l'effet des paillettes dorées sur son slip.

\- T'as vu celui-là, Franky?" lui demanda alors son capitaine, les yeux brillants.

Le cyborg se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête.

"Un peu provoquant mais ça pourrait le faire.

\- Luffy", gémit Ussop en voyant le cyborg attraper le slip rouge à pois vert que lui tendait le garçon au chapeau de paille.

L'immense magasin regorgeait de slips, caleçons, boxers, strings et maillots de bain masculins en tout genre. La plupart avait l'air d'être trop petits pour être portés par des enfants de plus de 12 ans mais cela devait faire le bonheur de quelques-uns malgré tout au vu de la joie du charpentier.

"Il y en a vraiment de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs, remarqua Chopper qui se baladait dans les rayons avec étonnement.

\- On devrait en profiter pour tous se refaire une garde-robe! s'exclama le musicien.

\- Alors là, si tu crois que je mettrais un jour un truc pareil, grimaça Sanji en attrapant du bout des doigts un caleçon bleu étoilé de rouge et d'or.

\- Je confirme, ça t'irait pas du tout, ricana le sabreur en passant.

\- Attends un peu que j't'en trouve un de la même couleur que tes cheveux, tête de cactus! répliqua vivement le cuisinier.

\- Hé! Regardez, les gars!"

Luffy leur montra un minuscule string rose fluo qui fit frissonner l'assemblée.

"Ca se met où? leur demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Repose-le! le supplia Ussop.

\- Ah ouais, c'est osé, ça! fit le cyborg en sortant de la cabine d'essayage pour se diriger vers eux.

\- Franky, n'y pense même pas, le menaça fermement Sanji.

\- Non, non, t'inquiète, rigola ce dernier. Au fait, vous le trouvez comment celui-là?

\- Pour la période de Noël, ce sera parfait, lui fit remarquer Brook.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'me suis dit! approuva Franky. Rouge et vert, c'est niquel pour les fêtes.

\- Lâche ça, Luffy, on s'en va! intervint soudain la navigatrice en lui arrachant le string des mains.

\- Hé, partez pas! J'ai pas fini! s'indigna Franky.

\- On n'a pas besoin de te voir faire un défilé de mode en sous-vêtements! s'emporta la rousse. On te voit déjà tous les jours et ça nous suffit, merci!"

Sur ce, elle tira Luffy derrière elle et Ussop la suivit avec soulagement avant que Zoro, Chopper et Sanji ne lui emboîtent le pas.

"Mais faut que je travaille mon style, j'ai besoin d'avis! s'offusqua le charpentier. Oh, Robin! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là?"

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce de tissu jaune poussin et secoua la tête.

"Je préfère celui-ci."

Elle lui désigna un slip bleu turquoise qui rappelait intensément la couleur des cheveux de l'ingénieur avant de quitter le magasin, le sourire aux lèvres. Franky attrapa la pièce de vêtements, ravi.

"Elle a du goût, la p'tite archéologue. Faudra que j'la ramène la prochaine fois."

Il partit ensuite l'essayer tandis que Brook examinait toujours les vêtements à la recherche de celui qui lui conviendrait.

* * *

A l'extérieur, le cuisinier tentait sa chance.

"Namie-chérie, Robin d'amour, vous ne voulez pas vous acheter un peu de lingerie puisque les garçons l'ont fait?! Je pourrais porter vos sacs!

\- Dites-moi que je rêve, il n'y a que des pervers dans cet équipage", se désola Nami en lui filant un coup de poing.

Robin eut un petit rire tandis que Chopper examinait la tête du blond qui ne reprenait pas connaissance puisqu'il imaginait ses princesses en nuisette.

"Il y a un circuit aventure!" hurla soudain le capitaine en brandissant la brochure qu'un homme-publicité venait de lui donner.

A cet instant, Franky sortit les bras chargés de paquets en compagnie du squelette.

"Un circuit aventure? s'enquit le cyborg, intéressé.

\- On va escalader un volcan et terrasser des monstres! lui montra Luffy, ivre de joie.

\- Il y a vraiment des monstres ici? s'étonna Zoro. Ca parait plutôt calme…

\- En tout cas, la brochure garantit un circuit "100% frisson", lut Robin sur la brochure.

\- Aventure! Aventure! Aventure! scandèrent Luffy et Brook, déchaînés.

\- Bien, allez faire votre aventure, céda la navigatrice. On se retrouve ce soir au Sunny.

\- Génial!" s'écria le garçon au chapeau de paille en filant vers le volcan.

Brook et Franky décidèrent de le suivre tandis que Chopper proposa à Zoro de faire le tour de l'île avec lui et Ussop pour ne pas qu'il se perde. Après que le sabreur eut démenti qu'il pourrait se perdre dans un endroit pareil et que tous eurent soupirés devant sa mauvaise foi, ils s'éloignèrent également. Nami consentit alors à laisser Sanji l'accompagner elle et Robin à leur virée shopping tout en lui rappelant qu'elles n'iraient pas acheter de sous-vêtements en sa présence. Trop heureux de passer tout son temps seul avec ses deux déesses, le blond se contenta donc de les couvrir de compliments pendant tout le trajet.

* * *

Luffy courait comme un fou, dépassant à toute allure les groupes de touristes qui gravissaient tranquillement le flanc verdoyant du volcan. Derrière lui, Franky et Brook avaient décidé de ne pas le rattraper et suivait le flot des personnes devant eux.

"Ce paysage est absolument enchanteur, apprécia le squelette.

\- Ouais, c'est pas mal. Dommage qu'il y ait autant de monde. S'il y a vraiment des monstres, ils vont fuir avec tout ce boucan."

Ils continuèrent leur marche en parlant des nouveaux achats du charpentier quand une tête élastique leur rentra dedans.

"Y a une caverne! hurla le garçon au chapeau de paille. Le monstre est là-dedans!

\- Un vrai monstre? demanda Brook, apeuré.

\- Il est énoooorme! chanta Luffy avant de repartir en courant.

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est une attraction, montra Franky au squelette. Ils indiquent sur la brochure que c'est une reconstitution de l'ère préhistorique à l'époque de l'activité des volcans.

\- Me voilà rassuré", souffla le musicien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la caverne, ils suivirent docilement les flèches leur indiquant la direction du "monstre de l'enfer". Ils aperçurent bientôt en contrebas d'une gigantesque plate-forme, une reproduction d'une bête aussi large que haute qui semblait dormir. Le monstre était mécanisé et il ronflait et soufflait à intervalles réguliers, effrayants les plus jeunes par des grognements sourds dans la pénombre.

Luffy les retrouva, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

"Il est trop balèze ce monstre!"

Il s'agrippa à la barrière de sécurité et étira son cou au maximum pour le voir de plus près sous le regard choqué des gens. Brook se pencha lui aussi un peu plus vers la barrière et sursauta quand le monstre remua. A ses côtés, un enfant le dévisagea et menaça de pleurer, visiblement effrayé par son apparence squelettique. Soudain, la bête grogna et de la fumée s'éleva de sa bouche. Brook et l'enfant hurlèrent de terreur et s'enfuirent en courant.

De son côté, Franky se demandait quels circuits étaient utilisés pour faire se mouvoir cette énorme machine. Il avait repéré les mécanismes de fonctionnement pour les membres mais à cause de l'obscurité ambiante, il ne voyait pas ceux plus fins servant à faire remuer en rythme les mâchoires de l'animal.

Brook le retrouva, essoufflé, et le pressa de s'en aller. Le cyborg alla donc chercher le capitaine qui avait rentré sa tête élastique à l'intérieur de la gueule de l'animal comme il s'apprêtait à rugir et ils suivirent les corridors sombres creusés dans la paroi du volcan vers la suite du circuit.

Le chemin déboucha sur une vaste plaine en plein air non loin du sommet du volcan endormi où une multitude d'animations sur le fonctionnement des volcans et les monstres qui peuplaient l'île à l'époque des éruptions étaient proposées.

Brook s'approcha d'une maquette reconstituant l'île et ses habitants et il appuya sur un bouton pour simuler une éruption volcanique à l'heure actuelle. Une coulée de lave dévala les pentes du volcan et engloutit une bonne partie des habitations tandis que des cris de peur et d'effroi résonnaient au-dessus de la maquette.

"C'est glauque ce truc, commenta l'ingénieur à ses côtés.

\- Pas très réjouissant, en effet", grimaça le musicien.

Ils s'éloignèrent et rejoignirent Luffy qui dégommait en riant le maximum de monstres avec son pistolet laser sur un écran géant en face de lui. A ses côtés, de nombreuses personnes se donnaient également du mal pour se débarrasser des bêtes et les mines étaient concentrées. Finalement, le capitaine en abattit une cinquantaine et il reçut une énorme peluche en forme de monstre préhistorique comme récompense. Fou de joie, il la montra à ses amis qui apprenaient sur une autre maquette comment se créaient les éruptions volcaniques terrestres et sous-marines.

Luffy acheta ensuite une pierre volcanique pour Ussop tandis qu'il engloutissait une glace "volcano" qui ressemblait à un cône, courant à nouveau comme un fou dans les longs corridors de la caverne.

* * *

"Robin d'amour, ce chemisier te va à ravir!" s'extasia le blond.

L'archéologue le remercia et il se tourna vers Nami qui essayait des chaussures.

"Nami-chérie, ces escarpins te mettent magnifiquement en valeur!

\- Tu trouves? J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont un peu serrés, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher la pointure au-dessus? s'enquit-il immédiatement.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Et prend aussi la paire d'à côté, les bleues.

\- J'y vais tout de suite, Nami-chérie!"

Sanji s'envola vers le rayon concerné et trouva les chaussures en quelques secondes. Il retourna vers la navigatrice et lui présenta la boîte.

"Non, décidément, ça ne va pas! soupira Nami après avoir essayé la deuxième paire. C'est vraiment dommage, elles me plaisaient beaucoup…

\- J'ai vu une paire qui lui ressemble mais la base est plus évasée, se rappela le blond. Veux-tu que j'aille te les prendre?

\- Oui, ce serait parfait, Sanji", répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Le cuisinier se précipita à nouveau dans le rayon et sélectionna deux paires d'escarpins noirs. Il allait retourner vers ses princesses quand une jeune femme l'interpella.

"Excusez-moi, savez-vous où je pourrais trouver les sandales? lui demanda-t-elle. Je ne les trouve pas.

\- Rien de plus facile, je vais vous montrer!"

Sanji entraina galamment la demoiselle vers le bon rayon et celle-ci le remercia, ravie. Le blond allait s'en aller quand une autre femme l'interpella, lui demandant cette fois le rayon des vêtements pour enfant. Ne pouvant résister, il l'accompagna à travers le magasin pour lui montrer où il se trouvait et il lui suggéra même plusieurs modèles pour son petit garçon de sept ans. D'autres clientes réclamèrent bientôt ses services, et Sanji fut bientôt occupé à courir d'un rayon à l'autre pour satisfaire leurs demandes, à sa plus grande joie.

"Sanji, où sont mes escarpins?! explosa Nami quand elle le vit passer pour la troisième fois devant elle sans s'arrêter.

\- Oh, Nami-chérie, pardonne-moi! Voilà tes chaussures, ma colombe. J'en ai pris deux paires, tu me diras celle que tu préfères!"

La navigatrice lui arracha les boîtes des mains avec mauvaise humeur tandis qu'une énième cliente s'approchait du blond.

"Excusez-moi, je voudrais savoir si vous avez des…

\- Il ne travaille pas ici alors allez chercher vous-même!" aboya Nami en la fusillant du regard.

La femme lui lança un regard outré avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner rapidement. En grognant, Nami sortit de leurs boîtes ses nouveaux essayages. La navigatrice se fichait bien que le cuisinier court partout pour satisfaire les demandes des autres mais lorsque cela empêchait Sanji de la servir en premier, elle ne le tolérait pas. Elle avait même cru un instant que le cuisinier cesserait d'être autant à son service après qu'elle l'ait surpris avec Zoro mais apparemment, ce dernier n'était pas à un paradoxe près et elle comptait bien en profiter autant que d'habitude. Ou peut-être plus.

"Sanji, tu pourrais aller me chercher les bottines rouges à l'entrée du magasin? J'ai peur de ne plus trouver ma taille rapidement comme elles sont soldées.

\- Mais bien sûr, ma beauté adorée! As-tu besoin d'autre chose?

\- Oui, je commence à avoir faim. Une gaufre ne serait pas de refus.

\- Je vais te chercher ça tout de suite!"

Le cuisinier sous le charme se tourna ensuite vers la seconde femme de sa vie.

"Robin d'amour, as-tu trouvé tout ce qu'il te fallait? demanda-t-il à la belle archéologue qui admirait l'effet de son pantalon dans un miroir.

\- Oui mais j'aimerais trouver un foulard pour aller avec cet ensemble, répondit-elle en lui montrant une veste bleue claire.

\- Ne bouge pas, j'ai vu exactement celui qu'il te fallait!"

Sanji repartit au pas de course et Robin eut un petit sourire, se ré-éxaminant dans le miroir face à elle.

* * *

"Zoro, tu peux pas suivre le chemin?" soupira le tireur d'élite.

Il rappelait à l'ordre le sabreur pour la troisième fois alors que le chemin du littoral était clair et dégagé devant eux.

"Pas ma faute si c'est mal indiqué, grogna le concerné avant de virer à 90 degrés pour reprendre le bon itinéraire.

\- Regardez, on voit le Sunny! leur montra Chopper avec excitation.

\- On est drôlement haut", constata Ussop en ajustant ses jumelles.

Ils continuèrent à marcher un bon moment. Le chemin de terre côtier était agréable et une forêt bordait l'autre bord de la route, leur apportant à la fois les effluves de la mer et celles de la terre. Ils croisaient régulièrement des couples et des familles qui déambulaient eux aussi ou déjeunaient sur les tables de pique-nique aménagées. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au monstre figé sous la cendre et Ussop ne put s'empêcher de pâlir un peu.

"Il était vraiment énorme, grimaça-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, il est très impressionnant", approuva Chopper à côté de lui.

Zoro le jaugea du regard avant de hausser les épaules. Se battre contre un tel colosse aurait pu être une distraction amusante mais la bête était morte depuis des milliers d'années et ne présentait donc plus aucun intérêt pour lui.

Comme Ussop et Chopper devisaient sur les aventures qu'avait dû vivre le monstre, l'escrimeur alla du côté de la forêt à quelques pas pour profiter de l'ombre des arbres. Il s'assit ensuite contre un tronc et ferma les yeux.

Quand il se réveilla un bon moment plus tard, il fit de nouveau quelques pas pour revenir vers la côte mais constata qu'il était maintenant en pleine forêt. Intrigué et énervé, il décida d'aller tout droit, sûr ainsi d'arriver quelque part à un moment donné.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Zoro soupira lourdement. Crétins d'arbres qui se ressemblaient tous et qui lui bouchaient la vue! Il s'apprêtait à les trancher pour ainsi avoir une vision dégagée quand une petite fille d'environ cinq ans tira sur son pantalon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul, t'es perdu? lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Bien sûr que non! répliqua vivement le sabreur. Je me promène!

\- Ah. Un type au long nez et un raton-laveur demandent à tout le monde si on a vu un homme aux cheveux verts avec trois épées, j'ai cru que c'était toi, s'excusa la petite avec un sourire adorable. Dis, tu l'as pas vu?"

Zoro grimaça.

"Non, j'l'ai pas vu mais tu pourrais m'indiquer où sont ces deux personnes?

\- Par-là."

Elle pointa du doigt un endroit sur la gauche et le sabreur sourit victorieusement.

"Merci."

Il se dirigea vers le point indiqué mais la petite fille le rappela à nouveau.

"Hé, monsieur qui se promène! Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction!

\- Quoi?" grommela l'escrimeur.

La petite fille s'avança à sa hauteur et secoua gentiment la tête.

"Je vais te montrer."

Elle lui attrapa la main et lui fit faire demi-tour avant de s'engager vers la côte d'un pas sûr. Mort de honte, Zoro décida néanmoins de se laisser guider et il arriva sur le chemin quelques minutes plus tard. Depuis tout le temps qu'il marchait, il avait donc tourné en rond…

"Zoro, tu es là! s'écria Chopper en lui sautant dans les bras. J'ai eu si peur!

\- C'est pas possible de se perdre dans un endroit pareil! se désola le tireur d'élite à ses côtés. Ca fait des heures qu'on te cherche!

\- J'étais pas perdu! ronchonna le sabreur, embarrassé.

\- Merci infiniment de l'avoir retrouvé! fit le renne à la petite fille.

\- Il se promenait, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, c'est ça, il se promenait", maugréa Ussop.

Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de filer rejoindre ses parents un peu plus loin et ils décidèrent de repartir vers le Sunny puisqu'ils avaient passé tout leur temps à chercher Zoro.

* * *

Lorsque l'équipage se rejoignit sur le bateau au soleil couchant, les uns racontèrent aux autres leur journée avec plus ou moins d'excitation ou de frustration.

"Zoro s'est perdu et on l'a cherché pendant des heures! expliqua Ussop avec un soupir.

\- C'est pas possible! Tu t'es encore perdu, tête de cactus! se moqua Sanji dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- J'me suis pas perdu! se défendit le sabreur avec embarras. J'ai juste fait une sieste et quand j'me suis réveillé, vous étiez plus là!

\- Tu parles, c'est une gamine haute comme trois pommes qui l'a ramené, souffla le canonnier au blond qui se tordait de rire.

\- T'es vraiment trop drôle, Zoro! s'esclaffa le capitaine en lui filant une énorme tape dans le dos.

\- Elle est superbe ta peluche, Luffy! s'émerveilla ensuite le petit renne à ses côtés.

\- Oui, t'as vu! lui montra-t-il fièrement. C'est parce que j'ai tué plein de monstres sur le volcan!

\- Elle est énorme, constata la navigatrice. Elle va prendre une place folle dans votre chambre, les garçons…

\- Et vous mesdames, avez-vous trouvé votre bonheur? s'enquit Brook en se tournant vers les filles.

\- Absolument, répondit Robin en lui montrant les dizaines de sacs que Sanji portait encore. Il y avait beaucoup de choix.

\- On y a passé tout notre temps mais on n'a pas pu faire la dernière allée. Si quelqu'un ne s'était pas senti obligé de servir toutes les clientes du magasin, on aurait pu le faire, grogna Nami en jetant un coup d'oeil mauvais au blond.

\- Ta prochaine réincarnation sera forcément en chien, fit remarquer Zoro au chef avec un sourire condescendant.

\- C'est toujours mieux qu'en algue décérébrée, bretteur d'opérette! claqua immédiatement le concerné avec hargne.

\- Putain, retire ce que t'as dit, cuistot de pacotille! gronda l'épéiste en attrapant ses sabres.

\- Je retire rien du tout, face de mousse avariée!"

Autour d'eux, leurs amis soupirèrent à l'unisson. Dire qu'ils avaient vraiment espéré que leur rapprochement apaiserait la tension continuelle entre eux...

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais si on mangeait? s'écria le capitaine en les interrompant gaiement.

\- On dirait bien qu'il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais", résuma Franky tandis que tout le monde approuvait autour de lui.

* * *

 _Un chapitre moins centré sur nos couples pour justement avoir l'occasion de voir évoluer l'équipage malgré tous ces changements. Comme vous le voyez, nos personnages sont fidèles à eux-mêmes XD_


	16. Droit dans les yeux

_Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori et notamment à MiaoiFuki, Wado21, little-grumpy et Typone Lady pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 **Droit dans les yeux**

Le lendemain matin, l'équipage se sépara pour remplir les réserves du Sunny. Sanji, Luffy et Ussop se chargèrent de la nourriture, Chopper et Brook du stock médical, Franky et Zoro du cola et les filles partirent visiter les musées et échanger quelques trésors contre des berrys. Nami en profita également pour acheter un cadeau à sa soeur et après avoir déposé son colis avec l'adresse de son village natal, elle se sentit plus détendue.

A l'heure du midi, ils se retrouvèrent sur le bateau avant d'aller déjeuner à l'extérieur. Luffy ne quittait pas sa peluche et l'avait installée sur la figure de proue avec lui. Il montrait à Chopper comment il avait attaché un fil surmonté d'un hameçon à l'une de ses pattes pour qu'elle puisse pêcher avec eux.

"Fais attention à ta peluche, Luffy, râla Nami en passant. Elle va tomber à l'eau et c'est pas moi qui irait la chercher!

\- Non, t'inquiète, j'la tiens! On s'amuse trop avec elle! lui montra-t-il en riant.

\- Elle est tellement douce, s'extasia Chopper qui la caressait.

\- Elle est géniale! approuva son capitaine.

\- On va bientôt manger, tu devrais la mettre à l'abri pendant que nous serons absents, lui proposa alors la jeune femme avec un sourire calculateur.

\- On va manger?! Super!"

Il prit l'énorme peluche dans ses bras et courut vers le quartier des garçons pour l'y déposer.

"Je te conseille de ne pas entrer tout de suite", fit soudain la voix de Robin derrière lui.

Luffy se retourna et jeta un coup d'oeil étonné à l'archéologue qui lisait paisiblement sur sa chaise longue à quelques pas.

"Pourquoi? Faut que je range ma peluche, on va manger!

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'enquit Nami en s'approchant avec Chopper.

\- Le lieu est occupé", répondit son amie de manière neutre.

La navigatrice haussa les sourcils avant de saisir le sous-entendu et de lever les yeux au ciel. A ses côtés, le renne comprit également et se mit à rougir malgré lui.

"Luffy, tu iras ranger ta peluche tout à l'heure, décida Nami.

\- Mais j'ai faim, moi! s'impatienta le capitaine. Je la range et on y va!

\- Je t'interdis de passer cette porte tant que Robin ne t'auras pas autorisé à le faire, c'est bien compris? lui ordonna la navigatrice, menaçante.

\- Mais pourquoi? pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Zoro et Sanji sont occupés, il ne faut pas les déranger, expliqua tranquillement l'archéologue.

\- Ah bon? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?"

Nami se mordit les lèvres et Chopper rougit de plus belle.

"C'est un truc privé alors ne les dérange pas, c'est tout! conclut la jeune femme avec agacement.

\- D'accord mais faut pas qu'ils prennent trop de temps sinon j'irais les chercher moi-même! J'ai faim! bouda-t-il.

\- Allons pêcher avec ta peluche en attendant", lui proposa gentiment le petit médecin.

La jeune femme rousse approuva avec soulagement et Robin eut un petit sourire tandis qu'elle tournait sa page.

* * *

Lorsque le sabreur et le cuisinier sortirent de la chambre un peu plus tard, ils ne manquèrent pas le coup d'oeil exaspéré de Nami et le doux sourire de Robin à leur endroit. Devant leurs mines perplexes, Ussop leur désigna sa montre et Luffy qui courrait partout sur le pont.

"Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenus? s'étonna le blond.

\- On voulait pas vous déranger", lui répondit Franky avec un grand sourire de connivence.

Sanji se figea et se sentit rougir malgré lui.

"Mais on ne faisait pas… ça! protesta-t-il en baissant la voix après avoir compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- De toute façon, crois-moi, la prochaine fois je me gênerai pas", maugréa la navigatrice en les dépassant pour se diriger vers le quai.

Le cyborg adressa un clin d'oeil complice aux deux amants avant de la suivre et le cuisinier voulut répliquer pour prouver sa bonne foi mais il se ravisa. Ils n'avaient rien fait car ils avaient fini par se battre après que Zoro lui ait fait remarquer sournoisement qu'il le préférerait aussi docile qu'en présence des filles. Bien évidemment, Sanji s'était emporté et les caresses langoureuses s'étaient transformées en coups de pied et coups de lames. En réalité, il ne savait pas s'il était plus enclin à ce que Nami les surprenne en train de s'embrasser ou en train de se battre car elle ne manquerait pas de s'énerver dans les deux cas. Le blond soupira, définitivement mal à l'aise.

Le sortant de ses réflexions, Luffy bondit devant lui.

"Enfin, vous êtes sortis! s'écria-t-il. C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai faim!"

Il fila vers la chambre pour y déposer sa peluche et ressortit en trombe pour sauter sur le quai.

"A la bouffe!"

Sanji tenta d'ignorer ses tourments en s'allumant une cigarette tandis que le sabreur s'engageait tranquillement vers le quai comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

L'équipage s'était installé à flanc de montagne à l'écart de l'agitation touristique. Ils surplombaient la côte non loin d'un ravin où les flancs verdoyants du volcan les accueillaient pour un pique-nique plantureux. Sanji avait préparé une multitude de plats pour satisfaire l'appétit du capitaine ainsi que les goûts de ses amis et il disposa harmonieusement la nourriture sur une immense nappe à même le sol. Chacun s'assit ensuite autour et profita du paysage en dégustant son repas bien que Luffy engloutissant sa part bruyamment gâche un peu la douceur de l'instant.

"Ca, c'est la belle vie", soupira Ussop en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe après avoir fini son assiette.

Brook et Chopper approuvèrent à ses côtés et l'imitèrent. Le vent rafraichissait la peau, le soleil brillait haut et les oiseaux pépiaient gaiement autour d'eux. Le magnifique paysage et l'atmosphère paisible invitaient au calme et à la détente.

"On fait un concours de descente en roulades?! lança soudain Luffy, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'enquit son musicien.

\- On monte tout en haut de la pente et on se laisse rouler jusqu'en bas! Le premier arrivé peut demander ce qu'il veut aux autres!

\- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de faire ça juste après manger? lui demanda Ussop.

\- Celui qui est malade a un bonus de point, proposa Franky.

\- Génial! hurla Luffy en se précipitant vers le sommet. Dépêchez-vous!"

Franky suivit le garçon au chapeau de paille avec un sourire assuré. Il avait une technique secrète et partait confiant. Brook décida de se joindre à eux, tout comme Ussop et Chopper, bien que plus hésitants.

"Tu devrais y aller aussi, tête d'algue. Tu bougerais un peu au lieu de faire du gras en dormant sans arrêt, se moqua le cuisinier.

\- Parle pour toi, grogna le sabreur à ses côtés qui somnolait déjà. T'as pris du bide ces temps-ci…"

Le blond s'immobilisa et le contempla avec stupeur.

" J'te signale que j'ai pas un gramme de graisse, enfoiré! Où est-ce que t'as vu ça?!

\- J'te vois suffisamment souvent à poil pour m'en être aperçu", ricana alors l'épéiste.

Sanji sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et il fila un coup de coude à l'escrimeur en désignant les deux filles qui bavardaient à côté.

"Ferme-la, espèce de crétin! siffla-t-il. On n'est pas tout seul!"

Zoro haussa mollement les épaules.

"Elles sont déjà au courant. Et puis c'est toi qu'a commencé..."

Il se retourna et plongea instantanément dans le sommeil tandis que le blond soupirait.

Il débarrassa ensuite les plats et rangea la nourriture restante pour la protéger du soleil. Il proposa ensuite du thé à Nami et à Robin puis s'assit dans l'herbe non loin d'elles.

Il remarqua alors que Luffy, Franky, Brook, Chopper et Ussop se positionnaient pour dévaler la pente en contrehaut. Allongés à intervalles réguliers, ils se laissèrent bientôt tomber et commencèrent inévitablement à se décaler les uns vers les autres. Brook rentra en collision avec Luffy qui le repoussa pour se donner de la vitesse et le pauvre squelette partit dans le décor. Ussop et Chopper se laissaient porter par le terrain et ils semblaient déjà être sur le point de vomir au bout de quelques mètres. Malgré cela, ils riaient à perdre haleine.

Franky glissait littéralement sur la pente, comme parfaitement en contrôle de sa trajectoire. Il avait relevé ses bras au-dessus de sa tête comme un danseur et roulait à une vitesse ahurissante. Voyant que la victoire allait lui échapper, Luffy employa les grands moyens.

"Gum-Gum Balloon!"

Le corps rond et léger du capitaine dépassa le cyborg à toute allure en gloussant. Furieux, Franky lança également une attaque.

"Coup de vent!"

Le gaz accumulé dans son corps le propulsa devant le chapeau de paille et il arriva le premier au bord de la pente, s'arrêtant dans un magnifique dérapage contrôlé. De son côté, Luffy ne parvint pas à freiner et il s'envola vers le ravin, projeté dans les airs. Heureusement, le capitaine étira ses longs bras et se raccrocha au bord, atterrissant en rigolant.

"C'était bien joué, Franky!

\- Merci!

\- Aaaahhhhhh!"

Les deux amis se retournèrent et aperçurent Brook, le corps complètement disloqué et qui remuait dans tous les sens au gré du terrain. Le pauvre squelette se prenait chaque pierre en pleine figure, incapable de s'arrêter.

"Au secours!"

Il dépassa Franky et Luffy à toute allure et décolla à son tour au-dessus du vide, hurlant de plus belle en plein ciel.

"Gum-Gum filet!"

Le capitaine rattrapa son ami dans ses doigts entrelacés et le déposa ensuite à ses côtés sur la terre ferme.

"M-merci, Luffy, fit le squelette, les jambes tremblantes. J'ai bien cru que tous mes os allaient se rompre et c'est bien la seule chose qui me reste encore!"

Luffy se mit à rire avant de chercher Ussop et Chopper du regard.

"Où ils sont? Ils nous ont dépassés?!

\- Non, ils sont là", lui montra Franky.

Descendant doucement, les deux derniers riaient comme des fous tout en se rentrant régulièrement dedans. Arrivés devant leurs amis, ils tentèrent de se relever mais la nausée les prit et ils décidèrent de rester allongés.

"Bon, alors Chopper et Ussop ont un bonus de point parce qu'ils sont malades mais ils sont arrivés derniers, réfléchit Luffy. Franky, Brook et moi avons fini la course mais on n'a pas de bonus. Ca veut dire que t'as gagné, Franky! le félicita-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Super!"

Le cyborg partit dans une danse rythmée où il tourbillonna et dansa pendant une bonne minute sous les yeux émerveillés de Brook et du garçon au chapeau de paille.

"Oh, yeah!"

Quand enfin il termina par une pose théâtrale, ses deux amis applaudirent à tout rompre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas demander alors? s'enquit Luffy avec curiosité.

\- Hm… Je crois que je vais vous emmener refaire un tour à la boutique de slips. Il m'en faut d'autres et j'ai besoin de votre avis!

\- Génial!" s'écrièrent le capitaine et le squelette.

De leur côté, Ussop et Chopper échangèrent un regard abattu avant de reposer à nouveau leurs têtes par terre, trop étourdis.

* * *

Le Sunny avait repris la mer le soir-même et l'équipage avait dit adieu à l'île touristique. Après avoir passé l'après-midi au soleil dans l'herbe, le cuisinier avait voulu se rafraîchir pour être présentable lors du dîner et il avait filé sous la douche dès qu'il avait pu. Son timing était serré mais il ne voulait pas faire l'impasse sur son apparence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sanji se sécha et se coiffa devant le miroir. Son plat finissait de mijoter et il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir superviser le repas. Il attrapa ses vêtements et allait les enfiler lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur son ventre dans le reflet du miroir. Il s'examina malgré lui, se tournant dans un sens puis dans l'autre pour mieux se voir. Enfin, il passa sa main sur ses abdominaux légèrement dessinés et sourit avec satisfaction.

"Imbécile, mon corps est parfaitement sculpté."

Il termina de s'habiller rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain en direction de sa cuisine.

* * *

Le cuisinier bougea à nouveau sur sa chaise tout en surveillant que Luffy ne reprenne pas du plat pour la cinquième fois. Il tira sur son pantalon et prit une position plus confortable avant de se relever pour servir Chopper et Ussop. Il remarqua ensuite que Nami terminait son verre d'eau et il s'empressa de le remplir à nouveau. Satisfait, il se rassit et constata qu'il était encore une fois mal installé. Il tendit les bords de sa chemise en soupirant et vérifia que sa ceinture était bien ajustée.

Depuis le début du repas, il avait l'impression que ses vêtements le maintenaient trop à l'étroit ou étaient mal positionnés. Il détestait ne pas être à son avantage devant ses princesses, notamment lorsqu'ils devaient les servir et cet état l'agaçait.

Finalement, le repas se termina et il débarrassa avant de faire la vaisselle. Il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser mais il se sentait indubitablement engoncé dans ses vêtements depuis sa douche. Avec irritation, il se demanda si Brook avait encore voulu faire la lessive et si ses habits en avaient à nouveau fait les frais. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que le squelette, essayant de bien faire, rate purement et simplement son objectif malgré sa bonne volonté.

* * *

Après le rangement de sa vaisselle, Sanji fila vers le quartier des garçons et passa donc en revue tous ses pantalons avec un oeil critique. Il déposa ensuite ses chemises devant lui et les examina à leur tour.

Non, aucun de ses vêtements n'avaient rétréci, ils avaient tous exactement la même taille. Perplexe, il se regarda à nouveau dans la glace. Se pourrait-il que la tête d'algue ait raison et qu'il ait effectivement grossi? A cette simple hypothèse, la colère flamba dans ses yeux face à son reflet.

"Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel?"

Le sabreur contemplait avec effarement la quantité incroyable de vêtements étalés un peu partout dans la pièce. De son côté, le cuisinier serra les dents et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

"Je veux refaire ma garde-robe, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Pour quoi faire? T'as déjà plus de fringues qu'une gonzesse à c'que j'vois! lui fit remarquer l'escrimeur, ébahi.

\- Arrête d'être aussi macho! J'aime avoir la possibilité de choisir ce que je veux tous les matins, c'est tout. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'abord?"

L'épéiste lui désigna ses sabres dans sa main gauche.

"J'ai besoin de les nettoyer, mes affaires sont dans mon armoire.

\- Attends une minute, j'ai bientôt fini et j'veux pas que tu déranges ce que j'ai fait."

Zoro soupira et le cuisinier décida de faire deux tas avec les vêtements qu'il avait éparpillés après leur essayage. Un tas pour ceux qu'il pouvait continuer à utiliser et un tas pour ceux qu'il devrait mettre un moment au placard au vu des dernières constatations. Rageusement, il empila donc les habits devant l'escrimeur qui l'observait.

"T'en as encore pour longtemps? grogna celui-ci. Prends tout d'un coup, ça ira plus vite!

\- Je fais du tri, crétin! Le principe est si compliqué que ça pour toi?!"

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel. Sanji était particulièrement sur les nerfs. Etait-ce la perspective de devoir changer ses vêtements qui lui faisait cet effet-là?

"Pourquoi tu t'énerves, cuistot de malheur? C'est pas ma faute si t'as besoin de faire le ménage dans tes placards!"

Sanji ne répliqua pas et l'épéiste s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte d'un air ennuyé en attendant qu'il finisse. Tandis qu'il suivait machinalement des yeux le manège du blond, il le vit soudain froncer les sourcils et chiffonner une chemise qu'il balança dans l'un des tas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'étonna-t-il en désignant le vêtement d'un geste du menton.

\- J'l'aime plus.

\- Ah bon? T'arrêtes pas de la mettre à chaque fois qu'on sort pourtant."

Le cuisinier se figea. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Zoro remarque ce genre de détails. En réalité, il aimait toujours cette chemise mais il ne pouvait plus la mettre maintenant.

"Depuis quand t'es un expert en mode, tête de cactus? répliqua-t-il en ricanant pour masquer son trouble. Tu vas me conseiller, c'est ça?"

Le bretteur haussa les épaules.

"Je croyais que l'avis de Nami t'importait plus que ça mais si t'arrêtes d'écouter cette sorcière, c'est pas plus mal."

Sanji entendit à peine l'insulte à l'adresse de sa chère navigatrice. Nami lui avait effectivement dit récemment qu'elle aimait cette chemise car elle le mettait bien en valeur. C'était d'ailleurs depuis cette date que le blond la portait régulièrement. Et il ne pouvait plus le faire! Il se jeta sur le tissu et le défroissa de toutes ses forces. Il fallait qu'il puisse la remettre dès que possible!

A ses côtés, Zoro était interloqué par son comportement incompréhensible.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, sourcil en vrille? T'as l'air vraiment à côté de tes pompes ce soir...

\- Occupe-toi de tes sabres, espèce de brocoli périmé! aboya le chef. Je fais du tri, j'te dis!

\- Et sur quelle base? Parce que pour que tu oublies la chemise préférée de Nami, faut le faire", lui fit remarquer l'épéiste d'un air moqueur.

Sanji se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et l'escrimeur eut un sourire satisfait. Le blond sentit alors ses nerfs le lâcher.

"Enfoiré de bretteur, c'est de ta faute tout ça!" explosa-t-il.

Zoro perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

"Ma faute? T'es gonflé, cuistot! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ta crise de rangement farfelue, hein? J'm'en tape de tes frusques, moi!

\- Si tu m'avais pas fait remarquer que j'avais grossi, j'aurais pas à le faire ce putain de tri!" poursuivit le cuisinier en balançant sa chemise avec rage.

Le sabreur le dévisagea une seconde avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

"Oh non, j'le crois pas! Tu fais du tri parce que j't'ai dit que t'avais grossi?!"

Sanji se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il avait admis et ses joues le brûlèrent de honte.

"La ferme, abruti! C'est pas pour toi que j'le fais, c'est pour moi!"

Zoro réprima un nouveau rire et secoua la tête, amusé. Il attrapa ensuite la chemise chiffonnée pour l'agiter devant le blond.

"Bon, j'te laisse alors. Je repasserai plus tard. Je voudrai surtout pas te déranger..."

L'épéiste quitta la pièce en riant de plus belle et Sanji rattrapa sa chemise qu'il lui avait lancée, rouge de colère. Pour son plus grand malheur, il pensait sincèrement qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Zoro rire d'aussi bon coeur depuis qu'il le connaissait...

* * *

Zoro observa le cuisinier mâchonner rageusement sa cigarette tandis qu'il surveillait le repas de l'équipage le lendemain matin. Si c'était possible, il était de plus mauvaise humeur encore que la veille et le sabreur était certain que le blond ruminait leur conversation. Tout le monde bavardait bruyamment autour de la table et l'escrimeur décida d'ajouter à la cacophonie ambiante.

"Tu manges pas, cuistot. T'as pas faim?"

Le cuisinier braqua son regard dans le sien avec surprise avant de percevoir le sourire derrière sa question et sa mâchoire se resserra sur son mégot sans lui répondre.

"C'est vrai qu'il faut que tu fasses attention mais Chopper nous a suffisamment répété que le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus imp-

\- Depuis quand t'es du matin, tronche de cactus? le coupa Sanji avec agressivité. Occupe-toi de tes affaires ou tu boufferas de la salade jusqu'à la prochaine île!"

Le sourire narquois du bretteur s'étira encore mais il replongea dans son assiette sans répliquer. Il tenait une occasion en or de faire enrager le cuisinier et il ne le laisserait jamais oublier qu'il avait pensé avoir grossi après sa remarque. Zoro ne pouvait qu'imaginer avec délectation l'humiliation du blond lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que le sabreur s'était moqué de lui.

Après s'être un peu entraîné, l'épéiste se rappela qu'il n'avait pas pu s'occuper de ses sabres la veille et il se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons pour y remédier.

Il poussa la porte et s'étonna d'y trouver à nouveau Sanji en train de trier ses vêtements. Il attrapa son matériel en silence et allait lui envoyer une pique avant de ressortir lorsqu'il remarqua que le cuisinier continuait à faire deux tas avec ses vêtements.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, sourcil en vrille? s'enquit-il, intrigué.

\- Lâche-moi, face de pelouse! répliqua hargneusement Sanji en le fusillant du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu continues à ranger tes vêtements comme ça? insista-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais t'es con ou quoi?! Tu le fais exprès pour te foutre de ma gueule, c'est ça?!" s'écria le cuisinier, les poings serrés.

Zoro le dévisagea quelques instants avant de réaliser la véritable raison de la colère du blond et il écarquilla les yeux.

"Ma parole, t'es plus stupide que ce que j'pensais, cuistot, constata-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Dégage de là, foutu crétin ou j'te jure que j'vais t'envoyer par le fond", gronda l'autre, prêt à lui envoyer un coup de pied.

Le sabreur hésita une seconde sur la conduite à tenir. Un combat contre le chef était définitivement attrayant et l'idée que Sanji se rende malade pour quelque chose qui n'existait pas l'était aussi. Mais étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de le voir souffrir inutilement non plus et à voir son état, le blond avait depuis longtemps perdu son sang-froid. Zoro secoua la tête.

"T'as pas grossi, imbécile. J'ai dit ça pour t'énerver quand tu m'as provoqué hier."

Sanji fronça les sourcils avant de le jauger du regard.

"N'essaye pas de m'embrouiller. J'ai remarqué que certains de mes vêtements m'allaient moins bien mais j'vais pas mettre longtemps à retrouver ma taille et quand ce sera le cas, j'te botterai tes fesses d'algue arrogante encore plus qu'avant!"

Le sabreur leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est pas croyable... Tu t'es imaginé que t'avais grossi alors t'as commencé à te faire des films!

\- J'me fais pas de film! s'entêta le blond.

\- Et tu crois que je m'amuserais à te détromper si c'était vraiment le cas? s'impatienta l'escrimeur. J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien te dire et de continuer à profiter des tortures pathétiques que tu t'infliges!"

Zoro croisa les bras avant de poursuivre.

"De toute façon, c'est bien ton genre de te prendre la tête sur des trucs pareils, tu dois aimer souffrir."

Le cuisinier voulut répliquer violemment mais le regard désabusé du bretteur l'arrêta et il fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Il savait qu'il avait été le premier à taquiner l'épéiste sur le sujet mais lorsque Zoro avait répliqué, il s'était senti particulièrement visé alors que d'habitude, il se fichait totalement de ses remarques. Et à force d'y penser, il avait commencé à constater qu'il se sentait moins à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Tout cela n'était-il que dans sa tête? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas fini de se sentir ridicule face au sabreur...

"Allez, arrête de bouder, ça me donne envie de te prendre sur le champ", murmura soudain la voix suave du bretteur face à lui.

Sanji frissonna à cause du souffle chaud qui chatouilla sa nuque lorsque Zoro l'attrapa entre ses bras musclés pour lui embrasser le cou mais malgré la délicieuse sensation, le blond se débattit.

"Lâche-moi, foutue tête d'algue!

\- Calme-toi. Sérieusement, tu veux que j'te dise? Ton corps est parfait", souffla l'escrimeur en retour contre sa peau. Si seulement ta tête pouvait lui ressembler un peu plus…"

Le cuisinier tenta de le repousser à nouveau mais Zoro le poussa fermement contre le mur avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes avec impatience. Il laissa ensuite remonter sa main sous la chemise du chef, effleurant ses abdominaux du bout des doigts. Sanji sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et il cessa progressivement de lutter.

"T'as vraiment dit ça simplement pour m'énerver? osa-t-il finalement lui demander.

\- Vraiment. Si t'avais grossi, j'te le dirais. Et si j'te trouvais pas attirant, je serais pas là."

Ces paroles énoncées le plus simplement du monde firent rougir le cuisinier malgré lui et il haussa les épaules maladroitement entre les baisers de son compagnon.

"Mouais mais on peut se poser la question… T'es tellement bizarre. T'es une algue après tout…"

L'épéiste eut un sourire narquois et accentua ses caresses sur le ventre du blond qui réprima un nouveau frisson sous l'action des mains chaudes et fermes sur sa peau.

"Et si j'te prouvais ce que j'avance, ça te plairait? lui proposa alors l'escrimeur d'un air carnassier.

\- Peut-être…

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais", ricana l'homme en replongeant vers sa bouche.

Sanji se sentit faiblir un peu plus dans les bras du bretteur. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pris au sérieux ses remarques mais il aimait aussi la façon dont Zoro essayait de lui changer les idées alors…

* * *

"T'exagères quand même, tête d'algue, soupira Sanji d'une voix haletante après quelques minutes de baisers enflammés. N'importe qui pourrait débarquer…

\- Ils sont tous au courant de toute façon, marmonna l'escrimeur dans le même état que lui tandis qu'il mordillait la peau fine le long de sa mâchoire.

\- C'est pas une raison. Ca me met mal à l'aise...

\- Arrête de penser."

Zoro s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, réduisant le blond définitivement au silence. De toute façon, il s'était défendu bien trop faiblement pour être réellement opposé à ce qu'ils faisaient.

Le quartier des garçons était silencieux à cette heure de la journée, chacun étant occupé à des activités à l'extérieur sur le pont ou dans leurs ateliers. Il n'y avait donc pratiquement aucun risque à s'échanger quelques baisers pendant encore une ou deux minutes et le sabreur approfondit son étreinte, enserrant le cuisinier contre lui.

Juste une minute...

"Salut, les gars! Vous faites quoi?"

Les deux hommes se séparèrent d'un bond, le rouge aux joues. Il ne s'agissait pourtant que d'une petite minute!

"On est… Euh…"

Sanji chercha une explication à toute allure. Heureusement, il s'agissait de Luffy et celui-ci était suffisamment naïf pour gober pratiquement n'importe quelle explication. Il tenait son énorme peluche contre lui et les regardait avec toute l'innocence dont il était capable, le faisant encore plus ressembler à un enfant.

"Un petit différent à régler, intervint le sabreur.

\- Oui, confirma le blond avec précipitation. Une énième dispute, tu nous connais!

\- Vous êtes trop marrants! rigola leur capitaine.

\- Si tu le dis, fit Zoro en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais pourquoi vous vous faites des bisous pendant que vous vous battez?" s'enquit alors Luffy avec curiosité.

Le manieur de sabres se figea et le cuisinier à ses côtés en laissa tomber la cigarette qu'il venait de fourrer entre ses dents. Un silence s'étira pendant quelques instants entre eux tandis que le garçon au chapeau de paille les fixait, toujours aussi intrigué.

"C-c'est… une sorte de… technique de combat. Nouvelle, balbutia finalement Zoro, parfaitement embarrassé.

\- Génial! s'écria Luffy. J'peux essayer?!"

Le second de l'équipage se sentit blêmir tandis que Sanji prenait une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il contourne l'obstacle de manière suffisamment subtile pour que le capitaine ne se mette pas d'idée saugrenue en tête. Des idées qui lui faisaient vraiment froid dans le dos…

"Impossible, lui répondit-il fermement. C'est une technique spéciale. Elle ne marche qu'entre Zoro et moi.

\- Ah bon? Pourquoi? s'enquit le garçon au chapeau de paille, déçu.

\- Parce que ça ne s'applique qu'entre certaines personnes. Toi, tu pourrais le faire avec Nami par exemple.

\- Wow! C'est super cool!

\- Surtout, n'oublie pas de lui demander son avis avant, s'alarma le cuisinier en imaginant ce que le capitaine pouvait faire d'une telle information. Et n'utilise pas cette… technique devant tout le monde, c'est compris?

\- Pas de problème! s'enthousiasma Luffy, les yeux brillants d'excitation. J'ai trop hâte d'essayer!

\- D-d'accord, bredouilla le blond qui sentait son explication bancale lui échapper. Juste, ne l'essaye pas avec quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Ouais, t'inquiète pas! le rassura-t-il en s'élançant déjà hors de la pièce après avoir balancé sa peluche. Je vous laisse vous entraîner! A plus tard!"

Luffy s'éjecta de la pièce et Sanji se mordit les lèvres. Pourvu que le capitaine ait bien compris ses recommandations et que Nami sache interpréter son comportement qui ne manquerait pas de la surprendre… A ses côtés, Zoro secoua la tête, dubitatif, avant de hausser les épaules.

* * *

 _Vous voyez comme je commence à faire glisser subtilement leur relation vers une autre étape? En tout cas, je tente d'être subtile XD_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'intéresse!_


	17. A découvert

_Merci à little-grumpy, Wado21, MiaoiFuki, Pauline Rineca, Guest et Typone Lady pour vos reviews._

 _/*\_

 _Guest_ _: les omegaverse ne sont vraiment pas mon truc donc ça ne risque pas d'arriver dans mon histoire lol. Je suis ravie que tu aimé ce passage "subtil" en tout cas!_

 _/*\_

 _*Attention, ce chapitre contient un lemon*_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **A découvert**

"Nami! J'ai une nouvelle technique de combat à tester! s'écria Luffy en débarquant dans la bibliothèque.

\- Et alors? grommela la jeune femme attablée devant ses cartes et ses mesures.

\- Alors t'es d'accord pour que je te la montre? lui demanda le capitaine en se rappelant des conseils de son cuisinier.

\- Si ça ne fait pas de dégât sur le bateau, acquiesça la navigatrice en traçant une ligne entre deux points sur sa carte.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, fit-il après un instant de réflexion.

\- D'accord mais n-"

La jeune femme fut coupée net dans sa phrase lorsque le garçon au chapeau de paille la souleva de sa chaise avant de la plaquer contre lui et de déposer violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Dans leur élan, le dos de la jeune femme s'écrasa contre une étagère de livres et elle sentit une vive douleur lui traverser la colonne vertébrale. Reprenant ses esprits, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

"Bon sang, Luffy! s'emporta-t-elle en massant son dos douloureux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?!

\- Ben j'essaye ma technique, lui expliqua-t-il, penaud.

\- Ta technique? Où as-tu appris ça?!

\- C'est Zoro et Sanji qui me l'ont montrée. Ils m'ont dit que c'était une nouvelle technique de combat et que ça ne marcherait qu'avec toi!"

Nami le dévisagea une seconde avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de constater que Luffy lui avait aussi mordu la lèvre.

" Ceux-là, grogna-t-elle.

\- C'est bizarre, soupira le capitaine, ennuyé. J'vois pas comment ça marche…

\- Évidemment! s'agaça-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une vraie technique de combat!

\- Ah bon?! Mais ils m'ont dit…

\- Ils t'ont dit ça parce que tu as dû les surprendre dans une situation embarrassante, Luffy! Réfléchis un peu pour une fois!

\- Une situation embarrassante?" répéta-t-il, étonné.

La navigatrice soupira.

"Quand tu les as vus, ils étaient seuls?

\- Oui.

\- Habillés?

\- Oui.

\- Collés l'un à l'autre?

\- Oui.

\- Et ils s'embrassaient, c'est ça?

\- Oui, c'est leur nouvelle technique de combat! approuva le capitaine avec un grand sourire. Tu le savais?!

\- Imbécile, tu ne vois pas qu'ils t'ont parlé de technique alors qu'ils étaient juste en train de s'embrasser?" s'impatienta la jeune femme.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, perdu.

"J'comprends pas."

Nami secoua la tête avec désespoir avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

"Tu te rappelles quand on s'est embrassé?

\- Oui, tu étais triste à cause de Nojiko!

\- C'est ça, approuva la jeune femme. Donc on n'était pas en train de se battre, tu es d'accord?

\- T'as raison, c'était plutôt… J'avais mal au ventre et puis tu m'as fait un bisou et après, c'était bizarre!

\- Voilà. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ils s'embrassaient? Ça n'a rien à voir avec un combat ou en tout cas, pas à celui auquel tu penses.

\- Mais alors ça veut dire que Zoro et Sanji ont eux aussi mal au ventre?! lui demanda Luffy, estomaqué.

\- J'en sais rien, admit la navigatrice en haussant les épaules. Ca a l'air assez compliqué puisqu'ils continuent à se battre malgré tout alors ne te réfère pas à eux. En général, ce sont les personnes amoureuses qui s'embrassent, c'est tout ce que tu dois retenir.

\- C'est dingue!"

Nami l'observa un instant, attendrie. Luffy venait apparemment de découvrir la lune et elle lui laissa quelques secondes pour digérer toutes ces informations.

"Tu veux que je te montre la véritable technique?" lui lança-t-elle ensuite, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

Le capitaine hocha vigoureusement la tête, prêt à tenter la moindre expérience disponible.

"J'espère que toi, tu as toujours mal au ventre."

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son étrange question car les lèvres de la navigatrice avaient retrouvé les siennes mais de manière beaucoup plus douce et agréable. Il oublia de s'en soucier et se laissa délicieusement bercer par la sensation.

* * *

"Nami-chérie, je t'apporte une part de framboisier!"

La jeune femme leva les yeux de ses cartes un instant et prit la petite assiette avec un sourire. Il était seize heures passé et elle avait bien le droit à une pause.

"Sanji, ça tombe bien. Il fallait que je te parle.

\- De quoi s'agit-il, ma colombe? s'empressa de lui demander le cuisinier, ravi de pouvoir lui être utile.

\- Toi et Zoro avez parlé à Luffy d'une nouvelle de technique de combat qu'il a voulu essayer sur moi. Je suis curieuse d'entendre tes explications", lui apprit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Le blond se sentit rougir violemment. Le capitaine n'avait pas été long à tester sa découverte et bien sûr, Nami avait rapidement compris de quoi il s'agissait en réalité.

"C'est…euh, je sais pas ce qu'il a compris exactement... "

Nami lui lança un regard désabusé.

"Sanji, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais ce que tu lui as dit. Je sais qu'il vous a vus Zoro et toi."

Le blond baissa les yeux. Il était incapable de mentir à la navigatrice ou même de faire semblant.

"Il est rentré brutalement et… On savait pas quoi lui dire, avoua-t-il, les joues rouges d'embarras. On pouvait pas juste lui expliquer... C'est Luffy quand même...

\- Je comprends mais ça n'arriverait pas si vous ne passiez pas la moitié de votre temps à vous enfermer sur ce bateau!" lui fit remarquer la jeune femme.

Sanji sentit ses joues le brûler davantage si c'était possible.

"Je suis désolé, Nami-chérie…"

La jeune femme balaya fermement ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

"Toujours est-il que Luffy a pris votre explication foireuse au pied de la lettre et que j'ai un beau bleu dans le dos maintenant", continua la rousse avec mauvaise humeur.

A ces mots, Sanji sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur.

"J'ai insisté sur le fait qu'il devait absolument te demander ton avis! s'épouvanta-t-il. Ne me dis pas qu'il t'-

\- Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait tester une nouvelle technique de combat. Tu comprends ma surprise ensuite", grogna la navigatrice.

Le cuisinier pâlit. Il n'avait pas suggéré à Luffy d'agresser Nami! Au contraire, il lui avait demandé de prendre des précautions mais évidemment, il avait interprété la chose à sa façon et sa princesse était blessée à cause de sa stupidité à vouloir garder un secret de polichinelle.

"Ca va, j'ai géré, soupira la jeune femme qui voyait le tourment danser dans les yeux de son compagnon d'équipage. Quand il m'a dit qu'il était tombé sur vous et votre nouvelle technique, j'ai compris.

\- Oh, Nami-chérie…

\- Etant donné la situation, j'ai dû lui expliquer de quoi il retournait entre vous deux, poursuivit la navigatrice avec fatalisme. Et ça n'a pas été simple… De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était toute notre vie, ça devenait ridicule de lui inventer des prétextes."

Comme le blond ne répondait pas, elle continua en pointant sa fourchette vers le cuisinier.

"Maintenant que tout le monde le sait, il faut que vous trouviez une solution parce que j'en ai marre de passer mon temps à vérifier que je peux rentrer dans une pièce si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Sanji se tendit malgré lui. Personne n'avait eu l'air outré par cette relation depuis que lui et Zoro avaient été découvert et le blond en avait été soulagé avant de se demander pourquoi il semblait être celui qui se posait le plus de questions quant à cette nouvelle activité avec l'escrimeur.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux et la jeune femme rousse soupira devant le malaise de son ami. Elle ne comptait pas minimiser les choses mais sa voix s'adoucit tout de même un peu.

"Ecoute, Sanji, comprends-moi bien, je me fiche de ce que tu fais avec Zoro mais il faut qu'on puisse tous utiliser le Sunny sans avoir la désagréable surprise de vous trouver en pleine action. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

\- Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste que…"

Le cuisinier hésita. Il avait envie d'avoir l'avis de la navigatrice car il avait confiance en son jugement mais le sujet était tellement sensible...

Nami perçut son émoi et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Que se passe-t-il, Sanji? demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

\- Tu… ne trouves pas ça bizarre? J'veux dire… avec Zoro…"

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

"L'homosexualité ne me pose pas de problème. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que ça ne dérange personne ici."

Le blond se mit à rougir.

"N-non, non! C-c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! bégaya-t-il. Je voulais parler du fait que…"

Sanji prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de s'expliquer convenablement.

"Avec la tête d'algue, on a plutôt l'habitude de se battre tout le temps et… est-ce que ce n'est pas bizarre? Qu'on agisse… comme ça malgré tout?" souffla-t-il avec inquiétude.

La navigatrice haussa les épaules.

"Ne me demande pas ce que vous pouvez bien vous trouvez parce que vraiment, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être."

Comme le blond la fixait d'un air déconfit, Nami décida d'étayer sa réflexion.

"Tu sais, les attirances ne s'expliquent pas. Regarde, je viens de m'embarquer dans une relation avec Luffy et franchement, je me demande au moins une fois par heure pourquoi j'en ai eu envie!"

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comprenant son amie.

"Du moment que vous ne vous faites pas de mal et que vous ne finissez pas par démolir le bateau, j'imagine que c'est le plus important", conclut-elle.

Le chef hocha la tête et sentit sa respiration se relâcher imperceptiblement, un peu plus serein.

"Merci, Nami."

La jeune femme hocha la tête à son tour et le cuisinier s'éloigna pour laisser sa belle à son travail.

* * *

Vers la fin du repas ce soir-là, Luffy se leva d'un air goguenard et vint s'installer entre Ussop et Zoro.

"Alors tous les deux, vous êtes des petits cachottiers!"

Ses deux amis le dévisagèrent sans comprendre. Luffy avait son énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage, vraisemblablement ravi. Le capitaine passa ensuite l'un de ses bras autour de son second tandis que son autre main élastique rapprochait brutalement Sanji de lui depuis l'autre bout de la cuisine.

"J'ai tout compris de votre technique maintenant et c'est vraiment super!"

Tous les regards de l'équipage se braquèrent sur eux et Luffy éclata de rire.

"Vous auriez dû me le dire, j'aurais compris!

\- De quoi tu parles? Qu'est-ce qui est si super? s'enquit Franky, perplexe.

\- Oui, c'est quoi cette technique? lui demanda le petit renne avec curiosité.

\- C'est une sorte de combat rapproché qui ne s'applique qu'entre certaines personnes très proches, lui expliqua fièrement son capitaine. Nami m'a tout raconté!

\- C'est pas vrai, bougonna le bretteur entre ses dents.

\- Quel rapport entre nos deux amis? fit Brook en désignant Sanji et Zoro qui essayaient de se dégager de l'emprise de Luffy.

\- Vous savez pas?! s'exclama le capitaine, au comble de l'excitation. Zoro et Sanji ont mal au v-

\- Luffy, ferme-la!" l'interrompit brutalement le cuisinier en lui envoyant un coup de pied, rouge comme une pivoine.

Celui-ci se releva une seconde plus tard, une énorme bosse sur la tête qu'il se massa de la main.

"Désolé, Sanji. Je savais pas que c'était un secret…

\- Quoi? Tu veux dire que tu viens seulement de comprendre qu'ils sont ensemble? lui demanda Ussop, incrédule.

\- Même moi je le savais, ajouta Chopper.

\- Vous deviez pas avoir perdu la mémoire, vous? gronda le sabreur tandis que le tireur d'élite et le renne se tassaient sur leurs chaises, terrifiés.

\- Ils sont dans la phase fusionnelle, ils ont besoin d'intimité, expliqua tranquillement Brook à l'assistance.

\- En tout cas, ils m'ont montré leur technique et je l'ai même testée avec Nami!" s'enthousiasma Luffy qui était déjà passé à autre chose.

Les regards de l'équipage se tournèrent immédiatement vers la navigatrice, encore plus intéressés que par les précédentes révélations.

"Ne vous imaginez rien, grogna la concernée. Croyez-moi, c'était pas du tout ce à quoi vous pensez."

Robin jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Luffy qui partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

"Au départ, je lui ai demandé si elle était d'accord et comme elle a dit oui, je lui ai fait un bisou sur la bouche et elle est t-

\- Luffy! s'étrangla la rousse. Ne raconte pas ça!

\- Pourquoi? s'enquit-il, perplexe.

\- Parce que ça ne regarde personne!

\- Mais je voulais juste raconter à Robin qu'après, tu m'as fait un autre bisou et que c'était vachement mieux, surtout quand t'as fait ce drôle de truc avec ta langue!"

Nami pâlit et l'équipage autour de la table hésita entre rire ou s'enfuir. La colère de la navigatrice promettait d'être explosive.

"Luffy, suis-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle soudain d'une voix blanche en se levant.

\- Où ça? lui demanda le capitaine.

\- Dehors.

\- J'ai pas fini de manger! lui montra-t-il, embêté.

\- Très bien. Dans tous les cas, si tu ouvres encore ta bouche, tu peux dire adieu à l'utilisation de cette technique avec moi pour le restant de tes jours. Je t'attends dans ma cabine."

Sur ces mots, Nami quitta la table et fit claquer la porte de la cuisine derrière elle.

Sanji hésita à invectiver leur capitaine quand il vit que la jeune femme n'avait même pas fini de manger à cause de son intervention stupide. Il n'en fit cependant rien en se rappelant que lui et Zoro étaient à l'origine de ce malentendu et qu'il se sentait toujours coupable. De son côté, le garçon au chapeau de paille avait sérieusement hoché la tête devant les yeux froids de sa navigatrice. Même lui sentait que la rousse était en colère malgré son calme apparent et il avala son dessert le plus silencieusement possible avant de filer à son tour vers la porte.

Dès qu'il fut parti, les conversations reprirent doucement avant de finalement retrouver leur niveau sonore habituel. Ils n'étaient pas inquiets pour leur capitaine. Il avait la tête dure.

* * *

Luffy pénétra dans la chambre de Nami avec son grand sourire qu'il avait retrouvé en traversant le pont. La navigatrice quant à elle l'attendait, bras croisés et regard meurtrier en guise de bienvenu.

"Tu ne peux pas déballer notre vie privée à tout l'équipage, lui reprocha-t-elle vivement dès qu'il eut passé le pas de la porte. Ca ne se fait pas!

\- J'ai juste dit la vérité, plaida le capitaine.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème! Ce qu'on fait tous les deux ne regarde que nous!

\- Mais pourquoi?" demanda-t-il, sincèrement perdu.

Nami se passa une main sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas menti à Sanji tout à l'heure, engager une relation intime avec Luffy lui démontrait chaque jour à quel point tout était vraiment compliqué.

"Tout ce qui a un rapport avec moi et ton mal de ventre sont d'ordre personnel. Tu ne le dis à personne. Le reste, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

\- Tout ce qui a un rapport entre toi et mon mal de ventre", répéta Luffy, dubitatif.

La navigatrice abattit soudain sa main sur le bureau, furieuse, et le capitaine sursauta.

"Je vais te faire une liste, ça va être plus simple! fulmina-t-elle. S'embrasser: c'est privé. Raconter ce qu'on fait tous les deux quand on est dans ma chambre: c'est privé. Bouffer tes putains de gigot: on s'en fout! Tu comprends mieux?!

\- Euh… Je crois."

Luffy n'osa pas lui dire qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris le principe. Nami ne lui avait donné que trois exemples et il avait encore des tas de situation en tête mais devant ses yeux étincelants de fureur, il préféra éviter de lui poser la question.

"Je ferai attention, lui promit-il, son plus grand sourire plaqué au visage.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt parce que ma menace de tout arrêter si tu ne sais pas te contrôler, je la mettrais à exécution."

Le garçon au chapeau de paille perdit un peu de son enthousiasme et il se promit de demander des explications à quelqu'un pour ne pas faire de boulette supplémentaire. Jusqu'ici, ses amis avaient su lui donner les meilleurs conseils et il aimait bien cette nouvelle activité avec Nami. De son point de vue, il serait donc dommage de la perdre parce qu'il n'avait pas bien saisi ce qu'elle voulait et qui semblait si important pour elle.

Heureux à l'idée d'avoir des amis aussi formidables que les siens, il sortit gaiement de la chambre et se demanda s'il n'allait pas proposer à Brook de lui chanter sa chanson. Il avait envie de s'amuser ce soir!

* * *

Sanji éteignit enfin les lampes de la cuisine et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. La soirée avait normalement repris son cours après le départ de Luffy mais tout avait basculé pour lui et le sabreur. Le fait que leur rapprochement soit évoqué aussi naturellement par l'équipage le mettait mal à l'aise et il imaginait sans peine Zoro dans le même état.

Pour sa part, il se sentait dérouté. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde acceptait le tour étrange qu'avait pris sa relation avec Zoro et malgré ses propres interrogations, c'était plutôt agréable. D'un autre côté, cet état d'esprit lui posait un nouveau problème. Tant que personne n'en parlait, Zoro et lui pouvaient faire semblant qu'il s'agissait encore de leur vie privée et Sanji pouvait reléguer ses réflexions au fond de son cerveau mais avec l'intervention de leur capitaine, c'était presque comme si leur relation s'était officialisée. Pourtant, tout n'était qu'un jeu entre eux.

Le décalage entre ce qu'ils renvoyaient et la réalité lui sauta au visage. Leurs amis pensaient probablement qu'ils étaient dorénavant un couple alors qu'eux ne faisaient que profiter d'une relation charnelle.

Sanji soupira. Ils en avaient peut-être suffisamment profité et il était temps d'en subir les conséquences.

* * *

Le cuisinier passa par la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et en profita pour vérifier que ses vêtements pour le lendemain étaient secs. Il allait rejoindre son lit quand l'objet de ses tourments pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Celui-ci le contempla quelques instants, étonné.

"T'es tout pâle, cuistot."

Sanji le dévisagea à son tour. C'est vraiment tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire ce soir?

"Parce que toi, t'es pas perturbé? grinça-t-il.

\- Par quoi?

\- Fais pas comme s'il s'était rien passé!"

Zoro soupira bruyamment.

"C'est à cause de Luffy que tu es dans tous tes états?

\- Et de tous les autres! Tout le monde est au courant!

\- Et alors?

\- Et alors?! Mais c'est pas vrai! Comment tu peux rester aussi calme?!"

Le blond se mit à faire les cent pas pendant que le sabreur l'observait tranquillement.

"Tout le monde le savait déjà. Luffy n'a fait que le dire tout haut, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Mais ça te gêne pas, toi? s'exclama le cuisinier, incrédule. Je suis sûr qu'ils pensent tous qu'on est en couple!"

Zoro haussa les épaules.

"Il suffit de leur dire que c'est pas le cas. J'irai le faire demain pour qu'ils nous emmerdent pas avec leurs histoires débiles.

\- Non! s'écria le blond, soudain paniqué. J'suis pas… Ne fais pas ça!

\- Pourquoi? grogna le bretteur en croisant les bras. J'ai pas envie d'entendre leurs réflexions stupides à longueur de temps!

\- Je sais mais…"

Sanji chercha anxieusement son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche et en colla une dans sa bouche par réflexe.

"Ce serait trop… bizarre, poursuivit-il. J'préfère encore qu'ils imaginent ce qu'ils veulent et si on ne confirme rien, ils ne sauront pas exactement ce qui se passe. J'm'en fais pas pour mon image mais leur dire qu'on est juste… Qu'on a décidé que c'est simplement...

\- Une relation purement physique?" lui proposa le sabreur, sentant l'impatience le gagner devant ce discours fleuve.

Sanji acquiesça en grimaçant avant de finalement soupirer.

"Ca me ressemble pas... Je suis pas comme ça, à profiter d'une relation basée uniquement sur du sexe et dans l'acceptation générale… "

L'escrimeur se rapprocha un peu de lui.

"Tu sais pas ce qui te ressemble ou pas. C'est peut-être la première fois que tu fais ce genre de chose mais c'est aussi la première fois que tu es attiré par un homme, non? Qui sait ce que ça change pour toi?"

Le cuisinier se raccrocha à ses paroles. C'était si vrai. Il débarquait totalement dans cette histoire et le fait que Zoro soit un homme troublait ses tranquilles habitudes. Ce qui s'appliquait aux femmes ne s'appliquait visiblement pas ici. Il devait juste apprendre à gérer ça autrement. Personne ne savait ce qu'il en était ou non de leur véritable relation et le plus important demeurait qu'il soit honnête envers lui-même.

Et en vérité, il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter. Il ne s'était pas encore lassé de leurs petits jeux et ils parvenaient à cohabiter sans plus de dommages que d'habitude. Il ne tenait donc qu'à lui de poursuivre sur la même voie.

Zoro sentit le blond se détendre un peu et il réalisa une nouvelle fois à quel point Sanji pouvait se rendre malade pour de petits détails que lui-même ne considérait pas comme assez importants pour rentrer dans l'équation de sa vie. Ce que les autres faisaient, ce que les autres pensaient, ce qu'il faisait avant, ce qu'il ferait plus tard, il s'en foutait totalement. Ca n'avait même pas de sens de comparer à ce qu'il avait lui-même fait auparavant car il ne s'était jamais retrouvé en situation de désirer un homme plus longtemps que quelques heures mais il n'avait jamais cohabité avec l'un d'entre eux non plus. Finalement, seul le présent comptait pour lui. Et ce soir, il avait bien envie de profiter du corps qui se tenait devant lui.

Il fit un dernier pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son compagnon d'équipage et son mouvement sortit le cuisinier de sa torpeur. Celui-ci dû lire son envie dans ses yeux car il se débarrassa de sa cigarette, se colla contre lui et l'embrassa longuement sans bouger un seul autre de ses muscles. Son immobilisme attisa le désir du sabreur qui passa fébrilement ses mains tout le long de son corps avant de les glisser en-dessous de leurs vêtements pour les enlever au plus vite. Comme le blond se laissait faire sans rechigner - pour une fois - , Zoro en profita ensuite pour le pousser vers la douche car le sol glacé de la salle de bain n'allait pas convenir.

Sanji eut soudain un sursaut de lucidité et s'étira jusqu'à la porte pour enclencher le verrou. Rien ne pouvant désormais plus leur arriver, il se laissa ensuite repousser jusqu'à l'eau chaude qui dégoulina agréablement sur sa peau frissonnante. Zoro se jeta alors sur ses lèvres mais les mains du cuisinier se refermèrent brutalement autour de ses épaules, le stoppant dans ses mouvements.

"Tu leur diras rien?"

Le blond braquait avec insistance son regard dans le sien et le sabreur soupira.

"Ca m'fait chier…

\- S'il te plait."

Sanji n'avait pas l'habitude de supplier et cette simple formule de politesse était pourtant son équivalent entre eux. Zoro hésita et son incertitude lui fit froncer les sourcils. Depuis quand se souciait-il de prendre en compte son avis?

"D'accord, maugréa-t-il finalement. Mais si ça va trop loin, j'mettrais les choses au clair, que tu le veuilles ou non."

Le cuisinier le remercia d'un baiser langoureux qui laissa l'escrimeur pantois au milieu des gouttes d'eau ruisselantes avant de réveiller son instinct bestial. Zoro se sentit soudain une faim dévorante pour le corps de cet homme entre ses bras et il partit sauvagement à la rencontre de ses lèvres, sa langue envahissant entièrement sa bouche.

Au milieu du baiser et de l'eau, Sanji lutta un instant pour trouver suffisamment d'air et tenir le rythme qui lui était imposé. Il chercha ensuite du bout des doigts le membre dur de l'épéiste qu'il sentait contre le sien.

Zoro le laissa faire quelques instants mais les frictions qui en résultaient ne firent qu'accroître son envie et il le retourna violemment face contre le mur froid . Il ne voulait pas attendre, ne voulait pas s'encombrer de caresses inutiles ni de baisers superflus, sa température interne déjà au sommet.

Il se força cependant à s'arrêter une seconde, laissant au blond la possibilité de refuser ce qu'il allait engager. Il entendait sa respiration saccadée et sentait la tension de ses muscles sous ses doigts mais comme il ne bronchait pas, il attrapa avidement son dos avant de s'y plaquer. Il laissa alors ses mains s'approprier le corps sous le sien sans douceur et sa bouche planta ses dents plutôt que des baisers sur sa peau mouillée. Il sentit le cuisinier tressaillir sous son traitement et en éprouva un plaisir renforcé. Il avait presque envie de marquer sa peau avec férocité et cet élan de possessivité l'étonna.

Cependant, il ne s'y attarda pas, consumé par le désir. Ses doigts fouillèrent sans ménagement l'intimité du blond dans un souci d'atténuer un minimum ce qui allait suivre. Le corps contre le sien se crispa mais il n'y prit pas garde et il continua ses gestes sans ralentir. Il savait que Sanji pouvait se défendre s'il allait trop loin et cela lui permettait de laisser s'exprimer ses envies les plus brutales.

Bientôt, il considéra que la préparation avait assez duré. Les muscles du cuisinier étaient toujours tendus mais son souffle haletant lui indiquait aussi que le plaisir n'était pas si loin. Avec la même urgence, il pénétra brusquement en lui, lui laissant tout juste le temps de s'habituer à sa présence avant d'accentuer de plus en plus ses mouvements de hanche contre les siennes. Leurs peaux glissaient et claquaient au milieu de l'eau et Zoro apprécia la manière dont leurs corps semblaient parfaitement se répondre.

Le sabreur perdit la notion du temps, totalement concentré sur les sensations qu'était capable de lui envoyer ce corps souple qui frémissait sous le sien. Le plaisir s'amassait par vagues dans son bas ventre et il augmenta encore l'allure.

Sa jouissance déferla trop vite et fut toute aussi explosive que ne l'avait été son désir. Il mordit alors avec délice dans l'épaule du cuisinier qui se contracta à son tour autour de lui dans un gémissement sourd, le comblant.

La vision floue et les jambes chancelantes, Sanji reprit son souffle contre le mur qui le soutenait généreusement. Le froid était le bienvenu sur sa peau et lui permettait de ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité. Il sentait désormais le sabreur déposer ses lèvres le long de sa nuque au milieu de l'eau qui continuait de cascader autour d'eux.

Il frissonna malgré lui. Zoro pouvait se montrer sauvage et brusque mais il n'oubliait jamais de s'assurer de son accord et ses multiples baisers sur son corps brûlant remplaçaient maintenant ses remerciements. Le sexe à l'état brut n'était pas ce qu'il préférait car la domination était à son comble mais sentir l'escrimeur dans un tel état d'excitation grâce à sa simple présence avait quelque chose d'étourdissant qui ne manquait pas de charme.

Il se retourna enfin pour lui faire face et le bretteur conserva son étreinte, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

"J't'en voudrais pas si tu t'écroules, cuistot."

Ce dernier se redressa et planta un regard moqueur dans le sien.

"Si c'est ton excuse parce que t'es déjà fatigué, fallait me le dire tout de suite."

Une flamme se ralluma dans les yeux de l'épéiste, reflétant celle de son vis à vis.

Ils n'allaient pas se priver de ça. Oh non, c'était hors de question…

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est plutôt dense, que ce soit du côté de Nami et de Luffy ou concernant Zoro et Sanji. J'espère tout de même que c'était assez clair et que vous avez apprécié. Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas!_


	18. Wadô Ichimonji

_Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori et notamment à MiaoiFuki, Wado21, little-grumpy et Typone Lady pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 **Wadô Ichimonji**

Le surlendemain, le Sunny aborda une petite île aux couleurs chatoyantes à l'aube. Les feuilles des arbres parées des couleurs de l'automne rougissaient le paysage et doraient les murs blancs des habitations regroupées en village campagnard.

L'atmosphère accueillante poussa alors la navigatrice à vouloir offrir une nuit à terre à ses amis qui hurlèrent de joie.

"N'oubliez pas qu'il faut d'abord refaire nos réserves", leur rappela-t-elle en distribuant quelques berrys à chacun.

Elle envoya Sanji, Brook et Zoro remplir les réserves de nourriture, Ussop et Franky celles de cola, Luffy et Chopper celles des médicaments et elle-même avec Robin à la recherche d'une auberge convenable.

* * *

Tandis que les cris d'allégresse de l'équipage se dispersaient dans les rues du centre-ville, Ussop et Franky trouvèrent rapidement de quoi remplir le navire de cola. Ils eurent donc le temps de déambuler dans la ville et dénichèrent rapidement un magasin de bric-à-brac. Ravis de mettre la main sur des pièces pour bricoler de nouvelles inventions, tous deux fouillèrent avec excitation parmi les rangées débordantes de morceaux métalliques en tout genre.

Ussop en ressortit triomphalement une pièce de rechange pour son Kabuto et Franky plusieurs bouts de métal pour réparer le Shark Submerge que Nami soumettait à rude épreuve à chaque occasion.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent du magasin un peu plus tard, ils aperçurent les silhouettes de Luffy et de Chopper à quelques dizaines mètres et s'approchèrent.

"C'est pas possible, ils vont pas s'en tirer comme ça!"

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille semblait furieux. Face à lui, deux jeunes garçons, l'un brun et l'autre roux, et une jeune fille blonde le regardaient d'un air désolé.

"Vous savez, on a l'habitude, soupira la demoiselle. On s'en remettra…

\- Pas question! Vous avez travaillé très dur pour cette machine, ils doivent vous la rendre! insista Luffy avec colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda le cyborg à Chopper en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Une compétition est organisée dans quelques jours entre plusieurs écoles d'inventeur de la région. Ces gens se sont faits voler leur machine par un groupe de l'école adverse juste devant nous et ils ne pourront pas concourir. Luffy a essayé de les rattraper mais ils étaient trop rapides, lui expliqua le médecin, attristé.

\- C'est totalement scandaleux! s'insurgea Ussop. Où sont ces voleurs, que l'on aille leur reprendre ce qui ne leur appartient pas!

\- Oh non, c'est trop dangereux! l'arrêta l'un des jeunes hommes. Ils font partis d'un gang et tout le village les craint. Je crois même que leur chef est un pirate!"

Le tireur d'élite se rengorgea devant le groupe d'amis affolé.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. En tant que Grand Capitaine, mes compagnons et moi voyageons sur les mers les plus dangereuses du monde! déclama-t-il avec assurance. Personnellement, j'ai été élevé par un groupe de monstres marins sur Calm Belt et j'ai ensuite initié mon équipage aux attaques de mort subite de ces créatures en un seul coup!

\- Wow, incroyable! s'extasia le roux.

\- On a vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur vous! renchérit son amie.

\- Ussop, je ne savais pas que tu avais grandi sur Calm Belt! s'enthousiasma Luffy à son tour.

\- Tu es incroyable!" admira le petit renne à ses côtés.

Tandis qu'Ussop continuait fièrement à réciter son rôle, Franky examina la charrette qui avait été dévalisée derrière eux. De grandes traces noires étaient visibles sur la route pavée et une pièce de métal était tombée, probablement arrachée pendant le vol. La machine semblait large et son poids devait être conséquent au vu de l'utilisation d'une charrette pour la transporter. L'ingénieur en déduisit alors que les voleurs avaient sûrement prévu leur coup et s'étaient organisés en conséquence. Cela démontrait leur détermination et il faudrait être prudent s'ils décidaient de les attaquer.

"Vous savez où ils se planquent? leur demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Ils ont leur atelier en haut du village, au sommet de la colline nord, lui apprit le jeune homme brun.

\- Parfait! Dans ce cas, nous allons récupérer votre invention! s'exclama Ussop d'un air résolu.

\- Quel courage! s'émerveilla la jeune fille. Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un s'oppose un jour au groupe de Stan, ils sont tellement nombreux!

\- Nombreux? s'enquit l'air de rien le canonnier en faisant mine de continuer à reproduire une ancienne bataille épique.

\- Au moins une dizaine! répondit le roux. Et certains d'entre eux ont mangé un fruit du démon, ils sont vraiment forts!

\- J'ai hâte de les voir se faire botter les fesses! approuva son ami avec satisfaction. Vous n'allez même pas avoir besoin de votre équipage étant donné votre niveau!

\- Euh... Oui, oui, bien sûr!"

Ussop continua à illustrer ses combats titanesques de manière un peu plus figée mais il garda le sourire. D'autant que Luffy et Chopper glorifiaient son initiative en l'encourageant avec force cris et applaudissements.

* * *

"Et je vais donc sauver ces jeunes gens en leur restituant leur machine volée par ces infâmes crapules cet après-midi même!"

Ussop racontait au reste de l'équipage leur rencontre de ce matin à grands coups de poses théâtrales et de déclarations émouvantes.

"Quelle grandeur d'âme incroyable! s'émerveilla Brook.

\- Et il leur a dit qu'il allait les battre tout seul! s'extasia Chopper à ses côtés. Tu es tellement fort, Ussop!

\- Hé-hé!

\- Ah oui? Tout seul contre dix personnes dont plusieurs possesseurs d'un fruit du démon? s'enquit le sabreur avec étonnement.

\- Bien sûr, mon petit Zoro! s'exclama le tireur d'élite en passant son bras autour des épaules de l'escrimeur. Mais comme je vois que tu aimerais profiter de mon expérience, je t'autorise à m'accompagner dans ma noble entreprise!

\- Quoi? Mais j'ai jam-

\- Et toi, mon brave Luffy, je sais que le manque d'exercice peut s'avérer néfaste pour ton corps alors je suis prêt à te laisser venir également pour ta propre santé! continua le canonnier comme s'il lui accordait le plus grand des privilèges.

\- Génial! Merci, Ussop, t'es trop sympa! s'écria son capitaine, ravi.

\- Quant à vous mes chers amis, fit-il en se tournant vers Brook et Chopper, vous pouvez vous joindre à nous mais je vous prierais d'user de prudence car je ne pourrais pas toujours vous protéger...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ussop, on fera attention!" lui promit solennellement le petit renne tandis que le squelette approuvait.

Ussop, Chopper, Brook et Luffy se mirent ensuite à deviser gaiement sur leur prochaine aventure tandis que Zoro se rapprocha des autres, refusant de participer à cette débauche de joie inutile.

"Bon, maintenant que notre trouillard de service s'est constitué son armée personnelle, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses? demanda Nami au reste du groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? lui demanda Franky.

\- On a trouvé une auberge avec Robin, c'est d'ailleurs la seule du village. Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a plus d'argent liquide et que la banque d'échanges est de l'autre côté de l'île.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne là-bas, Nami-chérie? proposa aussitôt Sanji avec espoir.

\- En réalité, je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas y aller tous les deux, les garçons, fit la rousse en désignant le charpentier et le cuisinier du regard. Je suis vraiment fatiguée et je crois que je suis en train de tomber malade. Les vents sur cette île sont tourbillonnants et les courants d'air sont partout...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nami-chérie, nous allons nous charger de la banque et tu pourras te reposer!" décida aussitôt le blond.

La navigatrice le remercia d'un sourire. Elle avait obtenu deux invitations pour le spa de la ville et elle comptait bien en profiter cet après-midi avec Robin pour rester au chaud.

"C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, Sanji mais il y a encore un petit problème…

\- Quoi donc, ma colombe? se récria le cuisinier.

\- Il faut qu'on réserve les chambres et comme on n'a pas l'argent, le propriétaire ne veut pas nous les garantir et il y a un risque qu'il n'y ait plus de place ce soir…"

La jeune femme soupira.

"J'ai réussi à négocier mais on a intérêt à se dépêcher de retourner le voir. Il faudrait lui laisser un objet de valeur en dépôt jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne avec l'argent, expliqua-t-elle ensuite.

\- Un objet de valeur? Comme quoi? s'enquit le cyborg.

\- Je lui ai proposé les sabres de Zoro et ça avait l'air de lui convenir", répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Passé le coup de la surprise, le concerné la fusilla du regard.

"Attends, t'es sérieuse, là?! C'est hors de question, espèce de sorcière!

\- Surveille ton langage quand tu t'adresses à une dame, espèce de malpoli! le menaça Sanji.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, personne ne touche à mes sabres! gronda Zoro en resserrant sa prise sur eux. Et pourquoi on donnerait pas un de nos trésors en dépôt, d'abord? Ca a autant de valeur!"

Nami serra les dents. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire dépouiller du moindre berry qu'ils avaient durement acquis. Elle passa donc à la seconde partie de son plan.

"On devient vraiment très limité en terme d'argent, je pense qu'il faudra malheureusement échanger tout ce qui nous reste contre des berrys, se désola-t-elle exagérément.

\- Tête d'algue, file-nous un de tes sabres, tu vas pas en mourir! lui ordonna alors le cuisinier en se tournant vers lui.

\- Tu rêves! Jamais mes sabres ne serviront de vulgaire dépôt pour une putain d'auberge! tonna l'escrimeur, prêt à en découdre.

\- Et si nous utilisions le Shark Submerge? intervint Robin de sa voix douce. Il est suffisamment massif pour qu'il soit difficile de le faire disparaître et il est indiscutablement de grande valeur."

Tous se tournèrent vers Franky qui finit par hausser les épaules.

"Ca me va. De toute façon, il est hors service en ce moment.

\- Dans ce cas, vous irez le déposer à l'auberge en passant et je vous donnerai une liste des prix qu'il faudra demander à la banque d'échanges", décréta Nami, satisfaite de la tournure des évènements.

La tension retomba et ses amis hochèrent la tête. C'est ainsi que rapidement, l'équipage se sépara pour remplir leurs missions respectives.

* * *

"Billes étoile filante!"

Ussop s'aplatit dans les fourrés sitôt sa salve tirée. Le groupe des voleurs était sans pitié et trois des leurs possédaient effectivement un fruit du démon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Chopper et Brook en retrait qui rassuraient les trois jeunes gens de ce matin quant à l'état du tireur d'élite. Celui-ci se força à se redresser pour faire bonne figure mais une énorme roche lancée dans sa direction le manqua de peu. Avec un cri étranglé, il retomba par terre à l'abri des buissons et prit de grandes inspirations pour analyser la situation.

Ussop était en charge de la lutte contre les cinq voleurs armés de catapultes puisqu'il avait proposé aux autres de rester en retrait. A son plus grand malheur, tous avaient accepté avec empressement et ils l'encourageaient donc de loin. Comme il avait envoyé Zoro et Luffy se charger des cinq autres - dont les trois utilisateurs de fruit du démon - il se retrouvait seul avec ses genoux qui jouaient des castagnettes. Ses amis avaient l'air de s'en sortir s'il en jugeait par le bruit des lames et les gum-gum de l'homme élastique donc il devait se dépêcher de se débarrasser de ses ennemis pour ne pas perdre la face.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à travers les feuilles pour jauger de la position de ses adversaires et se concentra. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins regroupés et protégeaient la machine qu'ils avaient volée dans la grange de leur repaire derrière eux.

Ussop crevait littéralement de peur. Ces types avaient créé des inventions redoutables. L'une lançait des morceaux de roches aussi grandes qu'une table et une autre taillait le bois à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de les lancer sous forme de crayons tranchants géants. Il avait déjà frôlé la mort deux fois : lorsqu'une pierre gigantesque avait atterri à deux centimètres de lui et lorsqu'un crayon s'était planté dans son sac plutôt que dans son dos.

Le canonnier ajusta ses lunettes en tremblant. Il allait utiliser une technique de dissimulation, faire semblant d'être blessé et ainsi attirer l'attention de Zoro ou de Luffy pour qu'ils viennent à son secours. Même si c'était peu glorieux, il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir autrement.

"Bille fumigène!"

Une épaisse fumée enveloppa immédiatement le groupe qui se mit à tousser. Ussop profita de la baisse de visibilité pour se fondre à son tour dans la fumée et ainsi rester caché aux yeux de ses camarades. Il allait ensuite sortir une bille ketchup de son sac pour simuler une blessure lorsque l'un des adversaires de Luffy s'envola devant lui en direction d'un pilier de la grange qui soutenait le préau abritant l'équipe des voleurs enfumée. Sous la force de l'impact, l'homme perdit connaissance et le bois craqua.

Ussop se figea. Il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

"Triple bille explosive!"

Les projectiles ricochèrent contre le pilier fragilisé qui se fissura avant de craquer dans un bruit sinistre. Au milieu de la fumée, les voleurs ne remarquèrent que trop tard que le toit du préau s'écroulait et ils se firent ensevelir sous les bouts de bois sans avoir le temps de s'enfuir.

Le canonnier sauta de joie et se tourna vers ses amis d'un air triomphal mais ceux-ci dévisageaient le bâtiment avec horreur sans lui accorder le moindre intérêt. Intrigué, il se retourna pour suivre leur regard et hurla.

"Aaahhhh! Au feu!"

Evidemment, ses billes explosives avaient enflammé le bois et les feuilles sèches dont l'île était recouverte et la grange partait en flammes alors que la machine était toujours à l'intérieur.

"Qu'est-que t'as fait, Ussop? grommela le sabreur qui s'était rapproché après s'être débarrassé de ses ennemis.

\- J'avais pas prévu que les billes explosives auraient cet effet-là! brailla son ami, au bord de l'hystérie. Fais quelque chose!"

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel et se positionna.

"Technique à deux sabres. Découpe Slash!"

L'enchaînement créa deux lames d'air parallèles que le sabreur frappa successivement dans tous les sens. Le souffle se propagea en un instant vers la grange et la puissance de l'air étouffa les flammes d'un seul coup. Cependant, le bâtiment encaissa cette nouvelle attaque en se fissurant un peu plus.

Les trois jeunes amis ainsi que Chopper et Brook rejoignirent alors Ussop et Zoro en courant et ils se précipitèrent tous pour sortir la machine avant que la grange ne s'effondre pour de bon. De son côté, Luffy dégagea le corps des cinq inconscients des restes du préau pour les déposer à côté du reste de la bande également assommée par ses soins et ceux du sabreur. Comme ses amis finissaient de reprendre leurs souffles après avoir dégagé l'invention, il se dirigea vers eux avant de sourire exagérément.

"Et si on mangeait pour fêter ça?!"

Derrière eux, la grange s'écroula dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

"Tu dors pas, cuistot? constata le bretteur en voyant Sanji s'adosser à l'arbre en face de lui.

\- Putain, j'en peux plus! Usopp n'arrête toujours pas de raconter ses prouesses, Brook l'encourage en chantant et Chopper les applaudit avec des étoiles dans les yeux! En plus, ils interdisent de fumer dans leur auberge de merde!"

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Zoro. La victoire du chapeau de paille et de leurs nouveaux amis sur le clan des voleurs avait déchaîné les passions toute la soirée et l'équipage n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cet immense succès du fier Capitaine Ussop. Même s'ils avaient fini par regagner leurs chambres, l'excitation ne retombait pas et les berrys sonnants et trébuchants que Sanji et Franky avaient ramenés ne suffisaient pas à calmer l'hôtelier qui avait déjà menacé de les virer plusieurs fois.

"Et toi? Me dis pas que t'as un problème pour dormir, reprit ensuite le blond en allumant sa cigarette.

\- Fallait que je m'occupe de mes sabres et j'voulais être tranquille. Luffy n'arrêtait pas de sauter partout sur les matelas, j'aurais jamais pu dormir de toute façon.

\- J'aurais pas pensé que ça t'en empêcherait étant donné le peu de sieste que tu as eu aujourd'hui", lui fit remarquer le cuisinier avec un sourire moqueur.

Le bretteur haussa les épaules.

"Je préfère profiter de la belle étoile.

\- C'est nouveau ça. Je t'ai connu moins enthousiaste à l'idée de garder les yeux ouverts après certaines activités", se rappela le chef en lui lançant un regard chargé de sous-entendus.

Zoro lui lança un sourire carnassier en retour et le blond inspira profondément avant de relâcher sa respiration en même temps que la fumée de sa cigarette. Enfin...

"En parlant de ça, tu voudrais pas…"

Sanji jeta un regard interrogatif à l'homme aux cheveux verts qui déposait déjà ses sabres non loin de lui. En un quart de seconde, il comprit les intentions de son compagnon d'équipage et le stoppa en étirant son immense jambe alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur lui.

"Tu permets, tronche de cactus? J'ai besoin de cette cigarette."

Retenu par le pied du chef, Zoro se renfrogna.

"Putain de drogué, répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Ca va. T'es pas à cinq minutes, non?"

Le bretteur se rassit de mauvaise grâce sur le sol et termina de nettoyer ses sabres à la lumière de la lune. Son combat n'avait pas été très compliqué mais il préférait s'assurer de leur intégrité parfaite et il les examina avec attention, caressant leurs tranchants du bout des doigts et polissant la surface sous toutes les coutures.

"T'es carrément sensuel avec tes sabres, tête d'algue, lui fit soudain remarquer Sanji qui l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? grommela l'épéiste, immédiatement sur la défensive.

\- Détends-toi. Je veux dire que tu en prends soin et ton p'tit air concentré te rend foutrement sexy si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Sexy? répéta l'épéiste avec son sourire de prédateur en chasse.

\- Ouais. Ca se voit que tu y tiens comme à la prunelle de tes yeux. C'est d'ailleurs incroyable que tu sois capable de tant de douceur avec eux. Pourtant, c'est pas faute de te demander...

\- T'es tellement fragile, répliqua Zoro sur un ton narquois.

\- Imbécile. Traiter des objets mieux que des êtres humains, c'est glauque, j'te signale."

Finalement, Sanji termina une nouvelle cigarette et se rapprocha. Il se saisit d'une des épées au hasard pour l'examiner et la fit tourner devant ses yeux afin de l'observer. Il se demandait bien ce que ses si précieux sabres apportaient au bretteur pour qu'il se comporte comme un tueur sanguinaire dès qu'on suggérait de les lui enlever cinq minutes.

Le cuisinier ne manqua pas la crispation du sabreur à son geste mais il continua son observation comme si de rien n'était et entrouvrit le fourreau.

"Relax, je vais pas te l'abîmer.

\- C'est pas ça. Le Sandai Kitetsu est maudit. Il est réputé pour causer la mort de son propriétaire."

Sanji se figea avant de le reposer précautionneusement.

"Et toi, tu le gardes? s'enquit-il en soupirant.

\- Je l'ai testé et il ne m'a pas touché, j'ai pris ça pour un signe. C'est tout de même une lame de qualité supérieure."

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. La tête d'algue aimait vraiment prendre des risques inutiles.

"C'est lequel celui-là? lui demanda-t-il alors en désignant un sabre blanc.

\- Le Wadô Ichimonji."

Zoro le lui tendit pour qu'il puisse le regarder de plus près. La poignée était d'un blanc immaculé et la garde large et circulaire. Sanji avait déjà remarqué le soin particulier que Zoro nourrissait à son égard et il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'escrimeur pour lui demander la permission de retirer le katana de son fourreau. Celui-ci accepta d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête et le blond fit doucement glisser le sabre à l'air libre.

La lame était brillante, comme neuve, et Sanji observa la netteté impeccable du tranchant sans oser y poser son doigt. Les sabres de Zoro étaient sacrés pour lui et il avait déjà eu de la chance en attrapant le premier sans l'autorisation du bretteur. En plus, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se couper et d'abîmer ses mains.

"Il a l'air… solide."

Le sabreur le toisa d'un air supérieur.

"C'est l'un des vingt et un O Wazamono, parmi les meilleurs sabres du monde.

\- Rien que ça.

\- C'est une lame extrêmement puissante et résistante.

\- C'est celui que tu mets toujours dans ta bouche, non?"

L'épéiste acquiesça, surpris que Sanji l'ait remarqué.

"C'est le seul qui a résisté à ma première rencontre avec Oeil de Faucon.

\- Ah oui, je m'en souviens. C'est aussi là qu'on s'est rencontré quand vous avez débarqué au Baratie.

\- Il appartenait à Kuina."

Le cuisinier stoppa son observation du katana et releva la tête. Zoro ne parlait jamais de son passé et ses sabres étaient probablement l'un des sujets les plus personnels qui soient pour lui. Il déborda alors soudain de curiosité à la pensée d'en savoir davantage sur cet homme qui le fascinait sans qu'il ne veuille se l'avouer.

"Kuina?

\- Ouais. C'est dans le dojo de son père que j'ai grandi. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée que moi mais elle m'a toujours battu aux sabres.

\- Sans déconner? Tu t'es fait mettre la raclée pendant des années par une fille?" s'étonna Sanji d'un ton moqueur.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir.

"Le Wadô Ichimonji lui appartenait, tu crois vraiment qu'elle n'était pas compétente?!

\- Du calme, je plaisantais."

Le sabreur leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit.

"On s'entraînait tous les jours. Je ne vivais que pour nos combats mais elle a toujours été la plus forte. Le soir de sa deux-mille-et-unième victoire, on s'est juré que l'un de nous deux serait un jour le meilleur sabreur du monde. Et puis, elle est morte et son père m'a confié le Wadô à ma demande."

Sanji retint son souffle devant le regard sombre du bretteur à ses côtés. Cette simple phrase semblait contenir à elle seule toute sa solitude et sa détermination.

"Comment est-ce arrivé? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Une chute dans les escaliers."

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Une mort aussi banale et imprévue était peut-être encore plus douloureuse et sûrement plus déshonorante que si elle était morte au combat et Sanji se contenta de garder le silence en observant la lame qu'il tenait toujours. Finalement, il voulut briser la morosité qui les gagnait tous les deux et la rendit à son propriétaire.

"Et l'autre sabre?

\- Shuusui est aussi un sabre O Wazamono. C'est ma lame la plus puissante, je ne la maîtrise pas encore totalement."

Le cuisinier l'attrapa et la retourna pour l'observer.

"C'est celui que t'as récupéré à Thriller Bark de ce samouraï zombie qui possédait l'ombre de Brook?"

Zoro hocha la tête.

"Ryuma était un samouraï légendaire du pays de Wa. Il contrôlait parfaitement sa lame. Son âme d'escrimeur était restée intacte malgré sa transformation.

\- Elle est noire, constata Sanji.

\- Shuusui correspond à l'eau automnale. Elle est extrêmement résistante et est le trésor national du pays de Wa.

\- Et il te l'a donnée?" s'étonna le blond.

Le sabreur acquiesça avec fierté.

"Lorsqu'un escrimeur est battu, il est légitime d'offrir sa lame au vainqueur. Ryuma savait qu'il allait mourir et il souhaitait que Shuusui trouve un nouveau sabreur à la hauteur."

Le cuisinier examina encore un moment l'épée avec curiosité avant de la reposer doucement et de s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette. L'ambiance n'était plus au flirt ni même à la bagarre et il profita d'être simplement assis calmement auprès du sabreur.

Du coin de l'oeil, il observa Zoro qui paraissait perdu dans la contemplation du Wadô. Cet épisode de sa vie semblait être une clé de voûte de son histoire et Sanji assimilait lentement tout ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Kuina paraissait être le pilier central de la volonté de l'épéiste pour son objectif final et le cuisinier regretta de ne pas pouvoir la rencontrer, ne serait-ce que pour admirer la femme qui avait réussi à le mettre au tapis tant de fois. Pour sûr, il aurait adoré la vénérer au même titre que Nami et Robin et il espéra avoir l'occasion un jour d'en apprendre davantage sur elle.

Finalement, il se leva et s'étira.

"Je rentre me coucher. Avec un peu de chance, ils seront tous endormis maintenant.

\- D'accord."

Le blond haussa les épaules mais un infime regret le parcourut et il osa s'avouer qu'il aurait préféré que Zoro le rejoigne ou tente encore de passer quelques instants avec lui. Alors qu'il refermait la porte de l'auberge derrière lui, il vit que le sabreur examinait à nouveau ses lames et il détourna les yeux rapidement.

* * *

 _La scène entre Zoro et Sanji est l'une des premières que j'ai écrite pour cette histoire. Je trouve que la détermination des personnages pour leurs rêves est un excellent moyen pour créer des liens entre eux._

 _En espérant que ça vous aura plu!_


	19. Un peu d'intimité

_Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure. Merci à Wado21, little-grumpy et Typone Lady pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

 **Un peu d'intimité**

Le lendemain matin, l'équipage profita du petit déjeuner servi dans l'auberge au coin de la cheminée. Luffy attaqua les réserves du restaurant avec son appétit habituel et Nami dut le stopper quand le propriétaire les avertit qu'il augmenterait la note en conséquence.

Peu après, tout le monde se retrouva dehors pour profiter des dernières heures sur l'île avant que le Log-Pose ne finisse de se recharger. Les feuilles bruissaient dans le vent du matin et couvraient le sol d'un épais tapis craquant. Un franc soleil s'élevait dans le ciel et l'air vivifiant du large acheva de les réveiller totalement.

Ils arrivèrent dans un parc boisé qui surplombait le village et Chopper qui se sentait particulièrement de bonne humeur dans ce paysage enchanteur se laissa soudain tomber dans un tas de feuilles en riant. Aussitôt, Luffy le rejoignit et bientôt, Brook, Ussop, Franky et Sanji les suivirent. Les énormes amoncellements de feuilles de l'île automnale les accueillirent ainsi sous forme de matelas moelleux et ils s'en donnèrent à coeur joie, riant comme des enfants.

Nami les observa quelques instants en souriant mais elle attrapa bien vite son mouchoir pour éternuer. Le climat de cette île ne lui convenait pas à elle et malgré la beauté du paysage, elle avait hâte de s'en aller.

"Tu crois que si on retourne au spa, on aura une chance de pouvoir rentrer?" demanda-t-elle à Robin, les yeux larmoyants.

Les deux amies n'avaient pas pu profiter de leurs entrées offertes au spa de la ville la veille. Les propriétaires étaient débordés suite à leur offre d'essai gratuit et les jeunes femmes avaient renoncé au vu du nombre de personnes qui se pressaient devant l'établissement.

"Je n'en suis pas sûre, lui répondit l'archéologue. Ils étaient complets jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Il risque d'y avoir autant de monde qu'hier.

\- C'est vrai, soupira son amie en éternuant à nouveau. Il faut pourtant que je me trouve un endroit au chaud en attendant qu'on parte…

\- J'ai remarqué une petite librairie-café sur la place du village. Nous devrions y être à l'abri et au calme.

\- Ca me va, approuva la navigatrice. S'il n'y a pas de bruit, mon mal de tête ne pourra pas augmenter."

Les filles informèrent Zoro de leurs intentions avant de s'éloigner vers le village tandis que le bretteur décida de s'asseoir contre un arbre, ses sabres déposés non loin de lui. Le reste de l'équipage continuait de sauter allègrement dans les feuilles tourbillonnantes et il en profita pour se reposer en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas feutrés venir dans sa direction et il ouvrit un oeil, sur le qui-vive.

"Surtout, ne bouge pas, tête d'algue."

Zoro fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas un geste. Le cuisinier s'avançait vers lui avec un sourire démesuré. Ce n'était pas normal.

"Viens là, mon beau, viens voir Sanji!"

Cette fois, l'escrimeur eut un mouvement de recul et il se redressa.

"Non mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui te prends, abruti?!"

Il vit alors une masse de poil se hérisser à ses côtés et il tourna la tête. Un gros chat à poils longs blancs et gris assis à côté de lui le contemplait avec méfiance. A quelques pas, Sanji s'énerva.

"J't'ai dit de pas bouger, crétin! Tu vas le faire fuir!"

Zoro se laissa retomber contre le tronc, soulagé.

"Viens là, mon petit, viens."

Le chat sembla détailler le cuisinier avec intérêt mais ne fit pas un pas dans sa direction malgré ses suppliques et sa main tendue vers lui.

"Ne reste pas près de cette tête de cactus, elle serait capable de t'écraser en s'endormant."

Le sabreur le fusilla du regard et Sanji l'ignora, entièrement concentré sur le chat. Il fit un pas vers lui et s'accroupit mais l'animal frémit et il s'arrêta. Il finit par s'asseoir et continua de l'appeler doucement pour le rassurer.

"Pourquoi tu le laisses pas tranquille? Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur, lui fit remarquer le bretteur après quelques minutes infructueuses.

\- Le chat est un animal craintif, tête d'algue. Il faut de la patience, c'est tout."

Le blond tendit la main à nouveau. Il avait réussi à avancer de quelques centimètres depuis tout à l'heure mais le chat gronda à son approche et recula.

"Il t'aime pas, ricana Zoro.

\- N'importe quoi! Tous les chats m'adorent!"

Sanji ne voulait pas se décourager mais la bête se mit soudain à se frotter contre le bras de l'escrimeur à ses côtés qui haussa les sourcils, aussi surpris que lui.

"Oh, non! Ne va pas vers lui, il va te contaminer avec sa cervelle ramollie!" l'avertit le blond.

Zoro leva tranquillement sa main opposée et caressa du bout des doigts le dos de l'animal qui accepta de se laisser faire. L'épéiste releva ensuite les yeux vers le cuisinier avec insolence.

"Il t'aime pas, réitéra-t-il, satisfait.

\- Tu vas le rendre idiot à ton contact, crétin", grinça Sanji avec mauvaise humeur.

Le chat semblait pourtant apprécier les caresses du sabreur et il se rapprocha encore de lui pour grimper sur ses genoux. Zoro lui gratta alors le cou et l'animal se mit à ronronner de bien-être. De son côté, Sanji était dépité. Il allait abandonner la partie lorsque l'escrimeur releva la tête vers lui.

"Approche, cuistot. Doucement."

Le chef hésita avant d'obtempérer. Il avait toujours adoré les chats et si l'occasion se présentait, il comptait bien en emmener un sur le Sunny. Celui-là était magnifique avec son long pelage d'hiver et il avait immédiatement voulu l'adopter.

Il se déplaça lentement tout en demeurant assis pour ne pas effrayer le petit animal qui profitait des attentions du bretteur. Arrivé à ses côtés, il avança doucement la main et après quelques secondes supplémentaires, le chat l'autorisa enfin à se laisser toucher. Il frotta ensuite sa tête contre la main du blond et son ronronnement redoubla.

Sanji lança un regard excité au sabreur qui sourit devant son enthousiasme tandis qu'il le laissait en profiter. Finalement, il cessa ses propres caresses et rapidement, l'animal se coula dans les bras du cuisinier dont les yeux pétillèrent.

Il se cala alors contre le tronc d'arbre aux côtés de Zoro et laissa ses doigts glisser avec délectation dans le pelage doux. Après de longues minutes de caresses, le chat finit par se rouler en boule contre lui et par fermer les yeux.

Sanji était littéralement aux anges jusqu'à ce que Luffy ne débarque devant lui, des feuilles plein les cheveux et son chapeau pendant sur ses épaules.

"T'as un chat, Sanji?! Il est trop beau! Je peux le toucher?!

\- Hors de question, répliqua fermement le concerné. Il dort.

\- Oh."

Le capitaine s'assit face à lui dans l'attente évidente d'observer davantage l'animal. Au bout de quelques secondes, n'y tenant plus, il approcha sa main élastique du petit corps pelotonné contre son cuisinier.

Sanji le fusilla du regard mais demeura immobile car ses mains maintenaient le chat contre lui et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de bouger et de le réveiller. Ce fut donc le sabreur qui détourna l'attention de Luffy.

"Si tu lui cherchais plutôt un jouet? Il aura envie de bouger après sa sieste."

Les yeux du capitaine s'illuminèrent et il se releva prestement pour courir vers ses camarades affalés dans les feuilles.

"Réunion d'urgence! leur cria-t-il. Il faut qu'on construise le jouet le plus cool du monde!"

Sanji se détendit contre l'arbre et observa avec adoration la respiration régulière du chat entre ses bras.

"Je vais l'emmener avec nous, tête d'algue."

L'escrimeur voulut l'interroger du regard mais le blond ne quittait pas des yeux son nouveau trésor.

"T'es sûr? Il est peut-être à quelqu'un, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Il n'a pas de collier."

Zoro haussa les épaules. Il ne détestait pas les chats alors ça lui était égal si le cuisinier s'entichait de l'animal. Il ne serait pas celui qui s'en occuperait par contre.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes s'étira paisiblement. Le cuisinier continuait de cajoler le chat endormi contre lui et le sabreur somnolait à ses côtés. Soudain, Luffy débarqua à nouveau devant eux, les bras chargés d'un morceau de bois de forme ronde d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de long.

"On a construit le meilleur jouet de Grand Line!" leur montra-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Sanji se redressa pour jeter un coup d'oeil tandis que Zoro le regardait distraitement. Franky, Ussop, Brook et Chopper se tenaient aux côtés du capitaine et hochaient la tête avec satisfaction.

"C'est un jouet multifonctions, fit le cyborg en attrapant l'objet. Regardez."

Il appuya sur un morceau du bois et une longue canne à pêche surmonté de plumes sortit du sommet du bâton.

"Créé à partir de véritables plumes d'oiseaux, précisa-t-il.

\- J'ai construit la partie "jeux indépendants", continua Ussop avec fierté.

Le tireur d'élite appuya sur un autre côté et une cavité s'ouvrit pour en laisser tomber plusieurs balles.

"Certaines peuvent s'ouvrir pour contenir de l'herbe à chat ou d'autres senteurs!"

Le musicien de l'équipage s'avança à son tour et présenta au cuisinier un petit oiseau de bois.

"J'ai enregistré plusieurs mélodies. A chaque fois que le chat fera bouger l'oiseau, un nouveau chant se fera entendre!

\- Je l'ai fabriqué à partir d'un dial, expliqua le canonnier avec excitation à ses côtés.

\- Et nous, on a demandé à Franky de construire le bol de nourriture le plus énooorme! s'enthousiasma Luffy en désignant Chopper.

\- En réalité, c'est un distributeur mobile et réglable d'aliments, expliqua le petit renne en montrant un objet circulaire d'une trentaine de centimètres de large. Il faut que l'animal le fasse rouler pour que la nourriture sorte par les trous. Cela permet de lutter contre l'ennui et le stress!"

Sanji était émerveillé par les créations de ses amis et il imaginait déjà la vie heureuse qu'allait pouvoir mener son chat auprès de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Il sentit soudain l'animal s'étirer dans ses bras et Luffy lui présenta immédiatement l'une des balles d'Ussop. Après l'avoir reniflée, il sauta à terre et tenta de l'attraper entre ses pattes pour jouer au milieu des feuilles.

"Il est adorable, s'extasia Brook.

\- Tu lui as donné un nom, Sanji? lui demanda le capitaine.

\- Pas encore, il faut que je réfléchisse…"

* * *

L'équipage se relaya auprès du chat pour lui montrer tous ses nouveaux jouets et il s'avéra que l'oiseau de Brook eut un franc succès. Sanji couvait du regard son petit protégé qui venait régulièrement quémander des câlins aux membres de l'équipage totalement sous le charme.

"On pourrait l'appeler Caramel! s'écria soudain Luffy.

\- Caramel? Il n'est même pas de cette couleur", lui fit remarquer Ussop.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules.

"Ouais mais c'est bon le caramel!

\- Pourquoi pas Chat Botté? intervint Franky.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un nom, constata Sanji. C'est plutôt un titre.

\- Que pensez-vous de Félix? C'est un classique mais totalement indémodable! proposa alors Brook.

\- Il a peut-être déjà un nom, réfléchit Chopper. Je vais le lui demander!"

Après s'être adressé au chat qui miaula en retour, le renne se tourna vers ses amis en souriant.

"Il s'appelle Pattenrond!

\- Pattenrond? C'est parfait! s'enthousiasma le blond en lui grattant la tête avec amour.

\- Pattenrond! Où es-tu, Pattenrond?"

Le groupe se tourna vers le son de la voix et aperçut bientôt une petite fille d'environ huit ans venir dans leur direction. Aussitôt, le chat trottina vers elle parmi les feuilles craquantes et lorsqu'elle le vit, elle poussa un cri de joie avant de s'élancer à sa rencontre.

"Vous avez trouvé Pattenrond, merci! fit-elle ensuite avec un grand sourire à l'adresse de l'équipage devant elle.

\- C'est ton chat? lui demanda Luffy.

\- Oui, c'est Pattenrond! lui montra-t-elle. Moi, je m'appelle Rosie. Pattenrond a l'habitude de faire de grands tours dehors, je l'ai depuis l'anniversaire de mes quatre ans!

\- Super! Moi, c'est Luffy!"

Sanji dévisagea avec stupeur la boule de poils se frotter aux jambes de la petite fille en ronronnant sans discontinuer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Pattenrond ait déjà une maison... Lui qui avait déjà tout planifié pour l'installer confortablement sur le Sunny...

"Oh, vous avez de magnifiques jouets! s'exclama alors Rosie en découvrant les inventions aux pieds d'Ussop et de Franky. Vous les avez trouvés au village?

\- On les a fabriqués spécialement pour Pattenrond! expliqua le capitaine avec excitation. Il adore l'oiseau de Brook, regarde!"

Tandis que le garçon au chapeau de paille lui faisait une démonstration, Zoro observa le cuisinier du coin de l'oeil. Celui-ci avait fourré une cigarette dans sa bouche et crispé la mâchoire. Néanmoins, il finit par s'approcher de la petite après avoir ramassé le reste des jouets devant ses amis.

"Tu peux les prendre si tu veux. C'était pour Pattenrond de toute façon.

\- C'est vrai? s'illumina Rosie. Comme vous êtes gentils!"

Elle attrapa les inventions avec ravissement et Sanji se baissa une dernière fois pour gratter la tête de l'animal à ses pieds.

"Amuse-toi bien, Pattenrond. Je suis sûr que Rosie continuera à prendre bien soin de toi alors ne t'éloigne pas trop."

Il recula et Pattenrond grimpa sur les épaules de la fillette avant de s'enrouler autour de son cou. Celle-ci leur offrit un grand sourire avant de se détourner pour reprendre le chemin du retour.

"Merci encore, au-revoir!"

L'équipage lui rendit son salut et Rosie disparut progressivement de leur vue tandis qu'elle descendait vers le village. Finalement, Ussop soupira.

"Dommage, je l'aimais bien Pattenrond.

\- Moi aussi mais il a déjà une famille. Il sera mieux avec Rosie", fit Sanji en allumant sa cigarette.

Ses amis approuvèrent et redescendirent vers le port. Le Log-Pose allait finir de se recharger d'une minute à l'autre et les filles devaient déjà les attendre sur le Sunny.

* * *

De retour sur le bateau, ils prirent le large et Sanji s'affaira en cuisine. Il était encore un peu affecté par le départ de Pattenrond et il fit des sablés à son image pour le dessert tout en se persuadant qu'il valait mieux adopter un chat qui n'aurait pas la chance d'avoir une famille.

Pendant le repas, il fut cependant vite tiré de sa mélancolie lorsqu'il remarqua que Nami continuait de se moucher et d'éternuer régulièrement. Il se concentra alors totalement sur la navigatrice pendant tout le reste du déjeuner et lui prépara une tisane de miel et de citron lorsqu'elle se retira dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Chopper lui donna également quelques plantes infusées pour l'aider à lutter en lui conseillant de se détendre car il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire que d'attendre.

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme décida de s'octroyer un bain relaxant et qu'elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain peu de temps après.

* * *

Nami soupira en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter d'un véritable moment de relaxation. Déposant ses savons et sa serviette, la navigatrice se coula dans l'eau chaude dont la fumée envahissait déjà la pièce. La température était idéale et l'eau la détendit immédiatement.

Malgré son état, elle s'était assurée que la météo soit calme et que le cap était bien lancé. Elle n'avait plus qu'à en profiter. Elle soupira de bien-être, profitant du bain moussant et de sa senteur subtilement parfumée.

Nami rouvrit brutalement les yeux une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle somnolait tranquillement mais un bruit caractéristique l'avait tiré de sa léthargie salvatrice. Elle se força à fermer les paupières à nouveau et se concentra pour respirer calmement, se focalisant sur la caresse de l'eau. Son mal de tête avait reflué et la vapeur l'aidait à mieux respirer. Oui, tout allait bien...

La jeune femme rousse serra les dents après un énième bruit qui résonna dans la salle de bain. Ils n'allaient pas lui faire ça quand même?! Elle était un étage au-dessus, comment pouvaient-ils faire autant de bruit?!

Après quelques instants supplémentaires tentés à lutter, Nami rouvrit les yeux, blême de colère. Elle bondit hors de l'eau et attrapa une serviette qu'elle prit à peine le temps de serrer autour de son corps avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain comme une furie.

Les yeux lançant des éclairs, elle passa devant Luffy qui l'interrogea du regard tandis que Robin continuait de lire à quelques pas, impassible. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la cuisine, Ussop toussota gentiment dans son dos.

"Tu sais, je suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour..."

Nami le foudroya du regard et le canonnier recula d'un pas, frissonnant de peur.

"Tu fais ce que tu veux, je voulais juste te dire qu'ils sont occupés, hein!

\- Je sais qu'ils sont occupés! Je vais leur faire passer leur envie de s'occuper quand je suis dans mon bain! hurla la navigatrice, folle de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" intervint Chopper en passant devant eux.

En réponse, Ussop plaqua une main sur ses yeux lorsque Nami ouvrit la porte de la cuisine à la volée tandis que lui-même se retournait pudiquement.

* * *

La jeune femme remarqua à peine la tête ébahie des deux occupants qui se tournèrent vers elle à son entrée fracassante. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, l'eau dégoulinant encore de son corps, et fit abstraction des corps à moitié dénudés et affalés sur la table.

"Vous n'avez aucun respect pour qui que ce soit sur ce bateau! hurla-t-elle sans préambule. On ne peut pas passer cinq minutes dans son bain sans vous entendre vous battre ou vous envoyez en l'air et j'en ai marre!"

Sanji referma sa bouche qu'il avait grande ouverte en voyant Nami débarquer en si petite tenue et Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyé. Celle-là, elle gâchait vraiment toujours tout...

"Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à utiliser chaque pièce du Sunny quand ça vous chante parce que d'autres personnes vivent ici et que je ne veux plus me poser la question de ce que je vais trouver derrière la porte à chaque fois!" continua-t-elle, parfaitement hystérique.

Le cuisinier avala péniblement sa salive. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait se sentir plus humilié un jour dans sa vie et il repoussa le corps du sabreur au-dessus du sien. Pourtant, son calvaire n'était pas fini puisqu'il vit Luffy s'avancer à son tour dans la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous à moitié à poil, c'est un nouveau jeu?" demanda-t-il à la ronde.

Sanji blêmit, Zoro ricana et sa navigatrice se tourna vers lui, sa colère le suivant par la même occasion.

"Et toi, capitaine indigne qui n'est pas capable de contrôler les pulsions de son équipage, tu n'as pas honte?!

\- De quoi? répliqua Luffy, incrédule.

\- Ca va, pas la peine d'en faire un drame, les coupa Zoro en se redressant tranquillement.

\- J'te l'dirai quand ce sera pas un drame! lui hurla Nami en retour. Et rhabille-toi, espèce de sabreur vicieux!"

Zoro haussa les épaules et attrapa effectivement son pantalon tandis que Sanji en profitait pour se réfugier derrière le comptoir.

"Écoutez tous les deux, reprit-elle en ignorant royalement le capitaine. Il va falloir que ça cesse car il est hors de question que je vous reprenne à perturber le calme du bateau ou à vous trouver n'importe où à faire ça!

\- Ah ouais et tu comptes faire quoi exactement? rétorqua le bretteur en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Je vais vous trouver une chambre!"

Sanji, Zoro et Luffy la contemplèrent un instant, bouche bée.

"Pourquoi une chambre? s'enquit ensuite le capitaine.

\- Toi, dégage! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis!"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille recula devant la fureur de sa navigatrice et repartit en haussant les épaules, complètement perdu.

"Une chambre? répéta le cuisinier qui s'était lui aussi rhabillé.

\- Ouais, une putain de chambre, comme ça on sera tranquille! Mais j'vous préviens que d'ici là, vous avez intérêt à vous retenir sinon j'vous jure que j'vous la coupe, et avec ton sabre, Zoro!"

L'escrimeur grimaça, pas enthousiaste à l'idée de cet usage pour ses épées et sa virilité.

Nami prit leur silence pour une approbation de leur part et s'en retourna enfin prendre son bain, toujours aussi furieuse. Elle laissa ainsi les deux hommes terminer de se rhabiller en silence tandis qu'Ussop osait enfin jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce, non sans avoir fait promettre à Chopper d'attendre son signal avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Le soir-même après le repas, Zoro se coula dans le dos du cuisinier occupé à terminer sa vaisselle, le faisant sursauter quand il passa une main sous sa chemise. Le bateau était calme et il allait commencer à l'embrasser quand Sanji arrêta sa main sur sa peau d'un geste ferme.

"T'es malade ou quoi, tête d'algue? lui reprocha-t-il en se retournant.

\- L'autre sorcière nous a interrompus tout à l'heure, lui rappela le sabreur. Faut qu'on finisse…

\- Putain, t'es vraiment stupide, fit le cuisinier avec agacement. Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle a débarqué, hein? On va pas remettre ça en plus!

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai foutre de ses menaces, rétorqua-t-il. Me dis pas qu'elle te fait peur?

\- C'est pas la question, éluda le blond. On est sur un bateau avec d'autres personnes, elle a raison. Faut qu'on apprenne à… différer.

\- A différer?

\- Ouais. A arrêter de se comporter comme des bêtes si tu préfères."

Zoro soupira, lourdement ennuyé.

"Mais elle va mettre combien de temps à la construire cette chambre? On va pas l'attendre des jours!

\- Ouais, en parlant de ça, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée? l'interrogea le cuisinier en sortant une cigarette.

\- Quoi? J'croyais que tu voulais plus faire ça n'importe où, faudrait savoir! s'étonna l'épéiste.

\- C'est vrai mais une chambre quand même…

\- T'as raison. Si on réquisitionne la cale, pas la peine d'attendre et personne n'y va jamais!"

Sanji releva la tête et le contempla, effaré.

"La cale n'est pas un endroit fait pour ça! Il y a tous nos stocks de nourriture, les herbes de Chopper et des outils de Franky et Ussop! En plus, j'te parlais pas de ça, abruti!

\- Ah bon? De quoi alors?" se renfrogna l'épéiste.

Le blond se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

"Ca te fait pas bizarre qu'on ait une chambre, toi? C'est quand même un espace personnel, c'est pas anodin!" lui fit-il remarquer avec irritation.

Le sabreur haussa les épaules.

"On s'en fout. Elle nous fera plus chier et on sera tranquille. Et c'est elle qui l'a proposé!

\- Bon sang, pourquoi j'ai cru que tu pourrais comprendre? capitula Sanji.

\- C'est qu'une putain de chambre! s'emporta soudain l'escrimeur. On va pas y passer notre vie!

\- Mais nos nuits, si! Ca veut dire qu'on devra y aller le soir et ça veut dire qu'on dormira ensemble! Ca voudra dire qu'on partage un truc alors franchement, c'est pas qu'une putain de chambre!" s'énerva le cuisinier à son tour.

Zoro le contempla un instant en silence avant de soupirer.

"Pourquoi t'as besoin de toujours tout compliquer? C'est une chambre, t'y vas si tu veux. Personne t'oblige à y aller ou à y rester. Si tu veux te tirer pour dormir ailleurs, je t'en empêcherais pas et d'ailleurs, je ferais pareil si j'en ai envie."

Sanji reprit son souffle, mal à l'aise. Il était obligé de reconnaître qu'il se sentait stupide maintenant que Zoro lui avait démontré qu'il avait fait une crise de panique pour quatre murs et un lit.

"N'empêche, ça me fait bizarre, insista-t-il pour ne pas perdre totalement la face en sortant son briquet.

\- Ouais, t'es bizarre de toute façon", maugréa le sabreur en guise de conclusion.

Le cuisinier ne répliqua pas et grimaça lorsque la porte claqua derrière son compagnon d'équipage.

* * *

 _Vous aurez reconnu le nom de Pattenrond directement inspiré par le chat d'Hermione (aucune ressemblance avec ce chat cependant, ouf!)._

 _Nami est vraiment la meilleure pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, non? On peut vraiment tout lui faire faire...  
_

 _J'adore également creuser l'abîme entre Zoro et Sanji comme vous l'avez remarqué, mais c'est pour mieux les rapprocher ;)  
_


	20. L'affamé

_Merci pour les mises en alerte/favori. Merci à Eckstein, Wado21 et little-grumpy pour vos reviews._

 _Il y a eu quelques turbulences pour l'affichage des reviews, il semble que le site buggue de temps en temps mais tout est revenu à la normale pour l'instant. J'en profite pour penser un peu aux administrateurs du site et les remercier malgré tout car la gestion doit être un travail monstrueux!_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 **L'affamé**

Quelques jours plus tard, Nami lisait le journal autour de la table du petit déjeuner où tout le monde discutait bruyamment. Lorsqu'elle termina sa lecture, elle replia le papier avant de le lancer pour qu'il atterrisse sur le comptoir. Elle croisa ensuite le regard de Franky et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête. Ravie, elle se leva pour susciter l'attention de ses amis.

"J'ai une grande nouvelle pour tout le monde, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire.

Qu'est-ce que c'est?" s'enquirent les autres avec curiosité.

La navigatrice fit un geste vers le cyborg qui lui tendit une clé. La jeune femme la remit alors solennellement à Sanji tandis que Luffy profitait de l'inattention générale pour finir toutes les assiettes.

"La clé du paradis. Pour nos yeux et nos oreilles."

Comme le cuisinier ne comprenait pas, le sourire de Nami s'étoffa.

"Franky a construit votre chambre en utilisant une partie de l'espace du quartier des garçons. Elle est parfaitement isolée alors faites-en bon usage."

Le blond rougit comme une pivoine tandis que ses compagnons ricanèrent autour de la table. A l'inverse, le sabreur n'avait pas l'air gêné pour un sou.

"C'est pas trop tôt dis donc, lança-t-il à Nami en descendant la bouteille qu'il avait sous la main de si bon matin.

\- Te réjouis pas trop vite, mon petit Zoro, répliqua la rousse. Les frais sont retenus sur ta dette.

\- Quoi?! Et celle du cuistot?! s'étrangla le bretteur.

\- Également. Avec tous les désagréments qu'on a eus, des intérêts ne me semblent pas superflus.

\- Rapace!

\- Exhibitionniste!

\- Pourquoi Sanji et Zoro vont dormir ensemble?"

Tous tournèrent la tête vers leur capitaine, sidérés.

"Tu lui expliques ou je le fais? demanda Zoro à la navigatrice avec provocation.

\- Pour que tu le traumatises? rétorqua vivement Nami. Sabreur raté!

\- Arnaqueuse à la manque!

\- Bon, ça va pas recommencer, grogna Franky, déjà lassé.

\- Laisse-tomber, Luffy, je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, lui proposa alors la jeune femme rousse.

\- D'accord. Ils vont avoir des bébés?"

Les visages se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui, cette fois paniqués.

"Chopper, tu lui expliques! se défila la navigatrice.

\- Quoi?! Mais je… C'est…, bégaya le renne.

\- Arrête, c'est encore un gosse, intervint le charpentier du navire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais compris tout ça, Luffy, remarqua Ussop avec étonnement. En fait, tu es plus avancé sur le sujet que je ne le pensais...

\- Tu peux t'ôter tout de suite cette idée de la tête, grinça le cuisinier à ses côtés. Un bébé aussi stupide que la tête d'algue, ce serait pas un cadeau.

\- Tu peux parler, ricana le sabreur. Un mioche avec tes sourcils, ce serait carrément de la maltraitance!

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement le point que voulait soulever notre capitaine, s'interposa gentiment Brook.

\- Ecoute, Luffy, c'est pas si simple, commença sérieusement Franky. Pour faire des bébés, il f-

\- Ca va, je rigolais! Ce que vous êtes marrants quand même!" s'exclama alors le capitaine en tapant du poing sur la table, ravi de son effet.

Nami fronça les sourcils, pas convaincue.

"Comment ça tu rigolais?

\- Je sais comment on fait des bébés, j'suis pas bête! lui expliqua le garçon au chapeau de paille en continuant à rire.

\- Vraiment? s'enquit l'archéologue avec intérêt.

\- Robin, non! la supplia le canonnier mais il était trop tard.

\- Ben…"

Luffy prit le temps de réfléchir avant de hausser les épaules.

"J'sais pas tous les détails mais je crois bien me souvenir que c'est toujours une femme qui a un bébé donc techniquement, Zoro et Sanji peuvent pas en avoir!"

Une bonne partie de l'équipage soupira de soulagement. Chopper de ne pas avoir à lui expliquer, Nami de remarquer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, et Zoro, Franky, Sanji et Ussop de constater que leur capitaine était toujours aussi naïf sur certains sujets. De son côté, Robin eut un petit rire et Brook leva son verre de lait à la gloire de son capitaine.

* * *

Une silhouette passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine avec précaution. Elle scanna rapidement son environnement des yeux et son regard se fixa sur sa proie.

Un bol rempli d'une préparation à base de chocolat fondu.

La silhouette se contorsionna alors pour passer la porte sans l'ouvrir davantage. Elle savait à quel point le maître des lieux pouvait avoir l'ouïe fine et elle ne comptait pas se faire surprendre.

Dès qu'elle eut pénétré dans la pièce, la silhouette se mit à saliver. L'odeur du chocolat chaud emplissait toute la pièce et il était impossible de lui résister. Oubliant toutes ses précautions, elle bondit sur le saladier et plongea son doigt à l'intérieur avant de le lécher avec délectation. Elle n'avait jamais mangé de chocolat fondu aussi délicieux…

La silhouette attrapa ensuite le saladier et commença à le vider comme un bol de lait. Le chocolat dégoulina autour de sa bouche et sur son menton mais sa seule préoccupation était d'engloutir son encas avant de se faire repérer. Elle se lécha ensuite les lèvres avec gourmandise et tenta de s'essuyer convenablement. Elle terminait tout juste de se nettoyer lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'infirmerie à côté. Paniquée, la silhouette constata que Sanji discutait avec Chopper et qu'ils semblaient venir dans sa direction.

Elle abandonna le saladier vide sur la table et détala comme un lapin.

* * *

Sanji ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie qui menait à la cuisine les bras chargés d'herbes aromatiques tandis qu'il remerciait Chopper derrière lui. Il se figea cependant en découvrant les multiples traces de chocolat sur la table, le sol et même la poignée de la porte extérieure. Son regard se braqua aussitôt sur son saladier rempli à ras bord de chocolat fondu encore une minute auparavant. Vide.

Le cuisinier sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines et le rouge envahit son visage. Non seulement il ne supportait pas que l'on s'arroge le droit de se servir dans son antre sans son autorisation mais en plus, ce gâteau était censé lui permettre de penser à autre chose que sa nervosité à l'idée de partager une chambre avec Zoro au vu et au su de tous. Et quelqu'un venait de faire exploser sa distraction en plein vol.

L'enfoiré qui avait ravagé sa cuisine n'allait pas finir la journée vivant.

* * *

Le cri de rage du cuisinier de l'équipage du chapeau de paille résonna jusque dans la bibliothèque. Robin releva les yeux de son ouvrage et jeta un coup d'oeil curieux par la fenêtre. Elle entendit ensuite des bruits de couinement apeurés et de fuite affolée et se pencha un peu plus vers la vitre. Elle vit alors le chef cuisinier dans un état proche de l'hystérie trainer Ussop et Brook à sa suite avant de les balancer dans la cuisine. Il repartit ensuite en sens inverse à la recherche de ses prochaines victimes et ramena Luffy tandis que Franky le suivait en maugréant. Le blond hurla ensuite à l'adresse du sabreur endormi à quelques pas qui grogna devant son éclat de voix avant que le cuisinier ne lui ordonne de rejoindre ses compagnons d'équipage dans la cuisine.

Robin eut un petit rire en constatant que l'escrimeur avait pris le parti de le suivre tout en se bouchant les oreilles. Vraiment, Sanji pouvait être terrifiant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas l'archéologue de reprendre paisiblement sa lecture quelques instants plus tard.

* * *

"Très bien, bande d'enfoirés, lequel d'entre vous a volé ma préparation au chocolat?!"

Personne ne bougea et la fureur du cuisinier s'intensifia.

"Vous avez intérêt à cracher le morceau parce que je sais que c'est l'un d'entre vous! hurla-t-il de plus belle. Je destinais cette préparation à un gâteau aux mandarines pour Nami alors tant que je ne saurais pas qui c'est, vous resterez ici!

\- Comment tu sais que c'est l'un d'entre nous? lui fit remarquer Franky. Pourquoi Chopper et les filles ne sont pas là?

\- Chopper était avec moi et il est tout simplement inenvisageable que Robin d'amour ou Nami-chérie s'abaisse à une telle forfaiture!"

Le blond foudroya du regard chacun de ses compagnons d'équipage.

"Qui a osé faire ça? répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Tu veux savoir qui c'est? grommela le sabreur. Bon, je vais t'aider. C'est pas moi.

\- C'est pas moi non plus! ajouta Ussop.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi?! J'dois vous croire sur parole?!"

Sanji les fixa tous attentivement pendant de longues secondes et prit le temps de réfléchir. En tout logique, il pouvait déjà rayer deux personnes de sa liste de suspects.

"OK. Franky et la tronche de cactus, vous pouvez sortir.

\- Pourquoi ils sont éliminés? demanda Luffy avec curiosité.

\- Franky n'a besoin que de cola, la nourriture est optionnelle pour lui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça, grinça le blond en dévisageant néanmoins le cyborg.

\- T'as tout compris, bro! J'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire! approuva l'ingénieur.

\- D'accord pour Franky mais pourquoi Zoro? s'enquit Ussop avec méfiance. C'est pas normal s'il a un passe-droit parce que vous êtes ensemble."

Le cuisinier vit rouge et lui envoya une violente taloche derrière la tête. Le tireur d'élite se massa alors douloureusement le crâne en maugréant.

"La tête d'algue n'a aucun passe-droit! Zoro n'aime pas les aliments sucrés alors il est logique qu'il soit innocenté, c'est tout!"

Le sabreur hocha la tête et sortit en compagnie du cyborg, heureux d'échapper à cet enfer.

Sanji se tourna vers ses trois derniers compagnons et fit jaillir la flamme de son briquet pour s'allumer une cigarette. La lueur qui éclaira son visage était démoniaque.

"Je trouverai celui qui a fait ça et il le regrettera."

* * *

Franky soupira. L'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps mais personne n'avait accès à la cuisine tant que son propriétaire n'aurait pas démasqué le coupable. Sanji avait simplement fait une pause dans son interrogatoire pour apporter leur repas aux deux jeunes femmes qui avaient mangé dans leur chambre. Les garçons étaient quant à eux obligés d'attendre.

"L'enquête n'est toujours pas résolue? demanda Robin tandis qu'elle déposait les assiettes vides non loin de la porte de la cuisine.

\- Non. Je crois que la privation de nourriture fait partie de sa méthode pour les faire plier, lui expliqua le cyborg.

\- Et nous, on est mis dans le même panier, maugréa l'épéiste non loin d'eux.

\- Sanji m'a donné des bonbons pour patienter, leur montra Chopper. On peut partager si vous voulez.

\- Non merci", grognèrent les deux concernés en soupirant.

L'archéologue en accepta un de son côté avant de repartir vers la bibliothèque en souriant.

* * *

Ussop avala bruyamment sa salive. La pression psychologique que lui imposait le chef cuisinier était insoutenable.

"Tu es sans arrêt en train de mentir, Ussop! Pour une fois dans ta vie, dis-moi la vérité!" lui assena le blond.

Sanji ne le quittait pas des yeux et le canonnier avait envie d'avouer. Tout et n'importe quoi du moment qu'on le laisse tranquille. Finalement, il craqua.

"D'accord, c'est moi qui ait pris le dernier sablé que tu as fait en forme de Pattenrond la dernière fois! admit-il en éclatant en sanglots. Mais il me manquait tellement, j'avais envie d'avoir un souvenir! Je l'ai toujours si tu veux, je ne l'ai pas mangé… Je suis désolé… Mais c'est pas moi qui ai mangé le chocolat, je le jure!"

Le cuisinier soupira. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'un biscuit avait disparu et Ussop semblait prêt à s'évanouir. Il pouvait raisonnablement l'éliminer de sa liste de suspects.

"C'est bon, tu peux y aller. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça."

Le tireur d'élite leva des yeux emplis de reconnaissance devant la compassion dont faisait preuve son bourreau et il fila vers la porte sans demander son reste.

Sanji observa longuement ses deux derniers compagnons. L'un d'eux s'était rendu coupable du vol, il en était certain. Mais lequel?

* * *

Chopper se précipita vers le canonnier encore tremblant qui venait de passer le pas de la porte.

"Alors? s'enquit-il. C'est qui?

\- Je sais pas, renifla Ussop. Mais il a fini par me croire et il m'a laissé partir.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? s'étonna le sabreur. Pourquoi t'es dans un état pareil?"

Le tireur d'élite secoua la tête et essuya ses yeux rougis.

"Il m'a menacé des pires tortures avec des ustensiles de cuisine. Il m'a dit que sur le Baratie, les cuisiniers s'entraînaient sur des clients qui ne payaient pas leur addition. Qu'ils avaient éventré un homme avec un couteau de boucher pour sortir ses viscères et les lui cuisiner, et que lui-même avait utilisé un décapsuleur pour lui arracher les ongles! Je vais en faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de mes jours..."

Ussop se sentit blêmir à nouveau et le petit renne frémit. De son côté, Franky et Zoro échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer. Sanji n'y allait pas de main morte pour démasquer le voleur...

* * *

"Bien. Qui veut y passer le premier?"

Brook et Luffy se figèrent. Aucun des deux ne voulait subir cet atroce supplice et ils reculèrent d'un pas malgré eux. Ils n'avaient pas cru que Sanji mettrait sa menace à exécution jusqu'à ce que le blond les oblige à se déshabiller, ne leur laissant que leurs sous-vêtements.

"J'attends, continua tranquillement le cuisinier en agitant l'objet de leur peur dans sa main. Qui se dévoue?

\- Est-ce… Est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'en arriver là? balbutia le musicien.

\- Absolument, répondit le blond. Il s'agit du bien de la communauté. Un tel acte ne peut rester impuni."

Sanji s'approcha du garçon au chapeau de paille et agita la plume devant ses yeux qui suivirent son mouvement, comme hypnotisé.

"Un dernier mot, capitaine?

\- C'est une plume de mouette ou de canard?"

Le cuisinier se retint de lui envoyer un coup de pied et il braqua son regard dans le sien.

"Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort."

Il s'approcha du capitaine et fit glisser la plume le long de ses côtes. Aussitôt, Luffy remua dans tous les sens pour échapper aux chatouilles et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque la plume migra vers son ventre.

"Ooohhh! Pitié, Sanji, pit- Hahaha!"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille s'écroula par terre, secoué de spasmes. Au bout de quelques minutes, le cuisinier se redressa et planta son regard dans les orbes vides du squelette qui trembla. Luffy avait les yeux larmoyants et le souffle court. Il ne s'était pas relevé.

"A ton tour, Brook.

\- Mais je suis innocent, je t'assure! protesta-t-il en reculant encore.

\- Tant que l'un de vous deux n'aura pas avoué, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici."

* * *

"Ca fait combien de temps? demanda Nami.

\- Près d'une heure, répondit le cyborg.

\- Hm. Je suis surprise par leur résistance", admit la jeune femme.

Des éclats de rire hachés s'élevaient régulièrement depuis la cuisine. Ils avaient successivement entendu Luffy puis Brook, puis à nouveau Luffy supplier le chef mais celui-ci n'avait visiblement aucune pitié.

"Il va finir par les tuer, commenta l'ingénieur. Ils peuvent à peine respirer."

Zoro ouvrit un oeil depuis le mât où il s'appuyait. Il essayait d'oublier sa faim et son envie de bière mais les cris de ses compagnons l'empêchaient de se concentrer ou de dormir. De son côté, Chopper avait apporté une couverture au canonnier qui se remettait doucement de ses émotions en sursautant à chaque bruit provenant de la cuisine.

"Ils feraient mieux d'avouer, soupira Franky. Plus ils attendent, plus il sera furieux.

\- Aucun des deux n'est assez intelligent pour comprendre ça", fit Nami en haussant les épaules avant de s'éloigner.

Le charpentier du navire soupira à nouveau. La navigatrice avait certainement raison.

* * *

"D'ac-d'acc-d'accord! C'est le-le j-journal! Pi-pitié, Sanji..."

Le blond dévisagea son capitaine étalé par terre et au bord de l'asphyxie.

"Comment ça le journal?

\- Ils… Ils disaient dans le journal que… c'est mon jour de chance."

Le cuisinier se demanda si le garçon au chapeau de paille n'avait pas perdu la tête avant de voir le journal déplié sur le comptoir. Il l'attrapa et le feuilleta.

"Ton jour de chance? Quel est le rapport avec le chocolat?

\- Dans son horoscope."

Sanji braqua son regard dans celui du squelette qui reprenait difficilement son souffle lui aussi. Il s'alluma une cigarette et tourna les pages.

 _Taureau. Aujourd'hui, rien ne vous atteindra. C'est votre jour de chance._

Le blond fronça les sourcils à la vue du nom de l'astrologue. Basil Hawkins. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

"Et alors? grogna-t-il en reportant son attention sur Luffy.

\- Je croyais que… rien ne pourrait m'arriver. C'est mon jour de chance... Pardon, Sanji..."

Ce dernier ôta la cigarette de sa bouche et le contempla intensément pendant de longues secondes. Il se tourna ensuite vers Brook.

"T'étais au courant?

\- Je lui ai lu son horoscope mais je ne pensais pas que cela lui donnerait ce genre d'idées", admit le musicien en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Le chef se massa l'arête du nez.

"Tu crois vraiment que ton jour de chance t'aurait permis de dévaliser ma cuisine, Luffy? gronda-t-il en fusillant son capitaine du regard.

\- J'avais faim et il y avait pas de viande mais t'étais pas là et il y avait cet énorme bol de chocolat délicieux! Ca ressemblait à mon jour de chance, plaida le garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'auras le droit de te resservir qu'une seule fois aujourd'hui, décréta Sanji tandis que son capitaine pâlissait. Comme ça, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de croire que ton horoscope est plus intelligent que moi!"

Sur ces mots, le cuisinier éjecta ses deux compagnons d'équipage avec leurs habits pêle-mêle avant de refermer la porte à clé derrière lui. Il balança ensuite le journal sur la banquette et sortit ses plats du frigo. Il avait encore à nourrir le reste de l'équipage malgré tout.

* * *

Sanji fit tournoyer la clé une énième fois entre ses doigts nerveux avant de la faire jouer dans la serrure et d'ouvrir la porte. Le repas tardif était passé et il avait préparé un encas à ses deux princesses. Il n'avait donc plus rien à faire jusqu'au soir et il avait fini par se décider. Il voulait découvrir la chambre seul et sans attendre la nuit tombée où le sabreur ne manquerait pas d'être trop pressé pour qu'ils prennent le temps de quoi que ce soit d'autre que leur affaire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait emmené le journal avec lui par contre.

La pièce était sobre et un peu plus grande que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Un lit deux places occupait la majorité de l'espace et de fines planches en bois aux murs permettraient de déposer quelques objets personnels. Il remarqua même trois emplacements sur le mur gauche, une attention probable pour les sabres de l'escrimeur. Il apprécia également que le cyborg ait conservé un hublot qui dispensait un peu de lumière et ne faisait pas ressembler le lieu à un placard grâce à sa vue sur l'océan.

Le cuisinier s'assit sur le lit avant de s'y laisser tomber pensivement. Cet endroit était à eux, rien qu'à eux, et un délicieux frisson d'anticipation le parcourut à cette pensée. Zoro avait raison. S'il ne voulait pas y rester, il lui suffirait de s'en aller et personne n'y trouverait à redire…

Sanji déplia le journal et parcourut des yeux l'horoscope une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait même pas lu le sien tout à l'heure. De toute façon, au vu de ce qui était prédit à Luffy, il ne voulait pas y accorder beaucoup de crédit mais il était tout de même curieux.

 _Poisson. Aujourd'hui, vous rêvez à de lointains horizons, à de nouvelles aventures exaltantes ou à des lieux à découvrir._

Sérieusement? Est-ce que cet astrologue se rendait compte que la plupart des gens qui voguaient sur Grand Line le faisait en quête de découvertes et d'aventures?

Sanji soupira. C'était stupide. Il décida néanmoins de regarder celui de Nami.

 _Cancer. Mettez en avant votre pouvoir de création que tout le monde semble apprécier. D'autant que vos amis peuvent vous aider à concrétiser certains projets._

Alors là, le blond devait reconnaître une certaine véracité à ces quelques lignes. Nami était incontestablement une personne forte dont chacun admettait l'intelligence. Et lui serait toujours prêt à l'aider, bien entendu!

Ses yeux s'égarèrent alors vers une autre colonne.

 _Scorpion. Grâce à votre volonté et à votre autorité, vous parvenez à vos fins. Mais reconnaissez que, sans votre partenaire ou vos collaborateurs, vous auriez eu plus de difficultés, non?_

Sanji écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Cet horoscope décrivait parfaitement la tête d'algue! Le chef se résolut donc à accorder davantage de foi à ce Basil Hawkins finalement.

Il déposa ensuite le journal à ses côtés sur le lit et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour se reposer, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'assoupissait lentement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la poignée tourner. Il ouvrit un oeil mais n'eut rien le temps d'apercevoir car un poids le plaqua contre le matelas, lui coupant le souffle.

"Bouge, imbécile, grogna-t-il en reconnaissant Zoro contre lui.

\- T'es vraiment d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui, ricana l'homme en respirant dans son cou.

\- Bouge! Tes putains de sabre me broient la hanche!"

Le sabreur roula sur le côté et déposa ses armes contre le mur. Il allait repartir à l'assaut du cuisinier mais celui-ci s'était relevé. Heureusement, le blond alla simplement refermer la porte et Zoro se jeta sur lui, retombant de dos sur le lit en tenant sa proie contre son torse.

"Tu vas payer pour la manière dont tu t'es comporté ce matin, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de mordiller son cou sauvagement.

\- Je t'ai disculpé tout de suite! lui rappela le cuisinier en se débattant.

\- T'as traumatisé l'équipage. Ussop ose à peine te regarder maintenant."

Le blond haussa les épaules malgré sa position et essaya de se retourner mais le bretteur le maintenait fermement contre lui en utilisant ses jambes et il continua de le torturer sous ses baisers. Décidant de ruser, Sanji ôta les boutons de sa veste puis ceux de sa chemise avant d'écarter au maximum le tissu afin que l'autre homme soit tenté de bouger, et donc de lui laisser une marge de manoeuvre. Sa stratégie se révéla payante puisque Zoro fit rapidement glisser ses mains le long de son torse et de son ventre sous forme de délicieuses caresses qui le déconcentrèrent un instant de son but.

Une minute plus tard, il avait réussi à se retourner et donc à imposer son rythme. Il se redressa alors et s'assit sur les hanches de son compagnon d'équipage d'un air triomphant. Il ne mit cependant pas longtemps à se pencher en avant afin de l'embrasser longuement avant de descendre vers le creux de son cou et de ses épaules.

Entre les respirations de plus en plus précipitées du sabreur, il releva soudain les yeux vers lui, amusé.

"Tu sais pourquoi Luffy a fait ça, au fait? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi? répondit l'escrimeur d'une voix distraite, davantage concentré sur ses caresses.

\- Parce que son horoscope lui a dit que c'était son jour de chance!

\- Son jour de chance?

-Ouais. Et tu devineras jamais qui écrit ces foutus horoscopes, ricana-t-il en redéposant ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire. Basil Hawkins.

\- C'est qui? s'enquit le sabreur d'une voix rauque.

\- Un des Supernovae. Ca m'est revenu cet après-midi. Je savais qu'il était intéressé par les prédictions mais il doit être à court d'argent pour faire des trucs comme ça…"

Le cuisinier fit glisser sa chemise de ses épaules et aida l'épéiste à se débarrasser de son tee-shirt. Il déposa ensuite sa langue sur les pectoraux de l'escrimeur qui se tendit à son contact.

"En tout cas, je savais que t'avais un côté autoritaire mais il semble que tu sois aussi sadique, cuistot, lui souffla-t-il en laissant ses mains se promener sur ses omoplates dégagées.

\- Tu préfères ma souplesse naturelle? suggéra alors le blond en le mordillant.

\- Définitivement..."

Sanji étouffa un rire contre la peau chaude de son amant avant de se redresser une nouvelle fois. Zoro suivit son mouvement d'un regard brumeux. Le cuisinier savait que le sabreur était maintenant obnubilé par son désir et il bougea sensuellement son bassin contre le sien, provoquant de délicieuses sensations à leurs entrejambes. Il se pencha ensuite légèrement en avant et fixa l'épéiste qui avait déposé ses mains sur ses hanches pour le guider.

"Tu veux bien te laisser faire aujourd'hui? s'enquit-il doucement en poursuivant ses gestes langoureux. On est tranquille, personne viendra nous embêter...

\- De quoi tu parles? murmura le bretteur qui se perdait dans les sensations se propageant dans tout son corps.

\- Tu sais… Me laisser te prendre et baiser ton joli p'tit cul..."

Zoro s'immobilisa avant de grimaçer.

"Merde, parle pas comme ça, marmonna-t-il. Ca te va pas…"

Au-dessus de lui, le blond eut un sourire amusé.

"Alors comme ça, parler crûment, c'est pas ton truc?

\- Non, ça c'est juste… vulgaire.

\- Le grand Roronoa Zoro est un être sensible. Très bien, j'm'en souviendrai", chuchota alors le cuisinier à son oreille.

Le sabreur se remit à bouger, entraînant Sanji qui suivit son rythme de ses hanches.

"Et si j'utilisais des termes plus politiquement corrects, tu serais d'accord? poursuivit le cuisinier en déposant de petits baisers dans son cou.

\- Non, je … J'sais pas… J'préfère pas, souffla le sabreur dont la respiration s'accélérait.

\- Pourquoi? J'te promets d'en prendre soin, insista le chef en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- C'est pas ça. J'ai juste… pas envie."

Sanji soupira sans pour autant ralentir ses mouvements et ses baisers. Zoro avait toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas lui céder mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas le forcer ou le supplier. Il avait encore sa fierté.

"Un jour?

\- Un jour."

Soudain, Zoro se redressa et passa une main derrière la nuque du blond pour l'embrasser passionnément. Celui-ci se laissa alors emporter par les délicieuses sensations sur sa bouche et son entrejambe que son amant venait de se mettre à masser. Sanji laissa ensuite l'épéiste le basculer sur le matelas après qu'il se soit débarrassé de leurs derniers vêtements avec des gestes brusques.

Le cuisinier comprenait son impatience mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi leurs habits avaient à en souffrir à chaque fois ni pourquoi le sabreur n'était pas capable de prendre son temps ou de se refréner afin d'augmenter leur désir.

Sanji abandonna ses réflexions lorsque Zoro se mit à l'embrasser avec avidité, partant de son cou, descendant vers son torse puis son ventre et s'aventurant toujours plus bas.

Au diable ses interrogations, il verrait ça plus tard…

* * *

 _Pour l'anecdote, hormis l'horoscope de Luffy que j'ai inventé, les prédictions sont issues de véritables horoscopes que j'ai trouvés sur internet (en date du 13 novembre) et qui correspondent avec les dates d'anniversaire des personnages que j'ai lues sur .com._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai entraîné Basil Hawkins là-dedans car je ne pense pas qu'il serait intéressé pour s'occuper des horoscopes d'un journal mais j'ai trouvé ça drôle d'y faire référence!_


	21. Parcours d'obstacles

_Merci pour les mises en alerte/favori. Merci à Wado21 et little-grumpy pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 **Parcours d'obstacles**

"Luffy!"

Derrière la porte close, la navigatrice avait hurlé de toute la force de ses poumons, déconcentrant même Zoro occupé à son entraînement quotidien à l'arrière du bateau pour pouvoir profiter du beau temps quelques jours plus tard. Les autres membres de l'équipage autour de lui grimacèrent et s'éclipsèrent en quatrième vitesse, pressentant la tornade qui n'allait pas tarder à débouler et craignant d'être pris dans le feu de sa colère. Le sabreur ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et reprit ses poids afin de recommencer sa série interrompue.

Alors que Nami débarquait effectivement, les joues rouges de colère, elle hurla de nouveau le nom de son capitaine, déchirant les tympans du second de l'équipage.

"Luffy! Ramène ta carcasse de poule mouillée tout de suite!"

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et fit trembler la porte de la bibliothèque derrière elle. Zoro eut un moment de pitié pour le capitaine qui allait probablement prendre le plus gros savon de sa vie. Lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer vers lui d'un pas chantant, il eut envie de saluer son courage avant de se dire qu'il n'avait probablement pas conscience de ce qui l'attendait.

"Dis donc, t'as vu Nami, Zoro?"

L'épéiste reposa ses haltères et fit un signe de tête vers la porte qui venait de claquer.

"Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais elle est sacrément en pétard après toi.

\- Ah bon?"

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de hausser les épaules.

"J'me rappelle pas."

Zoro lui répondit mentalement qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir tandis que le garçon au chapeau de paille s'éloignait gaiement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'escrimeur en eut la confirmation lorsque Nami accueillit le capitaine dans un déchaînement de cris.

"Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait, espèce d'imbécile?!"

Comme Luffy ne répondait pas ou ne savait pas, la furie continua.

"Des semaines de travail gâché! J'ai passé des nuits à redessiner tous les contours de ces îles! Tu n'as aucun respect pour quoi que ce soit!"

Le sabreur esquissa un sourire en changeant de côté pour sa série d'abdominaux. Luffy avait dû abîmer l'une des précieuses cartes de Nami et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

"Tu ne sais pas le travail que ça représente! cria encore celle-ci. Tu ne peux pas te soucier si peu de mon rêve parce que le tien ne prend en compte que les bagarres et la nourriture!

\- Pardon, Nami."

Le capitaine avait l'air sincèrement désolé mais ça ne semblait pas suffisant.

"Ecoute, je t'ai montré cette carte parce que j'y tiens, parce qu'elle est importante pour moi! lui expliqua la navigatrice d'une voix à présent étranglée. Et toi, tu l'as traitée comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'un bout de papier! Ce n'est pas juste, Luffy! Qu'est-ce que tu penserais si je te disais qu'on se dirige vers le One Piece alors qu'en fait, je cherche simplement à trouver une île que je pourrais cartographier?!"

La jeune femme avait soudain l'air fatigué et Zoro s'en étonna. D'habitude, Nami pouvait déverser sa colère pendant des heures sans faiblir mais elle devait être plus blessée qu'il ne l'avait cru.

"Je fais des efforts, Luffy, continua-t-elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi non plus mais si je partage quelque chose d'aussi personnel avec toi, j'attends que tu en prennes conscience un minimum. Je ne te demande pas d'être sérieux tout le temps, de toute façon tu en es incapable mais juste pour certaines choses. Sinon à quoi ça sert nous deux?"

Zoro ralentit le rythme de ses flexions. Apparemment, Luffy avait vraiment merdé.

"Je t'ai apporté des mandarines!" entendit-il dire le capitaine.

Il n'y eut pas un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte pendant un long moment durant lequel Zoro ne put s'empêcher de tendre un peu l'oreille.

"Des mandarines? répéta finalement Nami d'une voix lasse.

\- Ouais. Je voulais te faire plaisir!

\- Ces mandarines ne sont pas mûres. Il fallait qu'elles restent encore une dizaine de jours au soleil.

\- Ah."

Le silence s'étira pendant encore plusieurs secondes avant que la voix de la jeune femme ne s'élève dans un soupir.

"Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, c'est tout ce que je te demande."

Le sabreur relâcha sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Luffy tenait le bon bout mais il allait devoir apprendre à être un peu plus attentif envers sa navigatrice. Zoro ricana. Heureusement, il n'avait pas ce genre de problème avec Sanji.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, tête d'algue? Et depuis quand tu écoutes les conversations des autres?"

Évidemment, le cuisinier devait apparaître à ce moment-là. Le bretteur haussa alors les épaules.

"J'écoutais pas. C'est eux qui parlent trop fort.

\- Ben voyons."

Le blond s'adossa à la balustrade et lui tendit un sandwich que Zoro engloutit sans même le remercier. N'y prêtant pas attention, Sanji jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte.

"J'ai préparé un délicieux cocktail rafraîchissant pour Nami-chérie mais je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment…"

L'épéiste lança un regard irrité au cuisinier qui fixait la porte de la bibliothèque avec inquiétude. Nami-chérie? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer avec ses surnoms ridicules!

"Laisse-les tranquille. Luffy a du boulot pour se faire pardonner.

\- Cet imbécile ne sait pas se conduire convenablement avec les femmes, se désola Sanji.

\- En tout cas, lui au moins n'a pas besoin de se traîner à leurs pieds pour en avoir une dans son lit, répliqua sournoisement son compagnon d'équipage.

\- Ne parle pas de notre navigatrice comme d'un objet sexuel!

\- C'était pas mon intention! C'est toi qui a l'esprit mal placé dès qu'il s'agit des femmes!"

Zoro avait l'air de mauvaise humeur à présent et Sanji nota que ses traits s'étaient durcis. La transpiration luisait toujours sur sa peau bronzée et le petit vent frais faisait teinter ses trois boucles d'oreilles. Malgré lui, le cuisinier le trouva adorable et il décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Les femmes sont des êtres d'exception. Elles sont toutes de futures reines en devenir et je me dois de les adorer à la hauteur de leur beauté", lui expliqua-t-il alors avec un sourire séducteur.

Le sabreur lui adressa un coup d'oeil dégoûté en retour.

"C'est fou le nombre de conneries que tu peux débiter...

\- Ne te moque pas de mes principes, face de gazon. Je les vénère peut-être comme des déesses mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne remarque pas les autres."

Il lui lança ensuite un regard suggestif et Zoro se sentit rougir malgré lui.

"T'es vraiment un sacré pervers, grogna-t-il pour retrouver une contenance.

\- A ton service!"

Sur ces mots, le cuisinier lui vola un baiser au coin des lèvres avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la cuisine, laissant Zoro frissonner malgré le soleil.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Robin s'installa sur le pont avec un livre pour surveiller l'apparition imminente de la prochaine île. Le sabreur décida alors de profiter de sa deuxième sieste quotidienne avant leur arrivée et il se dirigea vers l'arrière du Sunny pour y être tranquille.

"Zoro, viens voir!"

L'épéiste tourna lentement la tête vers son capitaine planté au milieu des mandariniers. Il s'approcha en soupirant et le regarda toucher du bout des doigts tous les fruits à sa portée.

"Tu t'y connais en mandarine?"

Le bretteur pensa immédiatement qu'une nouvelle dispute devait avoir eu lieu entre Luffy et Nami. Pourquoi donc chercherait-il des mandarines sinon?

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette fois? s'enquit-il en prenant appui contre un arbre.

\- Rien, je veux juste apprendre les mandarines!

\- Tu veux apprendre les mandarines?

\- Ouais! Comme ça Nami verra que je fais des efforts moi aussi!"

C'était donc ça. L'escrimeur approcha sa main d'un petit fruit encore jaune, dubitatif.

"Je croyais que seuls les filles et le cuistot avaient le droit de s'approcher des mandariniers?

\- Je fais attention!"

Zoro secoua la tête.

"Si tu veux mon avis, t'as déjà utilisé la carte des mandarines. Faut que tu trouves autre chose.

\- Tu crois? Comme quoi?"

Son capitaine vissa son regard sur lui dans une posture de grande attention et le sabreur regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

"J'sais pas, moi, un truc qu'elle aime. C'est ta copine, pas la mienne...

\- Je sais! Elle adore les cartes!

\- Ouais, en parlant de ça, t'as réparé celle que t'as bousillé?"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille soupira.

"Nami dit qu'elle devra tout recommencer, avoua-t-il alors. C'est fou ça, j'ai pas fait exprès mais toute la sauce a atterri sur sa carte!"

Zoro ne fit pas de commentaire mais il comprenait mieux la colère de la navigatrice ce matin.

"Toute cette histoire est vraiment compliquée avec Nami, se plaignit ensuite le capitaine en se grattant la tête. J'comprends pas tout ce qu'elle veut mais j'sens que c'est important…"

Son second n'ajouta rien. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en relation et ce qu'il comprenait de la navigatrice n'était pas pour l'avantager alors il préférait se taire.

"Faut que je demande à Ussop, j'suis sûr qu'il saura c'qu'il faut faire! décida soudain Luffy avec joie.

\- Vraiment? s'étonna le sabreur.

\- Ouais, il m'a expliqué pour les choses que j'dois pas dire!"

Comme Zoro l'interrogeait du regard, le jeune homme se mit à réciter avec fierté.

"Tout ce que je fais avec Nami quand on est que tous les deux, c'est rien qu'à nous alors je dois pas vous en parler et surtout si ça concerne mon mal de ventre.

\- J'aurais pas soupçonné Ussop de savoir t'expliquer tout ça, admit l'épéiste, impressionné.

\- Il est trop fort! approuva le capitaine brun en riant.

\- De toute façon, Nami t'a pardonné, non? reprit l'escrimeur. Ca devrait aller si tu recommences pas, faut juste que tu te tiennes tranquille."

Luffy secoua alors la tête, contrarié.

"C'est ce qu'elle a dit mais Brook a remarqué qu'elle était pas comme d'habitude ce midi et Franky m'a dit pareil tout à l'heure. J'crois qu'elle est encore fâchée et ça m'embête vraiment! C'est pour ça que j'voulais apprendre les mandarines!

\- Ouais bah tu devrais réfléchir à un autre cadeau si tu veux mon avis."

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le sabreur abandonna Luffy à ses pensées pour une sieste bien méritée.

* * *

"Il faut que tu lui offres un bijou! Les femmes adorent les bijoux! s'écria Franky avec aplomb.

\- Ou une pierre précieuse! proposa Brook.

\- Une pierre précieuse? Mais ça coûte cher!" lui fit remarquer Luffy, les yeux ronds.

Après sa discussion avec Zoro, le capitaine avait décidé de réunir tous les membres masculins de l'équipage dans la cuisine pour leur exposer son problème. C'est ainsi que ses amis lui prodiguaient des conseils plus extravagants les uns que les autres pour se faire pardonner de la navigatrice tandis que son second n'avait pas pu aller dormir.

"Tu pourrais l'inviter sur l'île des sirènes. Il parait que c'est un endroit vraiment joli, lui suggéra Ussop.

\- Mauvaise idée, intervint Sanji. Les femmes sont réputées pour leur extrême beauté là-bas et Nami pourrait y voir une comparaison mal placée. Bien qu'il n'y ait plus belle femme qu'elle sur tout Grand Line! ajouta-t-il avec béatitude.

\- Tu pourrais voler un trésor pour le lui donner, réfléchit Chopper. Nami adore les trésors!

\- C'est pas bête, approuva le garçon au chapeau de paille. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Zoro?

\- J'm'en fous", répondit honnêtement le sabreur avant de refermer les yeux sur sa chaise.

Il était obligé de rester là par loyauté envers son capitaine mais il n'était pas obligé de participer et il comptait bien ne pas le faire.

"Espèce de mufle, tu pourrais nous aider!" lui reprocha alors Sanji en lui balançant un coup de pied sous la table.

Le bretteur rouvrit les yeux en sursaut, furieux. Il allait répliquer d'un coup de sabre bien placé lorsque Luffy les interrompit brutalement.

"Je sais! Je vais lui acheter une bague!

\- Une… bague? balbutia le canonnier. C'est pas un peu précipité?

\- Non, pourquoi? lui répondit son capitaine, un grand sourire au visage. Franky a dit que les filles adorent les bijoux! Une bague, c'est un bijou, non?

\- C'est vrai, Luffy mais les bagues sont des bijoux particuliers, lui expliqua le petit renne.

\- Une bague est souvent un signe d'engagement important entre deux personnes. Pour l'instant, tu cherches un cadeau pour te faire pardonner alors ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, ajouta le musicien.

\- Ah bon? soupira le jeune homme, déçu. Mais j'ai pas d'autre idée!"

Le silence se fit un instant où chacun - ou presque - chercha une solution au problème de son capitaine avant qu'une voix à l'extérieur ne les interrompe.

"Ile en vue!" leur apprit Robin.

Tous se relevèrent précipitamment, bousculant les chaises et la table avant d'accourir sur le pont pour observer leur nouvelle destination avec excitation.

* * *

Sanji grimaça. Pourquoi avait-il hérité de Luffy pour faire les courses déjà? Ah oui, Ussop avait prétexté vouloir visiter la grande usine de la ville et Franky avait voulu l'accompagner. Brook avait alors proposé d'aider Zoro à chercher le cola et Chopper était parti en direction des pharmacies. Nami s'était résolue à rester sur le Sunny puisqu'il n'y avait visiblement pas beaucoup de magasins de vêtements et Sanji avait espéré que Robin l'accompagne. Malheureusement, la navigatrice avait demandé à son amie de lui tenir compagnie et il s'était retrouvé à surveiller le capitaine parmi les étals du marché.

Sortant de ses pensées et vif comme l'éclair, le blond abattit soudain son pied sur la main de Luffy qui lâcha la vingtaine de saucisses que le marchand lui avait imprudemment donné. Le cuisinier de l'équipage rattrapa la nourriture d'une main experte et la rangea précautionneusement.

"Arrête de baver sur tout ce qu'on achète, lui reprocha-t-il ensuite en tirant sur son mégot d'un air mécontent.

\- C'est pas ma faute, ça a l'air trop bon! pleurnicha son capitaine.

\- Alors essaye au moins de ne pas tout dévorer avant qu'on ne rentre au Sunny."

Luffy ravala sa salive avant de humer une odeur délicieuse de poisson fumé. Il allait se précipiter vers sa source lorsque Sanji l'attrapa par le col.

"Reste tranquille. On va aller vers les légumes, ça te calmera peut-être."

Le garçon au chapeau de paille hocha fermement la tête et le suivit en souriant mais dès qu'il aperçut la montagne de fruits et de légumes frais plus juteux et appétissants les uns que les autres, il se remit à baver à profusion.

"C'est pas vrai", grogna le cuisinier.

La situation était telle qu'il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il préférait encore surveiller le sabreur doté de son sens de l'orientation pathétique plutôt que Luffy et son appétit monstrueux. Quoi que. L'un ne rattrapait pas l'autre en vérité et il était invraisemblable qu'un équipage aussi connu que le leur soit pourvu de tels boulets, se fit-il ensuite la réflexion.

Sanji jeta son mégot tout en contemplant son environnement à la recherche d'une idée lumineuse. Il avisa alors un marchand de bonbons non loin d'eux et s'approcha.

"Dites, vous avez des nougats collants? demanda-t-il en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

\- Des nougats collants? Mais ce sont des nougats ratés, lui fit remarquer l'homme avec étonnement.

\- Je sais. Vous en avez ou pas?

\- Hm… Il y a ceux de ce matin qu'on a gardés...

\- Je prends tout."

L'homme écarquilla les yeux puis haussa les épaules avant de ramener ce que son étrange client avait demandé. Sanji paya les nougats et rejoignit son capitaine.

"Mange ça et attends-moi ici."

Le capitaine avait littéralement des étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu'il plongea sa main dans le grand sac que venait de lui tendre le cuisinier. Il jeta dans sa bouche une pleine poignée de nougat, l'air radieux.

"Des nougats, ché trop bon! Merchi, Sanchi!

\- Ouais, tu me remercieras plus tard."

Luffy mastiquait avec vigueur et le nougat s'étira rapidement partout entre ses dents et sur sa langue. Le capitaine s'étonna une seconde de cette caractéristique avant d'en remettre dans sa bouche avec enthousiasme.

"Cha colle, ché marrant!"

Le cuisinier tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, l'observant se débattre avec satisfaction. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les marchands de légumes pour faire sereinement ses courses. Avec la quantité de nougat contre laquelle Luffy allait devoir se battre, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de le retrouver bavant ou dévorant ses précieuses denrées avant même qu'il ne les ai payées. Il devrait simplement informer Chopper d'être attentif au développement d'éventuelles caries chez leur capitaine mais c'était un moindre mal.

Lorsqu'il revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Luffy était couvert de bouts de nougat de la tête aux pieds. Sanji retira son mégot du coin de ses lèvres avec lassitude et déposa ses sacs au sol.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? soupira-t-il.

\- J'ai voulu faire une bulle de nougat comme ça collait, lui expliqua sérieusement son capitaine. Elle était vraiment énorme et tout le monde m'encourageait mais quand elle a éclaté, ça m'en a mis partout!

\- Je vois…"

Sanji le traîna jusqu'à une fontaine et l'aida à se débarbouiller. Le nougat était vraiment collant et de penser qu'il était passé par la bouche de Luffy n'aidait pas son cuisinier à ne pas se sentir dégoûté.

"T'as trouvé un cadeau pour Nami, au fait? marmonna-t-il quand ils eurent enfin finis.

\- Ah ouais, un type m'a parlé de sa boutique quand je gonflais ma bulle de nougat! fit le capitaine avec excitation. C'est exactement ce qu'il faut à Nami mais le truc, c'est que ça va être cher…"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille fouilla alors dans ses poches pour sortir tout l'argent que la navigatrice lui avait confié pour la journée et fronça les sourcils après avoir recompté.

"Je sais pas si je pourrais lui acheter son cadeau si je me fais un petit casse-croûte avant," reprit-il, embêté.

Sanji secoua fermement la tête.

"La priorité est de satisfaire Nami, Luffy. Le reste attendra.

\- Tu as raison!"

Le capitaine vissa son chapeau sur sa tête et tapa du poing dans sa main.

"Je vais lui faire le plus beau cadeau et ensuite, elle ne sera plus fâchée contre moi!"

Luffy gloussa de rire et Sanji approuva.

"Dès que tu auras son cadeau, reviens au Sunny. Je te préparerai un repas rien que pour toi.

\- Oh, merci, Sanji! T'es le meilleur! J'y vais tout de suite!"

Le jeune homme brun fila vers l'une des ruelles et son cuisinier le regarda déguerpir avec un sourire. Luffy n'était pas le plus attentionné des hommes mais il avait incontestablement un coeur d'or.

* * *

Lorsque Luffy revint sur le Sunny en milieu d'après-midi, il fonça immédiatement vers la cuisine sans même jeter un regard au reste de son équipage regroupé sur le pont.

Il débarqua dans la pièce le regard fou et se jeta littéralement aux pieds du blond qui remuait le contenu d'une marmite.

"Sanji, pitié! J'ai trop faim!"

Le cuisinier dégagea son pied des bras élastique du capitaine et lui servit une grande assiette de soupe qu'il déposa sur la table sans un mot. Aussitôt, Luffy bondit vers la nourriture et commença à l'engloutir bruyamment.

"Assieds-toi et mange convenablement", lui ordonna Sanji en l'installant d'autorité sur une chaise.

Le capitaine se laissa asseoir sans que sa bouche ne décolle de l'assiette et son cuisinier secoua la tête avant de partir chercher la suite.

Lorsqu'il était revenu seul sur le Sunny, il n'avait pas manqué le coup d'oeil désapprobateur de Nami à son égard et il s'était senti mortifié de devoir lui mentir même si c'était pour la bonne cause. Il avait ensuite prié pour que le garçon au chapeau de paille ne se mette pas la moitié de l'île à dos pendant son trajet car la navigatrice l'aurait incontestablement tenu pour en partie responsable.

Sanji entrouvrit la porte du four. Il avait promis à Luffy un repas complet s'il parvenait à trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom pour Nami et il n'avait qu'une parole. Cependant, il voulait d'abord s'assurer que ce dernier avait rempli sa part du contrat.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as acheté à Nami? lui demanda-t-il tandis que le jeune homme en question lui tendait son assiette vide d'un air implorant.

\- Ca!"

Il redéposa brutalement son assiette et sortit de sa poche un paquet grossièrement emballé. Sanji fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Des papiers à dessin! Il y en avait de toutes sortes alors j'ai tout pris!"

Le blond hocha la tête avec satisfaction et remplit l'assiette de son capitaine avec une large part de gigot après avoir éloigné le cadeau pour le protéger. Les yeux de Luffy s'illuminèrent.

"Génial!" hurla-t-il.

Il plongea vers la nourriture et Sanji se détourna pour continuer ses propres préparations. Il resservit ensuite trois fois Luffy avant que celui-ci ne soit satisfait.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, le capitaine se leva et repositionna son chapeau sur sa tête.

"Je vais donner son cadeau à Nami! fit-il, déterminé.

\- Pas si vite, l'arrêta son cuisinier. Essuie-toi la bouche et lave-toi les mains d'abord. Tu ne voudrais pas tout gâcher après avoir fait tant d'efforts quand même."

\- Ah ouais!"

Le jeune homme se débarbouilla rapidement avant de foncer vers la porte, trépignant d'impatience, et Sanji le suivit tranquillement en s'allumant une cigarette.

* * *

"Nami, j'ai une surprise pour toi!

\- Hein?"

La navigatrice releva la tête de son journal et vit le capitaine lui tendre un petit paquet tandis qu'il s'asseyait auprès d'elle sur son transat. L'équipage attendait la fin du temps de recharge du Log-Pose sur le pont en s'occupant paisiblement autour d'eux mais aux paroles de Luffy, Nami sentit tous leurs amis - moins Zoro qui somnolait contre le mât et Robin qui ne décollait pas de son ouvrage - suspendre leurs gestes et braquer leurs yeux sur la scène qui se déroulait. Elle vit également Sanji s'arrêter un peu plus loin et les observer en tirant sur sa cigarette.

"Euh, merci, répondit-elle finalement en prenant le paquet.

\- C'est pour me faire pardonner! lui apprit alors Luffy avec un immense sourire.

\- Ah."

La jeune femme rousse déballa le papier cadeau légèrement chiffonné et en retira une liasse de feuillets qu'elle examina attentivement pendant de longues secondes. Finalement, elle releva les yeux vers son capitaine qui l'observait avec attention.

"Luffy, c'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle, sincèrement émue.

\- Alors, tu aimes? s'enthousiasma le garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Ussop en s'approchant avec curiosité.

Il fut cependant stoppé dans son élan par l'une des mains de Robin qui le retenait fermement tandis qu'elle poursuivait sa lecture un peu plus loin.

"Comment as-tu pu payer ça? reprit la navigatrice en testant la qualité du papier sous ses doigts.

\- Ah, ça! J'ai pas dépensé ce que tu nous as donné sur l'île, j'ai tout gardé!

\- Tout? s'étonna la jeune femme. Mais… comment tu as mangé?

\- Bah j'ai pas mangé mais après, Sanji m'a fait un énorme gigot!"

Nami ouvrit de grands yeux, parfaitement incrédule. Il y avait une diversité incroyable de types de papier à dessin sous ses doigts : du grain moyen pour le fusain, du grain fin pour les textures plus grasses nécessaires à la couleur ainsi que du papier très lisse qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour le travail à l'encre et à la plume. La navigatrice n'avait aucun doute sur le prix qu'avait dû payer Luffy pour lui en offrir une telle quantité et il était certain qu'il n'avait rien pu s'acheter d'autre.

Le fait qu'il ait visiblement été capable de décaler un repas rien que pour lui acheter ce cadeau la fit sourire malgré elle. C'était peut-être même ce qu'elle appréciait le plus. Elle connaissait l'appétit démesuré de son capitaine et qu'il ait dépensé tout son argent uniquement dans le but de pouvoir lui offrir un présent, il n'y avait rien de plus romantique à ses yeux.

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise longue et attrapa la veste rouge du capitaine avant de le rapprocher d'elle fermement, plantant un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

"Je te pardonne, Luffy."

Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui pour admirer une nouvelle fois son cadeau, elle remarqua les regards attendris ou excités de leurs amis sur eux et elle fronça les sourcils.

"Vous n'avez que ça à faire, bande de pervers?"

Cela suffit à chacun pour se remettre à son activité précédente tandis que Luffy partait d'un grand éclat de rire.

* * *

 _C'est vrai que Luffy en a encore pris pour son grade mais il a fini en beauté, non? Il sait bien faire quand il s'y met, c'est juste que ce n'est pas naturel pour lui :)_

 _Cela faisait quelques temps qu'on n'avait pas vu Nami et Luffy et les prochains chapitres vont se centrer exclusivement sur Zoro et Sanji alors j'espère que vous en avez profité!_


	22. Les risques du métier

_Merci à Wado 21, little-grumpy et Typone Lady pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

 **Les risques du métier**

Une dizaine de jours après avoir repris la mer, l'équipage essuya une petite tempête qui déchira l'une des voiles du Sunny et les dérouta de leur trajectoire initiale. Avec ce détour imprévu, la nourriture s'amenuisa et la navigatrice décida de faire un arrêt sur une petite île déserte non répertoriée qu'ils croisèrent afin de refaire quelques provisions en attendant leur prochaine destination.

C'est ainsi que cet après-midi-là, l'équipage débarqua sur une minuscule île luxuriante aux allures tropicales tandis que Franky restait réparer la voile pour qu'ils reprennent la mer dès leur retour. De son côté, Luffy n'avait pas résisté à l'appel de l'aventure et il s'était éjecté du Sunny sitôt la côte en vue. C'est donc sans lui que ses amis se retrouvèrent à l'orée de la forêt.

"Cette île est magnifique! constata Chopper en observant les immenses arbres aux alentours.

\- Espérons juste qu'il n'y a pas de monstre, pria Ussop à ses côtés, apeuré.

\- C'est une île vide d'habitant, ce qui est assez inhabituel. Il y a probablement une raison lugubre à cette désertion, approuva Robin un peu plus loin.

\- Merci, je suis très rassuré! ironisa le canonnier en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Regardez! s'exclama alors Nami. Il y a plein de fruits dans les arbres!

\- Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareils mais ça me dit quelque chose, s'étonna le cuisinier.

\- Ouais, vous avez vu?! C'est plein de bouffe ici! hurla leur capitaine qui avait surgit de nulle part.

\- Où t'étais passé, toi? T'aurais pu nous attendre!" lui reprocha la navigatrice.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille l'ignora, occupé à secouer les arbres pour en faire tomber les fruits.

"Ahhh!"

Ussop et Brook s'éloignèrent en courant car il pleuvait désormais d'énormes fruits ronds jaunes et rouges tout autour d'eux. De son côté, Sanji protégea les filles en déviant les projectiles à coups de pied précis.

"Luffy, bon sang, fais gaffe! grommela Zoro qui avait abrité le petit renne encore tout tremblant dans ses bras tandis qu'il rengainait ses sabres.

\- Désolé, les gars!" s'excusa-t-il en riant pendant que le blond se saisissait de l'un des fruits pour l'examiner.

Sur ce, le capitaine s'empara d'un autre fruit pour y mordre à belle dents.

"Aïe! Hé, mais c'est quoi ce fruit?!"

Il avait beau croquer dedans, le fruit semblait protégé par une épaisse coque qu'il n'arrivait pas à transpercer.

"Laisse tomber, Luffy, il faudra les découper, intervint son cuisinier.

\- Oh, c'est nul!

\- Ramasse tout ça au lieu de faire n'importe quoi. T'as gagné le droit de les porter jusqu'au bateau", grinça Nami avec mauvaise humeur.

Tandis que le capitaine s'échinait donc à empiler les fruits pour les porter sans succès, la navigatrice posa son matériel de cartographie à terre.

"Je vais prendre des mesures ici, décida-t-elle. Faites le maximum de provision avec ce que vous pourrez trouver, la prochaine île est à plusieurs jours de bateau. On se retrouve ce soir au Sunny.

\- Je vais rester avec toi, Nami-chérie!" proposa immédiatement le cuisinier.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en signe d'accord et Sanji ne retint pas sa joie, entamant une danse de l'amour autour d'elle.

"Merci, Nami-chérie! Je vais t'aider à prendre les mesures de toute cette île!

\- N'en fais pas trop", bougonna la navigatrice en lui refilant sa trousse de compas et de crayons.

Laissant Sanji et Nami à leur affaire, les autres se séparèrent en deux groupes afin de couvrir plus rapidement le terrain. Robin s'éloigna avec Ussop et Brook tandis que Chopper accompagnait Zoro. Luffy essayait toujours de réunir tous les fruits et ils décidèrent de le laisser s'épuiser à la tâche.

* * *

Sur le chemin, le médecin de l'équipage ramassa plusieurs herbes et plantes qu'il rangea méthodiquement dans son petit sac à dos. Zoro et lui trouvèrent ensuite de nouveaux arbres dont les fruits étaient de couleurs différentes.

"Y a pas beaucoup de viande par ici, soupira le sabreur après deux heures de marche.

\- Non mais il y a beaucoup de ces gros fruits, fit Chopper en désignant les deux qu'il avait sous les bras. Un régime à base de plantes, de fruits et de légumes est excellent pour la santé de toute façon.

\- Va dire ça à Luffy", répliqua Zoro et le petit renne grimaça.

Ils arrivèrent à une plage et Chopper calcula qu'ils avaient fait le tour par l'est.

"Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, on ferait bien de rentrer, ajouta-t-il en observant l'astre.

\- OK.

\- Euh, Zoro?

\- Hm?"

Le médecin eut un petit rire gêné.

"C'est de l'autre côté.

\- Ouais… Je le savais."

Le bretteur emboîta le pas au renne et chercha du regard pendant tout le trajet du retour les signes de la présence d'animaux comestibles mais à part de minuscules oiseaux qui piaillaient dans les branches, il ne vit rien.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le Sunny, Nami et Sanji étaient déjà revenus et ils leur montrèrent leur maigre butin.

"Tant pis, soupira la navigatrice. On mangera ces fruits, c'est déjà ça."

Le cuisinier les stocka dans la cuisine pour réfléchir à leur préparation pour le dîner et Chopper alla déposer ses herbes dans l'infirmerie. Peu après, Robin, Brook et Ussop revinrent à leur tour, les bras chargés de fruits mais sans protéine animale.

"Luffy va pas aimer, grimaça le canonnier.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à pêcher, proposa Robin.

\- Au fait, il est où, Luffy? demanda Zoro.

\- Il s'est endormi au milieu des fruits, grogna Nami. On pouvait pas le porter alors on l'a laissé là-bas.

\- Et il va revenir comment? s'inquiéta Ussop.

\- Il verra le Sunny, il n'est pas loin", rétorqua la navigatrice en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Chacun reprit ses activités en attendant le capitaine et celui-ci débarqua effectivement une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les fruits contenus contre son immense ventre élastique et retenus par ses bras tant bien que mal.

"J'ai faim! brailla-t-il après les avoir lâchés sur le pont sans ménagement.

\- Tiens, Sanji ne nous a pas encore appelé, remarqua alors l'archéologue.

\- C'est vrai, constata Nami. D'habitude, on mange plus tôt que ça."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Luffy parte en courant vers la cuisine, bien décidé à exiger son repas bruyamment.

"Sanji, d'la bouffe!" hurla-t-il en débarquant.

Ne voyant pas son cuisinier dans les parages, sa main élastique s'étira pour piocher parmi les morceaux de fruits découpés devant lui.

"Luffy, non!"

Le blond le frappa violemment dans le dos, lui faisant recracher son morceau. Le capitaine se retourna, contrarié, avant de voir son cuisinier s'effondrer sur le sol.

"Sanji! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'enquit-il avec inquiétude en s'agenouillant auprès de lui.

\- Ne… m-mange pas les… f-fruits, bégaya-t-il. Ils sont to-toxiques…

\- T'en as mangé?" comprit Luffy en le voyant maintenant livide.

Le cuisinier hocha la tête d'un air douloureux et le garçon au chapeau de paille se tourna vers l'infirmerie.

"Chopper!"

Quelques secondes plus tard, le renne ouvrit la porte à la volée d'un air affolé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

\- Il a mangé des fruits et ils sont toxiques! lui expliqua le capitaine en désignant Sanji à terre. J'crois qu'il se sent pas bien!"

Le médecin s'approcha du cuisinier et posa une main sur son front avant de grimacer. Il était brûlant.

"Transporte-le à l'infirmerie", ordonna-t-il à Luffy en attrapant un fruit sur la table avant de le suivre.

* * *

"Comment va-t-il? s'enquit Robin quand le petit renne ressortit de l'infirmerie un peu plus tard.

\- La fièvre ne tombe pas mais au moins il dort, expliqua-t-il à l'équipage. Je lui ai donné mes médicaments habituels mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être efficace pour l'instant…

\- On n'a pas trouvé ce que c'est que ce fruit, soupira Franky.

\- Sanji s'en méfiait sur l'île mais ça lui disait quelque chose, se souvint Nami. Peut-être qu'on pourrait chercher dans ses livres de cuisine?

\- Bonne idée! approuva Luffy. Il faut lire ces livres!

\- Tu vas lire, toi? lui fit remarquer Ussop avec suspicion.

\- Essayons d'être efficace, intervint la navigatrice. Ussop, Zoro et Luffy, pêchez-nous quelque chose pour qu'on ne meure pas de faim. Robin, Brook et moi allons fouiller les livres de Sanji. Franky, tu termines les réparations et on file dès qu'on peut. On aura peut-être besoin d'ingrédients inconnus pour le soigner et mieux vaut qu'on soit proche d'une île. Chopper, tu restes auprès de lui."

Tous approuvèrent et filèrent vers leur tâche. Ussop parvint à attraper un beau poisson et il se chargea ensuite de le faire cuire sous le regard affamé de Luffy et celui absent du sabreur. Franky les informa bientôt que le Sunny pouvait reprendre la mer et les voiles furent hissées pour prendre le large.

Peu après, les filles et Brook revinrent à leur tour vers la cuisine. Ils avaient jeté les fruits à la mer pour ne pas prendre de risque et seul le médecin en avait gardé un pour l'étudier. N'ayant rien trouvé d'intéressant pour l'instant, ils mangèrent en silence, inquiets pour le cuisinier. Brook et Luffy furent ensuite désignés pour s'occuper de la vaisselle et comme ils débarrassaient, Zoro remarqua l'assiette intacte du médecin qui n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son patient.

* * *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'infirmerie, il vit le petit renne concentré sur son ouvrage.

"Comment il va? lui demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au blond qui reposait sur le lit.

\- Il est faible, grimaça Chopper. Je n'ai pas pu lui demander s'il connaissait ce fruit. Si je savais ce que c'était, je saurais quoi lui donner…

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver, répondit le sabreur, confiant.

\- Je l'espère…

\- Tu devrais te reposer cinq minutes. Ussop a préparé du poisson.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Je reste avec lui jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

\- D'accord, capitula le médecin. Surtout, appelle-moi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit."

Zoro hocha la tête et Chopper sortit, non sans emporter son livre. Le sabreur embrassa du regard la table encombrée du médecin qui croulait sous les herbes, livres et autres potions multicolores. Il s'approcha ensuite du cuisinier endormi, ou plutôt inconscient, et terriblement pâle. Il soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il attrapa le siège de Chopper pour s'y asseoir en attendant.

Il examinait l'intégrité de ses lames lorsque Sanji bougea brutalement dans son lit. Portant son attention sur lui, le sabreur le vit s'agiter et marmonner quelque chose. Il s'approcha alors, se demandant s'il ne délirait pas à cause de la fièvre.

"V-vi…

\- Quoi?"

Le silence lui répondit mais le cuisinier continuait à s'agiter.

"Sanji, tu connais le nom du fruit que t'as mangé? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Vi… V-vi…

\- Un fruit qui commence par "vi"?"

Le blond se redressa brusquement sur son lit, faisant reculer le bretteur sous le coup de la surprise. Il observa ensuite son environnement d'un air hagard.

"J'ai froid."

Zoro lui tendit la couverture déposée à ses pieds et Sanji la tira maladroitement vers lui, les mains tremblantes. L'escrimeur s'en saisit alors pour l'aider à la passer autour de ses épaules avant de soupirer.

"T'es brûlant de fièvre.

\- J'ai froid, répéta faiblement le chef, ses doigts glacés s'agrippant au bras chaud du sabreur.

\- Je vois ça. J'vais chercher Chopper."

Il voulut s'éloigner mais le cuisinier ne le lâcha pas et raffermit même sa prise.

"Faut que j'aille le chercher, lui expliqua Zoro en desserrant ses doigts sur sa peau.

\- Reste un peu", murmura-t-il.

Le sabreur hésita une seconde avant de hocher la tête et de le laisser s'asseoir plus confortablement sur le lit, le dos reposant contre le mur.

"C'est quoi ce fruit? lui demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- J'en sais rien, murmura le blond.

\- Juste avant de te réveiller, t'as dit quelque chose. Un truc qui commence par "vi", peut-être?

\- Ca me dit rien… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais j'le connais pas..."

Sa phrase lui avait pris tout son souffle et il ferma lentement les yeux, exténué.

"C'est pas grave. Chopper va trouver."

Comme le cuisinier se rendormait, Zoro le réinstalla sur le lit avant de quitter la pièce à la recherche du médecin.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sanji ne reprit pas conscience. Chopper épluchait tous ses livres de médecine et les filles avaient fini de lire ceux de la cuisine, sans succès. Le Sunny voguait vers leur prochaine destination à vive allure dans un silence inhabituel et cela ne rassurait personne. Luffy et Ussop se relayaient pour pêcher, Franky et Nami s'occupaient de maintenir le cap et les réserves de cola, Zoro s'était enfermé dans la salle d'observation, Brook n'osait plus chanter et Robin lisait dans la bibliothèque.

Après le dîner, Robin et Franky se chargèrent de la vaisselle et Nami s'installa pour son tour de garde. Brook fixait tristement le large, Ussop s'occupait en refournissant ses réserves de billes explosives et Luffy se posta sur la tête de proue en silence. Personne n'avait envie de dormir et Zoro proposa à Chopper de le remplacer quelques heures car le petit renne n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 24h mais celui-ci refusa. Le sabreur remonta donc dans la salle d'observation pour s'y entraîner.

Lorsqu'il redescendit trois heures plus tard, tout était calme et sombre sur le bateau. Il observa Nami somnoler à l'avant tandis que tous les autres étaient finalement partis se coucher et il décida de proposer encore une fois au médecin de se reposer.

L'infirmerie était toute aussi tranquille et il constata rapidement que Chopper s'était endormi sur son livre. Il le prit dans ses bras et le déposa dans son lit au milieu des autres dormeurs puis repartit vers l'infirmerie et prit sa place sur son siège. Le blond n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois et il aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait si ce n'était son effrayante pâleur et sa respiration sourde.

Zoro se cala sur sa chaise et observa son environnement. Il avait toute confiance en Chopper et s'il y avait un remède, il était certain qu'il le trouverait mais en attendant, savoir le cuisinier dans cet état anéantissait tout le monde. Les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille étaient réputés pour le lien indéfectible les unissant les uns aux autres et ce qui faisait leur plus grande force était aussi leur faiblesse. Si l'un d'eux allait mal, tous les autres en souffraient.

* * *

L'escrimeur se réveilla en sursaut lorsque Sanji recommença à s'agiter et à parler dans son sommeil.

"Vi… V-vi… Vi…"

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le blond continuait-il à répéter ça depuis qu'il avait mangé ce satané fruit? Chopper aussi l'avait entendu prononcer cette syllabe sans en comprendre la signification mais ça en avait certainement une. Oui, c'était forcément lié, le sabreur en était persuadé.

"Vi-vi… V-vi…"

Zoro se redressa sur sa chaise. Vivi. Pas un fruit. Une princesse! Quel rapport avec son intoxication? se demanda-t-il. C'était totalement illogique. A moins que Sanji n'appelle la jolie princesse à son chevet dans les méandres de son inconscient? Cette perspective le fit moins sourire mais après tout, Sanji était un chevalier servant probablement jusque dans le coma.

Le reste de la nuit s'écoula de la même façon jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube où Chopper refit son apparition en courant. Soulagé que Zoro soit resté mais énervé de s'être endormi, le médecin le mit dehors afin de s'occuper de son patient et c'est ainsi que le sabreur se retrouva en cuisine, la mine maussade, aux côtés de Robin qui sirotait son café.

"Aucun changement? s'enquit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Non. Si ce n'est qu'il appelle Vivi maintenant, grinça Zoro.

\- La princesse d'Alabasta? s'étonna l'archéologue. Étrange…

\- Bof. Il doit rêver d'elle", éluda-t-il.

La jeune femme brune n'ajouta rien et termina son café en silence tandis que l'épéiste attrapait une bouteille. Il était tôt et il n'avait rien dans le ventre donc ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée pour son hygiène de vie mais personne ne le lui reprocherait aujourd'hui. Et puis, il se sentait trop impuissant, trop inutile. Il avait besoin de s'alléger un peu l'esprit.

* * *

Des cris dans la pièce le tirèrent de sa léthargie alcoolisée quelques heures plus tard et il se décolla de la table de la cuisine où il s'était assoupi. Brook tournoyait dans la pièce et Robin souriait tandis que Luffy et Ussop faisaient une ronde en chantant.

"La belle au bois dormant se réveille, le taquina alors la navigatrice à ses côtés. Bonne nouvelle, Robin a trouvé le fruit qu'a mangé Sanji!

\- Ah bon?

\- C'est grâce à toi, lui apprit l'archéologue. Le fait qu'il appelle Vivi, ce n'était pas un hasard. Le fruit est répertorié dans l'un des livres que le roi d'Alabasta nous a offerts, je l'avais vu dans la bibliothèque. C'est probablement là que Sanji l'a vu aussi.

\- Je peux fabriquer un remède tout de suite! s'écria Chopper, au comble du bonheur. J'ai tous les ingrédients ici!

\- Génial! hurla Luffy. Donne-le lui pour qu'il puisse nous refaire à manger, j'ai trop faim!

\- Espèce de goinfre! l'arrêta Nami en abattant son poing sur sa tête. Il faudra qu'il se repose alors t'as intérêt à pas le harceler!"

Zoro les quitta sur ces entrefaites. Sanji allait guérir et la vie allait reprendre son cours normal alors il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et même beaucoup à rattraper. Il avait négligé son entraînement ces dernières heures.

* * *

"Je t'assure que ça va, Chopper, le rassura le cuisinier deux jours plus tard.

\- Mais ça fait à peine 12h que tu es réveillé! s'inquiéta le médecin. Tu es resté presque 48h dans le coma et il faut que tu prennes encore une semaine de traitement alors je ne pense pas que te lever si vite soit une bonne idée!

\- Je ferai attention, je te le promets. Je vais seulement m'occuper du repas et j'irai me reposer, tu as ma parole."

Le petit renne céda et le laissa sortir de l'infirmerie à contre coeur. Il ne pouvait nier que son patient était en bien meilleure forme mais il était loin d'être guéri.

De son côté, Sanji retrouva sa cuisine avec satisfaction. Il s'ennuyait à mourir à rester allongé à ne rien faire mais il était conscient de la fatigue extrême de son corps et il ne comptait pas revenir sur sa promesse faite au médecin.

Tandis qu'il attrapait ses casseroles et ses poêles, il sentit ses muscles protester douloureusement et il dut s'arrêter une minute pour s'étirer. Il décida alors de préparer un simple plat à base de poisson et de riz pour se ménager. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas capituler ni que Chopper s'inquiète de son état et il se résolut tout de même à faire une tarte au citron pour le dessert.

* * *

Alors que le poisson dorait dans la poêle au milieu des herbes aromatiques, Sanji entendit soudain un grand bruit à l'extérieur et il sentit la coque du Sunny craquer. Il coupa précipitamment le feu de sa cuisinière et se rua dehors malgré la faiblesse de ses jambes.

Il avisa immédiatement le problème. Un énorme navire pirate avait délibérément accroché le flanc droit du Sunny, détruisant une partie de la balustrade. Sur le pont, tous les membres de l'équipage s'étaient rassemblés et Franky semblait particulièrement furieux.

"Enfoiré, regarde ce que t'as fait à mon bateau!" s'écria-t-il à l'adresse du capitaine adverse.

L'homme en question les surplombait depuis le pont de son propre navire et son équipage composé d'une cinquantaine de pirates ricana autour de lui.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ton bateau, ce n'est pas après lui qu'on en a, répliqua ce dernier avec condescendance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors? lui demanda Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De la bouffe. Vois-tu, on a été dérouté par une tempête et depuis, on n'a plus rien à grailler, expliqua-t-il tranquillement. Mes hommes commencent à trouver les heures longues alors en bon capitaine, je leur trouve de quoi se nourrir.

\- Tu veux de la nourriture? D'accord, on peut partager", approuva le garçon au chapeau de paille.

L'homme le dévisagea une seconde avant d'éclater de rire et son équipage l'imita rapidement.

"Tu es trop généreux! Dans ce cas, file-moi aussi tes trésors et même tes nanas. Ca pourra pas faire de mal!

\- Il est hors de question que tes sales pattes touchent un seul de nos trésors, tu m'entends? le menaça aussitôt Nami.

\- Et si tu t'en prends aux demoiselles, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, ajouta le cuisinier qui s'était rapproché.

\- Sanji, tu ne devrais pas être ici! le réprimanda alors le renne.

\- On n'a pas besoin de toi, sourcil en vrille, ajouta le sabreur. Tu vas nous gêner.

\- Et puis quoi encore, tête de mousse? Même les deux jambes dans le plâtre, j'en abattrais plus que toi, siffla le blond.

\- Je serai curieux de voir ça, ricana Zoro.

\- Non, Sanji, tu ne peux pas être sérieux! s'alarma le médecin.

\- C'est décidé, Chopper. De toute façon, je ne vais pas rester sagement à l'infirmerie pendant que ces tarés parlent de kidnapper Robin d'amour et Nami-chérie", conclut fermement le blond en allumant sa cigarette.

Chopper soupira. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

"Puisque vous n'êtes pas coopératifs, on va vous dépouiller et on coulera votre barque, reprit alors le capitaine adverse. Comme ça, les monstres marins n'auront pas à souffrir de la faim eux non plus."

A ces mots, il fit un geste en direction de son équipage qui se précipita en hurlant sur le Sunny. Aussitôt, Luffy allongea les premiers venus à coups de Gum-Gum Rafale et Zoro tourbillonna avec ses sabres, soufflant ses ennemis. Nami fit tournoyer son bâton magique, folle de rage à l'idée que quelqu'un s'en prenne à ses trésors.

"Orage Tempo!"

La foudre s'abattit sur ses adversaires et elle lança un regard plein de défi aux autres pirates qui hésitèrent à avancer. Sanji étira sa jambe gauche à ses côtés et se prépara à envoyer une série de coups de pieds aux suivants. Brook sortit sa propre épée et se jeta dans la bataille en hurlant tandis que Chopper prenait sa forme humaine pour assommer ses adversaires. Ussop prit quant à lui le parti de reculer et de balancer ses billes explosives à distance vers ceux qui descendaient encore vers eux.

Franky remarqua alors que l'équipage ennemi était bien organisé. Pendant qu'une partie d'entre eux se battait et occupait le camp adverse, une autre se faufilait vers les cales et la cuisine discrètement. Il dégomma ainsi un petit groupe qui filait vers ses réserves de cola et Robin, qui avait également compris la manoeuvre, utilisa ses multiples mains pour étrangler ceux qui rejoignaient déjà leurs réserves de nourriture.

C'est alors qu'un des attaquants profita de la concentration de la jeune femme pour lancer une corde dans sa direction qui s'enroula autour de son corps, lui coupant le souffle. L'archéologue tomba à genoux et quatre pirates se jetèrent sur elle pour la ligoter définitivement.

"Robin!"

Franky fonça vers elle mais Sanji avait été plus rapide et il décocha une série de Mouton Shot d'une violence extrême aux quatre hommes qui s'écroulèrent sur le pont, dégoulinant de sang. Le blond reprit ensuite sa respiration pendant que le cyborg délivrait la jeune femme brune.

"Tout va bien, Robin d'amour? s'enquit Sanji en la couvrant du regard avec inquiétude.

\- Grâce à vous. Je vous remercie, fit l'archéologue en se débarrassant de ses cordes.

\- Et toi, ça va, Sanji? lui demanda alors Franky en l'observant.

\- Tout baigne, grommela le cuisinier en faisant quelques pas. Si ces crétins s'en prennent encore à Robin ou à Nami, je vais tous les crever un par un, crois-moi."

L'ingénieur hocha la tête et suivit Robin qui était déjà repartie vers la bataille pour aider Ussop.

Le blond prit de grandes inspirations. Malgré ses paroles, son regard se troublait et ses jambes chancelaient sous son poids. Il ajusta néanmoins rapidement sa vue à la recherche de Nami pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il fut soulagé de constater que c'était effectivement le cas avant qu'un coup dans le dos ne l'envoie s'écraser au sol.

Furieux, il se redressa pour constater que son adversaire faisait deux bons mètres et qu'il le regardait avec un sourire malsain. Il agitait une chaîne devant ses yeux et la fit claquer dans l'air. Sanji serra les dents. Il était au bord de l'épuisement mais plutôt mourir que de laisser ce gros pirate se rapprocher des filles.

Il s'élança dans sa direction et lui mit une rafale de coups de pied qui le firent reculer en grognant. Son ennemi fit ensuite claquer sa chaîne et le blond l'évita de peu. Il enchaîna plusieurs mouvements pour tenter de lui faire perdre l'équilibre mais son arme l'obligeait à faire de multiples déplacements et il se retrouva rapidement à bout de souffle. Sa vision se troubla à nouveau et il se raccrocha à la rambarde pour ne pas glisser.

Le pirate lui adressa alors un sourire victorieux et s'apprêtait à lui lancer sa chaîne en plein visage lorsque Chopper surgit à ses côtés.

"Rumble Ball. Guard Point!"

L'énorme corps rond du renne dévia la chaîne mais l'envoya rouler au sol, sonné. Il se releva néanmoins, prêt à protéger son patient coûte que coûte. De son côté, Sanji essaya de se remettre debout pour l'aider mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

"Technique à trois sabres. Tiger Slash!"

Leur ennemi s'effondra au sol et le cuisinier se laissa retomber contre la rambarde. Il ne l'admettrait jamais devant quiconque mais aujourd'hui, tant pis si la tête d'algue le devançait dans leur compétition, il se rattraperait la prochaine fois. Il sentit ensuite le médecin s'agiter auprès de lui.

"Tu es faible, Sanji, il faut te reposer!

\- Ca va aller, Chopper. Va plutôt aider les autres."

Le petit renne jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à son patient puis autour de lui. La bataille prenait fin. Brook et Nami abattaient frénétiquement leurs armes sur la tête des derniers pirates, Luffy venait de renvoyer leur capitaine à demi-inconscient sur leur bateau et Zoro ramassait les corps des assommés pour les balancer à leur tour sur leur navire. Il fila alors vers Ussop qui grimaçait en se tenant la jambe aux côtés de Robin et de Franky.

De son côté, Sanji reprit lentement sa respiration et s'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que plus rien ne menaçait l'équipage. Il remarqua alors que Luffy laissait à leurs ennemis une bonne partie de leur réserve de poissons et il sourit devant sa générosité à laquelle il accordait lui-même une importance capitale. Il se dirigea ensuite comme un automate vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber tout habillé sur le lit.

Malgré toute sa volonté et sa détermination, son rétablissement déjà fragile et cette attaque surprise l'avaient achevé. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait dormir les 72 prochaines heures sans se réveiller.

"Alors on tient plus sur ses jambes? Je crois bien que t'en as pas étendu la moitié de mon quota, c'est pitoyable, ricana soudain le sabreur sur le pas de la porte.

\- La ferme, tête de cactus. Dès que j'me serai reposé un peu, j'te ferai bouffer la poussière..."

Zoro secoua la tête, pas dupe une seconde de son état.

"Chopper s'inquiète, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

\- J'suis juste un peu fatigué, d'accord?

\- OK."

Le bretteur referma la porte et Sanji sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil.

* * *

"Il faut que Sanji prenne ses médicaments, répéta Chopper en fixant la pendule. Il dort toujours?"

A ses côtés, Zoro hocha la tête. La nuit était tombée sur le Sunny et le petit médecin contemplait les pilules nécessaires à la guérison du cuisinier. Ussop avait pris le premier tour de garde et tout le monde était parti se coucher hormis le sabreur qui était allé faire examiner son bras gauche qu'un éclat de bois avait atteint pendant son combat. L'épéiste était particulièrement irrité d'avoir été blessé dans cette bataille qu'il jugeait ridicule. Tout ça parce qu'un pirate avait atterri sur la balustrade du Sunny après l'une de ses attaques et qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter le bois qui avait éclaté en tous sens sous la force de l'impact. Heureusement, Chopper l'avait rapidement désinfecté en lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave.

"Va te coucher. S'il ne vient pas de lui-même, je les lui donnerais tout à l'heure, lui proposa alors le sabreur.

\- Tu es sûr? C'est vraiment important, Zoro.

\- S'il ne veut pas les prendre, je t'appellerais."

Chopper finit par approuver avant de se diriger lentement hors de l'infirmerie. Zoro quant à lui décida de s'entraîner encore un peu et il remonta à la vigie.

* * *

Lorsqu'il redescendit près d'une heure plus tard, les médicaments et le verre d'eau n'avaient pas bougé alors il s'en empara et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Le blond fut donc réveillé par une main qui le secouait sans ménagement et il se sentit immédiatement contrarié.

"Faut que tu prennes ton traitement, lui ordonna la voix de Zoro au-dessus de lui.

\- M'en fous, je dors, grogna-t-il.

\- Tu veux que j'aille dire ça à Chopper?" lui proposa alors le sabreur avec un sourire.

Le cuisinier réalisa ce à quoi il s'exposait et se redressa tant bien que mal.

"Fait chier..."

Zoro lui tendit son médicament et un verre d'eau que Sanji avala d'un coup.

"Il est quelle heure? demanda-t-il soudain en constatant l'obscurité par la petite fenêtre.

\- Le dîner est passé depuis longtemps si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, répondit l'épéiste appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Merde! Luffy a dû devenir fou!

\- Ouais, grogna Zoro. Nami a dû l'assommer et Robin a fait cuire un truc. C'était dégueulasse.

\- Oh, Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour! se lamenta le cuisinier en déposant brutalement son verre. Je voulais leur préparer une tarte au citron, je vais la faire tout de suite pour me faire pardonner!

\- Demain. Elles dorment.

\- Oh."

Sanji se laissa retomber sur le matelas, tout de même heureux de ne pas avoir à se lever si vite. Comme Zoro s'apprêtait à repartir, il l'interrogea du regard.

"Tu restes pas?

\- J'crois pas que tu sois en état de faire quoi que ce soit, là", lui fit remarquer l'épéiste en le détaillant des pieds à la tête avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ah… Ouais, c'est sûr, répondit le cuisinier après quelques secondes.

\- Quoi? voulut savoir le bretteur qui avait perçu son hésitation.

\- Rien, tu fais comme tu veux. Tu te rappelles? C'est qu'une chambre."

Le sabreur fronça les sourcils. Il voulait laisser le cuisinier se reposer car il en avait grandement besoin alors qu'est-ce qui clochait?

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux", soupira-t-il finalement.

Sanji ne répondit pas immédiatement puis se redressa et attrapa l'escrimeur par sa ceinture, ce qui le fit basculer sur le lit à ses côtés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? s'étonna Zoro en sentant le blond le pousser pour se faire une place contre son dos.

\- Tais-toi et dors."

Le bretteur ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Sanji avait déjà refermé les yeux et le souffle de sa respiration sur sa nuque lui indiqua rapidement qu'il s'était rendormi. Incrédule, il n'osa pas bouger pendant quelques instants, guettant la respiration de son compagnon. Finalement, il se détendit et se redressa doucement pour déposer le plus silencieusement possible ses sabres sur leurs emplacements avant de retirer son tee-shirt et de se glisser sous le drap à son tour.

* * *

"Sanji?"

Ussop s'apprêtait à renouveler ses coups contre la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un sabreur torse-nu et visiblement de mauvaise humeur qui la referma derrière lui.

"Quoi? aboya-t-il.

\- C'est… son tour de garde, balbutia le canonnier. Je savais pas s'il pouvait le faire ou non alors...

\- Il est pas en état.

\- Ah bon? T'as prévenu Chopper? s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

\- Il a juste besoin de dormir. Je prends son tour.

\- Tu prends son tour? répéta le jeune homme, surpris.

\- Ca te pose un problème? grogna l'homme face à lui.

\- N-non mais t'as été blessé toi aussi, hier. Tu veux que je demande à Luffy?

\- Je n'ai pas été blessé!"

Ussop hocha la tête puis s'éloigna et Zoro fixa ses sabres à sa hanche avant d'enfiler son tee-shirt tout en se dirigeant vers la salle d'observation. L'air de la nuit était frais et il regretta la chaleur de son lit et de Sanji à ses côtés.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que l'escrimeur avait besoin d'une dose de sommeil invraisemblable mais aujourd'hui, le cuisinier n'avait même pas bougé malgré les coups sourds d'Ussop contre la porte et Zoro avait compris qu'il avait définitivement plus besoin de dormir que lui.

Sitôt arrivé à la vigie, l'épéiste étira ses muscles avec détermination. Il allait profiter des prochaines heures pour s'entraîner de toute façon car il n'aimait pas l'idée de s'être fait avoir par des adversaires qu'il estimait faibles et il comptait bien ne plus se faire prendre.

* * *

 _En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre qui a beaucoup évolué depuis mon premier jet mais j'en suis assez satisfaite finalement._

 _J'en profite pour vous dire que je me suis lancée dans une nouvelle histoire centrée sur Kid et Law si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Pas de panique cependant,_ _En équilibre_ _restera ma priorité niveau publication._

 _Je vous souhaite également de très belles fêtes de Noël auprès de ceux que vous aimez :)_


	23. Exercices de style

_Merci pour les mises en alerte/favori. Une pensée particulière à Wado21, MiaoiFuki et LolaKawaii pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

 **Exercices de style**

Zoro grogna. La douleur à son épaule gauche était de plus en plus lancinante et il soupira en déposant son haltère. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il fallait qu'il le dise à Chopper. Le sabreur était parfaitement furieux contre lui-même. Non seulement il avait été touché par un éclat de bois lors de leur dernière bataille mais en plus, il avait vraisemblablement une blessure plus importante encore qui ne passait pas depuis ce jour. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule et particulièrement faible de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

L'escrimeur jeta un coup d'oeil par les fenêtres de la vigie et constata que le calme régnait sur Grand Line pour l'instant. Leur prochaine destination ne serait pas en vue avant une dizaine de jours selon Nami et le climat ne s'était pas encore stabilisé.

La dernière île qu'ils avaient quitté deux jours plus tôt n'avait pas été un séjour très agréable. Elle était concentrée en une masse d'habitations et de centres d'affaire bétonnés qui rendaient l'atmosphère peu amène et étouffante. Ils y étaient restés uniquement pour refaire leurs réserves de nourriture et de plantes, et le temps que Chopper traîne le cuisinier chez l'un de ses confrères pour s'assurer que son diagnostic avait été le bon. Evidemment, c'était bien le cas mais le petit renne en était sorti rassuré et Sanji avait été contraint de continuer à avaler ses médicaments sans possibilité de protester pour éliminer définitivement la toxine de son corps.

Tandis qu'il soupirait à nouveau, Zoro se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Le petit renne lui ouvrit immédiatement.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Zoro? lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- J'ai mal à l'épaule gauche."

Chopper grimaça et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit.

"Depuis combien de temps? s'enquit-il en attrapant ses instruments.

\- Depuis qu'on s'est battu contre ces pirates qui nous ont attaqués."

Le médecin tiqua.

"Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Ca fait des jours et je t'ai vu porter des poids énormes pas plus tard qu'hier. En plus, tu ne m'en as pas parlé quand j'ai examiné ton bras!

\- Je pensais que ça passerait avec un peu d'exercice.

\- Zoro…"

Chopper observa tout d'abord le bras de l'épéiste qui avait reçu un éclat de bois. La cicatrisation était belle et toute trace disparaîtrait bientôt totalement. Il fit ensuite bouger l'épaule endommagée et ne manqua pas la petite grimace du sabreur selon les mouvements.

"Tu es tombé sur le côté gauche? lui demanda-t-il ensuite en relevant le tee-shirt de son patient pour l'examiner davantage.

\- Non. J'ai fait un mouvement et j'ai senti une petite douleur. Depuis, dès que je sollicite mon épaule, ça lance à nouveau de plus en plus.

\- Tu as des ecchymoses…

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui, elles sont dans ton dos le long des muscles dorsaux."

Chopper examina ensuite la symétrie des épaules du bretteur et soupira.

"Tu as une déchirure musculaire assez importante. Comme tu as continué à forcer, j'imagine que ton corps a compensé et tu as une légère luxation antérieure de l'épaule gauche.

\- Ah.

\- Je t'avais dit de faire attention, Zoro, lui reprocha alors le petit renne. Ton corps a été extrêmement fragilisé à Thriller Bark et tu vas mettre des mois à t'en remettre totalement. Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne vas jamais récupérer!"

Le sabreur se renfrogna et laissa le médecin appliquer du froid sur son muscle pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui le détendit un peu. Le renne repositionna ensuite correctement son épaule et l'escrimeur serra les dents bien qu'il se sente immédiatement soulagé. Chopper lui fixa ensuite une écharpe d'immobilisation pour maintenir à la fois son épaule et prévenir les mouvements de son muscle dorsal.

"Pas d'entrainement, déclara fermement le médecin. Le muscle doit se reposer pour guérir. Si tu as mal, il faut mettre de la glace. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

\- Combien de temps? s'enquit l'épéiste, bougon.

\- Une à deux semaines."

Zoro soupira lourdement avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Chopper le regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête. Il savait que le sabreur aurait du mal à rester tranquille et il allait devoir le surveiller.

* * *

Le petit renne ne pensait pas si bien dire lorsqu'il croisa son patient trois jours plus tard sur le pont.

"Zoro! Où est ton écharpe d'immobilisation?!"

Chopper bondit à ses côtés, les yeux étincelants de colère.

"J'aurais dû la fixer pour que tu ne puisses pas l'enlever mais je t'ai fait confiance! lui rappela-t-il avec sévérité.

\- J'avais plus mal donc j'l'ai enlevée, répondit l'escrimeur en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu n'as pas fait de sport, j'espère?!"

Zoro réfléchit une seconde.

"Non, non. Ca me gênait juste pour… quelque chose. Mais de toute façon, j'avais moins mal."

Chopper soupira.

"Peu importe, ça ne fait que trois jours, tu dois garder ton écharpe! reprit-il, intransigeant. Viens à l'infirmerie, je vais te la remettre.

\- C'est pas la peine, j'te dis, fit l'escrimeur en s'éloignant. Et puis ça me dérange...

\- Evidemment, c'est fait pour que tes muscles soient immobilisés! insista Chopper en s'élançant derrière son patient.

\- Chopper, lâche-moi, grogna Zoro qui traînait maintenant le petit renne à ses pieds.

\- Pas question! s'accrocha le médecin. Tes muscles doivent être préservés! Il faut que tu te reposes et c'est mon devoir de médecin de te soigner!

\- Tu peux pas m'filer un truc pour que ça aille plus vite?

\- Je peux te donner des poches de glace mais il faut surtout que tu arrêtes d'utiliser ton épaule ou tu prends le risque de voir ta luxation récidiver et alors il faudra probablement une opération chirurgicale!"

Le sabreur s'immobilisa enfin et se renfrogna. Il ne voulait pas perdre encore plus de temps avec une blessure plus importante.

"D'accord..."

Le petit renne se releva et l'entraîna vers l'infirmerie, ravi. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fixa de nouveau l'écharpe d'immobilisation et tendit un gel refroidissant au sabreur pour qu'il s'en applique en cas de besoin.

"Une bonne alimentation t'aidera aussi à récupérer plus vite, ajouta le médecin.

\- Comment ça? J'croyais que le cuistot faisait déjà attention à l'équilibre alimentaire? s'étonna l'escrimeur.

\- Oui mais on peut renforcer certains groupes d'aliment pour accélérer la guérison dans ton cas. Il faudrait voir avec Sanji. Il est totalement remis maintenant alors ça ne devrait pas lui prendre trop de temps.

\- Laisse tomber. Il voudra jamais faire un truc particulier pour moi et il est hors de question que j'le lui demande de toute façon, balaya le bretteur.

\- Je vais lui dire qu'il s'agit d'un avis médical!" décida Chopper.

Le petit médecin se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et Zoro le suivit en soupirant.

* * *

"Sanji, il faudrait que Zoro ait un régime spécial pendant quelques jours, lui expliqua le renne en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

\- Un régime spécial? grogna le cuisinier en se tournant vers les arrivants. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, cet emmerdeur?

\- Il s'agit de sa luxation de l'épaule et de sa déchirure musculaire, répondit Chopper d'un ton professionnel. Une nutrition adaptée pourra aider à le guérir plus rapidement.

\- C'est parce que t'es pas capable de te tenir tranquille cinq minutes, hein? comprit le blond en fixant l'escrimeur d'un air mauvais. Et maintenant, c'est à moi de compenser ton imbécilité congénitale! Tu crois que j'ai pas assez de boulot comme ça?!

\- J't'ai rien demandé, cuistot du dimanche! répliqua le sabreur, furieux. C'est Chopper qui veut absolument me soigner!

\- Évidemment, c'est un médecin, espèce d'idiot! Et toi, t'es le pire des patients!

\- Sanji, s'il te plait, c'est vraiment important", l'implora soudain Chopper.

Le renne lui offrit ses yeux les plus suppliants et le blond ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Adouci, il replaça son mégot entre ses lèvres.

"D'accord, Chopper, je vais faire un menu spécial tête d'algue pendant quelques temps. Je vais privilégier les fibres et les protéines.

\- Il ne faut pas non plus trop baisser le nombre de calories. Zoro a une masse musculaire très importante et sa dépense énergétique, même sans activité, demeure très élevée.

\- OK. Donc viande blanche, poisson, protéine végétale, légume et fruits?

\- Parfait, merci, Sanji! Zoro pourra t'aider si tu ve-

\- Alors ça, c'est hors de question, le coupa brutalement le cuisinier. Il va me faire perdre du temps, ce crétin.

\- Et j'veux pas en passer encore plus avec ce sourcil vrillé, renchérit le sabreur sur le même ton.

\- D'accord, soupira le renne en haussant les épaules. Mais ça t'aurait contraint à rester un peu tranquille, Zoro. Ce serait dommage de tout gâcher.

\- C'est clair que t'as pas intérêt à bouger une oreille si j'me fais chier avec tout ça", grinça le blond.

Chopper se dirigea alors vers la porte pour prendre congé avant de se retourner et de fixer ses deux amis très sérieusement.

"Une dernière chose. J'ai dit à Zoro de ne faire aucune activité physique impliquant son épaule et ça veut dire aucune. C'est pas parce que c'est pas un entraînement que les muscles ne sont pas sollicités et si l'épaule est re-déboitée trop vite, je l'immobiliserais complètement.

\- Quoi? protesta le sabreur. Mais-

\- Et je demanderais à Luffy de te l'ordonner, le menaça le petit renne. Je vous fais confiance à tous les deux", conclut-il en sortant.

* * *

Sanji et Zoro entendirent la porte se refermer derrière le renne avec soulagement, le rouge aux joues.

"Putain, tête d'algue, c'était vachement humiliant de se faire faire la leçon par Chopper, constata le blond après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Si tu m'avais pas sauté dessus hier soir aussi, grommela l'épéiste.

\- Non mais je rêve! C'est toi qui a débarqué comme un animal en rut dans ma cuisine! s'indigna le cuisinier. En plus, t'avais enlevé ton écharpe, j'ai cru que t'étais guéri!

\- Pourquoi j'allais m'encombrer d'ce truc alors que tu m'as dit que t'étais, je cite, "tellement chaud que même si Luffy débarquait pour sa viande, on continuerait à baiser sauvagement"?"

Rouge comme une brique, Sanji le frappa sur son épaule meurtrie.

"Evidemment, crétin! J'étais enfin en état de faire quelque chose depuis ce putain d'empoisonnement!"

Zoro lui répondit par un sourire moqueur au souvenir de leur soirée et le blond soupira avant de désigner une chaise à son compagnon.

"Bon. Pose tes fesses ici et restes-y.

\- Pourquoi? s'étonna le bretteur.

\- Tu vas tenir combien de temps sans me sauter dessus ni t'entraîner? ricana le cuisinier à son tour. Tu veux pas faire au plus vite?"

Le sabreur contempla la chaise un instant avant de s'y asseoir avec détermination.

"Chopper pense que d'ici une semaine ou deux, je serai remis.

\- Hé bah on a de la chance parce que normalement, il faut un bon mois."

L'escrimeur hocha gravement la tête et regarda Sanji reprendre le rinçage de ses légumes.

"Et j'fais quoi, moi? lui lança-t-il ensuite.

\- J'imagine que l'alcool n'est pas recommandé alors prends de l'eau, ça te changera. L'hydratation est indispensable à une bonne récupération de toute façon, répliqua le blond en haussant les épaules.

\- Si tu le dis."

Zoro attrapa un verre et une bouteille d'eau. Il but lentement mais au bout du troisième verre, il soupira. L'eau n'avait pas aussi bon goût que son saké et il s'ennuyait toujours autant.

"Donne-moi un truc à couper, demanda-t-il soudain au cuisinier.

\- A couper?

\- Ouais, c'est le truc pour lequel je devrais être le plus doué."

Sanji grimaça et contempla ses légumes.

"D'accord, fais-moi une julienne, décida-t-il. Mais pas de sabre!"

Il lui déposa deux couteaux et les légumes sur la table avant de se détourner pour vider des poissons. Zoro ramassa tous les légumes et l'un des couteaux avant de l'examiner attentivement.

"Oh, cuistot.

\- Hm?

\- C'est quoi une julienne?"

Le blond soupira longuement. Il avait pourtant dit à Chopper que le sabreur ne lui ferait pas gagner de temps...

"Ce sont de petits bâtonnets."

Zoro regarda attentivement les légumes en face de lui. Il utilisa sa main gauche contrainte par l'écharpe pour coincer une aubergine et leva son couteau, prêt à la tronçonner.

"Putain, tête d'algue, fais pas ça!"

Sanji lui arracha le couteau des mains, furieux.

"Tu vas découper la table avec ta force de primate si tu te tiens comme ça! Et puis, c'est quoi ce couteau? J't'en ai mis deux, c'est pas pour rien! J'vais te montrer…"

Le cuisinier prit une carotte.

"D'abord, tu la pèles. Ensuite tu fais des petits tronçons et tu découpes les bords pour avoir une assise stable et esthétique. Maintenant, tu prends l'autre couteau, tu fais des tranches les plus petites possibles, tu les superposes… Et voilà!"

Sanji avait illustré chacune de ses paroles par la réalisation de son geste et il passa ses ustensiles au sabreur avec un sourire. Celui-ci l'avait observé avec concentration. Cette histoire de découpe était un peu tordue et trop pleine de manières à son goût mais il s'agissait de trancher au final donc il pouvait le faire.

Comme le blond s'éloignait, il positionna tous ses légumes les uns derrière les autres pour gagner du temps et abattit sa lame à la vitesse de l'éclair. Quelques instants plus tard, il observa son résultat, satisfait.

"C'est fait."

Sanji jeta un coup d'oeil curieux à ses légumes et se mordit les lèvres.

"Quoi? C'est pas si mal! lui montra le sabreur.

\- Le problème, c'est pas la découpe, tête de gazon", soupira-t-il.

Zoro contempla ses bâtonnets en fronçant les sourcils.

"T'as oublié de les éplucher, idiot! lui montra le blond.

\- Ah… Ouais. Pas grave.

\- Pas grave?! Dans ce cas, ce sera toi qui les bouffera! s'emporta-t-il alors. C'est bon, fais-toi cuire des nouilles pour ton repas, j'ajouterai du poisson et ensuite, débarrasse le plancher. J'irai plus vite tout seul.

\- J'peux avoir du riz à la place?

\- Non, j'ai prévu des nouilles avec un bouillon.

\- J'voudrais du riz", marmonna l'escrimeur.

Le cuisinier se tourna vers lui et le contempla un instant, intrigué.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tête de cactus? Depuis quand tu te montres aussi pénible sur la nourriture?"

Zoro se renfrogna et croisa les bras. Sanji leva alors les yeux au ciel.

"Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de ne pas bouger mais prends ton mal en patience. J'te ferai des boulettes de riz ce soir, d'accord?"

Comme le sabreur retrouvait le sourire, le blond eut pitié de son compagnon.

"Laisse tomber les nouilles et va faire une sieste. Je sais que t'es bon à ça."

L'escrimeur approuva et sortit de la cuisine en direction de la pelouse ensoleillée du Sunny.

* * *

Trois autres jours s'étaient longuement étirés pour le bretteur de l'équipage. L'absence d'activité était un véritable calvaire, d'autant que tout le monde s'occupait tranquillement autour de lui. Tous avaient supposé qu'il profiterait de son repos forcé pour augmenter ses heures de sommeil et cela aurait sûrement été le cas en temps normal mais cette fois, Zoro était contrarié.

Chopper attribuait son air grognon à ses consignes et s'était plusieurs fois excusé tout en maintenant pourtant ses ordres. Pour l'occuper, Luffy lui avait montré comment pêcher mais l'escrimeur s'était tellement ennuyé qu'il avait préféré renoncer. Pour couronner le tout, Sanji s'était montré ferme et ils n'avaient rien fait qui aurait pu le détendre de quelque manière que ce soit...

Retiré dans la vigie, Zoro s'était rabattu sur la méditation ce matin-là mais ça ne suffisait pas. Son corps avait besoin d'exercice. Surtout lorsqu'il le sentait s'affaiblir par rapport à son état habituel. Dans la sécurité de son cerveau, le bretteur avait fini par se l'avouer. Il s'inquiétait. Son corps ne lui avait jamais fait défaut jusqu'ici et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa résistance semblait diminuée depuis quelques temps.

Après deux heures de concentration, il voulut changer d'activité en espérant s'alléger l'esprit. Il se releva donc et attrapa ses sabres afin de les nettoyer tant bien que mal malgré son bras immobilisé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la trappe d'accès s'ouvrir et aperçut Sanji déposer brutalement une assiette devant lui. Le blond avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

"T'es pas venu manger, tronche de cactus, lui reprocha le cuisinier. Tu crois peut-être que j'suis à ton service et que j'vais venir te servir à domicile à chaque fois?!

\- Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors? répliqua le sabreur de manière toute aussi agressive, omettant de dire qu'il avait tout simplement oublié l'heure du repas.

\- J'me farcis des repas exprès pour toi, crétin, je vais pas les gâcher en plus!"

Zoro haussa les épaules et continua son activité sans faire un geste vers l'assiette.

"Ouais bah t'aurais pas dû. J'peux manger comme tout le monde, pas la peine d'te prendre la tête."

Sanji fronça les sourcils devant son manque de répartie.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, tête d'algue? T'es encore plus bizarre que d'habitude depuis quelques jours", lui fit-il remarquer avec exaspération.

Zoro haussa à nouveau les épaules mais sembla se renfrogner un peu plus.

"Me dis pas que c'est ta blessure qui te met dans cet état, poursuivit le blond. Dans quelques jours tu pourras à nouveau te faire aussi mal que tu le souhaites, tu sais?

\- Justement, bougonna alors l'épéiste.

\- Justement quoi? insista le cuisinier que l'attitude du sabreur intriguait.

\- J'arrête pas de me faire mal ces derniers temps", marmonna-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Sanji le dévisagea avec incrédulité un instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Evidemment, tête de cactus! T'as vu comment tu traites ton corps? C'est même un miracle que tu sois encore debout!"

Le cuisinier allait planter là ce stupide sabreur pour retourner à ses affaires lorsqu'il remarqua sa posture plus renfermée et moins fière que d'habitude. Il s'immobilisa et le détailla plus attentivement. Zoro avait les épaules basses et malgré le soin évident qu'il portait à ses armes en toute circonstance, son regard paraissait préoccupé tandis qu'il les nettoyait. Sanji eut alors l'impression de percevoir la véritable mesure de l'atteinte de son moral. Zoro chérissait son corps, il était le prolongement de ses lames et un instrument indispensable à la poursuite de son rêve.

Le blond prit alors le temps de s'allumer une cigarette et se tourna lentement vers l'escrimeur qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux ses épées.

"Chopper a dit que tu mettrais du temps à te remettre de Thriller Bark, il faut juste que tu sois patient. Ton état n'est que passager, fit-il ensuite en soufflant sa fumée.

\- Et si ça l'est pas ?" grogna le bretteur dont le regard était toujours rivé sur ses sabres.

Sanji sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui sourire même si Zoro ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Si c'est pas le cas, je sais que tu trouveras une solution, tête d'algue. Je connais personne d'aussi stupidement borné que toi quand il s'agit d'être le meilleur alors j'ai pas de doute que tu y arriveras."

Sur ce, le cuisinier s'éclipsa tranquillement et le sabreur releva enfin les yeux vers sa silhouette désormais absente, laissant ses paroles lui mettre un peu de baume au coeur malgré lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sanji apporta des boissons à ses amis en milieu d'après-midi et il trouva Brook et Zoro sur le pont, visiblement occupés à se battre à l'épée l'un contre l'autre. Le cuisinier voulut immédiatement protester. Il ne se tapait pas des menus particuliers ainsi qu'une restriction d'activité sexuelle pour que le sabreur gâche tout dès qu'il avait le dos tourné!

"Tête d'algue, t'es sérieux?! aboya-t-il en s'approchant. Tu te rappelles de ce que Chopper a dit ou ta mémoire est plus courte que celle des poissons rouges?!

\- La ferme, sourcil en vrille, répliqua le concerné tout en parant un coup du musicien. Tu vois bien que je respecte ses consignes.

\- Tu respectes ses consignes? répéta le blond en déposant brutalement ses verres non loin des combattants. Tu te fous de moi ou quoi, abruti?!"

Zoro et Brook mirent fin à leur combat et le squelette s'approcha pour prendre un verre, terriblement essoufflé.

"Sois tranquille, mon ami, il s'agit d'un simple entraînement pour lui, lui assura-t-il ensuite en s'essuyant le visage.

\- J'ai gardé mon écharpe, ajouta le sabreur en la lui montrant. Avec une seule lame pour parfaire mes techniques Ittoryu.

\- Je suis pas sûr que Chopper approuverait, marmonna tout de même le blond.

\- Peu importe. J'ai trouvé une solution."

Le sabreur adressa un regard brillant de détermination au cuisinier pour lui rappeler ses paroles de la veille avant de vider son verre d'un trait. Celui-ci soupira. Dire que c'était lui qui lui avait donné cette idée...

Le musicien se laissa alors tomber par terre pour reprendre son souffle.

"Un seul sabre et un bras immobilisé, et je suis déjà au bord du malaise, se lamenta-t-il. Sanji, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour lui tenir tête avec ses trois épées…"

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

"Il est prévisible.

\- N'importe quoi! protesta immédiatement l'escrimeur. J'te prends quand tu veux, cuistot de pacotille!

\- Avec plaisir, tronche de pelouse, mais je crois me souvenir qu'il faut d'abord que tu te rétablisses, non?"

Le cuisinier appuya sa réponse à double-sens d'un sourire suggestif et Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil au squelette affalé au sol qui ne semblait pas avoir compris leur véritable échange avant de redresser la tête, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

"J'y compte bien. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux."

Sanji hocha la tête tout en lui rendant son regard et reprit les verres avant de s'en retourner vers sa cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, il était ravi que l'escrimeur ait repris du poil de la bête.

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, Sanji reposa son torchon après la vaisselle du dîner. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la cuisine et esquissa un sourire. Il était enfin temps de retrouver le sabreur.

La veille, Chopper l'avait autorisé à enlever son écharpe et depuis, Zoro n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'enfermer à la vigie pour s'entraîner sans relâche. Le soir venu, le blond avait été agacé de constater que son compagnon ne comptait pas descendre et que visiblement, le perfectionnement de son corps lui importait plus que tout le reste. Cependant, il n'était pas venu lui faire une scène pour autant. Comme si l'escrimeur avait besoin de savoir que sa frustration était à son maximum…

Pourtant ce soir, Sanji était bien décidé à exiger ne serait-ce que des remerciements pour tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni. Il se dirigea donc rapidement vers leur chambre et apprécia d'y trouver le sabreur. Malheureusement, son enthousiasme fut douché par sa grimace lorsqu'il le vit faire rouler son épaule gauche.

"J'croyais que t'avais plus mal? attaqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai un peu forcé tout à l'heure, grogna l'escrimeur. Comme Chopper m'a autorisé à reprendre l'entraînement, j'ai voulu rattraper mon retard.

\- Putain mais c'est pas vrai, tu vas pas recommencer! s'énerva le cuisinier. Après tous les efforts que j'ai faits!

\- Ne lui dis pas, marmonna le sabreur. J'ai pas envie qu'il m'engueule encore."

Pour se calmer, Sanji s'empara brutalement du gel refroidissant déposé sur l'étagère que le petit renne avait donné au bretteur.

"Tourne-toi. Je vais t'en mettre."

L'épéiste fronça les sourcils et le blond agita le flacon devant ses yeux, furieux.

"T'as intérêt à traiter ça tout de suite parce qu'il est hors de question que je sois encore pénalisé à cause de tes conneries, c'est clair?!"

Le bretteur eut un sourire suffisant en retour.

"Cuistot obsédé."

Sanji haussa les épaules.

"Sabreur boiteux."

Répondant à sa provocation, Zoro voulut s'approcher du cuisinier mais celui-ci lui brandit à nouveau le gel sous le nez. Le blond était peut-être dépendant de ses hormones à l'heure actuelle mais il avait toujours plus de jugeote que son compagnon et il savait que ne pas traiter tout de suite le problème l'envenimerait dans le futur. Et il préférait encore différer son activité de quelques minutes plutôt que de quelques jours.

Devant son intransigeance, l'escrimeur soupira avant d'acquiescer. Il tourna le dos au cuisinier et retira son tee-shirt. Sanji déposa alors une bonne quantité de gel au creux de sa main et l'appliqua sur l'omoplate gauche du sabreur qui tressaillit.

"C'est froid", confirma le chef avec un sourire moqueur.

Zoro baragouina quelque chose d'inintelligible et le cuisinier massa son épaule pour faire pénétrer la substance. Les muscles de l'escrimeur étaient tendus sous ses doigts et Sanji fronça les sourcils. Il utilisa alors sa deuxième main pour masser son épaule droite et Zoro grogna.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je crois que tes muscles sont contractés à gauche. Je voudrais comparer."

Après quelques instants, le blond secoua la tête.

"L'autre côté est aussi tendu mais moins. Tu devrais vraiment faire attention.

\- Ouais, ouais..."

Sanji poursuivit ses gestes encore quelques minutes en faisant jouer ses doigts le long des épaules et des omoplates de son compagnon d'équipage. Il sentait le sabreur se détendre au fur et à mesure et le cuisinier prit soudain conscience de la peau bronzée et fine qui courrait sous ses mains. Il accentua alors certains mouvements en ralentissant tout en étendant le périmètre de son massage. Maintenant que son devoir était fait, rien ne l'empêchait d'emmener le sabreur là où il le souhaitait… D'ailleurs de son côté, ce dernier ne bronchait pas et profitait visiblement de la sensation sur ses muscles.

"Ca va mieux?" s'enquit le cuisinier au bout d'un moment.

Zoro fit rouler à nouveau ses épaules comme le blond avait cessé ses mouvements avant de s'étirer.

"Le froid semble efficace."

Sanji fit la moue. L'escrimeur n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience que son massage était également censé lui donner d'autres envies...

Ne désespérant pas, le blond le poussa alors vers le lit et s'installa sur ses reins mais Zoro se tendit, se retournant à moitié.

"J'peux savoir c'qui te prend encore?

\- La ferme, tête d'algue. Profite."

Le cuisinier le repoussa sur le lit et attrapa de nouveau le gel avant de l'étaler sur le dos du bretteur dont la peau frémit. Il recommença alors son massage en partant cette fois de la base de sa nuque vers ses épaules, ses omoplates, et en suivant ensuite toute sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses hanches.

Le gel faisait glisser ses mains sur sa peau et le sabreur poussa un petit soupir de contentement tout en fermant les yeux. Ravi, Sanji fit rouler la peau sous ses doigts pendant de longues minutes, prenant bien soin de laisser ses mains s'attarder dans le creux des reins de l'épéiste avant de progressivement réduire l'intensité de son massage jusqu'à ne déposer que de légères caresses tout le long de son dos.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta enfin, le sourire aux lèvres, il s'attendait à ce que Zoro se rue immédiatement sur lui mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Sanji fronça alors les sourcils en constatant que le sabreur s'était endormi et il leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, il ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou au contraire heureux du fait que la tête d'algue se soit endormie car cela prouvait au moins que son massage l'avait suffisamment relaxé.

Il contempla le corps du sabreur dont la respiration soulevait régulièrement son torse et hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Il pouvait réveiller Zoro et prendre les choses en main mais son air paisible l'en empêcha. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas non plus envie de regagner son lit dans le quartier des garçons et préférait rester ici pour profiter de la tranquillité de la chambre.

Sanji soupira. La seule fois où Zoro et lui avaient dormi ensemble sans avoir profité l'un de l'autre remontait à la dernière attaque que l'équipage avait subie lorsqu'il se remettait de son intoxication. Il avait voulu sentir sa présence imposante contre lui sans trop savoir pourquoi et son attitude de fatigue extrême l'avait empêché de trop réfléchir à ses actes. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que le sabreur en avait pensé mais il se rappelait qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé pour autant.

Sanji haussa finalement les épaules et se redressa pour se déshabiller. Zoro s'était laissé faire cette nuit-là alors s'il se réveillait et n'appréciait pas sa présence, il pourrait toujours s'en aller.

Lorsqu'il se glissa entre les draps après avoir éteint la lumière, l'escrimeur grogna à ses côtés. A moitié réveillé, il se souleva légèrement et chercha à se glisser dans le lit à son tour. Amusé, Sanji l'observa se débattre avec le reste de ses vêtements et s'écrouler sur son oreiller sitôt après y être parvenu.

"C'était un massage à peine potable, sourcil en vrille", marmonna-t-il, déjà rendormi.

Le blond sourit et se tourna de son côté du lit. Il savait très bien que le sabreur n'en pensait pas un mot. Cette agréable certitude en tête, le cuisinier s'endormit tranquillement au son de la respiration de son compagnon.

* * *

 _Je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année, que 2017 vous apporte la volonté de réaliser tous vos rêves!_

 _Pour nos deux héros, nouvelle année sera synonyme de nouvelle perspective concernant leur relation dès le prochain chapitre (c'était pas fait exprès mais ça tombe bien)!_

 _A très vite :)_


	24. Un sérieux problème

_Un grand merci à MiaoiFuki, Wado21, LolaKawaii et little-grumpy pour vos reviews._

 _Merci également pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

 **Un sérieux problème**

Le lendemain matin, le cuisinier ouvrit les yeux et constata que le soleil commençait à filtrer par la fenêtre. Il était temps pour lui de se lever. Il voulut s'extirper du lit mais le sabreur avait passé un bras autour de son ventre et lorsqu'il bougea pour se dégager, il fut aspiré dans une étreinte possessive qui le cloua sur le dos, le bras de Zoro lui enserrant fermement la taille.

"Faut que j'me lève, face de mousse. J'ai pas l'temps pour la photosynthèse, moi.

\- Reste encore un peu...

\- C'est mon job de nourrir l'équipage. T'imagines si Luffy se lève et ne voit pas le petit-dej? Il est capable de bouffer le bateau."

Un grognement lui répondit et Sanji s'en amusa. A priori, Zoro avait peut-être eu d'autres idées en tête mais sa fatigue était la plus forte ce matin.

"Cinq minutes, plaida la tête d'algue endormie.

\- Cinq minutes? Tu vas faire quoi en cinq minutes? se moqua le cuisinier.

\- Cinq minutes pour dormir. Pervers.

\- J'te crois pas."

Sanji haussa un sourcil avant de réprimer un rire quand il remarqua que le sabreur ne bougeait plus. Apparemment, Zoro n'avait pas menti et il crut qu'il s'était rendormi aussi vite jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne promène paresseusement ses doigts sur son ventre. Il luttait visiblement contre le sommeil et ses gestes étaient lents et irréguliers.

Sanji attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une. Il se sentait étrangement bien à fumer dans son lit aux côtés de la tête d'algue. Il remarqua que l'escrimeur continuait de le caresser du bout des doigts et son regard s'attarda sur la scène tandis qu'il tirait sur son mégot. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Zoro de se laisser aller à de tels gestes et il sentit soudain un frisson étrange parcourir sa peau.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette sensation nouvelle? Une sourde inquiétude se propagea en lui à cette pensée. Le contact maladroit de la main du bretteur sur son ventre et son visage ensommeillé lui envoyèrent une toute autre image que celle de deux amants retenus par le simple lien de l'attirance charnelle. Il y avait autre chose. Autre chose qui montait en lui lorsqu'il regardait Zoro ce matin.

Ses yeux se mirent alors à détailler avec curiosité la silhouette virile de son corps, puissante et dominante. Le cuisinier pouvait voir ses muscles parfaitement dessinés sous sa peau bronzée qui suivait le rythme de sa respiration lente et profonde. Quand il dormait, l'épéiste affichait un air paisible qui contrastait avec celui qui le caractérisait habituellement, maussade et indifférent à la fois. Sa volonté impitoyable qui jaillissait dès lors qu'il ouvrait les yeux était contenue derrière le masque du sommeil, le rendant plus humain. Plus accessible.

Sanji fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu tout ça mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention auparavant. Ou alors, pas de cette manière. Pas avec cette étonnante envie de s'extasier sur ce sentiment de beauté que dégageait le sabreur malgré lui.

Sanji se tendit légèrement mais le sabreur ne remarqua rien. Ses doigts avaient finalement terminé leur course sur les hanches du blond et il s'était rendormi.

Le cuisinier éteignit rapidement sa cigarette et se glissa hors des draps avant d'attraper ses affaires et de foncer vers la cuisine. Il était certes un peu en retard mais par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas prolonger ses réflexions.

* * *

L'équipage petit-déjeuna de grand appétit, comme d'habitude, et Sanji fut suffisamment occupé pendant plusieurs heures pour oublier ses tourments du matin jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de voix ne se fasse entendre au dehors. Il passa la tête à l'extérieur et vit la navigatrice battre la mesure de son pied sur le pont, foudroyant Chopper, Ussop et Brook du regard.

Intrigué, il descendit vers eux et vit Zoro émerger des flots puis se hisser à leurs côtés, Luffy sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? s'enquit-il tandis que Franky et Robin approchaient également.

\- Il y a que ces crétins ne sont jamais à court d'idées pour inventer les pires débilités!" s'exaspéra Nami, les poings sur les hanches.

Sanji remarqua en effet une longue traînée de boue sur le pont ainsi que des débris de matériel et il interrogea ses amis du regard.

"On a utilisé la dernière invention de Franky pour imiter les oiseaux, commença Chopper en baissant la tête. Ca ressemblait à un jet-pack, on pensait que ce n'était pas dangereux...

\- On a fait un test mais l'air comprimé était trop violent alors on a pensé qu'un système d'atténuation amortirait l'effet retour, avoua Ussop en grimaçant. On a mélangé de la terre du jardin avec de l'eau pour obtenir une boue suffisamment souple et on l'a enfermée dans un grand ballon.

\- On l'a fixé au jet-pack et tout semblait fonctionner mais malheureusement, après quelques instants, la puissance de l'air comprimé a fait exploser le ballon en plein vol. Notre capitaine avait voulu le tester en premier et il s'est retrouvé dans l'océan, termina le musicien avec culpabilité.

\- C'était… t-trop cool", toussa le concerné tandis qu'il recrachait l'eau de ses poumons à côté du sabreur qui dégoulinait en silence.

Le cyborg ramassa les débris de son invention en secouant la tête.

"Je me doutais que la puissance du cola mélangé à l'air serait trop importante pour le manier convenablement."

Il soupira ensuite en essuyant rapidement les flaques de boue maculant le bateau.

"Mon pauvre Sunny, c'est toi qui en a fait les frais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça…"

L'ingénieur naval s'éloigna et revint les bras chargés de produits nettoyants. Il allait se mettre à frotter lorsque Nami l'arrêta d'un geste du bras.

"Attends, Franky."

Ce dernier se figea, étonné, et Nami foudroya les fauteurs de trouble du regard avant de reporter son attention sur tout l'équipage.

"On va tous s'occuper du Sunny. Il est dans un état de saleté à peine croyable, leur montra-t-elle alors. Ca peut pas continuer comme ça et Franky n'a pas à être le seul à nettoyer."

Elle distribua sans attendre seaux, serpillières, chiffons et produits aux membres de l'équipage qui tentèrent de cacher leur dépit devant la tournure des évènements.

"Si on s'y met tous ensemble, ce ne sera pas long, continua-t-elle fermement. Franky et Ussop, vous vous chargez de vos ateliers et de la salle des machines. Sanji, la cuisine et la réserve. Chopper, l'infirmerie et la cale. Zoro, la vigie et la salle de bain des garçons. Luffy et Brook, les ponts avant et arrière. Robin et moi nous chargeons de la bibliothèque et du coin jardin.

\- Robin pourrait s'en occuper! intervint Luffy. Elle pourrait tout faire d'un seul coup!"

La navigatrice se tourna vers lui, furieuse.

"Robin n'est pas la bonne! En plus, nous devons tous faire des efforts pour le Sunny. Il s'agit de notre bateau mais aussi de notre maison et nous devons lui témoigner un peu de respect!"

Chacun approuva devant ses paroles et Nami mit une main sur sa hanche.

"Allez, mettez-vous au travail, leur ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Je passerai vérifier le résultat. Et Luffy, n'oublie pas la figure de proue. Tu as mis des traces de chaussures partout à force de t'y asseoir!"

* * *

Le reste de la matinée s'écoula rapidement au milieu des corvées et Sanji distribua des sandwiches à l'heure du déjeuner comme Nami ne voulait pas prendre le prétexte du repas pour arrêter leurs tâches. En fin d'après-midi, la jeune femme passa donc faire son inspection.

"Chopper, comment ça se passe? demanda-t-elle en passant la tête par la porte.

\- Pas de problème", lui montra le petit renne.

L'infirmerie luisait et il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à réorganiser la cale et à la dépoussiérer. Nami approuva d'un hochement de tête satisfait avant de se diriger vers la cuisine juste à côté.

"Sanji, tu as fini? s'enquit-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Bien sûr, Nami-chérie! tourbillonna le blond. Je t'ai préparé un jus de mandarines après tous les efforts que tu as faits!"

Il lui tendit un verre et la navigatrice le prit avec plaisir. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à la réserve pour vérifier ses dires puis lui confirma qu'il avait bien travaillé. Bien qu'il batifole autour d'elle comme d'habitude tandis qu'elle inspectait son travail, le cuisinier n'ajouta pas que cette distraction n'avait pas suffi à lui faire oublier l'étrange sensation qu'il avait ressentie ce matin en présence de l'escrimeur.

Inconsciente de ses tourments, Nami but son verre et reprit sa tournée vers les ateliers. Elle observa la netteté des pièces qu'Ussop et Franky avaient nettoyées et se dirigea avec bonne humeur vers le pont. Jusqu'ici, tout le monde avait joué le jeu et elle s'en réjouissait. Robin et elle avaient également mis un soin particulier à dépoussiérer les livres de la bibliothèque, lustrer les grandes baies vitrées et désherber le jardin.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le pont arrière où le squelette astiquait encore le sol.

"C'est du bon boulot, Brook, constata-t-elle. Je crois bien que le pont n'a jamais été aussi propre.

\- Je te remercie, Nami!" répondit le squelette avec enthousiasme.

La navigatrice marcha ensuite vers le pont avant mais se figea bien vite en apercevant la silhouette du capitaine, profondément endormie sur la figure de proue.

"Luffy! hurla-t-elle en lui balançant sa serpillère en pleine figure. Comment oses-tu laisser ton équipage se taper tout le boulot?!

\- Je viens juste de m'endormir! lui assura le jeune homme, paniqué. Je nettoyais tellement depuis tout à l'heure que ça m'a fatigué. J'ai besoin de faire une toute petite pause, c'est tout!

\- Frotte et plus vite que ça!" vociféra-t-elle tandis que le capitaine reprenait lentement sa serpillière.

La jeune femme monta à la vigie en pestant pour terminer son inspection et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle poussa un nouveau juron.

"Non mais c'est pas vrai, vous avez tous un problème ou quoi?!"

Elle balança le seau d'eau qu'elle espérait sale au sabreur endormi par terre et ce dernier se redressa, hébété.

"Je parie que t'as même pas commencé la salle de bain, espèce d'ours! lui hurla Nami dans les oreilles. Regarde l'état des fenêtres, t'as à peine fait la moitié ici!"

Zoro se contenta de bougonner devant l'avalanche de reproches qui continuait et il évita de justesse de se prendre le balai dans les dents. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire pour sa défense. Il n'avait effectivement pas nettoyé la salle de bain et il avait tout juste débuté celui de la vigie après le déjeuner qu'une irrépressible envie de dormir s'était emparée de lui. Apparemment, sa sieste avait dépassé les quelques minutes de repos qu'il avait voulu s'octroyer…

"Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, j'te le garantis! rugit la rousse en repartant enfin. Je veux que la vigie brille d'ici ce soir et tu feras la salle de bain cette nuit s'il le faut!"

Après son départ, Zoro soupira avant de s'étirer longuement. Il allait se dépêcher de finir la salle d'observation et il aurait terminé la salle de bain bien avant le dîner, il en était sûr.

* * *

Malheureusement pour l'épéiste, ce ne fut pas le cas et Sanji les appela pour le dîner avant même qu'il ne se soit approché de la salle de bain. Au moins, la vigie était étincelante et il était d'ailleurs assez fier de son travail. Il espéra alors un instant que la navigatrice se montrerait clémente avant de regarder la réalité en face : Nami ne montrerait jamais aucune compassion envers quiconque.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, cette dernière coinça le capitaine et son second à la fin du repas.

"Ceux qui se sont endormis tout à l'heure n'iront pas se coucher avant d'avoir fini leur corvée, leur rappela-t-elle en leur jetant un regard mauvais. Luffy, il te reste la figure de proue et Zoro la salle de bain.

\- Oh, s'teu plait, Nami! plaida le garçon au chapeau de paille. On peut le faire demain!

\- Pas question, aboya la jeune femme. Demain, vous vous endormirez encore!"

Le capitaine se mit à bouder tandis que le sabreur s'emparait des produits avant de filer vers la salle de bain. Plus vite il finirait, plus vite il irait se coucher.

* * *

Lorsque Zoro pénétra dans la pièce, l'ampleur de la tâche lui apparut et il soupira. La salle de bain des garçons était un véritable chantier. Hormis Sanji qui mettait un point d'honneur à ranger ses affaires, tous les autres les laissaient trainer un peu partout et personne ne s'encombrait à rincer ou à essuyer lorsque des gerbes d'eau atterrissaient par terre ou sur les murs.

L'escrimeur se sentait déjà fatigué mais il se secoua. Il décida alors de commencer par la baignoire et appliqua généreusement du produit. Cependant, il se rendit vite compte qu'il en avait trop mis et il se retrouva avec une quantité infinie de mousse qu'il n'arrivait pas à rincer. Agacé par ce travail supplémentaire, il laissa tomber un instant pour nettoyer les toilettes et le lavabo en faisant cette fois-ci attention à la quantité versée. Lorsqu'il revint à la baignoire, la mousse était encore présente en grande quantité et il décida de laisser l'eau couler pour la faire disparaître. En attendant, il essuya les deux grands miroirs mais à son plus grand désespoir, des traces réapparaissaient au même rythme qu'il les effaçait.

Alors qu'il parvenait enfin à un résultat satisfaisant, il remarqua que de la vapeur commençait à envahir la pièce, et donc les miroirs. Il se précipita pour couper l'eau chaude qui continuait à se déverser dans la baignoire et soupira à nouveau. Il se remit ensuite à rincer abondamment mais combiné à la chaleur, il en mettait partout et le sol devint bientôt une patinoire.

Lorsqu'il se fut enfin débarrassé de la mousse, il prépara la serpillière dans son seau et frotta vigoureusement le sol avant de le rincer à grande eau.

Il entendit soudain la porte grincer sur ses gonds et vit le cuisinier passer la tête par l'entrebâillement. Son air moqueur l'agaça immédiatement.

"Quoi? aboya-t-il.

\- Ca fait deux heures que t'y es, tronche de cactus. J'avais peur que tu te sois noyé.

\- N'importe quoi", grogna l'autre en ne parvenant pas à cacher son souffle un peu trop rapide.

Le blond pénétra dans la pièce et l'observa un instant.

"On dirait que vous vous êtes battus et que c'est la salle de bain qui a gagné", lui fit-il alors remarquer.

Zoro haussa les épaules et rinça puis essora sa serpillière tandis que Sanji laissait son regard s'attarder sur son corps à moitié dénudé. Le sabreur avait enlevé son tee-shirt dans sa lutte et l'humidité avait collé ses cheveux sur son front et sa nuque. Le blond se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas le trouver séduisant mais c'était peine perdue. Zoro était plus sexy que le diable en personne à cet instant.

L'escrimeur déposa enfin la serpillière dans le seau et il se lava les mains avant de se saisir d'une serviette pour s'essuyer également le visage. Sanji ne manqua pas à cette occasion les mouvements de ses muscles dorsaux et de ses épaules qui lui donnèrent subitement envie de se couler entre ses bras puissants pour être embrassé et caressé.

Le cuisinier se mit une gifle mentale à cette occasion. Il ressemblait à un idiot complètement épris d'un autre idiot en ayant des pensées pareilles. Pour autant, s'il mettait de côté le caractère presque sentimental de son raisonnement, il ne reniait pas le désir dévorant qui grandissait en lui.

"Quoi encore? demanda brutalement le sabreur qui avait remarqué son regard sur lui.

\- Viens là, tête d'algue", lui ordonna-t-il alors.

Sa voix suave et son regard embrasé dissuadèrent sans doute le bretteur de protester et il s'approcha avec un sourire en coin.

Sanji se jeta sur ses lèvres et se colla au torse nu du sabreur qui le réceptionna contre lui, faisant immédiatement jouer sa langue dans sa bouche. Le blond passa ses mains derrière la nuque de l'épéiste pour le rapprocher encore et Zoro fit de même dans son dos pour approfondir leur baiser. Très vite, le cuisinier remonta ses doigts dans les cheveux si particuliers de son compagnon tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle en se décollant légèrement de ses lèvres pour mieux y replonger une seconde plus tard.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il laissa glisser fermement ses mains le long du torse de l'escrimeur qui étouffa un soupir contre ses lèvres à son passage. Sanji passa ensuite une main sur la bosse qui déformait déjà le pantalon du sabreur et celui-ci sembla redoubler d'ardeur dans ses baisers et ses caresses contre son dos. Terriblement excité, le blond tâtonna jusqu'à la ceinture pour la défaire.

"T'es pressé ce soir, lui fit remarquer Zoro entre deux baisers passionnés.

\- Alors me fais pas attendre, murmura le cuisinier en retour.

\- Une seconde."

Le bretteur se décolla du corps chaud contre le sien et eut un sourire narquois lorsque Sanji le fusilla du regard, haletant et le rouge aux joues.

"J'veux juste…"

Zoro s'appliqua alors à déboutonner tranquillement la veste du cuisinier tandis que ce dernier le dévisageait avec incrédulité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- A chaque fois, tu fais la gueule parce que j'y vais trop fort. J'fais ça bien là alors te plains pas", marmonna l'autre, concentré.

Sanji continua de fixer les mains maladroites de Zoro à quelques centimètres de son torse et retint son souffle sans bouger. Il trouvait ce moment infiniment délicat et cela l'impressionnait venant de la part de l'escrimeur. Finalement, ce dernier termina sa tâche et fit glisser la veste de ses épaules avant de s'attaquer à la chemise.

Lorsqu'il défit le dernier bouton, Sanji relâcha sa respiration et releva les yeux vers lui, déboussolé. Zoro décala alors une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait devant son seul oeil visible avec un sourire amusé et le cuisinier se sentit frémir à son contact.

"Et voilà."

Sanji se rendit compte qu'il ne savait plus comment se comporter après ces gestes auxquels il ne s'attendait pas mais heureusement, Zoro prit la situation en main.

"On devrait aller dans la chambre, on sera tranquille," lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Le blond hocha seulement la tête et resserra les pans de sa chemise lorsque l'air frais le fit frissonner dehors.

* * *

Le sabreur ne s'attarda pas et referma brusquement la porte derrière eux sitôt entrés. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de remettre son tee-shirt et il attrapa donc le blond entre ses bras avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Sanji sentit ses esprits lui revenir tandis que les doigts de l'escrimeur agrippaient désormais sa peau nue sous sa chemise et il entreprit enfin de détacher la ceinture qui le gênait un peu plus tôt. Aussitôt fait, il détacha le bouton du pantalon et plongea la main à l'intérieur, obtenant un soupir du bretteur qui pressa ses hanches vers lui en réponse.

Désormais de nouveau en confiance, Sanji le repoussa fermement contre le mur gauche et massa le membre dur avec impatience par-dessus le dernier vêtement. Zoro se mit à haleter tout en poursuivant ses caresses et ses baisers avant de s'immobiliser.

"Dou- doucement, cuistot. J'vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme…

\- Ca m'est égal, répliqua le cuisinier en déposant brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. J'en ai juste envie."

D'un geste sec, il dégagea les derniers vêtements qui le gênaient et la respiration du sabreur accéléra encore lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du blond s'enrouler autour de lui. Ses mains se resserrèrent instinctivement autour de la chemise puis directement sur la peau brûlante du cuisinier. En réponse, celui-ci entama immédiatement des mouvements rapides et Zoro grogna contre sa bouche qui ne cessait de le réclamer.

Sanji sentait sa propre excitation monter en flèche et il utilisa son autre main pour desserrer son propre pantalon. Le sabreur remarqua son manège et l'aida à descendre un peu son pantalon et son boxer, venant à son tour s'emparer de son sexe dressé. Le cuisinier soupira doucement avant d'accélérer ses propres gestes, obligeant Zoro à s'appuyer un peu plus encore contre le mur derrière lui, le souffle court. Sanji enfouit alors sa tête dans le creux de son épaule droite et se mit à y déposer une série de baisers enfiévrés.

Le blond n'arrivait plus à suivre. Il ne savait pas si les gémissements étouffés qu'il entendait étaient les siens ou ceux de Zoro mais ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il avait rarement connu un tel plaisir avec si peu de contact. Il avait envie de se fondre dans la masse de muscles chauds qui l'entouraient et de s'imprégner à tout jamais de l'odeur masculine du sabreur.

Il se redressa légèrement et vit que le sabreur était maintenant franchement essoufflé. Son corps luisait sous la lumière tamisée de leur chambre et son ventre contracté laissait deviner le plaisir auquel il était soumis tandis que la main du blond s'activait de plus en plus vite, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Sanji trouva cette image du bretteur incroyablement érotique et il redéposa brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs dents à travers des baisers affolés. Le plaisir montait de toute part en lui, la main chaude du sabreur autour de son membre suivant le rythme qu'il imposait sur le sien.

Sanji sentit soudain la main de l'escrimeur remonter jusqu'à sa nuque et celui-ci se crispa dans un grognement rauque, rapprochant leurs deux visages pour un dernier baiser enflammé. La sensation suffit au cuisinier pour le rejoindre et ils se délivrèrent presque simultanément dans la main de l'autre, le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes.

"Putain... On n'a pas fait long feu", murmura ensuite le sabreur en reprenant sa respiration.

Sanji hocha vaguement la tête. Il redescendait lentement de son orgasme et ajusta sa vue pour constater que Zoro ne bougeait pas non plus. Il profita de la sensation encore quelques instants avant de se dégager lentement de l'emprise du sabreur tout en relâchant la sienne. Leurs pantalons leur pendaient encore aux hanches et sa chemise froissée avait été tâchée. Il attrapa du bout des doigts un paquet de mouchoir et en prit un avant de tendre le paquet à l'escrimeur tout en évitant son regard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si étrange tout d'un coup, à la fois comblé et mal à l'aise, et il prit une cigarette et son briquet.

De son côté, Zoro se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements rapidement puis se laissa tomber sur le lit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Sanji ôta les siens plus lentement avant de s'installer à ses côtés et d'observer le plafond en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette. Au dehors, la nuit était d'un noir d'encre et le vent se levait, faisant doucement rouler le Sunny sur les vagues.

Le cuisinier frissonna et ajusta les draps sur lui tout en profitant de la chaleur du corps à côté du sien qui finissait de reprendre son souffle. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil curieux à son compagnon. Il aurait imaginé avoir envie de remettre le couvert mais ce soir, après l'assouvissement de ce désir fougueux, ce n'est pas ce qu'il recherchait.

"Parle-moi de Kuina, tête d'algue.

\- Quoi, maintenant? lui répondit une voix ensommeillée.

\- On ne parle jamais si ce n'est dans ces moments-là."

Le blond tourna la tête vers le sabreur. Ce dernier semblait déjà prêt à s'envoler au pays des rêves alors il le secoua un peu.

"Raconte-moi, le pressa-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? grogna l'épéiste.

\- Comment elle était?"

Le bretteur haussa les épaules.

"Tu te souviens quand on a fini le Davy Back Fight avec ce taré de Foxy et qu'on est tombé sur cette île où une espèce d'hippocampe dragon nous a volés notre mémoire?"

Sanji hocha la tête et Zoro poursuivit.

"Elle faisait partie des personnes qui sont apparues lorsqu'il a fini par relâcher totalement nos souvenirs. Tu l'as pas vue?

\- Je crois que j'avais les yeux rivés sur mon propre souvenir de ce vieux Zeff, se remémora le blond.

\- Bon, bah elle était là.

\- J'avais compris, soupira le cuisinier. Décris-la moi."

L'escrimeur prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

"Déterminée. Sans pitié. Une vraie guerrière.

\- Et physiquement?

\- Les cheveux courts, foncés. Un visage froid. De grands yeux sombres et fiers. Un peu comme Tashigi, les lunettes en moins. Meilleure combattante aussi."

Sanji essaya de se figurer la jeune fille en imaginant l'officier de Marine en plus jeune.

"Pourquoi tu veux savoir? lui demanda ensuite le sabreur en se tournant à son tour vers lui.

\- Je sais pas. Elle était importante pour toi alors je crois que j'ai envie de la connaître."

Le cuisinier se mordit la langue aussitôt que les mots lui eurent échappés mais Zoro ne parut pas s'apercevoir de sa confession. Il s'installa de nouveau sur le dos, fixant son attention vers le plafond et se concentrant sur ses souvenirs.

"Au départ, je la détestais car elle était plus forte que moi. Elle fichait des raclées à tout le monde avec arrogance et ça me rendait dingue. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, elle est devenue la raison de mon engagement pour devenir le meilleur. Le fait qu'elle me batte à chaque fois avec son seul sabre m'a donné l'envie de me dépasser, elle est devenue mon modèle."

Le blond écoutait avec attention l'épéiste lui raconter son histoire, la cigarette au coin des lèvres et le regard hypnotisé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette confidence le touchait particulièrement. Peut-être parce que Zoro ne parlait jamais de lui à personne.

"Le soir de sa dernière victoire, elle était en train de flancher, continua l'escrimeur. Elle était persuadée de ne pas atteindre son rêve de meilleur sabreur du monde parce qu'elle était une fille alors on s'est promis que l'un de nous deux le deviendrait quoi qu'il arrive."

Comme le bretteur se taisait, Sanji souffla un peu de fumée et reporta son attention sur lui. Zoro avait son regard de combattant, celui dur et fier qu'il arborait avant d'enfiler son bandana, avant de se jeter dans la bataille.

"Alors ça vient de là ton idée de devenir le meilleur manieur de sabres du monde?"

Zoro haussa les épaules.

"Disons que ça l'a renforcé. Quand elle est morte, son père m'a donné le Wâdo pour que je réalise son rêve et j'ai juré de tenir cette promesse comme je l'avais faite à Kuina. Et je n'ai qu'une parole."

Sanji laissa son mégot s'éteindre sans y penser. Il ne doutait pas de la détermination de son amant et il frissonna sans le vouloir. Peut-être aurait-il aimé incarner autant de choses que cette fille pour l'escrimeur, réalisa-t-il soudain.

"Quand j'y pense, elle n'aurait pas toléré que tu danses devant elle avec des coeurs dans les yeux", ajouta l'épéiste avec amusement avant de fermer les paupières pour glisser vers le sommeil.

Le blond ne fit pas un geste pour le réveiller à nouveau et il inspira longuement tandis qu'il sentait le sabreur s'endormir à ses côtés. Il fixa le plafond encore une fois. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas car son cerveau bouillonnait.

Il se leva sans bruit, passa des vêtements propres et s'échappa de la chambre pour se positionner contre la balustrade la plus proche. Un peu plus loin, Chopper luttait contre le sommeil pour surveiller la mer.

Sanji soupira longuement. Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il avait un problème. Peut-être même ce problème était-il là depuis un moment et qu'il l'avait étouffé mais il revenait maintenant à la charge dans toute sa puissance.

Un problème du nom de Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

 _Bon, nous voilà rentrés dans le vif du sujet, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! Turbulences en approche..._


	25. Vague à l'âme

_Un grand merci à MiaoiFuki, Wado21, little-grumpy, P.Y, Typone Lady, Rosy-lisa, Guest et Eckstein pour vos reviews._

 _Merci également pour les mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes_

 _P.Y_ _: je suis ravie que tu apprécies et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!_

 _Rosy-lisa_ _: c'est vrai que j'ai mis le temps à les faire évoluer mais je trouve que c'était nécessaire étant donné leurs caractères. Tout ça se mérite ;)_

 _Guest_ _: ton voeu est exaucé, profites-en :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

 **Vague à l'âme**

Sanji cuisinait toujours avec passion. Les ingrédients étaient autant de notes de musique qu'il disposait sur la partition de ses assiettes pour en faire la plus savoureuse des symphonies sans même qu'il ait besoin d'y réfléchir. Cette expertise lui était particulièrement utile aujourd'hui tandis qu'il enchaînait les mouvements de manière un peu plus mécanique, perdu dans ses pensées. Son inconscient était donc attentif à la cuisson de la viande et au juste dosage des épices sur le croquant des légumes pendant que son esprit dérivait hors de sa cuisine.

Il avait passé en revue tous les éléments en sa possession et il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion incongrue : il était devenu sensible à certains comportements du sabreur. Qu'elles lui soient adressées ou non, ces particularités inhérentes à Zoro lui provoquaient des frissons désarmants et une agitation intérieure alors qu'il n'aurait même pas dû les remarquer. Comme lorsque le bretteur portait un soin excessif à ses sabres. Ou qu'il ronchonnait quand on le tirait trop tôt du sommeil. Ou encore lorsque son sourire narquois faisait reculer ses adversaires avant même qu'il n'ait fait un seul mouvement dans leur direction.

Pire encore, lorsque ses gestes s'adressaient directement à lui, il sentait son coeur battre un peu plus vite et son esprit s'embrouiller. Comme lorsque l'épéiste avait pris le temps de le défaire de ses vêtements. Ou qu'il avait laissé traîner sa main sur sa hanche à son réveil.

C'était ridicule et stupide compte tenu du fait qu'il s'agisse de cet abruti d'escrimeur et Sanji en était bien conscient mais cela ne changeait rien à la réalité. A sa triste réalité.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il perçoive autrement l'attitude de la tête d'algue? se demanda-t-il en tournant rageusement son moulin à sel. Et surtout, pourquoi Zoro lui laissait-il parfois l'impression d'agir différemment lui aussi?

Sanji soupira et ajouta un peu de bouillon pour sa cuisson. Se faisait-il des idées concernant les attentions du sabreur à son égard? Zoro lui avait paru moins expéditif envers lui ces derniers jours mais en même temps, il n'avait pas l'air d'y accorder une signification particulière non plus. Connaissant l'homme, s'il avait voulu se montrer prévenant intentionnellement, il se serait trahi d'une quelconque manière tant cette attitude ne lui correspondait pas. Mais là, rien. Il se contentait d'être parfaitement normal, comme si ses gestes n'étaient pas censés communiquer plus que ce que le blond semblait y voir.

Le cuisinier se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Etait-il possible que Zoro ne se rende pas compte de la portée de ses actes? C'était difficile à croire mais encore une fois, si le sabreur agissait sciemment, comment faisait-il pour maintenir son attitude si naturelle devant lui? Pour sa part, depuis qu'il avait réalisé ce qui se tramait en son for intérieur, il se sentait nerveux et terriblement mal à l'aise.

Sanji coupa le feu sous sa cuisinière en constatant que la viande avait atteint la température idéale et posa un couvercle sur sa marmite. Il soupira ensuite tandis qu'il contemplait sans entrain ce qu'il considérait pourtant comme la plus grande passion de sa vie. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'une réponse mais le sujet était bien trop délicat pour foncer sans réfléchir et poser abruptement la question au concerné.

Sérieusement, développer des sentiments pour la tête d'algue alors que tant de jolies filles n'attendaient que lui pour être adorées? Sans doute était-il maudit...

* * *

Le Sunny fut amarré en milieu d'après-midi à l'écart de l'île principale d'un petit archipel dans un joli port fleuri grouillant littéralement de Marines. Nami tenta bien d'empêcher Luffy de débarquer mais c'était peine perdue et elle finit par renoncer. Aussitôt à terre, celui-ci lança ses mains en direction d'un oiseau qu'il voulait voir au menu de son dîner et se fit ainsi repérer par les soldats consciencieux qui se doutaient que la présence d'un homme élastique était suffisamment rare pour signifier que l'équipage du chapeau de paille avait débarqué.

Tandis que le capitaine lançait les hostilités sans même s'en apercevoir quelques secondes plus tard, la navigatrice reporta tous ses espoirs sur le reste de l'équipage qu'elle attira à l'écart.

"Luffy va concentrer toute l'attention sur lui alors essayons d'en profiter, soupira-t-elle. Nous allons nous séparer pour passer inaperçu et faire nos courses le plus rapidement possible. Brook avec Franky, vous êtes les plus reconnaissables alors vous allez retourner sur le Sunny. Préparez-le et restez en contact avec Robin qui s'occupera de surveiller Luffy pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop du port. Sanji et Ussop, tâchez de ramener de la nourriture. Zoro et Chopper, occupez-vous des réserves de cola.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? s'enquit alors le cyborg.

\- Je vais me débrouiller pour savoir le temps de recharge du Log-Pose. J'en profiterai aussi pour me tenir au courant des actualités."

Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses amis et leur donna le signal du départ.

"Rendez-vous dans une heure. On prendra Luffy au dernier moment."

Tout le monde approuva et fila à travers la ville pour récupérer le maximum de choses en si peu de temps.

* * *

Lorsque l'équipage se retrouva sur le bateau à peu près à l'heure dite, Nami leur apprit avec déception qu'il faudrait deux jours pour que le Log-Pose se charge à nouveau. Elle avait donc décidé de mettre le Sunny à l'abri sur une petite île voisine afin qu'ils restent suffisamment discrets le temps nécessaire.

A sa demande, Robin essaya ensuite d'exfiltrer Luffy de la horde Marines qui lui courait après en haut du port mais celui-ci s'amusait tellement qu'il ne comptait pas s'en aller de sitôt. Sanji et Zoro furent alors dépêchés sur place pour aider l'archéologue à le récupérer manu militari et ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la bataille.

Arrivés à hauteur des troupes ennemies, ils constatèrent que les officiers n'étaient pas très expérimentés mais leur nombre suffisamment élevé pour qu'ils doivent rester sur leurs gardes. Zoro sortit ses sabres avec un sourire appréciateur et jeta un coup d'oeil au cuisinier qui semblait contrarié.

"Si tu t'en sens pas capable, tu devrais me laisser me charger d'eux, le provoqua-t-il.

\- Ne rêve pas, tête d'algue. Je me disais justement que ce serait à peine une distraction."

Le bretteur accentua son sourire et défia du regard le groupe de Marines qui accouraient vers eux. Un peu plus loin, Robin fit tomber un lourd rocher dans une ruelle pour empêcher le capitaine de suivre des officiers qui s'enfuyaient par là et il se tourna vers elle, déçu.

"T'es pas drôle, Robin!

\- Je regrette, capitaine. Il s'agit d'une demande de notre navigatrice. Elle aimerait que nous puissions partir avant de finir emprisonnés.

\- Oh, mais j'ai tout nettoyé hier, on peut bien s'amuser un peu maintenant!"

Il se jeta en riant sur un groupe de Marines à la manière d'une boule de bowling, les faisant alors s'enfuir dans tous les sens. Un peu plus loin, Sanji dévia d'un coup de pied le boulet de canon lancé dans sa direction. Alors qu'il se repositionnait avec mauvaise humeur, un officier plus téméraire que les autres s'avança vers lui et lui porta un coup d'épée trop court qui déchira néanmoins le devant de sa chemise.

Le cuisinier le dévisagea, les yeux exorbités.

"Non mais ça va pas de déchirer les vêtements des gens, bande de moules?! hurla-t-il à la ronde tandis que son adversaire reculait, effrayé. J'vais vous apprendre la politesse, enfoirés de Marines!"

Il lança ses pieds en un tourbillon de menu festivité qui envoya s'écraser tous ceux à sa portée au milieu de cris apeurés. Lorsqu'il se releva enfin, il constata que sa chemise s'était encore plus largement déchirée et il se sentit bouillir de colère. Il dut ensuite se baisser brutalement en arrière lorsque la jambe élastique de Luffy le frôla pour atteindre un ennemi à plusieurs mètres de lui et il resserra sa prise sur son mégot en se redressant, définitivement énervé.

A cet instant, son escargophone de poche sonna et il décrocha tandis qu'il s'allumait une nouvelle cigarette.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il posément.

\- Des renforts arrivent par l'autre côté du port, Nami exige que nous levions l'ancre immédiatement, lui répondit la voix du squelette.

\- Très bien. Dis à Nami-chérie que nous serons de retour dans une minute."

Il raccrocha et aperçut Zoro disparaître sous une montagne d'officiers avant de ressurgir en les faisant voltiger partout autour de lui. Le cuisinier dévia la trajectoire de l'un d'eux avant qu'il ne l'atteigne et s'approcha de la belle archéologue à quelques pas de lui.

"Robin d'amour, il va falloir agir rapidement. D'autres Marines vont arriver."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, étrangla une dizaine d'officiers qui la menaçaient puis lança ses multiples bras autour du corps du capitaine pour le forcer à faire demi-tour. Luffy s'en amusa avant de se débattre, pleurnichant qu'il voulait rester encore un peu mais malgré ses efforts pour se libérer, l'archéologue tint bon.

"Ramène-toi, tête de gazon, on s'en va", lança alors le blond au sabreur non loin de lui.

Zoro abaissa ses sabres et rejoignit Sanji et Robin qui couraient déjà vers le Sunny tout en traînant leur capitaine derrière eux.

* * *

Ils se dissimulèrent comme prévu à quelques kilomètres dans la crique d'une petite île paisible qui composait l'archipel. La navigatrice ne voulait voir personne à terre avant le lendemain matin pour ne prendre aucun risque et l'ambiance pendant le dîner fût électrique. Nami continua de reprocher à Luffy d'être un capitaine totalement inconscient et celui-ci bouda parce qu'il s'ennuyait et voulait visiter leur nouvelle destination. Finalement, chacun quitta la cuisine rapidement et Sanji termina sa vaisselle plus tôt que d'habitude.

Il s'installa ensuite en appui contre la balustrade devant sa cuisine pour fumer mais sentit bientôt une présence familière venir dans sa direction. Il se tourna vers la silhouette et s'obligea à se détendre. Il était décidé à se comporter le plus normalement possible avec le sabreur et celui-ci allait peut-être l'aider en approchant avec son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres.

"Joli tee-shirt."

Sanji fronça les sourcils et resserra ses dents sur son mégot.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, enfoiré?"

Zoro ricana. Le blond avait été obligé d'enfiler un simple tee-shirt à manches longues étant donné l'état dans laquelle il avait ramené sa chemise et il l'avait toujours en travers de la gorge.

"T'étais carrément furieux quand il l'a déchirée, cuistot, lui rappela le bretteur avec un sourire moqueur. T'as un truc avec ça. A chaque fois qu'on touche à tes vêtements, ça te fait perdre les pédales.

\- Et alors? répliqua le concerné en tirant sur sa cigarette avec mauvaise humeur. Une seule de mes chemises coûte plus cher que toutes tes fringues réunies, abruti, alors bien sûr que j'en prends soin.

\- J'me plains pas. Te voir dans tous tes états me donnent des idées, poursuivit-il nonchalamment en se rapprochant d'un pas. Surtout quand t'as dû te pencher pour éviter le coup de pied de Luffy et que tous les muscles de ton ventre se sont contractés..."

Ce faisant, il passa sa main sous le tee-shirt du cuisinier pour y apposer ses doigts, causant un raffermissement immédiat du corps près du sien.

"...comme ça", termina-t-il en souriant avec arrogance.

Sanji chassa instantanément sa main, rouge de gêne.

"Arrête ça, crétin! Tu crois que j'suis un kit de démonstration?!

\- Ce serait bien...

\- Voyeur."

L'escrimeur lui arracha alors sa cigarette des lèvres et la balança à la mer avant de déposer sans gêne ses lèvres dans le cou du cuisinier. Passé la surprise, celui-ci se raidit en sentant les frissons dévaler son corps en tous sens. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne pouvait plus se départir de l'idée de n'être qu'un jouet entre les mains du sabreur désormais. Tant qu'il en avait profité au même titre que Zoro, il n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénient mais ce soir, la situation lui paraissait terriblement inégale.

Ce dernier continuait à faire jouer ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou et de ses épaules sans aucune restriction, laissant le blond s'embrouiller entre le plaisir de son corps et les tourments de son esprit. Cependant, lorsque le sabreur repassa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, Sanji tenta de réagir.

"A-arrête, tête d'algue.

\- Et pourquoi? grogna l'autre contre son oreille.

\- P-parce que… Parce que... Le-les autres ne sont pas encore couchés…"

Pour toute réponse, Zoro lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna vers leur chambre en lui faisant dévaler l'escalier. Sanji paniqua une seconde avant d'être rattrapé par la sensation de la large main calleuse qui lui enserrait puissamment l'avant-bras. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais l'idée d'être l'objet d'un désir aussi impérieux de la part du sabreur le laissait presque enivré.

* * *

Zoro n'attendit pas l'intimité de la chambre pour reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé et il pressa brutalement ses lèvres contre celles du cuisinier alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte. Comme le blond protestait, il le fit entrer en titubant, ne voulant pas décoller sa bouche de la sienne.

Il claqua ensuite la porte derrière eux et y plaqua son compagnon qui frémit sous la force de son geste. Il embrassa ensuite sa peau avec avidité, passant de son cou à sa clavicule tout en remontant ses mains contre son dos. Le sabreur ne se lassait pas de son corps contre le sien, de son odeur, de ses soupirs étouffés contre sa bouche. Malgré sa résistance un peu plus tôt, le cuisinier semblait maintenant être plus enclin à se laisser faire et il comptait bien en profiter.

De son côté, Sanji avait l'impression de se noyer sans faire un seul geste pour remonter à la surface. Ses mains se resserrèrent instinctivement contre le corps chaud de son amant qui continuait à l'abreuver de sensation. Il laissa ensuite le bretteur le débarrasser de son tee-shirt et sentit ses mains caresser son torse avec une impression d'irréalité déconcertante.

"Bordel, comment on en est arrivé là?" murmura-t-il soudain.

Le cuisinier n'eut aucune réponse autre que les baisers brûlants qui descendaient maintenant vers son ventre. Il tenta de fermer les yeux pour profiter de la situation mais il n'en était plus capable. Pourtant, son désir montait, attisé par le feu que les lèvres de l'escrimeur propageaient en lui. Malgré tout, le plaisir s'effaçait pour ne laisser place qu'à un sentiment d'incompréhension qui le dévorait tout entier.

"Zoro…"

Sanji attrapa les mains sur ses hanches pour le stopper et l'obligea à revenir à hauteur de ses yeux.

"J'ai besoin de savoir, lui souffla-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? maugréa l'épéiste, contrarié.

\- Comment on en est arrivé à partager une chambre?"

Zoro soupira. Il avait d'abord voulu négliger les questions idiotes du cuistot mais son air préoccupé lui signala qu'il n'y couperait pas.

"Nami trouvait qu'on faisait trop de bruit alors-

\- Non, je sais tout ça, le coupa le cuisinier d'une main lasse en s'échappant de son emprise contre la porte. Mais comment on est passé de toute cette haine à toute cette… passion?

\- J'en sais rien et j'm'en fiche, avoua tranquillement l'escrimeur en se rapprochant pour reprendre là où il avait été interrompu.

\- Comment ça? Tu te poses jamais la question? s'enquit le blond en reculant d'un pas à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de le savoir? pointa alors Zoro, agacé par la tournure des évènements.

\- Rien probablement, admit-il. Mais j'me sentirai pas si peu maître de ma vie…"

L'épéiste capitula et s'assit lourdement sur le lit.

"Rien que ça, soupira-t-il.

\- Ouais."

Sanji se saisit d'une cigarette mais ne l'alluma pas et se contenta d'en mâchouiller le bord à quelques pas de lui.

"On a toujours eu du mal à se supporter et ce qu'on fait maintenant ressemble un peu à nos combats, proposa le sabreur.

\- C'est quand même sacrément différent, protesta le blond.

\- Ouais mais c'est comme ça que ça a commencé, lui rappela-t-il. On se battait et personne ne voulait laisser tomber. Un combat, c'est une bataille entre deux adversaires pour la suprématie d'un corps sur un autre, pour le soumettre. Ce qu'on fait, c'est aussi une lutte même si la finalité n'est pas la même.

\- Si on suit ta logique, ça voudrait dire que t'as envie de baiser tout ce que tu tabasses! Tu vas me dire que c'est le cas?" s'agaça le cuisinier.

Zoro eut un sourire carnassier.

"Je dis seulement qu'un affrontement physique réveille nos instincts et c'est sûrement ce qui a dû se passer. Comme tout à l'heure..."

Sanji ne perçut pas la suggestion du sabreur et resta silencieux un moment avant d'acquiescer lentement.

"T'as peut-être raison. A croire qu'on est simplement passé à une autre forme d'expression. Et pourtant..."

Le blond se tut quelques instants, mal à l'aise. Zoro avait parfaitement résumé la situation qui les avait emmenés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Apparemment, c'était aussi la manière dont l'escrimeur continuait à voir les choses aujourd'hui et tous les gestes que le cuisinier avait cru percevoir à son égard n'avaient maintenant plus aucun sens.

"Quoi?" l'encouragea soudain son amant d'un ton bourru.

Sanji secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

"Rien, c'est juste que je réalise… Tout ça tient à peu de choses…"

Le sabreur haussa les épaules.

"Appelle ça comme tu veux, le destin ou le hasard. En attendant, on en est là et c'est très bien comme ça."

A ces mots, le cuisinier braqua vivement son regard dans le sien et Zoro fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit encore?

"Ca veut dire que t'apprécies ce qui se passe?" voulut savoir le blond.

L'épéiste leva les yeux au ciel.

"Non, j'me force.

\- Ouais, c'était stupide comme question, convint Sanji en fuyant son regard. C'est juste que… Non, laisse tomber.

\- T'as l'art de casser l'ambiance", constata Zoro.

Le bretteur soupira. Le cuistot était définitivement trop compliqué et il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à s'amuser.

"J'ai compris. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

\- D'accord..."

Sanji regarda le sabreur sortir de la pièce et resta un moment immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Zoro lui avait donné sa logique et sa vision des choses mais ça ne le satisfaisait pas.

C'était son propre raisonnement qu'il voulait comprendre. Savoir pourquoi son être lui hurlait de ne plus se contenter de cette relation physique. Savoir comment il était possible de ressentir une telle tension, écartelé entre inimité et passion. Connaître la raison pour laquelle il en était là aujourd'hui.

Sanji avisa un tee-shirt de l'escrimeur qu'il avait dû oublier quelques jours auparavant. Zoro avait du mal à ranger ses affaires et laissait tout traîner par terre, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. En soupirant, il le ramassa et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir remis son propre tee-shirt. Il irait le déposer pour la lessive en passant avant de boire un café bien noir qui l'aiderait peut-être à démêler les fils de sa vie.

* * *

Arrivé dans sa cuisine, Sanji mit la cafetière en route et regarda le café s'écouler patiemment. Peu après, il sentit une présence discrète s'approcher de lui et il se retourna pour constater avec émerveillement que Robin venait dans sa direction.

"Robin d'amour, as-tu besoin de quelque chose? se pâma immédiatement le cuisinier.

\- Je venais prendre un café mais à vrai dire, je suis maintenant intriguée par ton comportement, lui répondit tranquillement la jeune femme.

\- Mon comportement?

\- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur le tee-shirt de notre fine lame?"

Sanji baissa les yeux pour prendre conscience qu'il déchirait le vêtement de la tête d'algue sans même s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déposé dans la salle de bain d'ailleurs?

"Ce n'est rien, chère Robin."

Il déposa en soupirant le lambeau de tee-shirt un peu plus loin et l'archéologue se permit de servir deux tasses de café sans que Sanji veuille l'en empêcher. Elle lui en tendit une et il l'accepta sans broncher, ce qui l'étonna un peu plus encore.

"Dure journée? lui demanda-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de son breuvage.

\- Si c'était qu'une journée, marmonna-t-il. Je suis fatigué, je crois."

L'archéologue hocha silencieusement la tête et s'apprêtait à ressortir lorsque le cuisinier l'interpella d'une voix hésitante.

"Robin… Est-ce que…"

Elle l'invita du regard à continuer mais Sanji grimaça. Pourtant, il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et la sérénité de la jeune femme l'invitait à se confier.

"Est-ce que... tu as déjà été amoureuse?"

Robin lui renvoya un regard pensif.

"Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-elle sincèrement.

\- Oh, dommage, souffla le blond. Je pensais que tu aurais pu m'éclairer...

\- A quel propos? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je suis en plein dilemme, Robin d'amour, soupira alors le blond. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je fais certaines choses ou pourquoi j'en ressens d'autres…

\- Tu fais référence à ta relation chaotique avec notre manieur de sabres?"

Sanji se raidit d'avoir été si facilement démasqué mais c'était plutôt logique compte tenu de l'intelligence de la jeune femme et de sa question.

"Oui, admit-il du bout des lèvres en se laissant tomber sur une chaise après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas été surprise le moins du monde par l'évolution de votre relation, répondit paisiblement Robin en s'asseyant à ses côtés. C'était ça ou alors l'un de vous aurait tué l'autre dans peu de temps."

Cette constatation arracha un sourire à son compagnon d'équipage.

"J'aurais penché pour la deuxième option, lui avoua-t-il. Du coup, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'en suis là…

\- Je crois bien que l'amour reste l'un des plus grands mystères et que tu n'arriveras pas à résoudre cette équation pour l'instant. Mais l'important n'est-il pas ce que tu ressens plutôt que pourquoi tu le ressens? lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je sais que tu as raison, ma Robin d'amour mais ce serait admettre que je ne contrôle pas grand-chose de ma vie, soupira à nouveau le cuisinier. Surtout… étant donné la personne...

\- Parfois, il faut savoir être patient. Il n'est pas dit que la réponse ne vienne pas plus tard."

Elle pencha un peu la tête vers lui et eut un sourire nostalgique.

"Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable ami pendant très longtemps. J'ai toujours été trahie et j'ai trahi moi aussi nombre de personnes. Je rageais, je trouvais injuste de ne pouvoir faire confiance à personne et je me suis longtemps demandée pourquoi le destin s'acharnait contre moi. Et puis, en découvrant la vie à vos côtés, j'ai repris espoir. Lorsque vous êtes venus me chercher à Enies Lobby, j'ai compris que je pouvais moi aussi être heureuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y ai droit mais je savoure le fait de pouvoir en profiter à chaque instant et ça me suffit maintenant."

Sanji écoutait religieusement la belle archéologue. Il savait les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu tout au long de sa vie et sa force de caractère forçait son admiration.

"Ma très chère Robin, je suis sûr que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches."

La jeune femme eut un nouveau sourire qui fit fondre le coeur du cuisinier. Il bondit alors de sa chaise, ragaillardi.

"Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, Robin d'amour? s'enquit-il en virevoltant. Une part de gâteau? Un cocktail?

\- Une part de ce somptueux gâteau au chocolat d'hier ne serait pas de refus", accepta-t-elle alors tandis que le blond se ruait vers ses placards.

* * *

Sanji souffla la fumée de sa cigarette qui s'évapora en un instant dans l'air marin de la nuit. Il s'était installé sur le pont peu après le départ de Robin et contemplait la silhouette sombre de l'île d'un air distrait. Il entendait également le bruit des outils de Franky dans son atelier qui résonnait au milieu du silence.

Un peu plus tôt, il avait aperçu Zoro se diriger vers la salle d'observation. Celui-ci l'avait clairement invité du regard à le rejoindre mais comme l'escrimeur l'avait rapidement deviné, le cuisinier n'était toujours pas d'humeur et il l'avait refoulé d'un coup d'oeil désapprobateur.

Sanji fixa ses yeux sur la mer qui s'étendait devant lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et de faire le point. Savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Comme l'archéologue le lui avait conseillé, il se força alors à mettre de côté le pourquoi et se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Ses nouveaux sentiments lui faisaient l'effet d'une gifle monumentale mais bien qu'abasourdi par cette prise de conscience, il lui restait à prendre une décision qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Il pouvait tout simplement décider d'enfermer au fond de lui ses ressentis et espérer les oublier en mettant un terme à leur arrangement. Ou alors, il proposait au sabreur une autre forme de relation.

Sanji fronça les sourcils avant de tirer sur son mégot et d'en apprécier le goût âcre. Quel crétin il faisait! Ce n'était pas un choix qu'il avait à faire, c'était une évidence qu'il devait accepter. Car c'était indéniable, il ne voulait plus se contenter de partager le lit du sabreur, il voulait partager sa vie. Quelle personne sensée refuserait la possibilité de se savoir aimée en retour et d'en savourer les conséquences avec celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées?

Cette banale réalisation le laissa étourdi quelques secondes. Il s'agissait tout de même de Zoro. Un être dont la simple présence pouvait suffire à l'énerver au plus haut point. Pourtant, il ne butait plus sur le fait que Zoro soit un homme. Il le voyait, lui. Sa fierté orgueilleuse, sa détermination sans faille et ses yeux froids qui le transperçaient sans détour. Il pouvait bien avoir envie de lui taper dessus la moitié du temps, l'autre moitié, il la passait à désirer son corps et à espérer que ses regards ne glissent pas sur lui sans l'apercevoir…

Sanji laissa la fumée de sa cigarette se perdre dans la nuit. Au détour de cette relation improbable, Zoro et lui avaient tissé un nouveau lien sans s'en rendre compte.

Ainsi, le cuisinier avait appris à apprécier les sourires en coin du sabreur et le froncement de ses sourcils qui lui en disaient plus que de longs discours. Il se plaisait également à croire qu'il connaissait le bretteur mieux que quiconque sur ce bateau à la manière dont il serrait la mâchoire ou demeurait d'une neutralité totale selon les évènements. Il recherchait le regard brûlant que l'escrimeur déposait sur lui lorsque ses yeux étaient obscurcis par le désir. Il chérissait le fait d'être à l'origine d'un tel déchaînement de la part d'une personne habituellement si stoïque.

Lui-même avait découvert l'attractivité du corps du sabreur et il s'apercevait avec horreur à quel point chaque personne qu'ils croisaient pouvaient constater la même chose que lui. Et il n'avait pas envie de partager Zoro. Ni son corps, ni leur rivalité, ni leur complicité fragile. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul.

Le cuisinier soupira et laissa son mégot se consumer seul dans le vent. Évidemment qu'il en était là. Il avait bien fait la remarque à l'épéiste à plusieurs reprises : ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se laisser aller à une relation charnelle sans attachement. Seulement, il avait préféré fermer les yeux pour continuer à profiter de la situation sans remettre en cause leur arrangement et ce soir, il s'en mordait les doigts.

Sanji soupira à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise. L'escrimeur allait finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose et lui-même ne supportait pas la situation. Il voulait reprendre un peu le contrôle de sa vie et il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, quelle que soit la réaction du sabreur. Que Zoro ait également évolué ou non, que Sanji se raccroche à un espoir ou pas, en réalité, peu importait ce qu'il pensait avoir compris des gestes du bretteur parce qu'il serait bientôt fixé.

Pour demeurer à la hauteur de ses principes, le blond savait qu'il ne reculerait pas et irait jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à dire à son rival et amant toute la vérité. Et tant pis s'il se moquait de lui ou s'il le rejetait. Il était temps qu'il relève la tête et qu'il accepte les conséquences de ses actes et de sa personnalité. Quelle était la valeur d'une simple relation physique s'il en attendait bien plus de toute façon? Son honneur et sa fierté ne lui permettaient plus de se réfugier derrière des excuses.

Il releva spontanément les yeux vers la vigie et chercha l'ombre de l'escrimeur sans pour autant l'apercevoir. Il prit alors une inspiration et son regard se raffermit. Demain, il jouerait à quitte ou double.

* * *

 _Honnêtement, ce chapitre est l'un des plus durs que j'ai eu à écrire. Les idées étaient là mais les organiser n'était pas évident. Du coup, j'espère que le déroulé est resté suffisamment clair pour vous!_


	26. Cartes sur table

_Merci à Guest, Wado21, LolaKawaii, MiaoiFuki et P.Y pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes_

 _Guest_ _: un grand merci à toi de m'avoir laissé ce petit message qui m'a beaucoup touché._

 _P.Y_ _: ravie que ça t'ait plu et voici la suite :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

 **Cartes sur table**

Le lendemain matin lors du petit déjeuner, Luffy brandit soudain ses couverts d'une main tandis que l'autre continua d'enfourner un petit pain dans sa bouche.

"Ché l'heure de vichiter la chille!"

Son équipage lui jeta un regard peu intéressé et continua à manger tout en poursuivant ses discussions.

"Avale avant de parler", bougonna son cuisinier en débarrassant les assiettes déjà vidées.

Le capitaine déglutit et reprit avec un grand sourire.

"C'est l'heure de visiter la ville!

\- Je suis partant pour me dégourdir les jambes! s'enthousiasma aussitôt Brook.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de plantes et de fleurs sur cette île, j'ai vraiment hâte de connaître leurs propriétés, ajouta Chopper.

\- C'est exact, il y a un grand jardin d'acclimatation où la faune et la flore de l'archipel sont représentées, confirma Robin en buvant son café.

\- Luffy, il faut que tu saches quelque chose pour la visite de cette île, fit alors la navigatrice en se tournant vers lui.

\- Quoi, quoi? C'est une île couverte de viande?!"

Nami le dévisagea une seconde, blasée. La bave dégoulinait de sa bouche en anticipation de sa réponse et elle décida de simplement faire abstraction de cette image peu ragoûtante.

"Ce n'est pas une île couverte de viande, Robin vient de te dire que sa spécificité est le végétal, répondit-elle tandis que le visage du capitaine se fanait. Et donc, ce qu'il faut que tu saches est que si tu te tiens tranquille à terre, je demanderais à Sanji de te préparer un repas spécial ce soir.

\- Un repas spécial?! Qu'est-ce que c'est?!" s'écria-t-il, au comble de l'excitation.

Il se tourna brutalement vers son cuisinier et l'agrippa par le bras.

"Sanji! Dis-moi ce que c'est! le supplia-t-il.

\- Nous en déciderons si tu le mérites, l'interrompit la rousse. Cela veut dire aucune bagarre et aucune attention attirée sur nous pendant toute la journée. Tu crois que tu pourras y arriver?

\- Je serai sage! lui assura le garçon au chapeau de paille en se levant pour appuyer ses paroles. Je veux le repas spécial!"

Le capitaine se rassit ensuite et recommença à engloutir son petit déjeuner mais en silence, surprenant ainsi tout son équipage.

"Du chantage à la bouffe, c'est drôlement bien pensé, lança Franky à Nami.

\- Pourquoi on n'y a jamais pensé avant?" se demanda Ussop en observant son ami avec stupéfaction.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela fonctionnera alors profitons-en", admit simplement Nami en buvant une gorgée de thé dans le calme.

* * *

Sanji essuyait sa vaisselle d'un air distrait. Nami avait donné rendez-vous à l'équipage dans une heure sur le pont le temps que chacun se prépare pour découvrir la nouvelle île et il aurait dû se sentir aussi excité que les autres à cette perspective mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comme il connaissait la raison de sa préoccupation, il ne s'y attardait pas. Il avait décidé que la soirée serait probablement le moment le plus propice pour une discussion avec le sabreur et malgré sa nervosité, il comptait passer une journée la plus normale possible d'ici là. Ainsi, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir dans son dos, il se tourna machinalement vers elle avant de se figer en voyant Zoro pénétrer dans la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tête de mousse? s'enquit-il en tentant de paraître détendu.

\- Mon repas spécial. J'l'ai pas eu hier soir, répondit le bretteur avec assurance.

\- Qu-quoi?"

L'épéiste s'approcha nonchalamment et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du cuisinier qui le dévisageait.

"Alors ce repas spécial? insista-t-il, une lueur gourmande au fond des yeux.

\- Euh…"

Sanji sentit soudain les mains du sabreur remonter le long de son dos avant qu'elles ne l'attirent brusquement en avant. Il se retrouva alors plaqué contre le torse musclé de l'escrimeur qui le gratifia d'un sourire narquois. Prenant appui sur ses mains, Sanji se dégagea légèrement et tenta de reprendre contenance, en vain.

"T'as perdu ta langue, cuistot? Ca te ressemble pas mais j'dois dire que c'est le bienvenu…"

Zoro fit alors remonter sa bouche le long de la mâchoire de son compagnon sous forme de petits baisers jusqu'à son oreille droite. Il sentit le cuisinier frissonner dans ses bras et se pressa encore un peu plus contre lui pour accentuer ses caresses à travers sa chemise.

De son côté, Sanji n'en menait pas large. Il savait qu'il avait pris une décision mais Zoro le forçait à agir de manière beaucoup plus rapide que prévue et son anxiété augmentait à cette perspective. Une lutte infernale se jouait en lui entre sa résolution et son envie de profiter des attentions du sabreur, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Finalement, il raffermit sa volonté. L'escrimeur lui offrait l'occasion rêvée de pouvoir s'exprimer et plus vite il le ferait, mieux il se sentirait. Il posa alors à nouveau une main sur le torse du bretteur pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

"Il faut qu'on parle, Zoro."

Ce dernier releva lentement la tête de son cou, contrarié.

"Encore? On peut pas parler après?

\- Non, on peut pas."

Le bretteur soupira et s'éloigna du blond, le libérant ainsi de son emprise. Il avait bien remarqué que le cuisinier avait des demandes curieuses ces derniers jours mais il avait cru pouvoir profiter de leur instant de calme en faisant autre chose que la conversation.

Face à lui, Sanji prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de contrôler sa fébrilité.

"Les paramètres ont changé, on peut plus continuer comme ça", débita-t-il soudain en attrapant son paquet de cigarettes d'un geste nerveux.

Zoro attendit une suite qui ne vint pas et il l'interrogea du regard, perplexe.

"Ce qui veut dire?

\- Que c'est plus juste une histoire de sexe entre nous."

Le bretteur continua de dévisager le blond avec incompréhension et celui-ci s'en agaça.

"On n'a jamais reparlé de tout ça depuis le début! On a juste présumé que ça nous passerait mais pour ma part, c'est pas le cas!

\- Alors où est le problème? On peut continuer à s'amuser, non?

\- Mais putain, tu comprends pas?! s'écria alors le cuisinier, blême de colère. Je suis plus en train de m'amuser, je suis en train de m'attacher!"

Le sabreur fronça les sourcils et le silence s'étira quelques instants dans la pièce pendant lequel Sanji reprit doucement sa respiration, le regard fuyant malgré lui. Il sentait son coeur se contracter douloureusement à l'idée de s'être dévoilé si facilement et il imaginait sans peine Zoro se moquer ouvertement de lui. Mais après tout, il se devait d'abord à lui-même de se montrer honnête et il en subirait les conséquences sans broncher pour avoir négligé son propre tempérament. Il se connaissait pourtant, il aurait dû prévoir qu'une attirance physique s'accompagnerait obligatoirement de l'émergence de sentiments. Il était comme ça, trop fleur bleue. Trop stupide.

"Tu veux qu'on arrête alors?" lui demanda ensuite l'épéiste.

Sanji releva enfin les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de Zoro. Ils y étaient.

"Je vais être franc avec toi, tête d'algue, soupira-t-il. Je me connais et je pourrais plus jouer à ce jeu-là si on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde alors c'est à toi de me dire ce qu'il en est et je veux que tu sois honnête.

\- Tu veux continuer si j'te dis que j'me suis attaché à toi, moi aussi?" s'étonna le sabreur.

Le cuisinier leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa enfin une cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres.  
"S'il suffisait que tu le dises, ce serait facile. Je veux que tu le ressentes. Si c'est pas le cas, c'est pas la peine.

\- Attends, t'es en train de me proposer quoi, là?"

L'escrimeur fronça davantage encore les sourcils et croisa les bras, sur la défensive. Sanji le dévisagea alors avec incrédulité durant de longues secondes. Lui qui pensait avoir été parfaitement clair!

"Merde, faut vraiment tout t'expliquer, grinça-t-il en retirant le mégot de sa bouche qu'il n'avait pas allumé. Je veux juste dire que… On pourrait passer à un autre niveau de notre relation. A quelque chose de plus… important. Une véritable relation, quoi.

\- Une véritable relation? répéta Zoro, toujours aussi méfiant.

\- Oui, une putain de relation normale! s'impatienta le cuisinier. Un truc qui n'est pas basé uniquement sur de la baise si tu préfères! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, non?!"

Le bretteur sembla enfin assimiler la véritable portée de leur conversation et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Face à lui, Sanji se retint pour ne pas lui déformer le visage à coups de pied devant son air ahuri et se força à patienter quelques instants en silence. Passé la surprise, Zoro reprit effectivement la parole.

"Mais je croyais que t'aimais les filles? J'veux dire... pour ce genre de choses."

Le cuisinier ferma les yeux une seconde pour ne pas hurler. Il n'allait pas y arriver. La tête d'algue ne comprenait rien.

"Et pourtant, c'est à toi que j'le propose, crétin! T'es pas une fille à ce que je sache!" siffla-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Zoro grimaça. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'idée d'une simple partie de jambes en l'air s'était transformée en une discussion aussi improbable. Le regard furieux du cuistot lui assurait pourtant qu'il ne rêvait pas et ce dernier attendait visiblement une réponse de sa part mais la soudaineté de sa déclaration le laissait sans voix. Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux, définitivement mal à l'aise, avant de battre en retraite vers la porte.

"Hé, mais où tu vas? s'insurgea le cuisinier dans son dos. J't'ai posé une question, abruti de sabreur!"

Le sabreur en question se retourna lentement et plongea son regard impénétrable dans celui du chef depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Je sais pas.

\- Comment ça tu sais pas? répéta le blond, interloqué. Comment tu peux ne pas savoir?!

\- Je sais pas, c'est tout, répéta le bretteur en serrant les dents.

\- Mais tu ne… Enfin, ce que tu faisais ces derniers temps, c'est…?"

Le regard interrogatif de l'escrimeur acheva de convaincre Sanji de ne pas finir sa phrase. Apparemment, il avait mal interprété l'attitude de Zoro à son égard alors il n'allait pas se ridiculiser davantage. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une réponse, même si elle était négative. Pour lui, il était incompréhensible que quelqu'un ne sache pas déterminer un minimum ses sentiments et il interpréta donc la réponse de l'épéiste comme une tentative de se défiler.

"Faut que j'y réfléchisse", ajouta alors le sabreur.

A ces mots, Sanji sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

"Non mais tu te fous de moi?! hurla-t-il en retour. J'te demande pas de te mettre à genoux et de me réciter des poèmes! J'te demande d'avoir la franchise de me dire ce que tu ressens, c'est pourtant pas compliqué!"

L'épéiste se raidit à son tour et sa main se referma sur la garde de ses épées.

"C'est quoi ton problème, sourcil en vrille? Tu comprends pas les phrases simples?!

\- C'est toi mon problème, espèce de crétin! T'as même pas le courage de me dire ce que tu penses! Je suis pas en sucre alors crache le morceau! Tu peux même te foutre de ma gueule, ça m'étonnerait pas d'une tête de gazon comme toi!

\- Tu me cherches, là? gronda le sabreur.

\- Non, j't'ai trouvé!"

En un instant, les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre avec fureur mais ils n'échangèrent que quelques coups avant que la navigatrice ne débarque, furibarde.

"Y en a marre de vous deux! s'écria-t-elle en leur explosant la tête l'un contre l'autre. On vient à peine de vous offrir un endroit pour qu'on soit tranquille mais il faut quand même que vous trouviez le moyen de perturber tout le monde! Vous n'êtes pas seuls sur ce bateau alors vous allez apprendre à être plus discrets!"

Les deux rivaux se fusillèrent du regard et Nami poursuivit de plus belle.

"Je vous veux dans dix minutes sur le pont et si j'entends le moindre bruit d'ici là, je vous livre à la première patrouille qui passe pour qu'on ait des vacances!"

Elle claqua ensuite la porte derrière elle, laissant Sanji et Zoro évaluer la possibilité de réengager le combat malgré les foudres de la jeune femme non loin d'eux. Au bout de longues secondes, le sabreur rangea finalement ses lames.

"J'ai dit que je réfléchirai, fit-il d'une voix sourde.

\- J'm'en fous. Casse-toi."

Zoro ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça hors de la cuisine, laissant le blond à sa colère.

* * *

Lorsque Sanji débarqua sur le pont quelques minutes plus tard, tout l'équipage était déjà présent autour de la navigatrice et écoutait ses consignes.

"Nous avons déjà fait quelques réserves hier et l'île a l'air plutôt calme alors on va pouvoir prendre notre temps. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas vous faire repérer et d'être de retour au Sunny avant ce soir."

Chacun approuva joyeusement et s'apprêtait à débarquer mais Nami reprit la parole fermement.

"Il faut tout de même que l'un d'entre nous reste surveiller le bateau alors on va tirer à la courte paille."

Un silence tendu accueillit sa proposition. Personne ne voulait rester en arrière alors qu'une visite libre de toutes corvées leur tendait les bras.

"Je vais rester, ça ne me dérange pas, proposa alors le cuisinier.

\- Comme c'est gentil, Sanji! le remercia Chopper, ravi.

\- T'es le meilleur! approuva Luffy avec excitation.

\- Tu es sûr? s'étonna la rousse.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais en profiter pour faire la cuisine tranquillement pour une fois."

La jeune femme hocha la tête et à peine eut-elle donné le signal du départ que tout le monde avait détalé. Elle soupira et emboîta le pas de Robin après avoir adressé un petit signe au cuisinier qui les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient complètement disparues de son champ de vision.

* * *

L'équipage se retrouva comme convenu sur le Sunny en fin d'après-midi. Tous étaient ravis et racontèrent aux uns et aux autres à quoi ils avaient occupés leur journée.

"On a ramené des tas de variétés de fleurs! montra le petit renne à ses amis tandis que le squelette déposait de grandes jardinières sur le pont.

\- Elles sentent vraiment bon, apprécia Robin.

\- Elles sont également résistantes aux changements de temps de Grand Line! lui montra Brook.

\- Nous, on a été dans le grand jardin et on a vu des tas d'insectes bizarres! s'écria ensuite Luffy. Des coléoptères, des chenilles géantes, des coccinelles violettes!

\- C'était vraiment dérangeant, bougonna Ussop.

\- J'ai compté, le mille-pattes n'avait que cent pattes! leur apprit alors le capitaine.

\- Oui, c'était un millipèdes, expliqua son ami aux autres.

\- Passionnant, ironisa la navigatrice avec un sourire dégoûté. Et vous? demanda-t-elle aux deux derniers.

\- On a bu une super boisson à base de plantes locales, un délice! s'enthousiasma Franky.

\- Ouais, une plante alcoolisée, ajouta Zoro. C'était vraiment pas mal.

\- Une plante alcoolisée? J'en ai jamais entendu parler", marmonna le tireur d'élite.

Nami l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

"Eh bien, en ce qui nous concerne, Robin et moi avons profité d'une agréable journée en terrasse d'un excellent petit café et nous avons trouvé des livres anciens chez un vieux bouquiniste.

\- C'est nul, souffla alors Luffy à Ussop.

\- Parce que tu te crois malin avec tes mille pattes à cent pattes?! aboya alors la navigatrice en le menaçant de son poing.

\- Tournée de cocktails!"

Sanji offrit galamment un verre aux deux jeunes femmes de l'équipage avant de distribuer ceux des garçons. Sous ses airs décontractés, il tentait de maintenir sa colère et sa frustration tant bien que mal. S'occuper en cuisine en découpant des morceaux de viande et en taillant des légumes pour de futures soupes lui avait au moins permis d'en refouler une partie mais il était loin de se sentir apaisé.

"J'ai fait aucune bêtise! leur rappela alors Luffy avec le plus grand sérieux. Ussop peut témoigner!"

Ce dernier hocha gravement la tête et le capitaine se tourna vers sa navigatrice avec un immense sourire.

"Alors j'peux avoir mon repas spécial?!

\- Eh bien, puisque tu as tenu ta parole, approuva-t-elle. Sanji...

\- Oui, Nami-chérie, que puis-je faire pour toi? s'enquit immédiatement le blond en papillonnant.

\- Je me demande si une soirée crêpes ne ferait pas plaisir à tout le monde, proposa-t-elle.

\- C'est une bonne idé-

\- Des crêpes?! hurla Luffy à ses côtés. Génial!

\- Des crêpes? répéta Ussop, les yeux illuminés.

\- Des crêpes! Des crêpes! Des crêpes! scandèrent Chopper et Brook en dansant.

\- C'est une super idée! ajouta Franky.

\- Il semblerait que cette proposition fasse l'unanimité, constata Robin en souriant.

\- C'est parti pour une soirée crêpes alors! lança le cuisinier.

\- Hourra!"

* * *

"Vas-y doucement, lui expliqua le cuisinier. Un petit coup de poignet suffit."

Ussop se concentra et tenta de faire sauter la crêpe qui se retourna mais ne retomba qu'à moitié dans la poêle.

"C'est pas si mal."

Le blond repositionna la crêpe et la remit sur le feu tandis que Luffy avait saisi la deuxième poêle.

"Regarde, Sanji!"

Il donna une forte impulsion à son ustensile et la crêpe décolla vers l'avant. Sanji, Chopper, Ussop et Luffy la suivirent des yeux avec effroi jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse sur la tête du cyborg qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Celui-ci la décolla ensuite de son visage en grimaçant.

"C'est chaud ce truc.

\- Luffy, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas la faire sauter aussi fort! le réprimanda le cuisinier. Tu gâches la nourriture!

\- J'ai pas fait exprès, désolé!"

Sanji soupira et passa la poêle suivante à Chopper.

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, s'inquiéta le petit renne.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Si tu suis mes consignes et que tu n'y mets pas une force démesurée, tout se passera bien."

Le médecin hocha la tête avec concentration et s'apprêtait à faire sauter sa crêpe lorsqu'il se fit bousculer par le capitaine qui lançait de la farine en riant en direction d'Ussop et ses ustensiles lui échappèrent. Sanji rattrapa la poêle et la crêpe d'une main experte avant de les reposer brutalement. Il se tourna ensuite vers les responsables, rouge de colère, tandis que Franky tentait de boire son cola entre deux poignées de farine.

"Vous deux, dehors!" hurla-t-il en direction des fauteurs de trouble.

Luffy recula prudemment non sans emporter discrètement le paquet de farine et déboula sur le pont en courant à la recherche d'Ussop qui avait déjà filé. Celui-ci eut un moment de panique en voyant son capitaine le repérer et il fonça vers le mât pour se protéger.

"Gum-gum bullet!"

Le long bras de Luffy catapulta le paquet de farine en direction du tireur d'élite qui hurla en se jetant à terre.

Lorsqu'il se releva, le garçon au chapeau de paille se tordait de rire en désignant quelque chose derrière lui et il se retourna. Le bretteur précédemment endormi contre le mât s'était pris la totalité de la farine en plein visage et au milieu de la poudre blanche qui le recouvrait maintenant des pieds à la tête, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

"Oh, ex-excuse-nous, Zoro, balbutia Ussop en reculant devant sa tête d'assassin.

\- T'es comme un bonhomme de neige! s'écria Luffy avec ravissement en passant son doigt sur les épaules de l'escrimeur.

\- Où est ma farine, bande de demeurés, j'en ai besoin!" retentit soudain la voix de Sanji depuis la balustrade de la cuisine.

Affolés, Luffy et Ussop s'éclipsèrent en quatrième vitesse, laissant le sabreur tenter de se débarrasser de la farine qui le faisait tousser.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

Sanji se pencha en avant sur la balustrade et sentit toute sa colère lui revenir en un instant. Il se propulsa en bas devant le sabreur et marcha vers lui d'un pas rageur.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, enfoiré? s'énerva-t-il en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ma farine, tu crois que c'est un jouet?!

\- Parce que tu crois que je m'amuse à me renverser de la farine dessus, crétin?! répliqua le sabreur avec agressivité.

\- En attendant, c'est toi qui en ait recouvert et je t'interdis de te servir de mes ingrédients pour tes jeux de débiles, tu m'entends?!

\- Espèce d'abruti mais t'es aveugle ou quoi?! J'm'en fous de tes saloperies de crêpes!"

Sanji bouillonnait à nouveau et il lui envoya un coup de pied que Zoro para avec l'un de ses sabres. Toute sa colère ne demandait qu'à envoyer valser l'escrimeur par-dessus bord et là, l'occasion était trop belle. Il se baissa et décocha un puissant coup à son adversaire au niveau du thorax qui se protégea grâce à deux lames. Zoro répliqua à son tour et obligea le cuisinier à reculer sous la rapidité de ses attaques pendant lesquelles ses lames tranchaient l'air autour d'eux.

Au milieu de ce déchaînement, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'Ussop et Luffy s'étaient rapprochés sans bruit.

"C-c'est pas la faute de Zoro, Sanji", intervint alors le tireur d'élite d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas se faire découper en tranches par le cuisinier mais il ne supportait pas non plus l'idée que le bretteur paye à sa place.

"C'est vrai, ajouta alors Luffy. Zoro ressemble à un bonhomme de farine mais c'est pas lui qui l'a renversée."

Le cuisinier cessa ses coups mais son regard débordant d'animosité ne quittait pas des yeux le sabreur qui le lui rendait bien. Il avait depuis longtemps oublié la raison de leur bagarre. Seule sa fureur l'occupait tout entier à cet instant.

"Peu importe, gronda-t-il finalement. C'est un abruti de toute façon."

* * *

"Ces crêpes sont absolument délicieuses, s'extasia Brook.

\- Encore, Sanchi, encore!"

Le cuisinier déposa deux nouvelles crêpes devant son capitaine dont les yeux brillèrent de mille feux.

"Je vais en faire une à la viande!"

La table dressée sur la pelouse du pont débordait de crêpes et d'ingrédients variés afin que chacun les remplisse avec ce qu'il préférait. Nami avait notamment rapproché d'elle le beurre salé et le sucre qu'elle partageait avec Chopper en riant. Luffy plongea la main vers le plat et garnit sa crêpe d'un énorme blanc de poulet pendant que Franky arrosait la sienne de cola. Ussop avalait quant à lui une énième bouchée de crêpe au chocolat malgré son ventre rebondi pendant que le sabreur enfournait une énorme portion d'un coup.

"Cette soirée est une vraie réussite, nota Robin. Le temps est superbe et le repas est exquis.

\- Oh, merci, Robin d'amour! se pâma le blond.

\- Cuistot, y a plus de cidre", lui fit alors remarquer Zoro.

Perdant immédiatement le sourire, le cuisinier tourna un regard noir vers lui.

"Dans ce cas-là, bouge-toi et va le chercher toi-même", siffla-t-il.

En soupirant, le bretteur se leva et Sanji voulut reprendre son service pour les deux jeunes femmes de l'équipage avant qu'il ne se fige. Il étira alors sa jambe jusqu'à l'escrimeur pour l'empêcher de passer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, tête d'algue? aboya-t-il à son adresse.

\- Ben j'vais chercher la bouteille!

\- Hors de question que t'ailles dans ma cuisine, face de mousse!

\- Mais t'es stupide ou quoi, cuistot! s'agaça l'épéiste. Tu viens de m'dire d'y aller!

\- J'ai changé d'avis, crétin alors t'as pas intérêt à bouger d'un pouce!"

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard avec agressivité avant que Zoro ne serre imperceptiblement les poings. En réponse, Sanji s'apprêtait à saisir la possibilité d'une nouvelle bagarre jusqu'à ce que Nami intervienne.

"Ne gâchez pas notre soirée, les menaça-t-elle de son couteau. Si vous voulez vous battre, allez de l'autre côté du bateau!"

Zoro haussa les épaules et se rassit en maugréant. De son côté, Sanji resserra sa mâchoire autour de son mégot avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour en ramener une nouvelle bouteille qu'il déposa négligemment sur la table à son retour.

Il avait beau faire le maximum pour se contenir, voir Zoro se comporter aussi ordinairement que d'habitude le rendait fou. Il s'était retenu en pensant que le sabreur tiendrait sa parole d'y "réfléchir" et lui en reparlerait rapidement mais ses illusions s'amenuisaient au fil des heures. Cet imbécile ne se rendait-il pas compte de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue ou n'en avait-il tout simplement rien à faire?

* * *

 _Oui, Zoro est lent… Très lent. En même temps, je l'imagine être tellement déconnecté des histoires de sentiment que je ne me voyais pas écrire ça autrement._

 _N'hésitez pas à envoyer des messages de soutien à ce pauvre Sanji ^^_


	27. A fleur de peau

_Merci à Eckstein, Wado21, Guest, little-grumpy, MiaoiFuki, Typone Lady et P.Y pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes_

 _Guest_ _: Sanji te remercie pour ce soutien dont il a bien besoin XD_

 _P.Y : ce n'est pas gagné mais tout n'est pas perdu :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

 **A fleur de peau**

"Hé, pourquoi vous êtes tous partis? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Luffy en rejoignant Ussop, Franky, Chopper et Brook sur le pont.

Le tireur d'élite lui désigna alors Zoro et Sanji d'un coup de menton.

"Ils se battent encore, c'est pas croyable, soupira-t-il.

\- C'est déjà la troisième fois ce matin", ajouta le petit renne avec inquiétude.

Depuis que l'équipage avait repris la mer après le petit-déjeuner le matin même, les deux ennemis du Sunny enchainaient les bagarres sans discontinuer et leurs amis commençaient à soupçonner l'existence d'un motif plus important que celui de leurs simples disputes habituelles. A l'inverse, le capitaine au chapeau de paille haussa les épaules.

"Un peu de rivalité, ça maintient en forme!

\- Ouais mais là c'est plus de la rivalité, nota Franky en s'écartant pour ne pas se prendre le sabreur qui voltigeait dans les airs. C'est carrément de la haine.

\- Et ils ont détruit la table de la cuisine, fit le musicien.

\- Oh. Vous croyez qu'il faudrait les séparer? leur demanda Luffy en évitant à son tour que Sanji ne lui rentre dedans.

\- Ce serait peut-être pas mal, approuva le cyborg.

\- D'habitude, c'est Nami qui s'en charge mais elle range les nouveaux livres qu'elles ont achetés avec Robin et elle a dit de pas la déranger", se rappela le capitaine en se baissant pour éviter un coup de sabre.

Brook s'avança alors d'un pas résolu.

"Chers amis, la violence ne résout rien. Il serait plus sage de-"

Un coup de pied de Sanji destiné au sabreur l'envoya s'écraser contre le mât et le squelette mit quelques secondes à se remettre debout, sonné.

"Hé, faut vous calmer maintenant!" intervint Franky à son tour en se dirigeant vers les deux chiffonniers.

Une épée de Zoro frôla sa chemise et le charpentier du navire bondit en arrière pour éviter de se faire découper.

"Ils ne nous entendent pas, ils sont déchaînés, grimaça Chopper.

\- Tant pis pour eux, laissons-les s'écharper. De toute façon, Nami va les tuer en voyant l'état du bateau", grogna Ussop avec fatalisme.

Le reste de l'équipage approuva en soupirant et chacun retourna à des activités plus tranquilles.

* * *

Pendant le déjeuner, l'ambiance n'alla pas en s'arrangeant. Pourtant, en sortant de la bibliothèque, la navigatrice avait séparé le cuisinier et le sabreur à coups de tonneau lancés en pleine tête et elle s'était ensuite assurée que Sanji reste enfermé dans la cuisine et Zoro dans la vigie le reste du temps. Comme la table était brisée et que Franky n'avait pas encore pu la réparer, l'équipage se serrait autour du comptoir ou sur le canapé pour manger. Tandis que le cuisinier commençait à disposer les plats, le cyborg attrapa sa bouteille de cola dans le frigo.

"Hé, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là?" l'apostropha Sanji.

L'ingénieur lui agita la bouteille sous le nez.

"Je prends mon cola. Pourquoi, c'est quoi le problème?

\- Le problème c'est que tout le monde se sert dans cette cuisine comme si c'était un moulin et que la moitié des choses disparaisse!" s'énerva le blond.

Franky s'assit en grognant et Brook tenta de lancer une conversation plus légère pour dissiper la tension dans la pièce.

"Il existe une île sur Grand Line dont chaque objet du quotidien émet des notes de musique. C'est l'île de la mélopée!

\- Tu veux dire que tous les objets font du bruit? s'étonna Ussop.

\- Les gens n'utilisent pas la langue orale pour communiquer, approuva le squelette. Ils utilisent les objets pour obtenir des sons et ainsi se faire comprendre!

\- Pas évident quand on maitrise pas le solfège, remarqua Franky.

\- C'est un apprentissage relativement rapide, je t'assure.

\- Est-ce que la viande fait de la musique aussi là-bas? s'enquit Luffy avec intérêt.

\- Ma foi, je sais pas mais si c'est le cas, chaque aliment a alors sa propre mélodie!

\- C'est génial! s'écria le capitaine. J'parie que le gigot a une super musique!

\- Et les bouteilles? demanda alors le bretteur.

\- De la même manière, chacune d'entre elles doit avoir un son unique! approuva Brook.

\- Ca permettrait de te repérer plus vite quand tu crois pouvoir les descendre en douce, intervint alors le cuisinier avec mépris. Quoi que te passer un collier à breloque aurait le même effet, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire venimeux.

\- Si tu savais faire ton boulot, je serais pas obligé de me restreindre, répliqua le sabreur sur le même ton.

\- Et si ça tenait qu'à moi, tu mettrais plus jamais les pieds ici, que ce soit dans ma réserve ou dans ma cuisine! siffla le blond.

\- Heureusement que ta tête de sourcil en vrille ne sera jamais capitaine alors. Je préfèrerai changer d'équipage si c'était le cas, ricana l'épéiste.

\- Heureusement pour toi en effet car je t'aurais déjà abandonné en pleine mer et tu serais mort de faim avant d'avoir pu retrouver ton chemin!"

Leur échange jeta un froid parmi l'assistance. Le dédain et la haine qui transparaissaient dans les paroles du cuisinier étaient encore plus perceptible qu'à l'accoutumée et ils ne se rappelaient pas avoir entendu Sanji menacer quelqu'un de le priver de nourriture. Au contraire, il était prêt à se dévouer même auprès de ses pires ennemis à ce sujet.

Le visage fermé, Zoro le dévisagea longuement avant de se lever sans un mot. Il sortit ensuite de la cuisine et la porte claqua derrière lui, faisant sursauter les autres membres de l'équipage. Sanji eut un sourire satisfait et reprit son service comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

"Sanji, t'es sûr que ça va? l'interrogea Nami avec méfiance.

\- Mais oui, Nami-chérie! papillonna le cuisinier. Tu es si douce de t'inquiéter pour moi!"

La navigatrice regarda son ami virevolter dans la pièce et lui déposer sa tasse de thé. Elle était restée exprès un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude pour pouvoir l'interroger. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se tramait mais elle avait vite compris que le Sunny ne retrouverait jamais son niveau minimum de calme tant qu'elle n'aurait pas tiré au clair cette histoire. Finalement, elle soupira et prit un tabouret au niveau du comptoir.

"Assieds-toi."

Le blond ne put qu'obéir même s'il sentait que la conversation n'allait pas lui plaire. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa déesse rousse.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? lui demanda-t-elle avec détermination.

\- De quoi parles-tu, ma b-

\- Bon sang, Sanji! Tu es complètement sur les nerfs et tu agresses tout le monde! Sans compter tes bagarres avec Zoro qui n'en finissent plus! Ca ne t'ai jamais arrivé à ce point depuis qu'on se connaît alors ne dis pas qu'il n'y a rien! Si tu as un problème, l'équipage a un problème et je veux savoir ce qu'il en est!"

Le cuisinier baissa les yeux. Si sa navigatrice amenait de tels arguments, qui était-il pour refuser?

"Juste… une petite prise de tête avec la tête d'algue," avoua-t-il alors du bout des lèvres.

Nami le dévisagea, incrédule.

"Une simple dispute qui te met dans cet état? Tu te fous de moi?!"

Sanji écarquilla les yeux.

"Nami-chérie, jamais je ne m-"

La rousse l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, exaspérée.

"Vous avez intérêt à régler votre problème et fissa, j'en ai ma claque de vous deux!" gronda-t-elle.

Elle fixa ensuite son ami avec sévérité mais le cuisinier était visiblement accablé et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Après quelques secondes, elle secoua finalement la tête.

"Ecoute, j'imagine bien que ce n'est pas facile avec cet idiot mais il faut que vous appreniez à communiquer autrement que par des coups!

\- Cette tête de brocolis ne sait même pas répondre à une simple question! plaida le blond. Comment j'peux communiquer avec ça?!"

Nami haussa les épaules.

"N'oublie pas que Zoro est un homme des cavernes, il ne doit pas avoir plus de dix mots pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressent. Il faut que tu prennes ça en compte."

Sanji braqua ses yeux dans ceux de la navigatrice, transi d'amour. En deux phrases, Nami avait parfaitement résumé la situation.

"Tu es tellement intelligente, Nami-chérie!"

La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé avant de se relever.

"Je compte sur vous pour régler rapidement votre problème, conclut-elle en emportant sa tasse.

\- Je ne te décevrai pas, fais-moi confiance!" lui promit le cuisinier, totalement sous son charme.

* * *

Après l'altercation avec le cuistot pendant le repas, Zoro était monté à la vigie et s'y était enfermé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de battre en retraite lors de leurs confrontations mais les paroles cruelles du blond lui avaient rappelé le pétrin dans lequel il était fourré depuis la veille. Il savait que ce dernier n'avait pas digéré leur conversation mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait autant. Il s'était pourtant montré honnête malgré la soudaineté de sa révélation et il lui avait même promis d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Alors pourquoi se comportait-il comme s'il l'avait blessé de la pire des manières?

Le sabreur soupira. Il entendait maintenant les éclats de rire de ses amis sur le pont et il se demanda si Sanji riait avec eux depuis qu'il n'était plus là. Finalement, il se résolut à profiter de ce temps pour tenir sa promesse et se concentrer sur ce que lui avait demandé le cuisinier. Mais comment était-il censé faire un choix dans ce domaine? A partir de quels éléments? Il était tenté d'utiliser des faits et des arguments rationnels. Cela allait à l'encontre de ses décisions instinctuelles mais ce domaine méritait qu'il y réfléchisse logiquement. Par exemple, il pouvait faire une liste.

Pour, leurs petits jeux ne le lassaient pas.

Contre, il passait la moitié de son temps à détester le comportement du blond et à avoir envie de le frapper.

Pour, le cuisinier serait obligé d'assumer ce qu'il ressentait face aux filles.

Contre, il allait devoir supporter ses prises de tête continuelles pour des détails.

Pour, Sanji ne lui ferait pas payer sa décision et ne lui rendrait pas la vie impossible.

Contre, il n'avait pas envie de se soumettre à ce cuistot pathétique.

Le sabreur grimaça. L'idée de la liste n'était pas mauvaise mais elle occultait le véritable enjeu de ce qu'avait proposé le cuisinier. Et ça, c'était vraiment la partie la plus difficile. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi intelligent que Robin mais il n'était pas bête non plus et il savait ce que le blond avait en tête en parlant de véritable relation. Ca voulait dire admettre qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose qui dépassait leur rivalité habituelle et leurs ébats passionnés. Quelque chose de plus profond. De plus fragile aussi.

Il s'agissait d'être sincère et Zoro prit le temps de réfléchir. Ressentait-il quoi que ce soit de différent pour le blond par rapport aux mois précédents?

Assis en tailleur, Zoro ferma les yeux pour se concentrer totalement. La question était définitivement ardue alors il décida de commencer par le plus simple : ce qui n'avait pas changé. Aisément, le sabreur constata qu'il y avait toujours cet agacement et cette envie de se mesurer à lui. Et puis, cet élan de compétition à chaque nouvel adversaire qu'ils affrontaient ne les avait pas quitté. Tout cela était habituel.

De nouveau… De nouveau, il y avait cette attirance physique indéniable dont les conséquences étaient plus qu'agréables. Et aussi cette légère sensation enivrante quand ses yeux rencontraient les siens au détour du bateau. Comme si dans l'anticipation de ce qu'il pourrait se passer, le cuisinier et lui étaient connectés à un niveau indescriptible. Surtout, il y avait cette compréhension mutuelle qui se renforçait et la joie de constater que le cuistot ne se résignait jamais, qu'il avait le même goût du défi que lui. Et depuis deux jours, il y avait également cette pointe de regret à l'idée que leur arrangement puisse s'arrêter.

Est-ce que c'était suffisant pour être qualifié de sentiments comme l'entendait Sanji? Il n'en avait aucune idée. En tout cas, il s'agissait d'émotions nouvelles et qui ne concernaient personne d'autre que le blond.

Le sabreur soupira mais continua à dérouler le fil de ses pensées, contrarié. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le cuistot commence à se poser des questions? Et comment avait-il fait pour en arriver à la conclusion que ce qu'il ressentait valait la peine de se mettre à nu devant lui?

Pour sûr, il aurait pu rire de ce qu'il lui avait dit mais imaginer que Sanji ait eu le courage nécessaire pour lui en parler - parce qu'il s'agissait indéniablement de courage au vu de leur personnalité - lui apprenait deux choses essentielles. Un, le blond ne pouvait pas vivre sans être en accord avec ses sentiments et il était certain de faire une croix sur leur relation charnelle s'il ne pouvait pas ou ne voulait pas que leur attachement soit réciproque. Deux, ses sentiments devaient être suffisamment forts pour avoir pris le pas sur son angoisse existentielle des dernières semaines et il avait accepté le fait d'être attiré par un homme. Pourtant, il continuait son manège auprès des filles de l'équipage mais cela devait certainement être un trait de personnalité qu'il ne pourrait jamais renier maintenant.

Ces éléments n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère et encore une fois, Zoro s'étonna de la rapidité avec laquelle Sanji pouvait analyser et mettre en mots des émotions aussi diffuses et dérangeantes.

L'escrimeur rouvrit les yeux. Il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait bien quelques petites choses différentes concernant sa manière de voir le cuisinier mais valaient-elles la peine d'être prises en compte? Pour ce qu'il en comprenait, elles paraissaient être des éléments bien incertains au milieu des forces souveraines de sa vie et semblaient définitivement frêles comparées à sa détermination pour son objectif final, à son amour du combat ou à l'importance de son honneur.

L'attachement inévitable lié à ce genre de relation n'était-il pas une entrave à ses objectifs et à son rêve? Le cuistot n'allait-il pas le dévier de sa trajectoire avec cette histoire? Tout cela valait-il vraiment la peine de prendre un risque quelconque pour un résultat qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de connaître? Cette relation le rendrait forcément plus vulnérable puisque dépendant d'une variable qu'il ne maîtriserait pas…

Finalement, Zoro ramassa ses sabres et se dirigea vers la sortie, certain d'avoir éclairci ses idées mais loin d'avoir pris une décision.

* * *

La nuit était en train de tomber sur le Sunny et l'équipage profitait des dernières lueurs du jour pour vaquer à ses occupations à l'extérieur. Robin et Chopper examinaient les fleurs de la précédente île tandis que Brook sirotait une tasse de thé non loin d'eux. Ussop et Franky bricolaient dans leurs ateliers et des coups de marteaux et de scie se faisaient entendre à intervalles réguliers. A l'arrière du bateau, Nami pointait son doigt vers l'horizon pour montrer quelque chose au capitaine et ce dernier lui répondait avec excitation. Le sabreur avait quant à lui déjà regagné la vigie pour son tour de garde.

Après avoir terminé ses propres corvées, Sanji dépassa ses camarades et s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. De leur chambre. Depuis presque deux jours, il avait ignoré cette pièce de toutes ses forces mais ce soir, il avait envie d'y retourner. Pour la contempler. Pour espérer. Pour se faire mal.

Il poussa la porte du bout des doigts et constata que rien n'avait bougé. Zoro n'y avait pas mis les pieds non plus malgré qu'il ne l'ait pas fermée à clé. Il fit un pas dans la pièce et s'alluma une cigarette pour se donner une contenance. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, bon sang? A part remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ça ne lui apportait rien.

Ici, leurs souvenirs s'étalaient et la mélancolie le prit brusquement. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne rien dire et de continuer à profiter de ce qu'il avait? Est-ce que le sabreur n'aurait pas fini par lui retourner ses sentiments tout seul au fur et à mesure?

Le cuisinier secoua la tête. Il se sentait pitoyable d'en arriver à croiser les doigts et à s'en remettre entièrement à un autre quant à son futur. La vérité était que Zoro n'aurait jamais évolué par l'opération du Saint-Esprit et lui serait demeuré prisonnier de son espoir jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux finisse par tout bazarder. Il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, sourcil en vrille?"

Sanji sursauta et se reprit instantanément, cachant sa tristesse derrière un masque de colère.

"Et toi, tête de cactus?!

\- C'est ma chambre aussi, j'te signale. J'viens chercher mes affaires."

Le blond sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Il venait chercher ses affaires, pourquoi? Parce que…

"Tu t'es enfin décidé alors, ricana-t-il pour dissimuler son malaise. T'aurais pu faire passer le message autrement mais j'peux pas trop en demander à une tête d'ahuri pareille…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets, fit le sabreur avec lassitude. J'viens chercher mes affaires parce qu'elles sont toutes ici et que ça fait deux jours que j'mets les mêmes sous-vêtements, c'est tout.

\- T'es vraiment dégueulasse."

L'épéiste haussa les épaules et le bouscula pour entrer. Il attrapa ses vêtements en un clin d'oeil et repassa la porte en sens inverse. Il allait dépasser le cuisinier lorsque celui-ci lui barra le passage d'une main ferme sur son torse.

"Zoro, donne-moi ta putain de réponse, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Oh, lâche-moi avec ça, grogna l'escrimeur en tentant de se dégager.

\- Mais merde, réponds-moi!"

Surpris, le sabreur dévisagea le blond dont la fureur flambait dans son unique oeil bleu visible.

"T'es marrant, toi! Tu crois que ce genre de choses, ça se décide en une minute?! s'énerva-t-il à son tour.

\- Oui et c'est pour ça que j'veux savoir! Fais ta putain de méditation que tu m'avais si bien conseillée et décide-toi!

\- C'est pas parce que je sais méditer que toutes les réponses du monde me viennent! C'est toi le plus doué de nous deux avec les mots alors fous-moi la paix quelques jours pour que j'y réfléchisse tranquillement!"

Sanji s'obligea à prendre de grandes inspirations. Depuis sa conversation avec Nami cet après-midi, il avait reconsidéré la question. Il savait que Zoro ne fonctionnait pas comme lui et peut-être l'algue avait-elle vraiment besoin de temps pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait dans sa propre tête. Au début de leur nouvelle relation, il avait lui-même été totalement perdu.

"D'accord mais t'as intérêt à te grouiller, décida-t-il, les dents serrées.

\- Pourquoi t'es si pressé?

\- Parce que je me suis dévoilé et qu'il est hors de question que tu joues avec mes sentiments pendant des jours avant de me les renvoyer à la figure!"

Zoro le considéra attentivement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"J'abuserai pas."

Le blond haussa les épaules comme s'il ne le croyait pas et souffla la fumée de sa cigarette qui s'éleva dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

"De toute façon, j'attendrai pas indéfiniment. Il y a plein d'autres algues dans l'océan, et des moins stupides."

Le battant de la porte de la chambre claqua lorsque Sanji la referma d'un coup sec avant de s'en aller et Zoro grimaça.

Il allait vraiment devoir prendre cette décision.

* * *

"Alors, Zoro, ça va pas avec Sanji?

\- Hm?

\- Vous vous parlez plus et vous faites plus ces trucs que Nami veut pas que je vois.

\- Euh, ouais..."

Les joues rouges, le sabreur détourna lentement le regard de son capitaine pour replonger dans la contemplation de l'océan. Il s'était installé sur le ponton avant dès la fin du petit déjeuner pour réfléchir à nouveau à son dilemme. Cependant, plus il tournait les mots dans sa tête et pesait le pour et le contre, plus il s'embrouillait.

"C'est juste... compliqué, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

\- Pourquoi? s'enquit le jeune homme le plus innocent du monde.

\- Parce que… j'sais pas, murmura finalement le sabreur. C'est comme ça entre lui et moi. Ca l'a toujours été.

\- Ah."

Luffy s'assit à côté de son ami et balança ses pieds dans le vide au-dessus de la mer.

"Nami dit que c'est parce que vous savez pas vous écouter et que vous faites que vous battre mais moi je trouve ça marrant!"

Zoro reporta son regard vers lui et observa son visage rieur profiter de la vitesse et des éclaboussures d'eau.

"T'as pas hésité avant de t'engager avec Nami dans cette nouvelle relation?" lui demanda-t-il tout à trac.

Le jeune homme réfléchit une seconde avant de secouer fermement la tête.

"Non.

\- Pourquoi? s'enquit-il avec intérêt.

\- Parce que j'en avais envie", répondit tranquillement le capitaine.

Zoro retomba dans le silence, déçu.

"Quand je suis avec elle, je ressens tout un tas de trucs bizarres et rigolos, poursuivit le garçon au chapeau de paille en riant. Alors j'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête!

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, soupira le sabreur. Mais ça signifie aussi que vous avez des obligations l'un envers l'autre maintenant. Ca t'embête pas?

\- Des obligations? s'étonna Luffy. J'vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Le sabreur lui jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué.

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire partager une relation avec quelqu'un au moins?

\- Absolument! répondit fièrement le capitaine. Ca veut dire que ce que je ressens quand je la regarde, elle ressent la même chose pour moi et que c'est rien qu'à nous!

\- Ouais. Et donc t'as pas peur que… ça t'empêche d'atteindre ton objectif de devenir le roi des pirates?

\- Pourquoi Nami ferait ça? lui demanda Luffy avec effarement.

\- Non, je dis pas qu'elle le voudrait mais sans le faire exprès. Elle a son objectif, toi le tien et ça pourrait te déconcentrer ou des trucs comme ça, non?"

Le capitaine se mit à réfléchir avant de décocher un énorme sourire à son second.

"Au contraire, ça me met la patate! J'ai encore plus envie d'y arriver!" s'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond.

Le bretteur le suivit du regard avec étonnement.

"Ah bon?

\- Ouais! T'imagines, je vais devenir le roi des pirates, on va sillonner Grand Line et elle pourra faire toutes les cartes de la planète avec moi! On sera les plus heureux du monde!"

Zoro regarda son capitaine improviser une danse de la victoire à ses côtés, sidéré. Luffy avait une manière de voir les choses tout à fait hors du commun. Et ce serait sans doute pour cette raison qu'il deviendrait effectivement le roi des pirates compris le sabreur avec un sourire.

"Tu devrais pas t'en faire pour Sanji, lui aussi a son objectif, reprit Luffy en riant. Il est vraiment balèze, en plus! T'as vu la raclée qu'il a mis à ces pirates qui s'en prenaient à Robin la dernière fois?"

Le sabreur se renfrogna.

"J'me fous que ce crétin sache se défendre, grommela-t-il. C'est juste que je me pose des questions, c'est tout.

\- Comme quoi?"

Le capitaine se rassit près de lui tout en volant d'une main élastique quelques gâteaux au pauvre Chopper qui passait par là et le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs curieux. Zoro soupira, mal à l'aise. Il doutait franchement que Luffy comprenne quoi que ce soit à ses tourments mais il avait une telle confiance en son capitaine qu'il était bien la seule personne à qui il pouvait en parler, même s'il n'y connaissait visiblement rien.

"Je m'attendais pas vraiment à me poser ce type de question un jour mais il se trouve que je ne sais pas si continuer notre "relation" est une bonne idée...

\- Ah bon? Mais vous aviez l'air d'être content!

\- Ouais mais c'était un arrangement spécial et maintenant, il voudrait que ce soit un peu comme toi et Nami, un engagement plus important. Quel idiot, pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin de tout gâcher? grogna-t-il ensuite. Comme si j'allais hésiter entre lui et mon rêve...

\- Ah ouais! La vache, t'as raison! s'exclama le garçon au chapeau de paille avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais pourquoi Sanji viendrait t'empêcher de devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde, j'ai pas compris?

\- Ben, ce genre de truc, ça demande du boulot et moi j'veux pas perdre de temps. Il parle beaucoup trop et il faudra que je l'écoute au moins de temps en temps. Et puis, il voudra sûrement qu'on fasse des trucs ensemble et ça, c'est hors de question. Imagine si ce genre de choses se répète et que mon entraînement s'en ressent? Ce type me déconcentre...

\- J'comprends, faut que tu te donnes tous les moyens d'y arriver, approuva Luffy.

\- Exactement, fit le sabreur.

\- C'est ça d'avoir mal au ventre, c'est plein de nouvelles aventures et d'obstacles à surmonter! s'écria ensuite le garçon au chapeau de paille d'un air ravi.

\- J'ai pas dit que j'avais ma-

\- Mais dans ce cas-là, c'est super! le coupa-t-il, débordant d'enthousiasme. Ca veut dire que quand Sanji aura trouvé All Blue et que tu auras battu Mihawk, il montera son restaurant là-bas et ceux qui voudront devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde devront vous trouver avant de tenter leur chance! C'est vraiment trop la classe!"

A ce moment-là, Luffy repéra Chopper qui avait obtenu de nouvelles sucreries et il s'élança derrière lui. Entendant son capitaine le poursuivre, celui-ci s'enfuit en hurlant et Zoro se passa une main sur le visage.

Il n'était pas sûr que sa conversation avec Luffy l'ait aidé et il se laissa tomber contre le mât. Il avait définitivement besoin de dormir.

* * *

Deux autres jours s'étaient écoulés. Le sabreur avait pris soin de maintenir une certaine distance avec le cuisinier et celui-ci semblait avoir adopté la même stratégie à son égard. Aucune nouvelle bagarre n'avait donc éclaté, à la plus grande satisfaction de la navigatrice. Cependant, lorsqu'ils se croisaient ou se trouvaient réunis pendant les repas, les provocations ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fuser et la tension se trouvait irrémédiablement explosive dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Tout l'équipage avait fini par comprendre que leur relation impliquait désormais des pugilats à la hauteur de leur étrange attachement et ils restaient tous prudemment en retrait dès que leurs interactions menaçaient de déborder. A l'exception notable de Nami qui les rappelait à l'ordre d'un simple regard.

Bien que le cuistot et lui n'en aient pas reparlé, Zoro sentait que le blond atteignait sa limite concernant la petite trêve qu'il lui avait accordé et lui n'avait toujours pas de réponse concrète à lui apporter. Pourtant, il n'avait pas ménagé sa peine et tout en poursuivant son entraînement, il s'était aménagé des pauses pour tenter de prendre la meilleure décision possible. Mais ce soir, il était fatigué et énervé par ses réflexions qui ne le menaient nulle part et il avait ressenti le besoin de s'alléger l'esprit avec une bonne bouteille.

Cependant, arrivé devant l'endroit fatidique, Zoro suspendit son geste sur la poignée de la porte de cuisine. Devait-il se comporter comme d'habitude et prendre le risque d'une nouvelle confrontation avec le cuistot alors qu'il n'avait pas encore de réponse à lui donner ou devait-il éviter de le croiser afin de gagner encore un peu de temps? Finalement, il haussa les épaules et entra avec assurance. Il allait juste prendre de quoi boire et il filerait sans laisser le temps au cuistot de lui chercher des noises.

"Tiens, le roi de la végétation est là."

Sanji se tenait contre le plan de travail à quelques mètres, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, et le sabreur retint un soupir d'agacement.

"Je viens juste prendre une bouteille, le prévint-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Mais je t'en prie, je sais que les algues ont besoin d'un milieu aquatique pour fonctionner."

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de montrer les dents face à cette nouvelle provocation et il n'en fallut pas davantage à Sanji pour continuer de plus belle.

"Dis-moi, Sa Majesté. Quand tu auras fini d'épuiser mes réserves, est-ce que tu seras suffisamment hydraté pour pouvoir réfléchir ou tu préfères que je t'envoie directement dans l'océan voir tes congénères?"

L'escrimeur sentit une veine palpiter à sa tempe. Il n'allait pas se laisser gentiment insulter non plus. Il faisait des efforts mais il avait des limites et sa fierté ne lui permettait pas beaucoup d'écarts.

"Arrête ça, gronda-t-il.

\- Quoi, j'ai touché juste? s'enquit le blond avec un sourire acide. Ou t'es tellement stupide que tu es imperméable à la réflexion et aux sentiments?

\- Sanji, ferme-la maintenant!"

L'éclat de voix du sabreur calma une seconde le cuisinier avant qu'il n'enflamme toute la tension de la pièce. Sentant le changement d'atmosphère, Zoro posa la main sur la garde de ses épées.

"Je la ferme si je veux, enfoiré! hurla le blond. T'es dans ma cuisine alors tu suis mes règles et si t'es pas content, tu prends tes putains de sabres et tu dégages!"

Zoro se tendit à l'extrême avant d'abaisser sa main. Il en avait vraiment marre. Il sortit de la cuisine en coup de vent et entendit Sanji vociférer dans son dos.

Le cuistot était totalement sur les nerfs et sa propre frustration atteignait des sommets. Tout ça à cause de leur conversation dont il n'arrivait pas à attendre l'issue! Il avait envie de le secouer et de lui mettre son poing en plein visage, non pas à cause de leur tendance naturelle à se battre mais pour le réveiller et lui faire prendre conscience de son attitude stupide. S'il croyait que ça l'incitait à avoir envie de démarrer cette nouvelle relation avec lui! Cette relation, elle l'emmerdait déjà et elle n'avait même pas encore commencé!

Le sabreur s'immobilisa finalement contre le flanc droit du Sunny et contempla sombrement la mer pour se calmer. Il se donna alors jusqu'au lendemain soir pour régler cette histoire. Passé ce délai, s'il n'avait pas eu de révélation, il l'enverrait se faire voir. S'il devait absolument trancher, il prendrait le moins de risque possible.

"Putain, mec. Quand vous vous engueulez, vous faites pas semblant! Je vous ai entendu depuis l'autre bout du Sunny", fit le cyborg derrière lui.

Le sabreur ne répliqua pas. Il ne se sentait pas souvent d'humeur bavarde, et ce soir encore moins que d'habitude.

"Une fois, Kiwi s'est engueulée avec son copain toute la nuit et elle l'a quittée. Elle a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps pendant deux semaines. C'était le truc le plus triste que j'ai jamais vu…"

Zoro grinça des dents.

"T'en fais pas, Franky. Y a pas de risque que j'me mette à chialer, surtout pour ce crétin de cuistot.

\- Merde, si tu lui parles comme ça, c'est sûr que vous allez jamais vous réconcilier! lui reprocha le charpentier.

\- Peut-être que j'ai pas envie qu'on se réconcilie."

L'ingénieur secoua la tête et s'accouda à ses côtés.

"Faut faire des efforts, les gars! Vous savez pas faire de compromis?

\- Franky, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, bougonna Zoro en se tassant un peu plus sur lui-même.

\- Oh, tu sais, l'amour ça me conn-

\- Putain, vous me faites tous chier avec ça! s'emporta soudain le sabreur. On n'est pas ensemble, tu piges?!

\- Hein?

\- Notre arrangement parlait pas de sentiments! C'était juste un putain de plan cul alors arrêtez de nous considérer comme un couple parce qu'on l'est pas! Si ce crétin veut autre chose, c'est pas mon problème!"

Le cyborg le dévisagea un instant avant de ricaner.

"Et tu veux me faire croire que rien n'a changé pour toi depuis ce temps-là, c'est ça? Si c'était que ça, tu serais pas en train de te rendre malade, tu serais juste passé à autre chose.

\- J'me rends pas malade!"

Zoro s'en voulait d'avoir exposé leur vie privée de cette manière mais le cuistot l'avait déjà tellement énervé qu'il en avait perdu le peu de calme qui lui restait.

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là? poursuivit tranquillement Franky. Faut savoir ravaler sa fierté et se montrer honnête envers soi-même.

\- Faudrait déjà que je sache ce que je veux alors", grinça Zoro, totalement désabusé.

L'ingénieur secoua la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Tu ressembles un peu à Luffy sur les bords, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Et quand est-ce que j't'ai demandé ton avis, Franky? répliqua sèchement l'escrimeur.

\- Ecoute, Zoro, ça vaut toujours le coup de créer un super lien comme celui-là, ajouta-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Tu devrais foncer et prendre des risques!

\- C'est à moi que tu dis ça? lui fit remarquer l'escrimeur, blasé.

\- Je parle pas d'un risque physique, je parle d'un risque émotionnel, lui expliqua-t-il patiemment. Je sais que c'est pas ton truc mais ça fait partie de la vie aussi les sentiments et t'es un être humain alors t'y échapperas pas.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ces conneries de sentiments, marmonna le bretteur. J'ai un objectif à atteindre, moi.

\- Bordel mais t'es un homme ou quoi, Roronoa?! s'agaça soudain le cyborg. Depuis quand tu flippes comme ça?"

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel et se reconcentra sur les flots, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation. Franky comprit le message et haussa les épaules.

"Faut tout vous expliquer, bon sang," bougonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

* * *

 _J'ai failli couper ce chapitre en deux car il est dense et je ne voulais pas que ce soit un simple enchaînement de faits et puis finalement…_

 _Vous avez enfin eu la version de Zoro et j'espère qu'elle vous parait crédible. J'ai personnellement adoré écrire la scène entre lui et Luffy car l'idée d'avoir le capitaine en conseiller naïf était irrésistible! De plus, je défends fermement l'idée que Luffy est souvent bien plus intelligent qu'on ne le croit et qu'il distribue des vérités sous ses allures d'ahuri..._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, le suspens prendra fin et la confrontation tant attendue sera au rendez-vous :)_


	28. Changement de cap

_Un grand merci à Wado21, little-grumpy, P.Y, MiaoiFuki et Typone Lady pour vos reviews qui me permettent de me rassurer._

 _Merci également pour les mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _P.Y:_ _je suis ravie que Luffy te semble crédible, la ressemblance avec les personnages originaux m'importe beaucoup!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

 **Changement de cap**

Chopper examina ses plantes avec attention. Elles avaient toutes poussées avec rapidité comme l'avait promis le vendeur qui l'avait renseigné avec Brook sur la dernière île et les plus hautes atteignaient déjà les deux mètres. Avec curiosité, il tourna les pages de son encyclopédie pour repérer les différentes variétés qui lui étaient inconnues. Plusieurs d'entre elles possédaient des vertus médicinales et il avait hâte de les utiliser.

Il s'arrêta devant une grande fleur d'environ 1m50. Possédant une longue tige unique dépourvue de feuilles, sa tête consistait en une énorme boule verte avachie. Intrigué, il feuilleta son livre à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Chopper? s'enquit Ussop en s'approchant.

\- Je ne trouve pas le nom de cette plante, lui montra le petit renne. Pourtant, le marchand m'a assuré qu'elles étaient toutes répertoriées…"

Le tireur d'élite la détailla à son tour et fronça les sourcils.

"C'est étrange. Cette forme est caractéristique des-

\- Hé! Regardez ce que Sanji m'a donné!"

Luffy déboula auprès de ses amis en agitant une brochette de viande qu'il engloutit d'un coup.

"Il te l'a vraiment donnée?" s'étonna Ussop.

Le capitaine hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Il teste des nouvelles recettes, il voulait mon avis et c'est tr- Hé!"

La tête de la fleur inconnue s'était largement ouverte en deux et elle aspira brutalement le capitaine élastique dont la moitié du corps disparut à l'intérieur de son corps. Ses deux compagnons hurlèrent d'effroi avant de se précipiter pour tirer leur ami mais la fleur tenait bon.

"Rends-nous notre capitaine, espèce de grosse boule baveuse! lui hurla Ussop en tirant de toutes ses forces.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Brook qui avait accouru avec Franky.

\- La plante a mangé Luffy! leur montra Chopper. Elle ne veut pas le lâcher!

\- Ca me revient maintenant, c'est sûrement une plante carnivore! se rappela soudain Ussop.

\- Une plante carnivore?! répéta le musicien, horrifié. Luffy!"

Franky et Brook agrippèrent à leur tour le corps du capitaine dont les pieds s'agitaient mais la fleur semblait plus forte qu'elle n'y paraissait.

"J'ai une idée!" fit soudain le cyborg.

Il abattit alors son énorme poing sur la boule verte qui lui servait de tête, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire recracher sa proie qui roula au sol, dégoulinant de bave végétale.

"Ca va, Luffy? lui demanda Chopper avec appréhension.

\- Elle a cru que j'étais de la viande, c'était trop marrant! rigola le concerné assis par terre.

\- Techniquement, tu es de la viande, lui fit remarquer Brook. Moi par contre, je n'ai même plus ma peau sur mes os!

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, Luffy, les interrompit Ussop avec inquiétude. Les sucs gastriques des plantes carnivores sont redoutables et ils sont en train de te digérer!"

Les vêtements du capitaine partaient en effet lentement en lambeau et Franky jeta un coup d'oeil à la plante qui avait retrouvé son air avachi.

"Elle crève la dalle votre fleur, constata-t-il. Si vous prenez des plantes carnivores, faut les nourrir, les gars.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était une plante carnivore, je la voulais parce qu'elle était jolie! s'excusa le petit médecin.

\- Les plantes sont les reines de la manipulation, Chopper", soupira le tireur d'élite tandis que Luffy tapotait gentiment la tête de la plante affamée.

* * *

Sanji sortit de la cuisine, son plateau chargé de cocktails en tout genre. Le temps était plutôt dégagé et un rafraîchissement coloré était toujours apprécié sous le soleil. Il déposa ceux de Nami et de Robin au milieu de son tourbillon d'amour habituel puis se dirigea vers les garçons rassemblés autour de leur petit jardin.

Il dévisagea longuement Luffy lorsque celui-ci lui demanda solennellement de préparer un encas pour la fleur à ses côtés avant qu'Ussop ne lui révèle que la plante carnivore n'avait probablement rien eu à manger depuis des jours. Il finit par s'éloigner en promettant à son capitaine de penser à elle lors du prochain repas. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une plante, il refusait qu'elle meurt de faim sur ce bateau et en sa présence.

Sanji termina sa tournée par le pont avant pour apporter son verre à Zoro. Même si la compagnie de l'escrimeur lui était insupportable ces derniers jours, son devoir de cuisinier lui imposait de continuer à le nourrir comme les autres. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il apprécia donc que le sabreur soit occupé à s'entraîner au maniement de ses lames et qu'il lui tourne le dos. Sans perdre un instant, il déposa le verre à distance raisonnable pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'il soit renversé et s'éloigna.

Sur le point de pousser la porte de sa cuisine, Sanji se tourna pourtant à nouveau vers l'épéiste en contrebas et l'observa quelques instants. Sa silhouette à contre-jour semblait danser au milieu du tournoiement de ses lames. Ses gestes rapides et précis tranchaient l'air en un ballet harmonieux, faisant scintiller le métal sous la lumière vive. Le sabreur n'avait pas besoin de se situer dans son environnement et il avait fermé les yeux, laissant son instinct et sa nature profonde s'exprimer à travers ses sabres.

Le cuisinier remarqua alors qu'il n'en utilisait que deux et que le troisième reposait contre le mat du Sunny. Sanji reconnut à sa blancheur le Wadô Ichimonji. Le sabre étincelait au soleil, l'obligeant presque à détourner le regard.

Le cuisinier frissonna soudain malgré la chaleur ambiante. Ses sabres. Ce sabre. Ils représentaient tout pour Zoro. Toute sa vie. Toute sa volonté. Toute la place.

Sanji se sentit brutalement de trop face à ce spectacle presque intime d'un homme au milieu de son univers et il battit en retraite vers sa cuisine. Il ne voulait pas être le témoin indiscret d'une relation dont il ne faisait pas partie.

* * *

"Elle a vraiment faim! s'extasia Luffy en jetant un énième bout de viande à la plante carnivore qui l'avala d'un coup.

\- J'en reviens pas que Sanji lui ait préparé un repas rien que pour elle, marmonna Ussop qui respectait une distance de sécurité à quelques pas.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu manges sa part? s'enquit Franky en s'adressant à son capitaine.

\- On partage! lui montra le garçon au chapeau de paille en engloutissant plusieurs morceaux à son tour. Comme ça, je suis sûr que c'est bon pour elle!

\- Elle a l'air d'apprécier en tout cas, constata Chopper.

\- C'est étonnant cette capacité à faire se dissoudre ses proies à une telle vitesse, remarqua ensuite Brook tandis qu'un bout de viande fondait sous leurs yeux.

\- Ca fait froid dans le dos, bougonna le tireur d'élite.

\- Allez, attrape!"

Luffy agita un morceau de viande au-dessus de la plante qui s'étira au maximum pour l'atteindre, sans succès.

"Allez, fais un effort! l'encouragea-t-il en riant. Tu y es presque!"

Après quelques essais supplémentaires infructueux, la plante changea brutalement de stratégie et se saisit de l'assiette du capitaine à sa portée avant de la gober totalement. Tout d'abord incrédule, Luffy la dévisagea ensuite d'un air furieux.

"On avait dit qu'on partageait, t'exagères! Rends-moi ma viande!

\- Luffy, c'était sa part", soupira Ussop.

Le capitaine n'en fit qu'à sa tête et tenta de frapper la tête de la fleur qui répondit en lui balançant ses sucs gastriques au visage. Ses amis s'écartèrent brusquement et Luffy se retrouva couvert de mucus pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

"Tu vas me rendre ma viande!" hurla-t-il en se jetant sur elle, ignorant l'acide qui rongeait sa peau.

La plante ouvrit alors largement la mâchoire avant de se propulser en avant. Elle referma ensuite sa cosse d'un coup sec, avalant à nouveau à moitié le capitaine qui se débattit comme un beau diable.

"On va pas faire ça toute la journée", grogna le cyborg en assénant un coup de poing à la fleur.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de relâcher sa mâchoire et Luffy glissa au sol avant de la menacer du poing.

"T'auras plus rien si c'est comme ça! lui lança-t-il. J'te donnerais plus ce que Sanji préparera, j'garderais tout pour moi!"

La plante sembla le dévisager à son tour et le garçon au chapeau de paille la défia du regard.

"Luffy, laisse-la tranquille, intervint gentiment Chopper. Et va te laver, tes habits sont en train de fondre…"

* * *

Zoro souffla longuement. Il avait regagné la vigie pour sa sieste peu après son entraînement mais il s'était réveillé après quelques instants dans un état de confusion anormal et il avait fait quelques pas pour se détendre. D'habitude, il dormait d'un sommeil de plomb et en toutes circonstances mais cet après-midi, tous les évènements des jours précédents liés à la suggestion du cuisinier lui revenaient en mémoire pour mieux se fracasser dans son cerveau. Et tous leurs moments depuis qu'ils avaient engagé cette relation particulière s'entrechoquaient, se mêlant aux sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressentait. La veille, il avait cru prendre une décision raisonnable le concernant mais le chaos qui régnait en lui à cet instant le fit sincèrement douter.

Finalement, il se laissa retomber sur le sol et soupira, vaincu par la spirale de ses émotions.

Oui, il appréciait l'impertinence du blond. D'accord, il admirait peut-être le soin particulier qu'il mettait dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il était même possible qu'il recherche leurs combats incessants car ces moments excitaient autant son instinct de combattant que ses sens enivrés de son adversaire. Sans aucun doute, il s'extasiait sur son corps fin, souple et musclé à chaque occasion. Lorsque ses jambes tournoyaient en tentant de l'atteindre, lorsqu'il enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches avec nonchalance, lorsque sa mèche de cheveux blonds revenait couvrir son oeil en toute circonstance…

Le bretteur grimaça. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il pouvait être pathétique quand il pensait au cuistot et à ses manies horripilantes qui étaient devenues bien malgré lui des fantaisies pleines de charme. Zoro hésita alors sincèrement à se frapper la tête contre le mur de la vigie.

Etait-il possible que sa manière de voir le cuisinier ait évolué sans sa permission? S'était-il trahi d'une quelconque façon pour que Sanji le remarque et que Franky lui en fasse la réflexion la veille? A cette pensée, Zoro serra les dents. Bien sûr que ça avait dû être le cas. Il savait le cuistot aussi intransigeant que lui concernant ses principes et là, il n'avait pas seulement fait part du changement de ses sentiments, il lui avait proposé d'entamer un nouveau chapitre à leur relation. Comment imaginer qu'il ait osé lui suggérer une telle chose s'il n'avait pas perçu ne serait-ce qu'une possibilité de réponse affirmative à sa question? D'où sa colère probable lorsqu'il n'avait rien répondu d'ailleurs, réalisa-t-il.

Les paroles du cyborg revinrent alors le heurter à leur tour.

" _Depuis quand tu flippes comme ça?"_

Depuis quand, le sabreur se le demanda. Car l'ingénieur avait raison, il était pétrifié. Médusé par la facilité avec laquelle le cuisinier s'était imposé dans sa vie jusqu'à se rendre indispensable. Sidéré par son absence totale de méfiance envers l'évolution de leur relation qu'il n'avait pas vue venir. Qu'il n'aurait même jamais interrogée si Sanji ne lui avait pas révélé ses propres sentiments. S'il ne lui avait pas mis la réalité en face.

Le bretteur souffla pour se calmer. Les sensations qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il pensait au cuistot étaient attrayantes mais elles le déroutaient aussi. Objectivement, il ne voulait pas spécialement se priver de la perspective d'expérimenter un peu plus car il faisait confiance à son compagnon d'équipage mais… Ce qu'il ressentait lui était totalement inconnu.

Et maintenant qu'il était conscient de leur existence, la dangerosité de ces émotions lui apparaissait au grand jour. Au milieu de la tentation, elles demeuraient traitresses. La preuve, il ne les avait même pas senties s'installer en lui!

Son objectif vint alors se rappeler à lui avec la force des années et des sacrifices endurés. Il ne pouvait pas dévier du chemin qu'il s'était tracé.

" _C'est ça d'avoir mal au ventre, c'est plein de nouvelles aventures et d'obstacles à surmonter!"_

Zoro ne remercia pas son capitaine pour cette phrase qui ne lui apportait aucun réconfort.

* * *

"Les insectes sont la nourriture idéale des plantes carnivores. Ici, elle sera dans son élément", fit Chopper en refermant son livre.

Avec l'aide d'Ussop, Franky, Brook et Luffy, le renne avait déplacé la plante près des mandariniers. A cet endroit, elle protégeait les précieux fruits de la navigatrice et elle avait arrêté de tenter d'avaler le capitaine de l'équipage au chapeau de paille dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

"C'est vachement cool! approuva Luffy. Et Nami est super contente d'utiliser une méthode naturelle pour éloigner les insectes de ses arbres!

\- Sans compter qu'elle sera capable de faire peur aux oiseaux qui viennent manger les graines, ajouta Ussop.

\- A table!" fit soudain la voix de Sanji depuis la cuisine.

Luffy fut le premier à s'élancer, non sans adresser une dernière promesse à la plante.

"Si tu fais bien ton travail, j'demanderais à Sanji de me donner quelque chose pour toi!"

* * *

Sanji replaça son torchon sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il avait nettoyé toute la vaisselle. Il l'avait même essuyée et rangée. Sa table était étincelante, ses plans de travail brillaient et le sol avait été balayé. Il avait fait tout ce qui était humainement possible. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

En soupirant, le blond sortit de sa cuisine et inspira l'air frais du large pour se donner du courage. Il descendit les escaliers et aperçut rapidement la silhouette de l'épéiste assise contre le bastingage du bateau. Le soleil s'était couché quelques temps auparavant et il devait méditer. Le silence était total autour d'eux et il supposa que les autres avaient déjà regagné leurs chambres hormis Chopper qui était de garde et avait décidé de s'installer dans la bibliothèque pour étudier en même temps.

Le cuisinier alluma une cigarette avant d'observer Zoro quelques instants. Il avait bien réfléchi. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il était prêt à offrir. Mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Il allait sans doute avoir mal mais il savait qu'il valait mieux se couper un bras pour arrêter une hémorragie que se vider entièrement de son sang. Il avait même décidé qu'il n'en voudrait pas au sabreur car il ne pouvait exiger de lui ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner. Oui, il aurait mal mais il survivrait. Personne ne l'avait forcé à en arriver là et il devait assumer ce qu'il ressentait, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

C'est ainsi que pour son propre bien et celui de Zoro, il devait clarifier les choses ce soir. Il en avait plus que marre d'attendre que le sabreur ait "réfléchi", si tant est qu'il en ait réellement l'intention un jour. Malgré ses efforts, l'ambiance était demeurée tendue entre eux et il n'avait tout simplement plus de patience à présent. Même s'il devait admettre que Zoro ne le provoquait pas plus que d'habitude, lui avait envie de l'encastrer dans un mur à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Finalement, le sabreur avait eu raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit que mettre des mots sur ce qu'il se passait était plus de son domaine que du sien.

Alors ce soir, il allait mettre des mots sur leur relation. Et en finir.

"Nami a dit que la prochaine île sera bientôt en vue, lança-t-il en guise de préambule en venant s'accouder aux côtés de l'épéiste assis par terre.

\- Tant mieux."

Sanji soupira. Il était certain que Zoro sentait qu'il voulait lui parler mais celui-ci ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche. Le cuisinier lui jeta alors un coup d'oeil rapide. Le sabreur avait ouvert les yeux et observait ses sabres avec attention grâce à l'éclat de la lune et des étoiles. Finalement, cette image raffermit sa décision et il se tourna complètement vers lui.

"Faut qu'on parle."

L'épéiste le fixa quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules avant de se relever. Il arrivait au bout de son propre délai et il était presque sûr que sa décision était la bonne alors autant s'y mettre tout de suite.

"Si tu veux."

Face à lui, le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu pourrais faire un effort pour paraître intéressé!

\- Je le suis, répliqua sèchement le sabreur. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir et t'es insupportable depuis. T'ouvres à peine la bouche, sauf pour m'en coller une ou m'insulter! Alors je sais que tu veux en parler, j'ai fait le maximum de mon côté et je t'écoute! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?!

\- C'est ta faute, face de gazon! Tu me mets les nerfs à cran avec ton besoin de réfléchir à des trucs évidents!" riposta Sanji sur le même ton, sentant qu'ils étaient de nouveau à l'aune d'une énième bagarre à la manière dont Zoro serrait ses sabres.

Il leva cependant une main en l'air en signe de reddition tandis qu'il tirait de l'autre sur sa cigarette.

"OK, c'est bon."

Il prit une grande inspiration.

"Cette histoire de relation entre nous."

Le sabreur hocha la tête.

"Je crois que ce serait mieux de ne pas essayer finalement."

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il avait pourtant cru comprendre que c'était lui le plus hésitant des deux à ce propos.

"Te méprends pas, rien n'a changé de mon côté mais il y a une variable que j'avais pas considéré jusque-là et qui classe l'affaire, souffla le blond en expirant la fumée.

\- Laquelle?"

Sanji désigna d'un coup de menton les trois sabres qui reposaient à nouveau sur les hanches de l'épéiste et celui-ci suivit son regard, incertain.

"Je peux pas lutter contre ça, fit le cuisinier le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Tu crois que tu seras un obstacle à mon rêve? s'enquit le sabreur avec intérêt.

\- C'est pas moi qui suis l'obstacle. C'est ton rêve qui nous sépare.

\- Hein?"

Zoro était totalement perdu. Sanji avait balayé d'un revers de la main sa plus grande crainte, celle qu'il avait mis des jours à analyser et à comprendre mais il se passait encore autre chose qu'il ignorait!

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, cuistot de malheur? grogna-t-il.

\- Kuina.

\- Quoi, Kuina? répéta le sabreur, incrédule.

\- Tu te rends compte de la place que tu lui as donnée? reprit tranquillement le cuisinier. Parce que moi, oui. Et je peux pas lutter contre elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu-

\- Moi, mon rêve, c'est seulement de voir un océan même s'il est légendaire, le coupa le blond. Mais toi… Le rêve de ta vie, c'est le sien! Tu as promis à son père de réaliser son rêve! Tu es prêt à mourir pour ça. A mourir pour elle. On ne gagne pas contre un fantôme, murmura-t-il finalement en regardant s'éteindre sa cigarette consumée.

\- Bordel mais c'est quoi le rapport? s'agaça le bretteur. J'comprends rien!"

Sanji soupira bruyamment avant de braquer son regard dans le sien.

"T'as jamais fait ton deuil, crétin, t'as basé toute ta vie sur cette promesse. T'es amoureux d'un souvenir et moi, je serai jamais à la hauteur."

Le sabreur écarquilla les yeux.

"Attends… T'es jaloux de Kuina? résuma-t-il, ébahi.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux d'elle, elle est morte, abruti! s'impatienta le cuisinier. Je te dis juste que ce qui vous lie est trop fort pour permettre à quoi que ce soit d'autre d'avoir une place dans ta vie. Essaye de suivre, bon sang!

\- Si, t'es jaloux, insista Zoro, son sourire narquois revenu au coin des lèvres. Putain, t'es vraiment trop con."

Furieux, Sanji s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un coup de pied monumental pour lui rappeler le minimum de respect auquel il avait droit lorsque les lèvres du sabreur vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes.

"Je préfère quand tu réfléchis moins", grogna l'épéiste contre la bouche du cuisinier qui se figea de surprise.

Celui-ci le repoussa ensuite brutalement et le fusilla du regard. De son côté, le sabreur croisa les bras avant de le contempler tranquillement.

"Kuina était ma meilleure amie. Elle et moi avions le même rêve et on s'est fait une promesse, c'est tout. Qu'elle soit en vie ou qu'elle soit morte, je deviendrai le meilleur sabreur du monde et ça, t'y peux rien."

Sanji le dévisagea en silence et Zoro poursuivit en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec elle, ni avec toi d'ailleurs. La seule question à laquelle je devais répondre, c'est celle de savoir si je pourrais atteindre mon but malgré cette relation."

Le cuisinier fronça les sourcils, comprenant lentement la logique de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

"Et donc... T'as décidé quelque chose finalement?" marmonna-t-il après quelques instants.

Pour toute réponse, Zoro repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres et cette fois, Sanji n'eut pas le courage ni l'envie de le repousser. Il avait envie de croire qu'il s'agissait de la réponse du sabreur. Une réponse positive pour lui. Cependant, un affreux doute lui comprimait toujours la poitrine et l'empêchait de pleinement profiter de l'instant présent.

Il recula alors pour reprendre ses esprits et Zoro fut surpris de le trouver si sérieux.

"Quoi encore? lui lança-t-il sans ménagement.

\- Zoro..."

Le sabreur observa sans un mot Sanji sortir nerveusement une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet. Lorsque la flamme vacillante de son briquet apparut et que les ombres se dessinèrent sur son visage, il comprit que le blond s'apprêtait à se livrer totalement et il se prépara à faire de même. Il savait que la conversation n'était pas finie et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le coeur du sujet. Il n'y échapperait pas.

Sanji tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette avant de planter fermement son regard dans le sien.

"Je te l'ai dit, je ne pourrai plus me contenter d'une relation épisodique basée uniquement sur une attirance physique. Ca ne m'intéresse plus de partager ton pieu au gré de tes envies et de tes humeurs sans contrepartie affective. C'est peut-être stupide pour toi mais c'est comme ça. Je veux que ça soit réciproque et exclusif et si ça peut pas être le cas, je préfère ne rien avoir du tout.

\- Je sais et j'veux pas."

Le coeur de Sanji manqua un battement. Alors ça y est, il avait sa réponse. Nette, rapide, tranchante. Comme une lame. Il avait beau avoir entamé cette conversation en pensant lui-même coupé court à cet espoir, les explications du sabreur avaient rouvert une brèche malgré lui et son refus n'en était que plus douloureux.

Avec toute la volonté dont il était capable, il recula d'un pas pour se soustraire à son regard pesant.

"D'accord. On en restera là, alors", murmura-t-il.

Il allait s'éloigner lorsque Zoro l'attrapa brutalement par le bras, mal à l'aise.

"Non, t'as pas compris, grommela-t-il tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Je sais ce que tu veux et j'suis d'accord. J'veux pas être un… truc épisodique."

Le coeur du cuisinier manqua un nouveau battement mais cette fois-ci, il avait du mal à y croire.

"Je t'ai dit que j'allais réfléchir à tout ça et c'est ce que j'ai fait, reprit le sabreur avec plus d'assurance en relâchant sa prise sur le bras du blond. Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose de différent entre nous par rapport au début de notre arrangement et il est hors de question que je renonce simplement parce que ce truc est bizarre."

Sanji fronça les sourcils. Il avait tout entendu mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir suivi la logique du bretteur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, tête d'algue?"

A sa plus grande surprise, Zoro eut alors un sourire étincelant de provocation.

"Que tu es un défi. Et que je ne recule devant aucun défi."

La respiration du blond s'emballa un instant et il retira la cigarette du coin de sa bouche, contemplant le sabreur avec attention sous la lueur faible de la lune. S'il avait bien compris, il venait d'obtenir ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une déclaration de sa part. Zoro considérait que ses nouveaux sentiments étaient un challenge à relever et Sanji apprécia sa vision. Il n'avait aucun doute pour lui-même que cette décision allait remettre en cause nombre d'éléments de sa vie.

"T'es bien sûr de savoir dans quoi tu t'engages? s'enquit-il tout de même avec méfiance. Ca implique un minimum d'attachement l'un pour l'autre et t'as pas intérêt à utiliser ça juste pour qu'on couche ensemble.

\- J'suis pas stupide, se renfrogna Zoro. Par contre, faut qu'on soit clair. Hors de question que tu te mettes à faire ou à attendre des trucs de débile avec ton romantisme à la con. J'suis pas une nana, pigé?

\- J'y comptais pas de toute façon, répondit le cuisinier du tac au tac.

\- Je te ferai pas de déclaration d'amour et c'est même pas la peine de penser à me tenir la main! ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras d'un air menaçant.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais."

Devant les traits tendus du bretteur, Sanji se détendit totalement et éclata de rire. Cette soirée ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'avait prévu et il l'appréciait d'autant plus.

"T'inquiète pas, je compte pas te changer, tête d'algue. C'est comme ça que je te préfère."

Le sabreur le toisa encore un instant. Il allait aborder le point qui lui tenait le plus à coeur, celui sur lequel il ne voulait revenir à aucun prix.

"Mon rêve passera toujours en premier.

\- Je sais. Le mien aussi."

Zoro hocha la tête, finalement peu surpris par le fait que le blond partage son avis à ce sujet. Un instant paisible s'écoula ensuite entre eux pendant lequel leurs regards scellèrent leurs mots. Enfin, l'escrimeur reprit la parole, plus déterminé que jamais.

"Bon. C'est bon, alors?

\- Comment ça?

\- On est d'accord?

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Parfait."

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le sabreur attira brutalement le cuisinier à lui et l'embrassa avec avidité, lui laissant à peine la possibilité de respirer. D'abord surpris, celui-ci ne se priva pas de répondre rapidement avec la même impatience. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent ainsi de longues minutes, leurs langues se caressant et se redécouvrant de manière délicieuse tandis que leurs mains rapprochaient le corps de l'autre au plus près.

"C'est qu'elle est en manque la tête de mousse, le taquina le blond en se décalant enfin, la respiration haletante.

\- La ferme, grogna le sabreur d'une voix rauque.

\- Sérieusement, t'as parlé à qui pour arriver à un tel raisonnement? lui demanda-t-il tandis que l'épéiste descendait vers son cou.

\- Sérieusement, tu veux pas la fermer cinq minutes?"

Sanji appliqua son ordre à la lettre pour une fois et il répondit au sabreur par un baiser enflammé. Sa peau sous ses doigts lui avait manqué. Sa rudesse et son appétit à son égard aussi.

Au bout d'un temps qu'il ne sut quantifier, Zoro l'entraîna sans ménagement vers leur lieu réservé et le cuisinier se mit à protester. Pour la forme.

"Tu peux pas être un plus doux? bougonna-t-il en sentant la porte de la chambre s'écraser dans son dos après qu'elle se soit refermée derrière eux.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas attendu ça depuis des jours, ricana le sabreur en se concentrant pour ouvrir sa chemise sans la déchirer.

\- Crétin de bretteur."

L'insulte avait été lancée mais le ton n'y était pas et Sanji se laissa rapidement happer par les caresses et les baisers de son amant. Il savait que leurs retrouvailles seraient particulières. Ils venaient de franchir une étape importante dans leur relation et leurs sentiments alimenteraient le feu qui les dévorait.

* * *

 _J'espère vraiment que cet aboutissement vous a plu. J'ai peaufiné la scène finale à de nombreuses reprises avant d'en être suffisamment satisfaite alors surtout, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ^^_

 _Ceci n'est pas la fin de mon histoire. Nous en sommes à… la moitié. Oui, j'ai encore plein de défis à leur faire relever alors avis aux amateurs..._


	29. Opération berrys à tout prix

_Merci à Wado21, Loulyss, Agalys-Erwael, P.Y, little-grumpy, Pauline et Rineca, Rosy-lisa et MiaoiFuki pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori.  
Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

 _P.Y_ _: le raisonnement de Sanji concernant Kuina m'importait beaucoup, je suis donc ravie que tu l'aies repéré et apprécié :)_

 _Rosy-lisa_ _: tu as raison, il était temps ^^ Je ne voulais rien faire de précipité pour que ça reste crédible et là, tous les ingrédients étaient réunis. Je suis bien contente que tu aies aimé la scène finale car ça a été un bon coup de stress pour moi!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

 **Opération "berrys à tout prix"**

Le lendemain matin, Sanji prit le temps d'allumer une cigarette avant de sortir du lit. Tandis qu'il fumait tranquillement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps du sabreur endormi à ses côtés. Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils venaient de s'engager dans une relation assumée et il se demanda même un instant pourquoi il en avait eu envie. Lorsque la réalité le rattrapa, il sut que le plus dur ne serait pas le regard des autres mais bien leurs propres sentiments l'un pour l'autre qui seraient le plus difficile à gérer étant donné leur mode de communication et leurs personnalités.

"Putain, c'est dégueulasse."

Zoro plissa les yeux et dévisagea le cuisinier qui lui rendit un regard interrogatif.

"Faut que t'arrêtes de fumer ici."

Sanji ouvrit la bouche, scandalisé.

"Tu déconnes, là? s'insurgea-t-il.

\- J'ai une tête à déconner?"

Le visage renfermé et l'oeil noir de l'épéiste assurèrent à Sanji qu'il ne plaisantait pas et le cuisinier soupira bruyamment.

"Tu commences déjà à exiger des choses et ça fait même pas 12h qu'on s'est mis d'accord. Ca va pas le faire, tête d'algue, grogna-t-il en tirant ostensiblement sur son mégot.

\- Tu voulais qu'on passe à une nouvelle étape, non? ricana Zoro. Et je sais très bien que ce genre de relation implique des compromis.

\- Merde, tu connais ce mot?"

Le sabreur lui montra son majeur pour toute réponse et le blond eut un petit rire.

"D'accord, je vais faire un effort. Et toi, tu vas arrêter de laisser traîner tes vêtements partout ici. Je suis pas ta femme de ménage.

\- Putain...

\- Tu voulais du compromis et tu en as alors te plains pas."

Sur ces mots, le cuisinier se leva et attrapa ses affaires. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, il était déjà en retard.

"Laisse la porte ouverte, ta clope va me rendre malade.

\- N'exagère pas, face de gazon."

Il se glissa ensuite à l'extérieur tandis que le soleil forçait le barrage de la nuit et lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il constata avec incrédulité que le bretteur s'était déjà rendormi.

* * *

"Nami-chérie, veux-tu une autre tasse de thé au jasmin?

\- Oui, merci, Sanji.

\- Robin d'amour, quel fruit te ferait plaisir?

\- Un kiwi, s'il te plait."

Le blond virevolta autour de la table du petit-déjeuner et déposa ses commandes avant d'embrasser du regard les autres membres de l'équipage et de se sentir d'humeur généreuse.

"Qui a encore faim pour... des gaufres?"

La tête de Luffy se dévissa littéralement de son cou, la bave aux lèvres et les yeux écarquillés.

"Moi, Sanji, moi! Moi!

\- Je l'aurais deviné, fit le cuisinier avec un sourire.

\- Moi aussi, s'il te plait! demanda Brook.

\- Oh oui, des gaufres! quémanda Chopper.

\- C'est possible d'avoir du cola dessus? s'enquit Franky.

\- Absolument.

\- Super!

\- Moi je la prendrai avec le coulis au chocolat!" s'enthousiasma Ussop.

Sanji se dirigea vers son appareil à gaufres et servit rapidement ses compagnons affamés. Il en prépara aussi deux petites où il déposa des fraises surmontées de chantilly pour ses princesses dont les yeux s'illuminèrent, à sa plus grande joie. Il allait s'enquérir à nouveau du bien-être de ses amis lorsqu'il remarqua que le sabreur n'avait pas touché aux gaufres. Fronçant les sourcils, Sanji soupira. Zoro et le sucre…

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tête d'algue?"

Le concerné releva lentement les yeux, clairement surpris que le cuisinier lui demande son avis ou même le prenne en compte.

"Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas toute la journée, insista le blond avec irritation.

\- Euh… Des oeufs?"

Sanji sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de hausser les épaules. Il lui déposa ensuite une large part d'omelette parsemée de morceaux de jambon et de fromage. Ravi, le sabreur attaqua son repas avec appétit.

Finalement, le cuisinier compléta le petit-déjeuner par un jus de mandarines fraîches que tout le monde apprécia. Il commençait à débarrasser lorsque Nami prit la parole.

"La situation est critique, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui contrastait avec la bonne humeur ambiante. Nous en avons discuté avec Luffy hier et il faut faire quelque chose.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, approuva le capitaine tout en avalant une énième gaufre.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda le petit médecin, inquiet.

\- Nous n'avons plus de trésor! se désola la navigatrice. On ne peut pas rester comme ça!

\- On peut pas! répéta vivement Luffy, la bouche pleine. Y nous faut de la bouffe!

\- Et des berrys", ajouta Nami avec ferveur.

Les visages acquiescèrent doucement autour de la table, conscients que sans trésor, ils pouvaient dire adieu à leurs estomacs bien remplis et à leur tranquillité.

"Voilà ce qu'on va faire, reprit la jeune femme avec détermination. Sur la prochaine île qu'on va aborder, une vente aux enchères de tableaux d'un artiste anonyme renommé va avoir lieu et nous allons nous en servir.

\- On va voler ses oeuvres? grimaça Franky. C'est pas joli-joli…

\- La sécurité risque d'être au maximum, réfléchit le musicien.

\- Et puis comment on va les refourguer ces trucs? grogna le sabreur. On pourra même pas s'en servir immédiatement.

\- Mais non, bande d'abrutis! les coupa la navigatrice. Il ne s'agit pas de voler les tableaux mais de rafler les enchères! Les invitations ont été distribuées aux élites de la nation et je suis sûre que les ventes vont atteindre des records. Tous les bénéfices doivent revenir à un Dragon Céleste car l'artiste lui fait don de ses oeuvres. Un peu plus ou un peu moins d'argent, il ne verra même pas la différence alors que nous en avons cruellement besoin!

\- Voler un Dragon Céleste, t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? s'inquiéta Ussop.

\- Il faudra être prudent, approuva Robin. En plus des Dragons Célestes de tout Grand Line, la Marine risque d'être présente pour sécuriser l'enchère."

Nami hocha fermement la tête.

"C'est pourquoi j'ai réfléchi à un plan très précis. Si chacun suit mes indications, nous serons repartis avant même qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit.

\- Génial! s'écria Luffy. J'espère qu'on va croiser papi!"

* * *

Nami expliqua méticuleusement sa stratégie à ses amis. En tant qu'experte dans ce domaine, elle avait minutieusement étudié toutes les informations disponibles grâce aux journaux et pensait avoir trouvé le moyen le plus efficace de parvenir à leur fin sans se faire repérer. A présent, il restait quelques heures avant le débarquement et chacun sortit bientôt de la cuisine pour se préparer.

Sanji laissa couler de l'eau dans l'évier pour y faire tremper ses assiettes. Franky et Robin lui apportèrent les derniers couverts et le cuisinier se répandit en remerciement envers l'archéologue. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa vaisselle et s'apprêtait à y plonger les mains lorsque le charpentier du navire l'arrêta.

"Alors, on s'est réconcilié avec son amoureux?"

Sanji faillit en laisser tomber son mégot de sa bouche mais il le rattrapa et se retourna le plus naturellement possible.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait détaché.

\- Que personne ne pourrait manquer ton sourire ultra bright ce matin", ricana le cyborg tandis que Robin approuvait tranquillement en terminant sa tasse de café.

Le cuisinier tenta de conserver sa dignité et fronça les sourcils. Franky avait l'air d'en savoir un peu trop à ce sujet. Bien sûr, il savait que sa mauvaise humeur des derniers jours n'était pas passée inaperçue mais le regard excité du cyborg ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

"Je savais que Zoro n'était pas si stupide que ça, continua ce dernier, confirmant un peu plus les soupçons du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir exactement? lui lança-t-il alors.

\- Oh, rien qui ne soit classé secret défense, répondit l'ingénieur. J'veux dire, on a tout entendu depuis vos engueulades jusqu'à tes crises de nerfs en passant par vos déclarations tellement adorables…"

Sanji se sentit pâlir et Franky voulut se rattraper.

"Non, t'inquiète! On n'a pas vraiment écouté, c'est juste que j'ai pas insonorisé toutes les pièces du Sunny et que vous êtes pas exactement discrets non plus. Et puis, on imagine que votre réconciliation a été particulièrement super étant donné ta bonne humeur mais comme vous étiez dans votre chambre, on sait pas précisément comm-... "

La main de Robin se posa alors délicatement sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

"Ne mettons pas notre cuisinier mal à l'aise, intervint-elle en observant les joues brûlantes du concerné. Laissons-le simplement à son bonheur."

Franky sembla déçu une seconde avant de hocher la tête et de sortir gaiement en compagnie de la jeune femme. De son côté, Sanji mit une minute à reprendre une respiration régulière et il soupira lourdement tout en retournant à sa vaisselle. Il avait intérêt à apprendre à faire abstraction de leurs camarades s'il ne voulait pas mourir de honte trop rapidement.

* * *

Nami enfila une paire de lunettes de soleil et ajusta le foulard sur ses cheveux. Le Sunny venait d'être dissimulé dans une petite crique un peu à l'écart de la ville principale. Le port était encombré de bâtiments de la Marine et de grands voiliers somptueux, ce qui leur avait facilité la tâche pour débarquer en toute discrétion un peu plus loin sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. La navigatrice jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à ses compagnons d'équipage afin de vérifier leurs tenues.

"Regarde, j'ai l'air d'un véritable cow-boy!" s'extasia Chopper en direction de Brook.

Le petit renne avait déposé sur sa tête un chapeau à larges bords à la place de son haut de forme habituel qui cachait une grande partie de son visage.

"C'est excellent! approuva le musicien. Quant à moi, qu'en penses-tu?"

Il lui désigna son immense poncho mexicain multicolore et le médecin applaudit, émerveillé.

"Tu es magnifique!

\- Oh, merci!

\- Hé, Nami, ça tient pas!" montra soudain le capitaine à la jeune femme en désignant sa perruque afro qui était encore tombée.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

"Viens là."

Elle appuya ensuite de toutes ses forces sur sa tête pour faire tenir la perruque.

"Ca devrait aller maintenant.

\- Génial!"

Luffy se mit à rire tandis qu'il s'admirait avec Ussop qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion un large bleu de travail.

"Ce déguisement est super! s'enthousiasma Franky à leurs côtés en exhibant sa combinaison de travail de charpentier.

\- C'est ta véritable tenue, lui fit remarquer le cuisinier en ajustant son costume impeccable.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es pas déguisé, Sanji? lui demanda alors Chopper.

\- Sanji n'a pas besoin de costume, répondit Nami. Personne ne connaît sa tête, ce n'est pas lui sur son avis de recherche.

\- T'es connu à la hauteur de ton talent, ricana le sabreur non loin de lui.

\- Toi, la ferme, face de mousse! répliqua le concerné avec hargne. C'est pas moi qui suis obligé de me teindre les cheveux parce que le vert n'est pas une couleur légale!"

Zoro se renfrogna. Il n'appréciait pas son déguisement mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il trouvait que la couleur bleue turquoise ornant désormais ses cheveux n'était pas la plus ordinaire non plus mais c'était tout ce que Franky avait pu lui fournir.

"C'est vrai que c'est assez étrange, admit la navigatrice en l'observant. Mais tes cheveux étaient trop reconnaissables, c'est mieux que rien.

\- Les sabres ne sont pas discrets non plus, fit remarquer Ussop.

\- Ouais, bah je m'en fous, grogna le bretteur en croisant les bras. Il est pas question que je les enlève.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt? s'enquit alors Robin qui avait dissimulé une partie de son visage sous un voile à la manière orientale tandis qu'elle avait revêtu une longue robe traditionnelle.

\- Je suis prêt, Robin d'amour! Tu es absolument sublime!"

Tout le monde approuva ensuite et la joyeuse bande se mit en marche, direction la salle des ventes pour l'enchère.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'entrée imposante d'un hôtel luxueux qui accueillait la vente au rez-de-chaussée dans un immense amphithéâtre. Après avoir fait le tour du bâtiment pour vérifier ses informations, Nami revint vers ses amis pour ses recommandations finales.

"On va récapituler une dernière fois, décida-t-elle.

\- C'est bon, on n'est pas stupide, grommela le sabreur.

\- Ah oui, alors explique-moi pourquoi on se retrouve toujours dans les histoires les plus improbables?!" aboya la navigatrice.

Zoro haussa les épaules.

"On n'a pas de chance, c'est tout."

Nami serra les dents pour ne pas lui en coller une et se tourna vers le reste de ses amis.

"Brook et Chopper, vous rentrez les premiers et vous vous postez de chaque côté de la salle parmi les spectateurs. Vous surveillerez le déroulement de l'enchère."

Les deux amis hochèrent vigoureusement la tête et Nami poursuivit.

"Robin, Zoro, Luffy et Franky, vous rentrez par l'arrière à mon signal. Franky neutralisera les alarmes le long du chemin. Dès que vous avez repéré la salle des coffres, vous vous séparez. Robin et Zoro, vous surveillerez les lieux pour être sûrs que Luffy et Franky ne soient pas dérangés. La salle sera forcément gardée mais il faudra être le plus discret possible."

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Ussop et Sanji.

"J'ai un changement de plan pour vous deux, leur annonça-t-elle.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Nami-chérie? ondula le blond tandis qu'Ussop grimaçait.

\- La plupart des invités logent dans les étages de l'hôtel. Vous allez faire les chambres et ramassez le plus de liquidités possible. Pas d'objet encombrant ou trop reconnaissables.

\- Qu-quoi?! Mais c'est hyper dangereux! s'écria le tireur d'élite.

\- Le niveau de sécurité dans la salle des coffres ne nous permet pas de mettre tous nos oeufs dans le même panier, expliqua la navigatrice. Si on ne parvient pas à l'ouvrir ou si on se fait repérer, toi et Sanji pourrez au moins nous permettre de ne pas repartir les mains vides. Je vais vous récupérer les numéros des chambres.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, Nami-chérie! dansa à nouveau le cuisinier.

\- Bien, l'ignora la jeune femme. Tous les groupes ont un talkie-walkie qui fonctionne?"

Chopper, Brook, Robin, Ussop et Franky levèrent leurs appareils pour le lui confirmer et Nami hocha la tête.

"Je serai sur le canal 1 et je resterai en haut de l'amphithéâtre pour coordonner les opérations. Je veux que vous me teniez au courant à chaque avancée."

Tout le monde approuva et Nami brandit le poing en l'air.

"Opération "berrys à tout prix", c'est parti!"

* * *

Chacun se dispersa selon les instructions. Brook et Chopper poussèrent les portes de l'amphithéâtre pendant que Zoro, Robin, Franky et Luffy faisaient le tour du bâtiment en direction de la porte arrière pour attendre le signal. Enfin, tandis que Sanji et Ussop patientaient un peu plus loin, Nami remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et partit en direction de la réception afin de découvrir les numéros des chambres les plus intéressantes.

Après avoir passé les lourdes portes d'entrée cerclées d'or, elle attrapa une tasse de café sur une petite table qui n'avait pas encore été débarrassée et se dirigea avec un grand sourire vers le réceptionniste. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et lorsque Nami abaissa ses lunettes en un geste calculé pour lui révéler ses yeux les plus innocents, l'homme était déjà sous son charme.

"Je suis désolée, je ne me souviens pas du numéro de ma chambre..., minauda-t-elle.

\- L-le numéro? Ce n'est pas un problème, mademoiselle, lui répondit le réceptionniste, soucieux de lui faire plaisir. N'avez-vous pas la clé? Le numéro est inscrit dessus.

\- Oh, bien sûr! Suis-je bête!" se mit à rire la jeune femme.

Elle posa la tasse et son immense sac à main sur le comptoir et commença à le fouiller ostensiblement. D'un geste précis, elle fit alors basculer le café qui se répandit sur le comptoir et sur le bureau de l'employé.

"Oh mon Dieu, que je suis maladroite! s'excusa-t-elle, faussement horrifiée.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle! Je vais arranger ça, ne bougez pas! lui proposa immédiatement l'homme avant de s'éclipser vers l'arrière.

\- Vous êtes trop aimable", le remercia-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Nami attendit ensuite qu'il ait entièrement disparu avant de se saisir brutalement de l'ordinateur pour le tourner vers elle. Elle pianota frénétiquement jusqu'à trouver les noms qu'elle cherchait. Se saisissant d'un papier et d'un crayon, elle nota ensuite rapidement ses trouvailles. Elle remettait à peine l'ordinateur à sa place lorsque l'employé revint, une éponge et des chiffons en main.

"Je vous remercie, je les ai retrouvées! s'exclama-t-elle alors en se détournant. A plus tard!"

Le pauvre réceptionniste n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que la belle jeune femme avait déjà franchi les portes vers l'extérieur.

* * *

"Passez par l'escalier de service, vous serez plus discrets, fit la navigatrice en remettant sa liste au sniper.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Nami-chérie. Tu peux compter sur nous!" lui assura le blond.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent et Nami se dirigea à son tour vers l'amphithéâtre. Dès qu'elle eut franchi les portes, elle s'appuya contre la rambarde surplombant la salle. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. La plupart des Dragons Célestes avaient obtenu un siège et les autres nobles se contentaient de rester debout dans les allées.

La jeune femme sortit son talkie-walkie et appela Brook.

"Comment ça se passe? lui demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Aucun problème, répondit-il. Pour l'instant, les invités de marque ne sont pas encore tous installés._

\- Très bien. Et toi, Chopper?

 _\- Il y a de plus en plus de monde, répondit la voix du petit renne. Le début des enchères ne devrait pas tarder._

\- Tenez-moi au courant et surveillez-les transactions dès qu'une enchère est attribuée."

Elle libéra la fréquence et plongea son regard parmi la foule. La Marine avait déployé des agents en civils pour garantir la sécurité : elle les reconnaissait à leurs regards furtifs et inquisiteurs envers les gens autour d'eux.

La jeune femme reprit son talkie-walkie afin de joindre tous ses compagnons en même temps.

"Les officiers de la Marine ont décidé de se passer de leurs uniformes mais ils sont définitivement là. Soyez prudents."

* * *

" _Les officiers de la Marine ont décidé de se passer de leurs uniformes mais ils sont définitivement là. Soyez prudents."_

Luffy leva les yeux vers la petite porte arrière où ils devaient entrés, surexcité.

"Alors, on y va?!

\- Encore un peu de patience, capitaine, répondit Robin. Il nous faut attendre le signal.

\- Oh…"

A ses côtés, Zoro bailla et s'assit contre le mur de l'hôtel. Franky sortit alors un jeu de cartes de sa poche et s'installa par terre en souriant.

"Une partie de poker, ça vous dit?"

* * *

Nami consulta sa montre. L'enchère avait commencé depuis plus d'une heure et les mises à prix s'envolaient pour atteindre des quantités folles de berrys. La noblesse mondiale semblait s'être prise de passion pour ces tableaux d'origine inconnue et ils n'hésitaient pas à débourser des sommes invraisemblables pour avoir la possibilité d'en mettre plein la vue aux autres.

Jetant un coup d'oeil au programme, la navigatrice remarqua que les trois-quarts des tableaux étaient déjà écoulés.

"Brook, Chopper, est-ce que les paiements ont été effectués?

 _\- Oui, la plupart se font en cash pour éviter les intérêts, fit le petit renne._

 _\- Le dernier paiement vient d'être envoyé vers la salle des coffres dans de grosses mallettes, confirma ensuite la voix de Brook._

\- Robin, Franky, Luffy, Zoro, ça va être à vous, décida Nami. Inutile d'attendre la fin des enchères, la sécurité sera renforcée à ce moment-là et ils ne perdront pas de temps pour transférer les fonds en lieu sûr.

 _\- Bien reçu, Nami! lui répondit la voix enthousiaste du capitaine. Allez, on y va!"_

* * *

"Faites doucement, les gars. Il s'agit de ne pas se faire repérer trop vite", murmura le cyborg en passant la tête par une nouvelle porte.

Les quatre amis pénétrèrent dans la pièce, attentifs. Pirater la porte d'entrée avait été un jeu d'enfant et ils avaient emprunté un long escalier qui les avait menés en sous-sol. Pour l'instant, ils avaient évité de tomber sur des gardes en faisant des détours mais plus le temps passait, plus la possibilité de devoir faire usage de la force était grande.

"On est où, là? On n'est pas déjà passé par ici? s'enquit le sabreur après quelques minutes.

\- Laisse-tomber, Zoro, soupira Franky.

\- Nous sommes tout près de la salle des coffres, affirma Robin. La sécurité sera renforcée pour y accéder.

\- Oh, regardez! s'exclama Luffy.

\- Bingo."

Le cyborg s'approcha d'une porte scellée par un code numérique et sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Des amateurs."

Il brancha son appareil au boîtier électronique et au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit. Luffy, Franky, Robin et Zoro s'avancèrent avant de se figer brutalement. La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer était vraisemblablement la salle des commandes à en juger par le large panneau couvert de boutons et de leviers devant eux. De plus, trois hommes leur tournaient le dos, occupés à déposer de grosses mallettes probablement remplies de billets sur un gros élévateur mécanisé.

"Et voilà, c'est toutes celles du dernier paiement", soupira l'un des hommes en s'épongeant le front.

Il appuya sur un bouton et l'élévateur monta vers le plafond. Arrivé au sommet, une trappe s'ouvrit et l'argent disparut à l'intérieur. Après quelques instants, l'élévateur redescendit, vide.

"Alors il est là le coffre?!"

Les trois hommes se retournèrent d'un bond, surpris. Un garçon affublé d'une énorme coupe afro leur souriait de toutes ses dents tandis que trois autres personnes aux looks dépareillés soupiraient lourdement à ses côtés.

"Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites-là? bégaya l'un des hommes. Qui êtes-vous?

\- Deux fleurs. Clutch!"

Les bras supplémentaires de Robin immobilisèrent les trois hommes qui s'effondrèrent ensuite au sol, inconscients.

"Bien joué, Robin, fit Franky. Tu nous a sauvés la mise."

Celle-ci hocha la tête et sortit son talkie-walkie.

"Nous avons trouvé la salle des coffres. Luffy et Franky vont pouvoir s'y mettre.

 _\- Parfait. L'enchère est encore en cours, vous avez un peu temps avant la livraison du prochain paiement, lui répondit la voix de Nami._

\- Je te tiens au courant", conclut l'archéologue en raccrochant.

Luffy bondit alors sur l'élévateur et tapota la place à côté de lui en souriant largement.  
"Allez, grimpe, Franky! Faut qu'on monte!"

Le cyborg se hissa à son tour et Robin actionna le bouton qui enclencha la montée. Arrivés en haut, la trappe s'ouvrit à nouveau puis se referma derrière eux.

"Et maintenant? demanda le sabreur à la jeune femme brune.

\- Nous surveillons la salle le temps qu'ils redescendent avec l'argent, répondit-elle. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y a que très peu de pièges mortels là-haut."

Zoro s'abstint de tout commentaire et se dirigea vers la porte au cas où de nouveaux ennemis se présenteraient.

* * *

"Ils nous en reste encore beaucoup?" bougonna Ussop en crochetant une énième serrure.

Sanji regarda sa liste et secoua la tête.

"Encore trois.

\- Tu crois pas qu'on en a déjà suffisamment?

\- Nami-chérie nous fait confiance. Si les trois abrutis foirent leur coup, elle compte sur nous! déclara solennellement le cuisinier.

\- Les trois abrutis? répéta Ussop en forçant un peu plus sur ses outils.

\- Evidemment. Robin d'amour est bien trop intelligente pour tomber dans le moindre piège!

\- Evidemment, maugréa le tireur d'élite. Ah, ça y est!"

Ussop et Sanji pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel et refermèrent immédiatement la porte derrière eux. Ussop s'empressa de fouiller dans la penderie à la recherche des poches bien garnies de leurs riches proies et Sanji tira sur sa cigarette tout en déplaçant des feuilles éparses sur le bureau.

"J'ai un portefeuille! s'exclama gaiement le sniper après quelques instants.

\- Et moi, j'ai trouvé un coffre à bijoux mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée."

Ussop s'approcha et ils contemplèrent de magnifiques pierres montées en broches et en colliers.

"Elles doivent valoir une fortune, estima le cuisinier. Le problème, c'est qu'elles seront trop facilement repérables, on ne pourra jamais les échanger.

\- Ouais, t'as sûrement raison", fit son ami.

Ils se détournèrent des bijoux et fouillèrent encore quelques instants la pièce avant de se préparer à faire la suivante. Les berrys fraîchement trouvés atterrirent dans le sac du tireur d'élite et ils sortirent sans bruit.

De nouveau dans le couloir, Sanji indiqua la prochaine chambre et ils s'y dirigèrent. Vérifiant que personne ne traînait dans les parages, Ussop s'agenouilla devant la serrure pour la forcer lorsque le blond posa brutalement la main sur son épaule.

"Attends, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, fit-il en contemplant une porte un peu plus loin. Tu n'entends pas?"

Le sniper se figea et tendit l'oreille avant de secouer la tête.

"Non, je n'entends rien. Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis?"

Soudain, le cuisinier s'élança dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte en question d'un coup de pied qui la degonda. Affolé, Ussop le rejoignit en courant, priant pour que personne ne les ai vus ou entendus.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu peux m'expliquer?!" s'énerva-t-il.

Sanji tira sur son mégot et fit un pas dans la chambre.

"Je reconnaîtrai ce son entre tous. C'est une femme qui pleure."

* * *

"Wow, c'est gigantesque! siffla Luffy en découvrant la large porte du coffre-fort renforcé devant eux.

\- La vache, t'as vu la taille de cette clé de sécurité?" grimaça Franky.

Le capitaine voulut se ruer dans la salle mais le cyborg le retint fermement.

"Ne marche pas par terre, il y a sûrement des détecteurs de mouvement. Regarde, les mallettes ont disparu. Elles ont probablement été stockées de manière automatisée. Cette pièce n'est accessible que pour les machines.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? s'enquit le jeune homme.

\- On passe au niveau supérieur. Franky Tank!"

Les jambes du cyborg se transformèrent en chenilles et il glissa ensuite à terre afin de rouler sur le sol. En riant, le capitaine se jucha sur son dos.

"En avant!"

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'immense porte du coffre et Franky fit un signe à son capitaine.

"Hisse-toi là-haut et regarde si tu vois une ouverture par laquelle les mallettes ont pu rentrer. Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer d'ouvrir la porte principale.

\- Tu vas pas de te faire repérer? lui demanda Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- T'inquiète pas. Je suis un homme-machine alors si je ne bouge pas trop, la sécurité ne devrait pas pouvoir faire la différence avec l'un de leurs robots.

\- D'accord!"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille lança ses bras élastiques en avant et s'accrocha au sommet du coffre avant d'y bondir. Franky reprit alors son apparence et entreprit de sortir ses outils en restant le plus immobile possible. Il testa son appareil électronique mais le coffre était bien trop sophistiqué. Fronçant les sourcils, le cyborg s'attela à dénuder les fils de l'alarme pour la court-circuitée manuellement.

"Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'entrée des mallettes! fit soudain Luffy. Il y a comme une trappe au sommet du coffre.

\- Essaye de la faire coulisser sans la casser. Ca risquerait de déclencher la sécurité."

Luffy fit glisser ses doigts entre les fentes du coffre pour faire bouger l'ouverture mais elle semblait solidement enclenchée. Il s'arc-bouta pour avoir plus de force et tira plus franchement. La trappe se décala alors brusquement sous la puissance imprimée et le capitaine tangua au sommet du coffre. Il rabattit brutalement le poids de son corps vers l'avant pour ne pas tomber mais le mouvement lui fit perdre sa perruque.

"Attention, Franky!"

La perruque atterrit par terre dans un bruit mou. Retenant leurs respirations, les deux amis dévisagèrent l'objet pendant une seconde silencieuse. Franky allait souffler de soulagement lorsque le bruit déchirant d'une alarme se fit entendre. Il soupira.

"Et merde."

* * *

 _Suspense! Ca fait du bien de retrouver une ambiance aventure après tous ces tourments intérieurs, vous ne trouvez pas?_


	30. Les berrys de la honte

_Merci à Wado21, P.Y, Rosy-lisa et little-grumpy pour vos reviews._

 _Merci également pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes_

 _P.Y_ _: en espérant que la suite tiendra ses promesses :)_

 _Rosy-lisa:_ _tu sais que Sanji est de bonne humeur quand il prend en compte les goûts alimentaires de Zoro (même un court instant) XD_

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

 **Les berrys de la honte**

Le vacarme assourdissant de l'alarme fit instinctivement relever les yeux de la jeune archéologue vers le plafond.

"Ils se sont faits repérer."

Non loin d'elle, Zoro jeta un coup d'oeil aux trois hommes toujours assommés dans un coin. Il se posta ensuite à la porte et dégaina ses sabres.

"Il faut se tirer. On va pas tarder à avoir de la visite."

Robin se tourna vers le tableau principal et actionna le bouton de l'élévateur mais une lumière clignota sur sa gauche.

"Les commandes sont bloquées, il me demande un code d'accès, comprit-elle.

\- Trouve quelque chose alors parce qu'ils vont pas nous aider apparemment."

En effet, la sécurité de l'hôtel avait déjà rappliqué et le bretteur s'écarta brusquement pour éviter la balle d'un homme qui l'avait visé depuis le couloir.

"Technique à trois sabres. Demon Slash!"

La petite dizaine de gardes postée un peu plus loin s'écroula, fauchée net, et le sabreur reprit sa position devant la porte principale. De son côté, Robin essaya quelques boutons sur la console puis tenta à nouveau d'actionner celui de l'élévateur mais une décharge électrique la fit reculer et elle poussa un cri.

"Est-ce que ça va? s'enquit Zoro en parant une nouvelle rafale de balles dans sa direction.

\- Oui… Je vais essayer de refermer la porte.

\- Fais vite. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux."

Robin sortit son talkie-walkie pour joindre leurs deux compagnons à l'étage.

"Franky, on ne contrôle plus les commandes pour l'instant. Il va falloir vous débrouiller.

 _\- No problem, on gère!" lui répondit la voix du cyborg parmi des bruits de tirs._

La jeune femme reporta ensuite son regard vers la porte d'entrée que Zoro défendait à coups de sabres. De plus en plus d'hommes affluaient vers eux. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de débloquer les commandes.

* * *

Franky roula au sol pour éviter les tirs nourris d'un robot dans sa direction.

"C'est de la gnognote ton truc! lui lança-t-il. Je vais te montrer comment on vise! Beans left!"

Un viseur apparut sur sa main gauche tandis qu'elle se détachait de son bras pour laisser place à une mitraillette. Le cyborg canarda le robot qui tomba bientôt en pièces au sol, fumant. Franky rangea son arme dans son bras et leva les yeux vers son capitaine.

"Tu trouves, Luffy?"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille avait détruit un autre robot dont la carcasse gisait également par terre. Il était ensuite remonté au sommet du coffre pendant que le cyborg s'occupait de leurs autres ennemis. Il ne voulait pas repartir les mains vides et essayait toujours de déplacer la trappe d'accès.

"Ça bouge pas ce truc!" s'énerva-t-il.

Il recula et ajusta sa perruque qu'il avait été récupéré.

"Dépêche, Luffy, ils remettent ça! le prévint alors son charpentier qui faisait maintenant face à une énorme machine lui balançant des rayons lasers.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, Gum-Gum Rafale!"

La tôle du coffre-fort se déforma sous l'avalanche de poings avant de finir par se creuser et finalement se déchirer. Une deuxième alarme se déclencha mais Luffy n'y fit pas attention. De toute façon, ils étaient déjà repérés. Il plongea dans le coffre et éjecta des dizaines de sacs sur le toit pendant que Franky courrait aussi vite que possible pour échapper aux tirs du robot. Après quelques minutes, le garçon au chapeau de paille ressortit et interpella son compagnon.

"On pourra pas tout porter mais j'ai pris le maximum!

\- Ça roule! Je vais me débarrasser de cette machine et on se tire!"

Le cyborg fit brutalement volte-face devant son ennemi et ouvrit grand la bouche.

"Fresh Fire!"

Le robot continua d'avancer mais la fournaise eut raison de lui et il se stabilisa rapidement, carbonisé. Ravi, Franky improvisa une petite danse de la victoire et Luffy le rejoignit en riant pour la pose finale. Cependant, ils furent vite ramenés sur terre en entendant une explosion provenant de la salle des commandes qui les fit vaciller.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'enquit Luffy.

\- Robin a dit que les boutons sont bloqués. Ils doivent essayer de se défendre", répondit l'ingénieur.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils et mordit son pouce avant d'y souffler.

"D'accord, faut pas traîner alors. Gear Third!"

Sa main enfla et il l'envoya en arrière pour prendre plus d'élan.

"Attention, on arrive! Gum-Gum Gigant Pistol!"

* * *

Zoro releva les yeux vers le plafond en train de se fissurer. Robin était parvenue à déclencher la fermeture manuelle de la porte grâce à un petit boitier sous le tableau des commandes et ils avaient pu souffler quelques instants. Malheureusement, les Marines étaient arrivés en renfort des gardes de l'hôtel et ils avaient placé des explosifs contre la porte. La déflagration avait projeté le sabreur et l'archéologue contre le mur opposé et la porte avait volé en éclats. Malgré tout, ils s'étaient tous deux rapidement relevés pour se protéger et au prix de quelques attaques, ils avaient pu se débarrasser de leurs assaillants.

Cependant, à peine avaient-ils profité de ce calme relatif que le plafond s'était mis à trembler et Zoro n'avait pas tardé à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Luffy utilisait sa force pour se créer un passage mais les murs déjà fragilisés allaient communiquer leur faiblesse au plafond qui n'en supporterait pas davantage.

Comme le bretteur l'avait prévu, Franky et Luffy atterrirent bientôt à leurs côtés, chargés de sacs. Ils avaient sauté au milieu d'un trou créé autour de l'élévateur tandis que les murs se lézardaient de plus en plus. Robin s'écarta brusquement tandis qu'une pierre s'écrasait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le reste du plafond au-dessus d'eux se craquela davantage et un grincement métallique se fit entendre.

"Oh non, le poids du coffre va tout faire s'écrouler!" s'alarma Franky.

L'escrimeur sortit ses lames.

"Mettez-vous à l'abri, je m'en occupe", décida-t-il.

Ses amis reculèrent dans un coin avec les trois premiers gardes inconscients et Zoro se positionna, concentré. Il attendit que le plafond s'affaisse totalement et que l'immense coffre commence à apparaître pour qu'un sourire déterminé n'apparaisse sur son visage.

"Technique à un sabre. La danse du lion!"

En un coup net et précis, la lame transperça l'acier du coffre qui retomba en deux parties égales de part et d'autre de la pièce. S'écrasant au sol, le poids l'acier et de la chute combinés firent trembler les murs qui tinrent bon malgré tout. La poussière et les débris s'envolèrent violemment en tous sens tandis que l'équipage au chapeau de paille se protégeait tant bien que mal grâce à leurs bras.

Une fois le calme revenu, les amis constatèrent que le reste de l'argent contenu dans le coffre désormais ouvert en deux volait doucement dans la pièce. Luffy se mit alors à danser en riant sous cette pluie de billets.

"Nami aurait adoré! rigola-t-il.

\- Trainons pas, intervint le cyborg, soucieux. Si le reste de l'hôtel n'était pas au courant qu'il se passe quelque chose, c'est fait maintenant."

* * *

Sanji passa allègrement le pas de la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, Ussop sur ses talons. Sitôt entrés, le cuisinier remarqua qu'une ravissante créature se terrait dans un coin, le visage inondé de larmes. Il bondit à ses côtés pour lui venir en aide mais la jeune femme recula un peu plus tandis que ses larmes redoublaient.

"Je ne vous veux aucun mal, rassurez-vous, charmante demoiselle! Je suis là pour vous sauver!"

Sanji tourbillonna dans les airs et Ussop s'approcha en soupirant tout en repoussant son ami.

"Arrête de lui faire peur. Est-ce que ça va?" s'enquit-il gentiment.

La jeune femme lui sembla plutôt frêle. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs nattés, les traits tirés et les yeux rougis par les larmes. Il lui donna une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Elle le dévisagea un instant avant de hocher doucement la tête.

"O-oui. Que-que faites-vous ici?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Le sniper lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

"Mon ami a pensé que vous aviez besoin d'aide, lui expliqua-t-il. Est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire…"

La jeune femme bougea légèrement et un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Ussop baissa les yeux et constata avec horreur que l'une de ses chevilles était entravée par une chaîne.

"Qui a osé faire une chose pareille?! s'écria Sanji qui avait également cherché l'origine du bruit d'un mouvement des yeux.

\- C-c'est mon maître, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Votre maître? s'indigna le blond. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes une esclave?!"

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

"Si. Je suis attachée à son service depuis bientôt trois ans…"

Le cuisinier se mit à fumer.

"C'est tout bonnement inadmissible qu'une magnifique jeune femme telle que vous soit obligée d'obéir à quelqu'un! Je vais en faire un hachis menu avec d-

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" les interrompit soudain Ussop.

Sanji et la jeune femme se tournèrent vers lui. Le sniper leur désignait un tableau sur un chevalet dans la pièce.

"Ce sont mes peintures, fit la prisonnière.

\- Ca ressemble drôlement aux tableaux de la vente aux enchères, remarqua le blond en s'approchant à son tour pour les examiner.

\- Oui, c'est normal. C'est moi qui les peints, souffla alors la jeune femme.

\- Quoi?!" s'écrièrent les deux amis.

Sanji et Ussop se tournèrent brutalement vers elle, parfaitement sidérés.

"Mais vous êtes célèbre! s'exclama Ussop.

\- Pourquoi une artiste aussi talentueuse que vous est traitée comme une esclave? s'étonna le blond.

\- En réalité, je peins ces tableaux mais c'est mon maître qui les vends, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il vous force à les peindre et qu'il s'en sert ensuite pour se faire de l'argent?! comprit Ussop. C'est parfaitement ignoble!

\- Ces Dragons Célestes sont vraiment des êtres répugnants", cracha la cuisinier.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

"Nous sommes peintres et sculpteurs depuis des générations dans ma famille et c'est notre seul moyen de subsistance. Il y a bientôt trois ans, un Dragon Céleste est venu sur notre île. Il aimait mes tableaux et il m'a proposé de m'en acheter quelques-uns. Bien sûr, j'ai accepté et je suis allée les déposer sur son navire. Je n'ai jamais pu ressortir. Il m'a emprisonnée et emmenée loin de ma famille, je n'ai rien pu faire. Depuis, il me force à peindre des tableaux et ensuite, il me les prend pour les vendre..."

De nouvelles larmes dévalèrent son visage et le cuisinier serra les dents.

"Quelle ordure...

\- Vous savez, mon île est tout près d'ici, reprit-elle au milieu de ses sanglots. J'ai essayé de m'échapper mais je n'ai pas pu… Je voudrais tellement revoir ma famille..."

Elle leur montra sa cheville rougie et abîmée à force d'avoir tiré sur la chaîne. Blême de rage, Sanji la brisa d'un coup de pied précis qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

"On va vous ramener chez vous, décida-t-il alors en plaçant un nouveau mégot entre ses dents.

\- V-vraiment? bégaya-t-elle en tentant de se mettre debout. Je ne voudrais pas vous créer d'ennuis, je peux me débrouiller...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne laisserons plus personne vous faire du mal! approuva le tireur d'élite. Je m'appelle Ussop et lui, c'est Sanji," se présenta-t-il ensuite.

Des larmes noyèrent à nouveau les yeux de la jeune femme, cette fois-ci éperdue de reconnaissance.

"Vous êtes si gentils. M-merci beaucoup. Je-je m'appelle Iris."

Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main puis boitilla jusqu'à un coin de la pièce tandis que Sanji se portait immédiatement à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Elle montra alors une grande toile aux couleurs lumineuses à ses nouveaux amis.

"Je voudrais l'emmener, murmura-t-elle en la caressant du bout des doigts. C'est mon seul trésor, vous savez.

\- Il est magnifique! s'exclama Ussop, ébahi.

\- C'est ma ville natale. Je repousse sans arrêt le moment où mon maître le récupérera. Je lui dis toujours qu'il n'est pas fini car c'est mon seul souvenir à présent…"

Sanji s'empara du tableau avec détermination et aida la jeune femme à se redresser.

"Vous allez revoir votre île, Iris, j'en fais le serment!"

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ils allaient se mettre en route lorsque le sol trembla sous leurs pieds. Le regard d'Ussop croisa instantanément celui du cuisinier qui grinça des dents.

"J'en étais sûr. Ces trois imbéciles se sont fait repérer. Faut pas trainer."

* * *

"Robin, qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'alarma Nami. Le sol a tremblé ici!"

Dissimulée derrière une colonne en marbre, la navigatrice jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux en contrebas. Elle voyait les agents de la Marine s'agiter dans la foule qui continuait âprement à débattre des prix. La secousse avait été légère et personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée parmi les acheteurs.

" _Nous avons été attaqué mais tout va bien, répondit la voix de son amie. Nous avons récupéré une partie des paiements et nous sommes en route._

\- Très bien. Je vais faire sortir tout le monde. Rendez-vous au Sunny."

Nami brancha ensuite sa fréquence pour prévenir Brook, Chopper et Sanji.

"Les gars, tout le monde dehors. Soyez sur le Sunny dans dix minutes ou on partira sans vous."

Aussitôt dit, elle s'éclipsa par les larges portes d'entrée et fila vers le navire sans demander son reste.

* * *

"Dix minutes pour rejoindre le Sunny, elle est sérieuse? maugréa Ussop.

\- Tais-toi et avance, le coupa Sanji qui soutenait Iris. Si Nami a dit ça, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison."

Le sniper grommela entre ses dents avant de passer prudemment la tête à un tournant du couloir pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Rassuré, il s'engagea ensuite vers les ascenseurs.

* * *

"On est bientôt arrivé? s'enquit Luffy tandis qu'il courait avec ses compagnons à travers les dédales du sous-sol.

\- On ne devrait plus être très loin, répondit Franky, les bras chargés de sacs.

\- Attendez, où est Zoro?" demanda soudain Robin.

Les trois amis se stoppèrent brusquement et jetèrent des coups d'oeil autour d'eux à la recherche de leur ami. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre non loin et le cyborg grimaça.

"Tant pis, il se débrouillera. Il faut absolument sortir d'ici."

* * *

"Merde, ils ont stoppé les ascenseurs! ragea Sanji.

\- Ils doivent essayer de nous coincer! s'affola Ussop.

\- Dépêchez-vous, prenez les escaliers!" ordonna le cuisinier en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Les trois jeunes gens dévalèrent les marches mais à peine avaient-ils descendus deux étages que les lumières s'éteignirent et Ussop retint un cri de panique.

"Continuez d'avancer, ils veulent nous ralentir!" fit le blond qui passa en tête pour repérer le chemin.

Ils poursuivirent la descente le plus rapidement possible dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que Sanji ne rencontre violemment un obstacle qui le fit trébucher en arrière, le tableau d'Iris manquant lui échapper des mains.

"Bordel mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce-

\- C'est toi, cuistot? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?" s'étonna le sabreur en face de lui.

Sanji se releva, blême de rage, tandis que les lumières de secours prenaient faiblement le relais.

"Non mais je rêve! Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, espèce de demeuré?! T'étais pas censé être avec les autres au sous-sol?!

\- Si mais ils se sont perdus.

\- Zoro, tu t'es pas dit que c'était pas normal de continuer à monter alors que la sortie est au rez-de-chaussée? lui demanda alors Ussop, blasé.

\- J'avais pas remarqué", fit le sabreur en haussant les épaules.

Le cuisinier se passa une main sur le visage.

"Bon, tant pis, on s'occupera de ton impossibilité à t'orienter plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut se tirer d'ici!"

Le groupe se remit à dévaler les marches vers la sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils déboulèrent enfin dans le hall sous le regard interrogateur des clients de l'hôtel devant leur air échevelé. Sanji repéra immédiatement les quatre agents de sécurité devant les portes extérieures et il resserra sa prise sur le tableau.

"Surtout, ne vous arrêtez pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" s'inquiéta Ussop.

Pour toute réponse, le cuisinier fonça vers les quatre hommes et lança le tableau dans les airs pour ne pas être gêné.

"Longe! Basse-côte! Brochette! Escalope!"

Il récupéra le tableau avec aisance, laissant ses quatre adversaires assommés et sanguinolents au sol. Il tira ensuite sur sa cigarette avant d'ouvrir la porte pour ses amis.

"Grouillez-vous les deux idiots, grogna-t-il. Iris, si vous êtes fatiguée, dites-le moi!" ajouta-t-il en fondant au passage de la jeune femme.

Sous le regard médusé des clients et du personnel, ils dépassèrent les lourdes portes d'entrée en courant tandis que plusieurs officiers se lançaient à leur poursuite. Après avoir dépassé les environs de l'hôtel, ils foncèrent vers la petite crique où les attendait le Sunny.

"Au fait, c'est qui elle? s'enquit soudain le bretteur en désignant Iris. Pourquoi elle nous suit?

\- C'est elle qui peint les tableaux, lui expliqua Ussop tout en continuant à courir. Un Dragon Céleste la forçait à les faire pour ensuite empocher l'argent.

\- Et donc, pourquoi elle est là? insista le sabreur.

\- Parce qu'on va la ramener chez elle, tête d'algue!

\- Et ce tableau que tu portes, c'est quoi?"

A ces mots, Iris trébucha et tomba au sol. Aussitôt, les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent et Sanji se rua vers elle.

"Désolée, souffla-t-elle, totalement exténuée. Je suis faible et ma cheville ne me permet pas de tenir le rythme…

\- Oh non, la Marine est derrière nous! s'affola alors Ussop en les voyant foncer dans leur direction. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?!

\- On court, décida Zoro en jetant Iris sur son épaule.

\- Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, crétin de sabreur?! hurla Sanji tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur course. C'est une dame que tu portes, pas un sac de patates!

\- La ferme et cours, imbécile de cuistot!"

* * *

Ussop, Zoro, Sanji et Iris rejoignirent bientôt Robin, Franky et Luffy qui se précipitaient également vers le Sunny.

"Ohé, Robin d'amour! dansa le blond en se portant à sa hauteur.

\- T'es là, Zoro! s'enthousiasma le capitaine. T'es allé rejoindre Ussop et Sanji?

\- Ouais, ils s'étaient perdus, rétorqua nonchalamment le sabreur.

\- Non mais t'as pas honte? s'insurgea Ussop à ses côtés.

\- Arrêtez de bavasser et courez! les interrompit Franky tout en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Par ici!" leur montra soudain Robin.

Le groupe bifurqua brusquement à l'angle d'un chemin de terre et se tapit dans une large rangée d'arbustes.

"Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de ces glues avant de les mener au Sunny, marmonna le cuisinier en serrant le tableau dans ses mains.

\- C'est joli, Sanji! s'extasia Luffy. C'est toi qui l'as peint?

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le temps de peindre depuis tout à l'heure?! aboya le blond.

\- J'ai une idée, intervint l'archéologue. Ussop, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

\- Pas de problème, répondit le sniper en relevant la tête avec fierté. Tu peux compter sur moi!

\- Oh, salut! fit alors Luffy en remarquant la jeune femme toujours sur l'épaule du sabreur. Tu t'es perdue toi aussi et Zoro t'a trouvée?"

Sanji balança une taloche à son capitaine.

"Concentre-toi et arrête de raconter des conneries!

\- Préparez-vous à courir", prévint Robin.

A ces mots, elle ferma les yeux et croisa les bras devant elle.

"Douze fleurs!"

Des bras jaillirent sur la vingtaine d'hommes à leur recherche et les ligotèrent, leur arrachant un cri de surprise.

"A toi de jouer, Ussop, fit-elle ensuite au sniper.

\- Génial, vous allez voir! s'écria-t-il. Attention à vos yeux, Flash Dial!"

La lumière vive aveugla les assaillants qui ne pouvaient pas s'échapper de l'emprise de Robin et ils hurlèrent de terreur. Lorsque la jeune femme relâcha ses multiples bras quelques secondes plus tard, ils tentèrent de se relever mais la privation de leur sens principal les dérouta et ils trébuchèrent lourdement avant de retomber au sol.

"Perdons pas de temps, on y va!" les pressa Franky en attrapant ses sacs.

L'équipage laissa derrière lui sa cachette improvisée et reprit sa course effrénée.

Bientôt, les voiles du Sunny furent en vue. Brook et Chopper leur firent de grands signes depuis le pont pendant que Nami manoeuvra pour prendre le large au plus vite.

* * *

"Ces berrys sont le résultat d'un véritable acte de barbarie, résuma Brook.

\- Oui, c'est totalement affreux, s'indigna Chopper en bandant la cheville d'Iris.

\- J'en étais sûre, on se retrouve toujours mêlé à des histoires invraisemblables", maugréa Nami en comptant néanmoins les sacs de billets avec délice.

Après que l'équipage au complet ait pris la mer, Iris avait raconté son histoire. A l'unanimité, il avait été décidé de mettre le cap vers son île située à quelques kilomètres à peine et Sanji avait servi un encas sur le pont pour permettre à chacun de reprendre des forces.

"Je ne crois pas que la Marine nous ait repérés, fit Ussop en abaissant ses jumelles, soulagé.

\- Tant mieux mais on va conserver nos déguisements et on ne restera pas longtemps. Il ne faudrait surtout pas avoir un Dragon Céleste à nos trousses", décida la navigatrice.

* * *

Rapidement, l'île fut en vue. Cette dernière était campagnarde et son climat printanier. La petite plage où ils amarrèrent laissait très vite place à de vastes étendues champêtres parsemées de grosses fleurs des champs et le cadre ravit l'équipage.

Devant l'impatience d'Iris, Sanji et Brook partirent en tête pour l'accompagner tandis que leurs autres compagnons optèrent pour les suivre après avoir dissimulé au mieux le Sunny et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous chez la jeune femme au centre de l'unique village.

Le reste de l'équipage allait se mettre en route pour les rejoindre lorsque Nami s'immobilisa en constatant que Franky et Luffy portaient à nouveau les sacs de berrys.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux? s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On va rendre son argent à Iris, répondit Franky.

\- Qu-quoi?! Mais comment ça? balbutia la jeune femme rousse.

\- Ces tableaux étaient à elle, c'est normal que l'argent lui revienne", lui expliqua naturellement son capitaine.

La navigatrice écarquilla les yeux.

"Et tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour qu'on ramasse ce trésor?! Ce n'est pas juste! protesta-t-elle vigoureusement.

\- T'as pas l'impression d'être sans coeur? s'offusqua Ussop. Cet argent a été acquis en obligeant une fille réduite à l'état d'esclave à peindre, j'te rappelle!

\- Mais on a délivré Iris, est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant? Je vous signale que la liberté n'a pas de prix! s'entêta la jeune femme.

\- Ussop et le cuistot ont ramené de l'argent en fouillant les chambres, lui rappela Franky. Ça devrait nous suffire pour l'instant.

\- Et puis je me vois mal profiter de cet argent maintenant que je sais d'où il vient", ajouta Chopper.

Nami se planta alors devant son capitaine, les yeux plein de larmes, et agrippa un sac qu'elle serra contre elle de toutes ses forces.

"Luffy, si tu m'aimes, tu dois me laisser au moins un de ses sacs!"

\- Cette fille n'a aucune dignité, marmonna Zoro à Ussop qui approuva gravement.

\- Moi, j'aime tout le monde et je veux que tout le monde soit heureux! répliqua joyeusement le garçon au chapeau de paille. On va donner son argent à Iris, on gardera celui trouvé dans les chambres et on fera un grand banquet pour fêter notre victoire!"

Son équipage approuva avec enthousiasme et Nami laissa tomber le sac de berrys au sol.

"Personne ne me comprend", sanglota-t-elle alors contre l'épaule de Robin qui lui tapota gentiment le dos.

* * *

"Nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier! répéta la mère d'Iris avec émotion tandis qu'elle et son mari serraient leur fille dans leurs bras.

\- C'est tout naturel, fit Sanji. Il était hors de question de laisser une jeune fille en détresse souffrir à ce point."

Iris avait rapidement rejoint ses parents dans la demeure familiale et s'était jetée dans leurs bras. Après quelques instants de pleurs et d'embrassades, la jeune femme avait présenté ses deux amis et raconté son calvaire durant ses trois dernières années ainsi que sa libération.

"Pensez-vous que le Dragon Céleste pourrait revenir? s'inquiéta Brook.

\- Ce ne serait pas dans son intérêt, répondit Iris. Si les autres Dragons Célestes apprennent que l'un d'entre eux étaient à l'origine de ces ventes, ils le banniraient probablement de leur caste car cela voudrait dire qu'il a tenté de berner ses propres frères.

\- Espérons qu'il soit trop lâche pour parler de quoi que ce soit alors, soupira le cuisinier.

\- Je voudrais tous vous inviter à dîner pour vous remercier! proposa-t-elle ensuite avec un ravissant sourire.

\- J'en serai ravi mais notre navigatrice souhaite que nous reprenions la mer au plus tôt pour éviter d'autres ennuis, se rappela Brook.

\- Je vous en prie, laissez-nous vous montrer notre reconnaissance! insista le père d'Iris. Je vous assure que vous ne serez pas déçus!"

* * *

"C'est trop bon! s'empiffra Luffy en avalant un nouveau pain brioché fourré à la viande.

\- C'est une spécialité de notre région", lui apprit le chef de famille en souriant.

Lorsque le reste de l'équipage avait débarqué chez Iris, l'invitation à dîner n'avait laissé personne indifférent et ils s'étaient installés avec bonne humeur. Rapidement, la table avait été garnie de mets délicieux et de boissons goûteuses pour le plus grand plaisir de chacun.

"Notre île est parmi les plus petites de Grand Line mais nous avons plusieurs spécialités culinaires, expliqua Iris avec fierté. Dans notre seul village, pas moins de trois plats seront présentés au festival des épices de Löurnig dans deux jours!

\- Un festival des épices? s'enquit Ussop.

\- Oui, c'est un évènement annuel, ajouta la mère de la jeune femme. Chacun peut présenter un plat ou un dessert. La seule condition est d'utiliser une épice dans la préparation et le plus original remporte le festival.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne? voulut immédiatement savoir Nami.

\- L'une des épices les plus rares du monde, répondit Iris. Le sarma!

\- Le sarma? répéta Franky. Jamais entendu parler.

\- Il me semble qu'il s'agit d'un mélange de plusieurs autres épices dont les proportions sont gardées secrètes depuis des siècles, fit le cuisinier. J'ai déjà lu des choses à ce sujet mais je n'en ai jamais vu.

\- C'est exact, approuva Iris. Hormis à Löurnig, il est impossible de s'en procurer.

\- Ça doit valoir une fortune! s'enthousiasma Nami. Sanji, tu dois participer à ce festival et le gagner! On ne peut plus se permettre de laisser passer la moindre occasion maintenant!"

Le blond papillonna des yeux vers la navigatrice.

"Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, Nami-chérie!"

Satisfaite, la jeune femme attrapa son verre et but une gorgée de vin.

"Ce festival est dans deux jours, c'est ça? continua-t-elle. A combien de temps se trouve cette île?

\- Environ trois jours de bateau, l'informa le père d'Iris.

\- Quoi?!"

Nami jaillit de sa chaise, paniquée.

"Grouillez-vous, on lève l'ancre! lança-t-elle aux autres. On n'a pas de temps à perdre! Zoro, lâche cette bouteille! Luffy, repose ces petits pains! Chopper, dépêche-toi d'avaler ce gâteau!"

Ce faisant, elle tira Brook et Franky hors de leurs sièges avant de pousser les autres vers la sortie. Elle allait les faire avancer à coups de pieds quand Iris s'avança vers elle, un sac à la main.

"Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait. C'est bien peu mais j'espère que vous apprécierez…"

La navigatrice jeta un coup d'oeil dans le sac et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il était rempli de billets de berrys.

"Oh, c'est vraiment trop gentil! dansa-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre? s'enquit Luffy en approchant. Tu sais, l'argent te revient, Iris. C'est toi qui a peint ces tableaux."

Celle-ci lui prit la main et la serra avec ferveur.

"Cet argent provient du tableau que vous m'avez permis de ramener chez moi. Le maire me l'a racheté tout à l'heure pour l'exposer dans le musée de la ville et avec tout l'argent que la vente de mes tableaux a rapporté, nous en avons plus qu'assez pour toute notre vie. Sans vous, rien n'aurait été possible. Je vous en prie, acceptez.

\- Oui, je t'en prie, accepte!" le supplia sa navigatrice.

Luffy contempla sa nouvelle amie avec un grand sourire.

"Bon ben dans ce cas, c'est d'accord!

\- Oh oui!"

Nami se jeta dans les bras du capitaine qui se mit à rire avec Iris.

"J'adore quand Nami-chérie est si heureuse! fondit le cuisinier.

\- Pour l'être, elle l'est, renchérit le cyborg en secouant la tête.

\- C'est bizarre comme elle est plus heureuse maintenant plutôt que quand on s'en sort vivants, grogna Ussop.

\- Dans l'euphorie du moment, je vais tenter ma chance! décida soudain Brook. Nami, voudrais-tu me montrer ta culotte?!

\- Non mais ça va pas! s'indigna Sanji en l'assommant d'un coup de pied. Je t'interdis de profiter de Nami quand elle est si rayonnante!

\- Brook, est-ce que ça va?! s'affola le petit renne en se ruant à ses côtés.

\- Elle n'a rien entendu, constata Zoro en la regardant rire aux éclats dans les bras du capitaine.

\- Elle est déjà au septième ciel", confirma Robin avec un sourire.

* * *

 _Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette cavalcade! En espérant que vous avez retrouvé le caractère de vos personnages et à bientôt pour la suite de leurs aventures au festival des épices :D_


	31. Au service de l'excellence

_Merci à Wado21, P.Y, MiaoiFuki, Agalys-Erwael et Typone Lady pour vos reviews.  
Bonne lecture._

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_

 _P.Y_ _: comme quoi même Luffy a remarqué l'attachement de Nami pour l'argent XD_

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

 **Au service de l'excellence**

L'équipage du chapeau de paille avait fait de grands gestes d'adieux depuis le pont du Sunny à Iris et à ses parents venus pour leur souhaiter un bon voyage. A présent, le soleil se couchait et tandis qu'ils commençaient à filer sur la mer, Nami observa l'Eternal-Pose pour l'île de Löurnig que les parents d'Iris lui avaient fourni. Elle comptait bien faire voler le bateau jusqu'à leur prochaine destination pour arriver à temps au festival.

"Franky, on va utiliser toute la puissance du Sunny. Il faut normalement trois jours pour rejoindre l'île de Löurnig et nous avons un jour et demi.

\- Il y a des réserves de cola suffisantes pour des coups de burst, l'informa le cyborg.

\- Tant mieux, on en aura besoin pour ajuster selon le temps que nous mettrons."

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel pour jauger la météo.

"Le vent va dans notre sens, il faut l'utiliser."

Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses autres compagnons de voyage qui ôtaient enfin leurs déguisements.

"Sortez-moi toutes les voiles et tendez-les au maximum. Celui qui sera de garde cette nuit sera chargé de maintenir l'allure.

\- C'est moi! fit savoir Brook avec enthousiasme.

\- Dans ce cas je te confierai l'Eternal-Pose pour que tu sois sûr de la direction", conclut-elle.

Tout le monde se précipita pour exécuter ses ordres, excités à l'idée de leur prochaine aventure et bientôt, les voiles gonflées par le vent firent glisser le Sunny à toute vitesse. Peu après, Luffy sauta sur la tête de proue et tendit les bras en riant, prêt à s'envoler sous la puissance des forces du vent et de la mer combinés. Ussop et Chopper le rejoignirent tandis que Franky faisait le tour du bateau pour s'assurer de sa parfaite intégrité. Il savait que Nami pousserait le Sunny à plein régime et il voulait être certain que son navire n'en souffrirait pas. De son côté, Robin et Brook se partagèrent une tasse de thé et Zoro se saisit de ses haltères.

La navigatrice s'approcha alors du cuisinier qui fixait le large, une cigarette à la main. Comme pressentant la présence de sa princesse, celui-ci se tourna vers elle avec adoration avant même qu'elle ne l'ait rejoint.

"Une idée de ce que tu vas préparer? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai des tas d'idées, Nami-chérie! lui assura le blond en tourbillonnant autour d'elle. Je vais utiliser mes meilleures épices rien que pour toi!

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt car je veux absolument remporter la victoire, répondit-elle d'un ton détaché. Malgré l'argent que nous a donné Iris, je me sens faible et dépossédée. J'ai besoin de gagner quelque chose.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, navigatrice de mon coeur!"

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'éloigna en soupirant. Elle se sentait quelque peu déprimée et elle voulait donner tous les moyens au cuisinier de se préparer au mieux pour que son moral ne souffre pas davantage. Elle se promit donc de réfléchir à un plan pour qu'il soit tranquille toute la journée du lendemain.

* * *

Avec l'arrivée de la nuit, les activités s'apaisèrent. Luffy resta sur la tête de proue avec Chopper tandis qu'Ussop et Brook s'assirent dans l'herbe autour d'une invention du sniper. Les deux filles étaient parties se coucher et Franky bricolait dans son atelier pendant que Sanji mordillait son stylo, les avant-bras en appui contre la rambarde du premier étage, dos à la porte de sa cuisine.

Zoro l'observa du coin de l'oeil depuis le pont tandis qu'il reposait ses haltères, le front luisant de sueur. Il était certain que le cuisinier avait déjà inscrit plusieurs recettes sur sa feuille en prévision du festival. Sanji avait clamé un peu plus tôt vouloir faire des essais pour arrêter son choix et que l'équipage serait mis à contribution. Bien entendu, Luffy avait hurlé de joie à la perspective de servir de cobaye concernant la nourriture.

Le sabreur vit soudain le blond se perdre dans la contemplation de la mer avant de se remettre à écrire. Son profil concentré au milieu de l'atmosphère assombrie lui arracha un sourire carnassier et il s'essuya rapidement le visage avec une serviette.

Quittant ses joyeux camarades, Zoro gravit les marches en direction du cuisinier. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser l'occasion de le repousser alors il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir sa feuille sitôt arrivé à sa hauteur.

"Dorade vapeur à l'huile parfumée, lut-il. C'est ce que tu vas faire?

\- Je sais pas encore, répondit le blond en écrivant avec application.

\- Sorbet de fraises à la badiane, poursuivit le bretteur. Ca a l'air étrange…"

Sanji bougea son épaule pour décaler l'escrimeur penché sur son dos et Zoro eut un sourire satisfait. Il était certain que son souffle chaud chatouillait la nuque du cuisinier et que cela le déconcentrait. Il prit donc volontairement sa respiration avant de soupirer longuement contre lui.

"Toutes ces recettes me donnent faim…"

Il sentit le blond se figer et sourit encore un peu plus largement. Cependant, ce dernier se tourna vers lui avec agacement.

"J'ai pas le temps pour le plaisir ce soir. Laisse-moi faire mon travail."

Il se détourna à nouveau mais Zoro ne s'avoua pas vaincu et il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses compagnons d'équipage en bas tous soigneusement occupés. Il se risqua alors à déposer ses lèvres contre la nuque du cuisinier et celui-ci frissonna mais s'obstina néanmoins à poursuivre sa tâche, imperturbable. Le sabreur décida donc de remonter jusqu'à son oreille gauche et la mordilla suggestivement.

Après quelques instants, Sanji soupira et tourna la tête vers lui.

"Même si j'avais le temps, ce serait pas possible, tête d'algue.

\- Pourquoi?" s'étonna le bretteur.

Le cuisinier désigna rapidement ses cheveux d'un coup de menton tandis qu'il reprenait son écriture.

"Je peux pas, cette couleur est trop bizarre. J'aurais l'impression de te tromper."

Zoro sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous la stupeur. Il vit ensuite un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur le visage du blond bien qu'il ne se détache pas de son travail.

"T'es même plus vraiment une tête d'algue, on dirait une version de toi encore plus ratée", ajouta-t-il simplement.

L'escrimeur se sentit brutalement bouillir.

"Espèce d'enfoiré de sourcil vrillé, tu te crois vraiment moins loupé que moi?! siffla-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis ravi de m'assurer que tu n'es pas là que pour mon physique," répliqua nonchalamment le cuisinier en poursuivant sa tâche.

Zoro ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Heureusement, Sanji n'avait pas le goût du combat aussi acéré que d'habitude et il ne releva pas la tête de ses feuilles devant le manque de répartie du sabreur. Essayant de retrouver une contenance, il se sentit légèrement repoussé tandis que le blond se retournait puis s'étirait.

"Ne m'attend pas, face de mousse délavée."

Sanji déposa alors un baiser sur sa joue et se dirigea vers sa cuisine avant de refermer tranquillement la porte derrière lui. Estomaqué, l'épéiste s'essuya à toute vitesse, le rouge aux joues. Il s'assura ensuite que personne n'avait surpris le geste du cuisinier à son égard et fut soulagé de constater que tout le monde continuait à discuter normalement en bas.

La stupéfaction passée, Zoro grogna et redescendit les marches en direction de la vigie. Il se sentait ridicule. Cet imbécile de cuistot trouvait toujours le moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage et il utilisait maintenant leur nouvelle relation pour prendre le dessus. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Sanji ne reculait devant rien.

* * *

Le lendemain après le petit déjeuner, Nami décréta la cuisine zone interdite pour la journée. Devant l'air affolé de ses amis et celui paniqué du capitaine, elle assura cependant qu'elle se chargerait personnellement d'apporter le repas du midi mais elle voulait que le cuisinier ne soit dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Ravi que la navigatrice soit la seule à pénétrer son antre, Sanji se rangea immédiatement à son avis tout en ajoutant à l'adresse de Robin qu'il faisait bien évidemment une exception pour elle aussi.

Comme prévu, il avait sélectionné plusieurs recettes et la perspective de cuisiner sans dérangement toute une journée était particulièrement attrayante. Nami traîna ensuite la carcasse abattue de son capitaine sur le pont et rapidement, tout le monde suivit le mouvement. Bientôt, seuls les coups de couteau sur la planche et le crépitement des cuissons résonnèrent dans la pièce tandis que le propriétaire des lieux enchaînait les préparations avec concentration.

A l'extérieur, la navigatrice décida d'occuper ses compagnons d'équipage.

"Brook a maintenu le cap cette nuit mais nous avons encore beaucoup de terrain à rattraper pour être dans les temps. Je veux que toutes les voiles soient tendues au maximum pour accélérer le coup de burst que Franky va lancer."

A ses côtés, le cyborg approuva avec entrain.

"Les réserves sont à bloc, ça va déménager!"

Nami jeta alors un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

"D'accord. D'ici quinze minutes, vous avez intérêt à vous accrocher. On ne s'arrêtera pour personne si vous tombez à l'eau, on n'a pas le temps."

Sur ces mots, elle partit en direction de la salle des machines en compagnie de l'ingénieur et ses amis soupirèrent devant sa froideur habituelle à leur égard. Zoro et Luffy grimpèrent ensuite aux mâts pour retendre les voiles tandis que Chopper, Brook et Chopper couraient sur le pont pour sécuriser les objets pouvant s'envoler. De son côté, Robin se contenta de les observer en souriant avant de rejoindre la bibliothèque.

* * *

Nami et les multiples mains de l'archéologue déposèrent les plats sur l'herbe du Sunny à l'heure du déjeuner. Aussitôt, leurs compagnons se jetèrent sur la nourriture et sans l'intervention du cuisinier, le repas prit des allures de pugilat. Luffy s'était bien évidemment emparé de la plupart des plats et il montrait les dents tandis que Zoro essayait de lui en soutirer un. Franky et Brook prirent le parti d'attraper tout ce qu'il restait et Chopper et Ussop tentèrent de serpenter pour obtenir une part tant que le capitaine était occupé à surveiller le sabreur.

Un peu plus loin, les filles dégustèrent leurs assiettes à l'ombre d'un parasol. Sanji avait pris soin de leur préparer un plat à part et elles laissèrent les garçons s'étriper tandis qu'elles discutaient tranquillement. Grâce au vent qui leur était toujours favorable et au coup de burst, ils avaient bien avancé et Nami avait fait raccourcir les voiles le temps du repas.

Tandis qu'ils finissaient les desserts, Nami repéra un Martin Facteur et elle lui fit signe pour obtenir le journal. Après l'avoir récupéré, elle tourna fébrilement les pages et lut l'article qui l'intéressait avec avidité.

"Ils n'ont pas fait le rapprochement avec nous, nous sommes tranquilles! résuma-t-elle à Robin quelques minutes plus tard avec satisfaction.

\- C-c'est vrai? La-la Marine ne nous cherche pas?"

La navigatrice sursauta en découvrant les multiples hématomes ornant le visage du sniper qui lui avait posé cette question. A ses côtés, Chopper se massait également la joue et Luffy et Zoro continuaient de se taper dessus pour une dernière part de riz. Franky et Brook se détendaient quant à eux au son du violon du musicien.

"Quelle bande de sauvages, grogna la jeune femme avant de reporter son attention vers Ussop. Non, on dirait que nos déguisements ont eu l'effet escompté, poursuivit-elle. Le vol d'une partie des enchères a été divulgué à la presse mais il est dit que la recherche s'oriente vers six individus suspects à l'allure dépareillée. Ils pensent à des artistes du milieu du cirque.

\- Est-il fait mention d'Iris? lui demanda Robin.

\- Aucune. Elle avait sûrement raison en pensant que le Dragon Céleste qui l'a kidnappée ne dirait rien de peur de perdre son prestige auprès des autres.

\- Tant mieux pour elle, approuva le petit renne. Je dois dire que j'étais un peu inquiet…"

Nami se releva aussitôt de sa chaise et observa une nouvelle fois le ciel. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Luffy qui léchait les dernières miettes de son assiette et Zoro qui s'endormait déjà. Elle abattit alors fermement ses poings sur leurs têtes et tous deux se fracassèrent au sol.

"Arrêtez de vous reposer et bougez-vous! lança-t-elle. L'île de Löurnig est encore loin alors rajustez les voiles, on va se refaire un coup de burst."

Tandis que les garçons s'activaient à nouveau, elle aida Robin à récupérer les assiettes et les couverts pour les rapporter en cuisine. Elle avait envie d'élaborer une grille d'évaluation pour étudier le plus objectivement possible chaque plat de Sanji et elle confia son idée à son amie qui approuva. Ravie, elle décida de s'y pencher très sérieusement dès le coup de burst effectué.

* * *

L'équipage avait passé le reste de la journée à surveiller le cap et à maintenir l'allure sous le regard intransigeant de la navigatrice. C'est ainsi que le soir venu, tous avaient hâte de se réconforter autour des merveilles que leur cuisinier avait mijoté avec tant de soin. Personne ne manquait donc à l'appel lorsque Sanji rouvrit solennellement les portes de sa cuisine à l'heure du dîner.

Pourtant, avant que tout le monde ne se rue à l'intérieur, Nami se positionna à l'entrée et distribua à chacun une feuille et un stylo.

"Ce soir, vous ne mangez pas, vous goûtez, déclara-t-elle. Chaque plat doit être évalué selon sa saveur, son originalité et sa texture. Ensuite, vous mettrez une note globale et ainsi, Sanji pourra déterminer le meilleur plat à présenter demain au festival.

\- Tu prends vraiment ça très au sérieux, lui fit remarquer Franky en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Quand on veut quelque chose dans la vie, on s'en donne les moyens, répliqua la jeune femme. Maintenant asseyez-vous en silence."

Tous s'installèrent autour de la table en parcourant leur feuille des yeux.

"Quatre catégories, lut Ussop. Pour parfumer. Pour réveiller. Pour enflammer. Sucres et épices.

\- J'ai fait trois plats pour chaque catégorie, les informa Sanji en apportant de larges assiettes. On va commencer par la première catégorie, "pour parfumer".

\- C'est quoi?! s'écria Luffy. Ca a l'air trop bon!

\- Gambas sautées à la coriandre et au gingembre, rouleaux de boeuf à l'ail et au cumin et coquilles Saint-Jacques au beurre safrané.

\- Wow!" s'émerveillèrent Brook, Chopper et Luffy.

Ils allaient attaquer les plats sans plus attendre lorsque Nami abattit avec force une spatule en bois sur leurs doigts.

"N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'évaluer la prestation, vous n'êtes pas là pour vous empiffrer sans réfléchir!"

Devant leurs grimaces de douleur, elle servit à chacun une portion des trois plats et les autorisa ensuite à manger. Luffy avala toutes ses parts en une seule bouchée et il se retrouva ensuite devant sa feuille avec un air perplexe. Néanmoins, il se prêta au jeu et entreprit de remplir les cases prévues à cet effet avec enthousiasme.

Sanji apporta ensuite les trois plats suivants.

"Catégorie "pour réveiller", fit-il en les déposant. Salade de nouilles au poulet au poivre de Jamaïque et au piment vert, curry de la mer au fenugrec, carvi et curcuma et enfin pois chiches à l'agneau au piment oiseau et paprika."

Ussop se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation et le cuisinier distribua les parts pendant que Nami s'assurait que chacun avait terminé de remplir la première partie.

Tout le monde attaqua ensuite son assiette et sembla se régaler. Sanji voulut leur demander leurs impressions mais Brook le devança.

"J'adore le curry de la mer! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Pas de commentaire pour ne pas influencer les autres", intervint Nami.

Le cuisinier accepta la règle même s'il commençait à être nerveux. Il voyait sur le visage de ses compagnons qu'ils semblaient apprécier ses plats mais les voir noter sa nourriture était inhabituelle et légèrement anxiogène.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Nami lui fit signe d'apporter les plats suivants et il s'exécuta avec empressement.

"Catégorie "pour enflammer". Beignets de poulet au piment de Cayenne, crabe à la mode de Singapour aux poivres blanc et noir et tempura de légumes au wasabi.

\- Génial, je sens que je vais aimer cette catégorie", apprécia Franky.

Une fois les parts distribuées, chacun avala son assiette et nota ensuite consciencieusement ses impressions. L'ambiance studieuse fit sourire le cuisinier et hocher la tête avec satisfaction de la part de la navigatrice.

Finalement, Sanji apporta les derniers plats.

"Les desserts aux épices. Moelleux aux framboises et cardamome, mousse au chocolat blanc et à la cannelle et palets de pistache au gingembre."

Les yeux de Chopper s'illuminèrent et Sanji lui déposa la première assiette avec un sourire. Il termina par le sabreur qui détailla ses desserts avec circonspection.

"Je vais pas te faire cadeau, cuistot, le prévint-il.

\- Comme si j'en avais douté", grogna le blond en s'asseyant un peu plus loin.

Lorsque tout le monde eut terminé sa dégustation et ses écrits, Nami poursuivit l'évaluation.

"Bien. Maintenant, chacun va choisir le plat qu'il a préféré et décrire pourquoi. Peut-être un plat se détachera-t-il déjà par rapport aux notes. Des questions?"

Le capitaine leva la main.

"Luffy?

\- J'ai encore faim! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

\- Hors sujet! aboya la navigatrice. Brook, commence."

Le squelette se leva, se racla la gorge et se saisit de ses notes tandis que Sanji apportait un large sandwich à son capitaine dont les yeux pétillèrent de joie. Le cuisinier prévoyant avait deviné que son appétit d'ogre ne serait pas rassasié par sa dégustation.

"Mon plat préféré était le curry de la mer! déclama le musicien. Le mélange des poissons et des épices était parfaitement divin et l'onctuosité du lait de coco venait tempérer la fermeté des produits de la mer!"

Nami nota ses remarques avec application et Sanji remercia le squelette qui se rassit poliment.

"Franky, fit ensuite la navigatrice.

\- Alors moi j'ai super adoré le crabe aux deux poivres, expliqua-t-il. C'était bien relevé et le crabe était cuit à coeur comme je l'adore!

\- D'accord, écrivit Nami. Ussop?"

Le sniper se mordit la lèvre.

"Je n'arrive pas à me décider entre les pois chiches à l'agneau et le moelleux aux framboises, commença-t-il.

\- J'ai dit un seul plat alors choisis!" s'agaça la rousse.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, clairement indécis, avant de soupirer.

"Eh bien… Je crois que le moelleux aux framboises était mon préféré parce que j'ai un faible pour les framboises et qu'elles étaient parfaitement mûres. J'avais peur de ne pas apprécier la cardamome mais en réalité, ça complète agréablement le goût.

\- C'est noté. Chopper."

Le petit renne releva des yeux paniqués vers Sanji et la navigatrice.

"Je- je ne peux pas choisir! bredouilla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi? s'étonna le cuisinier. Tu n'as rien aimé?

\- Oh mais si! s'écria le médecin. J'ai tout aimé, c'est ça le problème! Je ne peux pas choisir, c'est trop dur!"

Nami leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

"Tu as cinq minutes pour faire un choix, décida-t-elle. Zoro, à toi.

\- Les beignets de poulet au piment, fit le sabreur.

\- D'accord. Pourquoi?"

L'escrimeur haussa les épaules.

"Comme ça."

Nami le fusilla du regard.

"Il y a bien une raison alors crache le morceau, gronda-t-elle.

\- C'était le moins pire de tous."

La navigatrice le dévisagea avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de noter. De son côté, Sanji se mit à bouillir.

"Tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est un choix par défaut, face de mousse?! Il y avait 12 plats sur cette putain de table, il y en a forcément un qui t'a plu!

\- Calme-toi, cuistot, répliqua le sabreur d'un air détaché. On m'a demandé de te noter et c'est ce que je fais. Les beignets étaient passables parce qu'au moins, le piment cachait un peu le goût du poulet et ça permettait de sauver le plat."

Ponctuant sa réplique d'un large sourire, Zoro observa le visage du blond se teinter progressivement de rouge. Il était prêt à parier que Sanji s'attendait à ce genre de réponse mais l'effet était tout de même là. Comme s'il s'imaginait avoir un jour un compliment de sa part concernant sa nourriture.

Conscient de ce fait ou non, le cuisinier allait se jeter sur lui lorsque Nami détourna son attention en se penchant vers l'archéologue à ses côtés.

"Et toi, Robin? Qu'est-ce que tu as préféré?

\- Le tempura de légumes au wasabi, répondit tranquillement la jeune femme. Le mordant du wasabi contrastait avec la douceur des légumes. Cette dissonance acérée était saisissante et la bienvenue pour faire jaillir le véritable arôme que renfermaient les légumes.

\- Merci, Robin d'amour! J'en referai rien que pour toi! s'extasia le blond.

\- Elle a parlé du plat ou d'une envie de meurtre?" demanda alors Franky à Ussop qui secoua la tête d'un air défait.

Nami écrivit les impressions de son amie et se tourna ensuite vers le capitaine.

"Luffy, ton plat. Et ne me dis pas tous, le prévint-elle d'un air menaçant.

\- J'ai trop adoré les rouleaux de boeuf! s'écria-t-il avec exaltation. C'était de la viande, c'était trop bon!

\- Autre chose qui ferait que tu as aimé ce plat?" insista la jeune femme.

Le capitaine se gratta quelques secondes la tête avant de hausser les épaules.

"La viande du sandwich était trop bonne aussi!

\- D'accord, ça ira, grommela la navigatrice. Bon, Chopper, tu as trouvé?

\- Je crois, acquiesça le petit renne qui avait classé toutes ses notes avec application. Mon plat préféré était la mousse au chocolat blanc! Même si j'ai beaucoup aimé les palets aux pistaches, le moelleux aux framboises et-

\- Un seul plat, le reprit Nami. Pourquoi la mousse?

\- Parce que la texture était fondante et aérienne! s'émerveilla le médecin. La cannelle ajoutait une pointe relevée mais la douceur du chocolat blanc était incomparable!

\- Parfait, Chopper. Merci."

Elle termina d'écrire avant de jouer avec son stylo.

"Pour ma part, j'ai préféré les coquilles St Jacques au beurre safrané. J'ai trouvé que la délicatesse des coquilles se conjuguait parfaitement à l'onctuosité de la sauce au beurre et le safran apportait une touche de fraîcheur.

\- Nous allons choisir ce plat, Nami-chérie!" décida aussitôt le blond.

Celle-ci soupira et ignora son intervention.

"Personne n'a aimé la même chose mais il fallait s'y attendre. Selon les goûts de chacun, nous avons tous des préférences différentes. Il faudra étudier les notes et les remarques pour en faire une moyenne d'ici demain. Je peux compter sur toi, Sanji?

\- Bien sûr, Nami-chérie! Laisse-moi faire!"

* * *

Lorsque le cuisinier poussa la porte de sa chambre quelques heures plus tard, il avait perdu de son enthousiasme et il soupira lourdement. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la recette idéale. Le calcul de la moyenne des notes de ses amis ne l'avait pas avancé. Si tous s'accordaient sur la note maximale au niveau du goût - hormis le crétin de bretteur - la texture et l'originalité étaient liées à leurs préférences personnelles. Aucun plat ne s'était détaché parmi les autres.

Sanji jeta un coup d'oeil au sabreur étalé de tout son long sur le lit et ronflant comme un loir. Cet imbécile. Le blond le vira alors du lit à coups de pied pour le simple plaisir de se défouler devant son air si tranquille.

"Tu prenais toute la place, lui expliqua-t-il placidement en déposant ses feuilles lorsque celui-ci se redressa depuis le sol.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré! rugit le sabreur. Tu vas me le payer!"

Zoro attrapa ses lames qui reposaient contre le mur et s'apprêta à bondir mais l'air préoccupé du cuisinier l'arrêta.

"Quoi? grogna-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour demain, avoua alors le blond en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je n'arrive pas à trouver la meilleure recette. Toutes les évaluations sont positives mais c'est parce que la saveur l'emporte…"

Il se laissa ensuite tomber en arrière et fixa le sabreur qui lui apparaissait maintenant à l'envers depuis l'autre côté du lit. Celui-ci soupira et redéposa ses épées avant de s'avancer sur le lit jusqu'à le contempler face à face, en appui sur ses avant-bras au-dessus de sa tête.

"Pourquoi tu ne choisis pas le plat de Nami ou de Robin, c'est pas une valeur sûre pour toi? demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais que leur choix est le meilleur mais ce n'est pas la question, s'agaça le blond. Je suis un cuisinier, je dois être capable de transcender les goûts personnels pour les réunir sur un plat. Je dois parvenir à créer une saveur unique et incontournable!"

Zoro l'observa un moment depuis sa position atypique. Il sentait le tourment s'agiter dans l'unique oeil visible de son compagnon et il se pencha sans réfléchir pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, Sanji accepta pourtant de se laisser emporter et passa une main dans les cheveux bleus au-dessus de lui.

Au bout de quelques instants, le sabreur s'écarta et le blond rouvrit les yeux, la respiration légèrement irrégulière. Zoro avança alors jusqu'à pouvoir déposer sa langue sur sa peau dans le creux de sa chemise puis il parsema de petits baisers la naissance de son torse.

Le cuisinier frissonna sous son traitement et rapidement, le bretteur utilisa l'une de ses mains pour déboutonner davantage la chemise.

"Pour moi, chacun de tes plats est unique, marmonna-t-il. Tu ne fais jamais deux fois le même. Je préfère juste quand tu fais quelque chose de salé…"

Sanji sentit avec ravissement les baisers du sabreur reprendre sur sa peau et il passa ses propres mains sur le torse de son compagnon à quelques centimètres de lui, sentant ses muscles délicieusement contractés sous son tee-shirt.

"Le sel n'est même pas une épice, tête d'algue, grogna-t-il. C'est un condiment, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en f-"

Le cuisinier se figea soudainement et l'escrimeur stoppa ses baisers avant de se décaler sur le côté pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil interrogatif. Il se fit ensuite violemment repoussé comme Sanji bondissait hors du lit.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant? grommela Zoro en le regardant rassembler ses feuilles rapidement.

\- Une idée! Une putain d'idée!" s'exclama-t-il avec excitation tout en vérifiant ses notes.

\- Elle peut pas attendre ton idée? maugréa l'épéiste. On était occupé là…

\- Je te revaudrais ça, tête d'algue, c'est promis."

Zoro se contenta de l'observer en silence comme le cuisinier réarrangeait sa tenue à la hâte. Il n'appréciait pas cette nouvelle initiative mais il l'acceptait. La cuisine était la raison de vivre de Sanji et il respectait sa passion tout comme le blond respectait son dévouement envers ses sabres.

La porte claqua et le bretteur se rallongea pourtant d'un air maussade, le bas-ventre douloureux. Le cuistot avait intérêt à ne pas oublier sa promesse.

* * *

 _Si certaines recettes vous ont fait envie, je les ai piochées dans un livre des éditions Marabout,_ _Petits plats épicés_ _. Bon appétit :)_

 _Côté coeur, j'essaye de faire en sorte que Zoro et Sanji se découvrent gentiment sous un autre angle pour l'instant._

 _Et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour découvrir le plat de notre cuisinier préféré!_


	32. Saveurs inégalées

_Merci à MiaoiFuki, Wado21, Guest, Baka marimo and kuso cook, Agalys-Erwael, P.Y, little-grumpy, deryous50, Pauline et Rineca et Typone Lady pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes_

 _Guest_ _: je fais de mon mieux pour vous donner le meilleur à chaque fois alors contente que ça te plaise :)_

 _P.Y_ _: ils ont du mal à communiquer mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne ressentent rien effectivement. Pour ta question, j'écris aussi une fic Kid/Law que tu peux trouver sur ffnet sous le titre_ _A quitte ou double_ _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

 **Saveurs inégalées**

Lorsque l'île de Löurnig apparue le lendemain à l'horizon peu après le petit-déjeuner, l'équipage ne cacha pas sa joie. Le rythme infernal imposé par la navigatrice avait payé et l'enthousiasme était à son comble à l'idée de pouvoir profiter du festival.

A quelques minutes du débarquement, Sanji rangea précautionneusement son plat. Il était fin prêt. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à peaufiner sa recette afin de trouver le juste dosage d'épices et il était maintenant suffisamment satisfait de son travail. Ne restait que le verdict du jury.

Son trésor soigneusement emballé dans un grand plat, il sortit sur le pont tandis que ses amis mettaient déjà pied à terre dans le petit port largement rempli. Le festival attirait vraisemblablement beaucoup de monde et les gens s'interpellaient joyeusement d'un bateau à l'autre, se remémorant les anecdotes de l'année précédente et vantant leurs spécialités épicées.

Dès que le cuisinier rejoignit ses compagnons, Luffy s'agrippa à lui.

"T'as préparé quoi, Sanji? Quel plat t'as fait? Celui avec la viande?! J'peux goûter?!"

Le blond se dégagea tranquillement et tira sur sa cigarette.

"C'est une recette inédite.

\- T'as inventé un nouveau plat cette nuit?" s'étonna Ussop.

Comme Sanji hochait la tête, Franky lui envoya une énorme bourrade dans le dos qui faillit lui faire lâcher son assiette.

"Ca c'est de la dévotion pour son art! J'suis sûr que ce sera trop super! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

\- Tes plats sont toujours les meilleurs, Sanji! approuva le petit renne.

\- Vous le féliciterez quand il aura gagné, intervint alors la navigatrice. Pour l'instant, il faut vite qu'on aille l'inscrire."

A ces mots, elle empoigna fermement le bras du cuisinier pour le tirer vers l'entrée du festival quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Celui-ci se liquéfia à son contact et son plat faillit à nouveau lui échapper.

"Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde, Nami-chérie!" s'enthousiasma-t-il ensuite tandis que leurs compagnons les suivaient en commentant gaiement leur environnement.

* * *

"La concurrence est sévère, fit Nami en détaillant la brochure d'un air soucieux. Il y a plus de trente plats inscrits et certains cuisiniers viennent de très loin pour participer."

Le festival s'étendait sur près d'un hectare dans un large champ non loin de la ville principale de l'île. Le temps ensoleillé avait attiré les touristes mais aussi la population locale de tous les archipels alentours et l'ambiance était chaleureuse.

Sanji avait trouvé une place parmi les autres participants du concours sur une longue tablée. Celui-ci se déroulait en deux temps. D'abord, un jury composé de trois professionnels de la cuisine venaient goûter les plats et sélectionnaient cinq recettes puis c'était au tour de trois jurés amateurs tirés au sort parmi la population de désigner le gagnant.

Sanji déballa son plat et sortit un petit réchaud pour le maintenir à bonne température. Aussitôt, son équipage se regroupa autour de lui avec excitation.

"Du jambon, génial! hurla Luffy devant l'assiette garnie.

\- Des pommes de terre rôties, quelle excellente idée! s'exclama Brook.

\- Les épices se ressentent jusqu'ici, remarqua Robin. Ca a l'air délicieux.

\- Oh, merci, Robin d'amour! se dandina le blond.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air original mais le plat semble savoureux, approuva Nami. Espérons que ça suffira."

La dégustation devait durer une bonne partie de la journée pour permettre au jury de faire le tour des participants et l'équipage se donna rendez-vous pour le résultat final en fin d'après-midi.

* * *

Nami et Robin décidèrent de se diriger vers l'allée historique où chaque épice était présentée selon sa provenance et ses utilisations possibles. La navigatrice était curieuse de voir à quel prix se négociaient les épices rares et Robin voulait en apprendre davantage sur leur diffusion parmi toutes les îles de Grand Line.

De leur côté, les garçons furent instantanément attirés vers les stands de nourriture et de boissons. Tandis que Brook et Chopper étaient intéressés par les épices spécialisées dans les desserts, Luffy ne savait plus où donner de la tête devant toutes les saveurs disponibles et la quantité de bave qui dégoulinait de sa bouche finit par le déshydrater. Ussop l'entraîna alors à un stand et lui commanda un assortiment de viandes épicées. Non loin d'eux, Zoro découvrit avec stupéfaction une quantité impressionnante de boissons aux épices et il commanda une douzaine de bières.

Ils repèrent ensuite une table de pique-nique un peu à l'écart de la foule et lorsque l'escrimeur y déposa ses nombreux verres, Franky ôta ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux les examiner.

"C'est quoi? s'enquit-il.

\- Des bières aux épices", répondit le sabreur en descendant une première chope.

Il eut ensuite une moue étonnée puis haussa les épaules.

"Celle-là devait être à l'écorce amère d'orange. Bizarre."

Il en but une autre et enchaîna finalement tous les larges gobelets sur la table.

"T'as eu le temps d'apprécier? lui demanda Ussop d'un air blasé.

\- Ca vaut pas un bon vieux saké mais ça passe, répliqua le bretteur avant de se relever.

\- Où tu vas? s'étonna alors le canonnier.

\- En reprendre. J'ai soif."

Ussop secoua la tête et termina sa brochette au curry tandis que Luffy lui réclamait une deuxième tournée de viande aux épices. De son côté, Franky versa généreusement du piment sur son plat de nouilles.

Lorsque le sabreur revint avec une douzaine de nouvelles boissons, Brook et Chopper les rejoignirent à leur tour. Le petit renne tenait un énorme bol de chocolat chaud aux épices parsemé de marshmallows grillés à la muscade et Brook un immense verre de lait à la cannelle. Tous dégustèrent ensuite leurs achats avec appétit tout en se réjouissant du concours à venir.

* * *

Peu avant l'heure des résultats, l'équipage du chapeau de paille se retrouva comme prévu au centre du festival où un podium avait été installé en hauteur. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule pour être au plus près. Les candidats étaient réunis derrière la scène et Luffy fit de grands gestes à son cuisinier occupé à s'extasier devant le plat d'une de ses concurrentes.

"Il a intérêt à gagner", maugréa Nami en croquant dans une galette au gingembre.

Un homme s'avança bientôt et fit un petit discours d'introduction, se targuant du nombre de plus en plus important de participants chaque année et du niveau exceptionnellement élevé de cette édition. Il fit ensuite place au jury ayant la lourde tâche de désigner les cinq finalistes de la journée.

Nami se raidit en entendant le nom des trois premiers candidats s'égrener. Au quatrième, elle se tendit franchement mais heureusement, le cinquième nom fut celui de leur cuisinier et à ses côtés, l'équipage s'exclama bruyamment pour le féliciter. Chaque finaliste déposa ensuite son plat sur la table du podium et le dernier jury s'avança.

"Mademoiselle Lola nous présente des coquelets farcis au piment et à la citronnelle!" s'enthousiasma l'animateur.

Les spectateurs applaudirent et le jury goûta son plat, hochant la tête avec satisfaction.

"Tony Des Plansha nous sert des fettucine à l'ail et au piment frais!"

La foule s'enflamma au nom du concurrent et Nami fronça les sourcils en voyant le jury approuver lors de leur dégustation. Visiblement, ce participant avait déjà une belle renommée et elle le classa immédiatement comme adversaire dangereux.

"Miss Kirtovsky nous a apporté une panna cotta au safran et à la muscade!"

De nouveau, le jury s'approcha et goûta le dessert avant de noter ses appréciations.

"Monsieur Lortimer nous a préparé un saumon mariné au genièvre!"

Les supporters de Monsieur Lortimer hurlèrent de joie et Nami serra les dents. Elle espérait que les jurés ne se laisseraient pas influencer par la popularité des candidats car certains avaient de nombreux fans.

"Et enfin, Mister Prince nous a concocté un jambon de pays accompagné de ses pommes de terre rôties au fenugrec et au safran!

\- Mister Prince?" grinça Zoro.

La navigatrice haussa les épaules.

"Il fallait un nom d'emprunt pour qu'on ne soit pas reconnu."

Le reste des membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille encouragèrent bruyamment leur cuisinier puis le silence se fit lorsque le jury goûta le plat. Nami retint son souffle en les voyant échanger des regards puis hocher la tête avant d'écrire sur leurs feuilles.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un coin de la scène pour discuter de leurs impressions tandis que l'animateur en profitait pour faire le tour de quelques intervenants sur les stands pour qu'ils puissent présenter leurs spécialités.

Nami se rongea un ongle, définitivement nerveuse. Heureusement, après seulement quelques minutes de délibéré, les jurés revinrent vers l'animateur.

"Il semble que nous ayons déjà un gagnant! s'exclama ce dernier. Dites-moi, ça a été rapide cette année!

\- Le choix nous semble évident", répondit leur porte-parole.

Ils tendirent leur feuille à l'animateur qui rapprocha son micro.

"Et le gagnant de l'édition annuelle du festival des épices est… Mister Prince!"

Les compagnons d'équipage du cuisinier bondirent comme un seul homme, fous de joie. Le cri de la navigatrice couvrit même les applaudissements fournis de la foule et Sanji lui fit un grand signe enjôleur de la main en retour.

"Nous avons choisi cette recette pour son authenticité et sa simplicité, expliqua l'un des jurés. Ce plat est construit de telle manière que la saveur des épices est sublimée parmi les autres ingrédients. Cette mise en avant de l'ingrédient principal de la consigne est tout simplement prodigieux!"

L'animateur hocha la tête et remit son prix au gagnant.

"Voici l'une des épices les plus rares du monde, le sarma! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Ce mélange secret de plusieurs épices est notre fierté et je suis sûr que vous saurez en faire bon usage! Un mot sur votre recette, Mister Prince?"

Sanji attrapa le micro avec aisance, l'air radieux.

"Je dédie cette victoire à mes deux déesses qui enchantent chacun de mes jours! déclama-t-il avec passion. C'est pour vous Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour!"

La foule s'enflamma devant sa déclaration et des sifflets séducteurs se firent entendre. Sanji en profita alors pour décrire sa cuisine qu'il envisageait à l'image d'une femme qu'il fallait vénérer et les cris redoublèrent ainsi que les applaudissements.

Parmi la foule, Zoro leva les yeux au ciel.

"Quel baratin", marmonna-t-il.

A ses côtés, Nami et Ussop approuvèrent. Robin quant à elle se mit à rire.

"En tout cas, notre chef cuisinier est dans son élément sous le feu des projecteurs!"

* * *

Lorsque l'équipage retrouva Sanji une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était occupé à répondre aux questions des nombreux curieux qui se pressaient autour de lui. Néanmoins, il vint immédiatement à la rencontre de ses amis en apercevant Nami et Robin parmi eux.

"Félicitations, mon pote! s'exclama immédiatement Franky.

\- Tu as été génial! renchérit Chopper.

\- Et ton discours était tout bonnement grandiose! Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi vrai!" ajouta Brook avec émotion.

Le blond allait les remercier lorsque son capitaine intervint d'un air renfrogné.

"C'est bien joli de gagner des prix avec ton plat mais nous, on l'a même pas goûté!" lui reprocha-t-il.

Les yeux du cuisinier pétillèrent et il alla chercher sur sa table une assiette remplie de la recette gagnante. Il en servit une part à chacun de ses compagnons et attendit leur verdict avec impatience. Il était toujours heureux lorsque sa cuisine ravissait le palais d'inconnus mais l'avis de ses amis demeurait le plus important pour lui.

Dès la première bouchée, Nami écarquilla les yeux et porta une main à sa bouche.

"Mon Dieu, Sanji! C'est délicieux!

\- C'est divin! approuva Ussop, totalement subjugué.

\- Absolument exquis, ajouta Robin.

\- C'est incroyable! s'extasia Franky. Comment t'as fait?!

\- J'ai l'impression de ressentir chaque épice dans toute sa splendeur alors même que je n'ai pas de papilles gustatives ni de langue! s'émerveilla le musicien.

\- Les plats que tu as faits hier étaient déjà excellents mais là, tu t'es surpassé! admira Chopper.

\- T'es génial, Sanji!" conclut son capitaine en enfournant la moitié du jambon dans sa bouche.

Le cuisinier eut un franc sourire avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au seul membre d'équipage resté silencieux. Il croisa alors le regard incrédule de Zoro posé sur lui et sa victoire fut complète.

"J'ai utilisé le sel issu de l'Aqua Laguna pour faire ressortir le goût des épices, leur expliqua-t-il ensuite en s'allumant tranquillement une cigarette.

\- Le sel de l'Aqua Laguna? s'étonna Chopper. Tu veux dire celui que tu as récupéré lorsqu'on est parti de Water 7?

\- Celui-là même, répondit le blond en soufflant sa fumée. J'avais déjà remarqué le goût unique de ce sel après le passage de la lame de fond et j'en ai ramassé des sacs entiers. Cette mer brasse le sel de toutes les mers, c'est le même que celui de All Blue. Il a des vertus nutritive et gustative incomparables.

\- Donc c'est lui qui donne ce goût aux épices? s'enquit Franky.

\- C'est plutôt son mélange avec les autres ingrédients, précisa le cuisinier. A juste dose, il révèle les arômes de la viande et des pommes de terre qui à leur tour renforcent celui des épices.

\- C'est épatant! s'exclama Ussop en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée.

\- C'est le sel alors?" répéta le sabreur, visiblement surpris.

Sanji planta un regard amusé dans le sien.

"Exact, tête d'algue. Même si je ne peux pas en mettre partout, c'est un ingrédient souvent indispensable."

Zoro réalisa alors que leur dernière conversation était à l'origine de l'idée du cuisinier et il lui renvoya un sourire en coin, satisfait. Sanji tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette, les yeux toujours fixés dans les siens, et son propre sourire s'accentua lorsque le bretteur soutint son regard à son tour.

Il fut pourtant arraché de leur échange muet par Luffy qui tirait sur sa manche pour recevoir une nouvelle part de son plat. Avec bonne humeur, le blond consentit à le resservir et il se mit à rire de bon coeur avec ses amis en voyant son capitaine engloutir son assiette avec délectation.

* * *

Après avoir encore un peu profité des différents stands, l'équipage s'était joyeusement attablé dans un restaurant de la ville pour fêter la victoire du cuisinier à la nuit tombée. A la demande générale, Nami avait réservé des chambres dans une auberge et chacun profitait au maximum de la soirée. Les plats disparaissaient à une vitesse vertigineuse et les serveurs couraient pour garnir les assiettes suffisamment rapidement. L'heure était à la fête et l'apéritif avait été particulièrement généreux. De plus, de nombreux habitants venaient féliciter le cuisinier qui se voyait offrir des tournées de cocktails à n'en plus finir et sa vision commençait sérieusement à se troubler.

Néanmoins, entre les éclats de rire de Luffy et les blagues de Brook, une discussion âpre s'était engagée entre la navigatrice et le sabreur qui se faisaient face.

"Comment ça, on est tous dans la même chambre? bougonna Zoro qui avait vidé une énième bouteille.

\- Deux chambres pour les garçons et une pour moi et Robin. On n'a pas suffisamment d'argent pour se payer le luxe d'avoir des chambres individuelles, décréta Nami. Surtout toi.

\- On vient de gagner ce festival et Iris nous a donné de l'argent, ça te suffit pas?!" s'insurgea le bretteur.

La navigatrice secoua fermement la tête.

"On vient à peine de refaire quelques réserves, on ne va pas tout dépenser bêtement. De toute façon, c'est hors de question que tu sois avec Sanji, vous empêcheriez tout l'hôtel de dormir."

Le cuisinier qui écoutait d'un air distrait la conversation - puisque occupé à flirter avec les serveuses - piqua un fard tandis qu'Ussop acquiesçait gravement à côté de lui. De son côté, Robin se contenta de sourire d'un air entendu mais heureusement, Luffy, Chopper, Franky et Brook étaient trop occupés à se mettre des baguettes dans le nez et à brailler pour avoir entendu.

"Et alors, t'es frustrée? répliqua Zoro sans se démonter. Le capitaine ne fait pas son job?"

Sanji sentit ses joues s'empourprer davantage si c'était possible. Pourquoi la tête d'algue prenait-elle tant de plaisir à faire des sous-entendus sur ce sujet et surtout avec Nami-chérie? Il allait le remettre à sa place sur ce point lorsque la navigatrice le devança.

"Tu parles. T'as pas idée de ce qu'on peut faire avec un homme élastique."

Pour le coup, Sanji se tourna en même temps que Zoro et Ussop vers la jeune femme rousse qui fixait le sabreur avec assurance. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle répartie, décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

"Tu bluffes. Luffy est à des années lumières de tout ça.

\- Tu paries?"

Nami contempla tranquillement son adversaire, une main jouant nonchalamment avec son verre à cocktail. Zoro savait à quel point elle pouvait être retorse et il hésita.

"D'accord. Si je gagne, tu nous payes une chambre.

\- Et si tu perds, c'est toi qui paye l'auberge et le restaurant pour tout le monde, compléta la jolie rousse avec un sourire déterminé.

\- Hé, vous allez pas étaler votre vie sexuelle pour un pari? leur fit remarquer Ussop, consterné.

\- Pour le coup, je rejoins Ussop, approuva le cuisinier, mal à l'aise.

\- Occupez-vous de vos fesses tous les deux! les coupa la navigatrice. C'est entre Zoro et moi.

\- Et comment allez-vous trancher cette épineuse question?" leur demanda intelligemment Robin tandis que Sanji lui jetait un regard plein de détresse.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que la belle archéologue renchérisse sur ce genre de sujets!

"C'est simple, nous savons tous que Luffy ne sait pas mentir alors on va lui poser directement la question, répondit Nami en ne quittant pas le sabreur des yeux.

\- Ca me va, approuva celui-ci.

\- Non, vous êtes sérieux?! s'alarma le canonnier. Y a Chopper quand même!

\- Il n'entendra rien puisqu'il n'y a rien à entendre", lui fit remarquer Zoro, sûr de lui.

La navigatrice se tourna alors vers le capitaine et posa sa main sur la sienne, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire avaler tout rond sa dernière bouchée.

"Luffy, tu peux expliquer à Zoro ce qu'on a fait hier soir, s'il te plait?

\- Bah ouais!"

Trois visages plus curieux que les autres se tendirent immédiatement vers lui, suspendu à ses lèvres. Le sabreur était confiant, leur capitaine était beaucoup trop naïf pour avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Cependant, le sourire satisfait de Nami le perturbait. Qui sait ce que cette sorcière lui avait appris, même en si peu de temps…

"On est allé à la salle d'observation pendant qu'Ussop s'occupait de surveiller la direction! commença-t-il avec excitation. Nami avait quelque chose à me montrer!

\- Quel genre de chose?" l'interrogea Zoro.

Luffy secoua la tête.

"C'est un truc privé. Je peux pas rentrer dans les détails, j'ai promis!"

L'épéiste allait protester quand la jeune femme rousse intervint.

"Tu peux le dire, Luffy."

A ces mots, le garçon au chapeau de paille eut un énorme sourire.

"Elle m'a montré plein de trucs que j'avais jamais vus! Au début, c'était bizarre mais après c'était super bien et ça a duré toute la nuit! A un moment, on a dû se déplacer parce que ça devenait inconfortable et qu'il faisait chaud! Et puis j'ai eu l'idée de nous emmener sur le toit! C'était encore mieux et on avait moins chaud!

\- L-le toit? bégaya Zoro.

\- Ouais, c'était vachement cool! Tu devrais y aller avec Sanji toi aussi!

\- Merci, Luffy," conclut la navigatrice avec un sourire.

Le sabreur se laissa tomber lourdement au fond de sa chaise, vaincu, et Nami lui adressa un sourire étincelant avant de se saisir de son cocktail. Ussop et Sanji étaient bouche bée et dévisageaient leur capitaine sous un nouveau jour. Robin quant à elle étouffa un rire en se saisissant de son verre de vin.

"J'ajouterai les notes à ta dette, résuma la jeune femme en lançant un clin d'oeil à l'homme face à elle. J'espère que tu passeras une agréable nuit.

\- T'es qu'une foutue dépravée", grommela l'escrimeur entre ses dents.

* * *

"J'en reviens pas que t'es piqué mon idée du sel", fit soudain remarquer le sabreur au cuisinier.

L'équipage se dirigeait vers l'auberge où Nami avait retenu les chambres. La nuit était bien avancée et Sanji sentait les effets de l'alcool investir son organisme. Sa marche était ralentie mais l'air frais lui faisait du bien. De fait, lui et Zoro s'étaient retrouvés à l'arrière du groupe.

"T'as fait une suggestion détournée et je l'ai sublimée, le corrigea-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette. T'attribues pas le mérite de ma victoire, tête d'algue."

Le blond souffla ensuite sa fumée vers le ciel et se figea soudain. Zoro s'arrêta alors à son tour et l'interrogea du regard.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, sourcil en vrille?

\- Tes cheveux. Ils sont verts à nouveau", nota le cuisinier d'un air parfaitement sérieux.

L'escrimeur leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ouais, la teinture est partie.

\- C'est bien."

Le blond reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était mais dès qu'il arriva à la hauteur du bretteur, celui-ci le tira brutalement dans la ruelle adjacente avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Sous l'effet de surprise et les réflexes définitivement diminués par l'alcool, Sanji laissa tomber sa cigarette et mit une seconde à réaliser ce qu'il se passait quand les lèvres chaudes du sabreur se jetèrent sur les siennes. Malgré tout, il ne perdit pas beaucoup plus de temps pour lui répondre, leurs derniers jours d'abstinence forcée se faisant cruellement ressentir.

Après quelques instants de baisers brûlants, le blond se dégagea pourtant à regret.

"Faut qu'on bouge, tête d'algue, murmura-t-il. Je sais pas où est cette auberge...

\- Rien à foutre de l'auberge, grogna l'homme dans son cou, lui envoyant ainsi de délicieux frissons.

\- Mais… ils vont se demander où on est passé, tenta-t-il encore mollement.

\- Ils comprendront tout seuls. En plus, t'as une promesse à tenir."

L'épéiste pressa davantage son corps contre celui du cuisinier tout en mordillant la peau délicate de son épaule qu'il avait commencé à dégager de ses vêtements. Il était à bout. Ces derniers jours avaient été un calvaire, croyant à chaque fois pouvoir coincer le blond, sans succès. Il avait tout misé sur cette soirée et il ne voulait pas attendre une minute de plus. Il commença donc à arracher d'une main la ceinture de son pantalon tandis que l'autre remontait sous la chemise du cuisinier dont la respiration s'accélérait.

Le mur de la ruelle était rugueux et humide dans le dos de Sanji et le fait qu'ils soient faiblement éclairés le poussa bientôt à rouvrir les yeux.

"A-Attends… On-on peut pas faire ça ici, l'arrêta-t-il, à bout de souffle.

\- Et pourquoi pas?

\- Parce que j'ai pas encore de tendance exhibitionniste."

Zoro soupira et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

"T'as de l'argent? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pas assez pour ce que tu suggères.

\- Hors de question qu'on remette ça une autre fois! J'ai déjà trop attendu et j'ai perdu ce stupide perdu, c'est suffisant!" s'impatienta l'escrimeur en cherchant de nouveau à plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sanji déposa alors ses mains sur son torse pour l'arrêter.

"Je suis d'accord. Retournons sur le Sunny."

Le sabreur acquiesça et empoigna le bras du blond pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Légèrement hagard, Sanji s'aperçut heureusement assez vite qu'ils s'éloignaient plus qu'ils ne se rapprochaient du port et ce fut donc lui qui guida son amant vers le bateau.

A peine arrivés sur le pont, Zoro le plaqua de nouveau contre le premier mur qu'il trouva et l'embrassa avidement. Sanji peinait à suivre son rythme, à la fois grisé par son désir et enivré par l'alcool. Le sabreur n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre et le cuisinier agrippa ses épaules en sentant son corps se presser davantage contre le sien, lui arrachant un gémissement. Galvanisé par ce son, l'épéiste redoubla d'ardeur en descendant vers son cou et le blond noua soudainement ses jambes autour de sa taille, renforçant le contact entre leurs deux entrejambes.

Zoro étouffa un grognement sous l'intensité de la sensation et chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte la plus proche. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il l'actionna instinctivement et tituba dans la pièce, le cuisinier toujours accroché à ses hanches et les bras fermement noués autour de son cou. Il claqua la porte derrière eux et constata qu'il s'agissait de l'aquarium. Sans plus réfléchir, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que le dos du blond ne touche le moelleux du canapé rouge et pressa ensuite son corps au maximum contre celui de son compagnon.

Le regard embrumé, Sanji répondit par un gémissement à peine dissimulé qui électrisa le sabreur. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'urgence que son corps lui hurlait mais il ne voulait pas s'y soustraire non plus alors il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt en toute hâte puis arracha littéralement la chemise du blond qui continuait de haleter dans ses oreilles. Il le sentit protester faiblement au traitement de son vêtement mais étouffa sa plainte dans un baiser enflammé.

Peut-être que la frustration était à son comble depuis qu'il avait vu le sourire étincelant du cuisinier après sa victoire. Peut-être était-ce dû à la foule qui l'acclamait et parmi laquelle il s'était pavané comme une star. Peut-être était-ce la perspective de savoir que ce corps n'appartenait en réalité qu'à lui.

Dans tous les cas, il n'allait pas le laisser reprendre son souffle de la nuit. Ils avaient trop à rattraper.

* * *

"Il semble que notre chef et notre manieur de sabres ne nous rejoindront pas finalement", constata Robin.

Le reste de l'équipage avait atteint l'auberge et Nami avait distribué les clés des chambres. Pendant que les garçons filaient vers leurs lits à l'étage, les filles s'étaient soudain aperçues de l'absence de Sanji et de Zoro.

"Ils doivent être occupés à trouver un endroit où compenser leur défaite, ricana Nami.

\- Je t'avoue que je suis curieuse concernant ton histoire, lui avoua alors son amie. Je pensais notre capitaine serait beaucoup plus innocent à ce sujet..."

La navigatrice haussa les épaules. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en la discrétion de l'archéologue.

"Il l'est. Je lui ai montré une pluie d'étoiles filantes hier soir, c'est tout. Je pensais que ce serait l'occasion de créer une ambiance un peu romantique mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. Il n'a pas arrêté de sautiller dans tous les sens en me montrant chaque nouvelle étoile… La seule compensation, c'est qu'il est vraiment trop naïf pour comprendre le double sens de ce que je lui ai demandé tout à l'heure... "

Robin étouffa un petit rire.

"En effet, il semble que cela ait marché d'une certaine façon."

Nami approuva en souriant tandis qu'elles montaient les marches à leur tour.

"Je te le dis, Robin, il n'y a rien de tel que le goût de la victoire."

* * *

 _Un petit moment Luffy/Nami au passage, ça fait plaisir, non?_

 _En espérant que le chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!_


	33. Gentleman

_Merci à 3-Fairy-Shugo-Dramione-3, deryous50, Guest, Wado21, MiaoiFuki, P.Y, Pauline et Rineca et little-grumpy pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes_

 _Guest : __ravie que tu commences à apprécier le couple Luffy/Nami, j'avoue que je les trouve vraiment mimis tous les deux ^^_

 _P.Y_ _: Zoro a été naïf. Franchement, s'embarquer contre Nami dans une histoire d'argent? Il ne fait pas le poids XD_

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

 **Gentleman**

Le lendemain matin, Sanji ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il s'aperçut qu'il était de retour dans sa chambre alors qu'il se souvenait avoir atterri sur les immenses canapés de l'aquarium la veille mais il se doutait que l'alcool et la fatigue y étaient pour quelque chose. A ses côtés, l'épéiste dormait encore et le soleil était visiblement déjà haut à l'extérieur. Pour une fois, il avait profité d'une grasse matinée. Ravi, il s'étira agréablement.

Le cuisinier se tourna ensuite vers le sabreur paisiblement endormi qui lui faisait face et le contempla d'un air songeur pendant plusieurs minutes. Les jours suivants leur décision quant à leur nouvelle relation avaient été chaotiques et il n'avait pas eu le loisir de réfléchir aux implications concrètes de leur choix. Et donc, il prenait seulement conscience à présent du millier d'interrogations qui l'accompagnaient. Rien que ce matin, dans ce lit, il ne savait pas comment se comporter envers le bretteur.

Reconnaître un attachement mutuel était une chose, la décliner au quotidien en était une autre. Tous les attendus d'une relation ordinaire lui semblaient incongrus lorsqu'il s'imaginait les réaliser avec Zoro. S'offrir de petits présents? Le blond ne se voyait absolument pas apporter des fleurs à l'épéiste ni même en recevoir de sa part. Se tenir la main? Le sabreur avait été clair à ce sujet, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. S'embrasser devant leurs compagnons d'équipage? Au mieux, il aurait droit à un baiser en cachette. Lui trouver un surnom moins médisant que ceux qu'il employait actuellement? Pas question, il aimait trop l'insulter!

Sanji soupira. Comment allaient-ils vivre leur relation si rien ne changeait entre eux, hormis les mots qu'ils avaient échangés?

Finalement, il avisa ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : la cuisine. Au moment des repas, il pouvait toujours s'employer à lui démontrer une attention particulière. Cette idée lui sembla un bon début et, enthousiaste, il secoua doucement le sabreur face à lui.

"Tu veux quoi pour le petit déjeuner, tête de pelouse?"

Le blond guetta la réaction du bretteur. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux ce matin alors il pouvait lui préparer tout ce qu'il voulait et en profiter en tête à tête. C'était une occasion suffisamment rare pour qu'il s'en saisisse immédiatement. Malheureusement, Zoro grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son oreiller avant de se remettre à ronfler lourdement.

Déçu, Sanji le secoua cette fois sans ménagement.

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux manger ou j'te fais bouffer tes sabres, abruti!"

Il se fit ensuite la remarque que la menace n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de faire émerger une atmosphère propice à l'expression de leurs sentiments. En même temps, parler sur ce ton à Zoro lui était naturel et ne semblait pas dénoté.

"M'en fous, fais c'que tu veux", grogna alors le concerné, lui démontrant qu'il avait raison de ne pas s'en faire à ce sujet.

Le cuisinier plissa les yeux un instant avant de se lever.

"T'as intérêt à te ramener dans vingt minutes parce que je vais te faire le meilleur petit dej' de ta vie, face de chou.".

Il lui sembla que l'épéiste s'était légèrement redressé à ses paroles mais il n'y prêta pas davantage attention et se dirigea vers la porte aussitôt ses habits attrapés.

* * *

Sanji dévisagea fermement l'escrimeur lorsque celui-ci passa la porte de la cuisine à l'heure dite. Il l'attendait de pied ferme. Il avait élaboré une tactique précise et s'était motivé à la perspective de ce nouveau challenge. Il avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails pour que le repas envoit le sabreur au septième ciel.

Fier de sa stratégie, il ôta son mégot de sa bouche et lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec un sourire confiant.

"Boulettes de riz, omelette et bouillon de légumes."

Les yeux de Zoro s'écarquillèrent en prenant place à table et il attrapa le premier plat que lui tendait Sanji avec avidité. Le blond apporta ensuite les autres assiettes puis finit par s'asseoir face à lui pour grignoter un peu.

Après quelques instants de silence, le cuisinier jeta un coup d'oeil au bretteur bien trop occupé à engloutir le contenu de son assiette pour le regarder en retour. Faisant abstraction de ses terribles manières, le blond se racla la gorge.

"Alors… bien dormi?"

Sanji retint un soupir devant la vacuité de sa propre question mais Zoro ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

"Ouais. T'étais pas obligé de me réveiller si tôt par contre.

\- Si tôt? Il est dix heures passées!" s'offusqua le cuisinier.

Le sabreur haussa les épaules et continua d'avaler goulûment le reste de ses boulettes de riz cuites à la perfection.

"T'aimes bien? se risqua alors son compagnon d'équipage.

\- C'est pas mauvais. T'as mis ton sel magique?

\- Non, pas cette fois. Je n'en mets pas tout le temps, c'est pour les grandes occasions.

\- Dommage. Ca aurait été meilleur."

Le cuisinier fronça les sourcils et envisagea de décocher une taloche bien méritée au sabreur inconscient. Pourtant, il fut pris de vitesse par sa question suivante.

"C'est pour quoi ce festin, cuistot? C'est pas mon anniversaire."

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû se douter que le sabreur ne comprendrait pas. Il remarquait que le repas était différent mais il n'était pas fichu de faire la moindre connexion dans sa tête d'algue vide.

"A ton avis? grinça-t-il. J'ai pas le droit de bien te traiter pour une fois?"

Zoro le scruta un instant avec méfiance avant d'enfourner une énorme part d'omelette dans sa bouche.

"Si mais te connaissant, ça doit cacher quelque chose."

Tentant sa chance, le cuisinier planta alors son regard dans celui de l'escrimeur comme pour l'inciter à poursuivre sa réflexion et ainsi lui faire deviner sa véritable intention. Malheureusement, il n'en fut rien.

"En même temps, j'peux pas savoir c'qui s'passe dans une tête de sourcil vrillé. Ca doit encore être un truc totalement inutile", conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Cette fois, Sanji vit rouge.

"Enfoiré, je fais ça pour toi, tu le vois pas?! Tu pourrais te contenter de dire merci au moins!"

Zoro avala sa bouchée de riz et l'arrosa d'une grande gorgée de bouillon.

"D'accord. Merci."

Le bretteur retourna à son repas sans plus lui accorder d'attention et Sanji le dévisagea d'un oeil vide. Cette tentative de conversation était tout simplement lamentable. Zoro et lui étaient à mille lieux de pouvoir profiter agréablement de la compagnie de l'autre et encore moins de manière romantique.

Les assiettes aussitôt vidées, le sabreur les repoussa et se releva. Sanji le regarda ensuite quitter la pièce d'un air éteint, maudissant sa propre propension à se donner du mal pour ceux qui ne le méritaient pas. Pourtant, la porte à peine refermée, l'épéiste la rouvrit vivement et repassa la tête à l'intérieur, provoquant en lui une lueur d'espoir.

"T'as pas une bouteille à me passer? Je vais m'entrainer et il va faire chaud."

Zoro ne comprit pas pourquoi il se prenait la bouteille en pleine figure, ni pourquoi le cuistot avait soudain l'air aussi furieux.

* * *

Comme prévu, le reste de l'équipage revint peu de temps après dans un joyeux brouhaha. Aussitôt, l'agitation habituelle reprit ses droits et le sabreur cessa son entraînement un instant pour ne pas se prendre Luffy, Ussop et Brook qui courraient partout. Il attrapa donc ses sabres et entreprit de les nettoyer avec attention au pied du mât. Robin, Franky et Chopper partirent de leur côté examiner les plantes du petit médecin et notamment la plante carnivore qui n'avait rien eu à manger depuis deux jours. Quant à Nami, elle voulut s'installer pour lire le journal quand une tornade blonde fonça vers elle.

"Nami-chérie, tu es absolument radieuse! Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire?!

\- Il est vrai que je me sens particulièrement de bonne humeur! approuva la navigatrice dans un sourire éblouissant. Le fait d'avoir gagné ce concours et que Zoro paye la soirée d'hier m'a vraiment remonté le moral!"

Elle chercha alors des yeux le sabreur et lui fit un petit signe ravi pendant que celui-ci serrait les dents en gardant les yeux obstinément rivé sur ses lames.

"Je veux bien un jus de mandarines, s'il te plaît", reprit-elle ensuite à l'adresse du cuisinier.

\- Tout de suite, ma princesse!"

* * *

"Zoro, j'peux te demander un truc?"

Ussop avait délaissé ses deux amis qui riaient comme des fous un peu plus loin et s'était avancé vers le bretteur toujours concentré sur ses sabres. Celui-ci haussa les épaules sans le regarder.

"Si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi tu laisses ton petit ami roucouler aux pieds de Nami?

\- Mon quoi?" gronda l'homme en braquant un regard meurtrier sur lui.

Le tireur d'élite recula d'un pas, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

"Sanji. Pourquoi tu laisses Sanji se pâmer devant elle? reformula-t-il prudemment.

\- J'm'en fous.

\- C'est bizarre, poursuivit Ussop en regardant le cuisinier danser autour de la navigatrice.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise? Cette fille a la manipulation dans le sang et l'autre débile croit qu'elle l'apprécie vraiment.

\- Ouais mais quand même... T'es pas jaloux?

\- Et pourquoi j'le serai? s'agaça le sabreur.

\- Je croyais que… Enfin, que vous…

\- Je sais pas à quoi tu pensais mais visiblement, tu t'es trompé, le coupa l'épéiste.

\- Ah… Vous êtes un couple libre, c'est ça?"

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Quelle question idiote! Bien sûr qu'il était libre, dans sa relation avec le cuistot ou ailleurs, il l'avait toujours été et ça ne changerait jamais.

"Évidemment! répliqua-t-il donc avec assurance.

\- Je comprends mieux, réfléchit le tireur d'élite. Mais je ne pensais pas que Luffy et Nami étaient aussi dans ce cas. On croit connaître les gens et..."

Il s'éloigna et Zoro haussa les épaules à nouveau. Il n'avait pas compris sa dernière remarque mais il s'en fichait.

Avant de poursuivre son nettoyage, il jeta tout de même un coup d'oeil à Nami et à Sanji et comprit pourquoi Ussop l'avait interpellé. Le blond virevoltait autour de la navigatrice, déposant un coussin sur sa chaise et lui offrant un verre, lui présentant le journal et l'invitant à s'asseoir avant de s'enquérir de ce qu'elle désirait d'autre avec force cris d'amour et coeurs roses dans tous les sens.

Zoro grimaça. C'était écoeurant. Et à dire vrai, c'était étrange. Le cuisinier se comportait toujours de cette manière auprès de toutes les femmes qu'ils croisaient, et notamment envers Nami encore plus qu'envers Robin car celle-ci avait au moins la décence de ne pas trop en profiter. Pourquoi se cramponnait-il à cette harpie aussi fort? Zoro n'avait jamais pris en compte cette effervescence auprès des femmes de l'équipage malgré sa décision concernant leur nouvelle relation. Ils connaissaient Robin et Nami et elles rembarraient le cuistot à chaque fois que nécessaire. Néanmoins, son attitude l'intriguait à cet instant. Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question au moins...

* * *

Le repas du midi se déroula comme à son habitude au milieu des cris de stupeur dûs aux vols de nourriture et des conversations enjouées. Sanji n'avait pas encore utilisé sa nouvelle épice et bien qu'il en meurt d'envie, il était prêt à la sacrifier si Nami décidait de la vendre. Pour son bonheur, absolument rien ne l'empêcherait de faire tout ce qu'elle jugerait nécessaire.

Etant donné que le Log-Pose allait finir de se recharger en fin de journée, il fut décidé d'utiliser le temps qu'il leur restait pour refaire des provisions. Zoro fut désigné pour accompagner Franky chercher du cola, Brook et Sanji pour faire les courses alimentaires et Chopper, Luffy et Ussop souhaitèrent partir en quête d'insectes pour la plante carnivore affamée. De leur côté, Nami et Robin décidèrent de rester sur le Sunny pour que la navigatrice fasse les comptes.

Alors que l'équipage avait quitté la table et que Sanji allait s'attaquer à la vaisselle, le sabreur repassa le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

"Franky veut terminer une réparation avant de partir, j'ai le temps pour un verre."

Sanji envisagea de le renvoyer dehors à coups de pied car il lui en voulait toujours pour son attitude désinvolte du matin puis il se ravisa. D'une part, il n'avait pas envie que le sabreur sache qu'il s'était donné tant de mal pour lui et d'autre part, voir le visage rayonnant de Nami depuis son retour sur le Sunny lui mettait du baume au coeur. Il haussa alors les épaules et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait se servir.

Zoro s'empara donc d'un verre et s'assit à table tandis que le blond fouillait sa réserve.

"Dis donc, cuistot, on se demandait quelque chose avec Ussop ce matin, fit nonchalamment le bretteur en l'observant.

\- Quoi? s'enquit Sanji en lui tendant sa bouteille.

\- Pourquoi t'as besoin de te traîner aux pieds de toutes les gonzesses qui passent? T'as pas de fierté?"

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté de ne pas initier de bagarre, le cuisinier sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et il envoya sa jambe vers la tête du sabreur qui l'esquiva facilement, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Sujet sensible, on dirait, ricana ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi t'as besoin de leur manquer de respect? s'agaça Sanji en le fusillant du regard.

\- J'leur manque pas de respect, au contraire. J'les traite comme les autres parce que justement, elles ont pas besoin de ta pitié, expliqua posément l'épéiste.

\- Je ne les considère pas comme inférieures, lui fit remarquer le blond. Regarde, Nami-chérie! Tellement belle quand elle est d'aussi bonne humeur! Et Robin d'amour, si forte que sa prime dépasse celle de la plupart des hommes!"

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'enthousiasme.

"Alors c'est quoi ton délire?

\- C'est pas évident, tête d'algue? s'impatienta-t-il. Les femmes sont des êtres raffinés, elles ne devraient pas avoir à souffrir de la faim ou de la chaleur! Elles sont faites pour être adorées et je suis là pour les servir. Point.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, résuma Zoro, totalement blasé.

\- J'te demande pas ton avis. Ca m'aurait étonné que tu y comprennes quoi que ce soit de toute façon, balaya le blond en cherchant une cigarette.

\- Et moi, ça m'aurait étonné que tu piges que tu te ridiculises et qu'elles profitent de toi, grogna le sabreur en croisant les bras.

\- Je m'en fiche, fit le cuisinier en haussant les épaules. Les vraies femmes dignes de ce nom savent reconnaître mes valeurs et mes principes.

\- C'est pas le cas de Nami...

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! aboya Sanji, parfaitement furieux. Nami est l'une des femmes les plus intelligentes de Grand Line!"

Le bretteur soupira bruyamment. Cette conversation était stérile.

"Donc même si t'as rien en retour, tu vas continuer à te plier en quatre à chacun de leur désir?

\- C'est ça, approuva le cuisinier en allumant sa cigarette. Ca te pose un problème?

\- Non. C'est juste débile."

Sanji secoua la tête, navré.

"Tu préférerais peut-être que je te traite comme elles, c'est ça? le provoqua-t-il alors. T'es jaloux?

\- Si tu fais ça, je te coupe en deux, le menaça sérieusement Zoro.

\- Bon alors de quoi tu te plains? ricana le blond en le toisant du regard. Allez, va, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu restes mon préféré, ajouta-t-il avec provocation.

\- Je m'inquiète pas! se braqua immédiatement l'escrimeur.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, se moqua Sanji.

\- J'te dis que je m'inqu-

\- D'accord, j'te crois mais maintenant, dégage! le coupa-t-il brusquement. J'ai des cocktails à préparer pour Nami et Robin avant d'aller faire les courses!

\- Putain de taré," grommela le sabreur en embarquant la bouteille avec lui.

Sanji le regarda prendre la porte en tirant sur sa cigarette avec application. Le fait que Zoro se défende si vivement lui démontrait qu'il n'était pas prêt d'admettre ses sentiments. Tant pis, il s'était tout de même bien amusé à le provoquer.

* * *

Zoro bailla. Il était loin de son quota journalier obligatoire de sommeil et son organisme le lui rappelait cruellement. Il n'avait pas pu faire de sieste après son entrainement du matin ni après le déjeuner alors que la digestion se faisait lourdement ressentir. Le cyborg avait terminé sa réparation rapidement et il avait été obligé d'ingurgiter le reste de sa bouteille au pas de course tandis qu'il se faisait entraîner vers la ville.

En regardant à travers la vitrine du magasin, l'escrimeur vit Franky négocier le prix des tonneaux de cola. Il sentit alors ses paupières s'alourdir un peu plus et il se félicita d'être resté dehors. Non seulement l'air frais lui faisait du bien mais il n'avait en plus aucune envie de palabrer avec le marchand dans sa boutique étriquée. Comme Franky semblait toujours en grande discussion, il décida de s'asseoir contre le mur du magasin et ferma les yeux.

* * *

"Hé, le dormeur, j'me doute que t'étais bien occupé cette nuit mais faut se bouger."

Zoro ouvrit un oeil, grognon, et constata que le cyborg était maintenant sorti du magasin. Pourtant, il aurait juré n'avoir fermé les yeux que depuis quelques secondes...

"Tu peux pas te débrouiller tout seul? marmonna-t-il en s'étirant.

\- J'voudrais bien mais si j'te paume, ça va nous retarder et le cola n'attend pas. Faut pas qu'il reste à la chaleur trop longtemps."

Le sabreur se releva en pestant et Franky lui décocha un clin d'oeil en se saisissant des tonneaux à ses côtés.

"Allez, je sais ce que c'est qu'être amoureux! On a toujours envie d'être avec l'autre et il doit t'épuiser la nuit le p'tit cuistot mais faut quand même que tu sois opérationnel la journée!"

Zoro se figea, les doigts à quelques centimètres de ses tonneaux. Il contempla avec stupeur le visage moqueur du charpentier et sentit ses joues le brûler.

"J'ai pas envie d'être collé à l'autre crétin tout le temps! s'offusqua-t-il alors. Et puis j'te signale que j'ai toujours beaucoup dormi! T'étais là ou ta cervelle a grillé, tas de ferraille?!"

Perdant son sourire, Franky le dévisagea avant de soupirer.

"Bonjour l'ambiance... Vous vous êtes encore disputés ou quoi?"

Le bretteur l'ignora pour éviter d'avoir envie de lui balancer un coup de poing et il attrapa quatre tonneaux avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule. Le cyborg secoua la tête et grommela quelque chose à propos des couples trop susceptibles. Il se hâta ensuite de rejoindre l'épéiste qui menaçait déjà de se perdre.

* * *

Lorsque Sanji repassa par le pont pour ranger ses dernières courses, il constata que Franky et Ussop chargeaient le cola dans la salle des machines et il s'approcha pour leur donner un coup de main. Le poids des tonneaux faisait visiblement souffrir le tireur d'élite et lorsque le cuisinier s'en empara, il soupira de soulagement.

"Au fait, il est parti se rendormir l'autre caractériel? lui demanda alors Franky en calant fermement les tonneaux dans leur emplacement.

\- Qui ça? s'enquit Sanji en aidant Ussop à en déplacer deux autres.

\- Le type qui te sert de mec. Putain, il était remonté tout à l'heure! Je lui ai juste fait une petite blague sur vos occupations et il a pété un câble!

\- Ah bon?

\- Ca m'étonne pas, grommela alors Ussop. Moi, il m'a carrément envoyé un regard de la mort parce que je t'ai appelé son petit ami.

\- Ca lui réussit pas d'être amoureux, constata le cyborg en secouant la tête. Quelle tristesse quand même...

\- Bof, on sait jamais ce qui se passe dans sa tête d'algue, résuma Sanji en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est comme Luffy, soupira le canonnier. Il n'arrête pas de harceler Nami pour lui montrer les insectes qu'on a attrapés pour la plante. Il ne comprend pas que ça lui fait peur...

\- Quelle horreur, grimaça Sanji. Je déteste les insectes...

\- C'est clair que c'est pas comme ça qu'il va gagner des points auprès d'elle, approuva Franky. Elle l'a carrément menacé de le faire tomber à l'eau s'il continuait et j'pense qu'elle le fera. Cette fille ne plaisante pas."

Le tireur d'élite secoua la tête devant la bêtise de certains de ses amis et les garçons terminèrent de ranger les énormes tonneaux avant de se préparer à lever l'ancre.

* * *

L'équipage avait repris la mer après le dîner. Luffy avait également nourri sa plante et avait enfermé le reste de ses insectes dans une boîte devant l'hystérie croissante de Nami. Il avait néanmoins décidé de garder ses nouveaux amis dans le quartier des garçons et Sanji n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir sa propre chambre.

C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce un peu plus tard, Zoro somnolait déjà sur le lit, uniquement vêtu de son pantalon. Le sabreur avait été grognon toute la soirée et le blond soupçonnait le manque de sommeil d'y être pour quelque chose. En effet, il n'avait pas pu récupérer après les achats de cola puisque Luffy avait fait hurler de peur la navigatrice à intervalles réguliers, réveillant à chaque fois le bretteur au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Le cuisinier ôta sa veste et son paquet de cigarettes glissa au sol. Il le ramassa alors pour le contempler distraitement. Etrangement, son premier engagement avec la tête d'algue était celui-ci. Ne plus fumer dans leur chambre. Un premier pas vers une cohabitation et une prise en compte mutuelle d'un espace à partager. Ici, il ne s'agissait pas de mots mais la signification n'en était pas moins forte de sa part étant donné sa dépendance à la nicotine.

Sanji se tourna ensuite vers le sabreur. Il avait repensé aux paroles de Franky et d'Ussop et à ses propres interrogations. Il se demandait maintenant jusqu'à quel point Zoro assumait leur nouvelle relation et s'ils parviendraient à la faire vivre de cette manière. Il s'assit sur le lit et se mit à fixer l'épéiste.

"Ca va être ça notre vie maintenant, tête d'algue?"

Le sabreur grogna et entrouvrit les yeux.

"Hein?

\- J'te demandais si ça allait être ça notre vie maintenant."

Zoro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait rien à la question du cuistot. La seule réflexion qu'il se fit était qu'il devait être maudit pour que le sort s'acharne à ce point afin de le maintenir éveillé à tout prix. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage et soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore…

\- Rien qu'aujourd'hui, t'as menacé Ussop et agressé Franky quand ils ont évoqué notre relation", lui expliqua le blond. Alors je me demande si on va passer le reste de notre vie à nier ce qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre devant les autres et même lorsqu'on est seul."

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel. Les deux pauvres petits avaient dû venir pleurer auprès du cuistot et maintenant, ça lui déclenchait une nouvelle crise existentielle. Génial.

"Arrête de dramatiser. J'aime pas quand ils insinuent qu'on batifole comme des tourtereaux, c'est tout, grommela-t-il. C'est juste… dégradant.

\- Utiliser le mot "petit ami", c'est batifoler et dégradant selon toi? insista Sanji avec perplexité.

\- Ca l'est, répliqua fermement le sabreur.

\- Donc si l'équipage est au courant qu'on baise dans tous les coins, ça te dérange pas mais si l'un d'eux fait référence à nos sentiments, ça te met mal à l'aise?" résuma le cuisinier.

Le bretteur prit un temps pour réfléchir avant de hocher doucement la tête. Effectivement, dit comme ça, Sanji pouvait avoir des doutes sur la qualité de leur relation. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais autant dévoilé envers quiconque et il espéra donc que le cuistot ne s'énerve pas trop car il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il marchait déjà sur un fil en ce qui concernait son engagement et il apprenait à le gérer au jour le jour.

"Je ne sais pas comment je dois interpréter tout ça, soupira alors son compagnon. Je veux dire, on est censé être passé à une autre étape mais en réalité, rien n'a changé. Et puis, j'ai tenté de faire bouger les choses à ma manière ce matin mais j'ai bien vu que c'était pas une réussite...

\- Ce matin? s'étonna le sabreur.

\- Ouais. Le petit-dej'."

Zoro tourna la tête pour le dévisager. Alors c'était ça la raison cachée de ce festin matinal? Il avait voulu lui faire plaisir pour lui démontrer qu'il tenait à leur relation? Bon sang, ce genre de choses lui échappait totalement. En plus, il était prêt à parier que Sanji avait mis toute son âme dans cette attention. Est-ce que le blond allait se mettre à attendre de lui des actes de ce type? Est-ce qu'il en était seulement capable?

"Arrête de paniquer, imbécile, intervint alors le concerné en le sortant de ses pensées. J'avais simplement pensé qu'on pouvait partager un moment tranquille tous les deux, c'est tout. Pas de quoi se prendre la tête, c'est pas si grave.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua le sabreur. Je sais que c'est important pour toi."

Sanji esquissa un petit sourire avant de secouer doucement la tête. Au moins le bretteur avait-il compris ça. Il réalisa alors que sa propre attitude résultait de cette relation tellement improbable : il avait envie de se sentir rassuré. Pourtant, il savait aussi que Zoro n'était pas à l'aise avec les démonstrations affectives et apparemment, cela s'appliquait même aux termes décrivant leur relation.

Finalement, il déposa sa tête sur le torse de l'escrimeur et le sentit se tendre. Le cuisinier demeura néanmoins silencieux, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à son contact. Il avait confiance en Zoro et celui-ci s'était clairement avancé en terrain inconnu pour lui alors il devait se montrer patient. Ils devaient se donner le temps de créer de nouvelles habitudes. Ils devaient laisser les choses évoluer tranquillement. Les conversations maladroites et les comportements trop réfléchis ne leur correspondaient pas alors ils avanceraient à leur manière et trouveraient le meilleur chemin. Leur chemin.

"Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent, on fera ça à notre rythme", murmura-t-il alors en déposant un baiser au niveau de sa cicatrice.

Zoro relâcha progressivement sa respiration et finit par déposer sa main droite sur les cheveux du cuisinier qui s'était réinstallé contre son torse. Il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait dans sa tête blonde la plupart du temps mais ce soir, il savait que le cuistot se mettait en retrait pour lui offrir l'espace dont il avait besoin et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il passa ensuite machinalement sa main à travers les mèches qui glissèrent entre ses doigts. Ses sentiments étaient encore fugaces et flous mais dans ces moments-là, il sentait qu'ils se renforçaient et il apprenait de plus en plus à en profiter.

* * *

 _La moindre avancée peut devenir un obstacle._

 _Ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de les contrarier mais je crois vraiment que chaque étape amène son lot de nouveaux défis à surmonter._

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils n'en sortiront - probablement - que plus forts :D_


	34. Sous la surface

_Merci à Wado21, deryous50, Agalys-Erwael, P.Y et little-grumpy pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes_

 _P.Y_ _: rien ne me fait plus plaisir que cette remarque alors je te remercie infiniment car je vise le réalisme à tout prix!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

 **Sous la surface**

Le surlendemain, Nami braqua ses jumelles sur l'océan avant de scruter le ciel. Elle reporta ensuite son regard vers une partie de l'équipage sur le pont, à savoir Ussop, Luffy, Franky et Brook.

"Nous sommes dans une zone de courants contraires, il y aura un risque de vagues scélérates toute la journée. Faites bien attention, les prévint-elle.

\- On va être secoué, génial!" hurla Luffy en se suspendant à la tête de proue.

La navigatrice leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla vers la bibliothèque après avoir demandé à Franky de garder la barre. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir leur capitaine tomber à l'eau sans autre excuse que son impatience d'apercevoir les vagues.

Ussop se posta contre le bastingage et sortit ses propres jumelles. Il observa la mer pendant plusieurs minutes avant de pointer le doigt vers le nord.

"J'en vois une!" déclara-t-il avec inquiétude.

Franky se tourna vers la direction indiquée avant de secouer la tête.

"Elle est toute petite. Ce genre de vagues ne fera aucun mal au Sunny.

\- Restons tout de même prudents. Les vagues scélérates sont par définition traitresses", remarqua Brook.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, les amis restèrent donc sur le qui-vive mais le bateau n'était que rarement frappé par de petites secousses et bientôt, les activités reprirent tranquillement. Vers le milieu de la matinée, le médecin sortit du quartier des garçons en tenant une grande boîte entre ses petites pattes. Il s'approcha gaiement de ses compagnons d'équipage et les interpella.

"Luffy, j'ai apporté ta boîte! lui montra-t-il. C'est l'heure!

\- Trop cool! s'enthousiasma le capitaine en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Chopper, attention!" s'écria alors Ussop en désignant quelque chose derrière lui.

Le pauvre renne tenta de se retourner pour apercevoir la menace mais il était déjà trop tard. Le Sunny fut violemment heurté par une vague haute de deux mètres et Chopper fut projeter contre le bastingage sous le choc. Heureusement, la main élastique de Luffy s'enroula immédiatement autour de son corps et l'empêcha de basculer par-dessus bord tandis que son autre bras les sécurisait au niveau du mât. De son côté, Franky s'agrippa à la barre et Ussop et Brook tentèrent de se retenir l'un à l'autre avant de rouler sur le pont.

Dès que le roulis s'estompa, Chopper ramassa la boîte désormais vide d'insectes qui s'était ouverte en tombant.

"Oh, non, ils se sont échappés! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

\- Tu rigoles?! s'alarma Ussop. C'est pas vrai, Nami va nous tuer!"

Il se jeta à nouveau dans l'herbe pour cette fois-ci ramasser le maximum d'insectes possible. Brook, Chopper et Luffy l'imitèrent rapidement tandis que Franky vérifiait l'état de la coque. Le capitaine se mit ainsi à poursuivre des fourmis et essaya de les remettre dans la boite mais les petites bêtes courraient partout sur ses mains et ses bras.

"Il faut absolument qu'on les retrouve tous! paniqua le canonnier en déposant un scarabée multicolore et un criquet.

\- En plus, la pauvre plante n'aurait plus assez à manger jusqu'à la prochaine île, ajouta le petit médecin avec culpabilité alors qu'il repérait un regroupement de gendarmes.

\- Ils ne pourront pas aller bien loin, nous sommes sur un bateau, réfléchit Brook en saisissant deux papillons.

\- C'est bien ça le problème, grogna Franky en apportant plusieurs sauterelles. Ils vont ressortir à l'improviste n'importe où."

Soudain, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et Nami s'avança pour s'enquérir de l'état du bateau. Le cyborg la rassura immédiatement tandis que ses amis accéléraient leur recherche en espérant que la navigatrice ne viendrait pas s'en assurer elle-même. Heureusement, elle sembla faire confiance à Franky et elle referma la porte derrière elle après leur avoir demandé de continuer à être prudents.

Le petit groupe soufflait de soulagement lorsqu'un juron les fit sursauter.

"Putain de nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!" hurla la voix du cuisinier en bas des marches.

Franky, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper et Brook suivirent son regard dégoûté fixé sur un large papillon de nuit. Aussitôt, le garçon au chapeau de paille se précipita pour l'attraper.

"Il est beau, pas vrai? lui montra-t-il ensuite avec un large sourire.

\- Non, il est parfaitement répugnant, répliqua fermement Sanji en déposant ses encas à ses compagnons.

\- De la bouffe! hurla le capitaine, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Remets d'abord le papillon dans sa boîte, fit Franky. On va avoir suffisamment de mal comme ça à tous les récupérer.

\- Quoi, vous les avez perdus? demanda le cuisinier, inquiet.

\- Avec la secousse de la vague, la boîte est tombée", lui expliqua Chopper.

Devant la mine interdite du blond, Ussop se méprit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on sait que Nami déteste les insectes et on va faire notre maximum pour tous les retrouver au plus vite. Juste… Ne lui dis pas, s'il te plait…"

Sanji réprima un frisson mais se saisit de la confusion de son ami.

"Dépêchez-vous alors. Je ne tolérerai pas que Nami-chérie souffre de votre maladresse.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait! lui assura le musicien. Nous avons ramassé tous ceux sur le pont et nous allons maintenant partir en chasse sur le reste du bateau!"

A ces mots, il attrapa une épuisette tandis que Luffy applaudissait, sa part de gâteau plein la bouche. Le cuisinier n'ajouta rien et s'alluma une cigarette pour se donner une contenance. Il ne voulait pas que sa peur des insectes soit découverte alors il haussa ensuite les épaules avant de s'en retourner vers son antre, jetant néanmoins des coups d'oeil anxieux un peu partout autour de lui.

* * *

Le pot aux roses fut découvert près de deux heures plus tard alors que l'équipage avait été appelé pour déjeuner. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la cuisine, Nami manqua tomber en découvrant une énorme chenille se traîner sur les marches. Passée la stupeur, elle se saisit d'Ussop qui arrivait à son tour et le frappa avec un balai jusqu'à ce qu'il ramasse la bête et l'ôte de sa vue. Il fut ensuite contraint de lui avouer l'accident de la matinée et la navigatrice exigea qu'il inspecte toute la partie menant à la cuisine.

Aux cris rageurs de sa belle, Sanji avait bien sûr rappliqué et il fut aussi enrôlé pour inspecter la cuisine de fond en comble avant que la jeune femme n'y pénètre. Le cuisinier ravala donc sa peur et lui offrit un grand sourire rassurant tandis qu'il s'exécutait. Heureusement pour lui, il ne trouva qu'une coccinelle et quelques fourmis, ce qui lui permit de s'en débarrasser facilement.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance tendue. Le roulis de quelques vagues un peu plus puissantes se faisait toujours ressentir mais ce n'est pas ce qui inquiétait la navigatrice. La jeune femme hésitait visiblement entre l'énervement et l'angoisse et jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil autour d'elle. Luffy, Ussop, Brook et Chopper tentaient de détendre l'atmosphère en devisant gaiement tandis que Zoro, Robin et Franky mangeaient en silence, créant deux espaces parfaitement distincts autour de la table. De son côté, Sanji n'était pas aussi détendu qu'il voulait le paraître et tout comme Nami, il demeurait lui aussi sur ses gardes sans en avoir l'air.

Avant la fin du repas, l'ambiance s'alourdit encore. En effet, Chopper avait repéré un scarabée et Brook avait ramassé une autre chenille. A chaque trouvaille, Luffy avait pourtant sauté de joie mais il était vite devenu le seul à être réellement ravi. Nami pâlissait à vue d'oeil et Ussop tremblait de peur à l'idée qu'elle ne se mette en colère. Sanji quant à lui serrait les dents en tentant de ne pas grimacer. Après que Franky ait retiré une blatte de la table attirée par la nourriture, Chopper proposa à la jeune femme blême de se reposer dans sa chambre et Robin décida de l'accompagner.

Alors qu'elles s'engageaient dehors, l'archéologue prévint soudain son amie.

"Ne regarde pas à gauche."

Irrémédiablement, la navigatrice se figea et se tourna dans la direction en question avant de hurler de terreur. Aussitôt, le reste de l'équipage déboula à son tour et Sanji observa avec horreur une énorme araignée velue se déplacer au soleil sur le mur de la cuisine. Il sentit ses entrailles se contracter et se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler à son tour.

"Quelle gigantesque créature! s'écria Brook.

\- J'me rappelais pas qu'on avait un truc comme ça", s'étonna Franky.

Sanji frémit de plus belle et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Zoro qui tournait déjà au coin de la cuisine pour aller se reposer à l'ombre en ignorant royalement les évènements.

Luffy se mit à rire mais Ussop lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Va plutôt aider Nami en allant chercher cette araignée, ça te permettra de te faire bien voir pour une fois," lui souffla-t-il.

Son capitaine le contempla une seconde avec des yeux ronds avant de hausser les épaules et de se diriger gaiement vers l'araignée. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la salua.

"Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver! Je t'ai cherché partout!

\- L-Luffy, s-s'il te plait, bégaya la jeune femme rousse qui s'était réfugiée derrière Robin.

\- Pas de problème!"

Il se saisit de la bête avec sa main, ce qui arracha un nouveau cri à la navigatrice avant que Chopper ne lui présente la boîte qu'il avait été cherché. Il la rangea à l'intérieur et se tourna vers elle, ravi.

"Et voilà, elle pourra plus te faire peur!"

Nami le remercia du bout des lèvres, les jambes tremblantes, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre au bras de son amie. Elle était vraisemblablement trop secouée pour penser à s'énerver et Sanji la comprenait. Il avait lui-même les mains moites d'avoir observé ce monstre. Il prit alors une grande inspiration pour se détendre. Il aurait voulu être celui qui volait au secours de la belle navigatrice mais de toute évidence, cela lui aurait demandé un effort surhumain. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvé tous les insectes, il ne serait pas tranquille non plus.

* * *

La vaisselle détourna un peu les pensées du blond qui croyait voir surgir des silhouettes d'insectes à chaque ombre mouvante du coin des yeux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il fit couler du café et commençait enfin à penser à autre chose lorsqu'au milieu de ses tasses prêtes à recevoir le liquide brûlant, un mille-pattes se contorsionna. Il fit un bond en arrière et envisagea de prendre ses jambes à son cou avant de se raisonner. Cet insecte était laid et repoussant mais il n'était pas dangereux et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'appeler l'un de ses compagnons pour qu'il vienne le secourir. Il ne pouvait même pas croire qu'un être si minuscule le terrasse alors qu'il ne reculait devant aucun ennemi, si fort soit-il.

Il était figé ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes dans sa contemplation malsaine, suivant des yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher le cheminement du mille-pattes, lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et que le canonnier pénétra dans la pièce.

"Sanji, j'ai réparé le filet de pêche, ça te dirait de le fixer? Sanji?"

Le cuisinier sortit de sa torpeur et se secoua. Plaquant un sourire assuré sur ses lèvres, il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Pas de problème.

\- Super! s'enthousiasma le tireur d'élite. L'aquarium commence vraiment à se vider."

Le blond approuva et alors qu'Ussop allait s'éloigner, il l'interpella d'une voix qu'il espérait posée.

"Oh, tant que tu es là. Tu peux ramener ce mille-pattes chez lui?"

Ussop suivit son regard sur la table et eut un large sourire.

"Ca se glisse partout ces petites bêtes!"

Il s'approcha et l'attrapa avant de revenir vers le cuisinier devant la porte qui recula instinctivement.

"Bon… Je prépare le café et je te rejoins, esquiva-t-il en fonçant vers la cafetière.

\- A tout à l'heure!" lui lança gaiement son ami avant de sortir.

* * *

Ussop montra au cuisinier les attaches du filet et la façon dont l'arrimer au Sunny. Franky avait stoppé le bateau pour rendre la tâche plus facile mais les vagues étaient toujours un peu traîtresses. Cependant, Sanji assura au canonnier que ce ne serait pas un problème. Après avoir écouté ses dernières recommandations, le blond s'apprêtait à plonger lorsque le sabreur fit son apparition à ses côtés.

"Bouge-toi, sourcil en vrille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? grinça-t-il. Tu vas devoir attendre mon retour si tu veux boire.

\- La ferme et reste pas planté là. J'ai pas de temps à perdre."

A ces mots, il ôta son tee-shirt et déposa ses sabres tandis qu'Ussop lui tendait l'autre bout du filet.

"La tête d'algue vient aussi? comprit le cuisinier avec déception.

\- Ce sera plus facile si vous l'accrochez ensemble, approuva le tireur d'élite.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi, grinça pourtant le blond en se tournant vers le concerné. Je suis bien meilleur nageur.

\- Tu paries, cuistot du dimanche? gronda l'autre en retour.

\- Sans problème, tronche de pelouse! rugit Sanji en plantant son regard dans le sien avec provocation. Je te parie que j'ai le temps d'attacher le bout de mon filet avant même que t'es plongé!

\- Tu vas t'étouffer avant de remonter à la surface à cause de l'état de tes poumons, sourcil périmé! répliqua Zoro sur le même ton.

\- Euh, les gars, tenta d'intervenir Ussop. Faites aussi attention aux monstres marins, on ne peut pas prévoir leur apparition...

\- C'est bon, Ussop, t'inquiète pas. Je m'en occupe."

Sanji se débarrassa de sa chemise et se saisit de son côté du filet avant de dévisager sombrement le sabreur. Zoro attrapa son propre côté et lui rendit son regard. Le défi était lancé et serait relevé.

"Dès que les bouts seront arrimés, relevez le filet pour qu'il puisse se positionner juste en dessous de la surface. Cela devrait suffire à-"

Le canonnier n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les deux rivaux avaient plongé et il contempla un instant la mer avec surprise avant de hausser les épaules. Même un monstre marin n'oserait pas s'attaquer à eux dans ces conditions.

* * *

Sanji ressortit de l'eau quelques minutes plus tard et constata avec satisfaction qu'il était le premier à avoir rejoint la surface. Il se hissa jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive à la taille contre la coque du Sunny et vérifia les nœuds. Lorsque Zoro émergea des flots quelques instants plus tard, il l'accueillit avec un sourire étincelant.

"J'ai gagné, tête de chou.

\- C'est ce que tu crois."

Le sabreur se hissa à son tour et le filet remonta, laissant tout juste un peu d'eau le dissimuler pour capturer les poissons qui s'y aventureraient.

"T'es sûr d'avoir fixé correctement le bout?" demanda-t-il ensuite en désignant un côté plus lâche du filet.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et resserra par réflexe le filet.

"Il est parfaitement fix-"

Ces mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsque celles du bretteur se déposèrent sur les siennes.

"Tricheur, ricana le cuisinier.

\- Menteur, répliqua le sabreur avec un sourire narquois.

\- Pourquoi? s'étonna-t-il.

\- T'as peur de ces foutus insectes."

Sanji se raidit contre le torse du bretteur et fronça les sourcils. Il maudissait cet imbécile d'être si attentif sous ses airs de je-m'en-foutiste. S'il avait bien besoin que quelqu'un le remarque, ce n'était surtout pas lui. Accroché au filet au flanc du Sunny, le blond voulut alors se débattre mais il était coincé.

"J'ai pas peur de ces trucs, bougonna-t-il en désespoir de cause.

\- Menteur, répéta l'escrimeur en descendant vers son cou.

\- La ferme, crétin."

Malgré son agacement, le corps chaud de l'épéiste contre le sien était agréable. Le soleil brillait mais l'eau était fraîche et le contraste en était saisissant. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter des lèvres douces qui le parcouraient sensuellement. Au moins pendant ce temps-là, il ne pensait pas à ces abominables bestioles...

* * *

Sanji soupira. Sa baignade lui avait fait du bien mais sitôt revenu sur le Sunny, sa crainte de croiser d'autres insectes avait resurgi. Il s'était alors résolu à ne pas se laisser impressionner et avait préparé des boissons pour ses amis, dont deux magnifiques cocktails pour faire plaisir aux filles.

Alors qu'il poussait la porte de la cuisine vers l'extérieur, il chercha le sabreur du regard. Après leurs baisers salés, Zoro avait tenté de passer à la vitesse supérieure et le blond avait profité d'une vague un peu plus forte pour lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau en guise de vengeance. Il s'était ensuite dépêché de remonter tandis que le sabreur était resté accroché au filet pendant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'il était enfin revenu sur le Sunny, l'aura menaçante, le reste de l'équipage s'était prudemment tenu à distance et Sanji n'avait pas bougé de sa cuisine. Non seulement il avait peur de tomber nez à nez avec un nouvel insecte mais en plus, il était vexé que Zoro ait remarqué sa faiblesse et il ne voulait pas le voir pour le moment. Pourtant, sa condition de cuisinier l'y obligeait.

Tandis qu'il marchait vers le quartier des filles pour les servir en premier, Sanji repéra Robin sur son transat non loin des mandariniers et il s'approcha en virevoltant.

"Robin d'amour, je t'ai préparé une boisson délicieusement rafraîchissante à base de pamplemousse rose!"

Il lui tendit le verre et l'archéologue s'en saisit avec un sourire. Il chercha ensuite des yeux l'autre femme de l'équipage et Robin lui indiqua le mât.

"Je crois que notre navigatrice est restée près des garçons pour être en sécurité.

\- Que s'est-il passé? s'inquiéta le blond.

\- Deux grosses cigales se sont posées sur les vitres de la chambre tout à l'heure et elle ne l'a pas supporté.

\- Pauvre Nami-chérie!" se récria le cuisinier.

Après s'être assuré que la jeune femme brune ne manquait de rien, il lui promit d'être à son entière disposition si elle souhaitait être protégée à son tour. Etrangement, Robin le remercia de telle manière que Sanji crut qu'elle avait deviné ses véritables sentiments à propos de ces bestioles et il fila vers le pont avant sans demander son reste.

Arrivé en bas des marches, il repéra rapidement Ussop, Franky, Brook, Chopper et Luffy assis en rond pour jouer aux cartes sur l'herbe. Il remarqua ensuite que Nami s'était endormie contre son capitaine. Visiblement trop effrayée, elle s'était accrochée à lui et ce dernier la tenait de sa main droite contre lui tandis que sa main élastique lui permettait de continuer à jouer tranquillement.

Pourtant, aussitôt qu'il aperçut son cuisinier, ses yeux pétillèrent de joie.

"Le goûter! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

\- Ne bouge pas, crétin. Tu vas la réveiller."

Luffy se figea avant de hocher sérieusement la tête. Il étira alors son autre bras jusqu'au plateau du cuisinier pour réclamer son verre. Avec un soupir, Sanji le lui tendit puis passa distribuer leurs boissons aux autres qui le remercièrent. Il déposa finalement sans bruit celui de Nami sur la petite table.

"Vous avez vu d'autres insectes? demanda-t-il.

\- Une autre blatte et deux vers, lui apprit Brook.

\- On a presque tout récupéré, confirma Ussop en distribuant les cartes.

\- Tant mieux", maugréa le blond.

Il les abandonna ensuite pour se diriger vers le sabreur qui ronflait tranquillement contre la porte de l'aquarium et le contempla un instant en silence. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que lui pourrait se réfugier dans ses bras devant leurs amis. En même temps, il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir non plus. Il ne voulait pas céder une once de suprématie au bretteur malgré sa peur mais dans ces moments-là, il se demandait si sentir sa présence auprès de lui pourrait suffire à le rassurer un peu. Une relation normale aurait dû lui donner la possibilité de s'appuyer sur son compagnon dans cette situation. Seulement voilà, son orgueil lui barrait la route. De plus, il était à peu près sûr que Zoro lui reprocherait de s'apitoyer sur son sort s'il lui confiait l'étendue de sa peur.

En soupirant, il lui fila alors un coup de pied dans les côtes pour le réveiller.

"Putain de sourcil en vrille! s'écria le sabreur en se redressant, furieux. Pourquoi t'as fait ça, enfoiré?!

\- C'est l'heure de l'hydratation, tête d'algue. T'es en train de te dessécher."

Le sabreur lui arracha le verre des mains avec mauvaise humeur et le descendit d'un trait avant de le lui rebalancer.

"Tire-toi maintenant."

Sanji tourna les talons sans se faire prier. Voilà le genre de conversation qui leur ressemblait davantage. Ils étaient loin de pouvoir s'adresser la parole de manière civilisée alors il pouvait oublier tout ce qui concernait une éventuelle préoccupation de l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

"Aaahhhh!"

Sanji fit un bond de deux mètres en arrière et percuta la table de la cuisine. Il perdit l'équilibre et le contenu de sa casserole s'approcha dangereusement des bords. Voulant la rattraper, il se pencha trop vite en avant et trébucha sur les chaises. La sauce s'envola dans les airs et ses pieds s'emmêlèrent, le faisant atterrir par terre à son tour. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il constata que sa préparation était foutue et son pantalon aussi.

C'est cet instant précis que choisit Zoro pour débarquer, toutes lames dehors.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Sanji sentit ses nerfs le lâcher. Il avait essayé de faire toute la journée comme si de rien n'était et il pensait y être parvenu en voyant l'heure du dîner approcher mais là, il craquait. Il détestait que le bretteur ait débarqué mais il n'avait plus vraiment la force de faire semblant, d'autant qu'il savait que Zoro l'avait percé à jour. Il releva alors les yeux vers l'immense coléoptère bleu et vert qui reposait tranquillement sur le mur au-dessus de son évier.

"Enlève ce truc de là", lui demanda-t-il alors en se relevant.

Le sabreur suivit son regard et baissa ses lames lorsqu'il le repéra.

"Sérieusement, cuistot? bougonna-t-il. J'ai cru que tu te faisais au moins découper avec le cri que t'as poussé.

\- La ferme et dégage-le de ma cuisine, face de mousse! s'agaça le blond.

\- J'croyais que t'avais pas peur? insista Zoro avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Contente-toi de le virer, d'accord?"

Sanji tentait d'essuyer les dégâts sur ses vêtements et le sabreur haussa les épaules. Il s'approcha de l'ennemi et s'en saisit, l'emprisonnant dans sa main puisqu'il n'avait pas la boite à sa disposition. Le voyant faire, le cuisinier faillit faire une nouvelle crise cardiaque.

"Mais le prend pas comme ça, crétin! s'étouffa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi? grogna-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Faut bien que j'le sorte!"

Le cuisinier pâlit et recula d'un pas malgré lui.

"T'approche pas de moi, putain!"

Le sourire du sabreur l'inquiéta. Avec horreur, il vit alors ce dernier faire un pas supplémentaire dans sa direction.

"Arrête, le prévint-il d'une voix qu'il espéra ferme.

\- Sinon quoi? s'enquit nonchalamment le bretteur en approchant à nouveau.

\- Je te demande juste de le remettre dans sa boite, tenta encore le blond.

\- Pas envie."

Zoro fit un autre pas en avant et Sanji recula jusqu'à heurter le mur avec son dos. Alors que le sourire de l'escrimeur s'élargissait, le cuisinier sentit la panique l'envahir.

"Supplie-moi."

Sanji le dévisagea une seconde avec stupeur. Le bretteur voyait bien qu'il crevait de peur, ça ne lui suffisait pas? Il voulait en plus l'humilier? Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

"Va te faire foutre", cracha-t-il, les mains tremblantes.

Zoro approcha sa main qui contenait le coléoptère près de son visage et Sanji entendit le battement désordonné des ailes de l'insecte dans sa prison. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il se maudit ensuite d'être si faible face à un animal qu'il savait inoffensif à son égard et il maudit plus encore le sabreur de profiter de sa peur. Il planta alors un regard brillant de rage dans le sien.

"T'es qu'un connard, Zoro."

Le sabreur fronça les sourcils. Le cuisinier avait le regard bouillonnant mais la voix hachée. Il l'observa plus attentivement et constata qu'il tremblait. Il abaissa alors sa main.

"Je plaisantais, cuistot.

\- C'est ça."

Le blond le repoussa violemment et l'escrimeur trébucha en arrière. Il vit ensuite le cuisinier se diriger vers la porte et s'enfuir de la cuisine, la faisant claquer contre le mur.

* * *

La soirée avait permis à la navigatrice de retrouver une certaine quiétude. Ses amis lui avaient assuré que tous les insectes avaient réintégré la boîte et elle commençait à réellement se détendre après toutes ces heures d'angoisse. De plus, elle avait remarqué que l'aquarium avait été rempli et que les vagues n'avaient créé aucun dégât. Elle savoura donc le délicieux repas de leur cuisinier en écoutant le reste de l'équipage débattre de leurs propres peurs.

"Moi, j'ai horreur de tous les monstres! fit Chopper. Et surtout de tous les monstres marins!

\- Moi je n'ai pas peur des monstres mais je ne les trouve pas très accueillants", commença Ussop.

Franky éclata de rire.

"T'es le plus gros trouillard que j'ai jamais connu! se moqua-t-il. Dis-nous plutôt de quoi t'as pas peur, ça ira plus vite!"

Tout le monde se mit à rire et le canonnier se renfrogna avant que le cyborg ne tente de le détendre.

"Moi, je déteste les personnes sans style vestimentaire, déclara-t-il en descendant son verre.

\- Ce n'est pas une peur ça, constata Nami.

\- Elle a raison, grogna le tireur d'élite. Il s'agit de tes goûts, c'est tout.

\- Mais non! insista le cyborg. Les vêtements trop larges, par exemple. Eh bien, ils camouflent la personnalité des gens et du coup, on sait pas à quoi s'attendre, c'est flippant!"

Luffy éclata de rire à son tour et Ussop leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pour ma part, j'ai une peur bleue des fantômes et des morts vivants! confia alors Brook en frissonnant.

\- C'est vraiment dommage pour toi, lui fit remarquer Zoro d'un air blasé.

\- Ca, tu l'as dit! se désola le musicien.

\- Et toi, Robin? s'enquit soudain le petit renne. Tu as peur de quelque chose?"

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

"Je n'aime pas la foule, répondit-elle finalement.

\- C'est vrai que les mouvements de foule sont imprévisibles, approuva Nami. Ils peuvent être très dangereux.

\- Moi, j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait plus rien à manger!" s'écria soudain le garçon au chapeau de paille avec sérieux.

Ses amis le dévisagèrent une seconde avant d'éclater de rire encore une fois. Sanji s'approcha ensuite et lui tapota l'épaule avant de le resservir en poisson.

"Je ferai toujours de mon mieux pour que ton pire cauchemar ne se réalise pas, capitaine. Tu peux compter sur moi, déclara-t-il solennellement.

\- T'es trop génial! hurla Luffy en retour en enfournant sa part.

\- Et toi, maître cuisinier? lui demanda alors Robin. Une peur cachée?"

Le blond se mordit les lèvres avant de soupirer.

"Eh bien, j'admets ne pas être fan des insectes moi non plus…

\- La peur des insectes est une phobie très courante, fit Chopper.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une phobie, marmonna-t-il. Mais je ne les aime pas, c'est sûr.

\- Et toi, Zoro? T'as peur de quoi?" voulut savoir Luffy en se tournant vers le sabreur qui dînait tranquillement.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et continua à manger.

"Je suis sûre que t'as peur de te perdre et de ne plus jamais retrouver ton chemin, ricana Nami.

\- Ou alors qu'on invente un truc qui t'empêcherait de dormir!" se moqua Franky.

Tout le monde se mit à rire à nouveau et le dîner se poursuivit gaiement.

* * *

Sanji se dirigea vers l'arrière du bateau et s'alluma une cigarette avant de s'accouder au bastingage. La bonne humeur retrouvée avait donné envie à l'équipage du chapeau de paille de faire la fête et Brook avait sorti son violon. Les notes de musique lui parvenaient agréablement et les rires de ses amis étaient un autre air plaisant à entendre mais le blond n'avait pas le coeur à s'amuser ce soir. Il était toujours sous le coup de l'attitude du sabreur à son égard et avait rapidement eu besoin de s'isoler un peu.

Il passa quelques instants à observer le ciel étoilé ainsi que l'océan assombri avant que des bruits de pas ne le tirent de sa contemplation. Les reconnaissant, il fronça les sourcils.

"Laisse-moi tranquille."

Les bruits de pas cessèrent, preuve que Zoro s'était arrêté à quelques pas.

"Je t'ai dit que je plaisantais", déclara simplement le sabreur.

Le blond se retourna brutalement, le foudroyant du regard. Toute sa furie lui revenait lorsque l'escrimeur évoquait cet épisode aussi tranquillement.

"Et t'as pas vu que j'plaisantais pas, moi?! lui cracha-t-il.

\- J'pensais pas que t'avais si peur, répondit le bretteur.

\- Putain, la ferme!"

Le cuisinier se retourna violemment vers le large, parfaitement ulcéré. Oui, il avait peur des insectes de manière irrépressible et il se sentait tellement stupide à ce triste constat. De montrer une faiblesse. De devoir l'admettre. Que Zoro en profite sciemment.

"Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? lui demanda soudain l'épéiste en se rapprochant. On a tous nos peurs."

Sanji tira plus fortement sur sa cigarette. Oui, tout le monde avait un point faible mais pas le grand manieur de sabres que rien ne semblait arrêter ni même effrayer. Et cette différence entre eux lui faisait mal. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de constater qu'il se sentait inférieur au sabreur. Sauf peut-être le fait de constater que cela révélait une autre peur en lui. Celle de penser que Zoro ne le trouvait pas à la hauteur.

"Ca t'amuse de me rabaisser, pas vrai? grinça-t-il alors à son égard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Si j'avais su, je l'aurais pas fait, j'te dis, se renfrogna le bretteur.

\- Bien sûr, ricana le blond. Pourquoi le grand Roronoa Zoro aurait-il laissé passer l'occasion de démontrer au monde entier qu'il n'a peur de rien, lui?"

A ces mots, le sabreur empoigna le cuisinier par l'épaule et le retourna brutalement avant de plonger son regard sombre dans le sien.

"C'est quoi ton problème, sourcil en vrille? gronda-t-il. Tu veux que j'te raconte mes pires cauchemars pour que tu puisses en profiter, c'est ça? Tu te sentirais mieux si tu pouvais me le faire payer?"

Sanji tenta de se dégager, le regard fuyant. Au fond de lui, il était en colère mais surtout contre lui-même. Il savait que Zoro n'avait pas voulu le rabaisser de manière délibérée, sa réaction l'avait prouvée. Sa fierté n'avait simplement pas supporté de se retrouver si affaiblie devant lui.

"Mais non, crétin. C'est juste que… ce que t'as fait… c'était humiliant", marmonna-t-il finalement.

Il soupira et termina sa cigarette avant de la jeter. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, le regard du sabreur était toujours rivé sur lui.

"Je suis désolé."

Sanji secoua la tête, gêné par la sincérité de sa déclaration.

"Je sais, c'est bon. N'en parlons plus, d'accord?"

Zoro l'attira alors contre lui dans une étreinte brutale. Sous le choc, le cuisinier ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il avait repris la parole.

"Moi aussi j'ai peur parfois. C'est juste que ma peur ne réside pas dans ce genre de choses comme les insectes ou la foule."

Il se dégagea un peu et planta son regard dans celui du blond qui l'écoutait avec étonnement. Il soupira avant de secouer la tête.

"Ma seule peur, c'est de ne pas tenir la promesse que je me suis faite et que j'ai faite à Kuina. De ne pas devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde."

Il recula ensuite d'un pas et Sanji vit son regard se perdre dans le lointain.

"Le reste n'a aucune importance."

Il reporta ensuite son attention vers la silhouette du cuisinier et celui-ci se sentit frissonner.

"Reviens maintenant. Luffy se demande où t'es passé."

L'escrimeur quitta le pont et le blond le suivit des yeux, encore sous l'effet de son contact et de ses paroles. Il se sentait à la fois rassuré mais aussi étonnamment contrarié. Alors que le vent se levait, Sanji ressentit alors à nouveau la distance qui le séparait encore du sabreur.

" _Le reste n'a aucune importance."_

Il savait que Zoro s'était confié à lui et en cela, c'était définitivement une avancée entre eux. Il savait également que l'épéiste faisait référence à ses peurs à cet instant mais malgré tout, cette phrase résonnait étrangement en lui. Bien qu'il refuse de se l'avouer, l'attitude du sabreur pouvait le frustrer à sa manière de paraître parfois insaisissable et hors de sa portée.

Sanji soupira. La patience qu'il avait promise à l'escrimeur était une qualité qu'il ne possédait pas. Il espéra alors avoir la force de s'y tenir.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre oscille entre pas mal d'émotions et j'ai voulu le terminer par une demi-teinte, à l'image de la relation qui se développe. A la fois les bons et les mauvais côtés au gré des situations…_

 _J'espère que vous appréciez le cheminement._

 _A bientôt._


	35. A travers le brouillard

_Merci à 3-Fairy-Shugo-Dramione-3, Eckstein, Wado21, Guest, PY, deryous50, Typone Lady, Agalys-Erwael et little-grumpy pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes_

 _Guest_ _: je suis bien contente que tu continues à aimer, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)_

 _PY_ _: je te remercie, j'aime beaucoup écrire les scènes d'introspection qui permettent de suivre le raisonnement des personnages. J'imagine que ça m'oblige à être minutieuse concernant les émotions._

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

 **A travers le brouillard**

Le lendemain matin, le ciel était clair et la température clémente. Nami avait vérifié le Log-Pose et la prochaine île était encore à plusieurs jours de navigation. Elle s'était donc installée sur son transat dans l'herbe pour profiter de la douceur de l'air. La plupart des membres de l'équipage vaquait tranquillement à leurs occupations sur le bateau. Ainsi, Chopper et Robin préparaient de nouvelles potions médicinales à l'infirmerie, Ussop et Brook constituaient des réserves de billes et de poudre à canon, Franky bricolait gaiement dans son atelier, Sanji s'occupait en cuisine et Zoro dormait contre le mât.

En réalité, seul Luffy ne semblait pas apprécier la paisible matinée. Pour lui, le manque d'activité était synonyme de torture. Il s'était donc mis à pêcher.

"Hé, Nami! Regarde!"

La navigatrice releva les yeux de son livre et dévisagea son capitaine en train d'essayer d'enlever le poulpe qui s'était collé à sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? soupira-t-elle.

\- Il est énorme! s'extasia-t-il en l'arrachant enfin.

\- D'accord, il est énorme, hourra, éluda la jeune femme en replongeant dans son livre.

\- Tu veux que je te le donne? insista-t-il. Il est vachement sympa.

\- Non merci."

Nami tourna une nouvelle page mais sentit l'ombre du capitaine s'approcher d'elle.

"Nami, je peux te faire un bisou?"

La navigatrice releva brusquement la tête de son ouvrage et le dévisagea. Les grands yeux innocents de Luffy la scrutaient, son poulpe dégoulinant sous le bras.

"C'est… Euh…"

Elle se racla la gorge.

"Ce genre de choses ne se demande pas, Luffy...

\- Ah bon? s'étonna-t-il. Mais la dernière fois, Sanji m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te prévienne!

\- Je sais mais souviens-toi. Tu croyais que Zoro et lui se battaient alors que ça n'avait rien à voir, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Ah oui! J'peux le faire quand j'veux alors?!"

Nami soupira à nouveau. Comment expliquer la notion d'ambiance adéquate à Luffy? Pire encore, comment lui faire comprendre le concept subtil d'une atmosphère amoureuse?

"Le mieux, c'est quand on est tous les deux seuls et qu'on se sent bien, tenta-t-elle finalement.

\- Comme maintenant?" s'enthousiasma Luffy.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Sa volonté de le guider venait de l'abandonner au profit de l'agacement.

"Pas comme maintenant, grogna-t-elle. En me posant la question, tu as justement cassé l'ambiance alors n'essaye même pas, c'est clair?

\- Ah."

Luffy parut se perdre dans ses réflexions et Nami allait reprendre son livre lorsqu'elle se redressa, les sens aux aguets. Elle avait senti un courant d'air froid traverser le pont et elle jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Luffy, va prévenir les autres. On va avoir un brusque changement de te-"

La navigatrice n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une vague de froid déferla sur le bateau. La température chuta et un épais brouillard s'installa, réduisant à néant toute visibilité en quelques secondes.

La brutalité de ce revirement fut immédiatement remarquée par le reste de l'équipage qui se rassembla rapidement autour d'elle en quête de réponses.

"C'est un brouillard d'advection froid, expliqua la jeune femme. La mer est chaude et on a rencontré une masse d'air froide. C'est un brouillard d'évaporation qui peut mener à des givrages sévères.

\- Putain, il caille! grommela Franky tandis que Luffy et Brook s'amusaient à souffler de l'air pour qu'il se transforme en fumée.

\- J'adore ce climat! s'enthousiasma Chopper.

\- Tout le monde va aller chercher ses affaires d'hiver, proposa Nami. La température va sûrement encore chuter.

\- La prochaine île sera de climat hivernal? lui demanda le sabreur.

\- Non, ça ne veut rien dire, répondit-elle. C'est une simple masse d'air.

\- On ne voit absolument plus rien, bougonna Ussop en braquant ses jumelles au large.

\- C'est plutôt dangereux, estima Robin. On pourrait foncer dans un récif ou même dans un bateau ennemi sans s'en apercevoir.

\- On va faire des tours de garde par deux le temps que le brouillard se dissipe, approuva Nami alors que Ussop et Chopper tremblaient de peur.

\- Je commence! hurla Luffy en brandissant son poulpe qui s'était rigidifié à cause du froid.

\- D'accord. Brook, tu prends le premier quart avec lui, décida la navigatrice.

\- A votre service!" s'exclama le squelette.

Luffy observa son nouvel ami gelé en riant avant de le lancer à Sanji à ses côtés. Le cuisinier fronça les sourcils en dévisageant l'animal figé entre ses mains.

"Fais-le cuire, Sanji! J'ai faim!" s'écria le garçon au chapeau de paille.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

"On verra ça plus tard. J'ai déjà prévu le repas de ce midi.

\- C'est quoi?! s'enquit immédiatement son capitaine.

\- Du navarin d'agneau.

\- C'est trop cool!

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est, lui fit remarquer le blond en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette.

\- Si! C'est de la viande et c'est trop bon!

\- Luffy, on a une surprise à te donner, fit soudain le canonnier en désignant l'ingénieur à ses côtés. On y a travaillé depuis ce matin!

\- Une surprise?! J'ai trop hâte de savoir ce que c'est! s'écria-t-il avec excitation.

\- Allez d'abord mettre vos manteaux ou vous finirez gelés", grogna la navigatrice.

Tout le monde acquiesça à ses paroles et filèrent vers leurs armoires à la recherche de vêtements chauds.

* * *

"Génial!"

Aux côtés de son musicien, Luffy contempla sa nouvelle canne à pêche avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ussop et Franky venaient de la lui présenter. Ils avaient repensé entièrement l'ergonomie de la canne pour qu'elle s'adapte à la puissance des proies et de son propriétaire. Malgré ses moufles, Luffy s'en saisit aisément et s'empressa de jeter le bouchon à la mer.

"N'oublie pas que tu es de garde, lui rappela Ussop. Il faut que tu restes concentré."

Brook avait revêtu un long manteau et il se tourna vers le large pour tenter de scruter l'horizon à travers l'épaisse couche de brouillard.

"Je ne vois absolument rien", se désola-t-il.

Il se mit ensuite à éclater de rire, surprenant ses camarades.

"En réalité, tout ça est parfaitement normal puisque je n'ai pas d'yeux!"

Luffy éclata de rire à son tour tandis que Franky et Ussop secouaient la tête. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite en direction de leurs ateliers pour se réchauffer, laissant leurs deux compagnons s'esclaffer de toutes leurs forces.

* * *

Sanji réintégra sa cuisine après avoir déposé le poulpe dans l'eau de l'aquarium et il déposait son manteau lorsqu'il constata que le sabreur s'y trouvait déjà, appuyé nonchalamment contre le comptoir.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tête de cactus? T'as soif?

\- Non.

\- T'as trop froid pour t'entrainer? ricana-t-il ensuite en sortant sa viande du réfrigérateur.

\- Pas envie de m'entrainer pour l'instant."

A ces mots, Sanji se retourna pour le dévisager, étonné.

"T'es malade?" s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

A son tour, Zoro le dévisagea, sur la défensive.

"Reste tranquille, sourcil vrillé.

\- Tu comprends rien, espèce de crétin, marmonna le blond. Je te demande si tu te sens malade. T'as de la fièvre? T'es allé voir Chopper?"

Soudain, il approcha sa main de son front pour évaluer sa température et le bretteur la chassa avec agacement.

"Je suis pas malade.

\- Alors pourquoi tu vas pas t'entrainer? insista le cuisinier. Tu t'es blessé?

\- Arrête avec tes questions stupides, je te dis que je vais bien", grogna le sabreur.

Sanji le contempla sans comprendre. A vrai dire, le bretteur n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal mais le fait qu'il reste planté dans sa cuisine sans excuse était pour le moins inhabituel. En plus, son air détaché semblait vouloir lui faire croire que son attitude était tout à fait logique, plongeant encore un peu plus le blond dans la perplexité.

"Très bien, fais ce que tu veux. J'en ai rien à faire de toute façon", grinça-t-il finalement en se détournant.

En réalité, le cuisinier se sentait déçu de s'être fait rejeter de la sorte. Il avait simplement été préoccupé par son comportement improbable mais une fois encore, Zoro le maintenait à distance et il ne comprenait pas ses réactions. Il commença à sortir ses légumes pour le navarin d'agneau, ne s'occupant plus de savoir ce que le sabreur comptait faire s'il lui passait par la tête de ne pas s'entraîner. Au diable ses inquiétudes pour cet enfoiré, il n'en était pas digne.

Le silence s'installa, seulement brisé par le bruit des ustensiles et de l'eau dans l'évier. Sanji comptait bien ne pas ouvrir la bouche le premier et il était persuadé que Zoro pensait la même chose. Il fut donc surpris quand le bretteur reprit tranquillement la parole peu de temps après.

"En fait, j'me disais qu'on pourrait passer du temps ensemble mais j'vois pas ce qu'on peut faire."

Le blond sentit son couteau lui échapper des mains et il le rattrapa de justesse avant de se retourner et de fixer le sabreur avec incrédulité.

"T-tu pensais qu'on pourrait passer du temps ensemble? Comment ça?

\- Ouais. T'as dit qu'il fallait qu'on fasse de nouvelles choses à cause de cette relation mais tu m'as pas dit quoi."

Sanji sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller encore un peu plus. Il déposa précautionneusement sa carotte et s'essuya les mains tout en fixant le sabreur toujours adossé au comptoir.

"Tu veux dire que tu sais pas quoi faire pour créer un lien entre nous?" tenta-t-il prudemment.

Zoro haussa les épaules.

"Je pensais qu'on pourrait parler vu que t'aimes ça mais je sais pas quoi te dire."

Le cuisinier s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. L'intention de l'escrimeur était peut-être louable mais elle perdait définitivement de son charme avec des remarques pareilles.

"Eh bien, te force pas, tête d'algue. Si t'as rien à dire, ne crée pas des moments gênants qui renforcent mon impression qu'on a vraiment rien en commun", grommela-t-il finalement.

\- T'es sûr? s'enquit le sabreur en fronçant les sourcils. J'croyais que ça te plaisait ce genre de truc."

Cette fois, Sanji ne put résister et il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ca me plait si ça te vient naturellement, crétin. Pas quand tu prends ça comme un devoir à rendre à ton professeur en lui disant que t'as pas compris la consigne!"

L'escrimeur le contempla quelques instants et finit par se redresser et s'étirer doucement.

"Bon, j'imagine qu'on trouvera autre chose à faire alors, conclut-il.

\- C'est ça, j'y penserai", grinça le blond en reprenant sa carotte.

Zoro ne parut pas s'apercevoir de son ironie et il se dirigea vers la porte tranquillement avant d'attraper son manteau et de rejoindre l'extérieur.

* * *

"J'en ai un! hurla Luffy en tirant sur sa canne.

\- Il se débat, le bougre!" s'exclama Brook en s'arc-boutant autour de la taille de son capitaine pour l'aider.

Aux cris de leurs amis, Chopper, Ussop, Zoro et Franky approchèrent avant d'encourager le garçon au chapeau de paille. Le poisson qu'il avait ferré ne semblait pas avoir envie de se laisser faire et ce dernier tira encore plus fort sur sa canne.

"Utilise le moulinet!" lui suggéra Franky.

Luffy actionna le moulinet et le fil remonta malgré le poids de la proie. Le poisson résista de plus belle et des remous agitèrent la surface. Finalement, il cessa un peu de se débattre et le capitaine en profita pour le hisser rapidement à bord.

"C-C'est un monstre marin! balbutia Chopper lorsqu'il le découvrit.

\- T'es sûr? Il est pas si gros, lui fit remarquer Zoro.

\- C'est un petit monstre marin", confirma Franky.

Le poisson gris et difforme bougeait mollement sur le pont. Il devait peser dans les cent kilos et tentait de se dandiner pour retourner à l'eau. Ussop s'approcha et l'examina.

"Il est trop gros pour l'aquarium, constata-t-il.

\- Oh, mais j'veux le garder! protesta Luffy en lui tapotant la tête.

\- A part si le cuistot le fait cuire tout de suite, il va falloir le relâcher, fit le sabreur.

\- On peut même pas le congeler, il est vraiment trop grand, approuva Franky.

\- Les garçons, à table!" intervint soudain Nami depuis le premier étage.

Malgré l'épais brouillard, la jeune femme transparaissait et elle leur fit un grand geste. Tout le monde s'apprêta alors à monter vers la cuisine, le capitaine en tête, lorsque ce dernier se figea.

"J'ai une idée!" s'écria-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Il attrapa l'énorme poisson dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer dans les airs.

"Nami, j'ai un cadeau pour toi! Comme ça tu seras heureuse et on pourra se faire des bisous après manger quand on sera seuls!"

En un éclair, il lança l'énorme bête dans la direction de la navigatrice sous les yeux effarés de ses amis. De l'autre côté, la jeune femme hurla en voyant la masse foncer sur elle à travers la couche de brume.

"Trente fleurs!"

Les mains de l'archéologue poussèrent les unes sur les autres et elle put se saisir du poisson en plein vol et le repousser de toutes ses forces. L'animal tournoya à nouveau et atterrit dans la mer dans une grande gerbe d'eau.

"Bordel mais t'es complètement malade!" s'emporta Sanji contre son capitaine qui dévisageait la mer avec stupéfaction.

Au cri de Nami, il avait débarqué au plus vite mais Robin l'avait devancé. Heureusement pour la navigatrice d'ailleurs.

"C'est clair qu'il a pas l'air fini des fois", soupira Franky.

Luffy reporta enfin son attention vers la navigatrice qui reprenait son souffle et eut un large sourire.

"Désolé, Nami! J'ai oublié que tu pourrais pas l'attraper! Je voulais te faire plaisir! Merci, Robin!"

L'archéologue lui fit un petit signe de la main, souriante. A l'inverse, la navigatrice devint soudain rouge de colère et elle brandit le poing dans sa direction.

"Eh bien, c'est raté, espèce de crétin! lui hurla-t-elle. Ne t'avise même pas de m'approcher de la journée ou je m'assurerais que tu sois mort avant d'avoir trouvé le One Piece!"

Elle claqua ensuite la porte pour se réfugier dans la cuisine tandis que Robin et Sanji la suivaient.

"Tu as encore pas mal de choses à apprendre sur les femmes, commenta alors Ussop.

\- J'croyais qu'elles aimaient les cadeaux? s'interrogea Luffy.

\- Elles aiment les cadeaux mais pas n'importe lesquels, lui expliqua Brook.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'un énorme monstre marin soit le plus approprié, précisa Chopper.

\- Et probablement pas si tu leur lances en pleine figure, ajouta Zoro. Elles sont souvent fragiles.

\- C'est compliqué les femmes!" conclut le capitaine en se grattant la tête par-dessus son chapeau de paille.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Nami et Zoro furent tirés au sort pour prendre le tour de garde. Le brouillard n'avait pas épaissi mais l'air glaçait l'atmosphère et comme la navigatrice l'avait prédit, le givre était apparu. Elle voulait donc qu'ils soient particulièrement attentifs aux icebergs.

Le reste de l'équipage se dispersa à des activités diverses. Chopper partit étudier dans son infirmerie, Sanji et Robin se mirent en quête de livres à la bibliothèque, Franky s'enferma dans son atelier avec une nouvelle idée en tête et Luffy, Ussop et Brook enfilèrent leurs manteaux pour pêcher à nouveau.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence glacé pour les deux guetteurs installés à l'avant et Nami soupira. Le sabreur n'était pas la meilleure compagnie pour l'aider à passer le temps durant cette tâche ingrate. Il demeurait muet comme une tombe et ne semblait pas gêné par le froid alors qu'elle sentait la morsure du vent lui brûler les joues. Lui se contentait de fixer l'océan, immobile comme une statue. Comme s'il avait déjà oublié sa présence ou qu'il s'en fichait totalement.

Après quelques nouvelles minutes studieuses, la jeune femme abaissa ses jumelles pour reposer ses yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil aux pêcheurs un peu plus loin puis. Elle frotta ensuite ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer un peu et se tourna vers le bretteur toujours silencieux.

"Zoro, dis-moi un truc.

\- Quoi? s'enquit-il en continuant de scruter l'océan.

\- Comment tu fais avec Sanji pour qu'il comprenne tes sentiments?"

Le sabreur tourna lentement la tête vers la navigatrice et la scruta d'un oeil perçant. Comme elle le regardait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs, il soupira. Il avait donc bien compris sa question.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? lui demanda-t-il placidement.

\- Eh bien, t'es un empoté de ce côté-là, ça se voit tout de suite, lui expliqua-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. A l'inverse, Sanji adore le romantisme et les attentions alors comment tu te débrouilles pour qu'il y trouve son compte?

\- Et moi, j'vois pas bien en quoi ça te regarde", grogna-t-il, vexé.

Nami leva les yeux au ciel.

"Relax, Roméo, je sais que vous avez des apparences à sauvegarder et je resterai discrète mais j'ai vraiment besoin de cette information."

Zoro se contenta de la scruter à nouveau en silence. Il était hors de question qu'il lui révèle quoi que ce soit. Il était même à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait pas encore trouver la bonne méthode avec le cuistot à ce sujet alors il n'allait pas se couvrir de ridicule en prime.

"Et pourquoi t'aurais besoin de ce genre d'information, t'es une voyeuse?" répliqua-t-il alors.

A ces mots, la navigatrice plissa les yeux et l'attrapa par le col de son manteau pour le rapprocher d'elle, menaçante.

"Il y a que je suis une personne délicate et fragile qui apprécierait un peu de douceur et de raffinement de temps en temps alors tu ferais bien de donner quelques conseils à Luffy pour que je sois traitée avec le respect que je mérite!"

Elle relâcha ensuite brutalement le sabreur qui la fusilla du regard en retour.

"J'suis pas conseiller conjugal et j'm'en tape de tous ces trucs à la con, grinça-t-il. T'as qu'à te débrouiller toute seule."

A ces mots, il attrapa ses sabres qu'il avait déposés non loin de lui et partit se positionner de l'autre côté du pont avant pour lui échapper. Nami soupira lourdement.

"Les hommes sont vraiment des poules mouillées en matière de sentiments," maugréa-t-elle alors avant de reprendre ses jumelles.

* * *

Lorsque Franky et Robin prirent le tour de garde suivant en fin d'après-midi, la navigatrice entra dans la cuisine et apprécia la chaleur qui l'accueillit. Aussitôt, Sanji se précipita vers elle et lui déposa une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant. Nami sourit devant cette attention et s'assit à table. Le cuisinier arrivait toujours à anticiper ce dont elle avait besoin.

"Nami-chérie, tu fais un travail exceptionnel aujourd'hui!" virevolta son ami.

La jeune femme l'ignora, soudain préoccupée par toute autre chose.

"Tant que je suis là, je voudrais te poser une question, fit-elle en trempant ses lèvres dans la boisson délicatement parfumée.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, ma belle? tourbillonna le blond.

\- Entre nous, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux mais explique-moi comment tu peux être sûr que Zoro a bien des sentiments pour toi, lui demanda-t-elle en touillant sa tasse. Il n'a pas l'air très expressif à ce sujet…"

Sanji cessa brutalement sa danse de l'amour et la contempla un instant, embarrassé.

"C'est que… Euh…"

La jeune femme l'arrêta alors d'un geste de la main.

"Je ne veux pas de détails, le rassura-t-elle. C'est juste que Luffy n'est pas le plus doué dans ce domaine non plus comme tu l'as vu ce matin et j'avoue que je suis un peu déstabilisée. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je veux dire, c'est gentil de sa part mais c'est totalement inapproprié et je ne pense pas que ça lui viendra naturellement maintenant. Est-ce que tu as une technique que tu utilises avec Zoro pour qu'il comprenne comment s'y prendre?" s'enquit-elle avec intérêt.

A ces mots, le cuisinier se détendit avant de soupirer. Cette situation lui faisait terriblement écho.

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Nami-chérie…"

Il secoua la tête et prit une chaise à côté d'elle.

"Je crois qu'ils ne s'expriment pas de la même manière que nous, lui expliqua-t-il sérieusement. Il faut les voir comme une espèce à part entière. Visiblement, ils ne sont pas doués avec les mots alors parfois, ils tentent quelque chose qu'on ne comprend pas et on se retrouve à devoir traduire parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez malins pour se mettre à notre place.

\- Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire qu'on est condamné à subir leur stupidité? râla la rousse. Je ne compte pas me prendre des poissons répugnants dans la tête à chaque déclaration d'amour, moi!

\- J'imagine qu'on peut leur dire quoi faire mais ça perd de son charme", approuva le cuisinier en soupirant à nouveau.

Nami grommela dans sa tasse avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

"C'est pas croyable de tomber sur des abrutis pareils", maugréa-t-elle ensuite.

Elle termina sa boisson en silence, perdue dans ses réflexions. Tandis qu'elle déposait sa tasse vide sur la table, elle fixa soudain le blond droit dans les yeux avec un sourire diabolique.

"Dans ce cas, je vais lui faire apprendre la liste de tout ce qu'il me faut pour être heureuse et épanouie! Il n'aura plus aucune excuse et je vais pouvoir avoir tout ce dont j'ai envie!"

La navigatrice se releva alors avec un sourire satisfait et prit la porte, déterminée. Sanji la regarda s'éclipser avant de se saisir de sa tasse pour la nettoyer. Peut-être que cette initiative fonctionnerait sur Luffy mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion par rapport au sabreur. Il faudrait qu'il trouve autre chose.

* * *

Le brouillard s'était levé en début de soirée pour laisser place à un froid encore plus vif. Chopper s'était alors porté volontaire pour le tour de garde de nuit comme il ne craignait pas les températures basses.

L'heure était déjà bien avancée et alors que la plupart de ses compagnons d'équipage avait déjà regagné leurs couchettes, Zoro passa par le pont et aperçut le renne lutter contre le sommeil.

"Va te coucher, Chopper. Je te remplace, fit-il en s'approchant.

\- Non, non! protesta le médecin. Je suis immunisé contre le froid, je ne crains rien!

\- Mais tu as besoin de sommeil, insista le bretteur.

\- Peut-être mais…

\- Vas-y. Tu prendras mon prochain tour."

Chopper hésita encore quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

"D'accord mais je te remplacerai la prochaine fois, je n'oublierai pas!

\- Comme tu veux."

Le renne lui tendit une couverture et le sabreur s'installa contre la balustrade après avoir déposé ses sabres par terre. Il vit ensuite la silhouette du cuisinier venir dans sa direction, chercher quelque chose du regard puis remonter vers son antre.

Haussant les épaules devant son comportement étrange, le sabreur reporta son attention vers le large. Il avait repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sanji après sa conversation avec Nami. Ou plutôt, après que la navigatrice ait tenté de lui extorquer des informations personnelles.

Le bretteur avait décidé de laisser le temps faire son oeuvre les concernant. Il avait essayé de faire quelque chose pour le blond et ça n'avait pas marché. Comme il n'avait plus d'idée, il était logique de penser que le plus simple était encore de laisser les choses évoluer tranquillement et qu'il s'adapterait en fonction de la situation et de ses envies. Le cuistot lui avait même assuré qu'il ne le pousserait pas sur ce sujet alors il ne voyait aucune raison de se prendre la tête. Il savait que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre et il avait confiance. La patience était une vertu qu'il pratiquait depuis longtemps.

* * *

Sanji sortit à nouveau de sa cuisine. Le froid était mordant et il remonta le col de son manteau pour se protéger un peu. Il repéra rapidement Zoro qui surveillait nonchalamment l'océan. Une couverture l'enveloppait en plus de son manteau et le souffle glacé de sa respiration s'envolait autour de lui à chacune de ses expirations. Malgré tout, il ne semblait pas souffrir du froid.

"C'est bien c'que j'pensais, t'as échangé avec Chopper, fit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Il allait s'endormir", répondit l'escrimeur.

Le cuisinier soupira et lui tendit une tasse.

"Du coup, j'ai dû improviser", marmonna-t-il.

Zoro prit le contenant et le renifla avec étonnement.

"Vin chaud", lui expliqua alors le blond avec un sourire. Je savais que les encas sucrés que j'avais préparés pour Chopper ne te conviendraient pas."

Les yeux du sabreur s'illuminèrent à cette information et il but une large gorgée de sa boisson.

"Je t'ai aussi fait des raviolis à la vapeur, lui montra le cuisinier en désignant une petite assiette soigneusement emballée. Ne tarde pas trop, elles refroidiront vite."

Sans se faire prier, Zoro attrapa l'assiette d'une main et tandis que Sanji allait se détourner, son autre main agrippa son bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui perplexe du blond et celui impénétrable de l'escrimeur. Finalement, le cuisinier s'abaissa pour être à sa hauteur.

"Tu veux autre chose?"

Zoro ne répondit pas mais son regard s'accentua dans celui du blond. Sanji hésita et crut y lire une invitation à rester un peu plus longtemps. Il s'assit donc précautionneusement aux côtés de l'épéiste et guetta sa réaction en s'allumant une cigarette. Comme ce dernier déballait son assiette tranquillement, il réprima un petit rire.

"T'es compliqué à comprendre, tête d'algue.

\- Ché toi, che piche chamais che que t'veux", marmonna le bretteur, des raviolis plein la bouche.

Devant l'air interrogateur du cuisinier, il avala sa bouchée.

"C'est toi qui est compliqué, sourcil en vrille. A chaque fois que j'veux faire un truc, ça marche pas.

\- Parce que tu ne sais pas t'exprimer, grommela le blond. Tu fais des trucs improbables et tu t'attends à ce que j'devine ce que tu veux dire mais j'ai pas le mode d'emploi des tête de gazon, moi."

Zoro continua d'engloutir son plat et Sanji tira sur sa cigarette en frissonnant sous l'air froid.

"Je me demande comment on va f-"

Il fut interrompu en recevant la couverture que le sabreur venait de lui jeter en pleine figure. Il se dégagea et secoua la tête.

"Tu vois, c'est exactement de ça dont je parle", grogna-t-il en l'ajustant sur lui. Le temps qu'on comprenne comment communiquer, on aura déjà traversé tout le Nouveau Monde et Luffy sera le Roi des Pirates."

Il présenta ensuite la moitié de la couverture au bretteur qui secoua la tête. Sanji leva les yeux au ciel et en mit tout de même une partie sur les jambes de son compagnon. Il tira ensuite à nouveau sur sa cigarette tandis que l'épéiste mâchait ses derniers raviolis.

"Ca m'gêne pas si on met du temps, on n'est pas pressé", répondit le bretteur en vidant son verre de vin chaud.

Le blond soupira doucement et la condensation de son souffle s'ajouta à celle de son mégot.

"Evidemment que ça t'gêne pas, tête d'algue. Tu prends toujours les choses comme elles viennent. Rien ne t'inquiète hormis tes sabres."

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

"C'est plus simple comme ça."

Sanji n'ajouta rien. Il profita de l'atmosphère calme et glacée dans laquelle baignait le Sunny et de la respiration ample du sabreur à ses côtés. Il avait repensé à sa conversation avec Nami et il avait pris une décision. Il allait trouver une manière de communiquer avec Zoro. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à seulement patienter en espérant qu'un miracle se produirait car il n'y croyait tout simplement pas. S'il ne faisait rien, ils n'évolueraient jamais. Comme lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de ses sentiments et que l'escrimeur était tombé de l'armoire. Sans son intervention, jamais ils n'auraient franchi le pas de cette relation.

"J'aimerais être aussi détaché que toi", souffla-t-il finalement en regardant s'envoler sa fumée.

Le sabreur demeura silencieux. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas entendu ou peut-être ne savait-il tout simplement pas quoi lui répondre.

* * *

 _Sanji se prend toujours trop la tête. Zoro ne se la prend jamais assez._

 _Luffy et Nami traversent la même période d'incertitude mais ils sont plus mignons, non?_


	36. D'une émotion à l'autre

_Merci à AnimeExpression, Mileminia, Wado21, PY, deryous50, MiaoiFuki et Typone Lady pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _*Attention, ce chapitre contient un lemon.*_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

 _PY:_ _les interventions de Nami et de Luffy sont souvent source d'humour car je trouve que ça leur va bien!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

 **D'une émotion à l'autre**

Sanji alluma une cigarette bien méritée avant de la porter à ses lèvres en sortant de la cuisine. Le soleil était déjà haut, et l'air chaud et agréable en ce milieu de matinée. Après deux jours de froid intense sur le Sunny, le beau temps avait refait son apparition et l'équipage s'en trouvait particulièrement ravi, investissant le pont dès le début de la journée.

Le blond ajusta son plateau de son autre main et remarqua immédiatement Robin qui lisait sur un transat non loin de Nami plongée dans ses cartes sur l'herbe. Il s'approcha d'elles et leur déposa des cocktails aux couleurs rougeoyantes avec un sourire enjôleur.

Après qu'elles l'aient remercié, Sanji s'assit à leurs côtés sur un tas de planches d'Ussop qui lui servit de siège. Le ciel bleu et la mer dégagée devant eux offraient un spectacle saisissant et il prit le temps de l'admirer. Grand Line pouvait offrir de magnifiques paysages mais aussi des visions tourmentées et il fallait donc savoir profiter des premiers.

Le cuisinier fut finalement sorti de sa contemplation par Chopper qui s'enfuyait en hurlant de rire, poursuivit par leur capitaine hilare pour une obscure raison. Il les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que le petit renne ne dérape sur le sol et il aurait fini à la mer sans les réflexes du sabreur qui le récupéra d'un bras tandis que l'autre était occupée à le maintenir en équilibre sur le sol.

"M-merci, Zoro."

Chopper récupéra son souffle, les jambes tremblantes, tandis que Luffy lui fonçait dessus, les envoyant rouler un peu plus loin avant qu'ils n'éclatent à nouveau de rire.

Sanji renonça à comprendre et reporta son attention sur Zoro qui poursuivait son entraînement comme si de rien n'était. Il avait abandonné son tee-shirt sur le sol mais la température clémente et les efforts qu'il fournissait ne l'empêchaient pas de transpirer. Le cuisinier tira sur sa cigarette tandis qu'il le voyait s'imposer une nouvelle série d'exercices qu'il n'aurait su qualifier, hormis qu'ils avaient l'air de particulièrement solliciter les muscles du haut de son corps. Ses épaules contractées sous l'effort faisaient saillir les veines de ses avant-bras et creusaient les muscles de son dos, la sueur perlant à son front.

Quelle idée de s'imposer ce genre d'entraînement à tout bout de champ et sous cette chaleur, pensa le blond en soufflant la fumée. Il devait néanmoins reconnaître au sabreur une volonté sans faille et une détermination à toute épreuve qu'il ne saisissait pas totalement.

Par contre, il remarquait de plus en plus les gouttes de sueur glisser sur ses muscles jusqu'à s'accumuler en un sillon paresseux le long de sa peau hâlée jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Vraiment, cette tête d'algue n'avait pas idée de se donner ainsi en spectacle devant tout l'équipage. En restant le plus concentré du monde. Totalement inconscient de l'image qu'il renvoyait.

Tout en tirant de plus belle sur son mégot et en laissant son regard s'attarder sur l'escrimeur, Sanji se remémora son engagement. Il devait trouver un moyen de développer leur relation et il leur fallait apprendre à communiquer autour de leur nouvel attachement. Le cuisinier savait que Zoro n'était pas à l'aise avec les mots alors il pensait utiliser le langage corporel dorénavant. Sans doute l'épéiste y serait-il plus sensible même si ce type de communication laissait place à l'implicite et donc aux doutes. Le blond était prêt à aller sur son terrain pour le rencontrer et lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'ils pouvaient partager.

Zoro se redressa soudainement pour récupérer son souffle et Sanji eut le regard irrémédiablement attiré vers les muscles de ses abdominaux. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, il se secoua. Impossible de laisser le sabreur remarquer ses coups d'oeil sur son corps à moitié nu luisant au soleil. Même s'il ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte et même s'il avait tous les droits de le regarder de cette manière désormais.

"Sanji! J'ai soif!"

Le concerné tourna lentement la tête pour fixer son capitaine d'un air las.

"Va boire de l'eau.

\- Mais je voudrais un cocktail comme celui de Nami et Robin!" le supplia-t-il.

Sanji soupira. Il ne voulait pas bouger de sa place. Il avait un spectacle gratuit sous le nez et envie de se rincer l'oeil.

"Demande-leur si elles veulent bien t'en donner un peu mais-"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Luffy se rua sur le verre de la navigatrice à ses côtés. Il le descendit d'un coup et se jeta ensuite sur celui de Robin.

"Luffy, t'es complètement fou!" s'alarma la rousse en se redressant.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille s'arracha misérablement du verre de l'archéologue, les yeux larmoyants.

"J'ai soif! répéta-t-il.

\- C'est pas de l'eau, imbécile! Y a de l'alcool là-dedans! s'exclama Nami en lui arrachant le verre.

\- Ah bon?

\- Sanji, tu exagères! lança-t-elle alors au cuisinier. Luffy ne boit jamais d'alcool, il va être encore plus insupportable que d'habitude!"

Le blond tourna un regard désolé vers la belle navigatrice, prenant conscience qu'il avait sacrifié son bien-être ainsi que celui de Robin. Il se releva sur le champ, décidé à se rattraper.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas mes déesses de la mer, je vais vous refaire un cocktail! Quant à toi, Luffy, interdiction de boire autre chose que de l'eau aujourd'hui!" décida-t-il.

* * *

Luffy rigolait bêtement. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas si inhabituel de sa part mais là, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et se roulait littéralement de rire par terre à la moindre occasion. Après le déjeuner, les membres de l'équipage le retrouvèrent donc sur l'herbe du pont, riant à gorge déployée après avoir vu passer un poisson chat dans l'océan. Ils l'entourèrent alors jusqu'à former un cercle autour de lui.

"J'en étais sûre, soupira Nami. Il tient pas l'alcool...

\- En même temps, il a dû boire un litre d'un coup et sans rien dans le ventre, lui rappela Ussop avec fatalité.

\- Il a mangé pour dix ce midi, je pensais que ça compenserait un peu, se renfrogna Sanji.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui? s'enquit Chopper, légèrement inquiet. Il faut faire attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas à l'eau dans cet état…

\- Ca ne changerait rien par rapport à d'habitude, crut le rassurer Robin.

\- Il va sans doute pas tarder à s'endormir", supposa Franky en haussant les épaules.

A ce moment, Luffy tourna brutalement sur lui-même avant de s'accrocher au cou du sabreur face à lui, les yeux dans le vague.

"J'ai pas sommeil, moi, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu m'en diras tant", grogna son second en tentant de le décrocher.

Lorsqu'il y parvint, le capitaine élastique s'écroula par terre et se mit à ronfler sur le sol. Ses amis se rapprochèrent encore et l'observèrent un instant.

"Je vais le coucher, proposa Brook en se penchant vers lui.

\- J'dors pas! s'écria alors Luffy en se redressant, faisant reculer tout le monde de surprise.

\- Putain mais tu dormais! s'exclama le cyborg.

\- Non, je faisais une pause!"

Luffy leur offrit son plus grand sourire et Nami s'approcha de lui à son tour.

"Tu devrais te reposer, lui expliqua-t-elle. On ne peut pas te surveiller tout l'après-midi.

\- Toi! Toi…"

Le capitaine semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait ajouter et la navigatrice soupira.

"Allez, viens", fit-elle en saisissant son bras pour l'entraîner.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille ne bougea pas mais sa main élastique s'étira.

"Luffy, debout!" s'écria Nami, perdant patience.

Le concerné se releva prestement mais resta planté sur ses jambes, comme fixé au sol.

"Toi, t'es vraiment très jolie!" lui lança-t-il ensuite, heureux d'avoir enfin terminé sa phrase.

Sa déclaration figea la rousse et la fit même rougir tandis que leurs amis pouffaient de rire. Finalement, elle lui sourit également et attrapa sa main.

"Je vois que tu as commencé à apprendre ta liste et c'est très bien mais si tu veux me faire plaisir aujourd'hui, viens te coucher, d'accord?

\- D'accord."

Luffy lui emboîta enfin le pas et la suivit docilement vers le quartier des garçons. Le reste des membres de l'équipage les regardèrent s'éloigner et Ussop secoua la tête.

"Un Roi des Pirates qui ne tient pas l'alcool, ça fera forcément date dans l'histoire."

En réponse, ses camarades haussèrent les épaules avant qu'ils ne reprennent tous tranquillement leurs occupations.

* * *

Il était tard sur le Sunny et Sanji constata que la plupart des membres de l'équipage étaient partis se coucher. Seuls Ussop ramassait encore ses planches sur le pont pour les emmener dans son atelier et Brook surveillait la mer un peu plus loin au son de son violon.

Le cuisinier jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle d'observation. Il était presque certain que Zoro s'y trouvait toujours, tellement concentré sur son entraînement qu'il avait englouti son repas à toute vitesse avant de repartir. S'il n'allait pas lui rappeler son existence directement, il y avait fort à parier que le sabreur ne le rejoindrait pas avant un moment et la journée avait déjà été suffisamment longue pour Sanji.

Arrivé devant la trappe de la salle, il la poussa doucement. Comme il l'avait imaginé, Zoro méditait, les yeux fermés et les traits concentrés. Il referma derrière lui et s'assit dans le coin opposé pour l'observer sans le déranger. Il sortit ensuite son paquet de cigarettes et fit jaillir la flamme de son briquet qui enflamma le bout de l'une d'entre elles.

Il inspira longuement. Chopper lui avait dit un jour que ce truc était mauvais pour la santé mais ça lui procurait un tel bien-être qu'il avait du mal à y croire.

Après plusieurs minutes silencieuses, Zoro ouvrit enfin un oeil et le contempla.

"Tu me déconcentres.

\- J'ai pas bougé! se défendit immédiatement le blond.

\- Ta clope. Ca sent dans toute la salle et ça me déconcentre.

\- Tu te laisses facilement distraire, tête d'algue", grogna Sanji en écrasant son mégot.

Le sabreur reprit sa position initiale et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Le cuisinier soupira intérieurement. Son entraînement ne finissait-il donc jamais?

Il l'observa pour patienter. Ce matin, son corps ployait sous les efforts et chacun de ses muscles avaient été sollicités, lui offrant un spectacle appréciable. Ce soir, le bretteur était aussi immobile qu'une statue mais Sanji pouvait voir sa respiration tendre son torse et ses abdominaux se dessiner à chaque inspiration. L'escrimeur avait encore enlevé son tee-shirt. En plus, quand il ne parlait pas, il profitait encore plus agréablement de sa compagnie…

Une idée sournoise germa dans l'esprit du blond. Il se rapprocha sans bruit de l'épéiste et s'assit à quelques centimètres derrière lui. Zoro s'était raidi, sentant sa présence, mais il attendit quelques instants qu'il l'oublie et que sa respiration redevienne régulière. Alors, tout doucement, il frôla de ses doigts toute la longueur de son bras gauche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? grogna l'escrimeur sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

\- Nouveau défi. Tu dois rester concentré quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Hm."

Ce n'était pas une réponse négative et Sanji fit cette fois courir ses doigts sur son épaule droite. La peau se hérissa sous leur passage mais Zoro ne bougea pas et le cuisinier grimaça. Il avait intérêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure s'il voulait le voir craquer.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus et passa ses mains dans le bas de son dos de manière un peu plus franche mais sans pour autant mettre réellement leurs peaux en contact. Il crut sentir le sabreur frémir et il passa sur son ventre, effleurant légèrement ses abdominaux fermes.

Jouant sa plus grande carte, le blond appliqua ensuite ses lèvres sur sa nuque et se déplaça lentement vers son épaule droite. Cette fois-ci, il sentit clairement l'homme frissonner et il sourit contre sa peau en recommençant du côté gauche. La victoire n'était pas loin et son envie de sauter sur l'épéiste non plus.

Il glissa donc ses doigts le long de son torse de manière plus approfondie tandis qu'il recommençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Zoro tressaillit franchement cette fois et utilisa sa main gauche pour rapprocher le visage du cuisinier vers le sien, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Bien vite, il pivota entièrement et colla son corps contre son tentateur, le faisant basculer au sol.

"T'as encore du travail à faire question concentration, lui fit remarquer Sanji avec un sourire satisfait.

\- T'auras qu'à venir m'entraîner", répondit tranquillement le sabreur en replongeant vers ses lèvres, oubliant définitivement son exercice.

Le blond approuva en lui rendant son baiser. Il était prêt à revenir le tester de cette manière quand il le voulait.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les sensations que lui procuraient Zoro. Bien vite, son souffle s'accéléra tandis que les mains du bretteur remontaient sous sa chemise pour caresser son ventre et agacer ses tétons. Il agrippa le dos nu de son amant et sentit contre ses doigts les muscles de son dos qu'il avait observés toute la journée. Les avoir enfin à sa portée décupla son désir et il s'arc-bouta contre le sabreur qui grogna de plaisir en le sentant si réceptif. Celui-ci plongea alors vers son cou et le cuisinier se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir tandis qu'il était débarrassé de sa chemise. Néanmoins, son souffle court le trahissait et la langue de Zoro s'y attarda jusqu'à ce que le blond ne puisse plus retenir ses soupirs. Ses doigts sur le dos de l'escrimeur se crispèrent sur la peau bronzée avant de glisser jusqu'au creux de ses reins et le sabreur répondit en frémissant à travers ses baisers de plus en plus pressants, accélérant l'intensité de ses propres mains sur le corps du blond.

Soudain, Zoro se redressa et Sanji en profita pour reprendre son souffle, les yeux embrasés et les joues rougies. Cette vision alanguie envoya un frisson à l'épéiste qui s'empressa de retirer la ceinture du pantalon de son amant avant de le déboutonner. Les yeux rivés aux siens, le cuisinier ne semblait que l'encourager et le désir le submergea. Il balança son propre pantalon avec des gestes rendus maladroits par l'impatience et dégagea finalement leurs deux virilités de leurs sous-vêtements.

Sans perdre un instant, il les attrapa ensemble et les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent sous l'étonnement et le ravissement. Avec un sourire satisfait, il s'avança au-dessus de lui, s'appuyant sur son avant-bras gauche pour continuer de caresser leurs membres de sa main droite. Les sensations étaient enivrantes et son propre souffle prit rapidement de l'ampleur.

Sous le corps brûlant de l'escrimeur, le cuisinier s'accrocha à ses épaules et s'en servit comme appui pour rapprocher leurs deux corps. Son geste les fit basculer et il se retrouva assis sur les cuisses du sabreur qui ne relâcha pas le rythme sur leurs sexes pour autant. Ce dernier passa néanmoins son bras gauche autour de sa taille pour maintenir le cuisinier contre lui et le blond attrapa son visage avec avidité pour mieux plonger vers sa bouche tandis que ses jambes encerclaient sa taille.

L'épéiste tenta de garder l'esprit clair mais entendre la respiration saccadée et les gémissements étouffés du blond contre ses lèvres lui faisaient l'effet d'une décharge électrique et il accentua les mouvements de sa main droite. En réponse, Sanji se mordit la lèvre sous le plaisir qui déferlait en lui et il accompagna les gestes du sabreur de ses hanches, agrippé à sa nuque.

Zoro retint difficilement un grondement sourd. Sentir leurs deux membres dans sa main frotter l'un contre l'autre l'étourdissait. Emporter par les sons que produisaient le cuisinier, le sabreur sentit bientôt qu'ils atteignaient leur limite. Sanji se cramponnait de plus en plus contre lui et lui-même sentait la pression de son bas-ventre prendre de l'ampleur. Il aurait voulu avoir la discipline de relâcher ses doigts pour qu'ils puissent en profiter plus longtemps mais il en était maintenant incapable. La jouissance exerçait une attraction irrésistible et il sentit ses muscles abdominaux se contracter au moment où le sexe de son amant se tendait une dernière fois, le libérant dans un tremblement. Une seconde plus tard, l'orgasme le frappa à son tour et il sentit ses forces l'abandonner.

Ils reprirent ensuite leurs souffles doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Sanji appuya son front contre celui du sabreur. Il avait vaguement conscience que le produit de leurs ébats coulait sur son ventre mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard, il constata que le bretteur l'observait attentivement et il se sentit presque rougir sous son regard si sérieux. Soudain tremblant d'émotion, il plongea son regard dans le sien en retour.

"A quoi tu penses?" lui souffla-t-il.

Zoro parut émerger de sa rêverie et bougea doucement, entraînant le blond toujours assis sur ses cuisses. Il attrapa son pantalon du bout des doigts et en sortit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer.

"A rien."

Sanji s'efforça de ne pas paraître trop déçu. Il ne voulait pas le faire fuir. Il déposa alors sensuellement ses lèvres au niveau de son cou tandis que le sabreur finissait de les nettoyer.

"Dis-moi, tête d'algue. Promis, ça restera notre petit secret…"

L'épéiste secoua la tête et se dégagea de l'emprise du cuisinier.

"Laisse tomber, grogna-t-il.

\- Non! Pourquoi?"

Cette fois, Sanji ne cacha pas sa déception et il le dévisagea avec insistance. Cependant, le bretteur préféra l'ignorer et il se retrouva obligé de se rasseoir par terre comme Zoro faisait mine de se relever. Agacé, il grinça des dents.

"Tu veux pas me dire ce que tu ressens, c'est ça?"

L'escrimeur stoppa son mouvement en direction de ses vêtements avant de reporter lentement son regard vers son compagnon.

"Arrête ça, Sanji."

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

"Je voulais juste savoir pour une fois", plaida-t-il.

Le blond avança la main en direction de la nuque du sabreur pour l'attirer à lui mais Zoro l'arrêta sèchement.

"Mais qu'est-ce que t'as besoin de tout gâcher en me demandant ça?"

Sanji abaissa son bras avant de le fusiller du regard. Il faisait des efforts mais le bretteur n'en faisait aucun et il avait envie de lui éclater la tête contre le sol de la vigie pour se venger de son indifférence à son égard. Néanmoins, fort de sa résolution, il s'obligea à se calmer. Il avait tenté de profiter de la douceur du moment en espérant que les mots viendraient plus facilement à son amant et cela n'avait pas porté ses fruits mais il avait toujours son plan initial. Il pouvait l'inciter à s'exprimer autrement.

"Oublie, tronche de pelouse."

Le cuisinier prit une grande inspiration. Zoro le dévisageait avec méfiance alors il l'attira cette fois fermement contre lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour qu'il se détende. Les préliminaires avaient été sympathiques mais il se voyait bien passer aux choses sérieuses et surtout, il voulait effacer ce moment gênant. Il bascula donc le sabreur par terre à son tour et s'installa sur ses hanches. Il aurait pu croire que le bretteur voudrait lui résister mais ses bras se refermèrent sur la taille du blond rapidement pour l'encourager. Visiblement, il était aussi ravi que lui de passer à autre chose.

Sanji ferma les yeux tandis que leurs souffles se mêlaient à nouveau. Il aimait sentir les mains de l'escrimeur trembler ou au contraire se raccrocher avec force à son corps selon le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il avait appris à décrypter les codes que Zoro lui envoyait de cette façon et il y était particulièrement attentif.

Le cuisinier délaissa ensuite sa bouche pour descendre vers son cou puis vers son torse, arrachant à chaque fois un soupir étouffé au sabreur. Le blond attrapa alors la verge déjà redressée de son amant et sans lui laisser davantage le temps de s'y habituer, il y fit glisser sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Sous le choc, Zoro se contracta violemment et le cuisinier l'apaisa en déposant sa main sur son ventre, le sourire aux lèvres et la langue joueuse. Le souffle coupé, l'escrimeur se détendit lentement, les yeux rivés aux siens. Sanji vit ses pupilles dilatées le dévorer du regard et il replongea vers le sexe durci pour l'avaler entièrement. Il crut entendre Zoro s'étouffer à nouveau et son souffle rauque s'amplifia. Sanji accentua le rythme de sa bouche avant de ralentir exagérément. Il voulait que le sabreur perde la tête, qu'il ne puisse plus réfléchir suffisamment et qu'il se laisse aller.

Après plusieurs minutes de torture délicieuse, le bretteur ne retenait plus ses soupirs et ses mains tremblaient dans la chevelure blonde de son amant. Ce dernier était lui aussi submergé par le désir et sentir ce corps réclamer le sien était une addiction dont il ne voulait pas se passer.

"Zoro…

\- Qu-quoi? haleta le sabreur.

\- Laisse-moi…"

Ne relâchant pas la pression sur le sexe tendu à l'extrême grâce sa main, Sanji fit glisser son autre main entre les cuisses du sabreur.

"S'il te plait…"

Il redéposa ses lèvres sur son membre et profita du soupir de plaisir de l'escrimeur pour avancer l'un de ses doigts vers son intimité.

"Qu- qu'est-ce que tu fais? protesta le bretteur en se redressant tant bien que mal.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas…"

Sanji s'appliqua de nouveau à embrasser langoureusement son ventre et caressa en même temps le membre palpitant. Tandis que le sabreur se relâchait, il reprit son avancée de son autre main.

"Oh, oh. Arrête," lui souffla le bretteur.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire provocateur et passa une langue aguicheuse sur ses lèvres.

"Si tu me laisses faire, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras…"

L'épéiste se redressa sur ses avant-bras et secoua la tête fermement malgré son souffle court.

"Pas la peine, cuistot. J'veux pas."

A ces mots, Sanji se figea avant de le dévisager. Finalement, toute sa bonne volonté s'envola. Tout son calme aussi.

"Putain de merde mais tu fais chier!"

Le blond laissa retomber ce qu'il avait dans la main et le fusilla du regard, s'attirant un regard incrédule de son compagnon.

"J't'ai supplié, là! Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire de plus pour te satisfaire?! J'peux pas m'humilier davantage!"

Le rouge aux joues, Zoro se renfrogna.

"J'veux pas que tu supplies, crétin, j't'ai jamais demandé ça.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux pas me laisser faire alors?!" s'insurgea son amant.

Zoro soupira lourdement et se rassit.

"J'ai pas envie, c'est tout."

Face à lui, l'unique oeil visible de Sanji lançait des éclairs.

"Dis plutôt que t'as trop de fierté! Putain, j'le fais bien, moi!

\- J't'ai jamais forcé.

\- Mais c'est une question d'équité, bordel! Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire de plus, moi?!"

Se relevant brutalement, le blond attrapa ses vêtements et enfila sa chemise, furieux.

"Tu dois me donner quelque chose, Zoro, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça!"

Le bretteur se saisit alors de son poignet et le força à se rasseoir à ses côtés, agacé.

"Et toi, écoute-moi quand j'te dis que c'est pas pour t'emmerder. J'suis pas prêt à faire ça, putain!

\- Mais tu n'es prêt pour rien et moi j'ai fait cet effort pour toi alors c'est injuste! cracha le cuisinier.

\- Arrête de te focaliser là-dessus, grogna l'épéiste en serrant les dents.

\- Facile à dire pour toi!

\- Je fais pas que le dire! lui rappela-t-il vivement. J'te laisse faire ce que tu veux pour compenser!"

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel. C'était vrai que Zoro le laissait mener quand il le désirait, que ce soit au niveau du rythme, de leur place et même du lieu mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir en infériorité face au sabreur. Et ce refus enfonçait encore un peu plus le clou. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être celui qui s'impliquait le plus dans leur relation. Finalement, il se releva à nouveau et soupira.

"Tu fais peut-être des efforts pour compenser mais tu ne me feras pas croire que ce n'est pas pour épargner ta fierté. Tu refuses de me laisser prendre cette place parce que ton égo le supporterait pas. Au fond, ce que t'aimes, c'est me rappeler que t'as toujours le pouvoir sur moi, c'est tout."

Zoro se remit d'un bond sur ses jambes et lui attrapa violemment le bras.

"Pourquoi tu craches pas ce que tu veux réellement me dire au lieu de tourner autour du pot, hein? Ou alors c'est que t'as pas le courage?"

Sanji se dégagea brutalement de son emprise.

"Parce que tu devrais l'avoir deviné tout seul, imbécile! J'ai essayé de me montrer patient à ce sujet mais visiblement, tu n'en as rien à faire! Tout ce que j'essaye de faire pour nous, tu n'en as rien à faire!

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore?! s'emporta Zoro.

\- Je parle d'avoir une relation à peu près normale! explosa le cuisinier. Tu sais, avec des gens qui se parlent et qui se disent ce qu'ils ressentent! Tu ne veux pas parler, tu ne veux pas me laisser prendre le dessus non plus et je ne connais pas d'autres moyens de nous entendre!"

A ces mots, le sabreur sentit le sang bouillonner dans ses veines.

"Tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir, pourquoi tu te contentes jamais de ce que t'as? gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Mais comment ça je sais déjà tout? s'insurgea Sanji de plus belle. Je ne sais rien! Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que t'apprécies de me sauter un jour sur deux mais à part ça, j'ai des doutes!"

Zoro planta ses yeux tremblants de fureur dans ceux du cuisinier, le souffle rendu court sous l'effet de la colère.

"Comment tu peux dire ça? Tu crois que je me suis déjà engagé comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre? T'as une idée de ce que ça me coûte?!

\- Et moi, j't'ai déjà dit que tu devais le faire seulement si tu en as envie! C'est pas une obligation, c'est un choix!

\- J'l'ai fait ce putain de choix, rugit encore le sabreur. Ne me le fais pas regretter."

Serrant les dents, Zoro attrapa ses affaires et dépassa le blond d'un pas rageur avant de claquer la trappe derrière lui.

* * *

Un peu plus tard cette nuit-là, Sanji poussa la porte de leur chambre et constata que l'escrimeur n'y était pas non plus. Passé le coup de la colère, il regrettait d'avoir poussé Zoro dans ses retranchements sur ce sujet mais cette relation le rendait terriblement vulnérable et il ne contrôlait pas ses émotions comme il l'aurait voulu. Il savait que le sabreur ne s'exprimait pas facilement mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il ne voulait pas passer son temps à craindre un revirement de sa part. Il voulait être certain que le bretteur tenait à cette relation autant que lui.

Refermant la porte avec un pincement au coeur, il se dirigea vers le dernier endroit qu'il n'avait pas exploré : l'arrière du bateau. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il le vit accoudé à la poupe au-dessus du gouvernail, le regard sombre. Il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable et prit la parole.

"Viens te coucher, tête d'algue. Je sais que j'aurais pas dû insister mais c'est pas une raison pour faire la gueule."

Zoro ne répliqua pas ni ne bougea alors le cuisinier retint un soupir avant de s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre et il n'allait pas le supplier de lui pardonner alors il allait attendre que le temps fasse son oeuvre en espérant que cela lui serait favorable.

De retour dans leur chambre, il se faufila sous les draps et tenta de s'endormir au plus vite. Il voulait oublier cette fichue soirée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé...

Un courant d'air frais le tira de ses pensées quelques instants plus tard et un poids à ses côtés le fit se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Il voulut se coller à son corps glacé par la nuit mais celui-ci le retint d'une main ferme.

"T'as fait tout ça pour m'arracher une confirmation ce soir? lui demanda brutalement le sabreur. Tu m'as manipulé en espérant que j'te dise ce que tu voulais entendre?"

Le blond se redressa sur le matelas en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu me prends pour une espèce de traînée, face de mousse? Sache que j'en avais envie alors je l'ai fait et j'ai cru pouvoir profiter en même temps de quelque chose d'autre. Il s'avère que je me suis trompé."

L'épéiste demeura immobile de longues secondes et Sanji crut qu'il allait repartir. Pourtant, Zoro finit par s'allonger à son tour malgré son air toujours fermé.

"Je sais pas si je suis prêt pour ce genre de trucs, marmonna-t-il finalement.

\- J'te demande juste d'essayer, tête d'algue. Essaye, c'est tout."

Le sabreur ne répondit pas et Sanji soupira avant de se détourner de son côté du lit. Il allait fermer les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir quand il sentit Zoro se glisser sous les draps.

"T'es vraiment compliqué, sourcil en vrille", grogna-t-il en ôtant son tee-shirt.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

"Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu vas faire un effort."

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'escrimeur lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il ajustait son oreiller et il ferma les siens à la recherche du sommeil. Il devait avouer que cette relation lui coûtait à lui aussi. Elle mettait à mal sa fierté et son orgueil à chaque occasion mais il ne voulait pas renoncer. L'attachement qu'il ressentait pour l'escrimeur était un défi et il comptait bien le relever.

* * *

 _Je ne sais plus qui attendait les disputes et réconciliations qui vont avec mais vous êtes servis!  
_

 _J'essaye de faire en sorte que leurs différences soient la source de la tension qui les habite et que leur relation soit le reflet de leurs personnalités..._

 _En espérant que cela vous plait toujours!_


	37. Du bon usage de la langue

_Merci à deryous50, Lou-chan, Wado21, Pauline et Rineca, Chacha28499, PY, little-grumpy et MiaoiFuki pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

 _Lou-chan:_ _mince, moi qui me disais justement que j'allais faire des heureux en écrivant un petit lemon, toi ça te frustre encore plus XD J'en fais pour qu'ils aient une signification dans l'histoire et c'est vrai qu'au début, il y en avait plus car c'était un peu leur seul lien… Courage, il y en aura d'autres ;)_

 _Chacha28499:_ _Je suis très touchée par ton commentaire ^^ Notamment par le fait que tu retrouves bien les personnages et que tu aies pris le temps de me donner ton avis alors que tu ne le fais pas souvent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Je ne lis pas grand-chose en ce moment et hors ZoSan, je t'encourage évidemment à lire mon histoire Kid/Law… Plus sérieusement, je te conseille les histoires de maggiepiece (si tu lis l'anglais) et Once Upon A Time de Typone Lady sur Ace et Sabo. J'ai la chance d'être sa bêta et pour avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance, je peux t'assurer que complexité et originalité sont au rendez-vous._

 _PY_ _: je suis toujours très touchée par tes commentaires, je te remercie de prendre le temps à chaque fois de me donner ton avis :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

 **Du bon usage de la langue**

La semaine qui s'écoula vit le cuisinier de l'équipage autorisé à utiliser sa nouvelle épice. Radieux, il s'enferma une bonne partie du temps dans son antre pour revisiter ses recettes rendues inédites grâce à cet ingrédient rare. Les appréciations furent unanimes et ravirent le blond qui s'empressa de décliner toutes les variantes possibles pour apprendre à connaître le sarma et ses propriétés. Cette épice sublimait ses plats pour en révéler les arômes et, associée au sel de l'Aqua Laguna, le résultat était proche de la perfection. De fait, Sanji ne se lassait pas d'observer l'orgasme culinaire qu'éprouvaient ses amis à chaque bouchée et il comptait bien se surpasser encore.

Cependant, au bout du sixième jour, Nami décréta qu'il en avait suffisamment utilisé et qu'elle gardait le restant du sachet pour le vendre et s'assurer des jours confortables pour la suite de leur voyage. Malgré sa déception, le cuisinier était bien incapable de s'opposer à sa volonté et ce fut donc Luffy qui s'en chargea. Révolté à l'idée de ne plus se régaler, le capitaine harcela sa navigatrice et pleurnicha tant et si bien qu'elle finit par lui proposer de lui apporter des arguments valables s'il voulait voir sa requête satisfaite. Le capitaine s'était alors précipité dehors avec enthousiasme et personne n'avait eu envie de lui demander ce qu'il préparait.

Ce matin-là, Sanji dosait avec précaution les quelques grammes de sarma qui lui restaient encore. Il en saupoudra sur le poulet qui frémissait déjà au milieu de l'huile d'olive et des herbes. Le délicieux parfum de l'épice se fit immédiatement ressentir et le blond sourit avant de remettre le poulet à rôtir au four. Il rangea ensuite amoureusement les dernières traces de son ingrédient suprême. Encore un repas et il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de travailler cet ingrédient...

Après avoir sélectionné ses plus beaux fruits pour en faire une salade pour le dessert, il s'attaqua à leur découpe jusqu'à ce que le jus d'une mangue ne tache à la fois son tablier mais aussi le col de sa chemise. Connaissant les risques de son métier à cet égard, le cuisinier termina sa préparation et la mit au frais avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour changer de vêtement.

* * *

Arrivé devant le miroir, il ôta sa veste puis sa chemise avant d'en passer une propre sur ses épaules. Il allait se détourner pour mettre l'habit sali dans le panier à linge lorsque le sabreur entra. Visiblement essoufflé par son entraînement, Zoro retira son tee-shirt et s'aspergea la tête d'eau froide avant de remarquer la présence du blond qui l'observait un peu plus loin, sa chemise toujours ouverte sur son torse blanc.

"Tu prends une douche, cuistot?" lui demanda l'épéiste avec intérêt.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

"J'ai juste changé de chemise.

\- Dommage."

L'escrimeur attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer sommairement et lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour s'observer dans le miroir en pied, Sanji était derrière lui. Il l'interrogea du regard à travers la surface réfléchissante et le blond appuya son menton sur son épaule droite d'un air pensif tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Il ne me reste quasiment plus de sarma et je voudrais que le dernier repas pour lequel je pourrais l'utiliser soit exceptionnel mais je n'arrive pas à me décider…"

Zoro manifesta sa propre ignorance en haussant légèrement les épaules et Sanji se mit à l'observer distraitement dans le miroir tandis que le sabreur s'essuyait plus précisément avant de se frotter énergiquement les cheveux, faisant teinter ses trois boucles d'oreille.

"D'où elles viennent, tête d'algue?" s'enquit alors le cuisinier en les observant.

Celui-ci haussa à nouveau les épaules.

"J'étais encore à East Blue.

\- Tu étais jeune?

\- Ouais… Quatorze ou quinze ans, je sais plus.

\- Et pourquoi trois à l'oreille gauche et aucune de l'autre côté? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Le bretteur secoua la tête avant de l'écarter pour repasser son tee-shirt.

"Pourquoi tu poses toujours des questions étranges?" lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

Les épaules de Sanji s'affaissèrent. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il n'avait rien réclamé au sabreur après leur dernière discussion houleuse et là, il orientait simplement la conversation vers un sujet un peu plus personnel et Zoro le rembarrait déjà.

"J'avais l'impression que t'avais pas envie de causer les autres fois non plus, lui fit-il remarquer de manière sarcastique. Alors quand est-ce qu'on peut parler, hein? Dis-moi pour que je réserve une date qui te convienne."

Zoro retint un long soupir. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de répondre et il s'en mordait déjà les doigts.

"J'veux bien parler. Juste pas tout le temps, tenta-t-il de se défendre pour se rattraper.

\- Laisse tomber, l'interrompit Sanji en se dirigeant vers sa veste abandonnée à quelques pas. On a déjà eu cette conversation des milliers de fois, on va pas recommencer.

\- C'est pas le moment, c'est tout, grogna l'escrimeur en croisant les bras d'un air buté. Arrête de tout amplifier."

Le cuisinier se retourna brutalement vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

"Ah oui et c'est quand le moment?! Ca fait une semaine que j'me force à la fermer parce que j'pensais que tu ferais des efforts! rugit-il.

\- J'en fais, bougonna l'épéiste, soudain mal à l'aise. J'y réfléchis...

\- Cite-moi une fois où tu m'as parlé de toi-même alors? le défia le blond. D'un truc personnel, d'un truc important. Pas de me demander où sont les bouteilles!"

Zoro réfléchit un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

"J'sais plus, moi…

\- Eh bien c'est normal, c'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas! tonna son compagnon, furieux.

\- Et alors? maugréa le bretteur, agacé à son tour. J'suis pas obligé de déballer ma vie à ce que je sache!

\- Déballer ta vie? s'offusqua le cuisinier. Alors c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses quand tu discutes avec quelqu'un? Avec moi?!

\- Avec quelqu'un qui pose plein de questions tout le temps, oui!"

Sanji dévisagea le sabreur d'un air interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de clore les derniers mètres pour se saisir de sa veste. Dès qu'il mit la main dessus, il se dirigea vers la sortie à grands pas sans lui accorder le moindre regard supplémentaire et le silence résonna dans la salle de bain après qu'il eut claqué la porte derrière lui.

Cette fois, Zoro ne retint pas son soupir. Il savait qu'il s'y était mal pris. Le cuistot s'était efforcé de le laisser tranquille ces derniers jours et là, il aurait pu aller dans son sens mais il n'avait tout simplement pas eu envie de répondre à des questions dont il ne percevait pas l'intérêt. Il n'avait pas pensé que cette discussion pourrait virer à un tel drame et pourtant, avec le recul, il aurait dû s'en douter.

Le bretteur balança négligemment sa serviette sur le bord de la baignoire et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte pour reprendre son entrainement. Il avait décidé de laisser passer quelques heures pour que le blond se calme. Il irait se rattraper ensuite.

* * *

"Cette jupe a des motifs plus originaux mais j'aime moins la couleur, lui montra Nami.

\- Associée à ce débardeur, je pense que le résultat est plus élégant", approuva Robin.

Les deux jeunes femmes de l'équipage s'étaient installées dans l'aquarium autour d'une table pour étudier avec attention les dernières tendances en matière de mode. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de refaire leurs garde-robes et dès la prochaine île, elles comptaient bien dévaliser les magasins.

"Nami, j'ai fait une pétition! s'écria soudain Luffy en débarquant.

\- Sans blague?"

La navigatrice releva la tête et dévisagea le capitaine un instant avant de lui arracher la feuille qu'il agitait sous son nez. Avec Robin, elle se pencha vers le bout de papier.

"Des signatures contre la vente du sarma, lut l'archéologue avec intérêt.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a dix noms alors que nous sommes neuf et que tout le monde n'a pas signé? nota Nami avec lassitude.

\- C'est simple! lui expliqua Luffy avec excitation. Brook, Ussop et moi, on a signé. Ussop a aussi signé pour Sniper King puisqu'il a dit qu'il a une procuration! Franky compte pour deux parce qu'il est à moitié cyborg et Chopper pour trois avec ses transformations! On n'a pas compté celles avec les Rumble Ball, il trouvait que c'était pas loyal.

\- C'est vraiment honnête de sa part, grinça la navigatrice.

\- Et cette empreinte? l'interrogea Robin en lui montrant une tache de boue.

\- C'est la plante carnivore! s'exclama le capitaine avec un grand sourire.

\- Elle a signé la pétition elle aussi? Comment c'est possible? grogna Nami.

\- Elle adore la viande alors avec l'épice de Sanji, elle aime encore plus! insista le garçon au chapeau de paille. Au fait, tu veux signer, Robin?!"

La navigatrice attrapa le stylo que tendait le capitaine et l'archéologue eut un petit rire.

"Sanji a refusé de signer et Zoro dormait trop profondément, on n'a pas pu le réveiller, continua-t-il en reprenant sa feuille.

\- C'est très impressionnant, convint la jeune femme brune.

\- Tu vois, il faut garder le sarma! pointa de plus belle Luffy en se tournant vers sa navigatrice.

\- Tu as fait signer une plante et à t'entendre, la moitié de l'équipage a des personnalités multiples, s'agaça cette dernière. Ta pétition n'a aucune valeur.

\- Mais la majorité a parlé! lui montra le capitaine. On veut manger les plats de Sanji avec le sarma, c'est trop bon!

\- Et depuis quand on fonctionne en démocratie sur ce bateau? aboya la navigatrice. Quand tu as une idée stupide en tête, tu n'écoutes personne et tout le monde se retrouve embarqué dans tes histoires!

\- Mais Nami, s'il te plait! supplia le garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi qui fait les comptes? insista-t-elle sévèrement. Je pense que mon avis devrait primer sur celui des autres!"

Luffy lui offrit ses yeux les plus tristes et larmoyants, et la jeune femme finit par lever les siens au ciel, exaspérée.

"Donne-moi ça, je vais étudier ta proposition avec Robin.

\- Génial!"

Le capitaine lui tendit sa feuille avant de repartir en courant et Nami observa à nouveau la pétition en soupirant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son amie.

"Tu crois qu'il faudrait garder cette épice? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Il faut avouer qu'elle est particulièrement savoureuse, répondit l'archéologue.

\- Moi aussi je la trouve délicieuse mais c'est également un excellent moyen d'avoir une réserve au cas où l'argent viendrait à manquer, pointa la jeune femme.

\- Peut-être peut-on en garder seulement une petite quantité? proposa Robin. Etant donné sa rareté, je ne doute pas qu'elle se négociera toujours très bien."

La navigatrice prit le temps de réfléchir avant de hocher la tête.

"Tu as raison… Et puis, ça fera plaisir à tout le monde. Je vais en conserver seulement une petite partie et Sanji pourra utiliser le restant."

L'archéologue approuva avec un sourire avant de reprendre leur magazine.

* * *

Zoro se força à rejoindre la cuisine. Le déjeuner s'était déroulé dans une atmosphère ordinaire, hormis le fait que Sanji l'ignorait et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Quelque temps auparavant, il aurait apprécié la tournure des évènements et serait simplement passé à autre chose mais maintenant, il connaissait le sens caché de l'attitude du cuistot. Quand il ne parlait pas, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y pensait plus mais qu'au contraire, sa colère était encore bien présente. Ce comportement le dépassait totalement mais encore une fois, il s'agissait de ce sourcil en vrille et personne n'était plus compliqué que lui. Il avait donc attendu encore un peu avant de lui parler mais à présent, l'après-midi était bien entamé et il fallait bien qu'il s'y mette. Il avait même réfléchi à une conversation pour lui montrer qu'il regrettait son attitude.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans la cuisine. Le cuistot rinçait des légumes pour le dîner et ne fit pas un geste pour lui signifier qu'il avait perçu sa présence.

"Je peux avoir à boire?" demanda le sabreur.

En réponse, Sanji se contenta de s'essuyer les mains et de lui attraper un verre sans se retourner. Méfiant, l'épéiste se dirigea prudemment vers la table sans pour autant s'asseoir.

"Je me disais que tu pourrais faire un barbecue avec le restant de ton épice. J'ai remarqué que la viande était meilleure avec..."

Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de partir vers sa réserve de bouteilles et Zoro fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que le cuistot n'avait pas saisi sa tentative de réconciliation? Ne sachant comment continuer, il finit par soupirer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, sourcil en vrille?"

Sanji lui balança sa bouteille avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

"J'te sers. Un problème?

\- Pourquoi t'es comme ça?

\- Comme quoi? répéta placidement le cuisinier.

\- Comme… ça! se renfrogna l'escrimeur. Bizarre.

\- Comprend pas", fit le blond en haussant les épaules à nouveau avant de reprendre son activité précédente.

Zoro sentit la tension envahir son corps. Visiblement, le cuistot demeurait bel et bien braqué et il ne voyait qu'une seule chose à faire.

"Je t'écoute, décida-t-il en s'asseyant posément autour de la table.

\- J'ai rien à dire", répliqua l'autre homme depuis son évier.

Le bretteur perdit un peu de sa patience et tapa du poing sur la table. Il n'avait pas envie de se prêter plus longtemps à cette mascarade.

"Pose tes fesses sur cette chaise et parle! rugit-il.

\- Désolé, pas envie de déballer ma vie."

Zoro sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Comme il l'avait deviné, le cuistot ressassait sa colère mais plutôt que de se saisir de l'opportunité qu'il lui tendait, il préférait ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Le sabreur s'efforça de demeurer calme malgré tout. Sanji lui faisait payer son comportement du matin et il pouvait le comprendre. Il essaya donc de reprendre une attitude plus conciliante.

"Faut qu'on en discute et tu le sais.

\- Pour quoi faire? On n'est pas bien comme ça? lui demanda le blond en se tournant vers lui, un faux sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. A ne pas se parler. C'est le rêve pour toi, non?"

L'épéiste secoua la tête et raffermit sa volonté.

"J'ai pas dit que je voulais pas qu'on parle, j'ai dit pas tout le temps. Y a une différence quand même."

A ces mots, Sanji reposa violemment son torchon et le fusilla du regard.

"Sauf qu'en réalité, tu ne dis rien de toi-même et j'vais pas passer ma vie à quémander! Si t'as pas envie de partager ça avec moi, tant pis. J'm'en remettrais."

Le ton de son compagnon démentait parfaitement ses paroles et Zoro soupira à nouveau. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas, il s'y était préparé. Il fallait qu'il le fasse même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça semblait si important pour Sanji.

"C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu veux savoir d'où viennent mes trois boucles d'oreilles? céda-t-il.

\- Non, répliqua fermement le cuisinier.

\- Quoi? Mais j'croyais que tu voulais savoir! s'exclama-t-il, interdit.

\- Plus envie."

Le sabreur se releva brutalement, furieux et humilié à la fois.

"Putain mais à quoi ça sert que j'me fasse chier avec tout ça alors?! ragea-t-il. J'fais un effort et tu m'envoies chier! Va te faire foutre avec tes histoires à la con!"

Il traversa la cuisine en furie et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant ainsi le cuisinier seul avec ses légumes.

* * *

Sanji termina sa cigarette accoudé à la balustrade du premier étage après avoir découpé ses dernières courgettes. Après sa nouvelle altercation avec Zoro, il reconnaissait qu'il était allé un peu loin dans la démonstration mais la tension qu'il avait réprimée en lui depuis des jours et la rancoeur de ce matin avaient fait flamber sa colère. A présent, ils étaient vraiment en froid et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir saisi l'ouverture que le sabreur lui avait présentée. Il savait qu'il aurait dû interpréter les paroles de Zoro comme des excuses mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

Il se ralluma une cigarette avec mauvaise humeur. Si la tête d'algue se décidait à se confier un peu, il n'allait pas gâcher bêtement l'occasion. Ils devaient tous les deux s'y mettre pour apprendre à s'entendre et à créer des liens mais pour l'instant, il semblerait qu'il avait laissé passer son tour et que c'était maintenant à lui de faire le premier pas.

Le blond grimaça en soufflant sa fumée. Il avait intérêt à trouver sans attendre un moyen de faire comprendre à l'escrimeur l'importance de partager quelques moments de qualité entre eux pour ne plus s'abaisser ainsi. Comme ces dernières heures venaient de le lui prouver, demander quelque chose au sabreur qu'il ne comprenait pas n'avait aucun intérêt car même si Zoro s'y pliait, il ne percevait pas son caractère essentiel et cela resterait une contrariété entre eux.

Finalement, Sanji reporta son regard vers la porte de cuisine et l'observa un instant avant d'éteindre prestement son mégot. Il venait d'avoir une idée pour se réconcilier avec la tronche de pelouse.

* * *

"Tête d'algue."

Zoro se tourna lentement vers le cuisinier, ses sabres prêts à servir. Il s'était isolé à l'arrière du bateau pour digérer les derniers évènements mais il semblait que le blond revenait déjà à la charge et il ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

"Du calme. Je viens en paix", fit alors son compagnon.

L'escrimeur ne sembla pas lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et il grogna.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cuistot du dimanche?"

Sanji grimaça mais accepta sa répartie à la mesure de la sienne.

"Maintenant qu'on est quitte sur ce sujet, faut qu'on résolve le suivant. Il faut qu'on parle. Vraiment.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie? rétorqua le sabreur avec provocation.

\- Hé bien, ce serait dommage. J'ai justement préparé ton plat préféré avec le restant du sarma. Je pensais qu'on pourrait manger tranquillement tout en discutant...

\- Tu m'as pris pour Luffy? le coupa-t-il avec dédain.

\- Je t'ai aussi mis de côté la meilleure bouteille de saké de la réserve", ajouta nonchalamment le blond.

Zoro hésita une seconde.

"Enfoiré."

Le cuisinier sourit et l'invita à passer devant lui en direction de la cuisine. Jusqu'ici, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal.

* * *

Sanji grignota un peu, laissant la majorité du plat au sabreur qui mangeait silencieusement en lui jetant parfois de petits coups d'oeil comme pour le surveiller. Le riz parfumé au sarma accompagné de tranches de poisson cru était tout simplement à tomber à la renverse mais Zoro ne faisait pas mine de vouloir le lui dire et il se contenta de le voir descendre les énormes quantités qu'il avait préparées.

"Comment t'as fait pour qu'on soit si tranquille? remarqua soudain l'épéiste. C'est l'heure de la bouffe et personne se pointe.

\- J'ai payé Ussop et Chopper pour qu'ils occupent Luffy pendant une heure, lui avoua le blond. Les autres se fichent d'attendre un peu plus.

\- Impressionnant, convint Zoro en attrapant la bouteille.

\- Et ça m'coûte cher alors j'aimerais que ça vaille le coup, grimaça-t-il.

\- Bon. Je t'écoute alors.

\- J'étais vraiment en colère quand t'as refusé de me répondre ce matin," attaqua franchement le cuisinier.

Le sabreur se tendit et Sanji décida de l'apaiser immédiatement. Ils devaient absolument régler cette affaire ce soir.

"Ce n'était cependant pas une raison pour me comporter comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure. Je sais que tu as voulu rattraper le coup."

Zoro observa longuement le blond de l'autre côté de la table.

"C'est clair que t'aurais pas dû, grogna-t-il. Mais je sais que tu m'as demandé des efforts sur le sujet alors..."

Sanji approuva avant de prendre une petite inspiration. Ils rentraient dans la partie la plus difficile à présent.

"Pour être honnête, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu me tiens volontairement à l'écart de ta vie, fit le cuisinier en haussant les épaules pour paraître désinvolte.

\- J'te tiens pas à l'écart, répliqua le bretteur. C'est juste ma façon de fonctionner et tu le sais très bien."

Sanji hocha la tête.

"D'accord mais j'aimerais bien avoir l'impression de partager un peu plus que ton pieu des fois, tu vois?"

Le sabreur se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et soupira.

"Ouais... Ca parait logique puisqu'on s'est mis d'accord pour… tout ça.

\- Exactement."

Un petit silence s'étira entre eux. Ils étaient toujours un peu mal à l'aise et Zoro se passa une main dans les cheveux dans un geste embarrassé.

"Mes trois boucles d'oreille représentent mes épées. C'est un symbole de ma technique à trois sabres.

\- Un symbole? s'enquit Sanji avec intérêt.

\- Ouais… Au départ, je n'utilisais que deux sabres et puis quand j'ai récupéré celui de Kuina, j'ai décidé d'apprendre à maîtriser le Santôryû. Mon maître m'a souvent parlé de l'importance de l'équilibre des forces de la nature et comme je porte mes sabres à droite, j'ai trouvé mieux de porter les pendentifs à gauche."

Le blond demeura quelques instants silencieux et Zoro fronça les sourcils.

"C'est une très belle histoire, tête d'algue, admit finalement le cuisinier avec un sourire.

\- Ah bon?"

Zoro se sentit rougir et Sanji accentua son sourire.

"C'est même très mignon.

\- N'importe quoi, s'empourpra le sabreur. Arrête tes conneries...

\- Si tu veux savoir, je t-

\- Sanji! J'ai faim!"

Le cuisinier tourna la tête vers la porte, désabusé.

"Désolé, on n'a pas pu le retenir plus longtemps, s'excusa Chopper, essoufflé derrière lui.

\- Ouais, on a tout tenté mais ce type est un vrai goinfre! se lamenta le canonnier.

\- Tant pis, fit le blond en soupirant.

\- Hé, attends! Pourquoi vous avez déjà mangé tous les deux?! C'est pas juste! s'écria Luffy en découvrant les plats sur la table et les assiettes vides.

\- Mais quel crétin! s'exclama Ussop. Tu vois pas que tu viens de les interrompre en plein dîner d'amoureux?!"

Luffy ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes pendant qu'Ussop continuait de lui expliquer ses torts et que Zoro se tassait sur sa chaise.

"C'était pas tout à fait ça, tempéra Sanji qui ne voulait pas voir tous ses efforts réduits à néant. On en a juste profité pour manger un peu…

\- C'est pas vrai! Me dites pas que Luffy a interrompu la soirée de Zoro et Sanji! intervint alors la navigatrice depuis le seuil de la porte.

\- Et si! Il en loupe pas une!" lui confirma Ussop.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce à son tour, suivie par le reste de l'équipage.

"Mais j'savais pas! bougonna le capitaine. Personne me l'a dit!

\- Et à ton avis, pourquoi on te l'a pas dit, imbécile? râla la rousse.

\- Ecoutez, c'est pas si grave, les apaisa Sanji. On avait fini...

\- Non, Sanji, il faut qu'il comprenne! poursuivit le canonnier, inconscient de ce que la discussion provoquait chez le sabreur.

\- Oui, c'était une très belle attention et il a tout gâché, se désola Brook avec compassion. Je suis vraiment triste pour vous…

\- Moi aussi je veux un diner d'amoureux! bouda soudain le garçon au chapeau de paille. Ca avait l'air trop bon!

\- Ben ça alors, t'es gonflé! s'exclama Franky.

\- On verra si Sanji veut bien nous en préparer un quand tu te seras excusé! ajouta Nami en lui envoyant un coup de poing bien senti sur la tête.

\- Pardon, Sanji. Je suis désolé, Zoro", s'excusa platement le capitaine en courbant la tête devant ses amis.

Zoro se leva, rouge comme une brique, et Robin s'écarta doucement de la porte pour le laisser s'enfuir. A peine dehors, le blond le rattrapa et le retint un instant.

"Ne fais pas attention à eux, je leur ai dit que je voulais te parler seul un moment, c'est tout. On pourra terminer notre discussion tout à l'heure. Je t'attendrai."

Il s'échappa tout aussi vite pour superviser le repas de l'équipage et le bretteur rejoignit la salle d'observation pour reprendre ses esprits.

* * *

Le cuisinier prit son temps pour ranger la cuisine et la nettoyer. Il avait donné rendez-vous au sabreur et nul doute qu'il savait que le lieu de rencontre était leur chambre mais il n'était pas sûr que Zoro vienne. Leur conversation n'était plus aussi tendue quand ils avaient été interrompu mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment réconciliés non plus et après ce qu'il avait entendu, il pouvait imaginer que l'épéiste préférerait s'isoler un moment… Bon sang! Parfois, ses compagnons d'équipage étaient de véritables boulets! Aucune diplomatie, aucune finesse. Mais un grand coeur et une bonne volonté évidente.

Sanji eut un sourire. Pour se faire pardonner, Luffy avait annoncé au cuisinier qu'il avait obtenu de la part de Nami l'autorisation de continuer à utiliser le sarma pour ses plats. Tout le monde avait applaudi cette décision et la navigatrice n'avait prélevé qu'un petit sachet de l'épice, laissant le blond comblé et des idées de recette plein la tête.

C'était donc décidé. Il rattraperait la bourde de Luffy et ensuite, il lui préparerait à lui et à Nami un somptueux dîner en amoureux aux chandelles dont ils se souviendraient toute leur vie!

Après avoir laissé sa cuisine immaculée, Sanji s'alluma une cigarette sur le pont. Le fond de l'air était froid et il était prêt à parier que la prochaine île serait de climat hivernal. Remontant le col de sa veste, il vit que seul Franky était encore dehors, occupé à repeindre la balustrade blanche. Le blond lui adressa un petit signe de la tête que le cyborg lui rendit et il entendit ensuite les éclats de rire de Chopper, Brook et Luffy dans le quartier des garçons, probablement occupés à un nouveau jeu. Il jeta enfin un coup d'oeil vers la salle d'observation mais il était impossible de distinguer à cette distance si le sabreur s'y trouvait ou non.

Finalement, il finit sa cigarette et se dirigea vers la chambre, retrouvant avec bonheur un peu de chaleur quand il referma la porte dans son dos. Comme prévu, Zoro n'était pas là mais il ne voulait pas se décourager. Au pire, il irait lui parler le lendemain matin quand il serait sorti de sa cachette.

Sanji s'installa sur le lit et attrapa son dernier livre de recettes ainsi que son crayon sur la petite étagère de son côté. La perspective de pouvoir à nouveau parfumer ses plats de sarma avait réveillé sa créativité et il se plongea dans leur rédaction avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

* * *

Le cuisinier en était à sa quatrième page noircie quand un courant d'air glacé le fit frissonner. Il releva les yeux et sourit. Le bretteur avait sa tête des mauvais jours mais il était venu quand même. Il lui fit une place en silence sur le lit et rangea son livre en attendant qu'il s'installe. Zoro déposa ses sabres sur leur emplacement au mur et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, tournant ainsi le dos au blond.

"Je t'assure que je leur ai rien dit de tel, fit Sanji derrière lui.

\- J'te crois."

Le cuisinier eut soudain envie de se jeter sur lui. Son dos musclé et ses cheveux en bataille à cause du vent le rendaient incroyablement désirable à cet instant.

"J't'ai déjà dit des trucs personnels sans que tu me poses la question. J't'ai parlé de mes sabres et de Kuina. En plus, on était même pas encore dans cette relation à ce moment-là", lui assena brutalement le sabreur.

Sanji sortit de ses pensées déplacées et se figea. Comment avait-il pu oublier que Zoro s'était confié sur ce sujet si important? Il maudit alors son caractère impulsif et impatient.

"Tu dis que j'fais pas d'efforts mais toi non plus t'en fais pas, lui reprocha à nouveau l'escrimeur. Tout ce que je fais, ça te convient jamais."

Le blond accusa le coup quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

"Je sais… Il faut qu'on y mette du nôtre tous les deux…"

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux et l'épéiste ne se retourna pas, visiblement toujours contrarié. Pour sa part, le cuisinier se sentait brusquement nerveux. La remarque de Zoro avait soulevé un point important et dorénavant, il savait ce qu'il devait lui dire pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de sa demande mais cela supposait qu'il paraisse vulnérable et il hésita. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà trop de fois rendu les armes face au sabreur lorsqu'il s'agissait de leurs sentiments.

Il observa le profil fermé de son compagnon et cette image lui rappela celle qu'il avait affrontée juste avant que le bretteur ne le surprenne en acceptant de démarrer cette nouvelle relation avec lui. Peut-être ce soir n'était-il pas si différent.

"En fait… Je pose beaucoup de questions parce que c'est ma façon de me sentir un peu plus proche de toi", tenta-t-il prudemment.

Le sabreur haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'y attaches autant. C'est très facile de mentir."

Sanji secoua la tête avant de poursuivre tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit.

"Bien sûr que ce n'est pas la preuve absolue mais… La parole permet de faire passer des émotions et les mots qu'on choisit plutôt que d'autres peuvent donner beaucoup plus d'information qu'on ne le croit.

\- Comme quoi? voulut savoir le bretteur.

\- Comme lorsque tu m'as parlé de Kuina et de tes sabres justement."

Zoro fronça les sourcils et le blond sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine.

"Si tu veux, je vais te dire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là , reprit-il le plus calmement possible. Je vais te montrer en quoi quelques mots peuvent tout changer. En quoi ils ont tout changé pour moi."

L'escrimeur sentit au ton de sa voix que le moment était solennel et chargé d'émotion et il tourna enfin la tête vers lui pour l'interroger du regard.

"Pourquoi? lui demanda-t-il. T'es pas obligé de-

\- Parce que ça compte pour moi et qu'on doit faire des efforts tous les deux, lui rappela son compagnon en déposant une main sur son torse pour l'arrêter. Je veux que tu ressentes ce que ça peut créer comme sensation. Je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi. Ca ne sert à rien de te demander de le faire si tu n'en saisis pas le sens."

Le sabreur le dévisagea un instant avant de se tourner complètement vers lui. Il s'installa en tailleur sur le matelas et se concentra sur le cuisinier qui lui fit face à son tour. Zoro remarqua alors que le blond prenait soin d'éviter son regard autant que possible. Il était visiblement nerveux.

"Je t'écoute."

A ces mots, Sanji sentit la tension l'envahir à nouveau mais il chassa son anxiété d'une brève inspiration. Il n'était plus temps de réfléchir. Il avait choisi de se jeter à l'eau.

"Quand tu m'as parlé de Kuina et de tes sabres, je crois que c'est là que j'ai commencé à comprendre que ce que je ressentais avait évolué. C'est grâce à tes mots", commença-t-il.

Zoro continua de l'observer attentivement et il poursuivit.

"Ce dont tu m'as parlé était intime et personnel. Tu as été sincère et tu m'as parlé de ce qui compte le plus pour toi. Tu l'as fait sans que je ne te demande rien, tu m'as juste invité à partager ton histoire."

Le cuisinier se remémora cette soirée et eut soudain un sourire nostalgique.

"Ce soir-là, je me suis senti proche de toi, Zoro. Comme si tu m'avais laissé approcher un peu plus près, juste par tes mots. Je me suis senti important pour toi et je crois… que ça m'a touché."

Zoro ne bougea pas mais le blond utilisa sa mèche de cheveux pour se dérober un peu plus à son regard.

"A partir de ce moment-là, j'ai commencé à envisager les choses autrement. Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu tout de suite mais dès cet instant en réalité, j'ai voulu en savoir davantage. Je t'ai demandé de m'en dire plus sur Kuina et quand tu m'as répondu, ça n'a fait que confirmer mes impressions. Je voulais… que tu me fasses confiance. Que tu me regardes différemment toi aussi. Je voulais être spécial. Comme tu l'étais devenu pour moi. Tout ça… à cause de ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là."

Sanji releva enfin la tête pour jauger de la réaction du sabreur qui semblait ne pas vouloir bouger. Le cuisinier se racla alors maladroitement la gorge et commença à s'agiter anxieusement. Le silence était effrayant et son malaise grandissait à chaque seconde.

Finalement, Zoro reprit la parole.

"J'm'en suis pas rendu compte, répondit-il sincèrement. C'est vrai que si j'te l'ai dit, c'est parce que ça me semblait naturel et… je sais pas, j'avais envie de te le dire. Je pensais pas que tu en déduirais tout ça, j'ai juste… C'est venu tout seul."

\- Est-ce que je me suis trompé ce soir-là, Zoro? murmura alors le blond. Est-ce que tu l'as dit sans réfléchir comme tu aurais pu le faire auprès de n'importe qui? Est-ce que ça n'avait aucune signification particulière et que j'ai… voulu y voir quelque chose qui n'y était pas?"

Le sabreur le dévisagea de longues secondes avec étonnement, prenant seulement conscience aujourd'hui du cheminement de son compagnon et de la profondeur de ses doutes. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la portée de ses mots ce jour-là mais il était certain de savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait. Sanji avait pourtant été le plus rapide à en interpréter la véritable signification entre eux et quelque part, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Sa sensibilité exacerbée lui permettait sans doute de traduire plus vite les émotions sous-jacentes aux discours. Il plongea donc son regard serein dans celui troublé de son compagnon.

"J'ai parlé à Luffy de ma promesse et chacun ici peut me demander l'histoire de mes sabres mais personne d'autre que toi ne connaît l'étendue de mon dévouement envers eux ni l'intensité de ce qui me lie au sabre de Kuina. Je ne l'aurais dit à personne d'autre parce qu'ils n'auraient pas compris ce que ça signifie réellement pour moi."

Sanji se retint de se mordre la lèvre sous l'émotion qui jaillissait en lui et il attrapa la nuque de l'escrimeur pour reposer sa tête dans le creux de son cou, les mains tremblantes.

"Je sais que tout est naturel pour toi, que tu ne fais rien au hasard mais… Il fallait que je sois sûr, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu hachée. Je veux continuer à tisser ce lien avec toi, Zoro. Je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas tous les jours mais juste de temps en temps…"

L'escrimeur déposa l'une de ses mains autour de son dos et appuya son menton sur son épaule pour les rapprocher d'un air songeur.

"Et donc c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je réponde à tes questions bizarres, comprit-il alors. Parce que tu devines des trucs même si c'est pas ce que j'ai dit."

Contre lui, Sanji eut un petit rire.

"C'est exactement ça, tête d'algue. Parfois, il faut que tu répondes à mes questions idiotes pour que je sois sûr d'être toujours spécial pour toi."

Le silence retomba et Zoro maintint le cuisinier contre lui tandis que ce dernier profitait de son étreinte pour s'apaiser.

"C'est étrange, marmonna finalement le bretteur.

\- Pourquoi? s'enquit le blond en se redressant un peu pour pouvoir le regarder.

\- Ces mots qui transmettent autre chose… Ca me rappelle la fois où je m'étais blessé à l'épaule et que Chopper m'avait interdit de bouger. Je me souviens que tu m'as dit que je trouverais forcément une solution. Et je me souviens que ça m'avait fait une drôle de sensation. Comme si… ça m'avait réchauffé quelque part."

Sanji eut un doux sourire.

"C'est ça le pouvoir des mots, face de mousse. Ils ont bien plus de puissance qu'on ne le croit.

\- Il semblerait", approuva lentement l'épéiste.

Le cuisinier contempla encore une fois son compagnon qui semblait à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'osa pas troubler sa réflexion et voulut s'installer contre lui pour se coucher lorsque la main ferme du sabreur se referma sur son avant-bras.

"Tu restes ici," gronda son propriétaire, à présent les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- Je ne comptais pas aller bien loin", lui fit-il remarquer avec amusement.

Le bretteur passa une de ses mains derrière sa nuque, frôlant au passage les cheveux blonds tout en maintenant la pression de son regard dans le sien. Il l'observa quelques instants en silence et Sanji profita simplement de sa présence enivrante tout autour de lui. Finalement, le regard de l'escrimeur se fit plus dur et le cuisinier s'en étonna.

"Putain de mots qui me donnent envie de te faire crier comme personne n'a osé le faire avant", marmonna alors le sabreur d'une voix sourde.

Le blond éclata de rire mais Zoro était déjà passé à la seconde partie de son plan. Il le rapprocha brutalement pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et Sanji sentit son désir se réveiller en un instant pour lui répondre de la même manière : affamé. Il attira le visage de l'escrimeur au plus près du sien tandis que ce dernier l'entourait de ses bras dans une étreinte possessive et le faisait retomber contre lui sur le lit. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se repoussèrent pendant de longues minutes pour prendre violemment possession de la bouche de l'autre. Leurs mains se refermèrent sur leurs corps et froissèrent leurs vêtements avant de les repousser pour mieux envahir leurs peaux au milieu des soupirs de plaisir.

"Tu sais que t'es doué à ta façon sur le sujet? fit soudain remarquer malicieusement Sanji à son amant quand ils se séparèrent quelques secondes, hors d'haleine.

\- Comment ça? souffla le sabreur dont les yeux s'étaient embrasés.

\- T'es plutôt doué avec ta langue", lui murmura alors son compagnon.

Zoro eut un sourire carnassier avant de replonger vers celle du cuisinier. Ce dernier avait beau l'avoir bien pendue, elle n'allait pas lui servir à faire de longs discours ce soir.

* * *

 _La scène finale m'a donné du fil à retordre et je l'ai encore modifiée en grande partie hier, c'est pour vous dire… En espérant que vous avez apprécié._

 _Pour le prochain chapitre, un peu d'action en perspective!_


	38. Passe d'armes

_Merci à deryous50, Wado21, Pauline et Rineca, PY et Typone Lady pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes_

 _PY:_ _je suis contente que tu apprécies la personnalité de Sanji. J'essaye aussi de décrire les raisonnements de Zoro mais c'est moins perceptible car il y a peu de nuances, il se prend moins la tête donc il n'y a pas de longs discours à faire XD_

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

 **Passe d'armes**

"Ile! C'est une île!" hurla le capitaine à pleins poumons, ivre de joie.

L'équipage se massa immédiatement sur le pont avant pour apercevoir la silhouette imposante de leur prochaine destination se profiler à l'horizon. L'air était demeuré froid et le climat s'était stabilisé vers des températures hivernales mais elles n'étaient pas extrêmes. En prenant ses jumelles, Ussop confirma que la neige n'envahissait pas les lieux bien que les habitants soient chaudement vêtus.

"Les provisions sont encore assez hautes et l'île est réputée tranquille, on va pouvoir se détendre, les informa Nami. C'est quartier libre pour tout le monde."

A ces mots, l'enthousiasme redoubla parmi les membres d'équipage et le temps qu'ils débarquent, la navigatrice avait donné une petite somme à chacun pour leurs dépenses personnelles. Franky voulut rester sur le Sunny pour y bricoler une nouvelle invention mais les autres ne boudèrent pas leur plaisir et ils se dispersèrent rapidement dans la ville. C'est ainsi que Sanji et Chopper décidèrent de visiter les plantations d'arbres fruitiers sous serres, que Nami et Robin filèrent vers les magasins, que Luffy entraina Brook et Ussop vers un marchand de confiseries sur le port et que Zoro s'aventura seul dans les rues à la recherche d'un bar malgré la réprobation générale.

* * *

"Je crois que je vais être malade, grimaça Ussop en se tenant le ventre. J'ai mangé trop de bonbons…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, t'as pratiquement rien mangé! s'étonna Luffy en avalant un énième marron glacé avec appétit.

\- Je suis obligé de donner raison à notre ami au long nez, soupira Brook à leurs côtés. Manger autant de sucre en si peu de temps ne me réussit pas non plus…"

Les trois amis n'avaient pas quitté le port, préférant dévaliser le marchand de confiseries qui avait rarement fait d'aussi bonnes affaires en si peu de temps. Ils s'étaient ensuite assis sur le petit muret qui séparait la ville de l'océan non loin du Sunny d'où ils pouvaient entendre Franky frapper à grands coups de marteau sur un morceau de métal. Le froid était toujours bien présent mais le soleil réchauffait un peu l'atmosphère.

"On a tout dépensé, bougonna ensuite le tireur d'élite en tentant de ne pas trop bouger alors qu'il fouillait ses poches. Je voulais racheter de la poudre à canon…

\- Et moi, je n'aurais pas dit non à quelques nouvelles cordes pour mes instruments, ajouta le musicien. C'est fou comme les choses ont tendance à s'user au bout de cinquante ans...

\- Il reste des pralines et des chocolats, vous en voulez?" leur montra alors le capitaine en leur fourrant le sachet sous le nez.

Brook se détourna en gémissant et Ussop sentit la nausée remonter le long de son estomac. Voyant leurs mines verdâtres, Luffy éclata de rire et fourra les friandises dans sa bouche de plus belle tandis que ses deux amis prenaient de grandes inspirations grâce à l'air vivifiant.

* * *

Zoro débarqua dans une nouvelle rue. Ou bien était-ce la même que tout à l'heure? Peu importe, il n'y avait aucun débit de boisson en vue et cela l'agaça. Seulement des tas et des tas de magasins de vêtements où qu'il pose les yeux. Des grappes de gens emmitouflés dans des vêtements chauds se pressaient dans les rues piétonnes et se bousculaient à cause de leurs sacs encombrants bourrés de nouvelles affaires.

Le sabreur haussa finalement les épaules et décida de remonter le flot de personnes jusqu'à sortir de cet enfer. Il finirait bien trouver.

"Hé, Zoro, tu cherches de nouveaux habits?" s'enquit soudain la voix moqueuse de Nami derrière lui.

Le bretteur se retourna et fronça les sourcils. En compagnie de Robin et les bras déjà chargés de paquets, les deux jeunes femmes le contemplaient en souriant tranquillement.

"Je me baladais, grogna-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

\- Mais oui, évidemment! poursuivit la navigatrice suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende malgré le bruit environnant. J'étais certaine que Sanji déteindrait sur toi et que tu ferais attention à ta garde-robe au bout d'un moment!"

Zoro se sentit fulminer mais il rentra la tête dans ses épaules et s'enfonça dans la foule. Il sentit brusquement une force le projeter jusqu'à une devanture de magasin un peu plus loin et quand il se redressa, hébété, il remarqua qu'il avait atterri devant un bar. Il eut alors un sourire victorieux avant de pousser la porte pour y entrer.

Un peu plus loin derrière lui, Nami secoua la tête et remit son bonnet.

"Tu n'a pas le sens des affaires, Robin. Avec tout ce monde, on aurait pu faire établir des paris sur le temps qu'il mettrait à trouver."

L'archéologue fit disparaître ses bras supplémentaires qui avaient guidé le sabreur jusqu'à sa destination et sourit à son amie tandis qu'elles reprenaient leur chemin.

"J'imagine que nous pourrons toujours le faire au retour…"

* * *

"Regarde, ce citron est absolument énorme! s'émerveilla Chopper.

\- Avec cette taille, je vais pouvoir faire plusieurs tartes au citron", approuva Sanji en ajustant son écharpe autour de son cou.

Les deux amis s'étaient longuement promenés dans les serres de la petite île et la visite s'était bien sûr soldée par une bonne quantité d'achats de fruits frais qu'ils transportaient maintenant en direction du Thousand Sunny.

"C'est une chance que les feuilles de ces arbres fruitiers soient aussi à vendre, ajouta le médecin en tapotant son petit sac. Je vais pouvoir faire des réserves de décoctions cicatrisantes et apaisantes!

\- Il va falloir entreposer ces fruits à l'abri du froid, réfléchit ensuite le cuisinier en allumant une cigarette. On ne sait pas combien de temps ce climat va d-"

Le blond se figea soudainement et Chopper se tourna vers lui, intrigué. Sans lui laisser le temps de lui demander la raison de son attitude, Sanji attrapa son ami et le plaqua contre le mur de la rue à l'abri des regards. Affolé, le petit renne lui lança une question muette et le cuisinier lui désigna le prochain croisement d'un coup de menton. Suivant du regard son geste, Chopper retint un cri effrayé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, cet enfoiré? se demanda le blond en tirant sur son mégot, caché dans l'ombre. Nami-chérie nous a pourtant assuré que le coin était tranquille.

\- Il faut vite prévenir les autres! lui fit remarquer le renne avec inquiétude.

\- Luffy, Ussop et Brook ont dû rester près du port et s'ils n'ont pas déjà été repérés, ils peuvent facilement rejoindre le Sunny, réfléchit le cuisinier.

\- Nous n'avons aucun moyen de contacter Nami, Zoro et Robin! s'épouvanta alors le médecin.

\- Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour doivent se trouver au centre-ville pour faire les magasins mais pour ce qui est de la tête d'algue, il va forcément se paumer quelque part dès qu'il aura compris ce qui s'passe, grogna son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?!" paniqua le renne.

Sanji jeta son mégot et l'écrasa sur le sol.

"Chopper, je te confie Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour, décida-t-il d'un air grave. Dès que tu les auras trouvées, foncez au Sunny pour récupérer Brook, Ussop, Luffy et Franky. Je me charge de retrouver cet imbécile aux cheveux verts et de le ramener.

\- D'accord, tu peux compter sur moi!"

* * *

Zoro descendit son quatrième verre de saké avec enthousiasme. Installé au comptoir, il profitait de l'excellente boisson tandis qu'un petit feu de cheminée réchauffait agréablement les lieux dans un coin de la salle. L'ambiance était calme et détendue. Les autres clients riaient entre eux ou entamaient des parties de cartes tout en échangeant les dernières nouvelles. L'endroit était définitivement idéal et il fit signe au patron de lui remplir à nouveau son verre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme bedonnant pénétra brutalement dans le bar et referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui, le souffle court et le visage ruisselant de sueur malgré le froid. Le patron et les clients le contemplèrent avec étonnement et l'homme jeta un coup d'oeil furtif par la fenêtre.

"La Marine est à mes trousses! expliqua-t-il d'une voix hachée. Ils ont quadrillé toute la ville!

\- Tu es sûr, Jorsi? lui demanda un homme installé à une table avec ses amis. Pourquoi ils t'en voudraient?

\- C'est à cause de la dernière fois où j'ai malencontreusement embarqué plusieurs pains à la boulangerie!"

Dans la salle, les autres clients s'esclaffèrent.

"Tu veux dire quand tu les a volés? Ce pauvre Michel t'a poursuivi avec son rouleau à pâtisserie dans toute la ville! ricana une femme.

\- Mais non, j'allais le payer, évidemment!" se défendit Jorsi.

Les locaux se remirent à rire et l'homme jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil paniqué par la fenêtre.

"Je vous dis qu'ils en ont après moi! insista-t-il. Ils ont envoyé du lourd en plus, je suis fichu!

\- Comment ça? lui lança un autre homme.

\- J'ai vu débarquer Smoker et toute sa clique!"

Le silence se fit un instant dans le bar, brisant soudainement les conversations enjouées et les rires bon enfant.

"Le Chasseur Blanc ne se déplace pas pour les petits larcins, reprit ensuite le patron. S'il est là, c'est qu'il y a de gros poissons dans les parages."

Zoro ne bougea pas de son tabouret et continua à avaler sa boisson sans aucune émotion. C'était bien sa veine. Pour une fois qu'il avait quartier libre et qu'il pouvait boire tranquillement, il fallait que des Marines hauts placés débarquent.

"Les voilà!" s'alarma soudain Jorsi en s'aplatissant au sol.

Le sabreur termina le contenu de son verre tandis que tous les autres clients se tournaient pour apercevoir quelque chose par la fenêtre.

"Cherchez partout, ils ne doivent pas être loin."

La main de l'escrimeur se crispa imperceptiblement sur le comptoir et il chercha des yeux une porte de sortie. Il avait reconnu la voix et si elle le voyait, il n'échapperait pas une course poursuite dans les règles de l'art.

Il sortit ses berrys et les abandonna sur la table avant de se relever. Il allait se diriger vers la porte arrière quand l'escouade d'officiers ouvrit la porte. Jorsi hurla de frayeur et se jeta à leurs pieds, des larmes plein les yeux.

"Je-j'avais l'intention de-de les rembourser, je le j-jure!" pleurnicha-t-il.

Le soldat de la Marine qui avait pénétré en premier fronça les sourcils devant cette étrange attitude. Derrière lui, la voix de son chef intervint tout en se frayant un passage à travers ses hommes.

"Ne vous occupez pas d'eux, concentrez-vous sur-"

Le sergent Tashigi écarquilla les yeux en repérant le sabreur de l'équipage au chapeau de paille qui tentait de reculer discrètement. Elle dégaina brusquement son épée et la pointa dans sa direction.

"Arrêtez-le!"

Les clients du bar suivirent son regard et s'étonnèrent de voir la rapidité avec laquelle l'ancien client s'emparait de deux de ses sabres pour faire face à toute la troupe. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se ruer vers la sortie en un mouvement de fuite désordonné au vu de la tournure des évènements et la pièce se retrouva bientôt vide de spectateurs. Zoro se positionna devant la vingtaine de soldats qui le tenaient déjà en joue, déterminé. L'effet de foule aurait pu lui permettre de s'échapper mais il n'était pas dans sa nature de refuser un combat maintenant qu'il était découvert.

"Technique à deux sabres. Falcon Wave!"

Le souffle de ses lames repoussa violemment les officiers qui s'envolèrent avant de s'écraser contre les murs, assommés. Seule Tashigi parvint à se protéger de l'attaque mais sa force l'obligea tout de même à reculer. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le sabreur avait disparu par la porte arrière et elle se redressa, furieuse, avant de bondir à sa poursuite.

* * *

Zoro bifurqua dans une autre ruelle, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux un endroit où se cacher. Il avait déjà repoussé deux fois les assauts de Tashigi mais celle-ci revenait toujours à la charge. Il tourna encore à droite et se mit à bouillir en constatant qu'il était revenu au centre-ville. Il voulait seulement retrouver le Sunny pour prévenir ses compagnons!

"Reviens ici, tu es en état d'arrestation!"

La jeune femme bondit à nouveau dans son dos et lança son sabre contre le pirate qui para son attaque du sien.

"Tu vas me lâcher, oui?" s'énerva-t-il.

Sourde à sa demande, l'officier Tashigi se rua sur lui et il l'évita habilement. Alors qu'elle allait le surprendre sur le côté, il la balaya ensuite d'un coup de pied et elle s'écroula au sol.

Zoro ne perdit pas de temps et reprit sa course en tournant cette fois à gauche. Malheureusement, comme il était totalement perdu, il ralentissait le pas à chaque fois en croyant reconnaître son environnement, donnant ainsi le temps à Tashigi de le rattraper. Son attitude n'avait rien d'habituel et il le savait. En temps normal, il aurait pris le temps de se confronter à son adversaire pour ensuite chercher son chemin tranquillement mais cette fille le mettait tellement mal à l'aise qu'il n'arrivait pas à la considérer comme un ennemi ordinaire. Et il savait que c'était d'autant plus dangereux.

"Si tu crois que tu vas m'échapper!"

Tashigi était à nouveau à ses trousses et elle envoya une pluie de coups en direction du sabreur que ce dernier esquiva de manière plus ou moins maladroite. Finalement, la jeune femme reprit son souffle, parfaitement furieuse.

"Pourquoi tu n'attaques pas? rugit-elle. J'en vaux pas la peine, c'est ça?!"

L'escrimeur grimaça et se secoua. Il fallait qu'il arrête de l'assimiler à sa défunte meilleure amie et il fit tournoyer son sabre. Son assaut la repoussa à plusieurs pas et l'épée frôla son visage. Déterminée, elle tenta de répliquer mais cette fois-ci, Zoro ne lui en laissa pas le temps et son coup suivant la laissa chancelante contre le mur de la rue.

"C'est bon, t'as ton compte? s'impatienta-t-il. Fiche le camp maintenant."

Tashigi se retint de laisser des larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle se sentait parfaitement humiliée. Elle passait son temps à lui courir après et il ne lui faisait même pas l'honneur de se battre dignement contre elle.

Zoro rengaina son épée sans lui adresser un regard supplémentaire et s'éloigna rapidement. Il aperçut alors un bout de chemin en terre qui s'éloignait de la ville et il l'emprunta d'un pas vif. Il était en train de chercher désespérément des yeux la côte lorsqu'il aperçut le cuisinier un peu plus loin venir à sa rencontre.

"C'est pas trop tôt, tête d'algue! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais? lui reprocha le blond quand il s'arrêta à sa hauteur. On t'attend, j'te signale! Smoker a déployé toute la Marine, faut qu'on bouge!

\- Je sais, sourcil en vrille! Sa copine me colle aux basques!

\- Ah. Tiens, c'est vrai", constata-t-il en voyant une silhouette foncée sur eux.

Il poussa vivement le sabreur sur le côté et se baissa pour esquiver un coup de lame qui ne passa pas loin de ses cheveux.

"Roronoa Zoro! Je ne te laisserai pas filer!"

Tashigi s'élança et Zoro redéploya le Wadô. Il para ses attaques et lui rendit quelques coups, exaspéré.

"Bon sang mais pourquoi tu me lâches pas?!

\- Parce que tu possèdes une arme que tu ne mérites pas! lui expliqua-t-elle avec hargne. Et parce que tu es recherché par le Gouvernement Mondial!"

Zoro souffla d'ennui.

"Ras le bol."

Il lui envoya une attaque puissante qu'elle évita de justesse mais qui la déséquilibra et elle tomba à terre. Le sabreur s'approcha d'elle et reposa son épée contre son épaule, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

"Je n'abandonnerai ce sabre pour rien au monde."

Il la rangea à nouveau et il commençait à s'éloigner avec Sanji quand elle l'apostropha, la voix étranglée.

"Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça?!

\- J't'ai rien fait! répliqua immédiatement le bretteur sur la défensive tout en se retournant vers elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas loyalement contre moi? s'énerva-t-elle, la gorge nouée. En tant qu'escrimeur, tu sais à quel point ce que tu fais est déshonorant!"

Zoro sentit sa respiration se bloquer et Sanji lui jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué. Le sabreur avait même reculé d'un pas, comme si ce qu'elle lui demandait était inimaginable.

"T'es trop… C'est…"

Tashigi se releva, les yeux brillants de colère.

"Si tu oses dire que c'est parce que je suis une femme, tu es encore plus lâche que ce que j'imagine! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'aurais préféré être un homme mais je n'ai pas eu le choix!"

Zoro se crispa davantage encore.

"La ferme, ça n'a rien à voir!

\- Alors bats-toi! Comme un homme!"

Elle se mit en garde devant lui et Zoro hésita. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au cuisinier à ses côtés qui haussa les épaules.

"Tu sais c'que j'pense des hommes qui osent contrarier les femmes, tête d'algue, fit-il en allumant une cigarette. Par contre, fais vite. Faut vraiment qu'on dégage."

Le sabreur se redressa alors et dévisagea son adversaire le plus calmement possible. Si elle voulait un vrai combat, il allait lui en donner un.

"Faudra pas venir pleurer", la menaça-t-il d'une voix sourde.

La jeune femme resserra sa prise sur la poignée de sa lame, concentrée. Zoro dégaina alors ses trois sabres et se mit en position. Tant pis pour elle si elle ressemblait tant à Kuina. Il se battrait comme s'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie et il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau car elle ne lui en aurait fait aucun.

Il s'élança vers elle en un éclair et Tashigi eut tout juste le temps de l'esquiver, surprise par sa vitesse. Elle répliqua de toute sa force et son épée rencontra les trois lames de son ennemi qui la repoussèrent.

S'ensuivirent plusieurs minutes où ils échangèrent coup pour coup. La jeune femme redoublait d'efforts pour maintenir le rythme que le pirate lui imposait et elle n'était pas peu fière de pouvoir lui tenir tête. Cependant, elle sentit soudain une de ses lames lui entailler profondément le ventre et elle grimaça de douleur. Elle se reprit néanmoins aussitôt. Elle devait parer trois sabres avec sa seule lame et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se déconcentrer une seconde.

Au fur et à mesure pourtant, elle dut reconnaître que son adversaire gagnait du terrain. Elle s'épuisait et parait de plus en plus difficilement les attaques répétées et puissantes du sabreur qui ne semblait pas connaître la fatigue. Elle avait seulement réussi à lui égratigner la joue et ça ne semblait même pas l'avoir dérangé alors qu'elle-même sentait sa blessure lui vriller les entrailles à chaque instant. Finalement, elle mit une seconde de trop à se décaler au passage d'une lame et celle-ci glissa tout le long de son bras gauche. Elle serra les dents et relança son attaque pendant que l'autre escrimeur enchaînait les mouvements souples tout autour d'elle, l'épuisant encore un peu plus.

Après quelques instants supplémentaires de lutte acharnée, elle finit malgré tout par se retrouver coincée dos à un arbre, l'épéiste de l'équipage au chapeau de paille pointant sa lame contre son cou. Ils s'observèrent un instant, le souffle court, et Zoro baissa finalement son sabre.

"Maintenant, faut que j'y aille."

Tashigi cilla et porta une main à son ventre, remarquant à cette occasion son vêtement imbibé de sang.

"Putain, t'y es allé un peu fort, grogna Sanji en approchant.

\- Elle voulait que j'la traite normalement", répliqua froidement le sabreur.

Le blond secoua la tête et s'avança encore vers la jeune femme mais celle-ci l'arrêta, son sabre lui rentrant dans les flancs.

"Ne t'approche pas, balbutia-t-elle, luttant visiblement contre la douleur.

\- J'vais pas te faire de mal…"

Le sergent se crispa en le voyant faire un autre pas dans sa direction et elle tendit un peu plus sa lame. Le cuisinier eut un hoquet de surprise et s'immobilisa quand il sentit la pointe s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Zoro dégaina vivement et posa sa propre lame contre le cou de la jeune femme.

"T'as intérêt à le lâcher ou j'te transperce la gorge, la menaça-t-il sombrement.

\- Ca va, le rassura le blond tandis que Tashigi laissait tomber son épée à ses côtés. Juste une veste foutue."

Il s'éloigna un peu tandis qu'elle se laissait glisser contre l'arbre jusqu'au sol. Il la contempla ensuite à nouveau et soupira.

"On peut pas la laisser là. Elle va perdre tout son sang avant que quelqu'un la retrouve…

\- On s'en fout, elle l'a cherché, répliqua son compagnon.

\- Sois pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es, tête d'algue! s'agaça Sanji. On ne laisse pas une jeune femme blessée sur le bord de la route!

\- C'est un officier de la Marine qui nous file le train depuis des lustres! s'énerva à son tour le sabreur.

\- Je… vais bien, marmonna la concernée toujours assise contre l'arbre.

\- Tu vois, elle va bien! lui montra l'épéiste. Maintenant, tirons-nous!

\- Faut la ramener à Chopper."

Zoro dévisagea le cuisinier, abasourdi.

"T'es complètement malade!

\- Fais ce que tu veux mais je la laisserai pas là, décida fermement Sanji. C'est ta faute si elle est dans cet état.

\- Putain de merde, tu étais d'accord! s'écria le bretteur, furieux.

\- Je t'ai dit de te battre avec elle, pas de la tuer!"

Le sabreur fulmina en regardant le blond se pencher vers Tashigi et la soulever le plus doucement possible. Elle était maintenant trop faible pour s'opposer à quoi que ce soit. De mauvaise grâce, il ramassa alors son épée abandonnée dans l'herbe et suivit Sanji en direction du Sunny.

* * *

"Franchement, Zoro, t'as pas honte? grommela Franky. Faire ça à une femme, même officier de la Marine…

\- Je dois dire que ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman mais les femmes peuvent s'avérer être de redoutables ennemis et il ne faut pas les sous-estimer, lui fit remarquer Brook.

\- C'est elle qui a insisté! s'énerva le sabreur. Elle voulait que je me batte sans retenir mes coups, je l'avais prévenue!

\- T'as bien fait, Zoro. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous l'avez ramenée ici pour qu'on la soigne, intervint la navigatrice, agacée.

\- Nami, comment tu peux dire ça?! s'insurgea le tireur d'élite. Ils n'allaient pas la laisser mourir quand même!

\- Cette fille est une ennemie, tant pis pour elle! répliqua sèchement la jeune femme.

\- Je m'demande comment ils ont su où nous trouver, s'interrogea alors Franky.

\- C'est peut-être une coïncidence", suggéra le squelette.

Zoro s'éloigna en maugréant et s'approcha de l'infirmerie. L'équipage au complet les attendait à leur arrivée avec le cuistot et leur invitée surprise.

Peu de temps auparavant, Chopper avait rapidement prévenu les filles et lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au bateau, Luffy venait tout juste d'entamer les hostilités avec la patrouille chargée de surveiller le Sunny. Les officiers avaient été promptement assommés et Franky avait sorti les voiles et chargé du cola pour qu'ils puissent déguerpir sitôt leurs deux derniers membres de retour. Heureusement, l'alerte n'avait pas été donnée tout de suite et Smoker n'avait débarqué que trop tard tandis que le Sunny quittait le port, toutes voiles dehors.

Chopper avait donc immédiatement pris en charge l'officier Tashigi qui avait perdu connaissance sur le chemin.

Zoro ouvrit la porte et vit que le petit médecin finissait tout juste de désinfecter l'estafilade sur le bras de la jeune femme allongée sur le lit et toujours inconsciente. Il s'était d'abord occupé de sa blessure au ventre et avait stoppé l'hémorragie. Autour d'eux, Sanji, Robin et Luffy observaient la scène silencieusement.

"Elle a perdu pas mal de sang mais ça devrait aller, leur expliqua le renne en se détournant de sa patiente.

\- Génial!"

Luffy avait toujours fait la part des choses entre ses véritables ennemis et des adversaires qui se battaient honnêtement pour défendre leur propre cause. Tashigi et Smoker en faisaient partis et même s'ils les traquaient sans répit, il ne souhaitait pas leur mort pour autant.

"Que va-t-on faire d'elle? demanda Robin.

\- On a qu'à la débarquer sur un rocher et Smoker la trouvera", suggéra le sabreur d'un air bougon.

Sanji le fusilla du regard.

"Hors de question de l'abandonner sur le premier caillou venu alors qu'elle vient de frôler la mort, crétin!

\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, cuistot pervers? De lui offrir du thé et des petits gâteaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous poignarde tous dans notre sommeil?!

\- Je sais ce qu'on va faire", les interrompit calmement Luffy.

A ces mots, tous se tournèrent vers leur capitaine, curieux de connaître sa décision.

"Elle va rester avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit guérie et ensuite, on la déposera sur une île où elle pourra se débrouiller!"

* * *

 _Les voilà obligés de cohabiter avec un passager peu ordinaire. Heureusement, Tashigi est plutôt du genre sympa par rapport à Smoker ^^_

 _A la semaine prochaine pour la suite de leurs aventures!_

 _***J'ai créé un Tumblr pour ceux qui souhaitent en apprendre davantage sur ma manière d'écrire, mes inspirations et me faire des petits coucous interactifs. Il n'y a pas encore grand-chose mais je m'y mets. Si ça vous intéresse c'est_ _pommedapi2510_ _.***_


	39. Entre nous

_Merci à deryous50, Wado21 et PY pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

 _PY:_ _je trouve que Tashigi est un personnage très intéressant, je voulais donc lui réserver un petit passage dans ma fic :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

 **Entre nous**

Le sergent Tashigi observait l'océan sous le soleil éclatant du matin. Elle demeurait concentrée sur le spectacle des vagues scintillantes pour essayer d'oublier le fait qu'elle était entourée de pirates.

Elle fit ensuite quelques pas pour descendre sur le pont et s'appuya contre le bastingage du Thousand Sunny. Elle tenait enfin sur ses jambes et le drôle de médecin de l'équipage l'avait autorisée à marcher un peu. Son ventre était encore douloureux et elle avait gagné une belle cicatrice mais elle était obligée de reconnaître que le petit renne l'avait vraisemblablement sauvée d'une morte certaine. Et par extension, l'équipage du chapeau de paille tout entier même si l'un d'entre eux était à l'origine de ses blessures.

Elle soupira en se remémorant ces trois derniers jours. Elle avait d'abord été totalement paniqué en se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait sur le bateau du chapeau de paille et elle avait été persuadé que les pires tortures allaient lui être infligées mais étrangement, ils l'avaient laissée se rétablir. Un peu plus tard, le médecin lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient été obligé de prendre le large pour s'échapper mais qu'ils comptaient la déposer sur la prochaine île que le Log-Pose leur indiquait à quelques jours de croisière.

Interloquée, elle avait pensé à un piège pour endormir sa méfiance mais elle avait vite constaté que personne ne semblait vraiment faire attention à sa présence et le renne partait sans même fermer la porte de l'infirmerie. Cependant, la navigatrice avait tout de même eu la précaution de lui confisquer son épée jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque et l'officier Tashigi se sentait totalement vulnérable sans son arme.

Finalement, elle s'était mise à observer le plus minutieusement possible la pièce où elle reposait tout en cherchant des indices sur l'équipage. Le moindre détail pouvait s'avérer précieux et elle voulait profiter de sa position unique pour faire un rapport complet à son colonel si elle avait une chance de le revoir un jour. Malheureusement, elle s'était vite rendue compte que l'infirmerie était tout à fait ordinaire et n'abritait rien d'autres que des décoctions, crèmes ou pilules.

Il lui avait donc fallu trois jours pour se lever mais aujourd'hui enfin, elle respirait avec délice l'air frais du large depuis près de deux heures et elle ne s'en lassait pas. Au fond d'elle, elle était toujours peu convaincue des véritables intentions des pirates. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils aient tout simplement décidé de lui sauver la vie à elle, un officier gradé de la Marine, sans contrepartie.

Elle inspira profondément. Les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille lui fichait la trouille. Elle les connaissait tous en théorie mais les voir déambuler devant elle donnait un autre sens à la réalité. Ils n'étaient pas que des avis de recherche ou des combattants impitoyables. Ils étaient tous parfaitement fous et elle avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient s'entretuer à chaque instant.

A cette pensée, son regard se braqua vers la rousse qui bronzait au soleil. Tashigi avait presque cru qu'elle était le véritable capitaine du bateau à l'entendre hurler ses ordres et menacer les autres. A côté d'elle, l'archéologue Nico Robin lisait un livre d'un air grave. Celle-là valait des dizaines de millions de berrys dès son plus jeune âge et elle frissonna en imaginant ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Un peu plus loin, un squelette et un cyborg réparaient une partie du pont. Ils étaient les recrues les plus récentes et elle les connaissait moins bien. Elle préféra donc tenter d'ignorer ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Le capitaine des chapeaux de paille était sans conteste le plus étrange. Il passait la moitié de son temps à rire et l'autre à supplier pour avoir à manger. C'est ainsi que le cuisinier s'opposait continuellement à son insistance à l'aide de coups de pied qui laissaient le jeune homme défiguré. Finalement, elle avait décidé que les êtres les plus normaux sur ce bateau étaient leur tireur d'élite et leur médecin, même s'il s'agissait d'un trouillard et d'un renne qui pouvait parler. A cet instant, elle constata que le sabreur manquait à l'appel et elle fronça les sourcils avant de l'apercevoir un peu plus loin, endormi comme une souche, ce qui occupait visiblement la moitié de ses journées.

"A table!"

Aussitôt, le capitaine se propulsa avec ses mains en direction de la cuisine et passa devant elle en trombe. Elle recula instinctivement dans l'ombre et observa les autres le suivre plus ou moins rapidement. Elle se réfugia ensuite prudemment à l'infirmerie. Personne n'avait fait attention à elle depuis qu'elle était sortie et elle ne voulait pas que ça change. Qui sait quelle idée tordue ils pourraient bien avoir…

* * *

"Génial, tout le monde croit qu'on l'a kidnappée!" s'agaça Nami en balançant le journal sur la table.

Franky attrapa alors le papier et le lut à haute voix.

"L'équipage du chapeau de paille s'est une fois de plus illustré par son arrogance et son inconscience en enlevant il y a quelques jours le Sergent Tashigi, officier méritante de la Marine évoluant sous le commandement du Colonel Smoker. Ce dernier n'a voulu répondre à aucun commentaire concernant les raisons de son enlèvement par le célèbre équipage pirate. Aucune demande de rançon officielle n'a pour l'instant été révélée. Il n'est pas impossible que cet acte soit directement en lien avec les évènements d'Alabasta durant lesquels les membres de l'équipage s'étaient déjà trouvés en présence des officiers en question. S'agit-il d'une vengeance ou d'un acte délibéré envers cet officier? Toute la Marine est dorénavant en alerte et le Gouvernement Mondial a ordonné le quadrillage de la zone d'enlèvement. Plus d'informations à venir dans notre prochaine édition."

Il soupira en reposant l'article tandis qu'à ses côtés, Ussop avait considérablement pâli.

"C'est affreux, toute la Marine est à nos trousses! paniqua le canonnier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?! renchérit Chopper, terrorisé.

\- C'est incroyable les hypothèses qu'ils peuvent dégager de si peu d'éléments, constata Brook. Pourquoi en tirent-ils tout de suite les pires scénarios?

\- Parce que ça fait vendre, grogna Sanji en déposant les assiettes.

\- Smoker sait très bien que ce n'était pas prémédité, c'est lui qui nous a trouvés sur cette île. Ils devaient probablement nous avoir aperçus au large, fit remarquer Robin.

\- Peu importe, bougonna Nami. Le fait est que son enlèvement, prémédité ou non, paraît très probable d'un point de vue extérieur.

\- Quand est-ce qu'elle sera guérie? demanda Zoro. Qu'on puisse la débarquer avant d'avoir plus de problèmes.

\- D'ici deux ou trois jours, elle devrait être suffisamment remise, affirma le petit renne.

\- Combien de temps jusqu'à la prochaine île? s'enquit alors Franky.

\- Trois ou quatre jours, soupira Nami. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas tout simplement la laisser tout de suite dans un canot de sauvetage avec suffisamment de nourriture? proposa-t-elle ensuite. C'est un cas d'urgence, là!

\- Abandonner quelqu'un en mer est déjà très dangereux mais sur Grand Line, c'est la promettre à une mort certaine", répondit le musicien.

Le silence se fit autour de la table jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme rousse ne tourne la tête vers le capitaine qui s'empiffrait comme si de rien n'était.

"Luffy! Tu nous écoutes au moins?! aboya-t-elle. C'est la vie de ton équipage qui est en jeu! La Marine va nous traquer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux nous repère!"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille releva enfin la tête puis haussa les épaules.

"Elle va être guérie en même temps qu'on abordera la prochaine île alors ça ira.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, ça ira! ironisa sa navigatrice. Et si ça va pas justement?!

\- Il faudrait faire en sorte d'arriver là-bas plus vite", grommela Zoro.

Nami attrapa un des petits pains que Sanji lui proposait et pointa un doigt vers le sabreur.

"Tu as parfaitement raison, Zoro. Tu vas me retendre les voiles immédiatement et je veux un rapport de notre direction toutes les deux heures pour être sûre qu'on ne dévie pas de la trajectoire", ajouta-t-elle ensuite à l'adresse des autres.

Ses amis approuvèrent et, cette décision prise, chacun attaqua enfin sa part avec appétit. De son côté, Zoro soupira mais se leva pour exécuter l'ordre de la navigatrice, non sans emporter son assiette. Il avait autant envie qu'elle de se débarrasser de leur invitée surprise au plus vite mais il ne voulait pas que son repas disparaisse malgré tout.

* * *

Le soir venu, Tashigi se glissa à nouveau à l'extérieur. Le tireur d'élite lui avait apporté à manger peu avant et avait même proposé qu'elle les rejoigne à table, ce qu'elle avait poliment décliné. Cette situation était déjà bien assez perturbante et elle n'avait pas envie de se mêler davantage à eux. D'autant qu'elle sentait que la navigatrice lui avait lancé des regards suspicieux lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée sur le pont durant l'après-midi. Elle se sentait terriblement impuissante à partager cet espace réduit avec des ennemis de longue date et elle se repassait le fil des événements depuis son réveil. Smoker et elle avaient filé l'équipage du chapeau de paille depuis qu'une vague de brouillard épais s'était abattue sur la mer. Ils étaient tombés sur eux par hasard ce jour-là mais le colonel Smoker avait décidé d'utiliser la situation à leur avantage. Ils savaient que le bateau des pirates pouvait se révéler extrêmement rapide et dangereux alors ils avaient préféré les suivre jusqu'à la prochaine île. Tout devait ensuite se passer très vite en jouant sur l'effet de surprise mais comme elle l'avait constaté dès qu'elle avait repris connaissance, ça ne s'était pas déroulé comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Tashigi fronça les sourcils, agacée. En plus de leur tentative ratée pour faire arrêter l'équipage, elle se sentait personnellement humiliée de n'avoir pas réussi à prendre sa revanche sur le sabreur. Pour couronner le tout, ce dernier s'était comporté en véritable goujat auprès d'elle. Non seulement elle avait dû le supplier pour qu'il lui accorde un combat digne de ce nom mais il l'avait ensuite battue à plate couture puis avait laissé le cuisinier l'a ramenée pour la soigner. Et maintenant, l'équipage tout entier la considérait comme quantité négligeable au point que personne ne semblait se soucier d'elle. Ca n'avait pas de sens et elle n'appréciait pas d'être traitée de la sorte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse de cadeau. Elle voulait qu'on lui reconnaisse une valeur à la hauteur de ses mérites.

La jeune femme serra les dents avant de s'asseoir précautionneusement contre la balustrade dans l'ombre de la figure de proue pour ménager son ventre. Quelques instants plus tard cependant, elle sursauta quand une main élastique se hissa d'un bond sur la tête de proue.

"On a une super vue d'ici, tu devrais venir!"

L'officier de la Marine dévisagea le capitaine qui se penchait dangereusement en avant. Elle se releva subitement et malgré la douleur due à son mouvement trop rapide, elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée?" exigea-t-elle de savoir, clairement énervée.

Luffy se redressa pour la regarder, étonné, avant de sauter à ses côtés.

"Ben t'allais mourir, c'est pour ça, lui expliqua-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Mais je suis votre ennemie! lui rappela-t-elle vivement. Mon unique but est de vous traquer et de vous faire enfermer à Impel Down!"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille se gratta la tête.

"C'est vrai mais-

\- Je suis donc si faible que vous avez pitié de moi?! s'emporta-t-elle. Parce que si c'est pour cette raison que je suis encore en vie, je ne supporterais pas ce déshonneur!"

Luffy agita précipitamment ses mains devant lui.

"Mais non, mais non! C'est juste que Sanji t'a ramenée et j'ai rien contre toi, tu fais ton boulot de Marine, c'est tout!"

Tashigi le scruta intensément pendant de longues secondes, essayant de lire en lui ses véritables intentions tandis qu'il soutenait son regard tranquillement. Finalement, il eut un immense sourire à son adresse.

"C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à Zoro des fois!"

La jeune femme recula comme si le garçon l'avait frappée.

"Je refuse d'être comparée à votre sabreur! Il est indigne de porter les épées qu'il garde en sa possession! Et puis il m'a humiliée en me ramenant ici, il a eu pitié de moi! cracha-t-elle avec mépris. Il aurait dû m'achever ou me laisser mourir!"

A ces mots, le regard de Luffy se modifia et devint brutalement sérieux.

"Des fois, épargner un rival n'est pas de la pitié."

Tashigi fronça les sourcils et le jeune homme poursuivit fermement.

"C'est même lui reconnaître une certaine valeur et lui donner la chance de pouvoir s'améliorer. C'est le respecter en tant qu'adversaire."

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et resta muette de stupeur quelques instants, le discours du capitaine venant faire vaciller sa colère en même temps que ses convictions.

"Je… Je n'ai jamais envisagé ça sous cet angle, balbutia-t-elle finalement. J'imaginais qu-qu'il ne pensait pas que je le mérite…

\- Tu sais, Zoro considère qu'il apprend de chacun de ses combats. Si tu es une bonne épéiste, il voudra de nouveau se mesurer à toi."

Luffy conserva l'intensité de son regard dans celui de l'officier et Tashigi finit par baisser les yeux, gênée.

"Je pense que tu devrais le remercier au lieu de lui en vouloir", conclut-il résolument.

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour laisser ses émotions refluer sous le choc de ces dernières paroles. Elle passait son temps à s'entraîner et à suivre les ordres de son colonel dans l'espoir de toujours s'améliorer. Elle avait eu l'impression que tous ses sacrifices avaient été en vain depuis son dernier combat contre l'escrimeur de l'équipage mais en réalité, peut-être était-elle sur la bonne voie. Dans tous les cas, elle devait redoubler d'efforts et ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle releva alors les yeux vers le large et refoula ses yeux brillants de larmes d'un air déterminé.

"Je le ferai. Je le ferai et la prochaine fois, je le vaincrai."

Elle ne remarqua pas le sourire du garçon au chapeau de paille tandis qu'il s'éloignait tranquillement.

* * *

Deux autres jours s'écoulèrent lentement pour le sergent Tashigi ainsi que pour les pirates au chapeau de paille. La jeune femme avait fini par comprendre que la Marine la recherchait en pensant qu'elle avait été faite prisonnière et elle avait proposé de contacter ses supérieurs mais l'équipage avait fini par refuser. Jusqu'ici, ils avaient réussi à échapper à la traque et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer. L'officier allait débarquer le lendemain et leurs vies à tous reprendraient un cours normal à partir de cet instant. Ils l'attendaient donc tous avec impatience.

Lors de sa dernière soirée à bord, Tashigi se posta comme d'habitude à l'ombre de la figure de proue pour admirer la mer. Elle entendait les pirates rire et discuter derrière elle mais elle avait appris à en faire abstraction.

"Tenez, vos médicaments."

La jeune femme se retourna et aperçut le petit médecin lui tendre deux potions.

"Merci beaucoup."

Tashigi les avala et Chopper se tourna vers le garçon au chapeau de paille qui approchait pour s'installer à son endroit favori.

"Brook a décidé de faire une soirée karaoké, tu viens? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Et comment! s'exclama aussitôt Luffy. C'est trop génial!"

Il fit un brusque demi-tour et traversa le bateau en courant en direction de l'arrière.

"Vous voulez venir? s'enquit ensuite le renne d'un air timide en se tournant à nouveau vers la jeune femme.

\- Je vous remercie mais je préfère rester ici", fit l'officier, également gênée.

Chopper acquiesça et se dirigea à son tour vers la poupe du Sunny d'où elle pouvait déjà entendre des cris et des exclamations de joie.

Elle tourna son regard vers le large et se perdit dans la contemplation des flots. Décidément, elle avait débarqué dans un univers bien étrange. Elle avait beau traqué cet équipage depuis un bon moment, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous ce jour, dans l'intimité de leur vie quotidienne, et sa conversation avec le capitaine lui avait donné à réfléchir.

Elle se remémora alors le récit du colonel Smoker lorsqu'il avait passé quelques heures enfermé avec eux dans l'antre de Crocodile à Alabasta. Il lui avait raconté avec quelle déconcertante obstination Luffy et son équipage avaient tenté de tenir tête au Grand Corsaire. Et alors qu'ils auraient pu laisser leur ennemi se noyer, le capitaine avait ordonné à son second de le sauver. C'était ce qui avait mélangé et rebattu les cartes pour elle et son colonel. C'était en partie ce qui les avaient placés en marge de la Marine officielle aujourd'hui. Ils traquaient toujours l'équipage du chapeau de paille au nom de la Marine mais ils avaient appris à ne plus avoir confiance en leurs instances aussi aveuglément qu'autrefois. Tout n'était pas noir ou blanc, bien ou mal. Tout était question de nuances et sa situation actuelle le démontrait encore une fois.

Tashigi releva soudain les yeux en entendant le cuisinier et le sabreur s'approcher par l'autre côté du pont. Elle les avait déjà vus se battre au moins une dizaine de fois depuis son arrivée, à chaque fois stoppés par leur navigatrice ulcérée. Ils étaient vraisemblablement plus calmes ce soir et pouvaient discuter normalement.

Leur présence lui rappela qu'elle avait été témoin d'une autre bizarrerie de l'équipage lorsque le cuisinier lui avait apporté un cocktail la veille. Elle en était restée parfaitement abasourdie jusqu'à ce que le médecin ne débarque en courant en lui interdisant de le boire, l'alcool étant prohibé pendant son rétablissement. Le cuisinier avait alors réitéré quelques instants plus tard et lui avait servi une boisson aux couleurs rosées garantie pur jus de fruits.

Devant son insistance, elle avait pris le verre d'une main tremblante et il était resté planté à guetter sa réaction jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui adresse un sourire maladroit. D'ailleurs, il était vrai que son cocktail était délicieux et elle l'avait terminé avec plaisir bien que légèrement inquiète devant son sourire démesuré. Elle avait bien remarqué que le blond traitait les deux femmes à bord comme des princesses mais elle pensait qu'il s'agissait là d'habitudes dues à leur présence dans l'équipage, pas que cela s'adresserait également à elle...

Tandis qu'elle émergeait de son souvenir, elle constata que les deux hommes s'étaient vraiment rapprochés et elle rougit en constatant qu'ils ne l'avaient probablement pas vue étant donné leur nouvelle occupation. Elle se releva sans bruit et s'éclipsa le plus vite possible malgré sa blessure.

Quel équipage invraisemblable...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tashigi resserra sa prise sur son épée qu'elle venait de récupérer en fixant les contours de l'île qui se dessinaient enfin. Elle avait tellement hâte de débarquer.

"Nous approchons de l'île par son côté le plus désert et il devrait y avoir une journée de marche alors j'ai préparé une collation."

Elle tourna la tête et vit Sanji s'accouder à ses côtés le plus naturellement du monde puis lui tendre un petit sac.

"Il n'y a pas de base Marine ici mais les habitants ont sans doute des escargophones", ajouta-t-il.

Tashigi hocha lentement la tête.

"Merci pour tout", bredouilla-t-elle ensuite maladroitement.

Elle n'était pas à l'aise en leur présence mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle leur devait la vie.

"J'espère que votre combat en valait la peine, fit le blond en allumant une cigarette.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, je voudrais le voir."

Sanji s'étonna devant sa soudaine vigueur et il lui désigna le mât d'un geste du menton.

"Il est là-bas."

La jeune femme se dirigea immédiatement vers l'épéiste d'un pas déterminé et le cuisinier tira lentement sur sa cigarette en la regardant s'éloigner. Il la vit tenter d'entamer une conversation avec Zoro qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui faciliter la tâche mais il le vit bientôt s'animer et une véritable discussion sembla s'engager, à sa plus grande surprise. Tashigi était restée à l'écart durant ses cinq jours de traversée, adressant à peine la parole aux membres de l'équipage. Etant donné les circonstances, ça n'avait étonné personne mais la voir engager naturellement la conversation avec le sabreur d'habitude si avare en mots le laissa songeur.

Le blond se demanda un instant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire qui l'intéressait autant et il ressentit une petite pointe de jalousie à les voir soudainement si proches. Ils parlaient probablement de leur passion commune. Nul doute alors qu'ils avaient des points communs à échanger...

Sanji décida de repartir vers sa cuisine. Il n'avait pas envie de les dévisager si ouvertement ni même d'entendre des bribes de leur conversation. Il préféra s'occuper l'esprit et entama sa préparation du repas de midi avec concentration.

* * *

"Est-ce que ça va aller? s'enquit Chopper, inquiet pour sa patiente.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je me sens bien", le rassura-t-elle.

Le Sunny s'était stabilisé à quelques encablures de la plage et tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour assister au départ du sergent.

"J'informerai mes officiers supérieurs qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un enlèvement, vous avez ma parole", leur assura-t-elle.

L'équipage hocha la tête et elle les dévisagea ensuite avec détermination.

"Je vous suis reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait mais je préfère vous prévenir, je continuerai à vous poursuivre de toutes mes forces. Tout ça ne changera rien à ma volonté de vous faire arrêter et emprisonner.

\- Je m'en doutais, ronchonna Nami dans son coin. Ca ne nous a apporté aucun bénéfice...

\- Et je vaincrai votre sabreur, ajouta fermement la jeune femme. Je récupérerai le Wadô Ichimonji.

\- On t'attendra", lui assura le capitaine avec défi.

Tashigi hocha la tête à son tour et sauta agilement sur la plage. Elle ne jeta pas un regard en arrière et s'éloigna vers la forêt environnante, son sabre à la taille.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'étira plus paisiblement. Nami avait rapidement redéployé les voiles pour s'éloigner et le Sunny filait encore à bonne allure sous le soleil qui déclinait lentement dans la mer. Le stress commençait à retomber parmi l'équipage qui avait vécu ces derniers jours dans la crainte perpétuelle d'être abordé par la Marine et la fatigue s'était faite ressentir de bonne heure.

Sanji retrouva donc sa chambre dès qu'il en eut l'occasion et il constata que le bretteur somnolait déjà sur le lit. Il déposa sa veste et retira ses chaussures avant de s'asseoir sur le matelas et de se tourner vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ce matin, tête d'algue? lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Hm? Rien…"

Le cuisinier fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi, c'était un truc de sabreur?

\- Ouais.

\- Et alors, pourquoi tu me le dis pas? J'peux pas comprendre?" grinça-t-il en se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

Zoro tourna la tête vers son compagnon et soupira.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? T'en as rien à foutre de tout ça de toute façon."

Sanji reprit sa position initiale pour déboutonner sa chemise avec des gestes agacés. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il s'était senti exclu de leur petite conversation ni même peut-être jaloux de leur soudaine complicité.

"J'ai envie de savoir, c'est tout."

Bien que le blond lui tourne le dos, Zoro leva les yeux au ciel.

"Putain, vous êtes bien les mêmes tous les deux. Vous voulez toujours tout savoir..."

Sanji se raidit mais s'obligea à respirer calmement. Voilà qu'il les comparait maintenant… Il n'appréciait vraiment pas la tournure de cette discussion. A la fois aussi furieux contre lui-même que contre l'escrimeur, il termina de se déshabiller en serrant les dents.

"Laisse tomber", répondit-il finalement d'une voix sourde après avoir éteint la lumière.

Zoro était satisfait de cette réponse et il n'avait pas perçu la colère sous-jacente de son amant. Lorsqu'il commença à l'embrasser sitôt le blond sous les draps, il fut donc surpris de se voir violemment repoussé.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as encore? s'agaça-t-il en voyant ses yeux étincelants de fureur face à lui.

\- T'as qu'à faire marcher tes neurones, sabreur de mes deux!"

Zoro mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que le cuisinier n'avait pas fini de ruminer le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé de sa conversation avec Tashigi.

"Putain mais pourquoi tu veux autant savoir? s'enquit-il, incrédule.

\- Pour rien!" répliqua Sanji avec agressivité tout en réalisant qu'il était de moins en moins crédible dans son exigence.

Son compagnon le dévisagea alors, désabusé.

"Tu fais une crise de nerfs pour "rien"?

\- Je voulais juste savoir comme ça mais en fait, c'est toi qui ne veux rien me dire! C'est toi qui m'énerve avec vos trucs de sabreur!"

Zoro observa avec étonnement le blond repousser les draps, attraper ses affaires et se relever avant de claquer la porte. Il hésita un instant à le suivre. Il n'était pas responsable des sautes d'humeur incompréhensibles du cuistot mais d'un autre côté, Sanji lui avait bien fait comprendre quelques jours plus tôt à quel point il tenait à leurs conversations qui lui paraissaient si anodines. Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment, le cuisinier lui avait prouvé que les paroles pouvaient contenir bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait et peut-être cela faisait-il partie également de cette histoire.

Il se releva donc à son tour en soupirant et sortit de la chambre après avoir passé un tee-shirt. Il n'eut pas loin à aller, trouvant Sanji en train de fumer sa cigarette contre la balustrade du ponton avant.

"Elle m'a parlé des onze épées légendaires, fit-il dans son dos en croisant les bras. Elle m'a dit que l'un de ces sabres a été perdu il y a bien longtemps. Elle pense savoir où il pourrait être.

\- Et elle te l'a dit comme ça? J'croyais qu'elle voulait récupérer le tien? répondit le blond d'une voix égale.

\- Je lui ai offert un combat digne. Elle voulait me remercier.

\- Évidemment."

Le cuisinier souffla sa fumée vers les étoiles, demeurant obstinément le dos tourné à son compagnon.

"Alors? s'enquit ensuite le sabreur.

\- Alors quoi?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en déduis?"

Sanji se tourna vers lui, intrigué.

"Comment ça ce que j'en déduis?

\- Bah tu voulais savoir et tu m'as dit que les mots étaient importants pour toi, que ça te permettait de comprendre des choses invisibles. Alors qu'est-ce que ça t'a permis de comprendre?"

Le bretteur était on ne peut plus sérieux et Sanji eut alors un sourire désabusé.

"Ca m'a appris que je suis un pauvre crétin", admit-il en tirant sur son mégot.

Zoro leva un sourcil interrogateur et le blond secoua la tête.

"Je me suis senti mis à l'écart de te voir si éloquent auprès d'elle, tête de cactus. C'est aussi bête que ça..."

L'épéiste n'eut pas un rire narquois comme Sanji aurait pu s'y attendre et il continua de fumer sa cigarette en silence. Le rouge lui brûlait certainement les joues mais Zoro avait pris au sérieux leur dernière conversation et il avait voulu lui rendre la pareille en se montrant honnête.

"C'était bien une histoire de mots, soupira enfin le bretteur, déconcerté.

\- Ouais."

Après quelques instants, le cuisinier reporta la cigarette à ses lèvres et rendit son regard à l'escrimeur qui le contemplait.

"Pour être tout à fait honnête, tête d'algue, y a aussi que… t'as l'air bizarre quand elle est là. Comme si tu la fuyais ou quelque chose comme ça."

Zoro se renfrogna immédiatement et le blond le fixa, intrigué.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu la trouves nulle? Elle s'est bien défendue pourtant."

Le sabreur grinça des dents et resserra ses bras sur son torse en un réflexe défensif mais le cuisinier lui fit signe de s'expliquer.

"Ca va, elle se débrouille. C'est juste que… elle m'énerve, grogna-t-il alors.

\- Elle t'énerve? Mais pourquoi?

\- Cette fille, elle…"

Zoro soupira et Sanji termina sa cigarette avant de jeter son mégot par-dessus bord.

"Elle quoi? insista-t-il.

\- Elle ressemble à Kuina", maugréa finalement l'escrimeur.

Perplexe, le blond le dévisagea quelques instants.

"A ce point-là?

\- Sans ses lunettes, elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau! A croire que c'est sa soeur ou un truc comme ça, s'agaça l'épéiste. La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai cru que c'était son fantôme!

\- Oh. Je comprends mieux ton attitude…"

L'escrimeur baissa soudain les yeux, comme dépassé.

"Je sais que c'est pas elle mais c'est trop… étrange. Elles ont le même caractère, la même technique au sabre, le même physique...

\- La vie joue parfois de drôles de tours, approuva le cuisinier.

\- Putain, tu l'as dit..."

Zoro soupira à nouveau avant de s'accouder aux côtés du cuisinier au bastingage.

"Peut-être que Kuina serait devenue officier de la Marine, suggéra Sanji après quelques instants.

\- Je sais pas, fit le bretteur d'un air songeur. Elle voulait devenir la meilleure alors elle se serait peut-être engagée mais elle avait un tel caractère, j'crois pas qu'ils l'auraient gardée...

\- Alors elle serait certainement en mer à bord d'un équipage concurrent à vouloir affronter Mihawk à tout prix, imagina son compagnon. Vous ne feriez que vous défier à chaque fois qu'on croiserait sa route et-

\- Peu importe," le coupa soudain le sabreur.

Sanji lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris et le regard de l'épéiste se fit plus dur.

"Elle n'est plus là de toute façon, ça n'arrivera jamais."

Le blond se sentit alors un peu coupable de le lui avoir rappelé et il secoua la tête.

"T'as raison, tête d'algue, ça sert à rien…"

L'escrimeur eut alors un sourire joueur.

"J'aime bien quand tu dis que j'ai raison…"

Sanji le lui accorda volontiers et l'attira contre lui dans un baiser passionné. Il avait été idiot de se sentir exclu de ce que Zoro partageait avec Tashigi. Lui avait aussi son domaine réservé auprès du sabreur et il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu échanger leurs places à cet instant.

* * *

 _J'aurais pu embarquer l'équipage dans des histoires plus longues avec la Marine mais ce n'était pas mon but. Je réserve d'autres aventures à nos amis. J'espère néanmoins que la présence de Tashigi parmi eux vous a plu!_


	40. La pluie et le beau temps

_Merci à Wado21, deryous50, PY et Typone Lady pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes_

 _PY:_ _ravie que tu retrouves le caractère de Luffy, j'espère qu'il en sera de même dans ce chapitre :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 40**

 **La pluie et le beau temps**

"C'est une île tout à fait étonnante, expliqua Robin. Elle concentre sur quelques dizaines de kilomètres carrés les quatre climats existants sur Grand Line."

Après cinq jours de navigation à une vitesse soutenue pour être sûr d'échapper à la Marine, l'équipage du chapeau de paille avait repéré une petite île déserte aux particularités climatiques inattendues. La jeune femme l'avait rapidement identifiée comme l'île des quatre temps et elle avait apporté le livre qui traitait du sujet pour le montrer à ses amis pendant le déjeuner. En effet, cette terre était également riche en vestiges historiques et l'archéologue était aussi intéressée que Nami à l'idée de pouvoir explorer largement leur prochaine destination.

"Les quatre climats en même temps? s'étonna Zoro en avalant une bouchée de pain. Comment c'est possible?

\- Non, en réalité, l'île est divisée en quatre territoires distincts, répondit la jeune femme. Sur chaque coin de terre, l'un des climats est présent.

\- C'est pas commun, remarqua Ussop en vérifiant que Luffy ne lui volait pas son dessert. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un truc pareil!

\- Oui, c'est exceptionnel, leur apprit la navigatrice. C'est pour cette raison que nous voulons absolument rester sur cette île le temps nécessaire. Le Log-Pose se rechargera rapidement selon nos informations mais nous voudrions être sur place suffisamment longtemps pour en tirer le maximum d'information.

\- Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour, j'adore vous voir si heureuses et déterminées! batifola Sanji en leur apportant une tasse de thé.

\- Alors c'est décidé, on va rester quelques jours! s'exclama Luffy avant d'engouffrer deux beignets dans sa bouche avec enthousiasme. Robin fera ses fouilles et Nami étudiera le temps!

\- D'un point de vue pratique, je suggère qu'on accoste du côté du climat estival, proposa alors Brook. Ce devrait être plus agréable.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Franky terminant son verre de cola. Un petit barbecue au soleil pourrait être le bienvenu pour se détendre.

\- Je suis pour le barbecue! hurla aussitôt le capitaine, surexcité.

\- J'ai hâte de faire une pause après tout ce stress!" ajouta Chopper, ravi.

Ainsi, tandis que chacun appréciait la perspective de quelques jours plus calmes à travers des discussions enjouées, le reste du repas fut vite avalé pour qu'ils puissent débarquer au plus vite.

* * *

Nami, Robin, Franky et Brook s'étaient dirigés sitôt à terre vers la partie automnale de l'île car l'archéologue pensait y trouver l'un des sites dont son livre parlait. Le vent soufflait sans discontinuer depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré ce climat et bientôt, des gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent au sol.

Brook sortit un parapluie et abrita Nami qui cartographiait précisément les reliefs autour d'eux. A quelques pas, Robin rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et avec l'aide de Franky, elle épousseta les contours d'une petite maison ensevelie sous le sable et la poussière.

"Cet abri remonte sûrement au temps où l'île était encore habitée, fit la jeune femme après quelques minutes de travail silencieux.

\- Pourquoi plus personne n'est ici à ton avis? lui demanda alors l'ingénieur.

\- Selon les recherches que j'ai menées, le temps était équivalent sur toute l'île à cette époque. Quelque chose a déclenché un changement et la théorie la plus courante est que la variabilité du climat sur un si petit espace n'a pas permis aux habitants de s'adapter.

\- Tu espères en apprendre davantage en étudiant ces vestiges? s'enquit Brook.

\- Oui, j'aimerais comprendre l'origine du mouvement de la population. En étudiant leurs habitats et les objets restés sur place, j'espère découvrir avec quels moyens ils ont essayé de s'adapter à l'environnement.

\- Le mieux serait que j'arrive à déterminer si ces différents climats se sont déclenchés à cause de cette île ou si c'est le temps qui a créé cet espace si particulier, ajouta Nami tout en continuant à dessiner.

\- En effet, cela me permettrait d'avancer beaucoup plus largement dans la compréhension des évènements qui se sont déroulés", approuva son amie.

La navigatrice hocha la tête et sortit ensuite son baromètre tout en se protégeant des bourrasques de vent.

"Dans tous les cas, il faudra faire le tour de l'île pour que je prenne en compte toutes les données possibles.

\- J'ai hâte de découvrir les parties plus clémentes de cet endroit! se plaignit ensuite le musicien en tentant tant bien que mal de conserver son parapluie en main.

\- Tu m'étonnes, marmonna le cyborg qui peinait à détacher le sable mouillé des décombres de la maison. Ce serait quand même mieux si on pouvait faire tout ça dans un endroit plus sympa...

\- N'oubliez pas que si nous faisons une grande découverte, nous pourrons en tirer un profit considérable, leur rappela Nami avec conviction. Cela devrait vous suffire à garder le sourire."

A cet instant, un brusque coup de vent les fit frissonner tandis que Brook se mettait à courir derrière son parapluie pour le rattraper.

* * *

Du côté estival de l'île, le reste de l'équipage prenait du bon temps. En prévision du barbecue promis pour le soir-même, le blond avait commencé à préparer des quartiers de viandes goûteuses, des saucisses parfumées et des sauces variées pour ses amis. Il s'était ensuite attaqué à une montagne de pommes de terre pour servir des frites en accompagnement sans oublier une salade et des fruits pour compléter plus légèrement le repas.

En milieu d'après-midi cependant, il n'oublia pas de rafraîchir ses compagnons et prépara quelques boissons avant de quitter le Sunny en direction de la plage. Il sauta donc du pont et atterrit souplement sur le sable, ses verres sur son plateau parfaitement stabilisés.

Il se dirigea d'abord vers le bord de mer et déposa deux verres à Ussop et à Luffy installés dans une petite piscine gonflable et qui barbotaient en riant. Il remonta ensuite vers les premiers arbres bordant la terre où Zoro avait élu domicile pour se reposer à l'ombre du soleil.

Tandis que le blond approchait, il remarqua que le sabreur n'était pas le seul à profiter d'une sieste et que Chopper dormait à poings fermés dans ses bras. Le cuisinier prit alors le temps de les observer un moment, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le petit renne pelotonné contre l'escrimeur était terriblement attendrissant et le tableau tout simplement adorable. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de réveiller la tête d'algue comme il en avait l'habitude au risque de déranger leur médecin.

Sanji approcha et frôla de sa main les cheveux verts de son compagnon qui ouvrit immédiatement un oeil.

"Je te laisse ton verre ici, chuchota le blond en le posant à quelques pas. Je mets celui de Chopper de l'autre côté, ne le renverse pas."

Zoro hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de refermer les yeux et le cuisinier s'éloigna tranquillement.

* * *

Nami, Robin, Brook et Franky revinrent peu avant l'heure du dîner et ils se dirigèrent vers le Sunny pour se sécher et passer des vêtements secs après de longues heures passées dans le vent froid et humide. Chopper, Ussop et Luffy participèrent donc à la construction d'un barbecue et au ramassage du bois tandis que le cuisinier enrôlait le sabreur pour porter les immenses plats jusque sur la table que le blond avait dressé au bord de la plage. Au bout du quatrième aller-retour, il ne restait que la glacière contenant les boissons et Sanji la donna à l'épéiste avant de lui emboîter le pas pour retrouver leurs amis.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence, Sanji se saisit soudain de la main libre du bretteur pour y glisser la sienne. A ce contact inattendu, Zoro sursauta et son premier réflexe fut de tenter de se dégager mais le cuisinier resserra sa prise.

"Détends-toi, tête d'algue, fit-il en tirant sur son mégot de manière ostensible. Ce n'est que ma main.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça? grogna le sabreur en essayant à nouveau de s'esquiver, le rouge aux joues.

\- Comment ça? se renfrogna le blond. T'as tenu Chopper contre toi tout l'après-midi, j'ai bien le droit de te tenir la main, non?

\- Mais c'est pas pareil, espèce de cuistot pervers!" grommela Zoro en parvenant enfin à se dégager.

A ces mots, Sanji s'immobilisa, à mi-chemin entre le Sunny et leur table de pique-nique, pour le contempler avec amertume.

"Ouais. C'est sûr que c'est plus facile de dormir avec ton ami dans tes bras plutôt que d'offrir un geste tendre à celui qui partage ta vie."

L'escrimeur le dévisagea, à la fois intrigué et choqué, et le blond eut un moment de surprise en réalisant ses propres paroles. Il secoua alors la tête, gêné.

"Fais pas attention, tête d'algue, marmonna-t-il ensuite. J'ai pas réfléchi, c'est tout..."

Le cuisinier l'abandonna rapidement pour aider Ussop à disposer le bois pour le barbecue et le sabreur le suivit des yeux avant de reprendre sa route à son tour, indécis par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait eu l'impression que le cuistot était sérieux sur le moment mais puisqu'il avait finalement presque formulé des excuses… Son attitude était étrange mais Zoro décida de ne pas s'y attarder davantage et il rejoignit finalement le reste de l'équipage.

* * *

Après un copieux repas et lorsque le ventre de Luffy ne fut plus qu'un immense ballon, les pirates au chapeau de paille s'éparpillèrent un peu sur la plage. Sanji, Brook, Chopper et Ussop décidèrent d'entamer une partie de poker et puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent à parier, il fut décidé que les perdants devaient boire une gorgée d'alcool à chaque fois, à l'exception de Chopper qui devait avaler une part de sucrerie. Zoro refusa de se joindre à la partie et préféra retourner contre un arbre en lisière de forêt pour boire sa propre bouteille sans avoir à la partager. De leur côté, Robin et Franky s'installèrent pour examiner les photos qu'avaient prises l'archéologue de leur premier site afin d'y annoter leurs propres observations.

Un peu plus loin, la navigatrice n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de commencer à cartographier cette partie de l'île et elle griffonnait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Après un moment, elle se leva et fit quelques pas, le nez en l'air. Elle scruta attentivement les étoiles puis hocha la tête et précisa sa carte d'un coup de crayon précis.

"Je peux voir ta carte, Nami?" lui demanda soudain Luffy derrière son épaule.

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner.

"Si tu veux mais elle n'est pas finie, le prévint-elle.

\- C'est pas grave!" affirma joyeusement le capitaine.

Nami hocha la tête puis lui attrapa la main et le ramena près du feu. Ils s'assirent autour du foyer et elle lui présenta sa carte principale, visiblement enjouée.

"J'ai fait un premier brouillon à partir des données cartographiques du livre de Robin. Ensuite, j'ai étudié le côté nord qui correspond au climat automnal et on a eu le temps de faire une petite partie du côté est, celui qui a un climat printanier. J'ai l'impression que la géographie est directement lié au climat mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer lequel a entraîné l'autre…"

Elle mordilla son crayon et tapota un point sur la carte pour le lui montrer.

"J'en apprendrai sûrement davantage en examinant les deux autres côtés. Robin a dit que cette île a été habitée à une époque et il faudrait qu'on parvienne à comprendre si la modification du climat a chassé les locaux de leur terre ou s'il s'agit d'autre chose.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi? lui demanda Luffy en désignant une croix sur le dessin.

\- Oh, c'est le site qu'a trouvé Robin. Elle pense qu'il y en a d'autres et elle souhaite que je les note pour étudier si leur position géographique a une signification particulière.

\- C'est cool!" s'exclama Luffy.

Nami approuva, l'air rêveur.

"Même si je n'arrive pas à déterminer précisément l'origine entre le climat et la géographie, ces données sont extrêmement intéressantes. Grand Line regorge de particularités insolites et j'ai vraiment hâte de les connaître toutes…"

Elle se tut ensuite pour contempler le garçon au chapeau de paille qui la scrutait de ses grands yeux noirs curieux.

"Je sais, je parle beaucoup, admit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec toutes ses explications mais je suis tellement excitée par toutes ces nouvelles caractéristiques météorologiques..."

Luffy secoua fermement la tête pour l'arrêter, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"C'est pas ça, je voulais juste que tu me parles de ce qui te rend si heureuse!"

La navigatrice rougit sous son regard si sincère et le capitaine poursuivit avec enthousiasme.

"Et je me suis même lavé les mains avant de te demander!"

A ces mots, Nami eut un sourire amusé.

"T'as regardé la liste, pas vrai? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui! Je voulais être sûr de pas tâcher la carte cette fois! approuva fièrement Luffy.

\- Tu as bien fait", murmura alors la jeune femme en se penchant vers lui.

Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil aux alentours avant de se rapprocher encore.

"Tu sais, je me sens vraiment bien ce soir et nous sommes à l'abri des regards…"

Luffy ouvrit alors de grands yeux, croyant comprendre la suggestion de la navigatrice.

"Oh! Tu crois que je pe-

\- Oui. Ne pose pas la question."

Nami ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son capitaine. Ce dernier l'attira bientôt contre lui en retour et lui rendit son baiser. Profitant de ce moment de douceur et de concentration de la part du garçon au chapeau de paille, la navigatrice approfondit rapidement leur échange, l'entrainant dans un ballet de baisers enflammés.

* * *

"Prenez une chambre", rigola soudain Franky en passant devant eux quelques temps plus tard.

Intrigué, Luffy se détourna des lèvres de la navigatrice pour l'interroger.

"Pour quoi faire?" s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

Nami passa alors une main autour de son cou pour rediriger son attention vers elle.

"Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est jaloux.

\- Jal-?"

Le capitaine n'eut pas le temps d'en demander davantage car la jeune femme avait de nouveau plaqué sa bouche contre la sienne et il oublia le cyborg en un instant. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa route vers le sabreur toujours assis contre son arbre. Il lui déposa une nouvelle bière et le second le remercia. L'ingénieur repartit ensuite en sens inverse pour retourner auprès de Robin.

* * *

Avec l'avancée de la nuit, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper et Brook avaient franchement ralenti la cadence de leur jeu. Le petit renne avait le ventre douloureux à force d'engloutir les sucreries et les autres sentaient clairement les effets de l'alcool se démultiplier dans leurs corps au fur et à mesure des minutes.

"Ussop?" demanda Sanji en tentant de garder les idées claires.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'oeil à la fois confus et angoissé à son jeu avant de secouer la tête.

"Je me couche… Dans les deux sens du terme.

\- A la tienne d'abord", lui rappela le blond en lui passant son gage.

Le canonnier soupira puis attrapa la bouteille d'une main résignée et en but une longue rasade. Il ferma ensuite les yeux pour empêcher la terre de tourner tandis qu'il sentait son estomac protester.

"Brook, t'as quelque chose? s'enquit ensuite le cuisinier.

\- Une paire", lui montra le squelette.

Sanji secoua la tête.

"Désolé."

Il montra son brelan d'as et le musicien grimaça avant de se saisir de la bouteille.

"Chopper? demanda enfin le blond.

\- Je… je crois que j'ai quelque chose.

\- Fais voir."

Le petit renne déposa toutes ses cartes et Sanji soupira à son tour.

"T'as une couleur, grommela-t-il. Tu remportes la manche.

\- Super..."

Bien que ravi de sa victoire, le médecin papillonna des yeux avant de s'endormir dans le sable, un sourire aux lèvres. Sanji prit alors la bouteille des mains de Brook qui s'écroula sur le sol. Le blond hésita quelques secondes en se demandant si leur ami n'était pas tombé dans un coma éthylique mais finalement, le squelette se mit à ronfler lourdement et il se tranquillisa. A cet instant, Ussop se précipita vers le Sunny et le cuisinier supposa que les énormes quantités de nourriture à présent largement imbibées d'alcool avaient finalement décidé de ne pas rester dans son estomac. Tandis qu'il haussait les épaules, Sanji but une nouvelle lampée à cause de sa propre défaite. Les joues rougies et les paupières lourdes de sommeil, il chercha pourtant des yeux les autres membres de l'équipage.

Auprès du feu, Nami et Luffy s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre et un peu plus loin, Robin et Franky continuaient à discuter doucement autour des croquis de la jeune femme. Finalement, le cuisinier avisa le sabreur toujours occupé à boire à l'orée de la forêt, le regard rivé sur l'océan. Se redressant sur ses jambes chancelantes, Sanji décida alors de le rejoindre.

* * *

Alors qu'il buvait avec délectation une petite gorgée de bière, Zoro vit le blond débouler devant lui. Visiblement éméché s'il en jugeait par son regard trouble et sa tenue débraillée, il allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait lorsque ce dernier s'installa d'autorité entre ses jambes. Sanji voulut ensuite remuer pour caler son dos contre le torse du sabreur mais ce faisant, il le bouscula et ce dernier renversa la moitié de sa boisson.

"Putain, fais gaffe", grommela le sabreur en le repoussant.

C'est ainsi que le cuisinier se retrouva assis dans le sable aux côtés de l'escrimeur et qu'il soupira lourdement. Finalement, le blond prit le parti de planter son regard dans celui de Zoro qui le contempla d'un air interrogateur.

"Je vais te faire une liste, tête d'algue, fit-il sérieusement.

\- Une liste? Une liste de quoi? s'étonna Zoro.

\- De ce que j'aime et de ce dont j'ai besoin. Comme ça, tu sauras quoi faire et je serai toujours heureux."

Le bretteur écarquilla les yeux.

"Tu délires ou quoi, cuistot?

\- Ca marche pour Luffy et Nami alors pourquoi pas pour nous? s'offusqua Sanji en lui montrant les deux amoureux endormis paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- J'me fou-

\- Numéro un. Je veux changer de place."

En ricanant, il se glissa à nouveau entre ses jambes et Zoro déplaça d'un geste précis sa bouteille pour ne pas perdre l'autre moitié de son contenu. Après l'avoir sécurisée, il leva les yeux au ciel devant le sourire niais du blond qui avait appuyé sa tête contre son épaule gauche tout en appuyant largement son dos contre son torse.

"Numéro deux. Je veux un siège accueillant."

Le cuisinier prit la main gauche du sabreur et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Il soupira ensuite d'aise et se lova un peu plus dans ses bras.

"Numéro tr-

\- Numéro trois, je veux que tu la fermes, soupira son compagnon avec lassitude.

\- Mais c'est ma liste! s'indigna Sanji en le fusillant du regard.

\- Et moi, j'te dis qu'il faut que tu te taises si tu veux garder ton siège."

Le blond se renfrogna mais se tut quelques instants car il ne voulait pas perdre la chaleur de l'escrimeur. Zoro eut alors un sourire satisfait et avala une autre gorgée de bière. Il allait fermer les yeux pour se détendre quand Sanji reprit encore la parole, à son plus grand désespoir.

"Numéro trois. Je veux que tu complimentes ma nourriture quand tu l'aimes."

L'épéiste grogna mais le cuisinier ne captait pas ces signes trop discrets qui échappaient à sa perception embrouillée.

"Numéro quatre. Je veux que tu m'embrasses devant tout le monde."

Zoro reposa sa bouteille dans le sable et secoua la tête avant de soupirer.

"Numéro cinq. Je veux que tu me laisses te faire l'amour et que tu y prennes du plaisir."

Cette fois-ci, le sabreur sursauta avant de lui attraper le bras.

"Ca suffit maintenant avec ta liste. J'ai compris, gronda-t-il.

\- Numéro six. Je v-"

L'escrimeur plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de poursuivre et Sanji tenta de remuer mais il était trop confus pour pouvoir lutter efficacement. Après quelques secondes à se débattre mollement, il cessa de bouger et ferma les yeux avant de glisser vers le sommeil contre le corps chaud de son compagnon. Le sabreur desserra doucement sa main et la tête du cuisinier glissa alors dans le creux de son épaule.

Zoro laissa ses doigts frôler la peau de sa nuque quelques instants d'un air absent avant que son regard ne se perde dans la mer. Les sons de leur petite soirée s'étaient atténués autour de lui et il soupira imperceptiblement. Il connaissait assez bien Sanji maintenant pour savoir que ses demandes n'étaient pas anodines et qu'il avait abordé cette histoire de liste parce que l'alcool l'avait suffisamment désinhibé. Jamais le blond n'aurait osé lui demander sciemment de telles choses mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que le bretteur était persuadé que ces souhaits étaient le reflet de ses souhaits les plus ardents. Pourtant, ils avaient eu une conversation importante et le sabreur avait engagé de réels efforts pour lui démontrer qu'il s'impliquait lui aussi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sanji en voulait encore plus.

Zoro attrapa sa bouteille et en savoura les dernières gouttes. Comment leur relation était-elle censée fonctionner dans ces conditions? Il avait cru avoir franchi une étape importante mais il se rendait compte ce soir que cette avancée n'était que superficielle. En réalité, le blond camouflait ses envies et ses désirs et il n'était pas vraiment heureux de la situation, même s'il essayait de s'en convaincre. Ce que Zoro ne comprenait pas, c'est ce que le cuistot désirait réellement à travers cette relation. Il lui semblait que Sanji recherchait quelque chose d'absolu et de total et qu'en cela, il exigeait toujours plus de leur lien alors que lui-même commençait tout juste à l'appréhender et à l'apprécier.

L'escrimeur reposa enfin sa bouteille désormais vide à ses côtés avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son compagnon paisiblement endormi contre lui. Il s'était investi dans cette relation parce qu'elle avait l'attrait d'un défi à ses yeux mais aujourd'hui, il se posait des questions. Ces étranges sensations qui le liaient au cuisinier étaient déroutantes. Elles l'impliquaient à un degré tel que chaque émotion pouvait s'en trouver démultiplier et leur compréhension bouleversée. Il ne voulait pas être le jouet de ses sentiments ni Sanji celui des siens.

Et pourtant, ce soir, il sentait que leur relation évoluait en terrain inconnu. Un terrain où le blond avait soif de reconnaissance et où lui-même n'était plus réellement maître de ce qu'ils créaient. Un terrain glissant.

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas si je suis claire mais j'essaye de faire passer quelque chose de complexe, à savoir le besoin inconditionnel que l'on peut ressentir à "posséder" l'autre au-delà d'une jalousie classique. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on ressent ce genre de choses et j'expliquerai pourquoi je pense que Sanji peut en être victime. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le développement de cette situation de manière plus explicite et… explosive!_


	41. Ordre du capitaine

_Merci à deryous50, Wado21, MiaoiFuki, PY, Rosy-lisa et Cha28499 pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _*Attention, ce chapitre contient un lemon*_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes_

 _PY:_ _l'idée de la liste semble plaire mais ça n'a pas l'air du goût de Zoro XD_

 _Rosy-lisa_ _: je suis ravie que tu apprécies toujours l'histoire! Tu as raison, Sanji a toujours miraculeusement assez de cigarettes… Ce sont les détails qui apportent de la crédibilité alors j'essaierai de m'en souvenir pour un prochain chapitre :)_

 _Cha28499_ _: Sanji avec un coup dans le nez, c'est toujours plein de possibilités! Et comme il n'a pas l'endurance de Zoro, c'est souvent drôle..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

 **Ordre du capitaine**

Dès le lendemain matin, les filles de l'équipage reprirent leur travail avec enthousiasme et les garçons se relayèrent à leurs côtés. Les uns aidèrent donc Nami à prendre des mesures ou des notes et les autres secondèrent Robin pour déblayer des vestiges et consigner ses découvertes. Le soir venu, l'engouement était encore vif et Sanji servit une paëlla à ses amis dans l'allégresse générale grâce aux produits de la mer qu'il avait pêchés.

Alors qu'il débarrassait les plats vides à la fin du repas parmi les conversations toujours joyeuses, il remarqua que le sabreur le fixait à nouveau et il soupira. Zoro lui avait jeté des coups d'oeil plus ou moins discrets toute la journée et il commençait à en avoir marre. Il avait immédiatement compris que l'épéiste s'interrogeait quant à leur tentative de conversation la veille au soir car malgré son état d'ébriété, lui-même s'en souvenait parfaitement. L'alcool l'avait fait parlé un peu trop vite et un peu trop franchement mais finalement, il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait envie de ce qu'il avait demandé au sabreur, même si l'idée de lui remettre une liste ne lui paraissait pas si judicieuse après-coup.

Il coinça son mégot dans sa bouche et refila son immense marmite à son compagnon en lui faisant signe de le suivre vers le Sunny. Tandis que le chemin s'effectuait en silence, l'escrimeur laissa son regard de nouveau s'attarder sur lui et Sanji leva les yeux au ciel.

"Arrête de m'regarder comme ça, tête d'algue", fit-il en soufflant sa fumée.

Zoro braqua instantanément les yeux ailleurs mais Sanji décida finalement de s'arrêter.

"Ecoute, je sais que ça t'a surpris. Je me suis moi-même pas vraiment rendu compte de ce que je disais sur le coup mais puisque je l'ai dit… T'en penses quoi?

\- Rien de particulier", grogna le sabreur sur la défensive.

Comme le cuistot insistait en plantant son regard dans le sien, il déposa sa marmite d'un air renfrogné.

"C'était bizarre, admit-il alors. Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu dises tous ces trucs.

\- Et t'as pas envie de les faire, c'est ça?" devina Sanji en tirant à nouveau sur son mégot d'un air détaché.

L'escrimeur soupira.

"Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord et que t'avais plus besoin de ce genre de choses alors je vois pas bien en quoi ça nous avancerait...

\- Évidemment, fit le blond en écrasant son mégot avec amertume. Il faut que j'apprenne à me contenter de peu, pas vrai?

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, protesta le sabreur.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Faut que j'apprenne à passer derrière ton égo, c'est tout."

Zoro fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répliquer à nouveau mais Sanji s'éloigna en direction de la plage, abandonnant le sabreur avec sa marmite vide à ses pieds, et le condamnant ainsi à remonter seul vers le bateau.

* * *

L'équipage resta sur l'île des quatre vents deux jours supplémentaires, le temps que la navigatrice perce le mystère du climat et que l'archéologue retrace l'adaptation des populations locales. Nami démontra ainsi que les masses d'air étaient entrées en collision au-dessus de l'île et que chacune prenait le pas sur les autres après un certain cycle. Cela confortait la thèse de Robin qui avait repéré des habitations sur les quatre coins de l'île selon les époques jusqu'à ce que la population finisse par migrer définitivement vers une autre île de l'archipel qui bénéficiait d'un climat stable et printanier.

Le cap fut donc mis vers cette nouvelle destination qu'ils atteignirent en quelques heures. Une large ville moderne, agréable et attractive leur tendait les bras à leur arrivée mais l'archéologue entraina l'équipage vers la banlieue campagnarde où les locaux de l'île des quatre vents s'étaient établis. Elle mit rapidement à jour les occupations qu'avaient développées les habitants et découvrit qu'ils s'étaient tournés vers la culture des plantes et l'herboristerie. Chopper se montra particulièrement enthousiaste en l'apprenant et il aida l'archéologue à répertorier tout ce qui était possible parmi les vestiges de maison et de champs.

Ravis de leurs découvertes, les deux jeunes femmes et le médecin avaient maintenant dans l'idée de publier un article dans une revue spécialisée en mêlant leurs multiples connaissances pour offrir une approche globale de la situation de l'île. Nami nourrissait même des rêves de gloire et de célébrité à la suite de leur publication.

* * *

A la nuit tombée cependant, les esprits se firent moins studieux et l'attrait de la ville à quelques pas redoubla. Tandis que Robin et Chopper décidaient de rester encore un peu, le reste de l'équipage déambula bientôt dans les rues colorées et lumineuses. Ils ne détonnaient pas par rapport aux autres touristes dans leurs habits d'été et ils discutèrent gaiement jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant la devanture d'un café particulièrement animé.

"Ca a l'air super! s'enthousiasma Franky.

\- L'entrée est payante, remarqua immédiatement Nami en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il y a un groupe de musique et une piste de danse! leur montra Ussop avec excitation.

\- Le dance floor m'appelle! dansa Brook en se déhanchant.

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde et pas de place pour s'asseoir, grogna Zoro en jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

\- C'est parce qu'on va super bien s'amuser! insista Franky.

\- Je vous rappelle que c'est hors de prix, gronda Nami.

\- Mais l'ambiance a l'air très chaleureuse! plaida ensuite Ussop.

\- J'aimerais bien y faire un tour mais si Nami-chérie s'y oppose..., hésita Sanji.

\- On y va, ordre du capitaine!" trancha soudain Luffy en se ruant vers l'entrée.

Tandis que Sanji, Ussop, Franky et Brook se précipitaient à sa suite en riant, Zoro et Nami traînèrent des pieds.

"Ces crétins n'ont aucune idée de ce qui les attend, ils vont le regretter, grinça la navigatrice en payant le prix exorbitant de l'entrée.

\- Tu le retiens pas sur ma dette, j'espère? lui demanda le sabreur. Je voulais même pas venir.

\- Ouais, bah je dois bien payer ta place quand même alors qu'est-ce que ça change?"

Zoro grogna, de fort méchante humeur. Dès qu'il pénétra dans le café, il fut assaillit par une musique rythmée beaucoup trop forte et il grimaça.

L'endroit était assez grand mais il était malgré tout bondé et il faisait une chaleur insupportable. Le bretteur décida alors qu'il fallait qu'il se dégotte un coin tranquille pour fermer les yeux et même avec ce bruit, il était envisageable qu'il s'endorme. Mais d'abord, il avait faim.

Il se dirigea donc vers le bar où Nami s'était déjà installée, un cocktail à la main.

"Les prix sont indécents mais leurs boissons sont divines", lui dit-elle tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil à la carte.

Il sentit alors sa mâchoire se décrocher lorsqu'il découvrit les prix et jura de plus belle.

"Je te l'avais dit! rigola la rousse à ses côtés. Prends plutôt un cocktail."

Zoro haussa les épaules et commanda une bière.

"Ils sont où? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Là."

Elle lui désigna un emplacement au centre du café dégagé de tout mobilier et où tout le monde s'était regroupé pour danser à deux pas des musiciens. A cet instant, un jeune homme brun se pencha vers la navigatrice et lui remplaça son verre vide avec un sourire enjôleur tandis que Nami le remerciait à grands coups de cils aguicheurs. Le sabreur la regarda avec curiosité et elle haussa les épaules.

"Si tu crois que je vais dépenser un seul berry de plus dans cet endroit."

Elle se tourna vers la piste de danse et un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres.

"Ils ont l'air de s'éclater mais ça va pas durer."

Sur ce, elle vida son deuxième verre d'une traite et fila à son tour vers leurs amis. Au milieu de la foule, Sanji et Luffy semblaient s'amuser comme des fous. Luffy se trémoussait dans tous les sens en essayant de suivre le rythme effréné de la musique et il s'emmêlait les pieds un pas sur deux en riant. De son côté, Sanji semblait avoir choisi une stratégie différente basée sur des gestes plus lents mais plus précis. Non loin d'eux, Brook et Franky débutaient une chorégraphie millimétrée que d'autres danseurs essayaient d'imiter. Quant à Ussop, il avait déjà réuni autour de lui un certain nombre de personnes qui écoutaient le grand récit - enjolivé - de sa vie.

Zoro ne chercha pas à savoir ce que la navigatrice avait en tête et attrapa sa bière sur le comptoir. Danser était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis. Cet endroit n'avait même pas de bouffe à lui fournir alors il avait définitivement perdu toute crédibilité à ses yeux et il s'affala sur le premier banc un peu reculé qu'il trouva dès qu'il eut fini sa bière.

Plongé dans la pénombre, il déposa ses lames sur ses genoux et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui avant de fermer les yeux. Ouais, avec un peu de chance, il n'allait pas totalement perdre son temps…

* * *

Le bretteur se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'un verre frôla sa tempe gauche. Il se redressa immédiatement, tous ses sabres prêts à en découdre. Cependant, il repéra bien vite l'origine de l'attaque comme une dispute entre un couple non loin de lui. Rassuré, il se recala contre le mur et observa d'un oeil distrait la femme gifler l'homme qui se traînait littéralement à ses pieds pour se faire pardonner. A voir l'expression de sa copine, il n'était pas prêt d'y arriver et le niveau sonore de leur querelle devenait si fort que Zoro percevait leurs reproches malgré la musique.

"Tu crois pas que je t'ai donné assez de chances comme ça? hurlait la furie.

\- Mais, ma chérie, je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, bredouillait l'homme.

\- Et ses lèvres sur les tiennes, c'était une erreur d'inattention?!"

La femme rebalança un verre dans la direction de son futur ex petit-ami et Zoro dut se décaler pour ne pas le recevoir en plein visage lorsqu'elle le manqua.

Délaissant le couple, le sabreur chercha des yeux ses amis. Il repéra facilement Ussop, entouré d'une foule encore plus considérable et occupé à faire de grands gestes sous les yeux ébahis de ses spectateurs. Franky poursuivait sa danse et ses poses ridicules tandis que Brook encourageaient les musiciens avec son propre violon. Il vit ensuite Luffy attablé au bar et ce dernier lui sembla au bord des larmes. Sûrement Nami lui avait-elle interdit de commander quoi que ce soit au vu des prix prohibitifs et Zoro comprit qu'elle tenait effectivement sa vengeance. La jeune femme était d'ailleurs en grande conversation avec le barman et il supposa qu'elle lui demandait des renseignements sur l'île ou la durée de recharge du Log-Pose.

Finalement, il découvrit Sanji toujours sur la piste de danse aux côtés d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés et il le suivit des yeux distraitement. Le cuistot et lui n'avaient plus évoqué cette histoire de liste et les choses avaient plus ou moins repris leur cours normalement depuis cette soirée. L'épéiste ne savait pas trop quoi en penser mais cet état de relative paix entre eux l'arrangeait malgré tout et il n'était pas prêt de remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

Soudain, Zoro le vit éclater de rire tandis que la jeune femme l'imitait quelques secondes plus tard, posant délicatement une main sur son bras sous l'effet de son propre rire. L'escrimeur fronça les sourcils, sentant un sentiment inconnu et désagréable l'effleurer à cette vision. Il avait l'habitude de voir le cuisinier flirter avec toutes les femmes mais celle-ci à la différence des autres semblait répondre aux remarques du jeune homme avec un peu trop de plaisir. Il l'examina davantage. Élancée, la taille fine et la poitrine généreuse, elle avait tous les atouts nécessaires. Zoro décida cependant de ne pas y faire attention et il ferma de nouveau les yeux dans l'espoir de retrouver le sommeil.

* * *

Après une nouvelle sieste presque tranquille, il se releva, définitivement affamé. Impossible de dormir plus longtemps alors que son estomac criait famine de la sorte. En soupirant, il se résolut à revenir vers le bar pour commander quelque chose, et tant pis si Nami l'ajoutait à sa dette.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, les gens s'écartant naturellement à son passage au vu de sa tête et de ses sabres, Zoro s'accouda au comptoir. Tandis qu'il attendait finalement une nouvelle bière, il se tourna vers la piste de danse et ne manqua pas de tomber sur la belle jeune femme observée précédemment, à présent en grande conversation à une table avec le cuisinier. Celui-ci semblait très intéressé par ses propos et il s'était même rapproché d'elle, les yeux en adoration évidente pour la créature face à lui. Alors qu'elle rougissait à l'un de ses compliments, Zoro sentit à nouveau cette sensation étrange prendre forme dans son ventre. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce que c'était mais il repensa brusquement à la dispute du couple qu'il avait entendue un peu plus tôt.

" _Et ses lèvres sur les tiennes, c'était une erreur d'inattention?!"_

Le sabreur reposa brutalement son verre qui venait d'arriver. Le cuistot était tellement proche de cette nana qu'une simple bousculade la ferait tomber dans ses bras.

Zoro sentit alors sa respiration s'alourdir et sa mâchoire se contracter. La jalousie. Quel sentiment affreux que celui de douter de quelqu'un à qui on a confié son coeur. De se sentir devenir transparent pour la personne dont on ne peut détacher les yeux. De se sentir trahi par un regard ou un sourire qui ne nous est pas adressé.

Soudain, la jeune femme en question se leva et Zoro crut son calvaire terminé avant qu'il ne la voit se pencher vers le blond pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille, le sourire aux lèvres. En retour, le cuisinier sembla s'envoler dans une nouvelle tirade dégoulinante et elle pouffa de rire avant de lui faire un petit signe de la main puis de se diriger vers les toilettes au fond de la salle.

Atteignant sa limite, Zoro traversa la salle en direction du cuisinier et se planta à ses côtés, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Sentant une présence, le blond releva la tête et fut surpris de le trouver là.

"Bah alors, tête d'algue? T'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil, ici? lui demanda-t-il avec amusement.

\- T'aimerais bien, hein?"

Sanji haussa les épaules.

"Ca m'est égal, tu peux faire ce que tu veux."

Le sabreur interpréta mal ses paroles et l'observa avec attention. Le cuisinier avait bu mais il ne semblait pas saoul. Quelque part, il s'en trouva encore plus énervé et la torsion dans son ventre redoubla. A bout de mots, Zoro agrippa le Wadô.

"Ramène-toi.

\- Hein?

\- Ramène-toi, j'te dis."

Sanji fixa l'escrimeur sans comprendre avant de remarquer la crispation de sa main sur son sabre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Un problème? lui demanda-t-il en parcourant la salle des yeux à la recherche d'ennemis ou d'uniformes de la Marine. Je ne vois rien, ajouta-t-il peu après en reportant son attention sur Zoro.

\- Si tu te ramènes pas dans deux secondes, je la découpe en rondelles."

Sanji écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de finalement saisir la véritable portée de la présence de Zoro à ses côtés et il éclata de rire tout en se saisissant de son verre.

"Sérieusement, tronche de cactus? Tu me fais une crise de jalousie, là?

\- T'as une définition bien curieuse d'une relation exclusive, cracha le sabreur, blessé par sa réaction. Et dire que c'est toi qui l'a spécifié!"

Le blond s'étrangla avec sa boisson. Il la redéposa brutalement et se leva pour se mettre à sa hauteur, furieux.

"Non mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines là? Que j'suis un menteur?!

\- Ca ressemble à quoi, d'après toi? Tu passes ton temps à tourner autour des filles et j't'ai jamais rien dit mais là tu vas trop loin.

\- Quoi?"

Zoro tourna les talons, indifférent au monde. Il se sentait parfaitement humilié d'en être arrivé là et de s'être abaissé devant le cuistot à cause de ce qu'il ressentait. Si les femmes étaient si importantes pour lui, il n'avait qu'à rester avec elles et arrêter de lui faire croire qu'il voulait une relation particulière avec lui plutôt qu'un autre. Une aura sombre se propageant autour de lui, il fila vers l'arrière-cour du café et s'évanouit dans la nuit en quelques secondes.

* * *

Sanji regarda le bretteur s'éloigner, hésitant entre incrédulité et énervement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Zoro ne lui fasse pas confiance, et sur un sujet tellement important! Pourtant, il avait pensé qu'il comprenait puisqu'il lui avait expliqué son point de vue sur les femmes et que l'escrimeur n'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque auparavant. Quel enfoiré. Avoir une si piètre opinion de lui, ça le rendait malade...

Il reporta son attention devant lui juste à temps pour voir Jenny revenir dans sa direction, son adorable sourire aux lèvres. Il eut alors envie de s'élancer vers elle pour la couvrir de compliments devant sa beauté radieuse. Cette fille était délicieuse, aussi belle qu'intelligente. De surcroît, elle avait une passion pour la pâtisserie dont ils avaient longuement parlé toute la soirée. Il fut pourtant sorti de ses réflexions par sa jolie voix et elle lui tendit une nouvelle boisson, le rouge aux joues.

"J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller dans un endroit plus tranquille après…"

Le sourire du cuisinier se figea sur ses lèvres. Jenny, parfaite et magnifique petite Jenny… Comment allait-il pouvoir lui faire ça?

"Ma douce, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

Son visage prit la plus mignonne des formes tandis qu'il exprimait une incompréhension totale et que ses grands yeux verts se voilaient.

"Mais je croyais…

\- C'est entièrement ma faute, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement. Je me suis laissé emporter par ta beauté renversante et ton incomparable esprit mais je ne peux me permettre de nous laisser aller plus loin.

\- Ah bon?" fit-elle avec une petite moue déçue.

Le blond acquiesça à regret avant de déposer un baiser sur sa main gauche.

"Si tu as un jour besoin de conseils concernant les pâtisseries, je serais infiniment heureux de t'offrir tout mon savoir.

\- D'accord..."

Jenny eut un petit sourire triste avant de s'éloigner et Sanji la suivit du regard, le coeur gros. Il chercha ensuite la tête d'algue mais ne la vit nulle part et il se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

Ca n'allait pas être facile d'avoir cette conversation avec cet idiot mais ils devaient bien en passer par là.

* * *

Il aperçut rapidement Zoro adossé contre le mur de l'arrière-cour, perdu dans la contemplation de la nuit. Heureusement, ils étaient seuls. Probablement l'escrimeur avait-il fait fuir tout le monde.

"J'ai dit à Jenny que c'était pas possible, commença le cuisinier en cherchant ses cigarettes dans sa poche. T'es content maintenant?"

Le sabreur le contempla une seconde avec stupéfaction avant d'avoir un rire glacial.

"Je suis flatté de passer avant "Jenny" ce soir. Je me demande comment s'appellera la suivante. Et la suivante. Et la sui-

\- Ca va, j'ai compris l'idée, rétorqua sèchement le blond en renonçant à sa cigarette.

\- Non, t'as rien compris, gronda l'escrimeur en se tournant d'un coup vers lui, l'aura menaçante. Si t'es pas capable de tenir ton propre engagement, tu mérites aucun respect à mes yeux!

\- J'aurais jamais été plus loin et tu le sais très bien, se défendit le cuisinier, agacé.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi j'en serais si sûr? D'habitude, je compte sur les râteaux que tu te prends mais là, elle avait pas l'air contre alors qu'est-ce qui t'aurais arrêté si j'étais pas intervenu?

\- Ca veut dire que tu me fais pas confiance, tête d'algue?"

Zoro se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

"T'as tout compris, j'te fais pas confiance. Et je refuse de me faire humilier comme ça à nouveau. Si c'est ce que coûte une relation, je reprends ma parole et me délie de mon engagement.

\- Arrête de faire dans le mélo, j'te dis qu'il se serait rien passé! s'emporta Sanji. Bon sang, tu me connais, tronche de cactus! C'est ma personnalité de couvrir les filles de compliments mais je n'ai qu'une parole et j'te l'ai donnée alors je t'interdis de me dire que ça vaut rien!"

L'épéiste croisa les bras, le défiant du regard tandis que les ombres de la nuit accentuaient sa silhouette intimidante.

"Et la mienne alors? J'ai beau te dire de me faire confiance sur certains sujets, j'crois pas que tu le fasses pour autant."

Sanji eut un moment de stupeur. Le sabreur était-il réellement en train de faire référence à leur dernière conversation sur l'île des quatre vents?

"C'est… pas pareil, tête d'algue, grommela-t-il ensuite.

\- Ben voyons, ricana l'escrimeur. Toi et tes putain de mots. C'est uniquement quand ça t'arranges, c'est ça?

\- Bien sûr que non! répliqua le blond.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me demandes de te laisser baver sur toutes les filles qu'on croisera sans rien dire parce que c'est "ta personnalité" pendant que moi, j'peux rien te refuser parce que "c'est pas pareil"?"

Le cuisinier leva les yeux au ciel devant cette démonstration qu'il jugeait simpliste.

"Tu comprends rien. C'est juste que ça veut dire que j'te demande d'avoir confiance en moi sur ce sujet, c'est tout!"

Le sabreur lui offrit un sourire blasé en retour.

"La confiance, ça se mérite et j'vois pas bien pourquoi te l'accorder alors que t'es pas capable d'en faire de même."

Sanji lui lança alors un regard furieux.

"Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne reviens jamais sur mes décisions! J't'ai dit qu'il se passerait rien, pourquoi c'est si compliqué à croire?!

\- Parce que tu fais uniquement ce qui t'arrange, que tu me demandes de faire comme toi tu veux et que ça commence à me gonfler", répliqua sombrement le bretteur.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Au ton du sabreur, il sentait qu'ils s'engageaient sur un tout autre terrain désormais. Un terrain beaucoup plus dangereux qu'une simple dispute.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" s'enquit-il avec méfiance.

Zoro croisa les bras et le toisa.

"Tu veux plus de mots, tu veux plus de preuves, tu veux que j'te laisse avec les filles, tu veux même que j'te laisse tout diriger même si j'en ai pas envie et j'en ai ma claque, bordel!"

Sanji sentit son ventre se tordre sous l'éclat de voix de l'épéiste. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui dire? Qu'il n'était qu'un type qui avait besoin de tout contrôler et qui ne le laissait pas respirer? Qu'il s'accrochait trop à lui et qu'il l'étouffait? A cette pensée, le blond refoula les émotions qui lui lacéraient le coeur pour empêcher la douleur d'y creuser son nid. A la place, elles jaillirent par sa bouche.

"Et tu crois que ça me fait pas chier d'avoir l'impression d'y croire pour nous deux?! J'te demanderais pas tout ça si j'avais pas le sentiment que t'en as rien à foutre!"

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence absolu avant que Zoro ne sente une colère froide prendre le pas sur lui.

"Tu oses… Avec tout ce que je fais pour ta p'tite tête d'enfoiré... J'ai fait des putains d'effort pour toi! rugit-il ensuite. La dernière fois encore avec Tashigi! Si t'es pas capable de les voir, j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre. J'en ferai pas davantage et si tu..."

Il laissa la fin de la phrase mourir sur ses lèvres et planta un regard brillant de rage dans celui de son compagnon.

"C'est pas parce que je parle pas autant que toi que j'ai pas de sentiment. T'es qu'un égoïste et un putain de menteur, bordel! Quand tu m'as proposé cette relation, tu m'as dit que tu voulais pas me changer mais c'est ce que t'essayes de faire depuis le premier jour!"

La fureur de l'escrimeur balaya celle du blond pour laisser place à la culpabilité en lui. Sanji savait qu'il était allé trop loin au moment même où les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Lui aussi se sentait profondément blessé par ses paroles même s'il avait conscience que ce qu'il reprochait à Zoro n'était pas exactement de sa faute. C'était vrai qu'il cherchait à arracher des bouts de mots et de promesses à l'épéiste alors même que ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour lui faire plaisir. Sanji savait que ses demandes n'étaient pas toujours rationnelles mais il n'arrivait pas à patienter. C'était plus fort que lui.

"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, admit-il alors, le coeur serré. Je sais que tu fais beaucoup d'efforts mais..."

Le cuisinier se tut devant le regard absent du bretteur. Zoro semblait s'être déjà éloigné de lui et ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite. Il se retranchait pour mieux oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre et lui avait absolument besoin d'avoir son attention. Avec angoisse, il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas le lui dire mais qu'il le fallait. Il le fallait ou il allait le perdre.

Il lui attrapa le bras et sentit son regard furieux se braquer à nouveau sur lui.

"Zoro… Si j'te demande tout ça, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de me rassurer, avoua-t-il d'une voix blanche. Peut-être que parfois je t'en demande trop mais c'est parce que je ne veux pas perdre tout ce qu'on a construit. Je suis... bien trop attaché à toi maintenant."

Le sabreur l'observa en silence. Il voyait bien que le cuistot venait de se montrer honnête envers lui mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Ils avaient peut-être de réels sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais à quoi bon s'ils ne faisaient que leur faire du mal? Parce que l'un ne s'exprimait pas assez et que l'autre en devenait malade au point d'avoir besoin de le changer pour se rassurer? Non, ce n'était pas censé se dérouler de cette manière...

"Tu sais, cette fille, je l'ai trouvée vraiment parfaite, murmura ensuite le blond avec un sourire triste. Elle était charmante, elle était magnifique et vraiment intelligente à tous les niveaux. Seulement… elle n'était pas toi. "

L'escrimeur leva les yeux au ciel.

"J'suis pas une de tes midinettes, ton baratin marche pas avec moi, répliqua-t-il froidement.

\- Je suis sincère, se défendit son compagnon en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que… Zoro, j'essaye de te dire que je t'-

\- Je sais ce que tu essayes de me dire, Sanji, le coupa brutalement le bretteur. Mais ça ne suffit pas et tu le sais."

Un immense poids tomba dans la poitrine du cuisinier. Il pensait que formuler ses sentiments à voix haute aurait eu de la valeur pour le sabreur mais apparemment, même sa fierté n'était pas suffisante. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de lui?

Comme le silence se prolongeait entre eux, Zoro haussa finalement les épaules, gêné.

"Peut-être qu'on a été au bout de l'expérience et qu'on devrait…"

L'épéiste ne termina pas sa phrase mais Sanji en avait pourtant parfaitement entendu la fin et il le dévisagea. Quoi, il abandonnait? Si vite? Sans qu'ils n'aient pris le temps de se donner les moyens de franchir l'obstacle?

Il secoua alors vigoureusement la tête, déterminé.

"J'te propose un compromis."

Le sabreur releva la tête, plus attentif qu'il n'aurait voulu. Malgré son apparente froideur, il se sentait frustré à l'idée d'arrêter là sa relation avec le blond mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un combat habituel pour lui. Il n'avait pas les armes pour se battre contre ce genre de ressentis et il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait y faire. Alors il voulait croire que Sanji avait quelque chose à lui proposer qui les aiderait à dépasser ce cap car lui était totalement dépassé.

"Tout ça est une question de confiance alors voilà ce qu'on peut faire, lui expliqua le cuisinier. Tu me laisses le bénéfice du doute par rapport aux filles et moi, je ferai de même. Je ne chercherai plus à savoir ce que tu ressens et j'te demanderai plus de me laisser prendre ta main si t'en as pas envie. On a dépassé le stade de la relation de pouvoir alors… j'veux bien croire que c'est pas une question d'ego si tu le dis. Je veux te faire confiance. Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux comme ça?"

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

"C'est possible mais… tu pourras vraiment faire tout ça?"

Sanji eut un petit sourire crispé.

"Il le faudra bien. Si on ne se fait pas confiance, ça ne marchera jamais. Et je veux que ça marche. D'accord?"

L'épéiste prit le temps de la réflexion. Ce compromis basé sur la confiance lui paraissait effectivement adapté à leur situation. Bien sûr, cela lui coûterait des efforts au début mais en échange, il était assuré que le cuisinier en ferait de même alors il ne se sentirait plus rabaissé comme il l'avait été. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, au moins auraient-ils été jusqu'au bout de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

"D'accord."

Sanji relâcha sa respiration avec bonheur. Il avait réellement cru que ce crétin de sabreur allait le plaquer à l'arrière de ce café ultra chic pour le coup. Fébrile, il attira Zoro à lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec avidité.

"T'es qu'un imbécile, ne put-il s'empêcher de lui souffler en l'embrassant.

\- T'es vraiment pas bien placé pour dire ça", murmura en retour l'escrimeur contre sa bouche.

Avec un sourire, le blond se plaqua davantage contre le corps du bretteur, respirant son odeur de toutes ses forces.

"Vous avez fini, les amoureux? leur demanda soudain la navigatrice qui avait surgi dans la ruelle. Je vous ai cherché partout, Luffy a finalement décidé qu'on devait rentrer. Franky et Brook nous attendent devant, faut juste que j'aille chercher Ussop, ajouta-t-elle d'un air satisfait.

\- Ouais, ordre du capitaine! hurla l'intéressé derrière elle. Faut qu'on rentre, j'ai vraiment trop faim, Sanji!"

Ce dernier s'arracha aux bras du sabreur puis sortit enfin sa cigarette de sa poche en hochant la tête. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il était partant pour faire un encas de minuit à son ogre de capitaine.

* * *

Après leur retour sur le Sunny, Sanji avait filé en cuisine pour préparer une collation pour ses amis. Chopper et Robin étaient déjà revenus et ils avaient expliqué leurs dernières découvertes lors du repas. Bien que toujours intéressé par la belle archéologue, Sanji n'avait pourtant pas traîné à débarrasser la table puis à laver et à ranger sa vaisselle.

Alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, il avait quitté rapidement son antre en quête de son compagnon. Il l'avait trouvé perdu dans ses réflexions sur le pont et il l'avait saisi par le bras avant de l'entraîner jusque dans leur chambre sans un mot.

A présent pressé entre son corps et le mur face au lit, il avait noué ses jambes autour de sa taille pour mieux le maintenir contre lui. Dès lors qu'ils avaient franchi la porte, le blond s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser voracement et leurs baisers sauvages avaient vite entraîné des soupirs et des caresses lascives.

Sanji ferma les yeux un peu plus fort en sentant la langue du sabreur caresser langoureusement la sienne. Il savait que son déchaînement de passion était directement dû au bouleversement émotionnel qu'ils venaient de traverser et il avait eu peur un instant que Zoro ne veuille prendre de la distance mais finalement, celui-ci ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Le cuisinier était tout de même conscient qu'au-delà de leur réconciliation, il lui faudrait réfléchir sérieusement à la promesse qu'il avait faite afin de pouvoir la tenir. Cependant, pour l'instant, il ne désirait rien d'autre que de se rassurer et de prouver par la même occasion à l'escrimeur à quel point ils pouvaient se satisfaire l'un de l'autre.

C'est ainsi que s'embrasser même à perdre haleine ne fut bientôt plus suffisant et que les mains de Sanji déboutonnèrent à tâtons la chemise colorée de l'épéiste, sa bouche étant bien trop occupée à dévorer ses lèvres pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il fit glisser le tissu le long de ses épaules mais les bras musclés du sabreur l'empêchèrent de la faire tomber au sol puisqu'il le tenait fermement. Le blond ne se soucia pas davantage de ce détail et ses mains se déposèrent à nouveau sur sa nuque pour accentuer encore leurs baisers essoufflés, effleurant la base de ses cheveux.

Zoro utilisa alors sa force pour reposer le poids du cuisinier sur son seul bras gauche tandis que ce dernier se maintenait grâce à la puissance de ses jambes autour de sa taille. L'épéiste en profita ensuite pour dégager le tee-shirt du pantalon de son amant pour le déboutonner. Sanji comprit instantanément son intention et l'aida à repousser ses vêtements au mieux malgré leur position. Aveuglé par son désir, il n'envisagea même pas de se détacher du sabreur ne serait-ce que quelques secondes pour s'en débarrasser plus facilement.

Le sous-vêtement suffisamment dégagé, l'escrimeur glissa ses doigts vers son intimité et le cuisinier s'arqua contre lui lorsqu'il le pénétra. En réponse, ses mains se pressèrent contre le torse du sabreur qui poursuivait ses baisers sans relâche et il se mordit les lèvres. La chaleur qui se dégageait entre eux attisait leur envie et la sueur commença à perler sur le front du blond au fur et à mesure des allers retours que Zoro imprimait à son corps.

Concentré sur le plaisir qui montait en lui, il sentait néanmoins la virilité du sabreur contre son propre sexe à l'air libre qui frottait douloureusement sur son pantalon. Il utilisa donc l'une de ses mains pour repousser le vêtement et Zoro se pressa contre lui de plus belle dès qu'il sentit son membre être un peu libéré de sa prison de tissu.

Leurs peaux se rencontrèrent avec avidité et Sanji enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans la pièce, il détacha sa bouche de la sienne pour reprendre un peu d'air au milieu de leurs soupirs et ancra son regard dans le sien.

"Vas-y, tête d'algue… Je suis prêt."

Le bretteur sembla hésiter une seconde au vu du peu de temps qu'avait duré la préparation mais devant le regard embrasé de son compagnon, il recula de quelques pas jusqu'à sentir le bord du lit contre ses mollets. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le matelas et le corps élancé du blond le suivit jusque sur ses hanches.

Sans perdre un instant, il se débarrassa complètement de sa chemise et Sanji termina de le dégager de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Le cuisinier repoussa ensuite ses propres habits tandis que Zoro faisait passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

A cet instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils surent qu'ils partageaient le même état d'esprit : ils n'avaient pas dans l'idée de prendre leur temps ou de se frustrer inutilement. Ce soir, ils étaient passés trop près de la catastrophe et leurs corps s'embrasaient à la mesure de ce qu'ils avaient cru perdre.

Une seconde plus tard, Zoro attrapa la taille du blond et le positionna sur son membre surchauffé. Sanji ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il s'abaissait lentement sur lui, les amants ne détachant leurs regards que lorsque la sensation leur arracha un gémissement.

Le cuisinier sentit alors son corps trembler. La douleur était déchirante mais la main de Zoro sur son ventre qui le caressait lentement lui faisait du bien et il se concentra sur cette attention. Il s'accorda ensuite quelques instants pour souffler et se détendre, se baignant dans le regard soucieux du sabreur qui attendait patiemment son signal. Son attitude prévenante l'enveloppa encore un peu plus et bientôt, il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

"Fais-moi voir les étoiles, Zoro…"

L'escrimeur répondit fiévreusement à son baiser et à sa demande, accompagnant le mouvement de son bassin qui ondulait de plus en plus vite sur lui. Rapidement, ils se mirent à haleter pour tenir le rythme de leurs déhanchements et de leurs lèvres entremêlées dont ils ne parvenaient pas à s'arracher plus de quelques secondes.

Au fur et à mesure de la montée du plaisir, des gémissements suaves et des soupirs rauques leur échappaient plus régulièrement. De son côté, le blond avait bien envie de prendre une position plus confortable et moins fatigante mais il se sentait aussi particulièrement à sa place et le sabreur semblait y prendre autant de plaisir que lui.

Finalement, il finit tout de même par se redresser pour accélérer encore l'allure sous l'imminence de leur orgasme. Les mains de Zoro se crispèrent sur ses hanches et un grondement lui échappa lorsque son amant retomba puissamment sur son membre. La sensation fit également perdre la tête au cuisinier puisqu'il ferma les yeux dans un cri muet avant que tout son corps ne se contracte autour de l'épéiste, accompagnant sans y penser son propre membre pour se délivrer. Le souffle coupé par cette image érotique, l'escrimeur sentit alors ses gestes lui échapper et ses derniers coups de hanche devenir erratiques.

Lorsque Sanji se laissa tomber sur ses avant-bras, le sabreur profitait des dernières bribes de son orgasme et il entrouvrit doucement les yeux tout en reprenant sa respiration. Il observa alors le regard inquisiteur du cuisinier à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui. Il passa une main dans ses mèches blondes qui retombaient devant ses yeux et eut un sourire essoufflé.

"Alors ces étoiles, cuistot?"

Sanji lui rendit son sourire et s'allongea contre lui, reposant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"Je suis sûr que tu les as vues toi aussi."

Zoro approuva en passant son bras autour des épaules encore tremblantes de son compagnon.

"C'est bien qu'on est trouvé cet arrangement, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est bien, répéta le cuisinier, happé lui aussi par le sommeil. C'est vraiment bien…"

* * *

 _J'ai beaucoup travaillé la scène de la dispute, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et apporté des éléments par rapport aux précédents chapitres. Elle sera complétée par la réflexion de Sanji sur son attitude très bientôt._

 _Aussi, voici un petit lemon bonus que je n'avais pas prévu de détailler autant mais après avoir entendu certaines de vos demandes… Alors j'espère que vous en avez profité!  
_


	42. Au fer rouge

_Merci à Wado21, Guest et little-grumpy pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _*Attention, les mails d'alerte n'ont pas toujours fonctionné pour le précédent chapitre alors assurez-vous de l'avoir bien lu avant d'attaquer celui-là.*_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

 _Guest:_ _voilà qui me fait plaisir! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite aussi :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

 **Au fer rouge**

Cela faisait trois jours que l'équipage au chapeau de paille avait repris la mer et tandis que Sanji sélectionnait ses légumes pour le prochain repas dans la cuisine, il réfléchissait consciencieusement.

Depuis sa dernière altercation avec l'escrimeur qui avait failli leur écouter leur relation, rien n'était venu troubler leur bonheur retrouvé et il aurait dû s'en réjouir. Non pas qu'ils se supportaient davantage que d'habitude mais Sanji n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de le faire parler ou de s'assurer de ses sentiments. Vraiment, il aurait dû s'en réjouir mais il savait aussi qu'il était encore dans l'euphorie du moment et que viendrait inévitablement le jour où un évènement mettrait à mal sa tranquillité d'esprit.

C'est à cet instant que le cuisinier mesurerait véritablement le prix de sa promesse. Et c'est aussi à cet instant qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Pour autant, il savait que la confiance n'était pas quelque chose qui se décrétait. La confiance se vivait et se ressentait, forte de tous les liens construits au fil du temps. Et Sanji ne pouvait pas prévoir le moment où il s'en remettrait suffisamment au bretteur pour ne pas lui réclamer ce qu'il ne pouvait donner. Il espérait simplement que l'écart qu'il croyait percevoir entre eux s'estomperait.

Il pressentait d'ailleurs que son exigence n'était pas rationnelle à cet égard. Il connaissait le sabreur et son entêtement, sa loyauté et son honnêteté. Il n'était donc pas logique qu'il ne transpose pas cette image de lui à leur relation. Ainsi, à cause de cette impasse, il ne voyait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment que de croire aveuglément en eux le temps que leurs actes lui apportent les preuves qu'il cherchait malgré lui.

Sanji n'était donc pas totalement satisfait de lui-même mais sa résolution était tout de même suffisamment importante pour qu'elle lui donne la force de s'y tenir fermement et il décida finalement qu'il s'agissait d'un bon début.

Soudain, des exclamations se firent entendre dehors et il suspendit son geste, ses légumes prêts à être enfournés pour être rôtis. Il déposa rapidement son plat sur la plaque brûlante et sortit tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

* * *

A l'extérieur, Sanji eut la surprise de découvrir d'immenses remous agiter la mer à quelques mètres du Sunny. Il s'approcha du reste de ses amis déjà tous rassemblés sur le ponton avant gauche et occupés à commenter l'étrange état de l'océan.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? lança-t-il en approchant.

\- Un tourbillon sous-marin peut-être, suggéra Franky.

\- Non, la forme n'est pas circulaire, lui montra Nami.

\- C'est peut-être un trésor qui remonte à la surface!" s'enthousiasma Luffy, juché sur la balustrade.

Etrangement, les remous cessèrent d'un coup et tout le monde se pencha en avant, intrigué. Quelques secondes plus tard, de l'écume réapparut une dizaine de mètres plus loin sous forme d'éclaboussures incessantes et tous reculèrent instinctivement.

"Ca se déplace, c'est vivant! s'affola Ussop.

\- On dirait un ballet aquatique, commenta Brook avec émerveillement.

\- Regardez!" s'écria alors Chopper.

L'équipage écarquilla les yeux avant de se figer devant le liquide rouge remontant lentement à la surface.

"C'est-c'est du sang? balbutia le petit médecin.

\- On dirait bien, approuva Franky en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dessous? grogna Zoro en mettant une main sur ses sabres.

\- Les fonds sont visiblement le théâtre d'une bataille", constata Robin.

Les remous ne diminuaient plus et brutalement, une immense gerbe d'eau s'éleva vers le ciel. Les membres de l'équipage sursautèrent tandis que deux formes retombaient lourdement dans l'océan en même temps, envoyant des litres d'eau de mer sur le pont.

"Vous avez vu ça? s'écria Ussop, le visage ruisselant. Qu'est-ce que c'était?!"

A ses côtés, ses amis tentaient de s'essuyer à leur tour et Brook secoua la tête.

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir mais il me semble qu'il s'agissait de…

\- Des requins!" s'exclama alors Sanji en les pointant du doigt.

Deux requins d'une dizaine de mètres avaient en effet de nouveau bondi hors de l'eau, leurs coups de dents essayant de déchiqueter l'autre sans merci. Nami eut un sursaut de terreur lorsque que l'un d'eux mordit son adversaire sur le flanc et que le sang gicla à nouveau avant qu'ils ne retombent bruyamment dans l'eau.

"Wow, ils ont pas l'air de plaisanter!" s'exclama Luffy en se penchant encore un peu plus en avant pour les observer.

Robin le rattrapa alors d'une main ferme.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber à l'eau, Capitaine", lui fit-elle gentiment remarquer.

Les deux énormes monstres continuèrent de se mordre et de s'attaquer sans répit et Chopper s'en alarma.

"C'est affreux, ils vont finir par s'entretuer!

\- Ils viennent dans notre direction", fit alors Zoro en fronçant les sourcils.

Effectivement, au milieu de leur combat, les deux animaux se rapprochaient dangereusement du navire et leurs bonds faisaient tanguer le Sunny. Nami fut la première à réagir.

"On dégage d'ici, dépêchez-vous!" cria-t-elle fermement.

L'ordre de la navigatrice réveilla les autres membres d'équipage et ils s'apprêtèrent à foncer vers les voiles lorsque Ussop hurla de terreur. Ses compagnons se retournèrent d'un seul homme vers l'océan et virent avec horreur les deux gigantesques poissons bondirent si haut qu'ils parvenaient à hauteur du pont.

Tout le monde recula précipitamment devant les monstres trop occupés à s'affronter pour se préoccuper de leur environnement. C'est ainsi qu'au bond suivant, l'un des requins frappa durement l'autre pendant son saut au niveau du flanc. L'impact repoussa son adversaire jusqu'à la cuisine et il s'y écrasa dans un bruit sourd, percutant en même temps la moitié de l'infirmerie adjacente. L'élan de l'autre requin le projeta quant à lui sur le niveau inférieur au niveau de l'aquarium et l'équipage ne dut son salut qu'en s'aplatissant au sol à son passage au milieu des cris paniqués de Chopper, Brook et Ussop.

Sanji s'était jeté en avant pour protéger la navigatrice et après s'être assuré qu'elle n'avait pas souffert, il avisa avec effroi le requin au premier étage qui se débattait de toutes ses forces pour regagner l'océan, détruisant un peu plus sa cuisine à chaque coup de queue malheureux. Il se rua alors dans sa direction avec la ferme intention de l'y déloger, Franky et Brook sur ses talons.

* * *

Le requin de l'étage inférieur n'était pas en reste et il se débattait également de toutes ses forces dans cet univers qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ainsi, avant que le reste de l'équipage n'ait pu réagir, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre et tous se figèrent en déduisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Confirmant leurs craintes, un raz-de-marée déferla bientôt sur eux lorsque l'énorme quantité d'eau contenue dans l'aquarium se déversa sur le pont. Nami et Ussop hurlèrent, parfaitement paniqués, et Robin sauta agilement sur l'escalier pour éviter la vague. Elle put ainsi utiliser ses multiples bras pour sécuriser au mieux Nami, Chopper et Ussop tandis que Zoro maintenait fermement son capitaine dont les forces l'avaient abandonné au contact de l'eau salée.

"Oh, n-non, l- l'aquarium, balbutia ensuite Ussop en se redressant, trempé.

\- Si ça continue, ils vont détruire tout le bateau!" toussa Chopper en recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

Luffy et Zoro se précipitèrent alors vers ce qu'il restait de l'aquarium et constatèrent que le requin avait non seulement détruit la pièce mais qu'il en profitait maintenant pour dévorer tous les poissons à sa portée.

"Gum-Gum Bazooka!"

La puissance retrouvée des poings du capitaine assomma le poisson mais le mal était fait et il ne restait que du verre et du bois brisé partout autour d'eux. Zoro s'approcha du requin et examina ses blessures.

"Ils se sont pas faits de cadeaux, constata-t-il. Je me demande ce qui leur a pris…

\- Peut-être un truc de territoire? suggéra Luffy en se saisissant de la bête pour la remettre à l'eau.

\- Peut-être…"

Le sabreur aida son capitaine et ils balancèrent rapidement le requin tout en tentant d'éviter les débris du pont que Nami, Robin, Chopper, Ussop commençaient à déblayer.

Zoro leva ensuite les yeux vers l'étage supérieur et grimaça. Même d'ici, il pouvait voir que la cuisine avait été ravagée et que l'infirmerie avait également subi des dommages. Un énorme bruit d'eau se fit alors entendre à l'arrière et l'escrimeur comprit que ses trois compagnons d'équipage s'étaient débarrassés de l'autre requin.

Voyant la mine sombre du cuistot tandis qu'ils redescendaient vers eux, il voulut l'interroger mais la voix de Robin l'interrompit.

"Il y en a d'autres!" leur montra-t-elle.

Brook se pencha par-dessus le bastingage au niveau des escaliers.

"On dirait qu'il s'agit d'autres combats de requins, les informa-t-il avec étonnement.

\- C'est étrange, marmonna le blond en fixant l'océan à son tour.

\- Pas question que ces trucs atterrissent encore ici! s'énerva Franky. Ils ont ruiné mon beau Sunny, ces enfoirés!"

Il dévissa sa main gauche pour dévoiler une arme et s'apprêtait à les viser lorsque Nami l'arrêta.

"Ne prenons pas de risque supplémentaire et utilisons un coup de burst pour s'éloigner de la zone, décida-t-elle.

\- Mais le Sunny ne va jamais tenir, t'as vu l'état dans lequel il est?!" s'écria Ussop.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Franky et celui-ci grinça des dents.

"La charpente n'est pas endommagée, ça devrait le faire. Par contre, il ne faudra pas trop lui en demander après ça."

Nami hocha la tête et distribua immédiatement ses ordres. Ses amis se dispersèrent alors au pas de course pour se préparer au décollage.

* * *

"Nami, dis-moi qu'on arrive bientôt, geignit Ussop, avachi sur le pont ensoleillé au milieu de ses camarades.

\- Ca ne devrait pas tarder", répéta la navigatrice, toute aussi épuisée que les autres.

Depuis que l'équipage avait échappé aux requins trois semaines auparavant, la malchance s'était abattue sur eux. Tout d'abord, le Sunny était toujours dans un état pitoyable car Franky n'avait pas assez de bois pour le retaper entièrement. Il avait donc privilégié la cuisine et l'infirmerie tandis qu'une partie de la réserve et l'aquarium tout entier manquaient à l'appel. Ensuite, ils avaient largement dévié de leur trajectoire initiale suite au coup de burst et les deux semaines de traversée prévue s'étaient transformées en plus de trois semaines à cause du manque de vent s'ajoutant à leur nouvel itinéraire.

Le pire était cependant que les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille n'avaient plus rien à manger. Le premier requin avait détruit l'aquarium et le deuxième la cuisine et ses réserves. Sanji n'avait pu sauver que quelques aliments et une dizaine de poissons qui n'avaient pas été dévorés. Cela n'aurait pas dû être un problème si un phénomène étrange ne s'était pas ajouté à leurs conditions déjà précaires : ils n'avaient réussi à pêcher que trois ou quatre poissons depuis leur fuite imprévue. Comme si l'océan s'était soudainement vidé de ses habitants.

Sanji était particulièrement intrigué à ce sujet et il avait demandé à Robin si elle en avait déjà entendu parler mais celle-ci lui avait répondu par la négative. Cependant, cette disparition soudaine n'était pas le plus urgent.

"Sanji, pitié! pleurnicha le capitaine qui rampait à terre. J'ai faim!

\- Y a plus rien depuis hier, grogna le cuisinier avec mauvaise humeur. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais il ne restait déjà pas grand-chose.

\- Et ça fait une semaine qu'on se rationne, je suis épuisé, gémit Chopper.

\- Le mieux serait encore de prendre exemple sur notre manieur de sabres, constata Robin en désignant l'homme endormi.

\- Mais comment il fait celui-là? s'agaça Ussop.

\- Franky arrive au bout de ses réserves de cola lui aussi, s'inquiéta Nami. Il ne faut pas qu'on tombe sur la Marine ou un ouragan...

\- Ces fichus requins! s'écria le canonnier. Dire que je nous ai sauvés de ces monstres sans pitié qui s'en sont pris directement à nos réserves de nourriture!

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, soupira la navigatrice. En attendant, si seulement il y avait un peu de vent, on pourrait espérer débarquer demain dans la journée...

\- Pourquoi il n'y a pas un seul poisson? s'étonna le médecin en relevant encore une fois sa canne à pêche vide.

\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, remarqua Brook.

\- Il ne faut pas se décourager, affirma Nami. On va bien finir par attraper quelque chose."

* * *

Malheureusement, le soir venu, un unique et minuscule poisson avait été pris dans leurs filets. Sanji aurait voulu l'offrir à Robin et à Nami mais devant les protestations des autres, il s'était résolu à le découper en sept parts, ce qui faisait à peine plus d'une bouchée chacun.

Le dîner se déroula donc dans un silence de plus en plus habituel ces derniers jours : Ussop fixait son assiette d'un air dépité, Nami regardait par la fenêtre pour guetter le moindre signe de vent et Luffy tenta de manger sa part le plus lentement possible, c'est à dire qu'il l'engloutit en une seconde avant de contempler son assiette, les larmes aux yeux. Pris de pitié, Chopper offrit sa part au capitaine qui le remercia comme s'il venait de lui sauver la vie. De son côté, Franky sirota du bout des lèvres son dernier verre de cola et Brook jouait une petite mélodie triste. Robin et Zoro mangèrent quant à eux silencieusement leurs parts tandis que Sanji offrit la sienne aux deux filles.

Finalement, Brook prit le tour de garde et le cuisinier n'eut pas grand-chose à faire pour ranger sa vaisselle.

* * *

Trop rapidement, tout fut nettoyé dans sa nouvelle cuisine mais Sanji se sentait légèrement anxieux et son état le contraria. Il décida alors de s'occuper et attrapa son livre de cuisine. Cependant, feuilleter des pages où s'étalaient de délicieuses recettes ne l'aidait pas et il referma vite son ouvrage.

Il tapota nerveusement ses doigts contre la table pendant plusieurs minutes avant de repousser sa chaise et de sortir se changer les idées sur le pont. La mer était toujours aussi calme et l'air de la nuit lui fit du bien. Il s'installa contre le mât, sa cigarette aux lèvres, et leva ensuite les yeux au ciel pour contempler les étoiles. Elles brillaient d'une lueur froide et immuable. Depuis une éternité et pour une éternité.

Sanji frissonna. En réalité, il ne fallait pas qu'il reste ici. Il se releva donc rapidement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Dormir lui ferait du bien et ainsi, le temps passerait plus vite.

Lorsqu'il y pénétra, Zoro était occupé à nettoyer méthodiquement ses sabres et il hésita, ne sachant quelle conduite adopter. Finalement, il s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et ôta sa veste avant de s'allonger silencieusement. Il fixa ensuite le plafond et se concentra sur le bruit du chiffon doux que l'épéiste faisait passer sur ses lames. Il essaya ainsi de se laisser bercer mais il n'était pas dans la bonne position alors il se retourna. Une autre fois. Et encore une autre.

"Bon, t'as fini de bouger? s'agaça l'homme à ses côtés. C'est un travail de précision que je fais, là."

Le cuisinier soupira et se rassit sur le lit.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as? s'enquit alors Zoro.

\- Rien. J'vais faire un tour."

Son compagnon fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules et de poursuivre son travail, le laissant prendre la porte à nouveau.

* * *

Sanji ressortit de la chambre et s'adossa à la porte. Il se sentait à présent véritablement nerveux malgré ses tentatives pour se détendre et il se ralluma une autre cigarette avant de faire quelques pas et de s'asseoir contre la balustrade épargnée. Le bateau était étrangement calme. Il n'avançait presque pas à cause du manque de vent et tous ses compagnons d'équipage étaient rapidement partis se coucher hormis Brook installé à l'arrière pour jouer du violon sans déranger ses amis. Il leva alors à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel qui semblait le contempler de toute sa grandeur.

Le cuisinier retira la cigarette de sa bouche et expira doucement. Il savait que c'était ridicule mais ce genre de nuit associée à leur manque de nourriture lui rappelait ses semaines de famine qui avaient failli avoir raison de lui et du vieux Zeff… Il se demandait ce qu'il devenait celui-là. Probablement toujours en train de houspiller son équipe sur le _Baratie_.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? lui demanda soudain le sabreur qui l'avait rejoint.

\- Rien...

\- T'es bizarre ce soir, sourcil en vrille, constata Zoro en le contemplant.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi", grogna le blond.

Il se releva lentement et souffla la fumée de sa cigarette vers les étoiles, l'air absent, avant de jeter son mégot. L'épéiste en profita alors pour se rapprocher et l'embrasser avec appétit mais le blond ne mit aucun entrain à lui répondre.

"Crache le morceau, cuistot, soupira le sabreur en mettant fin à leur baiser. J'vois bien que t'es pas dans ton assiette."

Sanji leva les yeux vers lui et eut un petit sourire désabusé.

"C'est juste une de ces nuits, tête d'algue...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

\- La même que dans mes souvenirs.

\- Tes souvenirs?

\- Ouais… Quand j'étais coincé sur ce foutu rocher au milieu de l'océan avec ce vieux schnock", soupira-t-il.

Zoro lui jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué. Il savait plus ou moins à quoi faisait référence le blond mais il ne connaissait pas les détails de son histoire.

"Avec ce type qui t'a appris à cuisiner au _Baratie_? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui... Il m'a sauvé de la noyade et on s'est retrouvé sur un bout d'île, isolés pendant des semaines. On avait un peu de nourriture mais ça n'a pas suffi…"

Il tapota nerveusement la balustrade et alluma une nouvelle cigarette pour se détendre.

"Il m'a envoyé de l'autre côté du caillou pour surveiller d'éventuel bateau avec ma part mais quand j'suis arrivé au bout après plusieurs semaines et comme on était toujours échoué, j'suis revenu vers lui. J'avais tellement faim, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui piquer un peu de sa part s'il lui en restait…"

L'escrimeur se garda de l'interroger davantage. Il voulait bien écouter Sanji mais ne surtout pas lui faire parler de son passé s'il ne le souhaitait pas. Pourtant, le cuisinier reprit la parole après quelques instants de silence.

"J'étais qu'un gosse et j'avais pas compris que… ce crétin m'avait refilé toute la nourriture dès le départ, souffla-t-il alors.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a pas mangé pendant des semaines? s'étonna le bretteur. Comment il a fait?

\- Bien sûr qu'il a mangé, tête d'algue, grinça le blond. En fait, ce vieux fou a bouffé sa jambe pour survivre..."

Zoro fronça les sourcils et Sanji tira fortement sur sa cigarette, les mains tremblantes. Il n'évoquait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zeff et encore moins à voix haute. Le faire ce soir-là le remuait donc comme au premier jour.

"Après ça, on a encore attendu des jours et des jours… On a perdu le compte, on a commencé à divaguer… On a vraiment cru que c'était la fin."

Zoro comprenait un peu mieux l'attitude étrange de son compagnon et il soupira. Le fait qu'il n'y ait rien à manger depuis des jours faisaient remonter à la surface ses souvenirs de ce terrible moment et il l'observa écraser son mégot consumé.

"T'aurais pas dû laisser ta part aux filles, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour se contenter de si peu? s'agaça Sanji.

\- En attendant, c'est toi que ça rend dingue ici.

\- C'est pas parce que j'ai sauté un repas que je vais crever, balaya-t-il. J'ai tenu bien plus longtemps.

\- Ouais et t'es toujours aussi traumatisé, bougonna le sabreur.

\- Défier la mort à coups de sabre, c'est pas pareil que de te voir mourir à petit feu pendant des semaines, abruti!" répliqua-t-il sèchement le cuisinier en le fusillant du regard.

L'épéiste grimaça et tenta de se rattraper.

"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

\- Mouais."

Sanji allait reprendre une nouvelle cigarette quand le sabreur l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras.

"Rentre.

\- J'vais pas pouvoir dormir, maugréa le blond.

\- Rentre", insista-t-il.

Le cuisinier haussa finalement les épaules et le suivit. Une fois dans la chambre, ils se débarrassèrent de la plupart de leurs vêtements avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

"J'me demande ce qu'il devient, cet imbécile de Zeff, fit pensivement le blond.

\- Il avait l'air de tenir la route, le vieux, se souvint Zoro. J'parie qu'il botte toujours le cul de ceux qui l'emmerdent.

\- Y a de bonnes chances...

\- Et donc c'est lui qui t'as appris à cuisiner?

\- Tu parles, il me faisait récurer toute la cuisine. Je devais prendre des notes en cachette quand il avait le dos tourné et je devinais les ingrédients qu'il utilisait en goûtant le reste des plats...

\- Bizarre", convint le sabreur.

Le cuisinier haussa mollement les épaules.

"En fait, je me suis rendu compte bien plus tard que c'était sa manière de tester ma volonté. Son rêve était d'ouvrir un bateau-restaurant et je lui ai promis de l'aider si on survivait à ce cauchemar. On s'en est tiré et j'ai voulu apprendre à cuisiner mais j'pense qu'il ne m'a pas pris au sérieux au début. J'ai dû le lui prouver.

\- Têtu comme tu es, t'as dû lui faire vite changer d'avis, ricana le bretteur.

\- Le vieux est pire que moi, grommela alors le blond. On n'a jamais arrêté de s'engueuler tous les deux. On n'a jamais su discuter autrement et c'est aussi comme ça que j'ai appris la cuisine."

A ces mots, Zoro se tourna vers lui, stupéfait.

"Putain, maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu réagis tout le temps de manière aussi excessive! s'exclama-t-il.

\- La ferme, tête de cactus," grogna le blond en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

Zoro eut un sourire narquois avant de s'appuyer sur son coude gauche pour mieux le contempler.

"Donc il t'a appris à cuisiner mais après? Pourquoi tu voulais pas quitter ton resto pour trouver All Blue? C'était déjà ton rêve, non?"

Sanji soupira.

"Ce vieux con m'a tout appris de la cuisine et j'lui dois d'être encore en vie. Tu te rends compte, putain? Il a bouffé sa propre jambe pour que je puisse manger! J'pouvais pas partir comme ça et même aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que j'lui dois encore quelque chose…

\- T'as qu'à te dire que tu trouveras All Blue pour vous deux, suggéra le sabreur. Il y croit aussi, non?

\- Oui. Oui, il y croit aussi…"

Le silence s'installa et Zoro contempla le visage préoccupé du blond à ses côtés. Il comprenait que la nostalgie le rattrape ce soir mais il préférait définitivement lui voir son petit sourire arrogant que cet air contrarié.

"Bon... et si j'te changeais les idées? s'enquit-il innocemment.

\- Je sais pas, tête d'algue, répondit sincèrement le cuisinier.

\- D'accord."

Zoro soupira avant de se rallonger, à la fois frustré et mal à l'aise.

"J'peux aller dormir ailleurs, lui offrit le blond en sentant son trouble.

\- Non.

\- Tu peux y aller alors, j'te retiens pas.

\- J't'ai dit que non."

Sanji lui jeta un regard perplexe avant de hausser les épaules.

"J'disais ça pour toi.

\- Et moi, j'te dis qu'on reste ici.

\- Si tu veux."

Le cuisinier abandonna l'idée de suivre le raisonnement de son compagnon. Il se sentait trop las et trop fatigué tout à coup. Avoir partagé son passé avec l'épéiste l'avait vidé de toute son énergie.

De son côté, le sabreur se creusait furieusement les méninges. Il était rare qu'ils se retrouvent ainsi sans finir par profiter l'un de l'autre alors il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Il observa le blond qui s'était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées et il eut envie de le rapprocher de lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il passa alors un bras sous sa taille et le colla contre son corps avant de faire glisser le drap sur eux.

"Dors," lui ordonna-t-il plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Le geste de l'escrimeur à son égard étonna Sanji mais il s'aperçut immédiatement qu'il appréciait les bras chauds autour de lui et il se détendit. Il se tourna ensuite vers lui pour embrasser son torse et se cala confortablement avant de se laisser glisser vers le sommeil.

Après quelques instants où il se sentait un peu maladroit dans cette posture inhabituelle, Zoro ferma les yeux à son tour. Il était finalement satisfait de voir que le cuisinier s'apaisait grâce à son geste et il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

 _Pour une fois, c'est du passé de Sanji dont il a été question! Son histoire est vraiment passionnante et les possibilités de l'utiliser sont multiples._

 _En espérant que vous avez apprécié, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!_


	43. Les fantômes de Thriller Bark

_Merci à Mileminia, Wado21, deryous50, MiaoiFuki et Typone Lady pour vos reviews._

 _La barre des 200 reviews a été atteinte et je voudrais vous en remercier sincèrement. Vos avis me récompensent à chaque fois pour le temps que je passe à écrire et à faire de mon mieux. J'en profite également pour faire un petit coucou à ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leur alerte et à leur favori depuis le premier jour. Un grand merci à tous._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 43**

 **Les fantômes de Thriller Bark**

Sanji fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il parcourait le menu des yeux.

L'équipage avait foncé vers le premier restaurant venu dès qu'ils avaient accosté sur l'île tant attendue malgré l'heure matinale et Luffy avait hurlé au patron de leur apporter tout ce qu'il pouvait en bondissant sur le comptoir. Le cuisinier avait été le seul à vouloir jeter un œil à ce qu'il proposait et plus il le lisait, plus son incompréhension grandissait.

« Que se passe-t-il, maître cuisinier ? s'enquit Robin qui avait remarqué son manège.

\- Ce menu est étrange, Robin d'amour, lui montra le blond. Regarde, il n'y a pas un seul poisson ou fruit de mer à la carte. »

La jeune femme prit le menu et s'en étonna à son tour tandis que Luffy engloutissait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, laissant ses autres compagnons littéralement se battre pour manger. Le capitaine était déjà un monstre de gloutonnerie en temps normal mais après ces derniers jours de disette, même Nami n'avait pas réussi à le tenir un minimum. Cette dernière avait ainsi commandé deux assiettes à part qu'elle partageait avec Robin.

« C'est étonnant, en effet, approuva l'archéologue en rendant le menu à son ami. Cela a sûrement un rapport avec l'absence de poissons que nous avons nous-mêmes observée. »

A cet instant, un serveur apporta un nouveau plat débordant de riz et de légumes et Sanji en profita pour l'interpeller.

« Dites, pourquoi vous ne servez pas de produits de la mer? C'est à cause de leur disparition soudaine ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien… »

L'homme soupira et n'eut pas le temps de déposer son plat qu'il lui fut dérobé par une main élastique.

« C'est que nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous en procurer, reconnut-il ensuite.

\- Il y en a encore ? s'étonna Brook. Nous n'en avons vu aucun depuis des jours.

\- Il y en a mais ils ne sont plus vraiment disponibles pour de simples restaurateurs...

\- J'comprends pas, fit Zoro en avalant une longue gorgée de bière. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez plus en avoir? Ils sont passés où?

\- C'est une histoire assez compliquée, les interrompit le patron en approchant à son tour, les bras chargés de victuailles. La vérité est qu'une organisation de criminels de la Grande île a encore frappé et qu'ils gardent toute la pêche pour eux avant de la revendre à des prix inabordables.

\- Des voleurs de poissons ? s'étonna Franky en vidant sa bouteille de cola.

\- Pire que ça, grommela-t-il en débarrassant quelques assiettes après avoir servi ses clients. Ce sont des pilleurs qui ravagent l'océan tout entier pour quelques berrys ! »

L'homme avait l'air réellement furieux et Luffy l'interrogea du regard, la sauce dégoulinant de ses lèvres.

« Vous voyez, ils ne font pas que voler les honnêtes gens qui vivent de leurs pêches, reprit-il en empilant d'autres assiettes. Ces individus utilisent des procédés immondes pour obliger le poisson à se diriger là où ils le souhaitent.

\- Comment font-ils ? » lui demanda Chopper en frémissant.

Le patron secoua la tête.

« Ils déversent des hydrocarbures le long des côtes de l'archipel. Ce dernier s'étend sur des centaines de kilomètres jusqu'à l'île précédente par laquelle vous avez dû passer. Du coup, toute la région est affectée et les poissons n'ont pas le choix : ils foncent vers le seul endroit non pollué. C'est là qu'ils les ramassent tous. Ils installent des pièges et ils n'ont plus qu'à attendre.

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama Nami, horrifiée.

\- C'est la deuxième fois cette année, ajouta le serveur avec tristesse. A ce rythme, nous aurons beau nettoyer les côtes, l'écosystème n'arrivera pas à s'en remettre facilement…

\- Et personne ne fait rien? s'indigna Franky.

\- La Marine a arrêté quelques membres la dernière fois mais le leader s'en est sorti, ils n'avaient pas assez de preuves", soupira le patron.

L'équipage était consterné mais Luffy donna un coup de coude à son plus proche voisin.

« C'est quoi des hydrocarbures ? demanda-t-il à Ussop.

\- Du pétrole, Luffy, soupira son ami. Ils déversent des polluants dans la mer et les poissons sont obligés de s'enfuir s'ils ne veulent pas finir étouffés…

\- C'est pour ça que ces requins se battaient, comprit alors le cuisinier d'un air sombre. Ces pauvres bêtes n'avaient plus rien à manger alors elles s'entretuaient pour survivre… »

Un silence glaçant accueillit sa déclaration tandis que le patron et son serveur emportaient la vaisselle sale. Lorsqu'ils revinrent avec de nouveaux plats, Sanji les interrogea à nouveau.

«Vous savez où ils sont ?" s'enquit-il.

Le patron le dévisagea avant de hocher la tête.

« A quelques kilomètres au sud. Notre île est à l'embouchure de l'archipel et on est le passage obligé pour repartir vers Grand Line mais je ne vous conseille pas de vous y aventurer pour marchander. Ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur.

\- Moi non plus, répondit alors le cuisinier en se levant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, sourcil en vrille ? s'étonna Zoro en le voyant s'éloigner vers la porte.

\- Je vais leur régler leur compte, fit le cuisinier en enfilant sa veste.

\- Ces hommes sont sûrement très dangereux, lui fit remarquer Brook.

\- Ces enflures affament des êtres vivants, prospèrent en faisant des profits sur le dos des habitants et détruisent l'océan, répliqua fermement le blond en allumant une cigarette. Il est hors de question qu'ils s'en sortent.

\- Sanji a raison, approuva Luffy en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée de riz. Ils doivent rendre les poissons ! »

Le cuisinier adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son capitaine. Il savait qu'il comprenait.

« On va y aller dès qu'on a fini de manger, ajouta le garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- Avec Robin, nous essayerons de déterminer l'étendue des dégâts sur la côte pour le nettoyage, proposa Nami tandis que son amie hochait la tête.

\- Je viens avec vous ! approuva Ussop. Ce sera moins dangereux, ajouta-t-il ensuite tout bas.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à me rejoindre, fit le blond. Je vais commencer l'élimination des mauvaises herbes.

\- Sois prudent, Sanji ! le supplia le petit renne.

\- Ouais, attends-nous. Qu'on leur fasse regretter leur méthode nous aussi!» lui lança Franky avec un sourire féroce.

* * *

Le cuisinier de l'équipage au chapeau de paille avait rapidement trouvé la base des criminels. Ils étaient visiblement très organisés et leur domaine s'étendait sur plusieurs hangars le long de la côte. Après avoir observé discrètement leurs activités, Sanji avait constaté qu'ils arrivaient au bout de leur processus car des aquariums remplis de poissons trop serrés pour même bouger s'entassaient, prêts à être chargés sur des bateaux qui se dirigeraient vers différentes îles.

Le jeune homme serra les dents en voyant l'état du littoral à l'horizon : tout était recouvert de boulettes noires gluantes et plusieurs oiseaux et mammifères marins s'y étaient englués. Ils essayaient de se débattre en vain et s'épuisaient avant de se laisser mourir.

Sanji braqua un regard brillant de haine vers le petit bâtiment dont plusieurs hommes repartaient au pas de course après avoir reçu leurs ordres. Il était certain de trouver le chef à l'intérieur et il allait lui faire regretter d'être né. La mer était sa maison et la façon dont ces hommes traitaient ses ressources ainsi que ses habitants lui étaient tout bonnement insupportable.

Il jeta son mégot et s'avança d'un pas ferme vers le bâtiment. Ses compagnons d'équipage n'étaient probablement pas loin et ils le rejoindraient.

* * *

« C'est affreux, murmura Chopper en avisant la côte. Il faudra des mois voire des années pour que la flore et la faune s'en remettent… »

L'équipage contemplait en silence le triste carnage des hydrocarbures sur la plage. Quelques habitants tentaient de nettoyer tant bien que mal les rochers et le sable mais leurs efforts paraissaient dérisoires au vu de l'immensité de la tâche. D'autres rinçaient avec vigueur des dauphins et des tortues considérablement englués. Le spectacle faisait peine à voir.

« Il faut les aider, décida Nami. Le plus urgent est de sauver le maximum de ces animaux ! »

Ussop, Robin, Franky, Chopper et Brook hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment mais Luffy serra les poings.

« Je vais rejoindre Sanji. Ces brutes ont besoin d'une bonne leçon », gronda-t-il.

A ses côtés, Zoro approuva d'un signe de tête et le groupe se sépara, les uns en direction de la plage et les autres vers les hangars.

* * *

Sanji essuya ses lèvres ruisselantes de sang et se releva. Le chef de la bande était bien plus redoutable qu'il n'avait pensé. Après s'être débarrassé facilement des sous-fifres, il avait cru que l'affaire serait vite réglée mais leur leader était un lanceur de couteau hors pair et malgré sa rapidité et son adresse, le blond avait été touché à la cheville gauche et à l'épaule droite. Ses blessures n'étaient pas graves mais la dernière lame qu'il avait évitée lui avait demandé de tourner brutalement sur sa gauche et son pied n'avait pas tenu. Il s'était donc écroulé par terre et s'était douloureusement cogné la tête au sol.

Pourtant, il refit face à son adversaire qui le contemplait en ricanant, toujours aussi déterminé. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir vivant, il en était hors de question.

« Technique à deux sabres. Tiger Slash ! »

Zoro fissura un énième aquarium et Luffy bondit devant lui.

« Gum-Gum filet ! »

Il rattrapa tous les petits échappés et se hissa sur le toit avant de les faire tomber dans la mer en contrebas. Il redescendit ensuite vers son second, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Sanji va être trop content quand il verra que les poissons ont été délivrés ! »

Zoro se contenta de passer à l'aquarium suivant. Les gardes dont ils s'étaient occupés en entrant étaient ridiculement faibles et le cuisinier avait dû leur régler leur compte en quelques secondes. Pourtant, il n'était nulle part en vue et cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : il ne s'était pas encore débarrassé de leur chef qui devait sûrement être d'une autre trempe.

Soudain, un son métallique lui fit tourner brusquement la tête. Il vit alors une énorme pince dirigée par une petite grue qui fonçait vers le capitaine et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le sabreur voulut se précipiter pour le prévenir mais il était trop tard. Impuissant, il vit la pince attraper Luffy et le jeter à l'eau dans un aquarium encore vide. Aussitôt, le garçon au chapeau de paille coula comme une pierre et Zoro positionna ses épées.

« Technique à deux sabres. Tig- »

L'escrimeur fut à son tour soulevé dans les airs par la pince et ses sabres lui échappèrent. Il fut balancé dans un autre aquarium à moitié rempli de crustacés et il bloqua sa respiration pour ne pas avaler d'eau de mer. Au milieu des crabes agités, il tenta ensuite d'attraper la seule épée qui lui restait tout en jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques à l'autre cube de verre dans lequel Luffy avait perdu connaissance. Le conducteur de la grue avait déjà pris la fuite, persuadé qu'il en avait fini avec eux ou parti à la recherche de renfort.

Zoro redoubla d'efforts lorsqu'il dégagea Sandai Kitetsu. Il poussa les animaux affolés et positionna sa lame contre le verre. Il en donna un grand coup mais la poussée de l'eau le freinait considérablement et il dut s'y reprendre à trois reprises avant de le fissurer. Au quatrième coup, le bassin se désagrégea et il fut emporté par une vague d'eau et de crabes jusqu'au sol.

Il se releva précipitamment et chercha ses autres sabres des yeux. Il bondit ensuite en avant pour s'en saisir et fonça jusqu'à l'aquarium de Luffy.

Face au verre, il se concentra tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y aille trop fort ou il blesserait Luffy qui ne pouvait pas se défendre.

« Technique à un sabre. Trente-six Klesha Slash ! »

Les lames d'air heurtèrent la surface de verre et elle éclata de toute part. Zoro bloqua à nouveau sa respiration et se prépara à la déferlante de la vague tout en cherchant à rattraper son capitaine.

Il le saisit du bout des doigts au moment de son passage et le déposa ensuite à terre, anxieux. Luffy était inconscient et avait probablement avalé de l'eau : il avait besoin d'aide. Il chercha des yeux un escargophone et se rua vers le fond du hangar quand il en aperçut un. Il composa alors le numéro de l'escargophone portable de Franky, les sourcils froncés.

« _Ouais ?_ fit la voix du cyborg après quelques secondes.

\- Franky, amène Chopper immédiatement, Luffy a besoin d'aide.

 _\- Luffy ? Chopper ? C'est toi, Zoro ?_

\- Grouille-toi, on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! le coupa-t-il brutalement. On est dans le deuxième hangar ! »

L'escrimeur raccrocha et repartit au chevet de son capitaine, définitivement inquiet.

* * *

Lorsque le reste de l'équipage débarqua plusieurs minutes plus tard, Chopper se précipita vers Luffy. Il commença immédiatement un massage cardiaque intensif et le capitaine commençait à recracher l'eau de ses poumons lorsque de nouveaux assaillants encerclèrent les pirates au chapeau de paille. Tandis que la bataille s'engageait de toute part, le petit renne trop concentré sur son patient ne fit pas attention à l'énorme pince qui le saisit violemment pour le faire atterrir dans une cage hermétique.

Ses amis occupés à se protéger ne réagirent pas immédiatement et lorsqu'un homme s'empara de sa cage pour s'enfuir avec, Chopper se mit à crier.

"Continuez le massage, il ne faut pas s'arrêter!"

Brook et Franky relevèrent la tête dans sa direction et s'élancèrent à sa poursuite pendant que Ussop se jetait aux côtés de son capitaine pour appliquer les recommandations du médecin.

"Où est Sanji? demanda alors la navigatrice tout en parant un projectile dans sa direction grâce à son bâton climatique.

\- On l'a pas vu, répondit Zoro après avoir repoussé plusieurs ennemis.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, fit Robin tandis qu'elle étranglait plusieurs hommes. Il devrait déjà être de retour.

\- Je vais le chercher", décida alors le sabreur.

Robin et Nami approuvèrent et se positionnèrent autour d'Ussop pour le protéger de leurs adversaires restants tandis que le bretteur fonçait vers la porte de sortie.

* * *

Zoro découvrit son compagnon dans le plus petit bâtiment du domaine. Il faisait face à au leader de la bande et malgré son obstination évidente, il était visiblement en mauvaise posture. Du sang dégoulinait de sa jambe gauche et sa veste était déchirée, sans compter ses lèvres sanguinolentes et son visage égratigné.

Sanji avait compris comment l'homme parvenait à lancer ses couteaux à une vitesse surhumaine. Etant habitué à se battre contre Zoro, il aurait dû pouvoir lui tenir tête mais le chef des pilleurs lui avait expliqué qu'il avait mangé le fruit de l'hélice : ses couteaux étaient en réalité des pâles tournoyant à une vitesse vertigineuse et creusant au cœur de sa cible jusqu'à la broyer.

Le blond avait malgré tout réussi à dévier plusieurs de ses attaques grâce à ses coups de pieds mais la force des hélices avait fini par entailler sa chaire, le laissant de plus en plus affaibli.

Face à lui, l'homme semblait visiblement s'amuser et il lui balança une énième hélice. Le cuisinier se tendit et s'apprêtait à la dévier à nouveau lorsqu'une lame arrêta le projectile à quelques centimètres de ses yeux.

Effaré, il remarqua alors que l'escrimeur se positionnait face à son rival.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, face de mousse ? aboya-t-il. Tu vois pas que je m'en occupe ?

\- Retrouve Nami, Robin et Ussop dans le deuxième hangar. Ils vont avoir besoin de toi.

\- Quoi ?! Non mais tu plaisantes ?! »

Zoro repoussa une série d'hélices lancées à toute allure dans sa direction, les faisant se fracasser durement contre ses lames tandis que leur ennemi doublait le nombre de ses armes mortelles. De son côté, Sanji décida alors d'en profiter pour foncer vers l'homme.

« Ne t'approche pas, imbécile ! lui cria l'escrimeur en comprenant son intention. Tu ne peux pas le prendre au corps à corps avec sa vitesse ! »

Sanji l'ignora et s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un coup de pied surpuissant lorsque l'homme hélice se retourna brutalement vers lui, un sourire démesuré aux lèvres. Le blond pila mais il était trop tard. A cette distance, l'hélice était impossible à éviter totalement et elle lui entailla profondément l'épaule avant de finir sa course contre le mur du fond. Le cuisinier mit un genou à terre et sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche lorsqu'il se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous le coup de la douleur.

Il vit ensuite Zoro s'élancer à ses côtés pour lui épargner le coup suivant.

« Technique à trois sabres. La passe du loup ! »

Le bretteur leur permit ainsi d'échapper à une nouvelle salve d'hélices avant de contre-attaquer vivement en les renvoyant lorsqu'elles heurtaient ses lames, obligeant leur lanceur à reculer.

Saisissant une brève accalmie, le sabreur jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil au blond qui se relevait et se remit en garde.

« Va les retrouver, répéta-t-il tout en ne quittant pas son adversaire des yeux.

\- Pas question, tronche de pelouse ! s'entêta le cuisinier. C'est à moi de lui régler son compte ! »

Leur rival éclata de rire face à eux.

« Tu es bien trop faible pour me tenir tête, gamin ! Ca fait un moment que je t'envoie mes hélices et tu n'as jamais pu attaquer ! »

Sanji vit rouge et avant même que l'escrimeur ait pu le retenir, il se précipita sur lui dans l'idée de lui décocher une attaque Menu Festivités. L'homme ricana à nouveau et lança une vingtaine d'hélices qui tourbillonnèrent autour de lui pour le protéger sous forme d'armure aux lames acérées. Lancé dans sa course, le blond ne ralentit pas. Il avait décidé de passer outre cette muraille tranchante.

« Technique à trois sabres. Dragon Slash ! »

Zoro bondit en direction de leur ennemi, détruisant sa protection grâce à la puissance du tournoiement de ses propres lames. Malgré tout, la présence trop proche du cuisinier l'obligea à se décaler légèrement pour ne pas le frapper à son tour et une pâle atteignit le sabreur à la taille, lui entaillant profondément la chaire.

Abasourdi par son geste, Sanji dévia lui aussi une hélice qui s'était envolée sous la force de l'attaque du sabreur. Le pilleur avait été projeté contre le mur mais il se relevait d'un air menaçant, à présent furieux, et concentrant toute son attention sur l'escrimeur. D'un geste rageur, le cuisinier se tourna alors vers son compagnon en lui désignant sa blessure.

« Imbécile, regarde ce que t'as fait ! Laisse-moi m'en occup-

\- Rejoins les autres, Sanji, c'est un ordre!"

Le blond se figea brusquement. Les yeux du sabreur lançaient des éclairs tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle et Sanji essuya sa propre lèvre ruisselante de sang. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais entendu Zoro faire référence à sa fonction dans l'équipage et encore moins l'utiliser pour asseoir son autorité sur ses compagnons. Il se sentit donc d'autant plus blessé.

Il prit cependant une courte inspiration avant de faire demi-tour, laissant l'épéiste reprendre son combat.

* * *

Sanji fonça vers le deuxième hangar et aperçut rapidement Nami et Robin qui tentaient de contenir les attaques d'autres assaillants alertés par leurs bruits de lutte.

« Mouton Shot ! Flanchet ! Concassé ! »

Le blond explosa littéralement tous ses ennemis, laissant ainsi libre cours à sa rage en même temps. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il remarqua que Nami s'était agenouillée aux côtés d'Ussop auprès du corps de Luffy et il se précipita vers eux.

« Que s'est-il passé ?" s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

La navigatrice leva alors des yeux emplis de larmes vers lui.

" Il-il ne respire plus et Chopper s'est fait enlever », balbutia-t-elle.

Penché sur le capitaine, Ussop poursuivait son massage cardiaque mais le corps élastique de Luffy répondait mal aux pressions exercées sur son corps.

"Où l'ont-ils emmené? demanda le cuisinier.

\- Brook et Franky sont partis à la poursuite de l'homme qui l'a enfermé dans une cage, lui apprit Robin. Ils se sont dirigés vers le hangar d'embarquement.

\- Très bien."

Sanji jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et remarqua que certains de leurs ennemis reprenaient doucement conscience.

"Ussop, tu vas prendre Luffy et le ramener sur le Sunny. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas. Robin d'amour et Nami-chérie, il faudra que vous l'escortiez le long du chemin.

\- Aucun problème, affirma l'archéologue tandis que Nami approuvait en séchant ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? lui demanda le canonnier, le visage rouge sous l'effort qu'il s'imposait depuis de longues minutes.

\- Je vais ramener Chopper."

Il s'alluma ensuite une cigarette et souffla sa fumée.

"Je vais faire diversion, tenez-vous prêts."

Ses trois amis approuvèrent fermement et ils s'élancèrent derrière lui.

* * *

Dissimulé par la silhouette massive de l'escalier du Sunny, Sanji observait de loin ses amis rire et chanter sur le pont depuis le début de la soirée.

Il était parvenu à rejoindre Brook et Franky juste avant que le bateau où avait été enfermé le pauvre Chopper ne prenne la mer. A priori, les voleurs avaient eu dans l'idée de le vendre au même titre que les poissons qu'ils avaient détournés. Avec l'aide de ses amis, il avait réussi à se débarrasser des marins qui leur tiraient dessus depuis le pont et avait délivré leur médecin avant de foncer vers le Sunny pour qu'il retrouve Luffy.

Zoro n'avait débarqué que deux heures plus tard en affirmant avoir rapidement mis hors service le chef de la bande mais le cuisinier n'avait cessé de fixer la blessure à sa taille qui avait teinté de rouge son tee-shirt blanc. Pourtant, le plus probable était qu'il s'était simplement perdu sur le chemin du retour, d'où son arrivée tardive.

Luffy avait ensuite repris connaissance et Chopper avait soigné les autres blessés. Le cuisinier ne s'en sortait pas trop mal et hormis quelques égratignures, seule sa blessure à la cheville le faisait un peu souffrir. Les compagnons désormais réunis, ils avaient voulu retourner sur la plage pour délivrer le reste des animaux prisonniers. Entre-temps cependant, la Marine avait investi les lieux et s'était chargée d'arrêter les coupables tout en organisant le nettoyage du littoral.

L'équipage du chapeau de paille s'était donc discrètement éclipsé et avait repris la mer le cœur léger. Brook avait évidemment entrepris de réjouir ses amis avec une musique entrainante célébrant leur épopée et Sanji les avait régalés de viande juteuse et de barbes à papa multicolores en l'honneur des deux héros de la journée.

* * *

Avec l'avancée de la nuit, Sanji décida finalement de s'accouder à la poupe pour être un peu seul et il souffla longuement. Leur victoire et la joie de savoir tout le monde en vie ne parvenaient pas à le tirer de l'apathie dans laquelle il baignait depuis quelques heures maintenant. En effet, la colère sourde qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt avait été balayée par un autre événement qui lui était revenu en mémoire, ce dernier faisant terriblement écho à ce qu'il s'était déroulé le matin même.

Thriller Bark. Lorsque Zoro lui avait cruellement démontré à quel point il n'était pas à la hauteur. Et aujourd'hui encore, il le lui avait rappelé, ravivant douloureusement cette blessure qui n'avait jamais totalement cicatrisée en lui. Il savait pourtant que l'important était que tout le monde s'en soit sorti et il se réjouissait sincèrement de savoir tous ses amis en bonne santé. Il était ainsi forcé de reconnaître que le bretteur avait pris la bonne décision mais son égo n'en était pas moins blessé une fois encore.

Sanji soupira. Leur relation n'était pas égalitaire, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Que ce soit lorsqu'ils étaient de simples compagnons d'équipage ou à présent, Zoro bénéficiait de cette petite supériorité qui lui était insupportable.

« Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Le cuisinier manqua de sursauter au son de sa voix et il se tourna lentement vers lui.

"Non", fit-il simplement avant de vouloir s'éloigner.

Il était déjà las de cette histoire mais Zoro se planta devant lui pour lui barrer le passage.

"Si, c'est important.

\- Et si je refuse, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas m'en donner l'ordre ? » ironisa le blond, agacé.

Le sabreur le fixa alors droit dans les yeux et Sanji s'empêcha de frissonner devant son regard impérieux.

« Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire ça », répliqua-t-il froidement.

A ces mots, Sanji leva les yeux au ciel, ne voulant pas se laisser impressionner par sa posture.

« T'avais qu'à pas le faire, abruti. J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller sans toi. »

Le regard de l'escrimeur se durcit encore et son aura puissante envahit le cuisinier.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes prises de risque inutiles, lui assena-t-il alors. Je ne vais pas te protéger, tu dois te reprendre!

\- J'veux pas que tu me protèges et si un jour tu recommences, tu ne reverras pas Mihawk avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'enfer où tu pourriras ! », le menaça le blond en retour, l'œil brillant de rage.

Zoro l'observa ensuite avec attention un instant avant de hausser les sourcils.

« Alors arrête de faire n'importe quoi. »

Il allait s'éloigner pour ainsi clore la discussion mais à présent, Sanji ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

« Je ne fais pas n'importe quoi, c'est toi qui cherche à m'humilier en permanence ! » lui cracha-t-il.

L'épéiste se retourna alors vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

« Quoi, c'est ça qui te met tellement en colère ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Bien sûr que c'est ça! s'écria le blond, ulcéré. Tu t'es ramené avec tes épées et tu m'as gentiment demandé d'aller voir ailleurs comme si j'étais incapable de me débrouiller !

\- Il ne fallait pas que tu restes, les autres avaient besoin d'aide, lui fit remarquer calmement le sabreur en croisant les bras.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as voulu que j'y aille, t'as bien vu que j'étais occupé ! poursuivit le cuisinier sur le même ton.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas ta place. »

Sanji en eut le souffle coupé et il attrapa l'escrimeur par le col de son tee-shirt avec hargne pour le rapprocher dans un geste menaçant.

« Et t'appelles ça comment de me balancer un truc pareil ? persifla-t-il, blême de colère. Tu n'es que… qu'un… parfait enfoiré… »

Zoro n'avait pas cherché à se dégager et le cuisinier relâcha ensuite de lui-même le tissu d'un geste tremblant.

« Tu veux toujours me rabaisser, continua-t-il d'une voix blanche. C'est exactement comme à Thriller Bark! Tu prends tes décisions tout seul et tu n'en as rien à faire des autres… »

Cette fois, Zoro fronça les sourcils.

« Thriller Bark ? Quel est le rapport ? »

Sanji eut alors un rire sans joie.

« Bien sûr, pour toi ça n'a aucune importance mais j'te rappelle que tu m'as humilié là-bas aussi ! Tu m'as assommé pour prendre ma place et après, t'as fait comme si de rien n'était!

\- Non, c'est toi qui es intervenu, lui rappela-t-il. J'avais déjà fait mon choix et proposé l'échange. Et ce n'était pas pour t'humilier.

\- Tu m'as pris en traître! rugit à nouveau le blond. Quand j'me suis réveillé, j'ai découvert tes sabres, je savais pas où t'étais et j't'ai trouvé dans un bain de sang! En plus, tout ce que t'as su me dire, c'est "il s'est rien passé"!

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire", répliqua fermement l'épéiste.

Sanji planta ses yeux dans les siens avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Evoquer cette journée maudite malmenait à nouveau son égo tout en ravivant sa peur et sa douleur.

"Et moi, alors? Ca servait à rien ce que je faisais alors tu m'as balayé d'un coup de sabre dans les côtes?! s'indigna-t-il ensuite.

\- Ce n'était pas ta place ! » répéta Zoro en se raidissant.

A ces mots, le cuisinier se figea, terriblement blessé.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ! lui reprocha-t-il avec colère. Je fais partie de l'équipage, putain!"

Soudain à bout de nerfs, Sanji sentit qu'il allait craquer. Que l'escrimeur ait une si piètre opinion de sa personne lui ravageait aussi bien le cœur que la raison. Il n'avait aucune chance de construire quoi que ce soit de durable et de sincère avec quelqu'un qui ne lui accordait pas suffisamment de légitimité lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre à ses côtés dans les moments cruciaux.

Tremblant de rage et de douleur, il ne savait plus s'il voulait tabasser l'escrimeur ou se mettre à pleurer de dépit alors il préféra mettre de la distance entre eux au plus vite. Il le dépassa pour rejoindre l'avant du Sunny mais sentit immédiatement la main du sabreur s'abattre fermement sur son bras. Reprenant doucement son souffle, le blond ne fit cependant pas un geste pour se retourner.

« Tu vas m'écouter, espèce de crétin, gronda Zoro d'une voix sourde. Tu crois que je fais ce genre de chose pour m'amuser, pour avoir mon heure de gloire?! »

Le cuisinier ne bougea pas davantage mais parvint à desserrer les lèvres pour lui répondre d'une voix atone.

« Je sais que tu ne me crois pas assez fort pour défendre l'équipage en tout cas. Ce matin comme à Thriller Bark, tu me fais bien comprendre que je ne suis pas à la hauteur selon toi."

La main de Zoro se raffermit sur son bras et Sanji s'empêcha de grimacer sous sa poigne de fer.

« Regarde-moi. »

La voix basse de l'escrimeur était sans appel et le blond finit par se retourner lentement, comme vidé de toute émotion.

"Tu ne comprends pas, reprit l'épéiste en tentant de contrôler sa propre colère. Je sais que tu aurais été jusqu'au bout mais à quoi ça aurait servi? Tout à l'heure, tu as pris des risques inutiles et à Thriller Bark, tu serais sûrement mort ! T'as des envies suicidaires? Tu veux devenir un martyr et qu'on te pleure tous? C'est ça que tu veux?!"

Sanji sentit le doute l'envahir devant l'incompréhension et la déception de son compagnon d'équipage. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas jouer les héros. Il voulait seulement être présent pour ses amis et faire de son mieux pour les aider à réaliser leurs rêves. Et il ne voulait pas que le bretteur le considère comme quantité négligeable. Il voulait être reconnu pour sa force et ne pas se sentir redevable envers lui.

"Bien sûr que non. Je veux participer, c'est tout, reprit-il du bout des lèvres. Je veux… Je veux seulement avoir une place parmi l'équipage et en être digne… »

Les émotions affluèrent brutalement de toute part en lui et Sanji tenta de conserver une certaine contenance tandis que l'escrimeur continuait de le transpercer du regard. Avouer son impuissance et son sentiment d'infériorité lui faisait mal parce qu'il les admettait devant celui qui ne tolérait aucune faiblesse.

Pourtant, les traits du sabreur s'adoucirent à ses mots et il relâcha la pression sur son bras pour déposer sa main derrière la nuque du blond, le fixant toujours droit dans les yeux.

"On a tous un rôle à jouer ici, lui rappela-t-il calmement. Nami nous fait naviguer, Ussop est notre tireur, Franky prend soin du bateau, Chopper nous soigne, Brook nous divertit, Robin nous guide, Luffy nous a réunis et toi, t'es le cuisinier. Et moi, à quoi je sers à ton avis? A part manier des sabres, je ne sais rien faire. Alors ce n'était pas ta place car assurer la protection de l'équipage et du capitaine, c'est mon job. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas, ça veut dire que tu as autre chose à faire."

Sanji le dévisagea longuement avant de vouloir rouvrir la bouche mais Zoro le devança.

"T'es indispensable à cette équipe, imbécile, reprit-il en faisant jouer ses doigts à la base de ses cheveux blonds. C'est pour ça que tu dois rester en vie. Tu as tes propres combats à mener. Et All Blue à trouver.

\- Mais je sais, c'est juste que... »

Le silence s'installa quelques instants tandis que Sanji cherchait désespérément ses mots.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda finalement l'escrimeur.

\- Je sais pas, tête d'algue, finit-il par répondre lentement. Je crois… C'est juste que…»

Zoro l'interrompit alors d'un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Ne dis rien. Pour une fois, ne dis rien. »

Ils se contemplèrent un long moment, le sabreur maintenant la pression de sa main contre la nuque de son compagnon qui le fixait sans parvenir à mettre en mots ce qu'il avait purement et simplement mal interprété depuis le premier jour.

Lorsque Sanji assimila enfin ce que l'affirmation de l'épéiste signifiait réellement, il sentit l'émotion l'envahir à nouveau et sa résistance l'abandonna enfin. Il renonça à s'exprimer et ferma les yeux avant de s'appuyer contre le front du bretteur. Zoro descendit alors l'une de ses mains sur sa taille pour l'attirer dans une étreinte possessive.

"Tu sais ce que j'me suis dit quand t'es venu me chercher ce jour-là à Thriller Bark?" lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Contre lui, le cuisinier secoua négativement la tête, toujours incapable d'émettre un son. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le sabreur soit le plus bavard d'eux deux à cet instant et il frissonna.

"Que j'avais de la chance d'avoir un compagnon d'équipage comme toi, poursuivit-il posément. Malgré toutes nos différences et notre rivalité permanente, j'ai compris que je pourrais compter sur toi quoi qu'il arrive si un jour j'échouais dans ma mission pour protéger les autres. »

A ces mots, Sanji sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes avant de les refouler rapidement et il remercia mentalement l'escrimeur de se contenter de le serrer contre lui.

« T'imagines pas la trouille que j'ai eue, crétin, murmura-t-il ensuite d'une voix rauque. D'abord, j'ai cru que tu y étais passé avec tes sabres abandonnés et quand j't'ai vu, c'était pas mieux. Putain, t'étais couvert de sang, tu faisais vraiment peur…"

Le sabreur se dégagea légèrement pour le contempler avec amusement.

"Il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer. J'ai toujours mon objectif à atteindre quand même."

Sanji esquissa un faible sourire à son tour avant de se pencher avec hésitation vers le bretteur. Zoro l'accueillit tranquillement et ils goûtèrent lentement aux lèvres de l'autre, comme conscients de ne pas brusquer leur étreinte après ce torrent d'émotion. Et alors, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils revivaient ce jour terrible, Sanji comprit.

Il comprit pourquoi il recherchait sans cesse des preuves de l'attachement de Zoro à son égard. Il comprit pourquoi il avait l'impression d'être jugé ou tenu à distance par l'escrimeur depuis leur première rencontre. Il comprit pourquoi la colère l'avait submergé le jour où tout avait basculé entre eux. Et il comprit ce qu'était cette douleur en lui qu'il pensait être de l'humiliation.

Parce qu'au-delà de leur rivalité instinctuelle, Zoro lui permettait d'être totalement lui-même et qu'il se mesurait donc à lui à tous les niveaux. Sur le plan physique, sur le plan mental, et maintenant sur le plan sentimental. Et si Sanji n'était jamais entièrement satisfait, le sabreur exigeait seulement de lui qu'il fasse ce pourquoi il était né et ce pourquoi il était le meilleur.

Sanji ferma les yeux un peu plus fort tandis qu'il appréciait la caresse des lèvres de l'épéiste sur les siennes. Avait-il si peur de perdre le regard de ses compagnons d'équipage? Craignait-il de perdre l'attention de Zoro, lui qui savait à quel point il n'estimait que ceux qui en valaient la peine?

Oui, probablement. Sa famille lui avait répété tout au long de son enfance qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de leurs attentes alors aujourd'hui, il était toujours persuadé qu'il ne pouvait satisfaire personne.

Le blond se pressa soudain un peu plus contre l'escrimeur, à la fois rassuré et presque désespéré. Ce n'était pas en Zoro qu'il manquait de confiance. C'était en lui-même.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est essentiel puisqu'il revient aux bases de leur relation. Il permet également à Sanji de comprendre sa propre attitude à l'égard de Zoro._

 _Mon hypothèse est que Sanji, de par son passé, tente de dissimuler une grande fragilité de son estime de lui-même. D'où son besoin de se sentir exister et aimer si intensément (par Zoro dans mon histoire mais par les femmes en général dans la série). Bien que l'on ne connaisse le passé de Sanji que bien plus tard par rapport à mon histoire, ça ne me parait pas incohérent puisqu'il s'agit de ses propres réflexions._

 _J'espère donc vous avoir convaincu sur le cheminement !_


	44. Tout feu tout flamme

_Merci à deryous50, Wado21, MiaoiFuki, one-piece-95 et Typone Lady pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _*Ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé à Typone Lady et à Rosy-lisa, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.*_

* * *

 **Chapitre 44**

 **Tout feu tout flamme**

"Non. Oh, non."

Sanji chercha frénétiquement parmi les cartons vides de la réserve avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Lui qui disposait continuellement de plusieurs cartouches de cigarettes d'avance venait de se rendre compte avec effroi qu'il ne lui restait rien.

Le blond s'obligea à réfléchir calmement une seconde. Il avait souvent quelques paquets de cigarettes perdus au milieu de ses vêtements quand il en déposait un machinalement dans le quartier des garçons. Il devait forcément en rester quelques uns là-bas.

D'un pas pressé, il traversa le Sunny et ignora purement et simplement Luffy qui profitait de son passage pour espérer un encas. Il se dirigea directement vers son armoire et l'ouvrit brutalement avant de chercher méthodiquement parmi ses tiroirs et sa penderie. Il en retira triomphalement un paquet mais déchanta en constatant qu'il lui restait seulement cinq cigarettes à l'intérieur.

Ne perdant pas espoir d'en trouver davantage, il fila vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Zoro et retourna le matelas ainsi que les oreillers mais en vain. Pas étonnant puisqu'il avait promis à la tête de pelouse de ne plus fumer ici... Sanji se maudit alors d'avoir eu une idée aussi stupide qui lui ôtait une chance supplémentaire de ne pas se retrouver en rade avant la prochaine île. Il finit même par s'agenouiller pour vérifier sous le lit mais ce fut peine perdue. Irrité, il fit un tour par la salle de bain et après avoir consciencieusement fouillé partout, il trouva un paquet au fond du panier à linge sale.

Finalement, Sanji regagna sa cuisine et déposa ses trois paquets restants devant lui avant de les observer avec mauvaise humeur. Deux d'entre eux contenaient en tout et pour tout huit cigarettes et celui au fond de sa poche n'était bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas aperçu plus tôt qu'il arrivait au bout de ses réserves? se demanda-t-il avec agacement. Il réalisa ensuite que leurs dernières escales avaient été si riches en émotion et en aventures qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de penser à en racheter.

Sanji haussa finalement les épaules tout en rangeant ce qui lui restait au fond d'un tiroir. Il n'avait jamais été à court de cigarettes depuis qu'il avait commencé à fumer et bien qu'il se doute que se rationner serait difficile, il serait de toute façon obligé d'attendre leur prochaine destination que Nami avait estimé à quelques jours de navigation. Il décida alors fermement que ce ne serait pas insurmontable.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, le cuisinier descendit les marches menant au pont pour s'aérer. Il avait une furieuse envie de fumer mais il avait décidé de ne pas prendre de cigarette immédiatement étant donné le peu qui lui restait. Il s'était en effet rendu compte avec horreur qu'il les allumait sans même s'en rendre compte.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le reste de l'équipage qui profitait du vent frais, il entendit soudain la voix de Nami s'élever.

"C'est hors de question, Luffy, décréta-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore? demanda-t-il en approchant.

\- Il veut que Ussop et Franky fabriquent des projectiles enflammés pour faire un concours, lui apprit le squelette qui accordait son violon à quelques pas.

\- C'est assez risqué, Luffy, ajouta alors Chopper. Imagine que tu mettes le feu au Sunny?

\- Mais je ferai attention! protesta le capitaine.

\- Quand nous serons sur la prochaine île, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux mais tant qu'on sera sur le bateau, pas de feu!" conclut fermement Nami.

Luffy se renfrogna et ses amis essayèrent de lui proposer un autre passe-temps avant de le voir se figer brutalement. Sanji suivit son regard pointé vers le large, intrigué, mais à la surprise générale, le garçon au chapeau de paille s'élança soudain vers la balustrade.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'étonna le canonnier.

\- Oh, mon Dieu! Luffy!"

Nami se précipita en avant lorsque le capitaine enjamba la balustrade du Sunny et se jeta littéralement dans la mer. Abasourdis, tous les membres de l'équipage se ruèrent à leur tour vers le bord avant qu'un grand éclat de rire n'atteigne leurs oreilles.

"Eh bien, j'en déduis que t'es content de me voir!

\- Ouais, c'est trop super!"

En contrebas, une petite embarcation flottait sur l'océan dans laquelle un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et à l'allure reconnaissable entre toutes riait en compagnie du garçon au chapeau de paille accroché à son dos. Il releva ensuite les yeux et repoussa son chapeau pour saluer le reste de l'équipage, un large sourire aux lèvres.

"Ace! s'exclama Nami, agréablement surprise.

\- Salut! leur lança-t-il.

\- On peut dire que tu as l'ouïe fine, Luffy, constata son musicien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda ensuite Ussop au nouveau venu.

\- Ouais, la dernière fois qu'on a entendu parler de toi dans les journaux, t'étais à l'article de la mort", ajouta Zoro.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire énigmatique en réponse.

"Faut pas croire tout ce qu'on vous raconte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" voulut savoir l'escrimeur avant que Sanji ne lui file un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- C'est pas des manières de se comporter, tête d'algue", lui reprocha-t-il.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Luffy tout en s'allumant une cigarette sans réfléchir.

"Si le capitaine est d'accord, je te préparerais un bon plat et tu nous raconteras tout à ce moment-là, lui proposa-t-il.

\- Ce serait pas de refus, approuva Ace.

\- Génial!" hurla Luffy en resserrant sa prise sur le corps de son frère.

Celui-ci eut alors un large sourire et sauta à bord du Thousand Sunny.

* * *

"L'équipage s'est drôlement agrandi depuis Alabasta, fit Ace en contemplant les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas autour de la table de la cuisine.

\- Je me présente, je suis Brook! s'enthousiasma le squelette. Je suis musicien!

\- Musicien et mort? s'enquit Ace. Tu dois être le préféré de Luffy alors.

\- C'est vrai, Brook est mon musicien mort préféré! approuva le capitaine avec excitation.

\- Moi, je suis Franky, le charpentier. C'est un honneur de te rencontrer, se présenta ensuite le cyborg.

\- C'est réciproque, répondit Ace. L'ancien bateau avait de la gueule mais celui-là est une merveille."

A ce moment, Sanji apporta une assiette à leur invité et celui-ci le remercia. Voyant que Luffy allait se jeter sur la nourriture, le cuisinier s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque son frère le repoussa tranquillement d'un bras.

"Il y a des choses qu'on n'oublie pas", expliqua-t-il en attaquant posément sa part.

A peine eut-il avalé sa première bouchée cependant que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Wow, c'est carrément délicieux!"

Il se tourna vers le blond dont le sourire illuminait la pièce sous le compliment.

"Tu veux pas venir bosser sur mon bateau? lui demanda-t-il avec intérêt. J'mangerais bien comme ça tous les jours!

\- Ace, c'est mon cuisinier!" bouda immédiatement Luffy.

Son frère éclata de rire et reprit sa fourchette.

"Je plaisante, Luffy. Je sais que c'est ton cuisinier."

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la jeune femme brune qui lui faisait face et il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme indécis.

"Nico Robin, c'est ça?

\- C'est exact, répondit l'archéologue.

\- C'est grâce à toi que Luffy a pris du galon à Enies Lobby! Ah, c'était du grand art, fit-il à l'adresse de son petit frère. Je suis sûr que le vieux en ait devenu malade d'te voir là-bas!

\- Il est venu me chercher à Water Seven et il a voulu me mettre une raclée", lui apprit Luffy, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ace éclata de rire à nouveau en vidant un peu plus son assiette.

"Quel rabat-joie, celui-là!

\- Dis-nous, Ace, comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir? intervint alors Nami avec curiosité. La Marine disait qu'ils étaient sur le point de te retrouver après ton évasion.

\- Oh, c'est pas compliqué, répondit-il. Je me suis j-"

Étrangement, le jeune homme s'écroula soudain sur la table et Brook eut tout juste le temps de pousser son assiette pour éviter que sa tête ne s'écrase dedans.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'écria Ussop, affolé. Il s'est évanoui!"

Le reste de l'équipage commençait à paniquer lorsque Luffy se mit à rire.

"Il dort encore, c'est trop marrant!"

Chopper fronça les sourcils et s'approcha avant de lui prendre son pouls.

"C'est vrai, il dort, affirma-t-il après avoir observé sa respiration régulière. Est-ce que ça lui arrive souvent?" demanda-t-il à son frère.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

"J'sais pas. Des fois, il dort quelques minutes et des fois ça dure des heures mais c'est pas régulier.

\- Ca doit être de famille, soupira Nami. Luffy peut s'endormir n'importe où lui aussi.

\- Ou comme la tête d'algue, ricana le cuisinier.

\- Ils ne se sont jamais endormis de cette manière pour autant, leur fit remarquer le médecin en examinant encore son patient. Ace présente tous les symptômes d'une narcolepsie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Ussop.

\- Un trouble du sommeil assez rare durant lequel la personne peut s'endormir n'importe quand de manière involontaire, répondit Robin.

\- C'est exact, approuva le petit renne. En plus, ça ne se guérit pas...

\- C'est plutôt dangereux, commenta Franky. Si ça lui arrive pendant un combat ou en pleine tempête, il ne peut rien faire.

\- Et pourtant, il a réussi à atteindre une prime de 550 millions de berrys. Il est vraiment pas ordinaire, ajouta Zoro, appréciant l'esprit de combativité du frère du capitaine.

\- C'était trop drôle quand on était petit! se rappela alors Luffy. Avec Sabo, on s'amusait à le transporter dans un endroit inconnu et quand il se réveillait, il était paumé!"

Le capitaine pouffa de rire à nouveau tandis que Ace se réveillait doucement. Il s'étira longuement avant de voir les visages interrogatifs des membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille autour de lui.

"Oh, j'me suis endormi, c'est ça? devina-t-il avec un grand sourire. Désolé, je sais que ça surprend.

\- C'était inattendu, admit Robin.

\- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, approuva Brook. Mon coeur a fait un véritable bond dans ma poitrine!"

A ces mots, les deux frères se mirent à rire de plus belle puis Ace reprit son assiette pour continuer son repas comme si de rien n'était.

"Au fait, ça vous intéresse de m'accompagner sur l'île Eloi? leur demanda-t-il ensuite. C'est pas très loin d'ici.

\- Je ne connais pas cette île, fit Nami en fronçant les sourcils. Selon mes calculs, on devrait arriver sur l'archipel San Marsoni d'ici quelques jours.

\- L'île Eloi n'est accessible qu'avec un Eternal Pose, lui montra Ace. Je dois y récupérer un coffre pour Père.

\- Un coffre aux trésors? s'enquit la navigatrice, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- J'en sais rien, admit-il. Par contre, il m'a assuré qu'il y aurait un dragon légendaire pour garder ce coffre, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son frère.

\- Un dragon légendaire?! hurla Luffy.

\- D'après lui, il est magnifique avec des écailles bleutées et des cornes mauves."

Comme Luffy, Franky, Sanji et Zoro s'enthousiasmaient déjà devant la confrontation à venir, Ussop, Brook et Chopper échangèrent des regards inquiets. Finalement, Nami se leva posément et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Ace, montre-moi la direction à prendre. Même si un dragon se dresse sur mon chemin, il n'est pas né celui qui s'appropriera mon trésor.

\- Euh, j'ai pas dit que je partagerai", s'étonna-t-il.

La jeune femme rousse ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et elle claqua la porte derrière elle en sortant. Ace échangea alors un regard amusé avec Robin qui étouffa un rire pendant que ses autres amis dansaient de joie ou tremblaient de peur.

* * *

"Il fait tellement chaud, maugréa Nami en agitant un petit éventail devant elle. Je vais avoir des coups de soleil en plus, fit-elle en examinant sa peau blanche avec angoisse. Je ne comprends pas, le climat devait être printanier…"

L'équipage du chapeau paille et leur invité avaient débarqué après quelques heures de navigation sur l'île Eloi. Cette terre était constituée principalement de vallées et de montagnes sèches totalement inhabitées, en grande partie à cause de la rumeur de la présence du dragon. Pourtant, l'île n'était pas grande et Luffy avait été déçu de ne pas l'apercevoir immédiatement.

Ils s'étaient donc mis en route vers la montagne où le coffre était censé être caché et cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'ils marchaient. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin mais l'absence de vent lorsqu'ils traversaient les vallées encaissées rendait l'atmosphère étouffante.

"Tiens, ça te protègera un peu."

Ace tendit son chapeau à la navigatrice qui l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Elle lança ensuite un regard noir à son capitaine qui continuait à flâner le long du chemin comme si de rien n'était.

"Pourquoi t'es pas aussi serviable que ton frère, toi?" lui reprocha-t-elle vivement.

Luffy la dévisagea avec incrédulité et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de froncer les sourcils devant l'attitude peu ordinaire du cuisinier devant elle. En effet, celui-ci se tordait les mains et elle crut même remarquer qu'il tremblait malgré la chaleur.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sanji? s'enquit-elle. Tu te sens bien?"

Le reste de l'équipage s'immobilisa avant de se tourner vers lui et ce dernier eut un petit rire nerveux.

"Tout va très bien, Nami-chérie, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi!"

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil interrogateur et tandis que tout le monde se remettait en route, elle se porta à la hauteur du sabreur.

"Il va mal. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Zoro lui jeta un coup d'oeil perplexe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Il a dit qu'il allait bien."

Nami lui envoya alors une tape sur l'épaule, exaspérée.

"Réfléchis, il ne m'a même pas proposé un cocktail ou qu'on s'arrête quand j'ai dit que j'avais chaud et il fait ce truc bizarre avec ses mains depuis tout à l'heure, lui montra-t-elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi? grogna l'escrimeur.

\- Je sais pas, fit la rousse en haussant les épaules. Mais d'habitude quand il est bizarre, ça a un rapport avec toi.

\- Eh bien, cette fois c'est pas le cas, se défendit Zoro.

\- Mouais…"

La navigatrice se tut mais elle était peu convaincue et ils avancèrent ensuite en silence.

* * *

Après une nouvelle heure de marche, Ace montra soudain à l'équipage une large ouverture dans la roche de la montagne qu'ils étaient en train de gravir. Aussitôt, Luffy s'élança pour y pénétrer et personne n'eut le temps de le retenir.

"Quel imbécile, marmonna Ussop. Il ne peut jamais nous attendre…"

Le reste du groupe s'approcha prudemment de l'entrée de la caverne, s'attendant à tout moment à être attaqué par un énorme dragon furibond. Comme ils avançaient à pas feutrés, l'obscurité les enveloppa progressivement jusqu'à leur boucher totalement la vue. Ace décida alors d'y remédier.

"Lucioles de feu!"

Aussitôt, une multitude de petites boules de feu scintillantes flottèrent un peu partout dans la caverne, jetant des poches de lumière ici et là.

"Luffy? Où es-tu?" demanda le petit renne d'une voix apeurée.

Le silence lui répondit et Ussop frissonna.

"Luffy, ce n'est pas drôle! Dis-nous où tu es! lança-t-il de son air le plus assuré.

\- Attention, dragon!" hurla la voix de son capitaine en retour.

Zoro se saisit immédiatement de ses lames tandis que Sanji se concentrait pour pouvoir répondre à une attaque le plus vite possible. De son côté, Ace fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main gauche alors que Robin, Brook et Franky se postaient dos à dos pour surveiller plus de terrain. Quant à Chopper, Ussop et Nami, les deux premiers prirent le parti de se cacher derrière d'énormes pierres alors que la navigatrice se rapprocha de Ace pour être en sécurité.

Luffy débarqua bientôt en criant et en riant depuis le fond de la grotte et ses amis se raidirent. Ils ne voyaient pas la bête légendaire à ses trousses mais se tenaient tout de même prêts dès qu'ils l'apercevraient. Le capitaine fit soudain un brusque demi-tour et s'immobilisa, déterminé.

"Gum-Gum Balloon!"

Son corps gonfla et ses amis écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'un objet lancé à toute vitesse lui fonça dessus et fut repoussé au loin par le ventre élastique. Luffy se mit alors à rire et Franky s'approcha, confus.

"Il est où le dragon?

\- Là!" lui désigna le garçon au chapeau de paille en pointant du doigt une masse au sol.

Le cyborg se dirigea dans la direction indiquée et se pencha en avant pour ramasser quelque chose au sol. Nami délaissa alors Ace pour s'avancer à son tour comme le charpentier de l'équipage revenait vers eux.

"Oh, il est adorable!" s'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement.

Dans les mains de Franky, un dragon miniature et épuisé tentait de reprendre sa respiration, les pattes tremblantes. Le reste de l'équipage l'entoura ainsi rapidement avec curiosité.

"Il est minuscule! constata Ussop, incrédule.

\- C'est peut-être un bébé, suggéra Robin.

\- C'est ça le gardien du coffre aux trésors? s'interrogea Sanji, dubitatif.

\- Il est trop sympa, je veux qu'il rejoigne l'équipage!" s'enthousiasma Luffy.

A ces mots, il tenta de lui gratter la tête mais le petit être se défendit en crachant une petite boule de feu dans sa direction.

"Oh, comme il est mignon! se récria Brook, attendri.

\- Il n'est pas bleu et mauve mais c'est pas grave, approuva Franky. Il est super beau quand même!

\- Il a du mal à reprendre son souffle, constata Chopper. Le pauvre, il faut le laisser respirer."

Zoro repéra alors Ace qui revenait du fond de la caverne, un petit coffre en bois à la main.

"Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je crois."

L'équipage tourna son attention vers eux et Nami eut une moue déçue.

"Ce coffre est aussi petit que son gardien, il n'y a probablement aucun trésor là-dedans…"

Ace fit sauter la serrure et le dragon se mit à rugir. Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement le coffre et en sortit un long parchemin.

"C'est sûrement un des contrats que Père a signé avec des pirates de la région. Parfois, il a besoin de leur rappeler leurs engagements passés."

Le dragon s'envola des mains de Franky et chercha à attaquer Ace qui recula, surpris. Il leva le parchemin hors de sa portée et lui envoya une flammèche qui laissa la créature toute ébouriffée et noircie.

"C'est trop drôle! s'esclaffa Luffy en attrapant l'animal par le cou pour le regarder. T'es un dragon et tu t'es fait brûler!"

Il continua de rire et Nami proposa rapidement à tout le monde de retourner vers le bateau maintenant qu'ils avaient récupéré ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Tous approuvèrent et ils se dirigèrent joyeusement vers le chemin du retour en pensant à l'excellent repas qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de déguster à leur arrivée.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps lorsque l'équipage du chapeau de paille et Ace s'installèrent en bord de plage non loin de l'ombre du Sunny pour profiter de la soirée. Le petit dragon avait décidé de les suivre et il s'était posé sur l'épaule du garçon au chapeau de paille pour se reposer le long du trajet. Celui-ci avait gagné sa confiance en lui expliquant qu'il ne venait pas le voler mais reprendre un objet qui avait appartenu à Barbe Blanche à sa demande. Chopper ayant traduit ses propos, le dragon leur avait raconté à son tour que ses parents étaient les véritables gardiens du coffre mais qu'ils étaient actuellement dans les îles célestes avec une autre communauté de dragons.

Ace alluma rapidement un large feu au milieu d'un foyer et chacun se détendit en attendant que le repas soit servi. Luffy voulut offrir son chapeau à Nami comme celle-ci venait de rendre le sien à Ace et il se fit rembarrer vertement, ce qui fit rire son frère. La navigatrice ne manqua pas non plus d'envoyer le sabreur aider le cuisinier après un moment passé à l'attendre, persuadée qu'elle était que celui-ci n'était pas dans son état normal.

* * *

Sanji souffla une seconde, essayant de se concentrer davantage sur ce qu'il faisait. Il était tellement envahi par son irrépressible envie de fumer qu'il était distrait. Il avait déjà manqué deux fois de rater sa recette en oubliant le chorizo de la paëlla et en laissant trop longtemps cuire le riz safrané. L'après-midi avait été un calvaire et seules les quelques minutes d'action dont il avait bénéficié quand ils avaient découvert le dragon lui avaient permis de penser à autre chose.

Il savait précisément qu'il ne lui restait que trois cigarettes et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas fumé depuis presque huit heures. Toutes les autres étaient littéralement parties en fumée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ce matin et les effets du manque étaient déjà terribles. Il avait l'impression d'y être depuis des jours.

Arrivant finalement au terme de sa préparation, il soupira de soulagement et mit le tout dans une large marmite avant de commencer à sortir sa vaisselle.

C'est à cet instant que Zoro pénétra dans la pièce. Le blond se tourna rapidement vers lui avant de le reconnaître et de se remettre à compter les fourchettes.

"J'arrive, tête d'algue. J'ai presque fini."

L'escrimeur approuva d'un grognement avant de laisser ses yeux l'observer un peu plus attentivement. C'était vrai que le cuistot avait des gestes précipités maintenant qu'il le regardait. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua ses mains tremblantes et son visage considérablement pâle.

Sortant brusquement de son examen, Zoro bondit dans sa direction pour lui prendre des mains sa marmite, l'empêchant ainsi de la renverser.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, sourcil en vrille?"

Le blond leva un regard confus vers lui et le sabreur remarqua à quel point ses yeux étaient fuyants. Il fronça davantage les sourcils, déposa le plat et le dévisagea.

"T'as bu?"

Sanji le dévisagea avec incrédulité en retour avant de s'agacer.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Et quand est-ce que j'aurais bu, abruti? On a marché tout l'après-midi, j'te rappelle!"

Il voulut s'emparer à nouveau de son plat mais Zoro resserra sa prise sur les anses avant de se pencher un peu plus vers lui.

"On dirait que t'es shooté", lui fit-il alors remarquer.

Le cuisinier détourna brièvement le regard et l'escrimeur sentit son coeur se contracter étrangement.

"Tu t'es… drogué?"

A ces mots, le blond releva brutalement la tête avant de lui décocher un violent coup de pied en pleine poitrine qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Le bretteur se redressa ensuite en toussant alors que les yeux de son compagnon lançaient des éclairs.

"T'es sérieux, tronche de pelouse? fulmina-t-il. Je suis pas un toxicomane!

\- D'accord, d'accord, fit le sabreur en s'avançant à nouveau. Alors c'est quoi, le problème?"

Sanji mâchonna furieusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de se détourner vers son comptoir. Zoro s'apprêtait à insister quand le cuisinier lui agita un objet sous le nez qu'il avait été cherché dans un tiroir. L'épéiste discerna rapidement un paquet de cigarettes dans sa main et il l'attrapa au vol quand Sanji le lui lança.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a? fit-il en l'examinant d'un air curieux.

\- Il y a que j'en ai plus! C'est ça mon problème, tête d'algue!"

Zoro le dévisagea une seconde avant d'ouvrir le paquet et de constater que seules trois cigarettes reposaient encore. Il releva alors la tête vers lui, incrédule.

"T'en as plus?

\- C'est ce que je viens de te dire! s'impatienta le cuisinier en lui reprenant le paquet pour le reposer dans le tiroir. J'essaye de les faire durer, il reste encore au moins trois jours avant d'atteindre l'archipel de San Marsoni…

\- T'es drogué."

Sanji fit brusquement volte-face et fusilla le sabreur du regard qui le contemplait maintenant avec amusement.

"Je ne suis pas drogué! s'offusqua-t-il. Je suis juste… un peu dépendant. Mais ça va passer, je vais tenir..."

Zoro secoua la tête devant le regard soudain désespéré du blond sur son paquet presque vide qu'il n'arrivait pas à ranger. Le cuisinier prit alors une grande inspiration et détacha ses yeux de la tentation avant de le tendre à son compagnon.

"Garde-les et ne m'en donne pas avant demain. Une par jour, ça devrait être suffisant."

L'escrimeur contempla le paquet un long moment avant de soupirer et de le fourrer dans sa poche.

"Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose?

\- Je l'espère vraiment, tête d'algue, marmonna Sanji. Si j'en ai plus du tout pendant plusieurs jours, je pense que je vais devenir fou alors je compte sur toi. Et surtout, ne me dis pas où tu les cacheras, je risque de chercher..."

Zoro acquiesça avant de jeter un regard joueur au cuisinier qui essayait visiblement de se détendre.

"Si t'as besoin de t'occuper la bouche, je connais un moyen…"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de sa suggestion que Sanji le flanqua à la porte avec sa marmite, hors de lui.

Tout en descendant tranquillement pour rejoindre leurs amis sur la plage, le sabreur haussa les épaules. Sans ses cigarettes, il était plus que probable que le cuistot sur les nerfs se montre encore plus insupportable que d'habitude et il n'avait pas envie qu'il utilise ses dents pour se venger...

* * *

Le dîner se déroula dans l'euphorie habituelle. Luffy nourrissait le petit dragon sur son épaule et riait aux éclats quand celui-ci lançait de minuscules flammèches pour le faire reculer lorsque le garçon au chapeau de paille le taquinait un peu trop longtemps.

Le repas ayant été tardif, la nuit était déjà largement entamée lorsque les rires et les notes de musique de Brook se tarirent. Cependant, l'air toujours agréable de la côte ne poussa pas les membres de l'équipage à aller se coucher sur le bateau et la plupart décidèrent de fermer les yeux à quelques pas du feu de camp. Ainsi, Brook et Franky se mirent rapidement à ronfler sur le sable, Ussop et Chopper s'installèrent non loin d'eux et un peu à l'écart, Nami, Luffy et le petit dragon s'endormirent l'un près de l'autre.

Autour du feu qui crépitait doucement, Robin, Sanji, Zoro et Ace discutaient toujours.

"Ce type que tu appelles Père, c'est Barbe Blanche?" demanda le cuisinier à leur invité.

Le jeune homme brun hocha la tête et Zoro fronça les sourcils.

"Ce gars est une légende. C'est vraiment ton père?

\- Oui. En tout cas, je le considère comme tel."

Les trois amis comprirent alors qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas d'autres informations, d'autant qu'Ace leur désigna ensuite son frère du menton, l'air interrogateur.

"Je suis un peu curieux et pas franchement à l'aise pour demander ça mais… Est-ce que Luffy et Nami sont… Enfin, est-ce qu'ils ont…"

Robin hocha la tête avec un sourire et Ace écarquilla les yeux, fixant son frère avec étonnement lorsque celui-ci passa un bras autour de la navigatrice dans son sommeil et que le petit dragon se lova davantage contre eux. Finalement, il eut ensuite un doux sourire.

"Il grandit tellement vite… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Luffy s'intéresse un jour à autre chose que la nourriture ou son rêve de pirate. Les temps changent…

\- Pas tant que ça, grogna Sanji. Il est toujours aussi immature et puérile la plupart du temps. Il est juste… devenu moins ignorant sur certains sujets."

Ace hocha la tête, approuvant ses paroles, tandis que Robin intervenait à son tour.

"Luffy a parlé d'un certain Sabo avec qui il aurait vécu étant petit pendant que tu dormais. De qui s'agit-il?"

A ces mots, Ace se figea avant que son regard ne se perde un instant dans la contemplation des flammes.

"Sabo est - était - notre frère."

Sanji, Zoro et Robin le scrutèrent en silence, n'osant pas lui demander plus de détails. Ils percevaient qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs douloureux.

"C'était il y a longtemps, nous n'étions que des enfants, reprit-il après quelques secondes. Luffy et moi étions des petits vauriens et on n'avait pas grand-chose mais on était libre. Sabo lui, c'était tout le contraire. Sa famille croulait sous l'or mais il en était prisonnier."

Ace jeta alors un regard nostalgique à son petit frère.

"Tout ce qu'on faisait, c'était ensemble. On s'est même enfui de chez nous pour vivre dans une cabane au fond des bois. Sabo était le plus sage de nous trois mais il n'en était pas moins fort… Et puis un jour, il y a eu un incident et un Dragon Céleste a fait exploser la barque sur laquelle il fuyait. Pour Luffy et moi, cet évènement a marqué un tournant dans notre vie."

Les trois compagnons du chapeau de paille tournèrent le regard vers leur capitaine. Ils savaient à quel point Luffy accordait de l'importance aux personnes qu'il chérissait. Nul doute que la perte de cet autre frère avait dû être effroyable.

Ace se tourna ensuite vers eux, à la fois grave et serein.

"Luffy a toujours été le plus naïf et le plus innocent mais ne vous y trompez pas, il possède une force inimaginable.

\- On l'a déjà vu à l'oeuvre, approuva Zoro.

\- C'est clair, il est de loin le plus fort d'entre nous, ajouta Sanji.

\- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça", les détrompa alors le jeune homme brun.

Comme Robin l'interrogeait du regard, il précisa sa pensée.

"Luffy sait lire dans le coeur des gens. Il a un don pour s'entourer des meilleurs et c'est pour ça que je prends son rêve de devenir le Roi des Pirates très au sérieux."

Il se releva tranquillement et remit son chapeau avant d'avoir un sourire déterminé.

"Je sais qu'il sera un adversaire redoutable et un jour viendra où nous nous affronterons. Ce sera sûrement le plus beau combat de ma vie."

Les trois amis le virent ensuite se saisir du petit coffre à ses pieds et Zoro fronça les sourcils.

"Tu t'en vas?

\- Oui, il faut que je me dépêche.

\- Tu ne vas pas dire au revoir à Luffy?" s'étonna Sanji.

Ace secoua la tête en souriant.

"Pas la peine. Il comprendra, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Il leur fit alors un petit geste de la main sur son chapeau pour les saluer.

"Prenez bien soin de lui et merci pour votre accueil."

Robin, Zoro et Sanji hochèrent la tête en retour et le suivirent silencieusement du regard tandis qu'il regagnait son bateau, son coffre sous le bras.

Que ce soit Luffy ou Ace, chacun de ces jeunes hommes était promis à un destin extraordinaire et ils avaient hâte d'en être les témoins.

* * *

 _Oui, je sais, ce chapitre a un goût doux-amer mais c'était inévitable en faisant réapparaitre Ace. J'en ai profité puisque j'ai fait dévier son destin au début de mon histoire. Il me semblait que si Ace se retrouvait à Marineford comme dans l'oeuvre originale, je n'aurais pas pu échapper au fait que Luffy se rue à son secours et je ne voulais pas m'orienter par là._

 _J'ai essayé de détendre l'atmosphère avec Sanji et son manque de cigarettes en tout cas alors j'espère que ça vous a plu!_


	45. A demi-mot

_Merci à Wado21, deryous50, Arya Cahill et Typone Lady pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 45**

 **A demi-mot**

Zoro se dirigea vers le cuisinier appuyé pensivement contre la balustrade du pont avant tandis que le reste de l'équipage était encore en train de petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. L'archipel de San Marsoni n'était vraisemblablement plus très loin mais il s'agissait du quatrième jour de navigation depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'île Eloi et que Ace était reparti. Sanji n'avait donc plus de cigarettes depuis la veille et il en souffrait atrocement. En réalité, se restreindre à une cigarette par jour n'avait fait qu'entretenir sa dépendance. Chopper avait d'ailleurs suggéré que le blond n'en prenne aucune jusqu'à son arrivée sur l'île pour éviter de revivre le manque aussi durement à chaque fois mais le cuisinier n'avait pas été capable de résister sachant qu'il lui en restait.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le sabreur s'accouda à ses côtés.

"Est-ce que ça a été? lui demanda le blond en se tournant vers lui, inquiet.

\- Evidemment que ça a été, sourcil en vrille, répliqua calmement le bretteur. C'était un petit dej."

Sanji soupira. Incapable de rester enfermé trop longtemps, il avait tout préparé avant de laisser ses camarades se restaurer sans lui. Il s'agissait des dernières heures qu'il avait à supporter mais son corps n'en pouvait plus. Entre ses insomnies, son manque de concentration et son irritabilité, l'envie de fumer envahissait tout son être.

"Putain, je suis dans un état lamentable, s'agaça-t-il.

\- C'est clair."

Le cuisinier grinça des dents. Qu'était-il censé faire pour occuper les minutes les plus longues de sa vie avant leur arrivée?

"Robin a sauvé une assiette de Luffy car Chopper dit qu'il faut que tu manges, ajouta alors son compagnon. Et il s'excuse encore de ne pas avoir de patch de nicotine.

\- Je lui ai dit cent fois que je ne lui en voulais pas, soupira à nouveau le blond. Et je n'ai pas faim. Tout ce que j'veux, c'est f-

\- Je sais, tu veux fumer, le coupa tranquillement. l'escrimeur Tu le répètes même dans ton sommeil quand t'arrives à dormir."

Sanji secoua la tête avec lassitude et remarqua que ses mains se remettaient à trembler. Contrarié, il les serra l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de les calmer, en vain.

"Putain de merde, j'en ai marre!" s'emporta-t-il soudain contre lui-même.

La main droite de Zoro attrapa paisiblement les siennes et les pressa en un geste rassurant.

"Du calme, cuistot. C'est bientôt fini."

Le blond dévisagea l'escrimeur avant de contempler leurs mains unies puis de revenir à Zoro. Le sabreur ne le regardait pas, profitant simplement de l'air frais du large, et Sanji prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre à son tour. Il se força à relâcher chacun de ses muscles et tenta de s'apaiser en fermant les yeux et en respirant l'air salé de la mer qu'il aimait tant, se baignant dans l'aura sereine de l'épéiste qui l'entourait.

Après quelques instants, il remarqua avec soulagement que ses mains avaient enfin cessé de trembler et il reporta son attention vers son compagnon. Cette fois-ci, Zoro lui rendit son regard et le blond eut un sourire en constatant que sa main chaude enveloppait encore les siennes. Certes, il ne se sentait toujours pas au meilleur de sa forme mais le geste du sabeur à son égard valait bien quelques heures de tourment.

* * *

Lorsque les côtes de l'archipel se dessinèrent deux heures plus tard à l'horizon, Nami rassembla tous les membres de l'équipage sur le pont pour les briefer.

"On refait nos réserves et on se rejoint ensuite pour déjeuner sur le Sunny, décida-t-elle. Ca me laissera le temps de connaître le temps de recharge du Log-Pose et de voir si les prix sont abordables. Le climat est printanier, on devrait pouvoir profiter des lieux. Je voudrais également savoir si notre article concernant l'île des quatre temps a bien été reçu par le comité scientifique", termina-t-elle en se tournant vers Chopper et Robin.

Tandis que tout le monde acquiesçait puis se répartissait les tâches, il fut accordé au blond de se préoccuper uniquement de ce qui le rongeait. Au comble de la gratitude, celui-ci tourbillonna de plus belle auprès des filles jusqu'à ce que Franky ne manoeuvre le Sunny vers un emplacement dans le port de l'île principale de l'archipel. A partir de cet instant-là, même Luffy ne fut pas assez rapide pour débarquer avant son cuisinier et ce dernier s'évanouit dans la ville en un éclair pendant que ses amis commentaient les abords agréables de l'île.

* * *

Lorsque Sanji ressortit du bureau de tabac dont il venait de dévaliser tout le stock, il déposa brutalement ses sacs au sol puis déballa son paquet avec émotion avant d'allumer son bien le plus précieux. Fermant les yeux, il inspira profondément sur son mégot et crut qu'il allait pleurer de joie. Plus jamais, jamais, jamais il ne serait à court de cigarettes, il se le promit. Plus jamais.

Il rouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes supplémentaires, encore euphorique, et son regard se stabilisa lentement sur la devanture devant lui face au bureau de tabac. Il fronça alors les sourcils et s'approcha tout en continuant à tirer vigoureusement sur sa cigarette pour mieux examiner ce qu'il avait repéré.

"J'le crois pas..."

Le cuisinier releva brièvement la tête pour savoir quel type de magasin offrait la possibilité d'acheter ce petit miracle et il grimaça en comprenant où il se trouvait. Pourtant, il se pencha rapidement à nouveau contre la vitrine tandis que ses yeux se teintaient progressivement de colère en observant le reste de la devanture.

"J'vais lui faire bouffer ses putain de sabres à cet enfoiré!"

Il termina sa cigarette, attrapa ses sacs et poussa fermement la porte du magasin. Il se dirigea ensuite immédiatement vers ce qu'il avait aperçu et se saisit du petit flacon, le retournant dans tous les sens pour le détailler pendant un long moment.

"Je peux vous aider? lui demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'années à l'air sympathique.

\- Ouais. C'est quoi ça?" lui lança sans ménagement le blond, toujours aussi énervé.

L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil à l'objet.

"Du lubrifiant, répondit-il ensuite aimablement. Spécial p-

\- Et à combien ça se vend? le coupa le cuisinier.

\- Celui-ci coûte 50 berrys mais selon la quantité et les ingrédients, ça peut aller du simple au double.

\- Nom de Dieu, je vais le réduire en miettes…"

Le vendeur lui adressa un petit sourire interrogateur bien que son client soit trop occupé à grommeler entre ses dents.

"Auriez-vous besoin d'autre chose?" tenta-t-il tout de même.

Sanji releva brutalement les yeux et s'apprêtait à décliner avant de se raviser. Maintenant qu'il détenait une information aussi importante, il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer sa chance d'en découvrir davantage, et tant pis s'il fallait pour cela poser des questions embarrassantes à un inconnu. Après tout, il s'agissait de son métier.

"Vous n'auriez pas un… livre? Ou un truc explicatif sur… Enfin, vous savez.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le vendeur avec un sourire professionnel. Nous avons beaucoup de livres sur différents sujets alors ça dépend de ce que vous cherchez.

\- La base, répliqua le blond en haussant les épaules.

\- D'accord, suivez-moi."

Il le mena dans un rayon au fond du magasin et s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

"Vous avez ici toutes sortes d'ouvrages, lui montra-t-il. Sur la gauche, les livres conventionnels explicatifs, les livres jeux et les grands livres illustrés tels que le Kama Sutra. Vous avez également à droite la littérature érotique, que ce soit hétérosexuelle ou homosexuelle.

\- C'est vraiment grand ici, remarqua alors le cuisinier en jetant un coup d'oeil au-delà du rayonnage, impressionné.

\- Nous avons plusieurs fournisseurs, approuva l'homme. Tous les grands thèmes sont disponibles : lingerie, cosmétiques, jeux, livres, et bien sûr sex-toys. Tous les modèles, formes, coul-

\- Je vais me contenter des livres", le coupa alors le blond.

Le vendeur hocha la tête, compréhensif, et s'éloigna pendant que Sanji fronçait les sourcils devant l'étalage. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse y avoir tant de livres sur le sujet... Il savait bien que ce genre de boutiques existait mais il n'avait jamais pris la peine de passer le pas de la porte de l'une d'entre elles, bien trop persuadé que la gente féminine n'avait besoin que de douceur et de romantisme pour être comblée.

Ça, c'était donc avant. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte que son propre compagnon ne correspondait à aucun de ces critères et qu'il devenait vraisemblablement urgent de s'informer de son propre côté.

Après avoir passé en revue plusieurs rayonnages dont les titres l'intriguèrent ou le repoussèrent, Sanji attrapa un petit livre de poche censé expliquer les incontournables en matière de relation entre hommes, que ce soit sur le plan anatomique et scientifique, sentimental ou sexuel. Il tourna alors les pages pour se faire une idée de son contenu, parcourant rapidement les titres à la recherche des essentiels qu'il ignorerait.

Il s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il lut l'en-tête du chapitre qu'il avait atteint : le traumatisme anorectal. Tandis qu'il parcourait la page en diagonal, le blond sentit ses yeux s'exorbiter et sa colère redoubler.

Il referma brusquement le livre et se dirigea à grands pas vers le comptoir où le vendeur saluait un autre client. En chemin, il s'arrêta néanmoins devant le stock ahurissant de lubrifiants rangés méthodiquement devant lui et il se pencha pour les examiner : spécial sex-toy, hydratant, à base d'eau, sous ferme de gel ou de gélule, à effet chaud ou au contraire froid, à la noix de coco ou à la vanille. Définitivement perdu, il se contenta donc de garder celui qu'il avait déjà en main et qui lui semblait suffisamment ordinaire.

Il déposa finalement ses achats devant le vendeur qui l'avait conseillé un peu plus tôt et celui-ci lui jeta un regard inquiet devant son attitude fermée.

"Vous n'avez pas trouvé ce que vous cherchiez? s'enquit-il.

\- Oh si, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, le détrompa le cuisinier, toujours aussi furieux. Et j'en connais un qui va regretter que je sois passé par là…"

L'homme rangea soigneusement ses produits et lui tendit le sac après avoir reçu l'argent, compatissant intérieurement pour celui qui ferait sans aucun doute les frais de la colère du blond.

* * *

"Zoro, reste une minute. J'ai à te parler."

C'était la fin du déjeuner et le reste de l'équipage tourna un regard curieux vers le sabreur, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait pu faire. En effet, au ton du cuisinier, chacun avait compris que la conversation s'apprêtait à être sportive et ils s'éclipsèrent tous rapidement. Franky tapota même le dos de l'escrimeur en un geste d'encouragement avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, les laissant seuls.

"Rassieds-toi."

Le bretteur leva des yeux suspicieux vers le blond. Sa voix basse et sourde ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il croisa donc fermement les bras sur sa poitrine et le jaugea du regard.

"Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu vas avoir de la lecture."

A ces mots, Sanji jeta un petit bouquin devant lui sur la table et l'épéiste haussa les sourcils.

"De la lecture?" s'étonna-t-il.

Il prit le livre pour en lire le titre avant de relever brutalement les yeux, stupéfait et amusé à la fois.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, espèce de cuistot pervers? ricana-t-il.

\- Mais ça, c'est rien, commença le blond de manière ironique. C'est juste la description de tout ce qui aurait pu m'arriver et de tout ce que tu aurais dû me dire!

\- Comment ça?"

Sanji lui balança alors la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt, rouge de colère.

"Comment t'as pu oublier de me parler de ça, abruti de face de pelouse?!"

Zoro dévisagea la bouteille entre ses mains et lut attentivement l'étiquette avant de hocher lentement la tête.

"C'est pas bête ce truc, approuva-t-il. Ca évite d'utiliser la salive, il y en a jamais assez et ça glisse pas très bien…"

Sanji crut qu'il allait faire une attaque devant la nonchalance du bretteur et il s'énerva de plus belle. Il se saisit du livre resté sur la table, l'ouvrit à la bonne page et le lui fourra sous le nez.

"Tu sais ce que j'ai risqué à chaque fois, triple crétin?!" hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Zoro ajusta sa vue et parcourut les lignes des yeux.

" _Les lésions dues à certaines pratiques sexuelles telles que la pénétration anale - ou sodomie - peuvent aller de simples plaies cutanées, à des déchirures du canal anal jusqu'à des ruptures du sphincter interne. L'usage d'une lubrification adaptée est donc très fortement recommandée."_

Le sabreur fronça les sourcils avant de virer le livre.

"C'est dégueulasse ton truc, grogna-t-il.

\- Nom de Dieu, Zoro, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que ça existait?! reprit le blond, désespéré. Je comptais sur toi dans ce domaine puisque tu m'as dit que c'était pas ta première fois! Est-ce que t'as la moindre petite idée de la douleur que c'est avec ta délicatesse inexistante?!"

L'escrimeur dévisagea son compagnon, embêté. Il avait cru être celui qui détenait le plus d'information à ce sujet mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

"J'savais pas, avoua-t-il enfin. J'veux dire, j'en ai jamais utilisé avant et ils ont jamais dit que c'était obligatoire pour le faire alors… Mais t'as raison, ça sera beaucoup mieux avec, c'est sûr..."

Sanji s'assit lourdement sur l'une des chaises, anéanti, et Zoro le fixa.

"T'aurais pu le savoir toi aussi, lui reprocha-t-il alors. C'est toi le type qui se vante à tout bout de champ de tout savoir sur l'amour!

\- L'amour c'est pas le sexe, répliqua le cuisinier en allumant une précieuse cigarette. Et puis, je suis spécialiste de l'amour concernant les femmes. Pas les hommes et pas les têtes d'algue!"

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel avant de se figer et de lui jeter un coup d'oeil amusé.

"Où t'as trouvé tout ça, cuistot? J'croyais que t'étais allé chercher des cigarettes, lui fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis allé acheter des cigarettes, abruti. Et je suis passé devant cette boutique. Le vendeur a dû me prendre pour un putain de débutant vu ce que je lui ai demandé…

\- Il y a des boutiques pour ça?" s'étonna le sabreur.

Le blond soupira un peu plus et souffla sa fumée.

"Evidemment qu'il y a des boutiques spécialisées en matière de sexe, tronche de gazon. T'es aussi naïf que Luffy ou quoi?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vendent?" s'enquit à nouveau son compagnon, intrigué.

Sanji haussa les épaules.

"Des bouquins, des gadgets, toutes sortes de lubrifiants…

\- Intéressant."

Le cuisinier lui reprit alors la bouteille avant de la contempler à son tour.

"Et comment que c'est intéressant, grinça-t-il en la remettant dans sa poche. On y trouve ces trucs à moins de 100 berrys alors tâche de t'en souvenir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont comme gadget?"

Sanji le dévisagea un instant avant de secouer fermement la tête et de lui remettre le livre devant les yeux.

"C'est hors de question tant que tu ne sauras pas parfaitement tout ce qu'ils disent là-dedans", décréta-t-il.

Zoro se renfrogna et feuilleta à nouveau les pages. Il s'étonna alors en lisant un passage et la montra au cuisinier qui avait commencé à débarrasser.

"Tu pourrais tester ça."

Sanji jeta un coup d'oeil à l'encart en question avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

"C'est stupide, commenta-t-il en empilant d'autres assiettes.

\- Ils disent que c'est inoubliable, contra le sabreur avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Bof, ça n'a pas l'air exceptionnel, fit le blond en haussant les épaules.

\- Il y a même plusieurs goûts! insista le bretteur. Cerise, fraise et pomme.

\- Je n'aime pas jouer avec la nourriture, grimaça Sanji.

\- C'est pas d'la bouffe, c'est des bonbons pour sexe oral, lui montra-t-il à nouveau. _"Des bonbons qui crépitent dans la bouche pour une gâterie pimentée."_

A ces mots, Zoro éclata de rire et Sanji soupira.

"Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée ce livre finalement…"

* * *

Le soir venu, l'équipage se retrouva dans une taverne bien remplie pour profiter d'un dîner enthousiaste. Nami avait décidé qu'une virée nocturne était envisageable au vu de l'état de leurs finances et tout le monde s'en était réjoui. L'ambiance était donc détendue et les plats ainsi que les boissons disparaissaient très vite au milieu des conversations enjouées. La navigatrice se leva pourtant de table au bout d'un moment après avoir emprunté son petit escargophone portable à Franky.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nami? lui demanda Brook en la voyant se diriger vers la porte.

\- Je vais rappeler le comité de publication, fit la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à les joindre et je veux être sûre qu'on sera publié dans l'édition du mois prochain.

\- Oh, oui! s'enthousiasma Chopper. L'édition du mois prochain est consacrée aux plus grands spécialistes scientifiques de Grand Line, ce serait vraiment génial d'avoir notre article à côté des leurs!"

A ses côtés, Robin hocha la tête avec un sourire et resservit le petit renne en lait sucré tandis que celui-ci se dandinait sur son siège. Nami sortit dans l'arrière-cour pour être au calme et les discussions se poursuivirent joyeusement.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, le blond fila vers les toilettes, les nombreux verres de thé qu'il avait bu commençant à lui peser. Pourtant, lorsqu'il revint vers la tablée bruyante autour de laquelle ses amis conversaient, il avait encore envie d'en commander un car la boisson se mariait parfaitement avec le saumon mariné qu'il dégustait.

Il allait se rasseoir entre Ussop et Luffy lorsqu'il fronça soudain les sourcils, intrigué.

"Nami-chérie n'est pas encore revenue?" s'enquit-il.

Le canonnier jeta un coup d'oeil autour de la table avant de hausser les épaules.

"Pas encore, répondit-il. Sans doute qu'elle est en attente avec le comité ou qu'elle essaye de négocier quelque chose avec eux… Ouais, ça m'étonnerait pas", conclut-il en terminant son assiette.

Sanji ne répliqua pas mais braqua son regard vers la porte une seconde. Il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il aurait le moindre doute au sujet de la sécurité de la jeune femme alors il attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie à son tour.

"Je vais voir où elle en est."

Ussop hocha vaguement la tête en réponse et le cuisinier s'éloigna.

* * *

Le blond s'alluma une cigarette aussitôt le pas de la porte franchi et observa son environnement à la recherche de sa déesse rousse. Il entendit alors un cri strident dans la ruelle adjacente et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il laissa tomber son mégot à terre et se précipita vers la voix de la navigatrice, déjà prêt à en découdre.

Lorsqu'il débarqua dans la rue sombre et mal éclairée, il vit un homme aux vêtements noirs portant un emblème doré et au visage caché par un large chapeau se pencher vers Nami qui était tombée à terre. La jeune femme avait visiblement essayé de se défendre et son bâton climatique gisait par terre à quelques mètres tandis qu'elle était tombée au sol, se tenant douloureusement la cheville. Comme l'homme allait la saisir, elle tenta de le repousser de toutes ses forces, apeurée.

"Bas les pattes, espèce de dégueulasse!" intervint Sanji en lui balançant un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre.

L'homme suffoqua et s'effondra rapidement au sol. Furieux, le cuisinier allait lui écraser la tête pour avoir osé s'attaquer à sa belle lorsque celle-ci tenta de le prévenir.

"Sanji, attention!"

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle mais ne put éviter la balle de l'autre homme tapi dans l'ombre qui l'avait visé avec son revolver. Le projectile l'atteignit à la cuisse droite et Nami poussa un cri épouvanté. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et porta instinctivement la main sur sa jambe. Lorsqu'il l'en retira, ses doigts étaient maculés de sang et il les dévisagea, comme dans un état second.

A côté de lui, Nami plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

"Mon Dieu, Sanji! Tu es blessé!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nami-chérie, je n'ai rien senti", voulut la rassurer le cuisinier en se préparant à frapper son nouvel adversaire.

Il serra les dents pour ne pas montrer la douleur qui l'assaillait par vague et se promit de faire payer au centuple cet enfoiré. Il tenta ensuite de prendre appui sur sa jambe gauche pour se préparer à attaquer mais même de cette manière, la tension dans sa cuisse droite était insupportable et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

"J'reconnais les gars doués au corps à corps, ricana l'homme en s'avançant un peu dans la lumière vacillante de la rue. Je sais bien que t'aurais été le meilleur à ce jeu-là alors on va jouer au mien."

Il tira à nouveau dans la direction du cuisinier mais cette fois, ce dernier l'évita et réussit à lui envoyer un coup de pied qui le fit reculer. Agacé, l'homme changea soudain d'arme et le blond se prépara à éviter le coup suivant lorsque son ennemi changea de cible.

Avec horreur, Sanji voulut se précipiter pour protéger la navigatrice mais sa cuisse l'empêchait d'être aussi vif que d'habitude et une fléchette atteignit la jeune femme dans le bras gauche. Nami eut un petit cri et arracha l'objet d'un geste sec mais le mal était fait. Le cuisinier s'élança vers elle et eut tout juste le temps de se jeter à terre pour rattrapper le corps de la navigatrice désormais évanouie tandis que la douleur issue de sa blessure explosait de toute part.

"Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? ragea-t-il à l'adresse de l'homme tout en reprenant son souffle.

\- Elle va juste faire une petite sieste, j'ai besoin qu'elle se tienne tranquille, s'amusa ce dernier.

\- J'te laisserai pas faire, tu peux toujours rêver!" cracha-t-il en retour.

Sanji se remit péniblement sur ses jambes et se prépara à exterminer son adversaire. Il crut alors que sa vision se troublait lorsque six autres hommes tout de noir vêtus eux aussi apparurent dans la ruelle et vinrent se positionner aux côtés de son attaquant, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Le blond prit une inspiration et tenta de contrôler les tremblements qui commençaient à agiter sa jambe droite: il perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Il enleva rapidement sa veste et en déchira une partie pour se faire un garrot. La pression lui fit du bien et il se redressa, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Il bondit sans attendre sur ses ennemis qui eurent du mal à l'éviter mais malgré tout, au vu de leur nombre et de l'état du blond, Sanji se rendit vite compte qu'il perdait du terrain. Alors, lorsqu'une barre de fer frappa sa jambe blessée, il sut qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir seul. Sa vision se troubla une seconde et il vacilla. Ce fut suffisant pour ne pas voir venir un nouveau coup qui l'obligea à mettre un genou à terre, submergé par la douleur.

Comme une réponse à sa prière, il entendit alors Luffy se jeter dans la bataille à coups de Gum-Gum explosifs et ses ennemis furent instantanément attirés vers ce nouveau trouble-fête. Sanji souffla doucement pour se relever. Sa jambe droite toute entière le lançait atrocement mais il s'inquiétait surtout pour Nami qui ne bougeait toujours pas et il fit quelques pas tremblants jusqu'à s'agenouiller auprès d'elle. Il entendit ensuite les déclics si particuliers des sabres de Zoro et il comprit que son compagnon était entré à son tour dans la bataille. Les hommes se battaient plutôt bien mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre les deux hommes les plus forts de l'équipage au chapeau de paille et le blond sut que tout serait bientôt fini.

Brusquement cependant, un homme à la stature imposante se détacha du groupe, une étrange arme à la main qu'il pointa sur Zoro. Comme au ralenti, Sanji vit la balle atteindre sa cible au niveau de l'abdomen, pliant en deux le sabreur dans un cri muet. Horrifié, il le regarda ensuite s'écrouler à terre tandis que l'homme rechargeait son arme et visait à présent Luffy qui accourait, ses multiples poings prêts à l'écraser.

Ni le capitaine ni son cuisinier ne s'imaginèrent un seul instant que la recharge contenait autre chose que des balles ordinaires mais lorsqu'elles atteignirent le chapeau de paille au niveau de la poitrine, le projectile en granit marin stoppa son avancée en lui coupant le souffle. Une dizaine de balles supplémentaires le frappèrent encore et Luffy termina sa course sur le sol, incapable de se relever.

Le gros homme s'approcha alors de Sanji qui serra les poings, prêt à se battre à nouveau. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, l'homme se baissa vers la navigatrice et la souleva aisément, la balançant sur son épaule.

"La touche pas, gros taré!"

L'homme le toisa une seconde avant de sourire à nouveau et de lui balancer un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le jeta à terre. Il appuya ensuite du pied sur sa blessure à la jambe, le faisant hurler sous le poids de la souffrance. Autour de lui, les autres hommes se redressaient, les blessés aidant les autres.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, patron?"

Sanji tourna la tête vers son propre capitaine et le vit gémir de rage tandis qu'il se traînait sur le sol pour les rejoindre. Un peu plus loin, Zoro ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre et son coeur se serra. Il tenta alors de reprendre le contrôle de son corps pour faire face à son adversaire mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, ce dernier se pencha vers lui.

"On va prendre aussi celui-là, ce sera un bonus."

A ces mots, Sanji sentit une douleur lui vriller l'arrière du crâne et il sombra.

* * *

 _J'espère que le suspense est à son comble car nos héros vont devoir se battre pour se sortir de cette galère!_

 _MiaoiFuki, je sais que tu as particulièrement attendu cette fin de chapitre qui inaugure une nouvelle facette de la relation entre Zoro et Sanji alors j'espère qu'il te plait et surtout, que tu aimeras le suivant._

 _A la semaine prochaine!_


	46. La peur au ventre

_Merci à Wado21, MiaoiFuki, Pauline et Rineca, deryous50, Rosy-lisa, Guest, Arya Cahill et Mikashita98 pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

 _Rosy-lisa_ _: je ne suis pas fumeuse mais les symptômes sont tellement connus que j'ai pu imaginer son calvaire ^^ Ravie que ça t'ai plu!_

 _Guest_ _: question stress et interrogation sur la suite des évènements, tu vas encore être servi(e) dans celui-là!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 46**

 **La peur au ventre**

"C'est hors de question, ne me touchez pas!"

Sanji ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit sur sa droite. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Nami mais il ne la voyait pas.

"Laissez-moi!"

Un bruit de lutte se fit entendre ainsi qu'un cri d'homme étouffé tandis que le blond bondissait sur ses pieds. Il constata alors qu'il se trouvait dans une cellule bétonnée dont les barreaux donnaient sur un couloir et il s'y précipita.

"Lâchez-la, bande de dégénérés! hurla-t-il en les secouant.

\- Sanji? demanda la voix pleine d'espoir de la navigatrice sur sa droite.

\- Tout va bien, Nami-chérie? s'enquit immédiatement le cuisinier bien qu'il ne la voit pas.

\- Non, ça ne va pas! vociféra la jeune femme. Ces crétins veulent absolument que je- Hé! Non, arrêtez! Sanji!

\- Nami?!"

Le cuisinier secoua les barreaux de sa prison de toutes ses forces mais le métal ne bougea pas entre ses doigts.

"Laissez-la tranquille!" hurla-t-il de plus belle.

Il tenta ensuite de mettre un coup de pied dans la serrure mais le lourd grillage ne fit que grincer.

"Sanji, au secours! Arrêtez!

\- J'arrive, Nami-chérie!"

Le blond observa le mur sur sa droite qui le séparait de la navigatrice. Il prit une grande inspiration et fonça vers lui.

"Diable Jambe!"

Le pied enflammé du cuisinier s'abattit avec force sur le mur en pierres qui se fissura avant de voler en éclats. Sanji atterrit alors dans la cellule de Nami qui profita de l'effet de surprise pour se dégager de l'emprise de deux hommes. Elle les repoussa violemment et courut se réfugier derrière son ami.

"Mais comment t'as fait pour démolir le mur, toi?! lança l'un des hommes, interloqué par la présence du blond.

Tout va bien, Nami-chérie? lui demanda Sanji en ignorant royalement la question qui lui était posée.

\- O-oui, ça va, fit la jeune femme en reprenant son souffle.

\- Bien."

Sanji dévisagea posément ses deux adversaires et fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon pour s'allumer une cigarette avant de reporter son regard sur eux, les flammes dansant à présent dans ses yeux.

"Je vais vous réduire en bouillie pour avoir tenté de blesser cette femme", les prévint-il d'une voix basse en soufflant sa fumée.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant de contempler le mur brisé puis le visage furieux de leur opposant. Alors, sans réfléchir davantage, ils se précipitèrent vers la porte et la refermèrent brutalement derrière eux.

"Revenez ici, bande de lâches! s'indigna le cuisinier en se précipitant vers eux jusqu'aux barreaux.

\- On reviendra avec des renforts pour le transfert de ce soir et cette fois-ci, tu feras moins le malin! lui lança l'un des hommes d'un air supérieur.

\- Ouais, on doit bien traiter la marchandise mais rien n'interdit de l'assommer! ajouta l'autre avec amusement. Quand tu seras dans les vapes, on en fera ce qu'on voudra de ta copine!"

Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite en ricanant et le blond se tourna vers la navigatrice, les sourcils froncés.

"Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal, Nami-chérie? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient?

\- Non, ils ne m'ont rien fait. Ils voulaient que je mette ça", soupira-t-elle en lui montrant une robe écrue par terre.

Sanji s'empara du vêtement et l'examina, perplexe.

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi?

\- Oui, grommela-t-elle. Je crois que c'est la tenue officielle pour les esclaves à vendre.

\- Les esclaves à vendre?! s'étrangla le cuisinier.

\- Regarde, fit la jeune femme en désignant un emblème doré cousu dessus. Je suis presque certaine qu'il s'agit là du signe de reconnaissance de la Maison aux Esclaves de la région. Ces hommes en noir qui nous ont enlevés devaient être des rabatteurs et maintenant, leurs copains nous ont parqués ici. Ils vont certainement essayer de nous vendre...

\- Je ne les laisserai pas t'approcher, Nami-chérie, tu as ma parole!" lui assura fermement le blond, le regard brillant de colère.

La jeune femme le dévisagea alors étrangement, soudain sidérée.

"Sanji, ta cuisse!"

Le cuisinier porta instinctivement la main à sa blessure avant d'écarquiller les yeux en sentant un bandage en-dessous de son pantalon. Le bout de sa veste lui ayant servi à se faire un garrot avait disparu et il ne lui restait que sa chemise légèrement abîmée.

"Ils m'ont soigné! s'exclama-t-il. Mais pourquoi faire une chose pareille, ça n'a pas de sens!

\- C'est parce que tu es sûrement à vendre toi aussi, en déduisit la navigatrice en soupirant.

\- Ah. Eh bien… J'imagine que c'est un mal pour un bien", marmonna-t-il alors.

La jeune femme rousse fit ensuite quelques pas dans sa cellule, soucieuse, tandis que Sanji s'examinait et constatait que si sa jambe avait été bien soignée, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de son ventre puisqu'il gardait un large hématome violacé et douloureux suite au coup qu'il avait reçu.

"Bien, réfléchissons, fit Nami après quelques instants. Ces types ont parlé d'un transfert ce soir alors nous avons jusque-là pour nous enfuir…"

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la petite ouverture qui donnait sur l'extérieur en haut de sa cellule et qui leur diffusait un minimum de lumière.

"Il fait à peine jour et avec un peu de chance, Luffy et les autres vont nous retrouver bientôt. Zoro et lui ont été un peu blessé mais..."

Elle baissa soudainement les yeux et Sanji se mordit les lèvres, comprenant son trouble. La dernière image dont il se souvenait concernant leur capitaine n'était pas glorieuse mais il connaissait sa détermination sans faille et nul doute qu'il s'était relevé à l'heure qu'il était. Le cuisinier appliquait exactement le même raisonnement lorsqu'il pensait au sabreur, à la différence que ce dernier ne bougeait plus du tout lorsqu'il s'était écroulé.

Chassant l'anxiété qui l'étreignait malgré lui à cette idée, il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui se mordait nerveusement les lèvres à son tour.

"Ces deux crétins ne sont pas des mauviettes mais on va quand même devoir prendre les choses en main, décida-t-il. Hormis Robin d'amour, ils sont tous infoutus de réfléchir alors on va pas rester à les attendre."

Nami releva alors la tête et approuva fermement, visiblement réconfortée par ses paroles.

"Tu as raison, on va devoir se bouger!"

* * *

Robin accentua le trait de son dessin et le présenta au bretteur.

"Comme ça? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais, ils étaient tous en noir. Et celui que le cuistot a assommé avait même un chapeau bizarre."

L'archéologue hocha la tête et reprit son crayon. Ils s'étaient installés sur le pont sitôt que Zoro avait pu se relever aux premiers rayons du soleil pour qu'il lui décrive leurs assaillants.

La jeune femme avait découvert le sabreur et son capitaine dans la ruelle peu de temps après le départ des hommes qui avaient enlevé Sanji et Nami. Ussop avait ramassé le bâton climatique de la navigatrice tandis que Chopper avait examiné les blessés immédiatement. Ayant jugé qu'ils pouvaient être transportés, Franky avait déposé Luffy dans l'infirmerie du Sunny pour que Chopper puisse extraire les balles en granit marin de sa peau élastique. La tâche avait duré un bon moment et à présent encore, le petit renne l'examinait pour vérifier que des fragments n'avaient pas pénétré dans son corps et ses organes. Quant à Zoro, victime d'une balle paralysante, il avait progressivement retrouvé l'usage de son corps au cours de la nuit une fois que leur médecin l'avait ôtée de son thorax.

"Un autre signe particulier?" s'enquit Robin après quelques instants de silence.

L'épéiste ne répondit pas et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Zoro avait le regard fixé sur la ville en contre haut dans une attitude à la fois pensive et absente.

"Aurais-tu remarqué quelque chose d'autre sur la tenue de ces hommes? répéta-t-elle tranquillement pour le sortir de ses pensées.

\- Hm…"

L'escrimeur prit le temps de réfléchir.

"Quand je suis arrivé, le cuistot faisait face à l'un de ces hommes et il dégoulinait de sang. J'voyais pas bien le type…"

Le sabreur fronça alors les sourcils pour se concentrer sur ses souvenirs.

"Je crois… J'crois qu'il avait un truc brillant sur sa veste. J'l'ai remarqué quand il s'est penché vers Nami, ça a fait comme un jeu de lumière à cause du réverbère dans la rue."

Robin approuva avant d'ajouter le détail sur son portrait-robot. Elle se saisit ensuite des livres qu'elle avait apportés et s'apprêtait à les feuilleter quand elle surprit à nouveau le regard songeur du sabreur sur la ville.

"Je suis sûre qu'on peut les retrouver, affirma-t-elle. Ces hommes étaient tous habillés de manière semblable, ils sont sûrement connus sur l'archipel."

Zoro hocha lentement la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur les bâtiments gris qui émergeaient de la brume matinale.

"Et je suis certaine que notre chef cuisinier va bien malgré ses blessures, ajouta-t-elle paisiblement. Sa plus grande préoccupation sera de protéger notre navigatrice et pour cela, il est capable de surmonter tous les obstacles."

A ces mots, l'escrimeur esquissa un sourire à ses côtés.

"Ouais. Ca c'est sûr…"

Souriante à son tour, Robin plongea dans ses livres et pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des pages et du vent dans les voiles du Sunny pourtant refermées. Finalement, elle pointa son crayon sur une image pour la montrer à son compagnon d'équipage silencieux.

"Leurs tenues traditionnelles suggèrent qu'il s'agit d'une bande locale bien que le signe présent sur leurs vestes indique plus vraisemblablement des vendeurs d'esclaves, expliqua-t-elle en se référant à l'emblème que le sabreur avait aperçu.

\- Des vendeurs d'esclaves?"

Robin et Zoro se retournèrent vers la voix du capitaine de l'équipage qui sortait de l'infirmerie et se dirigeait vers eux. Arrivé à leur hauteur, celui-ci désigna son second du menton.

"Comment tu te sens, Zoro?

\- Ca fait un mal de chien mais c'est rien comparé à ce qu'ils ressentiront quand je leur mettrai la main dessus, répliqua ce dernier d'un air sombre.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où ils pourraient être, Robin? lui demanda ensuite Luffy en se tournant vers elle.

\- Non, mais je sais comment le savoir, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Comment? voulut savoir son capitaine avec intérêt.

\- En retournant aux abords de la taverne. Il est fort probable que ces individus repèrent leurs proies aux endroits de passage et d'affluence et ils vont certainement y revenir.

\- C'est une super idée! approuva Luffy que l'anticipation d'une revanche ravissait.

\- Je vais en faire de la charpie", ajouta Zoro d'un air carnassier.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard entendu tandis que Brook, Ussop, Chopper et Franky les rejoignaient. Ils leur racontèrent immédiatement leur découverte et leur plan qui déclenchèrent l'enthousiasme général avant que Robin ne les interrompe calmement.

"Je vous suggère de rester sur le bateau tant que je n'aurais pas repéré leurs quartiers, fit-elle en s'adressant à Luffy et à Zoro.

\- Pourquoi? Pas question! protesta le sabreur.

\- Ouais, on va leur faire leur fête! s'écria Luffy à son tour.

\- Ils connaissent vos visages, leur rappela l'archéologue. Vous risquez seulement de les faire paniquer s'ils s'aperçoivent que vous les poursuivez. Nami et Sanji sont probablement toujours en vie mais plus le temps passe, plus les risques qu'ils soient envoyés vers des propriétaires peu scrupuleux grandit. Et qui sait ce que ces hommes pourraient faire s'ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils appartiennent à un équipage pirate connu. Ils pourraient les remettre à la Marine pour récupérer leurs primes ou pire, les tuer pour s'en débarrasser."

La description froide de la réalité coupa le sifflet de ses deux amis ainsi qu'au reste de l'équipage et Luffy fronça les sourcils.

"T'as raison, approuva-t-il au bout d'une minute. On te fait confiance, tu trouveras où ils les ont emmenés!

\- Tu es sûr, Luffy? insista son second. Si on est déjà sur place, on peut gagner du temps.

\- Non, Robin nous préviendra dès qu'elle les aura trouvés."

La jeune femme face à lui acquiesça et Brook voulut intervenir.

"Je peux venir avec toi, proposa-t-il à l'archéologue. Ils ne m'ont jamais vu, je n'ai donc rien à craindre!

\- Très bien, accepta Robin. Pendant ce temps-là, j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un recherche les plans de la ville pour connaître l'agencement de leur lieu sitôt que nous les aurons repérés.

\- Je m'en occupe! offrit Ussop. Je peux facilement m'introduire à la mairie ou à la bibliothèque pour trouver ces cadastres, tu peux compter sur moi!

\- Et moi, je vais refaire les réserves de bouffe et de cola en attendant, décida Franky. Si on doit décamper après les avoir récupérés, autant qu'on soit paré.

\- Je t'accompagne! lança aussitôt le petit renne à ses côtés. Je vais m'assurer que tous nos stocks médicaux sont pleins quand ils rentreront!

\- Super, rendez-vous sur place dès que Robin nous donnera le signal!" conclut le capitaine avec enthousiasme.

A ces mots, le canonnier fourra son lance-pierres dans son sac, Franky et Chopper partirent vérifier l'état des réserves et Brook rejoignit Robin qui l'attendait déjà près de l'échelle pour descendre.

"Bonne chance!" leur cria Luffy.

Ses deux compagnons d'équipage lui firent un signe de la main depuis le ponton du port avant de se diriger vers la ville et de disparaître rapidement de sa vue.

* * *

"Ca va beaucoup mieux, je vous remercie!" fit Nami avec un grand sourire.

Les gardes hochèrent la tête et la jeune femme attendit qu'ils aient disparu pour se tourner vers le blond qui avait réintégré sa cellule malgré le mur détruit.

"OK, cette fois je pense que c'est bon, chuchota-t-elle à son intention. On est au troisième étage au milieu d'un bâtiment plutôt grand. Nous sommes au fond de l'aile droite et il y a peu de prisonniers. Les premier et deuxième étages sont beaucoup plus fournis."

Elle fit une pause pour s'assurer que le cuisinier l'écoutait. La navigatrice avait prétexté toute la journée les excuses les plus diverses pour pouvoir repérer les lieux. Elle avait ainsi demandé à aller deux fois aux toilettes, avait simulé une crise d'asthme pour respirer dehors et enfin, avait demandé à essayer une nouvelle robe pour être prête pour le transfert du soir et ils avaient fini par la mener à la lingerie devant ses rejets incessants quant à la forme ou à la couleur des vêtements.

"Le rez-de-chaussée est l'endroit le plus dangereux, reprit-elle. J'ai aperçu une cinquantaine de gardes et une dizaine de ces types en noir rien qu'en traversant le grand hall principal. En plus, il me semble qu'ils en attendent d'autres pour effectuer leur transfert."

A ces mots, Nami soupira.

"Il faudra être prudents, ces hommes sont dangereux, Sanji. Les gardes n'ont pas l'air d'être tous bien entraînés mais ils sont armés et les rabatteurs peuvent se révéler redoutables, on en a eu la preuve… La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'un grand parc borde l'avant et l'arrière du bâtiment et on pourra sans doute utiliser les arbres pour se dissimuler.

\- Bien joué, Nami-chérie, répondit le cuisinier à voix basse. Avec ces informations, on va pouvoir dégager en prenant le moins de risques possibles.

\- Oui, il ne faut pas tarder, confirma la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa petite fenêtre. Dans une heure, la nuit sera tombée mais on ne peut pas se permettre de trop attendre. Si le transfert se déclenche, on aura plus de mal à leur échapper."

Sanji hocha la tête et tira sur sa cigarette.

"On va attendre quelques minutes que les gardes finissent leur ronde des étages et ensuite, on se tire d'ici", fit-il.

Il observa ensuite le couloir désert et lugubre par-delà les grilles de sa prison. Le plus dur serait de sortir de leurs cellules en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ce qui était impossible puisqu'il allait devoir fracasser à nouveau les murs…

Tant pis. Ils avaient également prévu de libérer le maximum de prisonniers à l'étage avec eux car en plus de leur offrir une chance de s'enfuir, cela ajouterait à la confusion et augmenterait leur possibilité de fuite.

"On va sortir d'ici, Nami-chérie. Je te le garantis."

* * *

"Regarde, je suis sûre qu'il s'agit d'un des hommes que m'a décrits Zoro."

Discrètement abritée derrière la large carte des menus de la taverne avec le musicien de l'équipage, Robin lui désigna un homme habillé en noir qui semblait scanner la salle du regard et elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Lorsqu'elle les releva après qu'il se soit avancé de quelques pas, un éclat brillant sur sa veste lui confirma ses impressions.

De son côté, Brook fit mine de touiller son thé dans sa tasse désormais vide puisqu'ils étaient là depuis plusieurs heures et le détailla rapidement.

"Je crois qu'il a repéré les deux jeunes filles à la table de gauche, lui souffla-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui, c'est que je pense aussi."

L'homme s'assit non loin des jeunes filles en question et commanda un bière, faisant mine d'attendre quelqu'un. Cependant, dès que les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la sortie, il paya immédiatement avant de leur emboîter le pas.

"Allons-y, décida l'archéologue en se relevant à son tour. Dès qu'il les aura attrapées, il nous mènera tout droit à ses complices.

\- Il existe de tels prédateurs dans ce monde", frissonna Brook en déposant quelques berrys pour leurs consommations.

Il se hâta ensuite de rejoindre la jeune femme qui franchissait le pas de la porte.

* * *

A bout de souffle, le sabreur s'octroya une minute de récupération sur le pont du bateau pendant laquelle il s'assit sur l'herbe fraîche du pont. Il s'était rarement imposé un tel rythme, soulevant des poids, enchaînant les exercices et les mouvements avec ses trois sabres pour s'occuper. Le haut de son corps était toujours un peu douloureux et engourdi mais il se releva dès que sa respiration se stabilisa un peu, prêt à poursuivre ses efforts.

"Tu devrais te reposer, lui lança alors Luffy en engloutissant une nouvelle pomme.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça."

Le capitaine haussa les épaules et croqua dans un autre fruit avant de s'asseoir non loin de lui.

"Comme tu veux mais Chopper a dit que le poison paralysant était toujours présent dans ton sang donc si tu te ménages pas, il y a des risques que les effets se manifestent encore."

Le sabreur grimaça avant de stopper ses gestes, ne voulant pas prendre de risque pour la bataille à venir. Franky et Chopper étaient rentrés depuis un bon moment déjà et ils s'étaient attelés à préparer le Sunny pour un départ certainement imminent. Luffy était allé leur tenir compagnie quelques instants et de son côté, l'escrimeur n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'échauffer. Échauffement qui s'était transformé en véritable entraînement olympique sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Zoro se laissa finalement tomber aux côtés de son capitaine parmi l'herbe verte et respira lentement pour reprendre un souffle totalement régulier. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il prit le temps d'observer le ciel qui se parait des atours de la nuit.

Le sabreur soupira et ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer le tourbillon de pensées qui ne le quittait pas depuis le début d'après-midi. Il ne laissait jamais ses actions être guidées par ses émotions et il avait depuis longtemps compris que la vengeance était le pire fléau d'un combattant digne de ce nom. Il avait appris depuis sa prime jeunesse qu'elle entravait le jugement et faussait les décisions de ceux qui y succombaient. Il s'en était donc toujours sagement écarté mais aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à départager ses émotions de son besoin de concentration pour le combat qu'il s'apprêtait à livrer.

L'affront qu'il avait subi en se faisant lâchement attaqué le contrariait et le fait de ne pas avoir pu parer cette attaque le décevait. Il avait déjà ressenti cette colère contre les autres et contre lui-même et en général, il parvenait à la mettre de côté pour se focaliser sur son adversaire. Il avait plus de difficultés à le faire lorsque la vie de ses amis était en jeu mais il y parvenait en se concentrant sur la perspective du combat qui l'attendait à chaque fois. Car Zoro aimait se battre. Il aimait ne faire qu'un avec ses lames et se confronter à un opposant suffisamment fort qui l'obligeait à se surpasser. Il aimait ressentir l'âpreté et la dangerosité des coups de son adversaire car la moindre erreur d'inattention de sa part signifiait également sa perte. Zoro ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que lorsqu'il livrait un combat titanesque.

Mais depuis hier soir, sa colère et sa déception se mêlaient à une autre émotion qu'il avait presque oublié : la peur. La peur de s'affaiblir parce qu'il craignait de perdre le lien qu'il avait créé avec Sanji si celui-ci ne s'en sortait pas.

La peur était aussi traîtresse que la vengeance et il avait appris à la maîtriser plus jeune lorsque ses combats le jetaient entre les bras de personnes bien plus expérimentées que lui. Et il avait toujours réussi à la contrôler en se concentrant sur ses lames, en les ressentant pour qu'elles deviennent le prolongement de son corps et qu'elles frappent son ennemi comme tel. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis mais il avait toujours fait en sorte de leur venir en aide en cas de besoin et ce lien d'amitié ne l'avait jamais paralysé. Il l'avait simplement motivé davantage encore.

C'est pourquoi sa peur d'aujourd'hui était irrationnelle. Parce qu'elle lui susurrait que le cuisinier n'allait peut-être pas s'en sortir vivant et que Nami se retrouverait alors vendue comme simple esclave. Pourtant, il savait que Sanji était plus que capable de se défendre, il en était le témoin chaque jour.

Zoro ne comprenait pas ce sentiment qui semblait avoir éclos en lui à la seconde où il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire lorsque Sanji et Nami avaient été enlevés. Le sabreur détestait cette émotion. Elle était ridicule étant donné le contexte et donc, elle était humiliante.

Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux et observa le regard confiant de son capitaine posé sur lui.

"T'en fais pas. Robin et Brook vont les trouver et ensuite, on ira leur exploser leurs sales faces. Ils vont regretter de s'être attaqués à l'équipage du chapeau de paille!"

Zoro hocha doucement la tête. Luffy avait les yeux brillants de détermination mais son regard était sombre et nimbé de colère. Le capitaine détestait qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis. Cela le mettait dans une rage folle qui ne s'apaisait qu'après sa victoire sur son adversaire. Son état d'esprit l'apaisa un peu. Lui aussi pouvait se retrouver dans cette envie de remettre les choses à leur juste place en utilisant ses poings. Ou plutôt ses lames.

A cet instant, l'escargophone du Sunny retentit et Luffy l'attrapa vivement.

"Allô, ici le futur Roi des Pirates, qui est à l'appareil? s'enquit-il joyeusement.

\- Ici, Brook! répondit la voix du squelette. Nous avons suivi les hommes jusqu'au nord de l'île. Leur quartier général est un bâtiment de trois étages non loin de la mer, vous ne pourrez pas le manquer. Nous avons déjà demandé à Ussop de nous récupérer les plans.

\- C'est parfait, on arrive!" s'exclama Luffy en raccrochant.

Il bondit ensuite au niveau de l'infirmerie pour prévenir ses amis.

"Ca y est, on y va! s'écria-t-il. Ils les ont trouvés!

\- Super! s'enthousiasma le cyborg en s'élançant vers le gouvernail. Ca va déménager, accrochez-vous!

\- Sanji, Nami! On arrive!" lança le petit renne, ivre de joie.

En bas, le sabreur braqua son regard sur la mer tout en vérifiant la présence de ses épées à sa hanche. Il se sentait étrangement calme à présent.

* * *

Lorsque les occupants du Sunny débarquèrent, Ussop avait rejoint Brook et Robin qui étudiaient les plans à quelques pas de la propriété des vendeurs d'esclaves, dissimulés par un large tronc d'arbre en bordure du chemin.

"C'est un bâtiment assez vieux construit en pierres de taille, expliqua l'archéologue aux nouveaux venus. Il n'y a pas de souterrain mais un garage à l'arrière du parc boisé.

\- Il y a un large hall d'entrée où sont probablement regroupés la plupart de nos ennemis, ajouta Brook. Les étages doivent être réservés aux prisonniers. Au vu de leur configuration, je pense qu'il s'agit de cellules.

\- On n'a pas le choix, faut entrer en force, constata Franky.

\- Des gardes armés surveillent l'extérieur au niveau de la grille principale, fit Ussop en retirant ses jumelles. Et il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il y en ait encore plus dans le bâtiment…

\- Faites attention à leurs tirs, les avertit Chopper. Que l'on soit possesseurs ou non d'un fruit du démon, ils peuvent nous faire du mal à tous!"

A ces mots, Zoro ajusta son bandana sur sa tête avant de faire glisser ses lames hors de leurs fourreaux. Il coinça ensuite le Wadô entre ses dents et lança un regard brillant d'excitation à la grille.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors? demanda-t-il avec sourire déterminé.

\- On y va!" hurla Luffy en réponse tandis qu'il se précipitait vers les premiers gardes en lançant ses poings en avant.

Derrière lui, tous ses amis se ruèrent à sa suite, bien décidés à récupérer les deux membres de leur équipage.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, tu entends?" souffla Nami au blond.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans le renfoncement du plus large couloir du rez-de-chaussée. La pagaille était indescriptible depuis qu'ils avaient forcé le passage du troisième étage et libéré des dizaines d'autres prisonniers. Devant cette opportunité inespérée, certains s'étaient enfuis sans demander leur reste mais d'autres avaient investi les étages inférieurs et les gardes peinaient à les contenir malgré leurs armes. Les rabatteurs quant à eux étaient particulièrement retors et bien qu'il s'agisse de leur gagne-pain, ils n'hésitaient pas à blesser gravement leurs proies pour pouvoir les remettre en cage. Ils hurlaient d'ailleurs aux gardes que la priorité était d'attraper le plus de prisonniers possible pour le transfert qui devait bientôt avoir lieu. Ils ne voulaient visiblement pas mécontenter leurs futurs clients.

Sanji avait entraîné la navigatrice au bas des escaliers sans trop de peine mais arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, leurs ennemis étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et il ne voulait pas prendre le pari de foncer au risque de blesser sa déesse rousse. Un immense hall transformé en champ de bataille les séparait encore de la liberté mais plus il attendait, plus les lieux se vidaient car les prisonniers s'échappaient ou étaient assommés. Ils avaient donc moins de chances de passer inaperçus le temps passant.

"On dirait qu'il y a du bruit dehors, approuva le cuisinier après avoir tendu l'oreille à son tour.

\- C'est notre chance, ils vont être attirés vers l'extérieur!" jubila Nami.

Sanji hocha la tête, espérant qu'elle avait raison. Non loin d'eux, des tirs résonnèrent et un corps s'écroula. Il recula alors instinctivement encore un peu plus dans l'ombre, protégeant la navigatrice de son corps d'éventuels tirs.

Il tenta ensuite de jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre mais l'obscurité et le vacarme ambiant ne lui permettait pas de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Il était en train de peser à nouveau le pour et le contre de traverser le grand hall à toute vitesse lorsqu'un rabatteur se planta devant lui, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

"Alors comme ça, on se planque? constata-t-il. Vous allez réintégrer vos cellules tout de suite!"

Il brandit son pistolet pour les obliger à sortir de leur cachette et Nami se cacha un peu plus derrière le dos du blond, tremblante de peur.

"Tu ferais mieux de baisser ton arme, tu effrayes les dames, lui fit alors remarquer calmement le cuisinier.

\- J'effraye les dames? ricana-t-il. Oh, quel dommage! J'vais peut-être la ranger alors!

\- Ce serait mieux, en effet.

\- C'est ç-"

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Sanji lui balança un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac qui repoussa son adversaire jusqu'à l'autre bout du hall, créant la surprise et la stupeur autour d'eux. Voyant l'attention qu'il avait attiré, le blond grimaça.

"Changement de tactique, Nami-chérie. Je vais devoir courir.

\- Tu vas devoir courir? paniqua la navigatrice. Mais, et moi?!

\- Permettez, mademoiselle."

A ces mots, Sanji fit élégamment basculer la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de s'élancer vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière. Nami s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son cou pour conserver son équilibre et ferma les yeux en entendant les tirs siffler autour d'elle.

Le cuisinier dut faire plusieurs brusques virages et il se serait volontiers arrêté pour mettre une raclée à ces enflures si la sécurité de la navigatrice ne primait pas avant tout pour lui. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la porte principale, il préféra bifurquer et fit voler en éclat la large verrière d'un coup de pied. Dans son élan, ils traversèrent la vitre et le cuisinier atterrit souplement parmi les débris de verre sur l'herbe du parc, la navigatrice solidement sécurisée dans ses bras.

Alors qu'ils s'assuraient de ne pas être blessé, les deux amis remarquèrent bientôt que le reste de l'équipage avait investi le parc et qu'ils étaient tous occupés à se battre contre le reste de leurs opposants. Sanji engloba la scène du regard et constata que tous ses compagnons étaient concentrés sur leur tâche. Il entendit ainsi le bruit des flammes que soufflaient Franky, vit les billes d'Ussop s'écraser au sol, repéra les craquement des os que Robin tordaient, le cri vengeur de Chopper, les remarques déconcertantes de Brook à l'un de ses adversaires mais aussi le bruissement des lames du sabreur qui tranchaient tout ce qui passait à sa portée ainsi que le bruit des poings de Luffy s'abattant sur ses ennemis. Il soupira alors de soulagement sans en avoir conscience. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs.

"Ohé, Nami, Sanji! les interpella le squelette à quelques pas.

\- C'est génial, vous êtes là! s'écria Luffy pendant qu'il abattait son immense poing sur un groupe d'hommes.

\- Comment allez-vous? Vous n'êtes pas blessés? leur cria Chopper un peu plus loin.

\- Tout va bien! lui répondit Nami, folle de joie à son tour.

\- C'est super cool!" s'enthousiasma Franky en utilisant son bras mitraillette.

La navigatrice fit un grand geste de la main à Robin qui leur souriait tout en étranglant un autre homme à ses pieds. La jeune femme sauta ensuite hors des bras du cuisinier quand Ussop lui lança son bâton climatique et elle se prépara à se battre à son tour.

* * *

Zoro avait tout de suite aperçu la navigatrice et le cuisinier lorsqu'ils avaient traversé la verrière et son coeur s'était contracté étrangement à cet instant. Il avait aussi immédiatement repéré que le blond s'appuyait largement sur sa cuisse blessée sans paraître en souffrir, ce qui était définitivement rassurant. Cependant, son sentiment de soulagement n'avait fait que décupler la danse macabre dans laquelle il s'était engagé depuis leur arrivée. Les corps s'amoncelant autour de lui le rassuraient. Il était toujours capable de pulvériser ses ennemis d'un seul coup de sabre et il avait trouvé dans cet exécutoire un moyen de contenir à la fois sa colère, sa déception mais aussi sa peur.

Pendant une brève seconde, son regard croisa celui du cuisinier posé sur lui et il crut y lire une interrogation muette mais ce dernier se détourna rapidement pour parer une attaque dans sa direction.

De son côté, l'épéiste se redressa pour jauger ses prochains adversaires et eut un rictus carnassier à leur approche. Il s'élança en un tournoiement de lames et rien n'aurait pu le détourner du plaisir qu'il prenait à ressentir le tranchant de ses épées lorsque celles-ci s'enfonçaient dans son adversaire si ce n'est le cri d'effroi que poussa soudain la navigatrice.

Suspendant ses gestes, il releva brutalement la tête et remarqua qu'elle fixait la main du cuisinier déposée sur son ventre. Incrédule, il sut alors pourquoi la jeune femme semblait si effrayée : la main de Sanji ruisselait de sang sur sa robe écrue. Cet idiot avait certainement tenté de dévier une balle destinée à la jeune femme à mains nues, réalisa-t-il avec effarement. La navigatrice l'avait aussi compris puisqu'elle le fixait, désespérée.

"Oh, non! Non, Sanji!"

L'escrimeur vit le blond repousser calmement un autre garde qui fonçait vers eux et l'assommer d'un coup de pied. Il en profita lui-même pour repousser un homme en noir qui tentait de profiter de sa distraction puis reporta son attention vers le duo un peu plus loin. Nami ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du sang qui coulait maintenant au sol.

"S-Sanji, je s-suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle en tentant de saisir sa main.

\- Ca va aller, Nami-chérie, lui répondit-il en écartant un nouveau garde d'un coup de genou.

\- Mais non, regarde ta main! s'épouvanta-t-elle. Sanji, c'est ta main!

\- Ne t'en fais pas et va te mettre à l'abri."

La jeune femme lui tourna brusquement le dos, les yeux emplis de larmes.

"Chopper, viens vite!"

Son cri de détresse incita instantanément les autres membres de l'équipage à se tourner dans sa direction et tous frémirent en voyant la main sanguinolente de leur cuisinier qui continuait à se battre sans relâche.

"Sanji! s'écria le capitaine. Chopper, vas-y!"

Il étala la rangée d'hommes qui séparait le médecin du blond et celui-ci se mit à courir vers son ami.

A quelques pas, Zoro sentit de nouveau la présence de ses adversaires dans son dos et il se retourna brutalement. Ses trois sabres déchirèrent aisément la chaire de cinq d'entre eux et le sang gicla tout autour de lui. Les corps s'écroulèrent dans un bruit sourd, s'ajoutant aux autres sur l'herbe tâchée, et Zoro essuya sommairement le sang qui gouttait de ses lames jusque sur ses mains.

Les gardes restants le dévisagèrent avec terreur avant de reculer, créant un vide autour du sabreur qui continuait de les fixer froidement. Sans émotion.

* * *

 _Je ne comptais pas couper ce chapitre au coeur de l'action mais au final, il s'avère qu'il était vraiment trop long et donc disproportionné par rapport aux précédents. Alors j'ai préféré prendre mon temps plutôt que de le raccourcir._

 _A la semaine prochaine pour la conclusion de cette aventure!_


	47. Choix d'avenir

_Merci à Wado21, Cha28499, Mikashita98, deryous50 et Typone Lady pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 47**

 **Choix d'avenir**

Aussitôt arrivé devant le blond, Chopper se saisit de sa main droite pour l'examiner. Sanji grimaça et eut le réflexe de vouloir la retirer mais le médecin conserva fermement sa prise.

"Il y a trop de sang, je ne vois rien, fit-il ensuite en sortant un spray de son sac à dos.

\- Ca peut attendre, tenta alors le cuisinier qui voyait ses amis continuer la bataille autour d'eux.

\- Tu plaisantes? gronda le petit renne. Il faut s'en occuper tout de suite!"

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Chopper prit sa forme humaine et balança son ami sur son épaule avant de courir pour se mettre à l'abri contre un mur du bâtiment. Nami les suivit et proposa au médecin de s'assurer qu'ils soient tranquilles, ce qu'il accepta.

Sanji tenta de protester en la voyant faire tournoyer son bâton climatique et Chopper le déposa au sol. Le cuisinier voulut alors se redresser pour demander à la navigatrice de faire attention quand la terre vacilla brutalement sous ses pieds. Le renne le rattrapa d'une main sûre et l'assit par terre d'autorité.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? balbutia le blond.

\- Les mains sont des parties extrêmement sensibles et irriguées, lui expliqua Chopper en vaporisant sa solution sur le membre blessé. Avec le stress, tu as ignoré la blessure mais maintenant, ton corps commence à réagir. Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie et protéger les chaires."

Après avoir sommairement nettoyé la plaie, il sortit un long bandage et s'appliqua à le fixer suffisamment fort sans pour autant couper le reste de la circulation. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers son patient qui avait considérablement pâli.

"Ecoute-moi bien, Sanji. Je vais toucher chacun de tes doigts. Quand tu le sentiras, tu le bougeras en retour.

\- D-d'accord."

Chopper commença par son pouce et Sanji répondit aussitôt bien que grimaçant de douleur. L'index lui fit à peu près le même effet et il serra les dents. Il eut alors l'impression que ses deux doigts suivants étaient engourdis et il eut du mal à discerner le toucher du médecin mais il parvint à les bouger quand même. Il n'eut enfin aucun problème à ressentir et à bouger son auriculaire.

Son test terminé, le médecin fronça les sourcils et Sanji sentit son coeur louper un battement.

"Dis-moi, Chopper. Je veux savoir, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de trop t'inquiéter, le rassura-t-il. Tes tendons et tes muscles ont l'air de fonctionner à peu près correctement. La seule inconnue est l'état des nerfs. L'anatomie de la main est complexe alors je ne serai certain qu'une fois que je pourrai te recoudre."

Le cuisinier reposa sa tête contre le mur pour prendre de grandes inspirations et ainsi calmer sa respiration un peu trop rapide.

Il releva ensuite les yeux vers le champ de bataille et chercha ses amis du regard tandis que Chopper s'affairait à ajuster son bandage autour de sa main. Les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille étaient visiblement en train de remporter la partie. Il y avait encore quelques rabatteurs reconnaissables à leurs habits noirs et les derniers gardes avaient déserté le bâtiment pour leur porter assistance ou s'étaient enfuis en pressentant que le combat n'allait pas tourner en leur faveur. Le gros des troupes gisait de toute façon déjà un peu partout sur l'immense jardin de la propriété.

Le cuisinier sourit en observant ses compagnons. Ussop avait lancé des billes fumigènes et Brook en profitait pour surprendre leurs ennemis tandis que Franky les canardait avec son bras mitraillette. Robin lançait ses multiples bras autour du cou des assaillants qui essayaient de s'enfuir et Nami les foudroyait sur place grâce à son arme. Non loin d'elles, Luffy évitait agilement les tirs de plusieurs hommes et les assommait à coups de poings surpuissants avec une détermination qui ne faiblissait pas.

Sanji repéra enfin le dernier membre de l'équipage qui se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe et il fronça soudain les sourcils. A cet instant, le sabreur relevait lentement la tête, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ses trois sabres autour de lui scintillaient du sang de ses adversaires tandis que ses vêtements et sa peau en étaient zébrés jusqu'à son bandana, lui donnant un air terrifiant sous l'éclat de la lune. Les derniers rabatteurs reculèrent devant son expression démoniaque et il s'approcha d'un pas, visiblement ravi d'inspirer autant de frayeur. Il fondit ensuite sur eux et Sanji n'eut pas le temps de percevoir son mouvement, trop rapide. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard à l'endroit où se trouvaient précédemment les hommes en noir, il ne put que constater qu'ils s'étaient tous écroulés sans un cri et que Zoro les dévisageait en silence, le sang goûtant au sol depuis ses sabres.

"Sanji, viens. Il faut y aller."

Le sortant de ses pensées, Chopper aida le cuisinier à se remettre debout. Autour d'eux, tout le monde se regroupait rapidement.

"Il faut retourner au Sunny pour que je referme sa plaie, expliqua le petit renne au capitaine en désignant le blond à ses côtés.

\- OK, on rentre", approuva Luffy.

Robin, Ussop, Franky, Nami et Brook se mirent en route vers la grille principale et Chopper ramassa ses affaires éparpillées. Luffy chercha alors des yeux son second qui ne les avait pas encore rejoint et se tourna dans sa direction quand il l'aperçut.

"Hé, Zoro, on y va!" lui cria-t-il.

Comme le sabreur ne répondait pas, il fronça les sourcils en l'observant davantage.

"Zoro?"

Le ton sérieux du capitaine fit relever les yeux au cuisinier qui suivit son regard vers la silhouette de l'escrimeur. Au milieu des corps désormais presque tous immobiles, il s'était penché sur un rabatteur largement blessé qu'il dominait de toute sa hauteur. L'un de ses sabres s'était approché de sa tête et semblait tracer une ligne imaginaire au niveau de sa gorge.

Sanji se redressa et se tourna vers Luffy qui observait la scène d'un air grave.

"J'm'en occupe."

Chopper voulut protester mais le garçon au chapeau de paille hocha la tête.

"D'accord, on vous attendra au Sunny."

Le blond hocha la tête à son tour puis se dirigea vers le sabreur. Ses jambes semblaient le soutenir davantage mais sa main commençait à le faire souffrir. Néanmoins, il s'approcha d'un pas égal de son compagnon.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de lui, il constata que Zoro pressait son sabre contre la gorge de l'homme et qu'une lueur indéchiffrable obscurcissait ses yeux. Le bretteur n'avait pas enlevé son bandana et le cuisinier comprit que la bataille n'était pas terminée pour lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda-t-il tranquillement dans son dos.

\- Je finis le boulot, répliqua l'escrimeur d'une voix sourde.

\- Il est à terre. C'est plus une menace."

Zoro ne répliqua ni ne bougea et le cuisinier fit quelques pas supplémentaires pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Il s'alluma ensuite une cigarette et prit le temps de tirer une bouffée avant de se pencher vers l'homme agonisant dont la bouche dégoulinait déjà de sang au milieu de sa respiration laborieuse.

"Si ça se trouve, il va crever tout seul, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait?

\- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Zoro.

\- J'm'en fous!"

Sentant la colère dans sa voix, Sanji tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette tout en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance. Il savait que prendre le bretteur frontalement sur le sujet ne servirait à rien.

"Si tu veux que le titre de prochain meilleur sabreur du monde soit associé à celui de tueur fou, c'est ton choix", répondit-il finalement.

A ces mots, il vit son compagnon tressaillir mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'appuyer sa lame un peu plus fort contre la jugulaire de l'homme, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Sanji n'intervint pas et inspira fortement sur son mégot. C'était à Zoro de choisir. C'était à lui de savoir où il voulait placer la limite de ses actes. Il avait le pouvoir de tuer grâce à ses sabres et il devait décider ce qu'il voulait faire de son aptitude et en assumer les conséquences.

C'était un choix personnel. Un choix qui déterminerait tout le reste de sa vie.

Zoro leva soudain son sabre et l'éclat de la lune vint frapper la lame brillante. Le tranchant du métal retomba alors violemment et s'enfonça dans le sol à quelques millimètres de la tête du rabatteur qui eut un gargouillis effrayé. Sanji contempla la scène tout en soufflant sa fumée pendant de longues secondes, le silence venant les envelopper entièrement.

Finalement, le sabreur arracha son épée de la terre avant de la remettre dans son fourreau d'un geste sec et de tourner brutalement les talons. Sanji resta quant à lui quelques instants supplémentaires à dévisager l'homme qui avait à moitié tourner de l'oeil tandis qu'il finissait posément sa cigarette. Enfin, il se détourna à son tour et suivit le bretteur qui s'éloignait parmi les corps étendus.

* * *

"Alors, Sanji?"

Nami attendait anxieusement son ami qui venait de sortir de l'infirmerie en compagnie du petit renne. Elle avait elle-même un bandage à la cheville suite à sa chute dans l'allée le soir de leur enlèvement mais pour une fois, elle se fichait pas mal de son sort.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et pourtant, personne n'avait voulu se coucher avant de connaître l'état du blond. Franky tenait le gouvernail et le Sunny avançait doucement pour remonter le long de l'archipel. Zoro s'était assis contre le mât et le reste de l'équipage s'était regroupé instantanément en voyant la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir.

"J'ai eu de la chance, aucun nerf touché", leur apprit alors le blond avec un grand sourire.

Tandis que ses amis éructaient de joie, Nami souffla de soulagement.

"Je te remercie de ce que tu as fait mais ne prends plus ce genre de risques à l'avenir, le rabroua-t-elle gentiment. Je ne veux pas porter ce poids sur la conscience.

\- Je serai toujours ton chevalier servant, Nami-chérie, je n'y peux rien!" se dandina son ami.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant tandis qu'Ussop avisait son large pansement qui enveloppait presque toute sa main droite.

"Ca va pas te gêner pour cuisiner? s'enquit-il.

\- On pourrait se relayer pour t'aider, ajouta Brook.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Aucun problème de ce côté-là, leur assura-t-il.

\- Génial! hurla Luffy, au comble du bonheur. Sanji, j'ai faim!

\- Il faudra quand même que tu te ménages, intervint Chopper. Un des muscles a été un peu abimé et ta sensibilité sur deux doigts risque d'être moins importante pendant quelques jours.

\- Es-tu sûr que nous ne pouvons pas t'offrir notre assistance pendant quelques temps, maître cuisinier? lui demanda alors Robin.

\- Ce serait plus prudent, Sanji, approuva la navigatrice.

\- Oh, mes princesses, vous êtes si attentionnées! tourbillonna le blond. Si vous m'accordez votre compagnie pour le petit encas que je vais préparer, je serai l'homme le plus heureux du monde!"

Nami et Robin acceptèrent et le cuisinier manqua de se liquéfier sur place. Plaçant chacun de ses bras sur leurs épaules, il les entraina ensuite vers son antre avant de s'y enfermer avec elles.

Ses autres amis redescendirent alors vers le pont, heureux de la tournure des évènements.

"Quand il se comporte comme ça, on est sûr qu'il va bien, fit remarquer Ussop en souriant.

\- L'amour guérit de tous les maux", soupira béatement Brook.

* * *

Robin, Nami et Sanji apportèrent rapidement leurs assiettes aux membres de l'équipage regroupés sur le pont avant. Franky quitta alors le gouvernail et vint s'asseoir près du cuisinier en croquant dans son sandwich.

"J'ai cru comprendre que ta main allait s'en sortir super bien! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

\- Oui, Chopper a fait un travail formidable, lui montra le blond.

\- La ferme, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses ce genre de compliments!" lui reprocha vivement le petit renne en rougissant à quelques pas.

Non loin d'eux, Luffy éclata de rire et chacun se restaura le coeur léger après cette aventure.

Au milieu des conversations enjouées et tandis qu'il finissait de manger, Sanji laissa soudain son regard s'attarder sur le sabreur contre le mât qui avait à peine touché à son assiette. Il avait surpris son regard attentif sur lui lorsque Franky lui avait demandé des nouvelles de sa blessure et il était certain que Zoro les avait entendus. Néanmoins, il demeurait silencieux et visiblement préoccupé. Sans doute ressassait-il encore ce qui s'était passé durant le combat et avait-il besoin d'y réfléchir seul.

C'est pourquoi le cuisinier ne chercha pas à le provoquer pour le faire réagir pendant le reste du repas et qu'il le laissa s'enfermer à la vigie pour la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain en début de soirée, alors que le Thousand Sunny dépassait la dernière île de l'archipel San Marsoni, Luffy se mit soudain à hurler en pointant son doigt vers la côte.

"Un parc d'attractions! Je veux y aller!"

Ses amis se regroupèrent autour de lui sur la gauche du bateau et admirèrent les lumières colorées qui scintillaient dans la pénombre au sommet d'une large falaise de rochers émoussés par le ressac.

"Ca a l'air super! s'exclama Franky.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a des marchands de barbes à papa! s'enthousiasma Chopper.

\- La vue doit être magnifique depuis la grande roue, remarqua Robin en observant l'immense machine illuminée.

\- Et moi, je veux faire des auto tamponneuses! lança Brook avec excitation.

\- Je vais faire un carton aux jeux de tirs! ajouta Ussop de son côté en se frottant les mains.

\- C'est vrai qu'un peu de détente ne ferait pas de mal, approuva Sanji.

\- On peut, Nami? S'teu plait?! la supplia alors Luffy en se tournant brutalement vers elle.

\- Cet archipel ne m'a pour l'instant laissé que d'affreux souvenirs alors autant s'amuser un peu, répondit la jeune femme en hochant positivement la tête.

\- Hourra!

\- Cap sur le parc!" se réjouit le cyborg en donnant un large coup de barre à bâbord.

* * *

"Oh, non! Pas le train fantôme! se récria le musicien de l'équipage.

\- Mais ça va être trop marrant! lui assura son capitaine avant de se précipiter pour rejoindre Franky qui faisait déjà la queue.

\- Brook, ne me laisse pas seul avec ces deux dégénérés, le supplia Ussop en désignant Franky et Luffy qui tourbillonnaient autour de l'attraction.

\- Hé, je suis là! s'indigna alors Chopper. J'ai dit à Luffy que j'irai moi aussi!

\- Chopper, plus on sera nombreux, plus ce sera facile, lui expliqua le sniper sur le ton de l'évidence. Crois-en mon en expérience, il ne faut pas rester seul dans ces cas-là!

\- Je regrette mais je préfère profiter d'une attraction plus sereine, déclina pourtant le squelette.

\- Bon, décidez-vous, soupira Nami. On va pas en débattre toute la nuit…"

Affolé à l'idée de voir disparaître son garde du corps, Ussop attrapa brusquement le bras du sabreur à ses côtés.

"OK, on prend Zoro alors!

\- Oui, on prend Zoro! renchérit Chopper en agrippant son autre bras. Il va nous protéger!"

Le cuisinier étouffa un rire en voyant la tête du sabreur qui n'avait pas l'air d'adhérer à la proposition. Zoro n'avait pas décroché un mot de la soirée et son air renfermé ne s'était pas adouci de la journée. Si le blond n'avait pas manqué de remarquer son attitude toujours distante depuis la veille, la navigatrice elle l'ignora totalement.

"Parfait. A tout à l'heure, conclut-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Amusez-vous bien," les encouragea Robin avec un petit sourire.

Sanji et Brook leur emboitèrent rapidement le pas en direction de la grande roue. L'atmosphère du parc était festive et la bonne humeur ambiante incitait tout l'équipage à mettre définitivement derrière eux les derniers évènements.

* * *

La lente avancée de l'immense roue permettait à ses visiteurs de se délecter de la vue à 360 degrés du parc et de l'océan au pied des falaises. Le spectacle était magnifique et les quatre amis ne manquèrent pas de s'extasier à chaque instant tout en se désignant des endroits les uns aux autres à travers leur petite nacelle transparente.

Sanji repéra alors un chemin sinueux s'écartant du parc et menant au bord des falaises un peu à l'écart. Il remarqua ensuite une petite étendue d'herbe jusqu'à une barrière de bois qui devait elle aussi offrir une vue à couper le souffle sur Grand Line.

Cet instant suspendu au-dessus du sol lui faisait prendre de la hauteur non seulement sur le paysage mais aussi sur ce qu'il venait de traverser et il jeta un coup d'oeil inconscient à sa main droite avant que ses pensées ne le ramènent au bretteur. Zoro s'était tenu à l'écart du groupe ces dernières heures et bien qu'il ne lui en veuille pas, le cuisinier aurait aimé trouvé un moyen de l'apaiser. De son point de vue, l'escrimeur avait fait face à un tournant et il avait agi de la meilleure manière qui soit en s'écartant de la tentation de faire justice lui-même. Pour autant, l'épéiste ne donnait pas l'impression d'en être satisfait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Néanmoins, Sanji avait confiance en lui et il ne doutait pas qu'il viendrait à bout de cette épreuve comme il l'avait fait de toutes les autres.

La roue redéposa bientôt ses passagers au sol et les quatre amis retrouvèrent leurs compagnons d'équipage non loin de l'endroit où ils les avaient quittés. Sanji eut alors un sourire en voyant les visages livides de Chopper et d'Ussop. Entre eux, Zoro se tenait parfaitement immobile et visiblement indifférent à leur état. A quelques pas enfin, Franky et Luffy commentaient l'attraction avec excitation, manifestement partant pour refaire un tour.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? lança le blond à la ronde en s'allumant une cigarette.

\- On refait du train fantôme! hurla aussitôt Luffy.

\- Sans façon, bredouilla Ussop.

\- On passe notre tour, ajouta Chopper, les jambes tremblantes.

\- Et si on faisait les montagnes russes?! proposa alors le cyborg.

\- Alors là je suis partant! s'enthousiasma Brook. J'adore avoir l'estomac à l'envers!

\- Il voulait pas faire le train fantôme et il a hâte de dévaler des montagnes russes? marmonna Ussop à Chopper. C'est n'importe quoi...

\- Luffy, tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose de plus calme? intervint soudain la navigatrice.

\- Quelque chose de plus calme? répéta le capitaine comme s'il ne connaissait pas ce mot.

\- Oui, regarde. J'aimerais bien faire ça."

Elle lui tendit la brochure du parc et lui pointa une attraction tandis que Franky et Ussop se rapprochaient pour lire avec lui.

"Une balade sur une barque en forme de cygne? lut le charpentier, surpris.

\- Un itinéraire tout en douceur pour découvrir la nurserie des animaux de l'île?" s'étonna à son tour le sniper.

Franky et lui se jetèrent ensuite un coup d'oeil entendu pendant que Nami attendait avec espoir la réponse du capitaine de l'équipage.

"Non, j'ai pas envie de faire ça!"

Luffy enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête et se tourna vers le reste de ses amis.

"En avant pour les montagnes russes!

\- Euh Luffy, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas faire cette balade avec Nami? tenta Ussop avec nervosité.

\- Ouais, tu veux pas voir des animaux super intéressants? insista Franky. Avec des bébés cygnes trop mignons où tu pourras passer plein de temps avec ta copine?

\- Mais non, c'est bon! leur assura-il avec conviction. Je préfère les montagnes russes!"

Il commença alors à s'éloigner gaiement vers l'attraction tandis que le cyborg et le canonnier jetaient un regard désolé à la jeune femme rousse face à eux qui tentait de refouler sa colère.

"C'est gentil d'avoir essayé, soupira-t-elle finalement. Viens, Robin. Allons voir ces bébés animaux, j'ai besoin de me remonter le moral…"

L'archéologue hocha la tête avant de la suivre et Brook et Franky rejoignirent le capitaine un peu plus loin. Ussop et Chopper proposèrent ensuite au cuisinier et au sabreur de les accompagner sur le stand de tirs et Sanji allait leur emboîter le pas lorsqu'il remarqua à nouveau le regard absent de son compagnon. Il déclina donc leur proposition en soufflant rapidement sa fumée.

"On a un truc à voir avec Zoro. On vous rejoindra."

Les deux amis acquiescèrent avant de s'éloigner à leur tour et Sanji posa doucement sa main sur le bras du sabreur qui sursauta, reportant brusquement son attention vers lui.

"Où sont les autres? s'étonna-t-il en découvrant qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Viens, tête d'algue", éluda le blond.

Zoro l'interrogea du regard et le cuisinier lui désigna les falaises un peu plus loin. Fronçant les sourcils, le bretteur le suivit néanmoins en direction d'un petit chemin de terre menant aux grands rochers surplombant la mer.

* * *

Arrivés non loin du précipice, Sanji s'appuya sur la barrière en bois délimitant l'accès au bord et Zoro l'imita rapidement. Ils observèrent pendant quelques instants le paysage, celui enjoué et lumineux du parc sur leur gauche et celui majestueux et silencieux de la mer sur leur droite.

Après plusieurs minutes silencieuses, Zoro remarqua qu'il se détendait dans cet environnement préservé du bruit et de la foule et il secoua la tête. Nul doute que le cuistot avait perçu sa tension intérieure et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait entraîné à l'écart. Il avait évidemment remarqué son besoin d'isolement depuis la veille. Le sabreur soupira alors en se remémorant les événements qui avaient entraîné son attitude de repli. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à osciller entre colère contre lui-même et gratitude à ce sujet.

Il avait d'abord été furieux de constater qu'il avait commis une erreur grossière. En effet, croyant échapper à ses émotions, il s'était en réalité laissé dévorer par la colère et bien que cela lui ait permis de gagner en puissance et de repousser ses sentiments, il avait failli être embarqué par la même occasion sur un terrain dangereux. C'est ainsi que ce soir-là, tandis que ses lames s'abattaient sur ses ennemis et les tranchaient d'un simple geste, il s'était effacé jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec ses armes. Jusqu'à se couper du reste du monde.

Le sang appelait le sang et le métal rougit lui avait donné l'impression d'être hors d'atteinte de tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser. Le moment passé, il avait cependant vite déchanté. Les émotions l'avaient en réalité abusé et avaient joué leur rôle de traîtresses : le sabreur de l'équipage du chapeau de paille était passé à un cheveu de la catastrophe et si le cuisinier ne l'avait pas sorti de sa transe, il savait qu'il ne serait plus le même aujourd'hui. Hier, il avait perdu le contrôle.

En contrepartie, lorsque ce matin le soleil avait chassé les brumes de la nuit, il avait dans le même temps apporté au bretteur un étrange sentiment de satisfaction qui se mêlait plus ou moins fortement à sa déception. En effet, Zoro savourait aussi plus que jamais le bonheur d'être auprès de ses compagnons d'aventure, tous en vie et en sécurité. La vie qu'ils avaient choisi n'était pas sans risque et ils l'avaient tous accepté mais depuis la veille, il était vraiment reconnaissant de pouvoir encore profiter de sa chance. C'était également pour cette raison qu'il s'en voulait davantage encore de s'être laissé emporter.

Alors, ce soir Zoro ne savait pas exactement comment il pourrait s'assurer de ne pas répéter la même erreur. Il avait donc logiquement décidé d'appliquer la méthode qu'il connaissait le mieux : il allait s'entraîner encore et encore. Jusqu'à la perfection du geste. Jusqu'à la maîtrise totale de son mental.

Le sabreur reporta son regard sur le blond qui fumait paisiblement à ses côtés et il remarqua sa main blessée appuyée légèrement sur la rambarde de bois. Pris d'une impulsion, il s'en saisit doucement pour l'examiner et entre ses doigts, il sentit Sanji sursauter mais ce n'était visiblement pas à cause de la douleur car il l'interrogea simplement du regard.

Soudain gêné, Zoro baissa les yeux.

"Chopper a dit que tu te remettais bien", marmonna-t-il pour retrouver une contenance.

En réponse, le cuisinier défit son bandage, lui révélant ainsi une longue et fine estafilade qui traversait la paume de sa main droite. Elle était encore rouge et boursouflée mais le petit médecin avait assuré que la cicatrice deviendrait minime au fil du temps. Zoro traça alors du bout des doigts sa blessure, l'observant minutieusement avant de rendre sa main au cuisinier, le regard toujours fuyant.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? lui demanda ensuite le blond avec curiosité. Quand la balle de ce type t'a touché, j'avais l'impression que tu pouvais plus bouger.

\- Une balle paralysante, soupira le bretteur en relevant enfin la tête. Elle s'est littéralement fichée juste au-dessus de mon estomac et Chopper a dû l'aspirer.

\- Je peux voir?"

Zoro hocha la tête et souleva son tee-shirt. Sanji effleura alors la nouvelle cicatrice en train de se former sur le torse de son amant. Il la caressa lentement avant de reporter son attention vers sa propre blessure.

"C'est ma première cicatrice de guerre et j'peux te dire que j'suis pas prêt d'en vouloir une autre, grogna-t-il. Evidemment, j'ai pas regretté une seconde ce que j'ai fait car j'aurais préféré mourir que de laisser blesser Nami-chérie mais pendant un instant, je me suis demandé ce qui m'arriverait si je ne pouvais plus cuisiner et crois-moi, c'est l'un des pires trucs que j'peux imaginer...

\- Moi aussi, répondit pensivement le sabreur à ses côtés.

\- Tu plaisantes, face de mousse, s'amusa le blond. Toi, tu exposes tes cicatrices comme des trophées!"

Le sabreur se raidit en réalisant ses paroles et il se renfrogna.

"J'parlais pas de ça", maugréa-t-il finalement.

Sanji voulut l'interroger du regard mais les yeux de son compagnon demeuraient obstinément fixés sur le large. Il eut ensuite un doux sourire en comprenant ce que le sabreur lui avait révélé malgré lui.

Comprenant qu'il venait de se faire démasquer, ce dernier tenta de se rattraper, le rouge aux joues.

"Tes mains sont ton outil de travail, c'est pour ça, grommela-t-il en haussant maladroitement les épaules.

\- Ouais, je sais."

Le cuisinier décida de ne pas insister. Il savait que Zoro nierait tout sentiment d'inquiétude qu'il aurait pu avoir et lui-même en ferait autant s'il venait à l'interroger sur le moment où le sabreur était tombé à genoux sous l'impact de la balle.

Pour autant, rien ne l'empêchait de lui faire passer le véritable message d'une autre manière et il se tourna vers le sabreur qui s'était remis à observer la mer en silence. Le lieu où ils se trouvaient était désert et Sanji attira son compagnon à lui avant de se pencher pour déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, voulant à la fois l'apaiser de ses derniers tourments et profiter de ce moment d'intimité. Il sentit alors le sabreur réagir étrangement puisqu'il le pressa contre lui un peu plus fort que d'habitude en retour, et le blond se laissa porter par ses bras puissants autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta à regret de son corps chaud pour l'observer après quelques instants d'étreinte silencieuse, il constata que Zoro le maintenait plus près de lui qu'il n'aurait cru. Ses yeux à quelques centimètres des siens ne semblaient plus vouloir les quitter à présent et le cuisinier frissonna.

Ce moment était d'une intensité incroyable totalement imprévue et Sanji n'y résista pas. Il déposa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de l'escrimeur avant de fermer les yeux et de l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible, laissant sa fougue ordinaire se fondre en une vague de douceur qu'il tenta de lui communiquer. Il savait que ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes mais ce soir, le cuisinier avait l'impression de pouvoir s'y aventurer et à son plus grand plaisir, il sentit Zoro lui répondre de la même manière.

Sanji se laissa alors emporter par ses sens et savoura la caresse presque tremblante de leurs lèvres et le toucher délicat de leurs langues. Ces baisers-là n'étaient pas sauvages ou impulsifs comme ils pouvaient souvent l'être entre eux. Ceux-là étaient au contraire plein de retenue, comme se délectant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Leur étreinte se prolongea ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne se séparent à nouveau, échangeant un regard profond.

Le souffle rendu court par l'émotion, Sanji se détacha du corps contre le sien puis plaça une cigarette au coin de ses lèvres, le regard lointain. Les mots n'étaient pas utiles pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient aujourd'hui et il tenta de graver dans sa mémoire cette sensation de complicité qui lui avait trop rapidement échappé.

"On devrait retourner en bas, le parc ne va pas tarder à fermer", murmura-t-il finalement.

Le sabreur approuva doucement, visiblement toujours sous le coup de leur échange lui aussi, et Sanji se força à se mettre en route pour ne pas être tenté de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Le voyant s'éloigner, Zoro lui emboîta alors le pas de manière un peu plus tranquille que lorsqu'il était monté.

* * *

 _Tout est bien qui finit bien… pour l'instant ;-)_

 _Le prochain chapitre fera la part belle à Nami et à Luffy alors changement d'ambiance en perspective!_


	48. Oral de rattrapage

_Merci à one-piece-95, Mikashita98, Wado21, deryous50 et MiaoiFuki pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 48**

 **Oral de rattrapage**

Sanji ouvrit la porte de l'aquarium et se figea un instant en y pénétrant. Il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis que Franky l'avait reconstruit près de trois semaines plus tôt et il se rappelait à présent que cette pièce n'avait été que ruines la dernière fois qu'il y avait fait attention. Il ne savait pas comment le cyborg s'était débrouillé pour la retaper aussi vite ni à quel moment il avait trouvé tout le matériel nécessaire entre leurs différents arrêts mouvementés ces derniers temps mais le fait est que l'aquarium resplendissait. Il avait rebâti la salle à l'identique : ses fauteuils rouges, son monte-charge relié à la cuisine et son immense aquarium à la lumière bleutée. Il y avait cependant ajouté une table et des chaises ainsi qu'un petit comptoir et le blond approuva l'initiative car les membres de l'équipage aimaient venir y trouver un peu de calme chacun leur tour et profiter du paysage sous-marin que leur offrait le lieu.

Sortant de sa contemplation, Sanji se dirigea ensuite vers leurs réserves de poissons et de fruits de mer. Il avait envie de préparer un cocktail de crevettes et d'avocats pour ce midi. Attrapant l'épuisette pour se saisir des crustacés, le cuisinier se remémora qu'il avait encore des kilos de pommes stockées un peu partout et il se mit à la recherche d'une nouvelle recette. En effet, dans leur hâte à faire des courses lors de leur dernière escale pendant son enlèvement, Chopper et Franky n'avaient pratiquement acheté que des pommes au niveau des fruits. Sanji ne leur en voulait pas car ils avaient tout de même eu la présence d'esprit de faire des réserves malgré les événements mais il arrivait au bout de ses idées et ses compagnons commençaient à se lasser des tartes, sorbets et salade de pommes à tous les repas. Haussant finalement les épaules après avoir sorti suffisamment de crevettes, Sanji se résolut à faire de la compote de pommes qu'il caraméliserait. De toute façon, il savait que le capitaine se chargerait de faire honneur au plat quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

Sanji le connaissait par coeur. A peine eut-il commencé à cuire les pommes en prévision de son dessert que Luffy fut irrémédiablement attiré par l'odeur alléchante des fruits en train de mijoter au milieu de la cassonade et de la cannelle.

"Sanji, j'ai faim…"

Sa voix était larmoyante et le blond haussa les épaules tout en continuant de décortiquer ses crevettes.

"Tu peux manger la tarte mais ne touche pas à la compote. C'est pour ce midi.

\- C'est vrai?!"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et il n'attendit pas plus d'une seconde pour se jeter sur la tarte qui reposait sur la table avant que son cuisinier ne change d'avis.

"Merchi, Sanchi! Ché trop bon!" s'exclama-t-il en mastiquant bruyamment.

Celui-ci soupira devant ses piètres manières avant de se détourner pour surveiller que ses pommes n'accrochent pas au fond de sa marmite.

"Tu devrais remercier Chopper et Franky. Ils ont acheté tellement de pommes que je sais plus quoi en faire…"

Il se retourna ensuite vers son capitaine et s'appuya contre son comptoir après s'être lavé les mains.

"Au fait, Luffy, tu as réfléchi à ce dîner avec Nami? lui demanda-t-il tandis que le capitaine dévorait une autre part de tarte à belles dents.

\- Un dîner avec Nami? répéta ce dernier en avalant bruyamment sa bouchée, l'air interrogateur.

\- Tu ne voulais pas faire un diner en amoureux la dernière fois? fit le cuisinier en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah si! J'ai dit que je voulais manger un dîner en amoureux quand tu l'as fait avec Zoro! se remémora le garçon au chapeau de paille, soudain ravi . Et donc c'est avec Nami?"

A ces mots, Sanji reposa le torchon avec lequel il s'essuyait, désabusé. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de le lui avoir rappelé mais il s'était promis d'offrir une belle soirée à ses deux amis ce soir-là et il ne voulait pas manquer à sa parole.

"C'est le principe du dîner en amoureux, lui expliqua-t-il donc patiemment. Tu manges avec la personne que tu aimes et vous partagez un bon moment.

\- C'est super! s'écria le capitaine. On mange quand?!

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'te pose la question, imbécile, maugréa le blond. Il faut choisir le lieu, la date, le repas, le v-

\- Ouais bah j'te fais confiance! T'es quand même cuistot, hein!" éluda Luffy en riant pendant qu'il léchait le plat désormais vide de tarte.

Sanji le lui arracha des mains et le posa dans l'évier avant de lui faire face à nouveau.

"Ton repas sera parfait, fais-moi confiance. Mais de ton côté, t'as intérêt à te surveiller un peu. Si tu te comportes comme un abruti pendant ce repas, ça peut te coûter très cher, lui fit-il remarquer sérieusement.

\- Cher comment? l'interrogea le garçon au chapeau de paille. J'ai pas beaucoup d'argent et Nami aime pas trop dépenser...

\- Mais non, abruti! Ca peut te coûter cher dans le sens où une soirée comme celle-là si elle est ratée peut gâcher ta relation avec Nami!

\- Ah bon? C'est risqué alors?" s'étonna Luffy, soudain inquiet.

Le cuisinier soupira, soupesant ses mots.

"Il y a toujours des risques mais si tu te contrôles un minimum, tu vas renforcer ta relation. C'est un coup à tenter à mon avis. En plus, l'idée du dîner avait l'air de lui faire plaisir, se souvint-il.

\- Génial! s'écria Luffy avec enthousiasme. Fais-nous un super dîner d'amoureux, Sanji!

\- Je me demande ce que je pourrais cuisiner...

\- Des gigots! proposa immédiatement le capitaine, ivre de joie.

\- Il faut que ça lui fasse plaisir à elle aussi, lui rappela le blond.

\- Des gigots aux mandarines!

\- OK, c'est bon. Je trouverai moi-même...

\- Super!"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille voulut ensuite se précipiter dehors mais Sanji l'interrompit dans son élan.

"Demande-lui quand vous voulez ce dîner, d'accord?

\- D'accord!"

* * *

Peu avant le déjeuner, le cuisinier eut ainsi la visite surprise de la navigatrice de l'équipage, vraisemblablement confuse.

"Oh, Nami-chérie! Quelle joie de te voir dans ma cuisine! s'extasia Sanji en la voyant s'avancer dans la pièce alors qu'il terminait d'arranger la présentation de ses avocats. Que puis-je faire pour ton service?!

\- Luffy m'a dit que tu préparais un dîner et que je devais venir te voir. J'ai pas tout compris, fit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

\- Celui-là…"

Le blond s'essuya les mains puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir autour de la table. Il lui offrit ensuite un grand verre de jus de mandarines frais avant de la rejoindre.

"C'est à propos du dîner en amoureux qu'il voulait t'offrir, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Luffy se souvenait de ça? demanda-t-elle avec stupéfaction.

\- Hé bien... Je le lui ai suggéré et il s'en est souvenu, précisa Sanji avec franchise.

\- Oui, ça me parait plus logique...

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Nami-chérie? Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez manger?" s'enquit-il en s'emparant de son carnet de notes.

La navigatrice demeura silencieuse quelques secondes et Sanji releva les yeux vers elle, prêt à écrire ses moindres désirs.

"Ecoute, Sanji… Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle finalement. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

\- Ah bon? s'étonna son ami.

\- Regarde-le, soupira-t-elle. Ca va l'embêter et il ne comprend même pas les enjeux d'une telle soirée.

\- C'est vrai mais…

\- Non, laisse-tomber. C'est gentil mais ne te donne pas cette peine."

La jeune femme se releva et Sanji fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait même pas touché à son jus de fruits préféré.

"Nami, quelque chose ne va pas?" lui demanda-t-il plus sérieusement tandis qu'elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte.

La navigatrice se retourna et haussa mollement les épaules.

"Non, ça va. Ne t'en fais pas."

Elle n'était clairement pas aussi enthousiaste ni déterminée que d'habitude, ce qui alarma un peu plus le cuisinier.

"C'est à cause de Luffy?"

Nami eut alors un petit sourire contrit mais n'ajouta rien et sortit de la pièce.

Désormais seul dans sa cuisine, Sanji secoua la tête. Il y avait tellement de risques pour que le capitaine fasse tout foirer avec sa navigatrice qu'il était même improbable qu'il ne se soit rien passé avant. Il était urgent qu'il y fasse quelque chose.

* * *

"Grouillez-vous. Qu'est-ce que vous savez?"

Le cuisinier avait retenu Ussop, Chopper, Franky et Zoro sous des prétextes divers dans la cuisine après le repas. Nami travaillait sur ses cartes dans son bureau, Robin s'était enfermée à la bibliothèque et Sanji s'était déjà renseigné auprès de Brook qui avait la mission d'occuper le capitaine quelques minutes. Le blond était persuadé que quelqu'un devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Nami et Luffy pour que la jeune femme soit brusquement si défaitiste quant à sa relation avec le garçon au chapeau de paille.

"J'ai rien vu de spécial, réfléchit Ussop.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Franky. Tout était normal entre eux!

\- Luffy l'a bousculée ce matin et elle a failli tomber, se rappela alors Chopper.

\- Bousculée? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? voulut immédiatement savoir le cuisinier de l'équipage.

\- Il courait après Brook et il a mal négocié un virage. Nami n'était pas loin et il lui est rentré dedans, leur raconta le petit renne.

\- Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère à ce moment-là, se souvint à son tour le cyborg. Ca ne doit pas être ça.

\- Nami n'était pas en colère? releva Ussop. Ca, c'est bizarre!

\- Tu as raison, fit Sanji. Elle devait déjà être fâchée…

\- Tu penses? lui demanda le médecin. Mais ça daterait de quand alors?

\- Aucune idée, soupira le cuisinier. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu fabriquer, cet imbécile..."

Chacun se remémora ses souvenirs pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Sanji ne donne un coup de coude au sabreur qui s'endormait à côté de lui.

"Putain, tu veux pas faire un effort pour participer, tête de cactus? s'agaça-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, moi? grogna le bretteur en rouvrant difficilement les yeux. Luffy se rend peut-être compte que c'est une sorcière et il l'a laissée tomber...

\- Ferme-la si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles! s'insurgea le blond.

\- Faudrait savoir, marmonna-t-il en se recalant sur sa chaise.

\- Vous faites une réunion secrète? les interrompit alors Robin en pénétrant tranquillement dans la cuisine, un livre à la main.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Robin d'amour? s'enquit le cuisinier en se levant pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Je venais prendre un café.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais te le faire!

\- Merci."

La jeune femme prit place autour de la table et Ussop lui expliqua le but de leur entrevue.

"Notre navigatrice ne m'a pas spécialement parlé du capitaine mais il est vrai qu'elle a plusieurs fois regretté son manque d'attention à son égard, leur rapporta l'archéologue.

\- Mais oui, ça doit être cette histoire de balade romantique au parc d'attraction! se rappela alors le cyborg.

\- Evidemment! s'exclama le cuisinier. Quel idiot, la demande de Nami était tellement évidente!

\- En même temps, on parle de Luffy, soupira le sniper. A quoi elle s'attendait? Elle a même dû lui faire une liste pour qu'il ne passe pas à côté de chacun de ses moments avec elle...

\- Ca m'étonnerait que Luffy devienne très attentionné un jour, se désola Chopper.

\- Faudrait déjà qu'il comprenne ce que ça signifie, grommela Sanji en déposant le café de Robin devant elle.

\- Cette idée de dîner peut être une bonne chose! s'enthousiasma Franky. Si Luffy se comporte bien, il pourra regagner des points auprès d'elle!

\- Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne veut même plus de dîner, leur fit remarquer le cuisinier.

\- Il faudrait que Luffy le lui demande directement. C'est sa seule chance, bailla soudain Zoro avant de se relever. Bon, je vous quitte. J'ai une sieste à faire."

Sanji l'attrapa alors brutalement par son tee-shirt, forçant le sabreur à s'arrêter.

"Minute. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

\- Que je vais faire une sieste, grogna l'escrimeur en se dégageant.

\- Non, avant."

Zoro soupira avant de chercher quelques secondes dans sa mémoire.

"Que Luffy doit demander à Nami de dîner avec lui comme ça elle verra qu'il fait attention à elle?"

Le silence se fit soudain dans la cuisine et le bretteur dévisagea les membres de l'équipage avec incompréhension avant que Franky n'abatte son immense poing sur la table.

"Super idée, Zoro-bro!

\- Mais oui, c'est pas bête! approuva Ussop avec excitation.

\- T'es trop fort! l'admira le petit renne.

\- Tu as une plus grande connaissance dans ce domaine que je ne l'aurais cru", convint Robin en souriant.

Le sabreur fixa ses amis d'un air suspicieux. Il n'aimait ni leurs sourires en coin ni leurs regards admiratifs. Il haussa donc les épaules et sortit de la pièce sans autre forme de cérémonie.

De son côté, Sanji avait attrapé son carnet de notes et prenait les choses en main.

"D'accord, je m'occupe de leur préparer une soirée de rêve avant notre prochaine escale, décida-t-il. A présent, il faut qu'on fasse en sorte que Nami-chérie accepte ce dîner pour que Luffy puisse se rattraper."

Il fit le tour de ses compagnons d'équipage qui lui confirmèrent tous leur approbation mais lorsque son regard se posa sur l'archéologue, il eut un doute.

"Tu ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Robin d'amour? s'enquit-il anxieusement.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec le fait de m'intéresser aux affaires privées des autres, répondit la jeune femme en toute sincérité.

\- Mais si on n'aide pas Luffy, il est foutu! intervint Ussop. T'as bien vu comment il se comporte avec elle, il comprend rien!

\- Et en quoi cela nous regarde-t-il? pointa-t-elle.

\- Il l'aime mais il ne sait pas comment le lui montrer, plaida à son tour le petit renne avec force.

\- Robin a raison, on ne pourra pas toujours être derrière eux, constata Franky. C'est à eux de savoir construire leur couple. Même si je suis super partant pour les aider! ajouta-t-il ensuite avec émotion. Ils sont tellement mignons ces deux-là…"

Le cyborg allait se mettre à pleurer et Chopper lui tendit gentiment un mouchoir.

"Faisons-le cette fois uniquement, proposa alors le cuisinier. Ensuite, ils se débrouilleront quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis d'accord, approuva finalement l'archéologue. De mon côté, je pourrais m'assurer que personne ne viendra les déranger pendant cette soirée.

\- Super! s'exclama le cyborg qui avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur. Je m'occuperai de garder le cap pour que Nami ne s'inquiète de rien!

\- Parfait. Et d'ici là, on va tous redoubler d'efforts pour que Nami remarque Luffy le plus positivement possible, conclut Sanji.

\- Ca va pas être évident ça, s'inquiéta Ussop.

\- Et qui va parler à Luffy pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il doit faire? demanda Chopper.

\- Là-dessus, j'ai ma petite idée", fit le blond avec un sourire.

* * *

Sanji observa le sabreur qui finissait sa série de pompes sur le pont arrière du Sunny. Il inspira tranquillement sur sa cigarette tout en le laissant enchaîner sur de nouveaux exercices de musculation. Il savait que l'escrimeur l'avait vu et il le laissait donc conclure son entraînement à son rythme.

Depuis l'incident sur l'archipel San Marsoni, il avait noté sans l'ombre d'un doute que Zoro redoublait d'efforts. Il s'imposait plus d'heures et plus de difficultés. Le cuisinier n'était pas sûr qu'il n'en fasse pas un peu trop mais c'était sa manière de gérer ce qu'il s'était passé et il le respectait. Sanji observa ensuite sa main blessée qui n'était plus protégée que par un léger bandage à présent. Il avait retrouvé toute sa sensibilité et sa mobilité depuis plusieurs jours déjà et les onguents de Chopper l'aidaient maintenant à cicatriser sa peau.

"T'as apporté à boire, sourcil en vrille?"

Le blond lui rendit son regard provocateur sans flancher. Si Zoro paraissait vouloir travailler d'arrache-pied en vue de son rêve, leurs discussions avaient quant à elles retrouvées un tour normal. Tout juste Sanji avait-il constaté que malgré la longueur de ses entraînements, le sabreur n'en sortait pas toujours satisfait.

"J'viens pas pour ça, tête d'algue. Si t'es sage, j'irais te chercher une bouteille après."

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils et s'essuya le front avec son tee-shirt avant de s'avancer vers son compagnon.

"Pourquoi t'es là alors? grogna-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Il faut que tu parles à Luffy, répondit le cuisinier en tirant sur sa cigarette. Que tu lui expliques en quoi ce dîner est très important pour la suite de sa relation avec Nami."

Zoro le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

"Pourquoi moi? Tu me punis parce que j'ai eu cette idée? se renfrogna-t-il. J'ai essayé de participer, c'est pas m-

\- C'était la meilleure idée et on l'a gardée, l'interrompit le blond. Alors tu vas lui parler parce que c'est toi qui le comprends le mieux. Je suis sûr que tu sauras lui faire passer le message.

\- Je crois pas, cuistot, maugréa le sabreur. Je suis pas doué avec les discours…

\- Luffy n'a pas besoin de discours, tête d'algue. Il a besoin de piger pourquoi il doit prêter attention à sa petite amie. Si ça n'a pas de sens, il n'y verra jamais d'intérêt. Tu vois où je veux en venir?"

Zoro soupira. Oui, il voyait parfaitement à quoi le cuisinier faisait allusion. Son incompréhension quant au besoin de Sanji de lui poser des questions avait en effet failli les mener à la catastrophe. Si Luffy s'en trouvait là avec Nami aujourd'hui, il y avait effectivement un sérieux risque que leur relation ne dure pas.

"Il n'y a que toi pour lui traduire ce qu'il faut faire, face de mousse. Nous autres, êtres civilisés, nous ne savons manier que les mots," conclut-il dans un sourire insolent.

L'escrimeur leva les yeux au ciel avant de croiser les bras, contrarié.

"Ouais bah nous on s'est débrouillé tout seul alors pourquoi ils font pas la même chose?

\- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de l'aide de personne concernant notre relation? lui demanda alors le cuisinier en haussant son sourcil visible. Pas même lorsque t'as décidé que ça pouvait valoir le coup entre nous deux?"

Zoro le dévisagea un instant avant de soupirer lourdement à nouveau. Il était piégé.

* * *

"Euh, Luffy, t'as une minute?

\- Ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Zoro?"

Le capitaine s'approcha de son second, curieux.

"Ben, euh…"

Le sabreur souffla longuement. Bon sang, il aurait mieux fait de la fermer avec son histoire d'invitation à dîner! C'était lui qui se fichait le plus de leur relation et c'était pourtant à lui d'ouvrir les yeux du garçon au chapeau de paille. C'était sans doute la mission la plus difficile qu'il n'avait jamais eue à faire…

"Comment ça se passe avec Nami?"

C'était nul et pas franchement subtil mais il comptait sur la naïveté de Luffy pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

"Nami? Ca va bien! répondit ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah ouais? On dirait pas."

Zoro se gifla mentalement. Sanji lui avait bien dit de ne rien laisser paraître et de seulement lui suggérer l'idée de l'invitation pourtant...

"Ah bon? Elle te l'a dit?"

Le capitaine l'interrogeait de son air le plus sérieux et Zoro secoua la tête. Luffy n'allait pas s'en sortir si on ne lui disait pas la vérité de toute façon.

"Non mais ça se voit. Elle a pas l'air… heureuse en ce moment."

En même temps, à part lui offrir un coffre rempli de berrys, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser...

"Oh."

Luffy avait l'air réellement déçu et le sabreur se sentit soudain peiné pour lui.

"T'inquiète pas... Les filles sont comme ça, ça va lui passer, tenta-t-il maladroitement de le rassurer.

\- Ouais mais Nami, c'est pas une fille comme les autres, lui fit remarquer son capitaine.

\- Ca, j'suis d'accord, soupira Zoro en s'accoudant au bastingage.

\- J'veux bien faire mais j'sais pas comment! bouda Luffy. Quand je veux lui offrir quelque chose, la moitié du temps elle est pas contente…

\- On n'offre pas des poissons vivants de deux mètres à une fille, grimaça Zoro en repensant à la manière dont le garçon au chapeau de paille avait balancé le petit monstre marin à la navigatrice quelques temps auparavant.

\- Mais j'le fais plus, je regarde tout le temps sa liste!

\- Une liste? s'étonna son second.

\- Ben oui! Elle a marqué tout ce qu'il fallait que je fasse dedans!"

Zoro s'empêcha de soupirer à nouveau. Il comprenait tout d'un coup d'où venait l'idée du cuistot de lui en donner une lorsqu'ils étaient sur l'île des quatre temps. La preuve que ce genre de choses ne fonctionnait pas...

"Faut que t'apprennes à te creuser la tête tout seul si tu veux la garder, ta nana, lui fit alors remarquer le sabreur.

\- C'est compliqué, se désola Luffy en se laissant glisser au sol.

\- Je sais. Me demande pas pourquoi mais certaines personnes pensent qu'on les oublie si on ne leur parle pas et j'crois que Nami en fait partie."

Ils restèrent un petit moment silencieux. Zoro fixait l'horizon et Luffy s'était assis par terre d'un air renfrogné. Finalement, le sabreur prit place à ses côtés d'un air incertain et se saisit d'une de ses épées.

"Nami, c'est comme un sabre, lui montra-t-il. Faut que t'en prennes soin régulièrement et que tu vérifies qu'elle va bien sinon un jour, elle voudra plus de toi.

\- Tu crois? lui demanda le capitaine, incrédule.

\- Ouais, continua l'escrimeur avec plus d'assurance. Si tu fais pas attention, il se peut qu'un jour, elle te dise qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un qui s'occupe mieux d'elle. Comme un sabre lorsque son propriétaire n'est plus digne de lui."

Comme Luffy le dévisageait encore, le sabreur poursuivit.

"Ca veut dire que ce sera terminé de pouvoir la toucher ou l'embrasser. Elle fera ça avec quelqu'un d'autre."

A ces mots, le capitaine sembla enfin prendre conscience de l'urgence de la situation et il écarquilla les yeux.

"Mais j'veux pas! s'indigna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse?!"

Le bretteur haussa les épaules.

"Pas besoin d'être comme Sanji et de te traîner à ses pieds mais de temps en temps, ce serait bien que tu lui montres que t'as pensé à elle.

\- Comment? s'enquit-il, les yeux ronds.

\- Comme lui proposer un dîner tous les deux par exemple.

\- Génial! Sanji a dit qu'il allait en préparer un!

\- Faut pas que ça vienne de Sanji, faut que ça vienne de toi, lui expliqua patiemment Zoro. Sinon, c'est comme si t'avais pas pensé à elle."

Luffy se concentra un moment sur les paroles de son second et ce dernier n'osa pas troubler sa réflexion. Finalement, le capitaine releva la tête, un air résolu planté sur le visage.

"J'comprends maintenant. Faut que j'lui propose des trucs qu'elle aime bien à faire tous les deux. Comme ça, elle sait que je pense à elle!

\- C'est ça, approuva le sabreur.

\- Trop cool! Merci, Zoro!"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille se releva d'un bond et fonça vers la cabine de la navigatrice avant que l'escrimeur n'ait pu lui prodiguer les derniers conseils.

Zoro se releva à son tour et rangea son sabre à sa taille tout en secouant la tête. Il l'avait fait pour son capitaine, parce que lui-même lui avait permis d'avancer dans sa relation avec le cuistot - bien qu'à son insu - mais il se promit quelque chose. Plus jamais il ne referait les intermédiaires entre lui et sa timbrée de petite amie. C'était une question d'honneur.

* * *

"Nami, faut que j'te parle!"

La navigatrice releva lentement la tête de ses cartes. Luffy venait de débouler dans son bureau - sans frapper bien sûr - et arborait un air déterminé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Une île en vue?

\- J'en sais rien mais j'voulais te demander quelque chose, fit le capitaine, concentré.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu voudrais faire un dîner en amoureux avec moi?"

La jeune femme rousse eut un hoquet de surprise et le dévisagea. Elle avait pourtant dit non à Sanji mais voilà que Luffy revenait à la charge.

Nami avait récemment réalisé à quel point leur relation ne tenait qu'à elle. Luffy avait certainement des sentiments sincères à son égard mais son comportement correspondait un peu trop à celui d'un automate. Il suivait à la lettre les recommandations de sa liste mais justement, en dehors de ce que la navigatrice lui communiquait, rien ne venait de lui-même. Rien ne lui prouvait qu'il comprenait ce que signifiait réellement cette relation et hormis les quelques baisers qu'ils échangeaient - à chaque fois de son initiative - il se comportait exactement de la même manière à son égard qu'envers leurs autres compagnons. Elle ne s'imaginait pas demander au capitaine de l'inviter à des balades romantiques au bord de l'eau mais elle voulait au moins qu'il saisisse l'importance de créer d'autres liens que ceux qu'il partageait avec le reste de l'équipage. Elle avait envie de se sentir différente à ses yeux quelquefois. Pas qu'il lui fasse bêtement plaisir parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé...

Finalement, elle se mordit les lèvres, indécise quant à sa proposition.

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas contre l'idée mais…

\- On passe pas beaucoup de temps tous les deux mais j'pense à toi des fois, tu sais!"

La navigatrice ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Luffy mais en même temps, il avait l'air si sérieux…

"Tu as une idée de ce qu'on va y faire pendant ce dîner? s'enquit-elle prudemment.

\- Ben manger d'abord, fit-il après une seconde de réflexion. Et peut-être parler? Oh, et ce serait bien si c'était devant les mandariniers, non? Ce serait joli!"

Nami le dévisagea, sidérée.

"O-oui, ce serait joli, balbutia-t-elle quelques instants plus tard, toujours ahurie.

\- Alors, t'es d'accord? lui demanda le capitaine en se penchant vers elle avec excitation.

\- Euh… Oui. Oui, je suis d'accord...

\- Génial! J'vais prévenir Sanji!"

Luffy repartit en courant de là où il était venu, laissant la jolie rousse parfaitement incrédule.

* * *

 _Ce n'est pas facile de faire mûrir Luffy et il ne sera jamais un gentleman mais il faut bien qu'il progresse un peu quand même ^^_

 _J'espère que ça vous plait en tout cas!_


	49. Travail d'équipe

_Merci à Pauline et Rineca, Wado21, Mikashita98, deryous50 et MiaoiFuki pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 49**

 **Travail d'équipe**

"Bien, voilà comment ça va se passer."

Sanji sortit son carnet tandis que tous ses amis étaient réunis autour de la table après le déjeuner, à l'exception de la navigatrice et du capitaine qui vaquaient à leurs occupations sur le pont. Le cuisinier de l'équipage avait décidé que leur diner de réconciliation se déroulerait ce soir au vu du temps magnifique qu'avait annoncé Nami et il comptait bien rendre leur soirée inoubliable.

"Vous savez tous que Luffy a réussi la première partie de son rattrapage puisque Nami accepte de dîner avec lui. Ce soir semble être le meilleur moment alors je vais avoir besoin de chacun d'entre vous pour que ce début prometteur soit une réussite. Ensuite, ce sera à Luffy de jouer."

Chacun approuva autour de la table et le blond releva la tête pour désigner le musicien.

"Brook, tu seras chargé de l'ambiance. Ta musique sera un atout important pour leur apporter la sérénité et le romantisme nécessaires. La table sera dressée devant les mandariniers alors ça devrait aider.

\- Mon archet est fin prêt et l'atmosphère sera digne des plus grands moments!" lui assura le squelette avec ferveur.

Sanji hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Ussop et Chopper.

"Vous deux, vous serez à la surveillance. Un à l'avant et l'autre à l'arrière. On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, il ne faut absolument pas être dérangé par quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu peux compter sur nous! approuva le petit renne qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux.

\- Surveiller c'est bien mais si on repère quelque chose? s'inquiéta le sniper.

\- Vous aurez Zoro en renfort, expliqua le cuisinier en lui montrant le sabreur qui somnolait sur sa chaise. En cas de problème, ce sera à lui de s'en charger."

Les deux amis acquiescèrent et Sanji posa son regard sur le charpentier.

"Franky, tu seras responsable du cap. La météo devrait être clémente mais au cas où on tombe sur des tourbillons ou une tempête imprévue, il faudra anticiper au maximum.

\- Pas de souci! s'enthousiasma le cyborg. Ca va être super fun cette soirée!"

Le blond approuva et chercha finalement des yeux la belle archéologue.

"Robin d'amour, tu seras notre joker! Le dernier rempart si l'un d'entre nous ne parvient pas à remplir sa tâche!

\- Aucun problème", répondit la jeune femme.

Sanji eut alors un sourire satisfait avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil à son carnet de notes.

"Quant à moi, je me charge de leur concocter un repas divin et d'assurer le service. Rendez-vous à vos postes dès 18h. Ils commenceront à manger à 19h30.

\- Et nous, on bouffera quand?" maugréa soudain le sabreur qui avait ouvert les yeux.

Le cuisinier le dévisagea une seconde avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Après leur soirée évidemment, tête d'algue! Pas question que tu bouffes avant pour t'endormir pendant le travail!"

Zoro exprima son mécontentement en soupirant bruyamment et il se prit un coup dans le tibia en réponse de la part de son compagnon qui le foudroyait du regard. Tandis qu'ils se relevaient brutalement, l'un pour dégainer ses sabres et l'autre pour lui lancer un coup de pied, les autres membres de l'équipage se dirigèrent vers la porte tout en commentant avec entrain les prochains heures. Cette mission était inhabituelle pour l'équipage au chapeau de paille mais tout le monde était heureux d'apporter sa pierre à la construction de cette histoire.

* * *

Lorsque Nami se présenta à la table du dîner, ce soir-là elle écarquilla les yeux de ravissement. De magnifiques paravents mordorés délimitaient un espace protégé qui dirigeaient la vue vers les mandariniers. La table était revêtue d'une nappe d'un blanc immaculé parsemée de pétales de roses et de grands verres accueillaient des bougies pour compléter l'atmosphère intime. De larges assiettes ainsi que de l'argenterie et de somptueux verres en cristal termina de la convaincre que le cuisinier avait décidé de ne pas faire les choses à moitié. Souriant devant cette attention, elle s'installa tandis que Luffy arrivait à son tour.

"La classe, on se croirait dans un grand resto!" remarqua-t-il avec ébahissement.

Sa navigatrice hocha la tête tandis qu'il contemplait avec curiosité les grandes bougies dont les flammes dansaient légèrement à travers leurs prisons transparentes. Les notes de violon de Brook se firent alors entendre et le capitaine chercha son musicien des yeux mais seule son ombre derrière l'un des paravents lui prouvait qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

"De la musique, trop bien!"

Le squelette la rendit soudain plus légère et enjouée, et Luffy s'assit face à la navigatrice en suivant le rythme. Il avisa ensuite la jeune femme et lui lança un regard enjoué.

"C'est super, t'as vu?!"

Nami approuva en souriant, gagnée par l'enthousiasme du garçon au chapeau de paille. La scène était réellement splendide. Leurs amis avaient visiblement décidé de leur réserver la meilleure soirée possible et elle eut une pensée reconnaissante en réalisant à quel point ils prenaient à coeur ces quelques heures eux aussi.

A cet instant, le cuisinier de l'équipage débarqua, un plateau à la main, et la sortit de ses pensées.

"Nami-chérie, Capitaine, déclama-t-il d'un ton professionnel. Je vous propose un apéritif pour commencer."

Il déposa un grand verre au contenu rosé devant Nami puis un aux couleurs vertes devant le garçon au chapeau de paille qui s'en saisit avec intérêt.

"Un Cosmopolitan pour la demoiselle et un Mojito sans alcool pour le jeune homme", leur expliqua-t-il.

Il posa ensuite un petit plateau d'amuse-bouche vers la navigatrice tandis qu'il plaçait le plus grand en face du capitaine dont les yeux s'illuminèrent.

"Des roulés d'omelette au fromage, curry et ciboulette, des canapés concombre et crevettes et une crème d'asperges en verrine. Bon appétit.

\- Merci, Sanji, le remercia la jeune femme.

\- Ca a l'air trop bon!" remarqua Luffy en se saisissant d'une verrine et d'un roulé.

Le blond s'éclipsa ensuite et fit un signe de tête à Brook en passant devant lui. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien.

* * *

Ussop braqua une nouvelle fois ses jumelles sur l'océan depuis le pont arrière du Sunny. Les notes du violon de Brook lui parvenaient un peu et il avait aperçu Robin qui lui avait confirmé que tout était calme et que le couple entamait le plat de résistance. Magrets de canard flambés aux pommes et aux abricots. Le sniper en avait l'eau à la bouche rien qu'en humant l'air qui s'échappait de la cuisine et il comptait bien en avoir une portion généreuse sitôt la soirée terminée. D'autant plus quand Sanji avait apporté une énorme marmite de pommes de terre qui avaient mijoté dans la graisse de canard. Il était ainsi certain que Luffy se régalait et il avait hâte d'en profiter à son tour.

Le canonnier se décala ensuite à tribord et constata que le cyborg tenait la barre en sifflotant et que Chopper fixait Grand Line à l'avant de toute sa concentration. Il reprit alors son observation de son côté. Le soleil était presque entièrement couché et l'obscurité de la nuit envahissait progressivement le bateau.

Soudain, une forme un peu plus sombre attira son attention sur l'horizon au-dessus de la mer. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit le point mais la masse semblait mobile et mouvante. Il pouvait très bien s'agir d'une ombre causée par les nuages parmi les derniers rayons du soleil mais il tenta de s'en assurer. Cependant, après quelques instants passés à scruter le ciel, il comprit subitement le problème qui se dessinait face à lui.

Terrorisé, il faillit hurler à l'aide avant de ressaisir. Il ne devait pas alerter Luffy ou Nami et il se trouvait juste à côté d'eux. Il se rua alors à tribord et fit de grands signes à Franky pour qu'il prévienne Chopper. Celui-ci comprit la manoeuvre et bientôt, le petit renne accourut.

Se rongeant les ongles, Ussop lui pointa le ciel au loin avant de lui passer ses jumelles. Chopper s'en saisit avec appréhension et ne manqua pas de sursauter en découvrant la menace qui fonçait visiblement sur eux. Il se tourna vers son ami, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

"P-pas de panique, balbutia le canonnier qui tentait de prendre les choses en main. Sanji a dit que Zoro règlerait le problème s'il y en avait un!

\- Tu as raison, je vais le chercher!" décida le médecin en se ruant vers la vigie.

Ussop hocha la tête puis prit une grande inspiration tout en fouillant le bateau des yeux à la recherche de Robin. Il devait la prévenir au cas où le sabreur ne parvienne pas à maîtriser la situation. Il avait une admiration sans borne pour l'escrimeur de l'équipage mais dans ce contexte, il ne voyait pas bien comment il pourrait s'en débrouiller.

* * *

"Des bestioles qui volent? grogna le sabreur en se faisant pousser par le petit renne vers Franky à côté duquel s'étaient déjà rassemblés Ussop et Robin. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

\- Elles arrivent par l'arrière, il faut changer la direction du bateau, expliquait l'archéologue. Dans le cas contraire, il nous sera impossible de le cacher à nos deux amis malgré les paravents.

\- Si je vire trop rapidement, Nami s'en rendra compte, lui rappela Franky.

\- Ce sera pire si elle voit des insectes dans son assiette! lui fit remarquer Ussop avec angoisse. Quelle poisse, ils vont tout gâcher!

\- On va se les prendre par le flanc droit, décida alors le cyborg. Ca nous laissera plus d'espace pour les combattre.

\- Combattre des insectes? releva le bretteur en croisant les bras. Je sais qu'elle flippe mais c'est pas un peu exagéré?

\- Il s'agit de criquets migrateurs qui se déplacent en nuées de plusieurs milliers d'individus, lui apprit Robin. Ces insectes sont extrêmement dangereux pour le navire.

\- C'est pour ça que je les ai pris pour un nuage au début! comprit le sniper.

\- Ils sont dangereux pour le Sunny? s'enquit Chopper avec inquiétude.

\- Ouais, ces saloperies dévorent le bois des bateaux car le sel de la mer fait se développer des minéraux très nutritifs, expliqua le charpentier avec mauvaise humeur. Elles vont bouffer le Sunny si on leur en laisse la possibilité!

\- Dans ce cas, pas de quartier", approuva Zoro.

Il dégagea ses trois sabres de leurs fourreaux et se positionna à tribord tandis que Franky actionnait lentement le gouvernail pour faire virer le Sunny.

* * *

"Makino était trop sympa! insista Luffy en mordant vigoureusement dans un morceau de pain. Elle me donnait toujours du rab et elle me laissait parler avec Shanks même si j'avais pas le droit!"

Nami hocha la tête tout en avalant une gorgée de vin. Cette femme que Luffy semblait considérer comme une grande soeur dans son village natal lui rappelait la dévotion et la simplicité avec laquelle Bell-mère l'avait élevée. Elle était certaine de s'entendre avec Makino si elle devait la rencontrer un jour. C'était une femme forte qui n'avait pourtant pas manqué de douceur ni d'autorité sur le petit Luffy et en cela, elle avait déjà gagné tout son respect. Découvrir une partie de l'enfance du futur seigneur des pirates la fascinait.

"C'est avec elle que toi et Ace avez grandis? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Oh, non! s'exclama le capitaine en piochant parmi ses pommes de terre. Pépé m'a envoyé chez la vieille Dadan, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Ace! Celle-là, elle était vraiment pas sympa avec nous au début mais on l'aimait bien quand même!"

A ces mots, il éclata de rire.

"Pépé l'a obligée à nous garder et elle voulait pas! Je crois qu'elle a eu peur de lui alors elle a nous a trouvés un coin dans sa vieille maison mais elle n'arrêtait pas de nous engueuler! Mais en fait, quand Ace est parti, elle était super triste et elle s'est bien occupée de nous!"

La navigatrice secoua doucement la tête en souriant tout en se laissant bercer par la douceur de la musique de Brook à quelques pas. Ca ressemblait tellement à Luffy de se faire d'excellents souvenirs d'une personne qui avait dû lui rendre la vie impossible à certains moments! Le garçon au chapeau de paille était ainsi : généreux et toujours prêt à croire en la bonté des êtres humains.

Nami admirait ses deux qualités plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Pour elle qui avait été élevée dans l'amour avant d'en être brutalement arraché, il y avait rarement la place d'ouvrir si complètement son coeur. Celui-ci avait été lacéré à la mort de sa mère adoptive et par la cruauté d'Arlong à l'égard des habitants de son village. Depuis, elle avait toujours eu le réflexe de manipuler les autres plutôt que de se laisser approcher pour se préserver de la souffrance.

Elle avait même commencé par trahir le garçon au chapeau de paille à leur rencontre. Malgré tout, il avait tenu à lui prouver qu'il voulait l'accueillir sur son bateau comme une associée à part entière. Il n'avait pas voulu profiter de ses compétences en matière de navigation dans un but égoïste, il lui avait offert de participer à une aventure incroyable pendant laquelle elle aurait la possibilité de réaliser son rêve.

Cette proposition n'avait pas de prix et Luffy avait cette naïveté touchante qui lui avait redonné foi en l'humanité à de nombreuses reprises depuis le début de leur voyage.

* * *

Sanji sortit de la cuisine et se figea, atterré par le spectacle des centaines de criquets qui tentaient d'investir le bateau. En contrebas, ses amis se démenaient pour tenter de les repousser mais leur multitude et leur vitesse rendaient leurs actions peu efficaces. Les insectes tentaient de se poser à tout instant pour attaquer le bois et si Ussop et Chopper les chassaient immédiatement en se jetant sur le pont pour faire barrage de leurs corps, Franky et Zoro devaient se charger de repousser ceux qui attaquaient la coque du Sunny, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Heureusement, Robin avait déployé des dizaine de mains pour protéger le couple de ceux qui s'infiltraient jusqu'à leur table malgré les paravents. Brook avait de son côté augmenté le son de son instrument pour couvrir les bruits environnants. Jusqu'ici, leur plan sommaire semblait fonctionner et le capitaine et la navigatrice n'avaient vraisemblablement rien remarqué.

Le cuisinier se dirigea vers la table. Il avait pris soin de couvrir ses desserts grâce à des cloches pour les protéger et il ne les enleva qu'en pénétrant dans le petit espace réservé au dîner. Il offrit ainsi à ses deux compagnons d'équipage un moelleux au chocolat surmonté d'un sorbet à la mandarine puis débarrassa les dernières assiettes sans quitter son sourire assuré. Alors qu'il allait s'en retourner vers son antre, Luffy posa soudain sa main sur son épaule et y attrapa quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

Sanji vit avec horreur s'agiter entre ses doigts un criquet. Il eut alors un petit rire nerveux avant de le reprendre rapidement.

"Ne fais pas attention, il y a sûrement du bois vermoulu quelque part et il a embarqué à la dernière escale!"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille écarquilla davantage les yeux, prêt à lui poser une série de questions, et Sanji se mordit la langue devant son air intéressé.

"Luffy, tu devrais goûter ce gâteau, il est délicieux, intervint tranquillement Nami qui portait une cuillère à ses lèvres.

\- C'est vrai?!"

Le capitaine se rassit et attaqua vigoureusement sa part.

"C'est trop bon! approuva-t-il ensuite en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée. Sanji, il y en a d'autres?!"

Le cuisinier observa un instant avec angoisse la navigatrice qui l'ignorait et continuait de déguster paisiblement son dessert. Il se ressaisit cependant rapidement et plaqua un sourire confiant sur ses lèvres.

"Absolument, Capitaine! Je t'apporte ça tout de suite!

\- Super!"

Le blond tourna les talons d'un air assuré mais lorsqu'il croisa un oeil inquisiteur de Robin qui surveillait le lieu depuis la porte de la cuisine, il soupira. Il était certain que Nami se doutait de quelque chose.

* * *

"Technique à trois sabres. Panther Slash!"

Zoro se baissa pour mieux bondir en avant puis fonça en tournoyant sur lui-même. Les criquets à sa portée tombèrent en pluie tout autour de lui mais Franky se renfrogna.

"Arrête de faire ça, tu abimes le Sunny", lui reprocha-t-il.

Le sabreur leva les yeux au ciel. Effectivement, le bateau se prenait quelques éclats quand ses lames tourbillonnaient trop près du bois mais c'était là où les insectes se posaient, il ne pouvait donc pas faire autrement.

"Si t'as une technique plus efficace, faut pas te gêner, répliqua-t-il alors en se repositionnant.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai une, regarde ça! s'exclama le cyborg. Fresh Fire!"

Le feu calcina des dizaines d'insectes volants qui retombèrent noircis au sol et Zoro le dévisagea.

"C'est encore plus dangereux que ce que je fais, lui fit-il remarquer placidement.

\- Mais non, je ne vise que ceux qui volent! lui montra son ami.

\- Pourtant, faut bien s'occuper aussi de ceux qui attaquent le bois!"

L'épéiste prit ensuite une inspiration et se concentra. Il pouvait toujours faire se déplacer ces maudits criquets avant de les attaquer.

"Technique à deux sabres. Falcon Wave!

\- Fresh Fire!"

Le souffle déclenché par les lames de Zoro avait poussé les insectes à s'envoler et Franky les enflamma littéralement aussitôt qu'ils eurent quittés le sol.

"C'est du bon boulot, on continue comme ça!" s'enthousiasma-t-il alors. Chopper, Ussop! Envoyez-les par-là!"

Un peu plus loin, les deux amis s'épuisaient en effet à chasser les criquets qui revenaient se poser quelques mètres plus loin, les obligeant à recommencer indéfiniment. A l'appel du charpentier pourtant, ils rassemblèrent leurs dernières forces et se jetèrent à nouveau vers leurs ennemis.

* * *

"Encore une tasse de thé, Nami-chérie? s'enquit le blond en papillonnant.

\- Non merci, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Un autre moelleux au chocolat? Un cocktail?

\- Ca ira, fit-elle en déposant sa serviette sur la table, souriante. Le repas était vraiment excellent.

\- Oh, merci, Nami-chérie! Mais... Luffy, tu veux quelque chose? Je suis sûr que tu as encore faim!"

Il avait dû mettre un peu trop d'insistance et d'enthousiasme dans sa question car la navigatrice se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur. De son côté, le capitaine eut un large sourire et les notes du violon de Brook redoublèrent d'intensité.

"J'dirais pas non à-

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, Sanji. Tout va bien, le coupa alors la jeune femme en se levant.

\- Ouais, c'était vraiment génial! approuva son capitaine. Faudra en refaire!"

Le cuisinier suivit anxieusement ses amis qui se dirigèrent vers le pont. Il avait fait de son mieux pour retenir le plus longtemps possible le couple en voyant que Franky, Ussop, Chopper et Zoro luttaient encore contre quelques criquets récalcitrants tout en jetant par-dessus bord les cadavres d'insectes lorsqu'il avait apporté le thé. Nami avait eu l'air d'apprécier la soirée et il ne voulait pas que tout soit gâché parce que le navire avait eu la malchance de croiser cette nuée d'insectes de malheur...

Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches en compagnie de Robin et de Brook qui les avaient rejoints, Luffy se précipita vers ses quatre amis sur le pont.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites? leur demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

\- On se repose", bougonna le bretteur.

Ils étaient en effet tous affalés dans l'herbe, la langue pendante et le souffle court.

"Pourquoi vous êtes tous fatigués? s'enquit encore le capitaine en s'agenouillant près d'eux.

\- Oh, c'est… un nouveau jeu, répondit le sniper en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

\- Ca devait être génial! s'enthousiasma Luffy.

\- Pas tant que ça, maugréa le cyborg.

\- C'était vraiment épuisant, confirma le petit renne exténué.

\- Je suis sûre que vous étiez trop absorbés par votre jeu pour pouvoir manger", intervint alors la navigatrice avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers le gouvernail.

Sanji tourna son regard vers Brook qui grimaça quand Nami appliqua un léger mouvement à bâbord.

"On a même dévié légèrement. Ce jeu était vraiment passionnant pour que vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte..."

Elle échangea ensuite un regard complice avec Robin et le cuisinier eut la confirmation que la jeune femme savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

"Pour ma part, j'ai passé une excellente soirée et le dîner était vraiment somptueux alors surtout, profitez-en maintenant que votre jeu est terminé."

Elle s'éloigna ensuite en souriant en compagnie de l'archéologue tandis que Franky, Ussop, Zoro et Chopper se relevaient lentement.

"Tu crois qu'elle a deviné? marmonna Franky au musicien tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- C'est tout à fait probable, répondit-il. Pourtant, ce travail d'équipe a été sensationnel et de mon emplacement, je ne voyais presque rien!

\- Tu veux dire qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien? grinça Zoro.

\- Elle n'a pas eu l'air de nous en vouloir, c'est déjà ça, fit Chopper avec un sourire triste.

\- Luffy a fait le boulot et c'est ce qui compte, comprit alors le blond en s'allumant une cigarette. Je pense que Nami-chérie a vraiment apprécié cette soirée alors on peut considérer ça comme une victoire."

Tandis que ses amis se réjouissaient à cette nouvelle, un peu plus loin, Luffy aida Ussop à se relever puisqu'il était encore étendu sur l'herbe du Sunny.

"Dis, Ussop, tu me montreras ce nouveau jeu? lui demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- J'espère plutôt qu'on n'aura pas besoin de s'y remettre avant un moment…"

* * *

 _J'ai essayé de faire dans le léger et l'insouciance. Je voulais montrer Nami sous un côté plus doux pour une fois afin qu'elle se rappelle pourquoi elle apprécie Luffy._

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé vous aussi!_


	50. Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément

_Merci à Wado21, Mikashita98, deryous50, Chachila et Ellis Ravenwood pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _*Attention, ce chapitre contient un lemon.*_

* * *

 **Chapitre 50**

 **Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément**

En cette fin de matinée, Zoro pénétra dans la cuisine et fronça le nez. Une odeur de sucre envahissait toute la pièce mais ce n'était pas étonnant : partout sur la table et sur le comptoir s'étalaient des pâtisseries et des gâteaux en tout genre, rendant l'atmosphère à la fois chaude et sirupeuse.

"Cuistot, on peut même plus boire peinard", lui reprocha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la réserve de bouteilles.

Le blond continua de siffloter tandis qu'il mélangeait sa préparation sur le feu et lorsque le sabreur revint vers lui avec sa boisson, il s'étonna de sa bonne humeur.

"C'est pour quoi toute cette bouffe? Tu vas ouvrir une pâtisserie?"

Sanji secoua la tête en souriant avant de déposer sa cuillère en bois sur la casserole et de se tourner vers son compagnon.

"C'est pour les orphelins de la ville! lui expliqua-t-il avec excitation. Nami est d'accord pour qu'on liquide le stock de pommes et j'ai parlé avec la directrice de l'institution, on va organiser une grande distribution!"

Depuis la veille, le chapeau de paille et ses amis avaient en effet débarqué sur une île très peu peuplée et campagnarde. Ses habitants étaient généreux mais très pauvres et aucun membre de l'équipage n'avait voulu abuser en acceptant plus de dons que les locaux ne pouvaient offrir sans se mettre eux-mêmes en danger.

Tout en se baladant sur la petite île, le cuisinier avait remarqué l'orphelinat et la directrice lui avait expliqué que leurs ressources étant très limitées, beaucoup d'adultes mourraient en tentant de partir en mer pour pêcher. Nombre d'enfants atterrissaient ainsi entre ces murs et le village peinait à nourrir tout le monde malgré l'entraide.

Sanji n'avait pas été long à retrouver la navigatrice et à lui exposer son idée. La jeune femme avait accepté étant donné la bonté des habitants et le blond s'était précipité en cuisine tandis que ses camarades continuaient l'exploration de l'île ou se reposaient sur le Sunny.

Zoro contempla ainsi les dizaines de chaussons aux pommes, tartelettes, cakes, flans, crumbles, muffins et autres pommes d'amour éparpillés jusque sur la banquette.

"Tu vas les rendre malades, il y en a trop, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Peu importe si l'un d'eux a mal au ventre quelques heures, tête d'algue. Tu te rends compte? Ils ont à peine de quoi leur filer à bouffer ici alors des sucreries, ils en mangent jamais!"

Sanji repartit gaiement surveiller le contenu de sa casserole et l'escrimeur sortit en esquissant un sourire. Lorsque le cuistot s'adonnait à son art pour nourrir ceux qui en avaient besoin, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

* * *

"Tout le monde est prêt? lança la navigatrice après le déjeuner. Alors on y va!"

Les membres de l'équipage se dirigèrent joyeusement vers l'orphelinat, les bras chargés de pâtisseries délicieusement odorantes. Même Luffy tenait un énorme plateau de tartelettes. Il avait fait le serment à son cuisinier de ne pas y toucher et en voyant le bonheur que lui procurait la perspective d'offrir à manger à ces enfants, le capitaine savait qu'il ne dérogerait pas à sa parole et il avançait avec enthousiasme. Seul Zoro traînait un peu des pieds à l'arrière. Il avait été réquisitionné au vu du nombre de plats à porter mais si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait resté ronfler sur le pont du Sunny.

Devant lui, Brook et Chopper humaient l'air avec délice, espérant obtenir une part à leur arrivée. A quelques pas, Robin portait plusieurs assiettes grâce à ses multiples mains et discutait tranquillement avec Nami. Enfin, Sanji, Franky et Ussop ouvraient la marche, tout aussi chargés que les autres et visiblement excités à l'idée de rencontrer les bambins.

Arrivés devant les grilles de l'orphelinat, ils se rendirent dans la cour où de nombreux tréteaux avaient été installés pour qu'ils puissent déposer leurs douceurs. Peu de temps après, la directrice vint les saluer et les remercia chaudement au vu de l'étalage de nourriture. Elle prévint ensuite les généreux donateurs que l'après-midi s'organiserait autour de jeux et du goûter.

Absolument ravis à cette idée, Luffy et Franky offrirent immédiatement de se joindre à l'animation et rapidement, tout l'équipage se dispersa à son tour au milieu des enfants qui arrivaient en trombe.

* * *

Sanji déposa une part de tarte dans l'assiette d'une petite fille dont les yeux illuminés auraient pu rivaliser avec ceux de Luffy devant la viande.

"Si tu en veux encore, il y en a d'autres, lui montra-t-il en souriant.

\- Et si un des garçons veut te piquer ta part, vise l'entrejambe", ajouta Nami avec sérieux.

La petite fille hocha fermement la tête avant de s'enfuir en riant pour retrouver ses amies un peu plus loin. Nami servit une autre petite fille et le cuisinier rassembla ce qu'il restait de ses pâtisseries. Leur nombre avait bien diminué depuis deux heures qu'ils étaient là mais il en restait encore largement alors il revint avec une assiette débordante et la présenta à la navigatrice.

"Choisis ce qui te fait envie, Nami-chérie!" lui offrit-il, les yeux en coeur.

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes devant l'abondance de choix avant de se saisir d'un muffin. Elle décida ensuite de rester pour servir les enfants qui se présentaient régulièrement à la table principale et le chef cuisinier partit avec son assiette en direction de Robin et de Chopper qui amusaient un groupe en les lançant dans les airs pour qu'ils soient ensuite rattrapés par les multiples mains de l'archéologue.

"Robin d'amour, tu as bien mérité une douceur! s'extasia le blond en lui tendant son plat lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- Je te remercie."

Robin utilisa une nouvelle main pour attraper un chausson aux pommes tandis qu'une autre encore tendait une pomme d'amour à Chopper qui l'accepta, ravi.

Le blond distribua de son côté quelques sucreries aux enfants autour d'eux avant de s'approcher de Brook qui contait une histoire rythmée par les notes de son violon. Son auditoire était suspendu à ses lèvres et personne ne semblait s'effrayer de son apparence de squelette vivant. Au contraire, certains gamins s'étaient même installés sur ses genoux et l'observaient, fascinés. Sanji donna donc un assortiment de gâteaux à la directrice qui écoutait également le musicien pour qu'elle puisse les leur proposer après le conte.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Franky, Ussop et Luffy. Le cyborg avait construit des mini robots et Ussop gonflait des ballons à tour de bras avant de leur donner la forme d'animaux et de les distribuer. Luffy avait rejoint le rang des enfants et alternait entre émerveillement face aux petits robots du cyborg et ébahissement devant les ballons du sniper.

A l'arrivée du cuisinier cependant, il fut le premier à se relever, brûlant d'excitation.

"C'est la pause-goûter!" hurla-t-il.

Aussitôt, tous les gamins s'agglutinèrent autour de lui et l'imitèrent en parfaite synchronisation.

"C'est la pause-goûter!

\- On a faim, Sanji! reprit le capitaine sur le même ton.

\- On a faim, Sanji!"

Le blond éclata de rire.

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir une armée de petits Luffy affamés!"

Il offrit donc parts de cakes, gâteaux et pâtisseries aux gourmands et les observa ensuite avec attendrissement tandis que tous dégustaient leurs goûters avec délectation. Le cuisinier soupira de bien-être. C'est ainsi qu'il aimait voir les gens autour de lui : comblés et rassasiés.

Sanji remarqua alors l'absence du bretteur de l'équipage et il tourna sur lui-même pour le chercher des yeux. Il le découvrit bientôt à l'ombre du mur de la cour, assis sur un banc de pierres et visiblement profondément endormi. Le cuisinier ne put s'empêcher de rire en constatant que l'escrimeur avait lui aussi de la compagnie puisque des enfants visiblement épuisés avait désigné l'endroit comme point de sieste officiel et la tête d'algue était entouré d'une dizaine de bambins au pays des rêves.

"Qui a faim?" lança le blond d'une voix enjouée lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, les tirant doucement du sommeil.

\- Moi!

\- Moi aussi!"

Sanji distribua ses friandises tout en constatant que le sabreur se relevait péniblement à son tour en s'étirant. Tandis que les petits filaient ensuite rejoindre les différents ateliers de jeux, à présent plein d'énergie, le cuisinier s'approcha de son compagnon.

"Toi aussi tu y as droit. Tu as bien travaillé, ton espace sieste a eu un succès fou!"

Le blond lui tendit une pomme d'amour et Zoro fronça les sourcils.

"Arrête, sourcil en vrille.

\- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Je sais que c'est pas ton truc mais fais-moi plaisir et participe. Goûte! insista-t-il gentiment.

\- J'aime pas ça, maugréa le sabreur en éloignant le fruit enrobé de sucre.

\- S'il te plait, juste une bouchée. Je l'ai faite avec amour, tu sais."

Zoro soupira. Il savait que le cuistot n'allait pas le lâcher et cet imbécile était tellement heureux depuis le début de l'après-midi que même lui ne se sentait pas le coeur de lui gâcher ce moment. Encore maintenant, un sourire sincère illuminait tout son visage et l'escrimeur haussa finalement les épaules.

"D'accord…"

Il mordit dans le fruit devant lui et mastiqua rapidement avant d'avaler en grimaçant. Comme il s'y était attendu, il détesta : c'était beaucoup trop sucré. Sanji croqua alors dans le fruit face à lui, rayonnant. Il passa sa langue rougie de sucre sur ses lèvres en un geste aguicheur, les yeux rivés à ceux de l'épéiste.

"Pour la peine, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux ce soir…"

Zoro haussa un sourcil surpris et le cuisinier eut un petit rire. Il se tourna ensuite un instant vers Ussop qui l'appelait et il lui fit signe qu'il arrivait. Il croqua à nouveau dans la pomme puis déposa un rapide baiser collant sur les lèvres du sabreur.

"Merci, tête d'algue."

Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner, perplexe. Décidément, cette histoire de pouvoir donner de la bouffe à des gosses lui retournait le cerveau. Ou bien était-ce les sourires de ces enfants qui l'émerveillaient et le rendaient d'aussi bonne humeur? Le bretteur le vit ainsi distribuer de nouveaux muffins, l'oeil pétillant, et il se rassit sur le banc de pierres avec un soupir de contentement. Même si le cuistot paraissait encore plus farfelu que d'habitude, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il soit heureux en ce moment. Et étrangement, ce sentiment le satisfaisait lui aussi.

* * *

Le retour sur le Sunny s'était effectué en début de soirée, l'équipage ayant prolongé jusqu'au maximum cette expérience de joie et de solidarité. Tout le monde était rentré d'excellente humeur et le cuisinier avait préparé des pizzas pour le dîner, ce qui avait fini par classer cette journée dans le top cinq des meilleures journées jamais vécues selon Ussop, Chopper et Luffy.

Chacun s'était ensuite dispersé tranquillement à ses occupations. Le Log-Pose avait fini de recharger dans l'après-midi mais l'île était si paisible que l'équipage avait décidé à l'unanimité de profiter de la soirée sur place. Ainsi, Franky et Brook avaient décidé de refaire un tour en ville pendant que Nami et Robin s'occupaient des mandariniers et que le sniper, le médecin et le capitaine riaient sur la plage au pied du bateau.

Les deux derniers membres de l'équipage s'étaient quant à eux rapidement éclipsés et enfermés dans leur chambre, pressés de se retrouver enfin seuls.

* * *

Sanji observa les yeux clos et le visage détendu du sabreur au-dessus de lui. La main du cuisinier caressait lentement le membre de son amant dont les avant-bras commençaient à trembler sous le coup de l'effort et du plaisir. Le blond ferma les yeux à son tour, heureux de constater l'abandon de l'épéiste contre lui. La simple vue de son compagnon si relâché le comblait. Peut-être l'ambiance radieuse de la journée y était-elle pour quelque chose mais en tout cas, il avait l'impression que Zoro se laissait réellement aller dans ses bras ce soir.

Entendant son souffle s'alourdir encore contre son oreille, le cuisinier en profita pour accélérer ses mouvements, ce qui lui valut un gémissement rauque qui troubla sa propre respiration. Zoro déposa sa tête dans son cou pour le couvrir de baisers et le cuisinier se cambra légèrement, l'accompagnant de son autre main contre sa nuque humide.

Les mouvements de hanche de l'escrimeur devinrent bientôt fébriles dans sa main et Sanji sut qu'il en voulait davantage, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il suspendit son geste sur le sexe palpitant de son amant et lorsque celui-ci releva la tête, les yeux embrumés de désir, il l'embrassa passionnément. Zoro y répondit avec la même fougue, l'enserrant puissamment dans ses bras, et le blond se sentit aspirer par son étreinte. A cet instant, l'escrimeur n'était pas brutal, ses muscles ne le plaquaient pas violemment contre le matelas. Il le tenait contre lui intensément mais agréablement. Il l'invitait à partager avec lui l'ardeur qu'il ressentait, tout simplement.

Sanji mit fin au baiser bien malgré lui quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard pour récupérer son souffle, sa poitrine gonflée par l'émotion. Zoro se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il lui donnait ce soir? Pas sûr au vu de son regard trouble qui semblait l'implorer de reprendre où il s'était arrêté...

Le cuisinier répondit donc immédiatement à sa demande, se sentant lui-même transporté. Il fit glisser ses jambes sur les hanches du bretteur, lui signifiant qu'il était prêt. Zoro se saisit alors du gel lubrifiant à ses côtés et en déposa maladroitement sur ses doigts, trop empressé pour prendre le temps de ne pas en répandre sur le lit. Il se redressa ensuite entre les jambes de son amant avant de le pénétrer de ses doigts sans le quitter des yeux. Le blond retint sa respiration devant son regard embrasé et rapidement, il fit comprendre au sabreur qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Ce dernier pressa de nouveau la petite bouteille et le gel froid s'étala grossièrement sur son membre. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'intimité de son amant et après un dernier échange visuel pour l'en informer, il poussa lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en lui. Sanji avait de nouveau le souffle court, mais il avait du mal à savoir si c'était à cause de la douleur ou de l'intensité du regard de son compagnon sur lui. Remarquant son émoi, l'épéiste se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Enfin, Sanji noua ses jambes autour de la taille du bretteur pour lui intimer de bouger et celui-ci s'exécuta aussitôt, laissant ses mains frôler le visage du cuisinier dont les lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper des gémissements de plus en plus intenses.

Le blond finit par se plaquer contre le torse de son amant, enfonçant ses doigts dans son dos tandis qu'ils partageaient un baiser violent. Zoro accéléra alors mécaniquement ses mouvements de hanche rendus précipités par l'imminence de l'orgasme et celui-ci ne tarda pas à les terrasser tous les deux, les laissant s'échouer l'un contre l'autre, la respiration saccadée et le corps trempé de sueur.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux quelques instants plus tard, Sanji embrassa langoureusement le sabreur toujours au-dessus de lui. Son compagnon lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur, le souffle encore court, et le cuisinier finit par reposer la tête contre l'oreiller tandis que Zoro se glissait à ses côtés.

Le blond se cala ensuite contre son épaule et ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette nuit avait définitivement eu un goût particulier, celui de la tendresse et de la passion, et il aurait voulu que le soleil ne se lève jamais.

* * *

Sanji avait fermé les paupières depuis ce qui lui semblait être quelques minutes seulement - en réalité plus de trois heures - quand sa main se retrouva brutalement privée du ventre chaud du sabreur sur laquelle elle reposait. Le mouvement le sortit de sa torpeur et il ouvrit un oeil, remarquant que Zoro s'était relevé et se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- J'ai plus envie de dormir."

Le blond aurait pu se contenter de sa réponse si le fait d'accoler le nom de Zoro au fait qu'il n'ait pas sommeil après trois heures de repos n'était pas si dément. Sanji voulut se redresser davantage pour lui demander plus d'explication mais le sabreur avait déjà disparu.

Le cuisinier s'étira longuement puis repoussa finalement les draps pour se lever à son tour. Il avait encore la tête et le coeur emplis des émotions de la veille et il enfila son pantalon et sa chemise avant de partir à la recherche de son compagnon d'un pas tranquille.

Il le découvrit non loin de la chambre, accoudé au bastingage et contemplant les eaux assombries de la mer d'un air absent sous le ciel encore noir de la nuit.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, tête d'algue? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Rien."

Sanji prit le temps d'allumer une précieuse cigarette et de s'accouder à ses côtés avant de répondre.

"J'veux pas jouer au psy mais si t'arrives pas à dormir, c'est sûrement que quelque chose te tracasse.

\- Ou que j'ai pas sommeil, grogna Zoro.

\- Ca m'étonnerait.

\- Laisse tomber, cuistot.

\- D'accord."

Le blond souffla doucement la fumée qui s'envola vers le large et se tourna vers le sabreur. Son corps était visiblement tendu et ses gestes nerveux, ce qui le surpris car ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Peut-être était-ce dû à la nuit qu'ils venaient de partager mais Sanji eut soudain envie de le réconforter.

"Et si j'essayais de te proposer quelque chose? s'enquit-il d'un air détaché.

\- Comme quoi?

\- Je suis partant pour t'occuper l'esprit le temps que tu chasses tes idées noires", lui glissa-t-il alors à l'oreille d'une voix suave.

Zoro se tourna à son tour vers lui avant de secouer doucement la tête.

"T'es crevé, lui fit-il remarquer en désignant ses cernes. Et tu vas pas tarder à devoir faire le petit-dej'.

\- Et alors? continua lascivement le cuisinier en faisant courir ses doigts sur ses bras nus. Ca nous laisse plus d'une heure…

\- J'ai pas envie."

Le cuisinier le dévisagea une seconde. Non pas parce que Zoro repoussait ses avances auxquelles il avait pourtant l'habitude de répondre si promptement mais à cause du ton qu'il avait employé. Ses mots avaient résonné d'une manière étrangement résignée et totalement inhabituelle.

Sanji était maintenant persuadé que le sabreur était préoccupé mais s'il ne voulait pas lui en parler, il en avait le droit. Il n'était pas devenu son confident exclusif lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble et il devait respecter son choix.

"Comme tu veux."

Le blond s'éloigna lentement et reprit la direction de leur chambre, bien décidé à profiter de quelques instants supplémentaires de sommeil finalement.

* * *

 _Il est rare que l'équipage ait la possibilité de profiter de tels moments de joie et de tranquillité alors je voulais qu'ils en profitent. J'ai voulu faire un chapitre à la fois paisible et profondément intense. J'espère que c'est réussi._

 _Bien sûr, comme vous le pressentez avec la fin, ça ne durera pas..._


	51. Dissonances

_Me revoilà! La guérison est en cours et bien que je doive faire attention, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de vous offrir le chapitre suivant!_

 _Merci à deryous50, schmitt-tatiana, Wado21, Mikashita98,AlexyChris et Chachila pour vos messages de soutien._

 _Merci à Pauline et Rineca, Typone Lady, deryous50, Wado21 et Mikashita98 pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 51**

 **Dissonances**

Grâce à leur dernière escale et à la distribution de ses pâtisseries aux pommes, Sanji avait enfin la joie de concocter de nouveaux desserts à ses amis et depuis deux jours qu'ils avaient repris la mer, les sorbets et les coupelles de fruits frais variés se succédaient à tous les repas.

Ce matin-là, il s'apprêtait à découper un ananas en prévision du déjeuner lorsqu'un affreux crissement aigu se fit entendre depuis le pont. Le couteau du cuisinier faillit lui échapper des mains tandis qu'un autre son beaucoup plus grave mais tout aussi insupportable se faisait entendre une seconde plus tard. A la fois inquiet et agacé, le blond abandonna ses ustensiles pour s'enquérir de la provenance de ces bruits.

Il n'eut qu'à se pencher au-dessus de la balustrade du premier étage pour découvrir leur origine dans l'herbe du Sunny. Autour de Brook, Luffy soufflait avec excitation dans une trompette, Ussop tapotait les touches d'un clavier, Franky accordait sa guitare et Chopper admirait sa flûte traversière sous toutes les coutures. Sanji grimaça franchement. Le musicien de l'équipage avait-il réellement dans l'idée de créer une fanfare avec ces énergumènes? Il savait que Franky se débrouillait puisqu'il l'avait déjà vu à l'oeuvre mais il n'était pas certain que les autres aient ne serait-ce qu'une once de connaissance dans ce domaine.

Ce constat fait, il sursauta à nouveau quelques instants plus tard quand Luffy souffla de toutes ses forces dans sa trompette, signalant probablement la présence du Sunny à tous les équipages de la région. Brook tenta de reprendre son élève mais la navigatrice le devança en déboulant sur le pont comme une furie.

"C'est quoi ce boucan, vous voulez qu'on devienne la cible à abattre dans les cent kilomètres à la ronde?! rugit-elle.

\- Je vais leur montrer comment s'y prendre, ne t'inquiète pas", lui promit immédiatement le squelette.

Il s'empara de son violon et débuta une mélodie douce, annonçant ainsi le rythme à ses compagnons. Depuis son perchoir, Sanji repéra soudain le sabreur qui les observait du coin de l'oeil un peu plus loin. Vraisemblablement tiré de sa méditation, il était venu voir ce qui se tramait à son tour et son air renfermé confirma au cuisinier qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment la nouvelle occupation de l'équipage.

Franky accompagna bientôt le musicien en titre de quelques accords bien placés et Sanji approuva mentalement son initiative. Pourvu que les trois autres ne s'y mettent pas, cette ritournelle agréable et légère lui convenait parfaitement. D'ailleurs, Nami était de son avis car après avoir hoché positivement la tête, elle repartit vers ses cartes dans sa chambre.

Sanji croisa alors le regard absent de Zoro tourné vers lui depuis le pont. Il lui envoya un sourire amusé en retour mais le bretteur semblait perdu dans ses pensées et il ne réagit pas. Son observation appuyée finit pourtant par ramener l'attention du sabreur vers sa personne et les notes de musique gaies autour d'eux donnèrent envie au blond de le taquiner. Cependant, son sourire à présent joueur ne sembla pas plaire à son compagnon car ce dernier se referma brusquement avant de lui tourner le dos. Levant les yeux ciel, Sanji suivit quelques instants sa silhouette qui s'éloignait vers la vigie.

Zoro était de nouveau grognon ces derniers jours et il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Sa principale hypothèse était que peut-être, l'escrimeur demeurait insatisfait de son entraînement depuis la perte de contrôle qu'il avait expérimenté. Laissant rapidement de côté les possibles raisons des sautes d'humeur de la tête d'algue, le cuisinier haussa les épaules puis s'alluma une cigarette. Il n'allait pas lui courir après pour lui poser la question, il savait que c'était inutile de toute façon.

Il descendit alors rapidement l'escalier vers ses autres compagnons d'équipage.

* * *

"Hé, Sanji-bro, tu viens te joindre à nous? le salua le cyborg avec excitation.

\- Je viens juste voir, fit le blond en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- Regarde ma flûte, elle est superbe!" s'extasia alors le petit renne.

Le cuisinier écouta avec application le médecin de bord lui décrire son instrument. A l'entendre, la flûte traversière était la huitième merveille du monde et il sourit devant son enthousiasme débordant.

"Tu pourrais jouer de la batterie!" s'écria soudain Luffy.

Sanji fronça les sourcils à cette suggestion.

"Non, je ne crois pas que ce serait mon truc, déclina-t-il.

\- Tu sais jouer d'un instrument? s'enquit Ussop.

\- J'ai appris un peu de solfège mais ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas lu de partition, reconnut le blond.

\- Je sais exactement ce qu'il te conviendrait!" intervint alors le squelette.

Il s'éclipsa quelques instants et revint avec une contrebasse qu'il posa devant le cuisinier de l'équipage. Admiratif, ce dernier coinça sa cigarette entre ses dents pour l'examiner.

"Je n'en ai jamais joué mais j'aime bien écouter ce genre d'instrument, approuva-t-il.

\- La contrebasse suppose une grande dextérité, lui montra Brook. Elle fait partie de la famille des cordes mais produit des sons graves. On peut utiliser l'archet ou simplement pincer les cordes avec les doigts. Regarde!"

Le musicien utilisa l'archet pour tirer quelques notes mélodieuses qui rappelèrent au chef cuisinier le départ des bateaux en mer. Les sons graves des cordes dégageaient une puissance qui lui plut instantanément.

Brook lui tendit ensuite l'archet et il se positionna derrière la contrebasse afin de tenter de répéter ses gestes tout en se remémorant ses souvenirs de solfège.

"C'est définitivement l'instrument que je préfère, affirma-t-il après quelques minutes en se tournant vers son ami, un sourire aux lèvres. Les mouvements des doigts me font penser à la cuisine et cette musicalité grave me transporte sur l'océan aussi bien que le Sunny! Dommage que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'y consacrer, ajouta-t-il à regret.

\- Dès que tu en auras envie, je pourrais t'apprendre", lui assura le squelette.

Sanji le remercia tandis qu'Ussop interpellait un autre membre de l'équipage qui traversait le pont à ce moment-là.

"Viens choisir un instrument, Zoro!"

Le cuisinier releva la tête et vit le sabreur s'immobiliser non loin d'eux. Il décida alors de lui faire payer son impolitesse précédente.

"Allez, feuille de chou, fais pas ta timide", lui lança-t-il avec insolence.

L'escrimeur se tourna dans sa direction pour le fusiller du regard tout en croisant fièrement les bras sur son torse. Amusé, Sanji tira une dernière fois sur son mégot presque entièrement consumé, le contemplant avec défi.

"Tu as peur de te ridiculiser, tête d'algue? T'as sûrement raison."

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'épéiste se saisisse d'un instrument pour lui prouver le contraire mais il pensait qu'il tenterait sûrement de lui lancer ses sabres à la figure pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien et le bretteur décida finalement de l'ignorer en s'éloignant vers l'arrière du bateau.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir jouer de la musique pour devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde alors je m'en fiche.

\- Rabat joie", maugréa le blond dans son dos, vexé qu'il n'ait pas répondu à sa provocation.

A ses côtés, ses amis passèrent rapidement à autre chose et reprirent tous leurs instruments, impatients de commencer.

* * *

Sanji souffla longuement tout en se massant l'arête du nez, son plateau en équilibre dans sa main droite tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir à nouveau de sa cuisine. Il avait passé un peu de temps auprès de Brook pour profiter de la contrebasse mais ses devoirs de cuisinier l'avaient rapidement rappelé à la réalité et il était reparti. II avait donc terminé la préparation du repas puis tout le déjeuner s'était passé à converser joyeusement autour de leur nouvelle activité malgré les sons totalement discordants que ses amis obtenaient pour l'instant.

Ne pouvant s'octroyer plus de temps libre aujourd'hui, le blond avait passé l'après-midi dans son antre après avoir suggéré à Brook d'enseigner quelques bases à ses compagnons. En effet, celui-ci avait beau être l'un des musiciens les plus talentueux de Grand Line, la justesse de ses interprétations ne parvenait pas à masquer le manque cruel de connaissances de la plupart des membres de l'équipage en matière de musique. Le squelette avait donc décidé depuis la fin du déjeuner de leur faire répéter des gammes afin de leur inculquer l'essentiel. Il n'en résultait plus de cacophonie indescriptible mais à la place, les mêmes notes se déroulaient sans fin depuis des heures, ce qui avait fini par agacer sensiblement le blond.

Sanji s'était alors appliqué à leur concocter un copieux goûter pour les occuper le plus longtemps possible après avoir servi ses deux princesses enfermées dans la bibliothèque mais il n'avait obtenu que quelques minutes de répit et le temps qu'il prépare une boisson pour Zoro, les notes saccadées avaient recommencé à s'égrainer.

Soupirant, il franchit néanmoins la porte et se dirigea vers l'arrière pour déposer son verre à l'épéiste qui s'entraînait lui aussi depuis le début de l'après-midi. Comme il approchait, il remarqua les gestes tendus et impatients du sabreur sur ses haltères et il se prit à sourire.

"Impossible de se concentrer, hein?" lui lança-t-il nonchalamment en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Zoro braqua ses yeux vers lui avec méfiance et Sanji haussa les sourcils.

"Quoi? Je sais que ça te dérange toi aussi, y a qu'à voir ta tête", ajouta-t-il.

L'escrimeur se renfrogna et le blond déposa son plateau non loin de lui.

"Fais une pause, tête d'algue. T'y es depuis des heures.

\- Pas la peine, grommela son compagnon tandis qu'il poursuivait ses efforts.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es buté", grogna le cuisinier qui profita d'être à l'extérieur pour s'allumer une cigarette.

Il l'observa ensuite continuer de s'entraîner sans relâche pendant une bonne minute. Cependant, il voyait bien que Zoro était ailleurs. Ses mouvements n'étaient pas aussi fluides que d'habitude et ses traits beaucoup plus crispés. Finalement, il souffla la fumée de sa cigarette au-dessus d'eux.

"Tu devrais faire une pause, répéta-t-il. T'en as besoin.

\- J'en ai pas besoin! rugit immédiatement le sabreur en le foudroyant du regard. Et maintenant, dégage de là, c'est toi qui me déconcentre!"

Sanji plissa les yeux pour le dévisager et tira intensément sur sa cigarette, furieux. Il sentait la colère vibrer du côté de l'escrimeur, attisant la sienne. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le bretteur se montrait tout à coup si agressif. D'habitude, lorsque Zoro se sentait piqué au vif après l'une de ses remarques, il lui renvoyait une réplique cinglante sur le même ton et avant qu'ils n'en viennent à se battre, une joute verbale s'engageait entre eux pour leur permettre de tester l'ampleur de leur désaccord. Mais là, le sabreur l'avait clairement rembarré, ne souhaitant visiblement pas perdre la moindre seconde avec lui.

"Espèce d'abruti", siffla finalement le blond entre ses dents tout en écrasant sa cigarette sous sa chaussure.

Il tourna ensuite brutalement les talons, abandonnant ainsi l'épéiste qui avait repris mécaniquement ses exercices derrière lui.

* * *

Après le dîner, le groupe de musique s'était remis à s'entraîner avec toujours autant d'entrain et lorsque Sanji était venu apporter leur thé aux deux jeunes femmes dans leur chambre, le boucan l'avait suivi malgré lui quand il avait ouvert la porte. Nami s'était exhortée au calme et avait repris sa discussion avec l'archéologue mais au moment où le blond vint chercher leurs tasses vides, sa maigre patience l'abandonna. Elle fusilla la porte du regard et décida qu'elle en avait vraiment marre.

"Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette nouvelle lubie va leur durer mais je ne vais pas le supporter plus longtemps!"

Elle se releva aussi sec et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les fauteurs de trouble tandis que ses deux amis la suivaient.

Arrivée à leur hauteur sur le pont, elle se planta devant eux.

"Je sais que vous faites des efforts pour apprendre mais c'est insupportable! tonna-t-elle.

\- Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, ce n'est pas facile, tenta d'expliquer Brook. Le solfège est une pratique ardue qui nécessite patience et régularité.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué que tous tes élèves ne sont pas des génies de la musique! s'emporta-t-elle encore.

\- Chacun peut apprendre à son rythme", insista le squelette.

Nami leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna alors vers les apprentis musiciens pour les prendre à témoin.

"Sanji, Franky et Ussop se débrouillent mais les deux autres n'ont vraiment pas de don dans ce domaine!", pointa-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Luffy ne sembla pas s'offusquer de la remarque de sa navigatrice mais de son côté, le petit renne arbora une mine visiblement abattue.

"T'es vachement dure avec eux! lui reprocha Franky, mécontent de sa rudesse.

\- C'est vrai, ils font de leur mieux", protesta Ussop.

De son côté, Sanji lança un regard compatissant au médecin de l'équipage. Nami n'avait pas tort mais le voir si triste lui brisait le coeur.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Chopper. Je suis sûr que tu as plein d'autres talents, lui assura-t-il sincèrement.

\- Peut-être pouvons-nous trouver un compromis, proposa alors Robin. Existe-t-il des instruments plus faciles d'accès pour des débutants?"

Comme Nami approuvait son intervention, Brook se redressa, à nouveau enjoué.

"Absolument! Il y a des tas de possibilités et j'ai des dizaines d'instruments à disposition! Je les ai entreposés dans l'atelier d'Ussop!"

Le petit groupe se dirigea rapidement vers le lieu et arrivés à l'intérieur, Nami s'avança la première.

"Laisse-moi voir ce que tu as, fit-elle en fouillant dans la réserve du squelette. Ah, tiens, ça c'est parfait!"

Elle en ressortit deux maracas qu'elle tendit à Chopper et un triangle pour le capitaine qui s'en saisit d'un air ravi.

"Voilà, reprit-elle avec satisfaction. Vous pouvez vous amuser en limitant les décibels de cette manière!"

Le médecin retrouva le sourire et il secoua ses maracas en rythme tout en se dandinant. Franky l'accompagna aussitôt avec son ukulélé et la bonne humeur refit définitivement son apparition.

"Si vous le permettez, je souhaiterais me joindre à vous, intervint soudain Robin qui s'était dirigée au fond de l'atelier.

\- Mais avec plaisir, chère Robin! s'exclama le musicien. Quel instrument préfères-tu?

\- Celui-là."

Les membres de l'équipage écarquillèrent les yeux devant la harpe que leur montra la jeune femme.

"Je ne savais pas que tu en jouais, Robin d'amour! batifola le cuisiner. Cela te rend encore plus merveilleuse et je suis sûr que nous pourrons faire des duos mémorables!

\- Je n'ai que quelques bases, admit-elle. Pourtant depuis que je suis petite, j'ai toujours trouvé sa mélodie fascinante et j'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à la maîtriser davantage.

\- Cet instrument est l'un des plus anciens et de tout temps, il a été célébré! s'enthousiasma Brook en la lui approchant. Ce sera un honneur de t'apprendre tout ce que je sais!

\- Merci."

Luffy frappa son triangle en guise de conclusion, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"On va trop s'amuser!"

Tout le monde ressortit ensuite en commentant les potentialités qu'offrait désormais leur groupe et les musiciens en herbe prirent rapidement place sur le pont autour de leur professeur. Sanji se promit alors de prendre le temps de les retrouver car il avait hâte de pouvoir partager une partition avec la belle archéologue. Il fila donc en cuisine finir sa vaisselle tandis que Nami repartait vers sa chambre.

* * *

Sanji éteignit la lumière de la cuisine et sortit de la pièce une bonne heure plus tard, laissant l'air doux de la nuit l'accueillir. Il avait fini la vaisselle et le reste de la soirée lui appartenait enfin. Avec un soupir d'aise, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et se pencha vers la balustrade tout en l'allumant.

En contrebas, ses amis suivaient avec attention les directives du musicien de l'équipage éclairé par de nombreuses bougies et la mélodie qui en résultait était plutôt plaisante pour la première fois. Sanji se demanda alors s'il devait immédiatement les rejoindre mais il décida finalement de simplement en profiter. La nouvelle composition du groupe ainsi que leurs instruments étaient franchement une réussite. Ainsi, la harpe de Robin et le clavier d'Ussop se répondaient tandis que Franky les accompagnait de quelques légers accords de guitare acoustique. Le tout était rythmé par le chuchotement des maracas de Chopper en arrière-plan et le tintement du triangle de Luffy marquant chaque changement de la mélopée.

Après quelques instants passés à les observer tranquillement, le blond vit Zoro se diriger vers leur chambre et il le suivit distraitement du regard, entouré par l'atmosphère feutrée de la musique ambiante. L'escrimeur avait visiblement enterré la hache de guerre depuis ce soir. En effet, Sanji n'avait plus ressenti cette étrange hostilité de sa part durant le dîner et lorsque lui-même l'avait royalement ignoré pour lui faire payer sa conduite passée, le sabreur n'avait pas cherché à en rajouter.

Tout en finissant sa cigarette, Sanji prit le temps de s'étirer. Il interprétait l'attitude de son compagnon comme une sorte d'excuse et cela lui convenait très bien. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du bretteur dernièrement mais l'important était qu'il s'en soit rendu compte et il était lui-même prêt à passer à autre chose.

Avec un sourire déterminé, il jeta finalement son mégot et dévala les marches pour le retrouver.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se glissa sans bruit dans leur chambre, il remarqua que le sabreur polissait ses lames, assis sur le lit. Il referma doucement la porte et le contourna silencieusement avant de se plaquer brusquement contre son dos, passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

"C'est à mon tour d'avoir un peu d'attention, lui suggéra-t-il en déposant ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Hm."

L'escrimeur ne bougea pas et continua sa tâche alors Sanji accentua ses baisers dans le creux de son épaule tout en tentant de dégager son tee-shirt. Bientôt, la peau de son compagnon se hérissa et le cuisinier redoubla de caresses malgré le tissu qui le gênait toujours. Heureusement, Zoro sembla comprendre sa frustration et il se releva pour déposer ses épées sur leurs emplacements. Pourtant, il se rassit sur le lit sans l'enlever et Sanji décida alors de changer de stratégie. Il s'installa donc face à lui sur ses genoux afin de pouvoir l'embrasser avec fougue, son corps brûlant de désir. Celui de l'épéiste n'était pas insensible à son traitement et le blond prolongea encore son baiser, ses mains fébriles caressant avidement son torse.

"J'suis crevé."

Le cuisinier suspendit ses gestes une seconde avant de plonger son regard dans celui du sabreur, joueur.

"T'auras rien à faire, promis", lui assura-t-il alors avec un sourire enjôleur.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais Zoro déposa soudainement ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'arrêter.

"Faut vraiment que je dorme."

Sanji fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

"C'est parce que je t'ai dérangé cet après-midi? s'impatienta-t-il. T'exagères, tête d'algue, j'ai rien fait de particulier! C'est toi qui semblais de mauvaise humeur!

\- C'est pas ça. J'suis juste fatigué, c'est tout."

Le blond soupira devant le regard concentré du bretteur.

"C'est parce que tu t'entraines trop en ce moment, marmonna-t-il en déposant ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire sous formes de petits baisers. Tu devrais prendre le temps de te détendre…"

A ces mots, il fit remonter sa langue vers son oreille et l'escrimeur frissonna. Souriant, le cuisinier pensait avoir remporté la victoire lorsqu'il sentit deux bras puissants le déposer sur le matelas, le séparant ainsi du corps de son amant.

"Ca suffit, j'te dis que j'ai besoin de dormir."

Sanji le regarda ensuite avec effarement se faufiler sous les draps sans un regard supplémentaire dans sa direction. Rouge de colère, il voulut lui balancer un coup de pied que Zoro bloqua de son avant-bras.

"C'est quoi ton problème? grogna alors le sabreur. T'es là que pour le sexe, tu peux pas t'en passer?"

Le cuisinier le dévisagea, parfaitement ahuri, et Zoro en profita pour se retourner, éteindre la lumière et fermer les yeux.

Le silence se propagea dans la pièce et Sanji resta immobile un long moment sur le lit, repassant dans sa tête le fil des évènements sans parvenir à leur donner un sens. Il aurait voulu se mettre à nouveau en colère mais il n'avait pas de raison objective de l'être. Si Zoro n'avait pas envie de lui ce soir, il n'allait pas le forcer.

Au milieu de l'obscurité, le coeur du blond se mit à battre la chamade. Il observa la respiration régulière du sabreur qui s'était visiblement endormi en un temps record et une torsion douloureuse lui vrilla l'estomac. S'obligeant à souffler, il se glissa à son tour sous les draps pour se détendre. Il n'avait aucun élément rationnel pouvant alimenter l'étrange sensation qu'il ressentait à présent mais elle ne lui semblait pas moins réelle.

Son esprit assemblait maintenant l'attitude passée du sabreur d'une toute autre manière et le doute commença à l'envahir. Et si son humeur volatile et son entraînement forcené depuis quelques jours cachaient autre chose qu'une simple envie de s'améliorer? Le fait qu'il ait failli tuer sciemment un homme suite à son enlèvement avec Nami l'avait-il affecté à ce point? Etait-il en train de basculer vers ce côté plus sombre de sa personnalité? Ou bien le cuisinier se montait-il la tête pour rien et l'escrimeur avait-il tout simplement besoin de repos suite à ses activités?

Finalement, Sanji ferma les yeux tout en tentant de calmer les battements trop rapides de son coeur. Il était trop tôt pour réellement s'inquiéter. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

 _A votre avis, Sanji se fait-il des idées ou Zoro se comporte-t-il vraiment différemment?_

 _J'ai essayé d'entretenir la confusion au maximum..._


	52. Le mur du silence

_Merci à Wado21, MiaoiFuki, Akilie et Mikashita98 pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 52**

 **Le mur du silence**

"Hé, je crois que je vois quelque chose!"

Tout le monde se rassembla rapidement autour d'Ussop qui scrutait la mer à travers ses jumelles depuis l'avant du Sunny en cette belle matinée, essayant à leur tour de voir ce qu'il avait repéré.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? l'interrogea Nami.

\- On dirait… C'est une barrière de corail!

\- Génial, faut y aller! hurla aussitôt Luffy.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air très grande mais elle est pleine de couleurs! continua le sniper avec enthousiasme.

\- Je mets le cap à tribord!" décida le cyborg en se précipitant vers le gouvernail.

Les membres de l'équipage fixèrent leur attention vers le point que montrait Ussop, impatients de découvrir la barrière. Il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose depuis qu'ils avaient repris la mer une semaine auparavant et la perspective d'apercevoir un aussi beau panorama les enchantait.

Au bout de quelques instants, Brook se pencha vivement en avant.

"Je la vois, elle est splendide!

\- Il semble qu'il y ait une île juste derrière, remarqua Robin.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Ussop. Elle n'est pas grande et elle semble déserte. Par contre, ses plages ont l'air sublimes!

\- Une plage de sable fin? s'enquit Nami avec espoir.

\- De sable fin et blanc avec des cocotiers! s'extasia le canonnier.

\- On peut s'y arrêter? leur demanda Chopper, les yeux illuminés.

\- Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait nous permettre de prendre du bon temps, approuva Sanji en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- Il y a quelque chose à côté de la barrière de corail!" s'exclama soudain Luffy.

Les amis se concentrèrent sur le paysage qui grossissait à l'horizon et Ussop fit le point avec ses jumelles.

"Tu as raison, il s'agit d'animaux, fit-il après quelques instants. Ils sont sur une bande de sable juste derrière la barrière.

\- Quel genre d'animaux? demanda le sabreur. Est-ce qu'ils ont l'air hostiles?

\- Ils…"

Le sniper abaissa ses jumelles avant de soupirer.

"Vous n'allez pas me croire mais ce sont des marmottes.

\- Des marmottes? s'étonna Franky. Au milieu de l'océan?

\- Ce doit être des marmottes… de mer, proposa Robin.

\- En tout cas, c'est original, nota le cuisinier.

\- Je les vois, elles ont l'air adorables!" s'enthousiasma Nami.

A ces mots, Zoro se renfrogna. C'en était fini de ses espoirs de combat contre des monstres légendaires si la navigatrice trouvait les créatures aussi jolies.

"Je vais leur demander ce qu'elles font là quand on arrivera!" décida alors Chopper.

Bientôt, les côtes de l'île se précisèrent et la barrière de corail leur apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Le récif dessinait une large frontière irrégulière bordant la petite île et entre les deux, une petite avancée de sable accueillait une colonie de marmottes au milieu de la mer.

Alors que le renne s'apprêtait à les saluer, Luffy fronça les sourcils.

"Elles sont bizarres ces marmottes, on dirait qu'elles vont pas bien", leur montra-t-il.

En effet, le groupe semblait pris de panique et courait d'un bord à l'autre de la langue de sable bien qu'aucun ennemi ne semble les poursuivre. Comme Franky manoeuvrait adroitement pour les faire passer à proximité sans pour autant échouer le Sunny sur le sable, Chopper leur fit de grands gestes.

"Ohé, est-ce que tout va bien?" leur cria-t-il.

L'une des marmottes se précipita de leur côté et répondit au renne sur un ton visiblement affolé. Lorsque Chopper se retourna vers ses amis pour traduire, celui-ci était effectivement inquiet.

"Elles sont coincées sur la bande de sable et la marée monte! Elles ne savent pas nager!

\- Il faut les aider! s'exclama aussitôt Franky.

\- Comment on va faire? s'inquiéta Ussop.

\- Je m'en occupe!

\- Luffy, attends!"

Zoro n'eut pas le temps de retenir son capitaine que ce dernier s'était déjà jeté sur la langue de sable au milieu des marmottes.

"Espèce d'idiot, toi non plus tu ne sais pas nager! lui hurla le cuisinier, rouge de colère.

\- Allez sur la plage, je vais vous les lancer! leur cria alors le garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- Les… lancer? bégaya Ussop.

\- Tu es sûr, Luffy? s'égosilla le petit renne pour qu'il l'entende par-dessus le bruit des vagues.

\- Ouais, pas de problème!"

Nami se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de soupirer.

"Bon, on n'a pas le choix de toute façon maintenant, grogna-t-elle. Franky, fais-nous débarquer au plus vite.

\- A tes ordres!"

Le charpentier s'activa et le Sunny débarqua rapidement ses passagers sur l'île. Aussitôt arrivés, Luffy leur envoya les marmottes recroquevillées à toute vitesse. Robin attrapa les premières grâce à ses multiples bras et Brook réceptionna la salve suivante tant bien que mal. Le capitaine accéléra ensuite l'allure au vu de l'eau qui montait et la dizaine de mammifères qui suivit fut littéralement catapultée sur la plage tandis que Sanji, Zoro et Franky peinaient pour tous les rattraper avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent au sol.

Finalement, Luffy enroula ses bras élastiques autour d'un cocotier et se projeta sur la plage à son tour, atterrissant dans une gerbe de sable qui recouvrit entièrement Ussop et Chopper.

Lorsqu'il se redressa et que ses amis eurent recrachés tout le sable qu'ils avaient avalé, il eut un immense sourire satisfait.

"J'l'aime bien cette île! Si on faisait un barbecue?!"

* * *

Il s'avéra que les marmottes prises au piège étaient jeunes et aventureuses. Elles s'étaient donc faites piéger par la marée et lorsque le reste de la colonie débarqua de l'intérieur de l'île quelques instants plus tard, Luffy se retrouva adulé comme une star par les petits mammifères suite à son sauvetage.

Au milieu de ses nouveaux amis, les marmottes lui montrèrent leurs capacités de fouissement dans le sable qui leur permettait de disparaître en quelques secondes pour se cacher des prédateurs. Impressionné, Luffy tenta bientôt de les imiter et Ussop, Chopper et Brook vinrent rapidement les rejoindre en riant.

"Je vais rester sur la plage, décida alors Nami en étalant une serviette sur le sable fin. Le soleil est vraiment agréable.

\- Pour ma part, je veux faire le tour de l'île pour voir s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant", fit Robin.

Sanji approuva tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

"Je vais avoir besoin de pêcheurs pour le déjeuner. Avec la barrière de corail, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver des fruits de mer et des poissons exquis. On fera le barbecue un autre jour."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Franky et Zoro.

"Si vous vous y mettez tout de suite, on sera pile à l'heure.

\- Je vais aller avec Robin."

Sanji stoppa sa cigarette à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et dévisagea le sabreur.

"Pour quoi faire? lui demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie."

Le blond fronça les sourcils et Franky tenta de les apaiser.

"T'inquiète, bro! Je vais sortir ma super canne et mon épuisette géante, je pêcherai deux fois plus vite!"

Sanji souffla finalement sa fumée, toisant le bretteur du regard.

"Merci, Franky."

Nami s'allongea ensuite sur sa serviette et ferma les yeux, visiblement ravie. Au loin, les cris amusés d'Ussop, Chopper, Brook et Luffy résonnaient joyeusement et Robin et Zoro s'éloignèrent vers l'intérieur de l'île tandis que Franky repartit vers le Sunny pour aller chercher son matériel.

Toujours immobile, Sanji termina rapidement sa cigarette, encore agacé par le comportement de la tête d'algue. Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait noté un comportement atypique de sa part, et notamment envers lui. Il avait tout d'abord tenté de se convaincre qu'il se faisait des idées mais plus le temps passait, plus ses soupçons grandissaient. Lorsqu'il le croisait, Zoro passait devant lui sans le voir et il aurait même pu dire que ce dernier l'ignorait sciemment s'il ne continuait pas à répondre à ses questions ou à lui transmettre des messages lorsqu'il le fallait. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas dire que l'escrimeur évitait de se retrouver en sa présence mais il lui trouvait tout de même une attitude inhabituelle. Il avait parfois l'impression que leurs interactions avaient diminué d'intensité et de qualité sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Malgré tout, cela demeurait impalpable.

Finalement, le blond haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait du boulot en perspective.

* * *

Le tourteau que Sanji avait découpé faillit lui échapper des mains lorsqu'il entendit les vociférations de la navigatrice de l'équipage au dehors. Il déposa ses ustensiles, abandonna les produits de la pêche que Franky avait commencé à lui apporter et sortit.

Sautant au bas du Sunny pour s'enquérir de ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva aux côtés d'Ussop, Robin, Chopper, Brook et Nami et se figea devant le spectacle sous ses yeux.

Non loin d'eux sur la plage, Luffy envoyait d'énormes blocs de pierre sur le sabreur à la vitesse de l'éclair et celui-ci les découpait avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur lui, le regard brillant d'excitation. Le reste des roches s'envolaient ensuite en tous sens, jonchant la plage de débris acérés.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'enquit Franky en arrivant à son tour.

\- Ils s'entraînent, répondit tranquillement Brook en sirotant une tasse de thé.

\- Regardez-moi ces abrutis s'envoyer des pierres à la figure! grommela Nami. Tu parles d'un entraînement, ils en mettent partout! On ne peut même plus profiter de la plage!

\- D'où sortent ces pierres? s'étonna le cuisinier. Je ne les ai pas vues tout à l'heure.

\- Notre manieur de sabres les a ramassées sur le chemin, répondit Robin. Nous n'avons repéré aucune habitation visible mais il y a un gisement de carrières au centre de l'île."

Sanji la dévisagea une seconde avant de reporter son regard sur l'escrimeur. Ces rochers étaient énormes et il y en avait des dizaines!

Soudain, Luffy se retrouva à court de munitions et il chargea sur son second, ses multiples poings lancés en avant. Face à lui, Zoro se concentra et plaça ses trois sabres devant lui pour se protéger. Il para les bras élastiques de son capitaine de son mieux avant d'essayer d'attaquer à son tour mais le garçon au chapeau de paille était rapide. Il réussit néanmoins à le faire reculer sans pour autant parvenir à éviter un large coup de pied dans les jambes qui le faucha net. Il se remit pourtant immédiatement en garde et fonça sur son capitaine en tourbillonnant. Ses lames le frôlèrent mais Luffy se baissa brusquement avant d'attraper son second par le col de son tee-shirt et de lui envoyer un énorme coup de tête. Zoro tituba et cracha le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche.

A quelques pas, Ussop grimaça.

"Ils sont complètement malades!"

Nami tourna alors les talons, visiblement agacée.

"Je vais dans ma chambre, ils me gâchent le paysage, grogna-t-elle.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se blesser trop sévèrement, s'inquiéta Chopper.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se faire de cadeau, approuva Brook en vidant sa tasse.

\- On verra bien", conclut Franky en haussant les épaules tandis qu'il reprenait sa canne à pêche.

Le cuisinier demeura silencieux et détailla un peu plus son compagnon. Le bretteur reprenait son souffle et il remarqua son regard vissé sur son capitaine. Son visage était concentré mais un sourire éclairait ses traits. Un sourire orgueilleux et déterminé que Luffy lui rendait, prêt à relancer leur combat.

Sanji n'avait pas de doute dans ces moments-là. Il savait que Zoro était transcendé à la perspective de se mesurer à un adversaire aussi redoutable et qu'il était fier que cet homme soit son capitaine. Le blond savait reconnaître quand le sabreur était dans son élément et c'était bien la première fois depuis des jours qu'il le voyait aussi rayonnant.

* * *

Nami sonna la fin de la récréation peu de temps avant le déjeuner et elle envoya se laver les deux têtes brûlées couvertes de sang et d'égratignures avant de passer à table. Le sabreur se dirigea néanmoins d'abord en cuisine en quête d'une boisson et Sanji l'accueillit d'un air fermé, lui balançant un verre et une bouteille sans un mot.

Tandis que l'escrimeur buvait en silence après s'être assis autour de la table, Sanji recommença à ouvrir ses huîtres. Il se demanda ensuite s'il ne tenait pas là l'occasion de confronter Zoro concernant son comportement des derniers jours. Il avait réfléchi durant ces dernières heures et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il était peut-être sans le savoir le responsable de l'état du sabreur puisque c'est envers lui qu'il se montrait le plus différent. Avait-il manqué à sa parole concernant sa promesse de ne plus rien lui réclamer? Pourtant, en découvrant le pourquoi de sa propre attitude, il avait fait attention à ne plus se laisser envahir par ses émotions disproportionnées et il avait eu l'impression que leur relation s'était même épanouie depuis cet incident. Alors pourquoi Zoro lui paraissait-il si lointain?

Agacé, Sanji se retourna finalement vers l'épéiste et il s'essuya brièvement les mains sur son torchon. Si cet empoté savait tout simplement s'exprimer, il n'en serait pas là!

"Tête d'algue."

Le concerné releva doucement les yeux et attendit la suite sans bouger.

"Dis-moi ce qui se passe."

Zoro haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris par la question.

"Comment ça?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle," grinça le blond.

L'escrimeur reprit son verre qu'il avait déposé quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Je sais pas."

Sanji déposa sèchement son torchon sur le dossier d'une chaise et planta son regard dans le sien.

"Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point t'es bizarre? ironisa-t-il. Quelque part, ça ne m'étonne même pas!

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais de bizarre?

\- Ton combat avec Luffy tout à l'heure a failli détruire l'île!"

Le sabreur le contempla tranquillement et Sanji pesta.

"Tu t'entraines tout le temps, tu fais rien d'autre! poursuivit-il avec exaspération. T'as même été faire le tour de l'île pour trouver ces immenses blocs de pierre au lieu de… de dormir comme un imbécile!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça prouve? lui demanda l'escrimeur.

\- Dis comme ça, ça veut rien dire, admit rageusement le cuisinier. Mais… T'es étrange avec moi aussi!"

Ce dernier leva un sourcil interrogatif, l'invitant à continuer.

"Comment?"

Sanji se mordit soudain les lèvres avant de prendre une courte inspiration, légèrement gêné.

"C'est comme si tu me tenais à distance ou quelque chose comme ça, maugréa-t-il. Tu fais comme si tout était normal mais je sais que c'est pas le cas. Je saurais pas l'expliquer, c'est tout."

Zoro se contenta de le dévisager en silence comme pour lui faire prendre conscience que ce qu'il lui présentait comme des preuves témoignait plutôt de son imagination débordante.

"Si c'est que t'appelles être bizarre, je pense que c'est toi qui a un problème," fit-il finalement.

Sanji serra les dents avant de reprendre son torchon avec colère. Évidemment, exposés ainsi, ces faits ne démontraient rien d'autre qu'une forme de paranoïa de sa part.

Décidant de changer de stratégie, il s'efforça de se calmer.

"Ecoute, je te demande d'être sérieux deux minutes, reprit-il plus posément. Tu penses que je me trompe mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de la tête que tu te comportes étrangement. Au moins avec moi."

Le blond planta alors son regard dans le sien et Zoro le lui rendit sans ciller.

"Je veux savoir. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose?"

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

"Non."

Sanji sembla sonder la sincérité de son compagnon quelques instants avant de se redresser lentement.

"D'accord, j'te crois."

Comme il se tournait vers son évier, le sabreur déposa son verre vide et se releva en direction de la sortie.

La porte aussitôt refermée, le blond termina rapidement d'ouvrir ses huîtres. Il se sentait mitigé. D'un côté, il n'était pas certain d'être totalement satisfait de la tournure de leur conversation mais de l'autre côté, Zoro lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et il connaissait suffisamment l'escrimeur pour savoir que celui-ci ne s'embarrassait pas à faire semblant sur ce sujet ou même un autre. Zoro ne savait tout simplement pas minimiser ou enjoliver ses propres discours. Il disait ce qu'il pensait et ne s'encombrait pas de détails ou de détours pour ménager son interlocuteur.

Sanji décida donc d'apprécier ses réponses pour ce qu'elles étaient et il s'empara de ses derniers fruits de mer pour les déposer sur les plateaux.

* * *

Après le déjeuner à l'ombre des cocotiers, les marmottes avaient entraîné Luffy et Chopper vers l'intérieur de l'île tandis que leurs amis profitaient de la plage. Le reste du groupe de musique décida alors de se réunir et chacun travailla son instrument à deux ou trois. Brook avait en effet rédigé des partitions pour associer certains instruments et Sanji proposa immédiatement à Robin de s'exercer à un duo. Ils avaient le choix entre plusieurs compositions et ils commencèrent par un rythme enjoué et léger pendant que Nami étudiait leur prochaine destination et que Zoro soulevait ses poids.

Après deux bonnes heures de travail, les musiciens en herbe décidèrent finalement de se détendre et Sanji et Franky foncèrent vers l'océan pour profiter de sa fraîcheur tandis qu'Ussop travaillait à l'une de ses inventions. Un peu plus loin, Robin et Nami installèrent leurs transats au soleil et enfin, Brook et Zoro se mirent à méditer à quelques pas. L'air doux et chaud était particulièrement agréable et après le raffut du repas et celui des instruments, l'ambiance paisible était la bienvenue.

* * *

Près d'une heure plus tard cependant, ce calme fut troublé par un bruit de course et des gloussements reconnaissables entre tous.

"Nami!"

La jeune femme soupira dans son transat avant d'apercevoir Luffy et Chopper venir dans sa direction à toute allure et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, entourés par la colonie de petites marmottes.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'enquit-elle d'un ton morne.

\- Regarde!"

La navigatrice ôta ses lunettes de soleil et se pencha vers le chapeau de paille du capitaine qu'il portait contre lui pour lui montrer quelque chose à l'intérieur. Elle eut alors un hoquet de surprise.

"Oh, mon Dieu. Oh, mon Dieu!"

A ses cris, ses compagnons d'équipage s'empressèrent de la rejoindre, curieux de voir ce que Luffy avait apporté.

"Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça? l'interrogea Sanji, les yeux ronds.

\- C'est les marmottes! expliqua Luffy avec un grand sourire en les désignant.

\- Pour créer leurs terriers, elles fouillent la terre et c'est ainsi qu'elles en ont ramassé un peu partout! précisa Chopper d'un air ravi. Il y a des gisements rocheux au milieu de l'île!

\- C'est exact, nous les avons vus ce matin, approuva Robin.

\- Comme elles ne savent pas quoi en faire, elles ont voulu les donner à Luffy en remerciement de ce qu'il a fait! termina le petit renne en riant.

\- Ce sont des vraies au moins? voulut savoir Zoro.

\- Elles ont l'air véritables mais il faudra les montrer à un spécialiste, acquiesça l'archéologue en les examinant.

\- Qui aurait cru que cette île possède des pierres précieuses!" s'exclama Ussop.

Nami se saisit d'une pierre et observa la lumière du soleil se fractionner à l'intérieur, créant une multitude de reflets bleus.

"Elles sont magnifiques, se réjouit-elle. Tu es sûr que tu as tout pris? demanda-t-elle ensuite au capitaine.

\- En tout cas, elles nous ont donné tout ce qu'il y avait dans leur cachette", répondit Chopper tandis que Luffy haussait les épaules.

La navigatrice hocha la tête avec satisfaction et Brook fouilla à son tour dans le chapeau.

"Il n'y a pas que des pierres précieuses, remarqua-t-il. Il y a aussi des pierres fines et des pierres organiques.

\- Alors ça, c'est vraiment super! s'enthousiasma Franky. Merci, les marmottes!" ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elles pour une pose spectaculaire que les petits mammifères observèrent avec de grands yeux avant de tenter de l'imiter au milieu des rires de l'équipage.

* * *

Chacun admira encore pendant de longues minutes les éclats multicolores des pierres avant de rendre le tout à la navigatrice pour qu'elle les garde en lieu sûr jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse les faire expertiser. Nami se dirigea donc vers sa cabine et tandis qu'elle ouvrait son coffre pour y déposer son nouveau trésor, elle entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction.

Elle se tourna vers la porte et eut la surprise de constater que Luffy l'avait suivie.

"Tu as d'autres pierres? s'enquit-elle immédiatement, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- J'en ai une mais elle est spéciale, lui répondit-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

\- Spéciale? s'étonna Nami. Comment ça?"

La rousse s'approcha et Luffy lui tendit une énorme pierre rouge brillant de mille feux. Nami ouvrit de grands yeux et prit la pierre pour l'examiner.

"Celle-là, elle est pour toi", ajouta alors le capitaine.

Nami releva brutalement les yeux vers le garçon au chapeau de paille qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

"P-pour moi? bégaya-t-elle. Pourquoi?

\- C'était la plus grosse alors j'ai décidé que ce serait ton cadeau!" affirma-t-il tranquillement.

La jeune femme le dévisagea de plus belle.

"Je… C'est…"

Elle contempla à nouveau la pierre entre ses doigts. Elle faisait bien une dizaine de centimètres et ses reflets rougeoyants suggéraient qu'il s'agissait d'un rubis.

"C'est magnifique, Luffy, murmura-t-elle finalement avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

\- C'est parce que j'ai pensé à toi!" s'enthousiasma le capitaine, ravi de voir que son intention touchait la jeune femme.

Nami eut alors un sourire pétillant de malice avant de se jeter dans ses bras, folle de bonheur.

"Merci, merci, merci!"

Luffy se mit à rire en la serrant en retour contre lui et Nami l'embrassa passionnément avant de se dégager des bras de son capitaine pour admirer à nouveau sa pierre. Le garçon au chapeau de paille avait considérablement ramolli devant les ardeurs de la navigatrice à son égard et un sourire béat ornait ses lèvres. Cette dernière en revanche semblait maintenant prête à conquérir le monde.

"Je vais faire négocier ce bijou à un prix jamais vu! Tu vas voir, les berrys vont pleuvoir sur le Sunny d'ici peu de temps et j'en profiterais pour m'acheter de nouvelles encres, de nouveaux papiers à dessin, de nouvelles robes, de nouvelles chaussures,..."

Le capitaine approuva automatiquement ses paroles, toujours ailleurs, et Nami continua d'égrener la liste de ses prochains achats avec une détermination sans faille.

* * *

Sur la plage, le reste des membres de l'équipage avait repris leurs occupations et les marmottes avaient profité de la nouvelle marée basse pour rejoindre la langue de sable à découvert où elles trouvaient la meilleure nourriture. Les voyant jouer dans l'eau à quelques centaines de mètres, Sanji interpella le sabreur qui passait devant lui. Toute l'énergie positive de l'après-midi lui donnait envie de se dépenser.

"Il doit y avoir des crustacés en nombre là-bas, lui montra-t-il.

\- Possible, répondit l'escrimeur en haussant les épaules.

\- J'parie que je nage bien plus vite que toi jusqu'à la barrière de corail, le provoqua alors le cuisinier, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

\- Si tu le dis."

Zoro réajusta ses sabres à sa taille et voulut poursuivre son chemin sur le sable.

"Tu refuses de te mesurer à moi, tronche de pelouse? T'as peur? lui lança Sanji, amusé.

\- Non, j'ai simplement pas le temps pour ça. J'ai autre chose à faire."

Le cuisinier perdit progressivement son sourire en constatant qu'effectivement, Zoro le dépassait sans avoir l'intention de relever son défi.

Le blond le suivit alors mécaniquement des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait, le regard vibrant de colère. Le sabreur ne répondait pas à sa provocation alors que même dans les pires situations et pour les plus insignifiantes absurdités, il n'hésitait jamais habituellement.

Sanji sentit son coeur se contracter douloureusement. Zoro lui avait assuré quelques heures plus tôt que rien n'avait changé mais il avait maintenant la certitude que ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait trop d'éléments pour que cela soit une simple coïncidence à présent. Même s'il ne voulait pas y croire, il était bien obligé de regarder les faits en face. Que Zoro lui ait affirmé qu'il n'y était pour rien n'avait pas d'importance. Quelque chose clochait avec l'escrimeur et il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

* * *

Sanji s'était installé sur le pont verdoyant du Sunny pour ne pas gêner le repos de ses compagnons. Le dîner s'était déroulé dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Nami était d'excellente humeur et elle avait proposé à tous ses amis de lui faire une liste de ce qu'ils souhaitaient acheter sur la prochaine île. La soirée s'était ensuite prolongée par des chants et des rires mais assez rapidement, le sommeil les avait rattrapés après toutes ces émotions et tout le monde s'était endormi sur la plage au coin du feu.

Tout le monde, sauf le cuisinier de l'équipage qui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait donc été cherché sa contrebasse pour répéter une composition de Brook.

"Tu as changé de partition", fit soudain la voix douce de Robin derrière lui.

Le blond se retourna brusquement, inquiet.

"Je t'ai réveillé, Robin d'amour? Je suis vraiment désolé! s'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. L'air ici est si paisible et tranquille que j'aime en profiter."

Sanji hocha la tête mais n'osa pas se remettre à jouer en présence de l'archéologue et celle-ci demeura immobile à ses côtés.

"Pourquoi cet air si mélancolique?" lui demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

Le cuisinier se raidit imperceptiblement avant de secouer la tête.

"Je ne sais pas, ça m'a semblé approprié sur le coup... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous pourrons continuer sur la partition que nous avons joué tout à l'heure", lui assura-t-il.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et Sanji se demanda s'il l'avait déçu. Il allait reprendre la parole pour s'excuser à nouveau quand elle posa une main sur son épaule.

"La musique exprime souvent nos sentiments les plus profonds. J'espère que tu retrouveras bientôt la paix de l'esprit."

A ces mots, elle se détourna tranquillement et se fondit dans la nuit pour rejoindre leurs amis. De son côté, Sanji resta quelques secondes pétrifié avant de poser les yeux sur son archet, le ramenant à la hauteur de ses yeux pour mieux le contempler. La belle archéologue savait noter et assembler les moindres détails, comme d'habitude, et le cuisinier serra les dents. Au fond de lui, il voulait certainement encore croire que ses impressions étaient faussées concernant l'escrimeur. Pourtant, l'amertume l'envahissait au rythme du trouble qui s'étendait en lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire des derniers évènements. Devait-il les ignorer ou bien mettre son compagnon face à ses contradictions? Où étaient passées ces dernières semaines de bonheur durant lesquelles il s'était senti si bien en sa présence?

Sanji soupira et laissa lentement retomber son bras le long de son corps. Rien n'avait vraiment changé et pourtant, tout était différent.

* * *

 _L'incertitude est je crois l'une des pires tortures que l'on peut rencontrer dans une relation._

 _J'ai non seulement essayé de creuser le fossé entre Zoro et Sanji mais aussi entre eux et tout le reste de l'équipage qui profite de moments vraiment heureux, à l'instar de Nami et de Luffy._

 _Où cela va-t-il les mener, réponse au prochain chapitre..._


	53. Parle-moi

_Merci à Akilie, Wado21, deryous50, Avelannaa et Mikashita98 pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'histoire._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 53**

 **Parle-moi**

Sanji releva lentement les yeux pour observer le sabreur à ses côtés.

Zoro était entré depuis plusieurs minutes déjà dans leur chambre. Le cuisinier s'y était lui-même installé une petite heure auparavant et il n'avait pas voulu ressortir. Le temps était à la pluie depuis quelques jours et le vent froid qui s'était ajouté ce matin ne l'incitait pas à retourner à l'extérieur avant qu'il ne soit tenu de préparer le déjeuner. Il s'était donc assis contre le montant du lit et avait passé en revue ses dernières recettes dans son petit cahier. Ensuite, Zoro avait ouvert la porte.

Tout d'abord étonné, Sanji avait vite constaté que ce dernier ne le prenait pas davantage en considération que les deux semaines précédentes. Il avait donc replongé obstinément dans ses notes et avait entendu malgré lui le bretteur fouiller dans ses affaires avant de retrouver son kit de nettoyage. Zoro s'était ensuite assis sur le lit non loin du cuisinier pour essuyer ses lames ruisselantes de pluie mais il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pour autant.

C'est ainsi que depuis une dizaine de minutes, Sanji faisait de son mieux pour ignorer à son tour la présence de l'escrimeur. Il aurait voulu se concentrer sur ses recettes mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence: il fixait la même page depuis son arrivée.

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux longues semaines qu'ils avaient repris la mer et qu'il avait compris que Zoro se comportait différemment envers lui. Mais cela faisait aussi deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas avancé d'un iota concernant le sujet.

Agacé, Sanji se redressa sur le matelas et ferma son cahier. Cette situation était stupide, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il jeta alors un regard au bretteur qui continuait méthodiquement son travail et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que son compagnon voulait engager la conversation.

Cette vision coupa le cuisinier dans son élan et il se laissa mollement retomber contre le montant du lit, défait. Il voulait en parler avec Zoro mais pour lui dire quoi? Qu'il se posait des questions? Qu'il ne comprenait plus ses réactions? Qu'il s'était mis à imaginer des choses plus affreuses les unes que les autres?

Il avait tout tenté pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Il lui avait proposé d'en parler et le sabreur l'avait rassuré d'une voix sans émotion. Il avait arrêté de poser des questions et Zoro l'avait récompensé en laissant le silence s'étendre à l'infini entre eux. Il s'était demandé s'il était malade et avait discrètement consulté Chopper, sans succès. Il avait préparé ses plats préférés dans l'espoir de susciter une réaction quelconque. Il l'avait provoqué à la limite du harcèlement pour qu'il se mette en colère. Mais rien. Absolument rien.

Il avait même envisagé être passé complètement paranoïaque mais malgré ses efforts pour s'en convaincre, il ne pouvait nier que leur relation avait changé. Ce malaise indescriptible était palpable, leurs silences réels et une distance sournoise s'était immiscée entre eux.

Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour prendre tout de même la parole avant de se raviser à nouveau. Il avait exprimé son inquiétude au-delà du raisonnable et laissé de côté sa fierté pour tenter de trouver une solution. De son côté, Zoro ne donnait aucun signe de vouloir changer d'attitude ou même de signifier qu'il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le blond sortit nerveusement une cigarette de sa poche et la laissa pendre entre ses lèvres. Comment continuer à faire vivre une relation qui s'effritait sous ses doigts sans même qu'il n'en connaisse la raison? Si au moins l'escrimeur sortait de son silence, le cuisinier aurait pu améliorer ce qui lui déplaisait mais il ne disait rien.

Sanji sentait sa propre envie s'émousser. Il se sentait humilié de se faire traiter de la sorte. Il s'en voulait d'être faible et de dépendre autant de ce que Zoro voulait bien lui donner puisqu'il passait son temps à quémander un mot ou un regard de sa part.

A présent, l'épéiste n'était plus qu'une machine à son égard. Il le voyait, le reconnaissait, mais ne lui portait aucune attention particulière. Son comportement avec les autres avait légèrement infléchi lui aussi mais de manière tellement fine qu'il doute que ses compagnons aient remarqué quoi que ce soit. Zoro était juste encore un peu plus taciturne que d'habitude mais ses airs d'ours mal léché qu'il arborait en permanence pouvaient facilement camoufler ce léger changement. Lui avait remarqué la différence car il était habitué à percevoir une autre facette du sabreur que ce dernier ne réservait qu'à lui. Mais plus maintenant.

Assis côte à côte sans même se voir, Sanji resserra ses dents autour de son mégot. Les mots rebondissaient dans sa tête à toute allure mais il ne voulait plus être le seul qui s'en souciait. Si leur distance ne perturbait pas l'escrimeur, c'est qu'il n'en avait probablement rien à faire.

Le cuisinier se releva et quitta la chambre sans qu'un seul mot n'ait été prononcé. Zoro ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir. Peut-être ne s'était-il même pas aperçu qu'il était désormais seul.

* * *

Sanji dégagea l'espace de la table et installa ses quatre cuisiniers en herbe chacun à l'une des extrémités afin qu'ils ne se gênent pas.

Le blond n'aimait pas que son antre serve de garderie en temps normal mais les longs cils enjôleurs de Nami lui avaient rapidement fait changer d'avis. En effet, la navigatrice ne voulait pas voir l'équipage prendre la pluie pour ensuite salir tout le bateau et elle avait donc demandé au cuisinier d'occuper Luffy, Chopper, Ussop et Brook après le déjeuner. De leurs côtés, Franky avait préféré aller bricoler dans son atelier et Zoro avait foncé à la vigie tandis que les filles s'étaient installées tranquillement à la bibliothèque.

"Alors vous avez décidé ce que vous voulez faire?"

Sanji avait proposé à ses amis de préparer le prochain repas sous la forme d'un cocktail dinatoire où chacun pourrait piocher ce qui lui ferait envie. Ils avaient ensuite eu le droit de feuilleter les différentes recettes apéritives à disposition pour choisir leur préféré.

"Les bouchées au parmesan ont l'air fameuses! s'enthousiasma le squelette.

\- Excellent choix, Brook, approuva le cuisinier en lui apportant les ingrédients nécessaires. Nami et Robin apprécient le raffinement du parmesan et je complèterai avec une salade de mesclun.

\- Je veux faire ça!" s'écria alors Luffy.

Sanji se pencha par-dessus son épaule et haussa les épaules.

"D'accord, je vais t'apporter les feuilles de brick."

Le garçon au chapeau de paille se lécha ensuite les lèvres en contemplant l'illustration des cornets d'agneau aux pommes et raisins secs.

"Par contre, j'te préviens. Si tu les bouffes avant ce soir, je m'assurerais personnellement que tu n'aies rien à manger jusqu'à la prochaine île", ajouta nonchalamment le blond en lui tendant les pommes.

Luffy hocha vivement la tête, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et Sanji passa à Chopper.

"Je voudrais faire des tapas pour que chacun en ait au goût qu'il préfère! lui montra le petit renne.

\- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, fit le cuisinier en souriant. Je t'aiderai pour finaliser les garnitures si tu en as besoin.

\- Merci!"

Le blond se tourna enfin vers Ussop qui lui désigna des verrines d'oeufs brouillés au saumon fumé.

"Ca n'a pas l'air trop compliqué, je vais essayer.

\- C'est impossible à rater", confirma son ami.

Après avoir distribué ingrédients et instructions, le cuisinier observa les quatre membres de l'équipage se mettre au travail d'un air concentré. Il s'assura ensuite régulièrement auprès d'eux du bon déroulement des recettes tout en préparant un plateau supplémentaire composé de roulades de jambon cru, de tomates-cerises farcies et de bouchées de poisson à la noix de coco.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi parmi le bruit studieux des préparations. Ussop s'appliquait de toutes ses forces à découper le saumon en lanières symétriques depuis que Sanji avait viré les précédentes, pas assez esthétiques à son goût. Brook quant à lui tournait sans relâche le contenu de sa casserole pour que son parmesan n'accroche pas.

"Tu t'en sors, Chopper? s'enquit le blond en s'approchant de lui. Ca te fait beaucoup de travail…"

Le petit renne secoua la tête et essuya ses mains recouvertes de sauce sur son tablier.

"J'ai fait des tartelettes aux artichauts violets pour Nami, des toasts aux sardines pour Ussop et des brochettes au chorizo pour Luffy! lui montra-t-il fièrement. Ensuite, il me restera les brochettes aux crevettes pour Robin, les allumettes aux anchois pour Zoro, les moules persillées pour Brook, les mini-quiches aux lardons et au comté pour Franky et pour toi, je pensais faire des bouchées aux olives!"

Il s'arrêta subitement et posa de grands yeux inquiets sur le cuisinier.

"Tu crois que ça ira? Peut-être que Franky préfèrerait quelque chose au cola…

\- Ce sera parfait, Chopper, le rassura son ami avec un sourire attendri. Mais dis-moi, tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un?"

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et Sanji lui tapota la tête.

"Je crois que le médecin de bord apprécierait des tapas aux abricots et fromage de chèvre, qu'en penses-tu?

\- Oh, oui! Ca a l'air délicieux!"

Chopper se remit au travail de plus belle et Sanji allait se diriger vers la cuisinière pour surveiller son poisson qui frémissait dans le lait de coco lorsqu'un énorme reniflement se fit entendre derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et vit d'immenses larmes dévaler les joues de son capitaine jusque sur la table.

"Luffy? s'enquit-il, les yeux ronds.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien? lui demanda Brook qui avait également relevé la tête.

\- C-ça va, répondit ce dernier tant bien que mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? insista Ussop en déposant son couteau, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu t'es fait mal? s'alarma Chopper. Tu veux que je regarde?"

A leur grande surprise, ils entendirent alors le cuisinier éclater de rire et ils braquèrent tous un regard étonné vers lui.

"Mon pauvre Luffy, tu as épluché combien d'oignons? lui demanda finalement le blond.

\- Je… Je sais pas, j'ai juste… fait tout ce que tu m'as donné", répondit bravement le capitaine.

Un sourire compatissant aux lèvres, Sanji secoua doucement la tête et s'approcha. Le garçon au chapeau de paille en avait découpé plus de deux kilos tout de même...

"Tu en as largement assez pour ta recette."

Luffy reposa son couteau et leva des yeux rouges, gonflés et larmoyants vers son cuisinier.

"Ca pique, Sanji", renifla-t-il.

Celui-ci lui pressa l'épaule pour le réconforter.

"Je sais. Pour la peine que tu t'es donnée, je vais te faire une tarte aux oignons avec ce que tu as épluché. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

\- Pour moi tout seul? voulut savoir le capitaine avec espoir.

\- Pour toi tout seul.

\- Génial!"

A ces mots, il attaqua l'épluchage des pommes avec une énergie redoutable et Sanji prit soin de ne lui laisser que le nombre exact afin qu'il ne prenne pas ce prétexte pour réclamer les pommes ensuite.

* * *

"Robin! Chopper!"

La voix excitée de la navigatrice fit relever la tête aux apprentis cuisiniers ainsi qu'à leur professeur. Ils tournèrent un regard interrogateur vers le petit renne qui s'empressa de déposer ses ustensiles et de s'élancer vers la porte.

"J'arrive, Nami!"

Intrigués, Ussop, Brook et Luffy le suivirent prestement et Sanji s'assura qu'ils ne laissaient rien sur le feu avant de les suivre.

Dehors, tout le monde s'était déjà rassemblé autour de la navigatrice assise auprès du mât légèrement épargné par le vent. La pluie avait cessé en cette fin d'après-midi mais le temps demeurait gris et l'eau ruisselait lentement sur tout le navire.

"Regardez!" montra-t-elle aux deux concernés qui s'étaient approchés.

Elle ouvrit un épais magazine et leur désigna une page, visiblement ravie.

"Ils l'ont fait, ils nous ont publié!

\- C'est vrai?!"

Chopper parcourut l'article avec avidité, des étoiles dans les yeux.

"On est dans l'édition mensuelle! s'extasia-t-il

\- Il ne s'agit pas des pages principales mais c'est encourageant pour une première publication!" approuva Nami avec excitation.

Les deux amis se mirent à commenter joyeusement la nouvelle tandis que Robin s'emparait du magazine, Franky et Sanji se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

"C'est quand même une pleine double page! s'exclama le cuisinier, admiratif.

\- Vous avez pas signé avec vos vrais noms, s'étonna alors le cyborg.

\- Ils n'auraient probablement pas pris la peine de nous publier en sachant qui nous étions réellement, expliqua l'archéologue en étudiant l'article à son tour.

\- Est-ce que ça ne va pas vous gêner pour la suite? Tout le monde pourra revendiquer vos articles! lui fit remarquer Ussop.

\- L'approche transversale de nos trois disciplines sera difficilement imitable, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Vous allez être payés? voulut savoir Brook.

\- Très peu. C'est surtout un moyen de nous faire connaître de la communauté scientifique.

\- Nami avait essayé de négocier quelque chose quand elle les a appelés, non? se rappela Zoro.

\- Oui, elle voulait que l'article soit dans l'édition de ce mois-ci car les interviews des spécialistes de Grand Line attirent plus de lecteurs, approuva-t-elle. Il semblerait que cela ait fonctionné.

\- Il faut fêter ça! s'enthousiasma Luffy en se tournant vers son cuisinier. Si on faisait une super bouffe?!"

Sanji hocha la tête et sortit une cigarette de son paquet.

"Dans ce cas, il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles. Il vous reste plus de la moitié des plats à faire.

\- On y va!"

Les bras élastiques du capitaine arrachèrent Chopper à sa conversation avec la navigatrice tandis que Brook et Ussop se faisaient à leur tour entraîner de force vers le premier étage. Sanji prit quant à lui le temps d'allumer sa cigarette et d'en tirer une longue bouffée avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, laissant le reste de l'équipage poursuivre leur discussion. Malgré l'angoisse du capitaine, il savait que tout serait prêt à temps. Il y veillerait.

* * *

Le cuisinier et ses disciples d'un jour avaient dressé le buffet dans l'aquarium pour une soirée festive et réconfortante puisque la pluie se déversait à nouveau sans discontinuer depuis plus d'une heure. Les plateaux étaient donc déposés un peu partout dans la pièce et le bar qu'avait récemment construit le charpentier du navire débordait de cocktails colorés. Les reflets bleutés de l'aquarium apportait une touche intimiste et la lumière tamisée qu'avait ajoutée Ussop pour l'occasion garantissait l'ambiance chaleureuse.

Tout le monde piochaient maintenant avec engouement dans les multiples assiettes à disposition et Chopper n'en finissait plus d'insulter ses amis qui le complimentaient à chaque occasion pour ses tapas personnalisées. De son côté, Sanji avait assuré la préparation des boissons et avait ensuite supervisé les derniers détails pour réchauffer les plats au fur et à mesure.

Voyant soudain le verre de la navigatrice presque vide, le blond s'empara de la bouteille de vin blanc et s'approcha du petit groupe qu'elle formait avec Robin, Franky et Ussop.

"A quoi ressemblera la prochaine île? demandait le sniper à la navigatrice.

\- Rien de particulier, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. C'est une petite île commerçante de climat printanier et il faudra encore une bonne semaine pour l'atteindre. J'espère y trouver un bureau d'échanges et des experts pour évaluer la valeur de nos pierres."

A cet instant, le cuisinier lui remplit son verre et elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

"Tu crois qu'on pourra en tirer combien? s'enquit Franky.

\- Un paquet, lui affirma Nami, un sourire assuré aux lèvres. Fais-moi confiance, tu pourras acheter ton nouveau bois pour la charpente du Sunny sans aucun problème.

\- Super!"

Les quatre amis levèrent leurs verres pour trinquer à cette perspective et Sanji s'éloigna en direction de Brook, Zoro et Chopper après avoir attrapé de nouvelles bouteilles.

"Et alors, Luffy n'arrêtait pas de pleurer! raconta le petit renne au sabreur, assis sur le divan aux côtés de ses amis.

\- Il a pleuré? répéta l'escrimeur, clairement étonné. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?

\- Nous avons tout de suite imaginé le pire, poursuivit Brook. Peut-être était-il blessé ou regrettait-il d'avoir promis de ne pas manger son plat!

\- En fait, c'est Sanji qui a compris, reprit Chopper en avalant un abricot au chèvre. Luffy pleurait à cause des oignons!

\- Le pauvre était en train d'éplucher la réserve entière de notre cuisinier! ajouta le squelette d'un air désolé.

\- Oh."

Le bretteur releva les yeux au moment où le dit cuisinier arrivait à leur hauteur.

"J'ai presque cru à une allergie au début, précisa ce dernier en servant Brook et Chopper en lait.

\- C'est vrai, ses yeux étaient tellement rouges!" se rappela le médecin en secouant la tête.

Sanji balança ensuite une bouteille de saké au sabreur qui la rattrapa sans un mot puis il fit un tour sur lui-même avant de froncer les sourcils.

"D'ailleurs, où il est ce glouton au bide élastique?

\- Il est parti chercher ses derniers cornets à l'agneau, répondit Brook en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Je lui ai dit de les laisser réchauffer encore cinq minutes! grogna Sanji.

\- Il ne pouvait pas attendre", soupira Chopper.

Le petit renne présenta alors une allumette aux anchois à l'épéiste qui l'accepta avec un sourire.

"S'il revient avec une assiette vide, il va m'entendre", maugréa finalement le blond en s'éloignant pour réorganiser le buffet.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, le cuisinier s'autorisa une pause et s'assit un peu à l'écart sur l'un des fauteuils rouges. Il vérifia cependant à nouveau du coin de l'oeil que personne ne manquait de rien avant de se laisser aller contre la banquette.

Il observa alors Luffy et Brook déambuler fièrement auprès de leurs amis pour proposer leurs plats. Le capitaine avait entraîné son musicien sitôt qu'il était revenu de la cuisine et si Sanji n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'il manquait deux cornets, le plat de Brook était intact et il avait décidé de passer l'éponge devant son sourire radieux.

Sanji eut ensuite un sourire en se remémorant ses propres débuts, lorsqu'il avait débarqué en cuisine les yeux brillants d'orgueil pour annoncer à Zeff que des clients avaient aimé son plat pour la première fois. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché de se faire rembarrer à coups de pieds pour la médiocrité de ses préparations suivantes mais le sentiment de joie qu'il avait éprouvé à l'idée d'avoir satisfait quelqu'un ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis.

Le blond sortit de ses réflexions lorsque Franky s'assit à ses côtés, un verre de cola dans une main et une mini-quiche dans l'autre.

"Ah, c'est super ces petites bouffes! nota le cyborg en soupirant d'aise. On peut dire qu'on est gâté."

Sanji hocha la tête et but une gorgée de vin.

"Regarde ça, continua le charpentier après avoir avalé sa quiche. Des repas délicieux, des aventures délirantes en super compagnie et un toit au-dessus de nos têtes qui nous protégera quoi qu'il arrive. Que demander de plus?

\- Tu as raison, approuva le cuisinier. Que peut-on vouloir de plus dans ces conditions? On peut seulement se montrer reconnaissant envers notre bonne étoile.

\- Amen, applaudit le cyborg en vidant son verre. Ah, je vais m'en chercher un autre!"

Sanji le suivit distraitement des yeux jusqu'au comptoir et son regard fut ensuite attiré par la silhouette du sabreur qui discutait avec Ussop à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tandis qu'il se perdait dans sa contemplation, les mots de Franky résonnèrent douloureusement en lui. Pourquoi voulait-il toujours plus? Il possédait déjà tellement de trésors inestimables et inespérés en voyageant sur le Sunny avec ses amis. Pourtant, il lui manquait bien quelque chose à présent. Il avait goûté à un fruit aussi délicieux qu'addictif avec Zoro et il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de sa chance avant qu'on ne la lui retire.

Le cuisinier de l'équipage soupira, bercé par le bruit des conversations ambiantes et de la pluie contre la charpente du bateau. Peut-être devait-il simplement laisser le temps faire son oeuvre. Peut-être devait-il attendre que Zoro le remarque à nouveau. Dans tous les cas, il allait espérer. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait.

* * *

Sanji renversa une nouvelle assiette tout juste lavée qui alla se briser avec fracas sur le sol. C'était la deuxième de la soirée.

"Bordel!"

Pestant contre sa maladresse, le blond ramassa précautionneusement les débris et entreprit de balayer le sol avec force jurons.

"Un problème, maître cuisinier? s'enquit l'archéologue en passant la tête dans la cuisine par la porte entrebâillée.

\- Je te remercie, Robin d'amour. Elle m'a simplement échappée des mains."

La jeune femme n'ajouta rien mais malgré ses sourires en coeur, il vit qu'il ne l'avait pas totalement convaincue. Elle referma cependant la porte derrière elle et Sanji soupira. Il savait que Robin avait remarqué son humeur morose des derniers jours mais il lui était aussi reconnaissant de ne pas l'interroger à ce sujet. Il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire. Il ne savait même plus que penser.

Depuis leur dernier face à face silencieux dans la chambre six jours auparavant, rien n'avait changé entre lui et Zoro. L'escrimeur continuait à réclamer à boire, à lui répondre, à venir manger aux heures des repas et à s'entraîner. Mais ses provocations avaient définitivement perdu de leur arrogance, leurs combats se terminaient à peine commencés et ses regards sur le cuisinier demeuraient désespérément éteints. Zoro devenait une coquille vide et Sanji avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'était pas étranger à ce changement malgré ce que le sabreur lui avait affirmé sur la dernière île.

Cela faisait donc six jours depuis le cocktail dinatoire dans l'aquarium et six jours que Sanji avait pris le parti de ne plus rien faire non plus pour que le sabreur réagisse enfin. Il avait voulu tester jusqu'où l'épéiste était prêt à aller dans ce jeu malsain mais cette idée s'était retournée contre lui lorsque Zoro n'y avait pas répondu et le blond était maintenant en passe d'exploser. Ses espoirs avaient fondu comme neige au soleil et sa déception s'était diluée progressivement dans sa colère.

Il avait compris ce que le bretteur était en train de faire : Zoro le traitait de plus en plus avec indifférence, comme si le cuisinier était redevenu un membre de l'équipage comme un autre. Pire encore, il se comportait avec lui comme s'il était n'importe quelle personne lambda dans sa vie, rejetant même leur relation passée avant qu'ils ne se rapprochent. Ce lien si particulier fait d'hostilité et de rivalité exagérée qui servait en même temps à marquer leur profonde estime de l'un pour l'autre avait en effet lui aussi disparu. Zoro et lui ne partageaient plus rien hormis le fait d'arpenter le même bateau aujourd'hui.

Le fait que l'escrimeur ait le culot de nier tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers mois rendait fou le cuisinier de l'équipage. Fou de rage.

Il comprenait encore que la tête d'algue l'ignore devant les autres pour une obscure raison d'orgueil mais qu'il le fasse aussi lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux n'avait jamais fait partie de leur accord. Zoro ne lui faisait pas encore l'affront de ne pas s'arrêter dans leur chambre mais il sentait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. De toute manière, le voir se coucher auprès de lui depuis tous ces jours sans qu'il n'arrive à lui faire décrocher plus de trois mots était devenu insupportable et le cuisinier enrageait littéralement à l'approche d'une nouvelle nuit.

Sanji se mordit les lèvres encore une fois et balança son torchon sur l'évier, furieux. Il fallait que cette situation cesse. Il avait rempli sa part du marché et le sabreur avait intérêt à en faire autant rapidement.

Ce soir, il perdait patience.

* * *

Sa cuisine aussitôt nettoyée et rangée, le blond sortit sur le pont fumer une cigarette sous la lumière de la lune. Le temps était toujours humide mais il ne pleuvait plus au moins. Le climat printanier de la prochaine île commençait à se faire ressentir.

Sanji avait pris une décision. Il allait guetter la fin du tour de garde de son compagnon vers minuit pour exiger de lui une explication qu'il n'avait que trop attendue.

Il ne pouvait plus vivre de cette façon. Bien malgré lui, il ne respirait plus. Il passait une trop grande partie de son temps à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. Il alternait entre les phases d'abattement où il avait envie de se recroqueviller dans son lit et celles de colère où il brûlait de tout saccager.

Il était fatigué. Fatigué de son comportement et de celui du bretteur. Fatigué d'attendre. Fatigué d'espérer. Fatigué de cette relation qui n'en était plus une.

Arrivé dans leur chambre, Sanji se cala donc contre le mur opposé dans le noir et tritura son paquet de cigarettes. Peu importe ce qu'il en résulterait ou ce que Zoro lui dirait, il ferait en sorte qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose cette fois.

* * *

A peu près à l'heure dite, le sabreur fit son apparition d'un pas égal. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et Sanji le regarda s'asseoir sur le lit sans même lui jeter un coup d'oeil alors qu'il était appuyé contre le mur dans l'attente évidente de le voir. Il sentit alors sa colère brusquement enflée en lui et il se planta devant l'imbécile qui jouait avec ses nerfs depuis trop longtemps.

"Très bien, maintenant ça suffit. J'ai été suffisamment patient alors t'as intérêt à me dire ce qu'il t'arrive."

Zoro fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard neutre à travers les ombres mouvantes de la chambre.

"Il n'y a rien."

Le cuisinier eut envie de lui exploser la tête contre le mur pour avoir répondu d'une voix si tranquille. Comme si effectivement, il ne se passait rien de particulier.

"Tu es sûr?" gronda-t-il, broyant son mégot entre ses dents.

Sa voix tremblait de fureur contenue et il espéra que l'intensité qu'il avait mise dans sa voix cachait également son malaise grandissant.

"J'en suis sûr."

A ces mots, Sanji prit une grande inspiration et retira la cigarette du coin de sa bouche. Relevant les yeux vers l'escrimeur, il le contempla longuement.

"D'accord, j'en ai marre. Soit tu parles, soit tu te tires d'ici et tu ne reviens pas."

Le silence se fit quelques instants dans la petite pièce où les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, l'un surpris et l'autre déterminé. Sanji s'était résolu à parvenir à une décision ce soir et il comptait bien s'y tenir. Il ne cilla donc pas. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait besoin d'une réponse.

Zoro se leva et ses sabres tintèrent à sa taille lorsqu'il marcha vers la porte. Sanji le suivit alors du regard, incrédule, avant de sentir une douleur sourde le déchirer de l'intérieur.

"Espèce d'enfoiré. En réalité, t'as aucun sens de l'honneur," cracha-t-il d'une voix amère.

L'escrimeur se retourna et sembla vouloir lui répondre mais finalement, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il passa le pas de la porte avant de la refermer doucement derrière lui.

Les secondes suivantes semblèrent s'être figées hors du temps jusqu'à ce que le cuisinier n'allume sa cigarette d'une main tremblante.

Oui, ça s'était plus mal passé que ce qu'il avait envisagé mais au moins, il savait à quoi s'en tenir désormais. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire confiance à cet homme? Il avait cru comprendre quelque chose au sabreur de l'équipage du chapeau de paille mais apparemment, il s'était trompé.

Soudain épuisé, Sanji se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il voulait dormir.

Dormir et oublier.

* * *

 _Bon ben voilà, c'est fait…_

 _Je ne sais pas si vous vous y attendiez mais de mon côté, cette scène était prévue de longue date._

 _J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que l'on puisse s'identifier à Sanji, le raisonnement de Zoro viendra au fur et à mesure dans les prochains chapitres._

 _Accrochez-vous à vos sièges et bouclez vos ceintures, les montagnes russes émotionnelles ne sont pas finies!_


	54. Tourner la page

_Merci à Mikashita98, Wado21, deryous50, MiaoiFuki, Avelannaa, Akilie, Guest, Melaanie10, Luma-az et Typone Lady pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _Guest:_ _Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me le dire. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 54**

 **Tourner la page**

Le lendemain matin, Sanji ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il s'était endormi tout habillé sur le lit et ses vêtements étaient froissés. Il se rassit lentement, ses souvenirs de la veille se rappelant douloureusement à lui.

Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point sur le compte du sabreur? Il avait tellement mal. Il se souvint de leur rapprochement quelques mois auparavant. Ce jour-là, il avait choisi de s'engager dans une relation qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Une relation avec un homme, et un rival de surcroît. Une relation qui avait demandé au cuisinier de se remettre totalement en question. Il l'avait fait, tremblant de peur mais porté par l'espoir. Et hier, Zoro avait tout gâché.

Le blond s'obligea à se relever et remit lentement de l'ordre dans ses habits. Dehors, le soleil se levait à peine. Il prit alors de grandes inspirations pour tenter d'apaiser sa respiration et il ferma les yeux une seconde, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Il maudissait le jour où il avait décidé de donner une chance à ce lien à présent. Il aurait dû suivre son premier instinct et continuer à détester l'épéiste coûte que coûte. Au lieu de ça, il avait poursuivi une chimère. Il avait cru en ses paroles et ses regards. Il avait espéré que quoi qu'il se passe un jour entre eux, Zoro aurait toujours l'honnêteté de venir le lui dire. Comme l'escrimeur l'avait exigé de lui.

Sanji soupira et détailla ses mains tremblantes. Etait-il donc si naïf? Le sabreur était devenu son amant puis son compagnon mais avant tout, il était un membre de l'équipage au chapeau de paille et à ce titre, il lui avait fait confiance. Jusqu'à cet instant où le bretteur avait préféré s'enfuir plutôt que de l'affronter.

Pourtant, Sanji n'était pas idiot. Il avait tout de suite su et rangé dans un coin de sa tête que leur rapprochement incongru pouvait tout aussi subitement s'arrêter. Ils étaient si différents, leurs personnalités tellement opposées, cela lui aurait même semblé logique quelque part. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils y mettraient un terme dans ces conditions.

En lui refusant une explication, le sabreur avait non seulement laissé le blond tenir le mauvais rôle mais en plus, il avait de cette manière renié tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ces derniers mois : leurs disputes, leurs bagarres, mais aussi la découverte de leurs sensibilités respectives, l'équilibre précaire de leur mode de communication et la prise en compte de leurs nouveaux sentiments.

Que Zoro n'en éprouve peut-être plus pour lui, il pouvait l'accepter. Après tout, cette partition se jouait à deux. Mais se faire traiter de la sorte, sans égard et sans un mot, lui était parfaitement intolérable. C'était la pire humiliation et la plus grande insulte qu'il n'ait jamais éprouvée.

Le cuisinier se décida finalement à sortir de la chambre et la referma derrière lui avant de contempler la clé dans sa main. Il n'était pas sûr de remettre un jour les pieds ici.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner était prêt en temps et en heure et l'équipage débarqua avec son entrain habituel, riant et mangeant de bon appétit. Sanji ne jeta pas un regard au sabreur lorsqu'il s'assit à sa place et celui-ci ne fit pas davantage de geste dans sa direction.

Le cuisinier avait pris une longue douche et mis un soin particulier à sa tenue et à la préparation du repas. Il ne lui restait que sa dignité pour soutenir son coeur en lambeaux ce matin et il comptait bien la préserver à tout prix. Il était donc hors de question qu'il ait l'air touché par ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne supporterait tout simplement pas que quelqu'un tente de le réconforter.

Il avait donc verrouillé ses émotions pour le moment et son occupation constante l'aidait à se composer une attitude ordinaire d'un point de vue extérieur. Il allait devoir apprendre à composer avec les évènements au fil de la journée mais chaque instant passé à maintenir son apparente insouciance était déjà une victoire.

Il prêta ensuite l'oreille à la conversation autour de la table. Tout pour maintenir son attention et éviter de se laisser ronger par la colère et l'amertume.

"Nous allons arriver en milieu d'après-midi sur la prochaine île et je propose que nous passions une nuit à terre, annonçait la navigatrice. La route a été longue et un peu de changement nous fera du bien."

Au vu de l'enthousiasme général, Nami entérina sa décision avant de reprendre la parole.

"On peut se permettre de dîner en ville et même de faire quelques achats. Vous avez tous réfléchi à votre liste? Je les récupèrerai quand on débarquera."

Une fois de plus, tout le monde approuva vivement, n'osant troubler la jeune femme rousse rarement d'humeur aussi généreuse.

"Très bien. Je vais donc réserver des chambres et j'irai aussi déposer les pierres pour l'expertise."

Elle désigna ensuite l'archéologue à ses côtés.

"Robin et moi allons prendre une chambre dans la maison d'hôtes de la ville pour avoir un peu de tranquillité et travailler à notre prochain article. Si vous avez des demandes particulières, je suis disposée à vous écouter mais sachez que selon les prix, je le retiendrais sur votre dette, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des chambres avec des jeux?! s'enquit Luffy, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Les auberges ne sont pas des garderies, Luffy, répliqua la jeune femme. Qui a une idée moins débile? fit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers ses compagnons.

\- Je crois qu'il y a une grande rivière un peu à l'écart de la ville, intervint Chopper qui avait regardé les cartes. Ce serait bien de pouvoir être en pleine nature, non?"

Les garçons abondèrent dans son sens et Nami leur assura donc qu'elle chercherait une auberge dans le secteur. Les conversations individuelles reprirent ensuite autour de la table et le cuisinier commença à débarrasser.

Alors que Nami finalisait les derniers détails de leur sortie, elle interpella soudain le blond occupé à laver ses premières assiettes.

"Sanji, je vous prends une chambre à part? Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas gratuit mais si vous voulez…"

De dos, le cuisinier serra les lèvres autour de son mégot et prit un ton qu'il espéra enjoué.

"Pas la peine, Nami-chérie, je reste sur le Sunny!

\- Tu restes sur le Sunny? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Il faudra que quelqu'un le garde et tu es déjà tellement généreuse, je ne veux pas te rajouter des frais supplémentaires!"

Nami fronça les sourcils une seconde avant de hausser les épaules.

"Comme tu voudras, ça m'arrange."

Sanji relâcha imperceptiblement sa respiration et continua de rincer son assiette comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était pas fier d'utiliser la navigatrice pour se dérober mais il était hors de question qu'il partage une nuit avec tous ses compagnons d'équipage. Il avait besoin de faire le point et il avait besoin d'être seul.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie, maugréa le canonnier avachi contre la rambarde du Sunny.

\- Tu m'étonnes, j'ai même plus de bois pour m'occuper", soupira Franky à quelques pas.

L'excitation liée à leur arrivée imminente avait fini par s'estomper à la perspective des longues heures qu'ils devaient encore affronter. Si Luffy et Chopper avaient voulu revoir leurs listes pour leurs prochains achats, Brook, Nami et Robin faisaient le tour du petit jardin pour s'occuper des plantes, Sanji listait leurs réserves et Zoro enchaînait les mouvements de sabres à l'arrière.

De leurs côtés, Franky et Ussop avaient utilisé tout leur matériel durant les nombreux jours de pluie précédents et il ne leur restait rien pour travailler leurs inventions.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire? réfléchit le tireur d'élite à voix haute. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller nourrir la plante carnivore. Brook et les filles sont suffisamment nombreux et puis, ce truc me fout la trouille…

\- T'as entendu Sanji tout à l'heure quand Nami lui a demandé s'il voulait une chambre à part?" fit soudain le cyborg.

Ussop fronça les sourcils une seconde.

"Euh, oui. Et alors?

\- Et alors Sanji a refusé. Il a même dit qu'il se chargerait de rester sur le Sunny," lui rappela Franky.

Son ami haussa les épaules.

"D'accord, il va rester sur le Sunny. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

\- Faisons un pari! s'exclama alors le charpentier, les yeux brillants.

\- Un pari? Sur quoi? s'étonna le canonnier.

\- A ton avis, ils vont rester sur le Sunny ou ils ont prévu une soirée romantique rien que tous les deux?!"

Ussop dévisagea le cyborg surexcité pendant un instant, blasé.

"Tu veux faire un pari pour savoir où Zoro et Sanji vont passer la nuit? T'es vraiment pervers, Franky, soupira-t-il. T'es pire que Sanji par moment…

\- Le prends pas comme ça, on va pas les espionner! protesta son ami. On va juste parier sur l'endroit! Moi, je mise sur la chambre romantique avec vue sur la mer et petit déjeuner au lit!"

Le canonnier eut une grimace de dégoût.

"Je les imagine mal dans une ambiance romantique, surtout Zoro. Non, je pense qu'ils vont rester sur le Sunny et c'est pour ça que Sanji a dit qu'il monterait la garde.

\- Je tiens le pari! s'exclama Franky. Y a plus qu'à aller leur demander!"

A ces mots, Ussop le dévisagea.

"T'es malade, je veux pas leur poser la question! Ils seraient capables de me répondre avec des sous-entendus qui me donneront des cauchemars! frissonna-t-il.

\- Le gagnant paye à l'autre le dernier modèle d'aéroglisseur", proposa alors le cyborg avec un sourire en coin.

Le canonnier écarquilla les yeux.

"Celui que les frères Lorly ont utilisé lors des dernières courses à obstacles?! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

\- Il parait que ça leur a permis de remonter les courants de Grand Line en deux fois moins de temps que l'année dernière, confirma Franky.

\- Wow, ça doit être génial!"

Le charpentier approuva avant de croiser ses énormes bras.

"Alors on est d'accord? Je vais demander à Sanji, tu vas demander à Zoro et le gagnant remporte l'aéroglisseur. Ca demandera sûrement de faire un prêt auprès de Nami mais ça doit valoir le coup!

\- Hé! Pourquoi c'est moi qui demande à Zoro? J'veux pas qu'il me découpe si ma question lui plait pas!" protesta Ussop.

Le cyborg haussa les épaules en retour.

"Tu penses qu'ils vont rester sur le Sunny, c'est facile à savoir. Tu veux demander à Zoro s'il aime les petits coeurs et le papier peint rose?"

Ussop réprima un nouveau frisson.

"T'as raison, ce sera plus simple, admit-il à contre coeur.

\- Super!"

Franky fonça immédiatement vers la cuisine et Ussop soupira. Malgré la démonstration de son ami, il était loin de s'imaginer poser tranquillement la question au sabreur… Il se mit pourtant en route vers l'arrière où il entendait toujours le bruissement de ses lames. Il détestait les jours d'ennui sur le Sunny, cela lui faisait accepter n'importe quoi...

* * *

Zoro reprit son souffle contre la rambarde du Sunny. Ses mouvements devenaient moins souples et moins fluides, signe qu'il lui fallait prendre une pause. C'est ce moment précis que choisit Ussop pour le rejoindre, l'air réjoui.

"Alors mon petit Zoro, quoi de neuf sur Grand Line?" s'enquit avec intérêt le canonnier en s'accoudant près de lui.

Le sabreur lui jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux tout en avalant une gorgée d'eau. Pourquoi Ussop voulait-il lui faire la conversation tout d'un coup? En général, il évitait soigneusement de le déranger, sauf en cas d'urgence ou en présence de Luffy pour lui montrer une de ses nouvelles inventions. Ce type avait beau avoir ses moments de courage, il restait un trouillard né et Zoro ne faisait rien pour le dissuader de croire qu'il possédait une aura maléfique. Pourtant aujourd'hui, le tireur d'élite semblait d'humeur bavarde.

"Le ciel est magnifique et la prochaine île sera en vue d'ici quelques heures! continua le sniper en ignorant le manque de réponse de son compagnon d'équipage. C'est le moment idéal pour enfin passer du temps sur la terre ferme après tous ces jours en mer, tu ne crois pas?"

Zoro haussa mollement les épaules et reprit ses lames, pressé de se remettre à son entraînement mais à ses côtés, Ussop s'agita.

"Euh, tu sais, je me demandais… Est-ce que, euh… Est-ce que tu vas sortir ce soir?"

Zoro contempla une seconde le visage nerveux de son ami et il soupira.

"T'as besoin d'aller quelque part? Tu veux que je t'accompagne? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, non, au contraire! fit Ussop avant de grimacer devant le regard interrogateur du bretteur. Je me demandais juste si…"

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Le sniper essayait visiblement de savoir quelque chose mais il n'était pas fichu de lui poser la question directement. Ou le canonnier s'était fourré dans une situation déplaisante et il avait besoin de son aide, ou il voulait aborder un sujet délicat et il pressentait que le sabreur n'apprécierait pas. Dans les deux cas, cette attitude angoissée et ce discours allusif lui correspondaient bien.

L'escrimeur sut alors qu'il aurait bientôt la réponse à sa question en voyant son ami prendre une grande inspiration.

"En fait… Sanji a dit qu'il resterait monter la garde ici et je me demandais si t'allais rester toi aussi…"

Zoro plissa les yeux. Le cuistot lui avait-il parlé de quoi que ce soit? A voir son attitude du matin, il n'aurait pas parié là-dessus mais la question du sniper était étrange dans ce contexte. Voulait-il l'inciter à s'expliquer avec lui?

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?" répliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Le bretteur vit le canonnier avaler sa salive, clairement apeuré, et il accentua la pression de son regard dans le sien.

"P-pour rien, bégaya finalement le sniper. Je me disais juste… Ca fait un moment qu'on est en mer et vous pourriez avoir envie de vous retrouver seuls… Sur le Sunny?"

Le sabreur se redressa de toute sa hauteur et décida de faire passer un message clair et net au canonnier pour qu'il cesse ses questions.

"J'en ai rien à foutre du cuistot et je ferai ce qui me plait quand on sera sur l'île. J'ai pas besoin de lui."

A ces mots, Ussop écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris par sa réponse. Il secoua alors la tête et soupira.

"D'accord, comme tu veux... C'est pas votre fort l'expression des sentiments," marmonna-t-il ensuite pour lui-même en s'éloignant.

L'épéiste sentit sa respiration se relâcher légèrement. Ussop ne savait rien et étrangement, il en était soulagé. Il haussa finalement les épaules et repositionna ses lames devant lui pour retrouver sa concentration. Pourtant, malgré qu'il soit à nouveau seul, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre vers sa dernière conversation. Sans le savoir, Ussop avait visé juste malgré tout : le sabreur ne parvenait pas à déterminer ses ressentis concernant le blond à l'heure actuelle. Pour changer.

En effet, Zoro se sentait à la fois libéré mais aussi contrarié par la tournure des évènements de la veille. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là mais si c'était le prix à payer pour se dégager du marécage dans lequel il était tombé, il l'acceptait. Sa relation avec le cuisinier de l'équipage avait eu ses côtés agréables mais aussi ses inconvénients et ceux-ci étaient devenus trop importants. Que le cuistot l'ait foutu dehors était un coup de pouce du destin et une invitation évidente à se remettre dans le droit chemin : avec un entraînement adéquat et une volonté de fer, il allait rattraper le temps perdu et se débarrasser de ses dernières entraves.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait réussir.

* * *

"Je vois l'île!"

La voix ravie de Chopper attira ses camarades sur le pont et l'excitation du matin se déchaîna à nouveau. Le ciel était particulièrement lumineux et contrastait fortement avec les derniers jours de grisaille qu'ils avaient traversés.

"On se calme, les coupa rapidement la navigatrice. Ceux qui ont besoin d'argent immédiatement viendront avec moi et Robin pour l'expertise des pierres. Les autres, vous aurez quartier libre jusqu'à demain matin.

\- T'as trouvé notre auberge, dis?! voulut savoir Luffy.

\- Oui, il y a un camp en bordure de forêt à la sortie de la ville et j'ai réservé six couchages par escargophone, répondit Nami. Chopper, je te nomme responsable de l'argent et du groupe. Je compte sur toi pour que tout se passe bien.

\- C'est vrai?! s'enthousiasma le petit renne. Je ferai de mon mieux! lui assura-t-il solennellement.

\- N'oublie pas de surveiller Zoro, ajouta-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui du concerné. S'il se perd et qu'il passe la nuit dehors, ce sera tant pis pour lui.

\- J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter!" grogna ce dernier.

Chopper posa néanmoins une main rassurante sur son ami.

"Je ferai très attention, c'est promis!

\- C'est réglé, conclut la jeune femme. Franky, n'oublie pas les recharges de cola et Ussop, tu seras responsable des courses, fit-elle ensuite en lui tendant la liste. Tu les apporteras à Sanji d'ici demain."

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête et reçurent l'argent en conséquence avant que Nami ne distribue de petites sommes à chacun. Enfin, elle se tourna vers le cuisinier pendant que le reste de leurs compagnons comptait leurs berrys.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien? lui demanda-t-elle. Quelqu'un peut te ramener ce que tu souhaites.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma colombe! la rassura le blond. Je préfère garder mon argent et le dépenser à la prochaine escale lorsque j'aurais ma part des pierres!

\- Très bien."

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipage aperçut le port et Nami et Brook se jetèrent sur le capitaine qui tentait déjà de s'élancer vers la côte tandis que Sanji manoeuvrait pour amarrer le Sunny.

Un peu plus loin, Franky poussa Ussop du coude.

"Alors? chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de son ami.

\- Alors rien, s'agaça le sniper sur le même ton. Pas moyen de savoir quoi que ce soit sur le sujet sans qu'il soit sur la défensive!

\- Bizarre", marmonna le cyborg.

Ussop lui lança un coup d'oeil interrogateur et le charpentier se rapprocha pour rester discret. Au milieu des cris de Luffy et des menaces de la navigatrice, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de risques qu'ils soient entendus de toute façon.

"Sanji était étrange. Il est resté vague et j'ai pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il va faire."

Le canonnier haussa les épaules.

"Ils ont sans doute besoin d'intimité. On est les uns sur les autres tout le temps, le peu qu'ils peuvent avoir seuls, ils vont pas nous le dire.

\- Peut-être mais je l'ai trouvé bizarre, continua son ami. Et puis ils se sont même pas battus de la journée...

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle tu veux dire! lui fit remarquer Ussop. Peut-être qu'ils ont hâte d'être tranquilles et qu'ils sont de bonne humeur? J'aimerais que ce soit comme ça plus souvent..."

Franky haussa finalement les épaules à son tour.

"Du coup, ça veut dire que personne n'a gagné alors adieu notre nouvel aéroglisseur, se désola-t-il.

\- Dommage mais on aura quand même passé le temps", approuva son ami en soupirant.

* * *

Nami sortit de la joaillerie et avisa que seule Robin l'attendait désormais. Pourtant, tous leurs amis les avaient accompagnées, impatients de récolter des berrys supplémentaires.

"Où sont-ils tous passés? s'étonna-t-elle en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Ussop et Franky ont décidé de faire leurs courses au plus vite pour profiter de leur soirée, Chopper et Luffy ne pouvaient plus attendre avant de rejoindre l'aire de jeux du camp et Zoro a entraîné Brook. Il semble qu'il y ait un concours d'arts martiaux à l'épée ce soir en ville", répondit son amie.

La navigatrice haussa alors les épaules.

"Tant pis pour eux, je garde leurs parts.

\- Comment s'est passée l'expertise? lui demanda l'archéologue tandis qu'elles se mettaient en route à leur tour.

\- Très bien, répondit Nami d'un air satisfait. Il y avait des topazes, du zircon, des émeraudes et même quelques éclats de diamants.

\- Tu as pu obtenir un prix satisfaisant?

\- Oui mais je n'en ai échangé qu'une partie. Je veux que les cours restent hauts alors je vais les revendre petit à petit, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire calculateur.

\- C'est très ingénieux, convint son amie en souriant à son tour.

\- Au fait, ils t'ont donné leur liste? s'enquit Nami alors qu'elles débarquaient dans une rue plus animée.

\- Oui, je les ai toutes récupérées hormis celle de notre cuisinier.

\- Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent?" fit la navigatrice en avisant une robe dans une vitrine.

Robin sortit les listes et les lut à son amie.

"Ussop et Franky souhaitent mettre en commun leur argent pour acheter un nouvel aéroglisseur.

\- Un aéroglisseur? s'étonna la rousse en détaillant la robe de manière minutieuse. Bof, pourquoi pas. Ca pourra toujours servir.

\- Notre capitaine souhaite "du poulet, un trampoline géant, des gigots, des bubble bump pour jouer au football sur le pont du Sunny et de la viande."

Nami se tourna lentement vers son amie, définitivement blasée.

"Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonnée", soupira-t-elle ensuite en reprenant son observation.

La jeune femme brune eut un petit rire et reprit sa lecture.

"Zoro demande deux haltères de mille kilos et de l'alcool fort. Il a souligné trois fois le dernier mot, montra l'archéologue à son amie.

\- Quel alcoolique celui-là, grogna la navigatrice. Et puis s'il s'imagine qu'on va pouvoir porter ces trucs, il devra aller les chercher lui-même..."

Robin hocha la tête et passa à la liste de Brook tandis qu'elles franchissaient le pas de la porte d'entrée du magasin.

"Notre musicien souhaite des cordes, différents types de brosses pour nettoyer ses instruments et un Stradivarius."

A ces mots, Nami lâcha la robe qu'elle venait d'attraper et dévisagea son amie.

"Un Stradivarius?! s'étrangla-t-elle.

\- Un Stradivarius original, précisa Robin en souriant.

\- Mais il est complètement fou! Ces violons se vendent aux enchères à plus de trois millions de berrys!"

Nami leva ensuite les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

"Et Chopper, il veut quoi? grommela-t-elle.

\- Il souhaite la construction d'un abri hautement sécurisé sur le Sunny dans lequel il pourra étudier les maladies infectieuses et les toxines les plus virulentes de Grand Line, lut Robin. Il aimerait également une boîte de sucettes à la fraise.

\- Seigneur, quelle idée j'ai eu de leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient", gémit Nami, désespérée.

Robin pencha alors la tête sur le côté, pensive.

"Etrangement, leurs requêtes leur correspondent parfaitement, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Tout ce que ça confirme, c'est que ce sont de parfaits inconscients, gronda la navigatrice en reprenant l'examen d'une autre robe. Ils n'ont aucune notion de réalité!"

Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent ensuite d'oublier la bêtise des garçons pendant un instant et elles se concentrèrent sur les rayonnages du magasin avec application. Cependant, après quelques minutes, Robin releva à nouveau la tête vers son amie.

"As-tu fait examiner la pierre que t'a offerte notre capitaine?"

Occupée à comparer deux chemises à quelques pas, Nami hocha la tête.

"Oui, c'est bien un rubis mais je ne l'ai pas échangé finalement.

\- Vraiment?"

La navigatrice reposa ses articles avant d'en choisir d'autres, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

"J'ai eu une meilleure idée…"

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis peu de temps sur la mer et Sanji ouvrit la porte de la cuisine d'un pas déterminé pour se diriger vers le quartier des filles de l'équipage. Arrivé à destination, il frappa par réflexe avant d'entrouvrir la porte de la chambre de la navigatrice. Evidemment, il n'y avait personne.

Il traversa rapidement la pièce et inspira profondément tout en observant une dernière fois la clé qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la conserver plus longtemps. Autant qu'elle serve à quelqu'un d'autre, que ce soit à Nami et à Luffy ou même à d'autres activités s'ils le voulaient. Ils pouvaient même brûler ce lit et le jeter par-dessus bord, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Il avait bien réfléchi. En lui rendant la clé, Nami comprendrait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et le reste de l'équipage dans la foulée. Cela lui vaudrait sûrement quelques questions délicates mais ces indiscrétions ne dureraient probablement pas.

Cet acte scellerait les quelques mots échangés la veille entre lui et le sabreur, et Sanji avait décidé que c'était à lui d'officialiser leur rupture pour cesser de subir la situation. Zoro n'avait visiblement rien dit de son côté pour l'instant et en prenant les devants, le cuisinier brisait le cercle de passivité dans lequel il s'était laissé enfermer par le bretteur. Il reprenait ainsi le contrôle de sa vie, et sa liberté par la même occasion.

Sanji déposa lentement la clé sur le bureau de la navigatrice avant de s'éloigner et de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

Cette fois, c'était bien fini.

* * *

 _Je sais que c'est dur de faire subir cet outrage à Sanji mais c'est un personnage fort. Il a une dignité assez extraordinaire que j'admire beaucoup dans l'oeuvre originale. J'ai essayé de lui rendre justice._

 _N'en voulez pas trop à notre sabreur, il va finir par se dévoiler. Vous avez même eu un petit aperçu de ses ressentis qui vous a sans doute éclairé..._


	55. Clair-obscur

_Merci à Wado21, MiaoiFuki, Melaanie10, deryous50, Avelannaa, Lulu, Agalys-Erwael, Mikashita98, AnimeExpression et Racx4400 pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 _Lulu:_ _je suis bien consciente que je pousse le personnage de Zoro assez loin mais je pense vraiment qu'étant donné sa personnalité, c'est ainsi qu'il réagirait face à un problème qui le dépasse, qui plus est d'ordre intime. Sanji est plus démonstratif et il a effectivement beaucoup évolué puisqu'au départ, c'était lui qui se trouvait dépassé mais n'oublie pas que Zoro a fait quelques efforts lui aussi pour faire fonctionner leur relation. C'est également un parti pris de ma part de faire monter le suspens en n'explicitant pas encore totalement son raisonnement. Si tu as encore un peu de patience, tu verras qu'il va apprendre de son expérience. Je l'ai juste beaucoup poussé car il me semble qu'il en faut énormément pour qu'il fende l'armure. Au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 55**

 **Clair-obscur**

Sanji se baissa souplement et la lame de son adversaire le manqua de plusieurs centimètres. Se redressant aussitôt, le cuisinier lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre suffisamment puissant pour qu'il le renvoie jusque sur son propre navire. Le blond resserra ensuite les dents sur son mégot, irrité.

Un petit navire de la Marine les avait attaqués un peu plus tôt ce matin. Leur commandant n'avait pas un grade très élevé et il ne possédait pas plus d'une cinquantaine d'officiers mais il avait tout de même tenu à les lancer contre l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Il se rendait probablement compte à présent de son erreur tandis que ses hommes s'envolaient en tous sens mais il était trop tard. Ce combat était presque une partie de plaisir et une distraction bienvenue pour l'équipage qui voguait sans accroc depuis près de deux semaines.

Non loin de lui sur le pont, Luffy riait comme un fou tandis qu'il poursuivait deux officiers terrifiés sur le bateau, Franky ponctuait chacune de ses attaques par une pose ridicule, Zoro s'amusait à faire reculer ses ennemis en faisant tournoyer ses lames de manière menaçante et Brook les faisait mourir de peur uniquement de par son apparence.

Robin, Nami, Chopper et Ussop se montraient quant à eux plus sérieux : l'archéologue se saisissait des officiers à sa portée grâce à ses multiples mains et Nami les électrocutait rapidement. A leur côté, Ussop lançait des cris de guerre en bombardant ses adversaires de billes fumigènes et explosives pendant que Chopper, sous sa forme humaine, les assommait sans perdre un instant.

Sanji soupira lorsqu'il se baissa à nouveau pour éviter un tir, ennuyé. Ces officiers n'avaient que leur courage pour toute arme et bien que cela soit honorable, le cuisinier était davantage préoccupé par sa tarte aux mirabelles encore au four que par leurs tentatives désespérées de les faire prisonniers. Décidant de mettre un terme à cette mascarade, il bondit en avant et en assomma quatre d'un coup avant de tirer nonchalamment sur sa cigarette. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de mettre un peu de piment pour la sauce de Robin et de Franky ni de sortir la salade suffisamment tôt afin qu'elle ne soit pas glacée au moment du repas...

Le blond para une nouvelle attaque dans sa direction en l'arrêtant de sa seule jambe droite, ne daignant même pas bouger davantage. Pourtant, un bruit de bottes se fit entendre à quelques pas et il se tourna rapidement, les sourcils froncés. Il eut alors tout juste le temps de voir le commandant en chef lever une lourde hache dans le dos du médecin de bord occupé à repousser trois officiers qui encerclaient Ussop.

Sans réfléchir, Sanji s'élança vers eux, furieux. Il s'apprêtait à pulvériser le lâche qui attaquait le petit renne par derrière lorsque la hache en question fut stoppée par deux lames acérées. Le commandant brutalement stoppé dans son élan grogna et le sourire du sabreur face à lui s'accentua, prêt à engager le combat.

Sanji s'immobilisa net, soudain indécis. Que devait-il faire? Zoro se chargerait facilement de ce Marine alors il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de rester là. Pourtant, la logique aurait voulu qu'il se positionne de l'autre côté de son compagnon d'équipage pour lui garantir une certaine sécurité tout en aidant Ussop et Chopper qui peinaient à repousser leurs propres adversaires.

Chassant ses incertitudes, il balaya les officiers restant autour d'eux, et le sniper et le médecin le remercièrent du regard tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles. A cet instant, une lame s'abattit à quelques centimètres des cheveux d'Ussop et ce dernier hurla. Le cuisinier se précipita et s'apprêtait à débarrasser son ami de la nouvelle menace lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un sabre de l'épéiste qui avait arrêté un tir dans la direction du canonnier.

Sanji secoua la tête et entreprit de prendre une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il ne pouvait pas se ruer sur ses compagnons d'équipage parce qu'il n'était pas suffisamment attentif à son environnement. Ce manque de concentration pouvait coûter cher à chacun d'entre eux.  
Jetant sa cigarette, le blond se positionna auprès de Nami et de Robin pour mettre au tapis leurs derniers assaillants. Plus vite ils seraient débarrassés de cette gêne, plus vite il pourrait s'occuper de son repas.

* * *

Comme prévu, le combat s'était rapidement terminé et les perdants avaient regagné leur bateau en clopinant pour rejoindre leur chef largement ensanglanté par la lame du bretteur de l'équipage. Ils avaient ensuite mis les voiles sous le regard déçu du capitaine au chapeau de paille et Sanji avait repris ses préparations.

Il n'avait pas été long à appeler ses compagnons et tous profitait à présent d'un repas bien mérité. Les conversations allaient bon train et les appétits étaient visiblement creusés après ces dépenses énergétiques imprévues.

"Sanji, il reste du pain? demanda la navigatrice.

\- Bien sûr, ma douce. Sers-toi."

Le cuisinier lui tendit la panière et Nami en prit un morceau.

"J'me fais du souci pour la Marine, fit Franky à ses côtés. Ils attaquent sans réfléchir des équipages bien plus forts qu'eux. Ils vont jamais réussir comme ça!

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour des ennemis, soupira le sniper. Tant pis pour eux s'ils sont stupides.

\- Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un adversaire, ajouta Chopper. Même la plus insignifiante attaque peut être mortelle si on n'y prend pas garde!"

Tout en écoutant d'une oreille la conversation, Sanji slaloma parmi ses amis et déposa sa salade puis resservit son capitaine avant qu'il ne s'attaque à l'assiette de ses camarades. Il repartit ensuite vers le four pour s'assurer que sa tarte était encore chaude.

"Y a plus de bouteille, grogna alors Zoro qui cherchait des yeux sa boisson.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'il s'agissait de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, suggéra Brook.

\- Dans ce cas-là, ils seraient vraiment stupides, grommela Ussop en terminant sa part de gratin. Y a qu'à regarder le pavillon quand même…"

Devant son comptoir, le blond occupé à découper son dessert ne bougeait pas et le sabreur réitéra donc sa remarque en haussant le ton.

"Hé, cuistot! Où sont les bouteilles?"

Sanji l'entendit enfin et il déposa rapidement son couteau avant de fouiller dans sa réserve. Il attrapa ensuite une bouteille et la lui lança distraitement pour pouvoir reprendre sa tâche au plus vite.

Zoro contempla sa nouvelle bouteille d'un air morne. Le cuistot s'était trompé et lui avait refilé une bouteille de vin blanc au lieu de son saké habituel. Il suivit alors du regard ses gestes concentrés et lorsqu'il apporta la tarte quelques instants plus tard, l'épéiste s'arrangea pour boire ostensiblement au goulot dans le but de lui faire payer son étourderie. Il savait que le blond détestait ça.

Celui-ci le dévisagea une seconde en le voyant faire et le sabreur commençait à sourire victorieusement lorsque le cuisinier lui coupa le sifflet en lui déposant simplement un verre avant de repartir pour servir leurs amis. Zoro serra les dents et plongea dans son assiette. Il ne remarqua pas le silence soudain assourdissant dans la pièce, à l'exception des coups de fourchettes enthousiastes de Luffy, ni les coups d'oeil curieux ou inquiets de ses compagnons d'équipage entre eux autour de la table.

Le dernier bout de tarte avalé, Nami déposa délicatement sa serviette sur la table.

"Merci pour ce repas, Sanji, c'était délicieux. Zoro, tu l'aides à débarrasser.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi moi?! s'indigna le concerné.

\- Parce que je te dis de le faire, répliqua tranquillement la navigatrice.

\- Je suis ravi que le repas ait été à ton goût, Nami-chérie! Mais en ce qui concerne la vaisselle, ce n'est pas la peine, lui montra alors le cuisinier. J'ai déjà commencé à nettoyer les plats et…

\- Zoro t'aidera à débarrasser, point final", le coupa-t-elle.

Sanji s'inclina devant sa décision et repartit vers son évier. La jeune femme se leva ensuite rapidement et lança un regard appuyé à ses autres compagnons.

"On y va."

Bien que certains de ses amis lui jettent un coup d'oeil intrigué, son air revêche les dissuada de questionner davantage ses intentions et l'escrimeur fronça les sourcils en voyant tout le monde se ruer vers la sortie, Franky entraînant Luffy dans son sillage pendant qu'il finissait de lécher le plat. Haussant les épaules, il se leva à son tour et commença à empiler les assiettes.

La corvée s'effectua en silence mais sans animosité. Tandis qu'il finissait de ranger, Zoro attrapa à nouveau sa bouteille, bien décidé cette fois à exiger une explication.

"Tu m'as filé une bouteille de vin tout à l'heure. C'est quoi ton problème, sourcil en vrille?"

Le blond releva la tête de sa vaisselle et se retourna pour contempler la bouteille que le bretteur lui agitait sous le nez. Il secoua finalement la tête.

"J'ai pas fait gaffe.

\- T'es à côté de tes pompes en ce moment, constata le sabreur. Si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que t'as failli me confondre avec un des Marines tout à l'heure...

\- J'ai dit que j'avais pas fait attention, n'en fais pas tout un plat", répondit simplement le cuisinier en reprenant sa vaisselle.

Zoro resta bêtement planté derrière lui, sa bouteille à la main, tandis que Sanji rinçait les assiettes.

"Tu veux autre chose? lui demanda le cuisinier après un instant.

\- Euh… non."

Satisfait, Sanji poursuivit sa tâche et il entendit la porte se refermer derrière l'escrimeur quelques secondes plus tard. Il termina sa vaisselle, la sécha et nettoya la table presque sereinement.

Il n'en revenait pas de pouvoir converser aussi normalement avec le sabreur de l'équipage aujourd'hui. Les premiers jours avaient été un tourment effroyable et le blond avait cru un instant qu'il allait y perdre sa santé mentale mais son esprit avait fini par trouver un compromis : il avait purement et simplement enfermé toute émotion concernant le bretteur dans un coin de sa tête et le cuisinier avait recommencé à respirer un peu plus légèrement.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de soupirer malgré tout tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son tablier. Il sentait bien les regards interrogatifs de ses compagnons d'équipage sur lui et il avait même conscience de paraître un peu détaché et ailleurs mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il savait qu'il était loin d'avoir digéré quoi que ce soit et son attitude renvoyait davantage à un mécanisme de défense qu'à sa capacité de dépasser les évènements. Tant pis. Pour l'instant, il s'en contentait largement car il ne se sentait pas prêt à rouvrir la porte au flot de sentiments contenus en lui.

* * *

Nami vit le sabreur foncer vers la vigie puis entendit la trappe se refermer bruyamment derrière lui. Elle secoua alors la tête, dépitée. A ses côtés, Ussop avait également suivi la silhouette de l'escrimeur des yeux et il fronça les sourcils.

"Ils sont vraiment bizarres tous les deux en ce moment," marmonna-t-il.

Le reste de l'équipage emmené par Nami était descendu sur le pont et s'y reposait tranquillement, hormis Luffy qui s'était mis à chasser des papillons.

"Ils sont presque civilisés l'un envers l'autre et bizarrement, ça me fout les jetons, reprit le sniper. Ca leur ressemble pas.

\- C'est clair, approuva le cyborg qui tenait le gouvernail. C'est trop calme.

\- Ils ont dû se disputer, soupira Chopper qui s'était assis dans l'herbe verte. Et ils sont tellement fâchés qu'ils s'ignorent…

\- Ils ne s'ignorent pas vraiment, ils sont même très courtois l'un envers l'autre et c'est le plus désarmant, nota Brook.

\- Ouais… Ils se sont sûrement endormis un soir et l'un a voulu tuer l'autre dans son sommeil, affirma soudain le canonnier. Du coup, ils ont pris leurs distances."

Il s'attira alors une série de regards blasés.

"Sérieusement? C'est ça que tu imagines? lui demanda Franky.

\- C'est plausible, les gars! s'entêta le tireur d'élite. Vous avez vu comment ils se regardent la plupart du temps?

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu, expliqua le petit renne. C'est souvent comme ça dans les histoires de couple.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont une vie de couple au sens normal du terme? lui fit remarquer Ussop, désabusé. Ils se tapent dessus, Sanji flirte avec tout ce qui a une forme féminine et Zoro fait une tête d'assassin dès qu'on évoque leur relation. Ils sont peut-être même pas vraiment ensemble en réalité!

\- Ils ont une manière atypique de communiquer mais leurs sentiments n'en sont pas moins forts, intervint doucement l'archéologue qui lisait un livre aux côtés de Chopper.

\- De toute façon, ils doivent être vraiment tordus pour autant alterner entre amour et haine, soupira le sniper. Probablement des carences affectives dans leurs enfances...

\- En attendant, ils ne font plus rien du tout maintenant, leur rappela tristement Chopper. Ils ne se battent même plus et c'est vraiment inquiétant...

\- Ils se prennent la tête tous les quatre matins, c'est peut-être une dispute de plus", suggéra Franky en haussant les épaules.

A ces mots, la navigatrice baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé à ses compagnons de l'étrange découverte qu'elle avait faite en rentrant de leur dernière escale deux semaines auparavant.

"C'est plus que ça, soupira-t-elle finalement. Ils… Ils m'ont rendu la clé de leur chambre."

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une douche froide à ses amis. Ussop la dévisagea, bouche bée, tandis que les yeux de Chopper se remplirent instantanément de larmes.

"Merde, c'est vrai que c'était vraiment bizarre mais je pensais pas qu'ils en étaient arrivés là, grimaça Franky après quelques instants. Ils sont jamais d'accord sur rien, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer cette fois?

\- Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore", répondit laconiquement Brook.

Ussop se mordit les lèvres. Ses deux compagnons d'équipage lui apparaissaient comme des ovnis mais pour autant, il ne voulait pas se résigner. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cette relation incongrue se termine de cette manière. Elle était tellement improbable qu'elle méritait forcément qu'on s'y attarde un peu.

"On peut peut-être les réconcilier, proposa-t-il, incertain.

\- A ta place, je m'en mêlerai pas, le dissuada le cyborg en soupirant.

\- Mais ils ne peuvent pas rester comme ça, insista le petit renne que l'intervention d'Ussop avait redonné espoir. Ils ne sont même plus eux-mêmes!

\- Franky a raison, ce sont leurs histoires", intervint Nami à son tour.

Le sniper se tourna brutalement vers elle, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille.

"J'te signale que c'est en grande partie grâce à eux si t'es toujours avec Luffy! pointa-t-il. Sanji a imaginé le repas et Zoro a parlé à Luffy! D'accord, ils sont bizarres tous les deux et les savoir ensemble est carrément flippant mais on peut quand même leur renvoyer l'ascenseur! C'est leur bonheur avant tout!" déclama-t-il avec ferveur.

Nami secoua la tête.

"Je ne suis pas contre l'idée en elle-même, Ussop. Crois-moi, je voudrais bien les aider, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai dit à Zoro de débarrasser mais visiblement, ça n'a rien donné.

\- Oh…

\- Regarde-les, ils n'ont rien à voir avec Luffy et moi, soupira-t-elle à nouveau.

\- C'est vrai, constata le médecin d'un air triste. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire...

\- Ils vont sûrement finir par se réconcilier tout seuls, fit alors le squelette d'un ton léger. La jeunesse est fougueuse mais elle ne manque pas de bon sens!

\- Peut-être, approuva la navigatrice. Mais ils sont tellement butés…

\- Robin, t'as une idée sur la marche à suivre? lui demanda Franky en se tournant vers elle.

\- Non, je rejoins l'avis de notre musicien, répondit l'archéologue en tournant une page de son livre. Nos amis sont fiers et ils n'accepteraient pas que l'on s'immisce dans leur vie privée."

Le silence retomba mollement sur l'assistance et Nami décida finalement de secouer l'équipage.

"Faisons-leur confiance, ils parviendront bien à trouver un terrain d'entente tôt ou tard quel que ce soit le statut de leur relation. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux les laisser tranquille, on ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Comportons-nous comme d'habitude et laissons-leur le temps."

Ses amis acquiescèrent lentement et le groupe se dispersa enfin à ses occupations.

* * *

Le sabreur envoya rouler son haltère qui craquela le plancher de la salle d'observation et il grimaça. Merde, Franky allait encore en faire une maladie...

Il ramassa le poids et l'installa précautionneusement avant de s'y appuyer pour s'asseoir. Il soupira ensuite en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front d'un geste de la main, frustré. Il n'avançait pas du point de vue concentration. Son entraînement physique était satisfaisant mais le calme lié à la méditation se délitait trop rapidement et il n'arrivait pas à visualiser ses techniques de combat plus de quelques secondes. Il avait pourtant redoublé d'efforts ces derniers jours.

A ce triste constat, il soupira lourdement. Il commençait à réellement se faire du souci : le sommeil avait commencé à le fuir, chose ô combien improbable depuis qu'il était né, et lors de ces longues heures, allongé seul dans la nuit, son esprit tourbillonnait en tous sens. Il en venait presque à remettre en cause sa dernière décision dont semblait avoir découlé tous ses nouveaux problèmes. Heureusement, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, sa raison reprenait le dessus.

Soudain, l'escrimeur se releva, terriblement en colère. Il savait à qui il devait son état de nerfs perpétuel qui l'empêchait de se focaliser totalement sur ses objectifs : à cet enfoiré de cuistot qui ne lui décochait plus un mot ni un regard depuis des jours.

Au départ, son attitude l'avait arrangé car il avait craint des scènes interminables de sa part et passé le soulagement, il avait naturellement imaginé que leur ancienne rivalité allait refaire son apparition entre eux. Et il avait attendu cet instant avec impatience, pressé d'en venir aux coups pour enfin échanger quelque chose, déverser leurs ressentiments respectifs et reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissé quelques mois auparavant.

Mais depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre, le blond affichait en permanence une attitude indifférente à son égard. Il ne répondait pas à ses provocations et le sabreur avait la nette impression que ce n'était pas parce qu'il se contenait mais plutôt parce qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il avait simplement rayé Zoro de sa vie depuis ce jour.

Tant mieux, aurait-il dû penser. Malheureusement, les choses n'étant jamais aussi simples, Zoro avait de plus en plus de mal à croiser le cuisinier sans avoir envie de lui hurler que tout était de sa faute s'ils en étaient là. Pourtant, il savait bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

Le bretteur serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa décision, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Il avait choisi de claquer la porte pour une bonne raison alors il devait s'y tenir. S'il ne tenait pas ses résolutions, quelle chance avait-il de devenir un jour le meilleur?

Déterminé, il reprit ses haltères et s'imposa une nouvelle série d'exercices. 10 000 pour commencer.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Nami tapotait son stylo sur sa carte d'un air songeur. Installée à son bureau, cela faisait plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'elle n'avait rien tracé. A son plus grand désespoir et malgré son propre discours un peu plus tôt, elle était préoccupée par l'attitude du cuisinier et de l'escrimeur. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ses affaires et par-dessus tout, elle se fichait bien de l'état de leur relation jusqu'ici entre leurs incessantes bagarres et leurs nuits infernales qui l'énervaient plus qu'autre chose. Mais depuis quelques jours, ce n'était plus de la colère ou de l'indifférence qu'elle ressentait mais bien de la tristesse. Tristesse de voir Sanji se murer dans le silence alors qu'il était d'habitude si prompt à animer le Sunny ou à se proposer de l'aider. Tristesse de constater que Zoro était encore plus taciturne qu'avant et qu'il passait son temps enfermé à cause de ses entraînements trop intensifs. Tristesse enfin de ne plus les entendre renverser le mobilier et dévaster le Sunny à tout bout de champ. Quoiqu'elle en dise, l'ambiance n'était plus la même et elle devait reconnaître que leurs présences bruyantes participaient à l'atmosphère particulière et si chaleureuse de l'équipage.

Tout le monde était touché à présent. Pendant le dîner, elle avait même dû donner un coup de pied sous la table à Ussop pour qu'il cesse de dévisager Zoro et elle avait cru que Chopper allait fondre en larmes quand Sanji avait ignoré une remarque du sabreur. Elle ne pensait pas que l'équipage en viendrait à se diviser en prenant partie pour l'un ou l'autre mais pour autant, elle n'avait pas souvenir d'un climat aussi morose entre eux depuis le début de leur voyage.

La navigatrice soupira et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. A l'intérieur, une parure de rubis rougeoyants scintillait. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts avant de refermer doucement le compartiment du meuble. Évidemment, elle savait que le risque d'une relation dans l'équipage était principalement la rupture. La rupture du couple mais aussi la rupture de l'esprit d'équipe. Elle-même s'était engagée dans ce jeu dangereux avec le capitaine et elle craignait que cela ne se révèle dévastateur sur le long terme.

"Nami, viens voir! Y a encore des étoiles filantes!"

La jeune femme releva les yeux et constata que Luffy l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, surexcité. Comme d'habitude. Comme s'il était imperméable à l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée sur le Sunny.

"J'arrive."

Elle rangea son matériel lentement et sortit sur le pont rejoindre le garçon au chapeau de paille.

"T'as vu? Y en a encore plus que la dernière fois!" lui montra-t-il en tendant sa main vers le ciel.

\- Oui, c'est la saison de l'année, répondit-elle. Cela va durer trois nuits.

\- C'est trop cool!"

Sur le pont, seul Franky bricolait encore. Zoro était de garde et les autres n'étaient nulle part en vue, peut-être déjà couchés ou dans la bibliothèque.

"Tu veux qu'on aille sur le toit comme la dernière fois?!" lui demanda alors le capitaine, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

La navigatrice ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son enthousiasme.

"J'en serai ravie."

Luffy passa immédiatement le bras autour de sa taille et les éleva d'un coup de gum-gum pour les déposer sur le toit de la salle d'observation, au plus près de la voûte céleste. Ils s'allongèrent et contemplèrent les objets brillants de lumière éphémère qui striaient le ciel dégagé. Le spectacle était magnifique.

Pourtant, après quelques minutes, le garçon au chapeau de paille tourna la tête vers sa navigatrice.

"T'as l'air triste, Nami", fit-il en l'observant avec curiosité.

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête.

"Ne fais pas attention. Je suis juste un peu inquiète pour Zoro et Sanji, c'est tout...

\- Ah bon, pourquoi?" s'enquit-il en se redressant.

Nami se redressa à son tour avant de hausser mollement les épaules.

"Tu sais bien… Ils ne se parlent plus. Sanji est devenu totalement indifférent à ce qui l'entoure et Zoro passe son temps à repousser les limites de son corps. Et puis, ils m'ont rendu la clé de leur chambre...

\- C'est pas grave, ils sont juste fâchés! Ca leur arrive tout le temps! lui fit remarquer Luffy.

\- Peut-être mais en tout cas, j'ai remarqué que ça pèse vraiment sur l'ambiance de l'équipage...

\- Ca va leur passer, insista le garçon au chapeau de paille, visiblement pas inquiet.

\- Mais et si ça ne leur passe pas? souffla alors la navigatrice. S'ils conservent cette attitude et que ça change les choses entre eux? Entre nous?

\- Rien ne changera. Quoi qu'il se passe, on restera tous ensemble!" répliqua fermement le capitaine.

Nami laissa échapper un petit soupir, les yeux perdus dans les eaux sombres de la mer.

"Imagine si ça nous arrive un jour, souffla-t-elle ensuite. Il faut voir les choses en face, c'est un risque qu'on a pris…

\- Quel risque? s'étonna Luffy.

\- Celui de changer nos relations.

\- C'est une sacrée chance, oui!" s'exclama alors le jeune homme en riant.

La navigatrice reporta son regard vers lui, manifestement surprise.

"Tu crois?

\- Bien sûr! Les liens sont encore plus forts! Je voulais le meilleur équipage pour devenir le Roi des Pirates et maintenant, on est une vraie famille!" lui expliqua-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Nami se mit à sourire devant la détermination et la simplicité de sa déclaration. La manière dont Luffy voyait les choses était naturelle, logique, inébranlable.

"J'espère que tu as raison, murmura-t-elle alors en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Tu verras, répondit le capitaine avec confiance. Rien ne pourra nous séparer!"

* * *

 _Je fais ici référence au moment où Nami a fait un pari avec Zoro et où l'équipage croit que Nami a dévergondé le capitaine alors qu'ils ont simplement regardé les étoiles :)_

 _Plus sérieusement, j'aime Luffy car il semble toujours savoir comment réagir face à la détresse de ses amis. Il a aussi une vision du futur qui se révèle souvent juste. Pour une fois, c'est grâce à lui que l'ambiance s'apaise alors rendons-lui hommage!_

 _Roulement de tambour, le prochain chapitre sera celui tant attendu de l'explication entre nos deux héros..._


	56. Me laisse pas m'en aller

_Merci à Melaanie10, Akilie,deryous50, Wado21, Racx4400, AnimeExpression et Guest pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 _Guest:_ _Je te remercie pour ton enthousiasme et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 56**

 **Me laisse pas m'en aller**

Ussop ajusta son lance-pierres et en testa la flexibilité consciencieusement. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel en cette matinée et il s'était installé à l'avant pour bricoler tranquillement. Depuis qu'il avait changé les élastiques de son outil, toute sa précision avait été modifiée et il devait réapprendre à maîtriser son arme.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit métallique se répercuter dans toute la balustrade du Sunny et il leva instinctivement les yeux vers Zoro non loin de lui : son haltère venait de lui échapper. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de quelques pas.

"Hé, Zoro, ça va? lui demanda-t-il en le voyant au bord de l'évanouissement contre la rambarde.

\- Ouais.

\- Bah on dirait pas, marmonna son ami tandis qu'il le détaillait des yeux.

\- J'te dis que tout baigne alors va voir ailleurs", répliqua sèchement l'épéiste qui luttait pour reprendre son souffle.

Le sniper étouffa un soupir agacé. Cet entêté s'acharnait encore à repousser ses limites et ce n'était pas la dernière semaine écoulée pourtant ponctuée d'arrêts forcés à l'infirmerie qui le faisait baisser de régime. A ce rythme, son compagnon d'équipage allait s'écrouler avant le déjeuner, réalisa-t-il avec lassitude. Secouant la tête, Ussop décida de changer de méthode.

"Luffy, tu trouves que Zoro va bien?" lança-t-il nonchalamment au capitaine qui passait par là.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille s'approcha d'un pas joyeux et se pencha vers son second, plus pâle que jamais.

"T'es tout blanc, t'es malade? T'as le mal de mer? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

\- J'vais bien, grinça l'escrimeur contre la rambarde.

\- T'es sûr? T'as pas faim?

\- Monsieur a fait trop d'efforts sous le soleil et maintenant il tient à peine debout mais il joue les gros bras, râla Ussop derrière eux.

\- C'est vrai, Zoro?"

Le bretteur ne savait plus où donner de la tête devant ce flot de paroles et les questions stupides de Luffy.

"J'ai juste un peu chaud, ça va passer, grogna-t-il.

\- J'vais chercher Chopper", grommela le canonnier en s'éloignant.

* * *

Le petit renne avait fait installer Zoro à l'infirmerie avec l'aide de Luffy. Il l'avait ausculté à peine une minute avant de soupirer lourdement.

"C'est la troisième fois en une semaine que tu atterris ici, Zoro. Il faut que tu prennes davantage soin de ton corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai? maugréa le sabreur.

\- T'as pris un bon coup de chaud cette fois, lui expliqua le médecin. Il va falloir te ménager et boire beaucoup d'eau.

\- J'me sens bien", marmonna-t-il en tentant de se relever.

Cette fois-ci, son ami sortit de ses gonds.

"Tu es au bord de la déshydratation! lui rappela-t-il sévèrement. Interdiction de sortir jusqu'à ce soir et pas d'exercice!

\- Ca va pas? Pas question!" s'énerva l'escrimeur à son tour.

A leurs côtés, Luffy intervint en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son second.

"Tu vas rester te reposer comme Chopper a dit, décida-t-il.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais foutre pendant tout ce temps? s'agaça l'épéiste avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dormir, suggéra le renne.

\- Ou réfléchir, ajouta Luffy.

\- Ca te va bien de dire ça! s'indigna le bretteur.

\- En tout cas, tu restes ici, conclut Chopper. Je vais te ramener de l'eau."

Le médecin sortit de l'infirmerie et la mâchoire de Zoro se contracta sous l'effet de sa frustration.

"J'ai un entraînement à terminer…

\- Tu le termineras après, répondit tranquillement Luffy.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai besoin de devenir plus fort, répéta l'escrimeur.

\- Mihawk a dit qu'il t'attendrait, pourquoi t'es si pressé?" lui demanda alors le garçon au chapeau de paille.

Le sabreur se sentit légèrement embarrassé par la question mais il décida néanmoins de rester le plus honnête possible puisqu'il s'agissait de son capitaine.

"J'ai baissé mon niveau d'exigence dernièrement et je dois développer mon mental."

Luffy haussa les épaules en retour.

"En tout cas, t'as même plus le temps pour te battre avec Sanji et ça l'énerve, lui fit-il remarquer en jouant avec une potion de Chopper.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, grommela le bretteur en se renfrognant. Et puis ça ne l'ennuie pas, il s'en fiche."

Son capitaine reposa la potion et secoua la tête.

"Tu m'as dit toi-même que je devais prendre soin de Nami tous les jours sinon quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuperait mieux que moi alors tu devrais y faire attention, insista-t-il.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, j'y penserai, marmonna sombrement Zoro.

\- Super! s'enthousiasma le garçon au chapeau de paille qui n'avait pas perçu son ironie. J'avais bien dit à Nami qu'on était une famille et de toute façon, moi je vous fais confiance!"

Le sabreur le dévisagea, l'oeil vide. Chopper rouvrit la porte à ce moment-là et déposa un énorme tonneau d'eau devant son patient.

"Je surveillerai que tu boives régulièrement", le prévint-il d'un ton menaçant.

Zoro soupira et prit un verre qu'il dégusta lentement. Luffy bondit alors sur ses pieds, visiblement ravi.

"Je vous laisse, amusez-vous bien!"

* * *

"L'île suivante ne sera pas en vue avant plusieurs jours, est-ce que les réserves tiendront? demanda Nami au cuisinier pendant le dîner.

\- Aucun problème, Nami-chérie, répondit le blond en déposant une assiette à Robin qui le remercia.

\- C'est une bonne chose, il faut vraiment anticiper, fit la rousse. Notre prochaine destination a mauvaise réputation alors je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure nous pourrons faire le plein.

\- Mauvaise réputation?" s'enquit le cyborg en vidant son verre de cola.

La navigatrice hocha la tête.

"L'île est présentée comme une destination de débauche et un repaire de hors la loi, expliqua-t-elle en se resservant en salade.

\- De hors la loi?! se récria Brook.

\- De débauche?! fit Ussop en écho.

\- Ne paniquez pas, poursuivit tranquillement la jeune femme. Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une façade pour dissuader les pirates qui passent par-là de les attaquer. Ils doivent être dans les petits trafics sans grande envergure.

\- Et sur quoi tu te bases?" lui demanda Franky.

Nami haussa les épaules.

"Les avis de recherche montent jusqu'à 80 millions de berrys mais la plupart sont des escrocs et des arnaqueurs notoires. Je suis certaine qu'ils font gonfler leurs primes auprès de la Marine pour se donner de l'importance. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas non plus que certains officiers acceptent des pots-de-vin en échange de ce service."

Les mâchoires du squelette et du sniper se décrochèrent autour de la table mais la navigatrice fit abstraction de leurs visages terrifiés.

"Il est vrai que tu es une experte dans ce domaine, nota Robin en buvant délicatement une gorgée de thé. Je pense que nous pouvons nous fier à ton jugement.

\- Dans cette éventualité, je négocierai tous nos achats mais il faudra se préparer à se rationner, approuva son amie. Pas question de payer leurs marchandises à des prix exorbitants!

\- Avec des primes pareilles, ils doivent égorger les touristes à tour de bras pour récupérer leurs porte-monnaie! s'épouvanta le sniper.

\- Ca va être trop marrant!" s'enthousiasma Luffy en avalant sa dernière bouchée de purée.

La discussion sur le sujet étant close, Nami passa au suivant tandis que Sanji se battait à présent contre son capitaine pour préserver les deux assiettes qu'il avait mises de côté. En effet, Zoro était toujours confiné à l'infirmerie et Chopper avait tenu à rester avec lui pour le surveiller.

"Qui est de garde cette nuit? voulut savoir la navigatrice.

\- Moi, fit Ussop en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi?

\- Il va sûrement pleuvoir. Bonne chance."

Le canonnier laissa tomber sa tête sur la table et Luffy en profita pour lui subtiliser son éclair au chocolat.

* * *

Zoro contemplait pensivement le plafond de l'infirmerie. Non loin de lui, Chopper pilait des herbes dans un bol et faisait chauffer ses préparations avec attention. Ils avaient mangé en tête à tête dans un silence presque religieux un peu plus tôt. Le petit renne avait continué à lui lancer des regards sévères et le sabreur s'était recouché rapidement, hésitant entre lassitude et gêne.

Coincé sur son lit, les paroles de son capitaine tournait désormais en boucle dans sa tête. Ses entraînements devenaient ridicules à force de s'imposer autant d'efforts et il savait bien que le corps ne gagnait pas en puissance ni en performance lorsque les limites étaient trop souvent dépassées sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se reposer.

Le sabreur soupira. Au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi il s'imposait un tel rythme : épuiser son corps lui permettait de faire abstraction de son mental et lui donnait ainsi l'illusion de contrôler encore la situation. Mais Zoro ne maîtrisait plus rien.

Tout avait dérapé depuis qu'il avait préféré mettre un terme à son rapprochement avec le blond. Il avait pourtant cru sincèrement qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure chance de poursuivre son rêve mais quelque part, entre son désir de ne pas perdre de vue son objectif et la distraction que semblait représenter cette relation, il avait dû se tromper.

Car depuis ce jour, tout était plus compliqué. Ses entrainements piétinaient, le sommeil le fuyait, sa méditation demeurait superficielle et il ne parvenait pas inverser la tendance. Cette relation lui avait causé nombre de troubles jusqu'ici mais c'était pire encore maintenant qu'elle n'existait plus. Les liens si particuliers qu'ils avaient créé étaient douloureusement absents et lui rappelait une sensation dont il n'avait jamais eu tout à fait conscience auparavant : la solitude. Même si le bretteur tenait à s'isoler régulièrement pour se concentrer, la présence du cuisinier à ses côtés avait rempli agréablement ses moments de détente ces derniers mois. L'entendre bavasser à tout bout de champ l'avait bercé, lui voir son sourire démesuré l'avait amusé, le regarder prendre du plaisir avec lui l'avait exalté.

Depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus rien. Ni relation ni progression. Depuis ce jour où il n'avait pas pris soin de son compagnon d'équipage. Et il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue à présent : il le regrettait. Ce soir-là, trop obnubilé par ses propres considérations, il avait balancé celles du cuistot et avait claqué la porte sans un mot.  
Sans un mot. C'était bien ça le fond du problème. Priver Sanji d'explication était la pire chose qu'il aurait pu lui infliger. Pourtant, le blond lui avait bien dit que cet acte était précieux pour lui et même pour leur relation. Ils avaient tous les deux convenu de faire des efforts pour se faire confiance mutuellement et le cuisinier avait tenu sa parole depuis leur dernière dispute à ce sujet. Leur relation s'était vraiment améliorée et lui avait claqué la porte sans lui dire pourquoi en retour.

Le sabreur ferma les yeux une seconde. Il avait suffisamment reproché au cuistot de nier ses propres désirs au début de leur rapprochement et il avait honte d'en être là lui aussi aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait de cette façon, il avait constaté son échec. Il fallait qu'il relève la tête et qu'il accepte que ces émotions fassent partie de lui. Il devait les analyser et les intégrer à son esprit, à son entraînement. Ainsi, il poursuivrait sa quête de connaissances et de développement personnel, indispensables prérequis à son objectif final.

Zoro s'obligea à respirer profondément. Maintenant qu'il visualisait le problème dans son ensemble et qu'il reconnaissait ses faiblesses, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il ne savait pas exactement de quelle manière il parviendrait à maîtriser ses sentiments pour qu'ils ne l'envahissent pas totalement mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que se priver de sa relation avec le cuistot n'allait pas l'aider. Au contraire, il n'était à présent même plus capable de mener à bien un simple entrainement. Il était pourtant décidé à surmonter cette entrave parce qu'il voulait devenir le meilleur. Il voulait vaincre Mihawk.

Le sabreur avait néanmoins un obstacle de taille à franchir avant de faire face à nouveau à son démon personnel : son attitude indigne envers le cuisinier de l'équipage le privait désormais de toute considération de sa part. Le blond ne lui opposait plus que son mépris à longueur de temps et il savait qu'il l'avait mérité. Il avait déshonoré ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de son erreur, comment pouvait-il y remédier? Etait-elle seulement rattrapable?

L'escrimeur soupira à nouveau. Luffy avait raison. C'était comme s'il avait brisé une de ses lames et il n'était pas dit qu'il puisse un jour la réparer.

Soudain, Zoro se releva et ajusta ses sabres à sa taille. Quand une lame se brisait, il fallait recoller les morceaux et même si elle conservait une marque, un bon escrimeur pouvait continuer à la manier avec précaution. Il devait donc essayer de réparer Sanji par ses explications, c'était bien le minimum qu'il puisse faire. Ensuite, il verrait s'il pouvait encore le convaincre de lui pardonner malgré sa cicatrice.

L'épéiste savait qu'il parviendrait plus facilement à être en accord avec lui-même si le blond le considérait avec respect mais il l'avait sacrifié au profit de sa progression. Il espérait donc simplement dans un premier temps que reconnaître son erreur lui permettrait de prouver ses nouvelles intentions. S'il retrouvait un peu d'estime de sa part de cette manière, il était prêt à se battre, à l'écouter déverser sa colère sans broncher et même à s'excuser autant de fois que nécessaire.

Oui, Zoro était décidé à se laver de son indignité et il savait qu'il allait devoir mettre son orgueil de côté en vue de son objectif. Il était responsable de ses propres malheurs alors il serait l'artisan de sa renaissance. Il allait se montrer honnête même s'il frémissait à la perspective de confier ce qu'il se passait en lui.

Le sabreur prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de raffermir son assurance. Il était temps qu'il se montre à nouveau à la hauteur de son futur destin.

* * *

Chopper sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie claquer. Il tourna la tête et constata que Zoro avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Il regarda l'horloge. Le bretteur s'était tenu tranquille presque toute la journée, il s'était correctement hydraté et ses dernières constantes étaient bonnes. Rassuré, le petit renne reprit ses mélanges en se concentrant.

* * *

Sanji se releva lentement. Le sommeil le fuyait et il avait besoin de bouger alors il monta à la salle d'observation pour remplacer Ussop de son tour de garde. Trop heureux et ne cherchant pas à comprendre, celui-ci s'empressa de redescendre, volant littéralement à la perspective de retrouver son lit si rapidement.

Le cuisinier laissa ensuite son regard se perdre dans la mer noire qu'il dominait tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. Ses barrières s'affaiblissaient. Le déni qui l'avait si bien protégé quelques jours encore auparavant s'estompait et la douleur refaisait surface en lui de plus en plus souvent. Il se sentait toujours affreusement trahi et la blessure était plus douloureuse encore que la rupture elle-même. Elle empoisonnait littéralement toutes ses pensées, lui rappelant que la confiance en Zoro qu'il avait perdu, il devait cependant la lui conserver en tant que membre de l'équipage.

C'était un dilemme impossible. Il redoutait le jour où un puissant ennemi les attaquerait à nouveau. Pourrait-il encore s'en remettre à lui? Pourrait-il lui confier la vie de leurs amis? Il n'en était plus certain… Inconsciemment, son esprit se méfiait dorénavant de l'escrimeur et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas reposé sur lui lors de la dernière attaque qu'ils avaient subi. Il avait voulu protéger Chopper puis Ussop en oubliant que Zoro était là. Parce qu'il n'avait plus confiance.

Sanji tourna nonchalamment la tête au son de la trappe dans son dos. Il cessa totalement de respirer pendant une seconde en reconnaissant son visiteur mais reprit bien vite son attitude précédente en soufflant longuement la fumée de sa cigarette.

"Je remplace Ussop. Chopper a dit que tu resterais à l'infirmerie cette nuit et il va sans doute pleuvoir mais si t'es de retour, je te laisse la place."

Il s'engageait vers la sortie lorsque Zoro l'arrêta.

"Non, c'est bon... Je te cherchais justement."

Sanji se figea avant de se tourner légèrement vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

"Pourquoi?"

A ces mots, le sabreur planta son regard dans le sien.

"Je viens m'excuser."

Le blond sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller tandis qu'il assimilait lentement ses paroles puis il se tourna totalement vers l'escrimeur, incrédule.

"Ne me dis pas que tu veux parler maintenant? J'ai arrêté d'espérer, tu sais", lui fit-il savoir placidement.

Le cuisinier tira ensuite sur sa cigarette, toisant l'escrimeur avec application.

"Sanji… Je suis désolé.

\- Tu es désolé?"

Le blond se rapprocha jusqu'à lui faire face, se composant l'expression la plus neutre possible. Pourtant, l'entendre évoquer ce sujet lui rendait de son éloquence et fissurait un peu plus ses barrières. Libérant sa colère.

"J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses, siffla-t-il. Tout ce que je te demandais, c'était d'être honnête mais tu t'es défilé. J'aurais jamais cru penser ça un jour mais t'es un putain de lâche, Roronoa Zoro."

Le cuisinier se détourna brutalement et s'apprêtait à sortir de la vigie lorsque le sabreur le retint par le bras. Le sang de Sanji ne fit qu'un tour et il lui décolla un magistral coup de pied qui envoya Zoro percuter le mur du fond.

"T'as perdu le droit de me toucher, faut que tu t'en souviennes", murmura le blond d'un air sombre.

L'épéiste se releva lentement avant de se rapprocher à nouveau.

"Je suis désolé. Je sais que t'as le droit de savoir alors je suis venu te le dire."

Sanji sentit son souffle s'accélérer et il tira plus fort sur sa cigarette. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment l'entendre cette explication? Elle arrivait bien tard mais au moins, elle pourrait peut-être permettre au sabreur de continuer à le regarder dans les yeux.

Ce dernier soupira face à lui, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Je pouvais plus...

\- Pourquoi? ne put s'empêcher de demander le cuisinier.

\- Les choses ont changé, c'est plus ce que j'avais imaginé."

Sanji souffla longuement et la fumée s'échappa en volutes autour de lui.

"T'aurais dû me le dire.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé."

Le cuisinier tourna les talons en direction de la trappe mais le sabreur l'interpella à nouveau.

"Attends, je su-

\- Ouais, t'es désolé, ironisa le blond qui s'était immobilisé sans pour autant lui faire face. J'ai compris. Tu peux retourner dormir la conscience tranquille maintenant.

\- J'peux plus dormir."

Le cuisinier se tourna finalement vers lui, amer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en me balançant ça maintenant? T'attends que je te pardonne?

\- Oui."

Sanji écarquilla les yeux devant tant de naïveté.

"Ben tu manques pas d'air!" s'insurgea-t-il.

Zoro s'approcha alors d'un pas, toujours déterminé.

"Je veux que tu me pardonnes et que tu me donnes une autre chance. Je veux qu'on reparte à zéro toi et moi."

Sanji le dévisagea à nouveau, bouche bée, avant que la colère dormante qu'il tentait d'étouffer depuis près d'un mois ne s'abatte sur lui comme une lame de fond.

"Tu te prends pour qui?! Tu m'as délibérément repoussé, tu l'as nié et après t'es parti sans un mot! Tu te crois si irrésistible que tu peux me traiter comme une de tes conquêtes d'un soir?! J'suis pas un putain d'objet que tu peux utiliser quand ça te chante!

\- Je t'ai jamais traité comme un objet", grogna Zoro en grimaçant sous l'avalanche de reproches.

Le sabreur n'avait jamais été un fin stratège. Il savait qu'il avait abordé ce sujet beaucoup trop vite mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait compris qu'il s'était trompé et leur relation lui manquait alors il avait seulement voulu faire comprendre son point de vue au blond face à lui mais ce n'était définitivement pas la réponse qu'il avait espérée.

"T'as fait pire que me traiter comme un objet! s'étrangla le cuisinier face à lui. Tu aurais dû te montrer honnête mais tu t'es foutu de ma gueule! C'est quoi ton problème? T'as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre?

\- Dis pas de connerie, gronda le sabreur.

\- Alors quoi?! Tu t'es lassé, c'est ça? A moins que tu m'aies mené en bateau depuis le début?!

\- Mais non, je savais pas quoi faire, c'est tout! J'étais dépassé!

\- J'te dis que j'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses!" hurla finalement le blond.

Il lui balança un coup de poing monumental que Zoro reçut en pleine tête. Le sabreur trébucha en arrière avant de rétablir son équilibre et de le dévisager, blême de stupeur. Jamais le cuisinier n'utilisait ses mains. Pourtant, à quelques pas, la haine flambait dans son unique oeil visible et il ne semblait pas avoir eu conscience de son geste.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, Zoro s'empara de ses sabres en un éclair et contra l'attaque suivante qui venait plus logiquement des pieds du cuistot. Il tenta de le frapper à son tour mais Sanji l'esquiva et le repoussa à nouveau. Le bretteur se baissa promptement puis le déséquilibra d'un coup de sabre qui lui frôla la joue. Au comble de la fureur, le blond se jeta en avant et fit tomber Zoro d'un coup de pied dans les jambes.

A terre, deux des sabres de l'homme aux cheveux verts lui échappèrent mais il garda le Wadô en main et empêcha le cuisinier de s'approcher plus près tout en se relevant souplement.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard, le souffle court. Leur combat n'avait pas duré plus de deux minutes mais ils haletaient, les émotions gonflant leurs respirations plus que les coups.

"Je veux une deuxième chance, répéta Zoro d'une voix ferme.

\- Ca marche pas comme ça, répliqua froidement le blond.

\- Je sais que je t'ai blessé mais faut que tu me laisses t'expliquer!"

Le sabreur ne savait plus quoi dire pour retenir son compagnon d'équipage et son ton en devenait presque implorant. Sanji hésita.

"Et pourquoi je le ferais? s'agaça-t-il finalement.

\- Parce que je te le demande.

\- Et quand est-ce que tu as répondu à mes demandes à moi? lui rappela sèchement le cuisinier. Qui me dit que tu ne cherches pas à m'embrouiller un peu plus? Peut-être que tu te sers encore de moi comme tu l'as fait depuis le début! finit-il par cracher.

\- Arrête ça, gronda l'escrimeur. Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi et je t'ai peut-être manqué de respect mais j'me suis jamais servi de toi et tout ce que j'ai fait lorsqu'on était dans cette relation a toujours été sincère.

\- Eh bien sache que c'est pas l'impression que j'ai", rétorqua le blond en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Zoro rangea le Wadô dans son fourreau d'un geste sec en secouant la tête. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors? lui demanda-t-il, prêt à lui prouver sa bonne foi.

\- Rien. Je veux plus rien à voir à faire avec toi, répondit sombrement le cuisinier.

\- Mais…

\- Zoro, non!"

Sanji tenta brutalement de reprendre son souffle qui s'emballait sous l'effet de ses émotions.

"J'veux pas t'entendre, murmura-t-il, la gorge soudain serrée. J'peux pas. Pas maintenant.

\- Quand?

\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être jamais."

Le sabreur sentit une sourde inquiétude lui nouer le ventre à la vue de la brusque sensibilité du blond face à lui. Il avait vu Sanji passer par toute la palette des émotions possibles depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipage et si la passion le caractérisait dans tout ce qu'il faisait, il la déclinait aussi bien en termes de fureur, de joie ou d'empathie. Mais jamais encore il n'avait observé cette douleur dans ses yeux.

"T'as aucune idée de ce que tu m'as fait, poursuivit le cuisinier d'une voix blanche.

\- Je sais que je suis parti sans rien te dire, j'aurais pas dû", tenta une nouvelle fois de s'excuser l'escrimeur.

Sanji secoua la tête, presque amusé.

"Les ruptures, ça fait mal mais c'est pas ce que tu m'as fait de pire."

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et l'angoisse qui lui serrait les entrailles un peu plus tôt doubla de volume.

"Qu'est-ce que… j'ai fait?" murmura-t-il nerveusement.

Le blond le considéra une seconde avant de secouer doucement la tête.

"T'as brisé la confiance que j'avais en toi, tête d'algue, souffla-t-il. Maintenant quand je te regarde, j'vois plus un membre de l'équipage. Je vois un traître. Voilà ce que tu m'as fait."

Le coeur de l'escrimeur loupa un battement. Ils ne pouvaient pas en être arrivés là… Zoro sentit sa maigre assurance s'effriter davantage encore. C'était plus que son couple qu'il fallait réparer, c'était toute leur relation depuis le premier jour!

Il releva pourtant la tête pour affronter le regard du cuisinier, résolu. S'il devait s'en vouloir le reste de sa vie, il ne le ferait pas avant d'avoir tout tenté.

"Sanji, dis-moi ce que je peux faire. S'il te plait."

Le cuisinier lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil tandis que son émotion refluait. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il voulait savoir depuis le premier jour.

"Quand j'ai commencé à te poser des questions, tu m'as dit sur l'île des marmottes que je n'avais pas à me reprocher quoi que ce soit. C'est vrai?

\- C'est vrai, répondit le sabreur en baissant les yeux. C'est moi."

Sanji haussa un sourcil avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Etrangement, il se sentait mieux de lui avoir confié l'étendue de sa blessure.

"Dis-moi ce qui t'es réellement arrivé, Zoro. Ensuite, on verra bien s'il reste quelque chose à sauver."

Le blond le transperçait du regard et le bretteur prit une grande inspiration. Il était au pied du mur. S'il voulait avoir une chance de réhabilitation un jour aux yeux du cuisinier, il n'avait pas le choix.

"D'accord."

Zoro ramassa ses deux derniers sabres et se cala contre un mur, mal à l'aise. Sanji de son côté ne le quittait pas des yeux, une nouvelle cigarette rougeoyante ayant remplacé celle perdue pendant la bataille.

"Je t'écoute."

L'épéiste grimaça puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Viens à l'aquarium, souffla-t-il finalement.

\- C'est quoi ton nouveau délire? se crispa aussitôt le blond.

\- Je t'ai dit que je parlerai alors je vais le faire, lui assura Zoro. C'est juste… pas ici. Je veux être sûr qu'on ne sera pas dérangé."

Le cuisinier fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. Il descendit ensuite réveiller Ussop qui pleurnicha devant le changement d'avis de son ami avant de se diriger vers l'aquarium.

* * *

Sanji pénétra dans la petite pièce aux fauteuils rouges et observa les poissons nager sereinement autour d'eux. Zoro s'était assis au fond, ses sabres déposés non loin de lui, éclairés par la lumière bleutée de l'aquarium. Le blond choisit un siège à quelques mètres et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait commencer son explication.

"En réalité, je sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris, commença l'escrimeur. Un matin, je me suis réveillé et ça m'a pris à la gorge. Comme si j'pouvais plus respirer."

Le cuisinier fit de son mieux pour se composer un visage neutre. Il ne voulait pas que le sabreur voit à quel point il était suspendu à ses lèvres.

"Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et je le regrette, reprit Zoro en soupirant. Je ne voulais pas mais je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte… C'était plus fort que moi."

La tête d'algue avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir et Sanji grogna. Ca aurait été plus simple si Zoro était venu avec son air de vainqueur pour se moquer de ses sentiments et lui affirmer qu'il s'était foutu de lui. Mais non, il fallait qu'il ait l'air sincère…

"Quel est le rapport avec ce qui s'est passé? s'enquit-il pourtant froidement.

\- Aucun. Enfin, si."

Le blond secoua la tête avec agacement.

"Va falloir être plus clair si tu veux qu'on avance."

Zoro passa une main absente dans ses cheveux comme pour y chercher l'inspiration et le cuisinier lui laissa quelques instants. Il devait bien reconnaître que sa propre colère était en train de retomber et il se prit soudain à espérer que le comportement de l'escrimeur ne soit effectivement qu'un malentendu qu'ils pourraient dépasser.

"C'était trop et j'avais l'impression de plus gérer quoi que ce soit, murmura finalement le sabreur.

\- Trop quoi?

\- Trop de sensation, trop d'émotion. Trop d'attachement."

Sanji le dévisagea sans un mot. Ce qu'il disait avait à la fois du sens, et en même temps aucun.

"Où était le problème? C'est pourtant le principe quand on est dans une relation… exclusive."

Il n'avait pas osé dire amoureuse car il s'agissait d'un terme vraiment trop irréel pour le prononcer à cet instant et même s'il lui était arrivé de se l'avouer à demi-mots quelques temps auparavant, il n'avait jamais été prêt à le faire devant son compagnon.

"C'était la première fois pour moi, répondit doucement l'épéiste. Je sais que j'étais d'accord pour ce lien entre nous mais c'est devenu différent. Et... "

Zoro soupira lourdement, le regard fuyant, et Sanji fronça les sourcils.

"Et quoi? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Ca m'fout une putain de trouille, tu peux pas savoir", admit-il alors, les dents serrées.

Cette fois, Sanji se rapprocha de l'homme aux cheveux verts, clairement intrigué.

"J'comprends pas. De quoi t'as eu peur? Qu'est-ce qui était différent?"

Zoro haussa mollement les épaules, définitivement mortifié.

"Toi. Moi. J'avais rien demandé mais j'avais l'impression que tout était comme multiplié par dix entre nous ces derniers temps. Et j'savais pas quoi faire de tout ça..."

Sanji se tut quelques secondes, sous le choc. Il laissa ensuite ses paroles l'envelopper et le réchauffer sans même le vouloir.

Le blond reprit ensuite doucement sa respiration. Malgré l'engouement qui l'avait saisi une minute auparavant, la réalité le rattrapait de plein fouet.

"Moi aussi je m'étais vraiment attaché à toi, tête d'algue, lui avoua-t-il finalement. Et même si je comprends que ça ait pu t'angoisser, ce n'était pas si grave puisqu'on était dans le même bateau…"

A ses côtés, Zoro secoua la tête. Il cherchait visiblement encore à analyser ce qu'il s'était passé et son regard se fit pensif.

"J'sais pas, j'y ai pas fait attention sur le coup mais il y a eu la fois avec cette fille dans le bar…"

Sanji fronça les sourcils. Il se rappelait effectivement que Zoro avait failli jeter l'éponge ce soir-là. Sans doute était-ce là le premier signal d'alarme que l'escrimeur avait ressenti.

"Et la fois où ces types vous ont enlevés avec Nami et que t'as été blessé, j'ai failli perdre les pédales, reprit sombrement le sabreur. Et puis…"

Il soupira longuement à nouveau mais s'obligea à poursuivre.

"Sur l'île avec les mômes que t'as voulu nourrir, c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose avait changé. J'te voyais sourire auprès des gamins et ça me retournait l'estomac comme si j'étais pas foutu de piger que tu faisais que distribuer de la bouffe. J'ai essayé de faire abstraction mais les jours d'après ont été insoutenables. J'étais de plus en plus souvent envahi par cette sensation bizarre…"

Zoro laissa son regard obstinément braqué sur l'aquarium, bien trop mal à l'aise pour faire face au blond.

"J'me sentais totalement à la merci de ces émotions que j'arrivais pas à contrôler. Je te regardais et c'était comme un raz-de-marée. Je voulais que tu restes avec moi, que tu ne regardes que moi…"

Sanji ferma les yeux une seconde, le souffle coupé. Il comprenait tout à présent. C'était si simple et si... stupide.

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, tête d'algue? murmura-t-il après quelques instants de silence. Tu sais ce que t'es en train de me dire?"

Ce dernier sembla s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans le fauteuil, le rouge aux joues.

"Ouais, ouais, je sais. Je sais maintenant…"

Le calme se fit dans la pièce et Zoro bougea finalement sur son siège.

"C'était tellement gênant et… j'ai paniqué, admit-il rageusement en tournant enfin ses yeux vers le cuisinier. Ca m'envahissait et j'étais déconcentré pendant mes entrainements. J'avais l'impression que tu me dépossédais de mon objectif sans même t'en apercevoir alors comme on avait décidé que notre rêve passerait toujours en premier, j'ai pris une décision…"

Sanji laissa à nouveau le silence s'étendre quelques instants avant de soupirer doucement.

"J'avais remarqué que c'était plus intense entre nous. J'en ai juste profité sans réfléchir, ça me paraissait naturel. J'aurais jamais imaginé que ça te fouterait la trouille…

\- Je me suis dit que j'allais essayer de mettre un peu de distance entre nous, poursuivit l'épéiste, déterminé à aller au bout de sa confession. J'voulais rien faire de précis, c'était histoire de respirer un peu, de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et de reprendre le contrôle. Je pensais juste qu'au bout de quelque temps, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre...

\- T'aurais dû m'en parler, j'aurais compris, souffla le blond. Si tu m'avais expliqué que tu voulais un peu d'espace, j'aurais pas pu refuser. Même si j'avais eu de la peine, au moins je ne me serais pas senti aussi rejeté et humilié...

\- Je sais, murmura le sabreur. Je sais que les mots sont importants pour toi mais… Je voyais pas comment t'en parler sans passer pour un parfait idiot. Je savais pas comment réagir face à ces sentiments étranges que tu faisais naître en moi. Je t'en ai voulu et j'm'en voulais aussi de ne pas mieux me maîtriser. J'ai cru que j'allais perdre le seul but que je me suis jamais fixé alors quand tu m'as foutu dehors, je me suis dit que c'était ma chance de reprendre une vie normale.

\- Ouais…"

Sanji tira lentement sur sa cigarette. Lui aussi avait ressenti cette sensation de confusion au début de leur relation et il avait dû ouvrir les yeux et accepter ce qu'il ressentait pour s'en débarrasser. Si le problème de cet imbécile était qu'il découvrait ses sentiments et ne savait pas comment se comporter face à eux, ils n'auraient jamais fini de se disputer autour d'un sujet aussi sensible.

"Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ce soir, une révélation? Tu as réussi à caser tes sentiments quelque part où ils ne te dérangent pas?"

Le cuisinier avait parlé d'une voix sourde.

"J'ai essayé et je me suis beaucoup entraîné mais ça ne donne rien, reconnut le bretteur avec amertume. La vérité, c'est que j'aime pas être si dépendant de ces trucs mais j'arrive pas à les ignorer non plus. Et ça me gonfle.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on remette ça alors? grinça le blond.

\- Parce que je peux pas lutter contre eux de cette manière, ça me réussit pas. Alors je veux au moins en profiter."

Sanji eut un sourire en coin.

"C'est la déclaration la plus nulle que j'ai jamais entendue.

\- C'est pas une déclaration! s'empourpra immédiatement l'épéiste.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais…"

Le cuisinier poussa ensuite un soupir avant de terminer sa cigarette et de l'écraser dans le cendrier posé sur le bar. Dans la foulée, il s'en alluma une autre.

"En gros, tu veux le beurre et l'argent du beurre..."

Zoro haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas sûr que cette expression sied parfaitement à ses pensées.

"J'veux juste qu'on reprenne à zéro. Je vais m'entrainer pour ne plus me laisser dépasser.

\- C'est pas un adversaire que tu pourras blesser avec tes sabres, Zoro, s'agaça le blond. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchera de réagir différemment de la dernière fois, hein?

\- Je veux que ça se passe différemment, affirma le sabreur d'un air déterminé. J'ai été surpris mais je suis prêt maintenant.

\- T'y arriveras pas, tête d'algue."

Zoro le dévisagea, clairement surpris, et Sanji tira sur sa cigarette avec application.

"On ne gagne pas contre ses sentiments. On apprend seulement à les reconnaître et à vivre avec."

Comme l'escrimeur le fixait avec incompréhension, il précisa sa pensée.

"Toi, tu veux récupérer notre ancienne relation, celle où tes sentiments n'étaient pas encore suffisamment forts pour te perturber. Mais elle n'existe plus cette relation. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça a changé, on a changé. On pourra pas revenir en arrière. C'est comme quand toute cette histoire a commencé, ajouta-t-il. J'voulais oublier ce qu'on avait fait mais tu m'as fait remarquer que c'était pas possible et t'avais raison. C'est la même chose aujourd'hui."

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, Sanji planta durement son regard dans le sien. Il fallait que Zoro comprenne.

"C'est pas un combat comme tu en as l'habitude, tête d'algue, et je ne suis pas un outil que tu peux utiliser pour devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde. Cette relation pourra peut-être t'aider mais ça ne doit pas être son but. Il est même probable qu'elle te rajoute plus de difficultés que prévu. Et surtout, si tu continues à changer d'avis tous les jours à ce sujet, tu peux être certain que tu n'atteindras pas ton objectif et que cette relation ne marchera jamais."

Le sabreur fronça les sourcils. Il se rendait compte ce soir à quel point leurs sentiments puisaient leurs racines au plus profond de leurs êtres et avec quelle aisance ils pouvaient détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient patiemment bâti. Il sentait également que Sanji maîtrisait davantage le sujet que lui alors il avait envie de lui faire confiance mais ce qu'il lui promettait était loin d'être alléchant.

"Y a aucun avantage alors? On est juste condamné à les subir?" lui demanda-t-il.

Le cuisinier écrasa sa cigarette.

"Il y a des avantages. A la hauteur des inconvénients.

\- Comment tu le sais?"

Sanji se raidit avant d'attraper son paquet de cigarettes, le regard lointain.

"Je me suis longtemps contenté de romans et de poèmes qui décrivaient assez bien le truc et puis je l'ai expérimenté. Avec toi, tête d'algue. La sensation idiote d'être invincible parce c'était moi que t'avais choisi parmi tous les autres. La joie dégoulinante quand tu me faisais l'honneur de parler au lieu de tout garder pour toi. L'envie stupide de partager cette relation pour toujours… jusqu'à ce que tu me jettes dans l'océan lesté d'un poids."

Le bretteur se contenta de le détailler durant de longues secondes en retour et le blond secoua la tête, gêné.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Ce que tu ressentais et qui t'a fait paniquer peut te donner des ailes. Mais faut d'abord accepter de passer par tous ces pics émotionnels et c'est pas toujours plaisant, ça j'te le garantis. On se sent forcément vulnérable à certains moments..."

Zoro considéra la réponse avec attention tandis que le cuisinier faisait jaillir la flamme de son briquet à nouveau.

"Ca vaut le coup?" lui demanda alors le sabreur.

Sanji prit le temps d'inspirer longuement sur sa nouvelle cigarette et de souffler sa fumée avant de rencontrer le regard de son compagnon d'équipage.

"J'aurais eu tendance à dire oui avant mais pour être honnête, aujourd'hui, j'en sais foutrement rien", avoua-t-il placidement.

Quelques minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent lentement. L'esprit du cuisinier fonctionnait à toute allure alors qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il devisait si tranquillement sur un possible nouvel avenir commun avec l'escrimeur alors qu'il l'avait tant fait souffrir. Pourtant, il sentait que Zoro était sincère dans sa démarche. Il était paumé et il réagissait comme l'huître qu'il avait toujours été : en se repliant sur lui-même.

"Dans tous les cas, il faudrait qu'on puisse se faire confiance pour que ça fonctionne alors on devrait prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, murmura-t-il finalement en se levant.

\- D'accord."

Le blond se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers son compagnon d'équipage.

"C'est pas une décision à la légère, Zoro, lui lança-t-il d'une voix ferme. Ni pour toi ni pour moi. Qu'on décide ou non de le faire, faudra s'y tenir. Si on arrête, ça veut dire qu'on passe à autre chose sur tous les plans. Si on s'y colle, faudra sacrément s'accrocher car ça risque de déménager."

L'épéiste ancra calmement son regard dans le sien et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il était prêt à prendre toutes les décisions qui s'imposeraient pour être en accord avec lui-même et ainsi être à la hauteur de son rêve.

* * *

 _Je suis plutôt satisfaite de la manière dont la dernière scène est tournée mais j'espère surtout qu'elle vous a convaincue…_

 _J'ai hésité à couper ce chapitre en deux au vu de sa longueur mais je me suis dit qu'il y avait encore suffisamment de suspens à venir XD_


	57. Donne-moi le temps

_Merci à Akilie, Guest, MiaoiFuki, Racx4400, Wado21, deryous50, Arya Cahill, Mikashita98, AnimeExpression, Line Aibu, Avelannaa et Elowlie pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour les mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _Guest_ _: C'est vrai que j'ai mis le paquet sur les émotions, il le fallait étant donné le contexte! Je vais essayer de maintenir la barre aussi haute maintenant :)_

 _Line Aibu_ _: Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton avis! Maintenant que tu as trouvé comment reviewer, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles prochainement pour savoir si l'aventure continue à te plaire!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 57**

 **Donne-moi le temps**

"Pas si fort, Luffy! toussa Ussop. Je t'ai dit de faire semblant...

\- Désolé!"

Le sniper prit de grandes inspirations pour retrouver son souffle. Toujours angoissé à l'idée de leur prochaine destination peuplée selon Nami de détrousseurs sanguinaires, il avait demandé à son capitaine de feindre une attaque afin d'être prêt à se défendre d'ici-là. Chopper et Brook avaient eux aussi demandé à s'entraîner et finalement, Franky avait rejoint Luffy dans le rôle des agresseurs. Ils s'étaient alors tous installés sur le pont avant pour la première simulation.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille venait donc de se jeter sur son ami au long nez pour lui réclamer son portefeuille et Ussop n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il s'était retrouvé vidé de la moindre parcelle d'air quand le capitaine avait atterri sur son estomac.

"La bourse ou la vie?!" s'écria soudain le cyborg, une partie du visage cachée sous un foulard.

Chopper et Brook hurlèrent de terreur devant l'apparition qui avait bondi devant eux. Trop absorbés par les mésaventures d'Ussop, ils avaient totalement oublié de rester sur leurs gardes. Ils jetèrent alors tous leurs effets personnels sans demander leur reste, blêmes de peur.

Franky retira son masque et secoua la tête.

"Faudra vachement vous entraîner, nota-t-il en leur rendant leurs affaires.

\- Il faut dire que tu étais particulièrement terrifiant dans ce rôle, répondit le squelette en rangeant un monocle quelques instants plus tard.

\- Chaud devant! Attaque des balles mutantes!"

En riant, Luffy lança une balle de basket à toute allure sur Brook qui se baissa dans un cri étranglé. Le capitaine visa ensuite ses trois compagnons en même temps et son stock de balles fonça à la manière de boulets de canon sur leurs cibles. C'est ainsi que rapidement, ses amis hurlèrent en coeur sans discontinuer tout en essayant par tous les moyens d'éviter les balles lancés à une vitesse meurtrière.

Les tirs surpuissants se décalèrent ainsi au fur et à mesure de leur fuite désordonnée et bientôt, une balle fila en direction du sabreur juché sur la tête de proue. Se relevant à peine, le sniper voulut lui crier de se décaler et Chopper se précipita en avant.

"Zoro, attention!"

L'escrimeur tourna nonchalamment la tête et les yeux du renne s'agrandirent de terreur en voyant la balle foncer vers lui. Cependant, Zoro l'attrapa d'un simple geste de la main.

"C'est ce que tu cherchais? demanda-t-il au médecin tout essoufflé devant lui.

\- Zoro a vaincu les balles mutantes ! s'écria Luffy en déboulant à son tour, ravi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" s'enquit alors le cyborg qui s'était lui aussi approché.

L'escrimeur haussa les épaules.

"Rien de spécial."

Il leur rendit la balle et Chopper lui adressa soudain un sourire lumineux.

"Je suis vraiment très fier de toi, Zoro! le complimenta-t-il. Ca fait trois jours que tu as nettement réduit tes séances d'entraînement!"

Ce dernier hocha vaguement la tête avant de soupirer, visiblement embarrassé.

"A propos de ça, marmonna-t-il. Je voulais te dire, Chopper… Désolé de m'être emporté la dernière fois…"

A ces mots, les yeux du petit renne se remplirent de larmes et il lui sauta dans les bras.

"Moi aussi, Zoro, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté! J'aurais dû essayer de mieux te comprendre, je sais que ton entrainement est très important pour toi…"

Chopper éclata en sanglots contre son épaule et Zoro lui tapota gentiment le dos.

"Tu as bien fait, Chopper, j'avais besoin que tu hausses le ton. Ca m'a permis de réfléchir."

Le médecin s'essuya les yeux, rassuré, et Luffy se planta devant eux.

"On reprend le jeu? s'enquit-il avec impatience.

\- Veux-tu participer? proposa alors le musicien au bretteur.

\- On s'entraîne quand on rencontrera les habitants de la prochaine île, lui expliqua Chopper en sautant de nouveau sur le pont. Nami a dit que leurs primes s'élèvent jusqu'à 80 millions de berrys et qu'ils nous voleront tout notre argent!

\- Je ne sais pas si Zoro a réellement besoin de se préparer alors si c'est pour qu'il rejoigne Luffy et Franky, ce sera comme une escouade de la mort, remarqua Ussop en soupirant. On aura aucune chance."

A ces mots, Luffy bondit sur ses pieds devant ses amis rassemblés autour de la figure de proue, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

"Attaque des voleurs-tornade!"

Le capitaine prit une immense inspiration qui gonfla son ventre jusqu'à l'éclatement. La seconde d'après, il expulsa tout l'air en un gigantesque souffle qui courba le mât du Sunny et fit s'envoler Ussop, Brook, Chopper et Franky contre le mur de la cuisine ou de la bibliothèque.

"Je suis dans ton équipe, Luffy!" hurla le cyborg au milieu des airs.

* * *

Zoro esquissa un sourire en voyant le garçon au chapeau s'élancer en riant vers ses amis qui s'étaient écrasés un peu partout sur le Sunny. Il se repositionna ensuite contre la tête de proue et reporta son regard sur l'océan. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil plutôt chaud depuis la veille. Le climat tendait à se stabiliser sur un versant printanier et agréable.

L'épéiste ferma tranquillement les yeux. Depuis sa discussion avec le cuistot trois jours auparavant, il était vrai qu'il se sentait plus calme. Il avait poursuivi son entraînement tout en le modérant et en s'accordant de longues périodes de repos où il ne faisait que contempler le ciel ou somnoler au rythme du roulis des vagues.

Il ne ressentait plus d'urgence à affûter ses réflexes et à accroître encore sa force physique. Bien sûr, il ne négligerait pas ces éléments dans le futur mais il savait néanmoins qu'il avait besoin de laisser le temps à son organisme de récupérer de ces dernières semaines harassantes qu'il s'était imposé. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait presque apaisé. Presque. Bien que leur conversation lui ait permis d'éclaircir ses idées, elle avait cependant soulevé d'autres questions cruciales concernant son avenir. Leur avenir.

Le sabreur était en réalité plongé dans une intense remise en question depuis ces trois derniers jours.

Tout d'abord, il était conscient qu'il avait échoué face au défi qu'il s'était lui-même lancé. Il avait sous-estimé la puissance du lien qu'il avait développé à travers sa relation avec le cuisinier et celui-ci l'avait jeté en terrain inconnu. Et au lieu d'analyser son environnement et de faire face à son nouvel adversaire calmement, il avait reculé et l'avait laissé le dévorer. Deux fois. La première fois lorsqu'il avait tenté de repousser les nouvelles émotions qu'il ressentait et la deuxième fois lorsqu'il s'était dérobé face au cuistot. Trop obnubilé par ses propres considérations, il avait laissé la peur l'envahir et il s'était comporté comme le pire des hommes. Il avait manqué de respect à un compagnon d'équipage. Zoro se sentait ainsi particulièrement mortifié.

Ensuite, il avait cru qu'en se maîtrisant davantage, il pourrait venir à bout de ses démons mais le blond lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne sortirait pas vainqueur d'un combat contre ses propres ressentis. Et ses mots avaient clairement fait écho en lui: il était évident qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à vaincre Mihawk s'il n'assumait pas entièrement tout ce qui le définissait. Son objectif était tel qu'il ne souffrirait aucun écart, aucune imperfection. Il devait parfaitement se connaître afin que chaque parcelle de son être devienne une force et qu'aucune faiblesse ne soit laissée à l'avantage de l'ennemi. A la moindre faute, il serait condamné à rester à jamais à mi-chemin de son idéal et il s'en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie de ne pas avoir su dépasser l'obstacle. Sa prochaine décision serait donc déterminante.

Enfin, il savait désormais la force que leurs sentiments pouvaient offrir. Ils avaient pour l'instant expérimenté le versant le plus sombre, les laissant devenir aussi forts et dévastateurs qu'un ouragan. Mais il y avait également ce côté étincelant dont le cuistot lui avait parlé. Celui qui pouvait peut-être lui donner l'avantage décisif.

Qui d'autre que Sanji pourrait le lui apporter? Qui d'autre avait cette manière de le regarder qui l'agaçait affreusement tout en lui transmettant un souffle supplémentaire, celui qui réveillait ses instincts pour qu'il se dépasse?

Et puis, s'il parvenait à faire la part des choses entre ses émotions et son objectif, le bretteur savait qu'il serait tout simplement plus heureux. Heureux de pouvoir profiter à la fois des fruits de son travail et d'une relation unique.

Zoro toucha alors instinctivement la garde de ses trois épées en un geste protecteur. Peut-être.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait à la fois conserver son ambition et apprendre à aimer. Sans trahir son objectif ni la promesse qu'il avait faite.

Peut-être.

* * *

Sanji souleva une autre panière de pains et la déposa à ses pieds tout en faisant attention de ne pas renverser les dizaines de boîtes déposées tout autour de lui dans la réserve. Le blond avait tenu à rassurer la navigatrice qui s'inquiétait de pouvoir faire des achats à des prix raisonnables sur la prochaine île. Il avait donc résolu en attendant la fin de la cuisson de son rôti de lui faire un état détaillé de leurs provisions afin qu'elle puisse décider au mieux de l'organisation à venir.

Le cuisinier se prit à sourire. Nami et Robin avaient toujours occupé ses premières pensées, même ces dernières semaines. Il devait cependant reconnaître que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette exaltation pourtant caractéristique à l'idée de faire plaisir à ses princesses.

Sanji se hissa ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et compta trois autres cageots de pommes de terre ainsi que deux de carottes qu'il nota en vitesse sur son calepin avant de se remettre à la tâche. Depuis trois jours, son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure mais il n'était pas épuisé pour autant. Il débordait même littéralement d'énergie qu'il canalisait en s'astreignant à des recettes parmi les plus délicates qu'il connaisse. C'est ainsi qu'il avait successivement servi des ravioles de homard aux truffes noires, des ris de veau aux morilles et une boule au chocolat ciselée en forme de fleurs entrelacées et au coulis de mandarine au cours des jours précédents à ses amis. Leur ravissement ne lui avait pas échappé non plus et le carpaccio de Saint Jacques préparé pour l'entrée du déjeuner en attestait.

Sa concentration ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir au marché qu'il avait lui-même proposé au sabreur. Quelque part, il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter d'avoir eu un tel geste. Il était encore trop souvent partagé entre l'euphorie du moment et l'angoisse sourde qui lui rappelait la réalité des dernières semaines qu'il avait vécues.

Une nouvelle fois, il se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi hésitait-il alors qu'il s'agissait de s'investir dans une relation qui l'avait déjà broyé en si peu de temps? Pourquoi l'espoir était-il aussi intense lorsqu'il imaginait le sabreur se laisser porter par ses sentiments? Pourquoi était-il attiré par quelqu'un d'aussi différent de lui?

Sanji pensait avoir découvert une explication tandis qu'il replaçait les lourds bocaux de cornichons et d'oignons sur l'étagère. En réalité, Zoro et lui étaient plus semblables qu'ils n'en avaient l'air. Ils possédaient la même détermination, la même persévérance, le même point d'honneur à appliquer leurs principes jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à en perdre la vie s'il le fallait. Peut-être que Zoro l'énervait parce qu'il lui ressemblait finalement. Et pour la même raison, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il lui plaisait.

Mais pourrait-il encore s'exposer comme il l'avait fait face à un homme qui détenait le pouvoir de briser toutes ses attentes en quelques secondes? Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller pour retrouver les sensations qu'il avait cru perdues?

Le cuisinier rangea finalement un énième sac de riz et soupira. Concernant certaines interrogations, il n'avait pas encore de réponse.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner lentement sur Grand Line au milieu d'un ciel toujours bleu azur. L'équipage était sorti sur le pont pour profiter de l'air doux du large et Sanji s'était accoudé un peu à l'écart afin de savourer une cigarette sans gêner ses amis. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit soudain la silhouette de l'épéiste s'approcher dans sa direction et il se raidit instantanément. Il savait ce qui l'amenait.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours depuis cette fameuse discussion et il avait surpris le regard inquisiteur de l'escrimeur à plusieurs reprises sur lui. A chaque fois, le cuisinier lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas parvenu à une conclusion satisfaisante et Zoro n'avait pas insisté.

Pourtant, en cet fin d'après-midi, Sanji prit une grande inspiration lorsque le bretteur s'accouda à ses côtés en silence, lui laissant le choix de s'éloigner ou non.

Il ne bougea pas. Il était prêt. Il était temps.

"Bon…"

Zoro le contempla, guettant ses premiers mots. Il fallait avouer que ce genre de conversation ne rendait pas bavard et le blond soupira après quelques instants de silence.

"Tu sais ce que c'est notre problème, tête d'algue? lui demanda-t-il soudain tandis que l'autre secouait négativement la tête. On a tous les deux trop de fierté..."

Le sabreur haussa les épaules avec fatalisme, bien obligé d'en convenir. Sanji attrapa alors son paquet de cigarettes mais n'en prit pas, se contentant de le faire tourner entre ses doigts et le silence retomba.

Zoro bougea maladroitement. Il n'aimait pas lorsque le cuisinier ne savait plus quoi dire, c'était mauvais signe. Alors, autant par impatience que pour s'en débarrasser, il prit la parole.

"J'ai bien réfléchi. Je suis prêt pour ce nouveau défi."

Il savait que Sanji l'avait entendu mais aucun signe particulier ne put lui faire deviner sa réaction. Comme pour prolonger l'attente, le blond sortit enfin une de ses cigarettes et l'alluma lentement.

"Je…"

Le cuisinier grimaça. Les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il avait tellement conscience de leur poids qu'il se demandait comment l'escrimeur pouvait les avoir alignés aussi facilement.

"Si tu me brises à nouveau le coeur, j'te ferais la peau", murmura-t-il finalement en fixant l'océan qui brillait sous le soleil couchant.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire mais ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Tout du moins pour lui.

"Ca veut dire que t'es d'accord aussi?" lui demanda pourtant le sabreur en fronçant les sourcils.

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel avant de croiser enfin son regard et de soupirer.

"Ouais. Ca veut dire que je suis d'accord aussi..."

L'épéiste le fixa alors d'un air moqueur.

"C'est la déclaration la plus nulle que j'ai jamais entendue.

\- Ta gueule, crétin."

Sanji alluma enfin sa cigarette puis se tourna pour appuyer son dos contre la balustrade, tentant de cacher sa nervosité qu'il refoulait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Depuis qu'il avait arrêté sa décision et qu'il menaçait à chaque instant de changer d'avis avant de revenir à sa position précédente;

Il observa alors leurs compagnons d'équipage vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles un peu plus loin tout en profitant de sa cigarette. Ussop, Brook, Franky et Luffy avaient entamé une partie de cartes. Nami montrait à Chopper quelque chose sur un plan. Robin lisait un livre à la lumière du soleil déclinant. Et lui venait de sceller son destin avec celui d'une tête d'algue.

En un instant, sa vie avait basculé. Comme le jour où il avait décidé de rejoindre l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Une seconde, et il avait infléchi le cours de sa vie.

Au milieu de ce décor ordinaire, le cuisinier laissa alors l'intensité du moment l'envelopper tout entier quelques instants avant que sa puissance ne reflue doucement. Ensuite, il put reporter plus sereinement son attention sur le bretteur qui l'observait silencieusement.

"Je sais que c'est pas facile mais si on veut que ça marche, il faudra trouver un minimum d'équilibre, affirma-t-il en tirant sur son mégot. Le but, c'est pas qu'on soit malheureux mais qu'on se fasse suffisamment confiance pour profiter de ce que ce genre de sentiments peut nous offrir."

Zoro planta alors son regard dans le sien comme pour évaluer ce que le blond était prêt à faire comme sacrifice pour lui et combien lui-même aurait à donner pour le rencontrer à mi-chemin. En prononçant ces quelques mots ce soir, il avait donné sa parole de tout tenter pour faire vivre cette relation alors il le ferait mais il n'oubliait pas que Sanji partait d'un peu plus loin. Sa confiance dans le sabreur avait été ébranlée et ce serait à lui d'en faire un peu plus au début.

"Putain d'équilibre, grogna-t-il finalement en reportant son regard vers le large.

\- Tu l'as dit, répondit le cuisinier, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ca a été intérêt de valoir le coup…

\- Il paraît."

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux encore quelques minutes, prenant pleinement conscience de l'engagement tacite qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Sanji sentait son assurance lui revenir et il inspira profondément sur sa cigarette déjà presque entièrement consumée.

"Puisqu'on est à la recherche d'équilibre, écoute-moi bien, tête d'algue, reprit-il ensuite en le fixant dans les yeux. J'me fiche que t'aies la trouille à ce sujet ou quoi que ce soit d'autre comme connerie. La seule chose que j'te demande, c'est de ne pas te renfermer sur toi-même parce que sinon, je peux pas t'aider. Compris?"

A ces mots, Zoro se sentit rougir de honte et ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Sanji secoua alors la sienne avant de jeter son mégot par-dessus bord.  
"Ne fais pas cette tête-là, on en a parlé. C'est une relation à deux et c'est à deux qu'on résout les problèmes qui y sont liés. Tout le monde a besoin des autres à un moment donné de toute façon. Même le grand Roronoa Zoro, le futur meilleur sabreur du monde."

Le sabreur en question releva brutalement les yeux. A deux… Si Sanji disait vrai, il avait une véritable chance d'apprendre à assumer ses sentiments, une chance de ne pas se laisser envahir et d'en tirer une force supplémentaire. Pour devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde.

Un frisson le parcourut et cette sensation lui rappela la manière dont Luffy lui avait dit sentir son rêve se renforcer à l'évocation de sa relation avec Nami. Il n'avait pas vraiment saisi son sens sur le coup mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait mieux ce que son capitaine avait voulu dire. A cet instant, il ne sentait pas son objectif menacé par son attachement pour le blond mais plutôt poussé vers de nouveaux horizons.

"J'm'en souviendrai."

Sanji approuva d'un air satisfait et Zoro se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui. Il avait envie de l'embrasser passionnément tout d'un coup mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas le plus adapté dans l'immédiat. Pourtant, il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer et comme le blond haussait les sourcils en souriant d'un air moqueur, il comprit qu'il venait de se trahir. Heureusement pour lui, le cuisinier prit les choses en main. Il ne voulait pas faire de faux pas aussi vite.

"On va faire ça à ma façon, lui proposa-t-il. En douceur."

Intrigué, l'épéiste sentit les mains du cuisinier se déposer agréablement autour de sa nuque et leurs corps se frôler en se rapprochant. Il vit ensuite le blond hésiter une seconde avant de déposer lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Zoro ferma instinctivement les yeux. Le toucher du cuisinier était aussi léger qu'un souffle mais il lui communiqua pourtant de profonds frissons. Il se força alors à ne pas plaquer son corps contre le sien mais ses bras se refermèrent tout de même suffisamment fort autour de lui pour que leurs corps entrent entièrement en contact et il accentua le baiser sans s'en rendre compte. Sa langue demanda l'accès à sa bouche et lorsqu'il l'obtint, il se retrouva délicieusement inondé par toutes les sensations qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer durant des semaines. Il se laissa emporter par leurs retrouvailles et oublia qu'ils étaient sur le pont à quelques pas de leurs camarades. Rien d'autre ne comptait que cette perception incroyable et il en profita de longues secondes, se pressant de plus en plus contre l'autre corps jusqu'à ce que Sanji ne reprenne enfin sa respiration, les séparant doucement.

Le sabreur cligna des yeux. Il était d'accord pour la douceur si elle avait si bon goût mais il pressentait aussi que malgré sa surface calme, elle pouvait déclencher des tempêtes et il serra les dents lorsque le cuistot préféra le contempler plutôt que de reprendre leur étreinte.

"On devrait pas se presser, lui souffla le blond quelques secondes plus tard. J'ai encore le dîner à préparer et ensuite... on verra."

Zoro relâcha la pression de ses bras autour du corps du cuisinier et son coeur encore étourdi de sensation se reconcentra sur le moment présent. Sanji était nerveux et il le comprenait. Malgré son propre désir, il était conscient que ce rapprochement physique était rapide. Le cuisinier n'était pas prêt à franchir cette étape pour l'instant alors il attendrait.

"Je passerai plus tard."

Le blond acquiesça avant de s'éclipser en direction de sa cuisine et Zoro observa sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans son antre. Se retournant à son tour, il allait s'engager vers la vigie lorsqu'il tomba sur les regards excités de ses compagnons tous fixés sur lui à l'exception de Robin et de Luffy. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel et passa devant eux sans en tenir compte.

* * *

Lorsqu'il redescendit pour aller dîner deux heures plus tard, il constata qu'Ussop, Franky et Brook le dévisageaient à nouveau avec un grand sourire à son passage. Agacé, il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à les rembarrer lorsque le cyborg s'avança vers lui.

"On est tous super content pour vous! s'enthousiasma ce dernier en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- J'vous avais bien dit de ne pas vous en faire pour eux! mentit fièrement Ussop.

\- J'ai composé une chanson en votre honneur! ajouta Brook en sortant son violon.

\- Les gars, laissez-le tranquille, intervint alors Nami depuis le seuil de l'escalier. Il a pas besoin de vos commentaires et Sanji nous attend, on devrait y aller."

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête avant de filer vers la cuisine et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Zoro se sentit vraiment reconnaissant envers la navigatrice de l'équipage. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

"J'imagine que vous en aurez de nouveau l'utilité."

Elle lui tendit la petite clé de la chambre, les yeux pétillants, et le sabreur la remercia d'un signe de tête avant qu'ils ne se dirigent à leur tour vers la cuisine.

* * *

 _J'ai essayé de faire un effet de miroir dans les introspections de Zoro et de Sanji pour montrer que leur décision d'aujourd'hui renvoie à celle qu'ils ont prise lorsqu'ils ont engagé cette aventure purement physique entre eux : ce n'est pas forcément la même intensité mais c'est la même importance, c'est un tournant. Les rôles sont également inversés car c'est Zoro qui se remet en question cette fois et Sanji s'autorise simplement à avoir confiance en eux._

 _Je voulais montrer de cette manière qu'ils ont parcouru le chemin en sens inverse mais je ne sais pas si c'est très clair…!_


	58. Apprends-moi

_Merci à deryous50, MiaoiFuki, Wado21, Akilie, Racx4400, Luma-az, Elowlie, Melaanie10, Typone Lady, Mikashita98 et Avelannaa pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 58**

 **Apprends-moi**

"Nous aurons au moins deux jours devant nous le temps que le Log-Pose se recharge alors vous aurez quartier libre si vous le souhaitez", expliqua la navigatrice à ses amis, son verre de jus de mandarine à la main.

Le Sunny allait aborder leur prochaine destination le lendemain et Nami informait donc ses compagnons d'équipage des derniers détails autour de la table du petit-déjeuner ce matin-là.

"Je croyais que l'île était bourrée de malfaiteurs, qu'il fallait se méfier et ne rien dépenser?" lui fit remarquer Franky en attrapant sa bouteille de cola.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en retour.

"En ce qui concerne nos réserves, je négocierai. Mais pour le reste, vous pouvez bien perdre tout votre argent en achetant des babioles sans valeur, ça m'est égal.

\- Et concernant la sécurité? demanda Brook tandis qu'Ussop soupirait. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus prudent de rester tous ensemble?

\- Faites comme vous voulez mais j'ai déjà réservé Sanji pour faire les achats, il parait que le marché est un lieu exposé aux attaques, répondit-elle tranquillement.

\- Je serai ton garde du corps personnel autant que tu le voudras, Nami-chérie! virevolta le blond derrière elle.

\- Charmant, grommela le sniper tout en choisissant une viennoiserie.

\- Ah, et nous ferons sûrement du shopping l'après-midi avec Robin alors nous prendrons Zoro. Les rues fréquentées peuvent être très dangereuses elles aussi et je n'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter, ajouta négligemment la jeune femme rousse.

\- Pas question, grogna le sabreur entre ses dents depuis l'autre côté de la table.

\- Et nous alors? râla également le tireur d'élite.

\- Vous pouvez toujours venir si vous vous tenez tranquilles, fit-elle en haussant les épaules à nouveau.

\- T'inquiète, Ussop! s'enthousiasma le cyborg. On fera plein de truc super intéressants et super sécurisés!

\- Moi aussi j'veux venir! ajouta Luffy en piochant deux saucisses dans le plat.

\- Oui, on fera quelque chose ensemble comme ça on ne risquera rien! approuva Chopper, soulagé.

\- Nami-chérie, Robin d'amour, laissez tomber la tête d'algue, je suis à votre disposition pour vous accompagner! se proposa alors le cuisinier en déposant une gaufre à l'archéologue, un sourire démesuré aux lèvres. Je pourrais porter vos sacs tout en vous protégeant et vous vous sentirez toujours en sécurité, je vous le certifie!"

La navigatrice accepta d'un hochement de tête et le musicien se servit du thé brûlant.

"Que pourra-t-on faire là-bas? s'enquit-il ensuite. Y a-t-il des spécialités locales hormis le détroussage des innocents?

\- Leurs clubs de danse sont très réputés, répondit Robin en approchant sa propre tasse de ses lèvres.

\- De la danse, quelle idée formidable! se réjouit son ami. De quel genre de danse s'agit-il?

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit de danse suggestive et lascive sur un rythme à la fois entraînant et langoureux", répondit paisiblement l'archéologue.

A ces mots, tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, interloqués, à l'exception de Luffy qui continuait à engloutir son repas et de Nami qui hochait gravement la tête.

"Tu veux dire qu'il s'agit de… Que c'est une spécialité?!"

Ussop paraissait franchement choqué.

"De quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est? voulut savoir le petit renne dont les grands yeux innocents traduisaient son incompréhension.

\- Ce sont des clubs de danse exotique et les danseuses sont des strip-teaseuses", lui expliqua le cyborg.

Les yeux du médecin s'écarquillèrent et le capitaine leva la tête de son assiette.

"C'est quoi des strip-teaseuses? demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine d'omelette.

\- Des nanas qui se foutent à poil et qui se trémoussent sur de la musique pour ramasser du pognon", lui expliqua nonchalamment Zoro en engouffrant sa part de riz.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille considéra sa réponse une seconde avant de hausser les épaules.

"Bizarre, fit-il ensuite en replongeant dans son assiette.

\- Surveille ton langage quand tu parles des dames, siffla le blond à l'adresse du sabreur en lui envoyant une taloche. La plupart de ces demoiselles ne font sûrement pas ça par plaisir!

\- On peut en effet imaginer que quelques unes apprécient réellement leur activité mais étant donné la réputation de l'île, je doute que beaucoup d'entre elles l'ait choisie délibérément, approuva Robin.

\- Et sache qu'il y a également de nombreux clubs masculins, espèce de macho", renchérit Nami en dévisageant le bretteur d'un air mauvais.

L'escrimeur demeura impassible, insensible à leurs remarques, et Brook se leva.

"J'irai voir ces dames pour leur témoigner toute ma gratitude! déclama-t-il.

\- Pervers, grogna Nami en se resservant en jus de mandarine.

\- Sanji, puis-je compter sur toi pour m'accompagner dans cette noble entreprise?" lui demanda ensuite le squelette.

Le cuisinier hésita.

"Savoir ces jeunes femmes contraintes de s'exhiber pour quelques berrys ne me plait pas, admit-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

\- Tu peux aller voir les clubs de mecs, lui suggéra alors le cyborg qui entamait sa troisième bouteille de cola.

\- Hors de question! s'offusqua immédiatement le blond.

\- C'est le même principe, soupira le musicien en se rasseyant.

\- J'me contrefous de ce que ces types subissent, le détrompa fermement le cuisinier. C'est plutôt que j'veux pas voir des types huilés se contorsionner sur des barres de pole dance..."

Ce faisant, il rassembla bruyamment les premières assiettes vides pour débarrasser, les joues rouges, et Ussop donna un coup de coude au charpentier qui s'apprêtait à insister.

"T'es stupide ou quoi? lui fit-il remarquer à voix basse. Il va pas reluquer quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'ils viennent de se remettre ensemble!

\- Mais c'est pour regarder, rien d'autre! s'entêta Franky. Y a rien de mal à regarder de jolis corps danser!

\- Pervers", souffla Nami dans son verre.

Soudain enthousiaste, le cyborg déposa sa bouteille sur la table et se tourna vers le cuisinier qui s'éloignait, les bras chargés.

"Le mieux, ce serait que t'y ailles avec Z-"

Le bruit de la vaisselle s'écrasant dans l'évier fit sursauter l'équipage et Sanji se retourna vers la tablée, le visage écarlate et les yeux exorbités.

"J'veux pas aller voir des mecs avec qui que ce soit et encore moins des mecs à poil, c'est clair?! hurla-t-il, proche de l'hystérie. J'veux pas les voir et j'veux pas qu'ils m'approchent, c'est dégueulasse!"

Quand le blond reprit son souffle, Ussop, Franky et Nami le dévisageaient d'un air blasé, Luffy et Robin avec curiosité et Brook et Chopper avec inquiétude, ce dernier jetant même un coup d'oeil affolé au sabreur qui continuait pour sa part à manger sereinement.

Le cuisinier prit une nouvelle inspiration et chercha à alléger son propos, un peu gêné.

"Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas mal et je n'ai rien contre mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère regarder les femmes, c'est tout."

Chacun fit mine de comprendre son point de vue et les bruits du petit déjeuner reprirent doucement. De son côté, Nami secoua la tête.

"Pervers..."

* * *

Le soir-même, Zoro attendait que le bateau commence à s'endormir pour rejoindre le cuisinier dans son antre. Il espérait que dans cette pièce particulière, Sanji ne se sentirait pas trop mal à l'aise et qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

En effet, depuis trois jours que leur réconciliation avait eue lieu, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'échanger. Le blond demeurait presque sur ses gardes lorsqu'ils étaient seuls malgré que l'atmosphère se soit nettement détendue de manière générale. En témoignaient ses envolées lyriques auprès des filles de l'équipage, sa promptitude à leur servir des chefs d'oeuvre à chaque repas et les remarques insolentes que l'escrimeur récoltait à chaque occasion.

Avec un sourire en coin, Zoro déposa ses poids sur le sol de la vigie. Toutes ces habitudes horripilantes n'avaient jamais été aussi douces à ses yeux...

La nervosité du cuistot était néanmoins entretenue par leurs compagnons un peu trop enthousiastes depuis qu'ils avaient constaté que les deux meilleurs ennemis du Sunny s'étaient réconciliés et leurs allusions à peine voilées raidissaient les gestes du blond à chaque fois. Comme ce matin.

Zoro avait conscience qu'ils devaient réapprendre à se connaître et qu'il ne pouvait pas exiger du cuisinier qu'il se comporte exactement comme avant. Il avait déjà de la chance qu'il ait accepté de lui en laisser une seconde. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché à pousser leurs entrevues et il s'était même retiré à la vigie chaque nuit.

Pourtant ce soir, il avait envie de provoquer une rencontre. Passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie pour lui permettre de se réhabituer à sa présence. Il ne pousserait pas trop loin mais si le cuistot était décidé à le laisser approcher, il ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion non plus. Plus jamais.

* * *

Quand il poussa la porte de la cuisine une demi-heure plus tard, son propriétaire finissait de nettoyer le plan de travail et le bretteur se saisit du verre et de la bouteille sur la table qui semblait avoir été laissés là pour lui. Le blond termina rapidement sa tâche et sortit machinalement une cigarette de son paquet pour la coincer entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui.

"Nami m'a rendu la clé."

L'escrimeur sut que ce n'était pas une bonne approche à la seconde où il vit le cuisinier contracter la mâchoire et il tenta de se rattraper.

"J'dis pas ça pour… Enfin, tu vois. J'disais juste que si tu veux, on a la clé. Pour faire ce que tu veux. Dormir, c'est bien."

Sanji se détendit un peu devant l'embarras évident du sabreur et il retira la cigarette de sa bouche, mutin.

"Parce que tu crois que j'veux dormir avec toi?

\- Euh, non. Comme tu veux. J'irai à la vigie."

Zoro marchait tellement sur des oeufs qu'il n'avait pas perçu sa pique et le blond secoua la tête, amusé.

"Fallait le prendre au deuxième sens du terme, tête d'algue.

\- Au deuxième sens du terme?

\- Oui."

Le cuisinier se rapprocha et lui prit des mains son verre pour le reposer sur la table, plantant ses yeux déterminés dans les siens.

"C'est pas dormir que j'veux faire avec toi."

Il croisa alors le regard prudent du bretteur qui semblait hésiter.

"C'est quoi dans ce cas?

\- A ton avis?"

Le blond se pencha et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, fermant les yeux. Aussitôt, la tornade qui avait envahi Zoro trois jours plus tôt reprit forme dans son ventre mais fort de sa résolution, il s'efforça de laisser Sanji conserver son rythme.

Celui-ci prit son temps et continua longuement à effleurer ses lèvres, redécouvrant la sensation tranquillement. Il glissa ensuite sa langue dans la bouche de l'escrimeur qui frémit à son contact et le blond profita de sa sensibilité pour accentuer la caresse et prendre totalement possession de la bouche de son amant.

Lorsque Sanji rouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard, le souffle court, il remarqua que Zoro le dévorait du regard tout en essayant de se contenir. Souriant, il le remercia de sa patience en déposant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste.

Il avait besoin de prendre le temps de la redécouverte ce soir. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et il se faisait l'impression d'être un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous galant. Ses sens s'enivraient de la présence de Zoro contre lui mais sa raison lui rappelait encore trop régulièrement qu'il avait souffert de cette même présence.

"On peut s'arrêter là", lui offrit alors l'escrimeur malgré sa respiration haletante.

Le cuisinier secoua la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"J'ai envie de toi."

A ces mots, le bretteur dut lutter pour ne pas céder à la tentation de coller immédiatement Sanji contre le mur. Ses paroles déchainaient son désir et il avala sa salive, la bouche soudain sèche.

"Et toi?" lui demanda ensuite le blond, mine de rien.

Zoro avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de lui opposer une quelconque résistance ce soir et il déshabilla le corps de son compagnon du regard, lui donnant un aperçu de la réponse.

"T'as pas idée, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il revint contempler son visage. Mais on fera comme tu le sens..."

Sanji haussa les sourcils avant d'avoir un petit sourire devant l'attitude si prévenante du sabreur à son égard. Finalement, il prit quelques instants supplémentaires pour détailler à son tour l'escrimeur dont le regard ne le quittait plus. Le blond était également conscient de ce qu'il voulait au fond de lui-même. Il n'avait plus qu'à demander.

"Zoro.

\- Hm?

\- Fais-moi l'amour."

Sanji vit les yeux du bretteur s'écarquiller et il crut même entendre son coeur louper un battement. Il se retrouva ensuite plaqué contre son torse musculeux, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

"T'es sûr? lui souffla le sabreur. Je peux attendre…"

Sanji grogna sans pouvoir bouger pour autant.

"Arrête ça. Je sais ce que je veux et j'ai décidé de te faire confiance alors ne me traite pas différemment par rapport à d'habitude, imbécile", marmonna-t-il en retour.

Zoro sembla se détendre à ses paroles et il le relâcha légèrement avant de déposer ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire qu'il embrassa avec avidité. Il remonta ensuite vers sa bouche et ses baisers devinrent plus impatients et plus désespérés, ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux blonds de son amant qui lui répondait avec la même fougue.

Avant de perdre définitivement la tête, l'épéiste se décala et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir la clé. Il croisa le regard de son compagnon qui acquiesça silencieusement à sa question muette et l'escrimeur eut l'étrange impression que son coeur ratait un nouveau battement dans sa poitrine. Sans plus réfléchir, il attrapa le blond par le bras et le tira à l'extérieur. Ce soir, il avait un cuisinier à reconquérir.

* * *

Zoro referma la porte derrière eux et contempla une seconde la pièce qui n'avait pas bougé en leur absence. Il posa ensuite son regard sur son compagnon qui le détaillait avec intensité et il se rapprocha brutalement de lui. Il n'allait pas tenter d'être celui qu'il n'était pas en se faisant excessivement doux ou attentionné. De toute façon, Sanji ne voulait voir rien d'autre que sa véritable personnalité s'exprimer, il le lui avait dit.

Sans doute pour se souvenir. Et pour se rassurer.

L'escrimeur agrippa la nuque du cuisinier pour plaquer sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le sang dans ses veines bouillonnait et il ressentait une espèce d'urgence à tenir ce corps contre le sien. Il avait lui-même envie de se rassurer en le poussant sous lui pour le posséder immédiatement mais il voulait que Sanji en profite. Il en avait plus besoin que lui.

Il l'embrassa donc plus tranquillement et sentit bientôt les mains du blond se glisser sous son tee-shirt. Électrisé par le contact, le sabreur lui ôta son sweat bleu, révélant son torse nu, et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla alors entre ses jambes et caressa fébrilement la peau fine et blanche de son ventre sous ses doigts avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet enfiévré tandis que les mains du sabreur massaient la peau nue à sa portée et rapidement, de délicieux gémissements étouffés se firent entendre. Sentant ses propres sens s'emballer, le bretteur mit fin au baiser et profita que le blond reprenne sa respiration pour déboucler sa ceinture puis déboutonner son pantalon.

Sanji frémit sous le geste mais le laissa poursuivre. Le sabreur entendit même son souffle se bloquer lorsqu'il dégagea son vêtement et un frisson parcourut le cuisinier lorsqu'il posa la main sur son sexe dressé par-dessus son boxer. Zoro lui-même se mordit les lèvres. Cela faisait trop longtemps.

Troublé, le bretteur repoussa le dernier vêtement du blond et se saisit aussitôt de son membre avant d'y faire glisser sa langue. Le cuisinier se raidit brutalement au-dessus de lui mais l'escrimeur ne lui permit pas de s'habituer à son contact, passant à la vitesse supérieure sur-le-champ en prenant entièrement en bouche l'objet de ses désirs. Sanji étouffa un cri et l'une de ses mains agrippa les cheveux vert de son amant tandis que l'autre se resserrait de toutes ses forces autour du drap. Zoro comprit le message et ne perdit pas de temps pour envoyer son compagnon au septième ciel, s'enivrant de ses gémissements de plaisir de plus en plus forts.

Sanji ne voulait pas résister ce soir. Il avait tellement cru ne plus jamais ressentir le corps du sabreur contre le sien qu'il n'envisageait pas autre chose que de profiter au maximum des sensations que Zoro parvenait à lui procurer. Et tant pis pour les sons impudiques qui lui échappaient. Il avait besoin de se sentir exister ce soir. Il voulait voir ce que le sabreur était prêt à lui donner pour lui prouver qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en lui offrant cette seconde chance.

Le cuisinier rouvrit cependant les yeux quand il sentit le bretteur remplacer sa bouche par sa main sur son membre, le frustrant suffisamment pour lui laisser un peu reprendre son souffle. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et ses joues déjà rougies s'embrasèrent un peu plus lorsque Zoro lui rendit son regard brûlant. Le sabreur voulut alors se débarrasser définitivement des vêtements qui le gênaient et Sanji se souleva un instant le temps que son pantalon et son sous-vêtement n'atterrissent par terre auprès de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes.

Entièrement nu et frissonnant, il observa ensuite l'épéiste déposer à nouveau sa bouche autour de son membre et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. La sensation de sa langue qui montait et descendait paresseusement lui arrachait des bruits sans équivoque et la vision du sabreur entre ses jambes était irrésistible.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'orgasme le rattrapa et il voulut prévenir son amant en le repoussant mais Zoro ne fit pas mine de bouger. Incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, le cuisinier se libéra en un long gémissement avant de rouvrir rapidement les yeux. Le sabreur s'essuyait la bouche d'un revers de la main et le blond se sentit gêné.

"Pourquoi…

\- Je voulais le faire."

A ces mots, le bretteur attrapa sa main toujours accrochée aux draps et enroula ses doigts par-dessus les siens. Le blond en eut à nouveau le souffle coupé et il aurait presque pu s'agir d'un autre orgasme lorsqu'il sentit l'escrimeur déposer ses lèvres contre son ventre, sa main massant légèrement la sienne. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes à profiter de cet instant hors du temps pendant que son coeur reprenait un rythme moins affolé.

Zoro finit pourtant par lâcher sa main pour remonter vers son torse puis vers son cou, tout en se relevant progressivement. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de ses yeux, Sanji l'empoigna fermement pour l'embrasser. Il ne fit pas attention à la saveur légèrement étrange de sa langue et il accentua leur baiser jusqu'à le sabreur ne tente maladroitement de se déshabiller contre lui. Finalement, il le relâcha et l'escrimeur se releva à la hâte pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements, les envoyant rejoindre ceux du blond par terre.

Il plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien, le dominant ainsi de sa hauteur.

"Prêt pour la suite?" souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en se penchant à son oreille.

Le cuisinier se contenta de hocher la tête. Le corps nu et excité du bretteur devant ses yeux lui avait redonné de la vigueur et il avait hâte de retrouver totalement son compagnon. Ce dernier attrapa donc la petite bouteille de lotion lubrifiante qui les avait sagement attendus sur l'étagère.

Zoro repoussa fermement le corps du blond contre le matelas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de goûter encore ses lèvres puis son cou. Le cuisinier l'attira à son tour contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules tandis que ses jambes faisaient de même autour de sa taille. Ainsi emprisonné, Zoro bougea lentement ses hanches et leurs membres se rencontrèrent. Un soupir étranglé leur échappa et les dents du sabreur se plantèrent dans la peau fine du cou de son compagnon qui s'arqua contre lui. L'escrimeur ferma les yeux sous le coup du plaisir et ne put s'empêcher de bouger à nouveau, reproduisant les mêmes effets sur leurs deux corps brûlants.

Au bout de quelques instants cependant, il se redressa, les muscles tremblants. S'il continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps et il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher leur plaisir en cédant trop rapidement. Le corps alangui du blond à quelques centimètres du sien ne l'aidait pourtant pas à rester calme et lorsque ce dernier tenta de le ramener vers lui grâce à la puissance de ses jambes, l'épéiste dût faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas craquer.

"A-attends…"

Ne quittant pas Sanji des yeux, Zoro chercha à tâtons le lubrifiant tombé entre les draps et s'en enduisit les doigts avant de les présenter à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant. Malgré le désir évident qu'il ressentait, celui-ci se contracta rapidement autour de lui et le sabreur redoubla de lenteur, essayant d'oublier l'envie dévorante au creux de ses reins devant l'image du cuisinier qui s'offrait à lui.

Enfin, le corps du blond se détendit et les soupirs de plaisir l'envahir à nouveau. Ses yeux embrumés cherchèrent alors ceux du sabreur et ce dernier sut exactement ce que son compagnon lui demandait. Au comble de l'impatience, il se positionna entre ses jambes et accompagna ses hanches tandis qu'il le pénétrait d'un seul coup de rein. Sentant que le blond luttait pour faire refluer la douleur, il se saisit ensuite de son membre pour lui imprimer des mouvements de va-et-vient et ainsi détourner son esprit.

Le cuisinier se mit bientôt à bouger contre lui et Zoro sentit ses derniers freins céder. Il commença à se déhancher, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. L'abstinence et les émotions liées aux derniers évènements décuplaient ses ressentis. Son bassin accéléra encore l'allure sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et il se laissa brutalement tomber sur ses avants bras pour mieux se saisir des lèvres de son amant en un baiser fougueux. Les ongles de Sanji sur ses épaules lui intimaient de garder le rythme comme en témoignaient également ses soupirs de plus en plus rapprochés au milieu de leurs souffles courts.

Zoro déposa sa tête à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule et Sanji enroula l'un de ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le maintenir contre lui. Le sabreur grogna alors de plaisir face aux sensations qui se démultipliaient en lui et il plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles du blond qui lui rendit violemment son baiser, avalant et partageant leurs gémissements respectifs.

Après quelques instants, le sabreur se redressa légèrement pour mettre davantage encore d'intensité dans ses mouvements. D'un coup de hanche puissant, il arracha un cri à son compagnon qui se cambra sous l'effet de surprise et du plaisir cumulés. Rendu fiévreux par l'euphorie de son amant, l'escrimeur maintint la cadence et ses gestes devinrent rapidement erratiques. Sous lui, le cuisinier se perdait dans la jouissance et s'agrippaient de toutes ses forces au montant du lit.

Bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Zoro sentit finalement l'extase le frapper et il ne put retenir un grognement sourd lorsqu'il se déversa dans un dernier coup de bassin. Sentant l'orgasme de son compagnon en lui, le blond atteignit également sa limite et il se délivra sur son ventre dans un cri étouffé contre l'épaule du sabreur.

Hagard, le bretteur se laissa bientôt retomber sur le cuisinier pour reprendre son souffle avant de l'embrasser passionnément et Sanji lui rendit furieusement son baiser malgré le poids qui lui comprimait les poumons. Enfin, Zoro se redressa sur ses avants bras pour se retirer mais il conserva sa position afin de contempler intensément son compagnon durant de longues secondes.

Finalement, il baissa la tête pour la déposer dans le creux de son épaule et souffla contre sa peau luisante de sueur.

"Apprends-moi, Sanji..."

Le blond ajusta son regard encore embué par le plaisir vers son amant à demi-caché contre lui.

"Quoi donc?

Apprends-moi à traduire ce que je ressens. A le transformer en force. Apprends-moi à te garder auprès de moi."

Le cuisinier passa alors lentement sa main dans ses cheveux vert et humides à la base de sa nuque et Zoro frissonna.

"Je t'apprendrai."

Il souleva ensuite un peu sa tête et leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau. Le bretteur se laissa bercer par le rythme lent et profond de son compagnon qui continuait à caresser distraitement ses cheveux. Il ressentait des émotions incroyables à ce simple geste et combiné à toutes celles qu'il avait éprouvé tout au long de ces derniers jours, il se sentait tout bonnement épuisé. Il se décala finalement sur le côté et fit glisser le drap sur eux avant d'attirer le corps du cuisinier contre lui et de fermer les yeux, comblé.

Sanji reprit doucement ses esprits entre les bras de l'épéiste et il sentit le sommeil le happer à son tour. Installé confortablement contre son corps chaud et rassurant, il aurait voulu lutter pour profiter encore de sa chance mais la fatigue était la plus forte et il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

 _La réconciliation est complète, et j'espère que vous l'avez appréciée. J'ai tenté de faire cohabiter à la fois un peu de tendresse et de l'intensité sans pour autant oublier leur rudesse naturelle l'un envers l'autre._

 _La semaine prochaine, place à des scènes plus légères et à l'autre couple de l'histoire!_

 _Sinon, vous avez remarqué, je ne préviens plus pour les lemons… Je trouve que ça spoile trop et l'histoire est rating M alors je pense que c'est suffisant._


	59. Voleuse contre voleuse

_Merci à Line Aibu, MiaoiFuki, Elowlie, Racx4400, Wado21, deryous50, Akilie, Melaanie10, Lijovanchan, Mikashita98, Avelannaa et Typone Lady pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 59**

 **Voleuse contre voleuse**

"Cette fois, on va s'amuser!"

Franky se tourna vers ses amis, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres. Les garçons de l'équipage au chapeau de paille s'étaient retrouvés en fin d'après-midi tandis que les filles s'étaient dirigées vers un club exclusivement réservé au public féminin après leur virée shopping, au plus grand désespoir du cuisinier qui les avait accompagnées jusqu'ici. Nami avait réussi à mener à bien la plupart des négociations le matin-même au marché et les réserves étaient assurées pour les prochains jours en mer.

Lorsque Sanji avait rejoint ses compagnons cependant, il avait pu constater que tout ne s'était pas aussi bien déroulé pour eux et que la réputation de l'île n'était pas usurpée : Luffy avait perdu tout son argent en se faisant distraire par un tour de magie, Brook avait acheté une flûte en réalité cassée et Zoro s'était fait embarquer par des habitants prompts à lui acheter à boire, pensant qu'ils pourraient ainsi le détrousser. Bien sûr, le sabreur s'était débarrassé d'eux sans peine mais ensuite, il avait mis plus de deux heures à retrouver ses amis… Quant à Ussop et Chopper, ils demeuraient terrifiés à chaque croisement de rue et se cachaient derrière le cyborg au moindre bruit suspect.

Franky poussa donc la porte d'une petite taverne un peu à l'écart du centre-ville. Le lieu semblait un peu bruyant mais offrait de nombreux divertissements, de la table de billard au flipper en passant par des jeux de cartes et de fléchettes. Le décor était simple et rustique, et la clientèle d'habitués exclusivement masculine ne semblait pas s'encombrer de conditions d'hygiène trop restrictives.

A leur entrée, tout le monde les dévisagea largement comme pour jauger de leur possibilité de profiter de l'endroit et Sanji et Zoro rendirent leurs regards à ceux qui tentaient de les intimider avant que chacun ne reprenne ses activités.

"Cet endroit ne m'inspire pas confiance, grimaça Ussop derrière eux.

\- Des fléchettes, génial!"

Inconscient de l'ambiance pesante, Luffy se précipita vers le coin réservé et Sanji haussa les épaules.

"Adopté. Ca n'a pas l'air terrible mais ça fera passer le temps."

Ussop jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui. Plus personne ne semblait s'occuper d'eux mais il n'était pas rassuré.

"Je vais rester près du flipper…

\- Je viens avec toi! déclara aussitôt Chopper, lui aussi apeuré.

\- Voyons voir s'ils ont des trucs à boire, grogna le sabreur qui avait repéré le comptoir.

\- Prends un truc pour tout le monde tant que t'y es, tête d'algue, lui demanda alors le cuisinier tandis que son compagnon fonçait vers le patron qui servait un client.

\- Je n'ai pas joué au billard depuis une éternité! s'enthousiasma Brook aux côtés du blond.

\- Moi non plus, approuva Sanji en se saisissant d'une queue. Une petite partie?

\- Avec plaisir, cher ami!

\- Je vais leur montrer mes supers techniques de poker!" décida alors Franky en se dirigeant vers la table des joueurs d'un pas assuré.

* * *

"Bon ben j'ai gagné."

Luffy dévisagea l'endroit où sa fléchette avait disparu par la fenêtre, sidéré, avant de reporter son attention vers son compagnon de jeu, un homme barbu dont le ventre dépassait de son tee-shirt mal lavé.

"On recommence?" lui demanda le capitaine, un sourire ravi plaqué sur les lèvres.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

"Si tu veux mais t'as plus de fléchettes.

\- J'vais les chercher!"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille fonça hors de la taverne. Pour la troisième fois en effet, il avait envoyé la fléchette à plusieurs mètres de sa cible, la faisant littéralement passée par la fenêtre ouverte sur l'extérieur.

Dans la rue, Luffy se baissa rapidement à la recherche de ses trois fléchettes. Il se relevait avec bonne humeur lorsqu'une porte claqua violemment depuis l'établissement en face. Il aperçut alors une jeune femme aux cheveux roses relevés en queue de cheval en sortir d'un pas excédé et se diriger vers le patron de la taverne occupé à sortir les poubelles.

"Hector, ça ne peut plus durer!" s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Tiens, Angie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? fit ce dernier, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Tes poivrots de clients n'arrêtent pas de se battre devant mon club!"

Dans l'impasse de leur arrière-cour commune à quelques pas, elle lui désigna une dizaine d'hommes occupés à siffler leurs bières tout en rigolant grassement.

"Qu'est-ce qui j'y peux? renifla dédaigneusement l'homme face à elle.

\- Ils agressent mes serveuses pendant leurs pauses et font fuir les touristes! lui reprocha-t-elle encore.

\- Pas ma faute si tes pétasses les allument, t'as qu'à te payer un service d'ordre, lui lança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- J'en aurais un si j'avais les moyens de le payer mais tes alcooliques font peur aux clients!

\- Demande à tes travelos alors, ricana-t-il en faisant mine s'éloigner.

\- Hector!"

A cet instant, un cri retentit et Luffy tourna la tête en direction de l'établissement. Une femme aux cheveux bleus et aux longues boucles d'oreille dorées était visiblement en mauvaise posture, deux clients de la taverne particulièrement éméchés s'amusant à la bousculer de plus en plus rudement. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se rua alors vers eux et tenta de venir en aide à sa serveuse.

"Dégagez de là, bande de primates! Laissez-la tranquille!"

Pour toute réponse, elle se fit à son tour repousser et atterrit sur les genoux dans la ruelle tandis que le patron de la taverne éclatait de rire à côté du garçon au chapeau de paille.

"Bonne chance, Angie", ricana-t-il encore en repassant la porte.

Cette dernière se releva, furieuse, et essaya à nouveau de protéger son employée. Elle empoigna le bras d'un des hommes pour lui faire lâcher prise mais ne parvint malheureusement pas à le faire bouger.

"Elle t'a demandé de la lâcher alors lâche-la", intervint soudain Luffy d'une voix sombre.

Angie se retourna et dévisagea l'étrange garçon qui s'était brutalement rapproché d'eux. A cet instant, l'homme resserra sa prise sur le bras de la serveuse, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres, et celle-ci se contorsionna pour échapper à la douleur. La seconde d'après, l'homme atterrissait dans les poubelles de la ruelle avec son compagnon de beuverie, assommés par un poing élastique.

Le bruit attira les autres hommes chancelants avachis contre les murs. En un éclair, chacun comprit cependant ce qu'il se passait et après un échange de regards hostiles, les clients retournèrent boire et s'amuser en haussant les épaules.

La jeune propriétaire aida sa serveuse à se relever et l'envoya à l'intérieur pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de ses émotions. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le garçon au chapeau de paille, soulagée.

"Merci beaucoup. Ces brutes ne comprennent rien...

\- Pas de problème, ça m'a fait plaisir!"

Le sourire éclatant de son sauveur surprit la jeune femme et elle fronça un instant les sourcils.

"Vous êtes Luffy au chapeau de paille, c'est ça?

\- Ah bah tu me connais, ça alors!" s'étonna le concerné.

Angie eut un doux sourire devant son visage innocent.

"Votre avis de recherche est placardé un peu partout en ville. Trois cent millions de berrys et des membres élastiques, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

\- Ouais, c'est moi qui vais devenir le roi des pirates!" affirma alors le capitaine en riant.

Son air conquérant attendrit un peu plus la jeune femme qui se mit brutalement à rougir.

"Je… Euh, pour vous remercier, laissez-moi vous inviter à passer quelques temps dans mon établissement, lui proposa-t-elle alors.

\- C'est vrai? C'est super gentil ça!"

Souriant à nouveau, elle hocha la tête.

"Je pourrais vous offrir à boire.

\- Et à manger?!

\- Si vous voulez.

\- Génial! Je vais chercher mes amis!"

* * *

"Wow."

Ussop lança un coup d'oeil incrédule à l'immense club qui s'étalait devant eux. En comparaison de la taverne décrépie qu'ils venaient de quitter, ce lieu étincelait de modernité. Des dizaines de tables métallisées faisaient le tour de la pièce, proposant des canapés moelleux aux invités ainsi qu'une pénombre plus ou moins accentuée selon les endroits. De nombreux clients s'y pressaient tandis que des danseurs au centre de la pièce profitaient d'une musique électro-pop beaucoup trop forte.

"Elle a dit que son club était branché, se souvint Franky.

\- Angie est tout simplement splendide! bava le cuisinier en la détaillant du regard tandis qu'elle menait leur capitaine au bar.

\- Elle n'a d'yeux que pour Luffy, commenta le sniper.

\- C'est normal, il l'a sauvé! lui rappela Chopper.

\- En tout cas, il a un traitement privilégié", remarqua Brook.

En effet, le garçon au chapeau de paille bénéficia rapidement d'une énorme assiette au milieu du comptoir et malgré la foule qui se pressait à ses côtés, il se vit offrir une place conséquente et il commença à engloutir son repas à vive allure. Angie lui faisait face depuis l'autre côté du bar et malgré le peu de conversation de son invité, elle était visiblement sous le charme.

"Trouvons-nous un endroit plus tranquille", grogna le sabreur.

Sanji acquiesça et mena ses amis à une table libre. Bien qu'un peu serrés, le cuisinier s'empara rapidement de la carte et la feuilleta pour voir ce que le club proposait. Lorsqu'il releva le nez, une superbe serveuse aux longs cheveux roux, chemise moulante et short ultra-court lui adressa un magnifique sourire, son plateau plaqué sur sa hanche droite.

"Je suis Anna, votre hôtesse pour la soirée. Qu'est-ce que ce sera? demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, ravissante créature!" batifola immédiatement le blond, conquis.

Celle-ci eut un sourire encore plus large et avança son immense poitrine.

"Le strip-tease est ma spécialité."

A ces mots, les yeux du cuisinier se révulsèrent et il se liquéfia sur la table tandis que le squelette relevait prestement la tête.

"Est-ce qu'on pourra voir votre culotte? s'enquit-il avec intérêt.

\- C'est le principe, approuva la jeune femme.

\- Je suis partant! s'exclama le musicien.

\- Trois mille berrys la prestation plus mille, fit Anna.

\- Sortez votre argent! s'écria Sanji qui s'était brutalement redressé.

\- Pourquoi mille de plus? demanda Ussop.

\- Prime de risque, répondit la serveuse en désignant l'allure squelettique de Brook et l'attitude trop enthousiaste du blond.

\- Où sont passés tes beaux principes de ne pas exploiter les pauvres jeunes femmes?" ajouta le cyborg à l'adresse du cuisinier qui vidait ses poches.

Celui-ci l'ignora et entreprit de compter ce qu'il avait amassé : il avait plus de mille berrys et Brook sept cent. Il leva alors la tête vers Chopper et Ussop avec espoir.

"J'ai huit cent berrys mais je comptais en faire autre chose, grogna le sniper.

-Je peux vous donner tout ce qu'il me reste si ça vous fait plaisir, répondit quant à lui le petit renne en lui tendant ses berrys.

\- F ranky? demanda Brook.

\- Désolé, les mecs, j'ai à peine cent berrys. J'ai tout dépensé au poker…

\- Zoro, fais-voir ce que t'as, lui ordonna le cuisinier.

\- Nan, j'veux boire, grogna le bretteur en empêchant son compagnon de fouiller ses poches.

\- Où est Luffy? demanda ensuite Sanji en le cherchant des yeux.

\- Il n'a plus rien, il s'est tout fait voler, lui rappela Ussop.

\- Oh..."

Anna se pencha sur la table et ramassa les billets.

"Désolée, chéri, mais vous n'avez que trois mille berrys."

Devant son regard déconfit, elle secoua la tête.

"Je ne ferai pas l'impasse sur la prime de risque.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il a un compagnon de toute façon", intervint Chopper pour la rassurer.

La rousse jeta un coup d'oeil étonné au cuisinier toujours déçu avant de hocher la tête et de sortir son carnet de commande.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire?"

* * *

Après qu'Anna se soit éloignée sur ses talons hauts, leurs commandes enregistrées, Sanji soupira dans son fauteuil.

"Si j'avais eu ces 4000 berrys, je les lui aurais donné sans même lui demander qu'elle se déshabille...

\- Pigeon", ricana Zoro.

Le blond lui mit un coup dans les côtes et ils s'apprêtaient à se battre lorsque Franky prit la parole.

"Nami a appelé et je lui ai dit où nous trouver. Elle et Robin ne devraient pas tarder.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie de voir cette Angie autant accrochée à Luffy", remarqua Brook qui regardait la jeune femme et le capitaine toujours attablés au comptoir.

Cette dernière s'était penchée en avant et écoutait maintenant son invité avec adoration tandis que ce dernier faisait de grands gestes comme pour lui décrire quelque chose.

"J'me demande si elle est vraiment reconnaissante ou si elle cherche à profiter de lui, fit Zoro. Après tout, elle a tout de suite su qui on était…

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, tête d'algue. Angie nous a expliqué qu'elle travaille dur pour faire vivre honnêtement son commerce et que cet enfoiré de tavernier n'arrête pas de lui mener une vie infernale!" gronda le blond.

Le sabreur secoua la tête, vraisemblablement navré.

"T'es vraiment un pigeon…"

Au bord de la bagarre à nouveau, un serveur les interrompit en se penchant pour les servir et Sanji se mordit les lèvres. Avec ses vêtements seulement constitués d'un short moulant et d'une chemise largement ouverte sur son torse nu, le cuisinier constata qu'il avait perdu au change. Où était passée la déesse rousse qui était venue prendre leur commande?

L'homme distribua les verres avec habileté avant de finalement adresser un sourire enjôleur au blond qui avait saisi sa boisson d'un air morne.

"Anna n'a pas menti, t'es vraiment mignon malgré ton sourcil étrange. Si ça t'intéresse, moi j'te fais la prestation strip-tease intégral à trois mille berrys. Rien que pour toi."

Sanji s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de vin blanc et passé l'effet de surprise, ses compagnons d'équipage plongèrent dans leurs verres pour s'empêcher de rire.

Le cuisinier sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Ce type avait réussi à le draguer et à l'insulter dans la même phrase : il était bon pour la morgue. Rouge de colère, il braqua un regard meurtrier vers le sourire avenant.

"J'te conseille sérieusement d'oublier ce que tu viens de dire si tu souhaites conserver ta virilité. Sache que je sais parfaitement manier un couteau."

Le serveur le dévisagea, franchement étonné, avant de pâlir devant le regard toujours menaçant de son client. Il s'éloigna alors sans demander son reste.

"Pas mal, cuistot, je crois qu'il a vraiment flippé, lui fit remarquer Zoro d'un air narquois après que le malheureux ait disparu. Avec un peu de chance, il ne va même plus pouvoir regarder un mec en face maintenant.

\- Toi, ta gueule, siffla le cuisinier. Et vous tous, je ne veux pas entendre un mot à ce sujet quand Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour seront là ou j'vous jure que j'vous servirais en brochettes au prochain repas!"

L'aura démoniaque du blond refroidit ses amis qui avalèrent sans broncher leurs boissons. Toujours furieux, ce dernier repoussa brutalement son verre avant de se lever.

"Où vas-tu, Sanji? s'inquiéta le petit renne.

\- Me changer les idées."

Le cuisinier fonça ensuite vers le centre du club, disparaissant rapidement au milieu des danseurs.

* * *

Sanji finit par reléguer l'incident dans un coin de sa tête et profita agréablement de la musique, se laissant porter par la foule des danseurs autour de lui. Le rythme était soutenu et il suivait les mouvements autour de lui, se laissant emporter par le collectif entraîné dans une même transe, enivré par le son des basses.

Soudain, une main lui toucha délicatement l'épaule et le cuisinier se retourna nonchalamment avant de manquer de s'étouffer lorsqu'un nouveau serveur à moitié nu lui tendit un cocktail.

"Que-Qu'est-ce que…, bégaya le blond.

\- C'est de la part du beau mec là-bas."

Sanji se dévissa le cou dans la direction indiquée et sentit ses joues rougir de colère devant le sourire provocateur du sabreur toujours attablé au fond de la salle qui lui fit un petit signe du menton.

"Cet enfoiré…

\- Vous le prenez? lui demanda le serveur. Parce que si c'est pas le cas, moi je vais le garder."

Le cuisinier le dévisagea une seconde, se demandant ce qu'il devait déduire de son étrange remarque. Dans le doute, il décida de s'emparer du verre.

"C'est bon, j'le prends."

Le serveur acquiesça avant de s'en aller et Sanji voulut à nouveau fusiller son compagnon du regard mais celui-ci avait disparu. En soupirant, le blond se fraya alors un chemin à travers la foule compacte.

Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner s'asseoir auprès de ses amis pour les entendre se moquer de lui alors il se dirigea finalement vers les toilettes et laissa passer un homme qui en sortait avant de franchir la porte. Les sanitaires étaient visiblement déserts et propres, ce qu'il apprécia. Cinq lavabos étincelants brillaient sur sa gauche et il s'y dirigea, s'observant machinalement dans le grand miroir qui les surplombait.

Il avait l'air stupide avec son verre à la main alors il le déposa sur le rebord près du robinet et entreprit de se laver les mains.

"Ce cocktail m'a coûté une blinde, t'as intérêt à le boire."

Sanji coupa l'eau et se tourna avec mauvaise humeur vers l'escrimeur qui l'avait suivi.

"T'as qu'à le boire, j'en veux pas, grinça son compagnon.

\- Pas question, il y a plein de trucs de chochotte là-dedans. De la grenadine et du jus de fruits. Du coup, je me suis dit que t'aimerais.

\- C'est ça. Tu m'as jamais payé de verre, tu veux me faire croire que t'as fait ça par bonté d'âme?"

Sanji secoua la tête et sans attendre, il se retourna vers le miroir pour se sécher les mains en attrapant quelques serviettes en papier. Il remarqua alors le sourire moqueur de l'épéiste derrière lui grâce à la surface réfléchissante.

"Voir ta tête quand t'as cru que ce mec t'offrait un verre valait le coup, affirma l'escrimeur, un large sourire aux lèvres. Après tes menaces sur l'autre serveur, je pensais que t'allais vraiment le planter celui-là.

\- Crétin."

Le blond jeta les serviettes mouillées dans la corbeille puis se retourna à nouveau avant de sortir une cigarette que Zoro lui ôta des lèvres en lui désignant un petit écriteau lui interdisant de fumer.

"Alors comme ça, les mecs t'intéressent pas? reprit-il d'un air entendu.

\- Exactement, tête d'algue, répliqua fermement le cuisinier en lui faisant face.

\- Etrange…"

Sanji se décala pour reprendre son verre, agacé.

"Toi, t'es pas un mec, t'es une algue. Je fais une exception, c'est tout.

\- Tu pourrais trouver mieux, cuistot, ricana le bretteur.

\- Je rigole pas, tête de gazon, s'agaça le blond. Je trouve pas les hommes attirants et les voir se déshabiller dans une tentative de séduction est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Si ça te dérangeait pas, tu devrais être indifférent, lui fit remarquer son compagnon.

\- Ouais bah c'est pas le cas et c'est pas la peine de chercher midi à quatorze heures là-dessus. Si un de ces mecs m'aborde encore, je le défigure.

\- Susceptible", nota Zoro en lui arrachant soudain son verre des mains pour le reposer brutalement sur le lavabo.

Il se pencha ensuite vers son compagnon pour déposer ses lèvres dans son cou et Sanji frissonna.

"Peut-être bien mais j'm'en fous, marmonna le cuisinier. Et puis tu pourrais pas faire semblant d'être jaloux? s'agaça-t-il ensuite. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser moi, hein?

\- Jaloux de quoi? répondit Zoro contre son oreille. T'es incapable de ramener une gonzesse et t'as peur des mecs, c'est tout bénef' pour moi…"

Il se mit à l'embrasser mais Sanji se renfrogna.

"J'en ai pas peur, c'est juste… T'apprécies de les voir, toi?"

Le sabreur haussa les épaules tout en descendant vers sa mâchoire.

"J'm'en fous, ils m'intéressent pas.

\- Je m'inquiète pas non plus de toute façon. Qui voudrait d'une bête sauvage asociale comme toi? lui fit insolemment remarquer le blond.

\- Un cuistot pervers?

\- Tu rêves."

Le cuisinier s'empara pourtant à son tour des lèvres du bretteur et s'employa consciencieusement à démentir ses paroles.

Après quelques instants, il releva cependant les yeux vers son compagnon.

"N'empêche que tu me payes jamais de verre, tête d'algue. Ca se fait, tu sais.

\- Bois déjà celui-là et on en reparlera si t'es pas bourré."

Sanji protesta mollement entre les bras du sabreur qui se refermèrent de manière possessive autour de lui. Avec ou sans cocktail, il se sentait bien et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

"Je ne sais pas si elle a conscience que Luffy va vider ses réserves", ricana Nami en observant le capitaine avaler goulûment une nouvelle assiette de viande.

Les deux jeunes femmes de l'équipage avaient retrouvés leurs amis quelques instants plus tôt et tous s'étaient serrés autour de la table quand Zoro et Sanji avaient débarqué à leur tour.

"Cette femme a des goûts étranges en matière de musique", commenta sobrement Robin tandis que le rythme des percussions vrillait l'air autour d'eux.

Avec l'avancée de la soirée, le son avait en effet doublé de volume pour attirer plus de danseurs, rendant les conversations plus ardues.

"Au moins, Brook apprécie lui aussi, constata Franky en voyant le squelette se déhancher sur la piste.

\- J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter cet endroit, grimaça Chopper. Au début je n'y ai pas fait attention mais maintenant, ce bruit est insupportable pour mes oreilles hypersensibles...

\- Même pour nos oreilles, c'est difficile à supporter", approuva l'archéologue.

Une nouvelle tournée de boissons arriva et Nami détailla les autres clients du coin de l'oeil en sirotant son verre. La plupart avait des tenues extravagantes et hautes en couleur, et les pirates se sentaient de moins en moins à leur place avec l'arrivée massive des fêtards.

"Est-ce que Luffy ne va pas nous rejoindre? s'interrogea Ussop après un petit moment à tenter de discuter malgré la musique.

\- Angie ne le lâche pas, remarqua le cuisinier en se retournant pour voir son capitaine se rouler par terre de rire.

\- Ca t'ennuie pas qu'elle tourne autour de lui comme ça, Nami?" lui demanda le canonnier à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

"Bof. C'est pas comme si elle avait une chance.

\- Bravo, Nami! approuva Sanji, admiratif. Angie est peut-être sublime, radieuse et merveilleusement belle mais elle n'a pas ton charme!"

La navigatrice le fixa avec suspicion, peu convaincue que son commentaire aille dans son sens, avant de reprendre son verre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luffy retrouva enfin ses amis et Brook revint peu de temps après à son tour afin de faire une pause, la sueur ruisselant sur ses os. Angie leur envoya alors de nombreux plats que l'équipage dévora à belles dents, d'autant qu'ils étaient vraisemblablement offerts.

"Elle veut nous inviter sur son île! fit soudain le capitaine avec enthousiasme. Ca a l'air super là-bas! En plus, toute la bouffe sera gratuite, elle me l'a dit!

\- Son île? l'interrogea Chopper.

\- Ouais, elle a dit qu'il y a une île juste derrière celle-là et c'est là qu'elle habite, expliqua le garçon au chapeau de paille en attrapant une cuisse de poulet.

\- Pourquoi on irait là-bas? grogna Zoro.

\- Ouais, c'est pas sur la route", remarqua Franky.

Luffy haussa les épaules et reprit un immense plat de viande.

"J'sais pas, elle a dit qu'il y avait plein de belles choses à voir.

\- Un trésor? s'enquit immédiatement Nami.

\- Peut-être.

\- Faut qu'elle soit plus précise alors, exigea la navigatrice.

\- D'accord, je lui demanderai."

Les amis se régalèrent pendant encore un moment avant qu'Angie ne s'approche de leur table.

"Comment trouvez-vous le repas? s'enquit-elle dans un sourire éblouissant qui ne manqua pas de faire palpiter le coeur du cuisinier.

\- Excellent! s'enthousiasma Luffy.

\- Oui, c'est très bon. Merci pour votre générosité, la remercia Chopper.

\- C'est tout naturel, votre capitaine m'a tout de même épargné d'énormes ennuis.

\- Ce dont vous avez parlé à Luffy sur votre île, c'est un trésor? les coupa la rousse avec intérêt.

\- Un trésor? répéta la ravissante jeune femme. Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça...

\- C'est-à-dire? insista la navigatrice.

\- Je vous expliquerais cela plus tard si vous le voulez bien. Luffy, je voudrais te présenter quelques personnes si tu es d'accord.

\- Euh, OK," accepta le garçon au chapeau de paille avant d'avaler sa dernière bouchée et de la suivre.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Nami soupira. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'y avait aucun trésor sur l'île de cette Angie.

L'équipage termina de manger et la soirée s'étira lentement, la musique toujours aussi entêtante et les lumières s'abaissant au rythme du déclin du jour pour conserver une ambiance intime.

"Je crois que notre nouvelle amie est décidée à passer à la vitesse supérieure avec le capitaine", fit soudain Robin.

Tous suivirent son regard vers le centre du club et purent ainsi observer Angie se rapprocher un peu trop de Luffy, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Heureusement, celui-ci se méprit sur son geste et éclata de rire au milieu de la foule des danseurs autour d'eux.

"Faut pas qu'elle se gêne surtout! s'exclama Nami, outrée.

\- Relaxe, Nami. Luffy ne comprend rien de toute façon, fit Ussop avec philosophie.

\- Et alors? Elle se prend pour qui, celle-là! grogna-t-elle.

\- J'croyais que tu t'en foutais? lui fit remarquer sournoisement Zoro.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Nami-chérie, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville! intervint Sanji avec conviction.

\- C'est par principe, on touche pas à mes affaires!

\- Nami, tu ne peux pas parler de Luffy comme ça! s'épouvanta le petit renne en la dévisageant.

\- N'empêche que-

\- La garce!"

La navigatrice était réellement furieuse cette fois. Angie avait rapproché le capitaine jusqu'à se coller à lui, l'entrainant dans une danse sensuelle.

"J'vais m'la faire! décida la rousse en se relevant brutalement.

\- Attends, tu vas te battre avec cette fille? paniqua le canonnier. C'est la proprio du club, elle va te faire jeter dehors!

\- Nami-chérie, je refuse que tu te salisses les mains de cette manière, laisse-moi lui parler! lui proposa Sanji, toujours prompt à soutenir la jeune femme.

\- Ferme-la, moi j'ai bien envie de voir ça, lui intima le sabreur.

\- Non, Nami, je t'en prie!" la supplia Chopper, apeuré.

La jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa rivale qui continuait de resserrer sa prise autour de Luffy et elle prit une grande inspiration.

"Robin, ton couteau.

\- Quoi?!" s'étrangla Ussop.

L'archéologue lui donna son couteau et à la plus grande stupéfaction des garçons, Nami déchira le devant de sa chemise d'un geste sec, rendant son décolleté encore un peu plus plongeant.

"Elle ne sait pas à qui elle a affaire, marmonna-t-elle ensuite en déposant son arme. On ne vole pas une voleuse!"

Déterminée, elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le couple, ou plutôt vers la jeune femme qui agrippait son capitaine. Arrivée à leur hauteur, Nami tapota l'épaule du garçon au chapeau de paille.

"Luffy?"

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle, bousculant Angie au passage pour lui tourner le dos.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nami?" s'enquit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Celle-ci plongea ses yeux déterminés dans les siens, battant des cils.

"Juste envie de faire un truc."

A ces mots, elle attrapa le capitaine par son gilet rouge et le plaqua sans ménagement contre elle avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche sous le regard sidéré d'Angie. Luffy était trop surpris pour réagir ou même bouger et Nami accentua son baiser.

* * *

Le reste de l'équipage avait les yeux rivés sur la scène, eux aussi suspendus aux lèvres de la navigatrice en quelque sorte.

"Alors ça! balbutia Ussop, bouche bée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce crétin à ne pas réagir? s'inquiéta bientôt Sanji.

\- Il est long à la détente", expliqua Zoro en haussant les épaules.

Comme pour répondre au sabreur, le capitaine au chapeau de paille passa alors ses mains autour de la taille de sa navigatrice, répondant enfin à son geste.

"Hourra!" s'écrièrent Ussop, Chopper, Franky, Brook et Sanji, ivres de joie.

Luffy et Nami prolongèrent ainsi leur baiser de longues secondes pendant lesquelles le garçon brun s'appropriait de plus en plus leur étreinte, cherchant à approfondir le contact de leurs bouches et de leurs langues. Finalement, ils se séparèrent lorsque le capitaine arriva au bout de sa respiration et il resta planté devant sa petite amie, les jambes chancelantes et un sourire stupide collé au visage.

Nami offrit quant à elle un éclatant sourire à sa rivale toujours plantée derrière le garçon au chapeau de paille, ponctuant sa victoire par un magnifique doigt d'honneur dans sa direction. Angie grimaça mais comprit le message, s'en retournant furieuse d'où elle était venue.

Alors que tout l'équipage l'acclamait, la jeune femme rousse se saisit de la main de Luffy et l'entraîna vers leur table.

"Nami, tu m'as épaté! s'extasia le canonnier en riant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

\- C'était du grand art! s'enthousiasma Brook.

\- Une vraie leçon de savoir-vivre, approuva Franky.

\- J'dois reconnaître que c'était pas mal, admit Zoro.

\- Très bonne tactique, chère navigatrice, la félicita Robin.

\- Rien ni personne ne t'égale, Nami-chérie! s'écria le cuisinier, au comble du bonheur.

\- Luffy, ça va?" s'inquiéta le petit renne.

Toujours hébété, le capitaine sembla s'éveiller en entendant le médecin avant de se mettre à rire à gorge déployée.

"C'était… wow! C'était génial!" hurla-t-il ensuite sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

Nami le rapprocha d'elle à nouveau d'elle en l'attrapant par son gilet, désireuse de mettre les points sur les i une bonne fois pour toutes avec le capitaine.

"Quand une fille autre que moi t'approche comme ça, tu la laisses pas faire. C'est clair?

\- C'est clair."

Satisfaite, la navigatrice le lâcha et tout le monde pouffa de rire.

"Allez, on dégage de ce trou à rat!" claironna-t-elle tandis que ses compagnons d'équipage approuvaient avec force.

* * *

 _Je me suis bien amusée, et j'espère que vous aussi! On avait besoin de légèreté après tous ces chapitres qui ont joué avec nos nerfs ^^_

 _La suite continuera sur cette thématique!_


	60. Les traits de la beauté

_Merci à Wado21, Racx4400, deryous50, Elowlie, Akilie et Mikashita98 pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 60**

 **Les traits de la beauté**

Sanji souffla la fumée de sa cigarette qui se dispersa en volutes au-dessus de la vallée qu'il dominait du regard. Le paysage de l'île attenante à celle que l'équipage venait de quitter contrastait avec sa voisine. A quelques centaines de mètres à peine l'une de l'autre, tout les séparait pourtant.

Alors que la précédente grouillait de détrousseurs au beau milieu de la ville et de malfrats notoires dont ils avaient eux-mêmes pu constater la cupidité, celle-ci était calme et campagnarde. Le même climat printanier y régnait mais le panorama qu'il observait en ce début d'après-midi sur le village en contrebas était à couper le souffle. Angie n'avait pas menti au capitaine malgré leurs doutes : cette île était un véritable trésor, au moins concernant son environnement.

Après leur départ en trombe du club de la jeune femme, Nami avait ordonné de mettre les voiles et puisque le Log-Pose n'était pas encore rechargé, ils s'étaient dirigés à vue vers l'île toute proche. Ayant constaté sa tranquillité, l'équipage du chapeau de paille s'était dès le lendemain aventuré sur la côte et avait rapidement repéré un petit village à l'ombre d'une haute colline. Au sommet, un vieux monastère accueillait des touristes et Franky, Nami, Robin, Chopper et Brook le visitaient actuellement.

Le cuisinier avait quant à lui décidé de profiter du paysage et d'une cigarette bien méritée après l'ascension de la colline et ses autres compagnons se promenaient dans le jardin du monastère à quelques pas de lui.

"Avec ces lunettes, on dirait une autre personne! s'étonna soudain Luffy.

\- Si tu ajoutes une poêle, ils pourront pas se tromper, intervint Zoro.

\- Ooooh!" firent le sniper et le capitaine autour de lui.

Sanji jeta un coup d'oeil nonchalant à ses amis avant de sentir ses yeux s'écarquiller devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Son mégot lui échappa de la bouche et il bondit vers eux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites, bandes de demeurés?!"

Le cuisinier détailla sombrement le panneau d'affichage en bordure du jardin devant lequel ses compagnons se tenaient et où s'étalaient plusieurs dizaines d'avis de recherche. Dont le sien, désormais affublé d'une paire de lunettes et d'une… casserole? Le cuisinier se tourna vers le sabreur qui tenait encore le marqueur noir ayant servi à commettre ce forfait, réprimant difficilement sa colère. Indifférent à la crispation de ses traits, celui-ci haussa les épaules.

"Ussop voulait voir ce que tu donnerais avec des lunettes mais on te reconnaissait pas. J'ai rajouté la poêle."

Comme Sanji le dévisageait d'un air interdit, il fronça les sourcils.

"Parce que t'es cuistot. Poêle = cuistot," lui expliqua-t-il en tapotant son dessin avec le marqueur pour lui faire comprendre son raisonnement.

Sanji l'observa d'un oeil vide une seconde encore avant d'exploser et d'arracher l'avis pour en faire des confettis.

"J'vous demande pas de me démontrer votre âge mental avec vos dessins débiles! Ce type sur cet avis, c'est même pas moi de toute façon! hurla-t-il, blême de fureur.

\- Je reconnais que le dessin laisse à désirer mais c'est forcément toi qu'ils ont voulu représenter, marmonna Ussop en détaillant un autre avis du cuisinier à quelques centimètres de son précédent homologue désormais en miettes.

\- Les enfoirés!"

Le blond détruisit en un éclair toutes les affiches à son nom sous le regard composé de ses compagnons d'équipage.

"J'vois pas ce qu'il te faut, bougonna ensuite le sniper en regardant le blond mettre le feu aux derniers bouts de papier avant de vouloir enterrer les cendres. Si t'es pas reconnaissable, t'auras pas d'ennui, c'est quand même intéressant.

\- Mais je veux être connu! éructa Sanji. Je veux que tout le monde sache que le meilleur cuisinier de Grand Line sera celui qui découvrira All Blue!"

Le tireur d'élite soupira en regardant son ami vérifier ensuite précautionneusement que pas un seul avis n'avait échappé à l'autodafé. Finalement, Luffy s'approcha de lui, les yeux brillants.

"Sanji, dessinons ton propre avis de recherche!"

Son cuisinier suspendit ses gestes un instant avant qu'un air déterminé n'éclaire son visage.

"Enfin, une bonne idée, capitaine! Donne-moi ça, toi."

Il arracha le marqueur des doigts du bretteur et le lança au canonnier qui fronça les sourcils.

"Ussop, fais plusieurs croquis de face, de profil et de trois-quarts. Je choisirai le meilleur et on l'enverra à la Marine! Je vais enfin avoir un avis de recherche à la hauteur de ma beauté et de ma personnalité!

\- Euh, d'accord. J'imagine qu'ils seront surpris mais pourquoi pas…"

* * *

Sanji examina consciencieusement les trois portraits sélectionnés dans chaque catégorie qui s'étalaient devant lui. Ussop les avait punaisés sur le tableau d'affichage afin qu'ils soient facilement comparés et visibles par ses trois camarades.

"Celui de profil n'est pas le meilleur, reconnut le sniper. D'un côté, on ne voit pas ton visage à cause de tes cheveux et de l'autre, on dirait un escargot. Il faut dire que je suis pas dessinateur professionnel...

\- Au moins, le sourcil en vrille est reconnaissable là, commenta Zoro, pince sans rire.

\- J'aime bien celui-là! montra alors Luffy en désignant celui de trois-quarts.

\- Moi aussi, approuva le concerné.

\- On dirait pas un avis de recherche!", ajouta le capitaine en riant.

En effet, la pause du cuisinier évoquait plutôt une séance photo à l'image de celle de la navigatrice des chapeaux de paille sur son propre avis de recherche.

"Cuistot, ça va donner des idées à pas mal de gens, je te le déconseille, fit le sabreur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? grogna le blond.

\- On dirait que tu veux allumer tout ce qui bouge", précisa-t-il tranquillement.

Sanji le dévisagea avec agacement.

"T'as l'esprit mal placé, je pense aux spectatrices, moi! Leur donner matière à fantasmer lorsqu'elles croiseront mon avis de recherche...

\- T'oublies que dans la Marine, parmi les chasseurs de prime et les pirates, il y a davantage d'hommes et ce sont eux qui regardent le plus les avis de recherche. Mais si ça te dérange pas …"

A ces mots, le cuisinier reporta brutalement son regard vers le dessin pour le détailler scrupuleusement à la lumière de ce nouvel éclairage. Oui, il avait ouvert un peu le col de sa chemise pour mettre en valeur son torse, les femmes adoraient les hommes finement musclés. Et c'était vrai qu'il regardait le dessinateur d'un air déterminé et avec... un sourire aguicheur. Pour inciter les jeunes femmes à l'imaginer à leurs côtés.

Sanji réprima un cri et arracha le portrait de trois quart.

"On oublie celui-là! Ussop, débarrasse-toi de tous les brouillons de cette copie et assure-toi de bien les détruire!"

Zoro observa ensuite stoïquement la soudaine hystérie du blond qui rassemblait tous les papiers volants comme si sa vie en dépendait. Devant ce spectacle, le sniper soupira et Luffy éclata de rire.

"Celui-là alors!"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille désigna l'affiche de face et Sanji se résigna.

"C'est la plus classique mais j'imagine que c'est la plus identifiable…

\- Hé, vous là-bas!"

Les quatre amis se retournèrent vers le monastère et aperçurent une imposante escouade de Marines venir à leur rencontre, un Commodore à leur tête. Derrière la troupe, Sanji vit leurs autres compagnons sur le seuil du bâtiment tenter de leur faire de grands signes pour les prévenir mais il était trop tard.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un geste, ils se retrouvèrent dos au panneau d'affichage, les Marines leur coupant la route.

"Vos têtes me disent quelque chose, fit le Commodore en s'approchant, les détaillant des pieds à la tête.

\- Moi, c'est Luffy!" s'exclama aussitôt le capitaine et Ussop lui mit un coup dans les côtes pour le faire taire.

Le chef des officiers plissa les yeux et tenta de voir le panneau d'affichage que Sanji s'efforçait de masquer de son mieux.

"Luffy… Comme le chapeau de paille? demanda finalement le Marine.

\- Non, non! C'est un hasard! tenta d'intervenir le sniper avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Ouais, c'est moi! Et je vais devenir le Roi des Pirates! répondit pourtant le concerné avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Intéressant", fit le Commodore, tout sourire à son tour.

Zoro se raidit et ses doigts frôlèrent ses lames tandis qu'Ussop se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, maudissant son capitaine sur dix générations.

"Il y a des tas de portraits d'ce type!" fit soudain un officier en débarquant à leurs côtés.

Le sniper eut un cri étouffé quand il remarqua que ses feuilles de dessin s'étaient envolées et que la tête de Sanji s'affichait maintenant partout par terre.

"Bizarre, cet avis doit être récent. Je ne l'ai jamais vu", constata le Commodore en l'examinant.

Sanji remarqua alors que leurs autres compagnons déguerpissaient discrètement depuis la porte du monastère et il se sentit soulagé. Le nombre de Marines était tout de même important et savoir les filles hors de danger était un élément non négligeable le concernant.

"Quatre membre d'un équipage aussi connu, j'ai de la chance", se réjouit le Commodore.

Le blond reporta son attention vers son ennemi qui les toisait d'un grand sourire méprisant. L'imbécile.

"Je suis ravi que tu saches te servir de tes yeux, mon grand, répliqua-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette. Mais maintenant si tu le permets, on va se casser d'ici."

A ces mots cependant, le Commodore fit un signe de la main et les quatre amis se retrouvèrent braqués par des armes diverses.

"J'ai des armes en granit marin, des filets et des tasers, expliqua-t-il d'un air confiant. Je vous conseille de filer dr-

\- Gum-Gum Maillet!"

Le capitaine enroula ses deux bras autour du Marine en chef, l'empêchant instantanément de bouger. Le garçon au chapeau de paille se colla ensuite à lui et lui offrit son plus grand sourire avant de le faire tournoyer à toute allure en déroulant ses bras. Le Commodore s'écroula au sol, le coeur au bord des lèvres, et Zoro en profita pour dégainer en un éclair.

"Technique à trois sabres. La Passe du Loup."

Son attaque lui permit d'esquiver la salve de balles lancée dans sa direction et de contre attaquer, repoussant une vingtaine de soldats. Sanji arma alors son pied et se positionna du côté opposé tandis qu'Ussop se plaquait à terre, affolé.

"Parage Shot."

Les officiers trop près de lui se prirent une série de coups de pieds en plein visage, le cuisinier leur refaisant le portrait à tour de jambes.

"Ca vous apprendra à vous référer à des avis de recherche! gronda-t-il en accentuant la puissance de ses attaques, laissant les Marines défigurés.

\- Fog Tempo!"

Le coeur du blond fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il retira son mégot de sa bouche à l'entente de cette voix. Il se baissa ensuite habilement pour éviter le coup d'un soldat dans sa direction qui le croyait distrait et dans le même temps, il remarqua qu'un brouillard dense se formait désormais autour d'eux à la place du ciel bleu quelques secondes plus tôt.

"J'ai compris, Nami-chérie."

Le cuisinier jeta sa cigarette et attrapa vivement le sniper qui rampait par terre pour le remettre sur pied avant de se tourner vers son capitaine et son second qui distribuaient toujours autant de coups malgré la visibilité de plus en plus réduite.

"On dégage, les deux idiots! aboya-t-il. Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour nous attendent sur le Sunny."

Luffy hocha la tête tout en esquivant un tir.

"On y va!"

Il se mit à courir pour dévaler la colline vers le village et Ussop s'élança derrière lui, priant pour ne pas se prendre une balle perdue. Sanji attrapa alors le bras du sabreur qui menaçait de partir dans la mauvaise direction et ils s'enfoncèrent à leur tour dans le brouillard qui les fit entièrement disparaître.

* * *

"Luffy, grouille-toi, c'est pas le moment!" lui hurla Sanji.

Les soldats de la Marine avaient vite compris la stratégie de l'équipage et s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite tant bien que mal. Arrivés au village, le ciel était à nouveau clair et Ussop était entré par la porte arrière du premier bâtiment venu mais Luffy avait été attiré par un stand de nourriture en bord de rue et il tendait déjà un billet au commerçant contre dix brochettes fumantes.

Son cuisinier bifurqua d'un coup sec pour le récupérer, le bruit de la course de leurs ennemis se rapprochant. Il l'attrapa violemment par le cou et le capitaine fut jeté à l'intérieur de leur abri improvisé, ses brochettes dans les mains.

"On est où?" grogna Zoro pendant que ses compagnons reprenaient leurs souffles.

Un air humide flottait dans l'air et Ussop fronça le nez.

"Ca sent la piscine, remarqua Luffy en mastiquant bruyamment.

\- Oui mais l'air est salé, constata le sniper, toujours essoufflé. Peut-être des bains de mer?"

Soudain, un bruit de bottes caractéristique se fit entendre à l'extérieur et la poignée de la porte bougea.

"On bouge, peu importe où on est", décida le blond.

Les quatre amis empruntèrent un escalier au hasard et Sanji réalisa rapidement qu'ils étaient effectivement dans un établissement de bains de mer. Ils finirent même par pénétrer directement au niveau des bassins et sans ralentir, ils commencèrent à slalomer entre les serviettes.

"Ch'est trop bon, fit le garçon au chapeau de paille en avalant une autre brochette de viande derrière son cuisinier.

\- Arrête de bouffer et magne-toi, ils vont nous voir!"

Sanji attrapa Luffy par le bras et se prépara à accélérer l'allure lorsque son regard fut stoppé par la vision de dizaines de corps à moitié dénudés et offensés quant à leur présence. Apparemment, ces bains de mer étaient réservés aux femmes.

"Ohhhh, mon Dieu, je dois être au paradis! se pâma le blond, se ramollissant à vue d'oeil.

\- Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'inquiéta son capitaine qui le tenait trop près du bord de l'eau.

\- Mesdemoiselles, je suis votre humble serviteur!

\- Ahhh!"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille tomba à l'eau pendant que le cuisinier se jetait aux pieds de la jeune fille la plus proche de lui, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

"Merde, Luffy!"

Zoro jeta ses sabres au sniper qui manqua de s'étaler en les rattrapant puis il plongea dans le bassin pour sauver son capitaine qui coulait comme une pierre. Il le hissa ensuite sur le bord tandis qu'il foudroyait son compagnon du regard.

"Imbécile de cuistot! Tu peux pas faire attention?!

\- La ferme, tronche de cactus! grinça le blond.

\- Les gars, faut pas qu'on reste ici", leur rappela Ussop alors qu'il aidait Luffy à recracher toute l'eau de ses poumons.

Le sabreur sortit du bassin pour ôter avec agacement son tee-shirt détrempé. Il était en train de l'essorer lorsqu'un cri admiratif général s'éleva dans les airs. Les quatre garçons relevèrent la tête, incrédules, et constatèrent que toutes les demoiselles alentours bavaient littéralement devant les pectoraux luisants de l'escrimeur.

"Tu es si courageux!

\- Tu as sauvé ton ami, c'est tellement beau!

\- Quelle force, tu t'entraines souvent?"

Zoro fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure que les jeunes femmes se rapprochaient avidement de lui. Il n'était pas contre quelques compliments mais là, il pressentait que le fan club pouvait devenir incontrôlable.

"Faut que j'y aille, marmonna-t-il.

\- Oh, ne sois pas si pressé! Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu?

\- T'es un touriste? Je peux te faire visiter la ville!

\- La piscine est interdite aux hommes mais pour toi, on peut faire une exception…"

Ussop tourna la tête au son d'une porte qui claque et frisa la panique au vu des silhouettes de l'autre côté de la vitre.

"La Marine! On est foutu!" s'écria-t-il.

Voyant le bretteur se crisper à son tour, une jeune femme le poussa à nouveau dans le bassin avant de l'y rejoindre au milieu d'autres jeunes filles pendant que d'autres balançaient Sanji, Luffy et Ussop derrière un petit comptoir de rafraîchissements.

"Mesdames, bien le bonsoir, fit le Commodore en rentrant d'un pas vif. Nous sommes à la recherche de quatre dangereux crimin-

\- Oh, Commodore, un peu de respect! s'indigna une femme brune. C'est une piscine pour femmes ici!

\- Je m'excuse mais-

\- Vous pensez pas qu'on aurait vu si quatre hommes avaient déboulé ici? ajouta une autre.

\- Croyez-moi, ils n'auraient pas fait long feu", ricana une troisième.

L'officier recula d'un pas sous le grondement populaire avant de scanner rapidement l'environnement des yeux et ne détectant rien de suspect, il s'inclina.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le dérangement, mesdames."

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et rebroussa chemin, ses soldats derrière lui.

Dès qu'ils eurent complètement disparus, Zoro émergea de la piscine, suffoquant. Il nagea ensuite vers le bord et s'y accouda afin de reprendre son souffle.

"Beau prince des mers, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester?" l'aguicha la jeune femme qui l'avait poussé à l'eau.

L'épéiste se hissa prestement hors du bassin et rejoignit ses compagnons qui étaient sortis de leur cachette à leur tour, soulagés. Les baigneuses se rapprochèrent alors du groupe pour les entourer.

"C'est vraiment gentil de nous avoir aidés! les remercia le capitaine avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui, on n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir sans vous! approuva Ussop tandis qu'il rendait ses lames à leur propriétaire.

\- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un copain si beau gosse, constata une petite rousse. D'habitude, les hommes qui pénètrent ici prennent cher.

\- Votre coeur n'a d'égal que votre beauté! papillonna le cuisinier bien qu'aucune demoiselle ne le regarde.

\- Prends ma serviette si tu veux t'essuyer, proposa alors une belle blonde au sabreur.

\- Merci."

Zoro se frictionna le dos et les cheveux et toutes les jeunes femmes poussèrent un nouveau cri d'admiration.

"Ses cheveux sont trop sexy! se pâma l'une d'elles.

\- Avec ses sabres à la ceinture, il n'y a pas d'image plus virile!

\- Et son petit air grognon est tout simplement irrésistible...

\- Bon, ça va, on peut y aller?" grogna Sanji, définitivement agacé d'être ainsi ignoré au profit du bretteur.

Zoro lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé avant qu'un énorme sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Il tenait là une occasion unique de voler la vedette au blond auprès de sa si précieuse gente féminine. Sous le choc, Sanji le vit alors secouer ses cheveux avec désinvolture, faisant s'envoler les dernières gouttelettes en tous sens autour de lui. Celles-ci atterrirent le long de sa nuque et de son torse, glissant paresseusement tout le long de son corps jusqu'à ses abdominaux.

Les jeunes femmes suivirent le trajet des gouttes d'eau les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, au plus grand dam du cuisinier qui commençait à ressentir des picotements de jalousie en plus de ceux de la déception à l'idée d'être aussi invisible aux yeux de ces superbes créatures.

"Ouais… On peut y aller", fit tranquillement l'escrimeur après quelques instants supplémentaires à se laisser dévorer des yeux.

Il rendit ensuite sa serviette à la blonde tremblante, renfila son tee-shirt et traversa d'un pas royal le reste de la piscine, ses amis lui emboitant le pas tandis que les regards ne le quittaient pas.

Le sabreur eut même la chance de ne pas se tromper de direction et une fois à l'extérieur, ses amis constatèrent qu'ils semblaient enfin être tranquilles.

"Wow, je savais pas que t'avais un tel succès auprès des filles, lui fit remarquer le tireur d'élite alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la côte pour rejoindre le Sunny.

\- Ouais, c'est vachement utile!" approuva Luffy, ravi de la tournure de la situation.

Le cuisinier demeura silencieux derrière eux et se contenta de sortir une cigarette de son paquet. L'épéiste lui lança pourtant un sourire narquois que le blond tenta de ne pas voir, occupé à allumer son mégot.

* * *

"Toujours vexé, cuistot?" le nargua le bretteur avec un sourire carnassier.

Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés sur le Sunny, Nami avait manœuvré pour faire disparaître le bateau de l'autre côté de l'île tout en restant dans la zone magnétique afin que le Log-Pose finisse de recharger. Avec l'avancée de la soirée, Franky s'était alors proposé pour rester de garde et enclencher leur prochaine destination dès que possible. Les autres membres de l'équipage étant partis rapidement se coucher, le sabreur s'était glissé dans la cuisine à la recherche de son compagnon qui terminait la vaisselle.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence à sa question et voulut attraper son torchon pour essuyer le contour de l'évier lorsque Zoro l'immobilisa afin qu'il lui fasse face.

"Sois pas mauvais joueur, lui souffla-t-il en déposant ses lèvres dans son cou. C'est pas ma faute si je suis plus beau que toi et que ces filles l'ont remarqué...

\- T'es pas plus beau que moi et je suis pas mauvais joueur, grogna le cuisinier en tentant de se dégager.

\- Si tu l'es. Mauvais joueur."

L'escrimeur descendit ses mains le long de son torse à travers le tissu de la chemise tout en poursuivant ses baisers mais Sanji refusait de répondre à ses attentions.

"Tu vas me laisser profiter de ton corps sans rien dire? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tandis que ses doigts déboutonnaient son vêtement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changera? T'as l'habitude de claquer des doigts pour avoir qui tu veux dans ton lit, non? répliqua le blond d'un ton acerbe.

\- Cuistot jaloux, ricana le sabreur.

\- Comme si je pouvais être jaloux à cause d'une tronche de cactus comme la tienne! nia Sanji en déposant rageusement son torchon. Je m'étonne simplement que ces demoiselles se soient laissé avoir…

\- Tu m'en diras tant…"

Zoro attrapa les hanches de son compagnon puis s'empara fermement de sa bouche, sa langue franchissant la frontière boudeuse des lèvres du cuisinier. Il accentua rapidement son baiser en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille et esquissa un sourire quand il sentit Sanji enfin lui répondre. Impatient, il dégagea alors complètement sa chemise à présent ouverte et caressa son ventre avec avidité.

"Tu veux qu'on aille sous la douche? lui demanda-t-il, le souffle court. Ca te rappellera des souvenirs…

\- Imbécile… Si tu crois que t'es… si beau que ça, t-tu te goures, balbutia le blond contre sa peau, sensible malgré lui à ses caresses.

\- D'accord, faisons-le ici alors.

\- Ici?"

Sanji se redressa légèrement, surpris, mais Zoro le plaqua avidement contre la table heureusement débarrassée.

"Ca fait longtemps. Ca me rappelle notre première fois…"

Le cuisinier sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale au son de la voix rauque du sabreur avant de frémir intensément lorsque l'homme posa ses mains puissantes de chaque côté de ses hanches sur la surface de bois. Zoro se pencha alors brutalement pour mieux reprendre possession de sa bouche tout en se frottant contre lui, excitant délicieusement leurs entrejambes.

Sanji agrippa les épaules de son amant pour mieux se caler et rendit vivement son baiser au sabreur pour la première fois de leur échange pendant que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Le bretteur accentua ensuite rapidement ses mouvements de bassin, arrachant d'agréables sons au blond entre ses bras.

Finalement, le cuisinier abandonna sa rancoeur au moment où l'épéiste déposait sa bouche contre son torse tandis que lui-même plongeait ses doigts dans les cheveux vert de son amant, diablement sexy comme l'avait fait remarquer une jeune femme un peu plus tôt…

* * *

Zoro releva la tête, le souffle haché, et avala sa salive tant bien que mal.

Cet enfoiré de cuistot était foutrement beau.

Ca lui faisait encore un peu mal de l'admettre mais il ne le niait plus depuis longtemps. Sa peau blanche et son corps finement musclé l'attiraient comme un aimant. Il aurait voulu ne jamais sortir de cette foutue cuisine.

Le voir s'essouffler un peu plus sous lui à chacun de ses coups de rein ne faisait que confirmer cette réalité. Ses lèvres entrouvertes sous ses gémissements se répercutaient aux siens. Ses joues rougies par l'effort et le plaisir vidaient toute pensée logique de sa tête. Ses yeux voilés de désir l'encourageaient à redoubler d'intensité. Son corps tout entier l'appelait sans retenue à la luxure.

Au paroxysme de la sensation, Zoro remarqua que les muscles de son amant se contractaient violemment autour de lui, l'entraînant à son tour dans un tourbillon dévastateur et libérateur. Reprenant ensuite sa respiration contre son épaule qu'il avait mordue, le sabreur ne put s'empêcher d'ancrer son regard dans le sien et un frisson le parcourut.

Il avait enfin fait le bon choix. Comment avait-il fait pour hésiter quelques jours auparavant déjà ? Comme s'il voulait qu'un autre que lui puisse profiter de ce corps alangui et du sentiment inouï d'être à l'origine de sa jouissance. Comme s'il était imaginable qu'autre chose lui fasse ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de l'émotion que lui envoyait le blond quand il ne regardait que lui. Comme s'il était possible que ce défi lui échappe.

Plutôt crever.

Il se redressa lentement et se retira, laissant son compagnon toujours haletant sur la table. Il résista à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur son front, geste un peu trop tendre à son goût mais à la place, il se pencha à nouveau et embrassa passionnément ses lèvres encore gonflées avant de reprendre définitivement son souffle, son front posé contre le sien.

Oui, Sanji était beau, mais il n'était pas prêt de le lui avouer. Tout du moins, pas avec des mots.

* * *

 _Je sais que la scène de la piscine était presque cartoonesque mais vraiment, je n'avais pas envie de la modifier car j'ai aimé mettre Zoro et les autres dans cette situation. Etant donné certains accents comiques de l'oeuvre originale, je me suis dit que ça pouvait passer._

 _En espérant que ça vous a plu!_


	61. Poison intérieur

_Merci à Elowlie, Lijovanchan, Wado21, MiaoiFuki, Akilie, deryous50, Racx4400, Luma-az, Typone Lady et Agalys-Erwael pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 61**

 **Poison intérieur**

"J'aimerais vraiment trouver celle-là!"

Le sabreur releva la tête vers l'illustration que lui montrait Chopper. Assis sur l'herbe du pont du Sunny pour nettoyer ses sabres, il aperçut l'image d'une fleur mauve tandis qu'il suspendait pour quelques instants son activité.

"Elle est rare?

\- Oui! C'est une Marléas Ignicias et elle a des propriétés très variées : anti-inflammatoires, expectorantes ou encore antispasmodique et sédative! Ce serait une chance d'en avoir!"

Le médecin de bord replongea dans son livre avec excitation et Zoro observa son petit compagnon, un sourire au coin des lèvres. L'équipage du chapeau de paille avait repris la mer près d'une semaine auparavant et la veille, Nami avait annoncé que leur prochaine destination serait l'île Fortis.

Depuis cet instant, Chopper ne tenait plus en place. Il avait ressorti de son infirmerie un épais manuscrit où étaient soigneusement consigné des centaines d'informations sur les plantes médicinales dont il tournait les pages sans discontinuer.

L'île Fortis était une île assez vaste et en grande partie sauvage. Elle était réputée pour son port de pêche mais Doctorine avait toujours parlé à son petit apprenti des trésors que recelait l'île pour les guérisseurs en tout genre. La pharmacopée y était très développée et les habitants commercialisaient bon nombre de remèdes pour le grand public. Cependant, Chopper avait été élevé par une doctoresse pointilleuse et exigeante. Ainsi, il préférait lui aussi préparer ses remèdes lui-même et il avait donc décidé qu'il partirait en quête du maximum de fleurs et de plantes directement dans leur habitat naturel pour une meilleure qualité.

Ussop, Luffy, Franky, Brook et Sanji étaient plus intéressés par la visite du port de pêche et les filles par la possibilité de faire les boutiques alors Zoro avait proposé au renne de l'accompagner. Au comble de la joie, celui-ci l'entretenait à présent sur toutes les fleurs qu'ils étaient susceptibles de croiser et bien que le bretteur ait peu de patience en général, son ami réussissait l'exploit de l'attendrir par sa passion et son innocence.

"Oh, et regarde celle-là! s'enthousiasma le médecin en désignant une grosse fleur rouge. Surtout si tu la vois, il faudra me le dire!

\- D'accord, Chopper.

\- J'ai tellement hâte qu'on arrive! s'exclama-t-il ensuite, impatient.

\- Dans quelques heures selon Nami", répondit le sabreur.

A ces mots, Chopper se figea brutalement.

"J'ai complètement oublié de faire l'état de mes réserves habituelles! s'épouvanta-t-il. Je me suis concentré uniquement sur des herbes spécifiques mais si je n'ai plus de plantes basiques, je ne pourrais rien en faire!"

Le renne fila aussi sec vers son infirmerie et Zoro attrapa tranquillement ses lames pour reprendre sa tâche. Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, Chopper serait fin prêt au moment de débarquer.

* * *

"Cette pêcherie est impressionnante, nota Franky.

\- La taille de ses écluses à poisson est incroyable", ajouta le cuisinier.

En compagnie de Brook, Luffy et Ussop, les deux amis avaient fait le tour de la capitainerie du port et visitaient à présent la pêcherie de l'île. La configuration naturelle des lieux en forme de cuvette peu profonde et ouverte sur la côte permettait de piéger les poissons à marée descendante en refermant le passage avec des pierres. Les pêcheurs pouvaient ensuite se déplacer à pieds pour ramasser les poissons.

"Ils ont également des cabanes sur pilotis! s'étonna Brook.

\- Sûrement pour la pêche au carrelet, répondit Sanji. En général, c'est ouvert aux non-professionnels pour leur propre consommation.

\- On pourrait en louer une, c'est la saison! proposa alors Ussop.

\- Ca peut être intéressant, reconnut le blond. Nous serons sûrs de la fraîcheur des produits et on n'aurait pas besoin de passer à la poissonnerie.

\- Génial! s'exclama Luffy. On pourra goûter aussi?!

\- Je crois qu'ils font des dégustations de fruits de mer sur le port, se rappela Franky. Nami nous a donné rendez-vous dans une auberge à la sortie de la ville alors on pourra y faire un tour en attendant que Sanji prépare ce qu'on aura pêché.

\- Dépêchez-vous!" s'enthousiasma le capitaine.

Il se rua alors vers les cabanes en pilotis tandis que ses amis le suivaient plus paisiblement, prenant le temps d'admirer les marais salants un peu plus loin.

* * *

"Il y a encore une violette!"

Chopper trottina vers la fleur avant de la déterrer délicatement puis de la glisser dans un sachet qu'il déposa dans son sac, les yeux brillants.

"Cette île est un véritable paradis!"

Zoro jeta un coup d'oeil distrait à son environnement. Ils avaient gravi plusieurs collines et parcouru de nombreuses vallées depuis près de quatre heures qu'ils arpentaient la partie sauvage de l'île. Le sabreur se sentait bien. Le soleil brillait sans les écraser de chaleur et ils croisaient régulièrement un cours d'eau qui leur permettait de se rafraîchir. Le silence et la nature étaient leurs seuls compagnons depuis leur départ en début d'après-midi et cela lui convenait parfaitement. A ses côtés, le petit renne courait d'un bout à l'autre des sentiers terreux pour ramasser et s'émerveiller devant chaque plante. L'escrimeur pressentait d'ailleurs que son ami n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler d'épuisement. Cependant pour l'instant, il poursuivait sa route avec entrain et ne semblait pas près de vouloir faire demi-tour.

"Oh, une racine de gougier!"

Le médecin se précipita vers sa trouvaille avant de sortir son livre pour vérifier ses informations.

"Non, ce n'est pas la saison, soupira-t-il ensuite. Mieux vaut ne pas la prendre, je risquerais d'empêcher la pollinisation à cette période..."

L'épéiste approuva en silence et Chopper se releva, en quête d'un nouveau trésor.

Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment encore avant que le petit renne ne se laisse enfin tomber au pied d'un arbre en bordure du chemin.

"Faisons une pause, le soleil est haut et il faut nous hydrater", décréta-t-il.

Zoro hocha la tête et déposa le sac qu'il transportait à ses pieds. Il en sortit des gourdes et deux petites boîtes.

"Le cuistot a fait des encas", lui montra-t-il.

Il lui tendit alors le sien, orné d'une belle étiquette à son nom.

"Oh, il pense à tout!"

Le médecin ôta le couvercle avec gourmandise et se dandina de joie en découvrant son contenu.

"Des nougats et du gâteau à la fraise, c'est génial!"

Le petit renne avala goulument un morceau de nougat avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au sabreur qui ouvrait sa propre boîte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

\- Des sushis et du concombre mariné.

\- Sanji nous connait vraiment bien! se réjouit le médecin en enfournant une bouchée de gâteau à la fraise. Et sa nourriture est certainement l'une des meilleures du monde! Je suis sûr que son restaurant sur All Blue aura un succès fou, tu ne crois pas?"

Zoro se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en croquant dans un sushi au thon rouge. Bien sûr que la bouffe du cuistot était délicieuse mais le blond n'avait pas besoin que tout le monde le lui répète à longueur de journée : cet idiot allait prendre la grosse tête. Son compagnon avait déjà un caractère insupportable et un égo surdimensionné alors…

"Oh, regarde, Zoro! C'est une étoile de cerisier!"

Chopper s'était relevé d'un bond, tendant le doigt vers un arbre un peu plus loin au milieu des hautes herbes. Parmi les branches, une fleur unique, rouge et blanche, trônait comme une invitation à la cueillir. Le renne s'élança dans sa direction avant de s'immobiliser rapidement au bord du chemin caillouteux, embêté.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda le bretteur en rangeant sa boîte pour le rejoindre.

\- On ne peut pas s'approcher, on dirait un marécage", lui montra son ami.

En effet, à la lisière du sentier, le terrain devenait boueux et les plantes se raréfiaient. Chopper prit un bâton pour en sonder la profondeur et ce dernier s'enfonça sur plus de cinquante centimètres.

"Quel dommage, cette fleur est un antiseptique ultra puissant, se désola le médecin qui s'apprêtait à se détourner.

\- Attends, j'ai une idée, l'arrêta le sabreur en sortant l'une de ses lames.

\- C'est vrai?!" s'enthousiasma son ami à ses côtés.

Zoro se positionna pour évaluer sa cible. Il s'agissait de ne pas y aller trop fort sans quoi il n'aurait rien à ramener à Chopper…

"Technique à un sabre. Trente-six Klesha Slash!"

La lame tourbillonna avant de sectionner d'un coup sec la branche où reposait la fleur et celle-ci tomba au pied de l'arbre, heureusement sans s'abîmer.

"J'y vais", déclara-t-il en rengainant son sabre.

L'épéiste rejoignit l'arbre en quelques enjambées mais il n'évita pas de s'enfoncer à chaque fois dans la terre meuble. Le retour acheva de l'engluer et c'est les jambes couvertes de boue jusqu'aux genoux qu'il présenta la fleur au petit médecin.

"Merci, Zoro!"

Ravi, il s'en saisit pendant que Zoro déposait ses sabres sur le sol.

"Je te les laisse le temps de me rincer dans le cours d'eau qu'on vient de dépasser.

\- D'accord!"

L'escrimeur s'éloigna et Chopper continua d'observer son trésor avec un sourire béat, inconscient du reste du monde. C'est ainsi qu'il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que trois individus patibulaires avaient surgi sur le chemin derrière lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, ils s'étaient emparés des sabres de l'épéiste et s'étaient mis à courir.

"Rendez-les moi tout de suite, ils ne sont pas à vous!"

Chopper abandonna son sac et sa fleur pour se ruer à leur poursuite.

"Et tu vas faire quoi, le raton laveur? Venir les reprendre?" ricana un gros homme brun en se retournant à moitié, les sabres en main.

Le petit renne utilisa alors sa transformation Walk Point pour les rejoindre en quelques secondes puis leur barrer la route. Les trois hommes s'immobilisèrent, le souffle court et contrarié. Un grand blond repoussa alors le médecin d'un coup de pied en plein poitrail et Chopper tomba sur le sentier poussiéreux. Ses acolytes s'esclaffèrent mais le renne ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

"Je vous interdis de partir avec ces sabres! Heavy Point!"

Sa nouvelle taille de colosse musclé surpris ses assaillants qui le dévisagèrent. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Chopper fonça vers son adversaire principal et le gros homme brun voltigea en arrière, assommé. Les sabres de Zoro lui échappèrent et le renne se rua vers eux.

"Tu veux qu'on te taille en beefsteak? gronda le troisième complice en sortant un couteau acéré pour lui faire face.

\- Je veux seulement les sabres, répliqua Chopper en les serrant contre lui.

\- Pas question, le monstre. Ils vont nous rapporter un max."

L'homme avança brutalement son arme qui atteignit sa cible au niveau de son flanc droit. Chopper sursauta lorsque la lame lacéra sa chaire et il eut un cri étranglé. Il tomba à genoux et le sang de sa blessure goutta sur le sol à côté des fourreaux des épées du sabreur. Il ne les lâcha pas pour autant. Les deux hommes toujours debout se jetèrent alors sur lui et tentèrent de les lui arracher.

Le renne tint bon malgré sa blessure et il serra les dents sous le coup de la douleur tandis que ses assaillants le poussaient et le tiraient en tous sens. Sa respiration devenait hachée et sa vision se troublait mais il ne voulait pas renoncer et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le fourreau des lames jusqu'à s'en faire mal.

"Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à ces sabres", marmonna-t-il.

Au bout d'un moment, voyant que l'animal blessé avait toujours de la force à revendre, les deux hommes commencèrent à se jeter des regards inquiets.

"Faut qu'on se tire, marmonna le grand blond en observant le gros homme brun se relever lentement à quelques pas.

\- Putain, tu vas les lâcher, oui!"

L'homme au couteau envoya alors un énorme coup de pied au médecin qui le reçut en pleine figure. Sous le choc, Chopper partit en arrière sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il tenta pourtant de conserver son emprise sur les sabres et les agrippa vaillamment. Malheureusement, sa prise était inégale et avec son déséquilibre, il sentit que l'un des trois lui échappait. Il tenta immédiatement de se redresser mais le blond en profita pour lui subtiliser l'épée qui menaçait de tomber.

"Ca ira, barrons-nous d'ici!"

Chopper tenta de les poursuivre à nouveau, affolé, alors que les trois hommes s'enfuyaient en emportant le sabre blanc de l'escrimeur.

"Non, attendez! Revenez!"

Le renne se remit à courir maladroitement, les jambes tremblantes et le ventre maculé de sang. Il serra de plus belle les deux dernières épées contre lui et s'obligea à accélérer.

* * *

"Chopper?"

Zoro tourna sur lui-même une nouvelle fois, les sourcils froncés. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où il avait laissé le petit renne, il voyait même l'arbre sur lequel il avait récupéré sa fleur. Où était passé le médecin?

Le sabreur fit quelques pas au hasard sur le sentier avant de soudainement se figer. Du sang. Une flaque conséquente puis quelques traces ça et là, suggérant que la personne tentait de se déplacer malgré sa blessure. Immédiatement sur le qui-vive, le bretteur eut le réflexe de chercher ses lames à sa taille mais elles étaient absentes. Il décida alors de suivre les traces, tentant par tous les moyens de repousser la vague d'inquiétude qui montait en lui.

Une minute plus tard, il reconnut la forme humaine de Chopper affalée face contre terre au milieu du chemin et il bondit vers lui.

"Bon sang, Chopper!"

Il le retourna doucement et vit son visage ruisselant de larmes.

"Tu as mal? Tu es blessé? s'enquit-il en cherchant sa blessure du regard.

\- J-je suis tel-tellement désolé, Z-Zoro", hoqueta le petit renne.

Le sabreur fixa son ami, de plus en plus inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?"

\- Je n'ai p-pas réussi à les arr-arrêter. Je s-suis désolé….

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Le médecin prit soudain une grande inspiration pour stopper ses pleurs puis relâcha lentement ses doigts pour libérer les deux lames de l'escrimeur à ses côtés. A leur vue, le coeur de Zoro manqua un battement et en un éclair, tout s'assembla dans sa tête.

"Chopper…

\- Ils sont partis vers l'est, balbutia-t-il en tentant de se redresser.

\- Chopper.

\- En continuant sur ce chemin, ils ne devraient pas être loin...

\- Chopper!"

Le petit renne s'immobilisa et leva des yeux confus vers son ami.

"Tu perds du sang", lui rappela calmement l'escrimeur.

Le médecin baissa les yeux sur sa blessure, semblant soudain se remémorer sa condition.

"Ils avaient un couteau…

\- D'accord. Je vais te ramener au Sunny et avec toutes tes plantes, tu vas forcément réussir à te soigner. Nami ou Robin devrait pouvoir aider, décida le bretteur en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ma blessure n'est pas si grave, je peux attendre, le coupa alors le petit renne en se redressant brutalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? fit le sabreur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il faut que tu ailles le récupérer tout de suite, Zoro. Ils veulent le vendre, tu n'auras pas d'autres chances."

L'escrimeur dévisagea son ami, le coeur coupé en deux. Ce sabre était son bien le plus précieux mais aujourd'hui, la vie de son compagnon d'équipage était peut-être en danger. Il n'avait pas le droit d'hésiter.

Voyant l'incertitude danser dans ses yeux, Chopper décida de hausser le ton.

"Zoro, je suis médecin, je te dis que ça va aller! Au lieu de perdre du temps, va chercher ton sabre et reviens le plus vite possible!"

Ce dernier continua de l'observer sans un mot et Chopper finit par pousser vers lui ses deux autres épées, la patte tremblante.

"Plus vite tu seras revenu, plus vite on pourra rentrer", insista-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Zoro referma finalement la main sur ses sabres et se redressa lentement, le visage fermé.

"J'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Son ami lui adressa un faible sourire et le sabreur détala. Chopper reprit alors sa forme initiale avant de se laisser retomber au sol, épuisé.

* * *

"Il est déjà 20 heures, ils en mettent du temps", ronchonna Nami.

La navigatrice et l'archéologue avaient retrouvé Sanji, Franky, Brook, Ussop et Luffy deux heures plus tôt à l'auberge qu'elles avaient réservée un peu à l'écart de la ville. Les garçons avaient ramené des quantités industrielles de poissons qu'ils avaient stockés sur le Sunny mais Luffy avait tout de même tenu à ce que son cuisinier lui prépare l'énorme crabe qu'il avait pêché. Le jeune homme avait donc négocié avec l'aubergiste qui avait fini par lui proposer d'utiliser le barbecue ainsi que la table extérieure dans le jardin.

Cela faisait ainsi près de trente minutes que le repas était prêt mais sans nouvelle de leurs deux derniers compagnons, Luffy s'était vu refusé la table et il harcelait désormais constamment son cuisinier.

"Chopper semblait tellement heureux, je pense qu'il n'a pas vu l'heure passer, sourit Robin en sirotant un verre sous les reflets du soleil couchant.

\- Qu'ils se dépêchent, j'ai faim moi aussi", bougonna son amie.

\- Nami-chérie, veux-tu un apéritif pour patienter?! lui proposa aussitôt le blond. J'ai d'excellents petits toasts que je peux réchauffer!

\- S'il te plait, Sanji, approuva-t-elle avec un soupir. Et s'ils ne sont pas là d'ici vingt minutes, tant pis pour eux.

\- A tes ordres!"

Le cuisinier fonça chercher les petits pains qu'il avait pris à la boulangerie en revenant du port et il finissait de les garnir de rillettes de poisson tout en empêchant Luffy de les lui subtiliser lorsqu'un cri épouvanté le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna et la vision d'horreur qui l'accueillit lui fit lâcher son couteau. Il vit alors son capitaine se précipiter vers son second qui tenait le corps ensanglanté de Chopper contre lui. Le sabreur portait son bandana et ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang eux aussi. Le temps que le blond ne le rejoigne à son tour, tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour d'eux.

"Oh, non, Chopper! s'affola Brook en découvrant son état.

\- Ca va, tenta de les rassurer le petit renne malgré son visage couvert de sueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Sanji, inquiet.

\- On verra ça plus tard, le coupa Nami. Chopper, où es-tu blessé?

\- Une plaie au flanc droit d'une dizaine de centimètres causée par une lame sûrement empoisonnée, grimaça le médecin. J'ai des vertiges et des palpitations. Je ne pense pas que mes organes soient touchés et… je dois avoir ce qu'il faut sur le Sunny mais il va me manquer de l'algraé…

\- Où est-ce qu'on peut en trouver? s'enquit immédiatement Luffy.

\- S-Sur l'île.

\- J'y vais! lui assura aussitôt son capitaine. Dis-moi à quoi ça ressemble!

\- P-pas la peine, Luffy. C'est une fleur qui se referme la nuit, il faudra attendre demain matin sans quoi tu ne pourras pas la reconnaître... J'ai une photo dans mon livre…

\- On ira chercher cette fleur demain, approuva Nami. En attendant, on va faire de notre mieux.

\- Je vais chercher tes médicaments au Sunny! proposa Ussop.

\- Je peux préparer de l'eau chaude pour les infusions! suggéra à son tour le squelette.

\- Et moi je m'occupe de voir avec le patron pour avoir des linges propres, ajouta le cyborg.

\- Parfait. Robin, emmenons-le dans l'auberge en attendant", conclut la navigatrice.

Les multiples mains de la jeune femme prirent délicatement la place des bras de l'escrimeur autour du renne et le dirigèrent à l'intérieur tandis qu'Ussop, Brook et Franky filaient vers leurs tâches respectives au pas de course.

Restés seuls, Luffy et Sanji se tournèrent vers le bretteur aussi immobile qu'une statue et qui n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis son arrivée.

"Zoro, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? lui demanda son capitaine.

\- Des voleurs. Ils ont voulu prendre mes sabres, répondit mécaniquement son second.

\- Prendre tes sabres? s'étonna le cuisinier.

\- J'avais de la boue partout et je les ai laissé à Chopper pour aller me rincer dans un cours d'eau. Trois types ont rappliqué et il a voulu les empêcher de partir avec. Le temps que je revienne, il n'y avait plus personne et j'ai découvert Chopper plus loin. Il était blessé.

\- Pourquoi tu es dans cet état toi aussi? le pressa le blond en désignant son tee-shirt ensanglanté. Ils t'ont attaqué?

\- Non. Ils avaient pris mon sabre et je suis allé le récupérer, continua le bretteur d'une voix atone. Le temps que je retrouve Chopper et que je revienne ici, il a perdu beaucoup de sang."

Le silence s'abattit sur les trois compagnons et Sanji n'osa imaginer combien de temps le sabreur avait dû tourner pour retrouver son chemin tandis que le petit renne s'affaiblissait dans ses bras...

"Où sont-ils? demanda soudain Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ils ont une planque un peu plus loin dans les collines. J'ai pas cherché à les poursuivre, j'ai juste récupéré mon sabre.

\- Tu as bien fait, approuva le capitaine. Le plus important est d'aider Chopper mais demain, on ira s'occuper d'eux après avoir trouvé la fleur!"

A ces mots, Luffy se dirigea à son tour vers l'auberge et Sanji observa un peu plus longuement son compagnon d'un oeil méfiant. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda-t-il comme le silence se prolongeait à nouveau.

\- Rien."

Le sabreur allait se détourner mais le blond lui saisit le bras, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

"Zoro."

Le regard de l'escrimeur sous son bandana se durcit une seconde et il serra les dents avant de finalement détourner les yeux.

"Ils avaient pris le Wadô et Chopper m'a demandé d'aller le récupérer.

\- C'est ce que tu as fait, approuva le cuisinier.

\- Oui mais il pourrait mourir. J'aurais pas dû."

La main du cuisinier se resserra alors autour de son bras qu'il n'avait pas quitté.

"Si Chopper t'a dit d'y aller, il fallait que tu y ailles.

\- J'ai perdu du temps.

\- Chopper va s'en sortir, tête d'algue. C'est un excellent médecin, il sait ce qu'il fait."

Le sabreur secoua la tête, sortant doucement de la torpeur qui l'avait engourdi depuis des heures.

"J'ai besoin de faire un tour."

Sanji relâcha la pression de sa main et regarda le bretteur s'éloigner en bordure du jardin de l'auberge. Il soupira ensuite puis se dirigea vers le repas qui les attendait toujours pour le réchauffer.

* * *

"Zoro est dans un état pas possible, constata Nami en reposant sa fourchette.

\- On dirait un lion en cage", approuva Ussop, mal à l'aise.

L'équipage s'était finalement réuni autour de la table et le repas s'était déroulé de manière beaucoup plus calme que prévu. Même Luffy qui continuait de dévorer les restes de crabe à belle dents était silencieux.

Chopper avait été installé dans la chambre des filles et elles avaient suivi ses instructions pour nettoyer sa plaie et préparer les premiers remèdes en attendant la potion du lendemain. De son côté, l'épéiste avait saisi deux de ses sabres et tranchait l'air sans discontinuer, refusant même de se joindre à eux pour manger.

"Il s'en veut pour Chopper, soupira Franky en aidant le cuisinier à rassembler les assiettes.

\- Ses sabres sont également très précieux pour lui, il a dû craindre de ne plus jamais les retrouver", ajouta Brook.

Nami secoua la tête.

"Chopper n'est pas en danger d'après lui. Sa blessure est peu profonde et au vu de ses symptômes, il a réussi à déterminer le poison dans lequel la lame a été trempée. Il n'est pas mortel mais… il fait atrocement souffrir."

Ses amis baissèrent la tête à cette révélation.

"Notre médecin a préféré prolonger un peu sa souffrance plutôt que prendre le risque de voir son compagnon d'équipage perdre un bien inestimable, leur fit remarquer Robin. C'est un geste admirable mais culpabilisant.

\- J'imagine bien que ça n'a pas dû être facile mais il n'empêche qu'il fait peur à tout le monde, grimaça Nami en voyant un couple contourner prudemment le bretteur pour rentrer dans l'auberge. Si ça continue, on va nous demander de partir et le Log-Pose n'est pas rechargé. Il faut qu'on reste en ville le temps que Chopper se rétablisse, c'est impératif.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nami-chérie, je vais aller lui parler dès que j'aurais fini", lui proposa alors Sanji en terminant de rassembler les couverts.

La jeune femme approuva d'un hochement de tête et chacun se dépêcha alors d'aider le blond à débarrasser.

* * *

Sanji observa longuement la silhouette nerveuse du sabreur tout en tirant une dernière fois sur sa cigarette. Celui-ci abattait ses lames en tous sens de manière de plus en plus anarchique autour de lui et il était temps qu'il intervienne. Il jeta donc son mégot et s'approcha d'un pas vif.

"Chopper a trouvé le poison qui l'a infecté, il n'est pas mortel."

Zoro ne répondit pas et envoya un nouveau coup de sabre trancher le vide face à lui.

"J'irai chercher cette fleur demain, gronda le bretteur.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir."

Zoro redoubla de vigueur sur sa lame et Sanji fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi t'es toujours en colère, tête d'algue? s'impatienta-t-il. Tu as tes sabres et Chopper va s'en sortir, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus? Si t'es frustré parce que t'as pas pu leur en coller une et que t'as besoin de te battre, j'suis tout disposé à t'en mettre une mais faut qu'on aille un peu plus loin. Tu fais peur aux clients et on a besoin de rester ici le temps que Chopper aille mieux."

Son compagnon demeura muet mais se figea brutalement, le regard toujours assombri par son bandana et le blond soupira. Zoro était dans un état second et il décida de changer de tactique. Il connaissait la force de son amant et là, il sentait qu'il pourrait y laisser des plumes.

"Vois-le bon côté des choses, Luffy ne va pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça", tenta-t-il.

Loin de l'apaiser, à ces paroles les épaules de Zoro s'affaissèrent brusquement et son regard se fit lointain.

"Tout ça était inutile. J'aurais dû ramener Chopper tout de suite puisque de toute façon, j'ai perdu le Wadô."

Sanji se figea à son tour, retenant son souffle tout en cherchant sur le visage de l'escrimeur une explication logique à sa déclaration.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Zoro sortit doucement son sabre de son fourreau. Sa garde était toujours d'un blanc immaculé et sous l'éclat de la lune, il éblouit le cuisinier. Le sabreur lui désigna ensuite des fêlures tout le long de sa lame.

"Ces enfoirés voulaient le faire fondre pour récupérer le métal et le revendre au marché noir. Quand je suis arrivé, ils l'avaient coincé sur un tréteau et le faisait chauffer à blanc. Quelques minutes de plus et…"

Le regard du sabreur sous son bandana se voila et Sanji sentit un frisson involontaire remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"Je ne pourrai plus jamais combattre avec ce sabre."

Le cuisinier contempla les yeux vides du sabreur, sous le choc. Il comprenait mieux son attitude étrange à présent. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas accepter une telle fatalité et il se pencha pour examiner à nouveau l'épée, à la recherche de la moindre idée.

"Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas… Je ne sais pas, le réparer?

\- Il faudrait y aller dès demain pour tenter de stopper le processus de destruction. La lame a été abîmée en profondeur et il peut se briser définitivement d'une minute à l'autre. Il faudrait quelqu'un qui s'y connaît et… je n'ai pas le temps. Chopper est plus important", répondit doucement le bretteur en couvant son sabre des yeux.

Le blond tenta de croiser son regard, inquiet, mais Zoro haussa mollement les épaules en se détournant.

"C'est pas si grave, reprit-il comme pour se convaincre. Je pensais que je battrais Mihawk avec cette épée mais je la garderai finalement en souvenir le plus longtemps possible. C'est mieux que de ne l'avoir jamais revue..."

La main du cuisinier agrippa alors brutalement la sienne.

"Zoro, confie-moi le Wadô. J'irais le porter à réparer si tu veux."

L'épéiste releva la tête vers son compagnon, surpris.

"Comment ça?

\- Demain, tu iras chercher cette fleur et botter le cul de ces connards avec Luffy et moi, je m'occuperai de ton sabre. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

L'escrimeur reporta son attention vers sa lame un instant, semblant chercher dans ses jeux de lumière la réponse à la demande de son compagnon.

"Je suis conscient de ne pas être un expert mais t'as ma parole que le type en prendra soin, insista Sanji, le regard déterminé. Je sais à quel point ce sabre compte pour toi."

A ces mots, l'épéiste plongea son regard dans le sien avant de fermer les yeux, acquiesçant imperceptiblement.

"Merci."

Le cuisinier hocha la tête et lui prit lentement son épée des mains avant de la faire glisser dans son fourreau avec un soin infini. Il attrapa ensuite son bandana et le lui retira doucement. Zoro se laissa faire mais son visage était redevenu inexpressif.

"Viens te coucher maintenant, lui souffla finalement le blond. Je vais nous trouver une chambre où on sera tranquille."

* * *

Lorsque Sanji et Zoro débarquèrent dans celle qui leur était réservée avec Ussop quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier sursauta.

"Salut, les gars! C'est bien que tu sois revenu, Zoro! Même si t'as pas l'air… mieux, grimaça-t-il en remarquant son attitude fermée.

\- Comment va Chopper? s'enquit le cuisinier en déposant l'épée qu'il tenait toujours sur le petit bureau de bois.

\- Pour l'instant, il dort dans la chambre des filles, répondit son ami. Luffy, Brook et Franky sont dans celle d'à côté.

\- D'accord. Tu devrais aller les rejoindre.

\- Hein?"

Ussop considéra les deux hommes une seconde avant que Sanji ne désigne son compagnon du menton.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Zoro n'est pas dans son assiette ce soir alors ce serait préférable de lui laisser un peu d'espace si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Le canonnier jeta un coup d'oeil au sabreur dont le regard toujours aussi sombre le fit reculer d'un pas.

"O-OK. Pas-pas de problème. Je vous laisse!"

Ussop se précipita vers la porte et la referma derrière lui, laissant le cuisinier ôter sa veste et montrer la porte de la salle de bain au bretteur.

"Prends une douche, ça te fera du bien.

\- Hm."

Zoro se dirigea sans un mot de plus vers la petite pièce adjacente et s'y enferma. Sanji en profita alors pour aller lui chercher l'assiette qu'il lui avait mise de côté et il la déposa sur le bureau non loin de son sabre. Il poussa ensuite deux lits l'un contre l'autre pour en créer un plus grand avant de se laisser tomber dessus, pensif.

Il avait pris une sacrée responsabilité en promettant au sabreur de s'occuper de son épée mais il comptait bien réussir sa mission. Zoro était d'une loyauté sans faille vis à vis de ses compagnons d'équipage et il ferait tout pour que Chopper soit guéri au plus vite, même si cela signifiait perdre du temps pour porter le Wadô à réparer, et quitte à le laisser se détruire. S'il pouvait mettre toutes les chances de son côté, le cuisinier était prêt à le tenter sachant à quel point il tenait à son arme.

Zoro sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment-là, une simple serviette autour des hanches mais l'air toujours aussi fermé. Le blond lui indiqua alors son assiette qu'il attrapa sans un mot, l'engloutissant en quelques bouchées.

"T'es blessé, constata le cuisinier en avisant deux longues traces rouges le long de son dos. Je croyais que vous ne vous étiez pas battus?"

Le sabreur haussa les épaules et reposa son assiette vide.

"J'ai détruit leur bicoque, c'est tout."

Sanji se releva et fouilla une seconde dans son sac. Il en ressortit du désinfectant et une pommade puis fit signe à Zoro de se retourner mais celui-ci refusa.

"C'est rien.

\- Tu veux prendre le risque que ça s'infecte? répliqua le blond.

J'en ai pas besoin.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi doué que Chopper mais faudra bien que ça soit fait en attendant qu'il soit de nouveau sur pied!"

L'épéiste serra la mâchoire mais finit par se retourner et le cuisinier désinfecta les deux estafilades heureusement peu profondes avant d'étaler la crème cicatrisante le plus doucement possible. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il allait autoriser le sabreur tendu à s'échapper de son contact quand il posa doucement sa main dans le creux de ses reins.

"Tout n'est pas perdu, Zoro."

L'escrimeur ignora ses paroles et s'éloigna pour aller s'installer contre le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux rivés vers la nuit. Sanji retint un soupir et enleva sa chemise et sa cravate avant de s'installer sur le lit. Il éteignit la lumière et tâcha de dormir un peu.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla une heure plus tard, Zoro n'avait pas bougé et avait toujours le regard perdu à l'extérieur. Le blond décida alors de se relever et vint se poster derrière lui, les ombres de la nuit jouant sur leurs peaux.

"Viens te coucher, tête d'algue..."

Il posa sa main sur son épaule gauche et fit un petit mouvement circulaire de ses doigts pour tenter de le relaxer. Comme le sabreur ne bougeait pas, il posa son autre main sur son épaule droite et accentua ses gestes.

"T'as besoin de te détendre…"

Le cuisinier poursuivit ses manipulations tandis que l'épéiste demeurait désespérément immobile et silencieux mais au moins, il ne le repoussait pas. Au fur et à mesure, Sanji ne se rendit pas compte que ses mouvements devenaient plus lents et plus doux, s'attardant même au niveau du torse et du ventre de son compagnon. Quand il sentit enfin les muscles tendus se relâcher sous ses doigts, il se colla contre son dos et déposa de petits baisers sur sa nuque. Zoro commença à frissonner mais il ne bougea pas pour autant et le blond descendit vers ses épaules tout en accentuant ses caresses au niveau de son ventre.

Enfin, le sabreur se retourna vers lui et le contempla un moment en silence. Le cuisinier reprenait doucement son souffle, envisageant de se jeter sur les lèvres de son amant mais préférant le laisser maître de la suite des événements pour ce soir.

Heureusement pour lui, une seconde plus tard, Zoro l'attira brutalement contre son torse et l'embrassa violemment, plaquant très vite son corps tout entier contre le sien. En un temps record, il se débarrassa de leurs derniers vêtements et poussa le blond sur le lit, l'emprisonnant immédiatement sous lui.

Sanji ne songea pas à lui reprocher son comportement brusque comme il l'aurait probablement fait en d'autres circonstances. Au contraire, il se rapprocha du sabreur de lui-même et l'invita à prendre la main sur la suite, heureux de le voir enfin réagir. Pourtant, Zoro s'immobilisa à nouveau rapidement, le regard lointain, et Sanji ravala son irrésistible envie de poursuivre leur corps à corps. A la place, il attira son compagnon contre lui d'une simple pression sur l'épaule pour l'inviter à se laisser aller. Zoro sembla alors reprendre conscience de leurs positions et tenta de poursuivre où il s'était arrêté mais Sanji le stoppa.

"C'est pas le moment, tête d'algue. Repose-toi.

\- J'en ai envie, protesta-t-il.

\- Ton corps peut-être mais pas ta tête", lui expliqua patiemment le blond.

Le bretteur le dévisagea un instant avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui, vaincu, et de soupirer longuement, les yeux rivés au plafond.

Sanji hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Zoro n'avait certainement pas envie de parler le connaissant mais il voulait tout de même lui prouver qu'il le soutenait à sa manière. Finalement, il repoussa le sabreur jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tourne le dos et s'enroula derrière lui, se calant agréablement contre sa peau chaude. Il remonta ensuite le drap sur eux et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque avant de fermer les yeux. Si l'escrimeur avait trouvé le procédé étrange, il n'avait pas protesté et le cuisinier resserra ses bras autour de son corps, espérant qu'ils trouveraient tous deux le sommeil cette nuit.

* * *

 _Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre…_

 _J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop lourd._

 _La suite la semaine prochaine :)_


	62. La prunelle de ses yeux

_Merci à one-piece-95, Wado21, Mileminia, Racx4400, deryous50, Akilie, Elowlie, Lijovanchan et Mikashita98 pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 62**

 **La prunelle de ses yeux**

Sanji soupira avant d'envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre du gros marchand qui avait essayé de l'arnaquer. Lui faire croire que son sabre était un faux, franchement... L'homme s'écrasa lourdement dans les étagères du fond de sa boutique et le cuisinier ramassa son bien sur le comptoir, le laissant à moitié assommé au milieu de ses affaires.

Le blond sortit dans la rue et se retrouva à nouveau au milieu des passants qui faisaient leurs courses au soleil déjà haut dans le ciel en ce début de matinée. Il s'alluma une cigarette et tira longuement dessus tout en réfléchissant à sa prochaine destination. Il avait déjà vu trois ateliers. Le propriétaire du premier avait essayé de lui voler purement et simplement le sabre au vu de sa valeur, un autre venait donc de tenter de le rouler et le précédent n'avait tout simplement pas remarqué l'exception de la lame, voulant la traiter comme une arme ordinaire.

Sanji poursuivit tranquillement sa marche à travers la ville. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il avait constaté avec surprise que Zoro était déjà en train de se préparer. Et s'il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu le sabreur se lever aussi tôt, il ne se souvenait pas non plus d'avoir contemplé Luffy engloutir son repas aussi promptement, laissant ses amis terminer tranquillement tandis qu'il filait dehors. Chopper avait passé une nuit assez agitée selon les filles et le capitaine et son second ne voulaient pas perdre une seconde.

Le cuisinier ne les avait même pas entendus partir. Après avoir aidé l'aubergiste à ramasser la vaisselle, il était monté dans sa chambre et Zoro était sorti de la salle de bain au même moment. Lorsqu'il en était ressorti à son tour, l'escrimeur s'était évaporé. Seul son sabre blanc était toujours déposé sur le bureau, bien en évidence, et le blond avait compris le message. Il s'en était saisi délicatement et s'était dirigé dehors pour sa propre mission.

Arrivé devant un nouvel établi de forgeron, Sanji jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Un vieux bonhomme aux cheveux gris donnait des coups de marteau sur une enclume dans une petite arrière salle, l'air concentré. Le cuisinier décida de tenter sa chance et il poussa la porte puis déposa directement son bien sur le comptoir. L'homme stoppa ses gestes et le dévisagea depuis son établi tandis que Sanji retirait la cigarette du coin de ses lèvres.

"Tu peux réparer ça?"

Le forgeron grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se débarrasser de son marteau et de s'approcher péniblement. Il se saisit de l'épée et ouvrit le fourreau d'un geste sûr. Son regard s'agrandit alors en découvrant la lame et il reporta brutalement son attention vers le blond qui lui faisait face.

"Où est-ce que t'as eu ça, petit? Pour sûr, t'es pas un escrimeur.

\- T'occupes, pépé. Tu peux la réparer ou pas?

\- Ben…"

Le vieil homme l'examina minutieusement sous les reflets de la lumière avant de soupirer.

"Elle est pas mal amochée et les fissures sont profondes. Faire ça à une si belle pièce… On va voir…"

Il allait s'éloigner avec le sabre lorsque le cuisinier stoppa son mouvement, agrippant à nouveau l'arme et écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier.

"Si tu peux pas, t'y touches pas.

\- Et tu feras quoi? Chanter une prière en espérant qu'elle se régénère toute seule? rétorqua le vieux. Plus t'attends, moins t'auras de chance de la récupérer en bon état."

Sanji retira sa main, plus confiant. Le forgeron avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il racontait. Il s'installa alors contre le mur face au comptoir et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

"Tu comptes rester là tout le temps? s'étonna l'homme.

\- Ouais."

Le vieux haussa les épaules et bougonna contre la stupidité de la jeunesse. Il disparut ensuite dans son coin atelier avec le sabre et Sanji tira un peu plus fort sur son mégot. Pourvu que ce type puisse le réparer…

* * *

Zoro avançait en silence sur le chemin caillouteux qu'il avait parcouru la veille. Heureusement, le sentier était pratiquement le seul qui existait à travers les collines et il avait donc toutes les chances de mener son capitaine à l'endroit voulu. A ses côtés, Luffy étudiait avec attention le dessin de l'algraé qu'ils devaient trouver au plus tôt. Ussop lui avait dessiné un modèle à partir du manuscrit du petit renne et à chaque nouvelle fleur qu'il rencontrait, il vérifiait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle.

"Je crois que leur cabane n'est plus très loin, fit le sabreur au bout d'un moment.

\- Super!" s'exclama le garçon au chapeau de paille, l'oeil luisant d'anticipation.

L'escrimeur jeta un regard incertain autour de lui. Malgré son assurance, il ne reconnaissait pas vraiment l'endroit. Tout se ressemblait au milieu de ces arbres, de ces pierres et de ses herbes folles. Et puis… Et puis il n'était pas le meilleur concernant le repérage dans l'espace et il en était bien conscient malgré toute la mauvaise foi dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il n'était pas stupide. C'était même Chopper qui s'était occupé de leur itinéraire alors qu'il était blessé pour le trajet du retour...

"Je ne suis pas sûr", admit-il finalement, contrarié.

Luffy le dévisagea une seconde avant de hausser les épaules.

"On va bien finir par trouver. De toute façon, l'important c'est la fleur!"

Zoro hocha la tête et tenta de se focaliser sur cet objectif. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de se trouver une nouvelle fois inutile et il essaya de refouler le sentiment d'impuissance qui le prenait à la gorge. Chopper allait mal et même s'il n'en était pas responsable, son état actuel était aussi dû au fait qu'il avait décidé d'aller chercher son sabre. Et qu'il avait ainsi perdu du temps. Parce qu'il avait fait ce choix. Et parce qu'il s'était perdu avant de retrouver Chopper...

"Elle est toute jaune, une vingtaine de centimètres de haut et une tige rugueuse!"

Luffy le tira de ses pensées en relisant la feuille d'Ussop et Zoro se concentra de plus belle. Il devait se racheter. Il devait trouver cette fleur au plus vite.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le garçon au chapeau de paille repéra la cabane devenue branlante des voleurs en haut d'une bifurcation et il s'y précipita. Zoro le suivit d'un pas plus lent, reconnaissant le bois vieilli des murs et les herbes hautes qui l'envahissaient presque. Il savait que les trois individus ne s'y trouveraient pas. L'attaque qu'il avait lancée pour récupérer son sabre avait effrayé les hommes et fragilisé considérablement la charpente. Cette planque était désormais trop abîmée pour qu'ils s'y réfugient et ils devaient probablement être loin aujourd'hui.

"Regarde, Zoro!"

Le sabreur s'approcha et sentit son coeur se serrer en découvrant dans un coin l'étau et l'enclume qui avaient tenté de réduire son épée en poussières. L'immense foyer rugissant qui servait la veille était à présent entièrement éteint mais l'odeur de bois brûlé et de métal étaient encore présents dans l'air.

"Ils faisaient cuire quoi là-dedans? se demanda Luffy en examinant des objets à moitié fondu abandonnés par terre.

\- Ce sont des revendeurs de métaux, répondit mécaniquement son second. Ils volent des objets précieux puis les font fondre afin de récupérer la valeur sans se faire repérer.

\- Ah."

Le garçon au chapeau de paille ramassa une vieille montre à gousset en or qui n'avait pas eue le temps de passer dans le four. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit la photo d'une femme, de son mari et de leur petite fille. Son regard se voila.

"C'est pour ça que tu n'as que deux sabres aujourd'hui, Zoro?"

Le bretteur se redressa imperceptiblement et tomba sur les yeux nimbés de colère de son capitaine à quelques pas. Il savait ce que cette interrogation signifiait réellement. Luffy avait deviné ce qu'il s'était passé mais il attendait sa confirmation.

"Ils ont abîmé le Wadô, reconnut-il. Profondément. Le cuistot va voir ce qu'il peut faire en ville..."

Luffy hocha lentement la tête avant de reposer précautionneusement la montre à gousset sur le bureau bancal contre un mur.

"Allons chercher cette fleur. Ensuite, on leur fera leur fête!"

* * *

"La fleur! Regarde, c'est elle!"

Luffy pointa du doigt avec excitation une belle fleur solitaire aux lourds pétales jaunes non loin du bord du chemin. Comme le capitaine se précipitait vers elle, le sabreur vérifia le dessin que le garçon au chapeau de paille lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.

"On dirait bien que c'est ça", confirma-t-il.

Luffy la déterra le plus doucement possible avant de la déposer dans le sachet que le petit médecin lui avait donné. Il la rangea ensuite dans sa poche, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres.

"Chopper va aller beaucoup mieux maintenant!"

Zoro hocha la tête, souriant à son tour. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé les voleurs mais ils avaient mis la main sur l'essentiel et c'était suffisant.

Après être ressortis de la cabane, le capitaine et son second avaient poursuivi l'unique chemin et ils avaient presque fait le tour de l'île au fil des heures puisqu'ils apercevaient désormais en contrebas le village par lequel ils arrivaient de l'autre côté.

"On n'a qu'à traverser par la ville, on ira plus vite!"

Le sabreur approuva et ils se remirent en route rapidement. Pourtant, alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'orée des habitations, Zoro se stoppa brutalement. Il arracha ensuite une affiche collée sur un mur et Luffy se pencha vers lui avec curiosité.

"Qui c'est? lui demanda-t-il en désignant les trois hommes sur l'avis de recherche dont la prime s'élevait au total à trente millions de berrys.

\- Ce sont eux", gronda le sabreur.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille prit alors le morceau de papier dans ses mains et fixa ses nouveaux ennemis avec détermination.

"Il faut ramener la fleur à Chopper mais on reviendra."

Il fourra l'affiche dans sa poche et ils reprirent leur marche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'une rue étroite et mal famée, Zoro s'immobilisa à nouveau, la main sur ses sabres. Luffy lui lança un regard interrogatif et son second lui indiqua sa cible.

Au fond de la rue, une taverne offrait quelques places en extérieur à ses clients et trois d'entre eux attirèrent immédiatement l'attention du capitaine. Le hasard avait bien fait les choses et les trois voleurs paressaient paisiblement devant eux. Le cliquetis des sabres de l'escrimeur leur fit relever la tête et ils le reconnurent en un éclair. Tremblants de peur, ils abandonnèrent leurs verres et leurs affaires pour détaler sous le regard inquisiteur du reste des clients et des promeneurs.

Zoro saisit immédiatement ses deux lames pour foncer à leur poursuite mais Luffy le devança.

"Gum-Gum Stamp!"

La jambe du garçon au chapeau de paille s'étira et son pied atterrit dans la figure du grand blond qui courait devant, lui laissant l'empreinte de sa sandale sur le visage. Ses deux autres compagnons subirent le même traitement une seconde plus tard et tous s'écroulèrent sur le pavé de la rue, du sang giclant de leur bouche.

Le capitaine se rapprocha de ses ennemis déjà terrassés, le souffle court et l'oeil brillant de rage tandis que le reste des badauds se tenaient prudemment à l'écart devant ce soudain règlement de compte.

A quelques pas derrière lui, Zoro rengaina ses sabres. Même s'il aurait aimé se charger d'eux lui-même, il était à cet instant reconnaissant envers son capitaine. Luffy ne tolérait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis et il avait conscience de l'importance de ses sabres pour son second. Ainsi, il le considérait probablement blessé au même titre que Chopper et il voulait s'occuper en personne de leur faire regretter leur geste.

"O-on est désolé! balbutia le blond en se tassant sur lui-même à l'approche du pirate.

\- On-on savait pas ce qu'on faisait, ajouta le gros brun, visiblement apeuré.

\- On le refera plus, j'vous le jure! supplia le troisième.

\- Vous n'êtes que des ordures! cracha le garçon au chapeau de paille au-dessus d'eux, blême de fureur. Vous n'avez pas le droit de voler les biens des gens pour les détruire, ce sont leurs trésors!"

Les coupables tremblèrent de plus belle devant ces paroles avant de couiner de peur. Luffy avait en effet enroulé l'un de ses bras élastiques autour d'eux et il enfonça dans la bouche du grand brun qui hoquetait leur avis de recherche. Prenant de l'élan, il les lança ensuite violemment en avant et les hommes s'envolèrent dans le ciel.

En guise d'atterrissage, ils traversèrent le toit de la base Marine à quelques centaines de mètres de là et s'écrasèrent directement au sol. Les officiers alertés par le bruit les encerclèrent immédiatement avant de les reconnaître grâce à l'avis de recherche que l'homme avait recraché. Satisfaits, ils trainèrent alors les voleurs hagards dans la cellule la plus proche.

* * *

Sanji observa pour la millième fois le fourreau du Wadô Ichimonji. Il l'avait tellement tourné et retourné dans tous les sens depuis des heures qu'il avait l'impression que son image resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire. Sa ligne éclatante de blancheur, ses dorures, ses finitions délicates.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire malheureusement. Le dévorer des yeux en priant de toutes ses forces pour que l'épée retrouve sa moitié au plus vite. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. S'il ramenait la lame détruite, il n'était pas sûr que Zoro lui pardonne. Et même si c'était le cas, le pire serait de voir le sabreur se briser au même titre qu'elle.

Il ne voulait même pas l'envisager. Les épées de l'escrimeur étaient sans conteste ce qui comptait le plus pour lui et celle-ci avait une valeur au-delà du simple attachement sentimental. La volonté et la présence de Kuina flottaient autour de cette lame, reliant le sabreur à son rêve et à leur promesse.

Sanji frissonna. Il savait que Zoro vaincrait Mihawk un jour ou l'autre. Sa seule incertitude concernait la présence du Wadô à ses côtés ce jour-là à présent...

"Bon..."

Le blond sursauta et leva son seul oeil visible vers le vieux forgeron qui était enfin réapparu, redoutant ses paroles. Le type était resté des heures dans son arrière salle sans lui donner la moindre nouvelle...

"C'est un sabre qui en a vu de belles."

Le cuisinier ne répondit pas et s'approcha rapidement du comptoir pour le récupérer.

"T'as de quoi payer, j'espère? grogna le vieux lorsqu'il fut devant lui.

\- Fais voir."

Il lui tendit le sabre et Sanji l'examina avidement. A première vue, les fissures étaient moins visibles et la lame avait été aiguisée mais il était loin d'être expert dans le domaine. La seule chose qu'il pouvait certifier, c'est qu'elle était en un seul morceau.

"Faut que je la ramène à son propriétaire pour savoir si t'as fait du bon boulot.

\- Quoi? s'indigna l'homme.

\- T'as ma parole que tu seras payé à la hauteur de ton travail mais je ne peux pas en juger moi-même comme tu l'avais remarqué.

\- T'as pas intérêt à me rouler, mon gars! Parce que j'te préviens, membre d'un équipage de pirates ou pas, j'vous dénonce à la première patrouille si t'es pas revenu d'ici ce soir!"

Le cuisinier dévisagea son interlocuteur avec stupeur. Comment l'homme l'avait-il reconnu alors que tous ses amis n'étaient même pas descendus en ville?

"Tu crois vraiment que ce genre de lame court les rues? rétorqua le forgeron sur le ton de l'évidence en constatant son trouble. La Marine publie régulièrement un rappel des armes utilisées par les pirates pour les récupérer et celle-là, j'peux te dire qu'elle en fait partie. L'équipage du chapeau de paille, si j'me souviens bien."

Sanji soupira et rangea le Wadô dans son fourreau.

"Pas la peine de t'exciter, le vieux. On sera là d'ici ce soir."

* * *

Lorsque Sanji pénétra dans le petit jardin de l'auberge, il constata que tous ses compagnons étaient rassemblés autour du petit renne. Celui-ci prenait un peu le soleil en cette fin de journée et l'atmosphère semblait joyeuse autour de lui. Le blond en déduisit que Luffy et Zoro étaient parvenus à récupérer la fleur et il en fut soulagé.

"Comment ça va, Chopper? s'enquit-il doucement en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai pu prendre ma potion, sourit le médecin en se tournant vers lui sur sa petite chaise.

\- Il doit encore se reposer, intervint Nami en lui faisant signe de ne pas s'agiter.

\- Les effets du poison se dissipent mais elles épuisent le corps, expliqua Robin.

\- Ussop et moi sommes chargés des infusions! lui montra Brook en désignant une théière. Chopper doit en prendre très régulièrement pendant deux jours encore.

\- Et ce truc a l'air dégoûtant, lui souffla le sniper en grimaçant.

\- C'est très amer mais très efficace, répondit le médecin d'un ton professionnel.

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu ailles mieux, Chopper, ajouta le cuisinier. Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était plus impressionnant que réellement dangereux!"

Sanji eut un sourire devant l'envie évidente de son compagnon de le rassurer puis il le délaissa pour se tourner vers les trois derniers membres d'équipage à quelques pas.

"Et ces types? fit-il en approchant. Vous les avez eus?

\- Luffy leur a collés une torgnole et les a déposés directement chez la Marine! lui raconta fièrement le cyborg.

\- Je vois. Ca mérite une petite fête, tu ne trouves pas, Capitaine?" lui proposa alors son cuisinier.

A ces mots, les yeux du garçon au chapeau de paille s'illuminèrent.

"Une fête, génial! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?!

\- Laisse-moi y réfléchir. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant."

Le blond se tourna finalement vers l'épéiste et lui désigna son sabre du regard qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le bretteur sembla l'interroger muettement en retour et Sanji lui fit signe de le suivre.

* * *

Arrivé dans leur petite chambre, Sanji tendit sans un mot son sabre à son compagnon, le coeur battant à tout rompre malgré lui. Il s'éloigna ensuite vers la fenêtre pour s'occuper le temps de l'examen nécessaire.

Il se plongea dans l'observation de l'environnement extérieur et entendit Zoro dégager la lame de son fourreau avec un bruit caractéristique. Le silence s'étendit ensuite dans la pièce et le cuisinier oublia bien vite de se concentrer sur le paysage. N'y tenant plus, il finit par se retourner mais l'épéiste lui tournait le dos et Sanji n'arrivait pas à voir sa réaction. Se mordant les lèvres, il dut attendre un long moment avant que le bretteur ne range enfin son sabre et le fixe à sa hanche auprès des deux autres.

"Pas mal.

\- Tu vas pouvoir l'utiliser?" voulut savoir le blond.

Il vit Zoro se figer une seconde avant qu'il ne se retourne enfin vers lui.

"Oui. Je pense que ça ira."

Le cuisinier ne put s'empêcher de respirer un peu plus facilement et il lui envoya un sourire provocateur pour masquer sa précédente appréhension.

"Évidemment. Maintenant, faut aller le payer."

* * *

Zoro pénétra dans l'atelier d'un pas assuré et le vieux forgeron eut un sourire en le voyant s'approcher, le blond à ses côtés.

"C'est toi l'escrimeur, y a pas de doute. Satisfait?

\- T'as fait du bon boulot, répondit le sabreur.

\- J'te conseille d'en prendre davantage soin à l'avenir, l'avertit alors le vieil homme. C'est une très belle lame, elle mérite plus de considération.

\- J'ai de l'argent mais pas assez, le coupa Zoro en vidant ses poches.

\- Pas grave, pouffa l'autre. J'ai dit ça parce que j'étais curieux de savoir à qui elle appartenait. Et puis, avoir l'occasion de travailler sur cette qualité, c'est pas tous les jours.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai emmenés les deux autres."

Le vieux forgeron le regarda déposer avec une curiosité non feinte ses deux autres lames sur le comptoir. Il les observa ensuite en une attitude d'appréciation respectueuse avant de finalement effleurer le Sandai Kitetsu.

"C'est un choix dangereux mais ça doit te convenir si t'es toujours debout. Ca fait longtemps?

\- Un bon moment, approuva l'escrimeur.

\- Etonnant."

Il détourna son attention du sabre et attrapa Shuusui dont il examina le fourreau avec attention. Il en retira ensuite l'épée et observa pendant plusieurs minutes les reflets de la lame noire, visiblement admiratif. Finalement, il hocha la tête et rangea l'épée avant de les rendre au bretteur.

"Tu dois être un très bon sabreur pour posséder une telle lame, fit-il.

\- Elle reste difficile à manipuler, répondit honnêtement Zoro.

\- On a rarement l'occasion de voir quelqu'un se balader avec de telles oeuvres d'art, reprit le vieux. Trois en plus. Enfin, drôle d'association. Technique à trois sabres?"

Sanji les écouta parler un moment sans comprendre un traître mot. Finalement, il abandonna et s'éloigna pour fumer distraitement sa cigarette, le regard perdu à la fenêtre.

"On y va, fit soudain Zoro dans son dos.

\- Tu l'as payé? s'enquit le blond en se retournant.

\- C'est pas autant que j'espérais mais j'ai eu droit à une compensation", approuva le vieux derrière eux.

Zoro salua le vieux forgeron et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, le cuisinier interrogea son compagnon du regard.

"C'est quoi la compensation dont il parlait? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Les deux autres sabres.

\- C'est une compensation, ça? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Un vrai connaisseur est honoré lorsqu'il peut observer parmi les meilleures épées du monde.

\- Oh. Evidemment."

Sanji reporta son mégot à ses lèvres et ils s'engagèrent tranquillement vers le chemin du retour.

* * *

La fête battait son plein. L'équipage avait décidé de réinvestir le Sunny pour célébrer la guérison du petit médecin et la créativité du cuisinier pour l'occasion les émerveilla. Chopper croulait sous les douceurs et les gourmandises sucrées tandis que les autres se régalaient des poissons pêchés la veille et relevés subtilement par le sel de l'Aqua Laguna. Luffy eut même la surprise de se voir présenter un cuissot de chevreuil juteux et il en bava littéralement sur la table et le sol malgré le regard courroucé de sa navigatrice.

La nuit s'étira ensuite au rythme du violon de Brook et des danses de Franky qui entraina les filles sur le pont. Même Chopper se dandinait sur sa chaise mais il était encore trop faible pour participer réellement. Ainsi, lorsque l'épuisement le gagna, ses compagnons décidèrent de clore les festivités et Ussop le déposa dans son lit avant que chacun ne regagne sa chambre.

De son côté, le cuisinier lava et rangea sa vaisselle rapidement, impatient lui aussi de retrouver son lit après les émotions de la journée.

Lorsqu'il y pénétra quelques instants plus tard, il vit que le sabreur avait déposé ses trois sabres sur leurs emplacements et qu'il les observait intensément, assis sur le lit. Le blond ôta ses chaussures, sa veste et sa chemise, les rangeant soigneusement avant de se glisser dans le dos de son compagnon. Il noua alors ses bras autour de son ventre et déposa son menton sur son épaule gauche, observant à son tour les trois épées.

"Les voir à leur place a quelque chose de réconfortant, murmura-t-il après une minute silencieuse.

\- Merci."

Sanji eut un sourire avant de déposer ses lèvres au coin de la bouche de son amant.

"De rien."

Zoro l'attrapa alors par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de prendre entièrement possession de ses lèvres, ses bras se refermant possessivement le long de sa nuque puis de son dos. Sanji lui rendit son baiser avec fougue et l'aida à enlever son tee-shirt avant de poursuivre leur étreinte pendant de longues minutes.

Lorsqu'il se redressa finalement pour reprendre son souffle, il se mit à contempler son compagnon d'un regard profond.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? murmura le sabreur d'une voix rauque.

\- Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de simplement te regarder?" le taquina le blond.

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi tu ferais ça?

\- Et pourquoi pas?

\- C'est bizarre", fit le sabreur en haussant les épaules.

Sanji laissa alors sa main droite s'aventurer parmi les mèches vertes de son compagnon d'un air pensif et Zoro s'étonna de son geste. Cependant, il ne chercha pas pour autant à s'en dégager et il se mit lui-même à caresser distraitement son dos nu.

"J'ai réalisé quelque chose, reprit soudain le cuisinier.

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai repensé à ces bains de mer qu'on a dû traverser et je ne suis pas jaloux des filles qui peuvent te regarder.

\- Ca t'angoisse au point que tu dois me le repréciser, cuistot? lui fit remarquer l'épéiste avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Non, sérieusement. Ce n'est pas d'elles dont je me sens jaloux."

A ces mots, Zoro stoppa ses gestes le long de son dos et plongea son regard dans le sien, intrigué.

"Tu veux dire que t'es jaloux des mecs? s'enquit-il avec étonnement. Comme dans ce club?

\- Non."

Le sabreur fronça les sourcils et Sanji se retourna légèrement pour lui désigner du menton quelque chose derrière lui.

"Je crois que ça m'arrive d'être jaloux d'eux parfois."

Zoro se décala et son regard tomba sur ses trois épées. Il reporta alors son attention sur le cuisinier qui le fixait sans le voir, ses mains jouant à nouveau dans ses cheveux.

"Pourquoi tu serais jaloux de mes sabres? grogna finalement le bretteur. Ca n'a aucun sens ce que tu racontes, cuistot."

Sanji eut un doux sourire tout en se reconcentrant sur son compagnon.

"Au départ, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de Kuina mais en réalité, c'est de cet art dont tu es tellement proche que je m'inquiète un peu. Comme lorsque j'ai cru que tu ne t'engagerais pas dans cette relation car ton objectif était trop important ou la fois où tu as parlé avec l'officier Tashigi…"

Le sabreur fronça encore les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et Sanji déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Tu sais, ces lames font tellement partie de toi et de ta vie, tu les chéris plus que tout et elles t'accompagneront jusqu'à la fin quoi qu'il arrive. Alors oui, parfois je suis jaloux de tes sabres…"

Zoro dévisagea longuement son compagnon avant de soupirer et de se laisser tomber sur le matelas en arrière, entraînant le cuisinier contre son torse d'un bras autour de ses épaules.

"T'es tellement compliqué, foutu sourcil en vrille. Y a que toi pour penser des trucs pareils…"

Contre sa peau chaude, Sanji leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je sais, crétin. Pas la peine de me le rappeler...

\- Ne change pas", murmura alors le sabreur tandis que le sommeil lui faisait fermer les paupières.

Le cuisinier sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et il voulut se redresser mais les mains du bretteur caressaient à nouveau mollement son dos et il se prit à sourire.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour et se laissa emporter par la douceur du moment.

* * *

 _Les sabres de Zoro sont si précieux pour lui… Je trouve sa relation avec eux tout à fait unique et intéressante, touchante. Sanji l'a compris. Et même s'il n'a pas à se sentir menacé, il a bien conscience des liens si particuliers qui unissent Zoro et ses lames à son rêve…._


	63. Frustration

_Merci à Wado21, deryous50, Racx4400, Elowlie, Akili, MiaoiFuki, Lijovanchan et Mikashita98 pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 63**

 **Frustration**

"Luffy, tu peux m'aider, s'il te plait?"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille abandonna sa course après Ussop qui en profita pour détaler et il pila devant la navigatrice, ses pieds crissant sur le pont arrière pour freiner sa vitesse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" s'enquit-il avec curiosité en se rapprochant d'elle.

Nami lui désigna alors ses mandariniers.

"Attrape-moi tous les fruits à peu près mûrs, il faut les protéger du froid.

\- Pas de problème!"

Tandis que son capitaine disparaissait entre les arbres, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils en les observant. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient repris la mer et elle savait qu'une vague de froid allait déferler sur le Sunny d'ici midi. La prochaine île ne serait pas en vue avant quelques jours alors elle devait trouver un moyen d'abriter sa récolte malgré tout. La navigatrice était en effet bien décidée à entretenir la mémoire de sa défunte mère adoptive où qu'elle soit grâce aux mandarines qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Soudain un grand bruit de feuillage se fit entendre et elle sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

"Doucement, Luffy, ne les secoue pas comme ça!"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille rangea sa main élastique qui avait commencé à remuer vaillamment le premier arbre à sa portée et émergea des branchages, ne sachant visiblement pas comment s'y prendre.

Nami comprit son désarroi à son air perplexe et elle s'approcha pour lui montrer comment s'y prendre.

"Regarde."

Elle se saisit d'une branche devant eux et lui désigna ensuite un fruit à l'air ferme.

"Lorsqu'ils sont mûrs, ils sont de couleur orangée et ils se détachent facilement. Tu peux tirer un peu mais pas trop fort et ils se détachent."

Elle illustra son geste et la mandarine glissa dans sa main. Elle réitéra ensuite son exemple sur le fruit suivant et lui montra la différence.

"Tu vois, celle-là accroche : c'est qu'elle n'est pas prête alors on la laisse là."

La navigatrice déposa alors le fruit cueilli dans un immense cageot à ses pieds et Luffy contempla l'ensemble des arbres devant eux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour celles qui ne se détachent pas? lui demanda-t-il. Est-ce qu'elles vont geler?"

Nami secoua la tête et tira une nouvelle branche vers elle.

"Bell-mère greffait parfois certaines races hybrides de citronnier pour les aider à supporter le froid mais je n'en ai pas ici…"

Elle détacha deux autres fruits et les déposa dans le cageot.

"Robin va m'aider à tendre une bâche, ce sera mieux que rien."

Luffy hocha la tête et entreprit de tirer sur une mandarine non loin de lui.

"Celle-là!"

Le fruit se détacha rapidement et il la lança dans le cageot à son tour, ravi. Nami se décala alors vers l'arbre voisin.

"Occupe-toi de celles au sommet des arbres, je ne peux pas les atteindre. Pendant ce temps, je vais faire les plus accessibles, décida-t-elle.

\- D'accord!"

* * *

Nami et Luffy contemplèrent les deux gros cageots remplis de mandarines déposés sur la table devant eux. Ils les avaient transportés dans l'aquarium pour pouvoir les trier convenablement. En effet, le froid s'était brutalement installé sur le bateau quelques minutes auparavant et Nami avait tout juste eu le temps de mettre en place une bâche avec l'aide de Robin pendant que Luffy courrait transporter les fruits à l'abri. Sanji leur avait ensuite donné deux boîtes pour que la navigatrice et son capitaine sélectionnent les fruits selon leur état de mûrissement.

"On va les trier, lui expliqua Nami. D'un côté, les fruits les plus mûrs pour les manger rapidement et de l'autre, ceux qui peuvent attendre. De cette manière, Sanji les cuisinera dans les prochains jours ou les mettra au frais pour les conserver."

Luffy plongea sa main dans un cageot avant de se saisir de deux fruits au hasard et de les comparer, curieux.

"On fait comment? s'enquit-il. On dirait qu'elles sont toutes pareilles!"

La navigatrice eut un sourire et lui prit une mandarine des mains avant d'enfoncer délicatement ses doigts dans le fruit pour en tester la résistance.

"Plus le fruit est mou, plus il est mûr", lui montra-t-elle en le déposant dans le plat pour les fruits à consommer comme la mandarine s'enfonçait sous ses doigts.

Luffy se pencha à nouveau vers les cageots, l'air concentré, et Nami commença à trier celui devant elle, choisissant de mettre les fruits dans une boite ou dans l'autre. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit le capitaine déposer lentement une mandarine à son tour puis reprendre un autre fruit avant de finalement s'immobiliser.

"Un problème? lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- J'arrive pas à savoir si elle est mûre! lui montra le capitaine, embêté.

\- Fais voir."

Nami s'approcha et toucha la mandarine.

"C'est limite, remarqua-t-elle. Mets-la dans celle à conserver au frais, on a déjà beaucoup de fruits mûrs."

Luffy s'exécuta avant de la contempler avec fascination comme elle reprenait rapidement le tri de ses propres fruits.

"C'est trop cool, tu vas vite!"

La jeune femme secoua la tête tout en continuant son travail.

"J'ai l'habitude. Je fais ça depuis toute petite."

Luffy reprit un fruit, le tâta avant de réfléchir, puis le déposa dans la boite pour le frais. Il en prit ensuite un autre mais après l'avoir touché, il fronça les sourcils.

"Je sais pas", soupira-t-il.

La navigatrice eut un sourire devant son visage dépité et elle s'approcha à nouveau. Elle déposa alors sa main sur celle du capitaine qui tenait le fruit et pressa ses doigts sur les siens pour qu'il ressente la souplesse de la mandarine lorsqu'elle le pressait.

"Tu vois, la peau de la mandarine s'enfonce légèrement", lui montra-t-elle.

Luffy hocha la tête avec concentration et Nami déplaça sa main sur la sienne pour tourner le fruit.

"Si tu n'es pas sûr, teste-le à un autre endroit."

Elle repositionna ses doigts sur les siens et les serra légèrement sur la mandarine.

"C'est plus dur! s'exclama le garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- C'est exact, approuva Nami. Ce sera donc dans la boite pour le frais.

\- Super!"

Luffy déposa son fruit et passa au suivant d'un air enjoué. Nami lui remontra la procédure une nouvelle fois et rapidement, le capitaine tria les mandarines de manière assez performante.

La navigatrice regagna ensuite sa place de l'autre côté de la table, les joues rosies malgré elle. Sa proximité avec le garçon au chapeau de paille et le contact de sa main sur la sienne l'avait troublé plus qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Luffy lui avait même saisi la main à un moment donné pour lui faire sentir le fruit qu'il pensait avoir bien jugé et sa peau chaude enveloppant entièrement la sienne l'avait faite frissonner. Pourtant, il n'avait rien remarqué et il avait relâché sa main tout aussi subitement pour attraper un nouveau fruit.

Nami termina de trier ses mandarines, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle allait devoir réfléchir à une stratégie si elle voulait voir le capitaine de l'équipage s'intéresser davantage à elle...

* * *

La vague de froid que Nami avait prédite les avait envahis une heure plus tôt et Sanji avait pris soin de préparer un repas bien chaud pour réconforter ses compagnons d'équipage pour le déjeuner.

C'est ainsi qu'un peu avant midi, constatant qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant de les appeler et que son plat mijotait tranquillement, le blond décida de s'accorder une pause et sortit en enfilant son manteau. Il s'accouda à la balustrade du premier étage et jeta un coup d'oeil en bas. Seul Zoro semblait être resté à l'extérieur puisqu'il le voyait enchaîner les coups avec deux de ses lames, torse nu malgré le froid piquant. Il entendit ensuite les coups de marteaux de Franky depuis son atelier et supposa qu'Ussop devait lui aussi travailler dans le sien. Il savait que Luffy et Nami triaient les mandarines dans l'aquarium et Robin devait s'être réfugiée à la bibliothèque, peut-être en compagnie de Chopper.

Sanji s'étira doucement et décida de faire quelques pas sur le pont. Il s'apprêtait donc à sortir une cigarette de son paquet tout en descendant l'escalier lorsqu'il perdit brutalement l'équilibre à mi-hauteur. Il tenta de se rétablir mais son autre pied glissa à son tour et il s'étala sur les marches jusqu'en bas sans pouvoir se retenir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une douleur lui vrilla la colonne vertébrale et il en eut le souffle coupé.

"Alors on tient pas sur ses jambes, sourcil en vrille? s'enquit le sabreur d'une voix moqueuse au-dessus de lui.

\- La ferme!" aboya le blond en se redressant brusquement.

Le mouvement brutal lui arracha cependant une grimace de douleur et Zoro fronça les sourcils.

"Tu t'es fait mal?

\- Bien sûr que non, crétin, maugréa le cuisinier en se remettant doucement sur ses jambes. Putain de verglas…

\- J'ai toujours su que t'étais fragile, cuistot", insista son compagnon, l'air de rien.

A ces mots, Sanji planta ses yeux dans les siens, furieux.

"Tu vas voir si je suis fragile, tête de poulpe!"

Il lui lança son pied droit à la figure et Zoro le para de justesse grâce à l'un de ses sabres. Il répliqua ensuite avec entrain, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ses deux épées frôlèrent le blond qui recula prestement avant qu'il ne se baisse à son tour pour éviter un coup de genou au niveau du plexus.

Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, Sanji sentit la sueur perler dans son dos malgré le froid et son souffle s'accélérer. Il ne ménageait pas sa peine malgré les tiraillements qu'il sentait au niveau de son dos et l'air vif l'empêchait de reprendre convenablement son souffle. Face à lui, le bretteur redoublait d'ardeur et il s'amusait visiblement à échanger chaque coup de pied contre un de ses sabres. Le blond voyait son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration et l'air glacé faire danser ses cheveux.

Après qu'il se soit redressé pour éviter une autre attaque dans sa direction, il bénéficia d'une seconde où il observa à nouveau son adversaire avant d'avaler sa salive, un sourire entendu aux lèvres. Zoro était toujours particulièrement attirant lorsqu'il se battait ainsi contre lui et il savait que l'escrimeur n'en pensait pas moins le concernant s'il en jugeait par son regard enfiévré.

"Tête d'algue obsédée, ricana-t-il en lançant sa jambe gauche contre son torse. Je sais à quoi tu penses.

\- Cuistot pervers, répliqua le sabreur en la déviant grâce à sa lame. Je sais que t'en as envie."

L'assaut reprit de plus belle et la puissance de leurs coups s'intensifia encore. Cependant, leurs attaques laissaient aussi la place à des frôlements prolongés, des contacts plus appuyés et des regards entendus.

Finalement, ils abaissèrent tous les deux leurs armes, la respiration haletante et les yeux brillants, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Zoro fut le premier à craquer et il attrapa vivement la nuque du cuisinier pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes malgré son épée. Sanji ne fut pas en reste pour lui répondre et il agrippa les hanches moites et pourtant glacées de son amant pour profiter de son étreinte. Le bretteur utilisa alors son autre main dans son dos pour le rapprocher davantage encore mais le blond tressaillit, une douleur fugace lui traversant la colonne à nouveau.

Zoro se décolla de ses lèvres, fronçant les sourcils

"Ta chute de tout à l'heure?"

Face à lui, Sanji se mordit les lèvres, les traits tendus.

"Merde, j'crois que j'me suis pas loupé", admit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Le sabreur rangea ses épées et passa une main dans le dos de son compagnon qui grimaça à nouveau.

"Va voir Chopper, cuistot. Ca doit pas être qu'un simple bleu."

* * *

Effectivement, ce n'était pas un simple bleu et Sanji soupira alors qu'il saisissait du bout des doigts les toasts qu'il voulait tartiner pour éviter au maximum de solliciter son dos. Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une chute aussi banale avait suffi à réveiller une ancienne blessure, celle qu'il avait subi suite à une avalanche au Royaume de Drum et que le Dr Kureha lui avait soigné au prix d'une véritable séance de torture. Aujourd'hui, sa colonne avait de nouveau bougé et sa bagarre avec la tête d'algue n'avait rien arrangé : désormais, une douleur lancinante l'immobilisait à chaque mouvement un peu brusque.

Chopper avait réaligné ses vertèbres mais s'était montré très ferme vis à vis de son patient : lorsqu'il s'était battu trop rapidement contre Wapol, sa colonne avait lâché et la même chose le menaçait à présent. Il devait donc se préserver au maximum sous peine de voir son squelette s'abîmer encore un peu plus, limitant ainsi sa souplesse et ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que le médecin de bord ne puisse plus rien y faire. Sanji avait frémi à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir se mouvoir ni utiliser sa technique de combat. Il avait donc pris très à coeur les recommandations du renne et de toute façon, la douleur était suffisamment importante pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

Le blond se releva précautionneusement de la table de la cuisine où il avait disposé son apéritif pour le dîner. Il ne lui restait qu'à presser quelques mandarines que Nami lui avait apportées pour faire un cocktail de fruits frais. Il s'empara donc d'une dizaine de fruits et attrapa lentement son presse agrumes qu'il positionna à côté de l'évier.

"A ce qu'il parait, t'as le dos en vrac."

Sanji ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers son compagnon et commença à couper ses mandarines comme si de rien n'était.

"C'est cette putain de blessure que je me suis faite quand on a rencontré Chopper. Toute ma colonne a bougé alors faut que je reste tranquille quelque temps.

\- C'est ce que j'avais compris, fit le sabreur en approchant. Il a dit qu'il faut que je te laisse tranquille un moment...

\- On se battra plus tard, tête d'algue", approuva le cuisinier en pressant son premier fruit.

L'escrimeur ne répliqua pas et Sanji poursuivit sa tâche jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps de Zoro se pencher sur le sien. Le blond s'apprêtait à le rembarrer vertement mais le sabreur prit soin de ne pas s'appuyer contre son dos lorsqu'il fit passer ses mains sous sa chemise.

"Je pensais pas à une baston, murmura-t-il à son oreille. On faisait une activité vachement plus intéressante avant que tu te mettes à te tordre de douleur…"

Le bretteur déposa ensuite ses lèvres dans son cou et Sanji frissonna, ses gestes moins assurés sur sa mandarine.

"Arrête, abruti.

\- Je peux faire doucement, sourcil en vrille", insista-t-il en tentant de déboutonner sa chemise à l'aveuglette.

A ces mots, Sanji ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire moqueur. Il s'essuya ensuite les mains et ôta celles du bretteur de son ventre.

"Tu peux pas faire doucement, tête de mousse. Même avec toute ta volonté, j'ai des doutes, lui fit-il sournoisement remarquer en reprenant un nouveau fruit.

\- D'habitude, tu t'en plains pas, lui rappela l'épéiste qui déposait à présent de petits baisers sur sa nuque, nullement démotivé. T'aimes ça quand j'te prends contre le mur et que tu peux plus bouger…

\- Tu délires, tronche de cactus", marmonna le cuisinier en le repoussant de son épaule.

Ayant terminé de presser ses mandarines, Sanji ouvrit alors le robinet et se rinça les mains, indifférent aux caresses de plus en plus appuyées de son compagnon.

"Va faire un tour, tête d'algue. C'est pas la peine d'espérer.

\- J'peux pas, grogna le sabreur en tentant de dégager le tissu de ses épaules pour obtenir davantage de place. J'ai envie depuis tout à l'heure..."

Sanji secoua la tête et attrapa une carafe pour y verser son jus.

"Va t'occuper de ça tout seul parce que je cèderai pas, poursuivit-il fermement. Jusqu'à ce que je sois parfaitement rétabli, il ne se passera absolument plus rien.

\- Comment ça plus rien?! s'indigna le bretteur derrière lui. On peut quand même faire des petits trucs si on fait gaffe!

\- Rien du tout. Ca dégénèrera forcément si on fait quoi que ce soit et j'veux pas prendre de risque", maugréa le blond en préparant ses verres.

Zoro croisa les bras en un signe évident de mauvaise humeur pour le contempler un instant tandis qu'il s'agitait devant ses ustensiles. Finalement, il décida pourtant de tourner les talons.

"Allumeur", grommela-t-il en passant la porte.

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa des serviettes. Il était motivé. Il ne flancherait pas.

* * *

Nami eut un sourire conquis en observant une fois de plus le décor du pont autour d'eux ce soir-là. Franky avait dressé une immense toile au-dessus de leur tête pour les protéger de la neige pendant qu'Ussop avait disposé plusieurs torches aux quatre coins pour réchauffer l'équipage agréablement pendant leur diner. Les tourbillons de glace qui voltigeaient légèrement dans le ciel offraient une atmosphère de fête qui avait incité les amis à profiter d'un repas en extérieur pour bénéficier du spectacle tout en étant suffisamment au chaud.

La jeune femme avait donc enlevé son manteau lorsqu'elle s'était assise à côté du capitaine déjà installé autour de la table pour engloutir l'apéritif que le cuisinier leur avait servi. Maintenant que la fin du repas approchait et que Luffy avait fini de s'empiffrer, elle pensait qu'il était possible qu'il porte enfin son attention autre part que sur son assiette. A cet effet, elle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à sa robe échancrée. Elle avait essayé ses plus belles tenues cet après-midi et elle était à peu près sûre que celle-ci faisait partie des meilleures. Ainsi, grâce aux ingénieuses inventions du sniper, elle pouvait en tester le potentiel de séduction dès ce soir.

"Luffy, tu peux me passer la carafe de jus de fruits, s'il te plait?"

Le garçon élastique attrapa d'une main la carafe et la lui passa sans quitter son assiette des yeux. Déçue, Nami se servit sans broncher.

"Superbe tenue, chère navigatrice, fit Robin, assise à sa gauche.

\- Merci, sourit son amie.

\- Nami-chérie, tu es tellement belle!"

La navigatrice lança un regard enjôleur au cuisinier alors que ce dernier lui présentait une tasse de café fumant. Elle venait d'avoir une idée redoutable et elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance.

"Ce temps est parfait pour les ballades nostalgiques, fit-elle remarquer de son air le plus innocent. J'ai toujours aimé les ambiances douces et reposantes que la neige peut offrir, ça me donne envie de danser au coin du feu...

\- Je suis sûr que je peux te fournir l'ambiance adéquate! s'enthousiasma aussitôt le squelette en sortant son violon.

\- Et je peux être ton cavalier toute la nuit! lui offrit immédiatement le cuisinier, ivre de joie.

\- Pas question!"

Nami masqua son sourire en feignant la surprise tandis que le médecin de bord secouait la tête, intransigeant.

"Sanji ne doit pas trop bouger alors il ne peut pas danser même s'il fait attention, rappela-t-il fermement. C'est une activité qui sollicite beaucoup trop les fonctionnalités de la colonne vertébrale.

\- Mais… Mais si Nami-chérie veut danser, tenta de plaider le blond, déconfit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Sanji, soupira cette dernière, faussement déçue. Je peux danser avec quelqu'un d'autre…"

Elle se tourna alors tranquillement vers le capitaine qui finissait les moelleux au chocolat du cyborg et du sabreur. Grâce à sa suggestion, le musicien allait leur servir une musique douce et sensuelle et avec un peu de chance, cela mettrait le garçon au chapeau de paille dans l'humeur qu'elle recherchait...

"Toi qui a toujours beaucoup d'énergie, tu voudrais danser, Luffy? lui demanda-t-elle alors avec un sourire confiant.

Ce dernier releva la tête après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée avant d'approuver vivement.

"Ah, ouais!"

Il bondit sur sa chaise et se tourna vers son musicien.

"Brook, je veux faire la fête! Fais-nous quelque chose qui bouge!

\- A vos ordres, capitaine!"

Celui-ci entama une musique rythmée et Luffy sauta par terre avant de se mettre à taper du pied sur le pont. Il arracha Chopper et Franky de leurs sièges pour qu'ils le rejoignent et esquissa quelques pas déchaînés avant de se tourner vers sa navigatrice.

"Tu viens pas? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non merci. J'ai changé d'avis."

Luffy haussa les épaules et partit se déhancher auprès de ses amis, inconscient des raisons de son brusque revirement.

De son côté, Nami attrapa à nouveau la carafe de jus de fruits et subtilisa en plus deux bouteilles du côté du sabreur qui discutait avec Ussop et Robin. Elle en avait bien besoin.

* * *

"Alors comme ça tu veux danser mais tu peux pas passer cinq minutes avec moi?"

Le sabreur avait tiré le blond à l'abri des regards indiscrets derrière le mât tandis que ce dernier s'engageait vers la cuisine. A quelques pas de l'autre côté, Chopper, Franky et Luffy dansaient devant le squelette pendant que les filles et Ussop discutaient encore autour de la table.

"C'est pas que j'veux pas, c'est que j'peux pas, tête d'algue, grommela le cuisinier en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les voir.

\- On fera attention, décida l'escrimeur en déposant ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

\- N-non… Arrête, Zoro...

\- T'auras qu'à me dire si ça devient trop, insista le bretteur qui accentuait ses caresses.

\- Mais… Mais j'arriverais plus à m'arrêter moi non plus si on commence... C'est ça le problème", avoua finalement le blond en se détachant de son compagnon, le rouge aux joues et le souffle déjà court.

Zoro le détailla du regard en retour avant de lui offrir un sourire carnassier.

"Tu m'excites quand tu dis des trucs pareils, cuistot."

Le blond rougit de plus belle et l'épéiste l'empoigna fermement par le bras. Sanji eut alors un mouvement instinctif de résistance mais son compagnon l'attira finalement doucement vers lui.

"On fera attention, répéta-t-il en faisant glisser sa main le long de sa hanche en une caresse légère. Je veux juste qu'on prenne quelques minutes, j'ai trop envie..."

Hypnotisé par le regard envoûtant du sabreur, le cuisinier passa ses mains autour de ses épaules pour signifier son accord, impatient lui aussi. Il se laissa ensuite aller en avant pour rencontrer les lèvres de son partenaire qui se penchait déjà vers lui. Zoro bougea lentement et le pressa davantage contre son torse, prenant bien soin de ne pas appuyer sur son dos. Sa bouche envahit celle de son compagnon et leurs deux langues se retrouvèrent, affamées.

Sanji ferma les yeux et profita avec délice de l'étreinte de son compagnon pour se noyer sous le feu des sensations. S'ils étaient raisonnables, il n'y avait pas de mal...

* * *

"C'est pas juste", grommela Nami en avalant son verre d'alcool d'un air maussade.

A ses côtés, Ussop et Robin lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil, intrigués. La navigatrice se resservit et avala le contenu cul-sec, attaquant ainsi la deuxième bouteille du sabreur.

"Tu te sens bien? lui demanda le tireur d'élite.

\- Ca va, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Cette bouteille ne va pas faire long feu, commenta l'archéologue.

\- Je tiens très bien l'alcool, leur rappela Nami. Trop bien, d'ailleurs. Si je pouvais me sentir un tout petit peu grisée, j'irais encore mieux."

Elle avala un nouveau verre et Ussop la dévisagea.

"Que se passe-t-il, chère navigatrice?" s'enquit son amie.

Nami jeta un regard suspicieux au canonnier qui écarquilla les yeux, intéressé par les confidences à venir.

"C'est pas tous les jours facile de sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi naïf que notre capitaine, confia soudain Nami à l'archéologue.

\- Sans blague! se moqua le sniper. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre, non?

\- Pour qui tu me prends? Je suis pas débile! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Alors... c'est quoi le problème? s'étonna-t-il.

\- C'est…"

La navigatrice se pencha alors vers Robin pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

"... que cet imbécile est aussi naïf mentalement qu'en ce qui concerne tout le reste si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

L'archéologue acquiesça gravement et Ussop tapa du poing sur la table.

"Quoi? Dis, je veux savoir moi aussi!

\- Dégage, Ussop! C'est un problème de filles, tu peux pas comprendre! aboya Nami en le fusillant du regard.

\- C'est du sexisme", grogna ce dernier en s'éloignant d'un air boudeur vers les danseurs.

La jeune femme rousse reporta ensuite son attention vers son amie en soupirant.

"Je comprends pas qu'il n'ait même pas d'idée qui lui vienne quand on voit ces deux-là à tout bout de champ sur le bateau…"

Elle désigna du menton le sabreur et le cuisinier enlacés qui se croyaient sûrement bien cachés dans la pénombre du mât à quelques mètres. Robin suivit son regard et eut un sourire compréhensif.

"Sans doute le capitaine aura-t-il besoin d'un excellent guide dans ce domaine, lui confirma-t-elle.

\- Je sais, souffla Nami en se resservant. C'est pas évident, j'me vois pas tout lui montrer quand même… J'ai bien pensé à l'envoyer voir Sanji mais j'ai pas envie que ce pervers soit au courant de quoi que ce soit… Je pense que Luffy écouterait Zoro mais ce type est un véritable psychopathe et en plus, j'veux pas qu'il me réclame la dette du resto… Brook est aussi dérangé que Sanji de ce côté-là, Ussop serait probablement trop gêné et Chopper est… un renne. Peut-être Franky?"

L'archéologue eut un petit rire à cette suggestion.

"Je pense que notre charpentier serait probablement un peu trop direct.

\- Sûrement… Et toi, Robin? Tu voudrais pas lui suggérer quelques trucs? s'enquit la navigatrice avec espoir.

\- Il me semble plus logique de considérer qu'arriver à un certain stade, les réflexes prendront simplement le pas sur son innocence, répondit prudemment son amie.

\- Tu as sans doute raison... Et puis, il faut que je vois le bon côté des choses, je suis sûre que personne ne voudra me piquer un débile pareil, remarqua-t-elle en le voyant s'étaler de tout son long sur le pont.

\- Il y a toujours cette Angie qui semblait le trouver à son goût dans son club", se souvint alors Robin.

Nami lui jeta un regard désespéré et laissa sa tête tomber sur la table.

"Je suis maudite", gémit-elle.

* * *

 _Pauvre Nami! Faut dire qu'on peut franchement mettre en doute le fait que Luffy puisse avoir une sexualité alors ce n'est franchement pas évident de le faire évoluer. Mais il progresse tout de même depuis le début, à son rythme…!_

 _Les deux autres n'ont pas ce genre de problème mais chacun les siens XD_


	64. Double face

_Merci à Wado21, deryous50, Racx4400, Elowlie, Akilie, Lijovanchan, MiaoiFuki, Agalys-Erwael et Blackpiece pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 64**

 **Double face**

Sanji se pencha pour attraper sa chemise au fond du panier à linge sale. Tandis qu'il se relevait, un éclair douloureux lui traversa le bas du dos et il grimaça avant de prendre une seconde pour souffler. Finalement, il se baissa à nouveau et rassembla ses habits de manière plus douce. Il avait tendance à oublier sa blessure mais celle-ci était toujours présente malgré ses efforts pour se ménager.

Le cuisinier emporta ses vêtements jusqu'à la machine à laver un peu loin dans la salle de bain du Sunny et entreprit de les trier tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire de geste inutile. Il s'agaçait de constater son état en dépit de ses précautions. Même Zoro avait pris conscience de l'étendue de son atteinte et avait modifié son attitude à son égard en conséquence. En effet, c'était bien le sabreur qui avait finalement stoppé son compagnon le soir de leur petite fête en extérieur quelques jours plus tôt. C'est dire l'image qu'il devait renvoyer...

Ayant déposé tous ses habits foncés dans le tambour de la machine, Sanji attrapa la lessive et l'assouplissant pour en verser la juste dose. Alors qu'il refermait le couvercle et lançait le cycle de lavage, il soupira en se remémorant la scène. Il se rappelait que l'atmosphère était montée d'un cran après que le bretteur l'ait attiré contre le mat et comme prévu, il n'avait pas su résister très longtemps. Ils avaient disparu dans leur chambre en un rien de temps et le cuisinier ne sentait plus les élancements de sa colonne vertébrale, uniquement concentré sur le plaisir de la chaire. Jusqu'à ce que Zoro s'immobilise sur le lit au-dessus de lui et le dévisage, les sourcils froncés.

Sanji l'avait interrogé du regard, clairement surpris, mais l'épéiste s'était contenté de rouler sur le côté pour y rester, le souffle court. Comme le blond avait commencé à s'énerver face à son comportement incompréhensible, Zoro avait seulement posé une main sur son dos lorsque le cuisinier s'était retourné vers lui. Sanji n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter à ce contact, reprenant soudainement conscience de la réalité de son corps sous la vague d'adrénaline. Ils étaient alors restés quelques secondes à se fixer puis l'escrimeur l'avait attiré vers lui d'une main sur sa nuque et avait déposé ses lèvres sur sa tempe avant de se relever sans un mot.

Le cuisinier en était resté comme deux ronds de flan et il l'avait regardé s'éloigner puis sortir de la chambre avec ahurissement. Encore aujourd'hui, Sanji ne savait pas comment le sabreur avait compris qu'il souffrait réellement puisque lui-même l'avait occulté. Sans doute Zoro avait-il remarqué les sursauts inconscients et la crispation involontaire de ses muscles sous ses doigts, lui qui était si habitué à être attentif aux éléments physiques et corporels.

La machine à laver commença à tourner et le cuisinier rangea précautionneusement le reste de ses vêtements ainsi que les produits, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Instinctivement ce soir-là, lorsque la porte s'était refermée derrière Zoro, son ego avait flambé de colère à l'idée que ce dernier se sente obligé de le prendre ainsi en pitié. Et puis, sa fierté avait reflué lorsque sa raison avait lentement refait surface. Il avait su qu'il ne s'agissait pas de domination ni de provocation de la part de l'escrimeur. Ils avaient tous deux pris la décision de s'investir totalement dans leur relation et Sanji avait noté l'engagement silencieux mais réel de son compagnon depuis leur réconciliation. Celui-ci s'autorisait plus souvent à s'exprimer sur leur attachement et même s'il ne le faisait pas verbalement, ses regards et ses gestes étaient sans équivoque pour le blond. Zoro le laissait davantage approcher et son attitude cette nuit-là avait été sa manière de signifier au cuisinier qu'il comprenait. C'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il cherchait à prendre soin de lui.

Et Sanji avait eu confirmation de ses suppositions depuis trois jours maintenant. Ainsi, le comportement de l'escrimeur envers lui n'avait pas réellement changé hormis qu'il n'avait pas tenté de reprendre leurs ébats et pourtant, lorsque Zoro se couchait à ses côtés le soir, il se contentait de planter un baiser un peu rude sur ses lèvres, ce qui faisait sourire le cuisinier. Etrangement, c'était une des plus belles preuves de son attachement que le blond aurait pu espérer.

Alors bien que frustré sur le moment, Sanji savait que le bretteur avait eu raison de s'arrêter. En effet, cela lui avait permis de découvrir une nouvelle facette de son compagnon et il ne le regrettait pas.

* * *

"Elle a l'air ordinaire cette île, fit Franky.

\- Parfaitement habituelle", renchérit Brook.

L'équipage au complet était réuni sur le pont avant en ce milieu d'après-midi, le regard fixé sur leur prochaine destination qui se profilait à l'horizon. Une plage de galets longeait la côte et une étendue rocailleuse s'éloignait vers les terres aussi loin que le regard portait. Le ciel couvert et l'absence visible d'animaux achevaient de donner à l'île une impression d'abandon total mais aussi de normalité absolue.

"Pourquoi elle n'est pas répertoriée alors? leur fit remarquer Ussop en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quand même bizarre, non?

\- A première vue, elle paraît difficilement habitable compte tenu de ses sols, pointa Robin. Il ne semble pas y avoir beaucoup de végétation.

\- On est peut-être du mauvais côté de l'île, suggéra Sanji en tirant sur sa cigarette. Peut-être y a-t-il des installations ailleurs?

\- Oui! Peut-être que l'île est très différente de l'autre côté! approuva Chopper.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée sur le temps de recharge du Log-Pose, soupira Nami.

\- Pas sûr qu'il y ait de quoi faire des réserves, ajouta Zoro en contemplant le paysage désertique.

\- Ca sent l'aventure!" s'écria Luffy en se juchant sur la tête de proue, l'air ravi.

En contrebas, sa navigatrice se tourna vers le cuisinier.

"Tu pourras rester sur le bateau, Sanji? Il vaut mieux être prudent et je ne pense pas que marcher trop longtemps soit une bonne idée dans ta situation de toute façon.

\- Nami-chérie se fait du souci pour moi! virevolta le blond, transcendé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais protéger le bateau et je te servirai un magnifique dîner à ton retour!"

Franky le saisit alors par les épaules pour qu'il cesse de tournoyer.

"Si tu bousilles ton dos, tu pourras pas surveiller mon Sunny alors reste tranquille, grommela-t-il. Je compte sur toi."

Le cuisinier acquiesça béatement, le regard toujours vissé sur la navigatrice qui continuait à organiser leur débarquement sans plus lui porter d'attention.

* * *

"Je retire ce que j'ai dit précédemment. En réalité, cette île est extraordinairement lugubre", frissonna Brook.

Après avoir laissé Sanji en charge du bateau, l'équipage avait débarqué sur la terre ferme et s'était enfoncé vers le centre de l'île. Ils marchaient ainsi depuis près de deux heures mais leur environnement n'avait pas changé et le panorama désespérément vide devenait pesant. Tout le monde commençait à craindre qu'ils ne trouvent rien d'intéressant sur ce bout de caillou. De plus, le brouillard commençait également à descendre et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber non plus.

"Si on rentrait? lança soudain Ussop d'une voix enjouée. Je parie que Sanji nous aura préparé un dîner à tomber par terre!

\- J'ai hâte de retourner au Sunny, approuva Chopper à ses côtés. Cet endroit n'est pas accueillant du tout.

\- On dirait que personne n'a jamais vécu ici, remarqua Robin tandis qu'elle observait l'horizon.

\- Rien n'est utilisable, grogna le sabreur.

\- Ouais, c'est complètement mort, soupira Franky qui cherchait des matériaux du regard.

\- Si on ne trouve rien dans les vingt minutes, on fera demi-tour, décida alors la navigatrice.

\- Oh, regardez!"

L'équipage se tourna vers le capitaine qui pointait du doigt quelque chose en hauteur. En plissant les yeux à travers la brume de plus en plus dense, Nami crut distinguer les contours d'un large bâtiment un peu plus loin.

"On dirait… une construction?

\- Une énorme construction", ajouta le cyborg en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux l'observer.

Intrigués, les amis avancèrent dans la direction de la bâtisse et découvrirent au fur et à mesure un imposant édifice taillé dans la pierre grise de l'île. Ce dernier ressemblait à un large château fort entouré d'un chemin de ronde perché à plusieurs dizaines de mètres et une passerelle disparaissait dans le brouillard pour emmener ses visiteurs en contre haut. Elle semblait être le seul accès possible au bâtiment et Luffy s'y précipita, surexcité.

"On y va! On y va! On y va!

\- Tu es sûr que c'est prudent? lui demanda le petit renne, visiblement apeuré. On dirait un château hanté...

\- Cet endroit est étrange, approuva Brook. Je sens comme des présences au loin…

\- Des présences? Quel genre de présence? Des monstres? Des fantômes?! paniqua le sniper en jetant des coups d'oeil affolés autour de lui.

\- Je les ressens moi aussi, fit alors Robin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? lui demanda la navigatrice en resserrant la main sur son bâton climatique, mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit son amie. C'est déconcertant...

\- Ca me dit rien qui vaille, marmonna Zoro qui avait attrapé l'un de ses sabres.

\- Pitié, allons-nous-en!" pleura Ussop en s'accrochant à son capitaine.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille l'ignora superbement puisqu'il se mit à rire avant de s'élancer vers la passerelle, disparaissant dans la brume en entraînant malgré lui le sniper terrorisé. Le reste de ses amis le suivirent avec méfiance, attentifs aux éventuels bruits, mais le silence était total.

La passerelle était immense et elle grinçait sous leurs poids tandis que le brouillard s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure de leur ascension. Arrivés enfin à l'autre bout, ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient grimpé au sommet du chemin de ronde et qu'un large avancement donnait sur une porte vraisemblablement fermée devant laquelle Luffy trépignait déjà. Son équipage le rejoignit rapidement et ils observèrent davantage le bâtiment autour d'eux.

"C'est gigantesque, remarqua Franky en s'approchant de la roche de l'un des murs. J'ai l'impression que ça date pas d'hier en plus.

\- On dirait une ancienne demeure d'époque médiévale, ajouta Brook qui contemplait les minuscules fenêtres visibles çà et là.

\- Celui qui vit là est forcément dérangé, renifla Ussop. C'est super glauque ici…"

Soudain, Luffy frappa de toutes ses forces sur le montant de la porte, faisant ainsi sursauter ses amis.

"Hé ho, y a quelqu'un?! lança-t-il à la ronde.

\- Mais tais-toi, Luffy! s'alarma le sniper. Imagine qu'il y ait un tueur psychopathe?!"

A cet instant, la lourde porte face à eux s'entrouvrit et les membres de l'équipage reculèrent, à l'exception du capitaine qui tenta de voir à travers l'entrebâillement en sautillant. Finalement, un gros homme vêtu d'un uniforme inconnu en sortit et les détailla rapidement du regard.

"C'est vous qui avez débarqué sur un bateau en forme de tête de fleur géante? leur demanda-t-il sans préambule.

\- Il s'agit du Sunny, répondit immédiatement Franky, sur la défensive. Et oui, il est à nous, ça pose un problème?

\- Vite, entrez."

L'homme les tira brutalement à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière eux avec la même précipitation. L'équipage découvrit alors un vaste hall d'entrée assez moderne qui contrastait avec l'apparence austère extérieure. Des écrans de surveillance sur un large bureau jonché de feuilles et de dossiers montraient différentes pièces du château ainsi que de nombreux plans de l'île à intervalles réguliers.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'enquit Nami, préoccupée par le visage inquiet de l'homme.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas l'île? leur demanda ce dernier en se dirigeant vers l'un de ses écrans.

\- Non, elle n'est pas répertoriée, répondit la navigatrice. Pourquoi?

\- Vous êtes sur l'île Jasper. L'île des prisonniers, leur expliqua alors l'homme en se tournant à nouveau vers eux.

\- L'île des prisonniers? répéta Franky. Comment ça?

\- Vous avez entendu parler des Îles Célestes?

\- Ah, ouais! C'est super là-bas! s'exclama Luffy, les traits illuminés.

\- Oui, il parait. Mais tout n'est pas idyllique là-bas, ici comme ailleurs...

\- Nous en avons eu un aperçu, acquiesça Robin.

\- Il y a des prisonniers des Îles Célestes ici? voulut savoir Chopper.

\- Oui, je suis le gardien pour les trois mois à venir encore. Nous procédons à des échanges deux fois par an.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes seul?" lui demanda Ussop en fronçant les sourcils.

Comme l'homme approuvait, le canonnier réprima un frisson. Seul pendant six mois à garder des prisonniers, il fallait vraiment être quelqu'un de solide pour ne pas déprimer...

"Quel genre de prisonniers gardez-vous? l'interrogea ensuite Robin.

\- La pire espèce", grogna l'homme.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers un écran et le leur désigna.

"Mais ces cellules sont vides! s'étonna Brook.

\- Ils se sont échappés? demanda Franky.

\- Non, on ne peut simplement pas les voir ni les retenir avec des chaînes, soupira-t-il. Alors tout ce que je peux faire, c'est m'assurer que le moins de gens possible ne débarque. J'ai aperçu votre bateau grâce à la caméra de la pointe sud et je m'apprêtais à venir à votre rencontre.

\- Des prisonniers invisibles en liberté! se récrièrent Chopper et Ussop, épouvantés.

\- Ce sont les présences que vous avez sentis, comprit Nami en croisant le regard de Brook et de Robin.

\- Ce sont eux, approuva le gardien. Quelques personnes sont sensibles à leur aura.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour être là?" s'enquit Luffy en détaillant les différents écrans.

A ces mots, l'homme soupira encore.

"Ce sont des êtres démoniaques sans attache corporelle qui étaient autrefois confinés dans les Îles Célestes. Un jour malheureusement, ils ont réussi à en sortir et ils ont pris possession de nombreux humains pour commettre les pires crimes. Cela a duré des centaines d'années. Pourtant, il y a deux cent ans, de puissants sorciers ont mis au point un antidote qui empêche les démons de s'approprier des corps mortels. Ainsi, on a pu les capturer mais comme on ne sait pas retourner aux Îles Célestes de manière sûre, on les a parqués ici. Ils ne peuvent pas traverser la mer alors ils errent sur cette île indéfiniment. La seule chose dont il faut s'assurer, c'est qu'ils ne trouvent pas de corps à emprunter pour s'enfuir.

\- Alors… Vous restez là pour prévenir ceux qui s'aventurent ici par accident? demanda Chopper, impressionné.

\- Je fais partie d'une unité spéciale de la Marine, confirma l'homme avec fierté. C'est une mission secrète qui permet de préserver la population des horreurs de ces monstres!

\- C'est vraiment un travail admirable étant donné ses conditions! le loua Brook.

\- C'est super cool!" renchérit Luffy à son tour.

L'homme hocha la tête en signe de remerciement avant de fouiller dans un de ses tiroirs.

"Maintenant que je vous ai trouvés, buvez l'antidote, fit-il en leur tendant à chacun une fiole. Ces démons s'approprient vos corps sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte et ils utilisent votre force sans que vous ne puissiez l'en empêcher. Plus votre puissance est importante, plus vous êtes en danger. Ils sont aussi attirés par le côté sombre d'une vie et de nos jours, qui n'a pas vécu un événement suffisamment traumatisant pour nous faire douter de la limite entre le bien et le mal?"

Les membres de l'équipage acquiescèrent à ces paroles et attrapèrent leur fiole.

"Il nous en faudra aussi une pour Sanji, fit remarquer Nami. Il est resté sur le bateau comme il est blessé alors il devrait être tranquille mais on ne sait jamais."

L'homme approuva et lui donna une autre fiole que la jeune femme confia au médecin.

A ses côtés, Franky avala l'antidote d'une traite et reposa le petit verre sur le bureau avant de brutalement se figer.

"Bordel, où est Zoro?!"

Tout le monde se retourna d'un coup et chercha du regard le sabreur dans la pièce, en vain.

"Il était juste à côté de moi quand on a monté la passerelle! se souvint Chopper.

\- Oh, non! Il s'est perdu! s'affola Ussop.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre était avec vous? leur demanda le gardien en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, notre manieur de sabres", répondit Robin.

L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil à ses écrans et changea plusieurs angles de caméra à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il le repéra alors assez vite et le sniper poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"C'est lui! Il est loin? s'enquit-il.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit le gardien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique? grogna alors le cyborg. Il n'a pas l'air de s'être rendu compte qu'il s'est perdu.

\- Mais il fonce vers le bateau, cet idiot! s'exclama Nami.

\- Alors ça, c'est bien Zoro! remarqua Luffy en éclatant de rire.

\- Non, regardez."

La voix soudain préoccupée de Robin fit froncer les sourcils de ses compagnons d'équipage et tous se penchèrent vers l'écran. La silhouette de l'escrimeur marchait rapidement dans une direction visiblement bien définie et il ne semblait pas chercher son chemin.

"Regardez, reprit la jeune femme d'une voix blanche. Il n'a pas l'air d'être perdu parce qu'il n'est pas lui-même!

\- Il est possédé", souffla le gardien.

A ces mots, Nami plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

"Oh, mon Dieu! Sanji!"

* * *

Le cuisinier remua le fond de sa marmite et ajouta une pointe de paprika à son mélange avant de remettre le couvercle pour laisser son contenu mijoter. Il sortit ensuite sur le pont et s'étira agréablement. Malgré le ciel couvert et l'avancée de la nuit, il avait accroché son linge à l'extérieur pour qu'il sèche plus rapidement et il s'y dirigea pour voir si son idée avait été bonne. Arrivé à l'arrière, il testa donc plusieurs de ses habits avant de froncer les sourcils en entendant un bruit sourd en bas. Il repoussa la serviette qui lui bouchait la vue et vit que Zoro avait sauté sur le pont avant. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à la plage mais ne vit personne d'autre. Intrigué, il décida alors de descendre. Il ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre que cet idiot s'était perdu et qu'il avait retrouvé le Sunny par hasard…

* * *

"Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, sabreur de mes deux?"

Sanji contemplait avec étonnement le bretteur alors que ce dernier tentait de relever l'ancre après avoir tranché la corde d'amarrage. Le son de sa voix le fit se tourner lentement vers lui et le cuisinier fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as? T'as perdu ta langue?"

L'escrimeur ne répondit pas mais s'approcha, le regard fixé sur son compagnon. Arrivé devant lui, il plaqua voracement ses lèvres sur les siennes et le cuisinier vacilla sous son élan.

"T'es pas bien!" grogna-t-il après l'avoir repoussé.

Il passa la main sur ses lèvres et y vit une traînée de sang.

"Arrête de faire n'importe quoi. Je reviens dans une minute, t'auras intérêt à me dire ce qui se passe, tête de cactus."

En grommelant, il fila vers sa cuisine pour vérifier la cuisson de son plat et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'avait pas brûlé. Il coupa le feu et ajouta à nouveau un peu de paprika avant de se figer.

"Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Sanji stoppa la main du sabreur sur son torse, les sourcils froncés. Il se retourna, agacé, mais le regard noir et absent de son vis à vis le surprit.

"Tu…"

Le blond sentit sa respiration se bloquer lorsque l'escrimeur le projeta violemment contre le mur adjacent, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Son dos déjà blessé lui envoya une décharge électrique dans tout le corps et il tomba à genoux.

"Merde, t'es pas sérieux!"

Zoro se rapprocha à nouveau et le releva brutalement, toujours muet. Sanji se dégagea alors d'un geste brusque, parfaitement furieux.

"T'es malade ou quoi?! J'te permets pas d-"

L'épéiste se jeta soudain sur ses lèvres et les lui mordit jusqu'au sang. Par réflexe, le cuisinier voulut reculer mais il était déjà contre le mur et il sentit le sang se répandre dans sa bouche tandis que la langue de l'escrimeur semblait s'y mêler avec plaisir. Le blond frissonna. Zoro n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal, il ne s'était jamais montré aussi violent avec lui. Sauvage et brutal oui, mais toujours avec son accord. Et là, il ne l'était pas.

Il le repoussa de toutes ses forces et cracha le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche.

"Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, crétin de sabreur, mais tu me parais bien sûr de toi. Où sont les autres?"

L'homme face à lui ne prononçait toujours pas un mot mais il eut un sourire carnassier que le cuisinier connaissait. Celui qu'il adressait à ses proies. Pas à son amant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, bon sang?"

Pour toute réponse, Zoro lui décocha un coup de pied dans les chevilles qui le fit s'écrouler, son dos cognant encore douloureusement contre le mur puis le sol et l'assommant à moitié sous une pluie de points scintillants. Il se secoua néanmoins quand il sentit le bretteur arracher les boutons de sa chemise et utiliser son poids pour le maintenir par terre.

L'épéiste dégagea ensuite brutalement le vêtement pour lui mordre violemment le téton gauche et Sanji réprima un cri de douleur. Il lui envoya alors un coup de coude dans le plexus qui lui coupa la respiration. Profitant de son avantage, il tenta de rouler sur le côté mais le bras puissant de Zoro l'en empêcha d'un coup de poing sur la pommette. Étourdi, il resta sonné plusieurs secondes, incapable de faire un geste supplémentaire. La main calleuse du sabreur se mit alors à descendre le long de son torse puis de son ventre, s'aventurant toujours plus bas jusqu'à déboucler sa ceinture.

"Putain, lâche-moi, abruti!"

Le cuisinier se débattit furieusement à nouveau et Zoro lui mit finalement un coup de tête pour le calmer. Désorienté et le sang dégoulinant de son nez et de sa bouche, Sanji tenta de retrouver ses esprits en reprenant son souffle. Il recommença bientôt à gesticuler mais il avait perdu de sa force et Zoro parvenait à le clouer au sol d'une seule main tandis que l'autre commençait à déboutonner son propre pantalon.

La panique envahit le cuisinier une seconde lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Ses mouvements de plus en plus désordonnés ne le menaient nulle part hormis blesser un peu plus son dos qui frottait sur le sol. Il résolut donc de se calmer pour voir ce qu'allait faire son adversaire. Son adversaire, car il ne s'agissait plus de Zoro désormais, il le savait.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer pour que le sabreur devienne fou, il n'en avait strictement aucune idée et le plus urgent était de s'en sortir. L'escrimeur avait une force physique redoutable et avec sa blessure, sa seule chance était de le surprendre. Regardant autour de lui, Sanji remarqua que son immobilisme n'avait pas gêné le moins du monde son agresseur qui continuait à le dévisager sans réellement le voir. Encore une confirmation que Zoro n'était plus lui-même.

Les yeux du cuisinier agrippèrent soudain les sabres de l'homme toujours à sa ceinture. Zoro ne s'était même pas servi de ses sabres, c'était impensable. Changeant brutalement de stratégie, Sanji mit toute sa force pour faire rouler le sabreur sur le côté gauche et ainsi libérer sa propre main droite qui fonça vers les lames. Le bretteur tenta de l'en empêcher mais le blond se focalisa pour agripper le fourreau d'une épée du bout des doigts avant de tirer dessus avec la force du désespoir. La lame jaillit et manqua de le transpercer en retombant mais il eut le réflexe de l'attraper et de la pointer sur le cou de son ennemi.

"Recule, crétin", balbutia-t-il en crachant à nouveau du sang.

Le corps de l'escrimeur ne bougea pas au-dessus du sien et il lui sembla même qu'il s'appuyait davantage contre le bout de la lame.

"Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fous?!"

Le blond le repoussa tant bien que mal pour échapper à son emprise avant de se redresser tout en maintenant au mieux la pointe du katana dans sa direction. A genoux face au sabreur, il était incapable de se relever totalement.

Après quelques instants de silence au milieu de leurs respirations haletantes, Sanji baissa finalement son arme que son bras ne portait plus.

"T'es pas… dans ton état normal, Zoro."

Celui-ci ne paraissait pas l'entendre et il se pencha à nouveau vers lui. Sanji prit alors une grande inspiration pour soulever la lourde épée et la posa contre son ventre pour l'en empêcher.

"M'oblige pas à te tuer, imbécile."

Le bretteur continua de s'incliner en avant et Sanji conserva sa propre pression sur le sabre, l'enfonçant un peu dans son ventre. Stoppant son geste malgré lui en constatant qu'il allait réellement le blesser, le cuisinier sentit ensuite plus qu'il ne vit le sabreur le désarmer d'un geste précis contre son bras affaibli. L'épée lui échappa et roula à plusieurs mètres sous son regard horrifié.

Le cuisinier reporta immédiatement son attention vers l'escrimeur et son coeur fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'apprêtait à nouveau à se jeter sur lui. Sans réfléchir, il lui envoya un énorme coup de pied dans la poitrine qui le propulsa contre la porte de la cuisine avant de l'arracher de ses gonds, les emportant tous les deux au milieu du pont.

Sanji tenta ensuite de se redresser davantage mais il vacilla. Sa tête lui tournait et son dos ne le portait plus. Il s'écroula sur le sol froid, priant pour que Zoro ou celui qui avait pris possession de son corps ne se relève pas. Il essaya néanmoins de garder les yeux ouverts pour guetter son retour et les cris d'affolement de Nami furent la dernière chose qu'il entendit.

Avec soulagement, il se laissa alors glisser vers l'inconscience. Si Nami était saine et sauve, alors tout allait bien…

* * *

 _Il est bien possible que vous ne vous attendiez pas à un tel chapitre… Et c'est fait exprès. Je ne voulais pas y aller trop fort mais il faut de même qu'on ressente la violence et le choc du moment. Sachez que je ne le fais pas gratuitement ou par hasard, c'est toujours dans l'objectif de faire évoluer leur relation._

 _En espérant que vous serez au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine!_


	65. Face à face

_Merci à Wado21, Luma-az, MiaoiFuki, Akilie, deryous50, Racx4400, Elowlie, Mikashita98 et Kuroshine pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 65**

 **Face à face**

"Sanji, est-ce que ça va?"

Les grands yeux de Chopper le détaillèrent attentivement tandis que le blond papillonnait pour s'habituer à la lumière de l'infirmerie du Sunny.

"Merde, mon dos… J'ai l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur m'est passé sur le corps…"

Le médecin hocha la tête et l'aida à se mettre sur le côté.

"Est-ce que tu as mal? s'enquit-il. Je peux te refaire une piqure de morphine si tu veux.

\- Ce serait bien, Chopper…"

Le petit renne attrapa une seringue et passa derrière son patient.

"Tu devrais aller mieux maintenant, fit-il ensuite. On t'a installé sur un matelas d'eau pour que ce soit plus confortable."

Le blond remarqua effectivement la surface mouvante sous son corps et il tenta de bouger pour la tester davantage mais le médecin l'en empêcha. Il prit alors conscience d'un tiraillement au niveau de sa pommette ainsi que de la sécheresse de ses lèvres et il se passa une main sur le visage.

"J'ai été dans les vapes combien de temps? marmonna-t-il.

\- Une douzaine d'heures. Le soleil vient de se lever."

Sanji soupira et Chopper examina son dos.

"De quoi ça a l'air? demanda le cuisinier.

\- J'ai bien cru qu'il faudrait que je t'opère mais finalement, en replaçant les vertèbres supérieures, la pression s'est relâchée sur le reste de la colonne", lui expliqua son ami. Par contre, tes cervicales ont comprimé les nerfs un moment alors il est possible que tu aies des migraines ou des vertiges pendant plusieurs jours."

Il attrapa ensuite un onguent et massa consciencieusement la zone douloureuse, ce qui permit au blond de se détendre.

"Je crois pas que je puisse me lever tout de suite, grommela Sanji dans son oreiller.

\- Tu pourras te redresser quand la morphine fera effet mais pendant deux ou trois jours, tu ne pourras pas marcher, lui confirma le médecin. En réalité, tu t'en sors bien."

Il termina de faire pénétrer la pommade puis attrapa des bandages qu'il enroula autour du corps de son patient du mieux possible malgré sa position. Finalement, le cuisinier put se retourner et il se réinstalla précautionneusement sur le dos.

"Où est Zoro? s'enquit-il brusquement.

\- Dans la vigie, répondit le petit renne en se lavant les mains.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien? Il est devenu complètement fou...

\- Eh bien, il a été difficile à maîtriser et Luffy a fini par l'assommer avec l'un de ses haltères, soupira-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?

\- Cette île est en réalité une prison et les occupants sont des esprits démoniaques d'une Île Céleste, lui expliqua Chopper. Ils prennent les corps des voyageurs pour pouvoir s'échapper. Comme ils sont dépossédés d'enveloppe corporelle, s'ils en trouvent une, ils sèment à nouveau la terreur en se nourrissant de la force de leur hôte.

\- Je vois, grimaça le blond. Ca explique pas mal de trucs… Comment vous l'avez su?

\- Le gardien de l'île nous a prévenu et nous a donné un antidote pour empêcher la possession. Malheureusement, Zoro s'est égaré avant de le rencontrer et on s'est aperçu trop tard de son absence…"

A ces mots, Sanji ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Cette tête d'algue, j'en étais sûr! Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas être revenu tout seul sur le bateau...

\- Les démons auraient pu s'approprier ton corps mais je pense qu'avec ta blessure, Zoro était le candidat le plus évident, reprit Chopper en accrochant une nouvelle perfusion au bras du cuisinier.

\- Crétins d'esprits, bougonna alors le blond en se redressant tant bien que mal. C'est pas parce que la tête de mousse peut retrouver le sens de l'orientation qu'il sera moins stupide...

\- Comme tout démon, ils sont attirés par la force physique mais ils se nourrissent des pulsions de leur hôte, poursuivit Chopper. Il veut et il prend, sans considération de bien ou de mal et c'est pour ça que… Enfin, je pense que c'est pour ça que Zoro a essayé de t'attaquer de cette manière…"

Le silence se fit quelques instants dans l'infirmerie avant que Sanji ne soupire.

"Je savais que c'était pas lui. Il n'a pas touché à ses sabres pour m'attaquer.

\- Le gardien nous a dit que l'esprit contrôle les corps comme une marionnette, approuva le renne. C'est pour ça qu'il a pu maîtriser la direction de son hôte mais qu'il ne savait pas comment manier les épées de Zoro qui demandent une technique indispensable."

Le petit renne vérifia encore la tension du cuisinier puis traita l'estafilade rouge ornant sa main droite puis celle de son front et le silence reprit place entre eux.

"Il va mieux? demanda finalement le blond.

\- Oui, je vous ai fait boire l'antidote à tous les deux. Le démon a quitté son corps", le rassura le médecin.

Chopper fit ensuite une pause et secoua la tête tout en rangeant ses médicaments.

"Il est juste… un peu chamboulé.

\- Ca se comprend, fit Sanji.

\- Il s'en veut beaucoup, ajouta le petit renne, l'air triste. Il s'est enfermé à la vigie et ne veut pas en sortir pour l'instant...

\- Pourquoi? s'étonna le cuisinier. Tu m'as bien dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on lui a dit…"

Le médecin eut un soupir avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Repose-toi. Je viendrais te revoir d'ici quelques temps."

* * *

"Sanji?"

La voix du canonnier se fit entendre à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte de l'infirmerie et le cuisinier releva la tête de son livre. Il s'était rendormi une petite heure après le départ de Chopper et à son réveil, la morphine avait fait effet, lui permettant de se redresser en position assise.

"Est-ce qu'on peut entrer? demanda encore la voix du sniper.

\- Pas de problème, Ussop."

La porte s'ouvrit et Franky, Brook, Luffy, Nami et Robin investirent la petite pièce derrière leur ami.

"Comment vas-tu, cher cuisinier? s'enquit l'archéologue tandis que tout le monde se massait autour de son lit.

\- Oh, j'ai déjà été mieux, Robin d'amour, admit le blond. Mais la morphine fait des merveilles, je me sens déjà plus en forme que tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Il faut que tu prennes soin de toi, affirma Brook. Tu sais, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur!

\- Ouais. Tu baignais dans ton sang quand on t'a trouvé, se souvint Franky avant de se faire reprendre par un coup d'oeil noir de la part de Nami.

\- Pas de problème, Franky. Je sais de quoi j'ai l'air, je me suis regardé dans un miroir, grimaça le cuisinier.

\- Sanji, j'ai faim! gémit soudain Luffy au pied de son lit.

\- Je regrette, Capitaine, je ne pourrai pas assurer mon rôle aujourd'hui mais dès que je pourrais poser un pied par terre, je me rattraperai", lui assura-t-il.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille hocha vivement la tête mais Nami fronça les sourcils.

"Tu devrais prendre le temps de te reposer, Sanji, ne t'en fais pas pour la cuisine. On se relayera.

\- L'important est que ton dos guérisse au plus vite, renchérit Ussop. Chopper nous a dit que tu pourrais recommencer à marcher d'ici quelques jours alors en attendant, on va s'organiser.

\- J'avais mis un rôti de veau à décongeler hier, approuva le cuisinier. Il y a aussi des carottes, des oignons et des pommes de terre dans la réserve.

\- Je sais éplucher les oignons! s'écria Luffy en se remémorant son atelier cuisine plusieurs semaines auparavant.

\- Je vais faire un planning pour que chacun participe", décida solennellement le canonnier.

A cet instant, Chopper pénétra dans l'infirmerie.

"Il faut laisser Sanji se reposer maintenant, leur demanda-t-il. Il a besoin de dormir."

L'équipage acquiesça et chacun fit un signe de tête au blond avant de filer vers la sortie. Alors que la navigatrice allait s'éloigner à son tour, Sanji l'interpella.

"Nami-chérie, je voudrais te demander un service…"

La jeune femme l'interrogea du regard et le cuisinier se redressa un peu contre ses oreillers.

"Si tu croises la tête d'algue, est-ce que tu pourras lui dire qu'il peut passer, s'il te plait?

\- Je lui dirai.

\- Merci…"

Nami hocha la tête, un petit sourire compréhensif aux lèvres, puis rejoignit ses amis à l'extérieur.

* * *

Sanji se redressa lentement dans son lit. Son dos le lançait à nouveau mais il n'en pouvait plus de rester immobile. Depuis ce matin, il n'avait fait que somnoler et lire, un rythme de vie dont il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude. Heureusement, une partie de l'équipage était revenue lui changer les idées après le dîner et il avait eu droit au récit détaillé de la préparation du repas par Luffy et Ussop. Il craignait d'ailleurs à présent de découvrir l'état de sa cuisine mais la bonne volonté de ses amis l'empêchait de leur en vouloir.

Cependant, maintenant que la nuit était tombée, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit sur le bateau et il s'ennuyait à mourir. De plus, Zoro n'était pas venu le voir. Le cuisinier savait que Nami lui avait passé le message mais apparemment, le sabreur était toujours enfermé dans la vigie et n'en était même pas sorti pour manger de toute la journée.

Le cuisinier arracha la perfusion de son bras et du sang dégoulina un peu sur sa peau claire. Chopper était venu lui en remettre une nouvelle il y a peu de temps mais tant pis.

Il se releva doucement et posa précautionneusement ses pieds au sol. Le Sunny était calme et voguait sans bruit. Le blond attrapa alors sa chemise mais ne la boutonna pas pour s'épargner le frottement du tissu sur sa peau endolorie. Pour compenser, il enfila tout de même sa veste avant de mettre ses chaussures.

Sanji sortit avec précaution de l'infirmerie. Dehors, le vent était frais et il remarqua immédiatement que Franky avait déjà retapé la balustrade. Il inspira avec satisfaction quelques goulées d'air puis marcha lentement vers sa cuisine. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il constata qu'elle était à peu près en ordre mais aussi que le mobilier avait été également réparé au niveau du comptoir gauche. Etrangement, il ne se souvenait pas qu'ils l'aient abîmé. Il avait dû être bien trop occupé à essayer de s'en sortir... Une tâche sombre sur le sol attira ensuite son attention. Du sang. Son sang.

Sanji eut un frisson en parcourant la pièce du regard. Tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient précisément en mémoire et il secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser. Pas étonnant que la tête d'algue ne veuille plus le voir… Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'ils mettent les choses au clair.

Il se dirigea donc vers la vigie et y grimpa en serrant les dents avant d'ouvrir la petite trappe et de se glisser à l'intérieur. L'effort couvrit son front de sueur et il prit le temps de refouler la douleur lancinante de son dos avant de chercher son compagnon du regard. Celui-ci était tourné vers la fenêtre, probablement de garde, et n'avait pas bougé à son entrée.

"Zoro…"

L'homme en question sursauta comme s'il venait d'être tiré du sommeil et pivota brutalement vers lui.

"C'est toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est moi, répondit tranquillement le blond.

\- Mais… Chopper a dit que tu allais rester encore plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie?

\- Surprise."

Zoro ne répliqua pas. Il était sous le choc à la vue de son compagnon. Sanji était dans un état lamentable : il avait une pommette déformée par un bleu, les lèvres striées de rouge et une égratignure au front encore sanguinolente. Un pansement à sa main droite dissimulait à peine une longue coupure et sa chemise entrouverte laissait deviner de multiples bandages sur tout le haut de son corps. Et tout ça parce que...

"Alors, tête d'algue, tu te caches? lui demanda le cuisinier d'un ton léger, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Je… Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Comment ça? J'suis cloué au lit et tu viens pas me voir, faut bien que j'y fasse quelque chose."

Sanji chercha son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche mais le petit renne avait dû le lui confisquer et il soupira bruyamment. De son côté, le sabreur se passa une main dans les cheveux et le blond secoua la tête. Son malaise était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

"C'était pas ta faute."

A ces mots, Zoro le foudroya du regard et Sanji fronça les sourcils. Quoi, l'entendre de sa propre bouche n'était pas suffisant?

"C'est quoi ton problème, face de mousse? s'enquit-il en approchant, les sourcils froncés.

\- Laisse tomber…

\- Oh non, tu me l'as déjà fait ce coup-là alors tu vas t'expliquer tout de suite, répliqua le blond. J'suis pas d'humeur à attendre, j'ai pas mes clopes et mon dos me fait un mal de chien."

Le cuisinier croisa les bras face au bretteur et plongea ses yeux inquisiteurs dans les siens pour le sommer de s'exécuter. Ce dernier se renfrogna avant de soupirer puis de hausser les épaules, ne sachant visiblement pas quelle posture adopter.

Sanji ne relâcha pas la pression de son regard et il vit finalement son compagnon craquer. Ses yeux se remplirent de colère avant que des doutes et des craintes ne viennent s'y mêler, le laissant parfaitement démuni.

Devant son émoi, le blond consentit finalement à capituler et il détourna lui-même les yeux, sensible à son tourment. Zoro n'était pas prêt. Il était encore sous le coup de ses émotions et il avait besoin de digérer ce qu'il s'était passé. Sanji déposa alors ses mains autour de son visage pour l'attirer à lui et déposa doucement ses lèvres endolories contre les siennes.

"C'était pas ta faute."

Il recula ensuite et se dirigea vers la trappe, laissant l'indécision danser dans les yeux de l'escrimeur.

* * *

Zoro grignota du bout des lèvres son dernier morceau de pain. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il avait senti la faim le tenailler avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il ne voulait pas croiser ses compagnons d'équipage alors il s'était glissé dans la cuisine sans attendre qu'ils se réveillent en espérant trouver quelque chose. Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'une assiette l'attendait sagement sur la table et il s'était demandé un instant qui avait bien pu penser à lui laisser une part. Finalement, il avait haussé les épaules et s'était enfermé à nouveau à la vigie, cette fois-ci avec son assiette. Son corps était affamé mais il avait tout de même eu du mal à avaler son repas. Non seulement parce que la nourriture n'était pas aussi bonne que d'habitude mais aussi parce que la culpabilité le dévorait encore tout entier.

Le sabreur repoussa son assiette enfin vide et soupira, laissant son regard se perdre parmi les larges baies vitrées qui entouraient la salle d'observation. Ce lieu avait toujours été synonyme de bien-être et de repos pour lui mais depuis deux jours, même cet espace ne parvenait pas à lui faire prendre du recul.

Les images de ses propres actes qu'il n'avait pas su empêcher ne le quittaient pas. Constater son impossibilité à se maîtriser avait été insupportable. Il s'était vu projeter le blond contre le mur de sa cuisine tout en sachant qu'il était déjà blessé. Il avait observé le sang qui avait dégouliné de son nez et la douleur qui avait envahi ses traits. Il avait senti ses propres mains frapper le visage de son compagnon puis s'approprier son corps violemment. Et surtout, il avait vu son regard. Perdu, confus, horrifié. Il avait tout vu et tout ressenti. Mais il n'avait pas su l'arrêter.

Zoro se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Même à son corps défendant, il avait failli causer des dommages irréversibles au cuisinier, que ce soit au niveau de sa blessure ou parce qu'il avait été sur le point de lui en infliger une autre. Et que Sanji soit venu lui en parler presque tranquillement la veille avait achevé de le déstabiliser.

Le sabreur assumait toujours ses actes sans ciller et aujourd'hui comme hier, il s'y était préparé. Il s'était attendu à voir la réprobation et la déception dans le regard de ses compagnons d'équipage. Mais étrangement, personne ne faisait mine de lui en vouloir ou même de s'étonner du comportement qu'il avait eu.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé seul dans la vigie la veille, il avait paniqué. Qu'avait-il fait? Comment allait Sanji? Et les autres? Les avaient-ils blessés aussi sans s'en rendre compte? Et puis Chopper était venu vérifier que l'antidote avait fonctionné et l'avait rassuré quant à l'état du cuisinier. Il l'avait ensuite laissé se reposer tout en lui assurant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Zoro avait mis ses paroles sur le compte de la personnalité du médecin. Après tout, le petit renne tenait énormément à ses amis et ne supportait pas de les voir se déchirer. Il devait donc essayer d'arrondir les angles...

Et pourtant, personne ne lui avait fait la moindre remarque à ce sujet depuis maintenant près de vingt-quatre heures. Franky et Ussop avaient essayé de venir le voir pour s'enquérir de son état et Brook et Luffy l'avaient prévenu au moment des repas. Déboussolé par leurs attitudes, il n'avait pas bougé. Pas même lorsque Nami était montée pour lui apprendre que le blond s'était réveillé et qu'il pouvait le voir. Comme s'il pouvait faire face au cuistot tranquillement et balayer ce qu'il s'était passé d'un revers de la main...

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Zoro?"

Le sabreur sursauta et contempla la tête de son capitaine dépassant de la trappe. Luffy arborait une mine sérieuse inhabituelle et le bretteur avala lentement sa salive tout en se sentant soulagé. Enfin. Il pouvait toujours compter sur le garçon au chapeau de paille pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient.

Tandis que ce dernier pénétrait entièrement dans la vigie, Zoro se releva pour lui faire face.

"Je t'attendais, Capitaine.

\- Ah bon? s'étonna-t-il.

\- J'accepterai ta décision quelle qu'elle soit, continua le sabreur d'une voix neutre.

\- Ma décision?

\- Concernant ce que j'ai fait au cuistot et à-

\- Ah oui, c'est le démon qui est rentré dans ton corps, ça!" l'interrompit Luffy.

Voyant le visage fermé de l'escrimeur, le garçon au chapeau de paille eut un immense sourire.

"Hé, arrête de t'en faire! Personne ne t'en veut! Tu sais, on s'inquiète tous que tu restes ici! Sanji ne comprend pas pourquoi tu vas pas le voir!"

Zoro dévisagea son capitaine une seconde, sidéré.

"Je ne peux pas simplement aller le voir, répliqua-t-il ensuite sombrement. Je pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face."

Luffy pencha alors la tête sur le côté pour détailler le bretteur, surpris.

"Mais puisque j'te dis que personne ne t'en veut! répéta-t-il. Sanji a pas l'air de t'en vouloir non plus, je t'assure!"

A ces mots, la culpabilité du sabreur se mua en colère. Tout le monde avait-il donc perdu la tête ou étaient-ils tous victimes d'une amnésie générale?!

"Eh bien, il devrait! Vous devriez tous m'en vouloir! cracha-t-il avec hargne. J'ai blessé un de mes compagnons d'équipage et vous êtes tous là à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé!"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille contempla intensément son sabreur en retour, lui laissant la possibilité de continuer à déverser sa rage. Cependant, devant son silence et son souffle court, il planta finalement son regard implacable dans le sien.

"Je sais très bien que t'aurais jamais fait ça de ton plein gré, Zoro, répliqua-t-il d'une voix calme. T'as même pas besoin de le dire, tu fais partie de mon équipage et tu es mon second. Si t'as besoin de t'en vouloir, c'est toi que ça regarde mais sache qu'ici, tout le monde te fait confiance, que ça te plaise ou non."

Luffy enfonça alors son chapeau sur sa tête et fit demi-tour en direction de la sortie sans se retourner. Zoro entendit ensuite la trappe se refermer derrière lui et il resta un long moment à la dévisager, sous le choc.

* * *

Zoro s'était assis parmi les mandariniers qui surplombaient la cuisine et ses jambes pendaient dans le vide au-dessus de la porte. Il entendait le reste de l'équipage rire et discuter au milieu du bruit des couverts. Il savait que Sanji avait préparé le dîner ce soir. C'était la première fois qu'il avait pu s'occuper du repas depuis que le sabreur l'avait attaqué quatre jours auparavant. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas encore le superviser comme il en avait l'habitude et il était reparti se coucher à l'infirmerie sitôt ses préparations terminées, la station debout plus de quelques minutes lui étant toujours assez douloureuse.

Le sabreur contempla la pile d'assiettes sales à ses côtés déposée dans la terre du jardin. Depuis sa conversation avec Luffy deux jours plus tôt, il était resté enfermé à la vigie et personne n'était venu le déranger. Cependant, il trouvait régulièrement une assiette remplie sur le sol lorsqu'il se réveillait ou terminait son entraînement. Zoro avait donc passé du temps en tête à tête avec lui-même, digérant les paroles de son capitaine et essayant d'avancer malgré la culpabilité qui le prenait à la gorge.

Et puis finalement, il s'était décidé à sortir tout en sachant qu'à cette heure-là, tout le monde serait occupé à dîner. Il s'était alors installé non loin d'eux pour se baigner à distance dans cette atmosphère joyeuse qu'il avait appris à apprécier sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait la chance d'avoir rencontré un équipage formidable. Des compagnons qui tissaient avec lui des liens indéfectibles faits de confiance, de pardon et de compréhension. Ils lui conservaient sa place à leurs côtés parce qu'ils faisaient partie du même équipage, de la même communauté. De la même famille.

Ses amis l'attendaient. C'était à lui de revenir vers eux et il le ferait. Mais tout d'abord, il fallait qu'il voit Sanji et qu'il soit franc envers lui. Si sa relation avec ses compagnons d'équipage était limpide à travers l'amitié et la fraternité qu'ils se portaient, celle qu'il partageait avec le cuisinier de l'équipage avait quelque chose de particulier.

 _C'est une relation à deux et c'est à deux qu'on résout les problèmes qui y sont liés._

Sa relation avec le blond méritait qu'il prenne la peine de lui parler de sa douleur et de sa culpabilité à son égard comme il l'avait fait avec Luffy concernant leurs amis. Il ne voulait pas que cet incident gâche ce qu'ils bâtissaient si soigneusement. Ils se l'étaient promis.

* * *

La discussion allait bon train parmi les membres du Thousand Sunny et les rires fusèrent lorsque Luffy s'étrangla après avoir volé une boulette de viande à Ussop qui l'avait bourrée de piment. Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et les bavardages s'interrompirent brutalement lorsque le sabreur traversa la pièce pour déposer sa pile d'assiettes sales dans l'évier.

Zoro se tourna ensuite vers eux et se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

"Merci pour… ça."

Les sourires détendirent immédiatement les visages autour de lui et Franky fit claquer bruyamment sa bouteille de cola sur la table.

"Y a pas de quoi, mon pote!

\- Veux-tu te joindre à nous? lui demanda Brook en désignant sa place vide.

\- Ouais… Plus tard, fit-il en haussant maladroitement les épaules. Faut que j'aille voir le cuistot."

Tout le monde approuva d'un hochement de tête et chacun replongea ensuite vers son assiette tandis que les conversations reprenaient le plus simplement du monde.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière l'escrimeur, Luffy attrapa discrètement son assiette et l'engloutit d'un coup, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

"T'inquiète pas, Zoro, on vous dérangera pas!" lui cria-t-il.

* * *

Sanji vit l'escrimeur passer le pas de la porte, prendre le tabouret de Chopper et s'asseoir à côté du lit sans un mot. Il se redressa sur son matelas et l'interrogea du regard. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'il était monté à la vigie et ses amis lui avaient appris que le bretteur continuaient de passer ses journées enfermé alors le cuisinier avait craint un moment que Zoro ne continue de l'éviter pendant un long moment.

"Je voulais te violer. Et je pense qu'après, je t'aurais tué."

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

"Je suis désolé, ajouta le sabreur en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qui s'est passé? répliqua sèchement le cuisinier.

\- Je sais que j'étais pas maître de mon corps mais le démon s'est nourri de moi et de ma personnalité. Il s'est servi de mon désir pour toi et je voulais te violer…"

A ces mots, Sanji déposa son livre de recettes sur sa petite table de chevet avec agacement.

"Rappelle-moi un détail, tu m'as déjà violé auparavant?

\- Bien sûr que non, grommela l'escrimeur en relevant les yeux vers le blond, les sourcils froncés.

\- T'as déjà voulu le faire?

\- Non!

\- Alors je t'interdis de dire que tu voulais me violer ou me tuer, imbécile. C'est un démon qui a pris possession de toi, pas un ange de la charité."

Le silence retomba brutalement et s'étira ensuite durant de longues minutes, Zoro se perdant dans la contemplation du mur, les yeux dans le vague, et Sanji l'air contrarié.

"En plus, tête d'algue, j'te signale que je t'ai mis une raclée et que tu m'as pas touché."

Le sabreur reporta à nouveau son attention vers le cuisinier avant d'approcher lentement sa main de son visage. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue encore bleuie, n'osant pas le toucher.

"T'as vu dans quel état tu es…"

Le blond plaqua alors sa main hésitante contre sa joue et l'escrimeur se tendit.

"J't'aurais jamais laissé faire, crétin de sabreur. Même si j'étais blessé, t'as pas fait le poids."

Zoro esquissa un sourire à ses paroles et ses doigts s'autorisèrent à caresser doucement sa peau pâle.

"J'aurais jamais cru souhaiter un jour que tu aies le dessus sur moi, cuistot...

\- T'inquiète pas. Ce sera pas la dernière."

Le bretteur attira finalement le visage de son compagnon vers le sien avant d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres. Il bougea lentement et s'imprégna de son odeur et de son contact pendant de longues minutes, les yeux fermés.

"J'suis pas cassé, tête de cactus, marmonna finalement le blond contre sa bouche. Tu vas me faire languir pendant combien de temps encore?"

La voix moqueuse du cuisinier était teintée d'une note rauque qui ne trompa pas son amant. Zoro fit alors jouer sa langue contre ses lèvres et il fut aussitôt aspiré dans un ballet envoûtant, perdant le fil du temps et savourant le moment. Sanji se montra plus entreprenant encore et passa rapidement ses mains le long du torse du sabreur avant de les faufiler sous son tee-shirt. Il caressait avec avidité ses abdominaux lorsqu'une aspérité sur sa peau le fit soudainement redescendre sur terre et il rouvrit les yeux, rompant le baiser.

"Je t'ai blessé, se rappela-t-il en grimaçant. Est-ce que…"

Zoro secoua négativement la tête.

"Tu t'es servi du Kitetsu et ce sabre m'a choisi, il ne me fait pas de mal."

Le cuisinier voulut s'en assurer par lui-même et il remonta légèrement le tee-shirt de l'escrimeur sur son ventre. La blessure était déjà bien cicatrisée et semblait plus petite que ce dont il se souvenait. Il constata alors que le sabre avait repris sa place aux hanches de l'épéiste et il laissa son doigt en caresser la garde avec un sourire.

"C'est drôlement pratique, apprécia-t-il en remettant le vêtement en place.

\- Ca ne fait pas la différence lorsque ce n'est pas vraiment moi pourtant...

\- Hé, tête d'algue, c'est qu'un fichu morceau de métal. Lui en demande pas trop."

Il vit le sabreur froncer les sourcils et sourit, satisfait de le voir réagir ainsi.

"J'm'en veux quand même, soupira alors le bretteur, le regard fuyant à nouveau.

\- Ca passera. Embrasse-moi."

Zoro hésita une seconde et le blond passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le sabreur remarqua la lueur calme et déterminée au fond des yeux de son compagnon et il ferma les siens, laissant son engagement précédent effacer ses derniers doutes. Sanji lui montrait le chemin à suivre, il n'avait pas le droit de le repousser.

Il se saisit alors de la main du cuisinier sur sa nuque pour la serrer entre ses doigts avant de déposer ses épées grâce à son autre main sur le sol. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui et partit à l'assaut de sa bouche de manière plus fiévreuse tout en faisant attention de ne pas s'appuyer sur lui pour préserver son dos lorsqu'il le fit basculer sur le matelas d'eau. Contre son torse, Sanji agrippa ses épaules pour mieux lui répondre et ferma les yeux à son tour.

* * *

De petits coups à la porte les interrompirent quelques minutes plus tard et ils se séparèrent le souffle court tandis que Chopper entrait sur la pointe des pieds.

"Je dois changer les bandages de Sanji", s'excusa-t-il.

Le sabreur hocha la tête et ramassa ses sabres avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie, ne lâchant pas des yeux son amant qui lui renvoyait le même regard troublé par le désir que le sien.

Le renne demanda alors à son patient de se retourner afin qu'il lui applique de la crème puis de nouveaux pansements. Ayant terminé sa tâche, il le contempla avec satisfaction.

"Tu vas pouvoir te lever de plus en plus souvent alors on débutera des étirements dès demain pour soutenir ta colonne", lui apprit-il.

Comme le blond ne lui répondait pas, le regard toujours perdu dans l'observation de la porte désormais close, le médecin soupira gentiment.

"Je te déconseille les sollicitations trop intenses de tes vertèbres et de tes muscles pendant encore quelques jours mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais pouvoir rapidement reprendre toutes tes activités."

Sanji remarqua qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres tandis qu'il sentait le matelas d'eau bouger agréablement sous lui comme il reprenait sa position d'origine. En attendant sa guérison totale, il allait pouvoir proposer au sabreur toutes sortes de nouveaux jeux...

* * *

 _Bienvenue dans la psychologie de notre cher sabreur ;)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a paru crédible._

 _Je voulais que la culpabilité ne touche pas seulement sa relation avec Sanji mais aussi celle qu'il entretient avec tout l'équipage, qu'on voit les liens qu'il a développés avec eux. Il me semble que j'ai moins tendance à développer ce côté-là avec Zoro qu'avec Sanji de par sa personnalité..._


	66. Une question de douceur

_Merci à Luma-az, Racx4400, Wado21, deryous50, Mikashita98, Akilie, Elowlie, Lijovanchan, Laacy et MiaoiFuki pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

 _Laacy_ _: J'en reviens pas de la vitesse à laquelle tu as lu! Et je te remercie sincèrement d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis si régulièrement car ça m'a permis de voir l'évolution de tes attentes et de ton avis. Le réalisme est ma principale préoccupation alors je suis ravie si tu retrouves tes personnages préférés ici! Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu pensais de l'évolution du couple Nami/Luffy finalement? Comme tu ne l'aimes pas trop de base, je me demande ce que tu en as pensé. Tu as vu, j'enchaine les hauts et les bas, mais c'est pour mieux les faire évoluer! Un grand merci en tout cas et j'espère que les quelques chapitres qui restent te plairont tout autant._

* * *

 **Chapitre 66**

 **Une question de douceur**

"On expire doucement et on se redresse."

Sanji, Brook, Ussop et Luffy plièrent les genoux tout en relevant les bras pour se remettre debout dans leur position initiale.

"Maintenant, on va étirer la colonne, reprit le petit renne. Levez vos bras vers le ciel et mettez-vous sur la pointe des pieds. Ensuite, rejetez vos bras en arrière afin d'assouplir votre dos."

A nouveau, les quatre amis s'exécutèrent et Chopper observa leurs mouvements d'un oeil critique pendant qu'il déambulait entre eux sur le pont du Sunny.

"Attention à ton équilibre, Brook. Contracte tes abdominaux."

\- Mes muscles abdominaux ont disparu depuis longtemps, se désola le squelette en tentant de ne pas bouger.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, se rappela le médecin, embêté. Eh bien… fais comme tu peux."

Il passa ensuite vers le tireur d'élite qui se concentrait tellement qu'il en oubliait de respirer.

"Prends de grandes inspirations ou tu vas augmenter ta pression artérielle, Ussop."

Le canonnier souffla doucement mais ne relâcha pas son effort, attentif aux consignes.

"Regarde ce que je peux faire, Chopper!"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille étira ses bras jusqu'au sol et plia son dos en deux à l'envers, un large sourire aux lèvres.

"Luffy, ce n'est pas du yoga si tu utilises ton fruit du démon, lui reprocha le renne. Prends exemple sur Sanji, il a une très belle posture."

Le blond à ses côtés se tenait en effet parfaitement stable, sa respiration ample et régulière, et le capitaine tenta de réellement l'imiter cette fois.

"Très bien, on va passer à l'étirement des épaules", décida Chopper au bout d'une minute.

Un peu plus loin derrière eux, Franky se massa la nuque.

"Je me suis vraiment fait mal, maugréa-t-il. Ca passe pas...

\- Quelle idée de faire du yoga alors que t'es à moitié en ferraille, grinça Zoro qui somnolait contre le mât à quelques pas.

\- Je voulais participer, se renfrogna le cyborg.

\- Zoro a raison, c'était stupide, trancha Nami sur son transat tandis qu'elle observait sa carte.

\- Je suis sûre que notre médecin pourra te proposer un remède si tu lui en parles", suggéra Robin en buvant son thé sur son propre transat.

\- Je sais pas, on dirait que je suis rouillé, soupira Franky.

\- Si tu as besoin de te détendre, je peux te faire d'excellents massages, ajouta l'archéologue.

\- Avec tous tes bras, ça doit être sensass! s'enthousiasma le charpentier.

\- Absolument.

\- J'ai hâte de voir tes talents!

\- Avec plaisir."

Zoro ouvrit un oeil étonné devant la tournure de la discussion et il croisa le regard tout aussi surpris de Nami. Finalement, il secoua la tête et tenta d'oublier la conversation de ses amis en laissant ses propres pensées l'envelopper.

Depuis dix jours que l'équipage avait repris la mer, Chopper avait autorisé le cuisinier à se lever de plus en plus. Pour l'aider à dissiper ses douleurs et pour solliciter ses muscles le plus progressivement possible, il lui proposait désormais chaque matin plusieurs exercices de yoga. Une partie de ses amis s'était rapidement pris au jeu et avait voulu participer, ce que Chopper avait naturellement encouragé jusqu'à ce que Franky ne se blesse trois jours auparavant. Il avait alors rejoint Nami, Robin et Zoro pendant les entraînements quotidiens du reste de l'équipage.

Le sabreur observa d'un oeil distrait la silhouette du cuisinier qui exécutait cette fois des torsions croisées. Chopper vérifiait qu'il ne se baissait pas trop brutalement afin de stimuler ses vertèbres lentement et le blond s'appliquait consciencieusement à reproduire des gestes doux et harmonieux.

Zoro savait que le cuisinier mettait toute son énergie à récupérer. Dès qu'il avait pu, il avait ainsi repris possession de toutes ses activités. Le premier jour avait été vraiment éprouvant pour parvenir à tenir le rythme malgré la fragilité de son dos et lorsque le bretteur l'avait rejoint dans leur chambre à la nuit tombée, il s'était demandé si informer Chopper de l'état de son compagnon ne serait pas mieux au vu de son épuisement. Cependant, il avait vu à cet instant dans le regard du blond une demande muette qu'il n'avait pas pu ignorer. Sa culpabilité l'avait fait hésiter une seconde puis il s'était rappelé que Sanji ne s'était jamais mis en travers de son chemin pour l'obliger à se reposer. Le cuisinier avait souvent protesté et lui avait même parfois reproché vertement son attitude mais il n'avait jamais fait davantage. Il le laissait toujours avoir le dernier mot.

Alors Zoro avait fait de même ce soir-là. Il l'avait laissé s'endormir contre lui sans un mot et le lendemain matin lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le blond avait déjà filé préparer le petit déjeuner. La journée avait été un moins rude pour lui et les jours suivants s'étaient déroulés de mieux en mieux.

La seule incertitude du sabreur à présent concernait l'évolution de leurs relations physiques. En effet, depuis qu'il avait attaqué sans le vouloir son compagnon, ils n'avaient rien entrepris de trop poussé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire que Sanji évitait délibérément cet aspect. Ainsi, avant d'être autorisé à regagner sa propre chambre, le blond l'avait entraîné dans l'infirmerie sur le matelas d'eau et les deux amants avaient commencé à s'amuser jusqu'à ce que Zoro ne s'appuie plus franchement sur le lit. Le poids combiné de leurs deux corps avait alors percé le matelas et ils s'étaient retrouvés mouillés, douchant instantanément leur désir. Le cuisinier avait ensuite dû trouver un prétexte à Chopper pour justifier l'état de l'infirmerie le lendemain…

Le jour suivant, Sanji avait été autorisé à davantage se relever et ensuite, tous ses efforts s'étaient concentrés sur son rétablissement, le laissant trop fatigué dès qu'il regagnait enfin sa chambre.

Zoro ne s'en plaignait pas mais voyant le cuisinier retrouver la santé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un léger doute. Sanji se montrait étonnamment conciliant à son égard, ne cherchant pas à pousser leurs échanges ou même à réclamer de prendre le dessus suite à sa dernière blessure. Etant donné les circonstances, le bretteur n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le lui refuser mais il n'en faisait rien.

Alors il se réjouissait de cette situation tout en s'interrogeant néanmoins sur ses implications. Le blond avait-il une quelconque appréhension le concernant depuis l'incident du démon? Il lui avait assuré avoir mis de côté son agression mais l'avait-il réellement dépassée? Avait-elle déclenchée un changement en lui quant à son désir pour l'escrimeur?

Zoro soupira avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau dans l'espoir de se reposer. A ses côtés, il entendait l'échange paisible de ses trois amis et il se laissa emporter par le roulis du Sunny. Il se posait trop de questions et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

* * *

Le sabreur observa sans un mot le cuisinier reprendre son souffle dans ses bras au-dessous de lui au milieu des ombres de la nuit filtrant par la fenêtre de leur chambre. Il relâcha sa main autour du membre de son amant et celui-ci soupira. Il se redressa ensuite pour s'essuyer et constata que le sommeil menaçait de prendre possession de son compagnon. Lui-même avait la respiration haletante devant le spectacle que lui avait offert son amant mais contrairement à lui, son désir était toujours aussi évident. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui le préoccupait et il soupira intérieurement.

Lorsqu'il était venu chercher de quoi boire ce soir, le cuisinier finissait la vaisselle et tandis qu'il lui servait un verre, il n'avait pas manqué l'oeil pétillant du blond sur lui. Se sentant définitivement sur la même longueur d'onde, il avait décidé de reporter la fin de son entrainement à plus tard et le cuisinier n'avait pas tardé à l'emmener vers leur chambre. Et là, alors que l'escrimeur pensait le voir prendre le contrôle tandis qu'il s'était laissé basculer sur le lit, Sanji l'avait une fois de plus laissé prendre les choses en main. Presque déçu, l'épéiste n'en avait pas moins fait de son mieux pour le contenter mais ses questionnements revenaient maintenant le perturber et il voulait en avoir le coeur net.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, cuistot de malheur?" lui lança-t-il alors en contemplant gravement sa silhouette assombrie.

Le blond lui jeta un regard étonné en retour.

"T'as l'air... ailleurs, tenta de préciser le sabreur.

\- T'as l'impression que j'étais où là, à ton avis?" répondit le cuisinier en esquissant un sourire.

Zoro secoua la tête et déposa son mouchoir sur sa table de chevet. Il se rallongea ensuite sur le côté et se redressa sur un bras pour mieux l'observer.

"Sérieusement. T'as même pas résisté tout à l'heure et… les autres fois non plus. Depuis… tu sais quoi."

Face à lui, Sanji fronça les sourcils et se tourna un peu plus vers lui à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Ca te ressemble pas de lâcher l'affaire, pointa le bretteur. Alors je me demandais… Peut-être que ça a changé des choses pour toi finalement…"

Surpris par ses propos, le cuisinier dévisagea une seconde son compagnon avant de secouer la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Ca n'a rien à voir, promis."

Il se rapprocha alors de l'épéiste et le fit rouler sur le dos pour s'installer au-dessus de lui. Déposant sa tête sur son torse, il ferma les yeux.

"Alors quoi?" insista l'escrimeur.

Sanji bougea mollement contre son peau.

"Je veux y aller doucement, c'est tout.

\- Tu as mal? s'enquit le sabreur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non. Enfin, oui mais je pense que ça irait si on faisait attention."

Zoro demeura silencieux mais le blond sentit son incompréhension.

"Je ne veux pas te forcer, tête d'algue, fit-il finalement tandis que ses doigts jouait sur ses hanches.

\- Me forcer? Moi?"

Le bretteur s'était légèrement redressé sous le coup de la surprise et Sanji fut obligé de se relever un peu à son tour.

"Oui, toi. C'est toi le plus sensible de nous deux, tu sais."

Comme Zoro le dévisageait toujours, le cuisinier eut un petit rire et déposa un baiser sonore sur son épaule avant de se laisser retomber à sa place sur le matelas.

"Réfléchis, lui expliqua-t-il, un petit air supérieur au coin des lèvres. Si on le faisait tout de suite, il faudrait y aller doucement et être doux avec quelqu'un, c'est lui transmettre ce qu'on ressent. T'es pas prêt pour ça et c'est exactement pour cette raison que t'as paniqué la dernière fois. Alors j'attends, je suis pas pressé. Dès que je serai davantage rétabli, on n'aura pas à prendre autant de précaution."

A ces mots, Zoro se figea, incrédule. Alors si Sanji le laissait diriger depuis des jours, ce n'était pas pour se protéger mais pour le préserver, lui? Il repensa alors à l'intensité de leurs ébats juste avant qu'il ne ressente le besoin de se mettre en retrait ainsi qu'au premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé après leur réconciliation. A la tornade que le cuisinier avait déclenché en lui à chaque fois par ses gestes et ses regards. La douceur était-elle une facette de leur relation leur permettant d'exprimer sans mot l'étendue de leurs sentiments?

Il s'agissait effectivement de moments pendant lesquels il s'était senti vulnérable et dont il avait voulu se protéger. Encore une fois à cet instant, son corps s'était exprimé sans qu'il n'en est conscience, comme lorsqu'il avait fait passer à Sanji son envie de s'investir dans leur relation sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Pourtant aujourd'hui, la situation était différente. Il avait conscience de ce par quoi il était passé et il acceptait ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui restait simplement à s'autoriser à l'exprimer. Il ne perdait ainsi pas de vue sa volonté de maîtriser chaque parcelle de son être afin d'être à la hauteur de son rêve et de la promesse qu'il avait faite au cuisinier.

"Je veux essayer."

Perdant son petit sourire, Sanji le dévisagea avec étonnement.

"Comment ça?

\- Je veux le faire, je veux faire ça… doucement."

Le blond fronça alors les sourcils.

"Ne prends pas ça comme un défi, tête d'algue. Il faut que tu sois prêt sinon ça ne marchera pas.

\- Je suis prêt, protesta le sabreur. C'est juste… Je sais pas comment faire…"

Le cuisinier se redressa en position assise et étudia un instant ses traits contrariés avant de hocher la tête.

"Si tu es sûr de toi, j'ai une idée. Tu te souviens que tu voulais que je t'apprenne à apprivoiser tes sentiments?"

Zoro acquiesça en plongeant son regard dans le sien et Sanji sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"D'accord alors… Comme tu as l'habitude de faire confiance à ton corps, je voudrais que tu te concentres uniquement sur les ressentis et les émotions que je vais faire passer à ton corps. De cette manière, je pourrais diriger et aller à mon rythme sans que tu n'aies à craindre d'y aller trop fort et je pense que ce serait un bon début...

\- Comment tu vas faire?" s'étonna le sabreur en se redressant sur ses avants bras.

\- Eh bien… Prendre son temps permet de faire passer d'autres sensations que le plaisir brut lié à l'acte. Des sensations davantage liées à ce que l'on ressent selon ce que l'autre veut transmettre, lui expliqua le cuisinier en espérant ne pas rougir.

\- Ce qu'on ressent…"

Sanji hocha la tête pour échapper une seconde au regard intense du bretteur avant de reprendre la parole sérieusement.

"Ne brûle pas d'étape. Repère seulement ce que je veux te transmettre, ce sera suffisant. Ensuite, si tu te sens prêt, la prochaine fois tu essayeras à ton tour..."

Le sabreur acquiesça lentement et Sanji sentit brutalement son coeur accélérer dans sa poitrine.

"OK. Une dernière chose alors…"

Il se pencha vers le bord du lit et chercha à tâtons par terre quelque chose avant de se redresser, le bandana de l'escrimeur en main. Ce dernier se tendit instinctivement à sa vue mais son compagnon secoua la tête.

"Je vais pas t'attacher, t'es loin d'être prêt pour ça. Mais si tu es d'accord, je voudrais que tu aies les yeux bandés. Ca t'obligera à ne penser qu'aux sensations que je te donne et… ce sera plus facile aussi pour moi."

Devant le regard presque embarrassé de son amant, le sabreur ne put qu'acquiescer. C'était après tout une bonne idée. Il était habitué à laisser son corps s'exprimer et l'idée de se priver d'un sens pour en affuter un autre lui plaisait.

Il se redressa ensuite pour être à sa hauteur et ferma les yeux, lui donnant l'autorisation de commencer. Sanji plaça le morceau de tissu tout en tentant de maîtriser ses gestes tremblants sous le coup de l'émotion. Il l'attacha derrière sa tête et observa son compagnon un instant. Zoro comptait sur lui ce soir alors il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Le cuisinier s'avança alors lentement et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.

"Tu es prêt?" lui souffla-t-il.

Comme le sabreur approuvait, il déposa soudain ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Si c'est trop pour toi, dis-le-moi. Je ne veux pas retourner en arrière…"

Le bretteur secoua fermement la tête et attrapa sa nuque pour placer son front contre le sien, lui signifiant ainsi la sincérité de ses paroles malgré l'absence de son regard.

"Je te le dirai."

Comme la main de l'escrimeur se relâchait, Sanji expira doucement pour se détendre à son tour. L'excitation et l'appréhension mêlées l'envahissaient mais il avait envie de guider le bretteur, de lui faire prendre conscience de l'étendue des possibilités qu'ils pouvaient encore vivre ensemble. Il allait traduire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui sous forme de caresses et de baisers. Il avait en réalité tellement de choses à lui dire qui ne franchiraient probablement jamais la frontière de ses lèvres. Et pourtant ce soir, il pouvait s'exprimer totalement. C'était une occasion inespérée bien que légèrement angoissante au vu de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à livrer de lui-même.

Sanji repoussa doucement son compagnons afin qu'il se rallonge et il s'installa sur ses hanches. Les muscles du sabreur étaient contractés sous sa peau et sa respiration tendue. Il devait probablement tenter d'anticiper ses gestes et leurs sens. Le blond décida alors de ne pas le faire attendre davantage et il déposa ses lèvres sur son front pour le remercier. Le remercier de sa confiance et de son attitude des derniers jours à son égard, de sa prévenance mais aussi de sa présence malgré la culpabilité qu'il ressentait toujours au fond de lui.

Zoro demeura parfaitement immobile et le cuisinier descendit vers le creux de son cou. Ici, l'odeur de l'escrimeur le submergeait et la vie tressaillait sous sa langue là où sa veine palpitait. C'était peut-être l'endroit de son corps qu'il préférait. Celui qui lui rappelait le plus l'essence même de son compagnon. Ses lèvres tremblèrent contre sa peau fine et il ferma les yeux. Il savait que Zoro ne pouvait pas le voir mais ses pensées avaient une telle force qu'il craignait que le sabreur ne les entende.

Lorsqu'il se redressa quelques minutes plus tard, le souffle du bretteur s'était relâché et alourdi, et Sanji suivit lentement la ligne de sa cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse en diagonale du bout de la langue. Le sabreur frémit et le cuisinier y fit glisser sa bouche plus lentement encore. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que Zoro ressentait à cet endroit et peut-être sa peau blessée était-elle toujours douloureuse. Il embrassa pourtant intensément chaque parcelle de son corps abîmé. Cette cicatrice était un souvenir immuable de l'engagement de Zoro envers son rêve et en cela, il la chérissait. Il avait toujours admiré sa détermination et sa ténacité et même si sa blessure avait failli lui coûter la vie, sa cicatrice lui prouverait toujours que Zoro était bel et bien en vie. Et en cela, il la révérait plus encore.

L'escrimeur bougea lorsque la langue de son compagnon atteignit son nombril et le cuisinier se prit à sourire contre sa peau chaude. Zoro était sensible. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il fit ensuite jouer ses mains le long des hanches de l'épéiste, caressant et massant les contours de sa taille de plus en plus fébrilement malgré lui. Il voulait que le sabreur ressente ce que lui-même éprouvait pour lui mais cet état réveillait également son désir.

Le corps de Zoro était une montagne de muscles ciselée à la perfection à ses yeux. Idéal pour ses mains lorsqu'il les déposait dans le creux de ses reins, fabuleux pour ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'embrassait et idyllique pour son propre corps lorsque l'escrimeur se fondait dans le sien.

Soudain, le bretteur avala bruyamment sa salive, le souffle entrecoupé, et Sanji en ressentit un violent frisson. Il remonta brutalement vers sa bouche et s'empara de ses lèvres, réclamant au sabreur tout ce qu'il pourrait lui donner : sa passion, son désir, sa chaleur. Et même son amour s'il le souhaitait aussi.

Zoro plaqua alors brutalement ses mains sur sa taille, faisant entrer en contact leurs entrejambes, et le blond gémit en se mordant les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas brusquer son partenaire mais...

"Z-Zoro…

\- Je vais bien. Continue…"

Sanji embrassa à nouveau les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant avant de souffler profondément. Il devait se calmer et continuer à faire profiter le sabreur. Il se décolla du corps chaud sous le sien et frissonna. Il s'empara ensuite du membre de l'escrimeur et commença à y imprimer de lents va-et-vient tout en dévorant son cou. Il entendit la respiration de Zoro s'alourdir encore et il releva la tête, profitant de son masque pour l'observer tout à loisir. Comme il aimait savoir le bretteur au bord de l'extase sous ses doigts. Il ne se lassait pas de voir le grand manieur de sabres perdre son souffle sous ses caresses.

L'une des mains de l'épéiste se referma bientôt sur la sienne pour lui faire prendre de la vitesse et le cuisinier le laissa faire un instant, s'abreuvant de l'image érotique que lui renvoyait ainsi son compagnon. Finalement cependant, il enroula ses doigts aux siens pour retirer leurs mains et le bretteur soupira doucement. Le blond en profita pour embrasser un à un les doigts du sabreur qui se figea brutalement à cette attention. Sanji sentait ses joues le brûler mais le fait de savoir que Zoro ne pouvait pas le regarder le libérait. Il observait souvent les mains du sabreur. Elles lui étaient aussi précieuses que les siennes pour cuisiner et il était souvent fasciné par leur dextérité à manier ses épées.

Lorsqu'il relâcha sa main, le bretteur la laissa glisser le long du corps de son amant et s'arrêter sur son ventre qu'il caressa légèrement. Sanji se redressa ensuite pour se glisser entre ses jambes et tandis qu'il reprenait le membre de son amant en main, il y fit également glisser sa langue lentement. Pour une fois, le cuisinier ne cherchait pas à lui faire perdre le contrôle, il voulait simplement lui donner un plaisir unique en lui faisant partager son propre désir. Il poursuivit donc un moment l'association langoureuse de sa bouche et de sa main, s'enivrant des soupirs de bien-être et des gémissements rauques de son amant.

Pourtant au bout d'un moment, il sentit la respiration du sabreur s'accélérer et ses hanches se soulever au rythme de ses caresses. Ses mouvements délibérément ralentis semblaient lui être aussi savoureux qu'insupportables et le cuisinier redoubla de lenteur, approfondissant encore ses gestes en le caressant du bout des doigts.

"J'peux plus", souffla soudain Zoro d'une voix éraillée en se redressant pour saisir le cuisinier dans ses bras afin de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Le blond lui rendit son baiser, souriant contre ses lèvres.

"J'en ai pas fini avec toi, tête d'algue, répondit-il contre sa bouche. Assieds-toi."

L'escrimeur se redressa tant bien que mal et appuya son dos contre le mur tandis que le cuisinier s'agenouillait autour de lui.

"Je t'attends, cuistot", murmura-t-il alors en l'attirant contre lui.

En réponse, Sanji fit jouer sa langue contre son oreille, faisant tinter au passage ses trois boucles avant de remuer lentement ses hanches contre celles de son compagnon. Celui-ci se tendit et tenta de le rapprocher plus encore mais Sanji se détacha alors pour observer le visage de l'escrimeur à quelques centimètres du sien. Zoro tentait de contenir son souffle trop rapide et la sueur commençait à s'accumulait sur son front et autour de son bandana. Sanji passa alors sa main droite dans ses cheveux humides avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à sa joue. L'épéiste s'immobilisa à nouveau, dans l'attente de son prochain geste, et le blond observa seulement leurs deux corps réunis ainsi que le torse puissant de son amant qui prenait de grandes inspirations. Il se pencha ensuite vers ses lèvres et ferma les yeux, utilisant son autre main derrière sa nuque pour le guider vers lui.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec impatience, l'intensité de leur contact brouillant leurs autres perceptions. A cet instant, Sanji lâcha prise. Il voulait dire au sabreur à quel point il ne connaissait pas de sensation plus exquise, à quel point il souhaitait qu'il la ressente lui aussi dans ses bras. Sa langue chercha la sienne pour mieux venir s'enrouler contre elle, lui transmettant sa frénésie et son ravissement à ce simple touché. Le corps du sabreur était son territoire et sa bouche en était le droit d'entrée alors il confiait à son compagnon toutes ses exigences et ses attentes lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Tous ses espoirs.

Le sabreur accentua lui aussi leur baiser en remontant ses propres mains dans le dos du cuisinier et le mouvement incita inconsciemment Sanji à soulever à nouveau ses hanches. Zoro étouffa un grognement sourd contre sa bouche et ils se séparèrent finalement hors d'haleine.

"Ca suffit les préliminaires, cuistot. Si tu continues comme ça, j'vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps..."

Sanji eut un sourire et s'étira pour attraper leur petite bouteille de gel.

"Dans ce cas, ça va être à toi de jouer", susurra-t-il au sabreur.

Il se souleva un peu et en versa largement dans sa main avant d'en enduire le membre palpitant de l'escrimeur.

"C'est pas risqué? lui demanda ce dernier en le sentant faire.

\- Non, je vais y aller doucement."

Zoro hocha la tête et le blond s'abaissa progressivement sur lui. Pour autant, il dut s'arrêter rapidement et le bretteur chercha son membre pour le détendre, les muscles des bras frémissant sous la pression qu'il devait ressentir. Sanji bougea malgré lui à son geste et il resserra la prise de ses jambes autour de son compagnon, faisant naturellement accélérer les mouvements du bretteur. Il s'abaissa davantage et ôta finalement la main du sabreur sur son corps. S'il se perdait trop vite dans la jouissance, il ne parviendrait pas à faire passer à son compagnon tout ce qu'il voulait.

Soulevant doucement ses hanches, le cuisinier sentit le souffle de Zoro se couper tandis qu'il entamait de puissants va-et-vient sur son membre. Chaque fois qu'il retombait lentement, il s'autorisait à aller un peu plus loin, s'assurant que son dos n'en souffrait pas mais aussi et surtout que Zoro ressentait longuement chaque mouvement de sa part. D'ailleurs à ce niveau-là, les mains du sabreur se crispèrent promptement autour de sa taille, tremblant et enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau comme pour mieux se rattacher encore à la réalité.

Sanji étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'il retomba entièrement sur le sexe du sabreur et contre lui, le corps de l'épéiste tressaillit. Il se força alors à s'arrêter, prenant pleinement conscience du membre pleinement en lui et des muscles tendus à l'extrême sous la peau de son amant.

Après quelques instants, il se remit lentement à bouger et posa ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de la tête du sabreur pour y prendre appui. La puissance de ses cuisses le soulevait sans effort et il s'abandonna dans la contemplation du sabreur sous lui. Son ventre contracté, ses pectoraux luisant de sueur, sa bouche entrouverte à la recherche d'air mais contenant tout de même ses gémissements. Sanji enroula alors totalement ses jambes autour de la taille du sabreur et accentua ainsi le roulement de ses hanches lorsque le sabreur fit glisser ses mains au bas de son dos. L'escrimeur se mordit les lèvres sous le plaisir des frictions de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et le blond plongea vers son cou, se sentant aspiré par la jouissance à son tour. Dans peu de temps, il ne pourrait plus cantonner ses mouvements à ce rythme langoureux.

Zoro laissa retomber sa tête contre le mur et Sanji trembla. Il se sentait tellement bien entre les bras du sabreur qui se refermaient convulsivement autour de lui. Il savourait le frottement délicieux de son membre contre son ventre et la respiration de Zoro dans son cou. Il attrapa alors le visage de l'escrimeur entre ses mains et déposa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes, la respiration haletante. C'est ainsi qu'il voulait amener le sabreur à l'orgasme. Dans ses bras, sous ses hanches et au milieu d'un baiser qui lui couperait le souffle. Un baiser durant lequel sa langue domina entièrement celle du bretteur et qui l'envahit sous une avalanche de sensation. Un baiser qui s'alimentait du feu de la passion qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Le bretteur remonta alors ses propres mains et plaqua le visage du blond plus près encore, ses lèvres désormais tremblantes contre les siennes. Sanji augmenta l'allure de son bassin et Zoro se fondit dans ses bras tandis que la jouissance le rattrapait enfin. Il agrippa férocement son compagnon contre lui et le blond avala son gémissement ultime. Sentant le corps du sabreur se contracter sous le sien, Sanji attrapa son propre membre et l'orgasme le rattrapa quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

Zoro se réveilla seul le lendemain matin. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure et il n'avait même pas entendu le cuisinier s'en aller. Il se souleva un peu, tendant l'oreille. Il était peut-être encore tôt car il n'entendait aucun bruit sur le bateau. Se rallongeant tranquillement, il se remémora les évènements de la veille.

Il s'était bien attendu à quelque chose d'intense et de déstabilisant mais pas à ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait littéralement cru exploser au fur et à mesure que Sanji le touchait et il avait dû faire un réel effort pour ne pas renverser le blond sur le matelas pour le posséder violemment. Etonnamment, ce n'était pas seulement la crainte de lui faire mal qui l'avait arrêté mais aussi et surtout la découverte surprenante du plaisir qu'il retirait à l'idée d'être un tel objet de désir pour son compagnon. De désir et d'adoration. Il connaissait la faim dévorante que pouvait ressentir le blond à son égard mais jamais encore il n'avait connu de gestes si tendres et voluptueux. C'était une douceur exquise qui l'avait enveloppé, le déposant dans une oasis de quiétude et d'ivresse où chaque caresse lui rappelait à quel point son corps était chéri, où chaque baiser lui chantait l'attachement que son compagnon lui portait.

Alors il lui avait abandonné le pouvoir bien volontiers, étourdi d'être l'objet de tant d'attentions. L'orgasme avait été dévastateur et l'avait laissé haletant un bon moment. Il avait ensuite voulu dire quelque chose au blond qui reprenait son souffle à quelques centimètres de sa bouche mais rien d'adéquat ne lui était venu et il était resté empli d'émotions indéfinissables.

"Debout, tête d'algue!" fit soudain Sanji en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Zoro rouvrit les yeux, émergeant doucement de sa rêverie pour voir le cuisinier déposer un plateau devant lui. Il se redressa alors, alléché mais intrigué.

"Depuis quand j'ai droit à un petit-déjeuner au lit?

\- Depuis qu'on va bientôt déjeuner.

\- Il est quelle heure?

\- Onze heures passée.

\- Merde!

\- Ouais, t'avais du sommeil à rattraper on dirait, plaisanta le blond. Nami a proposé que tu sautes le repas mais moi, je sais ce que t'as fait hier et je sais que t'as besoin de reprendre des forces.

\- Tu m'étonnes."

La sabreur commença à engloutir son repas avec appétit avant de finalement relever précautionneusement la tête vers le cuisinier qui s'était assis sur le lit non loin de lui.

"A propos d'hier…"

Le blond tourna son regard vers lui, attentif. ll ne regrettait pas de s'être dévoilé au sabreur comme il l'avait fait la veille mais il espérait simplement que celui-ci ne serait pas trop effrayé par la profondeur de ses sentiments. Car il en était bien conscient, même s'il n'avait pas dit un mot, il s'était exprimé très clairement.

"C'était… intéressant, reprit l'escrimeur après un instant de silence.

\- Intéressant?"

Sanji fronça les sourcils et Zoro hocha la tête.

"C'était intéressant et… intense.

\- Trop intense?

\- Non, juste intense. Je m'y attendais pas mais… c'était bien."

Le cuisinier le contempla quelques secondes avant de se relever, un sourire indulgent au coin des lèvres. Zoro tentait encore probablement d'analyser tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu en termes de connaissances de lui-même et l'important demeurait qu'il n'avait pas fui ni ne s'était senti trop envahi par l'expression de ses sentiments. Ils progressaient.

"Ne traîne pas trop, tête d'algue. Je ferai plus d'exception pour toi", fit-il en prenant finalement la porte.

Le sabreur approuva distraitement et le regarda s'en aller tout en réattaquant tranquillement son repas. Il avait compris quelque chose de très important la veille. La douceur avait cela de contradictoire qu'elle infligeait une torture délicieuse, un agréable tourment et une irrésistible tentation. Elle appelait à la mesure, à la délicatesse et à la tendresse malgré l'impatience, l'âpreté et la férocité de ce qu'il ressentait. Elle exigeait de la maîtrise en même temps que de l'abandon, de la confiance mêlée à la folie du moment.

Un nouveau monde.

Un véritable numéro d'équilibriste.

Et cette nuit, il l'avait touché du bout des doigts cet équilibre dont Sanji lui avait parlé. Il avait ressenti la passion du cuisinier à son égard, son envie de lui donner du plaisir parce qu'il désirait son corps mais aussi parce qu'il le désirait lui, Roronoa Zoro. Second de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, futur meilleur sabreur du monde, démon sanguinaire chasseur de pirates, rustre léthargique à jamais perdu, buveur invétéré insensible et combattant inconscient à la fierté démesurée.

Zoro prit alors une minute pour remercier silencieusement le cuisinier de lui avoir fait ressentir un tel tourbillon de sentiments. Il était à la fois touché et reconnaissant envers cette mise à nue qu'il lui avait offerte et permis de partager.

" _C'est pas un combat comme tu en as l'habitude, tête d'algue._

 _Y a aucun avantage alors? On est juste condamné à les subir?_

 _Il y a des avantages. A la hauteur des inconvénients."_

Oui, il était prêt à recommencer. Si cet équilibre lui permettait d'atteindre ce genre de sensations aussi imprévues qu'inespérées, il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter.

* * *

 _C'était la déclaration d'amour de Sanji à Zoro._

 _Peut-être pas sous la forme que vous attendiez mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plu quand même. Il lui a permis d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte et maintenant, c'est à Zoro de jouer..._


	67. L'île des paradis perdus

_Merci à Helominerva, deryous50, Laacy, Pomme-chan, Racx4400, Lou-chan, Wado21, Akilie, MiaoiFuki, Elowlie, Lijovanchan, Mikashita98 et Namohime pour vos reviews._

 _Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

 _Laacy_ _: contente de constater que tu as aussi apprécié les parties Luffy/Nami! Si le chapitre t'a transporté, j'en suis d'autant plus ravie car c'est ce que je recherche. Ils peuvent être mignons quand ils veulent (ou que je le décide XD)_

 _Lou-chan_ _: si tu parles de leur première fois depuis leur réconciliation, oui, il y a des similitudes car ils sont passés à une autre étape et j'essaye de montrer l'intensité qui les lie désormais. On est loin du début de leur relation!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 67**

 **L'île des paradis perdus**

Zoro se réveilla en sursaut. Le bateau avait violemment tangué et il se rattrapa au bord du matelas pour ne pas tomber. De l'autre côté du lit, le cuisinier se redressa depuis le sol où il avait chuté et ils échangèrent un regard surpris avant que le bretteur ne bondisse dehors, son pantalon dans une main et ses sabres dans l'autre.

Aussitôt franchi le pas de la porte, l'escrimeur comprit le problème. Le ciel était noir, des éclairs striaient l'horizon, la pluie s'abattait à grosses gouttes et le vent faisait se soulever des quantités incroyables d'eau de mer qui s'abattaient sur le Sunny avec force, le faisant craquer de toutes parts.

Il entendit Nami hurler de relever les voiles, les jumelles braquées sur l'océan, et il fonça vers le mât, dépassant ainsi Ussop qui se tenait à la rambarde tout en maintenant Chopper sur ses pattes. Arrivé en haut, il vit que Luffy était déjà en train de replier la grand voile et à eux deux, ils la bouclèrent rapidement pendant que le musicien s'occupait des voiles secondaires non loin d'eux. Ils étaient en train de redescendre lorsqu'une nouvelle lame heurta la coque, propulsant Zoro et Brook contre le gréement tandis que le capitaine passait par dessus bord.

Le sabreur grogna en atterrissant souplement sur le pont une seconde plus tard. Avec une mer aussi déchaînée, repêcher Luffy n'allait pas être aisé. Se redressant, il lança ses sabres à Franky et s'apprêtait à plonger quand l'une des mains de Robin le retint. Elle avait attrapé Luffy à quelques centimètres des flots, sa main dans la coque, et il fallait à présent l'aider à remonter, ce que Zoro fit en vitesse avant la prochaine lame de fond.

"Sanji, le cap à tribord! hurla soudain Nami à travers la pluie diluvienne. Il faut éviter ce tourbillon!"

Le blond tentait tant bien que mal de tenir le gouvernail et il le tourna le plus rapidement possible à droite. Au loin en effet, un énorme courant creusait les flots en cercles concentriques, aspirant tout sur son passage. Si le Sunny se faisait happer, ils étaient perdus.

"Franky, quelle puissance on a? lui cria la navigatrice pendant que le cyborg aidait le cuisinier à garder le cap.

\- Il doit rester un tiers des réserves! lui répondit-il en criant à son tour.

\- OK, prépare-toi à l'enclencher! Les autres, tenez-vous prêts! lança la rousse au milieu des éclairs. On va décoller mais on n'ira probablement pas assez loin et avec la puissance du vent, on risque de perdre encore un peu de puissance. Zoro et Luffy, ouvrez les voiles quand je vous le dirai. Sanji, garde la barre à tribord!"

Immédiatement, les concernés s'activèrent et le reste de l'équipage chercha un endroit où s'accrocher au plus vite.

"Coup de burst!" s'écria bientôt le cyborg.

Chacun attrapa instinctivement ce qu'il avait sous la main et le navire commença à s'élever, leur offrant un peu de répit malgré la pluie qui continuait à tomber dru et le vent soufflant en rafales. Le Sunny était effectivement ralenti par les éléments et avec la fin des réserves de cola, il décéléra rapidement. Il était en train d'amorcer sa descente lorsque Nami pointa le mât depuis le premier étage du bateau.

"Les voiles!"

Zoro et Luffy libérèrent promptement la grand voile qui se gonfla sous l'effet du vent et de la chute cumulés, les faisant voler au-dessus de la surface et éloignant le Sunny de la tempête.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bateau retrouva une mer plus calme mais la pluie continuait à se déverser impitoyablement sous d'épais nuages gris que le lever du soleil ne parvenait pas à percer. L'équipage trempé se retrouva alors sur le pont.

"Le gros de la tempête semble derrière nous, constata Zoro en s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de la main.

\- C'était moins une, balbutia Ussop dont les genoux tremblaient encore.

\- Je n'ai rien vu venir, culpabilisa le petit renne qui avait été de garde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Les tempêtes sur Grand Line sont largement imprévisibles, le rassura Robin à ses côtés.

\- Maintenant, il faut trouver une île au plus vite. Le bateau en a pris un coup et les réserves de cola sont au plus bas, résuma Franky en examinant la coque ruisselante d'eau.

\- Que dit le Log-Pose?" s'enquit Sanji.

La navigatrice observait depuis un moment déjà son instrument d'un air préoccupé et le cuisinier se pencha vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nami?

\- Il ne se stabilise pas, lui montra-t-elle tandis que l'aiguille tournait en tous sens.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda le sabreur en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme soupira et secoua la tête.

"On est perdu...

\- Quoi? On va mourir?! paniqua le canonnier.

\- Yohohoho! J'ai la mélodie parfaite pour une marche funèbre! s'enthousiasma Brook en sortant son violon malgré la pluie.

\- En avant pour l'aventure!" s'écria le capitaine en brandissant le poing vers les cieux.

* * *

"On tourne en rond! ragea Nami.

\- Le Log-Pose est toujours fou?" lui demanda Franky qui avait passé la tête par la porte, dégoulinant d'eau.

Le soupir agacé de la navigatrice lui répondit et il repartit dehors tandis que la jeune femme ouvrait un nouveau livre de la bibliothèque où elle s'était installée. L'équipage continuait de tenter de se diriger sous la pluie depuis des heures mais sans leur précieux instrument, c'était peine perdue. Nami essayait de garder son calme mais le temps passant et ses recherches restant infructueuses, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. De plus, le temps orageux ne se stabilisait pas et ne l'aidait donc pas à trouver de repères. Les réserves de cola étaient épuisées et s'ils croisaient un nouvel obstacle, elle savait qu'ils auraient du mal à s'en sortir alors qu'il était de sa responsabilité de guider l'équipage.

"Terre! Je vois une terre!" hurla soudain Ussop depuis la vigie.

Folle d'espoir, Nami se rua à l'extérieur et s'empara de ses jumelles. Au milieu des gouttes d'eau et des remous, elle aperçut rapidement un bout d'île ensoleillé à quelques centaines de mètres et elle sourit victorieusement. Enfin, la chance leur souriait.

"Cap sur la terre! s'écria-t-elle en dévalant l'escalier en direction du gouvernail que Brook tenait. Raccourcissez les voiles, sortez les roues à aube!"

Soulagés, ses amis s'empressèrent de lui obéir. La fatigue et le froid s'insinuaient sous leurs vêtements détrempés, la faim les tenaillait et le bateau avait besoin des soins de Franky. Ils espérèrent donc avec ferveur que l'île serait accueillante et qu'ils pourraient s'y reposer au moins quelques heures.

* * *

Bientôt, une bande de sable fin apparut et le temps s'éclaircit subitement, leur offrant une vue dégagée et paisible des lieux. Nami manoeuvra jusqu'à une petite crique déserte et tout le monde débarqua rapidement.

"Je vais rester pour évaluer les dégâts et voir si je peux commencer les réparations, décida le cyborg alors que ses amis prenaient connaissance de leur nouvel environnement.

\- Bonne idée, approuva la navigatrice. C'est peut-être une île hostile, il faut être vigilant et se tenir prêts à dégager en cas de problème."

L'équipage se mit ensuite en route et s'engagea sur le sable. Ils dépassèrent bientôt la crique où ils avaient amarré le Sunny puis continuèrent à longer la mer par la plage. De grands cocotiers s'élevaient régulièrement et une légère brise faisait teinter leurs larges feuilles, séchant agréablement leurs vêtements grâce au vent chaud.

"Mon Dieu, faites que les habitants de cette île ne soient pas des monstres! psalmodia Ussop.

\- J'ai envie d'un bain, geignit le renne à ses côtés.

\- Et moi d'un énorme plat de viande! renchérit Luffy avec conviction.

\- Ne vous emballez pas, les avertit Nami. On ne sait même pas où on est…"

Elle fut interrompue par la découverte d'un paysage magnifique. Au détour d'un énième tournant de sable doré, un énorme bâtiment blanc de type hôtelier s'étendait le long de la plage. Des tables et des chaises en bois étaient disposés sur une terrasse à quelques centimètres du sable où des gens riaient, un verre à la main, tandis que d'autres se baignaient dans la mer en profitant du soleil de l'après-midi.

Des étoiles dans les yeux, les garçons de l'équipage filèrent vers un barbecue fumant et avant que Nami n'ait pu les en empêcher, ils s'étaient installés au milieu d'un groupe de personnes qui les avait invités à partager leur repas. Méfiante, la navigatrice préféra pour sa part se diriger vers le bâtiment en compagnie de Robin pour en savoir davantage sur le lieu.

* * *

Après avoir franchi les portes étincelantes, les deux amies se dirigèrent au fond du hall moderne où une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds relevés en queue de cheval les accueillit avec un sourire.

"Excusez-moi, ça va vous paraître bizarre mais… pouvez-vous me dire où on est? lui demanda la navigatrice lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant son comptoir.

\- Ce n'est pas étrange, répondit la réceptionniste avec un nouveau sourire. Vous êtes sur l'île des paradis perdus. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous vous êtes perdus en mer.

\- Comment ça? s'étonna Nami.

\- L'île des paradis perdus n'est accessible qu'aux bateaux s'étant égarés sur Grand Line, lui expliqua-t-elle. C'est un havre de paix et de repos pour quiconque souhaite y demeurer!

\- Notre Log-Pose est devenu instable après une tempête, confirma Robin.

\- C'est parce que vous êtes entrés dans la zone de l'île et il se rechargera d'ici dix jours. Je vous suggère de profiter de notre établissement en attendant, leur offrit la jeune femme en commençant à pianoter sur son ordinateur.

\- C'est quoi, ici? Un hôtel?" demanda la navigatrice en jetant un coup d'oeil au lieu.

La réceptionniste approuva, toujours souriante.

"Etablissement Sun & Paradise, le seul bâtiment de l'île des paradis perdus créé il y a plus de cinquante ans par Monsieur Loughty pour permettre aux voyageurs égarés de profiter d'un séjour agréable et…

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. C'est combien vos chambres? la coupa Nami, craignant des tarifs faramineux s'il s'agissait de la seule habitation de l'île.

\- A partir de 10 000 jusqu'à 500 0000 berrys, repas inclus.

\- Il y a de quoi acheter du matériel pour des réparations? s'enquit-elle encore.

\- Notre atelier Ship & Paradise offre un large choix de matériaux et d'outils en tout genre", approuva la réceptionniste.

La jeune femme rousse se tourna alors vers son amie qui hocha la tête.

"Ca ne semble pas excessif et c'est une excellente occasion de prendre du repos, lui fit remarquer Robin.

\- Tu as raison, répondit la navigatrice. Un peu de détente dans un environnement civilisé me ferait le plus grand bien… Allons prévenir les autres et on retournera prendre des chambres ensuite."

Lorsqu'elles revinrent sur la terrasse, Luffy s'empiffrait toujours et Nami dut lui taper sur la tête pour avoir son attention après avoir rassemblé ses amis autour d'elle.

"Ce lieu est extrêmement agréable, commença Brook avec enthousiasme.

\- Ouais! Tout le monde est sympa et partage sa bouffe! lui montra le garçon au chapeau de paille en avalant sa dernière cuisse de poulet.

\- Personne ne semble étrange malgré les circonstances, renchérit Ussop avec soulagement.

\- Et le paysage est magnifique! s'extasia Chopper.

\- On va pouvoir rester ici le temps que le Log-Pose se recharge dans dix jours, approuva Nami. Ussop, va chercher Franky, je pense que le bateau ne risque rien. Tout le monde a été perdu en mer avant d'atterrir ici, c'est le principe pour trouver cette île.

\- J'y vais! s'exclama joyeusement le canonnier en s'éloignant.

\- Je vais nous réserver des chambres le temps du séjour, poursuivit la navigatrice. Ca nous fera du bien de rester un peu sur la terre ferme de toute façon.

\- Je viens avec toi, Nami-chérie! s'exclama aussitôt Sanji. Je t'ai aussi gardé à manger!"

Ce faisant, il lui présenta un bel assortiment de fruits frais dont la jeune femme se saisit avec plaisir. Comme les autres, elle mourrait de faim. Le cuisinier avait pourtant préparé une petite collation ce matin mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient faits tirer du sommeil peu avant l'aube, personne hormis le capitaine n'avait réellement pris le temps de manger.

"Si tu veux", répondit-elle en croquant dans une fraise alors que le blond tournoyait de joie.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient à leur tour, Luffy étendit l'un de ses bras pour se saisir d'une nouvelle brochette sur le barbecue un peu plus loin.

"Une île perdue? C'est génial! s'enthousiasma-t-il, l'air ravi.

\- C'est pas commun, approuva le sabreur.

\- Ca a l'air tellement calme, apprécia Chopper.

\- Oui, je pense que nous serons très bien, confirma Robin en prenant l'assiette que lui tendait Brook.

\- L'inspiration va déferler en moi au vue de ce paysage enchanteur!" ajouta le squelette en se déhanchant.

* * *

"Quel superbe bâtiment! s'extasia Sanji en pénétrant dans le hall. Oh…"

Le blond fonça au comptoir, déjà sous le charme de l'agent d'accueil qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

"Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur?

\- Une charmante créature telle que vous peut sûrement to-

\- On voudrait des chambres, l'interrompit la navigatrice.

\- Nous avons des chambres standards avec des lits simples ou double, des chambres deluxe sur le même modèle, la suite Paradise et la suite nuptiale actuellement encore libre qui…

\- La chambre nuptiale mais quelle excellente idée! batifola le cuisinier.

\- Sanji, tu veux que je prenne la chambre nuptiale pour toi et Zoro?" lui demanda alors Nami avec un sourire torve.

Son ami s'arrêta net et attrapa la main de l'employée qui, bien que surprise, ne refusa pas le baiser qu'il déposa sur sa main d'un air contrit.

"Malheureusement chère demoiselle, je suis pieds et poings liés et ne pourrais vous retourner votre amour mais croyez-moi, mon coeur le regrette déjà…

\- Bon, on va donc prendre trois chambres standards, décida la rousse. Une avec trois lits, une avec quatre et la dernière avec deux lits simples…

\- Attends, Nami."

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et interrogea le cuisinier du regard.

"Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta bonté, ma douce, mais est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait avoir une chambre à part?

\- Quoi, toi et moi?! Non mais-

\- Non, ma colombe. Pour moi et l'autre crétin de sabreur. Si on doit passer dix jours tranquilles sur cette île, c'est le moment de voir ce qu'il vaut vraiment…"

La navigatrice eut un sourire moqueur.

"La chambre nuptiale, mon cher Sanji? J'te préviens, je paye pas ça. Ca va te coûter un max.

\- Une chambre normale suffira, tempéra le cuisinier. Et puis, c'est sa faute si je suis obligé de me le coltiner en situation réelle pour savoir s'il est vraiment bon à quelque chose!

\- Comme tu veux. Je peux aussi l'ajouter à sa dette", lui proposa-t-elle avec un air innocent.

Le blond lui adressa alors un sourire conquis.

"C'est pour ça que je t'aime, Nami-chérie!"

Il se tourna ensuite vers la réceptionniste qui attendait patiemment leur délibéré.

"On va prendre une chambre deluxe dans ce cas."

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula gaiement. L'équipage prit aussitôt ses quartiers sur la plage pour barboter ou se reposer au soleil bien que Franky et Ussop décident rapidement de visiter l'atelier Ship & Paradise à la recherche de matériaux pour le Sunny. Ils en revinrent satisfaits et commentant avec entrain la qualité à disposition pour les voyageurs naufragés.

En début de soirée, le groupe se dirigea vers la salle de restauration de l'hôtel et tous s'installèrent dans la bonne humeur parmi les nombreuses tables à disposition. Luffy était émerveillé devant la quantité de nourriture disposée sur plusieurs tables et Nami confia avec un sourire satisfait à ses amis qu'il s'agissait d'un buffet à volonté inclus dans le prix du séjour et qu'elle n'aurait ainsi pas à compter les berrys à tous les repas.

"Il y a des gars super sympas et qui s'y connaissent dans cet atelier! raconta ensuite le cyborg alors que chacun commençait son repas.

\- Leur vendeur a tout de suite su ce qu'il faudrait pour le Sunny, approuva Ussop en entamant ses spaghettis bolognaise.

\- Apparemment, il peut nous avoir du bois d'Adam, ajouta Franky.

\- Son commerce n'est-il pas illégal? lui fit remarquer Robin qui versait de l'eau à ses amis.

\- C'est pas évident d'en avoir mais y a pas plus résistant, expliqua le charpentier.

\- C'est dans ce bois que t'as construit le Sunny, non? se souvint Zoro.

\- C'est exactement ça alors si j'peux en avoir, j'vais pas me gêner! répondit son ami en attrapant une deuxième bouteille de cola.

\- Fais quand même attention, on doit rester sur cette île dix jours alors ce n'est pas le moment de se faire attraper, lui rappela Nami en dégustant sa salade.

\- T'inquiète, je serai super prudent!

\- Quelle île étrange, fit soudain Brook qui mastiquait un morceau de pain. Une île perdue au milieu de l'océan accessible uniquement aux marins égarés. Grand Line regorge définitivement de lieux incroyables!

\- C'est vraiment passionnant, approuva Chopper à ses côtés. Dis, Nami, tu crois qu'on pourrait l'étudier pour en faire un nouvel article?

\- Pourquoi pas, fit la jeune femme. Je me renseignerai sur ses caractéristiques.

\- En tout cas, leur bouffe est trop bonne! s'enthousiasma Luffy en engloutissant une nouvelle assiette de pâtes.

\- C'est tout à fait honorable, convint le cuisinier qui avait testé leur ratatouille.

\- J'ai vu le programme, ils organisent des soirées et des activités régulièrement, leur apprit ensuite Ussop.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir?! voulut immédiatement savoir le capitaine.

\- Une retraite aux flambeaux, répondit le sniper. Ca ne devrait pas tarder à commencer d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

\- Oh!"

Luffy et Chopper étaient visiblement enchantés à cette idée et ils terminèrent leur repas à toute vitesse avant de filer vers la plage. De leur côté, le reste des membres de l'équipage prirent davantage leur temps pour déguster les desserts et ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de les rejoindre dehors.

* * *

La retraite aux flambeaux était splendide et l'équipage du chapeau de paille s'émerveilla en suivant du regard les lumières mouvantes le long de la plage parmi la foule massée autour d'eux. Luffy, Chopper et Brook participaient activement en agitant leurs flambeaux et ils finirent par les déposer sur une barque au milieu des autres. Tout le monde contempla alors le spectacle des illuminations se balancer au gré des flots avant de s'éloigner puis de disparaître finalement dans la nuit.

Nami distribua ensuite les clés des chambres et chacun se dirigea à nouveau vers l'hôtel avec satisfaction. La journée avait été plutôt épuisante et la perspective de retrouver un lit moelleux ravissait même le capitaine hyperactif de l'équipage. Ils se séparèrent donc au niveau de l'ascenseur, les garçons ayant reçu une chambre au premier, les filles au second et Zoro et Sanji au quatrième.

* * *

Lorsque Zoro poussa la porte de leur chambre, il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il avait déjà été étonné de constater que Nami leur en avait pris une à part mais en plus, cette pièce était tout simplement immense et tenait plus du petit appartement que de la simple chambre. Hormis un immense lit, il y avait la place pour deux fauteuils, une table basse, un bureau dans un coin et un grand balcon derrière une large baie vitrée dont la vue sur Grand Line illuminait une bonne partie de la pièce.

Il pénétra finalement dans la chambre et sentit la moquette épaisse s'enfoncer à chacun de ses pas. Sur ses talons, le blond se dirigea immédiatement vers la terrasse afin de contempler le paysage et de s'allumer une cigarette. Le sabreur ouvrit alors une deuxième porte attenante et eut un sourire carnassier en découvrant son utilité. Une salle de bain pour eux tout seuls pendant dix jours... Il allait adorer cette île.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et abandonna ses vêtements sur le sol pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Après les trombes d'eau qu'il s'était pris, le sable s'était incrusté partout lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué et cette sensation était vraiment désagréable malgré qu'il se soit un peu baigné l'après-midi même.

Lorsqu'il ressortit quelques instants plus tard de la salle de bain, Sanji fumait dehors, installé sur une chaise longue.

"C'est le grand luxe ici, commenta le sabreur en passant la porte vitrée à son tour. Je me demande ce que mijote Nami…

\- Comment ça? s'enquit le cuisinier en se tournant vers lui.

\- Elle nous a payés une chambre digne d'un palace sans rechigner alors que d'habitude, elle pleurniche au moindre berry dépensé."

Sanji secoua la tête et tira sur son mégot.

"Nami est une personne très généreuse. Il faut juste savoir le lui demander."

Zoro le dévisagea, interloqué.

"Tu lui as promis quoi? soupira-t-il ensuite.

\- Je n'ai rien à lui offrir à la hauteur de sa beauté alors je lui ai juste dit que je voulais saisir l'occasion de te tester en situation normale, fit le blond avec désinvolture.

\- En situation normale?

\- Ouais. Voir si ça peut coller entre nous quand on n'est pas en danger de mort imminente tous les trois jours.

\- C'est tout? s'étonna le bretteur, perplexe.

\- Bien sûr. Je crois qu'elle a compris à quel point c'est difficile pour moi de te supporter tous les jours... Du coup, elle a proposé de l'ajouter à ta dette pour me faire un cadeau."

A ces mots, Zoro se tourna brutalement vers son compagnon, révolté.

"Vous êtes aussi vicieux l'un que l'autre!"

Le voyant bouillir de colère, le cuisinier se releva avec un sourire moqueur tout en écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier.

"Me dis pas que ça n'en valait pas la peine. J'ai vu ta tête quand t'as découvert la salle de bain."

Tout en le dépassant pour rentrer, il fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse nu du sabreur qui n'avait passé qu'une serviette autour de ses hanches après sa douche.

"Et imagine tout ce qu'on pourra faire maintenant qu'on est vraiment seuls…"

Zoro grogna mais ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas envie de se laisser si facilement acheter, même si c'était tentant.

"Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça, obsédé de cuistot."

Le blond s'esclaffa derrière lui et l'enlaça tout en lui mordillant l'oreille.

"Et c'est toi qui dit ça..."

Il fit remonter ses mains le long de son torse musclé et soupira de bien-être.

"T'es drôlement appétissant pour une tête d'algue", constata-t-il ensuite en déposant lentement ses lèvres sur son épaule. T'as pas envie de passer à la casserole?"

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il était conscient que Sanji le provoquait et ce n'était pas la proposition qui l'ennuyait en tant que telle, il savait que le cuistot patientait tranquillement à ce sujet aujourd'hui. Par contre, il n'appréciait toujours pas cette manière de s'exprimer. Elle le plongeait dans l'embarras sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

"Putain, parle pas comme ça", marmonna-t-il alors.

Comme il s'y attendait, le blond pouffa de rire devant sa réaction.

"Pardon, tête d'algue, j'avais oublié que tu étais sensible à ce sujet..."

Pour se faire pardonner, Sanji se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de lui donner un long baiser avant de se détacher de lui.

"Faut que j'aille prendre une douche moi aussi, soupira-t-il finalement contre son cou.

\- C'est ça, lave-toi la langue aussi, grommela son compagnon. Tu dis tellement de conneries…"

Le cuisinier s'éloigna en riant et le sabreur entendit rapidement l'eau couler. Il rentra ensuite dans la chambre et ferma la baie vitrée derrière lui. Il était toujours en colère contre le blond mais il devait bien reconnaître que le fait de ne pas avoir à partager cette chambre avec le reste de l'équipage lui plaisait franchement…

Tout ici invitait au repos et à la détente. La moquette caressait ses pieds nus, la lumière n'était pas agressive et le matelas du lit était le plus épais qu'il ait jamais vu. Il s'installa dessus et s'y laissa tomber avec délice, ses yeux se fermant déjà. La journée avait été longue et dormir dans de telles conditions était plus qu'attrayant...

* * *

Sanji sécha vigoureusement ses cheveux, appréciant le moelleux de sa serviette immaculée. Devant la glace, il se coiffa rapidement et sa mèche retomba naturellement devant son oeil. Il serra ensuite la serviette sur ses hanches et regagna la chambre, des idées plein la tête.

Malheureusement, Zoro s'était déjà endormi au milieu du lit mais le blond ne s'en formalisa pas. Il éteignit la lumière et ouvrit largement les rideaux pour que la lumière de la lune pénètre autant que possible dans la pièce. Les ombres bougeaient au rythme d'une brise légère et le cuisinier ne put s'empêcher de trouver le sabreur magnifique au milieu de l'obscurité mouvante.

Il s'approcha et enjamba son corps assoupi avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il savait que Zoro était épuisé après leur journée mais il voulait juste en profiter un tout petit peu. Il sentit bientôt son compagnon lui répondre et ils continuèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser paisiblement. Finalement, Sanji se redressa et observa la respiration du sabreur se stabiliser.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda l'escrimeur après quelques instants de silence.

\- Rien. J'admirais simplement ton corps sous la lumière de la lune."

Zoro eut un moment de flottement et le cuisinier ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Tu es décidément très sensible ce soir...

\- N'importe quoi! se défendit-il, le rouge aux joues. C'est toi qui raconte ces trucs...

\- Détends-toi, je ne dis pas ça pour te mettre mal à l'aise."

L'épéiste haussa maladroitement les épaules et Sanji repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres qu'il mordilla lentement avant d'y passer sensuellement la langue. Zoro suivit alors le rythme imposé avec plaisir, caressant doucement le dos nu du blond entre ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment, le cuisinier orienta ses baisers un peu plus bas jusqu'à son torse avant d'y déposer complètement la tête. Il écouta les battements lents et réguliers de son coeur, se laissant bercer par son rythme envoûtant et le toucher agréable des mains de son compagnon sur sa peau.

Sentant qu'il allait s'endormir à son tour, Sanji remonta vers le visage du bretteur et embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de se caler contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur, un sourire aux lèvres. De son côté, Zoro passa un bras autour de sa taille et remonta le drap sur eux avant de plonger instantanément dans le sommeil.

* * *

 _Après toutes ces péripéties, un peu de vacances fera du bien à tout le monde :)_

 _Les faire évoluer dans une ambiance plus calme est un nouveau défi!_


	68. Feux d'artifice

_Merci à Wado21, deryous50, Racx4400, MiaoiFuki, Namohime, Akilie, Agalys-Erwael, Elowlie et Mikashita98 pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 68**

 **Feux d'artifice**

Zoro plaqua le cuisinier un peu plus fort contre le mur de la salle de bain. La vapeur et la chaleur s'accumulaient dans l'espace étroit de la baignoire entourée par un simple rideau de douche mais le contact froid du carrelage sur sa peau ne gêna pas le cuisinier. Au contraire, Sanji resserra l'étau de ses bras autour de la nuque du sabreur et celui de ses jambes autour de sa taille pour que son compagnon accentue le mouvement de ses hanches. Voulant éviter de trop solliciter le dos de son amant, Zoro y passa ses mains pour le soutenir à son tour, dévorant son cou de baisers affamés. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent au milieu des gouttes d'eau et de l'humidité ambiante, les forçant à s'agripper encore un peu plus l'un à l'autre. Finalement, Sanji reposa sa tête contre le mur quelques secondes afin de retrouver sa respiration. Cependant, il sentit rapidement la jouissance rattraper le corps de l'escrimeur et il repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres pour l'y accompagner.

Quelques instants plus tard, le sabreur se détacha de lui et le déposa au milieu de l'eau chaude. Tandis que le blond se remettait de son propre orgasme, il entendit l'épéiste sortir de la douche et il détendit douloureusement ses jambes avant d'attraper le savon. Il était en train de se rincer lorsque Zoro l'interpella.

"Dépêche-toi, cuistot, on va être en retard pour le p'tit dej'."

Sanji sentit ses yeux se plisser au milieu du ruissellement de l'eau autour de lui et il repoussa violemment le rideau pour foudroyer son compagnon du regard qui se séchait tranquillement.

"C'est ta faute si on est en retard, j'te signale! répliqua-t-il vertement. J't'avais dit qu'on n'avait pas le temps!

\- Alors pourquoi tu barbotes au lieu de te préparer? lui fit remarquer le bretteur en passant un tee-shirt.

\- Je dois me rincer, abruti! C'est facile pour toi, c'est moi qui me tape tout le boulot!"

Zoro ricana en retour et Sanji rabattit fermement le rideau pour finir de se doucher, exaspéré. Une minute plus tard, il sortit à son tour et se sécha vigoureusement. Il bouscula ensuite le sabreur pour se saisir de sa chemise tout en attrapant sa brosse.

"Bouge de là, tête d'algue, tu prends toute la place, s'agaça-t-il en le poussant pour avoir accès au miroir.

\- Où est-ce que t'as mis ma ceinture? grogna ce dernier en remuant les vêtements restés à terre.

\- C'est tes affaires, j'y ai pas touché, grinça le cuisinier.

\- C'est ça, tu les bouges tout le temps, maugréa l'escrimeur qui avait retrouvé une chaussette.

\- Uniquement lorsqu'elles ne sont pas rangées, lui rappela son compagnon en boutonnant son pantalon. T'as qu'à arrêter de tout faire traîner par terre, c'est pas leur place."

Zoro secoua la tête et Sanji reposa sa serviette sur le porte-serviette après avoir séché ses cheveux de son mieux.

"On y va, décida-t-il après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil au miroir pour vérifier sa tenue.

\- J'ai pas ma ceinture! lui rappela le sabreur avec mauvaise humeur tandis qu'il déplaçait une nouvelle pile de serviettes.

\- Va voir dans ton armoire et arrête de tout déranger ici", riposta le blond en remettant la pile en place, irrité.

Sanji sortit vivement de la salle de bain et enfila ses chaussures. Il attrapa ensuite sa veste et l'ajusta prestement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"C'est bon? lança-t-il à l'escrimeur qui avait trouvé sa ceinture.

\- C'est bon, marmonna ce dernier en ajustant ses sabres. Mais c'est pas moi qui l'avais mise dans l'armoire, ajouta-t-il en passant devant le cuisinier.

\- Eh bien, tu aurais dû car c'est sa place", rétorqua le blond en refermant rapidement la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Zoro frappa violemment le ballon qui atterrit dans une gerbe d'eau en un puissant smash entre Ussop et Luffy, impuissants à le rattraper.

"Trente-deux à douze, commenta le sabreur avec un sourire narquois. Le service est pour nous."

Il tapa dans la patte de Chopper qui se dandinait à ses côtés et Ussop lui lança la balle en soupirant.

"Allez, Ussop, on joue! l'encouragea Luffy, visiblement ravi malgré la raclée qu'ils se prenaient.

\- On aurait dû faire du volley de plage", marmonna le canonnier en se repositionnant.

Les quatre amis jouaient en bord de mer grâce au filet qu'ils avaient installé après le déjeuner. Ils avaient décidé de le tendre dans l'océan pour que les joueurs aient de l'eau jusqu'aux mollets afin qu'ils profitent de la fraîcheur mais cela handicapait les mangeurs de fruits du démon et lorsqu'ils s'élançaient pour rattraper une balle, Luffy comme Chopper devaient composer avec la bouée autour de leur taille. Ussop n'avait pas ce problème mais il devait néanmoins rivaliser avec l'endurance de l'escrimeur et sur ce point, il n'était pas encore à la hauteur.

Chopper lança le ballon avec vigueur et la partie recommença tandis que sur la plage, leurs compagnons profitaient du soleil au milieu des autres vacanciers. Les filles lisaient à l'ombre d'un grand parasol pendant que Brook et Franky commentaient joyeusement les dernières idées d'invention du charpentier qui avait reçu le bois d'Adam de la part du vendeur le matin même.

Sanji quant à lui s'était assis sur le sable non loin d'eux, un chapeau et de larges lunettes de soleil vissés sur la tête. La température était chaude mais il avait gardé sa chemise, craignant les coups de soleil. Le regard perdu sur l'océan aux reflets scintillants, il respirait l'air salé au milieu des rires et des conversations, se laissant bercer par l'atmosphère paisible.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'ils avaient débarqué sur l'île des paradis perdus et leur bonheur était total. Aucun incident n'était venu troubler leurs vacances improvisées et personne n'avait déclenché de catastrophe non plus. Cette ambiance sereine et inespérée ravissait tout l'équipage et le blond n'était pas en reste de ce côté. Il savourait avec joie ces moments de vie ordinaire au milieu de ses amis et de son compagnon. Comme il l'avait pressenti, le quotidien aux côtés de l'escrimeur n'était pas toujours simple mais en réalité, il savait depuis longtemps à quoi s'attendre le concernant et ses habits éparpillés ou ses grasses matinées interminables ne lui étaient pas aussi insupportables qu'il voulait le lui faire croire.

Cependant, au fil des jours, il était envahi par une douce torpeur et une certaine mélancolie. Sachant d'ors et déjà à quoi il devait son état, le cuisinier secoua la tête avant de sourire lorsqu'il entendit Ussop soupirer lourdement face à la défaite de son équipe. Il releva ensuite les yeux après avoir allumé une cigarette et vit Luffy célébrer la victoire de ses adversaires en se trémoussant dans sa bouée. Face à lui, Chopper s'était saisi du ballon comme d'une coupe et Zoro le souleva bientôt dans les airs, faisant tournoyer le petit renne qui se mit à rire aux éclats.

Sanji ferma les yeux et profita de ce parfum unique. Celui du plaisir et de la liberté.

* * *

Le cuisinier se figea pour observer le soleil descendre lentement dans la mer. La température était encore élevée et le sable enveloppait agréablement ses pieds nus. Il s'assit ensuite à quelques pas des vagues et s'alluma une cigarette qu'il fuma lentement. La plage était enfin calme à cette heure de repas et il profita du silence environnant avec délectation.

Après les jeux de plage, l'équipage était remonté se changer et prendre une douche mais au moment de partir dîner, le blond avait préféré faire un tour. Il avait donc longé une partie de la plage jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le Sunny avant de revenir vers l'hôtel.

"Sanji!"

Le blond se retourna et observa le petit renne trottiner vers lui.

"Je t'ai gardé une brochette de fruits!

\- Tu es adorable."

Le médecin rougit et se dandina sur le sable en lui tendant son cadeau.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger avec nous? s'enquit-il ensuite.

\- Je n'avais pas très faim.

\- Tu te sens malade? s'alarma-t-il aussitôt.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vécu en mer presque toute ma vie et passer quelques jours sur la terre ferme est toujours un peu étrange pour moi alors j'aime profiter d'un peu de temps seul, le rassura le cuisinier en mangeant un morceau de mangue fondant.

\- Moi, c'est tout l'inverse! J'avais jamais quitté le royaume de Drum avant d'embarquer avec vous!" se remémora Chopper.

Le petit renne s'assit dans le sable à ses côtés pour manger son propre dessert.

"Luffy a mangé toute la nourriture du buffet, lui apprit-il alors.

\- Encore? soupira son ami.

\- Oui mais les cuisiniers ont dit qu'ils allaient en refaire.

\- Ils sont courageux, commenta le blond en grignotant une framboise.

\- Il y a une soirée salsa organisée dans la salle de réception! l'informa ensuite Chopper.

\- Brook doit être ravi.

\- Franky aussi! Il a dit qu'il avait une technique de danse super secrète qu'il n'a jamais dévoilée à quiconque! lui apprit le renne avec excitation.

\- Ca semble prometteur, fit le cuisinier avec un sourire.

\- Tu sais, je pense que tu peux participer, poursuivit le médecin en prenant une cuillère de meringue. Ton dos est presque totalement guéri alors je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- C'est gentil, Chopper, j'irai y faire un tour."

Sanji termina ensuite sa brochette de fruits avant de s'étirer puis de se relever. Tendant la main au petit renne, il se pencha vers lui en souriant.

"Allons proposer notre aide aux cuisiniers de l'hôtel, je pense qu'ils vont vite finir par s'épuiser à ce rythme.

\- Ca c'est vrai!" approuva son ami en riant tandis qu'il attrapait la main du blond pour se relever.

* * *

Sanji s'était installé sur l'une des chaises longues du balcon de sa chambre. Face à la mer, il fumait tranquillement, la douceur de l'air de la nuit lui emmenant les embruns du large.

"Pourquoi t'es parti si vite, cuistot?"

Le blond tourna la tête vers le sabreur qui venait de rentrer dans leur chambre et de passer la baie vitrée avant de reprendre sa contemplation de l'océan.

"Juste envie d'être un peu seul un moment, c'est tout.

\- Tu t'es traîné toute la journée, t'as pas bouffé et maintenant tu restes ici au lieu de draguer les filles à cette soirée de danse? C'est quoi ce délire? C'est à cause de ce matin dans la douche?"

Sanji eut un mince sourire et souffla la fumée de sa cigarette. Zoro avait disparu avec Luffy et Ussop sitôt la fin du dîner, pas intéressé pour un sou à l'idée de la soirée salsa et il n'avait pas vu le blond s'en aller moins d'une heure après. Pourtant à cet instant, Sanji se rendait compte que le bretteur l'observait peut-être davantage que ce qu'il ne croyait.

"C'est pas grand-chose."

Le sabreur soupira bruyamment derrière lui et le cuisinier sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'homme croiser les bras sur son torse, signe clair de contrariété.

"J'veux pas avoir l'air d'insister mais on s'est méchamment pris la tête la dernière fois que l'un de nous deux n'a pas voulu parler alors juste pour être sûr… T'es certain qu'il y a rien? marmonna l'escrimeur.

\- C'est toi qui n'avait pas voulu parler, le railla le cuisinier en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

\- Ouais… Enfin, t'as compris."

Sanji hocha la tête, souriant franchement à présent. Après tout, il pouvait bien le lui dire.

"C'est juste cette île qui a un drôle d'effet sur moi, lui confia-t-il alors.

\- Quel effet? J'ai rien remarqué, fit le sabreur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, rétorqua le blond en continuant de sourire. Tu vois... Ce soleil, cette plage, ce goût de vacances... C'est un peu particulier et ça me donne des idées étranges...

\- Comme quoi?" s'enquit Zoro, totalement perdu.

Sanji l'observa un instant avec amusement puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la chaise longue et son compagnon s'exécuta après avoir déposé ses sabres contre la baie vitrée. Le cuisinier prit ensuite le temps de le contempler. Son allure fière sous l'éclat de la lune le rendait diablement sexy et il s'obligea à détourner une seconde le regard.  
"Alors? Accouche, cuistot, s'impatienta le bretteur.

\- Ca va pas te plaire mais ça me met d'humeur affreusement romantique", lui expliqua alors posément le blond.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes sur le balcon avant que Zoro ne fronce les sourcils.

"A ce point? grimaça-t-il finalement.

\- Oh, oui, confirma le cuisinier d'un ton léger. J'ai envie qu'on passe du temps à parler, j'ai envie de t'embrasser au soleil couchant sur la plage, de te tenir la main et de t'inviter au restaurant... Ce genre de truc que tu détestes, en fait."

Zoro bougea, définitivement mal à l'aise.

"Ah ouais. Ce genre de trucs."

Sanji approuva lentement de la tête et tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette.

"C'est toi qui voulait savoir, lui rappela-t-il en voyant son visage embêté. T'inquiète pas, ça me passera dès qu'on aura mis les voiles, le rassura-t-il ensuite. Mais en attendant puisqu'on en parle, faut quand même que je te dise quelque chose."

Il se tourna alors entièrement vers le sabreur et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il vit dans les yeux de son compagnon une inquiétude sourde monter face à l'intensité à laquelle il le soumettait. Le bretteur craignait visiblement ce qu'il allait entendre sachant le contexte dans lequel ils se trouvaient et le cuisinier eut un doux sourire devant son air crispé.

"T'es vraiment la dernière personne avec laquelle j'aurais pensé partager ce genre de sentiments un jour mais ce soir, je peux dire que je voudrais t'échanger pour rien au monde."

Sanji observa son petit effet en soufflant sa fumée dans la nuit. Face à lui, Zoro avait vraisemblablement analysé ses paroles mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche.

"Je, euh…

\- Surtout, ne dis rien, tête d'algue, l'interrompit alors le blond d'un geste. Ne gâche pas ce moment."

Sanji observa le soulagement de son compagnon se peindre sur son visage et il eut un sourire entendu. Il savait que Zoro était incapable de prononcer ce genre de choses et d'ailleurs, il ne le lui demandait pas. Il avait juste eu besoin de l'exprimer tout haut pour une fois car leur environnement s'y prêtait. Quoi que le sabreur puisse s'imaginer, il n'était pas dans son tempérament non plus d'étaler ses sentiments si facilement et surtout face à lui.

"Je vais pas te proposer une balade main dans la main au clair de lune alors referme ta bouche et viens te coucher", décida finalement le cuisinier en se relevant.

Sans l'attendre, il tourna ensuite les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Le bretteur reprit lentement sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenue tout en le suivant des yeux. Ce type le rendait dingue rien qu'en le regardant et en lui balançant des mots à la figure aussi dangereux que ses lames. Il frissonna. Même à présent, il n'aurait pas su quoi lui répondre alors il le remercia intérieurement de leur avoir épargné un silence horriblement gênant. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en fichait mais il n'avait tout simplement pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait et ça ne le préoccupait pas spécialement. Jusqu'à maintenant.

L'escrimeur passa alors rapidement en revue ce qu'appréciait le blond pour pouvoir l'utiliser et ainsi lui répondre à la hauteur de sa déclaration : Sanji aimait la cuisine, la douceur, le romantisme, le raffinement.

Zoro se sentit pâlir. Il était mal barré.

* * *

"Cuistot...

\- Hm?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt? lui demanda le sabreur d'une voix endormie.

\- L'habitude, répondit le cuisinier en haussant les épaules. Rendors-toi."

Zoro ferma les yeux mais ne se rendormit pas, contrarié. Après leur discussion la veille, il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, cherchant un moyen de faire plaisir à son compagnon qu'il pourrait lui-même supporter. Mais tandis qu'il avait observé la respiration du blond soulever tranquillement son corps dans son sommeil, rien ne lui était venu. Et il avait fini par s'endormir quelques heures auparavant à peine, pensant pouvoir y réfléchir à nouveau le lendemain matin dans les bras de son amant. En effet, Zoro avait très rapidement apprécié le fait que le cuisinier dispensé de sa tâche principale restait traîner au lit bien plus longtemps que d'habitude depuis leur arrivée ici. Évidemment, leur occupation par excellence consistait à engager des ébats tardifs que Sanji lui reprochait avant de céder mais l'épéiste avait aussi découvert qu'il appréciait le calme les entourant au réveil. Le cuisinier venait se blottir contre lui et Zoro somnolait, agréablement enveloppé par la chaleur de son compagnon et par sa présence silencieuse.

Entendant la porte de la chambre se refermer, Zoro rouvrit les yeux et laissa son regard se perdre dans les rideaux masquant la baie vitrée que Sanji avait pris soin de tirer. Il les contempla distraitement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se redresser brusquement. Il bondit alors de son lit et attrapa ses vêtements ainsi que ses sabres avant de se précipiter dehors.

* * *

Comme il l'avait espéré, le blond fumait une cigarette face à la mer, assis sur le petit muret qui séparait les tables en terrasse du sable de la plage. L'endroit était désert à cette heure matinale et le sabreur ralentit l'allure en s'approchant.

Le cuisinier le vit s'asseoir à ses côtés avec surprise et l'interrogea du regard.

"J'étais réveillé alors…", tenta de lui expliquer l'épéiste, mal à l'aise.

Zoro planta ensuite son regard sur l'horizon et la mer qui continuait inlassablement de s'échouer à quelques pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tête d'algue? s'enquit Sanji en l'observant avec attention.

\- Rien. Viens, on va faire un tour.

\- Hein?"

Zoro s'était déjà relevé et le cuisinier le suivit, intrigué.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on f-?

\- Assieds-toi là, fit soudain le bretteur en lui désignant un endroit un peu plus à droite sur la plage.

\- D'accord…"

Sanji s'installa docilement sur le sable, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait finir par avoir la réponse à ses questions. Zoro s'assit à ses côtés et demeura silencieux, guettant vraisemblablement quelque chose. Le blond sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet mais l'escrimeur l'arrêta.

"Pas maintenant. Tu vas tout gâcher."

Le cuisinier haussa un sourcil interrogateur, de plus en plus étonné.

"Mais qu'-"

Le sabreur se jeta alors sur ses lèvres et Sanji dut se rééquilibrer avec ses mains pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Quelques instants plus tard, Zoro s'arracha tout aussi brutalement de sa bouche, laissant son compagnon totalement ébahi.

"Euh… C'était quoi ça?" lui demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Il vit alors Zoro se renfrogner avant d'observer le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"C'est… ton truc là, bougonna l'escrimeur.

\- Mon truc?

\- Avec le soleil et tout ça."

Sanji le contempla avec stupeur pendant une seconde. Le soleil, la plage, le baiser. Bien sûr!

"Oh. Je ne m'y attendais pas, admit-il finalement avec un sourire.

\- C'était pas comme ça que ça devait être, hein? soupira Zoro. Je savais que ce serait ridicule...

\- Mais non, le rassura le cuisinier, amusé. Tu as pensé au soleil et même si c'est le lever et pas le coucher, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. La plage, c'est parfait, tu nous as même placés juste en face du soleil. Le baiser était… C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu être plus naturel mais il n'était pas si mal."

L'épéiste lui jeta un regard soupçonneux et Sanji éclata franchement de rire.

"Tu n'es pas fait pour le romantisme, tête de gazon, mais j'apprécie vraiment que tu aies cherché à faire cet effort pour moi!"

Zoro fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu, et le cuisinier passa tranquillement ses mains autour de sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui, plantant son regard maintenant enfiévré dans le sien.

"Laisse-moi te donner un aperçu de ce à quoi je pensais précisément."

Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et ferma les yeux, faisant jouer sa langue contre sa bouche. Le sabreur suivit immédiatement ses mouvements et se laissa emporter par le rythme du baiser. Lent et profond, doux et passionné.

Avant que leur désir ne devienne trop important, le cuisinier se détacha à regret de son compagnon et l'observa avec un sourire. Le soleil s'élevait tranquillement dans le ciel et les vagues s'échouaient paresseusement sur le sable non loin d'eux.

"Ca, c'est romantique", lui expliqua-t-il.

Zoro jeta un coup d'oeil à leur environnement avant de hausser les épaules. Si ça lui convenait, il avait réussi son coup.

* * *

"Tiens, vous êtes à l'heure ce matin", ricana Nami à la table du petit-déjeuner deux heures plus tard.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Zoro ignora sa remarque mais le sourire rêveur du blond la laissa davantage perplexe. Décidant d'ignorer ses amis qui s'installaient, elle se saisit du programme des prochains jours tout en sirotant un verre de jus de pamplemousse.

"Une randonnée est organisée pour découvrir l'autre versant de l'île, découvrit-elle alors, ravie.

\- Bonne idée, j'ai bien envie de me dégourdir les jambes, fit le cuisinier en remplissant son assiette de petits pains et de viennoiseries.

\- Se prélasser sur la plage est agréable mais un peu d'exercice ne me fera pas de mal non plus, renchérit le cyborg à sa droite.

\- Je vais faire un petit entrainement sur le Sunny, approuva Zoro en engloutissant sa part de riz.

\- Je suis également intéressée par cette randonnée, fit savoir Robin qui tartinait une biscotte de confiture pour son thé. Ses caractéristiques magnétiques empêchant le Log-Pose de fonctionner sont uniques.

\- Peut-être que je ferais mieux de venir aussi, se demanda alors Chopper en rajoutant du chocolat dans son lait. S'il y a des découvertes à faire, je veux être là!"

A ses côtés, Brook se servit une grande tasse de thé après avoir rempli celle de l'archéologue.

"Pour ma part, je suis très satisfait à l'idée de passer une nouvelle journée à ne rien faire au bord de la mer, affirma-t-il. La soirée salsa d'hier soir m'a tout bonnement épuisé!

\- Y a rien sur cette île, j'ai déjà fait le tour, confirma Luffy en enfournant une énorme part de gaufres. Que des arbres et du sable.

\- Il y a un grand feu d'artifice tiré ce soir! s'exclama alors Ussop qui avait récupéré le programme. Je vais aller voir les installateurs, peut-être qu'ils auront de la poudre à m'échanger!

\- Je viens avec toi!" décida aussitôt son capitaine avec enthousiasme.

Comme l'équipage poursuivait tranquillement son repas, Ussop interpella la navigatrice.

"T'as vu, ils organisent un dîner officiel, lui montra-t-il.

\- Fais voir."

La jeune femme reprit le programme et parcourut attentivement le petit encart.

"Ca peut être vraiment intéressant pour rencontrer des personnalités importantes! se réjouit-elle après quelques instants de lecture. Après tout, tout le monde est naufragé ici mais peut-être y a-t-il des personnes connues!

\- Quand se déroule-t-il? lui demanda Robin.

\- La veille de notre départ, lut son amie. Parfait, je vais pouvoir y participer!"

Elle reposa le programme et attrapa un pain au chocolat que le cuisinier lui présentait.

"Les vacances sont définitivement relaxantes mais je suis partante pour lier quelques connaissances qui pourraient nous être utiles à l'avenir!" conclut-elle d'un air déterminé.

* * *

Le feu d'artifice était magnifique. Ussop et Luffy étaient particulièrement excités et commentaient les figures illuminés sans discontinuer.

"Celle-là, c'est celle de Léo, j'en suis sûr! montra le canonnier.

\- Regarde, ils utilisent la poudre verte qu'il nous a donnée!" s'exclama le garçon au chapeau de paille à ses côtés.

Les deux amis avaient passé la journée auprès des trois artificiers engagés pour l'occasion et qui, au vu des connaissances de l'un et de l'enthousiasme de l'autre, les avaient rapidement invités à les suivre dans le montage du spectacle. Ussop avait ainsi observé l'utilisation de poudres inconnues et il avait appris à créer des mélanges pour obtenir des lumières originales. De son côté, il avait montré à ses nouveaux amis les techniques qu'il avait découvertes avec Kodama sur l'île des feux d'artifice.

Il avait ainsi récolté plusieurs poudres inédites en retour et avait promis à son capitaine de lui créer un véritable feu de joie aussitôt qu'il aurait appris à les utiliser.

"La figure de Stolka!" s'émerveilla soudain le sniper.

Le reste de ses amis les écoutait distraitement, absorbé par la représentation. Lorsque le crépitement du final s'éteignit enfin, la foule applaudit à tout rompre pendant de longues minutes et Ussop et Luffy donnèrent de la voix pour féliciter les artificiers tandis que chacun commentait avec entrain la soirée.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, Nami frissonna.

"Je n'ai pas pris de gilet, regretta-t-elle en passant ses mains sur ses bras pour se réchauffer.

\- Il ne fait pas froid, s'étonna le charpentier à ses côtés.

\- L'air s'est tout de même rafraîchi et la randonnée m'a fatiguée, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher ton pull, Nami?"

La navigatrice suspendit ses gestes sur ses bras pour dévisager son capitaine, franchement surprise qu'il ait entendu sa conversation et encore plus qu'il devance Sanji à ce sujet. A quelques pas, le cuisinier et le cyborg le dévisageaient d'ailleurs ouvertement.

"C'est très gentil, Luffy, mais je pensais aller me coucher, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Oh, d'accord.

\- Mais si tu veux me raccompagner, ça me ferait très plaisir, ajouta-t-elle alors.

\- Super!"

Le visage de Nami s'illumina et ses amis lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne vers l'hôtel en compagnie du capitaine.

* * *

Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, Nami l'invita à entrer quelques instants et Luffy ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant la chambre des filles. Il se rua alors sur le lit de la jeune femme pour en tester l'élasticité et se mit à rebondir dessus en se tordant de rire.

"Génial, ces lits! Les nôtres sont pas comme ça!"

Nami le regarda faire un moment avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Le trajet avait été silencieux mais elle en avait profité pour réfléchir. Et décider de tenter sa chance.

"Luffy.

\- Quoi? lu demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- J'ai très envie de faire quelque chose."

La navigatrice ferma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha avec détermination du capitaine qui s'assit sur le lit et l'interrogea du regard au vu de son air sérieux.

"Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner à la soirée après-demain?

\- La soirée?

\- Celle du dîner officiel. J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes avec moi.

\- D'accord alors!"

Nami lui offrit un sourire radieux et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Luffy l'observa ensuite se pencher vers lui avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse passionnément. Il avait largement compris le principe à présent et il referma donc assez rapidement ses bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir près de lui, ravi de cette attention à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

La jeune femme se coula un peu plus contre son corps et accentua son baiser jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se touchent. A sa plus grande surprise, elle sentit alors les mains de Luffy se mettre à bouger tout le long de son dos jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Frissonnant à nouveau, elle fit voler son chapeau de paille un peu plus loin avant de s'appuyer pour le faire basculer sur le matelas sans jamais décoller leurs lèvres. Elle continua ainsi à l'embrasser fougueusement pendant que ses mains ôtaient sans les voir les boutons de son gilet rouge. Lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts sur son torse finement musclé, elle le sentit tressaillir et elle fixa un moment son regard étonné avant de le contempler avec défi.

Enhardie par son attitude précédente à son égard, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'elle traçait un sillon de baisers jusqu'à son ventre. De son côté cependant, le garçon au chapeau de paille s'immobilisa, totalement sous le choc jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. La navigatrice remonta alors vers ses lèvres pour le détendre et Luffy sembla rassuré par ce geste plus connu puisqu'il y répondit avec force.

Finalement, Nami se détacha de son capitaine quelques minutes plus tard pour reprendre son souffle. Celui-ci la dévorait du regard, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration haletante, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Dommage qu'on doive s'arrêter là mais je crois qu'il ne faut pas qu'on brûle d'étape", lui murmura-t-elle.

Luffy hocha la tête sans un mot et elle l'embrassa doucement.

"Tu devrais y aller. Robin ne va pas tarder à revenir."

Le jeune homme se releva à la manière d'un automate et quitta la chambre sans avoir prononcé un mot. Derrière lui, le sourire de Nami s'élargit.

* * *

 _Qui voulait de l'action entre Luffy et Nami?!_

 _Ils ont encore de la marge, c'est évident, mais quel progrès de la part du capitaine, non?_

 _J'espère avoir collé aux personnages, surtout Luffy..._

 _Et les deux autres qui gèrent le quotidien, c'est pas mignon? En réalité, mon but était que ce soit mignon sans être niais alors j'espère que ça s'en rapproche._

 _A bientôt pour la suite et fin de leurs vacances!_


	69. Messages indirects

_Merci à Wado21, deryous50, MiaoiFuki, Mikashita98, AnimeExpression, Lijovanchan et Namohime pour vos reviews._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 69**

 **Messages indirects**

Le capitaine de l'équipage au chapeau de paille s'étira et ouvrit les yeux. Surpris, il remarqua alors qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il était visiblement dehors s'il en jugeait par le ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa tête. Il bougea un peu et vit la longue silhouette assombrie du mur de l'hôtel à quelques pas. Définitivement étonné par sa présence sur le sol alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver dans sa chambre, il se redressa vivement avant de grimacer de douleur. Quelque chose l'avait largement griffé et semblait vouloir le retenir par terre mais il se débattit.

"Aïe, aïe, aïe! Ca pique! Ca fait mal!"

Luffy lutta pendant quelques secondes contre les ronces qui s'étaient enfoncées dans sa peau et avaient déchiré ses habits avant de s'éloigner en sautillant du parterre de fleurs. Arrachant les dernières épines de ses bras, il fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là d'abord? Il se souvenait avoir raccompagné Nami et puis… Le souvenir de ses actes lui revint enfin et il se figea. La soirée! Il avait accepté d'aller dans une soirée sans réfléchir avec la navigatrice! Pourtant, il avait intérêt à se montrer à la hauteur car les moments que Nami et lui réservaient pour eux seuls comptaient beaucoup pour la jeune femme et donc pour la suite de leur relation.

Luffy sentit la panique l'envahir. Il avait absolument besoin d'aide! Sans plus se préoccuper de ses griffures, il traversa à toute allure la pelouse et fonça vers les portes de l'hôtel.

* * *

"Sanji! Sanji! Sanji!"

Depuis son lit, le cuisinier se releva d'un bond et courut vers la porte pour l'ouvrir à la volée.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! On est attaqué?!"

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Luffy le contempla avec des yeux ronds.

"Non."

Le capitaine entra ensuite tranquillement dans la chambre de son ami et le blond le suivit des yeux, incrédule.

"Mais putain qu'est-ce que tu fous à gueuler comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit alors?! rugit-il en claquant la porte derrière son invité surprise.

\- Fallait que j'te parle, répondit le garçon au chapeau de paille avec innocence.

\- Quoi?!"

Sanji alluma la lumière puis se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de se calmer tandis que dans le lit, Zoro se retournait et plaquait un oreiller sur sa tête pour ne plus les entendre.

"Attends, où est ton chapeau? s'étonna soudain le cuisinier.

\- Oh, mince! J'l'ai oublié dans la chambre de Nami! se remémora Luffy, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Bon, c'est pas grave, soupira le blond. De quoi tu voulais parler?

\- Nami m'a dit qu'elle voulait aller à la soirée avec moi et j'ai dit oui mais je sais même pas ce que c'est!" débita le capitaine.

Sanji prit une seconde pour se masser l'arête du nez.

"Ce doit être la soirée du dîner officiel dont elle a parlé ce matin. Il y aura beaucoup de monde, c'est un évènement vraiment très chic.

\- Oh la la...

\- Pourquoi t'as accepté ça? grogna le sabreur qui s'était finalement redressé sur le lit.

\- Je voulais lui faire plaisir! répondit sincèrement le garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- On verra ça demain matin, Luffy, l'interrompit le cuisinier. Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer maintenant, tu as déjà accepté.

\- Putain, mais tu sors d'où?" s'étonna alors Zoro.

Luffy se rappela en même temps que le cuisinier y prêtait attention que son gilet était ouvert et qu'il avait des égratignures sur tout le corps, sans compter sa figure échevelée.

"Je suis tombé dans les ronces au pied de l'hôtel, répondit le capitaine en se grattant la tête.

\- Hein?!

\- J'étais totalement ailleurs, je les ai pas vues! Je marchais et comme au bout du couloir il y avait une baie vitrée ouverte sur le jardin, j'ai voulu regarder le paysage mais j'ai pas fait attention et je suis tombé."

Il haussa ensuite les épaules sous le regard interloqué de ses deux amis.

"Après j'ai dû m'endormir et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans les ronces! conclut-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que t'as fait depuis que tu es parti avec Nami? s'enquit le blond d'un air méfiant.

\- Ben je l'ai raccompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre comme elle me l'avait demandé et elle m'a proposé de rentrer. Après, j'ai sauté sur son matelas, il était vraiment très confortable! Et après, euh…"

Luffy s'interrompit, soudainement embêté, et le rouge lui monta même aux joues. Sanji secoua alors la tête.

"C'est un truc privé, c'est ça? comprit-il.

\- Ouais! s'exclama Luffy, ravi que son ami ait deviné.

\- Pitié, j'veux rien savoir, supplia le sabreur en ré-enfonçant son oreiller sur sa tête.

\- Ferme-la, toi!" lui lança le blond, agacé par son attitude.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le capitaine toujours souriant et l'observa quelques instants.

"C'est pour ça que t'étais chamboulé et que t'es tombé? lui demanda-t-il.

\- J'en sais rien mais j'ai promis à Nami d'aller à cette soirée et après elle m'a fait tous ces trucs et -

\- Hé là, stop! le coupa fermement son cuisinier en abattant ses mains sur ses épaules. Rappelle-toi de ce que Nami a dit : ça ne se raconte pas, d'accord?

\- D'accord.

\- Je vais vomir", gémit Zoro derrière eux, visiblement plus pâle.

Sanji le fusilla du regard puis reporta son attention sur leur capitaine. Il avait l'air perdu et le blond soupira.

"Tu vas retourner dans ta chambre et dormir un peu. Ca ira mieux demain.

\- Je sais pas où est ma chambre, répondit le jeune homme, penaud.

\- Quoi, tu connais pas le numéro de ta chambre mais tu te souviens de celle-là?! s'étrangla Sanji.

\- La vôtre est facile, c'est 444! Moi, je suis toujours Ussop ou Chopper d'habitude!

\- Bon... Tu n'as qu'à rester ici alors…

\- Non! protesta Zoro.

\- Génial! Merci, les gars!"

Luffy se propulsa sur le lit et s'installa contre le bretteur qui se décala avec un soupir.

"Je vais dormir sur le fauteuil, décida le cuisinier avec fatalisme.

\- Et moi par terre", grommela l'épéiste en arrachant son oreiller au capitaine qui s'était déjà endormi dessus.

* * *

Luffy sautillait partout dans la chambre, surexcité. Assis sur la moquette, Chopper le regardait avec émerveillement tandis qu'Ussop hésitait entre deux chemises qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

"Arrête de bouger comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis, grommela le sabreur avachi sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

\- J'y peux rien, je m'ennuie trop!" s'exclama le capitaine avant de se jeter sur le lit.

Zoro soupira lourdement. Lorsque Brook et Franky lui avaient proposé de se balader sur la plage après le déjeuner, il avait décliné pour pouvoir se reposer dans sa chambre. Le sable lui plaisait bien mais ces trois derniers jours, il en avait eu marre de se faire réveiller par des cris de joie intempestifs et des seaux d'eau de mer dans la figure quand le capitaine jouait trop près de lui. Il pensait donc de cette manière pouvoir enfin être tranquille.

C'était sans compter sur le cuisinier qui avait débarqué deux heures plus tard avec Luffy et entraînant dans son sillage le médecin de bord et le sniper de l'équipage. Le blond avait pris en main la préparation du garçon au chapeau de paille afin qu'il soit présentable pour le dîner officiel dans quelques heures et cela sous-entendait de lui trouver des vêtements appropriés. Ce que Luffy ne possédait pas. Sanji lui avait donc dégoté plusieurs chemises mais était ensuite reparti en quête d'un pantalon, laissant son compagnon au milieu de leurs amis et de leur pagaille.

"La bleue ou la blanche?" demanda soudain le tireur d'élite au capitaine en les lui désignant.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

"La bleue."

Ussop lui tendit la chemise et Luffy l'enfila.

"Tu es superbe, Luffy! s'extasia alors le petit renne.

\- Oui, tu es à tomber! Nami ne va pas te résister!" approuva le canonnier.

Le capitaine recommença à bondir dans tous les sens et Zoro s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce pour échapper à ce calvaire quand le cuisinier refit son entrée, lui barrant ainsi le passage.

"J'ai enfin trouvé un pantalon noir, c'est un des serveurs qui me l'a prêté!"

Il balança le vêtement à Luffy qui s'en empara avidement. De son côté, le sabreur s'étala à nouveau sur le fauteuil, mort d'ennui.

"Enlève ton short d'abord, idiot", soupira Ussop en voyant son ami l'enfiler sur ses vêtements.

Luffy s'exécuta en riant et se redressa ensuite fièrement.

"Génial! clama à nouveau Chopper, enchanté.

\- N'importe quoi, enlève immédiatement cette chemise! lui ordonna le cuisinier qui tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce.

\- Pourquoi? s'enquit le capitaine, les yeux ronds.

\- Elle est pas mal cette chemise pourtant, s'étonna le sniper à son tour.

\- Elle est bleue, bande de crétins! s'agaça Sanji en continuant son rangement. Et si Nami décide de porter du rouge ou du vert, il fera quel effet avec sa chemise bleue, hein?"

Chopper et Ussop échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de lancer une interrogation muette à Zoro qui haussa les épaules en retour. Pendant ce temps, le blond tendit à son capitaine la chemise blanche.

"Le blanc est une couleur sûre, continua-t-il. En plus, c'est une soirée mondaine. Les hommes seront probablement tous en costume et les femmes en robe alors c'est pas le moment de paraître décalé."

Finalement, le garçon au chapeau de paille passa la chemise blanche et il se tourna vers Sanji.

"Je suis paré! s'enthousiasma-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

\- Presque. Rentre ta chemise dans ton pantalon et va te coiffer. C'est bientôt l'heure."

Le capitaine se rua vers la salle de bain et le cuisinier soupira. Préparer Luffy lui avait pris des heures et ce n'était pas ses amis qui lui avaient filé un coup de main avec leur ignorance totale des codes de vie en société.

Luffy revint une minute plus tard, les cheveux toujours autant en bataille puisqu'il venait de remettre son chapeau de paille sur sa tête. Sanji décida de laisser tomber au vu de l'heure et il donna ses dernières recommandations au capitaine.

"Quand tu la verras, complimente-la sur sa tenue.

\- D'accord.

\- Ne te jette pas sur la nourriture.

\- OK.

\- Et surtout, reste tranquille.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Si elle te demande quelque chose, dis toujours oui, ajouta Chopper.

\- Et si quelqu'un veut connaître ton avis, répond comme elle, insista Ussop.

\- Super!"

Luffy tapa du pied sur le sol, ravi. Il avait hâte d'aller à cette soirée finalement. Ca ne devait pas être si difficile de faire tout ce que ses amis lui conseillaient!

"Bon, on va préparer le barbecue avec Chopper, fit ensuite le tireur d'élite en s'adressant à Zoro et Sanji. On vous attend sur la plage.

\- Enfin un truc intéressant! apprécia le sabreur en se levant à son tour pour les suivre vers la porte.

\- Attends une minute, l'arrêta Sanji. Tu vas rester avec Luffy dans le hall pendant que je vais chercher Nami.

\- Elle peut pas se bouger elle-même? grogna Zoro avec mauvaise humeur.

\- C'est une soirée où les bonnes manières sont primordiales alors autant commencer par un sans-faute parce que je ne sais pas ce que notre capitaine sera capable de supporter, commenta le blond en observant le jeune homme tirer sur ses boutons de chemise avec application.

\- Pas faux, reconnut l'épéiste en entraînant le garçon au chapeau de paille avec lui. Grouille-toi en tout cas. J'ai trop la dalle.

\- Moi aussi!" s'exclama Luffy en riant.

Sanji soupira et referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui avant de se diriger rapidement vers celle de la navigatrice. Il était certain de se sentir plus nerveux que Luffy à l'idée de cette soirée...

* * *

Nami se contempla une fois de plus dans le miroir, voulant s'assurer que l'objet lui renvoyait une image parfaite. Elle avait revêtu une longue robe noire échancrée à fines bretelles et des talons hauts assortis. Elle avait aussi relevé ses cheveux en un chignon souple d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches plus courtes. Le bracelet de Nojiko et le Log-Pose scintillaient à son poignet. Elle appliqua ensuite un peu de noir sur ses yeux avant de s'examiner à nouveau.

Elle était presque prête mais elle se sentait anxieuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait assister à une vraie soirée et non à une de ces beuveries entre pirates. Les gens seraient bien habillés, polis, auraient de la conversation et une attitude respectueuse. C'était vraiment l'endroit idéal pour lier connaissance avec des personnes intéressantes et cultivées. C'était le rêve. Et puis, Luffy serait là. Il lui avait promis qu'il l'accompagnerait.

S'être égaré en mer était finalement une bénédiction. Cette île leur permettait de prendre un peu de vacances, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait réellement. Bien sûr, le Log-Pose allait bientôt finir de se recharger et ils reprendraient la route mais en attendant, ce lieu était paradisiaque.

"Nami-chérie, ton cavalier t'attend dans le hall! Je l'ai laissé avec Zoro mais tu les connais! Seuls trop longtemps, ils vont faire des bêtises..."

Sanji pénétra dans la chambre et suspendit son geste en découvrant la navigatrice. Pour lui, elle était toujours à couper le souffle mais aujourd'hui, elle l'était plus encore.

"Ne dis rien", pouffa la jeune femme en remarquant le regard béat du cuisinier.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son miroir et se saisit de la parure de rubis qu'elle avait faite monter quelques semaines auparavant. Ces éclats rougeoyants provenaient de la pierre que Luffy lui avait offerte sur l'île des marmottes et elle l'examina une seconde. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé vendre la pierre avant de se raviser. En la taillant pour en faire une parure, elle avait dû dépenser des berrys au lieu d'en récupérer mais de cette manière, elle possédait un cadeau de son capitaine et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Le bijou était splendide.

A cet instant, Sanji le lui prit délicatement des mains.

"Permettez, mademoiselle.

\- Si tes mains bougent ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais t'amuser avec ton copain le sabreur, compris?"

Le cuisinier hocha la tête avec amusement et passa la parure autour de son cou avant de l'y accrocher.

"Tu es vraiment magnifique, Nami, fit-il sincèrement après quelques instant à la détailler.

\- Merci. Tu… penses que ça lui plaira? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite en rougissant.

\- Si cet idiot n'est pas déjà raide dingue de toi, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. A quoi sert de chercher le One Piece quand on a devant soi le plus merveilleux des trésors?"

La jeune femme rousse le remercia d'un sourire. Sanji était vraiment le meilleur pour qu'une femme se sente unique et désirée.

"Allons-y."

Le blond lui offrit élégamment son bras et ils sortirent de la chambre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Luffy et Zoro s'amusaient à se taper dessus dans les côtes pour voir lequel des deux était le plus résistant et Sanji se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Il avait pourtant briefé son capitaine durant ces trois derniers jours, lui rappelant à quel point la soirée était importante pour Nami et donc pour lui. Heureusement, l'escrimeur l'entendit et il donna un coup de coude à Luffy qui se figea avant de découvrir la navigatrice à quelques pas.

"Wow, Nami! T'es trop belle! s'écria-t-il en s'avançant, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci. C'est Sanji qui t'a dit de dire ça?

\- Ouais mais c'est la vérité! Il savait que ce serait le cas!"

La jeune femme lança un regard amusé au cuisinier avant de quitter son bras et de prendre celui de Luffy. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait fait un effort sur sa tenue puisqu'il arborait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à enlever ni ses tongs ni son chapeau de paille et elle grimaça.

"Luffy, il faut que tu enlèves ton chapeau.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi? C'est mon chapeau!

\- Ils ne vont pas nous laisser entrer si tu as un chapeau sur la tête, lui expliqua-t-elle. En plus, tu es trop reconnaissable de cette manière et je voudrais qu'on passe inaperçu.

\- C'est pas juste, j'veux pas! bouda le capitaine.

\- Luffy, donne-moi ce foutu chapeau! s'interposa Sanji.

\- Jamais! se récria-t-il en le vissant sur sa tête.

\- Si tu le permets, Capitaine, je me ferais un devoir de garder ton chapeau en sécurité jusqu'à ton retour", intervint alors Robin qui était apparue dans le hall.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle, considérant la question.

"D'accord, j'te confie mon chapeau!" décida-t-il ensuite en le lui tendant.

La jeune femme s'inclina pour le remercier.

"Je suis honorée de ta confiance."

Elle disparut alors par la porte opposée et Nami souffla de soulagement.

"Bon, allons-y maintenant. A tout à l'heure, amusez-vous bien!" lança-t-elle à ses amis avant de se diriger vers la salle de réception avec Luffy.

Zoro les regarda s'éloigner et secoua la tête.

"Luffy a pas fini d'en baver. Ce truc a l'air d'être hyper chiant et en plus, il va devoir se restreindre sur la bouffe sinon elle va le tuer.

\- Ils vont passer une merveilleuse soirée, crétin! le rabroua Sanji. Faire des efforts et des compromis l'un pour l'autre, c'est la base d'une relation harmonieuse et d'un couple solide!

\- Si tu le dis."

Le cuisinier regarda le sabreur hausser les épaules avant de sortir vers le parc de l'hôtel et il soupira. Zoro était totalement insensible à son environnement lorsqu'il s'agissait de relation et l'effort qu'il avait tenté en ce sens pour être romantique le lui démontrait bien. Tant pis, il avait sciemment abandonné cette idée le jour où le bretteur et lui avaient décidé d'officialiser leur relation de toute façon. De plus, le voir essayer de lui faire plaisir malgré tout l'avait ravi plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Heureusement, Zoro n'était pas obligé de le savoir...

* * *

Dehors, un léger vent frais s'était levé avec la fin de journée, rafraîchissant agréablement l'atmosphère. Ussop avait fabriqué un grand barbecue et l'avait installé sur la plage pour fêter leur dernière soirée sur l'île des paradis perdus. Avec l'aide de Chopper, il faisait griller des brochettes de viande et de fruits. De son côté, Franky sirotait du cola et Brook échauffait son violon d'un air enthousiaste. Robin était installée non loin d'eux, le chapeau de paille entre ses mains.

"Chouette endroit, hein? leur lança Ussop lorsque Zoro et Sanji les rejoignirent. Je crois que cette île va me manquer...

\- Je dois dire que c'est l'un des endroits les plus merveilleux que nous avons visité depuis que j'ai embarqué avec vous, confirma le musicien avec ravissement.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, approuva le cyborg en sifflant sa bouteille. Au fait, comment ça se présente pour Luffy et Nami?

\- Bien pour l'instant. Heureusement, Robin d'amour a évité la catastrophe tout à l'heure, répondit Sanji.

\- Sacré veinard ce Luffy! J'aurais aimé que Kaya soit là moi aussi…"

L'équipage mangea gaiement. La nourriture de l'hôtel n'était pas équivalente à celle de leur cuisinier personnel mais elle était tout de même tout à fait acceptable. Brook lançait des blagues à intervalles réguliers et le groupe se tordait de rire sous les imitations d'Ussop.

Au bout d'un moment, Chopper se redressa soudainement et se pencha pour voir derrière l'archéologue qui lui faisait face.

"Robin, il y a encore ce type qui te regarde."

Les cinq autres membres de l'équipage se tournèrent d'un bloc et virent une grande silhouette brune rentrer précipitamment dans l'hôtel.

"Toujours ce vendeur, constata Franky. Depuis qu'il est venu nous déposer le bois d'Adam et qu'il t'a vue, il n'arrête pas de trouver des prétextes pour nous croiser…

\- Il n'ose pas t'aborder, devina Sanji à l'adresse de leur amie.

\- Ça prouve qu'il n'est pas suicidaire, souffla Zoro au sniper qui approuva vivement.

\- Bande de malotrus! rugit le blond en leur envoyant une taloche à chacun. Faites immédiatement vos excuses à Robin!

\- C'est inutile, maître cuisinier. Je pressens en effet qu'il faut que j'aille m'en expliquer moi-même avec lui, répondit l'archéologue en se relevant souplement.

\- Tu veux que je garde le chapeau de Luffy? lui proposa gentiment le renne.

\- Non merci. Je lui ai promis de le lui rendre en personne à son retour."

La jeune femme s'éloigna ensuite en direction de la silhouette disparue sous le regard curieux de ses compagnons.

"Si ce type est encore vivant demain matin, on pourra lui ériger une statue", lança Ussop avec gravité avant que Sanji ne tente de le frapper à nouveau.

Franky leva sa bouteille de cola comme pour lui rendre un dernier hommage et le reste des garçons l'imita en silence sous le regard courroucé du cuisinier.

* * *

"Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, Luffy? lui demanda la navigatrice.

\- Non, c'est plutôt sympa ici. A part qu'ils sont pas généreux sur la bouffe et que la chemise me gratte!" répondit le capitaine avec sincérité.

Nami eut un sourire compatissant. Luffy n'avait pas fait trop de faux pas jusqu'ici. Il l'avait sagement suivie d'un groupe de discussion à l'autre et s'il ne comprenait pas la conversation, il envoyait d'immenses sourires aux autres invités qui étaient en général agréablement surpris par sa bonne humeur. Elle n'avait cependant pas osé l'entraîner du côté de la piste de danse où l'orchestre jouait une petite mélodie de salon tandis que des couples se mouvaient élégamment.

Malgré ce comportement exemplaire, le temps passant, le capitaine avait du mal à se retenir de ne pas piocher à larges mains élastiques dans le plateau des petits fours pendant que la navigatrice conversait à ses côtés.

Après avoir échangé leurs numéros d'escargophone avec une diplomate et un spécialiste des Log-Pose, Nami l'entraîna sur la terrasse pour être un peu à l'écart.

"Je te remercie d'être venu avec moi, Luffy.

\- Bah c'est normal, je te l'avais promis!"

La jeune femme eut un nouveau sourire. Les invités n'avaient cessé de la complimenter sur sa parure et elle s'était enorgueillie de leur apprendre que son capitaine la lui avait offerte. Elle avait même légèrement rougi la première fois lorsque Luffy avait dévisagé le bijou puis sa navigatrice, visiblement heureux de constater qu'elle avait conservé son cadeau.

" _Tu l'as gardé, je suis trop content!"_

A ce souvenir, Nami se pencha vers le garçon au chapeau de paille et l'embrassa avec douceur. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, ce dernier avait de nouveau l'air béat et elle étouffa un petit rire.

"Tu peux y aller si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle alors.

\- T'es sûre? Tu veux pas que je reste avec toi? s'étonna Luffy.

\- Non, vas-y. Je sais que tu meurs de faim.

\- Super! s'écria-t-il. A tout à l'heure!"

Nami le regarda foncer vers Robin qui se trouvait un peu plus loin en compagnie d'un jeune homme sur la piste de danse. L'archéologue lui rendit son chapeau qu'il s'empressa de plaquer sur sa tête puis il sauta par-dessus la barrière de la terrasse avant de filer à toute allure vers la plage et ses amis.

La navigatrice délaissa ensuite la terrasse à son tour et se dirigea vers Robin, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

"Alors, c'était comment? l'interrogea Ussop dès que le capitaine eut fini sa cinquième assiette.

\- Ils donnent de la bouffe que sous forme de tout petits carrés, expliqua ce dernier entre deux bouchées débordantes. Faut en manger au moins vingt pour que ça ait du goût!

\- Et Nami? lui demanda Franky tandis que Brook entamait une ballade romantique sur son violon.

\- Elle en a pas mangé beaucoup", répondit Luffy en haussant les épaules après un petit temps de réflexion.

Tout le monde soupira autour de lui. Le garçon au chapeau de paille était un cas désespéré...

"Au moins, t'as retrouvé ton chapeau, lui fit remarquer le sabreur à côté de lui.

\- Ouais, Robin me l'a gardé comme elle l'avait promis!

\- Où est-elle? s'enquit Chopper.

\- Dans la salle de réception avec un grand type que j'ai jamais vu.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle est pas en train de le réduire en cendres? s'exclama Ussop, sidéré.

\- Je sais pas. Ils étaient en train de danser quand j'ai récupéré mon chapeau. Pourquoi tu veux savoir, tu le connais?

\- Tu déconnes, là? Robin était en train de danser?! s'étrangla le charpentier.

\- Faut que j'vois ça de mes propres yeux! s'écria le canonnier en se précipitant vers l'hôtel.

\- Moi aussi, j'veux voir! s'exclama Chopper tandis que Franky et Brook lui filaient le train également.

\- Revenez ici, bande de voyeurs!" leur hurla Sanji sans succès en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Il se rassit ensuite d'un air blasé auprès de Zoro et de Luffy qui continuait de manger et sortit une cigarette.

"Tu le connais toi aussi, Sanji? lui demanda alors le capitaine.

\- Non.

\- Et toi, Zoro?

\- Non.

\- Ah bon."

Après quelques instants de silence troublés en partie par le bruit de mastication, le cuisinier se tourna vers le garçon au chapeau de paille qui ralentissait enfin l'allure.

"Dis-moi comment ça s'est passé avec Nami, Luffy. Est-ce qu'elle était contente?

\- Je crois. Elle n'a pas crié en tout cas.

\- C'est encourageant, approuva le blond. Mais pourquoi elle n'est pas avec toi alors?

\- Elle m'a dit que je pouvais y aller alors comme j'avais faim…

\- Elle est restée là-bas toute seule? s'inquiéta le cuisinier. Tu es certain qu'elle n'était pas fâchée?

\- Je lui ai demandé si elle était sûre et elle a dit que oui alors je suis allé récupérer mon chapeau et je suis venu ici, confirma le capitaine.

\- Rien d'autre?

\- Non... Elle m'a juste embrassé avant que je m'en aille.

\- Un baiser sur la bouche? s'enquit le blond avec espoir.

\- Oui, c'était bizarre! approuva le garçon au chapeau de paille en riant. Ca m'a fait des chatouilles au ventre!"

Sanji expira profondément la fumée de sa cigarette, le sourire aux lèvres. Luffy avait assuré, tout s'était bien passé.

* * *

"Si j'l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je l'aurais jamais cru!" répéta Ussop pour la troisième fois.

\- Elle cache sacrément bien son jeu, celle-là! s'exclama Franky à son tour.

\- Qui aurait dit que notre charmante Robin maîtrise aussi bien les danses de salon! se réjouit Brook.

\- Le vendeur était lui aussi très doué", se remémora Chopper.

Le petit groupe était de retour autour du barbecue après avoir espionné la belle archéologue. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures à présent mais la douceur de l'air n'incitait personne à aller se coucher et après le récit d'Ussop sur les talents de danseuse de leur amie, ils célébrèrent le bel inconnu de Robin en dansant à leur tour comme des fous. Ensuite, Sanji raconta le succès de Luffy auprès de Nami et ils fêtèrent sa victoire à coups de viande et de chansons sous la direction de Brook. Enfin, tandis que Chopper et Luffy s'écroulaient de fatigue, le canonnier versa dans la mélancolie et expliqua à quel point sa chère et tendre Kaya lui manquait en ce jour faste pour les amoureux et ils tentèrent de sécher ses larmes malgré la tristesse de la mélodie du squelette musicien.

Alors que l'aube n'allait pas tarder à poindre, Franky chargea finalement Luffy sur ses épaules pour le ramener dans son lit tandis que Brook se saisissait de Chopper, les deux étant profondément endormis. Ni Robin ni Nami n'était réapparue et tout le monde supposa qu'elles étaient également parties se coucher.

Ussop resta donc avec Sanji et Zoro, toujours en proie à son vague à l'âme.

"Et si vous aviez vu ses yeux! Ils sont d'un éclat incomparable! Ils sont comme deux sa-

\- J'ai déjà rencontré Kaya, Ussop. Je sais à quoi elle ressemble, l'interrompit l'épéiste avec lassitude.

\- Et la blondeur de ses cheveux sont comme autant d'épis de blé au soleil de juillet! Ils ondulent autour de son visage rieur, ils so-

\- Arrête de t'en faire, tu la reverras, le rassura le cuisinier à son tour.

\- Oh, elle me manque! gémit le sniper. J'aimerais vivre comme vous, me réveiller chaque matin auprès de l'être aimé, le protéger contre tous les dangers de Grand Line et vivre des aventures à ses côtés! Lui vouer un amour éternel qui transcende tous les océans et que rien ne peut arrêter! Oui, je vous envie, les gars... "

Ussop émergea de sa rêverie en constatant que Zoro le contemplait d'un oeil noir. Sanji de son côté réprima un rire et le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

"Bon, OK... Peut-être que j'exagère un peu en parlant d'amour transcendant mais...

\- Va te coucher, Ussop, lui intima gravement le sabreur.

\- D'accord!"

Le tireur d'élite se releva en quatrième vitesse et s'enfuit presque en courant vers l'hôtel. Sanji eut alors un sourire amusé et se tourna vers son compagnon.

"Tu n'as pas la moindre once de pitié en toi. Il était simplement triste, tu sais.

\- Non mais tu l'as entendu? s'agaça Zoro. Quel ramassis de conneries!

\- Ne sois pas grognon, tête d'algue. C'était quand même une belle tirade...

\- Tu parles, c'est bon pour les gonzesses ça!

\- Quoi? Tu ne me voues pas un amour éternel qui transcende tous les dangers de Grand Line?" le provoqua le blond avec malice.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de le fixer d'un air menaçant.

"Putain de merde. Si tu redis un jour un truc pareil, j'te jure que j'te tranche la langue, imbécile de cuistot!

\- Tu sais que c'était pas une insulte? pouffa le cuisinier, nullement impressionné.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre. Ces trucs qui dégoulinent de bons sentiments, ça me fait gerber!

\- T'es vraiment irrécupérable..."

Le sabreur lui lança un regard meurtrier et le blond le lui rendit sous la forme d'un clin d'oeil moqueur mais il était temps de calmer les choses.

"Pour ma part, je me fiche bien que tu ne sois pas le plus grand romantique de Grand Line du moment que tu ne partages ça qu'avec moi..."

Zoro grogna une réponse incompréhensible et le cuisinier coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres avec un sourire.

"C'est pas ma faute si j'aime pas ces trucs de chochotte, maugréa ensuite l'escrimeur.

\- Je ne te reproche rien, je te taquinais, l'apaisa le blond.

\- Ouais. N'empêche que je sais bien que t'aimes ce genre de choses, toi", marmonna-t-il.

Sanji lui jeta un regard en coin avant de hausser les épaules.

"Peu importe. Ce n'est pas si important."

L'épéiste ne répliqua pas mais le cuisinier se demanda si sa dernière remarque ne l'avait pas encore plus ennuyé au vu de son visage fermé.

"Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça, tête d'algue, commença-t-il.

\- Je m'inquiète pas! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

\- D'accord. Alors pourquoi tu te détendrais pas un peu, hein?"

Le blond se rapprocha de lui et retira sa cigarette de sa bouche avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentait que Zoro était toujours vexé car il se tenait un peu trop raide mais après quelques secondes, il le sentit se relaxer et répondre avec plus de vigueur. Il décida alors de sacrifier son mégot et de le balancer dans le barbecue pour passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

"Cette proposition de me trancher la langue… A défaut, je suis d'accord pour que tu me coupes le souffle", lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Définitivement dans son élément à présent, le sabreur bascula son compagnon sur le sable et l'embrassa brutalement, faisant danser à leurs langues un ballet enflammé. A cet instant, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que sa peau contre la sienne, leurs souffles emmêlés et leur désir brûlant.

Sanji ne murmura pas au bretteur combien il trouvait romantique l'idée de faire l'amour sur la plage au soleil levant et Zoro n'avoua pas non plus au cuisinier à quel point il aimait se réveiller auprès de lui chaque matin.

L'honneur était sauf.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'humour qui tente de dédramatiser les scènes assez sérieuses dans lesquelles se retrouvent nos deux couples. J'ai beaucoup aimé les mettre en scène de cette manière._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier._

 _Oui, on arrive enfin au bout de cette histoire et étrangement, j'en suis la première étonnée…_

 _Je tenterai donc de vous faire un final à la hauteur de vos attentes._


	70. Le langage du coeur

_Merci à Elo, MiaoiFuki, Cl, Guest, Wado21, Acidilous Lemoon, Guest, Akilie, Elowlie, Mikashita98, Racx4400, Laacy, Lijovanchan, Agalys-Erwael et iris papillons pour vos reviews._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure pour ce dernier chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

 _Elo:_ _je suis ravie de constater que cette histoire t'a plu et je te remercie de m'avoir donné ton avis. Concernant la suite de mes projets, je te laisse lire la note de fin de chapitre!_

 _Cl_ _: merci beaucoup, j'espère pouvoir continuer à "transporter" les lecteurs dans mes prochains projets également!_

 _Guest_ _: j'aime voir Luffy et Nami parvenir à être bien ensemble malgré leurs différences fondamentales. Ils font tous les deux des efforts à leur manière et ça marche ^^_

 _Guest_ _: heureuse de savoir que tu as apprécié l'aventure, je te souhaite autant de plaisir avec mes autres histoires!_

 _Laacy_ _: ça fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles! Contente que tu aies vibré avec Nami, c'était pas gagné pour elle lol. Et j'imagine totalement Zoro dégoûté d'en savoir trop sur la vie de Luffy et de Nami! Robin s'amuse, c'est vrai que c'est rare, qu'elle en profite! Tu me flattes, je ne suis pas au niveau de l'auteur pour tenir un tel rythme mais je te remercie en tout cas pour ce gentil mot!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 70**

 **Le langage du coeur**

Sanji ne put empêcher un sourire d'illuminer son visage à la vision du Thousand Sunny qui les attendait patiemment dans la crique où ils avaient amarré en débarquant sur l'île des paradis perdus. Dix jours qu'il n'avait pas posé le pied sur un bateau. Une éternité.

Son regard se posa une fois encore sur la mer bleue et scintillante qui berçait le Sunny. Malgré le cadre idyllique qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter, il avait hâte de retrouver l'environnement familier de leur navire.

"Sunny, tu m'as manqué!" s'exclama Luffy en le dépassant pour foncer vers le bateau.

Derrière lui, le sniper et le petit renne se précipitèrent à leur tour et Sanji les suivit, un mégot coincé entre les dents et le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il débarqua sur le pont quelques minutes plus tard, il déposa ses bagages ainsi que ceux des filles tandis que ses compagnons faisaient de même. Non loin d'eux, Ussop et Chopper avaient balancé leurs affaires pour admirer les réparations de Franky et le capitaine s'était littéralement enroulé autour du mât dans une étreinte puissante, visiblement ravi d'être de retour.

"Le Sunny est resplendissant, apprécia la navigatrice en observant la coque.

\- Il a l'air comme neuf! s'émerveilla Brook à ses côtés.

\- Le bois d'Adam est une merveille", confirma Franky avec un sourire fier.

A quelques pas, Zoro s'assit contre la balustrade avec un soupir satisfait pendant que Robin se dirigeait vers les plantes. Sanji songea alors à s'allumer une cigarette mais décida finalement de différer son besoin de nicotine. A la place, il fila vers l'escalier avant de se diriger vers son antre. Quelques jours de répit lui avaient fait du bien mais il avait tout de même hâte de retrouver ses couteaux et ses casseroles pour mitonner la meilleure des nourritures à ses amis. Sa passion pour la cuisine ne s'éteignait jamais.

Passé la porte, il s'approcha ainsi du plan de travail pour caresser du bout des doigts le bois fin du mobilier et retrouver avec bonheur la sensation de ses lames dans sa main. Il inspecta ensuite instinctivement ses provisions avant de vérifier son rangement d'un coup d'oeil. Satisfait, il s'autorisa alors à ressortir pour s'allumer tranquillement une cigarette.

En bas, il vit Nami donner ses instructions pour quitter la crique et Luffy et Brook se chargèrent de tendre les voiles tandis que Franky s'emparait du gouvernail. Le Sunny se mit à vibrer et lentement, les contours de l'île s'éloignèrent.

Le blond souffla sa fumée et se laissa griser par le roulis du bateau sous ses pieds. Il avait oublié à quel point l'océan faisait partie de sa vie à présent. Et il n'y avait rien de tel que de rentrer à la maison...

* * *

La vie avait rapidement repris son cours sur le Sunny. Après le déjeuner, Nami avait attrapé ses cartes pour étudier leur prochaine destination, Robin s'était installée dans la bibliothèque, Chopper dans son infirmerie, Brook avait dégainé son violon pour jouer sur le pont, Ussop avait aligné ses nouvelles poudres pour tester leurs propriétés, Franky s'était saisi d'une feuille pour dessiner les premiers plans d'une nouvelle invention dans son atelier, Zoro était parti s'entraîner à la vigie et Luffy s'était juché sur la figure de proue pour observer l'horizon.

Quant à Sanji, c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait choisi parmi ses plus beaux ingrédients en prévision du dîner. La joie de retrouver le Sunny et de reprendre la mer étreignait tout l'équipage et le capitaine avait décidé de célébrer l'événement par une grande fête le soir-même. Le cuisinier était donc en train de rincer de belles dorades lorsque le sabreur avait débarqué en réclamant à boire. Le blond lui avait aboyé de patienter le temps qu'il termine sa tâche mais l'escrimeur n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et il s'était dirigé vers la réserve de son propre chef. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde au cuisinier pour lui lancer son pied à la figure et une autre seconde au sabreur pour répliquer à coups de lames. Malgré tout, la bagarre s'était rapidement terminée et Zoro avait fini à table avec son verre pendant que son compagnon avait repris ses préparations.

Cela faisait maintenant près de dix minutes que le bretteur ne bougeait plus et Sanji lui jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué par-dessus son épaule. Visiblement perdu dans ses pensées devant sa boisson qu'il n'avait même pas touchée, Zoro était définitivement ailleurs.

"Hé, t'es parmi nous? T'as pas un entraînement ou une sieste à faire?"

L'épéiste releva les yeux et hocha pensivement la tête.

"Je réfléchissais.

\- Sans blague."

Zoro fronça les sourcils devant la provocation à peine déguisée du cuisinier avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres et de le vider d'un trait.

"Tu te rappelles que tu m'as dit que je devais t'en parler quand quelque chose me pose un problème et que ça nous concerne?"

Sanji suspendit son couteau au-dessus de son poisson à moitié évidé et le déposa sur son plan de travail avant de se tourner lentement vers son compagnon.

"Ouais, répondit-il le plus sereinement possible malgré le rythme un peu plus rapide de son coeur. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

L'escrimeur bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, et Sanji s'adossa contre le comptoir pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute son attention.

Toujours assis à la grande table, Zoro soupira.

"Je sais que t'aimes bien les grandes déclarations et tout ça mais moi, j'peux pas, commença-t-il en fixant son verre vide.

\- Tu penses encore à ce truc que je t'ai dit sur l'île des paradis perdus? s'étonna le blond.

\- Parfois…"

Sanji secoua la tête.

"Je sais que ça ne fait pas partie de toi et ça m'est égal, lui assura-t-il sincèrement.

\- Peut-être mais ça me pose un problème à moi, continua le sabreur en serrant les dents.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était pas grave, insista le cuisinier à son tour. Tu m'as écouté et tu as même essayé, j'en demande pas plus. Pourquoi ça te travaille autant?

\- Parce que…"

Zoro soupira encore un peu plus lourdement et croisa ses bras sur son torse, se tassant ainsi sur sa chaise.

"Parce que maintenant que je comprends à peu près ce que je ressens, je voudrais que tu le saches mais je sais pas comment faire."

Sanji scruta un instant le visage crispé de l'escrimeur avant de sourire, attendri.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tête d'algue. Je le sais déjà."

Le bretteur reporta brusquement son attention vers lui, clairement surpris.

"Comment ça?"

Le cuisinier s'essuya rapidement les mains avant de prendre une chaise à côté de lui. Il releva ensuite la manche droite de sa chemise et lui montra la cicatrice désormais à peine visible sur sa paume.

"Quand j'ai vu la façon dont t'as regardé ma main en croyant que je pourrais plus cuisiner."

Le sabreur examina une seconde l'ancienne blessure avant de s'empourprer malgré lui.

"Ouais, bah j'-"

\- Quand tu m'as fait une crise de jalousie pour cette fille après l'île des quatre temps", continua tranquillement le blond.

Zoro releva à nouveau les yeux, les sourcils froncés, avant de plonger dans le regard serein de son compagnon.

"Quand tu m'as raconté ce qui était arrivé à Kuina. Quand tu m'as confié ton sabre. Quand tu as pris soin de moi lorsque je me suis blessé au dos. Quand tu m'as avoué crever de peur face à tes sentiments pour moi. Quand tu m'as embrassé la nuit dernière…"

Zoro l'écoutait à présent les yeux écarquillés, découvrant avec stupéfaction tous les détails que son compagnon avait enfermé dans sa mémoire comme autant de preuves de son attachement pour lui. Et pour sûr, ces éléments qu'il avait exprimés sans s'en rendre même parfois compte étaient des preuves flagrantes de qu'il ressentait.

Finalement, la voix de Sanji se tarit et le blond se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"J'ai mis du temps à m'en apercevoir mais en réalité, je n'ai pas toujours besoin de mots quand tes actes parlent aussi bien."

A ces mots, le sabreur sentit un sentiment de plus en plus fréquent lui étreindre le coeur lorsqu'il se trouvait avec le cuisinier. Il passa alors une main autour de sa nuque et l'attira dans un baiser passionné.

Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour traduire les émotions qu'il éprouvait. Sanji les interprétait pour lui.

* * *

"Wow!"

Un cri admiratif général s'éleva pendant qu'Ussop allumait adroitement les derniers feux d'artifice. Une gerbe étincelante jaillit dans le ciel noir au-dessus de la mer et explosa en un immense palmier mordoré qui crépita quelques instants avant de s'éteindre. Aussitôt, une autre salve le remplaça et une multitude de couleurs dansèrent à l'horizon.

Finalement, la dernière illumination disparut et Luffy se tourna vers son ami, les yeux brillants.

"C'était trop bien, Ussop! le félicita-t-il.

\- Absolument magnifique, approuva Robin.

\- C'était magique! renchérit Chopper, transporté.

\- Parfaitement super! ajouta Franky avec conviction.

\- Je vous avais dit que je vous offrirai un spectacle du tonnerre", s'enorgueillit le sniper.

Comme ses amis le complimentaient à nouveau, Sanji en profita pour apporter le thé, le café et les desserts qu'il déposa sur la table dressée sur l'herbe du pont. La température était toujours chaude malgré l'heure avancée et le dîner s'était joyeusement déroulé au milieu des rires et de l'enthousiasme général. Ussop avait ensuite proposé aux membres de l'équipage une démonstration de ses nouvelles poudres pour poursuivre le divertissement.

"Et maintenant, place à la danse!" décida le musicien.

Il fit résonner quelques notes enjouées sur son violon et aussitôt, Luffy se rua près de lui, entraînant Chopper, Ussop et Franky dans son sillage. Robin se rassit pour sa part à côté de la navigatrice qui lui versait une tasse de thé.

"T'as pas un dessert moins sucré, cuistot? lui lança le sabreur comme ce dernier proposait des tartelettes au citron et aux fruits rouges à ses princesses.

\- Prends la tasse rouge, répondit le blond en la lui désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'étonna Zoro avant de l'attraper et de renifler son contenu.

\- Irish coffee antillais."

Le bretteur l'interrogea du regard, perplexe, et Sanji lui renvoya un sourire provocateur.

"Bois. Je te garantis que tu vas aimer."

Haussant les sourcils, Zoro avala prudemment une gorgée du liquide brûlant tandis que Sanji sortait une mousse au chocolat blanc pour Chopper et une ribambelle de macarons variés pour le reste de l'équipage. Le cuisinier reporta ensuite son regard vers son compagnon qui dégustait maintenant sa boisson avec un sourire satisfait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans, Sanji? s'enquit la navigatrice dont les effluves lui parvenaient agréablement.

\- Du café fort, du sucre de canne, du cacao non sucré et du rhum antillais! lui énuméra le blond avec ravissement.

\- Ca sent bon, approuva la jeune femme en se rapprochant nonchalamment du sabreur. Je me demande quel goût ça a…

\- Hé mais faut pas te gêner! s'offusqua son compagnon d'équipage lorsqu'elle tenta de lui subtiliser sa tasse.

\- Je veux juste goûter, lui assura-t-elle en battant innocemment des cils.

\- Je peux t'en faire un rien que pour toi, Nami-chérie! intervint aussitôt le cuisinier. Avec de la crème chantilly!

\- J'apprécierais volontiers. Merci, Sanji, répondit la navigatrice avec un sourire.

\- Robin d'amour, en veux-tu un toi aussi? s'enquit ensuite le blonf.

\- Non merci, ce thé est délicieux", déclina la jeune femme.

Sanji fonça vers sa cuisine et Nami croqua délicatement une bouchée de sa tartelette au citron avant de soupirer d'aise. Elle allait goûter à celle aux fruits rouges lorsque la main de Luffy devant ses yeux l'arrêta.

"Viens danser, Nami!"

La navigatrice le dévisagea avec surprise avant de pencher la tête devant l'immense sourire de son capitaine, amusée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais danser, Luffy?

\- J'en sais rien! Tout!"

Nami pouffa de rire et reposa sa cuillère avant de se saisir de sa main toujours tendue vers elle.

"C'est peut-être le moment que je t'apprenne quelques pas pour le prochain diner où nous irons", approuva-t-elle en se levant.

A cet instant, le cyborg s'approcha de Robin qui finissait tranquillement son thé.

"Montre-nous quelques mouvements de danse de salon, Robin sis!"

L'archéologue eut un sourire faussement étonné.

"Je ne pensais pas que mon secret avait été éventé, fit-elle en reposant sa tasse.

\- C'est un secret super cool!" lui assura Franky.

La jeune femme eut un nouveau sourire et se leva à son tour pour rejoindre son cavalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sanji revint avec la précieuse tasse de sa navigatrice qu'il déposa sur la table en attendant son retour alors que Chopper et Ussop s'installaient pour profiter de leurs desserts.

Le blond s'assit ensuite à côté de son compagnon qui buvait les dernières gorgées de sa boisson et il observa ses amis sur la piste de danse improvisée au rythme de la mélodie de Brook.

"Tu viens danser, tête d'algue?" lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

Le bretteur s'étrangla et Sanji éclata de rire tandis que Chopper et Ussop le regardaient curieusement. Le cuisinier attrapa alors sa propre tasse de café ainsi qu'un macaron à la pistache avant de se pencher vers l'épéiste pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

"Si tu ne sais pas danser, je te donnerais des cours privés..."

Zoro secoua la tête et replongea rapidement vers sa tasse mais il ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir un peu à sa suggestion.

* * *

Sanji s'étira longuement sur sa chaise. Tout le monde s'était finalement endormi après que les heures de danse et de conversation aient épuisé les membres de l'équipage. Nami et Robin s'étaient ainsi assoupies au pied du mat, Chopper sur le ventre de Franky qui ronflait non loin de Brook, Luffy et Ussop s'étaient écroulés sur la table et Zoro au beau milieu de l'herbe.

Le blond se releva doucement et constata que l'aube n'allait pas tarder à poindre. Il attrapa alors les quelques reliefs du repas afin de les mettre au frais car son âme de cuisinier ne pouvait souffrir le gâchis, même à petite échelle.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte du réfrigérateur après avoir débarrassé rapidement, il sentit un souffle d'air dans son dos au mouvement de la porte de sa cuisine qui s'ouvrait puis se refermait. Il se retourna avec un sourire, sachant d'ores et déjà de qui il s'agissait mais il fronça cependant les sourcils en découvrant le sabreur dans l'entrée de sa cuisine, bras croisés et visage fermé.

"Sanji."

Le blond avala sa salive. L'utilisation de son prénom à travers la voix grave et sérieuse de son compagnon l'avait étonné autant qu'elle lui avait envoyé des frissons. Il réalisa alors qu'une aura bouillonnante se répercutait entre les murs et que le regard de l'escrimeur le transperçait de part en part, ce qui acheva de le déstabiliser.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? murmura-t-il en s'approchant, presque inquiet.

\- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire quand j'agis, non?"

Le cuisinier le considéra un instant, incertain de ce dont il s'agissait.

"Euh, oui. Oui, je crois, répondit-il prudemment. Pourquoi?

\- Parce que je veux faire quelque chose. Quelque chose que j'ai jamais fait avant et que je compte refaire avec personne d'autre."

Sanji attendit une suite qui ne vint pas. Pourtant, il n'était vraiment pas sûr de ce que le sabreur essayait de lui faire passer comme message. Zoro se rapprocha finalement encore d'un pas, réduisant leur distance à quelques centimètres et augmentant ainsi l'intensité de son regard dans le sien.

"Tu as dit que tu m'apprendrais à comprendre les sentiments et tu m'as montré comment les exprimer sans avoir besoin de parler. Cette méthode me va alors c'est pour ça que je veux le faire. Je te fais confiance."

Quelque peu abasourdi par son attitude grave et son discours énigmatique, le blond laissa passer une bonne minute de silence total avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je suis touché par cette confiance, tête d'algue, mais si tu me disais précisément à quoi tu penses, ça m'aiderait…"

L'escrimeur prit alors une grande inspiration et plongea son regard déterminé dans celui de son compagnon.

"Je suis prêt à te laisser prendre les choses en main la prochaine fois."

Sanji fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller lentement les yeux.

"Tu veux dire… tout? Même...

\- Tout."

A ces mots, le cuisinier lutta pour réprimer à la fois l'excitation qui venait de l'assaillir et l'émotion qui l'envahissait. Il comprenait mieux la solennité du sabreur à présent. C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'il aurait pu lui faire. S'en remettre à lui à ce point revenait à lui hurler son amour à la figure et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de frémir sous l'intensité du moment.

Le cuisinier se mit ensuite à sourire, un éclat de reconnaissance illuminant son regard et son visage. Ils étaient en train de le trouver cet équilibre, réalisa-t-il soudain. Oui, ce soir, ils n'en avaient jamais été aussi proches.

Sanji eut alors envie de se jeter sur l'homme soucieux face à lui mais il se retint. Il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus comme s'il avait attendu ça depuis des mois. En réalité de toute façon, il n'y pensait plus autant qu'au début de leur relation. La sérénité qui se dégageait désormais de leurs interactions avait apaisé son avidité à cet égard et l'obtenir sans qu'il ne s'y attende lui apportait finalement un sentiment d'immense fierté. Ils avaient parcouru tant de chemin...

Il se pencha donc doucement vers son compagnon et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien.

"Je sais ce que ça veut dire pour toi. J'en suis honoré."

Il vit alors le sabreur se détendre imperceptiblement et eut un petit sourire joueur.

"Il y a une date de péremption à cette offre?

\- Non… Tu veux le faire tout de suite?"

Le cuisinier secoua doucement la tête, rêveur.

"Je veux d'abord savourer l'idée. On le fera quand ce sera le bon moment..."

Zoro sembla approuver sa décision et il se saisit des lèvres de son amant à son tour, cette fois en un baiser fougueux.

Les sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa poitrine ne désarmaient pas mais il avait l'impression qu'ils trouvaient un écho dans la réaction du cuisinier. Il allait pouvoir les exprimer à sa manière et ainsi, il apprendrait mieux encore à les apprivoiser et à profiter de ce versant éblouissant de leur relation dont Sanji lui avait parlé.

Sa résolution était prise et il se sentait maintenant soulagé mais aussi brûlant d'appréhension. Cet abandon qu'il allait lui offrir était la meilleure preuve qu'il ait trouvé pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui laissait entrouvrir une porte dont lui-même n'avait pas idée de ce qu'elle pourrait révéler mais il était prêt à l'affronter avec le blond à ses côtés.

Parce que désormais, Zoro savait. Que lâcher prise ne voulait pas dire être vaincu. Que s'abandonner ne signifiait pas déposer les armes. Que les sentiments n'ouvraient pas forcément la voie à une faiblesse mais davantage à une découverte.

Parce qu'à présent, il voulait partager cette aventure au même titre que son compagnon. Toute cette histoire depuis le premier jour n'avait jamais été une lutte contre Sanji mais bien un combat contre lui-même et contre ce qu'il croyait connaître des liens que deux êtres pouvaient tisser entre eux.

Zoro voulait maintenant tester. Tester jusqu'où les émotions pouvaient se bousculer en lui quand Sanji le regardait de cette manière.

Il voulait aussi connaître. Connaître toute l'étendue de son attachement pour le cuisinier afin d'en apprendre davantage sur lui-même et ainsi poursuivre son objectif de devenir le meilleur.

Enfin, il voulait croire. Croire que ce qu'il ressentait, Sanji l'éprouverait encore longtemps pour lui.

Il se remémora alors tout ce qui avait lentement consolidé ses sentiments mais aussi tout ce qui lui avait permis de les accepter. Ce soir, il avait vraiment le sentiment d'avoir progressé et il le devait aussi à l'homme qui se tenait face à lui.

A cet instant même, son attention se fixa sur le blond qui avait été cherché quelque chose dans sa réserve et qui lui faisait signe d'approcher avec excitation. Ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire éclairait son visage d'une lueur espiègle.

Le sabreur fit quelques pas dans sa direction, à la fois détendu et confiant. Sanji n'était pas sa faiblesse. Il était devenu sa plus grande force.

* * *

Un cri d'allégresse fit relever les yeux du cuisinier de l'équipage et il déposa les brins de ciboulette qu'il tenait pour sortir sur le pont tout en s'essuyant les mains. Tandis qu'il descendait les marches du petit escalier, Sanji repéra ses amis qui s'étaient rassemblés près de la balustrade gauche du Sunny pour pouvoir mieux observer leur prochaine destination qui se profilait en cette fin d'après-midi. Comme Nami l'avait prévu, l'île suivante n'était pas très loin de celle des paradis perdus et ils avaient mis moins de quarante-huit heures pour la rejoindre.

Le blond s'approcha à son tour mais resta un peu en retrait pour s'allumer une cigarette sans gêner ses compagnons tout en les contemplant. Une sensation de quiétude et de contentement l'envahit à cette vision tellement typique de leur équipage. Luffy faisait de grands gestes en direction de l'île et Chopper le regardait avec admiration. A ses côtés, Ussop se mordait les lèvres en espérant que leur destination serait sûre malgré que Robin lui ait parlé de son histoire dangereuse. Un peu plus loin, Nami était concentrée sur ses notes et Franky tapait dans le dos du musicien qui s'éclaircissait la voix pour chanter. Enfin, ses yeux atteignirent Zoro qui regardait l'horizon avec détermination.

Sanji souffla alors la fumée de sa cigarette et se prit à sourire. Il avait repensé à sa conversation avec Robin plusieurs mois auparavant lorsqu'il se demandait avec désespoir par quel tour étrange du destin ses sentiments pour le sabreur s'étaient développés.

La jeune archéologue avait eu raison à ce sujet. Sans qu'il n'ait à la chercher, l'explication lui était venue d'elle-même quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'il regardait son capitaine et son second se défier lors d'un énième match de volley.

Et si sa perception du bretteur avait évolué, c'était parce que Zoro avait le don de le révéler. Le fait qu'il déchaîne sa fureur réveillait en même temps sa volonté de se dépasser et de donner le meilleur de lui-même, de conserver ses principes envers et contre tout. Inconsciemment, il avait probablement recherché le défi permanent que le sabreur parvenait à lui offrir et qui l'avait amené à remettre totalement en cause les plus grands fondements de sa vie. Cette capacité à le forcer à se transcender était sans nul doute la plus grande victoire de l'épéiste sur lui et Sanji espéra un instant que son compagnon n'en saurait jamais rien. Après tout, ils étaient rivaux...

FIN

* * *

 _L'équipage a rejoint sa maison sur le Sunny et je les regarde s'éloigner vers de nouvelles aventures avec une drôle de sensation…_

 _Un an et demi de publication hebdomadaire m'a demandé un rythme assez soutenu. Bien que j'avais déjà écrit les deux tiers de cette histoire, cela fait maintenant près de deux ans que je vis avec elle presque chaque jour. C'est donc avec une certaine étrangeté que j'arrive au bout de ma fiction._

 _J'espère qu'elle vous aura émue, transportée et que vous aurez retrouvé un peu de vos personnages préférés au fil de votre lecture._

 _J'ai été particulièrement touchée de voir grimper les alertes et les favoris au fil du temps et je remercie du fond du coeur tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review ou un message à un moment donné. Même si cette histoire était déjà en grande partie écrite, voir vos retours m'a permis de garder ma motivation pour la compléter, retravailler chaque chapitre mais aussi en créer de nouveaux qui n'étaient pas prévus._

 _Que dire de ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser leur avis régulièrement, voir à chaque nouveau chapitre… Sachez que la poursuite de cette aventure à ce rythme vous revient également et que j'ai aimé faire votre connaissance à travers l'évolution de vos remarques et de vos attentes._

 _Concernant la suite de mes projets, j'envisage une suite à cette histoire. Sans doute le vide créé à la perspective d'arriver au terme de_ _En équilibre_ _m'a fait cogiter. En tout cas, une toute nouvelle aventure se profile pour Zoro, Sanji et leurs amis dans la droite ligne de cette fiction._

 _Elle sera néanmoins assez différente dans le contenu : ce sera une histoire plus sombre, un peu à l'image de One Piece après l'ellipse. L'équipage y croisera d'anciens personnages de l'oeuvre originale, en découvrira de nouveaux issus de mon imagination. Et pour ceux que l'absence de scène concernant le cadeau de Zoro à Sanji frustre, il y aura du rattrapage les concernant. Je trouvais simplement que ce n'était pas le moment pour cette scène, qu'elle aurait davantage sa place dans un futur proche. Et puis, je ne voulais pas mettre en avant l'acte en lui-même mais la parole et la prise de conscience de Zoro._

 _Cette nouvelle fiction s'appellera_ _Par-delà nos rêves_ _. J'ai déjà écrit plusieurs scènes, le scénario est bouclé, la fin envisagée. Bref, il me faut surtout développer les différentes péripéties intérieures avant de commencer à publier. Je posterai probablement le premier chapitre dans le courant du premier trimestre 2018._

 _En attendant cette date, si vous souhaitez poursuivre l'aventure avec moi, je publierai un One Shot le 26 décembre dans le cadre de l'évènement ZoSan Advent Calendar organisé sur Tumblr. Les publications sont en anglais mais je posterai aussi une version française ici._

 _Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici et vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes._

 _Pommedapi_


End file.
